


Broken Headboards, Power Panties & Penis Charms

by Nyddi



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Erotica, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 337,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyddi/pseuds/Nyddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely man. The young, beautiful, obnoxiously horny girl he swore to protect. Question is, how did he protect her from himself and everything that came along with him? MASSIVE PERVERTEDNESS ON BEHALF OF THE FACEBOOK HUSSY SQUAD COMING RIGHT UP! E x B</p>
<p>#REVAMPED #REPOSTED #NEWDETAILS #BPP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explosively Wet Encounters

So...here we are. The comeback of Nyddi and her fics. For everyone who doesn't know, yet, because of a group of childish prudes over at FF.net, most erotica stories were being pulled. I, being Nyddi, just had to tell them what I think of them. Following that, they were definitely coming after me anyway so I pulled my own self off the FF site and decided to make TWCS my homebase. In honor of that, I plan on reediting all my fics and adding new little details to them here and there.

Starting with #BPP. Now, I will try to post 1-2 times/ week when it comes to the ‘old' chapters. I am also working hard to finish #GEN and #BPP new chapters. I also have a new story coming out soon (#SSPT) and a short erotica story that will be published via Kindle. So yeah, the prudes can get in the way but I just plan on stepping on their foreheads as I continue on my way :p

I love all of you so hard. Thank you for the support you've given me and for following me wherever I go. Onward we go...

* * *

**Chapter I**

****  
**Explosively Wet Encounters**

* * *

  
****BPOV

  
"Isabella."

  
I froze at the sound of that name. Every muscle tensed; every fiber of my being was suddenly so  _aware._

  
_Please God, please no, please not now..._

  
My hand was shaking violently as I lowered my glass. The red wine inside sloshed around as I placed it clumsily on the table. I stared into the burgundy depths, found myself lost in the sudden memories it stirred.

  
The music and laughter around me faded away to nothing as I was transported back to another time, years ago when my life had been so happy.

  
So full of promise and possibilities.

  
_You don't feel that way anymore, Bella. You don't. You're no longer..._

  
So full of  _him._

  
Fuck. Maybe I was.

  
Shit.

  
_"Isabella! You've been drinking!"_

  
_I giggled, the room spinning even as his gorgeous face remained glaringly focused._

  
_"Yup! And I'm not sorry, either!"_

  
_His hand shot out to grab mine._

  
_His sexy, long fingered,_ strong  _hand with its amazingly soft skin that was now touching my own._

  
_I was too drunk to hold back the whimper that left me when I felt the heat of his touch._

  
_He must have felt it, too, because he froze for a moment, his eyes locked on where his fingers were wrapped around my wrist._

  
_I bit my lip at the intense look in his pretty eyes, watched with wide eyed amazement as they fell to my feet and then slowly made their way up my body._

  
_I shuddered, his stare feeling like a molten hot caress on my flesh._

  
_When his eyes finally met mine, I stared right back boldly, aware that my teeth still had their death grip on my bottom lip._

  
_"What are you wearing?" The whispered words hissed out from between clenched teeth, sounding dangerous and tempting to my drunken ears._

  
_"A dress. Which I bought with_ your  _money. Do you like?" I asked raising an eyebrow defiantly at the Adonis before me, the words coming out a little strange since I was still eating my own flesh._  
 _I took the chance to give him a look over of my own, my teeth finally let go of my bottom lip as my mouth fell open._

  
_Oh my God..._ what  _was_ he  _wearing?_

  
_Almost nothing, that's what. I must have woken him up because he stood before me in nothing but black sleeping pants._

  
_That chest, dear merciful Lord, those_ abs...

  
_I don't know how I was holding back from drooling but I whimpered again, my thighs tensing and clenching shut as everything inside me began to throb._

  
_His eyes widened, his own mouth falling open slightly and I swore to Lucifer that he could have my soul right then, right there, if I could only have once chance to bite down on that luscious, full, masculine, most likely orgasm inducing bottom li..._

  
_"Bella," he growled, his green eyes burning with that unidentifiable emotion again._

  
_"Edward," I growled back playfully, too immersed in my alcohol daze to care about anything but the heat he caused in me._

  
_"You're too young to be drinking," he scolded, his other hand reaching up to snatch the wine glass out of my hand._

  
_Still, he didn't release his hold on my wrist._

  
_"I don't care! I was having soooo much fun!" I giggled, rolling my eyes at him 'cause he was so silly._

  
_Of course I knew I was too young to drink! I knew that the moment I decided to raid his wine stash._

  
_Did it stop me?_

  
_Ob-vious-ly not._

  
_"And," he continued, as if he hadn't heard me. "You are most definitely too young to be wearing something like_ that _."_

  
_"Pfftt," I scoffed, waving my free hand dismissively at the hilarious man in front of me. "Obviously I'm not since they make it in my size, silly."_

  
_"Isabella," Edward groaned, his hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, his perfect brow drawing together._

  
_I wanted to BITE it._

  
_I must have taken a step in his direction, I think my mouth was already hanging open and ready to latch on, 'cause he jerked back hastily trying to put space between us._

  
_Foolish man. Did he really think I was going to let him?_

  
_"Isabella, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked, as he backed up from me, one step at a time._

  
_But for every step he took I took two more towards him._

  
_His back eventually hit the wall and he stared with wide eyes as I got closer._

  
_"Isabella, stop."_

  
_"Edward, I'm kind of sick and tired of being bossed around by you," I said as I came to a stop so, so close to his drool worthy physique._

  
_"Bella, you're drunk. You have no idea what you're doi..."_

  
_His words trailed off on a gasp as I reached up and very slowly traced his wonderful, glorious, thank-you-God-for-them abs with my index finger._

  
_"Mmmm," I shamelessly purred, my index finger being replaced by my entire hand._

  
_I watched in fascination as his abs convulsed, looked up to see his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his teeth bared in a grimace, his powerful neck tight with tension._

  
_A gush of liquid heat left me, forcing me to clench my thighs together desperately._

  
_"It's your fault I was drinking, you know," I whispered, emboldened by his reaction as I took a step closer to him._

  
_I could feel the heat coming off of him like Mount Vesuvius about to erupt._

  
_I wanted to rip my damned dress off, throw myself spread legged on the couch, and be Pompeii for all I was fucking worth._

  
_His beautiful gray-green eyes snapped open, the fire in them a thousand times more powerful than the heat coming off his body._

  
_"Me?" Edward asked._

  
_More like gasped really, because I was suddenly pressing myself against him._

  
_I could feel every hard ridge of his body, and I do mean_ Every. Hard _._ Ridge.

  
_"Oh God," I groaned feeling the large and throbbing object between us pulsating against my abdomen._

  
_The sudden urge to drop to my knees and pay homage to my new God like a good little religious girl was overwhelming._

  
_Hey, I might've been a virgin but I_ knew  _about sex._

  
_PornHub is hot!_

  
_"Bella," Edward said sternly._

  
_I think he knew in that moment what I was thinking of doing because his hands shot up to tightly grip my waist._

  
_His large hands; hands that I was absolutely obsessed with, were now holding my much smaller waist..._

  
_"Edward," I gasped brokenly, my own hands shooting up to hold onto his shoulders for dear life._   
_He groaned, the sound like a freaking match to my gasoline soaked uterus, his hands tightening around me...bringing me closer..._

  
_"Edward," I whimpered, two seconds away from begging him desperately to please just have his way with me already!_

  
_"Bella," Edward said, his voice dropping to a sexual timbre, his hips seeming to push into me of their own volition._

  
_"You're evil," I whimpered._

  
_His eyebrows shot straight into his hair line. "_ I'm  _evil?"_

  
_I nodded, pressing forward and rotating my hips against that part of his body that had completely taken hold of my sanity although I hadn't even seen it..._

  
_Yet._

  
_"You left. Left me here. Went with_ her _," I growled the last part, my fury from earlier reawakening within my inebriated system._

  
_Just thinking about that bitch was enough to twist the back of my mind painfully. I had no idea what she would lead to, what she would eventually cause, and already her mere existence filled me with irrational hate._

  
_Edward's jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he stared at me silently._

  
_I leaned forward and boldly ran my tongue across the twitching muscle._

  
_I whimpered at the deep growl that vibrated throughout his rib cage._

  
_"Beautiful, stop. You're too young. We can't do this," his voice pleaded, but his eyes gave him away, they were devouring me._

  
_His words were telling me to stop, but the way his hands pulled me closer told me differently._   
_"It doesn't stop me from wanting you," I whispered passionately._

  
_His luscious tongue slithered out to lick his lips._

  
_I moaned like a bitch in heat._

  
_"It doesn't stop me from wanting you, either," Edward groaned his eyes dropping hungrily to my mouth._

  
_And in that moment I knew he was two seconds away from giving in._

  
"Isabella."

  
I jerked, my mind slamming back to the present, my heart hammering and pumping blood hotly through my veins.

  
I swallowed and the saliva got stuck in my throat, it refused to move past the rock sized lump in there. I knew that if anyone were to look my way they would see how wide my eyes were, how fast my chest was moving; they would see the tears that were suddenly trying to escape my unblinking eyes.

  
Heat crawled up the nerves in my back making the hairs stand on end.

  
A heat so familiar.

  
A heat  _so_ missed.

  
"Isabella, look at me," that voice commanded, stroking the syllables of my name and warping it into something exotic.

  
Something desired.

  
I closed my eyes, my fists clenching, teeth grinding as I tried to control the whirlwind of emotion his voice awoke in me.

  
How did I turn to look at him if his voice alone was doing this to me?

  
It's been almost four years. Almost four years and an insufferable amount of pain, damn it. How did he still have this effect on me?

  
I gasped when the heat of his body slammed into my back alerting me to the fact that he was now standing  _mere_ inches away from me.

  
"Isabella. Bella, it's been so long. Won't you at least turn and look at me?"

  
He didn't have the right to ask me that. He didn't. He'd chosen  _her_ over me, what gave him the right to ask that of me?

  
My eyes shot open again. I felt my hair being gently moved aside, then the heat of his breath was fanning out across my neck.

  
God help me, he was  _sniffing_ me.

  
I barely managed to hold back the groan that threatened to rip out of my throat.

  
"Mmmm...you still smell so fucking good," he growled into my ear.

  
Sensation, pure lightning bolts of sensation, shot from the sensitive shell of my ear and straight between my legs.

  
Just like that most of the liquids in my body had magically ended up in my underwear.

  
Those words...those words were suddenly dragging me away from the present again.  
Another memory was flashing before my mind's eye, one that I had tried so many times to erase.

  
A memory that would only serve to further weaken me against the onslaught of his presence.

  
_"Baby, you smell so good down here. Just like I imagined."_

  
_"Oh...oh_ GOD,  _Edward!"_

  
_I looked down at where he was leaning between my spread legs. His fingers were lost inside me, his eyes frozen right on the spot._

  
_Seeing his beautiful face there sent another bolt of pleasure straight to my groin._

  
_"Edward!"_

  
_His eyes shot up to meet mine, his tongue wetting his lips._

  
_"You're so wet for me, Bella. I knew you'd be. So good. So fucking good," he murmured his voice causing my clit to swell impossibly beneath his expert fingers._

  
_"I want to taste it, Baby. It smells too good. Tell me I can," Edward pleaded, his face contorting with hunger._

  
_I moaned deep in my throat. My legs spread open even further; my hips arching off the bed in offering._

  
_I thought the invitation was obvious, at this point. But apparently, it wasn't._

  
_"Say it. Say it, baby," he growled, his fingers speeding up._

  
_Holy fucking shit._

  
_I was clawing at the covers at this point; my body arching drastically off the bed._

  
_"Say it!" he demanded, his voice loud and gruff._

  
Oh, you infuriating man! I would if I could fucking speak!

  
_The words were stuck in my throat, my heart beating too violently to let anything but small puffs of air out of my windpipe._

  
_"I...Edward...ungh!"_

  
_"You like that beautiful? Imagine if I licked you. I want to, baby, please say it."_

  
_"Pl...please. Edward..._ GOD _..."_

  
_A feral growl left him, a sound almost inhuman, and I watched in utter fascination as his lips lowered towards me._

  
_He pressed those gorgeous gifts-from-God against me lightly, the plumpness of his bottom lip teasing at my sensitive flesh._

  
_Another garbled inhuman sound was ripped out of me._

  
_He pressed his nose against my clit, inhaling my scent. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed heavily._

  
_Those pretty eyes were looking at me again, taking in the mess that he had turned me into._  
 _"Bella, look at me. Don't you dare look away. I don't give a fuck how good it feels_ don't  _close your eyes. I want you to see me, baby. I want you see how much I love this sweet little pussy."_

  
_Oh dear Lord in heaven; Lucifer in your wonderful hell; Moses, Allah and any other fucking gods or demons out there!_

  
_"Please," I literally sobbed, everything strung tight and just waiting for him to give that final stroke._

  
_Edward stared between my eyes, my breast, and my pussy, the look on his face vicious._   
_He fucking snapped his teeth at me!_

  
_I was gonna come. I was gonna come. Help me God, I was gonna fucking..._

  
_And then his tongue was invading me, licking me, consuming me._

  
_The sounds leaving me were definitely not normal._

  
_The sounds leaving him made him sound like a wild mountain lion._

  
_It should have been a fight to keep my eyes open with all I was feeling but my eyes did not dare look away._

  
_Seeing Edward with his mouth open and his tongue sliding out to lick my clit was the most heavenly experience of my life._

  
_I wanted to keep him there. Forever._

  
_"Baby! Oh fuck. Oh please," I moaned incoherently, my hands latching onto that sex hair of his and pulling, pushing, tugging, pressing him closer to me._

  
_Edward moaned, the vibrations shooting straight into my very being._

  
_His eyes were open, he was_ watching  _me watch him lick me._

  
_It was the hottest thing I had ever seen._

  
_Did I say Pornhub was hot?_

  
_My mistake._

  
This  _was the Holy Grail of hotness._

  
_"I'm...I'm so close," I whimpered, licking my own lips as he licked me._

  
_Suddenly Edward reached forward and I could only cry out as he slipped one long and oh so perfect finger inside me._

  
_His other hand shot up, the expert fingers circling my tight nipple._

  
_I was in full blown sensation overload._

  
_I writhed on the bed shamelessly letting him take whatever he wanted._

  
_Giving him all I could._

  
_So ready to just give him everything and anything he desired._

  
_"So good," he moaned against me, his tongue lapping at every bit of liquid that left me. "You taste so good. Baby, you like that?"_

  
_I nodded my head, my hips moving frantically against his face._

  
_A face that I must admit I had wanted to fuck, just like this, for what seemed like forever._   
_Getting to do it was so much better than my fantasies._

  
_"Ungh...Uh, uh, Baby, yes! Oh God! Edward, yes. I love it. I fucking love it. Baby, please, please!" I very nearly screamed right_ there.

  
_All I needed was for him to push me over the edge._

  
_"You like that? You like when I eat your tight little pussy? You like when I fuck it?" he asked, that sex voice caressing him just as much as his fingers and tongue were._

  
_And that's all it took._

  
_With a keening cry I arched off the bed, my vision turning white, my body convulsing as if electrocuted._

  
_Edward moaned and sucked harder on my clit, drinking me up as I gushed into his mouth._

  
"You're remembering, aren't you?"

  
That whispered and so full of fucking conceit question snapped me instantly out of it.

  
I felt my face heat up, whether from embarrassment or sheer arousal I didn't know nor did I dare try to contemplate it.

  
Seething, shaking, furious beyond belief, I jerked my hair out of his hands and turned to glare at him.

  
Our eyes clashed.

  
His eyes smoldered.

  
Time fucking  _stopped_.

  
Dear lord, the man I remembered had been a boy compared to what was standing before me now.

  
A man stood before me, a man ten times more beautiful than the one I remembered.

  
A man ten times more smoldering than my dreams had recalled.

  
His tongue wet his lips, those eyes dropping to caress every inch of my body.

  
My nipples -obviously not mine really more like  _his_ 'cause all they did was bow to his will- hardened.

  
Every bit of my consciousness zeroed in on the hard peaks, on how they strained towards him and ached for his touch, on how they were rubbing against the soft fabric of my dress.

  
His eyes dropped down to my chest; widened and threatened to scorch my very being as they froze right there.

  
He could see them. I knew he could see them through my dress.

  
That tongue peaked out again.

  
The teeth followed latching onto that bottom lip from hell.

  
"Bella," he growled quietly taking a step towards me.

  
_What are you doing, idiot? Move back. Move back_ now _!_

  
_Oh...oh God...he smells even better than I remembered._

  
_Eep! No! Shut up! Bad, Bella, Bad!_

  
My lips parted on an exhale. I forced my weak legs to take a step back away from him.

  
I wondered if anyone at this fucking ball was even noticing my current predicament.

  
God, I hoped not.

  
The sounds of the party continued to drift around us as he forced me backwards.

  
The irony was not lost on me. This time he was the one doing the stalking.

  
And all I could do was feebly back away.

  
_You're pathetic, Swan! Pa-the-tic!_

  
_I know!_

  
I barely held in a whine, rage and lust tangling inside me...

  
Heartbreak, my now closest friend, was always there.

  
Had been for years now.

  
And it was all  _his_ fucking fault.

  
"Edward," I growled in warning, fresh rage fueling me.

  
His teeth sunk deeper into his bottom lip, his eyes flashing in my direction.

  
Still he continued to walk towards me.

  
And I? I was suddenly sick and tired of backing away. I had no reason to. He wasn't allowed near me. He had made sure of that.

  
"Stop," I said from behind clenched teeth, standing my ground, chin held high.

  
Something flashed in his eyes, something behind the lust. For a second it looked so familiar, so much like the emotion that had permeated my being for years.

  
Was that sadness? Was that heartbreak?

  
No, it couldn't be. Why would he be heartbroken? What on Earth did he have to be fucking sad about? He was the one that had sent me away!

  
"Bella...I...you hate me, don't you?" he finally asked, his shoulders slumping and his mouth taking on a pout that sent everything inside me into full-blown-hormone-panic-mode.

  
My mouth fell open, my brain scrambled to properly compute his question, but the way his bottom lip stuck out and the sad, lost look in his eyes was fucking with my circuitry.

  
"I..." he continued, completely ignoring my imminent shut down."I wanted to come see you for your graduation. Congratulate you. And of course, Alice, too."

  
Oh yeah, Alice. Where was his good for nothing sister when one needed her?

  
As a matter of fact, where the fuck was Rose?

  
They could save me from this! They could be here to buffer the tidal wave of sexual hotness this man was bombarding me with!

  
_Yeah right,_ my mind scoffed, shaking its head, somehow separate from my own, disdainfully.  _Alice will probably fling you at him before you catch on to what's happening._

  
Good point.

  
_On second thought, God, if you still love me at all you will keep her away from here until I can escape! But send Rose. Rose I need!_

  
_Amen._

  
"And I...God, I couldn't stay away any longer. I  _needed_ to see you," Edward whispered, closing the distance between us and grabbing my left hand.

  
I jerked at the sensation. Exhaled shakily at the look on his face.

  
His thumb started rubbing slow circles on my wrist. "Bella," he said his eyes frozen on my lips, his body stepping even closer to my own.

  
"Edward...stop," I said again, for nothing really 'cause I couldn't bring my body to move away from him.

  
"I missed you, Beautiful. So much," he murmured, his other hand coming up to cup my cheek.  
My consciousness was now standing on a pedestal, in full blown General-Commander battle gear (whip included), yelling and barking commands to all the lower life forms called hormones around it, forcing them to throw up every last bit of defense to stop me from melting into a puddle of nothing at this man's feet.

  
"Liar," I managed to gasp, every hair on my body standing on end from his touch.

  
A mirthless chuckle left him, the sound so full of self-loathing that I was momentarily confused.  
His eyes locked with mine again and what I saw there broke my heart.

  
"Why? You...you sent me away," I whispered, managing to put some distance between me and the temptation to do wrong.

  
According to the Bible at least.

  
_And the fact that there's someone else. On_ both  _ends. Forgot that point, haven't you?_

  
Horrible of me, but I couldn't deny that a part of me was actively trying to.

  
"I know. I know," Edward whispered back and he looked so lost.

  
So broken.

  
I'd never seen him that way. He had always been so powerful, mostly in control, so self-assured.  
"Bella, I..." he said, lifting his head and locking eyes with me again. "Please...just dance with me? Just one dance."

  
I stared down at his outstretched hand, swallowing nervously as I debated it.

  
_Are you seriously thinking about doing this?_

  
Yes. Yes I was.

  
"One dance, Beautiful. For old time's sake," Edward said, unleashing the full force of his smirk on me.

  
My lips twitched as I barely held back a smirk of my own.

  
"Old time's sake?" I asked with one eyebrow raised ruefully.

  
He nodded his head, looking so adorable and fuckable at the same time, and his smirk blossomed into a full blown smile.

  
My knees quivered, almost forgetting their main purpose of holding me up.

  
Damn it.

  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," I said, still eyeing the hand in front me warily.

  
"Bella...we had the best of times when we did things that weren't considered to be 'good ideas', remember?"

  
_Fuck you, Edward Cullen, 'cause you know damn well I do._

  
"One dance?" I asked.

  
He nodded his head again.

  
My eyes shot up and with laser beam precision zoned in on his hair.

  
"One dance," he said, his voice all sorts of honey, sugar, and sinful promises. "One dance, and if after that you still can't stand the sight of me I will do my best to stay out of your way."

  
My eyebrow shot up higher and this time nothing could stop the smirk on my face. "Do your best?"

  
"I make no promises."

  
I giggled at that, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of my current predicament.

  
My hand reached out before I had even fully made up my mind and a shiver ran through us both when our skin connected once more.

  
"One dance. But that doesn't mean you're forgiven."

  
"I know," he whispered, pulling me closer and staring at me with those panty-dropping eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. But woman, I'll be damned if I don't want it."

  
I swallowed as he led me onto the dance floor, unable to respond to his comment.

  
His hand slid around my waist, the way it clutched me to him almost desperate.

  
I marveled at the power coming off him.

  
And as we started dancing, his body moving slowly against my own, I wondered for the first time if it was even possible for me to forgive him.

  
If I even wanted to.

  
If I could possibly stop myself from doing so even though there was no way I could give into him again.

  
No way.

  
_You keep telling yourself that._

* * *

**Nyddi:**

**www (.) facebook (.) com / Nyddi**

**Twitter at (@) Nyddi**

**www (.) houseofmalfunction (.) com**

 


	2. Hard On of Epic Proportions...and Sensitivity

And here we go. Added small but hot details. And fuck me, I had forgotten how hot that dream was. Ungh. Will try to have chaps 3 and 4 out by tomorrow guys <3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

  


**Hard On of Epic Proportions...and Sensitivity**

* * *

  
**_NEARLY FOUR YEARS PRIOR..._ **

  
***EPOV

  
"Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

  
I slammed my hand against my steering wheel, the world turning red before my eyes. Horns blared around me, violating the fuck out of my ear drums and enraging the beast within me further.

  
"And they say I have the colorful vocabulary," I heard my brother Emmett laughing in my ear.

  
I was tempted to rip the Blue Tooth off and fling it into the eye of one of the passing drivers.

  
"Do me a favor Emmett, shut the fuck up! You aren't helping me at all right now!" I growled, my hands tightening around the steering wheel so tightly that I heard the leather start to complain.

  
Emmett had the nerve to laugh and all I could do was sit there and picture his very graphic demise.

  
"Tell me, what's got you pissed off more? The fact that you're stuck in traffic, or what awaits you when you arrive at your destination?"

  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP EM!"

  
He guffawed like his fucking life depended on it.

  
I reached up to yank the BlueTooth off when he yelled out, "No, no, wait! Don't hang up. I'm sorry man, it's just hilarious how much this has you worked up."

  
I sighed my head falling back. "Easy for you to say, you're not here to deal with this situation."

  
"I will be," Emmett said, his voice coming out slightly muffled.

  
"Yeah. In three weeks! And what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, adjusting the clutch and stepping on the gas lightly as the cars began to slowly move.

  
"Eating. What else?" came his reply.

  
Yeah, what else?

  
I sighed again, shaking my head ruefully. "Dude. I'm freaking out here. Remind me why I agreed to this again?" I asked, feeling fucking  _afraid_ when the traffic actually started moving faster.

  
"Simple. 'Cause normally you walk around like you've got a stick up your ass. You spend most of your time alone in the house down there. And you decided to turn over a new leaf and actually do something good for once. Mom and Dad would be proud of you, you know?"  
His words had the most aggravating reaction in me. It amazed me how he could go from annoying the shit out of me to somehow handing me an assed-out version of a compliment all in five sentences.

  
"Thanks, ass," I breathed out, less aggravated but no less scared.

  
"Bro, this is an amazing thing you're doing. You're actually going to help someone out," he said around what I could only assume was a huge mouthful.

  
"Em'...I agreed to become the  _legal fucking guardian_ of a sixteen year old girl...I'm only twenty-one! What the fuck was I thinking? I don't have what it takes to live up to that kind of responsibility!" I yelled, aware that I was panicking like a bitch and unable to control my pissy hysterics no matter how much I tried.

  
"Dude, it's not like you don't know Isabella. She isn't a total stranger. And you have an entire freaking army at your disposal at home. You will have tons of people, older people, to help you out. And I'll be there in three weeks to help you out, too."

  
I hated when he tried to pull the "I'm the sensible one" bullshit on me.

  
"Yeah, 'cause you're  _that_ much more equipped to help with the whole 'parenting' thing," I mumbled childishly.

  
I looked up into my rear view mirror and had to do a double take at what I saw.  
Shit! Was that a fucking pout on my face?

  
Emmett choked, his coughing fit sounding unbearably loud in my right ear.

  
"What did you say?" he asked, his tone colored heavily with annoyance.

  
I smirked evilly.

  
"You're an asshole," he grumbled petulantly.

  
I laughed, 'cause I could hear the pout in his voice clearly.

  
_Pouting runs in the family, I see._

  
"It runs in the family, jack ass."

  
What the fuck?   
  
Feeling paranoid about his telepathy, if any, I pressed my lips together.

  
I mean, it's not like he could really hear my thoughts.

  
Could he?

  
_Fuck._

  
"It's been like seven years since we last saw her, right?" he asked.

  
All thought processes  _outside_ of fear completely ceased.

  
_Sigh._

  
" _Eight_  years, douche," I said, my dread building as I merged onto the exit ramp.  
I was getting closer and closer to a whole new level of responsibility. A self-imposed level of responsibility.

  
_Oh Jesus fucking Christ. I_ am  _an asshole._

  
I was tilting my head back, tensing my neck in preparation to fling my head forward and straight onto my steering wheel when Emmett interrupted me again.

  
"It's fucking sad how she lost her parents so young and now she lost her aunt, too."

  
Mother fuck... _Sigh._

  
"I know," I grumbled.

  
Isabella Swan was the niece of the woman who had practically been my nanny growing up. Nana Swan, as my siblings and I called her, had been an amazing woman. Vivacious in her old age, I had some of the best times with her. Our parents had always been busy and she had found a way to fill a gap that my loving but constantly absent parents had left in us.

  
I still remembered the first time I met Isabella. I was thirteen years old, on summer vacation from school. One day me and my brother Emmett had burst into the kitchen covered head to toe in mud.

  
_We were laughing and shoving each other around like the obnoxious little fuckers that we were._

  
_Nana Swan was in the kitchen, standing before one of the counters, her face pressed into a tissue._

  
_Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs._

  
_Emmett and I went completely silent. Nana Swan turned to us then, her face pale, eyes red and swollen._

  
_It broke my fucking heart, it did. It was the only time I had ever seen her anything other than happy._

  
_"Oh, my boys," she whispered, our presence managing to bring a small smile to her face._

__  
_Emmett and I rushed forward. She crushed us to her, uncaring that we were covered in mud._

  
_I swallowed the lump in my throat, so overcome with love for that woman that I was willing to do anything to take away the sadness._

  
_"Boys...my Isabella is coming to stay with us for a few weeks," she murmured, her arms still wrapped tightly around us._

  
_I was confused. Isabella was her niece, Nana always spoke about her, why would that make her sad?_

  
_Emmett and I looked at each other before throwing ourselves back into her arms and squeezing her to us._

  
_"Why Nana?" Emmett asked, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into Nana's chest._

  
_Nana pulled back and kneeled before us, more silent tears leaving her eyes as she stared at us._

  
_"My sister and brother are dead. I'm all she has left now," she said, her eyes swimming with tears._

  
"You're quite. Too quiet. Are you contemplating suicide? 'Cause I'll tell you, neither Alice nor I will appreciate you forcing us to live through another family loss."

  
"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. You're interrupting my recollections," I mumbled, merging off the highway at last and unto West 34th Street.

  
Emmett broke into giggles as I maneuvered my way through the hellish piranha trap that was New York City traffic.

  
How the man could giggle and not seem gay was beyond me.

  
"Fuck you asshole!" A driver in a taxi next to me leaned out his window to yell at another car that had squeezed himself into the lane.

  
I laughed. "You hear that Em'? Even complete strangers on the streets of NYC know what to tell you," I said, smirking gleefully and thankful for the momentary distraction.

  
"You sure he wasn't talking to you? Anyway, you must be almost there. I'll let you go man. Call me later on tonight when you have Isabella settled in. Oh, and Alice demands you call her so she can speak with Isabella, too."

  
"Yeah, cool. Talk to you later."

  
"Good luck, man."

  
"Yeah, thanks. Gonna need it," I mumbled before hanging up the call. I turned left onto 39th Street and the sounds of the city disappeared around me as my mind drifted back to the first time I met Isabella.

  
I was thirteen and she had been eight years old. Three days after Nana had broken the news to us, we all stood outside my house as the family car pulled up.

  
_Nana instantly rushed down the steps towards the car when the back door was flung open._

  
_A small voice grunted from within, and as the driver got out and rushed to that side, the person inside yelled, "I can get my own damned bags! I don't need the help!"_

  
_"Isabella!" Nana cried out as she approached the car._

  
_I heard one more loud and long grunt and out tumbled a mess that consisted of a skirt, a suitcase, brown wavy hair that was all over the place..._

  
_And the frilly little heart-shape spotted underwear that were now on full display for the world to see._

  
_Emmett choked next to me and Alice gasped._

  
_I felt my face heat up with embarrassment on the girl's behalf._

  
_"Fuck!" the little girl groaned, kneeling up to flip her skirt back into an appropriate position._

__  
_You know to do its job...its job of keeping her ass covered..._

  
_Wait, did she just yell ‘fuck'?_

  
_"Isabella Marie Swan!" Nana yelled at the top of her lungs._

  
_Isabella was still on her knees and she turned her upper body towards Nana. She placed her little hands on her hips and glared back at her aunt, cheeks flushed red and tiny little nose scrunched up._

  
_I was taken aback by the fire spitting out of that girl's honey and chocolate colored eyed._

  
_"Aunt Renee! I told you. If I was coming over here it wasn't to be waited on hand and freaking foot!"_

  
_"And I told you to watch your language!" Nana said, walking forward to help Isabella up off the floor._

  
_Isabella huffed, her tiny face sinking into an angry pout. "What the hell else am I supposed to say when the panties_ you _insisted I wear just made acquaintances with everyone within viewing distance?"_

  
_That girl did not speak like a typical eight year old. That was a glaring fact._

  
_Emmett's hand flew to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle his laughter._

  
_I shared a look with Alice, whose face was scrunched up and red from trying to hold in her own laughter._

  
_I turned back to the strange scene before me, feeling my own face break into a smile._  
 _I liked her already. I liked this small girl that reminded me so much of my own eight year old sister._

  
_She was ballsy!_

  
_"Isabella, please behave yourself. Come, let me introduce you," Nana Swan said, grabbing the little girl by her hand and practically dragging her towards us._

  
_A tiny face set in mutinous lines turned in our direction and I felt my smirk widen in amusement._

  
_"Hey Isabella!" Alice cried, jumping about five feet in the air and bouncing down the steps. She reached the last step and I swear everything went into slow motion as she flew off the steps and straight into Isabella's surprised embrace._

  
_"We're going to be such great friends!" my little sister cried, sounding like she was on the verge of tears._

  
_Emmett and I shared an embarrassed look._

  
_"Umm...ok. Yeah. Friends," little Isabella mumbled, her face beet red while she awkwardly patted Alice on the back._

  
_"Alice, let the poor girl go, you lunatic. You're hurting her!" Emmett said making his way down the stairs._

  
_"What's up, kiddo? Name's Emmett," he said pulling a pouting Alice away from Isabella and outstretching his hand._

  
_Isabella looked at it with wide, frightened eyes. Her gaze darted from Emmett's hand to his face several times before she squared her shoulders and grabbed onto his hand, giving it a firm shake._

  
_Emmett smiled in wide eyed admiration at the girl as she stared straight back at him, her tiny hand completely engulfed by his much larger one._

  
_"Nice to meet you," she said._

  
_I scratched the back of my head, trying my best to hide my amusement. My movement must have caught her eye because suddenly she turned to me._

  
_Everything went silent._

  
_I stood there, eyes locked with this child, wondering what the hell was going on._

  
Say something, idiot. Don't just stand there like a retard.

  
_"Um...Hi. I'm Edward," I said holding my hand out for her to take._

  
_Isabella blinked furiously, her face resembling a scared little mouse._

  
_Nana Swan gently placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her forward, closer to me._

  
_Isabella let out a little squeak as she was moved and her foot seemed to twist out from under her._

  
_Suddenly my arms were full of a very tiny and very good smelling little girl._

  
_Isabella's face had landed into my chest, and I heard an impressive little growl leave her mouth._

  
_Her tiny hands were latched onto my shoulders as she looked up and behind her, sending a death glare at her aunt._

  
_"Nana! You know I'm a klutz!"_

  
_I threw my head back and laughed._

  
_My God this girl was entertaining!_

  
_Nana Swan was only staring at us quietly, an odd, contemplative look on her face._  
 _Isabella's head turned back towards me. I was bending slightly in an effort to hold her up. Her sudden movement made our noses brush together and..._

  
_Where was all the noise? Where was everybody?_

  
_Where was_ everything _?_

  
_Reality as I knew it banished and I stared wide eyed into pools of melted chocolate._

  
_Isabella's cheek blossomed bright red and I couldn't stop myself from thinking how pretty the color looked on her skin._

  
_Nana Swan came forward, clearing her throat softly, and I blinked, surprised to find myself back in front of my house_.

  
_Isabella was now neon red and I quickly let her go, my heart hammering wildly._  
 _I was confused. And a big part of me was scared._

  
_"Honey, let's get you inside and settled. Children come," Nana said. She turned to the driver, who had been silently waiting by the car this whole time. After giving him instructions to bring all of Isabella's things she turned to lead all of us inside._

  
_I trailed behind the rest of them, my brain dazed and confused. I couldn't make heads or tails of what had happened just then, and part of me wasn't so sure I really wanted to figure it out._

  
"HHHHOOOONNNNNKKKKKK!"

  
"Jesus! Fuck!" I snapped, the sound of a horn happy asshole blaring behind me. I almost turned my head to put him in his fucking place, but then I realized that the light before me was green. And I was holding up traffic.

  
_Fuck!_

  
I stepped on the gas, driving up towards 7th Avenue, half of my brain aware of the present, the other half still stuck in the past. 'Till this day I couldn't figure out why our first encounter had been so odd, why I had such an off reaction during our first meeting.

  
I'd admired her back then, though. She had ended up staying with us no more than a week before Nana Swan set her up at a private, all girl's school and sent her off. But during that week she had indeed befriended Alice, Emmett had very nearly convinced our parents to adopt her, and I had been left with some of the oddest memories ever.

  
The first few days she had been with us I had begun to wonder if she had even cared for her parents. She was all spitfires and balls, evidenced by the fact that the time Emmett and I had the nerve to laugh at a dress her aunt dressed her in she had grabbed the nearest object and flung it in our faces.

  
Emmett and I had sat at the kitchen table stunned, bits of freaking pie sliding off our faces.

  
Alice had almost died laughing.

  
Nana had been furious.

  
Amidst it all, little Isabella just stood there, arms crossed, foot tapping, and an eyebrow raised as if she was waiting for  _our_ apology.

  
Odd little girl.

  
But that night I hadn't been able to sleep. Restless thoughts bombarded my mind. Bored, I climbed out of bed and was making my way downstairs to the kitchen when I passed the room I knew was hers.

  
A tiny little sound caught my attention. I stopped in front of the door, and like the nosy little fucker I was, I listened in.

  
I knew instantly that she was crying. For some unknown reason, instead of giving her her privacy like a  _normal_ boy would, I opened the door and walked in there.

  
That night I saw her pain. She stared up at me from her bed with an adorably sad look on her face.

  
We didn't say anything to each other. I just crawled into bed with her and held her all night while she cried into my chest.

  
And we fell asleep that way.

  
The next morning, Nana woke us up like usual. She didn't comment on the compromising position she found us in, but she had a strange look on her face.

  
Isabella was sent away to school the very next day. I'd known she was going to leave, but watching her get into the car with her luggage had still been oddly hard.

  
Alice went into a depression that lasted for weeks.

  
Now years have passed. Eight to be exact. I saw Isabella every now and then when she and Alice were on Skype, but the last time I actually saw her was three years ago.

  
She had just turned thirteen.

  
Seeing her on the computer had been weird. She looked so different, of course she was becoming a teenager, but I had felt unnaturally uncomfortable even saying hi to her.

  
Alice had watched the whole exchange from her seat in front of the computer with a very weird twinkle in her eye.

  
Nana Swan...Jesus effing Christ, it  _hurt_ to think about her. I loved that woman like a mother.  
Six months ago she was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer.

  
The most vivaciously  _alive_ and caring woman I had ever known, besides my aunt Esme, was condemned to die.

  
It was a blow none of us were ready for and one we certainly didn't fucking need. Hell, my parents had just died a year ago. Now Nana was gone, too.

  
She was given permission to return home for the last few months of her life. Isabella had left school and came to be with her.

  
I'd been away on a business trip in Italy when I got the call that she had passed away. As much as I had wanted to come home in time for the funeral I wasn't able to.

  
Emmett and Alice were there but I hadn't been able to.

  
It fucking stung. No lie.

  
Then I came home a week ago to discover that Emmett had gone out of the country on his own business trip.

  
My little sister was back at school.

  
So I was left all by my lonesome to deal with the family lawyer who came to deliver a letter from Nana Swan. It wasn't a letter addressed to the family. No, a letter specifically addressed to  _me._

  
That fucking letter broke my heart. I sat alone in my office and nothing in the world could stop the tears that came.

  
She spoke to me about how much she had loved me. She told me about her agony at never having had a child of her own.

  
Told me how Emmett, Alice, Isabella, and I had helped fill that gap. Told me how proud she was of all of us, what an honor it had been to help raise us.

  
And when at the end of her letter she asked  _me_ specifically to please take charge of her 'Bella,' I picked up the phone and called my lawyer without thinking twice.

  
Everything had been set up within a day. Funny thing is, I had been so convinced I was doing the right thing that the sheer enormity of what I was agreeing to do didn't hit me until right after I put the final flourish of my signature on the guardianship papers.

  
And it hit me,  _hard_. With the full force of Emmett's gargantuan fist to my gut I realized exactly what I had just agreed to do.

  
That had been six days ago. Six freaking days to stew over what I had done, enough time for the blind panic to set in and emasculate me completely.

  
Thing is, Alice called me yesterday and told me how happy Isabella was when she found out. So, although I thought about backing out a million times, in the end I knew I couldn't.  
Isabella was family and we were all she had left.

  
I drove past Penn Station, breathing deep in an effort to calm my raging nerves. I had to get it to together. Isabella was currently waiting for me at my lawyer's office and she was all alone in the world. She was counting on me to be solid support.

  
I turned into the parking garage of the building and couldn't help but notice that my hands were shaking.

  
Solid support, indeed.

  
The car was parked and I was heading towards the elevators, getting there faster than I would've liked to. Once inside, I watched anxiously as one by one the floors climbed and my heart rate went up along with them.

  
I could feel the sweat gathering on my forehead and I reached up to drag my arm across, hoping beyond hope that I didn't look anywhere near as out of control as I felt.

  
I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the mirrored walls. I took in the gray dress pants, the gray button down, black dress shoes....completely bat shit expression...

  
The elevator door chimed and to me it sounded just like a fucking death bell going off.

  
What?

  
Fuck you, I'm allowed to be melodramatic. I'm twenty-fucking-one and beyond the glass door in front of me was a teenage girl that was going to depend on me in every sense for the next two years.

  
_Take me now God, I'm ready to join my parents._

  
I swallowed heavily as I pushed open the glass doors, walked towards the receptionist, and did my best not to trip over my own damned feet.

  
Or run for the door.

  
"Um...good afternoon. I'm Edward..."

  
"Cullen," the pretty blond in front of me finished for me.

  
Her eyes looked up at me and her puffy lips curved into a saucy smile.

  
I tried my hardest to hide how nervous I was.

  
Hey, who knows? I might walk out of here with new responsibilities  _and_  a new possible future roll in the sack.

  
So sue me, a man's gotta be on the lookout.

  
"They've been expecting you," she said, staring at me in that way that horny women do. You know; eyebrows raised, lips puckered, breasts pushed out, and I'm-very-interested-in-fucking-you expression.

  
It was a nice rack, too. Obviously fake, but hell for a one timer I'd go for it.

  
_Don't do it..._ Something inside me actually whispered.

  
I scowled, wondering why the hell I felt off while looking at the woman.

  
"Let me just go and get them," my future lay said, standing up and making a show of pushing her breast out even more.

  
I smirked 'cause yeah, I so had this one.

  
Her large blue eyes focused on a spot behind me and I turned to see what she was staring at.

  
... Converse sneakers.

  
Which weren't that out of the ordinary. But the delicious little ankles popping out of them were. Ankles that led to perfectly rounded calves. Calves that sinuously slid up into tight gorgeous thighs.

  
And the thighs led up to...

  
I almost fell to my knees and crawled towards the beautiful thing in front of me just so I could beg her to let me worship her.

  
Hidden within a tiny little jean skirt was the most perfect, round, cute little ass I have ever had the pleasure of staring at.

  
And I've stared at many.

  
Again, so sue me.

  
I bit my lip as I tilted my head.

  
Kept staring at it.

  
I wanted to BITE it.

  
Hard.

  
Said luscious ass curved perfectly and led upwards to a teeny-effing-tiny waist encased in a cute pink polo shirt.

  
My jaw twitched.

  
My hands twitched.

  
My cock decided to play monkey-see monkey-do and follow suit.

  
I let my eyes trail upwards to the ends of the sexiest and silkiest wavy brown hair I've ever seen.

  
I paused, my brow furrowing. My brain was telling me something but my dick wasn't letting me properly compute the signals it was sending.

  
I squinted, trying to get a better look at the girl's back.

  
Jesus, that hair. That hair should've given it away. I'd seen it before.

  
But my dick was poking me insensibly in the stomach and it kept distracting me from the  _very_ important conclusion I was trying to come to.

  
The girl was standing in front of my lawyer's office. My lawyer came out of the door and was saying something to her quietly.

  
My stomach dropped eight levels below the crust of the Earth.

  
Alarms were starting to go off on every level of my consciousness.

  
My dick still wouldn't fucking stop trying to get my attention!

  
The girl nodded then turned.

  
I almost fell to my knees.

  
The face looked different, a lot older of course, but the eyes.

  
Those motherfucking eyes.

  
Not even my dick could ignore the realization I was coming to.

  
It still didn't stop the little fucker. No, if anything, and for some God forsaken reason, the bastard got even more aggressive in his cries for attention!

  
_Oh no...no...please...fuck...NO..._

  
Hazel brown eyes widened when they landed on me.

  
My heart seemed to stop functioning for a second or five.

  
And...

  
She was running towards me.

  
"Edward!"

  
" _Umph!_ " I gasped, my arms instantly wrapping themselves around the tiny creature that had thrown her arms around my neck.

 

  
Without my command or consent my nostrils flared, my lungs expanded; my brain shut down.

  
_Spicy, sweet, musky..._

  
_Fuck no..._

  
That part of that scent I remembered. It had always been there.

  
But there was something new to it. Something that was fucking with my intellectual thought processes.

  
My brain was bombarded with a smell I could only describe as that of a violently sexy flower.

  
Fruck, fruck, double FRUCK me!

  
"Isabella?" I heard myself gasp.

  
She nodded her head, her little arms tightening around my neck.

  
I felt her nose skim my neck. Felt her inhale. Felt her  _exhale,_  the little puff of air ghosting across my neck, sending shivers from the top of the head on my shoulders, to the top of the one below my belt, to the very tip of my toes.

  
My neck and my dick high-fived each other.

  
My hands tightened around her tiny back.

  
I swallowed the largest mouthful of saliva in the history of mankind.

  
_What the fuck?_

  
God help me, she was  _sniffing_ me.

  
"Isabella," I said again, my voice sounding rough to my own ears.

  
Isabella pulled back and I could only stare slack jawed as our eyes met.

  
"Edward," she whispered, my name sounding like a Goddamned sin coming from those lips.

  
_Pink, plump, perfect..._

  
"You're here," she said, her face taking on a look I couldn't even begin to describe.

  
I swallowed again and nodded like a lost little boy.

  
"Mr. Cullen," my lawyer's voice broke through my weird and very frightening trance.

  
Somehow, I managed to drag my eyes from the girl before me and look up at the man.

  
"Everything is ready. Her things are being taken to your home as we speak. Is there anything else you need from me?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the catastrophe taking place before him.

  
I reached up and  _reluctantly -DAMN IT!-_ removed Isabella's arms from around my neck.

  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ms. Pretty-Blond standing behind her desk, pouting.

  
Isabella was suddenly glaring at her.

  
Passionately.

  
_What the fuck is going on?_

  
"I..." my voice got stuck in my throat forcing me to clear it loudly and try again.

  
"No, that will be all. Thank you, thank you very much," I said, my voice sounding distant and odd to my own ears.

  
"Well then. Give me a call when you need anything else," he replied, stepping forward to shake my hand.

  
I nodded and we shook hands.

  
His said his goodbyes to Isabella and then turned around and just  _left._

  
Left me here. Standing next to my new and very huge problem.

  
_Shit!_

  
"Edward?"

  
My eyes closed and I inhaled deeply in an effort to calm myself. When my eyes slid back open, Isabella was standing right in front of me with a worried look on her face.

  
"Edward, is everything ok?"

  
The muscle in my jaw twitched and once again another specific muscle decided to do the sa...

  
_Aw, hell, don't go there!_

  
"Everything's fine," I said gruffly, my teeth massacring each other inside my mouth.

  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked, turning away from her and running a hand through my hair.

  
"Yeah," I heard her say lowly.

  
I turned my head and noticed that the receptionist was still looking at me, a combination of lust and anger in her eyes.

  
I could still  _feel_ the girl behind me even with the beautiful  _woman_ in front of me staring at me like she was hungry and my dick was the fucking tastiest thing on the menu, and she'd like some of it right the fuck now.

  
The back of my neck got hot as inexplicable amounts of anger and frustration were unleashed within me.

  
In two short strides I was before the receptionist's desk and doing my best to school my expression into something pleasant as I leaned towards her. "So, will I get to see you again?" I asked, using that voice I had learned years ago made women go absolutely gaga.

  
Her eyes focused momentarily behind me and then she turned to me with a triumphant look on her face.

  
"Tonight, if that's what you want," she all but purred at me. I watched with a smirk as she took her time writing down her number, making sure she bent over enough so that I got a good, thorough look at her bountiful cleavage and the peak of lacy bra. When she handed it to me she made sure to caress my fingers with hers and she locked eyes with me, her tongue sliding out to wet her bottom lip.

  
My smirk grew. "Don't know about tonight but I'll definitely give you a call soon," I murmured.

  
"I'll be waiting for it," she replied saucily.

  
Yeah, that fucking easy.

  
_One question clueless..._ came the voice of the annoying prick that lived in my head.

  
Yeah, you heard right. There's an annoying little asshole who lives in my head.

  
I prefer to think of him as an angry midget. And I think he has a small cock. Has to, what else could explain away the annoying habit he had of bothering me at the most inopportune of times?

  
_Why aren't you more excited about this upcoming date/hookup/one night stand?_  
I ignored him for all I was worth.

  
I pocketed the number and turned, barely sparing a glance at Isabella. "Let's go," I said in a monotone, taking off at a brisk pace towards the doors.

  
I walked as fast as my feet could take me, my body so tense that my joints almost protested every movement. Once at the elevator, I pressed the button, turning around long enough to make sure  _she_ was following me before turning back and staring at the door as if it was a beautiful rack and my life depended on taking it in.

  
The ding of the elevator door sounded unbearably loud in the too quiet hallway. I stepped in and waited for Isabella to do the same before pressing the button for the parking level.

Resolutely, I kept my eyes trained on the floor, my jaw hurting from how hard I was clenching my teeth.

  
I calculated how long it would take to get home. I lived barely fifteen blocks away but there was traffic to consider...

  
Ah, fuck! How was I supposed to handle being stuck in my tiny car with  _her_?

  
I rushed out of the elevator the moment the doors opened and nearly ran towards where my car was parked. I unlocked the doors and was going to get in when I noticed that Isabella was standing by my car, making no move to open her door.

  
Her head was down and her hair was obscuring her face from view. Impatiently, I tapped my foot waiting for her to move.

  
She just stood there.

  
"Are you getting in or not?" I asked, surprised by the harsh tone of my voice.

  
Then again, maybe not. My cock wasn't going back down and I swear to you, I felt it leak in my pants.

  
_Leak_! The fucker hadn't behaved like that in years!

 

_Actually, I don't remember it ever being_ this  _bad,_ the midget said, pondering look on his face and shit.

 

_Even worse!_

  
Isabella didn't look up, she just reached for the door handle and opened the door.

  
I sighed, my eyes squeezing shut tightly before getting into the car.

  
I backed out of the parking spot and took off at a speed that should've warranted me getting a ticket right inside the parking lot.

  
Didn't matter. I was a man on a mission.

  
I had to get us the fuck home before her presence caused another uncalled for reaction in me.

  
_Like the first one ever really went away._

  
_Shut up ASSHOLE!_

  
Three blocks away from my house I rolled down every window in the car, trying my best to rid it of the delicious and irritating scent coming off the girl next to me.

  
The ride was spent in an unbelievably tense silence. Only once did I allow myself to spare a glance at her.

  
Her face was turned away from me and she was staring out the window.

  
Good, I didn't need her looking at me right now.

  
I almost breathed a sigh of relief when we reached my apartment building. That is until I realized that yeah, we were home, and yeah, this is where she was going to be staying for the next however-long-period-of-time.

  
Fuck.

  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," the parking attendant said as I drove into the garage.

  
"Good afternoon," I answered back, nodding my head in acknowledgment.

Thankful for the fact that my spot was located right after the entrance, I literally threw my car into it and was out of it so fast I confused the shit out of myself for a second.

  
Isabella got out of the car much slower and I waited, fist clenched.

  
"Hurry. We need to get you settled in," I said, turning from her.

  
Dear God, I couldn't even bring myself to look at the girl.

  
What the hell was wrong with me?

  
Isabella followed behind me, head bowed, as I lead us into the lobby.

  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," the security guard at the desk called, trying to get my attention.

  
What the fuck? Couldn't they see I was in a  _hurry_?

  
"Good afternoon!" I literally barked over my shoulder, all but running towards the private elevator that lead up to the last three floors of the building.

  
I swiped my card key and sent a silent thank you up to God when the door opened immediately. I repeatedly jammed the up button and I swear I think by that point one of my molars had cracked from the strain I was putting on it.

  
"You live on the last floor?" Isabella asked in a low, shy voice.

  
"Last two floors are all part of the house," I answered curtly, staring at the floor numbers flashing way too slowly for my liking.

  
Nothing more was said until the elevator doors opened and we stepped into the foyer of my home.

  
I was currently on my way to search for Ms. Harridson, my head housekeeper, when Isabella called my name.

  
I stopped in my tracks, shoulders hunched up and body tensed as if in preparation for an assault.

  
I couldn't have been more right.

  
"I'm fucking sorry, ok?" she hissed and I could hear that she was gritting her teeth.  
I turned to her in confusion.

  
I really shouldn't have.

  
Her cheeks were a delicious shade of pink, her tiny fists were clenched at her sides, her eyes flashed in my direction, and her chest was heaving.

  
My dick  _begged_ to go and say hi to her.

  
"You're what?" I asked, eyes frozen on the perfect breasts moving back and forth before me.

  
"I'm fucking sorry! I know this is the last thing you wanted...and I know you're freaking pissed, I can tell...I told Aunt Renee before she...I'm so sorry she forced this on you! I'm...I'm sorry I'm making your life so unbearable with my presence right now that all you can do is be such a fucking dick!"

  
I stared at her wide eyed.

  
And she wasn't done. Oh, hell no.

  
"That being said, I swear I will find a way to get out of your hair as soon as possible. Not only because I can tell you hate having me here but because I honestly don't think I can put up with you being such a prick for the next two years. But I am sorry," she paused here, her voice seeming to get stuck in her throat.

  
I watched in complete and horny horror as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

  
"I'm so sorry Aunt Renee did this. I tried to convince her before she died, you know? Tried to tell her how you had no obligation to help me. It's not your fault I have no one and you certainly shouldn't have to fucking put up with someone you don't even want around because of some stupid sense of responsibility."

  
I. Am. An. Asshole.

  
I'm sure there's no argument coming from anyone right now.

  
The angry midget was nodding his head enthusiastically.

  
My dick was nodding its agreement.

  
What the fuck? He's the one who got me into this mess in the first place!

  
Isabella turned away from me, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

  
It was obvious she was trying to regain her composure.

  
Guilt settled low and deep in my stomach. This girl had just lost her last living relative. She was completely alone.

  
And I had known her, albeit sparingly, for eight years. I should have welcomed her properly. I should have been kinder, damn it.

  
Instead I had unleashed my inner beast on her without any thought or consideration as to how she would feel.

  
_No, you haven't unleashed it at her. Not yet,_ snickered the voice in my head.

  
My God!

  
I shook my head, trying my best to regain some sort of sanity.

  
I was a boar.  _This_ is why I kept everyone but my family at arm's length. This is why I spent most of my time by myself.

  
'Cause I'm an asshole.

  
Just clarifying in case it wasn't clear the first time.

  
Isabella let out a tiny and adorable sniff making my body tense.

  
Something within me snapped.

  
In three steps I was in front of her.

  
Her scent violated my nostrils, raped my senses, made my freaking knees weak.

  
"Isabella," I murmured thickly, reaching up and grabbing her hands gently.

  
My blood seemed to rush under my skin when I felt how soft hers was.

  
Isabella tensed; gasped.

  
I swallowed thickly.

  
"Look at me," I gently urged, pulling her hands away from her face.

  
She let me, her face streaked with tears, her eyes watching me.

  
There was sadness there. A sadness so out of place on such a young face.

  
But there was something else behind it. Something that resembled Lucifer, hell, and the temptations of sin. I could see it in her eyes.

  
Sick, masochistic, motherfucker that I am I was suddenly consumed by curiosity. I wanted to know exactly what it was, what was causing it.

  
"I'm sorry," I whispered roughly, my thumbs caressing her fingers.

  
Her wide eyes locked with mine. I saw her swallow heavily. My fingers moved down to her wrists, my thumbs tracing slow circles on them.

  
Her eyes fluttered.

  
The prick between my legs did the same.

  
"No," she mumbled, her cheeks darkening, her eyes sliding open slowly.

  
The late afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows caught on the tips of her long and full lashes, got lost in the dewy drops of moisture that clung to the ends.

  
She had been an adorable child. I remembered that.

  
But no matter how much I wanted to deny it she was turning into a very beautiful young woman.

  
"I'm the one who's sorry," Isabella said, her eyes glowing up at me, sunlight bringing out the golden hues in them.

  
I shook my head, letting go of one of her wrists so I could cup her wet cheek.

  
Isabella's free hand latched onto my wrist,  _anchoring_ my hand there.

  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was being an ass."

  
She gave me a small smirk and I watched in utter fucking fascination as the corner of her perfect lips curved up.

  
"Yeah, you were. But it's warranted. I told Aunt Renee. You shouldn't be burdened with me just because she died," she whispered her eyes squeezing shut.

  
She inhaled shakily; fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.

  
My heart clenched at her tears, at who they were for.

  
I had loved her aunt. And that was the one thing that united us no matter how distant my relationship with Isabella had been over the years.

  
"Shhh," I whispered soothingly, bringing her to me, one arm around her waist the other still on her cheek.

  
I leaned down and brushed my nose against her cheek, my body completely out of my control.

  
Her scent mixed, with the saltiness of her tears, drifted into my nostrils. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing until my lips met her cheek.

  
I shuddered, the softness of her skin, her smell, the  _taste_ of her tears seeping in through my slightly parted lips.

  
Destroying me.

  
Ruining me.

  
Isabella gasped and her arms were around me again, around my waist, squeezing, bringing me closer...

  
Could she feel it? Could she feel this?

  
Could she feel how  _hard_ she was making me without even trying?

  
I brushed my lips against her cheek again, letting them part a little more to take in the salty and tangy taste of her skin.

  
I wanted her to feel it.

  
I was sick.

  
I was demented.

  
I should be thrown in jail for being such a Goddamned pervert.

  
But I couldn't deny it anymore.

  
My hands tightened on her tiny body and I pressed her roughly against me.

  
I soaked up her presence, took comfort from sharing her pain at such a freaking tragic loss.

  
Her nose skimmed my collar bone, exposed through the open collar of my shirt, and I shuddered as she inhaled.

  
"You smell good," she mumbled, making my body tense.

  
I gritted my teeth, consumed by a hunger unlike any I had ever known.

  
"So do you," I found myself confessing as I leaned down and pressed my nose against her neck.

  
I inhaled. Groaned.

  
Fucking  _trembled._

  
"Mr. Cullen you're home."

  
My head snapped up so fast I think I gave myself whiplash. Isabella and I jumped back from each other, her face red, my pants still too tight.

  
"Ms. Harridson. I was just coming to get you," I said, trying my damn best to stand in a way that wouldn't result in my poor housekeeper getting blinded by the sight of my huge hard on.

  
Ms. Harridson inclined her head, her facial expression set in its usual pleasant lines. If she noticed anything off about either I or Isabella, she didn't let it show.

  
I turned to Isabella, couldn't stop the smirk on my face when I saw that she was staring at her feet and that her face was beet red.

  
"Isabella?"

  
Her eyes snapped up to me, something akin to annoyance flashing in them. "Bella," she corrected, her chin rising in the air.

  
I stared at her, wide-eyed and confused. "Come again?"

  
"I...prefer... _Bella_ ", she slowly enunciated each word, giving me a look that clearly told me what she thought of me at the moment.

  
_Idiot._

  
I was taken aback. I knew that her aunt had called her Bella, Alice and Emmett did as well, but they had grown closer to her over the years than I had.

  
The thought bothered me.

  
Did I deserve the right to call her by her nickname as my siblings did?

  
Damn right I did!

  
"Bella," I said, rolling the sound of it around on my tongue.

  
Why on Earth did that name feel delicious?

  
_Bella_ was looking at me with wide eyes, eyes that smoldered, and I stared back, caught up in the heat coming out of them.

  
Why was she looking at me like that?

  
Ms. Harridson cleared her throat, coming forward to extend her hand to Bella. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," she said, smiling sweetly.

  
Bella smiled back, a tiny dimple flashing on her cheek.

  
I damned everything in existence.

  
"Nice to meet you, too, Ms. Harridson. Alice has told me so much about you," Bella said, damned dimple still on display.

  
"Good things, I hope," Ms. Harridson replied.

  
"Definitely," Bella giggled.

  
A tiny part of me felt like it died.

  
Actually, no, it was a really big part. A  _really big_ part.

  
And I have the measurements to prove it!

  
Ms. Harridson smiled brightly at Bella and it was obvious that she, too, had fallen under that little witch's spell.

  
"Your things were delivered earlier. They're in your bedroom. If you would follow me?" Ms. Harridson said, turning to lead the way.

  
"Uh, Ms. Harridson. I'll take her," I said, stepping forward.

  
Bella turned her raised and perfectly arched eyebrow and all the power it had towards me.

  
"I helped redesign your room. Wanted to show it to you myself," I explained, shrugging one shoulder.

  
The smile she gave me was small but it warmed everything inside me. "Ok," she said, eyes twinkling.

  
"I will get started on dinner then," Ms. Harridson said, nodding at me.

  
"Yes, thank you," I replied back.

  
"Ready?" I asked, turning back to Bella and without thinking about it holding out my hand.

  
Bella smiled brightly at me, literally skipping forward and slipping her little hand into mine.

  
My fingers squeezed it like the possessive little fuckers they had suddenly turned into.

  
I led her through my house and straight up one of the three stairwells. I looked back and smirked when I saw Bella looking around her with wide eyes.

  
"See something you like?" I teased over my shoulder.

  
I didn't not get the look she threw at me.

  
I did my best to convince myself that the girl was  _not_ looking at my ass when she started speaking.

  
"Hells yeah!"

  
I almost choked, barely stopping myself from falling down the stairs and taking her with me.

  
Thankfully she looked away from my anatomy when she continued, "I mean your house when you were growing up was cool but this is something else," she said brown eyes all wide and shit.

  
God help me, she was crass _and_  she was fucking adorable.

  
"It's got two indoor pools on the first floor," I couldn't help but throw in.

  
"No shit? Wow," she said, throwing her head back and laughing.

  
I almost tripped on the hallway rug when the sound drifted over me like a caress to my suddenly over sensitive skin.

  
_For the frigging millionth time, what the hell is going on?_

  
_Dude...how can it_ not  _be obvious to you by now?_

  
"It's nice having money, huh?" Bella asked lips twisted in a sinful smirk, perfect eyebrow arched.

  
My dick had grown knees and was currently on them, pleading that I pay attention to what was happening.

  
"Yeah, yeah it is," I mumbled, turning from her before I did something reckless and stupid.

  
Oh, you know, like throw her up against a wall and do things to her that have never been done before.

  
I stopped in my tracks, my chest heaving, reality coming back to me with that last thought.

  
I dropped her hand as if burned.

  
_She's fucking sixteen!_

  
_I know!_

  
What on Earth was happening to me?

  
The reaction I was having to her was wrong. So fucking wrong.

  
And I sure as hell could never do anything about it.

  
I looked up, noticing that thankfully we had actually made it to the room I had had prepared for her. One look over my shoulder showed Bella behind me, her little brow furrowed, her face full of curiosity.

  
"Yeah..so this is your room," I said in an effort to distract myself.

  
I opened the door and stood back allowing her to go in first.

  
Bella walked in, stopped two steps into the room, and just stood there.

  
I stood in the doorway, nervously waiting for her to say something.

  
Anything.

  
Did she hate it?

  
God, I hoped not.

  
I looked around the room, at the blue walls, the brown rug, the dainty white curtains with the orange flowers on them. I looked at the bed, let my eyes trail up the wall behind it taking in the white delicate tree that I myself had painted there.

  
I tried to see the room as  _she_ was seeing it. It had been hell and had taken a shit load of money to get this room prepared exactly like I wanted it but it had actually been finished in time. It had come out eclectic, a mix of hippie design with girly aspects, but I had drawn on every single memory I had of her as a child, on things Alice had told me about her over the years, and I had done my best to make this into a place that she would feel at home in.

I didn't even know shit about decorating. Honestly, I had just let the decorator show me a bunch of things and had picked out based on mere guesses. The only thing I could really take credit for was the damned tree since that alone had been my idea.

  
Bella started walking around the room but I still couldn't see her face. She paused at the end of the bed, bent down slightly to run her fingers over the zebra print seats there; I swear I tried my hardest not to look at her ass.

  
I failed.

  
Just so you know.

  
Bella straightened up and continue walking around, eventually stopping at the head of the bed and running a hand along the tree painted onto the wall.

  
"I painted that, you know," came out of my mouth before I realized what the hell I was saying.

  
Now why the fuck did I want her to know that?

  
Bella inhaled shakily, her back vibrating with the movement.

  
I stepped further into the room, completely unnerved by her continued silence.

  
I cleared my throat. "Bella...it would be nice if you said something. Do you like it?"

  
She turned to me, those damned eyes swimming and shining and pulling me under until it felt like I was drowning.

  
"You remembered," she whispered.

  
"What? That deep down you're a nature hippie freak?" I asked, shoving my hands sheepishly into my pockets.

 

How could I forget? She'd gone missing for three hours once. Guess who caught her when she fell out of the tree she'd been hanging out in like some damned spider monkey?

  
Exactly.

  
Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, her teeth doing nothing to hide the smile breaking through.

  
My rebellious cock wanted to break through my pants.

  
"I just wanted you to feel at home," I said, shrugging and moving my hands just so in a way that would help my gray slacks hide my erection better.

  
Bella let out a giggle, my brain screamed  _fuck!_ , and...

  
She was in my arms again.

  
And my arms where squeezing her to me without my consent.

  
I threw a look up to the heavens in silent prayer.

  
I needed fucking help.

  
"Thank you! You're not such a dick after all," she said, pulling back just enough to give me a brilliant smile.

  
I threw my head back and laughed. "Dear lord, you've gotten worse!" I said, smiling down at her and shaking my head.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"The cursing, the insults, God help us all, the  _mood swings_..."

  
Bella gasped, her face taking on an indignant look, but her eyes were sparkling playfully. "Shut up, you asshole!" she cried, slapping me on the chest with her tiny hand.

  
Yes, my arms were still wrapped around her waist.

  
It was perfectly curved.

  
_Small._

  
It invoked all the wrong ideas, damn it.

  
"Asshole? I paint a fucking tree on the wall for you and I'm an asshole?" I cried playfully.

  
Bella let go of me her, body bending over with laughter.

  
The collar of her shirt dropped down way too low.

  
My bottom lip was being tortured by my teeth as I caught a glimpse of perfectly full and round breasts covered by a - _fuck me -_ purple bra.

  
"You're thoughtful. But an asshole nonetheless," she said, straightening up and smiling brilliantly at me.

  
A warm and proud feeling blossomed in my chest. She liked the room _I_  had gone through so much trouble to prepare for her.  _I_ had put that smile on her face.

  
"A thoughtful asshole," I said, wagging my finger in her face.

  
Bella cracked up again, her cheeks shiny and pink.

  
I swallowed past the rock that had suspiciously made its way into my throat.

  
"Show me around the rest of the house!" she yelled, clapping her hands excitedly and jumping up and down.

  
See? This is why my sister and her are best friends even without being face to face for years. Too much alike.

  
I'd do well to remind myself of that.

  
"Come. You haven't even begun to see the extent of the awesomeness that is in this place," I said, turning to lead her out of the room.

  
"Oh, I think I have. I think I have," she mumbled quietly.

  
I didn't even try to make heads or tails of what that meant. Something, maybe self-preservation, warned me that I didn't really want to know.

* * *

  
I stood in my bathroom, leaning on the counter and staring into the mirror. A sideways glance at the clock besides the sink told me that it was 11:45 pm. 11-fricking-45 PM and I had attempted to go to bed over two hours ago.

  
Obviously, I had failed.

  
Sleep eluded me, my brain racing as I lay in the dark. None of my thoughts made any sense and to make it worse the damned monster between my legs was still on its get-my-attention-by-whatever-means-necessary quest.

  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, Cullen?" I quietly asked my reflection, shaking my head at the audacity of the man that stared back.

  
How dare he?

  
How dare  _I_?

  
I was reacting like a horny teenager over a real teenager. I was five years older than her. She wasn't even of legal age.

  
My cock did not give a fuck!

  
I growled; dropped my head because I couldn't bear to stare at myself any longer. Self-loathing was running in a sick tempo through my veins.

  
A part of me was whispering that the reaction was normal. That Bella was growing up to be too beautiful for her own damned good. That  _any_ man would have that reaction to her.

  
My hand lifted then came down  _hard_ on the counter and I was momentarily startled by the feel and sound of it.

  
"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" I whispered, staring at my hand with wide eyed surprise.

  
My jaw twitched with my frustration because there was no way I was going to be able to come up with an answer. Especially with my dick dancing to the beat of "In This Club".

  
Don't even ask me how I know that song. My brother isn't normal, it's all I'm saying on the matter.

  
Fuck it, I finally decided. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight without some help. I reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out the little bottle of Benadryl that was in there.

  
Now, I had taken it to help me sleep in the past and although it worked, the down side to it was that it tended to give me some really weird and fucked up dreams.

  
But whatever. I'd deal with a nightmare or two. Anything to get to sleep and away from the disturbing thoughts my cock was forcing into my head.

  
I threw two of the little pink pills into my mouth and swallowed them. With one more look at the pervert in the mirror I turned and walked out of the bathroom, ready to go to bed, completely unaware of the fact that when morning came I was going to REALLY regret taking the damned pills.

* * *

  
 _I blinked in disbelief at the hot vision above me._

  
_So hot._

  
_So perfect._

  
_So fucking sexy._

  
_I was laying in my bed, shirtless as always, and above me, with her legs on either side of my chest, was Bella._

  
_A very naked and delicious looking Bella._

  
_A groan ripped its way through my chest._

  
_My eyes devoured her._

  
_Her skin glowed deliciously in the dark, the moonlight coming in through my windows highlighting every curve and dip for my viewing pleasure._

  
_Mine._

  
_Perfect._

  
_My eyes took in the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way it curved around her breasts._

  
_Making me obsessed._

  
_I moaned, my hands coming up to wrap around her tiny waist._

  
_I licked my lips when I saw how tight her little nipples were._

  
_For me._

  
_Fuck, yes._

  
_I let my eyes travel down her stomach, circled her perfect belly button with my thumb as they continued to travel lower._

  
_She was spread above me, so close to my face, at a perfect angle for me to see._

  
_Everything._

  
_The swollen and wet folds of her pussy._

  
_Oh God, her perfect pussy._

  
_Wet._

  
_Dripping._

  
_For me._

  
_I bit down on my lip and she stared at me, that eyebrow raised, the challenge in her eyes clear._

  
_She was daring me to do as I wanted._

  
_To take her._

  
_Use her._

  
_Show her what no man had shown her before._

  
_I growled, bared my teeth at her._

  
_She hissed back at me._

  
_I looked back at her pussy, spread like the perfect offering before me._

  
_God, she was so wet. I could see it in the moonlight._

  
_I wanted it. I wanted her pussy. Wanted her juices._

  
_Around me._

  
_All over me._

  
_My hands fell to her hips, my eyes locked with hers._

  
_I lowered her, slowly, teased her with what was to come._

  
_She bit her lip, fucking_ moaned  _in anticipation._

  
_Yes, fuck baby, yes._

  
_Her head fell back and she moaned wantonly when her soft wet pussy finally touched my chest._

  
_My echoing groan sounded loud as hell in the quiet room._

  
_So perfect. So sexy._

  
_I needed her._

  
_Wanted her to come all over me._

  
_Mark me with her scent._

  
_I groaned, my dick heavy and leaking, as I moved her hips so that her pussy slid across one of my pecs._

  
_More wetness, more hot liquid left her._

  
_I looked down, saw the way her clit swelled against my skin, saw how_ wet  _she was, how her pussy was leaving a shiny trail of wetness on the muscles of my chest._

  
" _Yes, baby, that's it," I urged when her hips began rocking on me._

  
_She whimpered, her hips rotating, rubbing that perfect clit along one of my nipples._

  
_I hissed, arched, used my hands to press her closer._

  
_Bella whispered my name, the sound sending my cock into a frenzy._

  
_Her hands shot up to latch onto the headboard._

  
_I watched, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she began fucking my chest, moved lower, trailed a path of heat and wetness down towards my abs._

  
" _God, yes. Cover me with it," I whispered, my hips arching off the bed, my dick seeking the friction it needed._

  
" _Baby," she moaned from parted lips, her tongue sliding out, caressing the plumpness of her bottom lip._

  
_I threw my head back, teeth grinding, head spinning with need._

  
_She moved sensually on my abs leaving them wet, twitching,_ perfect.

  
_Her hips picked up speed, rotating, up and down each side of my abs, along my belly button, lower._

  
_My entire chest and stomach were covered with her wetness._

  
_I fucking loved it._

  
Wanted more.

  
" _Baby, make me come," she urged, her eyes smoldering in the darkness._

  
" _Fuck, yes," I moaned, reaching up, circling one of her tight nipples with my finger._  
 _She bucked against my abs._

  
_Her hands flew down onto my chest._

  
_She bit her fucking lip again and started rubbing, spreading the wetness on there around._

  
" _You're mine," she whispered as she marked me, leaving her sexy little scent all over me._

  
_I didn't bother to deny it._

  
_I was._

  
_I so fucking was._

  
_Fuck me, she reached one of her hands down. Slid it under herself. Rubbed her pussy on it, gathering her wetness there._

  
_I watched hungrily, licked my lips in anticipation as she brought her hand back up._   _She offered me her dripping finger. I sucked it into my mouth like a man starving._

  
_Now her juices were all over me,_ in  _my fucking mouth._

  
_So perfect._

  
_I wanted her._

  
_Needed her._

  
_Nothing was going to stop me from having her._

  
_But first..._

  
" _I want you to come. Like this. On me. Do it baby, fuck my abs," I moaned around her finger, swirled my tongue, lapped up every ounce she was giving me._

  
_She whimpered, biting her lip and looking me in the eyes, her eyes devouring me._  
" _Like this?" she asked, her voice the epitome of sex._

  
" _Yeah, Baby. Come. I want it all over me," I growled grabbing her breasts, teasing the nipples until she was frantic above me, her head falling back, her hips moving rapidly along my upper body._

  
_Her moans filled my room, invaded my ears, the breathless sounds making my cock jump._  
 _I was so hard for her._

  
_Needed her so badly._

  
_I could feel the precum leaking out of me._

  
_It was the hottest thing I had ever experienced._

  
" _Edward!" she cried._

  
_I felt her clit throb against my abs._

  
_Felt another round of liquid leave her._

  
_She was so hot._

  
_So freaking sexy._

  
" _Fuck, Bella. Like that," I moaned letting go of her finger and leaning up._

  
_I growled, sucked a teasing nipple into my mouth._

  
_Her hands flew into my hair._

  
_I bit down, soothed it with my tongue._

  
_She arched up, rubbed her pussy everywhere._

  
_So good._

  
" _Edward, yes. Lick it, baby," she moaned, fucking_ staring  _at me as I licked her nipple._

  
_I stared back. Knew that the hunger I was being consumed with was evident on my face._

  
_Didn't give a damn._

  
_She was hungry, too. For me._

  
_Only me._

  
" _Mmmm," I moaned around a nipple, locking eyes with her and not letting go._

  
_Her face was beautiful, the way she looked, so close, so close to losing control._

  
" _Bella, please," I gasped moving to give her other nipple its due attention._

  
_She fell apart in my arms. Arched, let loose a keening cry._

  
_Her pussy throbbed against my lower stomach._

  
_I could hear how wet she was as our skin slid against each other._

  
_Her mouth fell open and I growled, triumphant. Seeing and feeling her come was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced._

  
_I grabbed her, moved her lower, to where I needed her._

  
_Her pussy was so close._

  
_I wanted it so bad._

  
_Wanted to be the first one inside it._

  
_Fuck, me, YES._

  
"It's 7:45 am, and the weather in New York City is 84 degrees. Looks like we're going to have a nice and sunny day today."

  
_What the fuck?_

  
_Bella moaned, rotated her hips again and slid lower._

  
_My attention was brought back to her._

  
" _Lay back," she whispered, winking at me saucily. "I want to fuck you."_

  
" _Fuck me, yes. Take it, baby," I moaned, falling down onto the bed._

  
_She crawled over me, pulled back the covers to reveal my dick._

  
_It was throbbing, pulsing for her, leaking in desperation._

  
"Now in news, President Bush has proposed new tax cuts for the wealthy..."

  
_What the FUCK was that?_

  
_I blinked, looked back up at the sexual creature above me._

  
_She was blurry. I could barely see her anymore._

  
_Realization hit._

  
Oh no, no, please don't...

  
_My heart hammered in desperation. I cried out willing to do anything to keep her here, to finish what had begun._

  
_I willed my alarm clock to shut the HELL UP!_

  
_Another blink. She was gone._

  
_There seemed to be a hole in my chest._

  
_I felt hollow._

  
_Desperate._

  
"His popularity rating has dropped drastically over the last few weeks, but President Bush is positive that this bill will help correct that. He claims it is in the best interest of the tax payers..."

  
_FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT BUSH RIGHT NOW!_

  
_Not me or my poor fucking dick._

  
_My aroused psyche._

  
_My messed up hormones._

  
_My eyes squeezed tightly shut and I tried my hardest to block out the real world, to call the dream back..._

  
And I blinked.

  
Sunlight flared into my eyes blinding me momentarily.

  
I inhaled deeply, my chest heaving.

  
I tried to swallow but my throat was unbearably dry.

  
My hips moved on their own, trying to alleviate the ache between my legs.

  
My too sensitive and harder-than-it-has-ever-been dick brushed against my sleeping pants.

  
I moaned, the skin too sensitive, the minimal friction shooting pleasure up my spine.

  
It twitched, angry, demanding.

  
I threw an arm over my eyes trying to calm myself.

  
My other hand shot up and bitch slapped the alarm clock clear off the nightstand.  
My hips moved again.

  
I moaned again.

  
There was precum in my pants. I could feel it.

  
This fucking erection wasn't going to go away on its own, I realized, removing my arm and staring up at my ceiling.

  
Ah, fuck.

  
There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

**Drop me a review guys and let me know what you think <3**

**Nyddi:**

  **www (.) facebook (.) com / Nyddi**

   **Twitter at (@) Nyddi**

**Chapter 2 Images:**

**[http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=151](http://bit.ly/KEHrg7) **


	3. Broken Headboard One

Not much to add to this one. He killed me - again - just as is.

 

Fuck me....

* * *

**Chapter 3**

  


**Broken Headboard One**

  


**(And the ego that went with it.)**

* * *

 

***EPOV

  
I hissed in a breath, memories forcing their way into my conscious, coercing me into recalling every vivid detail.

  
She had been so  _wet_ in my dream.

  
_Too_  fucking sexy for a girl her age.

  
I groaned, ripped a pillow out from under me and proceeded to try and suffocate myself with it.

  
I argued with myself, reminded myself of all the reasons I  _shouldn't_  be this turned on.

  
She's Nana Swan's niece...

  
_And just look at the gene's that run in that family!_

  
_Grrrrr..._

  
She's sixteen!

  
_Fuck, that's hot. She's probably untouched. We'd be the first..._

  
Oh fuck!

  
Asshole! She's under our care!

  
_Easy access..._

  
She probably doesn't even look that way without clothes on in real life!

  
_You're right. She probably looks a million times better..._

  
_Fuck...you're probably right._

  
Sigh.

  
Forgive me Father for I have sinned.

  
What more could I say?

  
I removed the pillow from my face and stared up pleadingly at the heavens.

  
Why? Why was this happening? I could have any woman I wanted, had in fact taken advantage of that fact on many occasions.

  
It was ridiculously easy for me to get pussy when I wanted it, how I wanted it.

  
And I thought I'd wanted it before, I thought I'd  _needed_ it.

  
Oh, ho, ho, ho. God was a sick motherfucker.

  
And so am I.

  
Why did I have to want her like this? Why? She wasn't even my type! I usually went for blonds!

  
_Apparently she is your type_ , my dick commented, punctuating every few syllables with a throb.

  
I was going to fucking go crazy.

  
Maybe I already was.

  
I closed my eyes, trying to make my body behave.

  
Behind my closed lids images flashed; smooth, wet skin glistening in the moonlight.

  
I hissed in another breath, my hips arching off the bed.

  
_What the fuck are you now, a snake?_

  
_Please, just please, shut up._

  
_Handle the other snake and I will._

  
I groaned, my fingers pressing so hard into my eyes I could see white spots.

  
It still didn't stop my brain from replaying...everything.

  
The dream, how she had looked, the way she moaned  _my_ name in that throaty little voice of hers.

  
The way she had looked in that skirt yesterday, how she had felt in my arms.

  
Her smell...a smell that seems to have been made specifically for me.

  
Even if it had been given to the wrong and very  _young_ girl.

  
It was killing me. If only she had been two years older -  _two, God. Is that too much to ask?-_ I would've been in her room right now, between her legs, touching, sucking, taking...

  
My chest vibrated with a growl, my painful cock throbbing so hard I felt like it was going to break.

  
I  _needed_ her.

  
There was no denying it.

  
I couldn't have her.

  
There was no denying that, either.

  
It made me want to break something.

  
I couldn't get out of bed. Not like this. This... _thing_ wasn't going to go away until I did something about it.

  
My jaw twitched as I gave in, slowly reached my hand under the covers.

  
I palmed my heavy dick over my pants.

  
A moan ripped out of me.

  
My eyes closed as I envisioned it was someone else's hand pulling down the waist band of my pants.

  
Reaching in. Wrapping around my hard, aching cock.

  
It felt so  _good_ to finally squeeze it, stroke upwards, squeeze again at the tip.

  
I imagined the pretty blond from the office yesterday, breasts pushed out and lips wrapped around my cock.

  
I stroked downwards, upwards, it felt amazing but it still wasn't right.

  
I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined the blond girl on her knees, me pounding into her while she screamed.

  
My hand moved faster on my cock, my fingers tightened.

  
It still wasn't right.

  
Before I could stop myself, my brain replaced the blond. Suddenly, it was silky brown hair, perfect  _real_ curves, and a face that could make a fucking saint want to fuck it.

  
" _Fuuuucckkkk...YES,_ " I moaned, my cock throbbing.

  
I swirled my thumb around the tip, imagined it was  _Bella's_ tongue. Almost fucking came right there.

  
I slid my thumb down the underside, stopped to flick the small raised piece of skin just under the head.

  
"Baby," I groaned, imagining her looking up at me, those sex eyes hungry as she flicked her tongue back and forth.

  
My cock throbbed, slow, hard, and my balls tightened, my orgasm building.

  
It was so hot, imagining her, mouth open, kissing my tip, slipping me in between her lips 'till I was deep in her mouth.

  
Those lips wrapped around me, sucking me, trying to get every last bit of cum out of me.

  
My left hand shot up and latched on to the head board behind me, my right a tight fist around my aching flesh, pumping, squeezing,  _harder._

  
"Bella. Fuck. Baby, more, YES," I hissed, my body writhing, both my hands tightening.

  
I pumped myself faster, my head falling back. Broken moans were leaving me and it was so good, so fucking good.

  
In my fantasy Bella let go of my cock and climbed over me her pussy wet and leaking uncontrollably.

  
"Fuck!" I barely held myself back from yelling, the image of her sliding me in, of her pussy encasing my hard flesh, too much.

  
The sounds filling my room were ridiculous. A small and still somewhat-sane part of my brain registered that I was moaning too loudly, my body was thrashing all over the place, my fucking bed was rocking back and forth, and there was an odd sound almost like groaning wood coming from somewhere above me.

  
Thank God my room was all the way on the last floor.

  
The other part of my brain, the dominant part, was otherwise engaged in the fact that fantasy Bella was currently riding me into next year, her perfect tits bouncing as she lifted herself up...slammed herself back down...

  
"Yes, yes, yes, baby,  _ungh_ ," I moaned, teeth clenched, my balls so tight part of me feared they would get lost inside my body.

  
She was moaning too, her voice making me throb, her tightness sucking my length in, pulsating around me...

  
"Fuck, baby!"

  
The sound of slapping flesh was everywhere, my hand banging onto my dick.

  
My bed groaned, creaked, protested.

  
My body screamed out in need.

  
"Bella,  _please,_ " I begged, my voice sounding unfamiliar.

  
I had never felt anything so good.

  
Had never been so fucking turned on by the mere  _thought_ of having a woman.

  
"Baby, come. Bella!" My fist clenched down on my length  _hard,_ mercilessly.

  
It was so good.

  
So good to imagine that it was her pussy, her body taking me in and claiming me.

  
"There. Right there. So good. Harder. Fuck. Yes. FUCK!"

  
Everything went white.

  
My heart exploded in my chest.

  
My body clenched up, my lungs collapsing.

  
I was shaking like an epileptic, my cock spurting the biggest load in recorded history, my other hand locking up around the wood above me...pulling on it...

  
There was a loud cracking sound.

  
I was coming.

  
Hard.

  
Perfect.

  
I moaned repeatedly, abs clenching and unclenching, my dick throbbing, my balls releasing.

  
"Bella," I moaned. It came out as an abnormally high pitched sound, my brain bombarding me with the image of her coming on me as well, screaming my name with her head thrown back...

  
My orgasm wasn't stopping.

  
If anything it seemed to get stronger.

  
I fucking whimpered, the pleasure too intense, my eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as somehow my dick continued to let loose stream after stream of cum.

  
The cracking, ripping sound got louder.

  
Something broke.

  
I heard it.

  
Was it my dick?

  
I still couldn't breathe enough to make sense of anything.

  
" _Uhhh..._  " I gasped, my chin falling to my chest as my right hand stroked my cock, the last waves of pleasure rippling through me.

  
My left hand came down...but it was still in a fist...

  
There was something still in it...

  
I finally opened my eyes, my body still shaking, my heart just restarting in my chest, and with extreme amounts of confusion I stared at the object in my hand.

  
Panic.

  
It was back.

  
It was settling deep inside me.

  
Wasn't really helping with the whole breathing properly issue.

  
I crashed back into reality, the vindictive bitch doing her happy dance, wiggling her too huge tits in my face mockingly.

  
I wanted to tell her to stop. That I still couldn't really feel my toes. My concentration was not prepared for this.

  
I had just had the most intense orgasm of my life.

  
I had just fucked myself into oblivion.

  
_Breathe, Cullen, fucking hell BREATHE!_

  
Ok, from the top now.

  
Let's make some sense of this, yeah?

  
I had just fucked myself into oblivion.

  
I had just fucked myself into oblivion thinking about a girl.

  
I had just fucked myself into oblivion thinking about a girl that was sixteen.

  
Pause.

  
Panic.

  
_No, asshole, breath!_

  
My left hand tightened around what it was holding.

  
My right hand was still clenched around my cock.

  
Fucker was still semi-hard.

  
I slammed my head into the head board behind me...felt the gap...

  
_Fuck, dick-wad, no escaping it now._

  
_From the top again, one more time..._

  
No, no, how many times must I fucking beg, NO!

  
_You just fucked yourself into oblivion._

  
_You just fucked yourself into oblivion thinking about a sixteen year old girl._

  
_You just fucked yourself into oblivion thinking about a sixteen year old girl so_  hard  _that you managed to break..._

  
My head board. The wooden behemoth fucker behind my bed. I had broken it. Cum so hard I had ripped it apart.

  
Evidenced by the hole behind my head and the piece of wood still in my left hand.

  
I. Broke. My. Bed.

  
By myself.

  
_Fucking_ myself.

  
_Now you're catching on!_

  
Oh...my...

  
I needed a doctor.

  
And a new bed.

  
Must get up. Take shower. Wash away the shame.

  
And the copious amounts of jizz. Yes.

  
Call a therapist.

  
Then order the new bed.

  
_And most importantly: AVOID BELLA AT ALL FUCKING COSTS TODAY!_

  
Yes. Good plan.

  
I was all for it.

  
It would work...Right?

* * *

  
Fucking shit, I should've known it wasn't going to work.

  
Four hours after my great moment of epic shame and I had managed to hide away from Bella all morning.

  
I had gotten up, taken a shower, argued with my cock extensively when it tried to convince me for round two (after all, I happened to  _really_ like my imported shower tiles), and proceeded to have a new bed ordered.

  
Dressed and ready to face my day of hiding, I had been scared shitless in my room when a knock sounded at my door.

  
My lungs seized up in panic at the thought that maybe, just maybe, it was Bella.

  
My dick turned its one hopeful eye, tearing with eagerness, towards the door and stood at full attention.

  
Fucking shit...

  
"Mr. Cullen?"

  
Oh, thank you God, it was just Ms. Harridson.

  
My dick's eye leaked a tear of disappointment.

  
On second thought, did I dare really answer the door like this? My poor housekeeper would surely die of heart failure!

  
"Coming," I called after taking a moment to try and calm myself down.

  
Yeah, didn't work.

  
I ran a hand through my hair and opened my door.

  
My housekeeper stood there with a small envelope in her hand. Her eyes darted behind me; I positioned myself so that my body was covering her view of my room and the mangled furniture it contained.

  
"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

  
"Good morning, Ms. Harridson."

  
"I just wanted to come and bring you the tickets for the movie premiere you had requested I get for you," she said, holding out the small envelope in her hand.

  
Ah, shit. I had forgotten. Three days ago I had asked her to get in contact with some of my friends in the movie business and get me tickets to the premiere of 300. Alice had mentioned to me that Bella was super excited about seeing that movie and at the time I had figured it was a great idea. Something to cheer her up and all that shit.

  
Now... now those tickets were sending cold currents of nervousness down my spine.

  
"Thank you, Ms. Harridson," I barely managed past a dry throat.

  
"Oh, and Mr. Cullen. Bella has been inquiring about you all morning. What should I tell her?"

  
I rubbed my neck nervously as I considered this. Then my head shot up and I looked up at Ms. Harridson with an eyebrow raised. " _Bella_ , huh?" I asked with a smirk.

  
Ms. Harridson gave me a small smile and nodded her head. "The girl is...very adamant when she wants to be."

  
I barely held back a snort. "And I have been asking you to please call me Edward for years but still you refuse."

  
Ms. Harridson's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Will you be taking the tickets to her or should I tell her about it myself?"

  
I pursed my lips, debating it. There was a part of me that, yes, wanted very badly to start a fire and burn the tickets into non-existence so that I wouldn't have to go through an evening of being near Bella and having my hormones fucked with...but I knew that would just be fucked up.

  
As is the fact that I had spent the whole morning hiding from her.

  
The girl was alone and going through a tough time.

  
She needed a  _friend_ to help her through it.

  
My cock sneered at the term friend.

  
I barely resisted the urge to look down and sneer back.

  
That, I'm sure, would have set Ms. Harridson on edge.

  
"No, Ms. Harridson," I said, making up my mind. I would just have to endure it, find a fucking way to desensitize myself, or go to hell trying, but Bella deserved to have fun. "I'll tell her. Send her up to my office when you get a chance."

  
"Very good, Mr. Cullen. I will go search of her," Ms. Harridson said. She turned and began making her way down the hall towards the stairs when she turned back and said over her shoulder, "I have not agreed to call you Edward, sir, because you are my boss. And you are nowhere near as  _adamant_ as that girl can be."

  
I threw my head back and laughed, leaning out of my doorway to yell, "Oh, please! Give that to me in writing! She won't ever admit it without it!"

  
Ms. Harridson's chuckles floated back to me from the stairs as she descended. "I will deny I ever said such thing if you tell her, sir!"

  
I chuckled, shaking my head. Crap...the perfect moment and Ms. Adamant hadn't been here to witness.

  
Of all the times to need a tape recorder and not have one.

  
A mere ten minutes later I was standing in my upstairs office which overlooked all of Midtown Manhattan. Two walls of the office were nothing but windows and it afforded an amazing view of the thriving city below, always busy, always moving to the point that the city itself resembled one large living organism.

  
I let my eyes wander over the skyline, enjoying my first moment of relaxation in what seemed like weeks.

  
The door to my office opened and the voice of Satan incarnate called to me.

  
"Edward?"

  
I should've known my moment wouldn't last.

  
It really is pathetic how  _every_ muscle in my body tensed up in anticipation at hearing her voice.

  
And yes, we all know what that means.

  
The damned hard on that had magically gone away for a few minutes was back.

  
I turned my head to look at her and almost fell into an apoplexy right there.

  
Yeah, it was back and the fucker was back with a vengeance.

  
The legs, God help me,  _the legs_ were out on display again.

  
I swallowed heavily, unable to stop myself from taking in what she was wearing.

  
It was a dress, white with red stripes, and sleeves that ended at the elbows. The skirt was also a lot longer than the one she wore yesterday, it ended at mid-thigh. But the way it hugged her body sent my calmness into the land of no return.

  
"Hey Edward," she said softly, a small smile on her lips and one hand playing with the ends of her hair. She crossed one leg in front of the other and I saw that she was once again wearing her Converse sneakers.

  
_Too damned cute, Swan._

  
"Hey," I said, returning her smile.

  
"I was wondering if I was going to see you today," Bella said, walking towards me.

  
I braced myself as much as I could for the onslaught that her scent was due to unleash. She stopped once she was next to me and turned to stare out the windows.

  
"Wow, this is some view," she commented, eyes wide.

  
I couldn't stop myself from taking in her profile, her perfect chin, the way her little nose curved, her plump lips and the soft shape they had. "Yeah, it is," I said very aware that I as staring at her when I said it.

  
"So, Ms. Harridson said you wanted to see me?"

  
"Yeah. We're actually going out tonight," I said, forcing myself to look away from her.

  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn to look at me with wide eyes.

  
"Really?" she asked, her voice rising in excitement. "Where?"

  
"You wanted to see ‘300', right?"

  
"Yeah," Bella said, her brows coming together in confusion. "But that doesn't come out for another week."

  
"I got us tickets to the premiere," I said, mouth curving in anticipation of her reaction.

  
She didn't disappoint. Her eyes went three times their size and her mouth fell open in an 'O'.

  
"Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled, mouth still wide open.

  
"Bella, I live here. You can't tell me to leave my own house and much less in such a rude manner," I teased her, smirking.

  
She gave a screech that rivaled my sister's any day. "Oh my God! Edward!"

  
I begged my dick not to react to that, but he's out of my control so of course he didn't listen.

  
_What I wouldn't give to hear her scream that in the middle of..._

  
No. No. No.

  
Not when she's in that dress,  _please_.

  
Bella, I was starting to think, was very aware of my torment and was having fun adding to it because she jumped straight off the ground and right into my arms.

  
My God, the girl's a massive hugger.

  
"Thank you! Edward, thank you!" she cried, squeezing me surprisingly tight for such a small girl.

  
I hugged her back, burying my face in her hair like a junkie and inhaling her scent deep into my lungs. I barely stopped myself from purring in contentment.

  
I tried to convince myself that there was no harm in what I was doing. After all, it was just a hug.

  
Right?

  
_A hug with a massive boner attached..._

  
_Ruin my moment, why don't you?_

  
"I'm glad you approve," I chuckled, forcing myself to pull back.

  
"Approve?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I more than approve. You just jumped up like ten points on my fuck-awesome meter."

  
"Only ten points?" I asked, throwing her a playful pout.

  
Bella's eyes widened, dropped to my mouth, and her delicious looking neck bobbed as she swallowed heavily.

  
My dick wanted to saunter over to her and introduce himself formally with an eyebrow raised, smirk in place, and a sleazy 'Why, hello there'.

  
_Jesus, I'm losing my mind._

  
"Ok...maybe twenty?" she said, her voice low, hot. Eyes still looking at my mouth.

  
I swallowed and turned away from her. "I'll take twenty," I said in an effort to end the path this conversation was going in. "We leave in two hours. I got some work to do but I'll meet you when it's time to go, ok?"

  
"Cool! I won't even change, either, 'cause it's not like we're gonna be interviewed on the red carpet or anything, right?"

  
I tensed, my mind taking off in the direction of the night to come. Her, in  _that_ dress, legs on display, in front of every man in attendance.

  
Oh, fuck, no.

  
"Change," I said, turning to see that she was already half way to the door.

  
Bella turned back to me her face confused...and anger brewing in her eyes. "Why?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

  
Oh, yeah, like I wanted to tell her the real reason why.

  
"Just change into something else," I said gruffly, an odd sensation running through my veins as I thought of any man leering at her legs.

  
_You mean the way you do?_

  
"Why?" Bella asked again, and this time I could hear the storm taking shape in her tone.

  
I couldn't come up with a logical reason so I stubbornly shook my head. "Because I said so," I said, scowling at her.

  
Her nostrils flared.

  
I knew I was in trouble.

  
Still, I'd rather face her wrath than let her out of the house looking like that.

  
"Because you said so," she said, facial muscles tight.

  
If looks could kill, let me tell you...

  
"Yes," I put as much authority in my voice as I could.

  
Her mouth opened and closed a few times, she seemed to be having a hard time taking in air.

  
"Edward Anthony-Motherfucking-Cullen, you better give me a good reason why this dress should come off or..."

  
_I could give you one VERY good reason why it should come off..._

  
I bitch-slapped my inner perv before he could finish the thought.

  
"Isabella Marie Stubborn-to-High-Hell-Swan, I said change and that's final. Or we won't go."

  
It was a low blow, even I admit it, especially after having seen how  _badly_ she wanted to go, but there was no way I wasn't winning this one. The legs would be covered when we went out tonight.

  
She let out a growl from between clenched teeth and stomped her foot really freaking hard on the floor.

  
Lord help me, it was hot.

  
"Why are you being an ass? Minus ten points for you!" she cried, pointing a shaking finger at my face.

  
I almost burst out laughing but barely held it in. She was pissed off enough already. "I am not being an ass,"  _yes you are,_ "but I am in charge in this house and I told you to change."

  
I was suddenly very afraid that she was going to walk right up to me and punch me in the face...or my balls.

  
"You're an asshole! Fine, I'll change!" she yelled, turning to stomp out the door. Once there she turned, face red, expression gloriously angry, hair shiny and whipping all over the place. "And do not think for one fucking moment I don't know why you want me to change, Edward Cullen, 'cause I do!"

  
She slammed the door shut so hard the walls shook.

  
I stood there, mouth open, trying to make sense of what she had just said.

  
She knew?

  
Really?

  
Nah, she couldn't mean the same thing I did.

  
She didn't know.

  
Whatever she thought it was surely completely off the mark.

  
No way she knew.

  
None.

  
Nope.

  
And she was going to change. So I won.

  
Yup.

  
_She knows, you know that right?_

  
Nah, how could she?

  
_Did you forget how much she hugs you? How every time you've been harder than the rock of Gibraltar? You_ really  _think she hasn't felt it at this point?_

  
_No way_ , I argued back trying to squelch the cold feeling in my gut. I had always been very careful not to press it into her.

  
I think.

  
_Mmhm, sure you have._

  
Fuck!

* * *

  
I exhaled loudly, staring at my watch again in aggravation. I had been waiting downstairs inside my Jaguar for twenty minutes and Bella still hadn't come downstairs. If she took any longer we were going to be late.

  
"Oh my God, how many cars do you own?" I heard her ask as she ran up to the door and opened it.

  
I was too busy pulling out at top speed once she was inside to look at her right away.

  
I did, however, get bombarded by her scent which was now mixed and amplified with the most deliciously mouthwatering perfume I had ever smelled.

  
Just like that, all the windows in my car were open.

  
I maneuvered my way into the heavy late afternoon traffic. "I own six," I finally responded, loath to do so because it wasted precious air and I was trying very hard not to breathe.

  
"I like the way the engine in this car purrs. It tickles."

  
Oh. No. She. Fucking. Didn't.

  
I clenched my teeth doing my best to pretend that she hadn't just said that.

  
A few more minutes passed by when Bella spoke up again, "Um. Edward? The windows are open but you have the AC on. And it's blasting me in areas that I don't need it in anyway..."

  
Again, I did my best to ignore the outrageous things coming out of her mouth.

  
She was right about the AC but I couldn't make my hands let go of their tight grip on the steering wheel long enough to turn it off.

  
"Edward, I'm freaking cold! My legs are cold!"

  
That comment made everything stop. I closed my eyes and did my best to stop the pounding that was building in my head.

  
For her to say that the cold air was hitting her legs would mean...

  
_SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO COVER THEM..._

  
I gritted my teeth, made the mistake of opening my eyes, turned my head to look at her...

  
"Son of bitch!" I yelled my foot slamming down on the breaks hard.

  
Both of our bodies were thrown forward, the seat belts the only things keeping us from hitting the windshield. Cars screeched and unleashed their horns around me but I didn't give a fuck.

  
I was seething.

  
I was in disbelief.

  
I think I might've come in my pants.

  
"Edward, what the fuck?" she yelled, her chest heaving, the tops of her breast on display.

  
"What the fuck are you wearing?" I hissed, baring my teeth at her like an animal.

  
And it was a stupid question really because I could clearly see what she was wearing.

  
Shiny light pink fuck-me-pumps, short and frilly black skirt with blue, white, and gray flowers, the frills accentuated with blue trim, oh and let's not forget the shirt.

  
The motherfucking shirt!

  
It was just a white tank top but it was tighter than latex and it barely covered the tops of her breasts.

  
"I told you to change!"

  
"And I did. You didn't specify  _what_  I should change into, and what the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

  
"You can't wear that!" I yelled, panicked at how my eyes wouldn't move away from her breasts, or her legs for that matter, or her damned little feet in those heels.

  
"Here we go again. Why not?" she asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

  
"You aren't old enough to walk around in an outfit like that," I seethed.

  
She gave me a look that clearly stated she thought I was six levels of crazy. "Tons of girls my age dress up like this!" she cried, exasperated.

  
_I am not turned on by other girls your_ age, I wanted to yell at her.

  
But I couldn't.

  
Cars were driving past me, horns screaming, reminding me of the fact that I was stopped in the middle of Fifth Avenue, blocking afternoon traffic.

  
I still couldn't bring myself to move.

  
"Edward," she said, the tone in her voice doing dangerous things to my brain. Slowly, very slowly, she crossed one leg on top of the other.

  
I stared like a dim wit.

  
"Drive. We're going to be late, I really want to see the movie, and you're blocking traffic," the legs said to me, their voice low and sexy.

  
I all but 'Yes, ma'am'ed' them.

  
Slowly, my eyes still fixated on the legs, I pressed on the gas.

  
'Cause, after all, we didn't want to piss off the legs, now did we?

  
The legs were pretty. The legs were smooth.

  
The legs gave a command and one obeyed them.

  
"Edward, the road. Look at the road. I don't want to die," the legs said again, amusement clear in their tone.

  
I nodded, turned my head away; think I felt a bit of drool leak out of the corner of my mouth.

  
In a daze I drove all the way to the theater, unaware of anything except the girl next to me and the pounding heat in my veins.

* * *

  
Bringing Bella to this premiere had been a colossally BAD idea.

  
Would you care for me to explain?

  
No?

  
Tough fucking luck 'cause I need to vent!

  
We arrived at the theater and I parked the car in the parking garage reserved for guests. I was still stuck in some kind of intelligence-robbing daze as we walked side by side out of the garage and towards the entrance.

  
The red carpet was already set up and people were crowding the street trying to get pictures of the actors as they arrived. Paparazzi were pressed up against the barricade and I was immensely happy that we would be walking right in instead of lingering around that death trap like the actors were forced to do.

  
We were walking on the red carpet, behind all the 'important' people that were talking to the sharks with the mikes and the cameras, and we were almost to the entrance.

  
I was still in my daze.

  
That is until Bella caught sight of the star of the film.

  
She let out a gasp that can only be described as that of a female in  _heat._

  
"Oh my god, there's Gerard Butler!" she cried.

  
Fucking took two steps in his direction.

  
I snapped out of my trance with the fury of Hades blazing through me.

  
My hand shot out and roughly pulled her back by her arm.

  
"Bella, you cannot go talk to him," I said, feeling a tooth crack.

  
"Why not?" she whined, turning a pleading look at me.

  
"He's busy," I growled ('cause what else could I say?) and proceeded to all but drag her into the theater.

  
She pouted the whole way in.

  
I raged deep down the whole way in.

  
When we were finally settled down and as the lights darkened I was mentally giving myself one hell of a pat on the back for having found a way to control her.

  
How obnoxious of me, right?

  
It should've been freaking obvious that there was no way I could control that she-demon from hell!

  
It was less than two minutes into the movie; I was actually starting to enjoy myself, when a little moan reached my ears.

  
My ears twitched and I looked around me, confused, but figured I had imagined it and so returned my attention to the movie.

  
Another few minutes passed and for some God forsaken reason sex was taking place on the screen before me.

  
I squirmed uncomfortably; I was acutely aware of the legs next to me, of the body they were attached to.

  
And then another freaking moan.

  
My head shot sideways, my eyes landing on Bella.

  
She was sunken into her seat; her legs were crossed tightly, her hands were white from the strain of holding onto the arm rest so hard. Her wide eyes were locked on the screen and she was biting down on her bottom lip viciously.

  
My heart stopped then came back to life painfully in my chest.

  
I'm sorry did I say chest?

  
I meant dick. Yes, my dick.

  
'Cause I'm a pervert.

  
I turned from her, mouth hanging open, my cock dancing its life away.

  
Was she getting fucking turned on from the sex on the screen?

  
Oh. My. Fucking. God.

  
Trembling, my own hands latched onto the arm rests of my seat, mimicking hers. I did my best to ignore everything around me,  _her,_ her fucking outfit, and the reaction in my body.

  
THE SEX STILL TAKING PLACE ON THE SCREEN!

  
I breathed a sigh of relief when the love scene was over and the movie proceeded to the next scene. I did my best to try and pay attention to what was actually happening in the plot instead of obsessively thinking about how Bella had seemed to get ( _God help me)_ horny while watching the characters have sex.

  
Oh, but once again, what a naïve and trusting fool I was.

  
Bella hadn't just been getting horny at the characters having sex.

  
Oh, no.

  
And I was about to learn this the hard way.

  
The Spartans were all preparing for battle, King Leonidus was giving his speech, when my ears picked up on what sounded like a low zombie-moan, hunger injected into it and everything.

  
And it was coming from my right.

  
"Abs..."

  
My lips pulled back from my teeth, I cracked my neck in an effort to relieve the tension, and began thoroughly trying to convince myself that I had imagined it.

  
Then it came again.

  
"So many abs..."

  
The air was squeezing in and out of my teeth.

  
The urge to strangle someone was rearing its ugly head.

  
She had the nerve to reach up and grab onto my arm tightly.

  
And her nerve didn't stop there.

  
She yanked on my sleeve, clearly trying to get me to come closer, and then she leaned in and whispered, "Dear God, Edward. It's like an amazing, glorious, sexy-as-fuck-abapalooza!"

  
"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed, barely holding myself back from yelling.

  
"Abs, Edward. Abs. They're everywhere!"

  
Had she lost her fucking mind?

  
"I'm a teenage girl. Teenage hormones. Oh, the abs, and the thigh muscles, and the bulging things beneath the little..."

  
I clapped a hand over her mouth, my eyes wide and I am very sure the look on my face was deranged at this point.

  
"Shut the fuck up and watch the movie," I warned, the vein in the middle of my forehead throbbing.

  
She didn't even seem to notice that my hand was over her mouth or that I was beyond what one would call fucking furious.

  
I lowered my hand and glared at her.

  
"Abs..."

  
"Bella, shut the fuck up!" I whispered, my face hot from the blood pounding in it.

  
She didn't even seem to hear me. Her eyes took on a scarily eager light and she looked around the dark theater, her hair whipping back and forth over her shoulders from the frantic movement of her head.

  
"Oh! Edward, you know people. You know people in this industry. You can find a way to get me introduced to Gerard, oh please, please, please..."

  
SHE HAD DEFINITELY LOST HER FUCKING MIND!

  
And Gerard!

  
"Isabella, I swear to everything that is fucking holy, lean back and  _quietly_ watch the movie or we're leaving," I whispered, staring unseeingly before me, trying my best not to fucking grab onto her neck and choke the life out of her while I yelled that it was  _my_  abs, and  _only_ my fucking abs that she was allowed to react that way to!

  
She leaned back in her seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her cross her arms and pout childishly.

  
"Fine. Party pooper. I bet if it was a bunch of bitches with their tits hanging out you'd be more understanding."

  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, the urge to cause harm to this girl, to hunt down Gerard Butler and his ridiculous eight-pack and do harm to  _him_ , almost blinding me to reason.

  
The movie passed by in a haze for me and every time one of the Spartans were on screen, which was most of the movie, in their disgusting lack of clothes and their outrageous muscles flexing I felt more fury burn through me.

  
'Cause although Isabella had actually kept quiet the rest of the movie, I knew damned well she was still getting turned on by the abs!

  
It was almost the end of the movie when as I sat there, decimating the arm rest and my teeth along with it, I had to finally see reality and admit to myself something that I would have very much loved to ignore.

  
I was jealous of Gerard Butler and his stupid abs.

  
My abs were definitely better but it was  _his_ abs that had caused that reaction in Bella.

  
Son-of-a-whoring-deceased-ridden-bitch.

  
And may God forgive me 'cause I didn't even know the man's mother but I certainly now had a new found hatred for her son.

* * *

  
"You're mean."

  
"Isabella, please just stop talking to me."

  
"I was just trying to thank you," she whined as we stepped into the elevator.

  
"Right," I all but growled.

  
_Yeah. Thank me! Thank me for taking you to a movie that caused you so many undue moments of pure delight..._

  
"You're growling, again."

  
"Isabella..."

  
"Edward, why are you so angry?"

  
"I'm not," I denied as we reached our destination.

  
I stomped ahead of her and, once in the foyer, ripped off my black blazer. I flung it unseeingly at the coat hook, not caring if it landed on the floor or not.

  
My study was calling my name. I needed a drink.

  
"Oh..."

  
I turned towards that breathless sound, saw Bella standing there looking at my chest with wide eyes.

  
I was wearing my silver royalty Christian Audigier shirt. It had long sleeves and a simple flowing design, but even I had to admit that the way the shirt fit me made every muscle on my chest stand out. And the ones on my arms, too.

  
And Bella was currently staring at me in a way that she hadn't stared at any of the assholes in '300'.

  
Cue the egotistical smirk.

  
"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, unable to stop myself from teasing her.

  
Bella didn't respond, she just let her eyes drift down to my feet. Then they slid up my jeans, stopped way  _too_ long at my crotch.

  
I was pounding, my heart beat was using my dick as an instrument, and I knew she could see it.

  
The look on her face should have been scary.

  
She looked too fixated, too deranged.

  
But after what I went through in that theater, I fucking loved it.

  
_Yeah, that's right Baby, it's me who does this to you not Gerard..._

  
"Bella?"

  
"Huh?" was the only sound that left her mouth, her eyes still frozen on my crotch.

  
I was loving her reaction, basking in it, when out of the blue a thought that left me cold hit me.

  
Isabella was too sexual for a girl her age. She carried herself with an air of confidence that was completely off for a girl who was sixteen.

  
She was just too comfortable with the idea of sex.

  
She obviously wanted it.

  
With me.

  
And just maybe the guys in the movie 300.

  
"Edward?" came her scared voice, because I was suddenly letting loose a sound that was definitely not human.

  
I ignored her, turning from her, trying to calm the irrational thoughts circling in my head.

  
_My God..._ was she even a virgin?

  
_She fucking better be!_

  
I needed a fucking drink. Or fifteen.

  
But most of all I had to get away from her before I slammed her up against the wall and demanded an answer.

  
And if she told me no, I would then demand the names of every boy she had ever been with so that I could hunt them down and rip out their cerebrums so they'd lose the memory of the encounter.

  
Then, just for the hell of it, I'd rip off their cocks.

  
_Get a hold of yourself, you irrational lunatic!_

  
I trembled, consumed by a jealousy so fierce I wanted to tear everything apart.  
More than anything I wanted to take her upstairs to my room and pound into her, cum deep inside her and  _claim_ her.

  
My Nana Swan's niece.

  
"I'm a fucking monster," I hissed under my breath, hating everything about myself.

  
"You're sure as hell acting like one right now!"

  
I closed my eyes, concentrated on breathing deeply in and out.

  
I heard her stomp her foot, the heel sounding loud on the marble floor.

 

"You are impossible!" she yelled, and I heard her take off towards the stairs. "You're fucking jealous of the way I reacted to the abs-of-glory and now you're being a dick!" she yelled from the stairs.

  
I was after her in a flash. "I am not jealous!" I screamed, taking the stairs two at a time and trying to catch up to her.

  
"Yes you are!" she screamed down from the second floor.

  
"You insolent little wench!"

  
"You jealous, egotistical bastard!"

  
"I am not fucking jealous!" I yelled as I reached the second floor and took off down the hall after her.

  
She was ahead of me, clearly heading towards her room. Her feet were stomping on the floor the movement making her little ass bounce.

  
I almost tripped as I stared at it, barely covered by that frilly skirt, swaying side to side like a beacon to my demise.

  
"Yes you are!" she called over her shoulder. "You fucking are, admit it!"

  
"I am not!" I yelled, speeding up and trying to catch up with her.

  
I had no idea what I was going to do to her,  _with_ her, when I caught up to her.

  
Ok, yes I did, and maybe just maybe I should have stopped.

  
But I was too far gone for that shit.

  
"Oh really?" she cried, turning a corner and speeding up. "Then you won't mind that I'm about to go into my room right now and masturbate 'till I'm shaking and screaming  _Gerard's_ name!"

  
Sanity disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I think I suddenly developed super powers because the speed with which I was moving was definitely not normal.

  
Bella looked over her shoulder, saw how fast I was gaining on her, and like a smart girl took off.

  
I ran after her, a growl rumbling in my throat, and I almost had her but she made it to her room and slammed the door shut.

  
"Isabella, open this fucking door!" I yelled, completely uncaring that I might wake up my entire household and alert them to the ridiculous spectacle I was making of myself.

  
"No! I'm taking my clothes off. Got a date with Gerard!"

  
I growled at the wood, my fingers latching onto the door frame and squeezing down hard. "I said open the door!"

  
I pressed my ear to the door, chest heaving, and listened for her waiting for her to do as I said.

  
It was quiet in there.

  
Too quiet.

  
And then...

  
"Oh... _God...GERARD!"_

  
I snarled, clawed at the door, kicked at it with my feet.

  
"Isabella!"

  
"Oh, oh, right there, Baby!"

  
"Isabella Marie!"

  
"Fuck, Baby, it's so good!"

  
Jealousy and arousal pounded through my system, her sounds delicious, better than I imagined, and it was  _his_ name she was crying out.

  
"Isabella, stop it right now!" I hissed, banging my head against the door like a simpleton.

  
Her breathless moans kept reaching my ears and I sank to my knees in front of her door, completely unhinged and unable to regain any control.

  
I turned around and sat so that my back was to the door, my knees drawn up, my arms hanging loosely off of them and my head falling down to my chest. I breathed in as much as I could, feeling like I was suffocating from a punctured lung.

  
Bella must have noticed that I had gone quiet because her outrageous noises stopped. I heard shuffling behind her door and then her voice, still behind the door but at the same level with my head.

  
"Edward?"

  
I sighed, didn't reply, but I did let my head drop back 'till it hit the door, signaling to her that I was still there.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
"No," I replied ruefully; honestly.

  
"Will you just admit that you were jealous so I can stop?"

  
"Were you really just masturbating in there?" I asked, closing my eyes and trying to erase her sounds from my head.

  
"No. But I'm good at faking it, right?"

  
I barked out a fucking laugh, shaking my head at the sheer audacity of the girl behind me.

  
"Have you no shame?"

  
"Did you forget who my aunt was?" she asked, giggling lightly from the other side of the door.

  
The sound of that giggle sent another pleasurable wave of heat to my aching cock.

  
"No, you're right. Your aunt's self-given middle name was  _Harlot_."

  
Bella burst out laughing, the sound beautiful and light. "Oh my God, yes! And she named me the 'Future Hussy' 'cause I was still a virgin and hadn't started making a 'name' for myself yet," she gasped through her giggles.

  
"So you are?" I asked before I could stop myself, my head shooting up and every muscle in my sick body stretched tight with hope.

  
"Am I what?" she asked in a low voice.

  
I swallowed past the lump in my throat, ran a hand through my hair and told myself to stay fucking quiet.

  
But a part of me was just so possessive of her. I needed to know. It was beyond my control. "A virgin," I clarified, my voice low, my cheeks hot from embarrassment.

  
There was a moment of quiet and my nerves screamed. I waited with baited breath to see if she would answer.

  
"Does it matter if I am?" Bella asked, her tone heavy and breathless.

  
"Yes. God, yes," I whispered, running a hand across my burning forehead.

  
Again, silence.

  
Then the four most wonderful words I had ever heard in my life.

  
'Cause I'm pathetic.

  
"Yes...yes I am."

  
All the air left me in one swoosh and I found myself looking up at the heavens gratefully.

  
"But I'll have you know I know about sex. I watch a lot of porn."

  
"Oh my fucking GOD, woman!" I cried, cracking up to the point that my sides began hurting.

  
And my dick was laughing, too, I think, 'cause he was shaking uncontrollably at the mere thought of her getting off on porn.

  
Bella laughed along with me and then we lapsed into silence.

  
"You still haven't admitted it," she said after a while.

  
"Because there's nothing to admit," I replied stubbornly.

  
"Oh, baby, Gerard, yes..."

  
"Bella!" I screamed, slamming a closed fist against the door behind me.

  
"Admit it, then, or I will start again and I won't stop until my fake orgasm is rocking my world!"

  
"Bella, you're sixteen. Seriously, dude, what the fuck?" I asked, shaking my head and barely holding myself back from laughing.

  
I heard her let out a small huff.

  
So fucking cute.

  
"You're going to tell me you weren't horny as hell when you were sixteen?"

  
"Bella, I was one of the horniest little fucks walking around. But I'm a guy, it's different," I said.

  
"Such a hypocrite. It's not different. I have hormones, too, you know. And I actually think my fuckers are way more out of control than yours ever we..."

  
"Just stop, please," I said barely restraining myself from tearing down her door and offering to help with whatever hormone disorder was plaguing her.

  
'Cause I'm an asshole.

  
Yeah.

  
Will never get sick of saying it.

  
"Fine. But are you going to admit it?"

  
"God, Beautiful,  _why_ do you want me to say it so badly?"

  
There was a pause.

  
"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her voice adorably breathless.

  
Aw, fuck. Sigmund, fuck you and your damned slip!

  
"Bella, a man would have to be dead not to notice how attractive you are."

  
Yup, 'cause my mouth had joined forces with my cock.

  
I could hear them screaming, 'Viva La Revolution!'

  
You know how they say your body is your temple? I was no longer the ruling God in mine.

  
No,  _she_  seemed to be.

  
"Thank you," she said in a voice that made me want to beg for things I shouldn't want in the first place.

  
"You're welcome."

  
"Now admit it 'cause my legs are spread and I can't guarantee that this next session will be a fake one."

  
I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, willing my brain to erase the image her words provoked.

  
"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

  
"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' obnoxiously.

  
"Just do me a favor ok?"

  
"What?"

  
"Don't open the door."

  
"What?" she asked again, her tone stating that she was beyond confused.

  
"Bella, just promise me that no matter what you will not open that door!"

  
"Ok! Geez. I won't open the door!"

  
I sighed, knowing damned well that what I was about to do just might be the equivalent to Pandora opening that damned box.

  
"Fine, I was," I mumbled grudgingly.

  
"What? I couldn't hear you? What was that?"

  
Of course she wasn't going to make this fucking easy. She wouldn't be  _Bella_ if she did!

  
"I said I was! I was effing jealous, ok?" I said, louder this time, not bothering to hide the anger in my tone.

  
"Well, then, now you know," she said.

  
"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked, truly confused.

  
"That's what you get."

  
I saw red.

  
"You did it on purpose?" I yelled, turning to glare at the door. "What the fuck?"

  
"That's what you get. If you ever, and I do mean  _ever,_ subject me to watching you get a number again, the next time I will find a guy and rub my shameless ass all over him."

  
I was hyperventilating.

  
Rage was clawing through my insides again at the idea of her rubbing up on some guy.

  
I was in disbelief.

  
"Don't like a taste of your own medicine, do you Edward?"

  
What the fuck could I possibly say?

  
"I...I..." I sputtered, my brain scrambling to catch up.

  
And when it finally did three things were clear.

  
One, she had been jealous. Yesterday, in my lawyer's office, she had been jealous.

  
My inner perv was fist pumping the air for all he was worth.

  
Two, this girl was all types of dangerous.

  
And my inner perv was pleased.

  
He thought she was all types of fun.

  
And God help me, I did, too.

  
She was different, refreshing,  _honest._

  
Positively, outrageously, bat shit crazy!

  
And three...something very, very scary was happening to me. This wasn't about just hormones anymore.

  
Probably never was.

  
Because this girl awoke a chaotic array of emotions in me, emotions I had never felt before.

  
Bad emotions yes...but also the good ones.

  
The ones that made me want to hang out with her, get to know her more, and just spend as much time as I could with her.

  
These were truly dangerous waters I was suddenly treading.

  
"Edward?"

  
"Good night, Bella," I said, forcing myself to stand. I needed to get away, I needed time for myself, I needed to  _think._

  
But most of all I needed a drink.

  
"I had fun today Edward. Thanks."

  
I smiled at her closed door, in awe at how fast she could make my emotions do a complete turnaround. Warmth spread throughout me at her tone. "You're welcome, Bella. Go to bed. And no masturbating," I added teasingly at the end.

  
"I make no promises! Good night Edward!"

  
I inhaled deeply, my brain twisting obsessively, images of her touching herself wrecking my psyche.

  
Suddenly it wasn't a drink that I needed.

  
No.

  
My bed was calling me.

  
And, what the hell? I was getting a new one tomorrow anyway.

  
Might as well finish off that headboard good and proper.

* * *

**Drop me a review guys and let me know what you think <3**

**Nyddi:**

  **www (.) facebook (.) com / Nyddi**

   **Twitter at (@) Nyddi**

**Chapter 3 Images:**

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=11** ](http://bit.ly/KEHwR0)


	4. The Birth of Penis Charm One

*Throws it at all of you feebly, feverish and sweating from re-reading this shit*

* * *

**Chapter 4**

  
**The Birth of Penis Charm One**

  
**(And the disaster it causes.)**

* * *

  
I turned off the water and just stood there, one hand braced against the wall. As was the norm lately, my heart was still racing in my chest. I should've been past the point of self-pity, considering that this had been happening to me for three days straight, but there was no way I couldn't feel resentment at what I was going through.

  
I assure you, no man  _ever_ wants to find himself this out of control because of a woman.  
And we've clarified and rehashed the fact that she isn't in fact a woman, yet, so no amount of self-talk was going to help me in anyway.

  
I sighed like the little bitch I had turned into and stepped out of the shower. The world spun in front of my eyes for a moment, reminding me of the fact that I was groggy as hell due to lack of sleep.

  
How many hours did I get last night? Three, three and a half if I'm lucky?

  
I yanked the towel off the rack and wrapped it around myself as I walked towards the sink. In a daze that consisted of equal parts horniness and exhaustion I brushed my teeth, trying to avoid looking at myself in the mirror.

  
All the stress was eating me alive. I didn't need to even glance to know that I looked like shit.

  
To make matters worse I had in fact destroyed another piece of my headboard when I woke up this morning.

  
Doing what? Oh, like you don't know...

  
Did you forget that there's a certain little minx running around my house in small skirts and sinful heels, talking about porn, masturbation, and subjecting me to noises that tear apart my insides?

  
Thought so.

  
I was in a foul assed mood, completely clueless as to how I would explain the damage done to my bed to Ms. Harridson when the new one was delivered today.

  
And making everything worse, my cock was officially frozen in a perpetually hard state. I had jerked the motherfucker off  _four_  times last night and somehow he was still producing sperm.

  
I was starting to contemplate handing myself over to some scientists. I'm sure there are many men out there that would be grateful if the secret to a perpetually hard dick was discovered and unleashed.

  
_Then you better hand her over 'cause that's the real secret._

  
My toothbrush connected with the wall, breaking in half from the force with which I threw it. I rubbed my hands over my face then reached up to yank my hair.

  
I was out of control, this wasn't fucking normal.

  
What the hell was I going to do?

  
_You could just have her. She wouldn't be opposed to it. You saw the way she stared at you last night._

  
Yeah, like taking advantage of a young girl under my protection was the right thing to do.  
It might help ease my physical need - _or make it worse..._ \- but it would do nothing to ease the guilt I was feeling deep down.

  
I lowered my hands, a feeling of helplessness unlike anything I've ever felt overcoming me.

  
What the hell was I going to do?

  
Then I heard it.

  
A sound that sent my brain into panic.

  
My name.

  
Being called.

  
By  _her._

  
_She's in my fucking room!_

  
"Edward! Edward where are you I wanted to show you someth..."

  
I was out of the bathroom at this point and I found her exactly like I imagined I would.

  
Frozen.

  
Before my bed.

  
Eyes wide and unblinking.

  
Staring at my mangled headboard.

  
And here come the melodramatics.

  
_Noooooo!_

  
Bella heard me and turned her head sideways to stare at me.

  
Gasped.

  
Swallowed heavily.

  
Damned eyes raked me from head to toe.

  
She exhaled, the air leaving her in a breathless whimper.

  
Here we go again.

  
_Noooooo!_

  
Her mouth was hanging wide open and she kept staring between my only-wrapped-in-a-fucking-towel self and my head board.

  
Then something won out 'cause her eyes were done playing eenie-meanie-minie-mo and were frozen.

  
On my crotch.

  
Did I forget to mention that my dick was still in rigamortis?

  
Did I really have to?

  
Shouldn't you already have known?

  
"I...I...oh dear lord," Bella gasped, and for the first time I realized she was holding onto a mini laptop because she almost dropped it.

  
I was frozen, I didn't know what to do, where to go. I was fucked!

  
"You...you," Bella stuttered her face turning red.

  
My cock throbbed at the sight of her pink cheeks.

  
Bella was suddenly biting her lip.

  
_Oh, no, please don't girl, DO NOT react to it..._

  
"Bella," I gasped roughly, trying to bring her attention back up to my  _face._

  
"I just wanted to show you something...similar to that," she said, holding the laptop with one hand and pointing a tiny finger at my crotch.

  
My mouth fell open and all the air left me.

  
_Oh please God, please tell me that this girl did not come here to show me porn!_

  
I wouldn't put it past her, you know? I'd learned that in the last three days.

  
Never underestimate the She-demon on a hormone trip.

  
"I mean...yours is obviously bigger... _much_ bigger...."

  
I choked.

  
It was porn.

  
It had to be.

  
And help me some _thing_  out there PLEASE 'cause she was commenting on how big my dick is.

  
"Bella...what?" I wheezed out through my teeth, my body in the grips of the most confusing array of emotions ever experienced by one man at one time.

  
Her eyes snapped up to mine and she must have recognized something there because suddenly she was laughing, her beautiful smile lighting up her entire face.

  
"You! Oh my God! And  _I'm_ the pervert? Dude, you thought I came in here with porn?" Bella gasped between giggles.

  
I scowled at her, embarrassment making my face heat up.

  
She saw my thunderous expression and it only served to make her start laughing even more.

  
Wheezing and out of breath she fell on my bed, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, her hair fanning out around her.

  
Oh. Fuck. Help. Someone.

  
_Where's Ms. Harridson!_

  
I stared, frozen, shocked, feeling myself degrade further into some type of primordial status.

  
She was on my bed.

  
I wanted to yell. Wanted to walk over to her, yell at her to get the fuck off my bed...

  
_And right onto my cock!_

  
_No!_

  
Her giggling had subsided and she leaned up, her laptop discarded next to her.

  
The way she was leaning pushed her breasts out.

  
Just like that my mouth was trying to rid me of all my bodily fluids.

  
"Edward...did you really think I came in here with porn?"

  
I crossed my arms, not liking the amusement still lingering in her tone at all.

  
"And you blame me?" I huffed.

  
She didn't answer right away. No. Her eyes were frozen on my chest.

  
I could hear my inner perv practically squealing.

  
"That's a nice bod you got going there, Cullen," she said out of nowhere, her eyebrow raised and her teeth latching onto her bottom lip.

  
"Bella!" I yelled, not knowing what else to say, or do, or...

  
_Just jump on her while she's on my bed, tear off clothes, devour every inch of skin, lick her 'till she's screaming..._

  
I turned away, shaking.

  
"Ass, too," she said, her voice all breathless and shit.

  
"Bella!" I yelled even louder, my voice thundering around us.

  
She burst out into another fit of laughter.

  
I ran into my walk-in closet, as opposed to running and leaping onto her, and started blindly grabbing random pieces of clothing. I had to cover myself up, Lord help me but if that girl bit her juicy bottom lip in front of me one more fucking time...

  
"Edward, you can't handle my compliments?" her voice drifted to me still breathless and amused.

  
I ground my teeth 'cause yeah, the little demon loved to push my buttons.

  
But why? Why was she doing it? What kind of reaction was she looking for?

  
Was my anger really that amusing?

  
Or was it a different type of reaction she was aiming for?

  
_No. Don't go there. Just get dressed._

  
' _Cause she's got it!_ The midget in my head piped in.  _And she knows it, has officially seen it in nothing but a towel..._

  
I swear to you, and I don't like admitting this, but everything in me was quivering with need.

  
I felt like something inside me was ticking, like a clock counting down.

  
And I was very afraid because I had a good feeling what it was counting down to.

  
Bella was still on my bed when I came back out, but she was sitting up, waiting with her laptop on her lap.

  
Her eyes took in my black dress pants and the gray turtleneck I was wearing.

  
The girl's face looked like it was going to pop from the strain of holding in her laughs.

  
Yeah, I know it was 80-fucking-degrees outside, but I had to cover myself!

  
I stared at her, willing her to say something.

  
She closed her eyes and literally began shaking.

  
"Just fucking let it out already!" I hissed.

  
Didn't need to tell her twice.

 

  
She broke into laughter and stayed laughing for a good minute.

  
I wanted to stay annoyed with her, I really did, but hearing her laugh was almost spiritual.

  
Not kidding.

  
"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't come in here to torture you, I came in here to ask you a favor," Bella said, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

  
"I saw this thing online, and its fuck awesome, you see? And I was wondering if...could you pretty please buy it for me?"

  
The girl threw me the puppy eyes.

  
And I'm not just talking your typical puppy eyes. I'm talking eyes  _three_  times larger than normal, bottom lip pouting out deliciously, and entire face sexily pleading...puppy eyes.

  
Yeah.

  
I really hoped that the day never came when she asked for my dick with that look because if she did it'd be between her lips faster than she could comprehend what had happened.

  
_Oh, son of a bitch!_

  
"Bella, I gave you a credit card for your expenses, why do you need me to get it?" I asked, unable to stop myself from smirking at her affectionately even though perverted, dark thoughts were throwing a bump and grind party in my head.

  
I just couldn't stop myself, this girl was all kinds of cute.

  
"But it's on Ebay, and I don't have an Ebay account," she whined, still giving me the look.

  
"Alright, let me see it," I laughed, coming forward and holding out a hand for her laptop.

  
Bella hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting nervously between me and the computer.

  
Those infernal teeth were attacking the lip again.

  
_Uh, oh...._

  
"Bella?"

  
"Promise you're gonna get it for me no matter what," she said, staring up at me with those big brown orbs.

  
"Let me see it so I can get it for you," I said, my stomach tense.

  
Still she hesitated.

  
Alarms were going off everywhere.

  
What had she said earlier?

  
Right.

  
Something that sounded suspiciously like porn.

  
"Bella, what the hell is it?"

  
"Edward," she whined and I ground my teeth, trying my best to ignore how  _good_ my name sounded when she said it like that. "Please. Just promise. It's the coolest thing I've ever seen, and I would rock it like it's nobody's business..."

  
I launched myself forward and snatched up the laptop before she could stop me.

  
Bella jumped up after me. "No! You haven't promised. That's not fair!"

  
I moved away from her, turned the tiny computer over, looked at it...

  
Dropped it.

  
"What the fuck?" I yelled unbelieving.

  
Bella snatched up her computer and cradled it to her chest. "Edward, it's awesome! Imagine me wearing it! It's the most awesome, amazing, beautiful necklace I've ever seen!"

  
"You want me to buy you a fucking cock necklace?" I yelled again.

  
I shouldn't have been surprised, in retrospect this moment was quite fitting considering _who_ I was dealing with, but at the time all I could do was stand there and wonder when exactly had I gone mad. Was she just a figment of my imagination existing in my schizophrenic mind for the sole purpose of driving me  _insane?_

  
"It's a penis charm! And I want it," she whined again, still pleading at me with her eyes.

  
"Have you lost your fucking mind? No, wait. Don't answer that. I AM NOT GETTING YOU A DICK NECKLACE. And that's final," I said through clenched teeth.

  
"Why?"

  
"What the hell do you mean, why?" I asked.

  
For the first time I began wondering if something traumatizing had happened to this girl, something I wasn't aware of, something that had caused her to lose her grip on reality.

  
Then I remembered who her Aunt was.

  
Yeah.

  
"Yes, why? Why can't I have it?"

  
"Bella," I seethed, making a mental note to call my dentist seeing as this girl was going to cause me to destroy my teeth. "It's a necklace...with a  _dick_ attached," I said as calmly and slowly as I could.

  
"And it's fuck awesome. I wouldn't be the only person ever who has worn one."

  
"Outside of a bachelorette party, yes."

  
"Nuh-uh. There's this chick on Facebook who rocked one, and she rocked it fierce!"

  
"What?"

  
"Yup. That's where I saw it," Bella said, her little chin jutting out.

  
"And why exactly was she rocking it?"

  
"Who knows? But it was freaking awesome and now I want one, too."

  
"Bella, how old was this girl?"

  
"I don't know. Twenty something, maybe?"

  
"Exactly. You're sixteen. That aside, what exactly is her Facebook page about?"

  
Bella mumbled something I couldn't quite catch. She was looking down at the floor with an embarrassed expression.

  
"What?" I asked, leaning down and tilting my head towards her.

  
"This hot actor...she writes stuff about him and one of his roles in a movie..."

  
The way she said it had me on edge.

  
"What type of  _stuff_ , Bella?"

  
"Smrsfurt," I think she said.

  
"What?"

  
"Smut! She writes smut!"

  
I swear I almost fell right off my own feet.

  
"Bella, what is wrong with you?" I scream/whined, because nothing was making sense to me anymore.

  
"Edward, we already covered that I am one horny chick..."

  
I didn't let her finish. I launched myself forward and clapped a hand over her mouth.

  
Bella stared at me from behind my hand with wide eyes.

  
"Now listen here, you little hellion. I am not getting you that necklace. Whoever that girl on Facebook is, she has obviously lost her God damned mind. And so have you. Now go out there and get ready, Ms. Harridson is taking you shopping today," I ground out from behind my abused teeth.

  
I pulled back and stared at her.

  
"Please..."

  
"NO!" I yelled, pointing a finger at her face. "Get out. Go."

  
She glared at me petulantly. "Fine, be mean. Like always. But I will get you back for this," she turned around, her laptop still in her hands, and stomped towards my door.

  
"What the hell do you mean, you'll get me back for this?" I yelled after her as she left the room.

  
Her voice drifted back to me from the hall and I swear it took the last of my sanity with it.

  
"Don't bother replacing that bed. I  _know_ why it's like that. Yes, I find that hot! And I can promise you you'll have many more reasons to mangle the next one!"

  
_Oh fuck , oh fuck, oh fuck!_

* * *

  
Three days. I avoided Bella for three days after she said that to me. I actually worked at the office instead of at home, and when I was home, I hid.

  
Yup, like a true pussy I hid.

  
I'm actually kind of proud of that fact, thank you very much.

  
The whole time I was distracted, panicked in a way that was really starting to aggravate the living fuck out of me.

  
I had been scared to take this responsibility on before and I can swear on everything that I love that if I'd had any idea it was going be like this...fuck it, I definitely would've backed out before bringing her home.

  
Emmett called me yesterday and hung up on me after a whopping sixty seconds.

  
In his words, I was being an even bigger dick than normal. I obviously needed to get laid.

  
It's a good thing he hung up because I had been about to yell at him just how badly I did.

  
Yesterday I was also forced to go home and pick up a USB I had left behind with the animations for a new movie we were working on.

  
I made the mistake of giving into curiosity.

  
The price was too much. Too fucking much I tell you!

  
I took the long way up to my office, the need to catch a glimpse of Bella overcoming me.

  
But I wasn't to catch a glimpse. Noooo.

  
Because God hates me. Let's make that clear right now.

  
Her bedroom door was closed and like a dickwad I went up to knock on it.

  
For the record, I want to bash my own brains in to see if it'll help me forget.

  
My hand was up, I was going to knock, and then I heard the one thing that unraveled me completely.

  
It was low.

  
It was sexy.

  
It was the most delicious sound since the invention of hearing.

  
Bella was  _moaning._

  
I froze, eyes wide, heart taking off dangerously in my chest.

  
 _Turn around, turn around, walk away!_ I told myself.

  
But did I listen? No. Because I've become the bloody definition of a masochist.

  
So I stayed. And I ached. And I was suddenly clutching onto her door frame for all I was worth.

  
"Oh, baby," she moaned breathlessly, and this time it was obvious that she wasn't faking it.

  
I bit down on my lip and my cock started leaking without even being touched.

  
"Uh!"

  
I groaned quietly, heat overcoming everything, making me sweat as I imagined her lying on her bed, her fingers lost in her slick folds.

  
"Fuck," I hissed quietly under my breath.

  
I raged deep down at the unfairness of wanting her so much, at the unfairness that I couldn't have her.

  
Wondering who the fuck she was thinking about!

  
"Oh god," her voice drifted to me, so sexy I was severely tempted to rip her door down.

  
"Bella," I hissed again, my hand reaching down to palm my dick over my pants.

  
"Edward!"

  
I gasped, my eyes flying open, my hand tightening around my dick.

  
And then I just couldn't take it anymore.

  
Right there, in the middle of the hallway, where anyone from my household staff could just happen to walk by and see, I lowered my zipper and released my aching flesh.

  
Dear God, just hearing her say it,  _my_ name in ecstasy...

  
I fisted my cock, began pumping it furiously, lost in her sounds.

  
"Please," she moaned desperately. "Harder!"

  
My hand slammed onto my cock, the pleasure of it mixing with her moans.

  
_Yes, harder._

  
"God Bella," I whispered, using all of my self-control to keep my voice low and to keep myself from just making my presence known.

  
Help me God, there was no way I could survive this much need. No way I could do it without eventually giving in.

  
My dick throbbed pleasurably in my fist, the head leaking.

  
"Edward, please, baby."

  
"Yes, right there baby," I moaned quietly, my free hand tightening around the door frame.  
It wasn't lost on me at all that I was jerking myself off like the true pervert that I was right outside her door. Listening to her.

  
Aching for her.

  
A deep satisfaction settled within me, knowing that it was  _me_ that was fantasy-fucking her...Lord, it was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't deny it.

  
Part of me didn't want to anymore.

  
"Make me come, baby, please," she whimpered.

  
 _God, I want to, baby. So much_ , I thought, my hand speeding up as each stroke, each moan, unleashed another wave of pleasure.

  
My legs felt weak as I stroked myself, my thighs trembling with the effort to hold myself up.

  
"Edward, please!"

  
"Fuck," I moaned, amazed that I had still managed to keep myself quiet. My head fell back as the tension built in me, the need to feel her little pussy making my very being ache.

  
Her moans were escalating, the sounds as desperate as I felt.

  
When she fell apart I heard it.

  
Heard every fucking whimper, exhale, and breathless grunt that left her.

  
Heard my fucking name as she came.

  
"Edward!"

  
She took me with her.

  
In a blinding moment of heat, pleasure, and satisfaction I came hard, pulsating and releasing into my hand.

  
I broke my bottom lip biting it, the blood leaking into my mouth the price I paid for remaining quiet.

  
When it was over, the dawning horror I felt should've come as no surprise.

  
I literally ran away from her room, ran up the stairs, and didn't stop until I was behind the door to my own room, shaking from head to toe.

  
This was getting ridiculous. What the hell was I going to do?

 

_Wash your hand first, maybe?_

_Fuck you! This is all your fault!_

_Yeah, sure. Blame me only. As if I'm the only one that finds her hot._

I was going insane. Lord help me.

 

_I'm here. I'm trying to help you. You're not listening to me. Go-dive-in-the-hottie. Simple!_

_I said shut the fuck up!_

Jesus.

* * *

  
That was yesterday. Day four and I was still doing an amazing job of staying away from her.  
I was also doing an amazing job by simply continuing to exist. I'd had practically no sleep, was running on a whirlwind of body taxing emotions, and still I was managing to work my ass off.

  
It was time I bought myself a Superman t-shirt 'cause fuck, no one deserved it more than I did.

  
Exhausted I stepped out of the elevator, ready to head to my room and hopefully pass out.

  
But life is against me, against me I say!

  
I looked up and there in the middle of my foyer was Bella. Arms crossed, little foot tapping, expression annoyed.

  
"Are you done hiding from me, yet?"

  
I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "I haven't been hidi..."

  
"Save it. You have. And I want to know why," she said, and something in her tone made me take a closer look at her.

  
Her face was pink, her eyes were puffy, and I could see tear marks on her face.

  
"Bella!" I cried out, and in two steps I had her in my arms, all thoughts but comforting her out the window.

  
Ok, maybe not  _all_ thoughts but that didn't matter at the moment because the mere idea of that girl crying is too much.

  
She didn't hug me back at first, just stood there all tense with her arms at her side.

  
"Fuck," I groaned, squeezing her tighter. "I'm sorry. I have. It's just..."

  
She sighed before finally holding me back.

  
Relief filled me at feeling her respond.

  
"Doesn't matter. I know. You think it's not hard for me, too?" she mumbled, nuzzling her little face into my chest.

  
My heart was beating furiously, the things she was saying were only adding to the mind fuck I was experiencing.

  
"Just...just hang out with me tonight. We can watch a movie or something before bed. I've been...lonely," Bella whispered, hiding her face at the last part.

  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. I meant it.

  
I was. For being such an asshole, for not knowing how to handle the situation better, for leaving her alone.

  
For wanting her so much.

  
"Movie?" she asked, looking up at me with those eyes.

  
Jesus, I hoped this girl never realized what her eyes could do to me. She'd have me truly under her control if she did.

  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea...but fuck it. Let's go for it," I said, smirking at her.  
She smiled at me, that fucking smile that made everything in my life seem perfect.

  
"Thank you! Let me just go change into my pajamas and I'll meet you in the living room. Cool?"

  
"Cool," I said, letting her go. I watched as she all but skipped up the stairs, the smile on her face the whole time.

  
Intrusive thoughts were trying to make their presence known again, but I pushed them down vehemently. I was going to do this for her, regardless of what it cost me. It wasn't fair that my household staff were the only people she had to spend time with every time I ran like a coward.

  
_Maybe you should just stop running._

  
The thought came at me again as I walked up the stairs to my own room. It wasn't a new one, it was one that had been eating at me for the last two days. A part of me wanted to stop running, to give into what was happening, to be  _free_ to just feel with her.

  
But she was underage and she was in my care. If I did that not only would it be wrong...if anyone found out jail would be the least of my problems. I was the Vice President of a major company, a huge animation company that dealt with a shit load of  _kiddy_ flicks.

  
Oh yeah, imagine how great that would sound. The Vice President of a company that oversaw the animation for children's movies caught having a relationship with a sixteen year old girl.

  
Right. That would be great!

  
Note the sarcasm.

  
Ten minutes later I walked into the living room and found Bella already there, looking delectable in her little pink sleeping shorts and tank top. She had fuzzy, dark purple socks on her feet, and as I stood in the doorway looking at her, I couldn't help but smile.

  
I hesitated a moment before walking in, my gut screaming at me that if I went in there something was going to happen.

  
Bella turned to me then, saw me standing there and gave me that huge smile that made my chest flutter in an odd way.

  
Ah, fuck it. Ignoring my gut, I walked into the living room.

  
"I made popcorn!" she said proudly while looking through my immense collection of DVD's.  
I chuckled and moved to sit on the rug behind her. "Awesome," I said, simply watching her as she moved around.

  
"Wanna help me pick?" she asked over her shoulder.

  
"Nah. As long as you stay out of my porn collection, I'm cool."

  
"Edward Cullen," Bella gasped, throwing me a scandalized look. "The whole time you had your porn collection right here and you didn't share! I'm offended, truly."

  
I threw my head back and laughed, feeling myself relax for the first time in days. "Nuh-uh, missy, I am disgustingly possessive of my porn collection. I don't share. With anyone."

  
"Are you like that with your women, too?" she asked while standing on her tiptoes to see what movies were on the top row.

  
_I am with you._

  
_But she's not mine._

  
_Doesn't matter, let another man come near her..._

  
"I wouldn't know," I answered half-honestly. "Never had a girlfriend."

  
Bella turned around so fast I saw her eyes cross adorably. "What?"

  
I chuckled, enjoying the fact that for once I was the one shocking  _her._

  
"I mean I've had women..."

  
"Oh, honey. That you don't even have to clarify. That's a given," she said, and I tried VERY hard not to think too hard on what that last part meant.

  
"I'm just surprised you've never had a serious relationship."

  
I shrugged one shoulder. "Never was interested in one really."

  
"Hmm," she said. "Oh! I think I wanna see that one! Uh!..." she grunted, standing up on her toes and reaching her little arm out as far as it would go.

  
I chuckled and stood up. I stepped behind her and effortlessly pulled down the movie she wanted to see. Bella landed back on her toes, and it was in that moment that I realized how close we were.

  
Her back brushed up against my chest and my eyes closed on their own, my body basking in the sensation before I could think of stopping it. I stood there, immobilized, as Bella turned around and tilted her head to look up at me.

  
A gasp escaped me when she reached up and cupped my face with her tiny hands. The current traveling throughout my skin was unbelievably intense. She stared up at me and I stared back, for once letting all the emotions inside me show in my eyes.

  
After all, in the foyer she had said it was hard for her, too. That had to mean that on some level she understood.

  
And while that alone was a dangerous thing, it was also comforting in a way to know that I wasn't alone in this fuck mess of emotions.

  
Bella caressed my cheeks with her thumbs and I stared into her eyes, feeling like I was being pulled into a place from which there was no return. "Thank you," she said sweetly, standing up on her toes again.

  
My eyes closed and I heard myself groan when her soft lips met my cheek. My arms were instantly around her, crushing her to me, my body rigid in every sense from how good that simple contact alone felt.

  
She did it again, lightly, and the urge to just grab her face and devour her mouth slammed into me.

  
What was this girl doing to me?

  
Bella was the first one to pull away, reluctantly I could tell, but I was still grateful that she pulled away because I had been  _this_ close to giving into the temptation that she posed.

  
She stepped away from my arms and held up the DVD for me to see, an excited smile on her face.

  
I looked at the cover, paying attention to which one it was for the first time. "Fucking shit, woman,  _Ghostbusters_?"

  
"It's in  _your_ DVD collection Cullen, and don't you dare say one bad thing about the most amazingly awesome movie ever created," she warned, glaring at me saucily.

  
I smiled at her, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. "Yes, ma'am! Wasn't thinking on it. I've loved that movie since I was a kid."

  
She squealed before turning around and hurriedly putting it into the DVD player.

  
"Awesome, dude! " Bella said.

  
I had a huge smile on my face the whole time as I moved back and sat on the rug. Bella joined me seconds later, a remote in one hand and the huge popcorn bowl in the other.

  
"Jesus, how much popcorn did you make?"

  
Bella held up the bowl for me to see, wiggling it before my eyes with a 'duh' expression on her face. "What are you blind? Can't you see how much?"

  
I barely resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

  
She giggled lightly and handed me the monster bowl before settling next to me. She pressed play and we sat there as the movie began. She reached a hand into the bowl for some popcorn at the same time I did and our fingers crashed.

  
Funny thing is, neither of us made a move to move away. We just sat there, staring at each other's hands inside the bowl, touching and lost in a sea of popcorn.

  
"You know, Cullen," Bella said sweetly, reaching forward and wrapping her tiny fingers around my much larger ones.

  
I swallowed heavily, tense, waiting to see what she would do.

  
"If you aren't mindful of those large, behemoth hands of yours and how _much_ popcorn you take in them, I just might cause you to choke on a kernel. Got it?" she said, smiling at me brightly and moving my hand just far enough so that she could scoop up some popcorn.

  
I watched in awe as she scooped up about three times more popcorn than should have physically been able to fit in her hand.

  
The awe expanded when she shoved it into her mouth all at one time.

  
"Geez..." I said, watching as she happily chewed away, her cheeks puffed out like a blow fish.

  
"Whdu dhink igd meret."

  
"What?" I asked, still watching her as she chewed.

  
"Why do you think I get along so well with Emmett?" she repeated, having the nerve to look at me like I was a retard.

  
I sneered at her.

  
It was five minutes into the movie and the first few tones of the theme song began.

  
Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye, a gleeful expression on her face.

  
I smiled at her.

  
Then, as if in silent agreement, we started singing as the song began.

  
"If there's something strange, in the neighborhood. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! If there's something weird, and it don't look good. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

  
At this point we were face to face, into the song with an unhealthy amount of childish glee and I can honestly tell you I was having the time of my fucking life.

  
"I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

  
We burst out laughing at the same time, Bella laughing so hard that she fell sideways and straight into my lap.

  
It turned me on, that's a given, but that isn't what surprised me. Bella was rolling from side to side on my lap, still laughing, I was still laughing as well and...it felt right.

  
Don't ask me to explain that, I have no idea what it means. I just know that hanging out with her like this felt perfect.

  
And there I go again, not making any sense.

  
"Oh my God, who would've thought you're an inner geek," Bella gasped between giggles, raising herself up and sitting next to me again.

  
"Watch it Queen of Geekness and all things not normal," I said, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

  
She flipped me off. "I'm starting to realize there are a lot of things I don't know about you," she said, reaching for more popcorn.

  
I reached in for some more as well 'cause let's face it, this tiny girl could eat as much as my brother and I wasn't going to get any if I didn't get to it.

  
"Well...we didn't really get close over the years like you did with Emmett and Alice," I said, shrugging a shoulder and feeling myself scowl again because of how much that thought had begun to bother me.

  
"Why is that?" she asked, a contemplative look on her face.

  
"I honestly don't know," I said, staring at her profile.

  
"Ok. I say we remedy that. Like now."

  
I chuckled, shoving another mouthful of popcorn into my mouth. "We're hanging out. I thought we were remedying that."

  
"No silly. I mean, let's ask questions. Get to know each other and shit. For example, I know that Emmett was fifteen when he lost his virginity."

  
I choked on a piece of popcorn and proceeded to fall into a coughing fit.

  
Bella was kind enough to let lose all her inner sexual frustrations on my back.

  
Dear God, that girl could hit!

  
"Ouch! Enough, stop!" I coughed out, still trying to dislodge what was in my throat. "Why the fuck do you know that?" I almost yelled once I could breathe enough to do so.

  
"We were talking on the phone. I asked him."

  
Let me tell you something, jealousy is a bitch that burns.

  
Jealousy towards your own brother is downright fucking toxic to the system.

  
"Why?" I hissed.

  
"He was complaining he hadn't gotten laid in a while. That conversation led to me asking how long. He said a while. Then for the fuck of it I asked how long he had been having sex. Good brother-sister talk."

  
I stared at her, not knowing what to say.

  
"So, want to get to know each other better or not?" she asked nonchalantly, reaching for more popcorn.

  
"Not a good idea..." I grumbled, knowing, just  _knowing,_ what path that conversation would eventually take.

  
She gave me a pout/ eye roll. "Favorite color?"

  
Ok, that was the typical, normal,  _safe._

  
"Gray."

  
"Gray?" she scoffed.

  
I scowled at her. "Yours? And don't tell me freaking pink."

  
"Who am I? Your sister? No. My favorite color is black."

  
I burst out laughing.

  
She reached into the bowl, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and shoved it down my wife beater.

  
"Hey! You started it! Laughing at my choice when yours is almost the same," I grumbled trying to fish out all the little pieces of popcorn inside my shirt.

  
"Shut up. Next question. Favorite food?"

  
"Italian."

  
"Boring. Normal. Ugh. Indian."

  
I rose an eyebrow at this, intrigued. I would definitely have to take her out to the curry spot a few blocks from here...

  
_Planning the first date, huh Cullen?_

  
_Go away!_

  
"First kiss?"

  
...

  
Wait!

  
Was that freaking  _me_  that asked that?

  
Are you fucking kidding me?

  
That wasn't me, right?

  
Bella's voice had suddenly changed, right?

  
Aw, come the fuck  _on_! I had been the one determined not to take it down this path!

  
Bella stared at me. I stared back wide-eyed and mouth wide open.

  
"You first, Cullen," she said, sticking out her chin stubbornly.

  
_Don't answer. Stop it! NOW!_

  
"Eleven."

  
Bella stared at me wide eyed, her little mouth falling open, and I stared back just the same.

  
Because I was speaking, I could hear myself speaking, question is: How the fuck was my mouth doing it without my consent!

  
"Wow... _eleven..._ fuck. How old were you when you first did it?" Bella continued, her wide eyes still locked on me.

  
I clenched my jaw to stop myself from answering, aware that she still hadn't answered my question, but it still came out.

  
A bit garbled, because my teeth were pressing together, but it still found a way to get out.

  
"Fourteen."

  
"Fucking hell, Cullen! You horny little bastard!" she yelled, doubling over and laughing her brains out.

  
I rubbed my hand over my face, a little lost as to how this had happened and how I had ended up here in the first place.

  
"I told you I was a little horny fucker," I said.

  
And really. What the fuck? Seriously. I wasn't supposed to allow this to happen.

  
Speaking about these things with her was dangerous, damn it!

  
My verbal filter was gone.

  
Stolen.

  
And she took it!

  
"Oh my God. Yes, you did. But  _fourteen_? Oh, wow."

  
And she was still laughing, looking all beautiful with those pinks cheeks, her shiny eyes, her fucking perfect little white teeth...

  
Something snapped.

  
I swear I heard it.

  
My hand shot out.

  
Wrapped around the back of her neck.

  
Fisted her hair.

  
_Pulled._

  
Not hard, just hard enough to bring her face back level with mine.

  
She wasn't laughing anymore. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow.

  
That fucking heat was swimming in them, the one that dared me.

  
Her face was half a foot away from mine, my hand was still latched onto her hair.

  
"How old were you?" I ground out.

  
"I've never had sex. I told you," she said, breathless and sexy and god damned tempting!

  
"Kiss, Bella,  _kiss_ ," I hissed, baring my teeth at her.

  
"I..." she said, her cheeks darkening.

  
I could hear Dan Akroyd screaming in the back ground but nothing could make me pull away.

  
I wanted to know. More than I should have. And I was tensed and furious waiting to hear when...waiting to hear how.

  
"Say it, Bella," I said in a low voice.

  
"Never."

  
My hand tightened in her hair to a point that just  _had_ to be painful but she didn't wince.

  
No, she fucking whimpered.

  
"What?"

  
"I've never been kissed," she said, eyes locked with mine.

  
Our breaths were coming out equally as fast and the beast within me roared, growing in strength, his hunger expanding in my gut.

  
"Why? There has to have been tons of guys that wanted you. Why haven't you been kissed? Why haven't you been  _fucked_?" I hissed, my voice sounding unrecognizable to myself.

  
"There  _were_  tons of guys offering."

  
I growled.

  
She whimpered.

  
Again.

  
I was currently suffering from the hard-on to outdo any others she had given me before.

  
You have no idea how much I'm  _not_ exaggerating.

  
"Then why?"

  
She looked at me, her eyes burning, and the little minx actually moved  _closer._

  
It was only an inch, her body wasn't touching mine except for where I still had a hold on her, but I felt it in every cell in my body.

  
"None of them interested me enough for me to want to give them that."

  
I swallowed heavily, her response stoking the flames inside me.

  
I used my hold on her and brought her closer, turned my body so she would end up between my legs, which I drew up on either side of her.

  
I watched in a haze as I pulled her closer, as she allowed me to and literally _crawled_ towards me on the carpet.

  
So freaking hot. You have no idea.

  
Our noses were touching now, and I could taste her breath on my lips as she breathed in and out harshly.

  
I shouldn't have done it.

  
I would come to regret it.

  
But something had broken inside me.

  
My control was gone.

  
God, I was  _hungry_ for her.

  
"And if I asked you for a kiss, Bella?" I asked, eyeing her mouth hungrily, licking my lips.

  
"Fucking hell, Edward. You wouldn't even have to ask. I'd just let you take it."

  
And so I did.

  
I growled at her, pulled her by her hair, and took it.

  
The sound of our combined moans slithered into my blood stream as I sucked her bottom lip between my own.

  
She was trembling, her little hands clutching at my shoulders.

  
Her breaths were sliding into me, coating me with her scent and how good she tasted.

  
And she did, she tasted fucking, unbelievably amazing.

  
I held her still, held myself still, and just sat there, her luscious lip trapped in a death grip between my own.

  
Slowly, for both our sakes, I began suckling her lip, my tongue brushing against it.

  
I groaned at the sensation.

  
She fucking moaned.

  
Dear God, the sound of it...

  
Her hands were around my neck now, her fingers clutching at my hair.

  
She pulled on it.

  
I pulled back, sucking her bottom lip once, and looked in her eyes.

  
They were wild. Wide. Molten.

  
"Jesus," I groaned, my hand tightening around her neck.

  
"Don't stop," she whispered. Pleaded.

  
My heart was thundering inside my chest, echoing loudly in my brain...in my crotch.

  
I could still taste her.

  
I wanted more.

  
So did she.

  
"Fuck," I hissed lowly, pulling her back and this time pressing my lips fully on hers.

  
Bella whimpered and I swear it was fucking delicious. We were both trembling at this point; I slid my hands down her tiny back until I had her waist between my hands.

  
She sucked  _my_  bottom lip into her mouth and attacked it with the fury of a hell demon.

  
I let her, groaning and pulling her closer, loving the feel of her teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh of my bottom lip, loving how fucking small her waist felt in my hands.

  
I took back control of the kiss, sucking on each lip leisurely, enjoying how freaking perfect and full and just plain fuckable they were.

  
"Edward," Bella managed to gasp as I was straining against her, groaning, hard, and devouring her bottom lip like a starving man.

  
Then she was crawling over me, the minx, climbing onto my lap and straddling me.

  
I moaned, the sound unbelievably loud. It should've been embarrassing, but she was now mere inches from the part of my very being that ached for her and I was past the point of common sense.

  
Or self-analyzing.

  
"Bella," I groaned, pulling back to take in the sight of her on my lap.

  
"Holy shit, Cullen, you stop one more time and..."

  
I growled at her and literally dove back in towards her mouth, my tongue sliding across her lips. "Open your mouth, Beautiful, I have some things I want to do with your tongue," I said huskily.

  
"Holy..." Bella gasped before attacking me and shoving  _her_ tongue straight into my mouth.

  
I jerked against her, groaning at the feeling of her small tongue connecting with mine. Our tongues slid together and a flash of heat overcame my entire body.

  
Bella was moaning, clutching me to her, and it wasn't long before she started _writhing_ on me.

  
Help me God, I was going to come. Right then, right fucking there.

  
I pulled her closer until she was pressed against my aching cock.

  
It throbbed against her, desperate for contact with her delectable flesh.

  
She moaned, gasped, whimpered  _and_ fucking groaned at the feel of it.

  
Our tongues were literally dueling for control now and I ground my hips into her every time the sound of us moaning,  _together_ , reached my ears.

  
She undulated her hips on me, perfectly, and I thrust up to meet her.

  
It was like she was born to do this. The way she moved, it was like something out of every one of my wild fantasies.

  
I grasped her hips, rubbing her pussy harshly against my cock.

  
She went berserk on top of me, grinding her little pussy onto my cock like her life depended on it.

  
I. Fucking.  _Loved_. It.

  
I loved everything about the moment. Her saliva mixing with mine, the taste of it inebriating me, making me dizzy, drunk with lust...pleasure.

  
She tasted like sex. There was no other way to put it.

  
And she felt like it. The pleasure rippling through me as we made out, as she dry humped me, had me moaning, desperate...

  
Two seconds away from ripping her clothes off and devouring her.

  
I sucked on her tongue roughly, mimicking the way I wanted to suck on her tits...on her little clit...

  
"God," I groaned, the images going through my head only adding to the desperation coursing through me.

  
She grabbed my face and roughly pulled me back to her. She looked into my eyes, her hips still rotating on me, and I stared back, knowing that I looked just as fucking wild as she was.

  
"You feel so good," Bella whispered, her voice sounding like a wet dream come true.

  
I moaned, my heart sputtering in my chest from the pleasure I was feeling.

  
"Edward..."

  
"Fuck, Bella, you feel good, too. Keep moving, just like that baby," I groaned, pulling her even closer, moving her hips faster against mine.

  
"Oh God, Edward," she gasped, her head falling back.

  
I growled like a fucking animal and attacked her neck, all teeth, tongue, and vicious sounds.

  
Her breath caught in her throat.

  
I reached down and grabbed that perfect ass of hers, squeezing it, using the hold to press her harder against my cock.

  
"Edward, please," she fucking  _BEGGED_.

  
The sound of it destroyed me.

  
Took everything from me that made me a reasoning human.

  
I pulled on her hair, making her back arch.

  
My mouth watered at the sight of her breasts pushed out in offering to me.

  
I could see her nipples through the tank top.

  
Could see how hard they were.

  
They were straining towards me,  _for_ me, practically begging me to touch them.

  
My balls tightened at the sight of it, a ground shaking orgasm building deep in my loins.

  
I could feel it. I could feel how good, and hard, she was about to make me cum.

  
And I was going to take her with me.

  
I was going to see her fucking fall apart in  _my_ arms. On  _my_  cock.

  
I would be the first man to do this to her, with her, for her.

  
I growled with satisfaction, encouraging her to move faster with one hand, the other hand still lost in her hair and pulling her back.

  
Her sounds and movements were getting frantic, and when I leaned down and circled one covered nipple with my tongue she very nearly screamed.

  
I moaned, sucking her nipple into my mouth and lovingly playing with it through the fabric of her shirt.

  
"Oh fuck, baby!" Bella gasped, her hands clawing at my hair, holding me to her in a surprisingly hard death grip.

  
I bit down on her nipple, my eyes squeezing shut as the sound of her calling me baby, all breathless and horny and just  _that_ close to coming made my dick start weeping.

  
It throbbed through my pants and I swear it was moments away from ripping its way out of the constraining fabric.

  
"You like that, little one?" I pulled back and moaned, letting go of her hips and reaching up to flick my thumb across her other nipple.

  
"Fuck, yes, Edward. It's so good. I knew you'd make me feel this good," she moaned brokenly.

  
That did it.

  
It really did.

  
I could hear myself moaning repeatedly, breathless as I pulled her up and attacked her mouth again.

  
"Come for me Bella. Baby, right there," I moaned between kisses.

  
"Oh, fuck.  _Ungh._ Edward, I'm..."

  
My eyes shot open, freezing on her.

  
Taking her in as she began falling apart for me.

  
Her body moved sinfully against mine.

  
Her eyes squinted almost shut as she stared at me.

  
Her perfect little brow furrowed.

  
Her hot fuck-me mouth fell open.

  
My name left her in one long moan.

  
Too. Fucking. Beautiful.

  
"Bella," I gasped as my body shot up, pressing into her as my dick unleashed the fury of the mother of all orgasms upon me.

  
We fell against each other, our foreheads touching, our eyes locked as we moaned and gasped while our bodies destroyed us.

  
I clutched onto her like she was a life line, the edges of my vision turning black from the sheer amount of sensation ricocheting around inside me.

  
We must have stayed like that for a few minutes, straining against each other as the last waves of our orgasms ripped through us.

  
She hugged me to her as our breathing began to even out, I hugged her back, my head pressed to her chest, loving the way her heart was thundering in my ear.

  
Neither of us said anything as we sat there, the movie still going on in the background.

  
I hugged her tightly, doing my best to stay lost in her, to only feel her instead of giving in to the reality crashing around me.

  
But it was inevitable.

  
Reality was coming back and with it every single bit of regret, shame, and horror that was expected.

  
Odd thing is, those weren't the only things coming back with reality.

  
She was still in my arms, she was limp against me, sated, and there was an extremely deep sense of satisfaction warming my gut.

  
I had done that to her.

  
_Me._

  
Not some other man. Not some stupid unworthy teenager who had no idea what he was doing.

  
_Me._

  
And I shouldn't have been fucking proud of it...but I was.

  
I fucking was, ok?

  
But that didn't change the facts.

  
And now I would have to face them.

  
Now I'd have to face the animal I had become.

 

* * *

**Chapter 4 images**

**  
**

**(** **we're talking the infamous Headboard, the awesome living room, and the luck pajama outfits, people!)**

**  
**

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=14** ](http://bit.ly/KEHPvb)

 


	5. Broken Headboard Two

I’m not going to say I added a fuck-ton to this. I’d be lying. I might’ve been too busy getting sucked into the re-reading….UNGH.

 

As I said on my FB group, This reacquainting happening between me and Berserkward isn't good for anyone's health. Trust me on this! #DehydratedBitch

* * *

**Chapter 5**

 

**Broken Headboard Two**

 

**(In which a certain wet dream is reenacted… _violently_ )**

* * *

  
***EPOV  
  
Things had gotten strange. As would be expected. And, as would be expected, they had gotten that way because of me.

  
Awkwardness was the least uncomfortable thing flying around my house. It should have been the _only_ thing. But no.

  
It wasn't just awkwardness. You see (insert nervous breath here) I'm pretty sure that I've managed to hurt Isabella.

  
_Cringe._

  
And it wasn't _that_ night. _That_ night had actually ended pretty well, all things considered.

  
Yeah, despite the fact that when she finally climbed off my lap I was bombarded by the hell of all emotions upon feeling the amount of cum that was in my pants.

  
Said substance which was there _because_ of her.

  
Despite the fact that she had been shy after that, uncharacteristically quiet.

  
Despite the fact that I had been sorely tempted to go hang myself to escape my guilt or face my ultimate punishment in hell.

  
Despite all that, we had actually said good night amicably. I had even walked up to her and given her a small kiss on the forehead. One that she returned with a bright smile and a kiss to my cheek.

  
And even though I had just cum like a motherfucker a few minutes prior, feeling her lips on my cheek had reawakened my hunger.

  
I let her go to bed, offering to stay behind and pick up after us.

  
When I went to bed I believed I wouldn't be able to sleep, that the guilt would destroy me from within.

  
And if not the guilt, surely the hunger for her would.

  
But I did sleep. Like a fucking baby, I slipped almost immediately into oblivion and had the best sleep I'd had in weeks.

  
_Ahhh, the powers of a Bella induced orgasm, ay?_

  
_Shut up asshole, not the time._

  
It was the next morning that I did the one thing I felt I had to do.

  
I thought Bella would take it kindly.

  
After all, an _apology_ was due.

  
Right?

  
"Hey, Edward."

  
I was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper, not really relaxed but trying damned hard to be. Hearing her voice made my entire body tense.

  
"Good morning, Isabella," I said without looking up from my newspaper.

  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pause momentarily before continuing on to the small breakfast buffet that Ms. Harridson had set out.

  
The silence in the room was beyond what you would call tense. I sipped my coffee and pretended to read my newspaper while Bella sat down and began eating.

  
We must have stayed quiet for about ten minutes when the clink of Bella's fork being set on her plate reached my ears.

  
"Umm…Edward?" she said shyly.

  
I swallowed heavily, forcing my entire body to remain still while I looked down at my paper. "Hmm?" I said simply, still staring at the paper in front of me.

  
"I…well, thanks for last night. I had a really good time."

  
My eyes slid closed momentarily as I tried my damned hardest to fight the warmth that her words spread through me. Jaw twitching, I lowered the newspaper and took a sip of coffee while I forced my thoughts to slow down.

  
"About that…" I began, eyes frozen on the table.

  
"Yes?"

  
"I…Isabella, I'm sorry."

  
There was silence. You know, that type of silence that just _warns_ you something is coming? Yeah, I could feel the sudden change in the air.

  
"What do you mean?" she finally asked, her tone oddly neutral.

  
I took another sip of coffee, realizing too late that caffeine was probably the last thing I needed in my system right then. Right, let's exacerbate the already jittery nerves.

  
"I mean, I'm sorry. I…I took something from you that I had no right taking. I hope you can one day forgive me," I murmured, too ashamed to look at her.

  
More silence.

  
Another change in the air.

  
"There's nothing to apologize for, Edward. I offered it. You took it. Really, no big deal."

  
"You just don't get it, Isabella," I snapped, reaching up to rub a hand across my aching forehead.

  
"Explain it to me, then," she said and there was a slight…change in her tone.

  
"I have _every_ reason to apologize. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen!"

  
"So you regret it."

  
Something in her tone made me look up. She was looking at her plate, her jaw tense, and the rest of her face oddly emotionless.

  
I stared at her profile. "Of course, I do. It was wrong. What we did was wrong. I was wrong for letting it happen."

  
Her chest shook as she inhaled. When her eyes finally came up they were frozen on the wall in front of her.

  
"Whatever," she scoffed and jumped up to her feet. "Regret it all you fucking want. I don't. And I'm not sorry. But thanks. Thanks for ruining my first… _experience_ with this whole apology bullshit," she said, her voice shaking as she stomped out of the dining room.

  
I sat there, stunned. My chest ached oddly as the echo of her tremulous words vibrated throughout my head. It was obvious that she had been on the verge of tears.

  
And of all the moments that I had felt like an asshole in my life, that one topped them _all._

* * *

  
That was nearly a week ago.

  
Well six days, eight hours, forty-two minutes...

  
And twenty seconds.

  
But who's counting?

  
_You're pathetic._

  
_Fuck you!_

  
And the tables had turned in those six days...eight hours...forty-two minutes...and now twenty-eight seconds...

  
_Like I said, pathetic._

  
_I said, fuck off!_

  
I had been spared the need to avoid Bella.

  
Wait, did I say _spared_?

  
No, I meant I had been _forced_ to not go out of my way to avoid her.

  
Why?

  
Because now it was her that wanted to stay away from me.

  
She was avoiding me, staying out of my way and doing a damned better job at it than I ever had at staying away from her.

  
Stung like salt on a wound.

  
A very deep wound.

  
I was beyond annoyed. And frustrated. And...

  
_I miss her._

  
Hissing in aggravation, I rubbed my eyes, the animation before me blurring in my vision. For the one good night of sleep I had last week all the rest following it had been horrible. Now it wasn't just my need for Bella's body that was keeping me up.

  
Now it was the need to simply _see_ her.

  
It was frightening, there was no denying it.

  
I was fucking _scared._

  
'Cause somewhere along the line in the last two weeks I had turned into a pussy.

  
What the fuck?

  
I leaned back in my chair, my eyes barely focusing on the ceiling. A look at my computer told me that it was 5:36 PM.

  
And of course, just knowing the time led me to thinking what Bella was up to.

  
I sat there for a good three minutes, fighting the gut twisting urge inside me. But it was strong, you see? It was unbearable.

  
And so I got up.

  
Ten minutes later, I had wandered throughout the entire house and still hadn't been able to find Bella. I did, however, find one of my other maids, Millie.

  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," Millie said politely as she moved around one of my three sitting rooms, dusting.

  
"Good afternoon, Millie. I was wondering...have you by any chance seen Bella?"

  
"Oh yes! She's downstairs in the garden, Mr. Cullen. I believe she's in there doing yoga."  
This surprised the hell out of me. Bella did yoga?

  
Yet another thing I didn't know about her.

  
God, was it starting to piss me off how _little_ I knew.

  
Then again, how was I supposed to ever know more if I couldn't even be around her without attacking her?

  
Without her attacking me?

  
_Throb, throb, throb._

  
"Thank you, Millie," I said, smiling and giving her a small nod. With a haste that was irritating, I made my way down to the first floor of my house and through the hallways until I reached the room Millie had specified.

  
I walked into the indoor garden on the first floor, smirking in pride as I always did when I came in here. It had cost me millions to make and every damned penny had been worth it.  
Emmett had termed it "Narcissus' ultimate show off".

  
'Till this day, it still surprised me he even knew who Narcissus was.

  
Asshole.

  
But, regardless of how grand or pompous it seemed, I didn't regret having it made. I lived in New York City, for fuck's sake, the greenery around was minimum. This place was my own little escape.

  
Ok, maybe not little, but still.

  
I descended the small stairs and walked down the path, my body humming as I walked further in. The farther I walked the more it hummed as if vibrating with anticipation.

  
When Bella came into sight, stretching beautifully by the small indoor waterfall, it was clear to me why.

  
God damn, my body was attuned to her. It knew when she was near.

  
I stood back and watched her, my eyes taking in her tight black yoga pants and how good her ass looked in them as she bent into a difficult looking position.

  
My mouth went dry. I swallowed but it didn't help shit. She moved into another stretch and my brain revolted completely when it came to the conclusion that this girl was, in fact, _very_ flexible.

  
_Alright, idiot, coming here was a bad idea._

  
_Me? It was your idea, genius!_

  
"Are you going to stand there all day without saying anything?"

  
I blinked, noticing for the first time that Bella was still bent over but her head was turned towards me.

  
"Um...hi," I said sheepishly, taking a few steps forward but not moving all the way towards her.

  
"Hi," she replied, with amusement in her tone. She came up and stretched her back before bending back over into another position.

  
I swallowed so loud I'm sure she heard it.

  
"What brings you here?" she asked.

  
I shrugged although she couldn't see me. "It's been awhile since we saw each other," I stated simply, my eyes roaming her form.

  
Then she literally fell into a split and I winced at seeing how easily she did it.

  
"Ouch," I said under my breath, confused as to how she was doing that.

  
"What?" she asked, not moving from her position.

  
I scowled in confusion. "Wh...how..."

  
"What?" Bella asked again, turning to stare at me with an amused look.

  
"You..." I said again, motioning at her with one hand.

  
"Edward...what is it?" she asked slowly, patiently.

  
My lip twitched and I did my best to just not ask. It was none of my business anyway.

  
 _If it has to do with that pussy, then it_ is _our business._

  
_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?_

  
"How are you doing that? You're a virgin!"

  
_What the fuck? You dick!_

  
_A-ha, I win. I win. I'm the one who calls the shot._

  
_Great, fucking great, you epic asshole! She's looking at us like we lost our mind!_

  
We _speak of our self as two separate people. We_ have _lost our mind!_

  
"You mean the split?" Bella asked, barely holding back a giggle.

  
I nodded, fighting the urge to hide my face behind the leaves of one of the mini palm trees next to me. I could feel my face heat up unbearably and I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

  
But apparently it was because Bella smiled at me (a small and cute as hell smile) from her spot on the floor.

  
"God," she said, rolling her eyes with a rueful expression. "You're so cute when you blush."

  
I was seriously torn between being annoyed with that or being extremely flattered.

  
"So the split. You asked how could I do it if I'm a virgin. Edward...you are aware that tons of virgins can do this right?" she asked, finally standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

  
I commanded my eyes to not zoom in on the piece of skin her tank top exposed.

  
Abs. The girl had a flat stomach with cute girly abs.

  
Yeah, they didn't listen.

  
"Um...I guess so," I mumbled, lost in the image now stuck in my head.

  
"He guesses so," Bella said under her breath, her eyes staring at me in a way that made me feel as if she knew exactly what was on my mind. "Anyway, for me it's different," she said, walking toward where her water bottle was.

  
I watched as she tilted her head back to swallow, her neck moving erotically as she did so. "What do you mean?"

  
"Three years ago I tore it."

  
"Tore what?" I asked with what I'm sure was a deranged look on my face.

  
"My...hymen, Edward. It was torn," she said calmly, but her cheeks did darken and she couldn't quite meet my eyes.

  
"How?" I cried, my heart hammering wildly, worry twisting my gut until I felt sick and cold.

  
"Umm...pool accident?"

  
She made it sound like a question. I didn't like it. Nope, not one bit. Every protective instinct in my body was flaring to life and I felt my brow furrow. She finally looked at me. I tilted my head in her direction giving her a look that clearly told her to please elaborate.

  
Bella sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have said anything. You're gonna hunt the boy down..."

  
"There's a _boy_ involved!" I yelled, eyes wide.

  
"Fuck," Bella groaned, face palming herself.

  
"Bella, explain, NOW," I growled.

  
Bella sighed again then threw me an annoyed look. "I was at the pool, ok? I was with some friends."

  
 _Breath, Cullen, BREATHE..._ "You were at an all-girls school, _how_ were there boys involved?" I asked slowly, I swear. Patiently, I swear.

  
Teeth clenched, fuming within, I _swear._

  
"I wasn't at an all-girls school all the time. I started a new private school when I was eleven and there were boys there..."

  
I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply and doing my best to channel the Zen energy of the plants around me, or some shit. Anything to remain calm. Or at least in control. "Do go on," I said after a few seconds of Buddha-like breathing.

  
"Well, it was during swim class. I was standing at the edge of the pool and one of the little fuckers came by and pushed me in. I fell but the way I fell...well... my legs spread, one in the water, the other still on the ground. My thing came in contact with the edge of the pool. _Hard._ God, so hard, Edward, it fucking hurt! I fell into the pool and almost drowned because I was in too much pain and shock to swim. They pulled me out. Took me to the nurse's office. When they got me there a bit of blood was obviously leaking out of me. I thought the hit had given me my period 'cause it was close to that time anyway. But they took me to the hospital and after the checkup they saw it had been torn clear off. Quite common, actually," she finished. She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and stared at the floor, her cheeks pink.

  
I stared up at the heavens. Yeah, I know they weren't really paying attention to me anymore but where else should I turn to for help? It's what I was taught growing up. When you're in a situation from which there is no way you think you can get out on your own, and there's no one around to help you, you turn to God.

  
Well, God? This is one of those moments. Where are you fucker? I need you to save me!

  
"Bella...I don't even know what to say," I mumbled. I looked at her and rubbed my burning forehead, embarrassed over the conversation, angry that she had gone through that.

  
"There's nothing to say, Edward. It happened," she said, shrugging and smiling lightly at me.

  
I tried to smile back but it didn't come out quite right. There were odd little thoughts, thoughts I wasn't allowing myself to really listen to, but they were there regardless. And though I wasn't hearing them by choice, I fucking knew it was the angry midget, back with his shit, saying something I didn't really want to hear.

  
"I'm sorry that happened to you," I said to Bella awkwardly.

  
She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, her eyes narrowed. "Are you really?" she asked, smirking and turning away.

  
And the little midget with his annoying voice fucking broke through.

  
 _There's nothing in the way!_ he squealed with all the fucking joy of a five year old inside Toys R’ Us.

  
"Son of a bitch!" I hissed. Ok more like barked, but seriously what the flying fuck?

  
"What?" Bella said, turning to me with wide eyes.

  
I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. Disgusted with my very being, I turned away from her, rubbing my hands roughly over my eyes, hoping to high hell that doing so would magically shut the little fucker in my head up.

  
"Edward, what is wrong?" she asked, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

  
My muscles shot up into rock hard mode, the heat of her skin penetrating my shirt the last thing I needed while the midget was forcing his perverted sick thoughts into my head.

  
I jerked away from her without turning to look at her while having a raging internal argument with the midget.

  
AKA: The darker side of myself.

  
_You are sick, you bastard. Sick!_

  
_Yes, you would know. It's called self-diagnosis._

  
_You asshole, I don't give a fuck what it's called, you WILL stop this!_

  
_Nah, why? I'm helping you out. I'm helping you finally see that deep within you resides a pervert..._

  
_Fuck you, you're the pervert!_

  
_And a pedophile..._

  
_What? You're the fucking pedophile!_

  
_And that right now you want to slam her up against one of these rocks and take advantage of the fact that nothing's in the way..._

  
_YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!_

  
_Again, you would know, you_ are _me._

  
"Edward?"

  
I gasped, blinking back to the present, unceremoniously sucked out of the dark void of my mind that I had been roaming around in.

  
"Edward, what the fuck? Are you ok?"

  
I ignored her. I had to. I was enraged. If I even said one word to her I would end up taking something out on her that wasn't her fau...

  
Wait, it was her fault. It was all HER FUCKING FAULT!

  
I inhaled shakily, my eyes burning because I hadn't blinked for a while. I was almost tempted to turn around and yell at her, tell her just what was going through my mind. That it was her fucking fault that I was becoming a monster. Losing my sanity.

  
But that wouldn't change anything. I would probably end up hurting her.

  
Knowing us...it would probably end up with her against the rocks after all.

  
With that thought, I bolted. I took off as fast as I could without looking like a God damned coward. I had to get away from her. I had to.

  
Too bad getting away from her didn't really help shut the midget up. No, he got louder the farther I got from her. I ran up the stairs, raging at myself the whole way. My footsteps sounded ridiculously loud as I stomped my way back to my office but I didn't really give a fuck.

  
If any of my household staff saw or heard me, I didn't give a fuck.

  
The door to my office slammed open. I turned, grabbed it, and slammed it shut with as much force as I could muster. The sound of it was satisfying but not nearly enough. I needed more.

  
With purpose-filled strides I walked up to the display on the far left wall. Common sense dictated that I perhaps stop and think about this for a moment. Common sense also dictated that what was happening inside my fucking head wasn't right.

  
I mean seriously, what kind of a sick bastard even contemplates what happened to Bella in such a way?

  
Who the fuck had I become? It was a freak accident! She had been hurt. And I had heard of shit like that happening to other girls.

  
Did I fucking entertain thoughts of how _easy_ it would be to slide into them?

  
Fuck, the fuck, NO!

  
I had never even entertained thoughts of sliding into any girl so much younger than me!  
My vicious growls bounced off the walls around me as I launched myself forward and began ripping things right off the shelves. They connected with the walls behind me, with the floor, some of them smashing into pieces.

  
Everything on there was destroyed; my frames, my awards, my _memories_ all wrecked. And why? Because I had become a degenerate. Because I had become a low-life piece of shit who lusted in sick ways after a _girl_!

  
I don't know how long had passed with me destroying everything I had once held dear but when there was finally nothing left on the shelf to destroy I fell into one of the love seats before the fire place. My chest was heaving and my head was pounding violently.

 

Exhausted, I sat there, my arms dangling off the arms rests, my chin dropping to my chest. My fingers twitched listlessly, the urge to continue destroying things too strong. But my body and my mind were exhausted. Truly exhausted.

  
There had to be a reason why. There had to be a way out of it.

  
There was no logical explanation as to why I had become such a beast. None.

  
I was acting like a depraved lunatic that had been deprived of sex for a lifetime and was now getting his first hard-on over a girl.

  
Wait.

  
I shot up in my seat.

  
Could that be it?

  
Could it really be so simple?

  
I sat further up, alert now, and racked my brain, thinking back on how long had it been. When was the last time I actually had sex?

  
A month and a half...maybe two?

  
Fuck, wait no! The last time I had sex was with that cute blond in fucking California when I went down there for a business trip.

  
Son of a bitch! That had been THREE months ago!

  
No fucking wonder!

  
_You're in denial._

  
_Shut the fuck up, this makes sense!_

  
I shot out of my seat, my heart beating wildly as I thought over that realization. Could it really be so simple? Could it just be that I was having this reaction to her simply because I had gone too long without sex?

  
_Keep telling yourself that._

  
Ignoring that absurd little man in my head I ran up to my desk, my shaking hands desperately searching for the tiny piece of paper that had been abandoned somewhere on there almost two weeks ago. I shoved everything on it this way and that, my movements frantic. Just as I was starting to give up hope I found it, crumbled and discarded inside one of my pen holders.

  
How the hell had it ended up there, I have no idea. I'm just glad I found it.

  
I paused, breathing deeply, willing my body to come down off its emotional turbulence lest I end up sounding like a madman when I make the call. I stared at the scrawling and overly girly writing before me, fighting the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

  
_This is wrong and you know it._

  
_No, this is right. Wanting a_ child _is wrong._

  
_Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you._

  
The number started back at me, the name on it glaringly strong for some reason and the sensations it evoked in me were anything but pleasant.

  
I fought them down because they were ridiculous. This number belonged to an amazingly beautiful woman. There's no reason why I shouldn't be anything but _thrilled_ at the idea of calling her and seeing her.

  
_But she's not Bella..._

  
I growled while barely stopping myself from destroying the tiny piece of paper in my hand. Determined to prove that fucking bastard in my head wrong, I took out my cell phone and punched the number into it with so much force that the phone creaked in protest.

  
I inhaled deeply while raising the phone up to my ear. Three rings in, I heard the click of someone answering and then she was speaking.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hi...um, is this Tanya?"

  
There was a moment of silence. "Yes. Who is this?"

  
"My name is Edward, you gave me your number a few weeks ago..."

  
"I thought you'd forgotten about me," she said, her voice immediately taking on a breathless pitch.

  
"No...I...I've just been really busy," I lied like the ass I am, my free hand latching onto the desk and clenching down.

  
"It's ok. I understand. So, Edward, I'm guessing you're calling me now because you have some free time..."

  
"Yeah," I said. "I do. Actually...I was wondering what you're up to tonight?"

  
_You're an asshole._

  
_I will NOT tell you again, shut up!_

  
_How'd you feel if Bella was the one doing this?_

  
"Edward...are you ok?" Tanya asked alerting me to the fact that I had growled out loud.  
"I'm fine. Sorry. My throat's burning for some reason. So...tonight?"

  
For the record, I had lost all of my smooth talk. Just in case it wasn't obvious.

  
"I'm actually _very_ free tonight. Have anything special in mind? What time should I be ready?"

  
Let me tell you something, see those words? They were all said with sex behind them. I could hear it. She was saying one thing but her tone was saying another. The woman wanted me. Bad.

  
I really wish I could find myself being more excited about that.

  
Really.

  
"I can pick you up around seven if that's ok?"

  
"That's perfect. I'll text you my address. Can't wait," she purred.

  
The sound sent a shiver down my spine.

  
It wasn't a pleasant one.

  
No.

  
_Heebie-jeebies!_

  
_Screw off!_

  
"Seven sounds great, see you then," I said.

  
Great, yeah.

  
Fucking great.

* * *

  
I looked at myself one last time in the mirror as I stood in my foyer, waiting for the elevator. I had changed into a simple black suit, white shirt and no tie. Truth be told, I couldn't even bring myself to try really hard although I figured some people would think I had.

  
Hopefully Tanya would.

  
Sigh.

  
"Going out?"

  
I tensed. This girl really had to stop sneaking up on me.

  
"Yeah," I answered, not turning to look at her.

  
I heard some movement behind me but I didn't dare look at her. If I did there was a very good chance that Bella might cause me to say 'to hell with it' and just stay.

  
With her.

  
Couldn't let that happen.

  
Where the fuck was the elevator?

  
"No tie...I'm guessing it's not a business meeting. Date, maybe?" she asked calmly.

  
Too calmly.

  
It kind of pissed me off.

  
 _So what asshole? You're going out with another woman and you_ want _her to care? Really? What kind of a sadist have you become? Sadist on top of masochist and pedophile. You're on a roll._

  
I clenched my teeth and my foot began tapping against the floor. That fucking elevator was taking way too long!

  
"Edward?"

  
"Yeah, it's a date," I snapped impatiently without realizing it 'till it was too late. And when I did realize it, I felt like shit deep down.

  
Pure shit.

  
Don't ask me why, I just felt like such a piece of shit.

  
There was silence behind me and I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look. The elevator finally arrived and I rushed in trying to escape her and the sudden urge I had to beg for her forgiveness.

  
"Have a good time," I heard her say in a small voice as the elevator doors were closing.

  
My eyes squeezed shut as the floors started to descend. It made no sense, this urge I had to apologize. She wasn't my girlfriend! She wasn't anything other than the young girl who I had agreed to take in and take care of!

  
_She's also the girl who you love spending time with even when she's driving you insane. She's also the girl who allowed you to have her first kiss and orgasm, dick. She's also the girl whose brains you want to fuck out until neither of you can breathe..._

  
...And that's exactly why I was going through with this. Because I'm not _that_ much of an idiot. Because a part of me was very fucking aware of what was happening to me.

  
I had never felt it before but I could guess at what was growing inside me. And it couldn't be allowed to continue. I had to stop it. Had to nip it in the butt before it grew bigger.

  
I had no choice. There was no way I could let this happen with such a young girl. No way.

* * *

  
**_He makes it less than two hours before..._ **

  
"Cullen residence, how may I help you?"

  
"Ms. Harridson, just the person I'm looking for."

  
"Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" Ms. Harridson asked me pleasantly.

  
I paced back and forth inside the bathroom, my cell phone to my ear and my free hand in my hair. "I...I was wondering if you had heard from Isabella. I text her over an hour ago, tried calling her a few minutes ago, and nothing," I said, grinding my teeth.

  
Yeah. I was in the bathroom of the restaurant where I was supposed to be on my _date._ Well, I still was and Tanya was waiting for me outside but I had to run off for a bit to make this call. Because (again), yeah, I had given into temptation and had tried to reach Bella to see how she was.

  
The whole date all I had been able to think of was her. I kept wondering what she was up to, if she had found something to do. It was after all Friday and part of me knew how fucked up it was that she was once again home and alone.

  
While I was on a date.

  
I barely touched my plate I swear because the guilt was that big.

  
I had text her once under the table when Tanya wasn't looking. No response.

  
Tanya thought something was off. She had asked me if I was ok more than once. I, of course, great grand liar that I am, had assured her I was.

  
Almost an hour after the text and not receiving any response I fucking wasn't ok. No, I was so far from being ok it wasn't funny. I don't give a damn how funny my little inner demon thought it was I assure you it wasn't!

  
So I excused myself and came into the men's room. I tried calling Bella three times.

  
All three went straight to voicemail.

  
I left her three messages. No response.

  
Hence, my call to Ms. Harridson.

  
"Ms. Harridson?"

  
"I'm here, Mr. Cullen. Bella informed me that she was going out earlier."

  
There was a pause. There was hesitation in my housekeeper's voice.

  
And on go the gut alarms.

  
"Did she inform you where, Ms. Harridson?" I asked calmly and pleasantly, I swear. Didn't want to scare my housekeeper with the emotions awakening in me, now did I?

  
Nope!

  
"She said she was going out shopping, Sir."

  
"Mmhm," I hummed, nodding my head amicably and everything. "And?" I asked, knowing that there was more to it.

  
"She mentioned passing by the Strand bookstore on 14th Street, Sir. Said she was meeting up with a friend she had made there the other day when she was out shopping."

  
All pacing stopped.

  
All breathing stopped.

  
I kind of wished all existing had stopped as well.

  
"A friend?" I hedged, trying to sound like a normal human being.

  
"Yes, sir. A young boy. I think she mentioned that his name was Jacob."

  
The sound of crinkling plastic, shredding machinery, and a general inhuman growl filled the restroom.

  
When my vision came back to it was to inform me that my cell phone now lay mangled in my hand, unrecognizable compared to what it once had been.

  
Huh.

  
My insides felt numb. Oddly numb. And below it I felt it, the dark, twisting, chaotic void that was building. The one that birthed destruction.

  
And underneath it all was the ache. The cold, gripping ache that seemed to be threatening to tear my chest apart if I let it.

  
A boy. She was with a boy.

  
Huh.

  
_And you're with another woman._

  
Yes. Yes I was.

  
_Uh oh..._

  
I was with a woman, wasn't I? And if Isabella thought it was fucking ok to go off and have a good time with a boy then why couldn't I do the same?

  
_Uh...you started it, remember? You left on your date first._

  
Didn't matter. And who knew? For all I knew Bella had planned hers first. Yeah.

  
_Trying to assuage your conscience?_

  
I ignored that. I threw the remains of my phone into the trash before opening the bathroom door and stepping through it with steely determination. So she was with a boy, huh? She was off doing God knows what with another boy.

  
I trampled the urge to take off in pursuit of her as I walked back into the dining area and towards my table. Tanya was there waiting for me and she looked up with a small smile when she saw me coming, her eyes questioning.

  
I used every bit of my self-control to keep my facial expression neutral as I walked up to her. One look at the table proved that she was done with her dessert.

  
Good, because we were fucking leaving.

  
"All done?" I asked, not bothering to sit down. She nodded silently and I pulled out my wallet, depositing a few hundred dollars on the table.

  
"Let's go," I said, throwing her a flirtatious smirk. One that I felt didn't reach my eyes.  
What the fuck ever. It worked anyway. Her eyes widened with delight and she was out of her chair so fast I'm surprised she didn't trip.

  
"Where?" she asked breathlessly.

  
"Your place," I said, placing my hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the exit.

  
I had thought of maybe taking her back to mine but for some reason, even knowing what I knew, I couldn't bring myself to take her back there.

  
I led us out of there at an insanely fast pace and Tanya followed willingly, eyeing me the whole time like I was a big piece of candy that she wanted to devour.

  
I'm a huge dick for thinking this but…her desperation for me was almost pitiful.

  
Good, I decided shaking my head roughly. I needed her fucking horny for what was to come. I needed her willing because I planned on taking out every single bit of frustration on her pussy. Hard.

  
_Notice how your dick's not even responding to that thought._

  
I held in a growl as we walked towards where my car was parked. I turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors, getting ready to open the passenger side for Tanya.

  
She had other plans.

  
I felt her hands on my chest and then she was pushing me up against the car, her eyes hot and disturbingly wide.

  
_Eep!_

  
_What are you, a little bitch?_

  
_She's scary!_

  
_No, she's HOT. Shut the fuck up!_

  
The little bastard did and he went away for once. Problem is: he took my dick with him. I literally felt it shrivel up and try to crawl back inside me.

  
Tanya was pressed up against me now, her mouth aggressively licking my neck. I reached up and with absolute determination brought her closer, leaning my head back to give her better access. She moaned loudly, her tongue slithering up to my ear.

  
I willed my body to respond, my dick to at least fucking twitch, but nothing!

  
Tanya was kissing along my jaw now, all teeth and tongue, moving closer to my lips. I felt her lips press against the corner of mine, felt her tongue begin sliding across my bottom lip...and the midget came back.

  
I could hear the sad whine in his voice.

  
_She's not Bella!_

  
My hands came up and gently pushed on Tanya's shoulders before I realized what they were going to do. She didn't get the hint and kept on trying to kiss me even when I turned my head away from her. She returned to attacking my neck and I felt a shiver run through me, one that made me want to throw up everything I just ate.

  
"Tanya," I said gently, trying to get her to listen.

  
She pressed into me with a desperation that scared me and one of her thighs was now between my legs, frantically rubbing up on where my erection should've been.

  
She felt nothing. I know she did because she finally froze, her body tensing up against me.

  
I stayed there, perfectly still, staring off into the dark streets feeling lost and completely out of place.

  
"Edward?" she asked in a small voice, pulling back to look at me.

  
I couldn't bring myself to look at her right away. My hands dropped from her shoulders and I leaned back on my car, my eyes still staring into the night. I felt her move away from me and still I couldn't look at her.

  
I just couldn't.

  
It wasn't lost on me how fucked up this was.

  
Two of them. I had managed to hurt two of them in one night.

  
Almost as if she could read my thoughts Tanya began speaking, and what she said made cold fear stab me in the chest.

  
"She's a minor, you know?"

  
"What?" I wheezed like an old man, my eyes going wide and landing on her twisted and bitter looking face.

  
"You think I'm an idiot? You think I didn't notice what passed between the two of you that day in the office?" Tanya whispered, her eyes squinting in an odd manner and her face shaking with the beginnings of fury.

  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," I snapped, pushing off my car and standing before her at my full height. I know, trust me I do, that this woman had every right to be mad at me. I was using her tonight and had planned on using her body to alleviate my own need.  
But she had been game and I did not like the amount of rage I could see building in her face. It was too violent.

  
Too fucking possessive.

  
And we had only been out on a _date._

  
_She's not the one who has that kind of right over me._

  
"You know damned well what I'm talking about!" Tanya cried, stomping her foot like a child.

  
Funny how when Bella did that it was hot. Tanya, on the other hand, just managed to look like a spoiled brat.

  
"Look, Tanya," I began calmly, trying to be as nice as I could considering that I was in fact rejecting her after it had been _me_ who called her in the first place. "I really don't know. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this night to end this way…"

  
"Then, how? How was it supposed to end, Edward? You called me!"

  
I stared at her silently, trying to figure out how to explain the extent of my assholeness without pissing her off further. What could I say? That I had planned on fucking her in an effort to forget another _girl_? That the mere thought of said girl out with a boy made me so furious I had planned on fucking Tanya into oblivion?

  
And what then? I had planned on going home, back to the house where my tormenter resided, leaving Tanya and most likely never seeing her again because if my body's reaction was any indication, I would have regretted fucking her?

  
Jesus, I deserved some kind of medal. Really. What. An. Asshole.

  
_I tried to tell you all night long…_

  
"Tanya, I'm sorry. I…"

  
"You're pathetic! She's a little girl. A pathetic child that has nothing going for her…"

  
"Watch it," I growled, baring my teeth rudely. I felt bad, we know I did, for what I had done to Tanya but there was no fucking way I would let her talk ill of Bella.

  
None.

  
"What?" Tanya screeched loudly, making my ears whimper. "You fucking use me for…for…I don't even know for what. And after it all the least you could do is fuck me. But no! You're fucking busy thinking about a _child_ that has nothing on me!"

I stared at her knowing for a fact that my facial expression was screaming bloody murder.

"Tanya, just get in the car and don't say another word about Bella. I'm taking you home," I said.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "You'll fucking do this over that little…"

"I said, watch it!" I snapped furiously, my face heating up and the vein on the right side of my head pounding.

  
Tanya added to the pounding when her hand came up and flew across my face. I stood there, my head turned to the side, and my brain fighting the sudden urge to strangle the woman before me.

  
"You are an asshole!" Tanya screamed before turning around and stomping away from me.

  
I let her. I know it was night out but we were in New York City and that woman could find a cab easily. The way my cheek was stinging and the things she had said about Bella didn't make me feel any kind things towards her regardless of how fucked it was that I took her to dinner and almost used her.

  
I wish I would've known then that it wouldn't just end like that. I wish I had paid more attention to the possessive and neurotic look in that woman's eyes before she walked away.

  
I wish I would’ve had just one inkling of what was fucking coming.

  
Just one.

  
In my defense, at the time I was experiencing a shitload of different things inside and they kind of messed with my analyzing abilities.

  
Not that any abilities would be able to guess what was heading my way. Only a being with the powers of a God or Fate would’ve been able to know.

  
But still. I felt like there should’ve been something I seen. Something I guessed.

  
Rubbing my cheek, I walked around my car and slammed my way into it. I almost reached for my phone then remembered that it was now lying in a mangled heap in the men's restroom trash. I leaned forward until my forehead was pressed to my steering wheel and groaned… and groaned… and groaned, until the repetitive noise sounded like jumbled mess to my own ears.

  
Not having my phone was a fucking disaster. Even if Bella had tried to contact me by now I wouldn't know. I had no idea where she was, what she was doing.

  
Only that she was with some _boy_ named _Jacob._

  
Stupid, douchebag name. Seriously, I hated his name alone.

  
I had no idea what he looked like, no idea what kind of person he was, but I hated him.

  
H-a-t-e-d him!

  
There was only one way to find Bella. And that would be to go home and fucking wait for her. Wait for her to finish doing whatever the hell she was doing with douchebag Jacob and come home.

  
The amount of rage swimming through my system as I drove home felt toxic. More than once I had been tempted to pull over and hurl my brains out until hopefully everything was purged from me including all these fucked up 'Bella emotions' that we messing me up inside. But pulling over and throwing up meant it would take longer to get home and part of me needed to get there as soon as possible to see Bella.

  
And perhaps interrogate her a tad bit.

  
What? I needed to fucking know what she had been up to with that boy! It was my _job_ as her guardian to know such things.

  
_I'm dying laughing right now. You hear me? DYING. Did you just really? Really? Dude. Just…_

  
_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

  
I drove as fast as I could, blew a couple of red lights and thanked God profusely for finally being on my side when I made it home without being pulled over. The angle at which I parked my car was beyond haphazard and I didn't give a damn. The parking attendant stared at me like I was insane as I rushed out of the parking lot.

  
I glared at him with all of the might of my fury towards Jacob.

  
Having sufficiently scared the poor attendant half to death I rushed into the building, my feet moving scarily fast. I seriously debated if running up the 42 flights of stairs would get me up to my house faster than the elevator could. Deciding that I needed to have some breath in my body to confront Bella…I mean _speak_ with her, I waited for the elevator to get down to me.

  
And waited.

  
And waited.

  
Almost punched a hole straight through the wall.

  
" _Ding!"_

  
Fucking finally!

  
I rushed in and jammed the button that said '43' so hard the top of my finger was pushed into the middle joint. Hissing like a wounded snake I wiggled my hand trying to get the pain to abate while I used my other hand to jam the button to close the elevator door. The thing seemed to move slower than ever as I paced within it waiting to get to my home so I could hunt Bella down.

  
_She better be there. She better be there._

  
The elevator stopped, the doors beginning to slide open and I was already squeezing myself through the small gap. Once inside my eyes caught site of the huge clock on the wall, the hands stating that it was almost 9:30 PM.

  
My household would be in bed by now.

  
Bella fucking better be as well. And if not she better at least be somewhere in here being a _good_ girl.

  
 _Fat chance,_ midget asshole scoffed.

  
I took the stairs two at a time and practically took off at a sprint when I got to the second floor. In less than thirty seconds I was in front of Bella's door.

  
And it was open.

  
Wide open.

  
The lights were off.

  
Nobody was in there.

  
_Breath man, just breath. It'll do no one any good if you die._

  
_Wrong! It'll do me some good. I won't have to deal with this shit anymore!_

  
…

  
And there it is ladies and gentlemen. This girl had driven me to the point of being suicidal.

  
_Does that mean you're finally ready to admit what's going on inside you?_

  
I shook my head silently. No. No I wasn't. Doesn't matter that my conscience wanted me to.

There was no way I could say it, no way could I admit it.

  
Doesn't matter that I already knew. That it was already there. Saying it, even if just mentally, would be catastrophic. No good could come of it. None.

  
It was impossible. Everything revolving around that girl was.

  
Everything.

  
With heavy feet I turned away from her bedroom door and made my way up to my room.

The fact that she wasn't home, the fact that she was still out there with that boy, weighed on me in a way that nothing ever had. As I changed in my room, pulling on my sleeping pants, I came to the conclusion that even though I hadn't gone through with it when it came to Tanya there was still so much to regret.

  
Maybe if I hadn't left with Tanya then Bella wouldn't have left with Jacob.

  
It felt acidic to even think of her out there. I knew deep in the fibers of my being that boy was attracted to her. How could he not be? Was she enjoying herself with him? Was she laughing, bestowing him with her smiles which I know he would be utterly enraptured at witnessing?

  
Dear God, were they flirting with each other? Was he touching her? Was she allowing him to touch her?

  
Was he kissing her?

  
More?

  
_I said breath!_

  
I was starting to sound like an old man from all the wheezing going on in my chest. I rubbed my chest trying to dispel the odd ache in it.

  
My head jerked up the sound of a bottle falling on marble reaching me.

  
What the fuck?

  
I listened. Everything was quiet as it had been before, but that lasted a few more moments.  
Then the sound came again, followed by muffled cursing.

  
I thought I was going to die from the way my heart stopped and restarted in my chest. I followed the sound until I came to the intercom on my wall, realizing that the sound was coming from there.

  
I pressed my ear against is. Listened some more.

  
Singing. I could hear someone singing.

  
Off tone like hell but still.

  
And it was a woman.

  
Anxiously I looked at the small screen before me trying to locate exactly which intercom was on and in what room.

  
A little blinking light alerted me to the first floor.

  
One of my sitting rooms.

  
Someone was in there moving around.

  
I took off and ran all the way down the stairs. My bare feet pounded loudly on the floor ,the sound slapping off the walls around me. My skin actually screeched against the floor as I landed on the first floor and skid towards the sitting room the intercom system had indicated.

  
I stopped, chest heaving, and cautiously made my way towards where the sound seemed to be coming from and the closer I got the louder the cursing got. There was another loud sound, like a body bumping up against something hard, and it was followed by a giggle.

  
I almost faltered in my steps, that sound the best thing I had ever heard.

  
No joke.

  
Because she was there. Bella was in there. She was home. Not with that little asshole.

  
Home. In there.

  
_Then what are you waiting for?_

  
I rushed the last few steps and walked right in. The first thing my eyes registered was the fact that for some odd reason my liquor cabinet was wide open.

  
A saucy little giggle came from my left.

  
I turned my head, embarrassingly desperate to find the source of it.

  
What I saw at first was a wine glass, swinging in the air like a happy little bird.

  
Wrapped around it was a tiny hand.

  
_Oh fuck no!_

  
"Isabella!" I cried, my brain taking off in a million different directions when I noticed what she was doing.

  
Or more accurately, _had_ been doing.

  
She spun in a perfect circle on her tiny bare feet and when she finally stopped to face me I saw that her cheeks were bright red, her eyes were dangerously unfocused…and there was a huge smile on her face.

  
"Hi, Edward!" she called, waving cheerfully at me and everything.

  
Oh, fuck me.

  
"Isabella! You've been drinking!" I yelled, stomping towards her.

  
She giggled happily again. Had the nerve to roll her eyes.

  
"Yup! And I'm not sorry, either!"

  
I almost stopped in my tracks, the sheer _nerve_ of this girl making me flabbergasted. Once I was close enough I shot my hand out, determined to get the alcohol as far away from her as possible.

  
The moment my fingers wrapped around her unbelievingly small wrist Bella stopped all giggling and let loose the demon made whimper to put all others to shame.

  
I froze, the heat coming off her skin, the heat coming off that _sound_ , immobilizing me. I was vaguely aware that she was biting her lip, could see it out of the corner of my eye but that was the least of my worries. My eyes had fallen to her feet.

  
Her feet with the perfect toes, her cute toenails painted in dark blue, the bare legs that were attached to them. And my eyes kept going. There was a part of my brain that registered that at some point passed her knees there should've been some type of _fabric_ somewhere.

  
But nope. Mid-thigh and all I saw was still flesh.

  
Luscious, smooth, creamy flesh.

  
Delicious looking flesh.

  
And ah, there goes the fabric. All. The. Way. At. The. Top. Of. The. _Thigh._

  
I prayed to everything out there even if it was Lucifer that answered because as my eyes moved upwards my sanity went down.

  
She was wearing some type of dress. I say some type because the little bit of fabric it consisted of made it nearly non-existent. No, this wasn't a dress. It couldn't be. It had to be lingerie.

  
And she was wearing it.

  
Black, short, open down the middle and only held together by a pretty silver brooch.

  
Her fucking tits were barely covered.

  
 _Barely_ covered, you hear me?

  
I could see the exact shape, size, and firmness of them.

  
EVERYTHING…

  
_Please God, please, give me the strength…_

  
I snapped my eyes up to her face and nearly buckled at the look she was giving me.

  
Horny doesn't even begin to describe it.

  
Too sexy. This girl was doing too much of the 'sexy'.

  
_God, where are you?_

  
"What are you wearing?" I hissed, trembling, my hand still latched onto her wrist.

  
"A dress. Which I bought with _your_ money. Do you like?"

  
I wish you could see the look this girl threw at me.

  
The nerve!

  
I almost had an apoplexy, mixed with a heart attack, mixed with a hemorrhage.

  
I could feel my insides failing.

  
And when she dropped her eyes to my feet and ate me alive with her vision as she looked up, I almost became the first man ever to die with a raging hard on.

  
Well, maybe not the first but one of the few.

  
 _Stop biting that lip, she demon!_ I wanted to yell.

  
I couldn't.

  
The words were stuck in my throat.

  
Then she whimpered again, her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and when she opened them to stare at me hotly I saw her clench her thighs.

  
Lord…please…I'm begging here…have mercy!

  
"Bella," I growled in warning.

  
"Edward," she growled back, so sexily that I almost ripped that damned dress off her right there.

  
I wish someone would be here to see how well I was doing. How much self-control I was exercising. Fuck, if not a medal I should at least have someone here giving me a nice pat on the back.

  
"You're too young to be drinking," I said, still shaking and reaching up with my free hand to take the wine glass out of hers.

  
Still holding onto her hand with my left one, I turned my body slightly and carefully placed the wine glass on the small end table next to us.

  
"I don't care! I was having soooo much fun!"

  
Oh, for the love of God!

  
I turned to glare at her as she burst out into giggles and caught her rolling her eyes at me.

  
The urge to take her over my lap and spank some sense into her was overwhelming. Even worse is how much my cock loved that idea.

  
He was all for it.

  
"And," I continued through clenched teeth, battling the urge to _discipline_ that was rolling around inside me, "You are most definitely too young to be wearing something like _that_."

  
"Pfftt."

  
I stared at her with wide eyes as she waved me away like I was a damned, inconsequential fly.

  
"Obviously I'm not since they make it in my size, silly."

  
She looked at me like I was an idiot.

  
ME.

  
Do you understand how frayed my nerves were at this point because of this girl? Please say you do. Please say you get it because this is fucking unbelievable!

  
"Isabella," I growled again, reaching up with my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose.

  
I kept praying to God, kept asking him for the strength and the patience.

  
Kept asking him what I had ever done so wrong to deserve this.

  
If this was Karma than clearly I was a child molesting asshole in my past life. I must have abused and murdered children. That isn't supposed to be funny, it is merely an observation.

What else could I have ever done to deserve this torture?

  
What? I ask you.

  
Then I felt her move, she was walking towards me and the look in her eye was unmistakable.

  
I jumped back away from her, my heart hammering loudly inside me. There was no way I could let her near me in that dress. No. I wouldn't survive!

  
"Isabella, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked as I hurried away from her.

  
But no matter how fast I moved back that sexy nymph seemed to be moving faster.

  
I jerked when I felt the wall come up behind me, effectively stopping my escape. Panic pounded through me as she stalked towards me, her hips moving in a way that chanted 'take me'.

  
My vision blurred from the amount of lust that was coursing through me.

  
"Isabella, stop," I growled, trying to scare her away. I felt trapped. Fuck, I was trapped! My back to the wall and the fires of hell tempting before me.

  
"Edward, I'm kind of sick and tired of being bossed around by you," she said, stopping in front of me and eating me with her eyes again.

  
"Bella, you're drunk you have no idea what you're doi…"

  
Please.

  
Help.

  
Her finger.

  
Her sexy little finger.

  
On me.

  
My abs.

  
Thought processes failing.

  
Too good.

  
I gasped, barely holding myself back from grabbing her. Heat trailed everywhere as she traced my abs slowly, almost as if memorizing every single ridge. My cells seized with the pleasure of just feeling her finger. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, the air hissing in and out of my clenched teeth.

  
I was fighting the hardest battle of my life. My cock was not on my side.

  
Oh, no.

  
Between it and her, I was bound to lose.

  
She purred, the sound sending me further into a frenzy and then her finger was gone.

Replaced by her whole hand.

  
On me.

  
Hot, so hot.

  
I fought the urge to whimper like a girl.

  
"It's your fault I was drinking, you know."

  
Her whisper pierced the fog that was destroying my mind. My eyes snapped open…I think I died a little inside when I saw how close she was.

  
"Me?" I asked, hearing the need in my tone and unable to stop it. Then she stepped into me, pressed her delicious little body _against_ me.

  
I was lost.

  
Lord, forgive me, I was.

  
I pulsated, my cock needier than ever against her.

  
"Oh God," she groaned like a cat in heat.

  
"Bella," I growled, trying to get her to see sense, trying to stop my fingers from digging into the wall behind me.

  
The look on her face was frightening. She was staring down between our bodies hungrily.  
My hands shot up before I could stop them, wrapping around her waist.

  
Why? Why did it have to be so small? Why did it have to be so perfect?

  
"Edward," she whispered, and it came out brokenly. Her chest pressed against mine, heaving with her breaths. Her hands came up to wrap around my shoulders and she used the hold to bring herself closer.

  
She was wearing that damned perfume again. The one the mixed with her scent and amplified it until it was nothing short of a hallucinogenic drug fucking with my perception of reality.

  
I groaned.

  
She whimpered.

  
Said my name in _that_ way again.

  
"Edward."

  
"Bella," I responded, feeling so needy for her that it was impossible to resist it much longer.

Barely, just barely, I pressed myself into her, the need for some sort of relief blinding.

  
Seriously, the way she was making me feel was fucking with my vision.

  
I couldn't see anything but her.

  
"You're evil," she whimpered, throwing me that pout that made my dick beg.

  
" _I'm_ evil?" I asked, confused as to how _she_ of all people would accuse me of being such a thing.

  
She nodded adorably.

  
So fucking cute.

  
Then she pressed herself into me, moving against me in that way that drove hot pulses of heat straight into my brain.

  
"You left. Left me here. Went with _her_."

  
The last word left her in a vicious growl. It was angry. It was animalistic.

  
Possessive.

  
Freaking sexy as hell.

  
That growl claimed me. I loved it. I loved how much it practically screamed that I was hers.  
I stared at her, brought her closer to me as I thought over how I would explain to her. How I would apologize. And I had to. I owed Bella an apology. I had been an idiot.

  
Not just tonight.

  
In a single moment of triumphant clarity the midget's words finally settled in and everything made sense.

  
For the last two weeks of my life I had been an idiot. I had been fighting something that was unbeatable. Whether I liked it or not, whether I wanted it or not, my body was hers.

  
It was hers.

  
See? Look. Three words. Three simple words.

  
And she knew it. She knew I was hers.

  
She was furiously jealous that I had been out with another woman.

  
I think part of her knew that I had come very close to giving what was hers to Tanya.

  
And I had no idea how to go about apologizing to her.

  
So I stared at her, my jaw twitching, wishing that words were enough to convey to her what was inside me.

  
She stared back at me with those gorgeous big eyes, the lashes fluttering while she blinked. Her tongue peeked out as she leaned forward.

  
I almost came right there when she licked my jaw, the heat of her tongue leaving a tingling path behind it.

  
Yes, this girl knew. Somehow she knew that she had possessed my body even without me wanting her to.

  
I belonged to her. I did. I admitted that, finally. But I still couldn't take her like a rampaging demon no matter how much I wanted to. I had to get that through to her. Had to make her understand that I would wait for her.

  
I would.

  
I really fucking would.

  
Somehow.

  
"Beautiful, stop. You're too young. We can't do this," I quietly pleaded with her, my head moving back so I could look her in the eyes. I didn't want her to think I was rejecting her in that sense, I wanted her beyond words. So, I tightened my hold on her waist and, at serious peril to my sanity, brought her closer.

  
She stared up at me, those beautiful eyes pleading.

  
Too much. It was simply too much.

  
"It doesn't stop me from wanting you," she whispered with passionate conviction.

  
I licked my lips, the sudden urge to kiss her slamming across my synapses and making my knees weak.

  
She moaned loudly, her eyes fixated on my mouth.

  
"It doesn't stop me from wanting you, either," I confessed, leaning down towards her mouth.  
I stopped and brushed my nose lightly against hers, inhaling her scent and taking in every bit of her closeness.

  
Dying for more.

  
"Then why? Edward, why'd you go?" she whispered softly.

  
The tone of her voice broke something in my chest. I ached because I could feel she ached.

  
I had hurt her by going.

  
I knew I was going to and I still went.

  
Fuck me.

  
"Did you fuck her?" she asked all of a sudden, making my eyes snap open.

  
I stared at her, lost, wondering how to tell her the truth without hurting her further.

  
Had I fucked Tanya? We all know I didn't. But I had tried to. I had.

  
"Bella…" I sighed, feeling like a weight was pressing in on my insides.

  
Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

  
She was out of my arms so fast that I couldn't stop her. Everything inside me wailed in agony at the loss of her touch.

  
"Bella," I said again, moving off the wall.

  
She moved away from me, clearly agitated.

  
"You did, didn't you?" she asked in a small voice, turning away from me.

  
"No…no, Bella, I didn't," I said sharply, walking towards her.

  
She moved away from me again. Her hands had come up and were rubbing tight circles into her temples.

  
"But you tried," Bella said out of nowhere.

  
It wasn't a fucking question.

  
I started, wondering if this girl had some super gypsy powers or something equally as dangerous because she was just aware of too much.

  
"Bella…"

  
"You fucking did. You tried to fuck her. How far did you get?" she hissed, turning to glare at me.

  
I swallowed heavily, unable to bring myself to answer. There was hurt mixing with the anger in her eyes and it made me want to bash my own face in 'cause I was such an idiot.

  
"Ugh, there goes my buzz. You know, I was really having fun being drunk. But you couldn't even let me have that. You have to take that from me, too. I don't want to be sober. I really don't. Not to deal with this. Oh, no," she rambled, taking off suddenly and heading straight for the door.

  
"Bella!" I yelled, taking off after her.

  
I followed her back into the hall and her rambling continued, the words taking my guilt, violently ripping it out of my body, and replacing it with raw mega-fuck fury.

  
"I should've fucked Jacob. Seriously. I mean if he has the right to fucking go out and touch another woman, why did I stop myself?"

  
"Bella!" I yelled so loudly it took even me by surprise.

  
Bella stopped, her shoulders coming up. Slowly she turned to look at me, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

  
"Jacob. Who is he? What did you do with him? Now," I demanded in short clipped tones.  
"Oh…so you want to know about Jacob?" Bella asked mockingly, tilting her head to the side.

  
I growled at her and took a step closer.

  
Something in my face must have been monstrous indeed because she actually took a step back.

  
"Did you wear that on your date?" I asked, stalking towards her slowly.

  
"None of your business."

  
"Bella. Shut the fuck up. That's not what I asked you," I snapped as I got closer to her.  
Bella's mouth fell open and she stared at me with an incredulous look.

  
I growled deep in my chest when she turned around and began walking away from me without giving me a fucking answer!

  
"Fuck you, Edward," she hissed over her shoulder, walking away from me in that damned dress, heading straight for the elevators instead of the stairs.

  
"Isabella!" I yelled, stomping after her.

  
Her ass wiggled, barely covered by that tiny piece of fabric, fueling the rage and lust in me.

  
"I asked you a question," I hissed as we neared the elevator doors.

  
"And I said, fuck you!"

  
I growled, speeding up, following her into the elevator as she pressed the button to go up to the second floor of my house.

  
"Did you wear that fucking dress on your date?" I asked again, shaking, furious, thoughts of her and that boy, of her with that boy wearing that...

  
"Am I asking you what you wore on yours?" she hissed at me.

  
She knew damned well what I had worn on mine!

  
The doors slid closed behind us.

  
They really shouldn't have.

  
"Did you wear it? Did you like him seeing you in it? Did you do it to tempt him? I give you your first kiss and barely a week later you're tempting the next boy that comes along so he'll do the sam..."

  
Her hand connected sharply with my cheek, the sound echoing in the elevator.

  
I stood there, stunned, for about a second.

  
Then I snapped.

  
I pressed the button to stop the elevator and grabbed her roughly by her wrists, slamming her up against the wall.

  
Her breath left her on a gasp.

  
I sneered at her, the fury in me heating me up, adding to the fire in my cock.

  
"It doesn't matter if he kissed you, because I know damned well that he can't make you feel the way I do," I growled in her face, teeth bared.

  
She bared her teeth right back at me.

  
"Fuck you," she growled, struggling to get out of my grip.

  
I tightened my hold on her, looked down at her body...licked my lips at the sight of her nearly exposed breasts.

  
"You really shouldn't have said that, Isabella. 'Cause I'm about to take you up on that offer," I mumbled before pressing the entire length of my body to hers.

  
She jerked, whimpered at the feeling of my cock pressed against her flat stomach.

  
"Edward, let me go," she said angrily, still struggling in my grasp.

  
Her movements were delicious, her body rubbing against me...the exposed areas of her skin rubbing against my own...

  
"No," I said heatedly, staring at her, making fucking sure she could see how horny I was.

"You're mine. And I'm going to prove it."

  
Her eyes widened at that, her luscious little mouth fell open...

  
Blinded by the need to claim her I leaned forward and shoved my tongue straight into her mouth.

  
She responded instantly, her body arching into me, her tongue connecting and sliding against mine.

  
I groaned, my veins pounding with hot need, my body coming to life at feeling her like this again.

  
I let go of her wrists, latched onto her hips and lifted her so I could grind myself against her. Her hands latched onto my hair and she moaned desperately, her legs coming up and wrapping around me.

  
"Bella," I moaned into our kiss, throbbing against her. "Baby, I can feel you," I growled desperately, feeling how hot, how fucking _wet_ she was through the thin layer of her panties and my pants.

  
"Edward, please," she moaned, rocking against me desperately.

  
"That's it, baby. God, I want you desperate for me," I murmured, licking my way down her neck.

  
"I am. I fucking am. Please, Edward," she moaned into my ear hotly, making me jerk and slam her body against the wall as I ground into her.

  
I reached up with my left hand, noticing how badly it was shaking, and I pulled back to watch as I moved the fabric of her dress aside. One delicious centimeter at a time her right tit came into view and I growled hungrily when it was finally exposed, perfect, firm, and her pink little nipple so tight.

  
"Fuck," she moaned, looking at me as I literally drooled and licked my lips at the sight of her tit.

  
"Bella...the things I want to do to you," I whispered, my cock seizing up at how sexy her tit was.

  
Dear God, how would my dick survive seeing her fully naked?

  
How could it survive one more moment without her pussy being open for me? Spread before me, bare and eager?

  
I palmed her breast, loving the way her nipple pressed into my hand, her desperate gasp, the way she arched into me.

  
"Bella," I moaned, holding her tit and leaning down to suck her nipple into my mouth.

  
We both moaned loudly and I latched onto her with my hands and my mouth, desperation taking hold of everything in me.

  
And she felt it, too. I devoured her nipple, licked it, looked at her while I was doing so and saw her looking down at me, her face twisted with hunger and lust.

  
It made me groan, press into her until I was all but fucking her through our clothes.

  
"Edward..."

  
"Keep saying my name like that, it's so fucking hot," I moaned, roughly pulling her dress aside so I could switch to her other breast.

  
The feeling of her skin in my mouth, the way she tasted, was destroying me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, alarms were going off. I could hear the warning in my head, the one that warned me that this girl was ruining me for anyone else and I hadn't even been inside her, yet.

  
"Edward, I can't..." she gasped, anchoring me to her with her arms and legs, moving on me feverishly.

  
"Bella...I need to get you to my room. NOW," I growled, pulling back and slamming my finger onto the button that led to my floor.

  
"Fuck, yes," she whimpered, pulling me by my hair and attacking my mouth.

  
I kissed her back, still straining against her, white spots invading my vision from how good it felt.

  
How good _she_ felt.

  
How fucking GREAT it was to know that I was about to drag her to my bedroom and have my way with her.

  
Morals be fucking damned!

  
The elevator doors chimed as they slid open and Bella gasped as I ran out with her still wrapped around me. She giggled adorably into my mouth before latching onto my bottom lip and sucking on it slowly.

  
I moaned and literally ran into the wall, slamming her against it. I reached up, cupped her face in my hands and tilted her head so that I could rape her mouth, my tongue sliding in and out of it exactly how my cock wanted to be sliding in and out of her.

  
Bella moaned wantonly, somehow tightening her hold on me and bringing me closer.

  
"Jesus, girl," I pulled back and gasped, my forehead falling to press against hers. We stared at each other hungrily as I dry fucked her into the wall, our breathless sounds mixing together.

  
"Edward, get me into your room!" Bella growled, leaning forward and biting down on my ear, _hard._

  
_Fuck!_

  
"I would," I growled back, leaning forward and giving her nipple a nice and hard retaliation bite.

  
She yelped adorably.

  
"But you're making it impossible," I finished, sucking on her nipple like a Goddamned pup.  
Bella moaned, her fingers clenching around my shoulders. Then the little she-demon dug her nails in, fucking hard, and dragged them up towards my neck.

  
"Fuck!" I gasped, slamming her into the wall again so hard that the pictures hanging on it shook.

  
One fell, the glass of the frame coming apart loudly in the quiet hall.

  
We both stared at it silently for a few seconds.

  
"Hellion," I growled, turning back to look at her, the fingers of one hand playing with her nipple, the fingers of the other caressing her thigh and moving upward.

  
"Asshole," she growled back, had the nerve to do so playfully with a smirk on her face.

  
I chuckled, shaking my head at her even as my cock throbbed against her. "Oh, you're in so much trouble now, little girl."

  
Bella squealed as I lifted her up effortlessly and flung her cave man style over my shoulder.

  
Nope, it wasn't lost on me.

  
She had won.

  
I had become nothing more than a barbarian.

  
God forgive me, but it was going to be fucking _fun_ showing her just how much of one she had turned me into.

  
Bella giggled and somehow growled at me as I rushed towards my room, her attempts at escaping me obviously halfhearted.

  
Then, with a purr that made my spine fucking _quiver_ , she reached down and grabbed my ass.

  
I almost ran into the wall again.

  
And her little hand hadn't let go. No. She latched on, and very _lovingly_ I might add, squeezed and caressed me.

  
I coughed, almost choking on my saliva.

  
The way she was grabbing my _ass_ was making my _cock_ leak.

  
I knew she liked it but hot damn...

  
I growled playfully at her and reached up to give her a nice hard slap on her own ass. Her delectable ass which was barely covered by her tiny skirt.

  
Actually, on second glance, it wasn't covered by her skirt at all. I could see her tiny blue thong, but more than that I could see...

  
Help me Lord, she was so _wet_.

  
_Fuck, fuck, me, fuck, help..._

  
And there's goes the last of my coherency.

  
I kicked the door to my room wide open, didn't give a damn when it slammed loudly into the wall, and stormed in there, my nose now pressed against her skin. I inhaled her scent and nearly died at how she smelled.

  
Down there.

  
Wet.

  
For me.

  
Soaking, actually.

  
So fucking musky, sweet, perfect, _mine._

  
She was. She was mine. And I was more than ready to start claiming.

  
For real.

  
I licked her skin, latched on to it with my teeth and my chest vibrated with a growl.

  
Bella, always determined to give as good as she got, bit down on one of my ass cheeks.

  
Fucking hard.

  
I snarled like some sort of beast and flung her off me. She landed on my bed so hard that whole thing shook dangerously.

  
Bella stared back at me, nonplussed, her hair wild, her eyes wilder, her fucking legs spread open in invitation.

  
Her damned breasts hanging out of that dress, boldly on display.

  
No shame. This girl had no shame.

  
I wanted her.

  
Bad.

  
"Please tell me this bed shaking is an indication of what's to come," she said breathlessly.

  
The hope in her tone was not lost on me or my poor dick.

  
I turned from her, palming my weeping cock and silently promising him some sort of relief soon. "Bella...you should actually be afraid right now," I said sternly while I stomped to my door. With more force than necessary I slammed the thing back shut.

  
A large frame that was hanging on the wall next to me came crashing down, too.

  
I stared at it, my facial muscles tense because I had really freaking liked that thing.

  
It hadn't been cheap, either.

  
And I had just broken it.

  
It was all her fucking fault.

  
Everything was her fault.

  
With every muscle tensed I slowly turned to look back at her.

  
How the hell was it possible that she looked even hornier now than she did when I turned from her two seconds ago?

  
"I'm not afraid of you, Cullen," she said, licking her lips and eating me alive with her eyes.

  
I closed my eyes and inhaled shakily. One of us had to calm down a bit or I would end up hurting her. I know I would.

  
"Bella...you're a virgin and I'm two seconds away from pounding you into a hole on my bed."  
We've discussed the fact that my verbal filter is gone. Still, that was the _wrong_ thing to say and it sure as hell didn't cause the reaction in her it should have.

  
She should've been scared.

  
At least a bit fucking worried.

  
But no.

  
She's Bella, remember?

  
"Oh fuck, Edward, the things you say are so hot."

  
My eyes snapped open. She was leaning back on the bed, her head thrown back, her hands clutching at my sheets.

  
Snarl, motherfucker, snarl. What else could I do?

  
"And those sounds..."

  
"Bella!" I snapped, walking towards her as slowly as I could while still palming my cock. "Woman, I need you to stop saying such things. Let me calm down a bit!"

  
"Like hell I'll let you calm down!" she practically yelled, launching herself up once I was close enough and grabbing onto my shoulders.

  
She moved so quickly that she caught me by surprise and next thing I knew she had managed to slam me onto the bed, my back hitting the headboard, the thing groaning in an eerily familiar way behind me.

  
"Bella, what the fuck?"

  
She ignored me, climbing on my lap. Her tits were in my face again and they were too beautiful to resist.

  
I rolled my eyes at my own weakness before pulling her closer so I could attack her chest with my mouth. I sucked on them slowly this time, determined to keep some semblance of control, although this girl was apparently as determined to usurp it from me.

  
"I don't want you to calm down. You'll stop," she gasped, arching into me.

  
I groaned because I had been wanted before, by more women than I could possibly ever fuck, but it was the _way_ she wanted me that set me on fire.

  
I wanted her in a way I had never wanted anyone before and she wanted me just as bad.

  
Wrong, it was so wrong that I wanted to stop sucking her nipple just to fist pump the air like a cocky bastard.

  
"Bella," I said gently, pulling back from her and caressing her cheek as I tried to hold her still with my other hand.

  
"What?" she said, pouting adorably.

  
My cock throbbed against her just as annoyed with me for stopping as she was.

  
"Just...just relax a bit. I know you don't have...that the thing..."

  
"That my hymen's gone," she said like it was no big deal.

  
I scowled at her, part of me still not used to this abnormal amount of bluntness.

  
"Yeah...that. But it's still your first time...stop trying to make me take you like an animal," I said, still caressing her cheek and taking in how beautiful she looked above me.

  
"No. I know you. You feel guilty. You'll stop if you're not like this..." she trailed off, leaning down and kissing me softly while rocking her hips against me.

  
I moaned into our kiss, my hand moving to the back of her neck and bringing her closer.

  
"And besides, I want you to take me like an animal," she pulled back to whisper hotly into my ear.

  
Fuck, God! Part of me wondered if I was in the Twilight zone. How was it possible she was doing this to me when she was only sixteen?

  
And there it goes.

  
The age.

  
It made its way through.

  
I tensed.

  
She felt it.

  
She growled.

  
I did as well because it was once more a fight between our raging need for each other and her age.

  
"See?" Bella whispered in a low voice, pulling back to look at me.

  
"How can you not understand?" I began heatedly.

  
"I do understand. You're twenty-one. I'm sixteen. In the eyes of our world it's wrong."

  
"Exactly," I said, not moving her off my lap, not stopping my light caresses to her face but not urging us further, either.

  
Bella lowered her head, breaking eye contact with me. "Back in the days, like about a hundred years ago, we wouldn't be so wrong together."

  
I chuckled, my chest filling with warmth at how cute she was.

  
"And even if the outside world doesn't understand, you and I know damned well that we need each other way too much to deny it."

  
I hissed, arching into her, her words making my cock cry in agreement.

  
"Bella..."

  
"And, for what it's worth, Jacob's eighteen. Technically it's illegal for him, too. But I bet if I had him like this right now he wouldn't stop..."

  
Had she lost her fucking mind?

  
My vision bled red, I let out a sound that sounded like a growl mixed with a yell, then flipped her over so hard my bed shook once more.

  
"What?" I leaned down and hissed in her face.

  
"You heard me. You want to walk around like _you're_ the one that owns me? Well fucking prove it already 'cause if I have to walk around one more day dying of need for you I will find someone else to help me out wit... _ummph_!"

  
I cut her off with my hand pressed against that aggravating and hot as hell mouth of hers. My chest was heaving as I leaned over her, my hand pressed to her mouth and my other hand latched onto my headboard, the fingers tightening around the wood dangerously.

  
Her eyes burned as she looked at me. Her mouth opened under my hand and her tongue pressed into my flesh, hot and wet.

  
I shivered, biting my lip as I stared down at her.

  
"So, you're dying of _need_ for me, huh?" I rasped.

  
She moaned under my hand, her back arching as she tried to get closer to me.

  
"You're that horny for me, little one?" I asked in the same tone.

  
Another moan, then she nodded her head, her eyes sliding momentarily closed when she licked my palm again.

  
I let her, feeling the heat of her tongue and how it sent shivers up my arm and into the rest of my body.

  
"I do fucking own you. You're mine," I growled, letting go of the headboard and latching onto the material of her dress.

  
Bella's chest heaved and she stared at me from behind my hand with so much expectation in her eyes that I had to close my own momentarily to stop myself from coming right there.

  
With one more inhale I bunched up the material of her dressed and pulled on it. "Never, you fucking hear me? _Never_ say that boy's name again. You're. Fucking. MINE," I growled.  
The sound of the material ripping right off of her filled my room.

  
Bella arched into me, her muffled moan sending my teeth into grind-mode.

  
I ripped the last of the material off of her and leaned back to stare at her.

  
So fucking hot. In nothing now but her tiny blue thong she lay underneath me, her beautiful tits heaving, her legs falling open for me.

  
For me.

  
Not fucking _him._

  
Not somebody else.

  
Her scent obliterated my senses when I inhaled again. With a deep agonized groan I removed my hand off her face and launched myself down the bed until I was leaning right over her soaked pussy.

  
"You can say anything you want, Bella, about you and other men but this right here?" I asked, nuzzling my face into the soaked material covering her pussy. She whimpered brokenly and arched her hips off the bed.

  
"This gives you away. Look how wet you are, how soaked this thong is. Why? Huh? Why is it soaked like this, baby?" I asked, reaching up to lightly trace the strap of her underwear.

  
"You," she gasped brokenly, her legs spreading wider.

 

"Yes, _ME._ I do this to you. So next time you feel like even insinuating anything about another man touching you, do us both a favor and just stay fucking quiet."

  
Bella's head shot up and her eyes flashed dangerously at me. She opened her mouth, no doubt to rebut me, and I ripped her fucking thong right off her body before she could say anything.

  
A gasp was the only thing that left that pretty little mouth and she stared at me, her chest heaving.

  
I bit down on my lip until I tasted blood, fighting the bombardment I was suddenly under.

  
She was naked, completely naked, before me. Her pussy was open for me, bare and soaked.

  
I could _see_ her throbbing for me.

  
I could _smell_ her everywhere.

  
EVERYWHERE.

  
"Baby," I moaned, staring at her.

  
"Oh, God, Edward. Please touch me," she moaned, arching up towards me in complete surrender.

  
I pressed my hips into my bed without meaning to, my cock aching for some sort of relief.

  
"Bella, you're so...so fucking gorgeous," I mumbled, running my nose along her hip and inhaling deeply.

  
Her tiny fingers snaked into my hair, the sensation sending shivers of pleasure through me.

  
"Edward, please, I can't anymore."

  
"I know," I mumbled, pressing a kiss to her hip bone. "Me neither."

  
My hand was shaking ridiculously as I reached up. Slowly, I traced her inner thigh, pulling back to watch as my fingers got covered in her juices just from touching her there. Her breaths were coming dangerously fast and I watched her pussy throb, watched as another gush of liquid left her the closer I got.

  
The more I breathed the more her scent invaded me, it was un-fucking-believable to me that I was managing to stop myself from just devouring that perfect pink pussy.

  
"Stop teasing me, please," she begged me.

  
I closed my eyes and groaned before moving my hand forward and...

  
"Fuck!" we both cried out and my eyes snapped open to stare at her pussy as my finger slid up her slit.

  
" _Ungh!_ " she moaned, her body going berserk under me.

  
"Yes, baby. So good," I whispered, running my fingers up and down, loving how wet and hot she was. Her pussy throbbed under my fingers almost as if it was trying to suck them right in.

  
"Baby, you smell so good down here. Just like I imagined," I groaned, inhaling deeply, pressing my finger harder against her small throbbing clit. I caressed her pussy, moved lower and barely inserted the tip of my finger inside her.

  
"Oh...oh _GOD_ , Edward!" Bella screamed, her hands clawing at my covers, her body moving sinuously as she took her pleasure from me.

  
I pushed my finger a bit deeper in, my body shaking from how tight she was.

  
"Edward!"

  
My eyes snapped up to her face and I nearly died from how beautiful she looked, her face flushed and twisted with need and pleasure. I licked my lips hungrily, getting lost in those eyes of hers and how much heat was coming out of them.

  
I began humping my bed, desperately, not giving a fuck either because there was no other way to react to the sight before me. "You're so wet for me, Bella. I knew you'd be. So good. So fucking good," I moaned.

  
Her body was arching, undulating, calling to me in a way that had me thanking God I was the one doing this to her.

  
I thrust my finger in and out gently a few times, then slid it out and teased her engorged clit. Her scent was eating me alive, every cell leading up from my nose short circuiting and sending need signals to my consciousness.

  
"I want to taste it, baby. It smells too good. Tell me I can," I moaned, looking at her, feeling the leer on my face, the way the need for her on my tongue twisted the muscles. I could almost imagine exactly what I looked like to her.

  
She moaned deeply, her body offering itself to me.

  
But although her body was asking for it, _begging_ for it, I wanted to hear that sexy voice tell me.

  
"Say it. Say it, baby," I demanded, rubbing her clit harder, faster.

  
I watched in satisfaction how she tore at my covers, how her body arched at an odd angle off the bed, her need for me overcoming every limb.

  
She could barely breath, I could tell, and instead of worrying me it only made me hotter for her.

  
I wanted her fucking breathless. _I_ wanted to take her breath away, her common sense, everything.

  
My mouth was aching to taste her, the need telling me to just dive in and suck her dry.

  
"Say it!" I almost yelled, my free hand tightening around her hip harshly.

  
"I...Edward... _ungh_!"

  
God help me, please, the way she sounded was unbelievable!

  
"You like that beautiful? Imagine if I licked you. I want to, baby, please say it," I begged, on the verge of taking it from her whether she said anything or not.

  
"Pl...please. Edward...GOD..."

  
Finally!

  
A hungry sound left me, something straight out of National Geographic, and trembling I lowered my lips to her. I placed a small kiss on her wet flesh, pulling back to try and control the sudden urge to bite her there that I had.

  
Dear God, I really wanted to _eat_ it.

  
She moaned, sounding fucking animalistic herself.

  
Her scent and her smell came away on my lips. I shook above her, every muscle tight from my battle to control myself.

  
Slowly, I lowered myself back down and nuzzled her pussy, inhaling her scent and swallowing heavily at how perfect it was.

  
Mine. Fucking mine.

  
Fuck, yes.

  
I looked up at her, taking her in again, the way she was spread before me like some sort of Pagan offering, all for me to worship, desecrate...destroy if I so chose.

  
Wreck her. I was going to fucking wreck her.

  
She was looking back at me, everything in her shaking just as badly as I was.

  
The things I was going to do to this girl...

  
"Bella, look at me. Don't you dare look away. I don't give a fuck how good it feels, _don't_ close your eyes. I want you to see me, baby. I want you see how much I love this sweet little pussy," I growled, smirking at how my words seemed to fuel the hell burning through her.

  
"Please!" she begged brokenly, begging for my tongue, for my body, for _me._

  
I stared at the offering before me again, snapped my teeth hungrily, saw her eyes widen at the look on my face.

  
I used my fingers to spread her open and leaned in, my tongue sliding right up her slit, her taste latching onto it, removing my control over myself, destroying everything inside me until all that was left was her.

  
My room filled with us, our moans and growls as I licked her, my tongue invading every inch of her. I strained against my bed, the friction of it mixing with her taste and adding to the pleasure that was consuming me, eating me from the inside out.

  
I had never tasted anything so delicious in my life. I don't give a fuck how cliché that sounds, it's true! Like a man starving I licked her clit, pulling back to lightly flick my tongue across it in a way that made her go insane beneath me.

  
"Baby! Oh fuck. Oh please," she pleaded, pulling me by my hair and pressing me closer like the greedy little thing that she was.

  
I growled into her pussy and looked at her. We locked eyes and I let her see the rapture I was feeling while I pressed my mouth against her and sucked on her hard. Bella's brow furrowed and her mouth fell open, her eyes watching me hungrily.

  
I took it all in. Her taste. Her scent. The way her pussy throbbed against my tongue.

  
The way she looked.

  
So perfect. So ripe.

  
So ready for my cock.

  
_Yes._

  
"I'm...I'm so close," she whimpered brokenly, her eyes still devouring me.

  
She fucking loved watching me lick her pussy. I could see it in every line on her face. Could see that she was getting closer the more she watched.

  
I moaned, swirling my tongue slowly around her clit before bringing my hand back up and sliding one finger inside her.

  
Her pussy sucked it in, the walls clamping down and throbbing around the digit.

  
My cock ached with jealousy.

  
I moaned again, pumping my finger in and out of her while I licked her clit as fast as I could, making her jerk and moan and lose her mind beneath me.

  
Me.

  
Will never get fucking tired of saying it.

  
Wanting to give her more, to give her _everything,_ I reached up with my other hand, never once stopping my licking. Not even for a moment did I stop fucking her with my finger, hard, wishing with everything inside me that it was my dick instead.

  
I circled her tight nipple, making Bella almost fly off the bed. I watched her while I ate her, fucked her, and teased her. Watched her bite her lips, lick them, arch into me...want me...

  
"So good," I moaned incoherently against her clit, my voice sounding beastly. "You taste so good. Baby, you like that?" I asked her, needing to hear it from her mouth.

  
Needing to hear what I was causing in her.

  
Her pussy clamped down on me, as if it would never let go. I breathed in broken bursts of air as wave after wave of wetness slid out of her and onto my finger and tongue.

  
Heaven. She was fucking heaven.

  
And I wasn't even inside her, yet.

  
"Ungh...Uh, uh, baby, yes! Oh God! Edward, yes. I love it. I fucking love it. Baby, please, please!" she screamed so loud that I had no doubt anyone on my floor would hear her.

  
And yes, I fucking wanted them to hear her. I didn't care anymore.

  
 _I_ was doing this to her. Me. They were going to hear her lose her fucking common sense for me.

  
"You like that? You like when I eat your tight little pussy? You like when I fuck it?" I groaned against her, knowing damned well that my girl loved to hear my voice. The way her pussy throbbed violently every time I spoke to her spoke volumes to me.

  
She was mine.

  
All mine.

  
And suddenly, with a keening cry and a delicious arch of her back she was coming, her pussy violently sucking in my finger, pulsating around it, unleashing wave after wave of her into my mouth.

  
I moaned along with her, pretty much fucking the bed at this point as it creaked beneath us.

She pressed herself into my face while she came, covering it with her juices and I fucking loved it.

  
Loved every moment.

  
Bella fell back on the bed, her beautiful tits heaving with her broken gasps and whimpers.

  
With Herculean effort I pulled away from her pussy and moved up her body until we were face to face. I leaned over her, watching with a smile as she came back down, as her eyes refocused on her surroundings. Seeing her like this was awe-inspiring and my heart ached with how beautiful she was.

  
She really was.

  
And she was mine.

  
"I'm not done with you," I leaned down and whispered affectionately against her cheek before kissing it lightly.

  
Bella giggled in that way that made me want to bite her. "I hope not. I want more," she whispered, tilting her head up to kiss me on the cheek as well.

  
"Mmm," I purred, nuzzling her cheek and reaching down to caress her swollen pussy lightly. She arched into me, her arms coming around me and pulling me closer, and I knew she was aching for more. "Such a greedy, horny girl you are," I whispered, running my tongue around the shell of her ear.

  
"Yes," she moaned, spreading herself for me, offering me more.

  
I swirled my fingers a few times, coating them completely with her wetness, before pulling back. Bella let out such a disappointed sound that I chuckled against her neck, my chest constricting again with pure happiness. "You really are greedy, you know that?" I whispered hotly into her ear.

  
"It's your fault," she mumbled petulantly. I could hear the pout in her voice.

  
My cock ached because she was so adorable.

  
"Me? Don't blame me when we both know you were already horny before me," I chastised playfully, pulling back to look at her.

  
She scowled at me, her lips falling into such a perfect pout that I wanted to bite them. Or fuck them.

  
Actually, both.

  
_She's not the only greedy one._

  
"I was horny before you. But this is beyond that. I..." she trailed off, her entire upper body blushing enticingly.

  
I chuckled, leaning down to place a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head trying to greedily suck my lips into hers but I pulled back. Her pout grew.

  
I smiled brightly, _loving_ that I had her like this. Under my control.

  
"You, what? Huh, Beautiful?" I mumbled, nuzzling her cheek again.

  
"I'm beyond horny for you. I can't explain it. You turn me on and it's on a whole other level," Bella admitted shyly.

  
Her words set my soul on fire. The contrast she presented, naked and freshly off an orgasm beneath me but shy and apprehensive, had me leaking. I was becoming more and more desperate by the second.

  
Thing is, as desperate as I was (and I was, VERY) I wasn't going to rush.

  
No.

  
She was mine, and I wanted to enjoy every inch of that perfect body. That body that had been calling to me obsessively and that I had been denying myself for weeks.

  
"You're mine," I growled, reaching down and thrusting two fingers into her this time.

  
She arched under me, accepting me even though her little pussy was beyond tight. "Yes," she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

  
Oh, fuck me. That right there? So hot. Unbelievably so.

  
"Did you?" I whispered against her mouth, thrusting my fingers in and out of her slowly.  
Bella moaned, her eyes opening and locking with mine. "Did I what?" she asked breathlessly, her voice pure sex.

  
"Did you...kiss him?"

  
Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have asked that now but a part of me wanted to know. Badly.  
Bella gasped when I pulled back and slammed my fingers back into her. "No," she whispered, shaking her head and whimpering.

  
I growled and smirked at her viciously. "Why?" I asked, speeding up my movements, fucking her pussy with my fingers.

  
"I..." she moaned, latching on my shoulders and moving against me. One of her thighs was between my legs now and she took advantage of that by lifting it up and pressing herself against my erection.

  
I growled and thrust into her. "You what, Bella?"

  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you!" she gasped, her head falling back as I fucked her harder.

  
"Fuck, baby. Yes. Me. You hear me? It's only me. You're fucking mine," I moaned, leaning down and taking her mouth in a bruising kiss.

  
I loved that my girl gave as good as she took and she kissed me, all tongue and vicious teeth. I moaned into her mouth when she purred in contentment.

  
"Oh God. That tastes so good," she moaned licking at my lips wantonly.

  
I jerked against her, completely clueless as to how this girl could embody every one of my fantasies in the flesh. "Fuck," I groaned, pumping my fingers in and out of her once, two times, then pulling them out.

  
She stared at me with complete desperation. I kissed her hard again, opening my mouth wide so that her tongue could invade me, so she could lap up the taste of herself on me. And she did. She sucked it up like a hungry little cum whore.

  
I ached to know how she would reacted to _my_ cum.

  
Fuck, yes.

  
"You like the way that pussy tastes, baby?" I pulled back and whispered hotly against her lips.

  
She nodded her head frantically, her body moving just as crazily under me, her lips trying to draw mine back in.

  
I purred in contentment feeling like a complete man for the first time in my life. I'm not kidding. Every male instinct in me was singing at having her like this. Mine. Spread underneath me. Covering me with her scent.

  
"Taste it, Sexy. Let me see how much you love tasting your pussy on me," I groaned, bringing up my soaking fingers and offering them to her mouth.

  
She sucked them right in, her cheeks hollowing, her moans loud, her eyes rolling back.

  
I moaned brokenly, moving so that I could press my cock into her pussy. "Fuck, Bella," I groaned as she sucked my fingers hard, her tongue swirling around them and lapping up every bit.

  
The feeling of her mouth around my sensitive digits was overwhelming. The way she looked was making my dick ache for her mouth.

  
The fact that she was loving how she tasted just as much as I did wrecked the last of my common sense.

  
"Fuck, Bella. Baby, please," I moaned, slipping my fingers out of her mouth and replacing them with my tongue.

  
We kissed each other hungrily, our bodies straining into each other as if they were trying to meld together and become one.

  
"Edward, I need your mouth on me again," Bella growled in a way that made every bone in me melt into a puddle of useless goo.

  
She managed to flip me over and for a moment I was worried at the fact that this tiny girl could actually manhandle me in such a way.

  
Then that didn't really matter all that much because the girl was climbing over me, naked, dripping, with moonlight caressing her every curve.

  
And I was shirtless.

  
_Holy motherfuck, YES! THANK YOU GOD!_

  
I stared at her, gaping like an idiot as she crawled over me and then just stopped right there.

  
Right above my chest.

  
What could I say? What words could properly describe this moment?

  
I suddenly felt like the luckiest man alive!

  
"You're my fucking wet dream come true, I swear to God," I groaned, reaching up and grabbing onto her waist.

  
Bella giggled beautifully, biting her lip saucily as she looked down at me. "Oh, yeah? You dreamed about this?" she asked, her voice perfect and sexy.

  
"Mhm," I hummed, biting my lip and nodding my head vigorously. "What do you think prompted the destruction of my headboard?" I asked, wondering how the hell my heart was still functioning when all the blood in me was currently residing in my dick.

  
"Mmm," she purred, lowering herself and pressing her wet pussy on me.

  
We both moaned loudly. "What a coincidence," she moaned, rubbing herself on me. "I dreamed about this, too."

  
I moaned incoherently, part of me wondering if perhaps this, too, was a dream. "Fuck, baby, I love how wet I make you," I said as she moved lower and slid across my abs, leaving them soaking wet just like in my dream.

  
She moaned feverishly, her movements speeding up to the point that the bed began rocking again. "Edward, I'm gonna come again," she said desperately, her head falling back until the ends of her hair tickled my lower abs, adding to the fuckload of sensations coursing through me.

  
"I want it, baby. In my mouth. Bella, get up here. Ride my face, baby," I moaned, lifting her higher.

  
"Fuck, yes!" she cried, moving up until her legs were on either side of my head, her pussy open above me.

  
I snarled and launched myself straight up, my tongue eagerly invading her, thrusting into her and curling around her insides.

  
She let out a squeal before spreading her legs further and settling completely on my mouth.

  
I fucked her with my tongue, thrusting in and out of her, circling her clit. Biting it gently.

  
"Baby, _ungh_!" she cried.

  
I looked up at her the whole time, saw her reach for the headboard and latch on it. She rode my face violently, so hard that the whole bed creaked, groaned...

  
The headboard was groaning again and I took it all in with awe. My dick was throbbing, I was so fucking close to exploding, the mere idea of her tiny self breaking that thing because I was eating her pussy fueling the sexual haze she had me under.

  
"Fuck, yes. Beautiful, fuck my mouth," I moaned against her clit, my hips thrusting into the air as I licked her.

  
Bella didn't need to be told twice. She sped up her movements, her pussy sucking on my tongue and I gladly let it, loving everything about her.

  
I loved the way she felt. Loved the way she looked. The way she sounded.

  
She let go of the headboard and reached behind her with one hand.

  
I let out a muffled scream against her pussy when her hand dove into my sleeping pants and wrapped around my cock.

  
"Oh, fuck," I moaned desperately, licking her and thrusting into her tiny fist. It barely covered the width of my cock but having her touch me, finally, was beyond anything I had ever felt.

  
"Oh, baby. Oh, you're so hard," she moaned, speeding up to a point that made it very obvious to me that my lips would be bruised severely after this.

  
I loved it.

  
"You," I moaned, biting down on her clit. "You make me this hard."

  
She keened, her eyes watching me, her hand moving harder, her other hand tightening around the wood above my head.

  
"Edward, I want to make you cum. I want to fucking feel it," she pleaded, squeezing the tip of my dick.

  
I sucked on her pussy, my eyes rolling back from how good it felt. "I'm fucking close, Bella," I snarled.

  
She threw her head back, moaned when my cock gave one hard throb inside her fist. The head was leaking uncontrollably now, my balls so tight they felt like they were going to burst. She gathered the moisture then spread it all over me, making me whimper beneath her.

  
For a few moments I was lost, nothing existed but us, right here, like this, right now.

  
Then I felt the first few waves of pleasure hitting me, punching me so hard in the brain that everything went black.

  
I bit down on her clit, as gently as I could, trying to control the violent spasms going through me, and my tongue slid into her as I began convulsing under her.

  
I could hear the unrecognizable sound of my voice, muffled by her wet pussy.

  
Bella came right then, her pussy violently clamping down on my tongue so hard I wouldn't have been able to pull it back out even if I tried.

  
Her screams were mixing with my moans, the sounds adding to the ripping sensation spiraling through me.

  
I was being broken apart from the inside.

  
And I wasn't the only thing.

  
I heard the wood give, heard the familiar sound of it cracking...

  
A moan that sounded suspiciously like a whine left me as my orgasm refueled itself, gaining strength and barreling through my body until I wanted to crawl into a little ball from the sheer amount of pleasure I was feeling.

  
Bella whimpered on top of me, her hips still circling on my face. Her hand pumped my cock a few more times sending another wave of pleasure through me.

  
Everything went black.

  
For a few seconds nothing existed but the feeling inside me. The liberating rush that was bombarding my senses, the smell of her everywhere. I heard her whimpering my name and nothing had ever sounded so beautiful.

  
It occurred to me, somewhere inside the darkness, that her greedy little pussy still hadn't let go of my tongue. She was squirting into my mouth, her juices sliding down my tongue and into my throat, intoxicating me in the most delicious of ways.

  
A feeling of immense peace came over me and I lay there, basking in it for what seemed like forever. When I finally came to, Bella had climbed off my face and was laying on me, nuzzling my lips and licking them slowly.

  
"Mmm," I moaned, opening my mouth to her tongue.

  
We kissed each other slowly, languidly, enjoying every moment of it.

  
"Wow," Bella gasped, pulling back.

  
I forced my heavy lids open and stared at her. My heart sputtered in my chest at the sight of her. She looked freshly fucked and beautiful and she was bestowing me with the brightest smile I had ever received.

  
"Baby," I murmured, leaning up and kissing her softly.

  
She giggled, cuddling into me and hugging me while I sucked on her lips. "That was..." she sighed, pulling back and inhaling deeply.

  
"I know," I said, smiling lazily at her.

  
"We didn't even have real sex!" she giggled, her cheeks pink.

  
I leaned forward and with a growl nibbled on one of her cheekbones. "What are you talking about, missy? That was some of the best sex...no wait. That was, hands down, the best sex I've ever had. And don't say it wasn't. You broke my headboard," I teased, pointing at the single crack in the wood.

  
Bella threw her head back and laughed happily.

  
I stared at her, chest heaving. Too beautiful. She was too much.

  
And...and I couldn't deny...my chest felt like it was going to burst...

  
I stared at her wide eyed as she caressed my cheek with a warm smile.

  
I...I...think...I...

  
_Love her._

  
All the air left me in a single woosh. Bella paused, staring at me curiously. I could only stare back with a wide eyed look and a heaving chest.

  
"Edward?" she said in a small, worried voice.

  
I moaned quietly. Reaching up I cupped her nape and brought her face back down to mine.

Shaking, I kissed her slowly, pouring everything inside me into that one single kiss.

Everything I felt, everything I knew, everything I didn't know.

  
Everything I was suddenly too afraid to tell her, yet.

  
"Please," she pulled back to whisper brokenly against my lips.

  
"What, baby?" I whispered back, holding her to me in a desperate grip.

  
"Please say you're not going to stop this anymore. Please...please say you're going to take me."

  
I swallowed heavily, staring into her shining eyes and hoping, with everything I was, that I wasn't imagining what I saw swimming in there. "Not tonight. I want to do it right. Take you out somewhere first," I said ruefully, smirking at her.

  
She giggled again, her eyes still swimming brightly.

  
"But fuck yes, woman. You're mine. I'm taking you. Fucking hard," I growled, latching onto her mouth again.

  
"Mmm," she purred happily, letting me kiss her at my own pace.

  
"Soon?" Bella asked, her voice adorably hopeful.

  
I chuckled, feeling so happy it almost turned me into a little bitch right there. I swear, my eyes were prickling and everything.

  
"What are your plans for tomorrow, Ms. Swan?" I asked, nuzzling her cheek.

  
"Fuck, yes!" she cried, crushing me with her tiny arms.

  
I smiled warmly, surprised once more at how strong she was for a girl who was so small.

  
"Bella," I mumbled, caressing her cheek and laying back tiredly.

  
"Hm?" she mumbled, sounding just as tired.

  
"Will...will...fuck, woman. Just sleep here tonight."

  
She laughed into my chest, the vibrations pouring into me and sparking the flame in me brighter.

  
"Cullen...you couldn't get me out of this bed even if you fucking tried."

  
I smiled into the darkness and brought her closer.

  
Perfect.

  
She was fucking perfect.

  
And I...fuck, I love her, ok?

  
And yes, that was scary. There were so many things that could ruin this, not least of all the age difference.

  
It was scary because I had never been in love before. Never. But there was no other word to describe what she evoked in me.

  
It was beyond frightening because it had happened in just a few short weeks.

  
More than that it was frightening because I didn't know if a girl her age was capable of fully returning those feelings.

  
But she cared for me. A fuck of a lot. That much was obvious. And I'd take it. For now, I would.

  
The desperate feeling inside me would have it no other way.

  
"I didn't get really far with her. I swear," I mumbled, needing her to know. "She kind of tried, was rubbing up on me and licking my neck, but I just wanted to throw up."

  
Bella relaxed against me, but her breathing was picking up.

  
"Why did you want to throw up?" she asked quietly.

  
"Because she wasn't you."

  
She sighed. With a small hum she curled around me even more and I squeezed her to me, grateful she wasn't ripping me a new one.

  
"Was it that bitch from your lawyer's office?" she asked, and I could hear she was pissed off in her tone.

  
_Oh. Oh. Spoke too soon..._

  
"Yes?" My voice came out slightly afraid. Just so you know.

  
"Next time I see her, hold me back. I might rip off her face."

  
I chuckled, loving her even more just because she was threatening violence to another woman that wanted me.

  
"No more, Jacob," I said sternly, nuzzling her hair and inhaling her scent.

  
"He's just a friend."

  
"And I'd bet my left nut he wants more," I growled heatedly.

  
Bella giggled. "Ok. Fine. No more slut for you. No more Jacob for me."

  
"I don't know about that. I kind of like it when you behave like a little slut for me," I mumbled playfully.

  
"Oh God," Bella groaned, her leg tightening around me. "Stop saying things like that. You're going to wake up my pussy. I'm trying to go to sleep!"

  
I smiled and leaned down to give her a small kiss on the mouth. "Fine," I said, pouting playfully. "Go to sleep. Good night, Queen of Geekness."

  
"Good night, King of Assholes."

  
I laughed loudly. "Look at that. I rock her world and I'm still an asshole."

  
"Yup. Never going to escape it, Cullen," she said laughing.

  
"And neither are you, Swan. I can promise you that," I whispered, pulling her closer and meaning it.

* * *

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think <3**

**[www.facebook.com/Nyddi](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi) **

**Twitter @Nyddi**

**Chapter 5 Images:**

**[http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=16](http://bit.ly/KELNUI) ** ****


	6. Broken Headboard: Ultimate Destruction

**There was nothing to add. This is 119 pages of words and sex and Nyddi is cross eyed. Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

 

**Broken Headboard: Ultimate Destruction**

 

**(Total Demolition- According to Puzzy)**

* * *

*****EPOV**  
  
My eyes flew open, every single bit of me fueled with fear. Frantically, I blinked back the sunlight and searched around me...  
  
Looking...  
  
Searching...  
  
 _Please don't let it have been a dream!_  
  
I still couldn't quite see; there were white spots bouncing around in my vision.  
  
But I could feel.  
  
And feel I did.  
  
Her warmth penetrated the coldness that had taken hold of me. Like the perfect blanket, she was wrapped around me, hugging me, and granting me the comfort of her warmth.  
  
Clinging to me.  
  
A smile of relief burst through my face.  
  
I tightened my hold on Bella, blinking as the last of the spots faded, leaving nothing but the beauty before me.  
  
My arms tightened even more and my heart literally ached when Bella's little face scrunched up adorably. Her tiny nose twitched as she burrowed closer to me, trying to avoid the escape from sleep but searching me out even while still stuck within it.  
  
Her hair shone brightly in the sunlight, a rich chocolate curtain that fell over her shoulders, caressed her face, and teased my skin.  
  
I stared at her, memorizing every single dip, curve, and stroke. Promising myself that I would draw this down, commit my hand to the devoted purpose of recapturing every single line. Even relaxed her eyebrows curved deliciously, half round, half arched, all body-stirring allure. Even with her eyes closed the curve at the ends were still dominant, the little lift at the corner that gave her wide eyes their obvious cat like appearance.  
  
Her lashes were ridiculous in their beauty, so long that they almost seemed enhanced. Just like her hair, they glowed with warm chocolate tones as the sunlight bounced off the ends like a playful little fairy running around and bringing each individual lash to life. They were so long that they rested on her cheek bones like two small fans, fluttering against her cheeks with every small twitch of her eyes behind her lids.  
  
Her cheek bones were something else, as well. While lying under a small layer of baby fat they were still prominent and perfect. I could almost see exactly what the structure of her face would look like once the last of her childhood melted away leaving the woman behind.  
  
A breath-stealing, gorgeous nymph of a woman.  
  
A woman that would be mine.  
  
 _Mine._  
  
Fuck, yes.  
  
I inhaled, my breaths passing raggedly through the pathways of my lungs, her beauty making it hard for my innards to function. My thumb came up and pressed lightly against the hollow of her cheek. I caressed the satin soft skin, feeling my body stir as I looked at the way they hollowed out.  
  
I'm not gonna lie…lately…lately, I had been wondering a lot what her cheeks would look like completely hollowed out as her plump lips wrapped around my aching dick…  
  
I groaned, hungry in a way that made my mid-section ache and feel hollow.  
  
God, she was so beautiful.  
  
 _God,_ I loved her.  
  
I did. There was no denying it for me. Not anymore. She was beyond what my soul ached for. I had never been partial to all the romantic bullshit, which is why I never had a serious relationship. Women that had been foolish enough to want more from me had oftentimes called me cold.  
  
Insensitive.  
  
Idiots.  
  
They were idiots for saying such a thing. I was not cold. And I was filled with an urge so large that the muscles in my chest ached because it felt like I was going to burst.  
  
The urge was simple: make the girl in my arms unbelievably happy. Make her love me in return. Keep her...forever.  
  
Yes, forever.  
  
If that meant I was "cold" then hell, growing up, I had been taught the wrong definition of the word.  
  
So had the rest of the world.  
  
I reached for and played with the soft waves lying on her cheek. Her hair was incredibly soft and silky, and I loved it. Loved the way it looked, smelled, felt...  
  
Fuck, I loved everything about her.  
  
And it seems like I'm not going to shut up about it, either.  
  
Eh, so be it. If that makes me a pussy then I'm a pussy who had an amazing orgasm last night. And one that was apparently going to have amazing orgasms repeatedly for the rest of his life.  
  
Yup, being a pussy wasn't so bad.  
  
At the thought of her last night, of the sheer fucking  _passion_  that existed between us, I felt my mouth water. My cock, already hard, throbbed harder, begging me to wake her up.  
  
To take her.  
  
But I couldn't. Not that I wouldn't, it was too late for that shit. But I had to take her out first. Make the experience of losing her virginity as romantic as I could.  
  
Because I wanted to. We're talking roses, somewhere expensive. I would have it closed down just for us, the whole she-bang.  
  
And I had to prepare her.  
  
My cock turned to me, his Cyclops eye wide with rapt attention.  
  
Yes,  _prepare_  her, dick.  
  
My inner midget snickered.  
  
I rolled my eyes at myself and couldn't help the goofy ass smile that came back onto my face. But it was true, as much as I wanted her, as ready as she was for me, I had felt how tight she was last night.  
  
How  _small_ her pussy was.  
  
It had nearly suffocated my one finger alone. Even without a hymen in the way there was no way her body was ready to take all of me.  
  
None.  
  
 _Try anyway!_ My selfish inner demon cried.  
  
Asshole.  
  
Tonight. It was happening  _tonight,_ that alone was probably not going to be enough time to prepare her and he wanted me to fucking try  _now_?  
  
 _You want it, too!_  
  
Yes. Fuck me, yes. And I wanted it  _hard._ If last night was any indication (I tilted my head back to stare up at the small crack in my new headboard) then tonight was going to be…rough. And that's putting it mildly.  
  
 _Please!_ My cock begged, tearing like the little whimp that he was.  
  
 _Little?_ He scoffed, affronted.  _If I'm so little than WHY are we waiting?_  
  
Good point. Conceited dick.  
  
"You're fucking hilarious when you're inner arguing with yourself," Bella's raspy voice broke through my inner 'musings.'  
  
I stared at her with wide eyes. "How the hell do you know that's what I'm doing?" I asked with no small amount of panic in my tone.  
  
I knew it. I knew it. I  _knew_ she could read minds…  
  
"I pay attention to the looks on your face," she mumbled sleepily, smiling up at me with shinning teeth and sparkling eyes.  
  
I felt my heart stutter. The poor abused organ was not up to the task of handling all this shit. I could feel it complaining as it pumped roughly inside me. "Why?" I asked, probing, hoping to get into that odd heads of hers and find exactly what I needed to survive now.  
  
Bella snuggled deeper into my embrace, a fact that both made me ache and exhilarated me to the point of adrenaline overload. "I just do. You're awesome to look at," she mumbled, pressing her nose into my chest and inhaling deeply.  
  
I swallowed heavily, one hand trailing lightly down her back, reminding me of the fact that she was completely naked.  
  
Completely at my mercy.  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" I whispered, my heart thundering as need filled every cell in my body.  
  
"You're hot. I like looking at you. And it makes me all warm inside. Mmmm…I never thought I would like even a little chest hair on a guy but yours is just sexy and your scent is so concentrated here," Bella whispered, moving closer and burying her nose deeper into the middle of my chest.  
  
My hips arched, seeking her out. "Come here," I said huskily, cupping the back of her head and gently fisting her hair so I could bring her up.  
  
I pulled her up gently until she was level with me. For what seemed like minutes I stared into her eyes, trying to rip every thought out of her so that I could see for myself if maybe, just maybe, she meant the things she said.  
  
And if she did…did those words mean that she could possibly feel for me the way I felt for her? I know girls her age fancied themselves in love on an everyday basis but they usually weren't. Not really. Not the way I was in love with Bella.  
  
My being froze over. I just couldn't handle it if I was Bella's first little infatuation. Not with the way I felt. No way. There's no way I would just be her puppy love.  
  
No way I would one day watch her walk away and go into someone else's arms.  
  
"Edward…what's wrong? You're giving me that look again," she said, her brow furrowed adorably.  
  
"What look?" I asked in a low voice, still searching the depths of her eyes with my own.  
  
 _Please love me. Please. I've never felt this…never wanted to. Now it's too late. If you don't…_  
  
"Like you think that…like you're  _afraid_ of me," Bella whispered, cupping my cheek tenderly with her small hand.  
  
"I am," I confessed warily, pulling her closer.  
  
We both groaned as her breasts made contact with my chest, her nipples already rock hard.  
  
God, I loved having her like this. I did. I really fucking did.  
  
"I'm the one that has to be afraid of you," she said, leaning down and shyly placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.  
  
I groaned because the girl seemed determined to make it difficult for me to breathe.  
  
"No, Baby, you don't," I said, hugging her to me and pressing my forehead against hers.  
  
It's really kind of sad and pathetic, the fact that I just didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here, under my covers, with her naked in my arms. Real life and human needs be damned.  
  
"Oh yes, I do," she said in that fucking cute as hell stubborn way of hers.  
  
"Why?" I asked, probing again, locking her eyes with my own in an unwavering stare.  
  
The look she gave me told me she knew exactly what I was doing. That she knew I was determined to get the truth out of her. By force if necessary.  
  
I had always gotten everything I had ever wanted. Everything. And I had never wanted anything more than I wanted her.  
  
Bella Swan would be mine, irrevocably, whether she was ready for it or not.  
  
"Why?" I repeated gruffly, tightening my hold on her.  
  
She gave into me, climbing over me until every inch of her was pressed against me. She lay on top of me, still meeting my stare head on.  
  
Brave little one. I could see the fear hiding in the depths of her eyes and still she wouldn't back down.  
  
"Because, Cullen, you have the power to rip me in two if you so choose," she answered.  
  
I crushed her lips in a searing kiss, my heart fucking seizing and my brain twisting wickedly with delight at hearing those words. Bella let me, opening her mouth to my tongue and clutching at my face just as desperately.  
  
I slid my tongue against hers, licked at the inside of her cheeks, and ran it across her straight tiny teeth, memorizing everything. Bella reciprocated, kissing me so expertly that it boggled my mind that she was new at this.  
  
She was new at everything. And yet, still,  _somehow_ , the girl knew how to do everything the way I loved it.  
  
The way I needed it.  
  
"I need you," she gasped sexily against my lips, moving so that her pussy was pressed against me through my pants.  
  
I groaned, reaching down and grabbing onto her hips in a hard, punishing grip. "Easy there, babe," I warned in a low voice, moving her so that she was under me and I was leaning over her.  
  
I felt the cum from last night rubbing against me, hardened within my pants. Not a pleasant sensation in any way, but Bella was under me naked and looking at me with a needy pout so my dick didn't mind.   
Not one bit. He throbbed greedily all ready to add to the ejaculation from the night before.  
  
"Edward," Bella whined and my dick jerked that much closer to accomplishing his self-imposed mission.  
  
"Baby, wait."  
  
"Why?" she whined again, her arms and legs coming around me and pulling me into her sexual atmosphere.  
  
"Baby," I growled, delighted as much as I was annoyed with her for trying to take control.  
  
"I love when you call me that," Bella said breathlessly, staring up at me, all luscious hair spread out over my pillow, big doe eyes the color of honey and chocolate, and fucking sinful body pulling at me.  
  
I kissed her again, gently this time, savoring her bottom lip then switching to her top one. Bella moaned, arching under me as her sweet tongue came out to play.  
  
I pulled back and scowled down at her. She scowled back up at me so viciously that I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. In that moment she reminded me so much of the petulant little girl that had fallen out of that car…  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Bella asked, full pout in place.  
  
I leaned down to nip it gently, pulling back when she once again tried to deepen the kiss.  
  
She hissed at me.  
  
I smiled back cheekily.  
  
"I'm thinking of you and your little heart spotted panties…remember those?" I asked still smiling and wiggling my eyebrows.  
  
She reached up and pinched my nipple so hard that it felt like the skin in that area froze.  
  
"What the fuck?" I yelled, pinning her down and staring at her glorious tits with a vicious look.  
  
She froze, no doubt realizing the amount of trouble she had just gotten herself into.  
  
"You're a greedy little girl, you know that? I don't give you cock and you decide to tempt the beast by hurting him?" I hissed angrily although I really was just annoyed…and unbelievably turned on.  
  
She struggled against me, her movements rubbing her body against my own and igniting me further.   
  
"You were making fun of me," she said stubbornly not looking like she planned on apologizing anytime soon.  
  
I sighed. Very well.  
  
"Isabella, methinks you were not properly disciplined as a child. Am I correct?" I asked in a low heated tone, tilting my head inquisitively to the side.  
  
Bella's eyes widened. "Edward…no…wait," she gasped, sounding stuck between giggles and fear.  
  
"Where should I start, Isabella? Should I bite your nipple hard?" I asked huskily, leaning down to blow on one of the hard peaks.  
  
Bella jerked under me, her back arching, trying to shove her nipple into my mouth. I moved back, not letting it.  
  
"Oh fuck…" Bella groaned, her head falling back onto the pillow.  
  
I bit my lip, knowing that I would never see anything as beautiful as her surrender anywhere else on the planet. Or beyond it, either.  
  
"Or should I tickle you mercilessly?" I continued, leaning forward to whisper hotly. I let my tongue barely caress the outline of her ear, and then gently blew into it.  
  
She moaned, pressing herself into me. "I'm not ticklish…"  
  
"Bullshit. I bet you're  _very_ ticklish, Isabella," I mumbled, smirking and running my lips softly across her cheek.  
  
"Edward," she gasped brokenly, her lips parting with an exhale.  
  
I felt it on the side of my lips, felt the softness of them pressed there, felt the air leaving her body calling every nerve in that area to full attention.  
  
"I love the way my name falls from those lips," I groaned, closing my eyes and kissing the corner of her lips heatedly.  
  
"I fucking love the things you say. I can't wait to hear what you're going to say when you're finally inside me."  
  
"Fuck!" I groaned, her words setting lose a flurry of mental images, each one more disarming than the last, each ending with me watching my cock covered in her juices and sliding in an out of her tight little pussy.  
  
I hissed, my teeth latching harshly onto her bottom lip and pulling. This time when her tongue came out to play I met it half way and we kissed each other with sloppy open mouthed kisses that made every male instinct in my body want to claim.  
  
To mark.  
  
To fucking destroy.  
  
She dehumanized me. With just her body and her voice and her scent… _everything_ about her took from me my higher intelligence, turned me into a lower life form with only one singular purpose.  
  
To claim her.  
  
Own her.  
  
Possibly kill anyone who ever tried to impose on that.  
  
Hell fucking yes!  
  
"Edward, baby, I need you. Take me, please," she moaned into our kiss, her voice making my eyes roll into the back of my head.  
  
I gritted my teeth, fighting my baser urges with every bit of my being. "No…not yet," I groaned moving my hand between us and seeking out the part of her anatomy that was screaming for me.  
  
I gasped then groaned, the sound mixing with her whimper as my fingers slide up her soaking slit.   
"Baby…so wet for me," I moaned, rubbing her clit gently, caressing circles into the hard and throbbing bud.  
  
Bella moaned, her eyes locked with mine. The way her brow furrowed, the way her mouth fell open…help me God, but it's obvious that her body was already mine.  
  
 _Mine._  
  
I hoped to claim her heart as well.  
  
"Say it," I moaned, teasing her throbbing entrance with slow and light circles of my finger.  
  
She opened her legs under me, her body bowing to my will. "Say what?" she asked, her hands everywhere. My shoulders, my neck, my hair, my jaw…  
  
Her hands remained on my jaw, tracing lightly in a way that made the stubble there stand on end. A shiver ran through me as I enjoyed the feel of her delicate touch.  
  
"I've come so many times just thinking about this jaw alone," she moaned, her nails digging slightly into my skin and her hips pushing towards my finger.  
  
"God, girl, the things you say," I groaned, acquiescing to her body's demands and slowly sliding my finger into her.  
  
Immediately her inner muscles clamped down and midway in I had to exert more force just to push past them and slid my finger all the way in. And it was heaven. Tight, soaked, throbbing heaven.  
  
My cock was trying his damned best to give my hand the stink eye.  
  
He wanted to switch places. Fucking bad.  
  
"Yes," she gasped her body surrendering even further to my will.  
  
Yes, mine.  
  
Mine.  
  
Mine.  
  
Mine.  
  
 _Ok, we get it!_  
  
"Please, I want you. You know I do," Bella whimpered, clutching at me as I slowly slid my finger out, then in, then out, curled it, pushed against that spot deep inside her...  
  
"I know, Beautiful. I want you, too, but baby we have to take this slow. I'm fucking you tonight, I promise. Just let me make you come like this," I said pressing harder on her G-spot, watching as her face feel apart and her eyes rolled back.  
  
"But..oh  _God..._ Edward, I  _need_ you!" she cried, her hips moving frantically against my hand.  
  
I hissed, her movements pressing the back of the hand inside her against my dick. "I need you, too," I told her again, staring at her, not bothering to hide the awe she evoked in me.  
  
"Then  _please_!" she yelled, staring at me in horny fury.  
  
Fuck, I wanted to eat her. Just bite down on her flesh until I drew blood.  
  
Barbaric, I know, but it was all  _her_ fault.  
  
"Do you want me to stop, naughty girl?" I hissed, removing my hand at the cost of much agony to myself as well as her.  
  
Bella gasped desperately, her eyes wide and her hands clawing at me.  
  
"Edward, no, please!"  
  
"Then  _behave_ ," I growled menacingly. "I'm going to fuck this pussy tonight, baby. I'm going to fuck it so good neither of us is going to be moving afterward. But for right now, I just want to eat it and make you come in my mouth. Understand?"  
  
Bella nodded at me, her eyes wide and unfocused.  
  
"You're going to take whatever I give you. You're going to lay back there, stop fighting me, and let me make you come until you can't see straight. Understand?" I commanded, daring her to contradict me.  
  
"Holy shit,  _yes_ ," Bella moaned licking her lips hungrily.  
  
I smiled triumphantly, thrilled, and moved down her body, skimming my nose lightly across her flat stomach. Her entire body shivered under me and I looked up to find her staring at me, her face tense with need.  
  
Just like I wanted her.  
  
"Want me to lick you, baby?" I asked, close enough now that I could smell her sweet pussy, could see how wet she was for me.  
  
"Please," she begged quietly, her hands coming up to tangle in my hair.  
  
I shuddered, closing my eyes and bracing myself for what was to come. Slowly, I licked and nipped at her skin moving lower, biting gently on her smooth mound, groaning when I flicked my tongue out and barely skimmed it along her clit.  
  
Bella moaned, her hips offering her pussy to me.  
  
I moaned with her, latching onto her thighs with my hands and spreading them farther apart. Still moaning, I pressed my mouth to her and sucked her clit, pressing my tongue flat against it and feeling it throb.  
  
"Oh...baby," Bella moaned, rocking her hips against my face.  
  
I groaned, loving her pussy with my tongue, licking up every delicious bit of liquid it offered me. It wasn't long before she was thrashing under me, her cries unbelievably loud. My right hand let go of her thigh and without warning I slammed my middle finger into her, my tongue still tangling with her clit.  
  
Bella choked on a scream, her back arching.  
  
I hummed my approval and began fucking her hard with my finger, speeding up faster and faster as I felt the muscles within her begin to accommodate the invasion. Bella was practically incoherent under me, unintelligible sounds leaving her luscious mouth.  
  
My chest swelled with pride. I would never get tired of being the man who did this to her.   
The  _only_ man.  
  
"You want more, baby?" I pulled back and asked her roughly my finger pounding into her so hard the sound of slapping flesh permeated the room mixing with her moans.  
  
"Please," she moaned lifting her head to stare at me pleadingly.  
  
"How much more? Can you take this, baby?" I asked and roughly slammed another finger into her.  
  
The muscles were still unbelievably tight but we both groaned when they accepted the second finger without a fight.  
  
"Oh...oh...yes," Bella groaned deeply, her hips rotating against my hand.  
  
"So tight. So wet. I can't wait to shove my cock in there, baby," I said, licking my lips and tasting her on them.  
  
My dick weeped inside my pants, throbbing and inconsolable with need.  
  
"Oh God, baby, I've never wanted anything so bad," Bella moaned.  
  
I watched, wide mouthed, as she reached up and began rolling one of her nipples, caressing and pinching it with her fingers.  
  
"Baby," I groaned speeding up, adding my thumb and pressing it against her clit.  
  
Bella jerked, her legs almost buckling, her fingers pinching her nipple harder.  
  
There was nothing better than watching her take her pleasure from me. I loved giving her this, loved having her body under my command.  
  
"I want to make you come so hard," I said breathlessly, devouring her with my eyes.  
  
"I want to make you come, too," she whined, biting her fucking lip at me.  
  
I moved so that I was lying sideways before her, fucking her pussy with my fingers and watching as they glistened with her arousal. Her pussy wrapped around them deliciously and there was no doubt in my mind that this girl had been made specifically to drive me insane.  
  
"You are, baby. You are going to make me cum," I growled, using my free hands to lower my pants.   
She gasped and bit her lip hungrily when my cock was finally free and it bounced against my stomach, painfully hard and leaking for her.  
  
"See what you do to me?" I whispered, twisting my fingers against her G-spot and grabbing onto my dick with my left hand.  
  
"Oh fuck...oh please...yes. Let me see it!" Bella cried, her hands tearing at my covers.  
  
"I'm going to lick you. And I'm going to fuck myself while I do it. Is that what you want?" I asked her hotly, my own lip becoming trapped beneath my teeth.  
  
"Baby, fuck yes," she moaned, staring at my dick as it throbbed in my fist.  
  
"Grab onto the headboard.  _Now_ , Bella," I growled, moving my left hand up and circling my thumb around the leaking head of my dick.  
  
Bella obeyed, her hands latching onto it. Her gorgeous tits strained towards my eager mouth, pushing out deliciously as she arched before me.  
  
I leered at the mouth watering sight before me and lowered myself so that I could tongue her clit. I did so harshly this time, punishing it for being so God damned tempting. Her taste flooded my mouth and it wasn't long before I was abusing my own dick with my hand, pumping it furiously as Bella moaned and gushed around my fingers and tongue.  
  
"So fucking hot," she cried between broken gasps.  
  
I looked up at her, still licking her pussy, and throbbed painfully when I saw her eyes frozen on my dick.   
I squeezed the tip, feeling more pre-cum leaking out, and I think I almost died when Bella's eyes glazed over and she hungrily licked her lips.  
  
"Tonight, baby, I'm fucking that hot little mouth of yours," I said before sucking on her clit hard and adding a third finger into her, stretching her unbearably.  
I thrilled further inside when Bella showed no signs of pain. Her eyes closed momentarily and the look on her face told me how close she was.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Yes, fuck.  
  
"You better fuck  _everything_  tonight, baby," she moaned breathlessly, opening her eyes to stare at me passionately.  
  
I moaned against her pussy, her words making my stomach clench and my balls tighten.  
  
"Everything? Careful, baby, I might take you up on that," I moaned, pounding my fingers into her once...twice...three times...  
  
Over and fucking over.  
  
"Edward, come with me. I'm so close. Come with me, baby, I want to see your cock come for me," she moaned in that voice that made my dick leak even more.  
  
Dear God, this girl was going to be the death of me.  
  
"Yes," I groaned, latching onto her pussy with my mouth. I licked her, tongued her, slammed my fingers into her, the whole while feeling the pressure build in my cock...my limbs...  
  
"Edward!" she cried, her pussy tightening around my fingers.  
  
So close. She was so close.  
  
In response I tightened my own hand around my dick and slammed it up and down as hard as I was fucking her pussy. My tongue was literally making out with her clit at this point, pushing against the throbbing bud...it hardened...her pussy tightened around me...a huge gush of her juices fell out of her and into my mouth...  
  
" _Fuck!_ I'm...I'm..." she cried, tensing up beneath me.  
  
But I already knew. I could  _feel_ it. Taste it.  
  
She fell apart, her muscles contracting and releasing stream after stream of her exotic essence into my mouth.  
  
I jerked against her, looked up to see her coming, her eyes fixated on my dick...  
  
My teeth latched down gently on her pussy as my own orgasm unleashed itself, sending wave after wave of muscle-warming pleasure through my limbs.  
  
Bella's eyes widened as she watched my cock spurt, the cum exploding out of it and all over my hand.   
Suddenly, she was coming again, harder...and my own orgasm grew stronger, refueled from the knowledge that watching me come turned her on so much...  
  
"Edward...Baby...yes...oh!" Bella moaned loudly, her movements hard and tense.  
  
I moaned against her pussy, helpless to the amount of tingling pleasure that was pulsing through our sated bodies.  
  
I fell against her, my forehead against her pubic bone as my chest heaved with broken gasps.  
  
Her pussy was still throbbing around my fingers and my cock was still throbbing in my hand. Her scent was everywhere and it violated my consciousness again as I breathed in deeply, trying to get my heart to slow down.  
  
Bella was running her hands soothingly through my hair and I was tempted to remain where I was for the rest of eternity.  
  
But my body had other plans…it wanted to finish what we'd started.   
  
With a fury never witnessed by me before, my stomach clenched up. It unleashed the mother of all growls in frustration just as my cock started throbbing back to life.  
  
Bella choked on her laughter, her small body shaking under me.  
  
"Watch it," I snarled, looking up at her petulantly.  
  
"But it's cute," she gasped, smiling radiantly at me, her cheeks still glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm.  
  
I melted. Like a fucking girl, I just... _melted._  
  
Oh, Lord.  
  
"It's your fault. You make me come so hard that all my life force is poured into it and now I must replenish myself," I grumbled playfully as I moved away from her and reached for the box of tissues near the bed.  
  
"Really? Hmm...good to know. Especially since you do the same to me," she said adorably.  
  
Right on cue, her stomach let loose the cutest girly growl I had ever heard.  
  
I paused in the cleaning of my dick and stared up at the heavens.  
  
What the fuck? Even the way her stomach growled was endearing to me!  
  
"We need to feed you, baby," I said, throwing the cum filled tissues in the waste bin by my bed and crawling back over her so I could kiss her.  
  
Bella wrapped her arms around me and kissed me sweetly in return, making my damned heart clench with emotion.  
  
"Breakfast?" I pulled back and asked smiling at her.  
  
"M-hm...but I gotta ask. What time is this date of yours and how fast will it be over so we can come back here and finish what we started?" she asked.  
  
I threw my head back and laughed, so damned happy that it should've been illegal.  
  
"I have some work to do...and some phone calls to make. I'll let you know after lunch, cool?" I asked nuzzling her cheek with my nose.  
  
"Ok...but don't make it too late. I am not the most patient creature," Bella said hugging me tightly.  
  
"That much I've gathered, Ms. Swan," I said playfully hugging her back.

* * *

  
"Yes...I understand. I know it's an inconvenience and it's short notice but I really thought that with how far back our families go...yes...yes...of course!...Really? Great! Thank you so much! I promise to repay you greatly for this favor...no...yes...yes...thank you so much!...you, too, bye."  
  
I hung up the call and sat back in my chair feeling absurdly pleased with myself.  
  
One should never underestimate the power that comes along with reputation, family ties, and influence.   
Specifically, my family's influence. You see, although I had made my own way and had branched off into animation (an entirely different field than anyone in my family ever had taken) my family's wealth, status, and public standing went back very far.  
  
My great-great grandparent's had signed their names in Ellis Island when they emigrated from Europe in the early 20th century. My great-great grandfather was an entrepreneur, and an extremely successful one. The fortune he built in the railroad industry survived through the Great Depression. My family was, and still is, considered one of New York's oldest blue bloods.  
  
Not all generations that followed stayed in the railroad business. My father, for example, had been a renowned surgeon at St. Vincent's hospital in downtown. My uncle Carlisle, who studied alongside his brother, was still the head surgeon there.  
  
My brother Emmett actually ended up doing the one thing he is unbelievably good at. He started his own A-list bodyguard business. Yup. The fucker provided all the top notch security to some of Hollywood's biggest stars. Cullen Security Firm. Simple name for a straight forward company.  
  
I, on the other hand, decided to get into Graphic Design and Animation. I still didn't own my own company. I decided that it wasn't the right time to go there yet.  
  
See, my boss is a huge douchebag. He truly is. And I worked my way up the ladder of his company in less than a year to the position of VP. I had the money to buy him out ten fold but that wasn't the plan.   
No.  
  
I was going to earn that company right out from under him. Blue Fish Animation will one day be mine and not because of family money but because I fucking earned every bit of it.  
  
I loved my job. It gave me the freedom to dabble in the one thing that I loved passionately...well, aside from Bella...and that was art. I loved, lived, and breathed art. Especially the art of computer graphics.   
It fascinated me.  
  
Art always had. And I remember, thanks to my wonderful sister and her blabber mouth, that Bella was in love with art, too.  
  
So, using my immense amount of money and some serious name dropping when it came to my family, I had had the Met closed down.  
  
Yes, The Metropolitan Museum of Art. They had one of the sickest Egyptian exhibits in the world. And, again according to Alice, Bella also loved Egyptian history. It was her favorite.  
  
It had cost me a shit load of money but you know what? Bella deserved it. She was worth every fucking penny.  
  
My office door opened.  
  
And speak of the devil...  
  
"Hey baby girl," I said warmly, smiling when she peeked through the door, her still damp hair hanging loosely from the angle of her head.  
  
She smiled brightly at me as her cheeks bloomed with color. "Hey you," Bella said softly, stepping into the office and officially sending my head through the concrete streets of New York and straight into the gutter.  
  
Why the fuck is she so sexy?  
  
Why the fuck are her legs  _always_ on display?  
  
She walked towards me in the cutest white halter top dress I'd ever seen. A flowing light blue flower design adorned it. Her breasts looked delicious even though they were covered from view. The material stretched tightly across her chest, emphasizing the shape and size of her glorious breasts.  
  
This dress wasn't tight like the one last night; it actually fell pretty loosely from under her breasts but it ended at mid-thigh leaving those sexy legs out for my viewing pleasure.  
  
She looked her age in that dress, a fresh and young virgin albeit an extremely beautiful one.  
  
My cock instantly roared to life, sick bastard that I am.  
  
"Alice says hi," Bella said as she walked towards me.  
  
"You spoke to her?" I asked although part of me really wasn't paying attention.  
  
No. I wasn't. I was actually watching the pendulum like movement of her hips as she got closer…side to side…side to side…  
  
Fucking hypnotizing. The way she walked was like the call of a siren at sea.  
  
"Skype. And she's annoyingly perceptive that one," Bella said stopping before me desk and leaning on her hands so that she was bent towards me.  
  
I stared up at her feeling like a lost boy and swallowed heavily. "Yeah…she tends to be. What was she so perceptive about?" I asked, my hands twitching.  
  
I tried giving Bella my full attention while I calculated exactly how fast I could slide my lap top and all my drawings out of the way, latch onto her, slam her across the desk until she was spread legged before me, her pussy right in front of my mouth…  
  
"She said I looked freshly fucked," Bella said with amusement in her tone.  
  
"What?" I cried eyes wide, my very stimulating fantasy interrupted by the absurdness of what she had just said.  
  
"Your sister said I looked freshly fucked…even though I had just taken a shower and cleaned up. Alice said the glow on my face spoke volumes…"  
  
"And how, pray fucking tell, does my  _little_ sister now what that glow looks like?" I seethed, my teeth clenched at the implication of what Bella was telling me.  
  
"Relax, control freak. She's a virgin that much I know. Though she has a scary intuition when it comes to knowing about sex," Bella said staring at me with amusement.  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know," I mumbled, my stomach dropping, heaving…I felt kinda sick…I was in love…was forging a sexual connection…with a girl my  _sister's_ age!  
  
"Baby?" Bella whispered softly.  
  
Instant relaxation. Her voice was like the perfect balm and that endearment, directed towards me, slipped in through my ears, caressed my neck on the way down and coated my insides until I felt like nothing but relaxed goo.  
  
It was wrong. Yes, what I was doing was wrong. Wrong as  _hell._  But how could I let the connection between us go? Like a runaway freight train, it was unstoppable, powerful in its relentless intensity.  
  
Bella was everything to me…there was no way I could stay away from her. None.  
  
"Sorry. I spaced out there," I said, smiling up at Bella with relief.  
  
She bit her lip and smiled back, those eyes glowing like two flash lights pointed at me. "I didn't tell her about us if that's what you're worried about…besides, I don't want to encourage her Professor fantasy, you know?"  
  
I groaned, my cock deflating at the reminder. I reached up and rubbed my hands across my face.   
"Please, stop reminding me. Do you have any idea how many times I have come  _this_ close to using my influence to have that Professor…Whitlock, is it?...transferred to another school?" I said feeling the beginnings of a headache forming.  
  
Because at the time, I had no idea how important _Whitlock_ would become in my life.  
  
Nope.  
  
"Edward! That's just mean. The poor man has never once shown any indication of being interested in Alice. Her words exactly!" Bella admonished, shaking her head at me like I was an errant child.  
  
I stared up at her, incredulous. Then again, did I really expect her to be on my side about this?  
  
"Doesn't matter! He's much older than her  _and_ he poses a dangerous temptation to my sister's way of thinking!" I cried spreading my hands out wide before me.  
  
"He's  _your_ age! Ok, a year older but still. Just like you he graduated early and began his career!"  
  
There she goes, reminding me of shit that was best left alone.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that," I grumbled, turning away from her and concentrating on the screen before me.  
  
Bella was quiet for a few seconds, simply standing in front of me and leaning on the desk. "Are you mad at me?" she finally whispered, her tone small and meek.  
  
I sighed deeply but didn't look away from my lap top. "No, baby. It's just hard…I…."  
  
"I know. It's a little odd for me, too. Hey! Can I see what you're working on?" she said, flipping the subject quickly, her tone completely light, effectively cutting through the tense atmosphere that had begun to hang over us.  
  
I smiled at her, relieved that I hadn't managed to offend her. "Sure. Come here," I murmured, staring up at her intensely.  
  
She stared back at me her eyes wide. I saw her swallowed hard.  
  
Just like that the heat was coursing through my veins, once again obliterating all common sense.  
  
"Get over here, little one," I growled, my tone sounding dangerous even to my own ears.  
  
Bella was slightly shaking as she came around my desk and I pushed my chair back, rotating so that I was facing her. I loved how I could see the shivers racking her limbs as she moved closer. My body ached, heated, throbbed as I watched her, my eyes raking her from head to toe. Once she was close enough, I latched onto her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
I groaned at the contact, her closeness enveloping me with her scent. She was freshly showered and her bodywash mixed with her natural smell, fucking with my brain's chemistry and reminding my body of what she smelled like.  
  
Down there.  
  
 _Ungh._  
  
"Where's my kiss?" I whispered huskily, tilting my head back to look at her.  
  
Bella bit her lip as her eyes took on that molten look. Her hands came up to cup my face and she smiled at me before leaning down and pressing her mouth against mine.  
  
I opened my mouth and sucked on her bottom lip, loving the way it felt. My hands tightened on her waist then moved around to her back, trailing down the delicate curve until I was gently cupping her perfect ass in my hands.  
  
Bella gasped, her teeth pulling on my lip, and she took me by surprise when she climbed onto my lap. I groaned, leaning back to give her room, never breaking our slow, sensual kiss. I positioned her so that she was pressed right against my hard dick and Bella pulled back to gasp breathlessly.  
  
"What time are we leaving?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.  
  
I smirked loving how impatient I had her. "Tomorrow," I teased leaning forward to nip at her chin.  
  
"Asshole," Bella grumbled kissing me sweetly on the cheek.  
  
I was a mess. A downright fucked up mess. Since when did someone calling me an asshole make me feel all warm inside?  
  
Masochistic. There was no other word for it. This girl was fucking with everything inside of me and turning it upside down.  
  
I buried my face in her neck and held her close to me, rocking her small body back and forth on my lap.  
  
"I like when you hug me like this," she mumbled into my hair.  
  
I leaned down and nibbled on her shoulder because the amount of cuteness coming from her was too much.  
  
Bella gasped and squirmed impatiently, causing me to bite down harder as her body rubbed against my dick. Little shocks of pleasure attacked the hard organ, delicious…but not nearly enough.  
  
Until I was inside of her it would never be enough.  
  
 _Maybe not even then_ , the tiny voice in the back of my head whispered.  
  
"Seriously, what time?" Bella asked moving back and adjusting herself so that she was sitting sideways on my lap.  
  
I glowered at her when she purposefully took her time getting  _comfortable_ , her ass pressing and wiggling against my poor, tortured dick.  
  
"You like causing him agony, don't you?" I grumbled, pouting and cupping her neck so I could caress it.  
  
Bella's entire body shivered, her skin breaking out in goose bumps under my ministrations. I watched the fine hairs rise to attention and licked my lips as my thumb moved across her neck, arising more little bumps in its wake.  
  
"No, actually I don't. I'd like nothing more than to help  _him_  with his agony…and have him help  _her_ with hers," Bella said scowling and pointing one stiff finger at herself…down there.  
  
I laughed, my dick twitching at her words.  
  
"But you, Mister, refuse to slam me against this desk and give me that dick so you leave me no choice but to continue to try and convince you to fuck me. Now stop that," she said, slapping at my hands delicately. "Show me what you're working on. This is Maya, the 3D animation program, correct?"  
  
I smiled brightly and scooted the chair closer until we were in front of the computer. I swiped my finger across the mouse pad, bringing the screen back to life, and Bella gasped when the image came back into view.  
  
"Edward…what is that?"  
  
"It's you. Well, the outline at least. I still have to actually draw it on paper and then transfer it on here but I wanted to get the 3D mapping started," I mumbled pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  
  
Bella inhaled the movement so deep it moved my head up and down.  
  
"Why..." she paused, clearing her throat and trying again. "Why are you drawing me?"  
  
"Because I think you're beautiful."  
  
 _And because I'm disgustingly in love with you…_  
  
Bella gasped, shakily turning enough in my arms so that she could cup my face and place a tender kiss on my lips. I basked in the feeling, her lips gentle on mine, her hands warming the skin on my face, her breath mixing with my own.  
  
She pulled back slowly, our lips seemingly unwilling to part and pulling apart a fraction of a second slower. Her eyes fluttered open, those lashes waving before them, and I almost told her.  
  
She was too beautiful.  
  
Too fucking beautiful.  
  
I almost told her. Right then, right there, that I loved her.  
  
That I needed her.  
  
Forever.  
  
I opened my mouth, heart thundering, common sense completely gone, complex emotions tearing apart the molecules of my chest…  
  
And she interrupted me.  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
I snapped my mouth shut, laughing silently behind my clenched lips. Whether I was laughing at her adorable impatience or I was laughing at my own absurdity I did't know. Part of me was disappointed that she had stopped me, that she had unknowingly stopped me from just blurting out the truth of what lay within me.  
  
But a saner part of me, the part that knew that this young girl with her young emotions held the power to break me, was infinitely glad. And it had grown a separate form, reminiscent of the midget's, and was standing off to the side shaking its head at me disapprovingly.  
  
I metaphorically gave him the finger.  
  
"Baby, tonight…"  
  
"But what time?"  
  
"Seven…"  
  
"What? Seven!"  
  
She stared at me like I had lost my mind. Her wide eyes moved from my face to the time displayed on my computer screen then snapped back to my face, burning with pure annoyance.  
  
I smirked. I couldn't help it!  
  
Under my control.  _MINE!_  
  
"In  _seven_ hours?" she hissed at me looking dangerous and just oh  _so_ fuckable.  
  
"M-hm," I said amicably, smiling and nodding my head at her.  
  
Her mouth snapped open and her eyes squinted dangerously. "Why?..."  
  
"You're impatient. It's my job as your caregiver to teach you to b…ouch!" I yelled trying to twist away from her cruel little fingers and the sudden harsh grip they had on my nipple.  
  
Again!  
  
"Bella!" I yelled, twisting in my chair, fighting to restrain her hands without toppling us over.  
  
"You're an asshole!" she gasped breathlessly, fighting me as I twisted her arms behind her back.  
  
"And you're a naughty little girl who's two seconds away from not getting any dick tonight," I said, smiling smugly when she stopped struggling and stared at me wide eyed.  
  
Oh, the joy! Finding exactly what it was that would control this hellion…FINALLY…  
  
 _Like that threat really holds…_  
  
Bella  _knew,_  too, that I wasn't that masochistic because she glared at me her chin jutting out stubbornly.  
  
I sneered and leaned down to bite it.  
  
"You wouldn't go that far," Bella moaned arching and tilting her head back to give my mouth access to her neck.  
  
I happily obliged, tonguing the sensitive skin and humming at how good it tasted. "I might…you really need to learn how to behave," I groaned biting the skin of her neck, barely fighting the urge to  _mark_ her.  
  
"But you like me when I'm bad," she whispered into my ear sexily, a pout in her voice.  
  
I swear to God my vision flashed with images of handcuffs, leather corsets, and fishnet stockings.  
  
I was going to hell.  
  
And she was going to be the one that drove me there.  
  
"Baby, just behave for two seconds, will you? I need to talk to you about something important," I said nuzzling her neck, kissing her cheek, enjoying her shiver.  
  
"What do I get out of it?" she asked.  
  
Fucking shit…  
  
"I'm too seconds away from spanking the living breath out of you, understand?" I growled, pulling back to glare at her.  
  
Fuck me, but the hopeful look on her face was just too much.  
  
"Is that what I get?" she asked, all breathless and shit.  
  
"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? How would you even know if you like being spanked?"  
  
"Uh… _duh_? You spanked me last night, Edward. It was  _sooo_  hot."  
  
F-u-c-k...m-e.  
  
"Bella, sit there and be a good girl. This is important," I said, ignoring the urge inside me that was screaming at me to flip her over, lift up her skirt…hit her  _hard_ …  
  
Dear Lord, what was she turning me into? I had never spanked a woman in my life.  
  
And now I wanted to. Help me, I _really_  fucking did!  
  
"Fine," Bella grumbled throwing me her sexy little pout. "But make it quick, I want your tongue on me."  
  
"Demanding, aren't we?" I asked, smiling and tangling my fingers in her soft hair.  
  
"You make me feel amazing. Please tell me what insane woman would not be?"  
  
I fucking hugged her, tightly. I kissed her on the cheek before leaning back and looking at her seriously.   
"We need to talk about you going back to school. By my calculation you've been out of school for what…almost four months?" I asked adjusting her so she was cradled against me.  
  
Bella happily snuggled into me, a small smile on her face.  
  
My whole body erupted in heat.  
  
"Yeah…I was thinking about that, too," she said absently reaching into the opening of my shirt and caressing my collarbone with her finger tips.  
  
I trembled, my muscles jumping and tensing.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" I murmured, heat slowly crawling through the corners of my vision.  
  
"Hmmm…I don't know. Anywhere that isn't private, I guess. I mean…you want me to be able to come home every day, right?"  
  
She looked up at me, all wide eyes again, and an image flashed through my mind. Her coming home to me every day, me here waiting for her, welcoming her…having her to myself….  
  
"Fuck yes, I do," I said and the smile that burst out of her reminded me of sunlight bursting through a cloud.  
  
And it occurred to me that my brain kept thinking in cheesy Hallmark card metaphors.  
  
Fuck. Any lingering doubt, the last microscopic atom worth that existed, vanished. There's no way I wasn't in love. None. My brain was fucking waxing poetic here!  
  
"I'll have someone start looking into some good private but not in house schools. Somewhere good but not somewhere you're required to stay at. 'Ok?" I asked leaning down and giving her a light Eskimo kiss.  
  
She giggled, the sound my favorite thing in the world…ehh…aside from her moaning that is.  
  
"I love when you giggle like that," I told her pecking her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I never used to before…"  
  
"And I absolutely  _love_ when you say things like that," I said smiling brightly against her lips.  
  
"Edward," she breathed squirming deliciously on my lap. "Why do we have to leave so late?"  
  
"Baby, that's the time that I managed to get...our  _reservations_ for. It'll be worth it," I said softly.  
  
"But...I...oh fuck! Fine, at the expense of sounding even more like a whore, I can't wait," she said whining the last part and rubbing her ass hard against my dick.  
  
My eyes slid closed, my body just absorbing the heat she caused in me. "Come here...I'm sure there's something I can do about that ache of yours," I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes and staring at her heatedly.  
  
She stared back at me seeming to be stuck in some sort of awe. Then, with a small shake of her head she grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled herself higher until we were eye to eye. I sat there and stared at her as she stared at me and this time it felt like it was her trying to violate the privacy of my mind.  
  
"You're a gorgeous man, you know that?" Bella asked out of no where, her voice no more than a whisper.  
  
I swallowed heavily my eyes wide and my mouth curving into a small awe-filled smile. I had been told I was attractive many times in my life… but coming from her? Fuck, I could feel my face heating up and my heart taking off from the warmth she caused me.  
  
"And you're so cute when you blush. I really want to be yours," she murmured leaning down and pressing the sweetest kiss against my lips.  
  
"You are fucking  _mine_ ," I groaned against her lips tightening my hold on her.  
  
"God, Edward...make me cum, Baby… please," she whispered moving restlessly on my lap.  
  
I growled deep in my chest and jerked forward. Roughly grabbing her squealing sexy self to me I used my free arm to quickly move shit to the side of my desk. She was giggling, God help my dick, as I slammed her onto the desk and roughly spread her legs.  
  
She wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
She was so fucking wet it was sliding down her ass crack and beginning to pool on the glass surface of my desk.  
  
"Oh fuck... _baby_ ," I moaned, grimacing from the rush of lust that slammed into me as I looked down at her.  
  
"You do this to me," she whispered, her breaths abusing her chest, her legs spreading wider in invitation.  
  
I looked at her. Her pupils were so dilated that her eyes seemed black. That, mixed with the carnal and hungry look on her face was too much.  
  
"Yes,  _me_. You're mine baby," I said roughly palming her soaked pussy.  
  
Bella gasped, her throat convulsing, her back arching.  
  
I loved fucking watching the way her body called to mine.  
  
"Ohhh...Baby," she moaned her eyes sliding closed.  
  
I hissed and slapped my hand against her clit. Bella gasped, her eyes flying open in shock.  
  
Her pussy throbbed under my hand, pumping stream after stream of her wetness onto me.  
  
"Don't you dare look away," I said harshly, slapping my hand against her pussy again.  
  
Bella jerked, her thighs shaking.  
  
"You WILL fucking look at me, you hear me? I want you to see me, see that it's ME doing this to you. Got it?" I demanded, my tone unrecognizable. My teeth were bared and my free hand had grabbed hold of my rock hard dick.  
  
Bella nodded furiously, and moaned when I slapped her pussy again. Her eyes kept alternating between my face and my hand around my dick, the look in her eyes wild.  
  
I palmed myself while I pressed hard on her clit, watched as she shook from head to toe, a moan getting stuck in her throat.  
  
Fuck me...my girl licked it rough.  
  
"You like that, baby? You want me to take it  _hard_?" I asked pinching her clit and rubbing it between my two fingers.  
  
She tried to nod, tried to moan, but all that happened was that her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
I moaned, reaching with my free hand to undo my belt buckle.  
  
"Answer me!" I hissed slapping her clit again.  
  
Bella nearly screamed, her body seizing up, demanding a release from the tension. "Fuck!" she cried out, grabbing onto the ends of my desk until the veins in her hands stood out.  
  
"Answer me, baby, or I won't let you cum!" I yelled slamming two fingers into her and pushing hard against her clit.  
  
"Fuck! I love it! I love it you fucking infuriating man!" she yelled angrily her eyes blazing at me.  
  
I freed my dick and squeezed it harshly while pulling my fingers out of her pussy and proceeding to slam them back into her so hard the desk shook. " _I'm_ infuriating? ME? How fucking dare you?" I hissed playfully continuing to fuck her pussy hard with my hand.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh  _fuck_!" she cried, her eyes locked on my dick and her body shaking like she was having a seizure.  
  
"You're mine, Baby. Mine. Say it. Say I'm the only one who will ever get this sweet little pussy," I demanded of her, fucking myself with my hand, fisting my cock in a punishing grip as much for her viewing pleasure as for the pleasure it brought me.  
  
"You are, Edward. PLEASE!" she moaned staring at me with a desperation that I felt all the way deep down into my bones.  
  
"I can't wait to have this, baby. To cum inside it," I moaned leaning down so that I could kiss her, sweeping my tongue into her mouth and claiming every single inch of it.  
  
"Me neither...I want to feel you inside me," she said breathlessly clutching at my shoulders as the entire desk rocked with our movements.  
  
Some semblance of sanity seeped through and I slowed my hands movements and leaned back to look at her. "Can I?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.  
  
"Can you what? Fuck me? FUCK YES! NOW!"  
  
I smiled, barely restraining myself from laughing at how sexy and impatient she was. "Are you on birth control? Most girls your age aren't but..."  _But I REALLY want to cum deep inside your pussy tonight._  
  
"Shot," she gasped in a low voice moving her hips against my stilled hand.  
  
"What?" I asked wide eyed, a hope born of demonic desire blooming inside me.  
  
"Aunt…insisted…on…the…shot…NOW DO IT!" Bella gritted out her own lips pulling across her teeth and baring them to me.  
  
I kissed her again, palming her pussy while she clutched me to her, writhing, desperate…perfect.  
  
"Tonight, baby. For now let me just enjoy this," I mumbled, sucking on her bottom lip slowly.  
  
"Why? Oh  _God…_ " Bella gasped, tonguing my lips, tangling her tongue with my own when I gave her access.  
  
My dick throbbed in my hands…so fucking close…and I  _needed_ to take her with me.  
  
"I need to feel your cock. Please…at least let me touch it," Bella pleaded, kissing me roughly then pulling back to look at me.  
  
Oh God, my own wet dream come true. This  _virgin_ of a girl was like my own personal porn star.  
  
Only mine.  
  
I throbbed painfully, my blood pounding through me in a steady and intoxicating rhythm. Leaning back on shaking legs I let go of my dick and reached for one of her hands, prying it gently away from the death grip it had on the desk. Bella let me guide her, her hips rotating against my fingers. I placed her small hand on my dick, wrapped it around it as far as it could go and moaned loudly when she instantly started a hard rhythm stroking me upwards, caressing my tip, slamming her hand harshly back down…  
  
"That's it, work it baby. Just like that," I groaned, letting go of her hand and letting her take over. I slowed the fingers inside her until I was fucking her in a slow but hard rhythm, my knuckles slamming into her clit, brushing against it every time I slid back in.  
  
Bella's thighs were shaking deliciously and her eyes remained focused on her tiny hand, what it was doing. I looked down and throbbed at the sight of it, her hand too small to completely wrap around it. But God, it looked amazing. Knowing it was her hand…on me...  
  
"Harder, baby," I urged, flexing my hips and thrusting into her small fist.  
  
"Edward," she moaned squeezing me harder, making me moan, looking up at me with those eyes that blazed like fire.  
  
"What, baby?" I asked, slowly stretching her pussy as I fucked her hand.  
  
"The way it feels…the way it looks…" she moaned, biting her lip and pushing into my hand…always seeking more.  
  
I couldn't wait to give it to her.  
  
Hard.  
  
"I love your pussy, too, baby. I'm going to love it even more when I'm inside it. Like  _this_ ," I groaned, speeding up so that I was fucking her roughly again, the desk moving, my pen holder toppling over, my expensive laptop shaking precariously on the edge.  
  
I stared at everything around me in amazement, pleasure stabbing through my cells and making my legs buckle until I almost fell against her, barely catching myself with my free hand. Bella squeezed me, pumped me, spread my pre-cum all around me making me clutch to her and fuck her hard until shit started literally jumping off my desk desperate to escape the whirlwind taking place on it.  
  
Something deep down, a primitive and very satisfied part of me, came to the conclusion that at the rate our  _foreplay_  was going, my furniture would definitely be obliterated tonight once I was inside her.  
  
"Fuck!" I cried, thrusting into her tiny and tight fist, the images going through my head mixing with the sight of her before me, taking my fingers, her brow furrowing and her mouth falling open when I added a third finger.  
  
"Baby," she gasped eyes wide with awe, her mouth still wide open.  
  
Oh my…how I wanted to  _fuck_ that mouth so badly. I had never wanted a woman's lips around me more than I wanted hers.  
  
I let go of the desk and cupped her face my thumb caressing the corner of her mouth.  
  
Bella moaned, turning her head and taking me by surprise when she sucked my thumb straight into her mouth.  
  
The wet heat surrounding the digit, moistening it…my dick swelled, my heart beating erratically within it.  
  
"Yes…" I moaned brokenly. "Suck it, baby.  _Harder_!" I demanded, my teeth once again attacking themselves inside my mouth.  
  
I fucked her roughly with my fingers, my thumb harsh as it flicked her clit back and forth. Bella moaned the sound vibrating around my thumb. I stared at her as she continued to pump my dick her gorgeous cheeks hollowing as she sucked on my thumb.  
  
My cock was leaking, leaking for her, needy, and she was the same, staring up at me with her cheeks hollowed out…letting me  _use_ her for my pleasure as much as hers.  
  
"Oh fuck, Bella," I moaned, my chin falling to my chest as I felt the pressure inside me building.  
  
"Edward," Bella pulled back to moan, swirling her tongue around my finger.  
  
I bucked against her hand, my balls aching with the need to come.  
  
Bella's free hand came up then, and she was lowering my pants, freeing every bit of me. I watched, thrusting into her hand, thrusting my fingers into her pussy, rubbing my thumb around her lips.  
  
"I want to touch ALL of you," Bella moaned breathlessly sucking my thumb back into her mouth and scraping her teeth against it.  
  
Then…then… _Oh fuck!_  
  
I choked, literally fucking choked, because one of her hands was still pumping my dick and the other one was now lovingly caressing my aching balls.  
  
Lightning bolts of sensations pierced everything. My hands were still busy as well, one lost inside her, my thumb still being sucked by her mouth. It was overload. Sheer fucking, brain melting, synapses destroying overload.  
  
"Baby…I'm gonna cum," I whispered roughly feeling my dick expand, swell…  
  
Bella moaned desperately around my thumb her pussy tightening and pulsing around my fingers.  
  
She loved making me feel good. The way her pussy was suddenly swelling, tightening,  _close,_ told me all I needed to know. The girl loved making me cum just as much as I loved make her come.  
  
And she was now fondling my balls, not softly either, and I pressed harshly into her pussy as my world began once again turning black.  
  
"Bella, fuck, cum for me! Come for me, baby, I'm cumming!" I cried, my dick throbbing and my balls tightening painfully in her hand.  
  
"Kiss me!" Bella cried, her pussy gushing around me.  
  
Blindly I sought her mouth out, my tongue tangling with hers, my breathless moans mixing with her own, my orgasm ripping through my nerve endings as Bella came around my hand.  
  
The loud crashing of general items falling off my desk registered in my ears but I didn't give much of a fuck. My $4,000 laptop could break and I wouldn't care. I fell on top of Bella, my limbs once again liquefied. I pressed my ear against her chest, basking in her frantic heartbeat.  
  
My fingers were still inside her pussy and it fascinated me to feel how the throbbing there echoed and matched the pounding of her heart. I snuggled into her as her arms came around me and for a moment I allowed myself to just get lost in her embrace…to imagine that her heart was beating so furiously because of me…because she  _belonged_ to me.  
  
"I think we broke your laptop," Bella mumbled, giggling into my ear and kissing it lightly.  
  
I smiled placing my own kiss against her chest. "I don't care. So worth it," I said stretching against her lazily.  
  
"But my picture…"  
  
"Is safe on a separate hard drive, baby," I said smiling at the pout in her words.  
  
"Hmmm…ok. I need to go get cleaned up. Are you sure we have to leave so late?" Bella asked gently nudging me off of her so she could sit up.  
  
"Baby…you really are the most impatient, greediest, horniest girl I know," I said as I lifted up my pants and stepped back to allow her to stand.  
  
"And you really are to blame. Especially when you call me baby with  _that_ voice of yours. Does that mean I get punished for it?"  
  
"Woman, you are incorrigible," I said smiling and helping her off the desk.  
  
Bella, my little klutz, tripped on her own feet once I tried to place her on them and she landed in my arms with a gasp.  
  
I laughed and pulled her up so that I could kiss her. Bella hummed against my lips and unbelievably I felt my dick stirring again, the beast coming back out of his slumber.  
  
"Baby, go clean up," I said pulling back before I decided to re-abuse her pussy and possibly not stop until I was in it.  
  
"Ok…" Bella said staring at me curiously.  
  
I smirked, reaching up and pinching her cheek lightly. "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to go harangue Ms. Harridson for some lunch."  
  
Bella smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "That poor woman…having to work under you…"  
  
"Watch it or you will get punished," I growled as I watched her walk away.  
  
"Really?" Bella gasped, dramatically widening her eyes as she stared back at me over her shoulder. "Abusive, manipulator, bossy, control-freak, asshole at the best of times…"  
  
"Bella!" I growled moving forward and slapping her ass hard.  
  
Fuck me if the girl didn't freeze, if her eyes didn't roll back, if she didn't fucking  _moan_!  
  
"Get out, now," I warned pointing a finger at the door. My cock mimicked my finger but he was pointing at her.  
  
I could hear him chanting like a wild frat boy.  
  
 _Spank her! Spank her! Spank her!_  
  
Dear God!  
  
"Fine, I'll go, meany," Bella said, pouting the entire way out the door.  
  
I shook my head, exasperated, and deliriously happy. Smiling I made my way into the bathroom connected to my office. I quickly cleaned up my hands, deciding that a change was in order because the hem of my shirt and the front of my pants had very tell-tale spots on them.  
  
Spots that would harden and give Ms. Harridson quite a shock when she saw them.  
  
Hell no, couldn't let that happen.  
  
I dried my hands, my body humming in a way that I could never remember feeling. I felt light as hell, like nothing could go wrong and if it did I'd be able to handle it with no problem.  
  
I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. The man staring back at me looked very different from the self-tortured man that I had sneered at merely days ago. The bags under his eyes were disappearing and said eyes were bright as fuck.  
  
If I didn't know that was me and why they looked that way I would say the man before me was beyond high.  
  
I smirked and seeing myself smirking for some reason transformed that smirk into a full blown smile.  
  
On second thought, the man before me  _was_ high. On the headiest, most potent drug on the face of this planet.  
  
And for an instant time stopped as I let myself admit again that I was irrevocably in love.  
  
I was.  
  
Part of me thought I'd never be. I had tried so hard to connect to other women before. I had. I just hadn't been able to  _connect_. Had never been able to get close…to want more.  
  
And here comes along this tiny, teenage girl who is beyond out of control and she turns everything inside me upside down.  
  
Why? I know she's amazing, and different, but this went beyond that. Something else called me to her and I couldn't put my finger on what.  
  
I remembered the effect that she had had on me when we were children, how confused and off kilter she had made me feel, and as I was walking out of the bathroom that thought made me stop in my tracks, my stomach falling through my feet.  
  
Was it possible?  
  
Was it possible that she had ensnared me while we were still  _children_?  
  
Oh, holy fuck.  
  
The girl was definitely dangerous.  
  
Swallowing and pushing all deep pondering aside, I left my office and sprinted towards my room. In record time I had changed my jeans and slipped a white t-shirt over my head. I slipped only my socks on and rushed back downstairs, not bothering with shoes.  
  
Nope. It wasn't lost on me  _why_ I was rushing.  
  
Fuck that, my girl is something worth rushing for.  
  
 _She isn't your girl, yet. You haven't made it official…_  
  
Fuck.  
  
That was true.  
  
It didn't change the fact that I owned her; that everything about her was mine, even if she didn't officially have the "title."  
  
I hadn't asked her, yet.  
  
Fuck, could I even do so?  
  
Ask Bella to be my girlfriend.  
  
My  _first_ girlfriend.  
  
Fuck me, that had a nice ring to it. It did. And I realized how badly I wanted that.  
  
I wanted her and everything that her being my girlfriend would entitle. Taking her out, buying her things, spending time with her and getting to know her.  
  
 _You can't go out in public with her and have her that way, remember? It's one of the reasons why you decided to make this date as private as possible…_  
  
Oh God damn it.  _Now_ the midget decides to try and exercise some common sense. NOW.  
  
Right, anything to rain on my parade.  
  
I felt a part of me sink because his words held a certain amount of truth in them. Bella was gorgeous but that didn't change how young she looked. And she did. If I went out in public with her and held her hand, caressed her, kissed her, people would talk.  
  
People would see.  
  
I wasn't the least known person in this damned city. I wasn't hounded by paparazzi everywhere I went…but people knew my face if they saw it. Knew who I was. What family I came from.  
  
They would talk. Knowing the money hungry assholes out there, someone might even go as far as to take a picture of Bella and me during a private moment and sell it to the press.  
  
It was the most depressing realization to ever hit me. I loved my girl, for the first time in my life there was someone who inspired me to do all that romantic shit…and I would have to do it behind closed doors.  
  
I wanted nothing more than to take her out and show her off. Let the world know that she was the one that had finally broken through whatever wall had been around my heart.  
  
Cheesy. Yeah, yeah, I know. But also true.  
  
My shoulders slumped as I turned and walked into the kitchen. Immediately I was hit with the smell of Marinara sauce cooking and my stomach seized and grumbled painfully within me.  
  
 _Oh shut up, asshole_ , my heart glowered.  _I'M the one with the real issue here…_  
  
Ms. Harridson was busily moving around the kitchen grabbing ingredients from the cupboard and adding spices to the sauce. She must have heard me walk in because she turned to me her face breaking into a warm smile upon seeing me.  
  
"Mr. Cullen. About time I see you. Didn't see you for breakfast Dear. Long night?" she asked conversationally, her hazel eyes twinkling at me.  
  
And 'cause I'm a bastard with a guilty conscience, I blushed.  
  
Fucking blushed.  
  
Could I be any more fucking obvious?  
  
I tried my best to school my expression into one of complete nonchalance.  
  
And innocence.  
  
"Not really," I lied through my teeth. "Just slept in late."  
  
"Hmm," Ms. Harridson said noncommittally.  
  
I twitched as I slid into one of the chairs in front of the kitchen island.  
  
"I'm making pasta for lunch, Mr. Cullen. Is that alright?" she asked with her back to me.  
  
"Ms. Harridson, when has anything you ever made me  _not_ been alright? You have the culinary skills of a God," I said smiling warmly and my stomach growling at the reminder of every meal the woman had ever fed me.  
  
"Oh you!" said with a 'tsk' as she turned to wave me away. "Keep those flattering skills for a  _girl_ that will surely appreciate them. I am an old, old woman and that smile and those sweet words of yours do nothing for me," she said, smiling brightly as she turned and walked towards me with a plate of freshly made garlic bread.  
  
"Ah. I see. That is why you refuse to call me by my name. I have no spot in that kind heart of yours," I said reaching for a piece of bread and pouting playfully at her.  
  
"Oh…my dear boy. Look at you. You're positively  _glowing_."  
  
I inhaled sharply causing the piece of bread that I had just bitten off to fly head first into my trachea. Choking I coughed, and coughed, staring up at Ms. Harridson with watery eyes and a burning face.  
  
Did she just fucking say I was  _glowing_?  
  
"And you're not the only one. You should see how she literally floats around the house. It warms this old woman's heart, it does," she continued obviously unconcerned for 'her dear boy' and the fact that he was suffocating to death in front of her.  
  
What the fuck? She knew?  
  
Oh fuck!  
  
"Don't stare at me like that,  _Edward._  I am sixty-one years old. I am not blind, nor ignorant, and while you, my child, have a temper it is not so explosive as to be causing  _all_ the destruction that I have been picking up in the last few days," Ms. Harridson said with amusement,  _finally_ handing me a fucking glass of water.  
  
I swallowed it as fast as I could, coughing a bit as each gulp of water pushed the piece of stuck bread down the way it was supposed to go. When it was finally in my stomach, where it belonged, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and opened my mouth to try and formulate some sort of excuse to my house keeper.  
  
But none would come out.  
  
End result?  
  
Me, sitting there face red, eyes still tearing from my near death experience and my mouth wide open like a fish out of water.  
  
"Edward...it's alright," Ms. Harridson said staring at me kindly.  
  
My mouth opened and closed a few times before I could actually bring myself to speak. "How...how can you say that?" I finally asked, truly confused.  
  
"I am an old woman. I come from a time when things were much less complicated. Did I ever tell you about my husband?" Ms. Harridson asked turning to return to her task of cooking.  
  
"No..." I said, intrigued and still beyond confused at the fact that this woman was not censoring something that most people would.  
  
"I grew up in this tiny village in Romania. A real ancient and small place, everyone knew everyone there," she said while filling a pot and putting the water on to boil.  
  
"You're Romanian?" I asked, shocked, because I had never known this.  
  
"Yes. Although I left there very young. My husband came down on a trip there to visit some relatives and that's when I met him. Oh, what a beautiful man he was. A well off man with impeccable manners and an unwavering sense of honor. I bumped into him at the market one summer day and I will never forget the look on his face. He stared at me with awe...an awe that quickly turned to horror. I wondered why at first, but then later on I found out."  
  
I listened to her suddenly hungry for more. It really was sad, I realized, that I knew nothing of this kind woman who had been taking care of me for a while now.  
  
"You see, although back then it wasn't as frowned upon as it is today for him it still was so odd that he had taken a liking to a girl as young as I was," she said smiling at me over her shoulder.  
  
"How old was he?" I asked.  
  
"Twenty-six."  
  
"And how old were you?"  
  
"Sixteen," she said smiling mischievously at me.  
  
Holy...shit.  
  
"Ten years?" I gasped, my brain taking in this new bit of information.  
  
"Yes. It was dreadful for him. He was so tortured about it. I, on the other hand, came from a tiny village were unions like that were actually quite common. He tried so hard to stay away from me. It broke my heart, I had never wanted a man the way I wanted him."  
  
I swallowed heavily thinking about what a dick I had been to Bella just because I had so vehemently fought the feelings she evoked in me.  
  
"His stay was due to be three weeks. By the end of the first he sought me out...deciding to just get to know me. He was too drawn not to, but he still fought his physical and emotional attraction to me. I can honestly tell you that I wanted that man so badly that I was having none of it," Ms. Harridson said letting loose a saucy and uncharacteristic giggle.  
  
I stared at her in shock and suddenly...fuck me, I missed my Nana Swan more than anything.  
  
"So you seduced him?" I asked, beyond amused and slightly afraid of her answer.  
  
I mean, she was old enough to be my Grandma! And Nana Swan had surely left me with enough perverted trauma due to the things that came out of her mouth as well! Did I really want to know the answer to this?  
  
"I think  _you_ would know the answer to that, my boy," Ms. Harridson said smiling at me smugly.  
  
My face heated up again and it was all I could do not to sink to the floor in sheer mortification.  
  
She knew.  
  
She knew everything apparently.  
  
That my cock was a weak willed thing that had succumbed to Bella's unwavering advances.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"So how did you work it out in the end?" I asked reaching for another garlic bread and breaking a piece off. Anything to distract me from this obscene amount of embarrassment.  
  
"He finally caved. During the beginning of the third week he caved and we were so in love...he begged my parents to let him marry me. Soon, yes, but back then there wasn't really these long relationships. People met and either fell in love or decided they were compatible enough and started their lives together. He extended his vacation by a few weeks while the wedding was planned and then that was that. It was amazingly beautiful, all of it. And then he took me to Italy for our honeymoon. Me, a nobody from a small village that had never been outside her own town. He took me to see the world. We finally settled here in America where his family had resided for many generations. Hence, his last name, Harridson. And Edward, dear, you will have to hide it. But there's nothing wrong with it. Not the way you two look at each other," she said smiling so big that all the lines on her face stuck out happily.  
  
My eyes were suddenly prickling suspiciously. I swallowed heavily wishing that I had words to give this woman, to tell her how fucking important this was to me. To have one person on my side, one person that understood that what I felt for Bella couldn't be wrong...  
  
Fuck.  
  
I stood up and she watched me shocked as I rounded the island and walked up to her. A surprised gasp left her when I picked her tiny, frail body up and hugged her tightly.  
  
Then she was hugging me back, and I, a man who had recently lost two mothers, couldn't have been more grateful.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice you are finally calling me, Edward, Ms. Harridson," I said pulling back and smiling at her.  
  
"Ah...'tis nothing. But you must call me Alina in return or it won't last," she said patting my cheek lovingly.  
  
I opened my mouth to respond when that sound that debilitated me floated around us.  
  
Which sound?  
  
Oh, you know.  
  
The  _giggle._  
  
"What is this I've walked into?" Bella said, coming into the kitchen with a bright smile and eyes that were only for me.  
  
I let go of Ms. Har... _Alina_ , and stood there smiling at Bella and biting my lip because she was still wearing that cute dress and she was just so irresistible.  
  
Bella's smile widened and we stood there talking each other silently, speaking through our eyes.  
  
"See what I mean?" Alina asked smirking at me before turning back to her cooking.  
  
Bella gave me a questioning look as we moved to take our seats.  
  
I walked up to her and briefly hugged her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "She knows."  
  
Bella's face paled and her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"And she's beyond happy about it," I mouthed smiling at her.  
  
My girl's face broke out into such a radiant smile that I was almost tempted to molest her right there in front of my housekeeper.  
  
Almost.

* * *

  
Well, here I am. 6:40 PM and I am standing in front of my mirror...inspecting myself like a girl.  
  
Yes.  
  
I am worried about how I look.  
  
For the first time ever I want to look my best for a girl.  
  
I eye the pin stripe suit I had decided on, an expensive suit that I had tailor-made for me a few months ago and had only worn once. The tailor had gushed (because with the way he was eyeing me I still suspected he was gay) that I looked  _divine_ in it.  
  
Divine.  
  
Yep, the man was definitely gay.  
  
I smoothed down the dark gray blazer trying to quell my nervousness and appear somewhat self-assured. The suit did fit me well and the gray silk tie that I was wearing went with it perfectly.  
  
But would Bella like it?  
  
Inhaling, I almost ran a hand through my hair and barely managed to stop myself. I had actually gone through the trouble of taming it...eh, _somewhat_ , and I didn't want to mess up twenty minutes worth of work just because deep down I was a mess.  
  
Holy shit, I had definitely been infected with a severe case of Estrogen.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
I smoothed down the front of my blazer one more time. I didn't even want to remember how long it took me to pick out which cologne to wear. I knew deep down that Bella would probably be wearing that perfume that drove me nuts because it mixed with her natural scent so well so I had driven myself nearly insane trying to figure out which of my colognes would do the same to my own scent.  
  
Because Bella had said she loved how I smelled. And tonight, I wanted her to really love it.  
  
 _You're gonna grow a pussy, you're gonna grow a pussy!_ The midget sang, running around my room and jumping into the air with undiluted glee.  
  
I almost tried to kick him in the face...then I remembered that he wasn't really there.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
I threw one last look at my reflection then shook my head before grabbing my wallet and my car keys. I exited my room and made my way down the stairs. Ms. Harrids...fuck,  _Alina_ was in the foyer when I entered it.  
  
She gave me a look over and her face broke into a proud motherly smile.  
  
"Well, look at you!" she gushed excitedly. "Such a handsome boy!"  
  
And she actually came up to me and pinched my cheeks.  
  
Oh my god...  
  
I was blushing again!  
  
What the fuck?  
  
The relationship between us had clearly changed this afternoon and don't get me wrong I was beyond grateful to finally be on the receiving end of her warmth but come on! This is exactly why I avoided visiting my aunt Esme although I adored her.  
  
Too much!  
  
"She is going to love this," Alina said smiling at me brightly and smoothing out the shoulders of my blazer.  
  
I smiled, still embarrassed but happy to hear that. "Where is she?" I asked excitement beginning to pool low in my belly.  
  
"She is finishing getting ready. Such a sight, Edward, my boy. I don't think you'll survive," Alina said with that mischievous smile again.  
  
The excitement began to morph into monster proportions within me. "I believe you on that one," I said ruefully.  
  
"She asked me to ask you to wait for her downstairs in your car. Get it started. She'll be done in a few minutes," Alina said stepping back.  
  
I nodded my head. A part of me wanted to be petulant and say fuck no. I wanted to wait for Bella here.  
  
And Alina must have seen it on my face because she gave me a patient but scolding look. "Edward, she fully believes that you will not let her leave the house if you see her up here and you will both miss your date because of your...over-zealousness.I agree with her. Now go."  
  
Oh my lord, what the fuck was Bella wearing?  
  
Knowing her...  
  
Oh fuck, suddenly I was shaking. Literally shaking. And I knew that they both had a point and that it was I who insisted on taking Bella out. So like a good little boy I nodded my head.  
  
Still couldn't bring myself to get into the elevator.  
  
"I've given the entire household the night off. I will be gone as well. Knowing you two you will need this house empty when you get back here. I will be returning tomorrow early afternoon but Irina will be here early if you need anything. Now go and take out the girl you love. And for God's sake Edward, show her a good time! I would ask you to go easy on her tonight...but I fear it is her that won't be going easy on you," Alina said laughing as she shooed me towards the elevator.  
  
Ah fuck, I felt my face heat up again. Quietly, because what the fuck could I say to that? I got into the elevator and rode it all the way down in a daze. Once in the parking garage I walked up to my Jaguar and unlocked it.  
  
I had chosen to take this car tonight because I remembered that Bella liked it. She liked the way it  _tickled._  
  
And she was probably going to be wearing some type of Edward-destroying dress tonight.  
  
The shaking was increasing, and I was helpless to stop it.  
  
I was aching and hard in my pants, leaking from the anticipation alone.  
  
The car was on and running thanks to my automatic ignition but I stood outside of it, lost in my thoughts and trapped in a fucking whirlwind of excitement.  
  
The click-clack of heels against the concrete caught my attention making me look up.  
  
No joke, I tripped on my own feet and fell against the side of my car.  
  
 _Oh my GOD..._  
  
Aphrodite in the fucking flesh was walking towards me. A  _woman,_ seductive beyond belief in a tight teal dress and black fuck-me shoes drew nearer, her hips swaying from side to side with the movement of her legs.  
  
"Baby? Are you ok?"  
  
I couldn't answer her. How could I? My mouth was to busy over-salivating and hanging wide open.  
  
The dress was sinful, different then the one she wore last night but even more tempting. It hugged her body like a second shimmery skin, the tops of her luscious breasts pushed up and together perfectly.   
There was a piece of cloth that hung off the middle of the front and curved around one side towards the back, almost like a sash, and the skirt itself ended at right below the top of her thigh.  
  
Where the hell did she get these fucking things?  
  
My eyes, like always, took in those legs. Those legs that I would definitely have wrapped around me by the end of the night as I pounded into her over and over again...  
  
And fuck me! She was keeping those heels on, too. They were made of black satin and her cute toes barely peeped out in the front and I could see that she had painted them red this time.  
  
I bit my lip from the sheer agony pounding through me and abusing my dick, barely aware that I was still leaning up against my car using it as support since my legs were now useless.  
  
Bella got close enough and her eyes widened when they landed on my face.  
  
Eyes that were done up, smoky, lashes enhanced with mascara...and now she was biting her lips...her lips that were as  _red_ as her toes.  
  
"Get over here!" I snapped, losing my control, launching for her and slamming her into the side of my car.  
  
Bella gasped then giggled, clutching onto me and holding on.  
  
I grabbed her face and kissed her, roughly, shoving my tongue straight into her mouth.  
  
Bella moaned breathlessly against me and I answered her, my body pressing itself roughly against her, my nose taking in her scent.  
  
My body jerked, my teeth latching onto her bottom lip.  
  
Fuck! She was wearing a different perfume this time and this one...help me, THIS one did things to her scent that could only be called hellishly sensual.  
  
I continued to cup her face roughly, devouring her mouth, thrusting into her and pushing her against my car.  
  
"Baby," I groaned, my hands dropping to cup her smooth thighs. "Too hot..."  
  
"Fuck," she gasped, arching into me and clawing at my shoulders like a wild cat. "Look who's fucking talking," she said, pulling back to stare at me.  
  
She thoroughly fucking violated me with her eyes.  
  
I had never felt so raped in my life.  
  
My dick almost expired.  
  
Too hot!  
  
The midget was busy fist pumping the air and doing his happy dance behind me.  
  
I agreed with him. I'd do anything to receive that look from her. Mission fucking accomplished.  
  
"I just want to take you back upstairs and pound that pussy, baby," I moaned licking and nibbling on her chin.  
  
Bella quivered in my arms, a broken moan leaving her.  
  
I smirked knowing that she wanted me just as badly.  
  
Loving it.  
  
And still, shaking and needy as she was in my arms, the little minx reached up and pushed me back.  
  
I stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
"You made me wait seven hours because you wanted to take me on this date. So get your ass in the car and take me on it," Bella said raising an eyebrow.  
  
I gritted my teeth seriously battling with myself. She was right, I had insisted on this...but she was also here, sexy in my arms and beyond tempting. I could just throw her over my shoulder...storm back upstairs...  
  
She managed to push me away hard enough to slip out from arms.  
  
I growled at her beginning to advance, lost to the pounding need that demanded I claim her right then.  
  
Right there.  
  
Fuck going upstairs; I was going to fuck her right on top of my car.  
  
"Edward, no! Stay!" she had the nerve to yell at me, a finger pointed at me and everything.  
  
I growled at her and continued advancing.  
  
"Edward, not fair!" Bella whined throwing me a pleading look that stopped me dead in my tracks. "I'm officially really excited about this. I've never been on a date before."  
  
Oh fuck!  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry. Shit, I'm an asshole! You just look so..."  
  
Bella's face softened a small smile playing on her lips. "You do, too, Mister. And I need you so much I swear my pussy has grown a voice and everything. But I really want to go," she said giving me the fucking puppy eyes.  
  
I melted at her words, my cock weeping at the thought of her pussy calling my name. "Fine...but just so you know," I said walking around to get into the car as she opened the passenger door. "This date might be short."  
  
Bella giggled sexily nearly destroying my new found resolve.  
  
"Fine by me. I can't wait to get you out of that sexy suit."  
  
"Bella," I whined as I pulled out of the parking garage. "You can't say shit like that if you expect me to control myself!"  
  
Bella giggled again, making me smile as I made my way into the streets of New York.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Go ahead, keep asking. It's not going to get you anywhere."  
  
"Oh yes, it is. You'll cave. I can see your jaw twitching from here…I wanna  _BITE_ it."  
  
"Stay in your seat, Hellion, or so help me God I  _will_ turn us around and take you back home."

* * *

  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You do realize this is the tenth time you asked me since we left home ten minutes ago?"  
  
"And you still haven't told me where."  
  
"Because it's a surprise."  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"Bella!" I responded playfully laughing loudly when I turned and saw the pout on her lips.  
  
She glared at me her eyes sexy and vicious and…  
  
I wasn't going to survive this date without fucking her somewhere.  
  
I really should've listened to her and kept things close to home where I could violate her at no moment's notice.  
  
The look on my face must have given me away because Bella smirked at me gloatingly like she knew exactly what I was thinking.  
  
It happened.  
  
Just so you know I am in no way proud of this.  
  
I have no idea how it happened but it did.  
  
I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
I sat there, driving, trying to actually recall if it had actually happened.  
  
Apparently it had because Bella was leaning low in her seat, clutching at her mid-section and laughing so hard she was  _snorting_.  
  
"Bella," I said, my voice deceptively sweet. "Shut the fuck up."  
  
She wheezed, the sound coming out choked, and clutching at her door as more laughter came out of her.  
  
"Baby," I said in that deceptively sweet tone again. "I mean it. Shut that sexy mouth up or I'm not fucking you tonight."  
  
She looked at me, her face still frozen in a laugh but her eyes looked slightly panicked and I could only guess it was because she couldn't stop laughing and it was getting pretty painful at that point.  
  
"Baby, breathe," I said, losing my annoyance and reaching over to rub her upper back soothingly.  
  
"Oh my God," she gasped, finally inhaling and sinking into her seat.  
  
I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as I turned onto Fifth Avenue, saw how pink her cheeks were. Saw how her chest heaved as she gulped in breath after breath of air.  
  
Grimacing, I let go of her upper back and reached down to adjust my aching cock.  
  
This was not lost on Bella who gasped. "Edward…did you just adjust yourself in front of me?"  
  
I snorted because hell, I had done a lot more than that in front of her. "Bella, you're too attractive. Not my fault," I said.  
  
"So fucking hot," she murmured, catching me by surprise and sending another stab of heat through my already raw and overly sensitive hormonal system.  
  
I swallowed, remaining silent and doing my best to control the roaring need coursing through me. This was ridiculous. I had to regain some sort of control before I…  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, my internal and upcoming breakdown interrupted when I spotted the museum getting closer. I saw Bella bite her lip as she took in the impressive building and there was a longing look in her eyes as she looked out the window.  
  
I smiled as I drove passed it, heading towards 80th Street where the museum parking lot was. Bella turned to look at me inquisitively as I turned and drove down the garage's ramp. I said nothing, merely smiled.  
  
"Edward… _where_ are we going?" Bella asked again as we came to a stop and the valet came up to my car.  
  
I didn't answer her; I merely got of the car and handed the valet my keys. A second attendant came up and opened Bella's door for her and she was exiting as I turned back towards her car.  
  
I got my first unobstructed view of her back and there were no words.  
  
None.  
  
Except to say that the upper part of the back of her dress was open and the sides were connected by three straps that made her back look delectable.  
  
Fuck, I was beyond horny, had been for weeks now and I was beyond desperate for the woman.  
  
Didn't help that in that outfit, with that makeup, she looked like a woman and not like a teenager her age.  
  
The attendant that opened her door and helped her out was still holding onto her hand and he was looking straight down. Bella's back was towards me but it didn't take a genius to guess that the son of a bitch was ogling my girl's tits.  
  
Jaw twitching I made my way around the car and walked up to Bella, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her from the clutches of the depraved no-gooder before her.  
  
 _Are you fucking kidding? You amaze me sometimes._  
  
Apparently, the midget didn't appreciate my jealous nature.  
  
 _Glad I amuse you. Now shut the fuck up! This asshole is drooling over_ our  _woman and I need you on my side for this._  
  
Then again, maybe he did.  
  
 _Right. You kick him in the left nut, I get his right._  
  
 _Eh…_  
  
Not so sure about that.  
  
And the way Bella was looking at me warningly told me she wouldn't be too happy if I made a scene here, either.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Come on, baby, let's go," I said, caressing the word 'Baby' and leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. When I came back up I smirked cruelly at the asshole before me then turned to usher Bella out the garage.  
  
She stared at me the whole time, the look on her face amused and smug.  
  
"What?" I grumbled as we stepped out into the warm night air.  
  
"Jealous, much?"  
  
"Fuck yes, you're  _mine_ ," I hissed, tightening my hold around her waist.  
  
Bella froze, her wide eyes darting around.  
  
"What?" I asked, my stomach dropping as she looked around us looking like a scared little mouse.  
  
"Edward…you're not scared…I mean, you're holding me…."  
  
I relaxed; I could feel the adrenaline that had been prickling the back of my head receding. "Baby," I said, smiling lightly and bringing her closer. With my free hand I reached for hers and brought it up to my lips, first kissing it then holding it there so I could rub my lips softly across her knuckles.  
  
Bella shivered and melted into me, her eyes glazing over in a way that made me so hot I just had to bite her. So I did. Gently I latched onto her knuckles with my teeth and dragged them across. Her skin broke out in visible goose bumps, all the way up her arms, and when my eyes landed on her face she was staring at me, biting her lip and her brow furrowed.  
  
"Come here," I whispered, moving my hand from her waist and cupping the back of her head.  
  
Bella let me, her little body stumbling into mine and her hand fisting the front of my blazer. I stared into her hooded eyes taking in how the street lights of the city made her face glow almost ethereally. She was shaking lightly as I lowered my face and softly I pressed my lips to hers…a gentle and slow kiss.  
  
Even without the frenzy that our kisses usually carried, this kiss rocked my foundations, making me feel like a drunk whose world was spinning out of control. I sucked her top lip in between my own, my breaths becoming stilted as I took in how right she felt.  
  
Why the hell did we have to be considered wrong when this felt so fucking right?  
  
Bella was now clutching at the front of my blazer with two hands. The hand on her lower back tightened and brought her closer while the hand in her hair moved so that my fingers were tangled with her soft waves. I released her upper lip, my heart thundering, and sucked her bottom lip in taking in her little moan.  
  
"You're mine," she pulled back and whispered shyly against my lips making my legs almost buckle.  
  
"Fuck, yes," I whispered back, eyes still closed and forehead pressed to hers.  
  
"Really?" she asked in a small breathless voice.  
  
The hand in her hair moved to her cheek, my hand cupping and caressing the soft skin. I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, the emotions going through me were too intense, but I crushed her to me moving my head softly against her forehead. "You have no idea how much," I said feeling myself grimace slightly from the intensity of feeling that I was experiencing.  
  
"You look like you're in pain," Bella whispered, moving to kiss me softly.  
  
I inhaled raggedly, time slowing down as her lips connected with mine. So perfect, so plump…so soft…she pulled back and again our lips took longer than necessary to let go, seeming reluctant to do so. "I am…I…"  _I need to tell you how I feel. Damn it! I NEED you to tell me you feel the same…_  
  
A horn blared around us and Bella squeaked, almost jumping ten feet in the air although she was in my arms. I chuckled at the scared look on her face which only earned me a heated pout and a glare. "Come Baby," I said stepping back and tugging on her hand. "We're officially late and after the favor I had to call in it wouldn't do to leave the staff waiting."  
  
I intertwined my fingers with hers and took off in the direction of the museum. My heart was still racing from the moment we shared and there was fear mixed in a toxic cocktail with the exhilaration she caused me. The fear of being in love for the first time was normal, I guessed, but it was everything else that magnified it.  
  
Her age, the impossibility, my ass ending up in jail if the world found out…  
  
But most of all it was the not knowing if she loved me in return. She cared, deeply, I could tell. But did she  _love_ me?  
  
 _Please just love me. If you love me then I will take whatever the world throws at me. Even jail. I swear._  
  
The midget was walking backwards in front of me staring at me with wide-eyed awe and horror.  
  
 _Jail?_ He squeaked.  
  
 _Yes, even that_ , I growled silently glaring at him in warning.  
  
It's a good thing I'm the only one who could see him. And Bella was walking slightly behind me although I was holding her hand so it saved her from seeing the insane look on my face.  
  
Didn't save the other people walking by us, some going about their business obliviously in a way that only New Yorker's were good at. Others did notice the look on my face and stopped to stare.  
  
Even worse, men with obviously no self-preservation, men, and even fucking women, stopped in their tracks to stare at my girl.  
  
MINE.  
  
I glared at all of them. Yeah, that's right; even the bitches that were eating her up with their eyes. Fuck the threesome fantasy; no one was touching her but me.  
  
Got it?  
  
Good.  
  
"Edward, you still haven't told me where we're going," Bella said as we came to a stop at the corner of 82nd Street and Fifth Avenue, waiting for the light to change so we could cross.  
  
I turned to her and she was looking at me with those eyes, the lights of the city still bouncing off her skin luminously and instantly all of my fear and annoyance just vanished. Once again it was only us and we were the only things that mattered.  
  
I bit my lip feeling a sort of nervous glee that I hadn't experienced since I was a child starting to bubble within me. Bella stared at me quizzically her head tilted to the side.  
  
"We're going there," I said raising an arm to point nervously across the street at the huge building before us.  
  
Bella's eyes followed my finger and they moved from side to side as she looked around trying to figure out exactly where I was pointing. Her brow furrowed adorably, her lashes fanning in that sexy way in front of her eyes as she blinked rapidly in her confusion.  
  
She opened her mouth, no doubt to ask me to clarify when I saw something click. Her mouth stayed open and her eyes widened when they landed on The Met.  
  
"No way…" she gasped still looking at the beautiful mansion-like building across the street.  
  
"Yes way. My family is long time Trustee's…I kind of had it closed down for the night. Just us," I said staring at her nervously.  
  
Bella turned her stunned look towards me and it worried me that for a few seconds she said nothing.   
The light before us changed, the cars coming to a stop, and it snapped Bella out of it because she yanked me by my hand, hard, and rushed across the street, literally dragging me behind her as she mini-jogged in her heels.  
  
In the midst of my confusion my brain still managed to fixate on the sight before me with laser-beam precision. Her ass wiggled to and fro in that tiny dress and the faster she moved the faster it wiggled.  
  
"Bella…wait…what?" I said unintelligently as we stepped onto the next block. My brain realized that my mouth was hanging open because her ass was just too damned perfect. Once again, she'd left me speechless.  
  
"Hurry up! I need to get you in there. I need to violate every inch of that place to my heart's content and I need to do it faster than a superhero on crack. Then I need to get your amazing, sexy, wonderful ass home and abuse every inch of you while you very enthusiastically return the favor," Bella said, her words punctuated by gasps and pants because she was now running up the massive stairs leading up to the entrance of The Met, dragging me with her the whole way.  
  
And help me; I was a step behind and below here. Prime real estate when it comes to staring at that ass and the way it moved as she jogged up the stairs in her very high and sexy heels.  
  
And her words only added to the furious fire that was boiling deep in the pit of my being. As we reached the top stairs and headed towards the door where an older man dressed in a security guard uniform was waiting to let us in I came to the obscene and selfish conclusion...that I kind of regretted insisting on this date.  
  
Fuck!  
  
I could feel myself glowering when the security guard gave Bella a once over while letting us into the building. I swear I felt a blood vessel pop. I glared at him thunderously, barely holding back a sneer as Bella continued to drag me further into the museum.  
  
 _You fucking bastard, you're old enough to be her father!_  
  
 _Clearly he is not aware of how old she is. She does look ridiculously older tonight._  
  
 _Not so much, and fuck you for playing devil's advocate. For all we know he does know and he's nothing but a pedophile!_  
  
 _Oh, yes, I forgot. You are knowledgeable enough in that area to recognize one of your own._  
  
 _What the fuck?_  
  
Bella's tiny gasp snapped me back out of it, before I could cause some serious damage to myself, and I blinked bringing myself back to reality.  
  
Bella had let go of my hand and she stood next to me, her eyes wide with wonder as she took in the massive main entrance hall.  
  
"Oh, baby," I murmured, reaching up and caressing her cheek. "I can't believe you've never been here before."  
  
Bella shook her head, adorably leaning her head further into my touch as she continued to take in her surrounding's with awe filled eyes. "My school was in Pennsylvania, Edward. And before that I lived in Washington with my parents. My only trip to New York was when I met you and I spent that one week in your house in Long Island, remember?" she asked finally turning to look at me.  
  
Any regret over having to wait 'till after the date vanished. Well, almost all of it.  
  
But honestly, she was so alight with excitement and this was just the main entrance hall. I couldn't wait to show her the actual museum and everything it housed. "Come," I said smiling and holding out my hand. "Let's have dinner first. Then we can run around to our heart's content."  
  
Bella took my hand and stared at me questioningly. "They have places to eat here?"  
  
I chuckled as I began walking with her. "Oh silly girl, of course they do. They have nine. And we're eating in the Trustee's dining hall," I said watching intently to see what reaction she would have.  
  
"You did this all for me? Had this place shut down...this entire place...and there's a staff cooking us food as well?" Bella asked as we reached the elevators that would take us up to the fourth floor.  
  
"Yes, baby. I did it because I can," I said smiling cockily at her as we stepped into the elevator.  
  
Bella rolled her eyes at me, looking annoyed, but as soon as the elevator doors slid closed she threw her arms around me and squeezed hard.  
  
"Kiss me," she whispered, staring at me with eyes that burned.  
  
I held her gently and did as she asked, pressing my lips lightly to hers and although I kept the kiss short and sweet I did my best to wordlessly pour everything within me into it. Something must have made its way through because Bella blinked up at me with dazed eyes when we pulled back.  
  
"Wow..." she whispered, her tone awe-struck just as the elevator doors dinged open.  
  
"Yeah," I said softly, smiling and running my thumb across her lower lip. "Come you...I want you to see this."  
  
And see it she did. As soon as we exited the elevator another gasp left her and so far I have to say...her reactions were fucking perfect. Exactly what I had hoped.  
  
Bella let go of my hand and rushed forward, her heels clicking adorably along the marble floor. Her butt did that kill-Edward wiggle thing as she weaved in and around the tables and straight for the huge glass window...more of a wall really. She stopped before it and just stood there as I got closer.  
  
"Edward...this is..."  
  
"I know," I whispered coming to a stop behind her and placing my hand in the small of her back. We stood there together, side by side, looking out onto the wonderful view of Central Park before us.  
  
"I still can't believe you did all this for me," Bella said turning to me with those big eyes.  
  
"Baby, you haven't seen anything yet," I said just as a waiter, dressed impeccably in a black suit, came out and began walking towards us.  
  
"Come, let's sit," I said taking Bella's hand and leading her towards the closest table, one of the few that were placed directly in front of the window. I held out her chair for her and for some reason this made Bella look up at me in shock, the most delicious pink blush overcoming her cheeks.  
  
"Ms. Swan, I do believe you are blushing," I mumbled, smiling and bending to rub my lips across her cheek once she was seated.  
  
I watched in fascination as the blush deepened, turning her skin the most mouth-watering shade of red.  
  
I froze, still leaning over her, my eyes closing as I inhaled while trying to calm the raging beast within.  
  
"Edward...you ok, baby?" she whispered worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, Beautiful," I remarked in a calm voice, straightening up as the waiter finally drew closer, a bottle of wine in his hand.  
  
"I'm just trying my damn hardest not bite you," I mumbled so only she could hear, smirking when she bit her lip with a heated look. Her eyes followed me as I made my way back to my seat and I couldn't help but smile, loving her attention and basking in it.  
  
"Chardonnay, sir?" the waiter asked moving to fill our glasses.  
  
I held up a hand shaking my head. "No, no wine. I'll have cranberry juice with sparkling water. What about you, Bella?" I asked turning to look at Bella who for some reason was blushing furiously and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.  
  
I felt my brow furrow in confusion.  
  
"Um...I'll just have sparkling water, please," Bella said shyly while biting her bottom lip.  
  
The waiter bowed before turning and walking away.  
  
"Bella...what's wrong?" I asked leaning towards her and taking her hand.  
  
"Edward...if you wanted to drink wine you could have. I wasn't going to be mad just because I can't drink," Bella said finally looking at me with a sheepish expression.  
  
I chuckled in relief which, of course, made Bella pout angrily at me. "Babe...I don't need to drink. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I wasn't going to let you drink..." Bella's pout grew angrier at that part and I smiled cheekily at her before continuing. "I just want to be fully sober to appreciate what's going to happen tonight," I finished still smiling and winking slowly at her.  
  
Bella's eyes froze on my face and I saw her relax but she didn't do so without letting out a little huff. "Damned wink..." she grumbled with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"What about the wink, huh?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"You know damned well Mister," Bella said smiling while looking down at the menu. "Now tell me what's good on here so we can get this night really started."  
  
"Yes ma'am," I said playfully saluting her serious look.  
  
Bella rolled her eyes, her gorgeous giggle filling the air around us.

* * *

  
"Where are we going first?" Bella asked as we got back into the elevator.  
  
"You'll see," I said smiling.  
  
Bella just gave me that look that told me she was not happy that I wasn't telling her.  
  
I just smiled wider at her impatience.  
  
I grabbed her hand when we arrived at the first floor and rushed her along, almost dragging her. Her heels clicked on the floor as she tried to keep up with me and the sound alone sent a shiver through me. I fought back the rush that went through me as the sound forced me to imagine those heels and how she would look with nothing but them on.  
  
 _Later_ , I told myself as we walked.  
  
Of course that didn't really help at all. My cock was in pain, had been like that all night and now, after having shared dinner with her and the way we had just talked together, it was beyond excruciating.  
  
She was perfect and not just as a person. The way we had been so at ease with each other, the way our conversation had just flowed, the way we had made each other laugh had proved to me the one thing that my heart had been yelling at me for a while now…  
  
She was perfect...for  _me._  
  
"Edward! Just tell me where...oh!"  
  
Yeah.  
  
I turned to her, smiling like the devil himself because I knew that she was going to love this. Her mouth was again hanging open as she took in everything around us.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Alice," I told her, following her as she began walking ahead of me.  
  
"Of course...Alice." She giggled stopping before one of the huge glass cases that housed one of the many sarcophagi that the museum had on display. "Thank you though...for this," she said looking over her shoulder and smiling before turning back to the display.  
  
"No prob. I wanted you to...you know, have a good time," I said walking up behind her. I positioned myself in a way that I knew would hide what I was doing from the cameras and placed my hand on the small of her back, my eyes taking in the view that the back of her dress afforded.  
  
Bella shivered at my touch and my fingers clenched, tightened until her dress was bunched up between them. My eyes were still frozen on her back, traveled down and took in the small span of her waist, the way it fanned out into her hips...and of course, that ass.  
  
God, it captivated me. Had from the moment I laid eyes on it in my lawyer's office.  
  
Bella was frozen but I could see her back moving with her rapid breaths and I was amazed and grateful once more for the fact that she felt it, too. She felt this thing between us, this physical tumult that destroyed us and reassembled us together, each cell attuned to each others bodies.  
  
I spread my fingers out along her lower back, moving my hand in a light caress. The material of her dress was silky and smooth and wrapped around her curves the way it was…it was nothing short of seductive. I trailed my hand lower, curving it over the top of her ass...hearing her gasp as I moved lower.  
  
"Oh God," Bella breathed turning her head to stare at me with burning eyes.  
  
I stared back at her licking my lips and stepping closer as I lowered my hand until it was gently cupping her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she hissed, a sound that made my body pound with need. "I wish I could kiss you," I whispered, hungry for her skin in my mouth.  
  
"Why can't you?" she asked turning around, giving me no choice but to let go of her ass.  
  
Bella pouted when I did looking up at me questioningly.  
  
"Cameras. The elevators don't have them but they have them pretty much everywhere else in this place," I said staring down at her while trying to control myself, stop myself from just devouring her, witnesses and cameras be damned.  
  
But I had to think. I had to. I might be willing to take whatever came at me but my family...  
  
God, the scandal. This couldn't get out. If only there was some way that I alone would take the fall, that I alone would pay...  
  
"Oh," Bella said, understanding dawning on her face. I expected her to be disappointed, perhaps upset, but it surprised me the amount of calm comprehension that her face displayed.  
  
She understood.  
  
She got it.  
  
Part of me was in awe that this girl was only sixteen.  
  
"Ok...then as much as I love it here I must in all good logic demand that you take me home," she said giggling, her eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
She had never looked more like a sexy nymph straight out of the myths, existing just to tempt me into the realms of darkness.  
  
Me liked.  
  
Me liked a lot.  
  
I wanted to end up in Hades if it meant that she would be the one to guide me there.  
  
"Babe...I wanted you to have a good time," I said, smiling warmly at her while my tone begged her to understand.  
  
Bella looked at me with wide eyed surprise then rolled her eyes at me. "And you think I haven't been?" she asked in that saucy, obnoxious tone that only she could pull off so perfectly and still make me ache with it.  
  
"No, I know you have. I just didn't want to rush it. We haven't really seen anything in here..."  
  
"And it's the thought that counts. Edward," Bella said dropping her voice to a sexy whisper that rolled across my name. She stepped closer, not enough to touch me but enough for me to feel the heat coming off her. "We can come back. But seriously, I see that monster hard and throbbing towards me and there's a certain part of me that aches for it. Take me home and freaking take me already."  
  
I inhaled shakily, awed that such a young girl could be such a natural at seduction. Lord help me once she got older...  
  
"Alright. But..."  
  
Bella's face had lit up but now it fell in disappointment. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face.  
  
"Let me show you at least one thing here. Just one before we go," I whispered softly letting her hear how much I wanted her in my tone.  
  
Bella swallowed heavily.  
  
I smiled cause yeah, two could play that game.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, offering me her hand.  
  
I smiled thankful that this I could do. I could grab her hand in front of the cameras without it coming off as inappropriate. Odd, maybe, but certainly not perverted.  
  
"Come," I said turning and rushing in the direction of the North Wing. I led her pass all the artifacts and straight through the small hall that led out into...  
  
"Oh my fucking God!" Bella screamed behind me. She was so loud that I cringed and laughed, turning to appreciate the look on her face.  
  
"I take it you're happy I didn't take you straight home?" I asked cockily. Bella didn't even reply to me; her eyes were still frozen on the raised platform behind me and the structure it housed.  
  
A part of me was seriously peeved, no joke, when Bella continued to ignore me and just walked passed me, her face frozen in zombie-like awe.  
  
 _Why has she never stared at our cock like that?_  
  
For real. For once the midget and I were in complete agreement.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
Glowering like a child, I took off after her, following her as we climbed the few steps up onto the platform. My annoyance was short lived, however, because as we got closer Bella began laughing in the most beautiful and happy way.  
  
"This is fucking amazing! I didn't know they had this here!" she cried, whirling around and looking at me. Her hair flew as she turned, falling and landing over one shoulder in a cascade of soft, golden brown waves. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes were beyond brilliant.  
  
I took her in, there on top of that platform, with the dim, sensuous lighting caressing her form. The lighting from the structure behind her made her glow iridescently from behind and never in my life had I seen anything so...well, perfect.  
  
 _Dear God, I'm so disgustingly in love._  
  
 _That you are my friend,_ my other half piped in but for once none of his typical condescension could be found in his tone. As a matter of fact, he sounded just as smitten as I was.  
  
"The Temple of Dendur," I told her, smiling and walking up to her. I shoved my hands in my pants to stop myself from just grabbing her once I was close enough. "It was given to the U.S. by Egypt in 1965. Two years later it was awarded to this museum but it wasn't installed in this wing until 1978," I said, grabbing her hand and beginning to lead her towards the entrance.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella staring at me with rapt attention. I smiled before continuing, dragging out of the corners of my mind everything I knew about this temple. "This temple was built during Cleopatra's era, when Cleopatra and Ceasar reigned over Egypt together. It's small but most temples were. The megalithic ones are the ones you hear about on TV. You know…the ones back in Egypt. This temple was built in honor of Isis," I said as we entered the small structure.  
  
I fully expected Bella to look around at the walls around us, to take in the hieroglyphics, but her eyes were oddly enough frozen on me.  
  
I stopped before the small rope that closed us off from entering the interior of the temple, two tiny prayer rooms normally off limits and big enough for a few people to stand in. High off my power (yes, I admit it) and also high off of the look on Bella's face I decided to fully break the rules and step over the rope. Bella's eyes widened with excitement as I helped her do the same. Just like that we were inside the beautifully carved middle room, the lights basking us in a golden glow.  
  
"You really like showing off what you can do, huh Cullen?" Bella asked smirking. Her eyes were slightly glazed over…or was it the light? I swallowed heavily when her eyes raked over me.  
  
Hot. And hungry.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Yes, Bella. Especially when it's for you," I said, my voice dripping with innuendo as I thought about getting her home.  
  
Bella licked her lips, her eyes taking on a far off look and I knew, I just fucking  _knew_ that she was thinking along the same lines as me.  
  
"This is the room used for offering ceremonies. That room in there," I said pointing as I led her a few steps into the last room. "Is Isis' sanctuary."  
  
I finished my little educational speech, turning once more to look at Bella. I got about halfway through my turn when I felt her small hands grab my blazer roughly and she pushed me, forcing me up against the wall. I gasped, beyond surprised and confused, and opened my mouth to ask her what was she doing when the look on her face stopped me.  
  
My body exploded with renewed need, the pounding waves of it coming back with a vengeance. She stepped into me; her body pressed against mine and once, slowly, rotated her hips against my erection.  
  
I groaned, my eyes closing and my body tensing.  
  
"Tell me there are no cameras in here," she whispered her lips now barely grazing my own.  
  
I inhaled and her taste and scent leaked in through my parted lips. I groaned again, reaching forward with my teeth and dragging her bottom lip into my mouth for one slow suck.  
  
Bella moaned, her hands tightening around the fabric of my blazer.  
  
I pulled back, my eyes slowly opening, and stared at her, lost in her...consumed by her.  
  
"I don't think so," I whispered hotly, anticipation and adrenaline rushing through me.  
  
Yeah, it was a bad idea; we were breaking rules as it is by being so far into the temple...but fuck, part of me was very curious as to what she had in mind.  
  
"Fuck it. We're taking our chances," Bella said. Then her lips were on mine, her tongue doing wicked things to my sanity as it twisted and tangled with my own, so wet and hot and fucking sinfully perfect.  
  
I tilted my head and opened my mouth wider, giving her full access to do with me what she pleased.  
  
Except I had no idea what that was.  
  
Nope.  
  
Not until she pulled back and dropped to her knees in front of me.  
  
Time stopped.  
  
My heart almost exploded.  
  
My cock nearly gave up all of its sperm right there.  
  
"Bella...what are you..."  
  
"Fucking sexy man with his knowledge of Egypt and his fucking hotness in this God damned suit," Bella mumbled to herself, reaching for my belt and beginning to undo it as I started to slowly die an agonized death in front of her.  
  
"Baby..wait..." I gasped my eyes unblinking as my brain tried its best to process the sight before me without completely falling apart.  
  
Bella.  
  
In that dress.  
  
On her knees.  
  
In front of me.  
  
Her hand pulling down my zipper and reaching into my boxers to free my pounding cock.  
  
Utter brain fail.  
  
"Oh God," I groaned the feeling of her hand wrapped around me, sending bolts of pleasure everywhere within me. "Baby," I moaned putting my hand over hers and trying my best to dredge up the last bits of sanity within me to stop her. "Bella, you don't have to..I..."  
  
" I want to, baby. I do. I've wanted to do this to you for so long," she whispered hotly, looking up at me with those sexy eyes, her breath ghosting across the tip of my dick and making my eyes roll back into my head.  
  
I choked on my air, my body arching slightly off the wall behind me. It was too much, she was too much and my dick was throbbing in need.  
  
"Look at you, baby. You want this," Bella whispered again, her voice dripping with sex. Her thumb came up and caressed the head of my dick, spreading around the leaking pre-cum and making me moan loudly.  
  
Oh God, she was right. I wanted it. Needed it. But we were inside The Temple of Dendur at the freaking Met for God's sake...  
  
"You are aware that the Egyptian's worshiped sex, right Edward?" Bella asked conversationally her hand beginning to move slowly along the length of my dick, my own hand still cupped over hers.  
  
I moaned from the pleasure, managing to only nod my head as I lowered it so I could look at her.  
  
"And as such it is only fair to believe that most of the...'offerings' made in these temples were somewhat of that nature...you know?" she whispered, leaning up and forward so that her words were once again caressing my dick.  
  
I moaned again, my eyes squeezing shut as wave after wave of pulsating pleasure seemed to leak out of her hand and into my cock.  
  
"So we're probably not the first ones doing something of this nature in here," Bella continued her hand squeezing my dick and speeding up just enough to make my hips start thrusting.  
  
"Oh, baby," I moaned, biting my lip harshly.  
  
"So fucking sexy," Bella whispered almost making my knees buckle. "I want to suck your dick, Edward. I've never done it before, obviously, but I want to try. Please Baby, let me suck it?"  
  
I nearly came right there my dick swelling unbearably. "Please," I moaned feeling myself begin to go incoherent as my balls tightened and my dick grew even more sensitive.  
  
Bella moaned hungrily and I forced myself to open my eyes. There was no fucking way I was going to miss this. I licked my lips and bit the bottom one as she came into view, so fucking sexy in that dress, with that hair and that gorgeous face, on her knees for me and her hand wrapped around me.  
  
"Please what? Tell me, baby," she moaned leaning forward until her lips were a mere breath away from the head of my cock.  
  
It leaked, desperate for her.  
  
"Do it, baby. I want that fucking gorgeous mouth around me," I growled, losing the last of my restraint and giving myself over to the moment.  
  
Bella moaned again, the sound fueling the desperate beast within me. I watched as time seemed to go into slow motion. Then she was finally right  _there,_  her red pouty lips barely pressing against me.  
  
I moaned letting go of her hand and gently cupping the back of her head, my fingers becoming lost in the softness of her hair.  
  
Bella moaned in approval and then oh so slowly she began opening her mouth welcoming the tip of my dick into it.  
  
I groaned, feeling  _everything_ as it happened… Every single millimeter of heat and wetness that surrounded my flesh. I watched, enthralled as she slid me into her mouth, inch by excruciating inch.  
  
"Oh fuck," I moaned, my other hand coming up to caress her lips as they wrapped around my throbbing dick.  
  
Bella moaned again, the sound hitting me straight in the soul and making my body quake as it vibrated around my cock.  
  
"Bella," I groaned, my chin falling to my heaving chest as I fought the urge to fuck her mouth for all I was worth.  
  
Bella looked up at me, nearly undoing me with the sexiness of it, and moved her head forward taking me deeper. I shook, my body tensing and I watched as she slowly slide me back out getting used to the feel of me in there.  
  
And I was the first.  
  
I moaned, my hand on the back of her head tightening as that single fact alone pushed me even closer to the edge. Bella's eyes smoldered at me as she picked up a rhythm, her head beginning to bob back and forth sexily, her hot mouth tightening around my cock.  
  
"Oh, Beautiful, don't stop," I groaned everything below my waist clenching.  
  
Bella moaned again making me nearly whimper as the vibration once more spread through my dick and straight into my aching balls.  
  
"Baby!" I cried my hand tightening on the back of her head. I felt my brow furrow as my mouth fell open and I stared...enraptured...needy... _fucking close_!  
  
The sight before me was one that I'd never forget, I swear to you. The girl was sucking my dick, taking me into her perfect and tiny mouth, on her knees. My eyes caressed the top of her head then followed the strands down her back. I groaned at the way her back sunk into her waist then flared out into the curve of her ass which was exaggerated from her kneeling position and wrapped in blue, shimmery fabric.  
  
It really was the perfect ass, so round and bubbly and fuckable.  
  
My eyes came back up to her face. I fucking whimpered this time, I swear, hungry vicious need coursing through me at how my dick looked in her mouth. Her lips were so hot wrapped around it, her cheek bones hollowing out in a way that stole my breath away.  
  
Bella bobbed her head once, twice, then pulled back to look at me making me hiss at the loss of heat and sensation.  
  
"Baby!" I gasped desperately, my vision going blurry from the frantic need coursing through me.  
  
"Am I doing it right?" Bella asked breathlessly her hand coming up to wrap around my dick and squeezing the tip.  
  
"Fuck, yes, so good. Please, don't stop," I moaned incoherently, my hips thrusting desperately into her fist.  
  
Bella bit her lip her eyes becoming hooded and she looked at me, at my face, her eyes moving down and caressing all of me until they landed on my dick, glowing hungrily at the sight of it.  
  
"You really are such a fucking sexy man," she mumbled.  
  
I wanted to respond, to tell her that she was beyond what any man could dream of, but the words collided with my tonsils when she dove forward and took almost my entire length into her mouth.  
  
I twitched at the sight feeling the tip of my dick nestled at the back of her throat.  
  
Oh...holy...fuck me.  
  
So deep.  
  
So perfect.  
  
So... "Baby, just like that," I moaned losing myself, letting her turn me into whatever form of animal she wanted to.  
  
Bella pulled back then sucked me back in, her cheeks hollowing deeply from the force of suction she applied.  
  
My knees buckled and I sank to the floor my eyes lost somewhere in the back of my head as she continued to suck me, never letting go even as she had to readjust herself so that she was now over me.  
  
I clawed at the back of her head my hips coming up off the floor on their own as her wet mouth loved me, tickling the most sensitive of nerves around my dick and fueling the primitive urges in me.  
  
It was taking everything in me at this point not to fuck her mouth the way my inner beast was demanding I do.  
  
I uncontrollably slammed my head against the ancient stone behind me as I fought against the urge...fought against my incoming climax.  
  
Bella pulled back again, her eyes looking up at me framed by those luscious lashes. "Do it," she moaned, her tongue coming out and swirling around my tip.  
  
She never took her eyes off of me as she licked my dick, loved it slowly with that hot tongue from hell.  
  
"Do what?" I asked caressing the back of her head and tilting my head so I could get a better view of her licking me.  
  
"Fuck my mouth. You want to. I want you, too. Do it," she growled and I jerked in shock my eyes going wide because seriously this was just too much fucking sexiness.  
  
Too much.  
  
And I was back in her mouth now, the perfect hot haven tugging me in, her words violating my common sense.  
  
Destroying my rational side and bringing forth the beast within.  
  
I growled loudly, my hand tightening on the back of her head and raising my hips. I could only moan breathlessly as I did as she told me and began fucking that sexy face of hers, the sensations becoming intense, the building pressure beginning to overcome everything.  
  
Bella was moaning just as loudly as I was as I thrust into her mouth, the sounds tickling me just the right way.  
  
I moved her hair aside with my other hand so I could get a better view. Her profile was unbelievable, everything from her ear, to her jaw, to her nose, and of course that mouth wrapped around me, was so sensual. I caressed her cheek with my free hand moving my thumb so it was pressed at the corner of her mouth.  
  
I moaned again at the feeling of her lips against my thumb, my cock sliding against the digit as well with every thrust of my hips.  
  
"Baby, you look so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth," I groaned flexing my hips slowly up and down, my dick sliding in and out.  
  
Bella whimpered her eyes opening to stare at me. The amount of need blazing out of them made my toes curl within my expensive dress shoes. I hissed when she sucked in hard, her teeth deliciously tickling my length in the perfect way.  
  
"You like that, baby? You like when I tell you how much I love this?" I asked heatedly, breathlessly, my mouth slightly open as I stared at her through half lidded eyes.  
  
Bella moaned and nodded her head lightly her eyes sliding closed again.  
  
"No, open those eyes, Baby. Let me see them as you suck me," I whispered, caressing her cheek again.  
Bella did as I asked, her sounds rising and wrecking me from all angles.  
  
"Oh God," I groaned my hips speeding up. "Suck that cock, baby. It feels so good," I moaned, needy, trapped in the whirlwind of hot wet pleasure that her mouth was bombarding me with.  
  
"Baby, you're so hot. I need you," Bella whimpered as she pulled back to lick the length of my dick. She was bent over and her ass was in the air. Her hips were rotating with her movements and I imagined how wet she had to be, how needy for my touch her pussy most likely was.  
  
"Oh fuck," I growled, sitting up. Bella almost let go of my dick with the movement but I held her in place with my hand, hips thrusting into her mouth. "No, keep sucking my dick..." I moaned leaning forward.  
  
Bella yelped adorably around my dick when she felt my hand on her ass, squeezing viciously. The angle would have been impossible if my girl wasn't so tiny. A loud moan left her when she realized my intent and just like that she was ravishing my dick, her hips thrusting back into my hand seeking the pleasure I could give her.  
  
"Bella... _uh!_ " I moaned roughly pulling her skirt higher so I could reach her. I jerked into her mouth, sliding deeper than before, my fingers coming in contact with perfectly wet, smooth flesh.  
  
Fuck me, the girl was wearing a thong again.  
  
A tiny one from what I could feel.  
  
And it should have, but it didn't fucking surprise me.  
  
"Bella!" I hissed loudly as she moaned incoherently around my dick. I moved her thong aside and slammed two fingers into her, desperate to be lost completely in her body. Her pussy clamped down on my fingers immediately, the tight and wet inner muscles of her body throbbing and sucking on them.  
  
"Ohhh, baby. Fuck, suck my dick. Do you have any idea how good that is? How good it is to be in your mouth...in your pussy like this. Huh, baby?" I asked breathlessly, slamming my fingers into her roughly as I fucked her mouth.  
  
Bella whimpered around me, her pussy leaking around my fingers. I licked my lips, hungry to taste it but too close to stop her.  
  
"Oh God, I'm gonna come," I groaned, speeding up and thrusting faster into her mouth. Bella's pussy tightened at those words and it throbbed, teasing me, calling to my dick.  
  
The pressure built in my balls, my cock expanding inside her mouth, my brain collapsing until all that was left was this moment.  
  
Her, the insane and shameless girl I loved, sucking on my dick and my fingers within her pussy. It was too much.  
  
"Baby, come for me. Please Bella, I'm close," I moaned loudly, pulling my index finger out of her and tickling her throbbing clit with it as I slammed my middle finger into her repeatedly. I was clenching my teeth as hard as I could, trying to stave off the orgasm beginning to rip through me...  
  
And then she nearly screamed around my dick her pussy clamping down and convulsing around my fingers. I moaned at the feeling, feeling my eyes roll back again, my hips speeding up...  
  
My cock slid in and out...  
  
In and out...  
  
She was still moaning around me, the sounds making the back of her throat hum...  
  
My dick expanded...my heart dropping into it...  
  
For a moment time stopped, nothing existed...  
  
And then with a scream that sounded inhuman to my ears I threw my head back and came fucking hard.   
My dick unleashed brutal amounts of pleasure through my system as I shook and held her head in place as I came, and I came, and it didn't seem to be stopping so I continued to come...and come...  
  
"Oh God," I groaned, my body falling limp under her mouth even as my dick continued to quake, lost in a mind gripping orgasm.  
  
Bella didn't let go of my dick, her mouth locked around it as she thrust into my hand and rode out her orgasm as well.  
  
When she finally let go of my cock I reached for her with my free hand and brought her up. I hugged her, fiercely, my fingers still inside her as I basked in the feeling of her pussy throbbing lightly. Bella wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my shoulder and sniffing my neck.  
  
I kissed her cheek, squeezing her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but the words were stuck in chest, fear and sheer pressure holding them there. I inhaled raggedly, feeling like I was suffocating on the words that my body craved so desperately to let loose.  
  
I don't know how long we sat there, holding each other, but Bella finally pulled back to look at me and I slipped my fingers out of her. Her eyes were shinning at me, a happy satisfied smile on her face. Her hair was all over the place giving her the perfect sex kitten look.  
  
I licked my lips feeling my body beginning to stir once more. Eyes locked with hers, I raised my hand to my mouth and sucked my fingers into it, licking every bit of her juices off of them.  
  
Bella tensed and moaned on top of me, her eyes hungrily following the movement of my mouth.  
  
"You taste so fucking good," I groaned, biting my lip as I looked at her.  
  
Her hands, which were on my shoulders, tensed and bunched the material of my blazer. She licked her lips sexily, her eyes coming up to lock with mine. "So do you. You have  _no_ idea."  
  
Just like that my cock sprang back to life, the blood inside pounding heavily. I grabbed the back of her head and crushed her mouth to mine, letting my tongue diving straight in.  
  
Our tongues slid against and circled each other.  
  
We moaned together, clawing at each other and straining with renewed need.  
  
"Fuck, baby, I can taste us," I moaned sucking her lips, licking up every bit of our combined essence.  
  
"I know, it's so good," Bella moaned straining against me. Her pussy came in contact with my hard cock.  
  
She moaned breathlessly.  
  
I fucking groaned, pushing her back with all my restraint and shooting up to my feet.  
  
Bella looked at me from her spot on the floor as I rapidly put my dick back in my pants and zipped them up. I didn't bother to say anything just reached down for her and grabbed her arms. I lifted her up onto her feet, adjusted her skirt as fast as I could so that it was covering her. I grabbed her hand and in the span of only thirty seconds had us out of the temple and running down the stairs of the platform.  
  
I could hear Bella gasping as I practically ran through the museum dragging her along. Her heels echoed off the floor as we ran. The security guard from earlier looked up in shock as we ran towards him.  
  
"We have to go. Open the door!" I called to him as we got closer.  
  
He scrambled to do as I said and I didn't even say goodnight or thank you as I dragged Bella out the doors and into the warm summer night.  
  
"Edward!" Bella called as I dragged her down the stairs at full speed.  
  
"Edward, what are you doing?" she gasped, out of breath, when we reached the sidewalk.  
  
I walked forward, up to the curb and held my hand out.  
  
"Edward."  
  
"Bella. I'm trying to get a fucking cab. I need to get us home," I growled, feeling my innards pound.  
  
"But your car..."  
  
"Can be fucking picked up tomorrow. I need to get you home and fuck you 'till neither of us can walk. Understand?" I hissed, turning to her and tugging on her hand so hard that she fell against me.  
  
Bella gasped just before my mouth claimed hers, my teeth dragging across her lips and my tongue thrusting into her mouth.  
  
Bella moaned, clutching at me, her eyes feverish when I pulled back from her enthusiastic lips.  
  
An empty yellow cab finally pulled up to the curb. I opened the door in less than a second and grabbed Bella, all but shoving her into the back seat. She was thrown back into the seat, practically leaning back on her elbows in  _that_ fucking dress with her hair a mess all around her.  
  
I growled as I leaned down to enter the car, my eyes frozen on her.  
  
She shook from head to toe, her eyes fluttering closed and her chest heaving.  
  
"The Orion Condominium, 350 West 42nd Street and take the fastest route you can find there," I barked rudely at the driver as I got in and all but slammed the door shut.  
  
Bella was looking at me wide eyed again. The taxi took off, turning sharply on 83rd Street and I reached for Bella, fisting the back of her hair and dragging her towards me.  
  
"Oh God," she whisper-moaned right before I attacked her mouth again, all common sense lost.  
  
My hands clutched at her as I opened my mouth wide and devoured her like a heathen. I sucked on her tongue, pulling on her hair, and it wasn't lost on me that on some primitive level this was a possession. That simple. I was trying to suck her very soul into mine, like some sort of vampire. Trying to make her mine in a way that would be irrevocable.  
  
I had to.  
  
I had no choice.  
  
She owned me and I just knew that this young girl would do so forever.  
  
I was doomed to be hers for eternity and if she didn't feel the same…if she didn't reciprocate…  
  
I growled, dragging her closer until she was almost in my lap. Bella was trying her best to stay quiet but her breathless sounds still caressed my ears. I kissed her like a barbarian trying to somehow force on her the words that I just couldn't bring myself to say.  
  
Bella pulled back with a deep gasping inhale and it should've slowed me down… the fact that I wasn't letting her breathe. But it didn't. Why should it? I'd already waited long enough to claim what was mine.  
  
I couldn't fucking breathe, and it was all her fault.  
  
Why shouldn't she feel the same?  
  
I tightened my hold on the back of her head, tilting it so I would have full access to her neck. I slithered my tongue along the succulent column of her flesh, feeling Bella quiver and shake.  
  
She pressed her head against the side of my own, her lips at my ear, her breath caressing my flesh and making me tingle.  
  
"I want you so much," she whispered breathlessly, the words doing chaotic things to my skin…my brain.  
  
My fucking heart.  
  
Was I going to survive this? Seriously, suddenly this seemed like a very valid concern.  
  
Was I going to survive fucking this girl? Everything with her so far had been so much more intense than anything I had ever experienced with any other woman. The pleasure she brought me came only second to the things she did to my heart.  
  
All things considered, it was safe to say that once I was inside her, the poor, overworked organ just might not survive.  
  
"I want you too, baby," I rasped against the skin of her neck, my teeth biting down lightly. Clearly, any concern for my well being did not hold precedence to the need she evoked in me.  
  
If I died tonight in her arms I can safely say that I would be dying a  _very_ happy man.  
  
Very.  
  
"Sir," I heard as I crushed Bella to me, our bodies straining against each other.  
  
I inhaled her scent, my nose skimming her neck in way that made her gasp adorably and cling to me.  
  
"Sir…"  
  
My lips reached her ear and I snarled into it, my teeth biting and caressing her lobe gently.  
  
"Oh!" Bella gasped into my own ear, her little mouth opening to reciprocate in a way that seriously tempted me to just climb on top of her and take her right there.  
  
"Sir, we're here!"  
  
I jumped back from Bella as the cab driver's voice finally pierced through the thick fog of lust that was strangling me.  
  
Bella leaned back, away from me, and for a few seconds we just stared at each other with wide-eyed awe.  
  
I knew we were thinking along the same lines.  
  
Holy shit, I almost took her virginity in the back of an NYC taxi cab with the driver looking on.  
  
"So hot," Bella mouthed, her eyes blazing with furious passion at me.  
  
Shaking, I pulled out my wallet. My fingers were trembling as I hurried to pull out a hundred and without thinking about it I literally flung it at the driver. "Keep the change," I nearly yelled at him, launching the door behind me open and jumping out the car.  
  
Somehow, I managed to run to the other side of the car… although my dick was currently harder then titanium and stretching the front of my pants to an obnoxious capacity. I flung the door on Bella's side open and reached in. Controlling my inner beast for just a few moments more, I gently helped her out of the car, mindful of the fact that my little minx was wearing huge heels just for me.  
  
I wrapped an arm around her. Closing the door to the cab, I pulled her closer, pressing my lips against her forehead and inhaling the scent coming off her hair. The cab sped away from us just as Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight and bringing my cock into direct contact with her delectable form.  
  
"Jesus," I groaned, my hands falling to her waist and bringing her closer. I lowered my head to kiss her, completely uncaring that we were in front of my building, on the streets of New York, on 42nd Street between 8th and 9th avenue, and that anyone could see us.  
  
I was too far gone for that shit.  
  
In hindsight, that was probably my number one mistake.  
  
I should have been more careful.  
  
I should have controlled myself in such an open and public setting.  
  
But I was stuck within her vortex, oblivious to all around me but her.  
  
Bella whimpered into my mouth only making me that much more unaware to anything else. Our tongues connected in that way that made me throb, our mouths seemed to know each other on a whole other level then we ourselves did.  
  
I pulled back from her, before the sidewalk became the scene where I took her virginity. Bella's lips followed me, her eyes still closed and a little whimper leaving her pouting mouth.  
  
"Baby," I murmured, caressing her cheek and trying to bring her back to the present.  
  
Bella's eyes did that fluttery thing that made me ache and when they landed on me they were filled with an emotion that I couldn't accurately name.  
  
It was warm, of that there's no doubt.  
  
It was full of freaking passion.  
  
There was awe there, too. Awe reminiscent of the one she caused in me.  
  
It was such a familiar emotion, one that made everything within me prickle with hope.  
  
But that was the God damned problem… Why I didn't really dare put a name to it myself. I was too full of hope. Too needy for it.  
  
Too afraid that those two things combined were fooling me into seeing something that wasn't really there…  
  
Bella's fingers curled around the lapels of my suit, slowly, and then she pulled on them bringing me closer. Her eyes raked me from head to toe. Her thigh came forward and pressed directly into my monster erection.  
  
I hissed. Bit my lip.  
  
Bella smiled like the cat that ate the cream.  
  
"Get me inside.  _NOW_ ," she commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am," I said slowly, smiling as I tugged on her hand. I pulled her so she was in front of me with my dick pressed right into the cleft of her ass. She trembled, the movements making her breasts shake. I saw every little spasm that went through her from behind her. From my new position I could see straight down the top of her dress.  
  
Nice, very nice.  
  
"Cullen," Bella giggled, tilting her head back to look at me. "You're such a perv."  
  
I smiled at her, my arm wrapping around her waist. "Only for you, Ms. Swan. Now do me a little favor, ok? Make sure you stay in front of me the whole way in because if you don't my dick is going to say hello to the whole world," I mumbled in her ear, placing a light kiss to the spot behind it. Bella shivered again, making me smile against her skin.  
  
"Can't have that, now can we?" Bella mumbled playfully.  
  
I let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. Bella maneuvered herself so that she was right in front of me and with her ass wiggling she took the lead, all but dragging me across the sidewalk and through the glass doors.  
  
A man I didn't quite recognize was behind the security desk and I tugged on Bella's hand gently making her come to a stop in front of me. She turned her head to me with a curious look as I began talking to the man.  
  
"Where's Allen?" I asked, referring to the kind old man that usually manned the desk.  
  
"Out sick, Sir. Hugo's daughter is in the hospital with a stomach virus so he couldn't be in, either. I work for a temp agency. They sent me to pick up the slack. My name is Stephen. You are Mr. Cullen, yes?" the man asked me smiling kindly.  
  
His eyes crinkled at the corners and for some odd reason he reminded me of my grandfather. Which, of course, meant I instantly liked him.  
  
A lot.  
  
"Yes, Stephen I am. Please do me a favor and find out what hospital Hugo's daughter is in. I want to see what I can help with," I said.  
  
"Will do, Sir. Very kind of you," Stephen said nodding at me with that fatherly smile still on his face.  
  
I nodded in return, bumping my hand lightly against Bella's back to get her moving. She began walking, at great danger to herself because her neck was craned back towards me the whole way and her eyes were twinkling.  
  
"What?" I asked, bemused, as we arrived at the elevators and I swiped my card key to call the elevator down.  
  
Bella turned slowly to face me her eyes still twinkling. "What exactly are you going to do to help Hugo and his daughter out?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged, confused and slightly embarrassed for some reason. "I don't know. Anything they need. Most likely pay her hospital bill if they don't have enough insurance coverage. That reminds me, try and remind me tomorrow if I'm still alive to call Stephen and see if he needs anything as well. Ok?" I asked still wondering why she was looking at me like that. "Bella,  _what_?" I finally asked when the girl kept staring at me with wide glowing eyes.  
  
"Cullen, try and see things from my perspective, will you? You're the man that has really been driving me insane the past few weeks. I've never felt more a prisoner of my hormones than I do since you came into my life," she said, her hands trailing lightly up the front of my blazer.  
  
I could feel them, just barely, through the layers of my clothes.  
  
Yes, it was inevitable. I shivered. A whole body shiver that made me grit my teeth.  
  
Bella bit her lip, her fingers curling around my lapels once more. "And…you're all sorts of ridiculous fun. Downright wrong and dirty fun as well as plain old fun. On top of that, you seem to have a huge freaking heart in here," she patted my chest, right above my thundering heart beat. "Sorry if this seems to forward to you…but I think the entity between my legs has reached the end limit of its patience."  
  
I bit my lip, my eyes looking up trying to see what floor the elevator was on because damn it… I needed to get this girl in there  _now._  Her hand was still over my heart and I placed my own over it, marveling at how small and dainty her hand was.  
  
A rush of emotion went through me, making my heart speed up under her hand.  
  
The elevator was two floors away when Bella's hand clenched underneath mine and a pained look crossed her face.  
  
"Baby…what is it?" I asked, cupping her face worriedly.  
  
"I…" Bella cleared her throat, her face blooming red and hot beneath my fingers.  
  
"Bella," I groaned, urging her to tell me.  
  
"I just…well…um…oh God. I just kinda wish that…that this…" Bella paused in her stuttering to tap my chest right above my heart with her little finger. "I just kind of wish that…it I…shit, I…well, you know…I owned it," she finished whispering the last part so low I almost didn't hear her.  
  
Almost being the keyword.  
  
'Cause I did.  
  
My ears managed to pick up on it.  
  
I froze, the very organ she  _did_ own sputtering like a failing engine inside me.  
  
Bella was looking down, her face bright red, her lip between her teeth.  
  
I tightened my hold on her face, trying to use her as my anchor to reality.  
  
There was a monster sized storm of emotions brewing in the pit of my body. I could feel them growing, taking over, even as I stood there frozen, simply because my brain didn't know what to do, how to handle the magnitude of chaos that her sweetly whispered words had unleashed.  
  
Bella looked up at me, uncharacteristically shy. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. I didn't know if they were from embarrassment or something else but as the elevator doors dinged open I snapped, the fact that I couldn't leave them there harshly pulling me from my inept daze.  
  
Bella gasped loudly when I grabbed her neck, pushing her forward at an insane pace. I hit the two buttons that would get the damned thing going. The hand around her neck tightened infinitesimally as I turned to stare at her.  
  
Bella gasped again, her eyes wide. "Edward, your eyes…oh my…"  
  
Ah, so she could see it then. She could see the tumult she had unleashed in me.  
  
Good. It was the only warning she was going to get.  
  
I pushed her backwards, slowly as my eyes took her in. My free hand clenched at my side as I looked at what was mine.  
  
What would always be mine.  
  
This young girl, who was completely different to anyone I knew. She was unique, one of a kind.  
  
"Mine," I growled lowly, simply, as Bella's back came up against the elevator wall. I was holding her at my arms length, my hand still around her neck, my eyes still burning into hers.  
  
Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide on her small face.  
  
"Mine," I repeated, finally stepping closer, one slow step at a time.  
  
Bella whimpered, her body sagging against the wall.  
  
"Say it," I hissed, stopping right in front of her.  
  
Bella whimpered again, her hand coming up to wrap around my wrist. She held on tight, almost like she was anchoring herself there. I groaned in satisfaction, but still didn't close the last of the distance between us.  
  
Not yet.  
  
"Say it," I demanded leaning so that my eyes were level with hers.  
  
"Say what?" she whispered, her body arching slightly towards me.  
  
I looked her up and down.  
  
Licked my lips in satisfaction.  
  
"What your body is screaming. That you're mine. Say it," I growled, looking back up at her.  
  
Bella swallowed, her neck moving with the movement. "I am. You know I am," she whispered again, her voice hoarse.  
  
I sneered. A rumble vibrated throughout my chest as my eyes closed and I let those words soak in.  
  
The elevator doors slid open behind us.  
  
I opened my eyes and smirked at her.  
  
She trembled, her face turning pink.  
  
Without warning I lifted her up into my arms. Bella squealed before throwing her arms around my neck and hanging on for dear life. I sped through the hallway at a brusque pace, racing towards my room to claim what Bella was so willing to give.  
  
Bella must have snapped out of it because she tightened her hold and leaned up. I hissed when I felt her mouth latch onto my neck.  
  
"You're really asking for it," I said in a low hoarse voice, tilting my head to allow her to continue her assault on my neck.  
  
Bella hummed.  
  
Bit me.  
  
I growled.  
  
We reached my bedroom door.  
  
I kicked it wide open because my fucking patience was  _gone._  
  
Bella gasped, her head whipping around to investigate the source of the sound.  
  
I stormed straight into the room, just as she turned to me with a wide eyed smile.  
  
"The entire house is off for the night, I believe. Do you have any idea what that means, little girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, sliding her down the length of my body so I could put her on her feet.  
  
I slide her purposefully against my erection.  
  
She moaned that sexy breathless moan that made me throb harder.  
  
I groaned, latching onto her hips roughly. I ground myself against her once, hard, before letting her go.  
Bella gasped again when I pushed her back.  
  
She stood before me as I slowly started circling her. Sizing her up.  
  
Imagining all the ways I was going to  _eat_ her.  
  
"Oh my fucking God," Bella groaned her eyes following me as I moved around her.  
  
I sneered, reaching up and palming my dick.  
  
Still circled her.  
  
Every muscle tense.  
  
Tight.  
  
Ready.  
  
"No, not yet, baby. But I  _am_  going to make you see him…soon," I said under my breath, sucking on my bottom lip as idea after idea went through me.  
  
"Edward," Bella growled dangerously, her look hungry, actually  _starving_  for me.  
  
She bit her lip again, making me throb in my hand. I watched as she took a step towards me.  
  
A determined step.  
  
There's my little sex kitten.  
  
"Ah-ah," I said, taking a step away from her and shaking my pointer finger. I smiled, my breathing becoming labored as she froze, looking like a lioness about to pounce.  
  
Me.  
  
Fuck.  
  
My cock jumped in my hand.  
  
"Give me what's mine," she growled.  
  
Those words made my thighs shake.  
  
 _Dear God, look at her..._  
  
All messed up sexy hair. Flushed skin. Dangerous expression. Eyes on  _fire_ for me.  
  
"I intend to," I said still backing up away from her. "But first...see that there?" I asked, pointing to the entertainment system behind me.  
  
Bella's eyes followed my finger then she turned to me and nodded slowly.  
  
"Just in case we aren't fully alone...get that pretty little ass over there and pick out some music," I said, my voice deep and demanding. "And when that's done...take everything but those fucking heels off. Got it?"  
  
Bella's sexy mouth fell open her eyes flashing like lightning bolts with excitement. I blinked when she ran forward, moving past me so fast that I was seriously confused for a moment, wondering how she just appeared behind me.  
  
She stopped in front of my Ipod and I took the opportunity to take in that ass. As she scrolled through my playlist I turned and walked to the door. Closing it gently, I turned and peeled off my blazer. I flung it behind me, not giving a damned where it landed.  
  
My shoes were roughly toed off next. After that, the tie was mangled as I tore it clear off of my neck.  
  
I was walking towards Bella when the first strains of the guitar blasted out of my speakers.  
  
I froze, recognizing the song instantly.  
  
My body shut off then turned back on with the vengeance of a million furies.  
  
No this girl didn't...  
  
She turned to me, her eyes blazing mischievously, her legs looking delectable in those heels.  
  
She reached up and boldly tugged on her dress just as the lyrics of Nine Inch Nail's "The Perfect Drug" slammed into my ears, ensnaring me in the moment.  
  
" **I got my head but my head is unraveling,**  
  
 **Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling..."**  
  
The top of her dress fell down; I licked my lips as her luscious tits popped out, jiggling deliciously as they came into view.  
  
I began walking towards her, eyes wide and fixated on the goddess before me as her gorgeous body came further into view.  
  
" **I got my heart but my heart's no good,**  
  
 **You're the only one that's understood..."**  
  
Her waist was bare now.  
  
My mouth watered. Her small hands were pushing the material straight down her hips.  
  
I was mere feet away from her now.  
  
Her small black thong came into view.  
  
I attacked.  
  
The dress fell to the floor just as I reached her.  
  
One hand latched onto the back of her head.  
  
The other fisted her thong.  
  
I pulled her to me.  
  
Pulled on the thong until the flimsy material gave away and ripped right off of her.  
  
Bella moaned as I pulled her body to me, forcing her limbs to align with mine.  
  
Snarling, I brought my lips to her ear.  
  
I bit down.  
  
Hard.  
  
I hissed the next words of the song into her ear because God damn it! They were so true.  
  
" **I come along but I don't know where you're taking me,**  
  
 **I shouldn't go but you're wrenching, dragging, shaking me..."**  
  
Bella moaned loudly, her fingers gripping my shirt.  
  
Pressed her body fully against mine.  
  
I slapped her ass with my hand.  
  
Hard.  
  
Grabbed it roughly using it to grind her on me.  
  
She whimpered again, into my ear.  
  
She was such a sexy little thing.  
  
A "little" thing that had somehow taken everything from me, leaving only her.  
  
Stripping me bare.  
  
 **"Turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky,**  
  
 **The more I give to you the more I die..."**  
  
I gave her a small kiss on her neck.  
  
Bella hissed, reached up and pushed me back roughly.  
  
She caught me by surprise. So much that I stumbled backwards and fell sitting on my bed.  
  
Bella stood before me, utterly naked in nothing but black satin heels.  
  
I stared at her in awe as she started slowly walking towards me.  
  
She looked me over, her eyes eating me alive. She sang the lyrics, her hips moving perfectly to the beat as she got closer...closer...  
  
Fuck, she was moving too slow!  
  
 **"And I want you,**  
  
 **And I want you,**  
  
 **And I want you,**  
  
 **And I want you!**  
  
 **You are the perfect drug,**  
  
 **The perfect drug,**  
  
 **The perfect drug,**  
  
 **The perfect drug..."**  
  
"You are, too," I growled at her when she was close enough, my head tilting back so I could look her in the eye as she stood over me.  
  
Bella trembled, her thighs clenching together.  
  
My eyes followed the movement.  
  
The dim light of the moon coming in through the window reflected on her inner thighs.  
  
Called my attention to the glistening trail of liquid that was trailing down her glorious thighs.  
  
"Oh, baby," I groaned, grabbing her hip with one hand and bringing her closer.  
  
I ran the fingers of my other hand up her inner thigh, collecting what was leaking out of her.  
  
What was mine.  
  
Her scent punched right through my nose.  
  
Slithered up my nostrils.  
  
I could imagine it, dark, tempting...serpentine as it caressed the nerves in there. Maneuvered its way up my nostrils. Forced my brain to bow to its fucking will.  
  
My lips parted. I inhaled.  
  
The serpent was in my mouth now.  
  
Tendrils of pure erotic taste attached themselves and throbbed against my tongue.  
  
Musky.  
  
Spicy.  
  
Sweeter than any fucking fruit.  
  
It humped the inside of my mouth, activating the saliva.  
  
My mouth was gushing from the need.  
  
My dick wasn't too far behind.  
  
Dear Lord, did I love and fucking  _want_  this girl.  
  
My dick throbbed as I followed the path of my fingers with my eyes.  
  
My fingers stopped right just before her pussy.  
  
My eyes kept going.  
  
Such a gorgeous, smooth little pussy.  
  
Mine.  
  
 **"You make me hard when I'm all soft inside,**  
  
 **I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed..."**  
  
She gasped, her legs trembling, her hands landing on my shoulders and latching on.  
  
My heart throbbed because she was so beautiful.  
  
I trailed my fingers the rest of the way up. Didn't stop this time until they were sliding against the lips of her pussy.  
  
The  _very_ wet lips of her pussy.  
  
Bella's hands clenched on my shoulders. Her thighs quivered again.  
  
I slid my middle finger slowly into her.  
  
Hissed when her pussy clenched down around them.  
  
Bella's face when I touched her...fuck, her face was so beautiful.  
  
Now more than ever, I wanted to tell her I loved her.  
  
 **"The arrow goes straight through my heart,**  
  
 **Without you everything just falls apart..."**  
  
Bella spread her legs more for me.  
  
I slide my finger out.  
  
In.  
  
Watching it glisten as she coated it.  
  
"Edward!" she cried, her legs spreading to give me more access.  
  
"Yes, baby. Feel it," I moaned, still looking up at her as I fingered her.  
  
My thumb pressed into her clit. Danced in a hard circle around the aroused flesh.  
  
She shook like leaf being destroyed by my tormenting wind.  
  
"I want you, please," Bella whimpered, rotating her hips around my fingers.  
  
I hissed, so turned on that a part of me didn't believe it.  
  
It was almost frightening that I wanted her this bad.  
  
That my teeth were aching for her flesh.  
  
The need for that skin slithering across my canines. Making them feel elongated.  
  
Monstrous.  
  
I pulled her closer, leaned forward. Gave into temptation.  
  
Bit her stomach hard while I slammed my finger into her.  
  
Bella groaned, her hips moving against my hand.  
  
Her fingers tangled with my hair.  
  
Tugged me closer.  
  
My teeth sunk deeper, tugging into her delectable flesh.  
  
My tongue made love to the skin caught between my teeth. Pressed against it.  
  
Tasted it.  
  
The rush that went through me sent my blood sizzling through my veins.  
  
Called to her.  
  
I wasn't anything anymore.  
  
I could feel it.  
  
Scary.  
  
I was nothing.  
  
Very little was left of me.  
  
She was taking it all.  
  
" **My blood just wants to say hello to you,**  
  
 **My fear is warm to get inside of you,**  
  
 **My soul is so afraid to realize,**  
  
 **How very little bit is left of me..."**  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love how this pussy feels?" I whispered to her, letting go of her stomach and tilting my head back to look at her while I thrust my finger in and out of her delectable body.  
  
In the light of the moon I could see the indentation of my teeth across those sexy little abs.  
  
I rumbled loudly within, pleased.  
  
She was marked.  
  
I wasn't done with her.  
  
"More," she pleaded brokenly, her face scrunching up with need.  
  
I would remember this moment for the rest of my life.  
  
The way her brow furrowed.  
  
The way her lips fell open.  
  
The way her eyes glazed over.  
  
"You're so beautiful," I groaned in agony, wrapping my free arm around her and lowering her onto the bed.  
  
She moaned as I continued pleasuring her while she settled with her legs on either side of me.  
  
I added another finger into her, stretching her insides, knowing even as I did it that nothing would help ease how tight she was.  
  
My dick throbbed in my pants.  
  
I panted, my lips pressing against her breast. I kissed the plump flesh delicately, circling her nipple but not touching it.  
  
I watched it harden. Pucker up.  
  
Beg for me.  
  
Bella was riding my hand, riding  _me,_ lost in the pleasure I was giving her.  
  
 **"Take me with you,**  
  
 **Without you everything just falls apart,**  
  
 **It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces..."**  
  
My face tensed with need. I felt the muscles being pulled, hardening.  
  
I swirled my tongue around her nipple once. Twice.  
  
Bella let loose a long, drawn out moan, her back arching towards me, seeking the relief only I could provide.  
  
I hummed, finally flicking her nipple with my tongue, lightly tasting her succulent skin.  
  
She gasped.  
  
It hardened even more under my tongue.  
  
"So fucking good..." I moaned wrapping my lips around it and pulling on it.  
  
Bella hands tightened, pulling on my hair in that way that drove me insane.  
  
" **And I want you,**  
  
 **And I want you,**  
  
 **And I want you,**  
  
 **And I want you!**  
  
 **You are the perfect drug,**  
  
 **The perfect drug,**  
  
 **The perfect drug,**  
  
 **The perfect drug..."**  
  
"Edward, I need you. Please. We've had enough foreplay," she moaned in my ear her body straining against me.  
  
Fuck.  
  
She was right.  
  
My cock wouldn't survive another second without being inside her.  
  
I slid my finger out of her and flipped us over.  
  
Used all of my weight, because I was too far gone to think properly.  
  
The bed, of course, shook with the movement.  
  
I lifted her up and literally threw her against the pillows.  
  
Grimaced when I saw that her head barely missed the headboard.  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I crawled over her.  
  
Bella giggled her face flushed.  
  
She looked so... _happy_.  
  
My heart clenched.  
  
"Don't be. I fucking love it when you're rough," she whispered reaching up to cup my face.  
  
I leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her lips slowly, licking them. My entire body contorted from the contact.  
  
Her scent, her taste, possessed me. Like a puppeteer's strings reached inside me. Pulled me.  
  
Controlled me.  
  
I cupped her chin roughly with one hand, opening her mouth as wide as it would go so I could shove my tongue in deep.  
  
Wet, textured velvet covered in the finest aphrodisiac mated with my tongue. The way her wet tongue slid against mine was one of the best feelings in the world.  
  
Bella's legs wrapped around me.  
  
Pulled me closer.  
  
I could feel her hot pussy through my pants. Against my dick.  
  
"Fuck," I growled into her mouth straining against her like some sort of beast.  
  
The song in the background changed.  
  
The next one that came on made me tense above Bella.  
  
My hands shot up and latched onto the headboard, which incidentally was still cracked from the night before.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
Inhaled shakily.  
  
Tried to bring some control into this equation before I destroyed everything. Including her.  
  
No.  
  
 _Especially_ her.  
  
Bella moaned under me.  
  
I felt her little fingers pull at my shirt.  
  
She tugged.  _Hard._  
  
My eyes flew open in shock.  
  
Buttons flew everywhere.  
  
The sound of ripping cloth echoed in my room, once more mixing with the electric beats of the song.  
  
My entire body tensed, my back arching outwards like a cat.  
  
"No, you fucking didn't..." I growled at her dangerously, utterly surprised by her aggression.  
  
"Yes, I fucking did," she growled back at me, baring her teeth, reaching down and quickly undoing my belt.  
  
This girl...  
  
My God.  
  
"You're wearing too many fucking clothes. I don't like it. Off,  _now_ ," she snarled.  
  
I stared at her wide eyed.  
  
Need battling fury.  
  
Fury mixing with need.  
  
The two combined to remix with awe.  
  
Awe that was tinged with surprise.  
  
All of it rolling around chaotically and mating with the love I felt for her.  
  
It's no wonder I snapped.  
  
And I did.  
  
I snapped.  
  
I slammed my hands against the headboard.  
  
Propelled myself off of it. Didn't stop until I was literally on my feet, standing on the bed above her.  
  
I threw off my mangled shirt.  
  
Bella's eyes widened.  
  
She quivered.  
  
Sat up and kept staring at me with hungry eyes.  
  
"Do you have any clue how many ways I plan on fucking you?" I asked just as Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" began thumping through my speakers, shaking inside my walls, echoing inside my head.  
  
Of all the fucking songs...  
  
I pulled my pants off, flinging them far away from me.  
  
My dick sprang free, so hard that it could barely move.  
  
Still standing on the bed over her, I stalked her. Looked down at the feast that awaited me.  
  
My dick throbbed, hungry to claim its prize.  
  
Bella whimpered, crawling up on her knees.  
  
As the lyrics of the song started flowing around us, she crawled forward, taking me by surprise and sliding my dick right into her mouth.  
  
" _Ungh!_ " I cried, my body bowing forward, my hands grabbing onto the headboard behind her and grabbing on for all I was worth.  
  
" **You let me violate you,**  
  
 **You let me desecrate you..."**  
  
She moaned around my dick, the sound heavy with satisfaction.  
  
My legs trembled, barely holding me up.  
  
She looked up at me, bobbing her head slowly back and forth.  
  
Her eyes were primal. Satisfied and yet still hungry.  
  
She was claiming my dick. Proving that it was hers.  
  
The heat of her mouth caressed my length, tightened around it.  
  
My God, I was standing up on my bed while she sucked my dick.  
  
My hands tightened around the headboard.  
  
I heard it groan.  
  
My balls tightened, the storm building in my loins.  
  
My hips thrust into her mouth sliding my dick farther into her moist heat. Slowly, savoring every wet inch.  
  
" **You let me penetrate you,**  
  
 **You let me complicate you..."**  
  
The words of the song were fucking with my head.  
  
Bringing home that much harder the reality of what was going on right then.  
  
I felt the build. The quickening.  
  
No fucking way it was happening in her mouth this time. I was going to splash my cum all over her insides.  
  
"Enough!" I said harshly, fisting her hair and pulling her back.  
  
Bella whimpered in disappointment, sounding like a hell-cat being denied her meal. Her ferocious eyes pleading with me…begging me to let her finish what she started.  
  
I fisted my dick, still wet from her mouth, and pumped it.  
  
Her eyes fell, fixated on it.  
  
"Lay back, baby. I want that pussy.  _Now."_  
  
Her body spasmed.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
She was on her back so fast that I blinked in confusion again.  
  
Then I smirked, kneeling back on the bed until I was leaning over her, pumping my dick as she spread her legs and arched her hips eagerly.  
  
"You want this cock, don't you?" I asked, huskily licking my lips.  
  
The way she stared at me felt like a touch that reached into me and disintegrated everything that made me human.  
  
I cracked my neck, the sound making her moan. Her eyes were on me.  
  
I cracked my neck again.  
  
She whimpered, arching, needy, so fucking beautiful that it hurt me to breathe in her presence.  
  
For some reason, in that moment it occurred to me that I never did tell her in the elevator.  
  
I never responded to what she told me.  
  
"You do," I said hoarsely, leaning down and moving my body against hers.  
  
We both moaned loudly, her nipples grazing my chest.  
  
I moved over her again, caressing the length of her body with mine.  
  
Little electric shocks shot out of her skin. Pierced my flesh. Left me swollen. Aching.  
  
Needy.  
  
I pressed myself against her, fully. Every inch. Her hard nipples were flattened by the muscles of my chest.  
  
My cock throbbed against her thigh.  
  
So fucking close.  
  
" **Help me; I broke apart my insides,**  
  
 **Help me; I've got no soul to sell..."**  
  
"I what?" she asked breathlessly, her arms and legs wrapping around me.  
  
We were finally skin to skin.  
  
My whole life felt like it boiled down to this one moment.  
  
"You do," I moaned cupping her face and kissing her.  
  
Bella responded, her tongue against mine, her legs tightening around me.  
  
My eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head as her pussy, all hot and soaked, came in contact with the tip of my cock.  
  
"Oh fuck!" she almost yelled, moving feverishly under me.  
  
I moaned, letting go of her head.  
  
 **"Help me; the only thing that works for me,**  
  
 **Help me get away from myself..."**  
  
I reached down and grabbed my dick.  
  
Rubbed the head of it up her tight little slit.  
  
Instantly soaked, that's what it was. My dick glistened in the moonlight. Dripped with her juices.  
  
"Oh, baby," she moaned her nails digging into my back.  
  
I moaned deep in my throat, leaning back so that I was on my knees in front of her.  
  
"You do," I repeated again, leaning down so that I could tongue her nipple.  
  
Bite it.  
  
Suck it.  
  
Love it.  
  
"I... _uh_!" Bella moaned arching into me, shoving her tit farther into my mouth.  
  
I sucked on it harshly.  
  
Fingered her pussy, soaking my hand in her wetness.  
  
Bella's legs fell off of me, spreading wide in invitation.  
  
I withdrew my hand from her hot pussy and leaned back.  
  
Made sure she was watching me.  
  
Spread every bit of wetness that I had taken from her all over my dick.  
  
"Fuck!" we both moaned, her in need, me from how good it felt.  
  
"Edward, please," she begged.  
  
With tears of need in her eyes. Fucking begged.  
  
I crawled over her.  
  
Stared into her eyes.  
  
Reached down and positioned myself so that the tip of my dick was nestled right against her pussy.  
  
It throbbed for me.  
  
Gushed for me.  
  
Tried to suck me right in.  
  
"Please," Bella whimpered, her face on fire with the intensity of her want.  
  
"Hold onto the headboard, Bella. And please, forgive me for what I'm about to do. This isn't going to be gentle, Baby," I said, the hand not holding my dick reaching up to grab onto the headboard as well.  
  
Don't think for a moment I didn't know the future of my headboard.  
  
I'm not an idiot.  
  
And I didn't give a fuck.  
  
I wanted it eviscerated.  
  
Obliterated.  
  
Destroyed.  
  
Just like I was going to leave her.  
  
"Please...please give it to me rough. I want it."  
  
My little virgin was so needy… she was asking me to hurt her.  
  
Fuck.  
  
The things she said.  
  
So she wanted it, huh?  
  
"You do," I growled at her again, moving my dick along her slit.  
  
"I what?" Bella nearly yelled. Her moans mixed with her frustration, enhancing the heat in her eyes.  
  
She was so fucking sexy when she was angry.  
  
I loved her anger.  
  
Loved her passion.  
  
It was all so fucking fucked up.  
  
But I  _loved_ her.  
  
" **I wanna fuck you like an animal,**  
  
 **I wanna feel you from the inside,**  
  
 **I wanna fuck you like an animal,**  
  
 **My whole existence is flawed..."**  
  
"My heart. You fucking own it!" I cried.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Her mouth opened, question and surprise reflected in her hooded eyes.  
  
I threw my hips back.  
  
With unnecessary force, pushed them back towards her.  
  
My dick pushed into her pussy.  
  
I felt every single atom of it.  
  
Time slowed down, although in reality I knew that it all happened so fast.  
  
I heard Bella choke.  
  
Felt her tense.  
  
My dick broke through the first muscles.  
  
I cried out, my body jerking from all the sensation.  
  
Shocks.  
  
Jerks.  
  
Wetness everywhere.  
  
Silk caressing me.  
  
Sucking on me.  
  
Moaning loudly, I latched onto the headboard with both hands. Thrust deeper.  
  
Her pussy clamped down around me. Didn't let me go further.  
  
My body was shaking.  
  
I was only half way in.  
  
Wet.  
  
Hot.  
  
Soft.  
  
 _So_  Tight.  
  
Fuck!  
  
Tighter than I'd thought it'd be.  
  
 _Mine!_  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"Bella," I groaned, my hands tightening on the headboard. I pulled myself forward using the hold...  
  
And thrust further into her.  
  
Hard.  
  
Bella arched under me.  
  
The movement made her clench tighter around me.  
  
"Fuck...baby..." I moaned incoherently.  
  
Bella whimpered under me.  
  
Wiggled.  
  
I don't know if she was in pain.  
  
I wasn't really paying attention to that that much.  
  
Yeah, I'm an asshole, but it felt too good.  
  
Her movements made her pussy clench.  
  
Wet, hot, soft around the half of my dick that was in her.  
  
I needed more.  
  
I was almost in.  
  
Mine.  
  
Fuck, yes, I was the first.  
  
My pussy.  
  
Mine.  
  
 **"I wanna fuck you like an animal,**  
  
 **I wanna feel you from the inside,**  
  
 **I wanna fuck you like an animal,**  
  
 **My whole existence is flawed..."**  
  
I growled, was barely aware that my face probably looked monstrous, contorted with pleasure and the desire to consume her, body and soul.  
  
My eyes were closed.  
  
The sensation was too much.  
  
"Oh God," Bella whimpered under me.  
  
I was trying my damned hardest to hold still.  
  
The wood of the headboard creaked and groaned as I tightened my hands around it.  
  
"So big," Bella whimpered, moving under me again.  
  
Her pussy sucked on my cock, a gush of liquid seeping out of it and covering me.  
  
I groaned deep in my chest. All of the muscles, in my back, thighs, arms, fuck even the ones in my ass, were tight as I tried stay still, allowing her time to adjust from the intrusion.  
  
With my eyes closed, the sensations were that much more intense.  
  
I felt her juices slide down my cock.  
  
Trickle down until they were sliding down my aching balls.  
  
I hissed, white spots dancing behind my eyes.  
  
Did I have the nerve to tell her that I was the one who was going to show her God?  
  
She was the one showing me.  
  
Even still as I was, the pleasure rippled through me.  
  
I felt my soul break.  
  
I think it left my body.  
  
Was hurled into a whole different dimension.  
  
A dimension of pure pleasure.  
  
It was by far the holiest experience of my life.  
  
" **You get me closer to God..."**  
  
"Oh, baby, I feel so stretched," Bella moaned.  
  
There was no mistaking the pleasure in her voice.  
  
She was taking it.  
  
Taking my cock.  
  
And loving it.  
  
"Fuck, baby," I moaned opening my eyes and looking at her.  
  
She was staring at me, her pupils dilated. Mouth open. Chest heaving.  
  
I could clearly see everything in the dim lighting of the moon.  
  
I groaned, my mouth open and my teeth clenched.  
  
I pulled out slowly.  
  
Cried out as her pussy clamped down and throbbed around me.  
  
"Yes, take me," Bella moaned arching under me.  
  
I didn't hesitate.  
  
Snarling like a beast, I pushed back into her as hard as I could.  
  
My hips slammed into hers.  
  
The bed rocked.  
  
Her pussy finally gave, taking in my whole cock.  
  
"Oh God!" Bella screamed, her back arching more, her head falling back.  
  
I trembled, lost in her pussy.  
  
Led astray by how  _good_  it felt.  
  
"Oh my fucking God," I groaned, rotating my hips in a circle.  
  
Bella choked, her arms tightening around me.  
  
Her hands squeezed down on the headboard.  
  
Mine did the same.  
  
Her tits tensed with the movement, looking delicious and firm.  
  
"I. Fucking. Love. This. Pussy," I growled, pulling out and thrusting back inside.  
  
The bed shook again.  
  
Bella cried out mindlessly.  
  
I lost the last of my control.  
  
Threw my hips back.  
  
Hissed as her pussy took my dick back in when I moved.  
  
It throbbed, clamping down.  
  
Painfully.  
  
It hurt.  
  
It hurt so fucking good around my cock.  
  
 **"You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings,**  
  
 **You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything..."**  
  
"Baby," I moaned letting loose, my hips picking up a hard and punishing rhythm inside her.  
  
Bella cried out.  
  
"Oh God, Bella! I had no idea...I can't...too good," I groaned, uncontrollably slamming my cock into her over and over.  
  
Her pussy got impossibly tighter.  
  
Sucked on me harder.  
  
Streams of liquid were practically leaking out of her and onto my rock-hard cock.  
  
I thrust harder and harder.  
  
Faster and faster.  
  
My dick was lost in painful heat. Drowning in excruciating pleasure.  
  
I heard the sounds coming from me.  
  
Didn't recognize my own voice.  
  
I sounded six levels below human.  
  
A small part of my brain was coherent enough to be amazed.  
  
"Edward... _oh baby_!"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Take that dick, take all of it," I moaned breathlessly pounding into her roughly.  
  
The bed moaned and shook beneath us.  
  
It only spurred us on.  
  
"Fuck me! Yes. Oh God! It's better than I... _ungh_...imagined! Oh FUCK!" Bella yelled her face fucking beautiful in her ecstasy.  
  
"You like that, baby?" I moaned, rotating my hips, slamming my dick back into her wetness. "You like that cock?"  
  
Bella licked her lips, her entire face tense. "Fuck, yes! So perfect, so good."  
  
"It doesn't hurt, baby?" I asked anxiously, knowing I wasn't slowing down unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Hell no.  
  
That pussy was mine for the taking.  
  
And I was determined to take.  
  
She was mine.  
  
Made for me.  
  
Thrust.  
  
So fucking perfect, wet, MINE.  
  
Thrust, thrust, thrust.  
  
"It does! It fucking hurts but it's so good, baby," she moaned her legs wrapping around me.  
  
Pulling me deeper.  
  
"Oh, baby. Please," I moaned loudly, my body tingling  _everywhere._  
  
"Edward, fuck me!"  
  
"Like this?" I snarled, pulling back, slamming into her so hard she shook.  
  
The bed shook more than ever.  
  
Her tits bounced, tempting me.  
  
Bella nearly screamed, tears refilling her eyes.  
  
"Yes! Fuck!" she yelled, grabbing onto my neck hard, her nails digging into my shoulders.  
  
That shit fucking hurt…but we hurt  _so_  good together.  
  
I thrust my dick into her, not stopping my rhythm.  
  
I was losing the last of myself.  
  
I could feel myself slipping.  
  
The sound of wet, slapping flesh permeated the air. Mixed deliciously with the beat of the music around us.  
  
"Baby, you're so hard," Bella moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head.  
  
"You're...so...fucking...tight," I growled from behind clenched teeth.  
  
Sweat broke out along my body.  
  
Every sensuous angle of her flesh glistened with the combination of her pussy juices and the sweat that poured from our bodies.  
  
She looked so good… _oh so good_ … getting fucked by me.  
  
Just like this.  
  
So good.  
  
"Edward," she cried again, her pussy clamping down even harder around me.  
  
"Uh..fuck...yes...that dick...take it...such a good little pussy, baby," I moaned leaning down over her, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
My arms tensed, my hands pulling on the wood above us.  
  
 **"Help me tear down my reason,**  
  
 **Help me; it's your sex I can smell,**  
  
 **Help me; you make me perfect,**  
  
 **Help me become somebody else..."**  
  
Bella's eyes widened, raking me over.  
  
"You look...so...fucking...good...Edward! Fuck! Baby, look at you!" she cried using her legs to bring me closer.  
  
Deeper.  
  
Closer.  
  
The breaths were haphazardly flying out of my lungs.  
  
My heart was being destroyed inside me.  
  
My rib cage felt bruised from the force of the beats.  
  
I inhaled raggedly.  
  
Her scent slammed into me.  
  
My head fell back.  
  
My mouth watered.  
  
"FUUCCKKK!" I cried out, lost.  
  
The wood snapped.  
  
Bella cried out. "Yes! Oh, fuck. Harder! Yes! Fuck! Please, fucking break it! Break me!"  
  
I yelled a sound that sounded like a battle cry. I used my hold on the wood. Threw myself forward.  
  
Into her.  
  
Hard.  
  
Her pussy convulsed around me.  
  
The soft wet muscles shivered along my length.  
  
Waves of pleasure washed over my cock.  
  
Over me.  
  
I pulled back.  
  
Threw myself against her again.  
  
So hard I felt my dick hit her deepest point.  
  
It still wasn't deep enough.  
  
Bella screamed, the sound so loud it made my ears ring.  
  
Fueled the fucking beast within me.  
  
"I'm going to fucking  _wreck_ every inch of this pussy," I promised, my voice deep and unrecognizable.  
  
Bella nodded, breathlessly at me, little mewls and whimpers leaving her.  
  
She looked so good.  
  
So fuckable.  
  
Mine.  
  
"Baby, kiss me," I moaned, leaning down and pressing my lips against hers.  
  
Bella obeyed, groaning sensuously into my mouth.  
  
Our mouths opened.  
  
Our tongues met half away between the open space.  
  
They circled each other, slid, and battled for dominance.  
  
Our moans integrated in our mouths.  
  
They sound so good mixed together.  
  
 _We_  sounded so good moaning together….becoming one.  
  
I felt my feelings for her pounding through me, bouncing off the walls of my veins, ricocheting off my cells. I had never understood more what I was on a molecular level than I did at that very moment.  
  
I was a man.  
  
Plain and simple.  
  
And I was a man on a mission.  
  
Conquering.  
  
Taking.  
  
 _Claiming_.  
  
I finally understood what I was.  
  
Finally felt one with the animal within me.  
  
United with the cave man that Bella had unleashed.  
  
It. Was. Fucking. Perfect.  
  
 **"I wanna fuck you like an animal,**  
  
 **I wanna feel you from the inside,**  
  
 **I wanna fuck you like an animal,**  
  
 **My whole existence is flawed..."**  
  
Somehow I sped up, harder. Her pelvic bone slammed painfully against mine.  
  
Every damned ridge violated my cock.  
  
Rapped it.  
  
Seduced it.  
  
She was screaming under me at this point.  _Loud._  
  
Sounding like she was being murdered.  
  
She was.  
  
I was going to fucking annihilate her pussy until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
"Fuck!" I screamed, just as loud as her.  
  
My hands ached, tight around the headboard.  
  
Slick, they almost lost their grip.  
  
I felt a piece of wood come off. Pierce my flesh.  
  
The blood trickled.  
  
I didn't give a fuck.  
  
One look down at my cock confirmed that it, too, was covered in blood.  
  
Hers.  
  
Even without a hymen I'd broken her. Taken every bit of her virginity.  
  
I moaned, desperately, the sound unreal.  
  
"Edward...I... _please_!"  
  
"Please what, huh, baby? You want my cum? You want it...deep...in...here?" I asked, punctuating my words with deep, punishing thrusts.  
  
My balls slapped against her. Nearly rubbed raw from the friction, but slick and wet from her pussy. They tickled, tightening with sensation. Rising higher into my body.  
  
My cock throbbed, heavier than it had ever been. Heavy with cum.  
  
For her.  
All for her.  
  
I was going to cum hard… harder than I ever had before…and it was all because of  _my_ Bella.  
  
"Yes...please... _umph!...more!...fuck me please_!" she moaned, writing under me like a demon straight out of hell.  
  
"Oh, little one. I love how you take this dick," I groaned.  
  
My hands stiffened.  
  
My balls tightened.  
  
My head was pounding because of the abuse on my heart. My arteries stretched, protested the amount of blood being shoved through them.  
  
Another piece of wood splintered.  
  
Stabbed my other hand.  
  
The pain shot up my arm. Mixed with the pleasure pounding through my nerves.  
  
Overload. I was in sheer fucking overload.  
  
There were colors dancing in my vision. Fractals colliding inside my eyes, mating with each other.  
  
A kaleidoscope of universal proportions.  
  
This had to be heaven. It had to fucking  _be_.  
  
 **"You get me closer to God!"**  
  
Bella was fighting for the very air around her, her sounds strained.  
  
Her pussy was shaking around me. Her legs trembled uncontrollably.  
  
Her body seizured. Her eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
"Baby...I can't believe how good it is," she moaned in that sexy little way that drove me insane.  
  
My ass clenched, my abs jumping with the force of my building orgasm.  
  
It was central nervous system overload… debilitating my very being as every nerve in my body screamed for release.  
  
"Me neither. Oh god...I've never...so good...it's never been this good!" I screamed slamming forward.  
  
My arms pulled back.  
  
Both hands came with it.  
  
Wood soaked in my blood trapped inside them.  
  
Bella's eyes snapped open, so wide they almost bulged.  
  
Her pussy shut down, trapping my helpless dick inside it.  
  
"You...oh, oh, fuck me!..you broke it...yes...yes...Edward..Fuck, I'm..."  
  
I flung the pieces of wood behind me.  
  
Latched onto her hips. Hard.  
  
Knew I was going to leave bruises.  
  
Couldn't care in the moment.  
  
She was so  _close_!  
  
"I. Need. To. Feel. It," I growled my words, leaving me in rough pants. "Come for me. Come all over my dick. Baby. Come and I'll give you my cum. Deep. Do it!"  
  
Bella clawed at me.  
  
It felt so good. Her like this. Connected to me in the most elemental, primitive and basic way that two human beings could connect.  
  
It felt so fucking right.  
  
My world righted itself, finally spinning on its correct axis even as Bella threw it into a dangerous spin.  
  
I looked down. My dick looked too large. Her pussy was too small. It slid in and out, and was covered in her juices and her virginal blood. Her clit sat right above it. Swollen. Enlarged. Throbbing.  
  
I let go of her hip with one hand.  
  
Slapped her clit hard before pressing into it. Flicked my thumb back and forth across her swollen nub.  
  
Her body arched completely off the bed.  
  
"Come for me, baby. Do it. Bella please, I can't..."  
  
Her mouth opened on a silent scream.  
  
My jaw locked.  
  
My dick was being completely strangled.  
  
I watched her, eyes deliriously wide.  
  
Soon, I felt her.  
  
Come.  
  
"ARGH!" I screamed, jerking into her.  
  
Froze.  
  
My brain felt like it was slammed down my neck, my spine destroyed under the pressure.  
  
It was all dark.  
  
Painful.  
  
There was a thrumming.  
  
I think it was her pussy around me.  
  
Or my cock inside her.  
  
There was nothing registering in my eye sight.  
  
The noise around me disappeared.  
  
Out of the darkness of my mind there was a bang. A dot of color appeared. Began spiraling.  
  
Outwards.  
  
Growing.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Pulses of hot, aching pleasure followed.  
  
Time rushed back.  
  
My orgasm with it.  
  
It ripped into me. Ripped my bones from the inside.  
  
My heart literally stuttered; I felt it give.  
  
Bella's voice finally drifted to me. She was panting and whimpering, my name falling off her lips like a prayer.  
  
Nirvana.  
  
That's what this was. I reached it. Could see it. Could feel it.  
  
And this was all before the full force of my orgasm hit me.  
  
And then it did. Suddenly. I felt it wash over me like a wave of hot whips slashing into my limbs.  
  
"BELLA!" I screamed, falling into her, writhing against her.  
  
My balls were lost somewhere inside me. I could feel them dredging up every last bit of essence out of me. Giving it all to her.  
  
I strained against her.  
  
 _No!_  I told myself, needing to stop. I had to say still. The sensation was too much. My nerves were collapsing like a building under demolition. They couldn't handle this.  
  
My body didn't listen. My hips thrust against her, hips rotating.  
  
Bella's mouth latched onto my shoulder. Her teeth broke skin…I felt it.  
  
She was still moaning. Incoherent. Latching onto me like I was all that was left.  
  
Her pussy was greedy, fucking sucking on me.  
  
I trembled, collapsed against her. Colors and images still flashing before my eyes. Sensation so raw that it was agonizing, floating through me.  
  
I don't remember biting down, but I did. Her skin was between my teeth.  
  
I tasted copper.  
  
Delicious copper mixed with her taste.  
  
Bella jerked against me, pained whimpers leaving her lips. Her arms were like tiny steel vices around me.  
  
My arms wrapped around her. Clinging to her.  
  
We held each other.  
  
I don't know how long. I just clung to her like a lost little boy.  
  
The final strains of the song were repeating themselves. Flying through the air like tiny muscle birds.  
  
I barely registered them.  
  
" **Through every forest, above the trees,**  
  
 **Within my stomach, scraped off my knees,**  
  
 **I drink the honey inside your hive,**  
  
 **You are the reason I stay alive..."**  
  
Eventually everything went still. Too still. The music stopped playing. The sensations finally stopped.  
  
I felt dead. Couldn't even bring myself to move off Bella. My heart hurt. My lungs hurt.  
  
My muscles hurt.  
  
My fucking hands...well, you get the picture.  
  
Especially my hands.  
  
Geez.  
  
"Bella?" I mumbled, my jaw feeling like it was made of lead.  
  
She didn't answer me.  
  
Worry made adrenaline rush throughout my abused body.  
  
Ouch... Too much.  
  
"Baby?" I asked again, managing to roll to her side.  
  
Bella's eyes were closed, a far off look on her face.  
  
Her chest was moving, slowly.  
  
"Beautiful, talk to me," I whispered, reaching for her and bringing her closer.  
  
She barely registered my touch. The only indication that she heard me was the slight fluttering of her eye lids.  
  
"Bella..." I trailed off caressing her face.  
  
She hummed, lost in some other world.  
  
Snuggled closer to me, her nose nuzzling my chest.  
  
With a content sigh she literally melted into me.  
  
I smiled. Really fucking smiled. One of those painful ass hell and abusive as fuck to my cheek bones smiles.  
  
My girl was passed out.  
  
Completely and utterly done.  
  
I had  _finished_ her.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
"You own mine, too," her soft voice reached my ears.  
  
I froze, my muscles tense.  
  
What the fuck did she just say?  
  
I stared down at her. My heart was screaming obscenities at my brain. The poor thing was dying within me.  
  
My brain ignored it, scrambling up all of its perceptive powers to fully register what it heard.  
  
Did she?  
  
Did she say what I think she said?  
  
Did it mean what I thought it meant?  
  
What I hoped it would mean?  
  
Blackness was weighing heavily on the edges of my vision.  
  
I tried to fight it off with everything I had. I still had to make sense of what I think I heard.  
  
But my body didn't have anything else to give. Everything was gone.  
  
I felt dead. Heavy. Exhausted.  
  
 _Please God_ , I prayed in my head fervently.  _Please don't let me have imagined that. Please let it mean what I think it meant._  
  
The darkness was calling. It wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
I tightened my arms around Bella.  
  
Inhaled her scent.  
  
Finally, in the moments before utter darkness came, I let myself admit out loud how I felt about her.  
  
"I love you, baby. You have no fucking idea how much."  
  
Then I was gone. Limbs weighed down like cement I passed out, wrapped in her delicious warmth.

* * *

  
"Edward."  
  
There was something nudging me. Softly.  
  
I groaned, trying to ignore it. There was no fucking way I was ready to get up.  
  
My body ached everywhere.  
  
It ached so good.  
  
"Edward, you have to wake up!" a voice whispered harshly. Frantically. Worriedly.  
  
What the fuck? Was that Alina?  
  
Oh shit! Bella and I were still naked!  
  
My eyes flew open, my heart hammering.  
  
It was still too bruised to deal with this shit.  
  
Bright sunlight stabbed my eyes. I groaned squeezing them shut. Forcing them open I looked down frantically.  
  
My body relaxed somewhat when I saw that somehow the sheets had ended up over me and Bella.  
  
She was still asleep cuddling with me. My heart blew up with warmth at the sight.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
I turned my head at the whisper.  
  
Met worried, hazel eyes.  
  
Fuck! It  _was_  Alina.  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked leaning up farther, moving slowly so as to not disturb Bella. Something about the look on Alina's face had me alert. On edge.  
  
"What?" I hissed my hackles rising.  
  
"There's a woman here to see you. I don't know who she is. She said her name was Ms. Denali."  
  
My eyes narrowed. I racked my brain trying to pull up the name. The only Denali relevance I had was the family of that hot shot Long Island lawyer that I had met once through my own lawyer.  
  
The fuck?  
  
But my gut was clenched.  
  
The beginnings of cold fear was blooming out of my amygdala.  
  
"I don't know a Ms. Denali..." I trailed off staring at Alina.  
  
"Neither do I. But she demands to see you. Says she has something in her possession that could ruin the whole family."  
  
That's it. I was fully awake.  
  
Worried.  
  
Livid.  
  
Who the fuck was this bitch and what could she possibly want?  
  
What could she possibly have?  
  
 _But you know what..._  
  
I was shaking suddenly. My eyes landed on my Bella.   
  
My baby.  
  
My love.  
  
My fucking life.  
  
 _NO!_  
  
I moved Bella off of me, gently. "Alina, give me five minutes. Let me change. Show that woman into my office when that five minutes are up," I said hurriedly.  
  
Alina nodded hurriedly and turned to rush out of the room.  
  
I got out of bed, slowly, not wanting to wake Bella. Once out of it I ran into my closet. Grabbed the first pair of jeans and a shirt I could find. Threw them on.  
  
It occurred to me that perhaps I should've asked Alina what this bitch looked like.  
  
Didn't matter.  
  
I was about to find out.  
  
I threw on socks and a pair of sneakers.  
  
Ran out of my room. Down the hall and into my office. My heart was thundering inside me. My vision was tunneling from the adrenaline.  
  
My stomach clenched. I felt sick.  
  
Breathing heavily to calm myself I sat behind my desk.  
  
Schooled my expression into one of complete indifference.  
  
I wasn't going to let this bitch, whoever she was, see my fear.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in," I said in an angry, stone like tone.  
  
The door opened.  
  
The bitch stepped though it, making my blood run cold.  
  
 _No..._  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
No.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Tanya!  
  
"What the fuck?" I almost yelled, shooting up in my seat.  
  
"Hello, Edward. Good morning," she said pleasantly. Too pleasantly.  
  
She closed the door, gently.  
  
Turned to me with a smug expression.  
  
No.  
  
Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards my desk.  
  
"Denali?" was the first breathless question that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Yes. I bet you've met my daddy. I'm interning at your lawyer's office. Learning the ropes you know?" she asked, her tone still so deceptively sweet. Pleasant.  
  
She lowered herself into one of the seats before my desk.  
  
Smiled at me.  
  
 _Really_ fucking smiled at me.  
  
Like the bird that ate the canary.  
  
No.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed my raw, injured hands coming down and squeezing the arm rests of my chair.  
  
Her smile grew. Out of her large purse she drew out a manila envelope.  
  
Flung it onto my desk.  
  
Papers slipped out of it.  
  
Pictures.  
  
 _No!_  
  
I stared at them, eyes wide, brain refusing to compute this shit.  
  
The images blurred before me.  
  
Images of me.  
  
Of Bella.  
  
Of Bella  _with_ me.  
  
Outside my building.  
  
Last night.  
  
Bella and I holding each other. Kissing.  
  
The intimacy of our embrace could not be denied. She had me…hook, line, and sinker. And this bitch  _knew_  it.  
  
"I have a business proposition for you," Tanya said, her voice dripping with smug satisfaction.  
  
Checkmate.  
  
And just like that, I felt my world fall out from under me.

* * *

 

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chapter 6 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=17** ](http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=17)

 


	7. Nothing Left

* * *

 

**Chapter 7**

**  
**

**Nothing Left**

**  
**

" _On wrongs swift vengeance waits."_

_  
_

**-** Alexander Pope

* * *

  
***EPOV  
"Did you hear me? I said I have a proposition for you." Her voice echoed in my head, the syllables rolling off her tongue, whipping into me like a hot flogger. My brain recoiled, almost shrinking into itself.  
  
I was dying, aching to escape the blossoming pain.  
  
My heart and my brain were at war, trying to ignore the ramifications of what she would force me to do.  
  
Vaguely, I realized that my eyes were still frozen wide. Unblinking, to the point that I felt tears building from the irritated tissue.  
  
The images before me were blurred, but it didn't matter. I knew what they were. I knew what they meant.  
  
 _Agony._  
  
I could not escape the omen that the visions held.  
  
 _It's over_ , the small voice in my head whispered.  
  
My hands clenched tighter around the arm rests. The wounds on them hissed, burned, leaked.  
  
Adrenaline was unleashed into my brain. I could feel the heat crawl up the back of my neck, the sensation tearing through my brain. It bit into my soul like the sting of a million ants, unleashing its fury under the thickness of my skull.  
  
My heart fought within my chest in an attempt to withstand the rush of adrenaline. The battered organ struggled to withstand the pain, engaging in a battle that it would eventually lose.  
  
The effect of the adrenaline dilated my pupils. They were so wide that I could feel it in the muscles of my eyes. The world was no longer blurred before me. Now my vision was sharp… too sharp.  
  
I could not ignore the intensity of the images before me.  
  
Oh, how they taunted and mocked; my emotions were all over the place, magnified by the adrenaline-enhanced visions that showed me a panoramic view of everything in this world that I had ever wanted.  
  
Everything that I could possibly yearn for.  
  
Her, in my arms… Me, loving her… Us, together.  
  
I couldn't help but envision the girl who had stolen my heart. The girl who had owned it since before I had even thought I was capable of _truly_ loving a woman.  
  
The tiny, adorable, _fierce_ child that had grown into the one and only girl that I had ever loved that way.  
  
It had been almost cosmic. The intensity of our relationship was beyond anything that I had experienced before, extraordinary and rarely seen in the real word. We had been otherworldly…  
  
 _Epic._  
  
Was I willing to give that up?  
  
How could I let Bella go when we'd just connected so deeply?  
  
My ears were hyper aware. They picked up every molecule of sound around them. Analyzed them. The instinctual parts of my body were on high alert, trying to determine the threat to my survival in order to eliminate it.  
  
But I knew. It was directly in front of me, in the form of this beautiful, vicious demon.  
  
Her leg was bouncing impatiently. The click of her heel on the marble was unbearably loud in the silent room.  
  
My hands were still gripping onto the arm rest with a death grip. I could feel the blood leaving me in torrents.  
  
Could hear the drops landing on the floor.  
  
I looked at one of the many pictures that Tanya would use against me should I ignore her demands. One shot caught my eye in particular. Bella's back was to the camera. I had one hand on her face. The other hand was wrapped around her tiny waist, the size of it offsetting the largeness of my hand. Her hair fell in waves that shinned in the New York City lights.  
  
The look on my face shattered something within me. I could see the adoration, the awe…the need for her. It was there, etched into every line of my face for the whole world to see.  
  
I loved her.  
  
A mere twenty-four hours ago it had seemed like the beginning of everything for us.  
  
Was this really it?  
  
Could this really be the end?  
  
"I'm still waiting," the bitch's voice brought me out of my reverie.  
  
The repulsing sound perforated my ear drums. My body recoiled in recognition of the sound, my insides shrunk, caved in an attempt to deny the inevitable. I tried to resist acknowledging the woman before me because she _knew_ about my Bella.  
  
This was my fault entirely.  
  
I should not have been so open and uninhibited… I should have thought about the consequences of parading the love I had for Bella before all of New York.  
  
Now it was too late, and I would have to deal with _her._  
  
"What…" my voice sounded broken. It cracked. Got stuck in my throat and burned like a million hell fires of hell.  
  
I cleared my throat and tried again. "What do you want?" I finally asked.  
  
It felt like time stilled.  
  
Like a black hole had ruptured the New York City sky behind me and was now sucking everything I knew into it.  
  
She was smiling again, sweetly. Falsely.  
  
The look on her face was the epitome of cruel intentions.  
  
My panicking brain had enough coherence to pick up on the dead coldness in her eyes. They were bleak.  
  
Emotionless.  
  
Cruel.  
  
"I told you, I have a business proposition for you. One that will benefit my family greatly…and save yours from any type of scandal," she announced.  
  
The scent in the air changed. It became acrid. Foul. Heavy.  
  
The stench was undeniable.  
  
It was the smell of blackmail, plain and simple.  
  
"Stop beating around the fucking bush. Speak," I demanded in a low, hoarse voice, my teeth clenched.  
  
She spoke of benefiting her family. Of saving my own.  
  
And I already knew what the cost would be.  
  
A wave of fury pummeled my veins. Every muscle enlarged from the flow of blood attacking them. My entire being tensed.  
  
The primitive side of me demanded that I defend my own. I was poised and ready to strike like a hissing Cobra intent on protecting its territory.  
  
I swallowed bitterly, forcing myself to keep still.  
  
Tanya sighed as a small impatient sound escaped her lips. Her blue eyes locked with mine, lifeless and emotionless except for the gloating light within them.  
  
Who the hell was this woman?  
  
What the fuck had I gotten myself into?  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" she asked in a light tone, tilting her head to the side and looking at me in an almost robotic fashion.  
  
She looked like a Barbie doll: Too perfect. Too emotionless. Too fake.  
  
"My father raised me to always go after what I want. To never accept no for an answer. To never let someone believe that they can get away with giving me less than I deserve-"she began.  
  
"So that's what this is fucking about?" I hissed, the saliva in my mouth tasting like venom. "I fucking rejected you and…"  
  
"No!" she interrupted. "Well not entirely," quickly added, laughing in a self-deprecating manner.  
  
But her eyes were still too flat… Too unfocused in reality.  
  
"I admit that the fact that you couldn't get it up for me was a bit of a personal blow. But come on, Edward. That very night there was someone waiting to pick up your slack…" she bragged.  
  
"Then what the fuck is this about?" I growled, tensing and leaning forward.  
  
"Will you let me finish?" she asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
I shook in my chair. The urge to kill her was suddenly too strong.  
  
It frightened me. Locked me in place.  
  
I had never contemplated ending someone's life until now. She would cost me _everything!_  
  
In this very moment...I could see her blood staining my floor. The first inklings of bloodlust were beginning to pervade the essence of my very being… She was a problem, and I yearned to solve it.  
  
I despised this woman, and I wished that I could actually do something about it-  
  
I suddenly realized that she was speaking.  
  
"My family has just started making a name for itself. We come from nothing on this side of the world. Daddy has worked so hard to get us to where we are today." The first rays of emotion pierced her tone, softening her eyes momentarily.  
  
That was her weak spot: her father.  
  
Their relationship seemed to be the only thing that could warm this creature's heart.  
  
"But you see, your type, the blue bloods, do not welcome newcomers so easily. Even though we come from a prominent family off seas, they don’t care. And it's all we want, you see? We simply want to belong. You can give us that Edward. If I was on your arm, the elite would welcome me and in turn...they would welcome my family."  
  
I stared at her. The look on my face was probably ridiculous. I could feel how wide my eyes were. Could feel how far my jaw had fallen in abject disbelief.  
  
This was about her family's _status?_  
  
Rage and disbelief united in a silent inferno. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I reached my boiling point.  
  
Tanya leaned forward, her eyes vibrating with excitement. "You see how simple it is, Edward? I'm not really asking for very much. You'll pretend to be with me for a while. Take me with you to all your society gatherings, make me your prize. Let yourself be seen in the tabloids with me. My family will be celebrated for its association with the Cullens. And when the day comes that the Denalis are just as distinguished as your family...if you still don't want me, we'll 'end' it," she said calmly, controlled, like she was explaining the simplest thing in the world.  
  
Fucking...insane... _bitch._  
  
"I'd _never_ want you," was the first thing out of my mouth, a hiss, a venom laced declaration.  
  
Her eyes flashed with annoyance and anger.  
  
"Be that as it may… you _will_ honor my request, or I will expose what you've been up to. What would the world say if they knew what you were doing…and _who_ you were doing it with last night?" Tanya taunted, her face transforming into an ugly scowl.  
  
"If I do this for you, I lose her. I can't run around pretending I'm with you and keep her-"  
  
"Obviously," Tanya scoffed, rolling her bright blue eyes. "That is a given."  
  
"I love her," I whispered passionately...desperately.  
  
Tanya looked at me with wide eyes, her own mouth falling open. Then her face broke out into a genuine smile, her laughter ringing throughout my office. "She's a child! She's sixteen years old. You can't be serious!" she cackled, gasping for air as she laughed at my expense.  
  
My jaw almost cracked, I could hear the muscles grinding in my head. "You know nothing about her. Her age doesn't affect who she is at all..."  
  
"Ugh! And I don't care. Besides, you don't have to lose her forever. Send her somewhere you can just scoop right in and pick her up when it's all done." Her tone was dismissive.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
Did she really just say that?  
  
What the fuck was seriously wrong with this woman?  
  
"She's not an object that I can just discard and pick up again!" I hissed, one of my bleeding hands shooting out and latching onto one of the pictures on my desk, crumbling the paper and hurling it to the floor.  
  
Tanya raised an eyebrow, staring at my hand with pursed lips. "Go ahead, destroy them. I have more copies stowed away. You have no recourse," she advised with authority.  
  
I don't know how I remained in my seat. Every muscle screamed at me, demanding that I launch myself across the desk and wring that bitch's neck so hard her eyes popped out of her head.  
  
My mother would have been appalled. She had raised me to never lay a hand on a woman.  
  
Never.  
  
But was the _thing_ in front of me really a woman?  
  
She was looking more and more like a monster with each passing second.  
  
"Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" I asked, breathless. My head pressed inward as it tried to prepare for the throbbing heartache. I heard my heart take off in flight in a vain attempt to fight off the incoming agony.  
  
"You're asking me to let go of the girl I love. I _love_ her, Tanya. And she...she cares about me. Deeply. I think..." my breath caught in my throat. Horrified, I realized it was because I was on the verge of letting loose a sob. "I think she might love me, too," I finished, in a small voice, horror growing dark and despairing in my mind.  
  
"Ugh! Please. _Love_ ," Tanya scoffed. "For a girl her age? For a _teenager_? This is nothing more than a high school crush. You're pathetic if you believe otherwise."  
  
"No, you are the one who is pathetic," I growled, sounding exactly like the monster I could feel awakening within me. "Only a desperate woman would resort to this sort of blackmail. It's sick! Look at what you're doing..."  
  
"I'm doing what I must. I was given a perfect opportunity to help my family, which I _do_ love..."  
  
"I doubt you know anything about love!" I interrupted, swinging my arm out and sending all the pictures on the desk flying onto the floor.  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Tanya yelled, shooting to her feet and standing in front of me. Her hands clenched at her sides, her chest heaving in exasperation. Her expression was bitter and ugly, a reflection of the viciousness that lied within.  
  
"I can ruin you. Your family. Everyone. Your poor, innocent, _sixteen_ year old little sister who's life is just beginning!"  
  
"You're disgusting!" I screamed jumping to my feet as well.  
  
"No, you are the one that's sickening! That girl is your _little_ sister's age! You are pathetic and disgusting! And if you don't do as I say I _will_ leak this to the press. I already have the press conference set up. This will _ruin_ your family" she hissed.  
  
"Hear me good, Cullen! Your sister will feel my wrath, and her life hasn't even begun! Do you understand me? All I need to make is one phone call, and you're done!" she promised.  
  
Tanya smirked, confident in her impending victory. “Bella is barely a woman, simply sixteen! Hah! Think of the scandal when both of your faces are all over The New York Times!" she seethed.  
  
The world caved in on me. It was so heavy that I had to brace my bleeding hands on my desk to stop myself from collapsing. My eyes stared off pointlessly as everything within me went still.  
  
Tanya stood before me, silent and breathing deeply in an obvious effort to calm herself. After several minutes of silence on both our parts she finally spoke again.  
  
"I can set it up with your lawyer. Send her off with your sister. It's an all girl school. She'll be away from boys. You can keep her there until she's old enough. A year and a half should be more than enough time for my family name to become known in your circle. Then you can sweep back in and regain her if you so choose."  
  
What the fuck was this? Was this her attempt at some sort of _sympathy_?  
  
"Are you insane?" I whispered raggedly. "She won't take me back."  
  
And with that one comment, I felt my chest rip open. Deep gulps of air were the only things stopping me from completely breaking down in front of this... _viper._  
  
Tanya wanted me to discard Bella; she was asking me to toss her onto the curb like yesterday's trash. This was _my_ girl. How could I send her away, pretend to be with Tanya, then just swoop back in and ask her to forgive me?  
  
Bella would never go for it. Who would? I...I was going to break her heart if I accepted Tanya's proposition.  
  
"Please." The plea left my mouth before I could stop it, almost voiceless and stinging as it pushed its way passed the rock in my throat.  
  
I was looking down at the desk, holding myself up. I could see my arms tense; I saw the veins bulge. Witnessed them begin quivering.  
  
The pain was blossoming, beginning to destroy me from the inside out. My body was already reacting, trying to escape. The thoughts crashed violently in my head as my brain brutally twisted ideas and discarded the ones that wouldn't work.  
  
My brain cataloged my options, but none of them could save me.  
  
There was no way out...  
  
Tanya must have seen the moment that utter defeat hit me. She must have clearly seen my face almost crumble, my shoulders slump, my body give up.  
  
"I'll go back to the office. Tell Mr. Richards that you called and that you asked that he set up the paperwork immediately. You know he has never denied you before. The girl can be out of this house and on her way by 2PM this afternoon," Tanya said dismissively, finally moving to pick up her purse.  
  
"So soon? I need more time with her. Tanya...please..."  
  
"No," Tanya rebutted with the authority of a bitch that knew she was in command.  
  
And she was. How could she not be? She held my family in her hands.  
  
As much as I wanted to escape this… as much as I would rather die than lose Bella...this wasn't just about me anymore.  
  
How could I do that to Alice? To Emmett? To my uncle Carlisle, my aunt Esme...the memory of my dead parents whose names would be dragged through the mud if this got out into the press...  
  
And there was more. More coming and more that would complicate the matter. I thought I was saving my sister...didn’t know that it was already too late. That the bitch before me had already reached out and touched Alice’s life in the same cruel way that she was touching mine.   
  
"I need to see her before..."  
  
"No," Tanya repeated again, already at the door. "She can't know!"  
  
"Why?" I almost yelled, vicious anger roaring through me, clenching my teeth, distorting my expression.  
  
I could feel the hate I felt for her shooting out of my eyes as I stared at her.  
  
"Because that girl won't leave willingly if you tell her the real deal," Tanya answered, her voice softening oddly. "Hell, she might even try to stop this. Expose it. She's a fierce one, that much I gathered when I saw her in your office. So no Edward! Don't you dare see her before she goes. Even to say goodbye. Nothing will disguise the pain on your face. I see it clearly; it's as plain as day," she observed.  
  
"Trust me…this is best. Let her go. Give it an hour and I'll fax the paperwork over for her transfer into the school. And be ready at 8PM tonight. I plan on us making our first real public debut then."  
  
And with that she was out the door.  
  
Just like that.  
  
Like nothing.  
  
Like she hadn't just stripped my life from me and left me bare.  
  
A coldness settled over me.  
  
The pain that had begun magically disappeared.  
  
I remembered this.  
  
I remembered how this felt. I had felt it before when I first got the call.  
  
When they told me that my parents had died in that fiery crash.  
  
I didn't bother to wonder why I felt nothing this time around.  
  
Shock.  
  
I was in shock.  
  
I didn't feel like the owner of my body as I picked up the phone and paged Alina and told her to come into my office immediately.  
  
I didn't feel alive as I stood there, motionless, leaning on my desk and staring into space.  
  
I was dead…no longer capable of living.  
  
When Alina came into my office, I was still in the same position.  
  
My voice sounded distant, flat, as I told her that Bella needed to go.  
  
And when she asked why, I told her. I told her the truth because I _needed_ to tell somebody. I told her what had really happened because I knew I could trust her to keep my secret for the sake of the family.  
  
"Oh, Edward," Alina gasped, tears pooling in her eyes, one frail hand wrapped around her throat. "Is there no other way?...Bella..." she started.  
  
"I know," I gasped raggedly, my eyes clenching shut. The shock was beginning to wear off, the blood searing agony coming back...  
  
Desperately, I latched on to the shock. I willed it with all my life force to not retreat. I needed it to stay; for now, I craved something to help me get through this heartbreak. I was being forced to do what was right for my family's future.  
  
For Bella's future...  
  
"Alina, please," I said in a monotone voice. "I...I need to go...take care of it..."  
  
"Edward, Bella..."  
  
"I know!" I cried violently, shaking and barely holding on. "Please, this...this can't get out. The family, Bella herself..."  
  
"Ok," Alina whispered and I could hear the tears in her voice. "Ok...what do I tell her?"  
  
I shook everywhere. "Whatever you must. Anything but the truth. Tell her..." my voice cracked, a ragged inhalation of acrid venom that passed through my teeth. "Tell her that I'm sending her away...that I want her gone..."  
  
Alina whimpered and sniffed. "This will break her..."  
  
A dry sob escaped me, a tortured sound echoing perfectly what I felt within.  
  
"Aline, _please..._ "  
  
"Where will you go until..."  
  
"The roof. I can't leave the house like this...don't tell her I'm here..."  
  
"Ok," She replied. "If you are absolutely sure…" she trailed off. I let my silence speak for me. She would carry out my orders…she had to.  
  
Through the midst of the chaos within me, I felt a rush of gratitude for Alina's faithfulness. For how much she cared for my family. "Thank you," I whispered as the tears pooled inside my closed eyes.  
  
My hand came up. Cupped my face tightly. I could smell the copper of my blood. My fingers trembled like a lost little boy as I tried to hold on to my sanity.  
  
Alina said no more, just sniffed delicately and turned around to leave.  
  
The door closing behind her echoed loudly. The sound resembled what had just happened in my life.  
  
I don't know how much time passed, how long I stood there cupping my face and shaking but there was a beep and then the sound of my fax machine coming on.  
  
I lowered my hand. Felt the bitterness on my facial muscles. Could imagine what my face looked like twisted with heartbreak.  
  
Papers came through. I reached for them, more for something to do than out of curiosity. Once look at them showed me what they were.  
  
Admission papers. To the Linden Hall school for girls in Pennsylvania.  
  
The school Alice was enrolled in.  
  
Behind those papers were the legal documents that would force Bella out of my life until she was of legal age. Once I signed these documents she would have no recourse. I was her legal guardian, and she wouldn't be able to refuse my demands.  
  
She'd be just as trapped as I was.  
  
Tears leaked out of my eyes, even as I stared emotionlessly at the papers that defined my destiny.  
  
My pen holder flipped over when I went to reach for a pen.  
  
My hand shook as I forced my hand to the papers.  
  
My body clenched, trying to stop me from what I was going to do.  
  
It felt as if my soul tried to escape my body in order to prevent this moment.  
  
When my signature finally made it onto the paper it was barely recognizable.  
  
The spots from my tears came as no surprise.  
  
The small drop of blood that fell on them seemed oddly ironic.   
  
The tears marred the paper, polka-dotting it with my misery. I felt, as much as heard a sob rip out of me as I put the papers back in the fax machine.  
  
Even as my body began breaking down I felt trapped within a numb vortex. My brain knew that it was experiencing a torment like no other; even so it wondered at the lack of pain it was registering. The papers were faxed through.  
  
In a daze, I took the first step away from my desk.  
  
Time seemed non-existent as I exited my office. My legs liquefied, barely holding me up. I stumbled down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
The shock was so complete that the world around me seemed to fade away.  
  
I tripped. Fell loudly against the wall. One of my torn hands slammed against it, catching me from collapsing onto the floor.  
  
A bloody handprint was left on the wall.  
  
Shaking, I pushed myself back up. Straightened as much I could.  
  
Continued, determined to move on in spite of the pain that was consuming me.  
  
Literally, I fell into my elevator. A curse left me. I understood why I was so off balance.  
  
That didn't mean I had to like it.  
  
I didn't like anything at the moment.  
  
I hated everything.  
  
I hated the viper that had done this to me.  
  
But I couldn't allow myself to dwell on the hate. It was too closely intertwined with the pain.  
  
The elevator doors slid open. Blinding sunlight pierced my vision. I squinted as I walked out onto the roof. Doing so made more tears leak hotly out of my eyes.  
  
One hand came up and shielded my eyes from the light.  
  
I wish it would be so simple as to shield me from everything else.  
  
I walked. Stopped in front of one of the wooden benches. Sank onto it.  
  
Sat there forever just staring off into space. Taking in the plants around me. Forcing myself to concentrate on the texture of the leaves. The lines on it. The way the sunlight reflected on the surface...  
  
 _Think..._ the voice in my head urged.  
  
I shook my head no, refusing to give in. I couldn't. I couldn't...  
  
Hours might've passed. I wasn't sure. I didn't care. Part of me wanted to stay up there forever. Just sit there and waste away. Not eat, sleep, or exist.  
  
I had nothing to live for... _she_ had been taken away from me...  
  
My body screamed that I run back downstairs. That I stop her from leaving...that I find a fucking way to not let this happen...  
  
I couldn't. Not on such short notice. That bitch Tanya had several copies of those pictures lying around. If I didn't do things on her time frame she was going to let them loose. Destroy my family.  
  
Stopping her from doing so...getting back at her...it would take time. I would have to plan it carefully, catch that cunt unaware...  
  
And I would. It was all that was left to me now. Revenge. Plain and simple...Tanya thought I would be helping her family obtain their American dream, but one day they would all pay. One day, every single one of them would suffer because of her decision to take Bella away from me.  
  
Because of her greediness. Because of her lack of humanity and compassion.  
  
Her father would pay the most. If I so much as found out that he had truly been the one to teach her such things...to make her the monster that had stormed into my life and ruined it...  
  
If there was such a thing as life after death I knew that my dead parents were probably shaking their heads in disappointment at me.  
  
Maybe I didn't have a right. Maybe it was wrong to plan such a thing as to hurt others even if one of them had hurt me first.  
  
Maybe it was wrong simply because I hadn't deserved Bella in the first place.   
Maybe my destiny really was to stay alone.  
  
Forever.  
  
A dead man walking with no purpose.  
  
But this gave me one. This one infraction gave me a dark and churning, even if toxic, reason to live.  
  
I didn't even know if my sanity would survive this.  
  
Part of me doubted it.  
  
Funny how when I went up to the roof the sun had been burning bright. As time passed, the sun was eclipsed. Large, dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, rolling across the sky and blackening the air of New York City.  
  
Had my emotions somehow taken hold of the atmosphere?  
  
Hah! How many people had imagined the same thing throughout the ages?  
  
Funny how, in times like these, God himself seemed to sense the pain in one individual.  
  
But did he really? Was he aware of my pain alone? Did he care?  
  
  
Was _he_ even out there?  
  
If he was, how could he let things like this happen?  
  
Had I not lost enough in my life? My parents? My family broken apart, in shambles, separated most of the time.  
  
I had very little for a man that was supposed to have the world in the eyes of many. My days had been nothing but monotonous.  
  
I was single. Alone.  
  
Then a ray of light had been handed to me. The most amazing creature had been given to me when she barged into my life.  
  
And just like that, _mere_ weeks after receiving such a gift, it had been ripped from me.  
  
What had been the point of it all? Why had she been given to me? Why on this fucking planet did the events unfold in such a way that I would come to love that girl so passionately and then be forced to lose her?  
  
Had I done something wrong? What had I done to deserve this?  
  
"Edward?"  
  
I jumped, forced back to the present. One look around me showed that the sky was considerably darker. Not only from the clouds, but from the time of day.  
  
It was night time. How much time had passed?  
  
How long had I been up here?  
  
"Edward?"  
  
I blinked. Looked around in a daze.  
  
Alina was next to me.  
  
I stared at her. Sunk into myself. Defeated.  
  
My arms hung limply at my sides. Shoulders heavily weighed down.  
  
Alina stared at me. Her eyes were red. Swollen.  
  
I was sure that the misery I felt was perfectly reflected in her eyes. In their hazel depths, I could see that she was suffering for me...for _her..._  
  
She opened her mouth, her neck bobbing.  
  
I shook my head, violently.  
  
I didn't need her to tell me.  
  
I couldn't bear to hear it.  
  
I knew.  
  
I fucking _knew..._  
  
Weakly, I rose to my feet. Like a man half-dead, I walked passed Alina, slowly.  
  
Aimlessly.  
  
No, that's not true. I knew where I was heading.  
  
I knew, like the moth to the flame, that I was heading towards my ultimate destruction.  
  
I had to see for myself what Alina had been about to say.  
  
What I already knew.  
  
I felt, more than heard, her follow me. Into the elevator we went, silently sharing our pain.  
  
Her, grieving for the loss of a daughter. Me, mourning the loss of my love.  
  
I stared at the floor, muscles tight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me worriedly, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
I ignored it, closing my eyes and inhaling raggedly. I prayed to a God that I was no longer sure was there for me to help me hang on. I hoped that I could survive this, or that I would instantly fall dead if I failed in my endeavor.  
  
My greatest hope was that I could escape. That I could stop existing in a world that now held no brightness for me.  
  
On the second floor, I exited the elevator, walking ahead of Alina single mindedly.  
  
She rushed behind me. I heard her.  
  
I continued to ignore her. I had no words…  
  
"Edward!" she called, choked.  
  
I sped up. I knew she was trying to stop me. I wasn't going to let her.  
  
I had to see for myself. Had to see...  
  
"Edward, no! Don't go in there!"  
  
Too late.  
  
I flung the door to my girl's bedroom open.  
  
On the other side, I was met with chaos.  
  
Utter devastation.  
  
An empty world, left in shambles.  
  
Echoes of anger literally leaked off the walls.  
  
I stumbled inward, my eyes disbelieving as they took in the destruction. My feet kicked at items… a lamp, books, bottles of perfume...  
  
Breathing became nearly impossible as I turned my head. Whatever shock...whatever numbness had been keeping me relatively 'safe' was wearing off...  
  
The covers were ripped off of the bed. The lamps around the room had been flung about. There were impact marks on the wall. I didn't know where they were from, or who made them, but they spoke of deep anger.  
  
Intense agony.  
  
Glass crunched under my feet.  
  
Under Alina's hesitant steps.  
  
She was behind me, and her breathing was just as ragged.  
  
My heart beat at a sickening pace within me. It didn't want to do its job anymore. Every beat, every pump of blood was becoming more and more difficult. The blood that pushed through my veins felt foreign.  
  
Toxic. Useless.  
  
My reason for living was truly gone.  
  
The room I had made for her was empty.  
  
Destroyed.  
  
 _She_ had destroyed it...  
  
My eyes moved up to the back of the bed to where the tree I had painted for her had been located.  
  
I wasn't surprised that it was destroyed. The sheetrock had been scratched up, and the paint was torn apart.  
  
I heaved; swirled on my feet.  
  
"Edward...I tried to stop her...she was so..."  
  
My body collapsed. My legs barely held me up. My upper body fell forward.  
  
It felt like an earthquake was leaking out of my body.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
Alina moved towards me. I felt her behind me.  
  
I jerked away. Stumbled once more.  
  
The world is _so_ wrong. So very wrong. The air I breath in feels tainted. As tainted and putrid as the blood flowing uselessly through my veins.  
  
 _Stop it!_ I want to scream at my heart. Beg to it. Demand of it. Force it to stop beating. To stop its useless job that no longer has a purpose.  
  
Without her, my heart had no purpose…and it never would. My life was nothing, _nothing_ without her!  
  
I had had no idea what living really fucking was until she came into my sphere. Until she taught me the passion of living…the power of anger, of want, of love...  
  
And now...I was forced to acknowledge the supremacy of the pain that consumed me.  
  
I wished I could hate her. Hate her for ripping me out of my protective bubble. It would be so convenient if I could loathe her for undermining my mundane little existence.  
  
Spurn her for showing me the beauty of a burning. She made me see a shooting star, colliding with life. Because of her, I could finally see the reality of an existence incinerated in a blast of perfect, atomic sparks. Bella showed me the beauty of the planets rotating, existing…  
  
And I would always love her for it.  
  
For showing me that life could be beyond what a normal human being could imagine. With her, life had been so... perfect. Bella was like a telescope that highlighted the stars or a microscope that showed that there was more than meets the eye. Her presence was the one object that opened my eyes and made me take in every pixel of life around me. With her by my side, everything had vibrated, glistening in its perfection.  
  
Without her, everything meant nothing. How would I ever see such beauty again if she was the reason for my happiness?  
  
My being ached, screaming its demand for the drug that had brought it back to life…my Bella.  
  
The urge grew apocalyptically. My brain screamed, ordered that I get a hold of myself so that, perhaps, the pain would lessen.  
  
Fool! How did it think the pain would ever lessen?  
  
How did it think it could survive this?  
  
That I could...  
  
That I...  
  
"Edward!" Alina called again as I tripped, moving away from her.  
  
Moving where? I didn't know.  
  
Part of me wanted to throw itself out the window.  
  
There wasn't even a question of why I was like this. There wasn't a part of me that wasn't disgusted by my actions as a man.  
  
It didn't matter. Pride and ego was out the window. It wasn't important…  
  
Inconsequential.  
  
Just like life without her.  
  
I choked. Somehow, I belatedly realized that it was because I wasn't breathing.  
  
And I didn't care.  
  
I yelled at my brain to stop trying to make my body survive. I had been ripped from my better half, and now I could never be whole.  
  
I yelled at what little of my survival instinct still remained. Told it to disappear.  
  
Did it not realize that it was trying to save a man with nothing left to live for?  
  
It tried to remind me. To show me images of my family. The ones I had done this for.  
  
Alice…  
  
Elizabeth, my mom…  
  
My father…  
  
They weren't enough. They weren't enough to help solidify my decision to forsake my love. I would be useless to them now. There was nothing else that I could give them.  
  
I had nothing left to give.  
  
Bella took it all. She held everything...  
  
Everything that was me was in her tiny little hands.  
  
Her hands...  
  
Oh God.  
  
I choked again, lost. Stuck. The pain was too much. My throat screamed even as I couldn't.  
  
I sobbed.  
  
Fell against the door frame leading into the bathroom.  
  
"For God's sake, Edward please!" Alina cried again.  
  
I lashed out blindly, swiping at the air behind me. Warning her to stay away.  
  
To not come near me.  
  
It felt like the ultimate punishment. I was being destroyed for a mortal sin. God was truly vengeful upon those who had done wrong.  
  
But what had I done besides love her?  
  
Had I committed the ultimate insult against everything by loving her?  
  
Was it because I wasn't good enough for her? Because I knew I wasn't.  
  
But how could loving her be wrong? How? It had felt so...so right. So perfect.  
  
I had never had such faith in life itself before she came to me. How could God fault me for that? She had given me reason. _Faith_.  
  
Why was that so wrong?  
  
Her face flashed through my mind. Her eyes. Her smile.  
  
How _happy_ she had been with me.  
  
Her skin. Her touch. That scent...  
  
More agony shot through my nerves. They all jumped, shook, cried out as they finally realized the truth. That they were trapped inside the body of a man that would never, ever be whole again.  
  
I was a husk, resembling an empty shell.  
  
I clutched at the door frame.  
  
Begged once more to God.  
  
If this was to be my punishment for simply being aware of how magnificent she was then could he at least give me more strength to survive this agony?  
  
I was gaping within. A hole pressed upon my organs.  
  
I wanted to escape. The tears began in earnest. The night before flashed through me. Tore at me.  
  
"Oh God," I pleaded raggedly. My voice was broken.  
  
I was broken.  
  
"Edward," Alina sobbed behind me.  
  
Hearing her pain only added to my own. My teeth bared. The tears came so violently that I could no longer see.  
  
"Edward," she repeated, crying for me.  
  
Despairing for a man that obviously didn't deserve it.  
  
The room was proof of that. Everything that I had taken the time and care to put together for her was destroyed by her very hand.  
  
 _Because you broke her heart..._  
  
"Bella," I sobbed, launching myself off the frame and into the bathroom.  
  
My insides lurched. My tonsils tingled, shrank inward.  
  
My stomach rolled. The pain. The reality. I just couldn't accept what I had done. I couldn't come to terms with the reality.  
  
She was no longer with me.  
  
I...  
  
I...  
  
"God," I sobbed again. The sound of my voice amazed me. Broke me further.  
  
I sounded like a wounded beast. A desperate animal fighting to escape.  
  
I couldn't remember ever feeling like this. Even when my parents died. I had been broken, yes, but not like this. Never like this...  
  
She had destroyed me. Bella had rebuilt me and with her exit from my life she had left me broken.  
  
It wasn't her fault. My girl...my poor girl...  
  
Images of her pain bombarded me. I could imagine what she looked like. Her rage...her pain while she destroyed everything I had ever given her...  
  
Why she had done it...  
  
I wished, more than anything I wished, that I could tell her. That I would've told her the truth.  
  
That I would've begged her to understand that my family couldn't pay for our love. That her life would be destroyed if we got out...  
  
But Tanya had been right. Bella's wrath had proven that. She would have never left willingly. She would have demanded we fight. That we find a way to win against the odds...  
  
But that hadn't been possible. Not with such short notice. There hadn't been enough time.  
  
Not even to say goodbye.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry," I cried out to the empty bathroom.  
  
Collapsed on my knees in front of the toilet.  
  
Grabbed onto it. So hard that my hands started bleeding again.  
  
I convulsed, teeth chattering.  
  
My throat expanded.  
  
My stomach clenched.  
  
The bile shot up into my esophagus.  
  
My throat tried to push it back down.  
  
Futile. Just like my life. Pointless.  
  
Alina came into the bathroom. Her sobs, small and watery, hit my ears.  
  
I shrunk within myself. Our pain wrapped around every strip of matter in the room. Throbbed darkly. I suffocated within it.  
  
"I love her," I whispered to Alina, barely fighting back the contents of my stomach.  
  
"I know," Alina answered brokenly.  
  
  
The image of the wall in Bella's room scratched at my brain. Tore through it.  
  
She had destroyed it. Shattered it… because she believed that our relationship didn't matter to me.  
  
The thought undid me. My body fell over the toilet.  
  
Alina called my name, rushing forward as heave after heave of vomit pulled me apart. My body emptied everything in my stomach in a clear attempt to purge me of the real problem. Of the emotion that had attached itself to every cell in my body and was now corroding it, destroying it...  
  
My housekeeper's hands were on me. Through the haze of both emotional and physical pain, through the almost deafening noise of my retching, I heard her crying for me. I heard her begging me to please calm down.  
  
I could not help it; the force of my loathing could not be denied. Wave after wave left my stomach. First food, then whatever was left from last night. Yellow bile followed, each wave burning and ripping my throat apart until blood mixed with the vile concoction to sear me from the inside out.  
  
Alina rubbed my back and my shoulders. I heard her shake with sobs behind me.  
  
Eventually there was nothing left to throw up. That didn't stop my body. It heaved, and heaved, trying to continue.  
  
But of course it would… why wouldn't it? The emotion it was trying to purge was still within me. Still attached to me like a symbiont.  
  
I cried and cried after the heaving subsided, never raising my head from the toilet. Alina cried with me, holding me from behind and shaking me back and forth.  
  
Eventually the tears stopped. There really wasn't anything left to give. The pain still roared within me, hungry for whatever else I could sacrifice to it. But my body was done. So I sat there, forehead leaning against one of my arms, Alina still holding me.  
  
The sound of heels clicking confused my ears.  
  
Alina stiffened behind me.  
  
Then _her_ voice, so disgusting to my senses that it almost made me start throwing up again, reached my ears.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking everywhere...oh for God's sake. You, too? This house is full of melodramatic people, I swear. Ms. Harridson, _please_ , get him off of that floor and get him ready. I see that you both forgot that he and I have somewhere to be in less than an hour."  
  
"Ms. Denali!" Alina cried, affronted. "Can you not see he is unwell?"  
  
I said nothing. Actually bit down on my tongue so hard that I tasted blood. Hate was slithering through me. Growing. Pushing aside the pain. Replacing it once more with purpose.  
  
Dark.  
  
Evil.  
  
Ill-meaning _purpose._  
  
"Unwell?" she replied incredulously. "Oh please! He's pathetic! If she was the one that did that to this room, then that girl left in good spirits. Life clearly goes on. Hurry up, both of you!" she commanded.  
  
"The Vanderbilt family fundraiser is starting in an hour and they are one of the most prominent families in New York. Gloria Vanderbilt is going to be there. Best coming out party _ever_ ," Tanya continued.  
  
With that she turned away.  
  
I heard her walking out of the room.  
  
Rage blinded me.  
  
I growled, staring into the toilet with hate.  
  
"Edward?" Alina said hesitantly.  
  
I inhaled. With a shaking hand, I reached up and flushed the toilet.  
  
The demonic purpose that had grown within me was quivering. Desperate to be fed.  
  
It begged to be unleashed.  
  
"Edward...I can try to send her away..."  
  
"No," I ground out, facial muscles shaking with fury. "Get my Grey Armani suit ready. I also need bandages for my hands. I'm going."  
  
"But Edward..."  
  
"I'm going Alina. The only way to stop that bit...that _woman_ is to get close enough to find a weakness, just like she found mine. She's threatened the well being of this entire family. She forced me to..." the pain tried to reemerge. Push passed the fury.  
  
 _Not now_ , I told it, determined.  
  
"She deserves to pay," I said to Alina, forcing myself to stand up.  
  
"I normally wouldn't agree to anything like this...but yes, yes she does," Alina answered in a low voice tinged with fury.  
  
I turned to her. "Thank you...for being faithful to my family...to _me_ ," I mumbled lowly.  
  
She stared at me, her eyes swimming with tears. "My boy, you always were like a son to me. Your family has been beyond kind to me and I love you all. I loved Renee Swan as well and her niece...no one deserves to get away with doing something like this. Just tell me what you need from me and it shall be done..."  
  
"Thank you," I said humbly. "Get that suit ready. And once I'm gone, place a call to Leonard Morrison. He's a private investigator I met a long time ago. It's time we start looking into Tanya's life. _Never_ doubt it… I will find all those pictures, and cut them from the source to save my family," I promised.  
  
"But most of all….I will make her pay for what she has done. To me, and to my Bella," I vowed.  
  
"Yes, Edward," Alina said turning to go.  
  
"And Alina?" I called before she could leave.  
  
She turned to me, her face sad.  
  
"Have Morrison also send someone to look after Bella and Alice. I have to know that they're alright."  
  
"Yes, my boy," she said with determination.  
  
I nodded at her, watching until her steps faded into the darkness. I felt nothing, empty except for the need for vengeance.  
  
I was consumed by my desire for retribution.  
  
And I would have my revenge, no matter what the cost. I had already lost the most important thing to me.  
  
My Bella was gone, and she may never be mine again.  
  
But as long as my family was safe, I had nothing else left to lose.  
  
Nothing...  
  
Except things were about to get way more complicated.  
  
Shit was about to hit the fan in a way I could have _never_ imagined.  
  
Never.  
  
Trust me.

* * *

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think <3**

**[www.facebook.com/Nyddi](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi) **

**Twitter @Nyddi**

 


	8. Agitated Craving

* * *

**Chapter 8**

 

**Agitated Craving**

* * *

  
**_January 13, 2010..._ **

  
***EPOV  
  
 _"What the fuck happened here?...Edward, talk to me...God damn it, Bro, what the hell is going on?_ "  
  
Those words echoed in my mind again today although I didn't really know why. Every now and then they would come back to me, remind me of that day nearly two years ago.  
  
Well, twenty-one months and twenty-four days ago.  
  
Exactly three days after _that_ day.  
  
And, of course, I had it down to the exact day. Of course I knew that day deep down in the marrow of my bones.  
  
I was staring out my window, standing in the office that, almost two years ago, _she_ had stood in. Next to me and just so _perfect_ and once again I cursed myself for having waited so long. God, if I hadn't fought it...  
  
I could've had her longer.  
  
I leaned my arm against the glass, my forehead following suit. With blind eyes, I stared out at the world before me. A world that, because of who I was, was supposed to be at my feet.  
  
I felt at the bottom of it.  
  
Had for so long now that I could barely remember what it felt to be out of it.  
  
No, that's a lie. I remembered God damned well what it felt like to be soaring over everything. To be so fucking happy that it felt like you were high on a drug. To have endorphins rushing through your veins making your body sing.  
  
My body throbbed with that deep hunger that was embedded harshly upon my soul.  
  
A hiss left me. I moved restlessly, willing my body under control. Trying to will it back into the numb state I managed to usually keep it in.  
  
My balls _ached_. The functions of my body that made me a still living man came flaring back to life. The needs within me roared with vicious anger.  
  
Demanded attention.  
  
My breath condensed on the glass in front of me as I hissed. My hips had taken to moving restlessly.  
  
I allowed my eyes to slide closed. Big mistake.  
  
In a painful flash, it was there. Piercing me with all its delicious beauty and all the deep hollow need it incited.  
  
My brain flashed, taking me back. Taking me back to when I had her in here. Up on my desk. Spread before me. So wet she leaked onto it.  
  
GOD...  
  
My hand landed hard on my dick. With my forehead still laying on my arm, I palmed it. My body jerked.  
  
I heard myself moan. In my head, heard _her_ respond.  
  
 _"Oh fuck...baby," I moaned, grimacing from the rush of lust that slammed into me as I looked down at her._  
  
 _"You do this to me," she whispered, her breaths abusing her chest, her legs spreading wider in invitation._  
  
 _I looked at her. Her pupils were so dilated that her eyes seemed black. That, mixed with the carnal and hungry look on her face, was too much._  
  
 _"Yes, me. You're mine baby," I said, roughly palming her soaked pussy._  
  
 _Bella gasped, her throat convulsing, her back arching._  
  
 _I loved fucking watching the way her body called to mine._  
  
 _"Ohhh...baby," she moaned her eyes sliding closed._  
  
I groaned, blinking hard and forcing myself to the present. Still leaning on my forearm, I felt my forehead break out in sweat, felt it spread throughout my skin as I leaned myself on it.  
  
Begging was futile. When my body decided that it wasn't going to exist half-asleep anymore, when the need and the memories had just built and bubbled to a certain point within me, eventually it all had to come out.  
  
But that didn't stop me from begging. Because every time it came out it got worse. Every explosion was more catastrophic than the last. Every self-induced orgasm left me hungrier than I had been before it.  
  
Simply because the fantasies were too real. Memories fueled the fantasies, filling in the gaps, adding to the feelings...God, I really had had her, hadn't I?  
  
 _You say you try to pull yourself away from the memories, but look at you..._  
  
I ignored that. I did fight it.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
She was positively _addicting._ Even just her memory...  
  
My hand slapped hard against the glass in front of me. I felt my lips pull back and bare my teeth as I inhaled harshly.  
  
God, even when she wasn't in front of me...even when it had been so long ago, the girl could still make me growl.  
  
Eyes clenched shut, I tried to call back the strength that kept me awake most days. The strength that had pulled me out of the completely broken state I had been in the first few days after.  
  
After _that_ day. A day that had left a scar upon everything I was. A scar that had come from a wound that had bled black staining me, my soul, hell, even my home.  
  
The walls whispered in her voice. Every hour of every damned day. Wherever I went.  
  
 _Haunted._  
  
For almost two years.  
  
Well, twenty-one months and twenty-seven days.  
  
May 22, 2007.  
  
God, how I sometimes wished I could forget that day. In my darkest moments, when my reality was nothing more than a poison miasma that suffocated me, I wished I could just rip all the calendars I could find and that that would extinguish that day, erase it so that it would never come up in my mind again.  
  
But doing so would mean getting rid of the few weeks prior to it. Only by getting rid of those weeks would that day end up holding no meaning to me.  
  
That was something I was not, nor would I ever be, willing to do.  
  
The pain was nothing, regardless of how it ate at me like a cancer with each passing day. It was _nothing_ compared to what memories those weeks held.  
  
My whole life had become nothing more than a singular point, a fixated obsession based on two things, both of which revolved around those weeks.  
  
The rapture that my life had been thrown into in the presence of the love of my life...and the chaotic hate that swirled around me because of the one that had taken that from me.  
  
And she'd had the fucking nerve to hurt my sister!  
  
The hate was a tiny teeny bit, about a molecule, smaller before I found that tidbit out.  
  
Oh, yeah. I remembered. Fuck, did I remember.  
  
Three days. Three days after I had Bella sent away...  
  
 _Emmett had stormed into the house, louder than he had ever been. Clearly pissed, and by his tone alone, I could tell he was looking for answers._  
  
 _Funny how, in that moment, I still had enough coherence to register all that, even as I stood with more than a half empty bottle of good ol' Jack in my hand and rocking in circles on my feet like a tornado about to be born._  
  
 _"Emmett, dear!" I heard coming down the hall. "Just wait a second!"_  
  
 _"No, Alina!" My brother's booming acoustic as fuck voice slammed into the walls._  
  
 _Always such a loud motherfucker._  
  
 _I think I saw the walls shake._  
  
 _Maybe it was just because my upper body was still wobbling in circles even though my feet were firmly planted apart._  
  
 _"Emmett, at least let me explain, you're not going to like what you're going to see!"_  
  
 _"Alina, I already don't fucking like what I've seen!"_  
  
 _Ah, that's right. Those two had been on first name basis for_ years _now._  
  
'Cause he's not as much of an asshole as you are, _the midget slurred, sprawled on the floor and pointing at me with one very small and wobbly finger._  
  
 _Hm._  
  
 _Jack made his way back into my mouth, faithful motherfucker that he is, even though my hand tried very hard to make it miss the mark entirely._  
  
 _The world spun before me as I glared at said offending hand._  
  
Maybe I should just cut you off, fucker _, I thought still staring at the thing._  
  
 _It flipped me off! My own fucking hand turned around, still mostly wrapped around the neck of the bottle and gave me the bird!_  
  
 _"Where is he? He's not in his office; he's not in his room..."_  
  
 _I ignored the voice of my brother, getting closer, and resumed what I had been doing very well for the last four hours._  
  
 _I stared at the wall behind_ her _bed._  
  
 _"Emmett calm down, just wait..."_  
  
 _"Why are you standing in front of that...he's in there, isn't he? Alina please move I have a few things to discuss with my brother!"_  
  
 _There was a moment of quiet, one in which I stupidly hoped that Alina had somehow gotten my loud sibling to go away._  
  
Well, at least it's not Alice.  
  
 _True..._  
  
 _With a loud 'crack!', that sounded more like an eruption, the door to the bedroom flew in._  
  
 _I didn't look back but, by the shadow in front of me, I could see the hu-fucking-mongous shape of my older brother with his foot extended out._  
  
 _For a second more, the image of the disfigured tree behind the bed held me captivated._  
  
 _Then I realized that Emmett had had the nerve to kick down the door._  
  
 _The door to this room._  
  
 _The one place I still held sacred._  
  
 _"Motherfucker!" I roared, turning around and flinging the bottle straight at his head._  
  
 _Emmett ducked, moving quicker than his fucking huge frame should've allowed, and definitely quicker than my eyes could follow._  
  
 _I mean, come on, how was that fair? The tears swimming in my eyes consisted of 90% proof alcohol. How were they expected to work?_  
  
 _The sound of the glass shattering echoed around the hall as the bottle came in contact with the wall outside the room._  
  
 _"Oh my God!" I heard Alina cry from the hall as Emmett turned and sneered at me._  
  
 _I hunched down just as he was. Growled._  
  
 _The fucker took off, sprinting towards me._  
  
 _I geared up, ready to take him down...and for some fucking reason unbeknownst to me the midget jumped off the floor, flung himself at my legs just as I took off towards Emmett and made me fucking trip!_  
  
"Weeeeee!" _the little fucker cried as the world spun around me, the colors blending and moving too fast to make sense._  
  
 _My body spun out. I kicked out my left leg trying to dislodge the fucker._  
  
 _"What the fuck?" Emmett cried._  
  
 _I growled, remembering that he couldn't see the little asshole, that my leg kicking out probably made no sense to him!_  
  
 _"Get off me!" I yelled hopping on one foot as the little fucker cackled gleefully and proceeded to..."Stop humping my fucking leg!"_  
  
 _"Oh, holy shit," Emmett whispered sounding shocked._  
  
 _"Oh my God, where's the phone? I need to call an ambulance!"_  
  
 _"Alina, no!" I yelled trying to kick the midget in the face. "He's really here! I'm not sick! He's...FUCK!" I yelled as the midget reached up and proved how much he hated me, once and for all, when he punched me in the left nut._  
  
 _My body arched, trying to escape the pain, my brain wondering why it didn't hurt as much I thought it should...and just like that both my legs went out from under me._  
  
 _My only consolation, as the world tilted before me and my body flew through the air in supreme slow motion, is that the movement of my legs had flung the midget right off me. As I flew one way, he flew the other, both of us in identical and ridiculous positions, pretty much sitting in the air with our legs straight out._  
  
 _I could've sworn I heard the tinkling tunes of carnival music going on and on in the background._  
  
 _He glared at me._  
  
 _I glared back._  
  
 _Just as his back slammed into the wall I felt mine make contact with the dresser._  
  
 _The beautiful cacophony of sounds that came forth from that thing rose to mix haphazardly with the loud screams of the midget, my brother, and Alina._  
  
 _I sat there, dazed for a few minutes longer. Then, two things made it past the fog._  
  
 _One, my brother and the midget had teamed up and were yelling flaming obscenities about me which were shocking the hell out of poor Alina..._  
  
 _"Emmett, he's your brother. Please!"_  
  
 _...and were only serving to piss me the fuck off._  
  
 _Two, that wasn't a good thing because as soon as I realized that I had crashed into the drawer, that I had toppled over the few perfume bottles she had left behind, that some of them now lay broken on the floor..._  
  
 _"Son of a bitch!" I roared, ninja jumping off the floor and facing off with my enraged brother who, based on the curse that had just left my mouth, I had forgotten was my blood relation._  
  
 _I forgot everything except the fact that his barging into the room was causing it to be destroyed._  
  
Yes, right. Because no part of this is your fault! Right? _the midget screamed from the floor, his voice dripping with sarcasm._  
  
 _I grunted. I had spent the last few days cleaning it up myself, saving every little piece that hadn't been ruined, putting it back in its rightful place._  
  
 _Preserving the memory of that which still burned inside me._  
  
 _And here was my brother, barging into my home like he had a right, and causing the destruction of the one thing I needed above all._  
  
 _In a flash I was running towards him. Emmett saw me coming, his eyes widened marginally, then instantly he was in a crouch, arms outstretched and ready for me._  
  
 _I lunged at him, becoming airborne once more._  
  
 _Alina let out another scream as my body collided with Emmett's unyielding one._  
  
 _We growled at each other as he wrapped his arms around me and began squeezing down for all he was fucking worth._  
  
 _Which was two hundred and forty-five pounds of muscle. On a six-foot-four-inch frame._  
  
 _"Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emmett hissed as he hunched down and then pretty much lifted me up like I didn't weigh just shy two hundred pounds myself._  
  
 _"Fucker!" I screamed when I found myself looking at the world upside down. There was a blurring of color, a dizzying and stomach revolting spiral of movement, and then just like that I landed on the bed._  
  
 _I inhaled raggedly, firing unheard orders at my brain and commanding that it get a fucking grip. But the world remained a carousel of haze whose colors continued to gleefully fly past my eyes not giving a fuck that the mess in my visual field was only making the Jack in my stomach want to leave it that much more._  
  
 _Through the spins I saw Emmett's large shadow appear above me._  
  
 _Wait, was this fucker pinning me to the bed?_  
  
 _"What the fuck happened here?" he asked calmly, even though his weight was pressing very uncomfortably against my body._  
  
 _I struggled against him, refusing to answer._  
  
 _And not because I didn't want to, but I simply couldn't._  
  
 _What do I say to that?_  
  
 _I really fucking couldn't tell him!_  
  
 _"Edward, talk to me."_  
  
 _I wanted to, I really did. Because I knew that Emmett would not only help me bring that bitch I was now tied to down, but also because a part of me knew that, however wrong and illogical it was, Emmett would convince me to go after her._  
  
 _After my Bella._  
  
 _Yearning hit me in a brutal wave and it took everything in me to clamp my mouth shut and not spill everything right there._  
  
 _I had to remember. This was suddenly about so much more than a spoiled brat out for revenge._  
  
 _She had hurt my sister to prove it. Hurt the man that loved her._  
  
 _Just for control._  
  
 _"God damn it, Bro, what the hell is going on?"_  
  
 _I had stopped struggling against him but I refused to open my mouth._  
  
 _Emmett's chest was panting as he glared down at me._  
  
 _I looked back at him. My face was frozen. Even drunk, simply because I had no other choice, things were_ that _dangerous now that I had to keep it all in._  
  
 _Emmett stared right into my eyes. Shook his head._  
  
 _Pulled back with a hiss._  
  
" _Man...your eyes, dude." His voice was oddly gruff. Grave._  
  
 _Shit. That bad, huh?_  
  
" _Tell me, bro. You look like your kid just died or something. And I hope to fucking God you're not about to me you did have one and it did just die..."_  
  
 _I sighed, pushing at the huge fucker as calmly as I could._  
  
 _Trying to signal to him that I was cool._  
  
 _When I really wasn't._  
  
 _The emotion that had sent me flying at him was still roaring around inside me._  
  
 _I wanted to hurt something. Someone._  
  
 _I was hurt so deeply that it was unleashing raw fury in response to the pain._  
  
 _Emmett hesitated for a bit longer, just looking at me with a tense look. Kind of like the one he always gave idiots before he beat them down._  
  
 _He moved back suddenly, eased of the bed. Stepped back, allowing me to stand up._  
  
 _Regretted it. Especially when, as soon as I was standing up, he had to grab onto my shoulders. The world heaved around me. The spins slapped at me, reaching into my brain and spiraling everything._  
  
 _My stomach contracted and I knew it was coming. There would be no holding this one down._  
  
 _And then he just had to open his big mouth again._  
  
" _Bro, look at me. Talk to me. You're destroyed. Dude, I don't have to be a fucking genius to see it in your eyes. Who's room is this and what the fuck happened? And what about that fucking picture I saw of you with the blond?..."_  
  
 _It was too much. His words hit my head with the final blow. My body gave up trying to make sense of anything except the fact that I was going to throw up._  
  
 _Right there if I didn't move._  
  
 _No way._  
  
 _I pushed him off me and ran into the bathroom._  
  
 _He was right behind me. Stood there the whole time as I retched into the toilet._  
  
 _And when Alina came in to help me, he still stayed there._  
  
 _Actually helped hold me up as we walked back out to my room._  
  
He didn't ask again that night. And he had stayed.  
  
I had grown up with what was now that bear of a man, but even small he'd been big. Bulky.  
  
Fuck, I had muscles, but Emmett was built like a fucking beast. He was just...well, big.  
  
And yet, as big as he had been, that guy had always had this fucking gentle side. He was always the first to take care of someone. To be there at their side if there was something physically wrong with them.  
  
As long as they deserved it.  
  
And ironically, as long as you hadn't tempted him to put you into said incapacitate state himself.  
  
I used to worry that one day he was going to kill a motherfucker with his bare fists.  
  
He's come close. Trust me. I've seen him walk away from a fight with blood covering his entire upper body.  
  
None of it his.  
  
Yeah.  
  
My phone vibrated behind me. I ignored it. My mind was going to reminisce. It had proven time and again in the last two years that it was self-destructive. Defective.  
  
Masochistic to an extreme.  
  
Or was it that I was so used to the twitching and discomfort inside me to the point that I didn't know how to live without it anymore?  
  
Who knows?  
  
I only knew a few things for certain.  
  
My self-analyzing had grown to a level that was grinding in on me. Do you have any idea what it's like to _want_ to hear yourself shut up? To tell your brain to just stop. To give you a fucking break already.  
  
My chest ripped open. Alice.  
  
God, Alice.  
  
She'd always been the real self-analyzer in the family.  
  
That girl...was too hyper to stop. And she was smart. So smart that she...well, like Bella she experienced life from a deeper level.  
  
It makes no sense, I know. But I just knew in my fucking gut that Alice was hurting probably even worse than I was.  
  
And that seemed pretty impossible, so if it was, my sister was even more fucked.  
  
Another wound ripped open inside me. I stood inside my office, still pressed to the glass, still staring out the window.  
  
Inside nothing felt right.  
  
I needed to see my sister. I hadn't seen her in forever. Fucking idiot that I am I should have gone before. Before everything.  
  
It had been _three_ years since I saw her.  
  
I couldn't go. I couldn't go talk to Alice or hug her. See for myself that she was alright.  
  
I. Couldn't. Fucking. Go.  
  
Leg twitching from the restrained energy in me, I moved away from the window for the first time in hours. I moved back towards my desk, fighting the intense urge that always tempted me during these moments.  
  
The need to run.  
  
To go.  
  
To fucking go see my freaking sister.  
  
Go see Bella.  
  
God, Bella.  
  
I ended up in front of the desk. I was tense as I leaned on it. My body didn't so much as shake, it outright trembled. My muscles were all drawn in and ready to go.  
  
My nostrils flared, my eyes falling on the desk.  
  
But of course. This made perfect sense. I had ended up leaning right on the spot where I had had her. Right there.  
  
God, on top.  
  
The deep burning need that I managed to keep in check most of the time burst into my veins. Hot.  
  
Jesus, what the fuck had I done? What the fuck had I done to deserve this hell?  
  
 _Cocky bastard. It's not all about you. Remember all those love sick people out there in history? The fucking poets that put it down?_  
  
Oh, did I mention that the midget was still around?  
  
He was! Stupid, freaking little motherfuck…  
  
But that was the odd thing. He was slightly bigger than before. And had started making sense...  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I mean what I'm about to say. I do.  
  
My dick was way too hard for all the pondering my brain was doing.  
  
There was simply not enough blood flow to supply it. He was commandeering most of it.  
  
I hadn't had sex in forever. And I barely let myself give into this often enough to masturbate.  
  
The more I did it, the quicker I lost patience. I was stuck in a game of patience. One that I had to win.  
  
Yeah, tell my body that.  
  
 _I hissed and slapped my hand against her clit. Bella gasped, her eyes flying open in shock._  
  
 _Her pussy throbbed under my hand, pumping stream after stream of her wetness onto me._  
  
 _"Don't you dare look away," I said harshly, slapping my hand against her pussy again._  
 _Bella jerked, her thighs shaking._  
  
Oh God, yes. The way I had had her shaking...  
  
My breathing was beyond heavy as I leaned forward on my left hand. My right came down and wrapped around my dick again.  
  
A breath left me harshly from the pleasure that alone caused. Especially when coupled with the images and sounds taking off fully in my head.  
  
 _"You WILL fucking look at me, you hear me? I want you to see me, see that it's ME doing this to you. Got it?" I demanded, my tone unrecognizable. My teeth were bared and my free hand had grabbed hold of my rock hard dick._  
  
 _Bella nodded furiously, and moaned when I slapped her pussy again. Her eyes kept alternating between my face and my hand around my dick, the look in her eyes wild._  
  
 _I palmed myself while I pressed hard on her clit, watched as she shook from head to toe, a moan getting stuck in her throat._  
  
I was breathing in bursts now. My hand palmed my dick harder, my head falling back as my mind became lost in the memories replaying.  
  
Her. Oh God, so sexy. I still remembered everything.  
  
That scent.  
  
I moaned, squeezing harder, leaning on my left hand more.  
  
 _"You like that, Baby? You want me to take it hard?" I asked pinching her clit and rubbing it between my two fingers._  
  
 _She tried to nod, tried to moan, but all that happened was that her eyes rolled into the back of her head._  
  
 _I moaned, reaching with my free hand to undo my belt buckle._  
  
 _"Answer me!" I hissed slapping her clit again._  
  
 _Bella nearly screamed, her body seizing up, demanding a release from the tension. "Fuck!" she cried out, grabbing onto the ends of my desk until the veins in her hands stood out._  
  
My left hand tensed, almost buckling from the pressure of holding my weight.  
  
Especially as I was busy ripping my zipper down. My cock had already slid out of the opening of my boxers. And the moment my zipper went down he was out.  
  
My hand tightened around the tip immediately. I squeezed upwards before sliding back down, moaning deeply as my cock jerked in my hand.  
  
 _"Answer me, baby, or I won't let you cum!" I yelled slamming two fingers into her and pushing hard against her clit._  
  
 _"Fuck! I love it! I love it you fucking infuriating man!" she yelled angrily her eyes blazing at me._  
  
 _I freed my dick and squeezed it harshly while pulling my fingers out of her pussy and proceeding to slam them back into her so hard the desk shook. "I'm infuriating? ME? How fucking dare you?" I hissed playfully continuing to fuck her pussy hard with my hand._  
  
 _"Oh! Oh! Oh fuck!" she cried, her eyes locked on my dick and her body shaking like she was having a seizure._  
  
 _"You're mine, baby. Mine. Say it. Say I'm the only one who will ever get this sweet little pussy," I demanded of her, fucking myself with my hand, fisting my cock in a punishing grip as much for her viewing pleasure as for the pleasure it brought me._  
  
 _"You are, Edward. PLEASE!" she moaned staring at me with a desperation that I felt all the way deep down into my bones._  
  
 _"I can't wait to have this, baby. To come inside it," I moaned leaning down so that I could kiss her, sweeping my tongue into her mouth and claiming every single inch of it._  
  
 _"Me neither...I want to feel you inside me," she said breathlessly clutching at my shoulders as the entire desk rocked with our movements._  
  
"Fuck," I moaned aloud, pumping my dick in a tight grip.  
  
The pleasure shot through me, making everything except my dick numb. My whole attention span was focused on the pounding inside me, on the pressure in my lower stomach. The relief throbbed through me as my brain recalled how she had felt, making my hand tighten.  
  
My hips were thrusting into my fist now. My bicep began to ache from the speed of my hand's movement but nothing could stop me. I felt the grimace on my face. Felt the single minded attention that was pointing me in one direction only.  
  
In my mind I saw us coming, remembered falling on her and our tongues tangling around each other.  
  
"Fuck, baby," I growled, thrusting faster into my hand. Everything sped up. My heart, my blood, my awareness.  
  
Fuck, my movements...  
  
I picked up on the sound of the pen cup rattling. My brain shoved the noise aside hard, determined not to let the objects now bouncing on my desk fuck with the moment at hand.  
  
Just like that, I was lost in the sounds of Bella moaning. My ears literally craved to hear her. Still the echoes in my head were enough to possess me.  
  
I got lost in the visuals, in the whispers of touch that were ghosting across my mind.  
  
The release popped out of me on a dark rush.  
  
I heard the broken moans leaving me as my dick seized once, then throbbed so hard and deeply I thought it was going to break.  
  
The cum shot out of me like a shot. I could only stand there, barely holding myself up, as my dick released a mind numbing euphoria through my body.  
  
Everything disappeared as my vision faded out. I clenched my eyes shut, hearing Bella in my head. Moaning for me.  
  
God, coming for me.  
  
My hips thrust into my hand one more time, rotating once at the base.  
  
With a hiss I pulled my hand up, feeling that last hard throb go through my dick.  
  
The last of the orgasm skidded through me then vanished.  
  
The searing coldness that hit me afterward was instant.  
  
Trying my best to distract myself from what was happening inside me, from the angry roaring hunger that was coming back harder, I tilted my head down and looked at my dick.  
  
I was almost amazed at how much it did look like it was in pain.  
  
Swollen, veins bulging, throbbing...  
  
Even after just coming.  
  
I was convinced. No one could tell me anything. Celibacy was not normal. Could never be.  
  
The need of a body that wanted to mate...  
  
And I couldn't just go out there and fuck a girl. Yeah, during the first few weeks I thought about it. In passing. My body needed a woman's body in the most basic sense it could need one.  
  
Problem is (and trust me, this I figured out before I tried something pointless and useless), that my body only wanted one.  
  
One.  
  
After what I had had with Bella?  
  
No way. I just couldn't.  
  
I have damned myself to hell a few times. But then this comes along and shows me why it makes sense.  
  
The memories keep me prisoner. They're poking through my brain and finding every internal weakness.  
  
Like a virus at war with me from the inside.  
  
Hm. A woman. A woman is why Troy fell.  
  
It made sense. If two selfish and power drunk men in charge of empires felt this way about one woman?  
  
Yeah. Ultimate destruction.  
  
My ab muscles pulsed and rippled as I slid my dick back into my pants. My body was starting off the screaming routine. The depressed hypercoldness was coming on me hard. I could feel the marrow deep pain.  
  
I wondered if this is how it felt to come down off Ecstasy. I'd heard about that shit. Read about it, too. How it unleashed the euphoria so violently in your mind that you had visions. Saw God, even.  
  
And the come down, after your brain had been depleted of the Serotonin it had unleashed…  
  
It was supposed to be disastrous to some people. The utter despair unleashed into their brains simply because of a huge chemical drop had driven some to end it.  
  
Morose, yeah.  
  
And this was definitely how it felt.  
  
With shaking hands and a mind that I was forcing to pay attention to my actions, I reached for the tissue box. It was now lying on its side, graciously pointing and offering its contents to me.  
  
I pulled out as many as I could. My eyebrow rose in amazement as I began to wipe up the huge mess that was now on my desk.  
  
I'm not exaggerating, either.  
  
The mess was cleaned up faster than I would've liked. After throwing the last tissue in the bin, I found myself shaken.  
  
Without the physical activity to do, my brain had broken free. It was shoving its main want in my face glaringly.  
  
It was turning on me and making me pay for what I had decided to do. It didn't care that I had made the right choice to keep everyone safe.  
  
All it cared was that I was denying it the thing it needed to thrive. It was attacking me in its pain just like I was planning to attack Tanya.  
  
 _Remind yourself_ , I thought, closing my eyes and breathing deeply as I put my cock back in my pants.  
  
The sound of the zipper rose to meet up with my deep breaths.  
  
 _Remind yourself of why this is necessary!_ I barked at myself as my brain unleashed another wave of hot agony.  
  
 _Remind yourself, Edward. Fucking remind yourself._

* * *

  
 ** _May 23, 2007..._**  
  
The very next day.  
  
It had been the very day after. Twenty four going on no sleep. Had spent the night before at a fucking benefit, some pretentious bullshit just like the kind I had been avoiding for years.  
  
Had spent the night with that bitch on my arm. The pain raw, fresh, and searing inside me. In public with her, allowing her to hang off me.  
  
As I fantasized about snapping her neck. Viciously.  
  
I had given her two hours. Two. Then I left because if I didn't I was going to destroy her in front of everyone.  
  
At home, the reality had hit again. My knees almost buckled as I walked into the place and realized...  
  
 _She_ was gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
I spent the whole night on what would be the first of many binge drinking sprees.  
  
Had drank, and drank, sitting in the massive chair before the fireplace. My eyes stared of into the empty pit and didn't leave that spot for hours.  
  
The bottle continued to come to my lips until it was finished.  
  
When it was, I was drunk. Oh, was I drunk.  
  
But not nearly enough to make it stop.  
  
No.  
  
My body didn't even move to get another drink. Frozen and locked within my limbs, I was left inside my own head. Left in there as it began its violent and twisting decent into hell.  
  
Like one of those sci-fi computers that decide to self-destruct, I had heard the countdown on my brain begin.  
  
I was lost, lost in the 'what if's' and the memories and remained there, awake and sitting in that chair until the first rays of daylight began to filter in through my window.  
  
Stayed there, too agonized to actually outwardly show it, until the sun was high enough in the sky to flood my entire office with light.  
  
My cell phone would turn out to be the thing that pulled me from that state.  
  
Little did I know it would also be the thing to usher me into a worse one.  
  
The thing rang and vibrated in the pocket of my dress pants. Listlessly, I reached in and grabbed it.  
  
It occurred to me that I had been sitting just staring in that chair for so long that my body had already processed all the alcohol. My drunk haze had left me. The only thing that remained was the cold numbness that was making my limbs feel heavier than usual.  
  
Had I even gotten up to go to the bathroom?  
  
Fuck, couldn't remember.  
  
The hole in me seemed bigger than ever. So big I seemed to be in some sort of shock. I knew that this much pain should be reacted to on some level. But, my body didn't know how to react. Because this was shocking, to feel something that huge and violent...  
  
"Hello?" I rasped into the phone.  
  
"I know what Tanya Denali did to you."  
  
My body shot up so fast I was surprised my feet didn't follow suit. One hand now clenching the arm rest, I held the phone to my ear and trembled as full blown coherence blasted me.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something. The words didn't come out.  
  
"She just did it to me, too. And I plan on making her pay. Something I'm sure you can relate with."  
  
Ok. Seriously. Even if I had still been drunk this would've been the thing to completely knock me out of it.  
  
I was on my feet and pacing before the fireplace before my mouth had even opened. Heart pounding, I opened my mouth and asked a question that would lead to some very fucked up answers.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked, on edge.  
  
What was said next had me stopping before the seat and falling soundlessly back onto it.  
  
"Jasper Whitlock and...I'm in love with your sister."  
  
"What the fuck?" I cried, shocked.  
  
The fucking Professor. Alice's professor. The one she was fucking attracted to!  
  
And yet, as I opened my mouth to scream and curse and demand a freaking explanation from the guy what he had said filtered through.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she did it to you, too? What the fuck did Tanya do?" I asked, a dark premonition blooming in me.  
  
All I could think was: _Alice_.  
  
 _No, please no..._  
  
"I love your sister. I've never loved anyone as much..."  
  
Fury flashed through me and my mouth opened once more. The midget punched me in the throat and stood before me looking at me with a look that clearly said _'remember you and Bella?'_  
  
I snapped my mouth shut. By sheer force of will I let the man continue.  
  
"I know everything about your relationship with Bella Swan..."  
  
I was out of my chair again, heart pounding...  
  
"And I know Tanya blackmailed you into forcing Bella away. She just blackmailed me into leaving your sister."  
  
The silence that fell after that was full of my heart pounding.  
  
"What the hell did she blackmail you with?" I finally asked, my voice hoarse.  
  
"She had pictures. I am assuming that's how she got you, too," Jasper said, his tone serious.  
  
"What kind of pictures?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
  
The moment of silence that followed answered me before he even said a word.  
  
"Not the best kinds..."  
  
"Fucking shit!" I hissed, stomping my foot on the floor and grinding my teeth. "Are you telling me that you had sex with my little sister, being her professor, and that now you've been forced to leave her?" I yelled.  
  
The man sounded hard, tough. Serious. But when he answered me this time I could've sworn his voice cracked at one point.  
  
"I fucking love your sister. And I fought it forever because of the age difference. Because of my role as her professor. And mostly because of the danger I thought I could put her in. A danger that you, yourself, have brought upon your family by becoming involved with Tanya Denali."  
  
 _Oh God, Alice..._  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This is probably the wrong thing to tell you over the phone but there's no other way. The Denali's are the distant relatives of the Volturi Family..."  
  
"The crime family all over Europe?" I asked, air hissing out of me as my nerves took off.  
  
"Well, nothing has ever been outwardly proven, but yes. The most powerful crime family all over Europe."  
  
"But the Denali's...no one's ever mentioned the connection between them and the Volturi..."  
  
"Not a well known fact. You see, the Denali's are trying to remain unconnected for now. The Volturi have really bad press in America from what is rumored in Europe..."  
  
"Holy shit. That's why the family is determined to make a name for themselves in America. If they did..."  
  
"Smart man," Jasper said and for some reason I could hear a hint of satisfaction in his tone.   
  
"Yes, sir," he continued, a definitely southern accent bleeding through his tone. "The Volturi would have powerful connections here in America. I don't know how far Tanya Denali's involvement goes. Her psychological profile isn't that of a stable woman..."  
  
Not surprising...  
  
"So I don't know if she's in on any master plans, or whatever. It could be that she's been trained to advance the family by her father. Either way, you know she's trying to use your family to help hers."  
  
"So, she forced you to hurt Alice so she could...what?" I asked, my chest hurting as I thought of Alice.  
  
Of Bella.  
  
Of the pain they were united in...  
  
"I don't know. Weaken the family, I guess. Have you all more vulnerable. And I doubt...Alice is going to want to go home to you anytime soon when she gets together with Bella. The family broken apart makes it easier for her to just have to deal with you. Tell me, is there anything your brother Emmett has hiding that could give her power over him, too?"  
  
Jesus.  
  
I rubbed my chest, right in the middle where it was aching, and grimaced as I answered ruefully, "I don't think he's been breaking any age of consent laws…but hey, it's starting to seem like it's a more common occurrence than I originally believed."  
  
The man on the other line exhaled sharply then burst out laughing.  
  
It was contagious. Out of nowhere, I was chuckling along, the irony of it all apparently sending me into hysterics. Because there really wasn't anything funny about this. Really.  
  
"Wow. You two are definitely related," he said, still chuckling.  
  
We both stopped laughing at the same time and remained silent for a few minutes afterward. I could hear cars zooming past in the background. "Where are you?" I finally asked, surprising myself.  
  
What the fuck did that matter?  
  
"In a fucking pit stop. About eighty something miles away from the school, pissed the fuck off, raw inside, and fighting this scream inside me that's telling me to just go back..." His voice was trembling with fury.  
  
I inhaled sharply.  
  
Just like that, the man and his pain slid into my heart and fucking stayed there.  
  
He sighed deeply before speaking again. "I love your sister. Surely you can understand that."  
  
"Of course I fucking can," I said gruffly, disbelief swimming in me.  
  
Of all the fucking crazy things to happen...  
  
"How do you know all this?" I asked, my tone bitter.  
  
The hate I had for Tanya expanded then. I would have not thought it possible but then it happened. With a sickening pop, it morphed inside me, pounding and violating its way through my veins.  
  
"I'm a spy..."  
  
"Excuse me?" I snapped, my brain screeching to a halt at the shit I was hearing.  
  
"I am an undercover agent that was set up as a professor in your sister's school. I hope you realize how much trust I am putting in you by telling you that. Call it a move of good faith."  
  
Was he fucking crazy?  
  
Seriously?  
  
"You really expect me to believe that?" I asked, sneering.  
  
He chuckled again. "Yes. Because it's the truth. Kate Denali and her husband live mere miles from your sister's school. It was the perfect place for me to set up shop. Your family had nothing to do with it. Then I met Alice and...I fought it for four months..."  
  
The midget turned to stare at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
I gave him the middle finger.  
  
 _'Four months? Wow,'_ he mouthed, holding up four fingers to prove his point.  
  
 _Fuck you,_ I mouthed back.  
  
"Yesterday you're sister almost drowned. I had to save her..."  
  
"And the school didn't let me fucking know?" I yelled, indignant and beyond fucking pissed.  
  
"Alice made the decision to only tell your brother, Emmett. She also convinced him not to say anything because of your situation with Bella. Although I don't think she knew how deep it went...or at least, she didn't let it on but she still wanted to spare you the stress."  
  
Yeah, spare me the stress. My heart was jack knifing me from within, fury and worry pummeling through me and adding to the 'stress' on my body.  
  
So yeah, save me from it. Yeah.  
  
"Yesterday," Jasper continued, his voice lowering. "Yesterday was the first time I let myself close to her..."  
  
"I don't need to know this shit..." I growled dangerously.  
  
He continued as if I didn't say anything.  
  
"...and I realized what I had been fighting all along. I fell in love with your sister and I couldn't do anything about it. And I ran the danger of subjecting her to this world, yes. But then your situation with Tanya had occurred and she was dragged into it regardless."  
  
With a blink I realized...I believed him.  
  
It was bat shit crazy and completely fucking random.  
  
Or perfectly produced into this.  
  
 _Are you serious right now, God?_  
  
 _That tone of disrespect won't get you any answers,_ the midget drawled.  
  
 _I said God, not you_.  
  
"So where the fuck do we go from here? Are you really calling me because you want my help..."  
  
"Yes. The Agency won't approve..."  
  
"Which one do you work for?" I asked.  
  
"Not at liberty to tell you that. I suggest, however, that we meet. Somewhere away from New York. I can't run the risk of your new _'girlfriend_ ' seeing me now that she knows what the professor looks like."  
  
"Do you really think there's a chance we can bring her down...that we could...go back?" I said, knowing damned well that he would know what I meant when I said 'go back.'  
  
"May I call you Edward?" he asked out of nowhere.  
  
Huh. Southern boy had manners...  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Edward, I can't live the rest of my life without your sister. Do you feel the same for Bella?" he asked.  
  
"Fuck, yes," I groaned, reaching up and rubbing my chest again.  
  
"Then believe you me, we are fucking finding a way to bring this bitch down. And it'll take a miracle if you beat me back to the girls because I'm flying over there once it's done."  
  
"I don't know about that," I said, hope bursting out of nowhere. "I'm a pretty fast runner."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that'll be useful eventually."

* * *

  
 ** _January 13, 2010..._**  
  
And the word eventually meant so much more. I knew it even back then. I just had been full of so much sudden hope in the moment that it hadn't occurred to me that eventually might be a long time coming.  
  
Fucking almost two years since that call. Two years of Jasper and I working together. Two years of faking a relationship with the world's most dangerous viper.  
  
Two years fighting a love that refused to die. If anything, with each day it grew that much more. I honestly don't know how I was still sustaining it inside me.  
  
I did meet Jasper. In fucking Connecticut of all places, I met him for the first time exactly one week later.  
  
Two days before my scheduled meeting Alice had called me.  
  
I flipped open the phone, eager to talk to her...  
  
" _What the fuck did you do to Bella? Why isn't my friend being honest with me?"_  
  
Apparently, Bella hadn't told Alice what happened between us. She had told Alice it was a mutual decision on both our parts for her to go to school there.  
  
Yet, Alice could clearly see that something wasn't right because she called me and went off on me.  
  
I let her rant and ask questions patiently. All the time waiting for her anger to dwindle enough for her to tell me the truth of why she was so worked up.  
  
What she was taking out on me.  
  
She didn't. I waited and stuck to the story that Bella told her until, with an angry sniff, she hung up the phone on me.  
  
She didn't tell me about her and Jasper.  
  
And I didn't tell her about me and Bella.  
  
For some reason, the mutual deceit tasted beyond bitter in my throat.  
  
I rarely heard from her since then. Once, just once, she finally asked me to come down and see her. Five months ago.  
  
I couldn't go. For the obvious reasons, I couldn't go.  
  
Telling her so and not being able to give her a good reason why had hurt.  
  
Alice, smart freaking creature that she is, eventually told me off and said she knew that this change in me had something to do with my girlfriend.  
  
The term made my stomach convulse.  
  
There was only one woman I wanted to be my girlfriend. And I could officially call her a woman now, couldn't I? Bella had turned eighteen two months ago.  
  
Knowing this had been fueling me the last few months. It started out as a slightly more intense burn but it had been steadfastly growing ever since.  
  
 _It isn't just her age anymore, it isn't just her age_ , I reminded myself, now sitting in my chair and rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
I was sitting there, like a druggie in withdrawal and trying to convince myself not to go for that hit.  
  
Shortly after our first meeting, Jasper had mailed me a cell phone. I agreed with him that we had to be smart in case the bitch decided to start having my calls tapped. So I had carried it around secretly ever since.  
  
It was easier than you'd think to keep things from Tanya. The distance between us was vast. I only saw her when she deemed it fit to have a public appearance. Other than that she stayed in her world. And I stayed in mine.  
  
It was one of the only things that bought me any relief over the situation.  
  
She treated me better than I could have hoped. Meaning: she still hadn't forgiven me for the slap on her pride, so therefore rarely thought me worthy of her presence.  
  
I had no problem with that. Nope. By all means viper, be disgusted with me.  
  
The feeling's mutual.  
  
The aforementioned cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It brought me out of my cold and hungry daze and gave me something to focus on.  
  
A relief.  
  
Yeah.  
  
 _When will you learn to stop being so optimistic?_  
  
I brought the cell phone to my ear. "Hey Jasper," I said, actually glad to be talking to him.  
  
Yeah, the man had been...intimate with my sister - _Don't gag on the fury. Don't!_ \- but hell, he loved her.  
  
I had come to see that like a smack on the face. Talk about Alice, he got lost in the name alone.  
  
Say Bella in my hearing distance and it's almost like catatonic brain freeze for a few hours.  
  
And he...grew on me.  
  
So I had become friends with the twenty-two year old man who had been with my sixteen year old sister.  
  
Hey, I'm no one to judge. Right?  
  
 _It's getting easier to say that without the fury..._  
  
"Hey, Edward," he finally said.  
  
I had spent many fucking hours over the phone with the man since that first night. We had talked and exchanged ideas...then simply just talked.  
  
I was the only one that understood why he got drunk sometimes and holed himself away.  
  
I had been on the other end of the line as he just drunk rambled. A barely coherent and rapid burst of agonized words that all ended at one point.  
  
He was wrecked without Alice.  
  
So, it makes sense when I say that yeah, he's also been the sober one on the other end for me by now as well.  
  
I knew the man's tones. And something wasn't right.  
  
"Ah, fuck. Man," I groaned, rubbing at my eyes tightly.  
  
"Hey, stop that," he grumbled, sounding heavily annoyed.  
  
"Stop what?" I asked, scowling.  
  
"That freaky shit you do. How the fuck do you know the nature of what I'm going to say it before I say it?"  
  
"Talk normal, Einstein. My brain's a mess right now."  
  
Everything went silent.  
  
And my insides turned merrily some more.  
  
 _Oh fuck..._  
  
"Just tell me. What happened?" I asked, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.  
  
"I'd rather see you in person..."  
  
"Hell no, _now_ you're definitely telling me what the fuck is going on," I said into the phone; my amygdala, always so overactive these days, woke up again cheerfully.  
  
"Edward...I would rather be told this in person if I was you."  
  
"No, you're going to tell me now. Got it, Jasper? Don't play fucking games. Just tell me what happened to Bella." Because I knew. I knew by how _non_ -hysterical he was that it had to do with Bella.  
  
If it had been Alice...  
  
"At the new school, you know the one they just started..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." They had graduated high school. Eighteen and old enough to decide on their own they had both enrolled in the University of Pennsylvania, in Philadelphia, PA.  
  
That's right.  
  
I was no longer Bella's legal guardian. I was now nothing to her.  
  
The only tie left was Alice and that was a tie I barely had any left of.  
  
  
The girls were smart. I had always known Alice was, of course she's my sister.  
  
Bella I had seen for myself.  
  
Still, nothing stopped the pride I felt when Jasper started sending me school status reports on the two girls.  
  
They got accepted into the University of PA.  
  
Went off to college.  
  
Alice never even mentioned stopping by first.  
  
Their friend Rosalie Hale had gotten in, too.  
  
And Jasper and I were a bit panicky because it wasn't lost on either of us that the girls were now in college. With college boys.  
  
Fuck life, right?  
  
"So I got the new status report," Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Jasper, don't fucking tell me this is about a failed grade or something..."  
  
"She's with somebody."  
  
Woah.   
  
Woah, now.  
  
Give me a moment.  
  
You see? When I look back at that moment I can't really recall anything but blackness.  
  
No light.  
  
No sound.  
  
Nothing.  
  
But, I _know_ for a fact that I didn't pass out. Because eventually my memory does pick up again and Jasper is still talking in my ear.  
  
"Damn it, man. Say something..."  
  
"Wh..." my voice scratched out of me. I had to clear my throat several times before I could attempt to speak again. "Who?"  
  
"Man, that's not necessary..."  
  
"Who, Jasper? Tell me the fucker’s name!"  
  
Jasper went silent.  
  
I trembled in my chair, fighting the roar I could feel building.  
  
"Who..." I growled, pulling on my hair and trying to breathe steadily.  
  
Jasper sighed angrily before speaking, "He's some college boy. Barely nineteen. Comes from a well off family..."  
  
"Give me the name," I said, my voice shaking lightly as I tried to control the tumult within me.  
  
Holy fuck, I'd never been this angry. This went beyond anything I had felt before then. It was deeper than anything I had felt, it was a roar.  
  
 _She's mine..._  
  
"For what? So you can fucking track the kid down, show up on his door step and beat him to within an inch of his life. Because don't tell me that's not what you're going to do!"  
  
"How the fuck do you know I would do that?" I asked, sneering at my phone.  
  
I felt like some sort of snake again, just primed and ready to snap.  
  
"Because that's what _I'd_ do if I were in your shoes right now," Jasper said, his tone taking on the heavy seriousness that was so characteristic of him at times.  
  
"So then you should be more understanding. I wouldn't get in your way..." I said, trying my best to imitate some form of pleasantness.  
  
"I'd want you to, as my friend. I'd want you to stop me from committing murder. Deep in the still rational part of me..."  
  
"Jasper, shut the fuck up. Just tell me...please." He had to understand. He had to get it that I _needed_ to know.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me you won't hunt him down and kill him," Jasper said stubbornly.  
  
"Did you see pictures?"  
  
"Now you're just being masochistic!" Jasper cried, sounding exasperated as fuck.  
  
Tough shit. I was dealing with a bigger problem.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Not like that! But yes. On campus. Bella, your sister...their friends..."  
  
"So, does she?" I asked, my heart just simply _hurting_.  
  
"She smiles a little bit more nowadays. Yeah."  
  
Jasper's voice as he said that was grave. He knew exactly what kind of mind fuck that statement would throw me into.  
  
He felt sorry I was going to go through it.  
  
Chest heaving as I breathed, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to convince myself that this pain wasn't any different than the rest. I could learn to live with this one, too...  
  
"Then you have my word," I heard myself say. Heard the uncharacteristic gravel in it.  
  
"His name is Scott Cox."  
  
"What kind of fucking name is that?" I half yelled, half kind of whined.  
  
I could hear Jasper smothering his laughter in the background.  
  
"It's not funny, you fucker!"  
  
"Sorry!" he gasped, trying to control himself. "I just...that name has been killing me..."  
  
"You?" I said, deadly serious.  
  
There was nothing funny about this. A guy named _Scott Cox_ had taken my Bella.  
  
A guy named Scott fucking Cox was going out with...  
  
"You gave me your word. Edward, don't think I don't know. I can imagine how this burns every fiber of your body, but don't. It might just be a passing thing," Jasper said softly.  
  
"It might not," I said, feeling hollow inside.  
  
It had happened. The thing that had given me straight-up nightmares for years had happened.  
  
"I won't do anything," I finally said, knowing I meant it. No, to be able to do something, one had to have the energy.  
  
My body was just shy of giving out. Everything felt heavy. Sluggish.  
  
Empty.  
  
"We can meet up, hang out," Jasper suggested.  
  
"Maybe some other day, but yeah. We can. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go," I said, already moving to stand.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure you're going to be ok by yourself..."  
  
"I gotta go. Bye."  
  
And I hung up.  
  
Hesitated about a second before turning off the phone.  
  
I fought off the nauseating anger and stood up.  
  
A part of me screamed that this was a bad, bad idea.  
  
But I had become dependent, you see? Things got difficult? Hurry to the liquor cabinet. Gear up and start jugging dangerous amounts of alcohol. The aim was very simple.  
  
Get as much in there to bypass the other response. Obliterate common sense before the full realization set in.  
  
 _It's never worked before; it actually makes it worse,_ the growing midget said from behind me.  
  
 _It's worth a fucking try!_ And just like that, the bottle of Jack was at my mouth.  
  
I had just swallowed my third swig when my other phone beeped. Annoyed I popped it open.  
  
A text. From Sir Asshole himself.  
  
 _I'll be up and expecting your call. Try not to harm the liver too much.- J._  
  
I sent him a text back.  
  
 _Fuck you, asshole.- E._  
  
And took my fourth swig.

* * *

  
  
 _Clink._  
  
 _Thump._  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
I landed on the wall. Again.  
  
 _Was this truly necessary?_ The midget asked, hands on hips like the perfect harpy he was.  
  
"Shhh!" I hissed, raising myself up straight and making sure my bottle was still firmly in my hand.  
  
Ok, where was I?  
  
 _Stop dancing! You're not being particularly good at it right now!_  
  
Snap. Step.  
  
Doing the drunk bump and slide, I took off down the hall, picking up on the beat of the song that my fall had interrupted.  
  
 _Don't you fucking start singing again!_  
  
"See, I know what you're thinking. You're feeling like a lucky guy. I was the same way 'cause she was hard to come by."  
  
Uh huh.  
  
 _How do you even know this song?_  
  
Who knows?  
  
It was perfectly fitting.  
  
 _Listen to yourself! I mean, seriously what did you expect? She's been seeing pictures of you and Tanya for two years! You really thought she wouldn't eventually move on?_  
  
I gave the midget behind me the bird. The bottle was back in my mouth.  
  
Two more swigs had the world coalescing in pretty spirals before me.  
  
I took a third swig and continued forward. I was an expert at dealing with rotating worlds. Had been doing so long enough to still know how to walk semi-straight in the madness.  
  
I had this.  
  
"I was on her so hard. That I almost lost my hustl...shit!"  
  
What the fuck?  
  
I was starting to feel suspiciously made of metal.  
  
And the wall was a big fucking magnet.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blurry image of the midget face palming himself.  
  
 _You knew this might happen..._  
  
"And it still fucking burns, damn it!" I growled under my breath, punching the wall and shoving myself up.  
  
 _I know. But what else did you expect? That is life. Of course she'd try to be happy again. She deserves it..._  
  
"Yes. She does. You're right." I slapped my hand on the wall as I walked by, just for the hell of it. "She deserves the best. Scott fucking Cox." Laughing, I shook my head and threw back another drink. "I bet he's an utter fucking douche..."  
  
I slammed the door to my room open. The sound vibrated heavy throughout the walls.  
  
I didn't care if anyone heard. They were used to this by now.  
  
Had learned to ignore me and my self-destruction.  
  
Clean up after it, if necessary.  
  
Except Alina. She ignored the sounds at night, but come morning she'd be the one by my side caring for me.  
  
One of the other few things I was grateful for.  
  
I slammed the door to my room shut. With furious jerks I ripped my tie off. The bottle was placed on my nightstand long enough for me to angrily rip my shirt off.  
  
Then it was back in my hand.  
  
"Fucking asshole," I grumbled under my breath, toeing off my shoes.  
  
 _Wow. You're actually going to bed? I'm proud of your self control._  
  
"What the fuck else is there to do? Huh, smart ass?" I grumbled, yanking down my freaking dress pants with my free hand.  
  
In only my boxers, and my bottle still safe in my hand, I crawled into bed and threw the covers up to my chest.  
  
Leaned back on the headboard, yes _the_ headboard, and was careful not to lean my head near the broken wood.  
  
Call it freaky all you want, that thing was never leaving this room.  
  
Ever.  
  
I stared off into space, the bottle once again at my mouth. The Jack burned its way down my throat as I seethed inside.  
  
She was with him.  
  
With someone else.  
  
Another man.  
  
Fuck that! A boy. A mere fucking boy who would probably have no fucking clue on what she needed...  
  
 _Don't do this to yourself._  
  
Fuck it. Too late.  
  
Shaking with unbridled fury I shot back the last of the alcohol in the bottle. The thing landed with a loud thump on the floor.  
  
I dragged myself lower, laying my head on to the pillow and throwing an arm over my eyes.  
  
My chest heaved as the world continue to spin even behind my closed lids.  
  
Still, the spinning wasn't enough to stop the thoughts. To stop the fucking realizations that were sliding into place...  
  
 _He's going to be with her now. Someone else. He'd have the right to touch her. Fucking kiss her._  
  
What came next was obvious but I couldn't bring myself to finish that train of thought.  
  
My body was on fire beneath all the layers of alcohol. It wasn't lost on me at all what was blaring inside me.  
  
My dick was hard and throbbing. Furious. Aching to find and fucking claim what was his and his alone.  
  
"She's fucking mine," I heard myself whisper heatedly.  
  
Yeah, apparently I've become a mentally ill and very dangerous idiot, but the fury that was within me was devastating.  
  
The fact that another man would now be in her life, giving her _everything_ I was dying to give her...  
  
"She's mine," I hissed again. Logical thought told me she wasn't. That she hadn't been for a long time. That now she belonged to another man.  
  
Regardless of the fact that every bit of me still belonged to her.  
  
She had moved on. She had found someone.  
  
And my body refused to accept the fact.  
  
 _"Edward, please," she begged._  
  
 _With tears of need in her eyes. Fucking begged._  
  
I groaned, arching back and feeling that memory pull on me. I remembered. Oh God, how she looked. Naked under me with her legs spread. Me between them, ready to burst if I didn't have her.  
  
And her, with her sexy mouth open and her brow furrowed slightly. Those eyes had been dark and hungry in the moonlight. She begged me.  
  
Begged _me_ for it.  
  
I didn't realize that my hand had gone under the covers and that it was wrapped around my dick until the third current of pleasure went through me.  
  
The memory spread like fog throughout my drunken brain, doing what it did best.  
  
Usurping my control and experimenting with my lower brain stem.  
  
 _I crawled over her._  
  
 _Stared into her eyes._  
  
 _Reached down and positioned myself so that the tip of my dick was nestled right against her pussy._  
  
 _It throbbed for me._  
  
 _Gushed for me._  
  
 _Tried to suck me right in._  
  
 _"Please," Bella whimpered, her face on fire with the intensity of her want._  
  
My dick was once again in my hand now.  
  
Yes, I've considered just gluing it on there.  
  
"Yes, baby," I growled out loud, my back arching as my dick pounded with the anger inside me.  
  
"You're fucking mine. Look at you beg for me." I heard myself saying these things but I was lost. Lost in the memory and lost in the fantasy. My hand was tight around me as I thrust up into it. With each deep pass of my hand it tightened more at the base before sliding back up.  
  
My lower body tingled everywhere as I recalled what it was like to be on top of her. To look down and see her naked body. So tight in all the right places, her breast perfect and round and tempting.  
  
And that pussy. Oh God, that pussy...  
  
"It's mine, baby," I said raggedly, rotating my hand as I thrust up.  
  
 _"Please...please give it to me rough. I want it."_  
  
 _My little virgin was so needy…she was asking me to hurt her._  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
 _The things she said._  
  
 _So she wanted it, huh?_  
  
 _"You do," I growled at her again, moving my dick along her slit._  
  
 _"I what?" Bella nearly yelled. Her moans mixed with her frustration, enhancing the heat in her eyes._  
  
 _She was so fucking sexy when she was angry._  
  
 _I loved her anger._  
  
 _Loved her passion._  
  
 _It was all so fucking fucked up._  
  
 _But I_ loved _her._  
  
"I do, God I fucking do," I groaned incoherently, pushing myself faster, slamming and squeezing my dick harder.  
  
And it still wasn't enough.  
  
In one smooth move I had flipped over. Was now naked and leaning on my bed. Like I had leaned above her that night. My body tense, coiled. My dick hard and aching in my hand.  
  
 _I threw my hips back._  
  
 _With unnecessary force, pushed them back towards her._  
  
 _My dick pushed into her pussy._  
  
 _I felt every single atom of it._  
  
 _Time slowed down, although in reality I knew that it all happened so fast._  
  
 _I heard Bella choke._  
  
 _Felt her tense._  
  
 _My dick broke through the first muscles._  
  
 _I cried out, my body jerking from all the sensation._  
  
 _Shocks._  
  
 _Jerks._  
  
 _Wetness everywhere._  
  
 _Silk caressing me._  
  
 _Sucking on me._  
  
 _Moaning loudly, I latched onto the headboard with both hands. Thrust deeper._  
  
 _Her pussy clamped down around me. Didn't let me go further._  
  
 _My body was shaking._  
  
 _I was only half way in._  
  
My hips followed the every movement of the fantasy. Had them all memorized from the countless times that those moments had replayed in my head.  
  
My back tensed and released. I squeezed my dick again, my neck tensing with a moan as the relief and pleasure shot into my balls. Everything was so tight, every muscle tense.  
  
" _Fuck, baby. I want it," I moaned, the hand propping me up on the bed shaking._  
  
 _I could hear the skin slapping as my hand came down on my dick. The sound pulled me further into the memory. To when I had been inside her. Oh God, that pussy, wrapped around my dick..._  
  
 _Somehow I sped up, harder. Her pelvic bone slammed painfully against mine._  
  
 _Every damned ridge violated my cock._  
  
 _Raped it._  
  
 _Seduced it._  
  
 _She was screaming under me at this point. Loud._  
  
 _Sounding like she was being murdered._  
  
 _She was._  
  
 _I was going to fucking annihilate her pussy until she couldn't take it anymore._  
  
 _"Fuck!" I screamed, just as loud as her._  
  
 _My hands ached, tight around the headboard._  
  
 _Slick, they almost lost their grip._  
  
 _I felt a piece of wood come off. Pierce my flesh._  
  
 _The blood trickled._  
  
 _I didn't give a fuck._  
  
 _One look down at my cock confirmed that it, too, was covered in blood._  
  
 _Hers._  
  
 _Even without a hymen I'd broken her. Taken every bit of her virginity._  
  
 _I moaned, desperately, the sound unreal._  
  
 _"Edward...I...please!"_  
  
 _"Please what, huh baby? You want my cum? You want it...deep...in...here?" I asked, punctuating my words with deep, punishing thrusts._  
  
 _My balls slapped against her. Nearly rubbed raw from the friction, but slick and wet from her pussy. They tickled, tightening with sensation. Rising higher into my body._  
  
 _My cock throbbed, heavier than it had ever been. Heavy with cum._  
  
 _For her._  
  
 _All for her._  
  
 _I was going to come hard…harder than I ever had before…and it was all because of my Bella._  
  
 _"Yes...please...umph!...more!...fuck me please!" she moaned, writing under me like a demon straight out of hell._  
  
 _"Oh, little one. I love how you take this dick," I groaned._  
  
I did love it. God...I...  
  
I was thrusting harshly into my own hand by this point. My spine was hot as the signals fired inside it. Every bit of my soul was centered on Bella. On the way she made me feel. On the sheer mind numbing pleasure her little body gave me.  
  
"You're mine!" I snarled, eyes closed as I fucked my hand so hard my bed was shaking.  
  
Again.  
  
"You're fucking mine. Mine."  
  
It wasn't lost on me. Even through the awareness destroying throbs going through me, I knew what this was.  
  
This was me.  
  
Claiming what the pit of my body wouldn't give up. What it wouldn't accept was now someone else's.  
  
"No. Fuck Bella. Baby..." My words left me broken, snapped in half by the air slicing in and out of my throat.  
  
I could feel it building. With every thrust my abs clenched harder. My balls grew tighter.  
  
The memories in my head grew brighter.  
  
"You're mine, baby. There's no way you aren't," I moaned, cupping the tip of my dick. Spreading around the cum that had already begun to leak out of me.  
  
"Oh fuck," I cried, sliding my now wet palm back down the throbbing length.  
  
It jerked, delighting in the attention it was getting. Also lost in the amazing and very realistic illusion my memory had created.  
  
 _"Baby...I can't believe how good it is," she moaned in that sexy little way that drove me insane._  
  
"Yeah, that's right baby. My cock does this to you. _Mine_ ," I groaned, feeling myself sink farther down into the building storm within me.  
  
My dick was leaking so much I was surprised I still had sperm to cum with. The sound of my hand wrapped around me was eerily similar to the sounds leaving her body and mine that night. The wet slide, the skin slapping together...  
  
 _"Me neither. Oh God...I've never...so good...it's never been this good!" I screamed slamming forward._  
  
 _My arms pulled back._  
  
 _Both hands came with it._  
  
 _Wood soaked in my blood trapped inside them._  
  
 _Bella's eyes snapped open, so wide they almost bulged._  
  
 _Her pussy shut down, trapping my helpless dick inside it._  
  
 _"You...oh, oh, fuck me!...you broke it...yes...yes...Edward…Fuck, I'm..."_  
  
 _I flung the pieces of wood behind me._  
  
 _Latched onto her hips. Hard._  
  
 _Knew I was going to leave bruises._  
  
 _Couldn't care in the moment._  
  
 _She was so close!_  
  
 _"I. Need. To. Feel. It," I growled my words, leaving me in rough pants. "Come for me. Come all over my dick. Baby. Come and I'll give you my cum. Deep. Do it!"_  
  
 _Bella clawed at me._  
  
 _It felt so good. Her like this. Connected to me in the most elemental, primitive and basic way that two human beings could connect._  
  
 _It felt so fucking right._  
  
 _My world righted itself, finally spinning on its correct axis even as Bella threw it into a dangerous spin._  
  
 _I looked down. My dick looked too large. Her pussy was too small. It slid in and out, and was covered in her juices and her virginal blood. Her clit sat right above it. Swollen. Enlarged. Throbbing._  
  
 _I let go of her hip with one hand._  
  
 _Slapped her clit hard before pressing into it. Flicked my thumb back and forth across her swollen nub._  
  
 _Her body arched completely off the bed._  
  
 _"Cum for me, baby. Do it. Bella please, I can't..."_  
  
 _Her mouth opened on a silent scream._  
  
 _My jaw locked._  
  
 _My dick was being completely strangled._  
  
 _I watched her, eyes deliriously wide._  
  
 _Soon, I felt her._  
  
 _Come._  
  
With a hot roar, the sensations echoed through me. They shot into me and ripped me open. My body shot forward, my head almost connecting with the broken headboard as my dick froze.  
  
Jerked.  
  
Throbbed.  
  
Exploded.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I cried breathlessly, everything shaking inside me.  
  
Bella's loud moans were running across my mind. In reality, I could hear myself grunted and heaving as the world went black except for the defibrillator-like shockwaves going through me.  
  
The problem, once more, with sudden delicious bursts of energy such as those is that when they disappear they take everything but the ugly with them.  
  
So even though my dick released in a way he hadn't in a long time, the pleasure didn't last long enough to make up for what came next.  
  
Drunk, my hand covered in my own cum, and said cum all over my bed, I came back to reality.  
  
Back to the crushing loneliness and the hollow need of wanting her.  
  
And now the pain had even more of an edge.  
  
It had help behind it.  
  
Because, yes. My foolish body refused to let go.  
  
But the fact was the choice was no longer mine.  
  
She was with someone else.  
  
And even if it hadn't happened already it was going to.  
  
One day she'd give him everything.  
  
Well, didn't that hurt like a bitch?

* * *

  
 ** _June 27, 2011..._**  
  
"Don't say it if you don't mean it, Jasper," I said warningly, exiting the elevator on my floor and walking towards my room.  
  
It was beyond late. So late my whole household was in bed by now. As was usual every night. I always came home from work late. I had been pushing myself harder than ever the last two years. Throwing myself into my work and into my mission to free my family.  
  
Yes, of course that was still a priority. I wanted my family safe.  
  
I wanted revenge.  
  
And Alice was still single. I wanted the chance for her and Jasper. The chance I wasn't given with...  
  
 _Don't. Don't do it._  
  
Right.  
  
"I mean it," Jasper assured me, making me stop in my tracks.  
  
Like I said, I'd been working my ass off the last two years and I was finally in the position that I had always wanted to be when it came to my job.  
  
I was ready to buy out the company from right under them.  
  
Had just told Jasper that.  
  
And he hits me with this.  
  
"Dude, are you sure?" I asked, my voice coming out hoarse.  
  
"Yes," he said passionately, his voice hard with excitement. "My operative in Tanya's house told me that Tanya's been meeting up with some older man. Someone from the inner circle of lawyers her father mingles with. And...the operative believes there's video proof."  
  
"A fucking sex tape?" I said, exhaling sharply and feeling the beginnings of a smile on my face. "No way she was that stu...never mind. Tell me you have this thing?" I began pacing in the hallway in front of the elevator, my limbs vibrating.  
  
It was perfect. Dear God, it was right along the lines of what she had on us. Her up and coming family would not survive the scandal. Especially with a much older man. A man associated with her family.  
  
Hah! He was probably some middle aged, married fuck!  
  
"Tell me you have it," I said again, the smile now huge on my face.  
  
"No. But my operative has seen where Tanya has the USB hidden. She's certain she can get in there and get it out."  
  
I barely held back from whooping. Seriously. But at the same time it definitely would've been better to hear that we had the damned thing.  
  
That it was a for sure kind of thing.  
  
 _Don't get too hopeful_ , the cautious part of me reminded.  
  
God. But how could I not be? Three years and a half. I had just turned twenty-five a week ago.  
  
The only people around? Alina and Emmett.  
  
I managed to escape a public appearance with Tanya even though it was my birthday.  
  
It had been getting easier to avoid those lately. And now I think I was starting to see why she didn't seem to have much time for me...  
  
"Give me a time frame, Jasper," I urged, eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
Fixated. Excited. Elated.  
  
I was mind fucked again. Too many things were happening at once.  
  
Know what else I got in the mail yesterday?  
  
The best birthday gift I had gotten in a long time. A long, long time.  
  
A birthday card.  
  
From Bella.  
  
My heart took off in my chest like it was the first time it was experiencing that.  
  
Alone. In my office. Like always.  
  
An envelope had been slipped under my door. By the time I made it to the door and opened it all I saw was Alina walking down the hall.  
  
She was in the elevator before I could bring myself to ask anything.  
  
Looking down, my eyes landed on the slightly large beige envelope. Brow furrowed in 'what the fuck?' land, I kneeled down and picked it up.  
  
I had never seen the handwriting. Ever.  
  
Which sucked in its own way.  
  
But still, without having seen it before, my gut cracked open and spilled on the floor as I stared at it.  
  
My heart was twisting like a mental patient in a straight jacket, punching at me and demanding my attention.  
  
It had something really important to say.  
  
I was kind of afraid to hear it.  
  
I took the letter and closed the door. In a haze, I made sure I found the seat in front of the fire place.  
  
My heart knew what was about to happen and had taken control. Trying to get my body comfortable for what was to come.  
  
I, on the other hand, stayed in denial by choice.  
  
Because no way.  
  
No fucking way.  
  
Ok?  
  
I opened the envelope, noticing the slight tremors in my fingers. It was really fucking annoying that that still happened to me.  
  
That one gut feeling pointed in _that_ direction still set my being on fire.  
  
I turned the card over. It had a simple birthday wish on its brown and gold cover.  
  
But on the inside the writing was sprawled neatly. There was no doubt in my mind that it was a woman's writing.  
  
I read the, " _Dear, Edward:'_ and my heart finally hit me hard enough to get my attention.  
  
All of it. As I took in the words on the page.  
  


_'How have you been? I hope you've been well. I really, really do._

 

_I was going to get you some funny ass hat joke card. Really debated it 'cause I saw some good ones in the birthday card aisle. I think you would've appreciated a dose of my good humor after so long._

 

_But then I realized that I was also being an ass hat. Um, yeah. It's been a while. And I know we aren't close at all but geez, you sent me birthday wishes through Alice every year. I haven't even returned the favor._

 

_Yeah, ass hat. Me._

 

_Anyway, I've heard from Alice that things are looking up for you professionally. I'm glad things are going so well for you._

 

_I know Emmett was going to be there for your bday._

 

_I hope it was kick ass!_

 

_Ok, enough of my weirdness._

 

_Hope you had fun,_

_Bella._

  
"Jasper!" I called out impatiently.   
  
"Oh, finally!" the ass gasped dramatically. "I've been speaking to your for two minutes! Nothing! Get out the fucking daze and listen to me!"  
  
He had information I wanted. I swear, the only thing that kept my mouth shut in that moment.  
  
"We're aiming for tonight. Tanya is out of the house. Hopefully she stays out long enough," Jasper said and I could tell he was smiling, too.  
  
I began walking down the hall towards my room. "Where could she be?" I asked, opening the door and promptly freezing right inside.  
  
"Jasper..." I whispered as lowly as I could into the phone.  
  
"Huh?" Jasper said, his tone confused.  
  
"She's here..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's fucking here, sleeping on my bed dude," I whispered fiercely, backing up one step back at a time.  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"I fucking wish, dick! Tanya. She's passed out, in lingerie, on my bed!"  
  
"Get the fuck out of there! Go, go!"  
  
He didn't need to tell me twice.  
  
I managed to back up the rest of the way and close the door quietly.  
  
Then I broke out into a run that took me straight into the elevator. Jasper was calling my name but I stayed shut, got in, and pressed the damned lobby button for all I was worth.  
  
The elevator doors slid shut and I felt the lurch of its decent. Breathing heavily, I leaned back on the elevator wall and finally brought myself to speak. "Hello?"  
  
"Did you get away?" Jasper asked seriously.  
  
"Fuck, yes," I gasped in relief.  
  
Jasper burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey! Fuck you, dick! That shit was actually _scary_. What the fuck was she thinking?" I raged, pulling on my hair in agitation.  
  
"Obviously she wanted to give you a late birthday gift."  
  
"Not fucking funny asshole!" I raged, storming out of the elevator and into the lobby. I pounded past the people, heading towards the parking lot entrance.  
  
Everyone already knew to get out of my way when I stomped by.  
  
Sad but true, I had become the angry man in the building. The one almost always causing a raucous.  
  
And this was just part of their everyday routine now. Avoid the grumpy lunatic who owned the three top floors.  
  
I rushed out and went straight for my car. "God, what makes her think she could...ugh!"  
  
Jasper started laughing again in the background.  
  
He was getting punched right in the face the next time I saw him.  
  
"So what are the chances she won't wake up and therefore we have all night to find that USB?" Jasper asked, getting back to business.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not fucking staying to make sure she does. You're lucky I didn't drag her out of that bed by her hair and threw her out of her of my fucking house!" I said as I opened my car and got in it.  
  
"But finding this benefits you, too."  
  
"Just get the fucking thing, Jasper!"

* * *

  
 ** _June 28, 2011. One day before the Post-Graduation Ball..._**  
  
You have no idea how many times I told myself not to get too hopeful. How many times I had beat back any illusions or ideas.  
  
Two years of my life spent on the aching knowledge that the person I belonged to was with someone else.  
  
That by now, that relationship was a bit more serious than it needed to fucking be.  
  
I had held myself back. Someway, somehow, I had held myself back from just bolting out of this house and straight towards Pennsylvania.  
  
I had help, too. Especially the last two days. The last two days since I got that card had left me ready to just rip off my head and walk around holding it. Just to cause some of the tension in others that was eating me alive.  
  
 _You're such a sick motherfucker._  
  
I had my friend to thank for keeping me focused. Yes. Jasper had been there talking me out of just bolting for years. And especially those last two days.  
  
Yes. My friend...  
  
So imagine my fucking surprise when, at around eleven, I got a call from him.  
  
Telling me about two things that he had convinced me not to do.  
  
One of them, he had already done.  
  
And the other, he was gun-ho on doing.  
  
"Edward, I had to tell your brother Emmett."  
  
"What?" I screamed, fury slicing through me. "You fucking told me that..."  
  
"I know! But he's a smart man. And he followed you to our last meeting. Fucking had me followed back home. I come home yesterday, and bam! He's there." He pauses momentarily, then I hear him in the background grumbling to himself. "Really need to start noticing when I'm being fucking followed..."  
  
I'm listening to all this with massive and bulging eyes.  
  
I can hear Jasper moving around and I wonder in passing what the hell is he doing.  
  
"I'm impressed by the man's fucking smarts, ok?"  
  
"I know he's not stupid! What the fuck did he say?" I asked, my heart pounding inside me.  
  
"Just told me to explain myself. And that he knew by now that whatever your relationship to Tanya was, it wasn't fucking intimate."  
  
"Jesus," I exhaled.  
  
"Yup. Smart man. Scary, too. Big motherfucker. So yeah, I am impressed. And...well. Fuck, he runs a security company. He's smart. And he's been out of his mind trying to figure out why his brother is walking around for years looking destroyed..."  
  
"You told me not to tell him," I reminded him, feeling guilty as fuck towards Emmett.  
  
"I know. And perhaps me telling him wasn't the best thing. But I feel right about it. Listen," there was the sound of a zipper closing. "That's not the only reason I called you. We got the USB. And I got new pictures of Alice at school. She's been seen hanging out more and more often with one of the guys there. I'm going."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going. The Graduation party/ball, whatever, it's tomorrow. I'm going."  
  
"After all the times you talked me out of it!"  
  
"I know. But we got the USB. I have my people getting that video out of there as we speak. So I'm going. And one more thing..."  
  
I heard shuffling in the background and then what sounded like a door opening. "Emmett said he was heading straight over to you today. Didn't give me a time. Good luck dealing with him..."  
  
"Jasper, you're a dick! You motherfucking idiot!" I yelled just as he hung up on me.  
  
The door to my office flew open. I froze, having a classic wide-eyed shock moment, before rolling my eyes up to the heavens and turning towards the door.  
  
I held up my hands. "Now, Emmett, listen to me..."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?"  
  
Fuck.  
  
Full bellow. Not good.  
  
"Listen to me," I said again trying to calm the raging beast in front of me down.  
  
"I'm your brother!" Emmett yelled, snatching off his black Yankees hat and storming into my office. His face was red. It always got like that when his blood pressure had skyrocketed.  
  
He was pissed.  
  
And with good reason.  
  
 _Fuck you Jasper!_  
  
"I know you are. Now are you going to give me a chance to explain?" I asked calmly.  
  
Emmett stared at me, his face twisted in a bitter expression. "This is serious shit here, you fuck. How could you not trust me with that? How could you walk around here shouldering that by yourself? There are _two_ men in this fucking immediate family, damn it!" And he stomped his foot.  
  
I had about twenty seconds to diffuse him or deal with a huge problem on my hands. "Jasper didn't tell you? He told me not to. And part of me didn't want _you_ to be burdened with it, too," I said staring at him in the eye, willing him to see reason.  
  
"Of course he told me! Still, I'm your brother. We've always been tight. You didn't think...and fuck! No wonder you've been walking around half-dead. For years, you've been forced to man- whore yourself to one woman..."  
  
"THERE'S BEEN NO SEX!" I yelled, forgetting that I was trying to calm him down in the first place.  
  
"Whatever! In name and appearance that's exactly what you've been doing...why didn't you tell me about you and Bella? You really thought I would judge that?" Emmett asked, scowling at me with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"How could you not?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Did you judge Jasper when you found out?"  
  
Where the fuck did that come from? "No. But because _I_ had done the same as him...oh, fuck. You have or are fucking some young underage girl," I said, fully believing it.  
  
Emmett cracked his knuckles, looking like his was two seconds away from punching me in the mouth.  
  
"No, you dick. I'm not. But I saw you and Bella together years ago. You two were so alike that it was scary. She was a littler crazier than you..."  
  
"I was thirteen. She was eight," I said, trying to discount what he said although I knew it to be true.  
  
To think that that was the case and that she was now with someone else...  
  
Emmett scoffed at me and stormed in the direction of my liquor cabinet.  
  
Oh, no. No. Him fueling himself with alcohol right now? Not a good thing. No...  
  
"Try to stop me," he huffed over his shoulder, his deep blue eyes alive with anger.  
  
Ah, fuck.  
  
"You would've broken my face by now if it was the other way around, you know this right?" Emmett asked conversationally while pouring himself some Rum.  
  
He loved the shit. Don't ask me why. I'm a Whiskey man.  
  
"I know. And if you need to throw a hit, I'm giving you one free. One. But listen to me first," I said to his back, knowing that what was fueling Emmett's anger was nothing more than pain.  
  
He was hurt. Hurt that I didn't trust him. His brain was probably out of control with questions and coming to terms with the insanity of the situation.  
  
He was probably just as suddenly worried about the family as I had been the last few years.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Hurry up. Speak," he said, throwing back what he had served.  
  
"You know all there is to tell. This is a fucked up situation. God, all I did was ask for that woman's number. Because I was panicking. Because the moment I saw Bella I was destroyed and ensnared, and like an idiot, I was fighting it. I tried to go out on a date with Tanya to distract myself. She was sixteen, dude, I knew it wasn't right," I said, the words leaving me in a rush.  
  
Emmett didn't turn to me, just stood there taking drink after drink of the Rum.  
  
 _Talk faster, Edward. Can't let him get drunk!_  
  
"I went on a date with the woman. It didn't work out. I couldn't be with her and she was smart enough to know why. To know _who_ had my attention. And then I came home and... _things_ , happened..."  
  
"You fucked Bella, didn't you?" And it was a tone that I knew too well.  
  
I heard it in my head quite often. Had to repress it.  
  
Bella was like a little sister to Emmett.  
  
This was the older brother I was confronting.  
  
"You didn't kick Jasper's ass..."  
  
"He convinced me he loves Alice. And they're perfect for each other. I only spent a few hours talking to him and I know."  
  
Yeah, I felt the same way. But I had known Jasper for years.  
  
How did Emmett do that shit?  
  
"I fucking _love_ Bella, ok?" I said, raising both eyebrows at him so he'd see I was serious.  
  
"I hope you do. Or else I just made a very big mistake," Emmett said, heaving and turning to me.  
  
He looked at me suspiciously. As if he didn't know if he could trust me.  
  
That hurt.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked calmly.  
  
"I called Alice."  
  
"You told her?" I yelled, my heart slamming around in fear.  
  
No, please no. Not little Alice. I didn't want her fully involved in something this dangerous.  
  
And Bella would find out. Oh, God.  
  
"I didn't tell her about the dangerous stuff. Just told her about the blackmail. To you and Jasper. They deserved to know, dude," Emmett said, standing there with his arms crossed defensively.  
  
He didn't believe he had done anything wrong.  
  
And he was ready to defend that decision.  
  
"What did Alice say?"  
  
"She was pretty speechless at first. Yeah, I know. Then she completely bypassed any subject having to do with her and Jasper. Concentrated on you and Bella," he said looking hesitant.  
  
"What did she say?" I asked, my heart twisting inside me.  
"That she knew something was up. That Bella showed up there with eyes that we  
  
re too pained. That the way you were acting wasn't normal. That...that explained why she was in an all but fake relationship."  
  
My life had become a melodrama.  
  
With suspense music and everything included in the background.  
  
"All but fake?" I asked, my body frozen in wait for his answer.  
  
Emmett scoffed, passing a hand through his short black hair. "Bella and Alice are best friends," he said shrugging.  
  
"Meaning?" I asked, starting to lose patience.  
  
"They talk about everything."  
  
"Emmett, do me a favor. Just fucking tell me already!" I cried, annoyed and angsty.  
  
"Bella's been with that guy two years. Hasn't been able to...you know. Ah fuck, they haven't been together, ok?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Are you fucking saying what I think you're saying?" I think I snarled at him.  
  
He blinked, eyes locked with mine and slightly wide in shock. Then he smirked.  
  
I would love for him to tell me what's so funny about this situation.  
  
He still hadn't given me an answer.  
  
And my fucking brain was coming up to its own conclusion!  
  
"That's a jealous man's stare if I've ever seen one," Emmett said still smirking at me.  
  
I think I growled at him.  
  
"You love her," he said, inclining his head in a way that was really starting to piss me off.  
  
Sometimes annoying, hyper Emmett was better to deal with than serious Emmett.  
  
"I do," I said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"She hasn't been able to sleep with him. There's no passion between them and...where the fuck are you going?" he yelled at as I took off and ran out of the office.  
  
I took off, faster than any time ever in my life, and barreled into my bedroom. Emmett followed me in and went silent as he saw me rush into my walk in closet.  
  
"Oh shit, you're going," he said sounding shocked but pleased.  
  
My body was so alive with the rush in my blood that I could barely stand up straight at I hurried to pick out something to wear.  
  
The dick had come alive with a triumphant vengeance.  
  
Two years with a man and nothing?  
  
Only meant one thing.  
  
 _Still mine_ , a frightening voice in my head growled.  
  
As psycho as that made me, I completely agreed with it.  
  
"Fuck yeah! Help me, will you?" I called as I ripped one shirt off the hanger.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked rushing into the closest.  
  
"Suitcase," I said pulling more and more clothes off the hangers.  
  
Emmett met me outside the closet, one of my Eddie Bauer suitcases open and ready to go.  
  
"How are you getting there? Car or Jet?" Emmett asked, grabbing clothes from me and helping me shove them into the suitcase.  
  
"That's right, the Jet's available. Forgot about that," I said, referring to the family Jet Emmett and I had purchased last year.  
  
"It won't be the day after tomorrow."  
  
I turned to Emmett, shoes in my hands. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Alice has rights over it, too. We gave them to her. She booked the Jet for her and the girls to go to Europe. Graduation road trip."  
  
I flung the shoes into the suitcase, hitting Emmett in the face accidentally with one of them.  
  
"Dude! What the fuck?" Emmett screamed as I rushed into my bathroom.  
  
While I was scrambling for any stuff I did need, I immediately I reached for my phone.  
  
Two buttons and the phone was at my ear, ringing on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm going," I said, rushing out of the bathroom and dropping more shit into my suitcase.  
  
Emmett was still glaring at me but he did reach up and help me close the thing once it was full.  
  
Jasper laughed on the other line.  
  
I put him on speaker and rushed through my personal things, looking for my papers and shit.  
  
"So you survived Emmett's wrath?" Jasper asked. I could tell by the sounds in the background that he was driving.  
  
"Barely," Emmett and I answered at the same time.  
  
Jasper laughed harder.  
  
I grabbed the last of my shit and flew around back towards the bed.  
  
"Oh holy shit! Dude, I see that thing from all the way over here. The fuck?" Emmett cried, moving away from me and pointing at my dick.  
  
I just rolled my eyes at him. Yeah, my dick was beyond hard and obvious.  
  
I just found out _my_ woman was still mine. She hadn't been with her boyfriend.  
  
Bella wasn't the type of girl to just be with anybody.  
  
If this was true, I had been the only man in her life.  
  
And I was about to see her for the first time in almost four years.  
  
Won't get tired of saying it. It had been a long fucking time.  
  
"Jasper, please, tell this man that this is normal. He doesn't understand," I said, reaching the bed and grabbing both the suitcase and the phone.  
  
"This fucker is getting in the way of my driving. Fucking hitting the steering wheel and shit..."  
  
"I don't need to know that!" Emmett nearly yelled, his face getting red again. "You think I don't know it's about my little sister?"  
  
I shook my head, pretending that I hadn't heard Emmett's words.  
  
"Jasper," I said into the phone as I walked towards the door. "Let me call you when I arrive. I'm heading out of the house now..."  
  
"Don't fucking think I'm not coming with you!" Emmett yelled at my back as I walked out the room.  
  
I stopped for a second. Seriously debated saying no.  
  
Realized that wouldn't get me anywhere.  
  
"Fine. I guess _we'll_ call you when we get there," I said, getting into the elevator and holding the door for Emmett. "And Jasper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do know we're breaking a lot of rules and plans and shit with this, right?"  
  
"Yup. Don't give a fuck, either," Jasper said and I could hear he was smiling.  
  
"Great, then. I don't feel so guilty anymore," I said watching as the elevator numbers descended.  
  
"Wow. Yeah. Definitely pussy whipped. Both of you," Emmett said out of nowhere.  
  
"Fuck you!" Jasper and I growled at the same time.  
  


* * *

  
 ** _Twenty four hour later...Present time. Pittsburgh, PA. Night of the Graduation Party._**  
  
Sweating.  
  
Pacing.  
  
Twitching.  
  
Nauseous.  
  
A few of the things I was battling at the moment.  
  
Thank God the Grand Hall, where this damned party was taking place, was across the street. No driving.  
  
Thanks to that, this seemed easier to handle. It was just nerves. The nerves pounding through me as I leaned against the bathroom counter and stared at the crazy looking man in the mirror.  
  
His forehead was glistening with sweat. His brow was lowered drastically. Beneath it were two almost black eyes, the pupils dilated completely. His jaw was harsh, clenched shut and twitching.  
  
Mouth set in a hard, unyielding line.  
  
His exposed forearms tense and shaking with restrained energy.  
  
"Shit," Emmett said walking into the bathroom behind me.  
  
He was busy buttoning up the cuffs of his white, pin-stripped button down.  
  
"You look more dangerous than I do, bro."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, his eyes reminding me so much of Alice. They even looked alike, too.  
  
Which was ironic considering the massive size difference.  
  
"Give me a few more minutes, ok?" I said, turning to stare back in the mirror.  
  
"Sure," Emmett said moving to back out of the bathroom.  
  
"Emmett. Wait! You didn't tell Alice...did you?"  
  
"No, dude. I didn't. I will be in some shit for this but I promised I wouldn't and I didn't. And Jasper texted me. Told me to tell you that it's been confirmed. Bella's boyfriend won't be attending the ball tonight."  
  
I should feel guilty. Feel absolutely guilty that I was spying into her life like this. That I was smiling wildly into the mirror as I imagined seeing her again without him around.  
  
But I couldn't find it in me. My body was _alive_ and primed to be near her again.  
  
It'd been forever...  
  
 _You're mine, Bella. You just forgot,_ I thought still smiling at the mirror.  
  
"Ok..." Emmett said, backing out of the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
My chest heaved. I closed my eyes, searching deep inside me for the control I needed to leave the bathroom. I found none.  
  
My balls throbbed alongside with my dick.  
  
I had refused to look at any of the pictures during the years. Had done so because I knew looking at her would only make it worse.  
  
But I remembered everything. The curve of her eyebrows. The shape and color of those eyes. The lips, how they dipped and pouted.  
  
I remembered everything. And because of that I could imagine what was waiting for me.  
  
What I was about to come face to face with.  
  
The woman I loved.  
  
Jesus, that simple. And it was that monumental to me.  
  
A part of me thought I would never see her again. Two years almost and I had spent almost every night believing another man was in her. Worshiping her as I was dying to. Touching and kissing places on her that I had been the first to explore.  
  
Toxic fury. Despair inducing anger that made you feel trapped inside the hell of your own mind.  
  
To find out that she hadn't been with him. To hear that, for some reason, the man had been with her for that long and had not gotten her...yeah.  
  
Call me a motherfucking asshole but it was instant satisfaction.  
  
The man in me was walking around gloating. Primed. Ready to reclaim.  
  
There had to be a reason why she hadn't done it, yet. There had to be one.  
  
And damn it, I was fucking praying with everything that I was that it was the one I needed.  
  
 _You better have not forgotten, Bella. I haven't. I'm still yours. There's no way you're not still mine_ , I thought, closing my eyes.  
  
Seeing her there.  
  
In the temple.  
  
The way the light shimmered on that blue fabric.  
  
The way that those black heels had made her feet look.  
  
"God," I moaned, knowing where this was going because of what my memories were showing me.  
  
Her, on her knees. Looking delicious and edible. Reaching for my pants. Looking up at me with those big brown eyes all done up with makeup.  
  
She had been so hot that night.  
  
She had dressed like that for _me._  
  
 _"I want to, baby. I do. I've wanted to do this to you for so long," she whispered hotly, looking up at me with those sexy eyes, her breath ghosting across the tip of my dick and making my eyes roll back into my head._  
  
"Oh, shit," I moaned, knowing that at this rate I was going to have to _relieve_ myself one more time before heading out.  
  
My dick should've been sore by now. Hell, it was looking a little raw.  
  
But that didn't stop it. It knew where we were going. It knew that soon it'd be in distance of the woman that owned him.  
  
The thought made everything down there tighten. Once again, like the desperate pervert I had become, I lowered my zipper and rushed to get my aching dick free.  
  
It popped out of my pants on one slow throb. The tip red and leaking, the veins on it pronounced because it was full of so much blood flow.  
  
 _"Look at you, baby. You want this," Bella whispered again, her voice dripping with sex. Her thumb came up and caressed the head of my dick, spreading around the leaking pre-cum and making me moan loudly._  
  
"Fuck. I do," I said, running my hand over my dick lightly, circling the tip then bringing it down and squeezing myself hard.  
  
 _"You are aware that the Egyptian's worshiped sex, right Edward?" Bella asked conversationally her hand beginning to move slowly along the length of my dick, my own hand still cupped over hers._  
  
 _God,_ I thought, throwing my head back. I could feel how all the muscles down my back were tight. How everything was strung hard and centered on what was going on between my hips. Hips that were picking up rhythm, sliding my cock into my fist as if it was sliding me into Bella's beautiful mouth.  
  
My dick jerked, on the verge of exploding. The thought that perhaps I had been the only man that girl had ever touched in that way made everything in me throb. Just lay back on a long wave of fucking relief while sighing.  
  
Warmth was penetrating the cold numb prison of my life.  
  
 _"And as such it is only fair to believe that most of the...'offerings' made in these temples were somewhat of that nature...you know?" she whispered, leaning up and forward so that her words were once again caressing my dick._  
  
"Jesus, fuck baby." I could clearly hear her. That voice that could bring me to the brink of orgasm and leave me there, teasing me.  
  
I wondered if it would be the same. Would it be different somehow?  
  
 _"So we're probably not the first ones doing something of this nature in here," Bella continued her hand squeezing my dick and speeding up just enough to make my hips start thrusting._  
  
My hips were thrusting, hard, making me grateful for the high AC in the hotel bathroom. This time, when the memories came, my body took them in with a bolt of new enthusiasm. The mere _idea_ that it wasn't over...  
  
God. That girl was mine. I know I had claimed her. There's no way my mark isn't still there.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
My body hummed in agreement sending wave after wave of heat straight to my dick.  
  
 _"So fucking sexy," Bella whispered almost making my knees buckle. "I want to suck your dick, Edward. I've never done it before, obviously, but I want to try. Please baby, let me suck it?"_  
  
I almost came. Right there.  
  
My dick expanding, getting impossibly fuller, ready to burst.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Yes, baby. Suck it," I moaned, head rolling side to side as I thrust harder.  
  
I brought up the memory. The full detailed memory.  
  
 _Bella moaned hungrily and I forced myself to open my eyes. There was no fucking way I was going to miss this. I licked my lips and bit the bottom one as she came into view, so fucking sexy in that dress, with that hair and that gorgeous face, on her knees for me and her hand wrapped around me._  
  
 _"Please what? Tell me, baby," she moaned leaning forward until her lips were a mere breath away from the head of my cock._  
  
 _It leaked, desperate for her._  
  
 _"Do it, baby. I want that fucking gorgeous mouth around me," I growled, losing the last of my restraint and giving myself over to the moment._  
  
 _Bella moaned again, the sound fueling the desperate beast within me. I watched as time seemed to go into slow motion. Then she was finally right there, her red pouty lips barely pressing against me._  
  
 _I moaned letting go of her hand and gently cupping the back of her head, my fingers becoming lost in the softness of her hair._  
  
 _Bella moaned in approval and then oh so slowly she began opening her mouth, welcoming the tip of my dick into it._  
  
 _I groaned, feeling everything as it happened… Every single millimeter of heat and wetness that surrounded my flesh. I watched, enthralled as she slid me into her mouth, inch by excruciating inch._  
  
 _"Oh fuck," I moaned, my other hand coming up to caress her lips as they wrapped around my throbbing dick._  
  
 _Bella moaned again, the sound hitting me straight in the soul and making my body quake as it vibrated around my cock._  
  
 _"Bella," I groaned, my chin falling to my heaving chest as I fought the urge to fuck her mouth for all I was worth._  
  
 _Bella looked up at me, nearly undoing me with the sexiness of it, and moved her head forward taking me deeper. I shook, my body tensing and I watched as she slowly slid me back out, getting used to the feel of me in there._  
  
 _And I was the first._  
  
The only.  
  
My orgasm almost threw me onto the counter I was leaning on. Moaning and twitching I let the heart pulsations going off everywhere in my body take hold.  
  
Even through such a mind exploding climax, I was aware that there was a vicious smile on my face. That my inner cave man was pounding his chest proudly.  
  
Maybe I was sick but I couldn't help it. To me, she was irrevocably _mine_. She would have to prove to me that she didn't want anything to do with me to get me to go away.  
  
Hah. Probably not even then.  
  
My orgasm and the thoughts that came rushing back after it left me panting and leaning against the jizz covered counter.  
  
I was leaning there still breathing deeply and trying to put a lid on my elation enough to be normal.  
  
"I fucking hope you know I'm traumatized! The fuck?"  
  
I froze.  
  
Oh, hell no...  
  
"What the fuck are you doing standing outside the bathroom listening?" I yelled, feeling myself go purple in the face.  
  
"Fuck you! I didn't mean to fucking stand here and listen! I came in here for some shit I left and next thing I know there's the sound of a wild beast in the fucking bathroom. Fuck you, asshole! Fuck you for doing this to me!" Emmett yelled, his voice close to the other side of the closed door.  
  
Quickly and fucking angrily, I cleaned myself and the counter up while still yelling at Emmett.  
  
"You did it to yourself!" I yelled, tempted to open the door and throw one of the cum stained tissues in his face.  
  
"I will get you back for this. I will shove my dick into some girl's mouth in front of you, bro. You're gonna pay!"  
  
"You're fucking sick!" I yelled, turning on the water and washing my hands.  
  
"So are you, cradle-robber! Now get your ass over here. I need a drink and you jerking your dick is delaying that shit. And fuck it! Thank God we don't have to drive and that we're not taking my car. I don't want you touching my shit with those hands!"  
  
I slammed the bathroom door open, fuming and glaring at Emmett's retreating back.  
  
"I knew bringing you along would be a mistake," I said under my breath.  
  
I checked my pockets for my wallet and my keys. Finding both, I followed the asshole out the door.  
  
Heard him petulantly complaining to himself. "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me! You owe me, dickwad!"  
  
Fuck!  
  
He never did anything completely for free!  
  
Him and Alice! I fucking swear!  
  


* * *

  
 ** _One-and-a-half house later...Next door at the Grand Hall._**  
  
A hand landed on my shoulder. I literally jumped like three feet in the air.  
  
"Hey, it's just me," I heard Jasper say behind me.  
  
My chest heaved. He had caught me completely unaware. My eyes had been staring unseeing into the ballroom before me.  
  
I turned to look at him. He looked the same as he did when I saw him recently. Hair still up to his chin. Glasses still perched on his nose.  
  
Those huge things.  
  
And a hard expression on his face.  
  
"Caught in the trance, huh?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"That obvious?" I asked, nervously smiling back at him. We were each holding a glass of alcohol. Mine was whiskey, his I bet was rum.  
  
Yeah, he and Emmett had that shit in common.  
  
Heck, that's probably how Jasper won the asshole over. Over a glass of rum.  
  
Nah, scratch that. A bottle.  
  
Where was he anyway?  
  
"Where's your brother?" Jasper asked holding his glass out towards me.  
  
I raised my hand and clinked my glass against his. "I don't know. I wasn't even halfway out the hotel's front door and he was off ahead of me saying he needed a drink, fast. Got in here and disappeared. Haven't seen him since," I said, taking another swig of my drink.  
  
With every pass of my eye over the ballroom my heart flipped in my chest wondering if this pass would be it. If I would see Bella with it.  
  
"Have you seen your sister, yet?" Jasper asked in a low tone behind me.  
  
"Nope. None of them," I said, looking around again. "Why the fuck did the University of PA hold this fucking three hundred and _five_ miles away from Philadelphia?" I asked out loud, shaking my head at the lengths that some people went to spend money.  
  
"It's the perfect show off. Look at this place." Jasper said, stating what I already knew.  
  
"The girls did it though," I said, whistling threw my teeth.  
  
They were bonafide geeks. Like me, Jasper, and Emmett.  
  
Enough high school college credits to get into the university and complete the bachelors in half the time.  
  
The University of Pennsylvania was an extremely good school.  
  
And they did it.  
  
I wanted to give Alice the hugest hug when I saw her. Tell her how proud I was.  
  
Bella?  
  
Bella, I'd _show_ her.  
  
If she let me.  
  
And I planned on trying very hard to get her to let me.  
  
I still remembered _everything..._  
  
"Dude, I can't stand still anymore. I gotta go look," Jasper said, inclining his head towards me once and then walking away.  
  
I let him, knowing all too well the chaos roaming inside him.  
  
If I hadn't been so tense with anticipation I probably would be running laps around this motherfucker.  
  
Searching.  
  
Look as I was now...  
  
Brown.  
  
Shiny fucking brown. Out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Silky.  
  
My head snapped around.  
  
Vision zoomed in.  
  
By one of the pillars. There was a small snack table set up...  
  
It was hair.  
  
Loose.  
  
Wavy  
  
Long.  
  
Hanging down a back that I recognized with a punch to the gut.  
  
My head flashed back to that day so long ago.  
  
The day in my lawyer's office.  
  
 _The tiny jean mini and the cute pink Polo._  
  
 _The legs..._  
  
My drink was slammed on the table.  
  
I paid no attention as to how it got there.  
  
My feet were moving.  
  
My eyes were unblinking.  
  
My body roared and clawed, hissed and raged in its jubilation.  
  
I recognized that hair anywhere.  
  
Those shoulders.  
  
That tiny back that was currently encased in shimmery blue fabric.  
  
The color sent a hot knife of recognition shooting through me.  
  
Dear God, her ass.  
  
Her fucking ass.  
  
She was in a one shouldered and very soft dress. It fit her close to the body, caressing her curves perfectly until it got to the floor.  
  
Small waist. Her ass even rounder and tighter than before.  
  
My teeth flashed as I rushed forward, across the ballroom and straight at her.  
  
My canines tingled with the memory of that flesh. Between them. Squished under their weight.  
  
She lifted the wine glass to her mouth just as I was within reach. She turned slightly towards the dance floor for a second.  
  
Her profile nearly knocked me off my feet.  
  
Mouthwatering.  
  
She was ten times sexier than I had remembered.  
  
I was walking across a ballroom with a very obvious boner.  
  
Didn't give a fuck.  
  
She turned from me fully again, rising her lips and taking another drink just as I stopped right behind her.  
  
One inhale and the choice was taken away from me.  
  
Away from both of us.  
  
"Isabella."  
  
Her body snapped to attention, freezing. The muscles of her back I could see rippled with awareness.  
  
I felt my lips bare my teeth slightly.  
  
My tongue was ready. Ready to taste her in the air.  
  
Jesus...  
  
Shaking lightly, she lowered her glass clumsily onto the table.  
  
My fists clenched, my body demanding I _pounce._  
  
She didn't answer me right away. No, for at least a minute she just stood there. Her back to me. Her body shivering lightly.  
  
Her scent rising slowly and mixing with the air before me.  
  
Oh God, that perfume. She still used that same perfume...  
  
"Isabella," I repeated, my voice sounding unbelievably hoarse.  
  
Took a step towards her.  
  
Help me God, my body ached from the awareness.  
  
Her back tensed further. She was shaking. Kind of looked like she wanted to curl into herself.  
  
 _Oh, baby..._  
  
"Isabella, look at me," I whispered, my voice dropping and my eyes becoming heavy lidded as they caressed their way down the back of her body again.  
  
She clenched her fists at her sides.  
  
I saw it.  
  
Couldn't help it. She was still clearly affected by me.  
  
 _Fuck you, Scotty boy, she's still mine._  
  
I took a step closer. My eyes landed on one pale and delicious shoulder. I licked my lips, fighting the urge to bend down and taste her.  
  
God, I needed to see her face. See her this close...  
  
"Isabella. Bella, it's been so long. Won't you at least turn and look at me?" I said, knowing damned well that I was caressing her name as if it was her skin and not giving a fuck.  
  
The girl was shaking.  
  
For me.  
  
Again.  
  
After nearly four years.  
  
Fuck, yes.  
  
I lost the battle at keeping my hands to myself until she turned.  
  
Before I could stop it, one shaking hand came up and wrapped gently around her hair.  
  
Thick. Silky. Still soft as hell.  
  
Trembled. Both of us trembled.  
  
Slowly, I moved it aside. Took a step closer.  
  
My body howled with hunger, forcing me to stop for a second with my eyes closed.  
  
Bottom lip caught underneath my teeth, I lowered myself down.  
  
A microscopic space separated my nose from her neck.  
  
Dear, God.  
  
One long inhale, my hand in her air, and my nose dragging up her neck.  
  
My dick slammed against my pants making me grind my teeth.  
  
"Mmmm...you still smell so fucking good," I growled into my ear.  
  
God help me. So _hungry..._  
  
Bella didn't move away from me. From my new closer angle I could see more of her face. See her beautiful pink cheek.  
  
See that I was right in my assumption that, with the baby fat gone, they'd be destructive.  
  
Her long lashes...God, I had _missed_ those.  
  
The way they sat on her cheeks when her eyes were closed.  
  
Like now...  
  
She was shaking. She seemed lost.  
  
Raising my head away from her ear I looked down at her chest.  
  
My eyes dilated, zooming in on the goose bumps spread across the skin.  
  
On the points of her nipples hard against the front of her dress.  
  
"You're remembering, aren't you?" I hissed, smirking with extreme satisfaction.  
  
Bella shot up straight. Her hand shot up and wrapped around her hair, pulling it viciously out of my grasp.  
  
In one quick turn she was facing me.  
  
My heart cracked open, bled, healed itself, then bled again all in a few beats.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Those eyes.  
  
Everything.  
  
Same nose.  
  
Face more mature.  
  
Same lips...  
  
The fire. The brown hell fire now looking into my own eyes.  
  
I licked my lips letting my eyes fall down the front of her body.  
  
They landed on her chest again.  
  
The nipples were more pronounced. Pointing at me.  
  
My tongue ran across my lips again.  
  
Taste buds were begging for her. So much so that my mouth was watering unbelievably and my teeth were so hungry they were attacking my own lip.  
  
Her eyes were wide.  
  
The pupils.  
  
God, so hot.  
  
Hotter than before.  
  
I felt my own pupils dilate further.  
  
"Bella," I growled, one leg moving closer to her.  
  
Even to myself I sounded frightening. Starving.  
  
It came as no surprise when her mouth fell open and she took a wobbly step back.  
  
Her eyes were scared.  
  
Heated.  
  
 _Affected,_ damn it!  
  
One step closer.  
  
She took another shaky one back.  
  
This was repeated several times, my body giving in and dragging me in the direction of her pull.  
  
Bella uselessly fought the magnetism that could be felt bouncing between us.  
  
Then something changed.  
  
Her eyes flashed, pain that echoed inside me flashing through them.  
  
She kept moving back, her stance becoming defiant.  
  
Her expression became shuttered.  
  
She was trying to close me out.  
  
 _No. Bella. Not happening..._  
  
When she bared her teeth and growled my name, my dick cried a single tear.  
  
"Edward."  
  
A warning. Fueled with rage.  
  
God, I remembered that rage...  
  
Lip biting again. I was going to eat myself before I got to dig into her.  
  
Then she stopped moving.  
  
The chin jutted out. Stubbornly.  
  
I wanted to smile 'till my cheeks broke.  
  
It was still there.  
  
"Stop."  
  
It wasn't the word itself. It was how it was said. What I heard behind it.  
  
"Bella...I...you hate me, don't you?" I asked in a horrified tone, feeling my chest fall at the realization that that was actually possible.  
  
There had been so much fury in her eyes just now...  
  
Her mouth fell open.  
  
I looked off to the side, squinting nervously as I started talking.  
  
"I..." I said, clearing my throat before continuing. "I wanted to come see you for your graduation. Congratulate you. And of course, Alice, too."  
  
Bella was still looking at me like I was some sort of alien.  
  
Ungh.  
  
Those eyes.  
  
Wide.  
  
Lashes long and full.  
  
The flashbacks almost undid me.  
  
Those eyes looking up at me while her lips were around me...  
  
"And I...God, I couldn't stay away any longer. I _needed_ to see you," I whispered, losing the last of my control and stepping into her.  
  
Grabbed her hand.  
  
A throb shot through the nerves of my hand and straight down in between my legs.  
  
 _Oh, fuck, baby._  
  
I stared into her eyes. Stared deeply and willed her to see what I was feeling.  
  
She had jerked at my touch.  
  
Was looking at me, shaking and wide eyed again.  
  
 _Shit, I've missed you, baby,_ I thought staring desperately into her eyes.  
  
My eyes fell to her pouty bottom lip as my tongue began drawing circles on her inner wrist.  
  
She shivered again and her name broke free. "Bella," I growled, _aching_ to lean down and suck that bottom lip between my own.  
  
"Edward, stop," she pleaded weakly, her voice small and breathless.  
  
Fuck, yes...  
  
"I missed you, Beautiful. So much," I murmured, cupping her cheek.  
  
Feeling the smooth sensation of her skin sliding home.  
  
Feeling like the raw wound in me was soothed for the first time in so long.  
  
Her voice reached my ears, nothing more than an accusatory gasp. "Liar."  
  
I chuckled lightly, breathing in deeply and taking her scent into me. Where it would never leave again.  
  
I pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes again.  
  
She stared back at me, guarded and confused.  
  
"Why?" she said, her tone hard and disbelieving. "You...you sent me away," she finished on a whisper, taking a step away from me.  
  
"I know. I know," I said, my voice deep.  
  
Didn't she know already why? Hadn't Alice told her?  
  
"Bella, I..." I began, shoulders slumping further and brain scrambling for a way to prolong her departure.  
  
She looked like a bird ready to take off.  
  
Escape.  
  
"Please...just dance with me? Just one dance." I held my hand out to her. Stared at her intently, willing her to accept.  
  
I needed her close. I wouldn't be ok until I had her against me.  
  
In my arms.  
  
Where she belonged.  
  
Bella was staring between me and my hand. That cute as fuck little brow furrow I remembered she always got when thinking hard, was right there.  
  
Pointing at me.  
  
Waving hello.  
  
I wanted to lean into her and lick said brow.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Enjoy the taste.  
  
Something about the way I was looking at her gave me away. I know because she met my eyes again. Another visible tremor went through her.  
  
I smirked. "One dance, Beautiful. For old time's sake."  
  
When I saw her holding back a smile, gorgeous lips twitching, I was lost.  
  
"Old time's sake?" she asked disbelievingly, her eyebrow raised and amusement in those eyes.  
  
Lust pounded through me. That little smart ass, know it all, face. God, how sexy. How I had missed it.  
  
I nodded at her; knew I did so fucking eagerly, too. Smiled as big as a freaking kid on chocolate.  
  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Bella said, staring at my hand and shaking her head doubtfully.  
  
Her nipples were still hard.  
  
I could see them.  
  
I had to.  
  
"Bella...we had the best of times when we did things that weren't considered to be 'good ideas', remember?"  
  
Her eyes snapped back up to mine. Flashed. An angry pout overcame her face.  
  
"One dance?" she asked, still pouting.  
  
"One dance," I said, my voice dropping down low as my eyes raked over her again. "One dance, and, if after that you still can't stand the sight of me, I will do my best to stay out of your way."  
  
She actually smirked this time, her eyes twinkling. "Do your best?"  
  
There was no mistaking the throaty breathlessness in it.  
  
"I make no promises," I said, dick throbbing so hard it actually affected my speech patterns.  
  
All bets were almost off as she giggled.  
  
Giggled.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
The giggle.  
  
I was tense with need everywhere when her hand finally rose up. Watched it get closer to mine and it took everything in me to refrain myself from pulling her to me.  
  
"One dance. But that doesn't mean you're forgiven," she said breathless and determined as her hand reached mine.  
  
Sexy.  
  
"I know," I said, giving in and pulling her closer.  
  
 _Make me work for it, baby. Go ahead. I'm not stopping._  
  
Especially when I could see it. The want.  
  
It hadn't gone away.  
  
As much as she was pushing it back, the heat was still in her eyes.  
  
She looked at me as I pulled her closer.  
  
"I don't deserve your forgiveness. But woman, I'll be damned if I don't want it," I said huskily, eyes locked with hers.  
  
My body was so close to exploding. Just having her so near was fucking with my dick.  
  
Both of us were mildly shaking.  
  
I bet she didn't realize it, but her fingers were tight around my much larger ones as I pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
She let me lead her, her body moving fluidly under that loose, shimmery material. The sway in her hips was even more pronounced now.  
  
My eyes remained frozen on her hip movements as I walked backwards and led her onto the floor.  
  
Bella didn't say anything, just stared at me the whole time.  
  
By the time we were on the floor I felt like the top of my head was going to burst open.  
  
Muscles tight and cock leaking, again, I wrapped my arm around her.  
  
The feeling of her small lower back beneath my hand nearly undid me.  
  
Bella trembled, her hand tightening on my own.  
  
Letting me pull her closer.  
  
As soon as I pressed her closer, my nose inhaling her scent, and my body molding back to hers I knew without any lingering doubt that she was still affected by me.  
  
I could feel not just her nipples. Her heart was pounding behind her breast, beating violently into my chest where my own was responding just as passionately.  
  
Still affected by me.  
  
Just as I was her.  
  
And the smile that graced my lips was huge. Cocky.  
  
Deliriously happy and triumphant.  
  
I couldn't stop the gloating thought that went through my head even if I tried.  
  
And I didn't want to try.  
  
I had every right to bask in the feeling that certainty gave me.  
  
 _Fuck you, Scotty boy. You ain't shit._

* * *

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chapter 8 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=30** ](http://bit.ly/LScwZP)

 


	9. Fucked-Up Wonderland

* * *

 

**Chapter 9**

 

**Fucked-Up Wonderland**

 

**(Where the people just 'happen' to not see all the sexiness going around!)**

* * *

  
****BPOV  
  
Under my hands, pure power rippled. Up and down and across.  
  
In sinuous and slow rises, the muscles flexed.  
  
Tensed.  
  
Released.  
  
Rippled again.  
  
I closed my eyes, damning myself for the twentieth time in the last two minutes.  
  
 _Really Swan, what were you thinking? A dance? With him of all people?_  
  
He twirled us, one hard thigh pressing against mine.  
  
Heat flared _everywhere_. Like tiny disco balls coming to life.  
  
The fucking fairy was buzzing around my head. Aflutter with excitement.  
  
I wished the bitch would tell me what she was so excited about. Oxygen levels were becoming negligent. My refusal to breathe was making black spots dance across my vision.  
  
And my heart was pounding away to the beat of a volcano erupting.  
  
I was clearly in a health hazardous situation here! What the fuck was she so excited about?  
  
"Breathe, Beautiful."  
  
Just like that, air whooshed into my shocked and open mouth.  
  
That musky and almost chocolaty scent of his stretched its greedy talons and grabbed hold.  
  
To my tongue.  
  
And another dangerously wet area of my body.  
  
"Edward," I said, my voice coming out like a warning. And it was.  
  
It fucking was.  
  
Yeah, I had agreed to dance with him. But that doesn't fucking mean he had a right to do _that_!  
  
"Yes, Bella?" he said, his voice thrusting into my ears.  
  
The nerves there jumped gleefully, too, and I was starting to get really pissed.  
  
I was in a bad, bad situation and yet everything around me seemed to be thrilled about it!  
  
Confusion.  
  
For a moment I just stared into his greens eyes and blinked.  
  
Then with a small shake of my head I forced myself out of it.  
  
"Stop that," I hissed, looking around me to make sure no one else was paying attention to this crazy exchange.  
  
 _Paranoid? Perhaps because you have a reason to be?_ The fairy mocked, appearing in my line of vision in that ridiculous and tiny pink mini dress. White stripper heals. Brown hair up in a messy bun.  
  
Fucking yellow wings flapping annoyingly as she floated in front of me.  
  
How had this happened? How? She hadn't been around a few years ago. How'd I get stuck with a stripper fairy in my head?  
  
 _Guilt. Guilt tends to make people go insane._  
  
I hated her.  
  
Just so we're clear.  
  
But holy shit. She was right.  
  
I tensed as Edward twirled me again.  
  
He noticed it.  
  
Those eyes locked onto mine.  
  
There was a drumming sound somewhere deep in my head.  
  
"What?" he asked, bringing me closer again.  
  
His hand was soft, strong, _familiar_ against mine.  
  
Those eyes were locked on me. Serious.  
  
Wouldn't look away.  
  
Did he know?  
  
Had Alice told him?  
  
 _I don't have to feel guilty anyway! Didn't he just spend four years..._  
  
I stopped dancing, freezing as my chest broke open with an emotion I hadn't felt that strongly in a long time.  
  
OK, fine.  
  
This might make me a bitch...but I had felt it a mere three weeks ago.  
  
Online.  
  
Because whenever he and his _girlfriend_ were out, the cameras were _always_ there.  
  
The rage had me inhaling sharply.  
  
Edward was in front of me. His large hand landing on my arm.  
  
I started shaking. Slowly my eyes rolled up, my head going with it, tilting back so I could see his face...  
  
The need to lash out at him was suddenly suffocating me.  
  
"Bella?" Edward whispered, his worried eyes looking at me.  
  
Worried.  
  
 _Worried..._  
  
After what he had done?  
  
"I have to go!" I said, shaking, turning around and taking off. My heels clicked on the wooden floor as I ran straight towards the side door.  
  
In a burst, and not giving a fuck that I was making a scene, I slammed the doors open and ran out into the parking lot.  
  
The doors slammed closed behind me.  
  
Chest heaving and synapses firing in panic, I looked around the dimly lit lot.  
  
Where the fuck was Rose? Where the fuck was Alice?  
  
Were they even in the party, yet?  
  
 _Get away_ , a small part of me whispered. _Get away before he finds yo..._  
  
The door behind me slammed open again.  
  
I froze, eyes wide and looking for the best way out.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
I felt tears sting my eyes.  
  
They made the fury stronger.  
  
Below my stomach, my organs were burning. Heating up. Calling.  
  
How dare he...  
  
"Bella," he said again, clearly getting closer.  
  
 _Move idiot, move!_  
  
 _No, turn around. Lash out. Punch him right in that sexy mouth..._  
  
"No!" I cried, turning around and pointing a finger at him.  
  
Edward froze, holding his hand up slightly.  
  
The parking lights bounced off his black suit.  
  
Everything black. The shirt. The pants. The dress jacket.  
  
Even his eyes looked black as he stared at me. He was keeping himself still.  
  
I inhaled sharply, feeling the rage centering in my head and starting a headache.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," I began, voice shaking with the fury I felt. "It's over. Whatever it was. Done. Now I have to go..."  
  
"Stop."  
  
The way he said it made my nipples ache.  
  
I shook, the shock of the fact that I _still_ reacted like that to him only added to my anger.  
  
 _Oh come on. You knew you'd react that way. You knew it._  
  
I closed my eyes, praying for the strength.  
  
I was two seconds from gouging that pretty boy's eyes out.  
  
Not lying.  
  
 _Pretty boy, huh?_  
  
Son. Of. A. Fucking. Bitch.  
  
"Just let me..." he said.  
  
My eyes snapped open. Saw him coming closer.  
  
Flight response was once again active.  
  
"No. No you don't get to..."  
  
"Bella!" Edward said, softly but harshly.  
  
I stared at him, shaking from the overload I felt.  
  
"Please, just breathe for a few seconds. You're pale as a ghost and shaking, Beautiful..."  
  
"No!" I snapped, slapping away at his hands when they got too close. "You don't get to do that. No!"  
  
He jumped back, eyes wide and hands up.  
  
I panted, chest heaving, fists clenched.  
  
My hair fell in shaking waves down the sides of my face.  
  
Edward stood there, tense, hands up. His eyes stared straight into mine.  
  
When his brow lowered slightly I knew I was in trouble.  
  
His eyes slid half closed slowly. I could still see it when his eyes lowered, fell to my chest.  
  
A pained expression crossed his brow.  
  
His lips tensed, almost grimacing.  
  
 _Um._ I tapped the fairy. _You might want to call an ambulance._  
  
 _What for?_ She floated next to my face. Watched as I made the dumb decision of trying to see what on my damned chest had him so fascinated.  
  
My nipples. Hard and completely obvious in the thin, shiny silk of my gown.  
  
 _I think I'm going to have a seizure..._  
  
Edward's eyes came back up to mine. I told my eyes not to, told my eyes not to fucking drink in that facial structure...  
  
"I have a boyfriend," I blurted out of nowhere.  
  
"I know," he said, his voice dropping.  
  
For all intents and purposes, it sounded conversational.  
  
Right.  
  
Then why was I picking up something of a threat in that tone?  
  
 _Wishful thinking, perhaps?_  
  
 _You are an asshole._  
  
"You have a girlfriend," I reminded him, _just_ in case he had somehow forgotten.  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
My neck snapped to the side. Not kidding. My head turned away from him so fast it hurt.  
  
The amount of anger embarrassed me. Took me back. Made me remember the shameful as fuck break down I had before I left his house.  
  
What he must have thought of me and my lack of control when he saw the room later on.  
  
Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.  
  
And what? He broke up with Tanya or something?  
  
Is that why he was here?  
  
Oh, hell the fuck no.  
  
I snapped back to him, sneering and advancing on him. My heels clicked loudly against the asphalt with each step.  
  
He watched me get closer, his body rising to its full height. A long line of muscles towering over me.  
  
"Just go," I said, my voice rising. "Go, look for your sister. I have to go!"  
  
"Bella. I came here to see you, too."  
  
"Why?" I cried, close enough now to get in his face.  
  
His eyes flashed to my mouth.  
  
Heat flared below my nose.  
  
Eyes wide, I moved back a bit. Looked into his eyes and realized what a _bad_ idea it was to get closer to him.  
  
"You came to see me. Why? Because of the birthday card? A simple thank you would have sufficed," I said, moving back more and poking him hard in the chest with my finger. "Or did you come because of this whole new 'No, I don't have a girlfriend' situation of yours?" I poked his chest with almost every word, angrily, hard.  
  
With each word and poke he hissed, then started moving backwards. I followed him, feeling my face burn red.  
  
Momentarily blinded by my own anger and not noticing the way his lids were falling.  
  
"Because you're a fucking idiot if you think that changes anything!" I yelled.  
  
We were right up the side of the building.  
  
No one else was around but cars passed on either side.  
  
His back came up against the wall, his expression angry and dangerous as the last words left my mouth.  
  
"I have a boyfriend. Have had one for a long time. I'm perfectly happy with him..."  
  
His hand lashed out. The long fingers closed around my own and tightened.  
  
I froze, staring at his hand in panic.  
  
Heat flashed through me so fast it left sweat gathering on my brow.  
  
His voice pierced most of the darkness around us.  
  
One breathless hiss.  
  
"Liar."  
  
I attacked.  
  
Furious and out of control I slapped him once against the face.  
  
Liked how that felt too much.  
  
Raised my hand and hit him again.  
  
I froze for a moment.  
  
He was frozen in front of me, too, his face partially concealed in shadow.  
  
Our heavy breathing rose to fill up the silence between us.  
  
I watched as slowly his lips pulled back, exposing some of his teeth.  
  
One sharp canine.  
  
There it was.  
  
Dear God.  
  
His chest purred at me.  
  
The front of his shirt shook with the vibration.  
  
The sound of his growl froze me.  
  
My eyes refused to look back up at his face. I couldn't.  
  
Those eyes. They were too bright in the dim lighting...  
  
I was hurting. Feeling so empty that the pounding echoed inside me.  
  
Tears were coming again. I could feel it. This time they got too close to coming out.  
  
It refueled me.  
  
How dare he? How dare he walk in here and wake up my body in a way that my boyfriend hadn't for two years now?  
  
I was instantly on him again, landing two more smacks before he trapped my arms behind my back.  
  
His large hands locked around my wrists.  
  
One move of his big thigh switched our positions.  
  
I fought his hold for all I was worth as he physically restrained me and pushed me up against the wall.  
  
My legs were still free damn it. And I was going to put them to good use!  
  
"Ouch! Bella, what the fuck?" Edward growled, moving his legs away from my deadly heels.  
  
"Take that, you _asshole_! You freaking annoying, self-centered motherfucker!" I yelled, struggling against him.  
  
There was a loud sound. A very familiar and fucking unique laugh.  
  
It was coming from across the street.  
  
Edward's head snapped to the side, his eyes trying to focus on where the sound had come from.  
  
The voice in my head just kept chanting, _'Hurt him, hurt him, hurt him...'_  
  
I hissed, snapping my teeth and fighting the urge to bite down on his jaw and draw blood.  
  
I swear, my vision was red. And anger can pound you into imbecile-mode. I was aware of what I was doing.  
  
Was utterly embarrassed.  
  
But I couldn't help it.  
  
He struggled against me, moving his legs on either side of mine, pinning them closed with his weight.  
  
"I. Forgot. How. Unbelievably. Infuriating. You. Are!" he grunted between breaths as we fought to overpower each other.  
  
 _Of course_ he was winning. He was bigger, the fucker.  
  
But I had four years worth of rotten, putrid, black emotions on my side. I was putting up one hell of a fight.  
  
"Stop it, you hellcat!" he hissed, the sound of it slamming my brain against the brick behind it.  
  
"Fuck you!" I hissed back.  
  
A part of me (the fairy) was very aware of the scene I was making.  
  
She was shaking her head in awe at me.  
  
But there was a part of me that was too caught up. Too caught up in the pain. The hate. The echoes of raw jealousy...  
  
He pressed his body into mine.  
  
Cursed.  
  
Froze.  
  
My body emptied somewhere inside me leaving me feeling even more hollow.  
  
Pressed against my stomach was one thing I was sure I would never feel again.  
  
Him.  
  
 _Oh God. So long, hard, fuck!_  
  
It throbbed against me.  
  
That alone awoke a part of me that no kisses my boyfriend gave me ever could.  
  
 _Yes! Remember! You have a boyfriend!_  
  
Edward let out a soft, "Fuck."  
  
I trembled, gathering the strength, reminding myself that I had to push him away...  
  
His arms went around me, lifting me up and hugging me to him tight.  
  
I gasped as I shook against him, my eyes over his shoulder since he had lifted me high. They remained frozen there. Unblinking.  
  
Staring off at the moving traffic around us.  
  
 _Don't. Don't pay attention to how this feels..._  
  
"God," he groaned, the sound muffled against my hair.  
  
I shook even more, my eyes sliding closed and my lips pressing shut.  
  
I could feel it. The lump. The lump in my throat was getting thicker.  
  
The coldness that I had been wrapped in before was gone.  
  
Heat was flaring out from my very depths. Everything felt like...it was coming back to life.  
  
"I missed you," he said against my hair again, the air leaving his mouth and tickling the skin beneath.  
  
I gritted my teeth, asking God for help.  
  
I didn't hug him back.  
  
It was one of the hardest things I've ever done.  
  
He finally put me back down, slowly. But he didn't let go.  
  
My heart felt like it was being destroyed inside me.  
  
"Just talk to me, please." His voice was low and hoarse in my ear.  
  
His body tensed against mine.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to block out the way his voice teased my flesh.  
  
"That's all I ask. Talk to me. I can tell you the truth now."  
  
"What truth?" I spat bitterly under my breath, my eyes opening and once again freezing on the other side of the parking lot.  
  
"It was never real between me and Tanya. She forced me to send you away."  
  
Thank God he was holding me up. Because my legs didn't feel like they were really there anymore.  
  
"She had us followed that night. Pictures were taken outside the building. She threatened to expose it," Edward said, his hands now wrapped around my waist.  
  
I whimpered, eyes closing, the feeling of his large hands _there_ again, fucking with me.  
  
Edward groaned, tightening his hold. Brought me closer.  
  
I was shaking, full of self-loathing as the mention of _that_ night pulled open a latch inside me, unleashing a drumming in my blood that was starting to take a hold of my sanity.  
  
"So...so, what? She blackmailed you into being her boyfriend or else she'd have you put in jail?" I asked, finally finding the strength to raise my hands and push him back a bit.  
  
He let me go, his eyes watching me.  
  
The way they fucking glowed in the stupid parking lights didn't let me look away.  
  
"The whole family was going to be ruined, Bella. I..."  
  
"Get it," I said shakily, stepping backwards until with fumbling hands I found the wall behind me.  
  
Edward took a few steps toward me, one hand out and his brow doing that little worried thing it did so well.  
  
I held a hand out, shaking my head and leaning back on the wall. "Just give me a sec, k  ?" I asked, breathing deeply.  
  
Trying to keep it together.  
  
Trying to control the fuck mess trying to burst inside me.  
  
"She did it to Jasper, too."  
  
"What?" I cried, my head flying around. My hand came up and cupped my chest, trying to remind my heart that it needed to work in order to keep me alive.  
  
"She threatened Jasper, too. Had Alice followed...Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever got involved with the woman. Losing you was..."  
  
"Stop," I snapped, raising a hand. I closed my eyes. Blocking the sight of him in that suit. Tall, bigger than before. His neck was larger, his arms...the jaw was harder, too, but the rest of his face was...  
  
 _Him._  
  
And his voice, saying that shit to me.  
  
God, how many years did I spend trapped? Stuck inside the black sludge of jealousy, desperate and on _fire_ for him while he spent his days by another woman's side? How many times had I prayed for this very day to come only to notice what a fool I was being?  
  
Then I met Scott. He didn't set my soul on fire but he had been good to me. Good enough that I didn't feel so dead anymore. Not every one of my thoughts consisted of the man before me because of Scott.  
  
I'd do very fucking well remembering that.  
  
"Stop. Why are you saying these things now?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to brace myself for the sight of him again.  
  
The fairy stopped looking where she was going. Floated backwards her face morphed into a dreamy expression.  
  
Bitch smacked straight into the brick wall by my head.  
  
Take that, whore.  
  
Edward looked down at me, his nostrils flaring and his chest moving deeply with every breath.  
  
In those dark clothes, with the white lights of the parking lot baring down on him and that tortured expression on his face he was exactly as I remembered him in my darkest moments.  
  
Restrained. Arrogant. _Needy._  
  
Something in me was beginning to despair.  
  
Or maybe it was just the sound of the fairy wailing as she realized how much hitting the wall because of him hurt.  
  
Either way, ouch. I needed to make him stop this shit.  
  
"I have a boyfriend. I don't mind being your...your friend. But why are you here, saying these things to me now? When I just...I just started moving on with my life." I heard how small my voice sounded.  
  
Heard it.  
  
Hated it.  
  
Blamed him for it.  
  
 _You see?_ I yelled at the still wailing fairy. She was on my shoulder, crying and rubbing her damned wounds. _You see what he does to us? You really want him to have that power_ again _?_  
  
"Bella," he said.  
  
I wanted to slam my head against the wall. It just wasn't fair how good that name sounded coming from him.  
  
I needed to get out. I really, really did.  
  
 _Then go!_  
  
I didn't move.  
  
Fuck!  
  
"Look at me," he said, his voice low.  
  
I blinked, trying to hold back the shaking going through me.  
  
He took a step closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hands come up. Slowly, the fingers unfurled and pressed into the wall by my head.  
  
On either side.  
  
He'd trapped me in.  
  
My heart lurched inside me.  
  
"Are you really happy with him?" Edward asked, bending low and whispering into my hair.  
  
He wasn't really touching me anymore. His hands kept him about six inches away from him. Except, my hair. His lips were just right there. One breath away from touching it.  
  
I felt the air that left his mouth shoot through the nerves of my head and straight down my neck.  
  
"Yes," I hissed, aching to push him away.  
  
Edward shifted, lowering his head a little lower.  
  
The next words he whispered went straight into my ear.  
  
"Are you really? Are you telling me that he gives you more than I did?"  
  
My eyes snapped shut, my body trying to recoil. Trying to move, jump into action, and escape the fact that I knew exactly what he meant. I knew exactly what he was referring to.  
  
My body burned, yearning and proving that I had no control.  
  
No control over it.  
  
When God, I had to. I couldn't hurt Scott. Not after how long he'd waited. Not after all he'd put up with.  
  
"It's none of your business what happens between me and my boyfriend. I'm not asking you all about your intimate life with Tanya the last few years. I can't be your friend if..."  
  
"There wasn't one," he said simply, his lips so close to my ear that that alone almost my clit seize.  
  
A fiery ache hit it, making it swell as it registered his words.  
  
 _It's a lie. No way. It's a lie._  
  
It throbbed against my panties, hungry and unleashing gush after gush.  
  
Especially, when he shifted again. Brought himself a _little_ closer.  
  
His scent was everywhere. I told my chest to _stop_ breathing but instead it took off. Violently sucking in gulp after gulp of air, trying to bring every molecule off him into me.  
  
"What the fuck are you saying?" I said, hearing my voice lowering in a way I hadn't heard in a while. I pressed myself harshly against the brick wall. I knew that the rough grind of the brick against me was probably ruining my dress.  
  
It was a very expensive and pretty one that Rose had lent me.  
  
Hopefully, she'd understand that at the moment I had been _desperate_ for some extra space.  
  
"Bella. After that night, there's only been you."  
  
"Liar," I cried again, pounding at his chest with my fists.  
  
He needed to get the fuck away from me! He had to...  
  
Pressed himself into me, his body hot, heavy, large...  
  
"Does it feel like I'm lying?" he asked, his voice shaking against the side of my face.  
  
Right by my jaw.  
  
A little lower he'd be at my neck.  
  
I gritted my teeth, barely holding back a whimper at the agony that was slicing through me.  
  
"That's not possible!" I grunted, trying to push all his weight off of me.  
  
"Damn it! Bella, stop moving like that if you even want me to _pretend_ to behave!" he hissed, his body tensing and pushing me back into the wall.  
  
The whimper I had been holding back left my mouth.  
  
We were shaking against each other.  
  
And...  
  
And I remembered this. I remembered this restrained current.  
  
 _I had been bent over. Laughing my ass off like the good little sin lover I was._  
  
 _See? People tried to convince me that being this horny this young was a bad thing._  
  
 _But...with Ghostbusters as my sole witness, the horny little motherfucker next to me had been fucking already when he was younger than me._  
  
 _I was still a virgin._  
  
 _There were worse people out there than me._  
  
 _Hah!_  
  
 _I laughed and laughed, my forehead touching the floor._  
  
 _Nothing._  
  
 _I do mean NOTHING, prepared my poor unsuspecting pussy for what was coming next._  
  
 _Please tell me what possessed this man to strangle his fingers with my hair? Hard?_  
  
 _And how was I supposed to react when he lifted me up, that large hand feeling_ powerful _on the back of my head?_  
  
 _He turned me._  
  
 _Used my hair._  
  
 _Turned me._  
  
 _I heard the inner whimper. Heard the hysterical note to it._  
  
 _Like an art collector who had just seen a priceless artifact unearthed something in me was shaking with excitement._  
  
 _Because this? This right here?_  
  
 _Him looking at me, those brows lowered. The eyes dangerous. The jaw clenching tight._  
  
 _His fist in my hair and his arm rippling with withheld energy._  
  
 _This right here was already better than any porn I'd ever seen._  
  
Ever.  
  
" _How old were you?"_  
  
 _His voice was pure gravel, scrapping me deep and leaving me raw. I trembled, trying to remain strong in the face of that look._  
  
 _It was in these moments that he had me believing it. Had me believing that I wasn't by myself in this tormenting mess._  
  
 _That he wanted to violate me as badly as I wanted to violate him._  
  
"You know what I think?" his voice pierced through my memory, bringing me back to the present.  
  
The present where he had me pressed up against a brick wall. His frame was nothing more than pure raw power, being held back barely because I hadn't given him consent.  
  
"I think you're not being honest with yourself. He doesn't do to you what I can. These shivers right here..." I jerked, feeling his fingers ghost slightly over my arm. "They tell me something different. And," he continued, moving my hair gently out of my way.  
  
I was a completely immobilized mess as his nose found the bare skin of my neck.  
  
He inhaled deep, his chest vibrating again.  
  
I bit my lip. Ached.  
  
Prayed and prayed.  
  
"Mmm...I can _smell_ you," he growled into my ear.  
  
I arched. Completely out of control I arched into him.  
  
He growled again, pressing into me and grabbing my hips.  
  
His lips came down, lightly sucking on my neck.  
  
Just like that, I was _that_ close.  
  
"Fuck," I whimpered, falling into him as he began rocking slowly against me. His body rippled and shook as he moaned around my skin.  
  
The sound was too much.  
  
I was too out of control...too much of a mess...  
  
It had been almost _four_ years of existing trapped inside my own skin. Trapped by myself with the echoes of _him_ vibrating through me.  
  
I clawed at him, pressing myself deeper.  
  
Just like that, my leg had broke free.  
  
Was now wrapped around his hip...  
  
"Oh, fuck, _baby_ ," he moaned into my neck, his tongue reclaiming it with long and thorough licks.  
  
"Edward," I whimpered, feeling him throb against me. Feeling myself getting beyond wet in return.  
  
My forehead fell onto his shoulder. There, in the parking lot, where _anyone_ could just happen by and see, Edward Cullen was dry fucking me into a wall.  
  
I clenched my eyes shut, trying to fight everything. The way he sounded moaning, calling me 'baby'. The way he felt, straining against me, his body moving in the exact way it always had.  
  
Tight.  
  
Desperate.  
  
Barely in control.  
  
I screamed inside, trying to remind myself that there was someone else.  
  
That I had a boyfriend.  
  
Edward's dick throbbed against me, so hard it rivaled the brick wall.  
  
I choked on a moan feeling myself close to tears.  
  
"I'm going to...oh, God," I cried, feeling my body wind up. It was getting tight, pressing into him.  
  
Rocking and hungrily seeking that which it had been missing for so long.  
  
Edward was growling. His teeth had joined in; biting down so hard the fucking newborn cheater in me feared he was going to leave a mark.  
  
I clawed at his shoulders, trying to hurt him through his clothes. It only made him moan more and the sound of it...  
  
Too much...  
  
My head fell to the crook of his neck. There, his scent attacked me, thrusting into my nose the way his dick was thrusting against me.  
  
I whimpered, pulsating. My nipples brushed against his chest, electrified my brain...  
  
"Edward..."  
  
"Come for me, Beautiful. God, give to me, baby. Give it to me."  
  
I came.  
  
His words slammed me against the wall and sucked on my clit until I was nothing more than a moaning, writhing bundle of nerves.  
  
Edward slammed against me, his movements becoming violent.  
  
As my release hit me in waves that made me blind, I heard him get closer.  
  
Heard the sound of him, right before he fell over that edge...  
  
" _Fuck_ , baby, yes. Oh, fuck, yes, Bella!"  
  
Another wave of pleasure shot out of me. I choked on a scream as he froze in my arms.  
  
His mouth came down on my neck, the skin there serving as a buffer for the loud groans that left him as he shook against me.  
  
"Oh, fuck," he gasped, his chest heaving on me.  
  
I felt his heart, beating wildly against my chest. Making the own frantic beats of my heart echo.  
  
"I'm sorry. Beautiful. I couldn't help it," Edward said again, his voice low and harsh near my ear.  
  
I refused to open my eyes, still shaking and fighting the oncoming wave of no-no that was heading my way.  
  
"God, baby," he groaned, his lips tracing my jaw.  
  
His tongue peaked out, making my mouth ache, my body jerk, a moan get out...  
  
I was trembling, still too lost in the aftermath to fight him. My body was vulnerable, open, receptive to the energy coming off of him.  
  
Starved, it sucked it in. Basking in having him there again.  
  
It was so wrong and I knew it. I screamed at my body. Told it to use some common sense.  
  
It didn't listen.  
  
His tongue was drawing slow lazy circles on my jaw.  
  
I leaned my head back without meaning to. Gave him more access.  
  
One single tear slid out as I thought about what I had just done.  
  
As I thought about Scott.  
  
The door a few feet from us flew open. Hard.  
  
Banged against the brick walls like a bomb going off.  
  
Edward jumped off of me giving me the much needed room to snap myself back together.  
  
Tiny Alice appeared in the lights of the parking lot, storming out of the door that had just exploded outward.  
  
Her red silk dress hugged her perfectly as she all but ran out into the parking lot.  
  
Her hair was falling out of its updo. Strands that were now past her shoulders fell, shaking around her head as she shivered.  
  
Her wilds eyes and puffy lips made recognition flare in me.  
  
I knew with absolute certainty that I looked the same way.  
  
Right on cue, I saw a blond man come out the door. He was frantically going after Alice.  
  
Blond, chin length and wavy hair. Big blue and green peepers.  
  
Even bigger black glasses on his face.  
  
I gasped, knowing instantly who he was.  
  
The Professor.  
  
Jasper Whitlock.  
  
And his clothes were all over the place, too, sliding home the final proof of what I had always suspected.  
  
Of what Edward had said.  
  
Those two had just been at each other.  
  
Something _had_ happened between them.  
  
My eyes flashed in Alice's direction just as her eyes flashed in mine.  
  
The bright blue balls widened, moving from Edward to me several times. I saw her eyes take in our clothes. Look at our mouths.  
  
Saw her come to the same conclusion I had just come to about her.  
  
The Professor was nearly caught up to Alice when she took off towards me, her skirt in one hand and her other hand pointing at me.  
  
I took after her, too, our heels clicking on the floor as I got closer.  
  
"You lied to me!" we both cried at once.  
  
It was hearing it out loud, both of us accusing each other of the same thing, that froze us.  
  
Because we both had. We both hadn't told each other.  
  
And she was my best friend.  
  
Alice's wide blue eyes filled with tears and in them I could see how hard she was trying to keep it together. How hard she was trying to make sense of the mess around her.  
  
Edward was somewhere behind me. The Professor was behind Alice, his gaze a penetrating laser beam as he stared intensely at her back.  
  
Hungry.  
  
I looked away from him, shaken by how he looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," I gasped, looking to the floor and trying to blink my tears away. "He's your brother...I didn't want there to be problems..."  
  
"I watched you. I watched for years...knew something was wrong...why didn't you tell me eventually?"  
  
Alice whispered, her voice coming out watery.  
  
I shook my head slowly at her, looking hard into her eyes. Trying to beg and signal subtly to her. Trying to tell her to please not to.  
  
 _Don't let him hear it. Don't say it in front of him. Don't let him hear how bad it was..._  
  
She blinked her eyes then looked behind me. Understanding flared. She blinked again, look around the parking lot and was obviously trying to reacquaint herself with where we were.  
  
Her eyes landed on Jasper and violent pain flashed through them.  
  
In a flash, the girl had grabbed my wrist and began dragging me straight across the parking lot.  
  
The men's voices barked in unison behind us, making me momentarily jerk.  
  
"Alice!"  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"No!" Alice and I both screamed over our shoulders, speeding up and heading out towards the sidewalk.  
  
We heard them take off after us.  
  
Neither of us looked back.  
  
Even as they obviously got closer we stared straight ahead and ran as fast as our heels let us.  
  
The light changed to green just as we made it to the street.  
  
Trapping us.  
  
"Alice, wait!" Jasper said, breathing heavily as they caught up.  
  
Alice's chest heaved and I saw her rapidly blink back tears before turning around and glaring at him.  
  
My heart plummeted, the realization that for this long she'd been in the same place I had been making me nauseous.  
  
"No," Alice said again, her voice shaking. "You s sold me. Fuck you if you think that now you can just come back..."  
  
"Alice, he was trying to protect you. The family..."  
  
"Fuck you, Edward!" Alice growled, sounding positively dangerous.  
  
I wanted to knuckle bump with her so badly. But I couldn't. I was holding myself still.  
  
Behind me I felt him. Edward was mere inches from me. Even as he talked to Alice I could feel his eyes burning into me.  
  
"Bella," he finally said in a low voice, trying to get my attention.  
  
It did grab my attention. Oh, did it. Just hearing that made my mind flash back to what had just happened.  
  
My neck tingled, the imprint of his teeth nerve deep.  
  
I cursed myself, grinding my teeth in fury as my body woke up again.  
  
 _You disgusting bitch. You already cheated once today and you're ready to do it again?_  
  
My hand came up into my mouth. Covered it.  
  
The shaking in me was getting worse.  
  
 _Oh, God. Scott..._  
  
Alice must have sensed that I was that close to falling apart. Her hand tightened around mine and the moment the light changed she took off.  
  
The guys were still right behind us, calling our names and trying to get us to stop.  
  
I resisted the urge to close my eyes as we neared the stairs of the hotel. I needed to be able to see to make it up them. The last thing I wanted was to fall in front of Edward and the Professor, but the colors around me were too sharp, everything was a blur as my brain raced.  
  
And it was simply just too much.  
  
I was gasping for air the moment Alice and I burst into the lobby.  
  
"Bella, please. Woman, can you just stop?" Edward yelled loudly, his voice echoing off the lobby walls.  
  
"Alice..." The Professor said, his voice low and coaxing.  
  
I _felt_ the shiver that went through Alice from where I held her hand.  
  
She faltered in her step, her chest shaking as she inhaled...  
  
This time it was me who pulled on her. Our room was on the second floor. As I neared the elevators I came to the very serious conclusion that I didn't want to end up stuck in an elevator with those two men. No way.  
  
Especially since they were still following us.  
  
So I raced on, my eyes frozen on the door to the stairway. My heart was grinding around inside me, like a rusty hinge gone too long without oil, and I knew that if I didn't get in the safety of the room soon I was going to have a breakdown.  
  
In front of everyone.  
  
And there was no way I was letting that happen. No way I was letting him see it.  
  
Alice allowed me to lead as I rushed us into the stairwell. We were on the first landing when below us we heard the guys run in as well.  
  
"Can you both just go away?" Alice yelled over the railing as we rushed onto the second floor.  
  
I heard them both call our names again as we slammed our way out into the second floor hallway.  
  
Alice and I were both panting heavily as we rushed, trying to make it to the door of our room before they saw us.  
  
The elevator door in front of us dinged just as the stairway door behind us burst open.  
  
Edward and Jasper called our names one more time.  
  
Both stopped midname for the same reason Alice and I had frozen in our tracks.  
  
Rose stumbled out of the elevator, her hair loose and hanging down to her waist.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you following me?" she yelled into the elevator as she straightened herself up.  
  
I swear to fucking God nothing prepared me for the very one of a kind voice that bellowed out in response.  
  
"Girl, just stop and talk to me! Why the fuck are you running away?"  
  
Emmett's tall hulky form came pounding out of the elevator.  
  
And he was shirtless.  
  
The fuck?  
  
"I am not running away!" Rose screeched, her face going red. She opened her mouth to scream at him again...and finally saw us.  
  
All four of us.  
  
Alice I could see.  
  
The two behind us I didn't turn to look at.  
  
But judging by our silence we were all looking at the scene in front of us with wide open mouths.  
  
Emmett actually _blushed_. From head to toe, he turned a scarlet red that clashed violently with his hair.  
  
Rose's mouth snapped shut. She looked at the men behind us. Looked me and Alice over. I know she saw that were just as disheveled as she was. Her eyes became instantly shuttered.   
  
She took off towards me and Alice with a look that made me back away.  
  
It was almost the same look she gave people right before she smacked the shit out of them.  
  
"Let's go," she said, her tone harsh as she grabbed our hands.  
  
The men watched in shocked silence as she began dragging us away.  
  
Emmett was the first that snapped out of it. "Now wait a second! Rosalie, come back here!"  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Alice whispered.  
  
I was wondering the exact same thing.  
  
Rose didn't answer anyone. Like some super quick stealth ninja she took her card key out of her clutch so fast it seemed to just appear in her hand.  
  
Her shaking hand.  
  
Rose wasn't a 'shaker'.  
  
 _What the fuck..._ my mind turned, aware that the men were behind us. That we were finally right here.  
  
The Rose was now super woman because she shoved both of us in that room so fast we almost flew.  
  
I heard the guys, their voices mixed, as Rose slammed the door shut.  
  
Everything outside went quiet.  
  
Inside, in the dark, all three of us breathed shakily. The sounds of our heavy pants were the only sound we heard for a good three minutes.  
  
We waited, expecting them to knock.  
  
To try and come in.  
  
Not wanting them to and wondering how we were going to make them go away.  
  
But nothing.  
  
Another five minutes passed. Slowly, Alice slid down to the floor, her chest still heaving.  
  
My twisting brain recognized a smart idea when it saw one. I lowered myself just as slowly, trying to fight the spins as they hit me hard.  
  
My heart was destroyed. Destroyed all over again.  
  
And this time fueled by guilt.  
  
Rose fell against the door. The sound made both mine and Alice's head shoot up.  
  
Almost in slow motion, the girl just fell. Slid down the door and landed on the floor.  
  
In a heap.  
  
Her skirt everywhere. Her hair pointing in several different directions.  
  
Her lips were swollen. Her eyes were spaced out.  
  
The girl was a mess.  
  
Rosalie Hale did not do _mess._  
  
"So..." Alice began, her voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "I think I can safely say I fucked up big time and came all over Jasper's thigh..."  
  
Rose and I gasped.  
  
Funny how we both avoided looking into anyone's eyes.  
  
"...From what was burned in my eyes in that parking lot I can also say that you came very close to cheating on Scott tonight, didn't you Bella?" she asked, turning to me with those piercing eyes.  
  
It was a family trait. I swear.  
  
"I did cheat," I whispered, shaking as I felt the beginning of the pain that wanted to erupt.  
  
"You're clothes were on Bella."  
  
"No, I did," I said adamantly, my teeth clenched. The tears were there. They were ready. They _burned_ with the fury of my self-hatred.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Alice said, turning to Rose. "Safe to say we both had an _interesting_ night. How about you Rose? What has been happening in your little dimension?"  
  
There was a bite to the question.  
  
Alice was demanding an answer. Was fully expecting to get one.  
  
Normally, this did not go so easy. Those two were control freaks to the extreme. I've seen them butt heads for weeks.  
  
Then _poof_! Back to normal. Like nothing happened.  
  
But still, I didn't expect an easy answer.  
  
And when we did get one I didn't expect the shit that left that girl's mouth then.  
  
"Alice...I lost my virginity tonight. To your brother. Emmett."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Yes, I had officially been thrown into Fucked-Up Wonderland.  
  
And no, I was not enjoying the fucking ride.

* * *

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chap 9 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=32** ](http://bit.ly/LWYwy2)

 

 


	10. En Garde

* * *

 

**Chapter 10**

 

**En Garde**

 

**(Not that it'll do you much good, Bella. But go ahead and try.)**

* * *

  
***BPOV  
  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I think all the trauma of this evening has fucked up my brain. Please run that by me again."  
  
Rose scowled, her brow slamming down in that way that warned you not to go there.  
  
But Alice never listened. So, I knew where this was going.  
  
Was still too much in shock to try to even do anything to stop it.  
  
"I accidentally lost my virginity to your _brother._ Emmett."  
  
Yup, sounded just about as Earth shaking that time as it did the first.  
  
"You fucked my brother?" Alice hissed, her hair falling loose and down her shoulders as she shook.  
  
"I believe that is what I just said."  
  
"Wha...How...You didn't even know my brother!"  
  
"I do now."  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Oh my fucking God.  
  
Emmett? Rose?  
  
 _Fucking?_  
  
And she was still _walking_?  
  
But...but...she’d been a _virgin_!  
  
"Please...please explain to me...what the _hell_ happened?" Alice asked. She leaned back, unfurling her legs completely.  
  
Her feet were still in those black heels.  
  
Fuck, look at us. All three of us dressed up in thousands of dollars. Each with just-fucked hair.  
  
All of us attacked by one of _them_.  
  
 _God? I second Alice's question. But I'm asking you. Thanks._  
  
"I lost you two bitches because you both decided to leave separately. _After_ me! So here I go, walking in first. Who's there?" Rose asks.  
  
"Morrison," Alice and I said in unison.  
  
There was only one person alive who inspired _that_ much hatred on her face. The perverted, egotistic, drunk-on-his-power old professor had been after her for two years now.  
  
He was disgusting.   
  
She'd stab him in the jugular given the chance.  
  
No. Joke.  
  
Has the knife to do it with, too.  
  
"Exactly. The fuck is doing his not-so subtle flirt thing. Grosses me out. I escape. Go wash hands. Come back out. Who do I bump into? This _big_ motherfucker leaning against a pillar and looking like Rambo..."  
  
"Oh God," Alice groaned, her hand coming up to rub her face.  
  
I just kept looking between her and Alice with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
  
I know, I know. Something was wrong with me. It was _obvious._  
  
"And Alice, I'm sorry but honestly? That man looks dangerous..."  
  
"Oh, hell no, don't go there Rose..."  
  
"And in that setting? Never. _Never_ in my life saw that. So you have to understand how shocked I was..."  
  
"Considering what you just came from doing I'm guessing that by _shocked_ you mean your pussy woke up, bitch."  
  
Rose actually cringed and whined. "Yes!" The word left her sounding so helpless _my_ ass wanted to go find a place and hide.  
  
Rosalie scared.  
  
What the hell was happening to the world?  
  
What did Emmett _do_ to her?  
  
"Rose...but he's my brother..."  
  
"I didn't know that until after he'd shoved his cock in me!"  
  
"Holy shit," I whispered, knowing that if I laughed Alice might kill me. But can you blame me if I said that a part of me _really_ wanted to?  
  
Alice held up a hand, her eyes looking honest to God dangerously wide. "I don't think I need to hear anything else right now. Nope. I just had crazy night. We all just had crazy night. So Rose, just do me little favor. Please? Explain it to me tomorrow."  
  
Rose and I blinked at her.  
  
She just stared back with that blank and scary stare.  
  
Breakdown was imminent. If she didn't get herself together it was going to happen. We had seen it happen many times before. Had seen the sadness set in and watched her lock herself away from the world.  
  
For days.  
  
Sometimes weeks.  
  
All in all, a lot less frequently than me the first few years.  
  
I had always tried to be there. Hadn't been able to help Alice. I had seen the signs. Recognized deep in my tissue those fucking symptoms.  
  
But I had never known for a fact what caused them. Could only guess. And considering what I was hiding, there were only so many times I dared to try and get an answer.  
  
I didn't deserve to know. As much as it killed me to watch those moments, the ones that had me fearing for her overall happiness, I couldn't do anything about them.  
  
I missed her when the tables were turned and it was me. So many times I almost told her.  
  
Knew she'd hate her brother for it. Couldn't bring myself to cause that.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
She turned and looked at me. In the moonlight that peered in through the window her eyes glowed with resolve. As always. Rosalie was determined to... _everything._ Seriously. Whatever the fuck it was, whatever the fuck it involved, didn't matter. Nope. If she was involved in it, she won it.  
  
Yes, that included life as well.  
  
"What, Bella?" she asked, her voice steady. Calm.  
  
"Did you know? About Alice and Jasper, did you kn..."  
  
"Bella!" Alice gasped turning to me with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hm. Of course she did. After all, she'd been the one with each of us separately each time.  
  
If I had confided in her...of course Alice had as well.  
  
"You bitches put me in one awkward as hell situation," Rose said, her voice coming out rough.  
  
Alice's eyes widened. Then her mouth fell open. That lasted about two seconds before her face came down into a fierce pout. "Rose! You knew about each of us. Do you know how selfish that makes me feel right now?" she cried, crossing her arms and leveling that pout on Rose.  
  
"Me, too," I whispered. My eyes fell to the carpet and stayed there. It was time to start practicing. Apparently, after tonight all my reasons to hold my head high would be nothing but smoke. Blowing in the wind. Going bye-bye as I tearfully watched...  
  
 _Focus. You can break down into La La Land later._  
  
"Yeah, it was fuck shit to go through. But someone had to, right? You're my friends," Rose said calmly.  
  
And there it was. One of two irrefutable facts. There was still doubt on a few things when it came to Rosalie.  
  
One, was she mostly high-society princess or not? We've seen evidence to both.  
  
Two, is she certifiably insane or not? Judge me and Alice for this all you want, but something isn't one hundred percent _normal_ with Rosalie Hale. She snaps. Dangerously. Like short-circuit-in-the-spinal-column-bad. And I have a degree in human brain failure. I know the signs.  
  
Three, would she kill someone? Without a doubt, one hundred percent, hell-the-fuck yeah. Has she done it, yet? No. But will she one day? Yes. Alice and I agree on this very seriously. The woman is very capable of committing murder. Depending on how badly the person fucked with her, she might very well really enjoy it, too.  
  
And four, was she a fierce friend? To the point that in four years she'd become like another sister to me and Alice. Once Rosalie cared for you it was over. She was there for you no matter what you needed. No matter what it cost her.  
  
"I'm an asshole," I groaned, rubbing my forehead and trying to make the ache go away.  
  
"Bella, you weren't the only one," Alice whispered, her hand landing on my shoulder.  
  
I groaned deeply, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to make the tears go back. Ended up sniffing anyway. "Yeah, but I'm on a roll. Riding the grand mega-wave of selfishness and fucking up on the people that care about me..."  
  
"Bella..."  
  
" _Ugh!_ I need a cigarette." Surprise, surprise. I do think I've mentioned I've been on a slightly self-destructive streak the last few years, yes?  
  
Still blinking back tears, I shakily got to my feet. Slowly, the girls followed suit. I stumbled over to where my clutch had fallen. Through blurry eyes I searched for my cigarettes. When I turned I saw that the other girls had down the same. I couldn't help but smile. "Aren't we something?"  
  
"We aren't the only girls in the world that smoke. Now move, I've had a stressful night and I _need_ a cigarette," Rose said, walking towards me and sliding the cigarette between her lips.  
  
It was either go through the balcony doors or get mowed over.  
  
I slid the sliding door open and stepped out onto the summer air. I felt the other two girls coming in behind me. For a moment, I let myself get lost in how good the wind felt. I loved summer nights. Loved how perfect the weather seemed to be.  
  
Although, they reminded me. A lot of the time a simple breeze caressing my skin brought me back.  
  
"Bella."  
  
"Oh, holy shit!" Alice coughed, her hand coming up to her throat.  
  
I nearly dropped my unlit cigarette. Out of the corner of my eye, on the balcony next to ours, I saw a tall figure. Dressed in black.  
  
Either my peripheral vision had evolved to super human status or my memory was a masochistic asshole. Because even though I wasn't fully turned to look at the tall man on the balcony next to us, I could still make out every line on that face.  
  
Every single freaking spot.  
  
"Isn't your room upstairs?" Rose asked out of nowhere, her delicate fingers bringing the cigarette to her mouth.  
  
"Emmett's room is upstairs. This is my room."  
  
He'd been there. I don't know how long he'd been there but while I had stood in this room getting ready with the girls he'd been right next door.  
  
And I hadn't seen him. How the fuck was that possible?  
  
I had ended up on the very corner of the small balcony, tucked into it. I was frozen, cigarette still in hand as I stared off into the night. Trying to convince myself not to look. Trying to remind myself of the horrible thing I'd done in that parking lot.  
  
Because it was horrible.  
  
Regardless of how much my damned pussy seemed to like the idea. It was _wrong._  
  
There was only about two and a half feet separating the balconies. Had I not been so absorbed in my task of _not_ turning to look at him I would have seen and known the moment he decided to put such small separation space to good use.  
  
"Here," he said, coming closer. His voice sounded muffled, lips tensed.  
  
There was a metallic click and then a flame appeared next to me, cupped gently by his large palm.  
  
I turned, eyes wide and shocked, as the flame brought to focus something I hadn't noticed before.  
  
Flat on his skin, enough to explain why I hadn't felt them, but dark enough to cause a large contrast.  
  
Jagged and obvious.  
  
Scars.  
  
On the palm of his hand.  
  
Every cell in my body jumped with recognition.  
  
 _I cried out. Trapped by his hard dick pounding into me. Trapped by how he looked. Dangerous and wild as he moved. My back arched._  
  
 _The next words that left my mouth did so on a breathless plea. "Yes! Oh, fuck. Harder! Yes! Fuck! Please, fucking break it! Break me!"_  
  
I froze, feeling something inside me crumbling a little further. My wide eyes looked away from his hand, away from the physical mark, and landed on his face.  
  
In the dark, his nearly black eyes stared at me. He was still holding the flame out to me. Tensed.   
Tall. Still.  
  
His lips were wrapped around the end of a cigarette as well.  
  
I knew he'd started smoking a few years back. Had seen some pictures in the papers of him doing so. But none were up close. None.  
  
The tingling that had begun to go through me at the sight of his scars morphed into a drumming.  
  
His lips looked soft. Full as they wrapped around that…  
  
With shaky hands I reached up and quickly lit my cigarette. I was still shaking, damn it, when I pulled back and proceeded to put at least a foot of space between me and the end of the balcony. Giving me about three measly feet away from the man next to me.  
  
Time had already proven that thousands of miles weren't enough. So three feet were really fucking with my tolerance levels.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked in that tone that made me want to pull his hair. I couldn't decide if I meant that in the good way or the bad, but I did know that if my fingers ever got in there it would involve _a lot_ of pain.   
  
A lot.  
  
And was he serious with this? Really? "Uh...yeah...how about...no," I said, staring off straight into the night. Eyes landing on the Grand Hall. On the very parking lot that had started this mess. "Last time you asked for a dance," I continued, voice dripping with sarcasm as I took a drag.  
  
Tensed and jittery for some reason (maybe it was the nicotine), I felt that blind acid like wave that rose in me. The one that demanded I stand up. Even though a part of me wanted to run from him, escape what he did to my body, there was no way I was going to do so.  
  
None.  
  
I had some control here, damn it.  
  
 _Some,_ the fairy said, next to my head and eyeing his crotch.  
  
See that? That just added to the flames of my pissed off.  
  
Jaw clenched I turned and met his stare head on.  
  
He was leaning on the railing, calmly smoking and watching me.  
  
I wanted to shrink back so badly that it hurt. His eyes bore into mine. Reached into my brain and pulled out every single detail. Every single thing that I had tried to bleach and scrub free and had been unable to get rid of.  
  
Every word had been an ant, burrowing deeper and deeper every time I tried to get at it. Destroy it.  
  
Everything that just wouldn't freaking go away.  
  
 _"Edward...I...please!"_  
  
 _"Please what, huh baby? You want my come? You want it...deep...in...here?" His voice was a breathless thrust, as hard as his hips were slamming into me._  
  
 _My eyes were frozen. Frozen on his face. On the way his brow had gone hard. His whole body was tensed, curled into me even as he fucked me._  
  
 _His eyes wouldn't leave me. They wouldn't let me go._  
  
 _And his chest, his abs, God, looking down, the way his dick looked sliding in and out..._  
  
 _I could feel it. Like a tight bomb inside me I could feel it building with each throb. With each moan from him._  
  
 _I was too close. Too tight. Everything had been building up and now I was right there._  
  
 _I just needed him to push me over. "Yes...please..._ umph _!...more!...fuck me please!"_  
  
 _"Oh, little one. I love how you take this dick."_  
  
 _That voice. Oh, fuck, I was close..._  
  
I forced myself back to the present. Forced myself even though every nerve in me was wailing. In agony.  
  
How could I still be so hungry? How?  
  
It had never gone away. It was getting worse...  
  
"I don't trust you alone with me," I said stubbornly, still not backing down even as my body tightened.  
  
He took another drag. Eyes fell down to my chest.  
  
Damn him and damn me for not wearing a God damned bra!  
  
 _To be fair, the dress doesn't really allow for that..._  
  
 _We could've figured something out!_  
  
His nostrils flared.  
  
My nipples reacted even more to what seemed to be some silent call from him.  
  
There was no hiding it like this. No hiding how starving I was.  
  
 _Note to self: Wear heavy padded bra anywhere near this man in the future._  
  
"You don't trust _yourself_ alone with me," he said out of nowhere, his tone purely conversational.  
  
The motherfucker.  
  
"I am so not paying witness to this," Alice whisper/whined behind me.  
  
Rose choked.  
  
I was seriously battling a very intense urge that demanded I do something.  
  
Something that ended with him just happening to trip off his balcony.  
  
"I'm going inside," I snapped, flinging my cigarette over the balcony and turning to move.  
  
"Stop running from me."  
  
Red. Lazy, pulsing, blood hungry visions of _RED_.  
  
I was shaking with rage as I turned around. Stomped the few feet back to the rail and leaned on it, getting in his face and feeling my own morph with anger.  
  
He calmly threw his own cigarette then leaned towards me. Met my stare head on.  
  
His calmness poked at something in me. The chaotic thing in me rolled around in indignation. It existed. He stood there calmly.  
  
So not fair.  
  
"I am _not_ running," I said through clenched teeth, shaking and caught in the lock of his stare once more.  
  
A stomach wave went through me. Almost like the one I got when I jumped off the airplane. Right before there was nothing but air. Weightlessness.  
  
That thrill.  
  
"Then talk to me," he said, leaning even closer.  
  
His eyelashes fanned in front of his eyes as he spoke. His jaw worked, moved, played with his lips and made them do this weird thing that was too hot to be called speaking.  
  
 _You obviously have a problem on your hands._  
  
 _Duh!_  
  
"No, not now," I said, slamming my hands down on the rail.  
  
His nostrils flared. He lowered his head. Stared up at me from under his brow.  
  
My fingers became tight vices around the rail. Holding me still. Keeping me there.  
  
"You always have to make everything _so_ difficult..."  
  
I gasped. "Fucker!"  
  
"Ok..." Rose said behind me.  
  
"I'm going in, I am so not watching this anymore!" Alice.  
  
Heard the door slide open, their fucking heels clicking as they ran in.  
  
Heard it slide closed.  
  
 _TRAITORS!_  
  
One look down confirmed that Edward's hands were very dutifully mimicking mine. Except they were bigger. And they were tensed, strong looking, veins popping out from the strain. On the other side, I now knew, existed the visual proof that night had left on him.  
  
 _That_ WE _left on him, hunny. Remember how good his blood tasted? I bet that other mark is still on his shoulder, too._  
  
 _No, please don't..._  
  
I watched, shaking _again_ as one of his hands came up. Slowly.  
  
Torn and conflicting heat rushed through me. He was going to touch me, he was going to...  
  
His right hand simply came up and brushed aside the hair that was hanging over my left shoulder.  
  
Edward pulled back. His eyes on the skin he'd exposed.  
  
On the flat, circular scar that had barely begun to fade.  
  
"How did you explain that to him?" Edward asked, his eyes hot as they stared at what had once been a _very_ clear impression of his teeth.  
  
"That's none of your business," I whispered, feeling even more anger rushing through me.  
  
"Does he know? That there was someone before?"  
  
I stepped away from the balcony. My eyes wouldn't stop taking in his mouth as he talked. How his lips moved and how they looked in the low street lights...  
  
"And what the hell did _you_ tell your girlfriend about your hands?" I snapped, almost stumbling backwards in my haste to get to the door.  
  
"She wasn't really my girlfriend. She knew about us. Remember? And she only asked once. When I gave her no answer she never asked again," he said, watching me and looking like he was seriously debating jumping over the small space and onto my balcony.  
  
I heard what he was saying. But the problem is, my brain was only registering _his_ voice saying anything in relation to 'her'. The fact that she had even been close enough to him to see and ask about _my_ mark on him...  
  
 _Ok. You're going irrational again. Seriously time to go._  
  
In a rush the words stumbled out of me. Not premeditated or thought through words, but words that were true nonetheless.  
  
"He knows. He knows I slept with someone _once_ in my life before him..."  
  
"Does he know of the days before it? Of what happened..."  
  
In a flash, my brain took me back to that night. To the freaking temple. To my stupid ass deciding to break the law _big_ time by falling to my knees.  
  
In my defense, Egypt inspires a pagan-like fury inside me.  
  
I might have been simply possessed by the infamously horny Cleopatra.  
  
Who knows?  
  
But in the blink of an eye, I could see him. Up against the wall and in that dark gray and stripped suit. Weeks of wanting him had been tearing apart my clit from the inside. I was on my knees, his dick sliding slowly into my mouth.  
  
The way he looked at me, his face pained and fixated, the sounds he made...  
  
"We can't be near each other," I finally admitted out of nowhere, reaching the sliding door and leaning on it. The double-bed room was dark inside. I could see no signs of Rose. Or Alice.  
  
My hand was on the handle when his voice stopped me again.  
  
"Don't do this. Don't run from this," Edward said, his voice a soft plea that felt like a lick to my spine.  
  
My hand tightened around the handle. With every flash of heat and every needy scream of my body, what I had just said was becoming more and more clear.  
  
"He deserves better than this. He's been around this long. Waiting for me. Being my boyfriend and being... _good_ to me," I said.  
  
"Just...good?" he asked slowly.  
  
I turned around in a heartbeat, meeting his stare head on and shaking my head. "He's not perfect, no one is. But he's a _good_ boyfriend, Edward..."  
  
Edward threw his hands up. "I just...if he gives you everything you need, Beautiful, then why can't you be near me?"  
  
Fucker.  
  
Stupid fucker. Idiot had a death wish.  
  
I understand that this is just him being honest and his ego being that big because let's face it, it _is_ , and that he probably wasn't really trying to piss me off. To throw it in my face.  
  
But it felt like that anyway and it made me want to hurt him.  
  
And he was right. I wasn't a fool. I knew.  
  
 _He doesn't give you everything._  
  
 _I know!_  
  
In all fairness, I hadn't even really tried. It could very well be my fault. My boyfriend could have probably scrubbed the man before me out of me but I had never given him the chance. Not yet.  
  
In comes Edward and I'm cheating on my boyfriend by sharing an orgasm with the guy. Just like that. After four years, after everything that had happened...  
  
Clearly, there was something wrong with me.  
  
"I have to talk to you someday. But not now. I need... _more_ time," I said, hugging myself and leaning on the door.  
  
Edward stared back at me.  
  
I involuntarily shivered, as always, trapped and awed by the heat slamming into me.  
  
He was either the best actor in the world...or he was deathly serious. But everything in me was convinced that the man looked as insanely hungry as I felt.  
  
"Forever wouldn't be enough, Bella."  
  
My world felt fragile. Like broken glass that had been glued back together, it shook. I knew that if it broke again, this time it would be beyond fixing.  
  
Just garbage.  
  
"Edward, I'm leaving in the morning. I'll be back in a month or so. If you need to talk that badly we can talk then...I think," I said, finally sliding the door open and taking a step inside.  
  
"Bella?"  
  
I froze, inside the room now. Looked at him.  
  
Saw him staring at me with pure determination.  
  
"I let you go once. Don't think I'm doing it again."  
  
I slid the door closed, shutting out his words and shaking. One flick of my wrist had the curtain closed.  
  
I could hear the shower going now that I was inside the room. Other than that there was no other sounds. I slid down to the floor, the last of my energy leaving me.  
  
Still in the damned dress and heels, the tears came. I felt them start to spill out of me as I shook everywhere. So powerful they were silent, the pounding waves of pain and guilt ran through me.  
  
I tried to make sense of the maelstrom of thoughts that was going through my head but nothing registered. All I could do was try to breathe through every sob, through every heave of my chest. Part of me was scared, as I sat there, because with every minute the pain was growing and I was already having a hard enough time dealing.  
  
I was so tired.  
  
I didn't even hear the shower turn off. Didn't realize that the bathroom door had opened, either. Just sat there, eyes fixated on the floor as my misery and confusion left me in torrents.  
  
Two small feet appeared in my line of my vision.  
  
"Look at you, baby girl," Alice whispered, kneeling in front of me in her pink bathrobe.  
  
Her small and gentle hands landed on my shoulders. When she pulled me near her, I didn't hesitate on going. Landing on her chest and feeling her arms wrap around me undid me.  
  
"Shhh," Alice whispered, rocking me as another sob round began.  
  
God, I was so sick. So sick of being like this. So sick of needing something so badly that I could barely exist.  
  
In a fog, I was barely aware when Alice stood up and helped me up with her. Barely an inch shorter than me it still wasn't lost on me how small she seemed.  
  
How delicate and tiny.  
  
People said I wasn't that much bigger than her. I just couldn't see it.  
  
She helped me onto the bed. Helped me out of my shoes.  
  
Paused momentarily before smoothing back my hair. "I knew it," she said in a whisper. "I knew and was so caught up in my own shit that it was kind of comfortable to turn my back and ignore it. I'm sorry."  
  
I blinked, more tears leaking out of my eyes. My hand came up and covered hers over my forehead. "How about you, dude? I just...I didn't tell you because I didn't want to cause problems between you and your brother. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked through leaky eyes and a stuffy nose.  
  
Alice blinked back her own tears. Slowly, she reached up and unwrapped the towel that was wrapped around her head. Her hair fell down her back in a wet mess of straight tangles. When she turned back to me her eyes glittered in the moonlight. "You were hurt enough. I didn't know why but I knew you were. I didn't want you dealing with my fuck mess at the same time. Now move over missy, Rose has been there for you all this time. My turn now," she said shooing me towards the other side of the bed.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something. Perhaps apologize again or ask her how she was doing.  
  
But she just shook her head and laid down next to me. "We can talk tomorrow. We leave early as fuck in the morning and we have a seven hour car ride back into New York. Then we gotta meet up with everybody and board a seven hour flight," she said, making herself comfortable.  
  
Her words made Scott's face flash through my mind.  
  
His short blond hair, his blue eyes, his goatee. All of it beyond handsome, beyond what a girl could want. So many of the girls in the school talked about me behind my back. Asking themselves why he was with me. The moody, depressed, slightly unhinged girl.  
  
I wondered at it myself. He put up with so much from me.  
  
Suspected why but never made a big deal about it.  
  
God, he was an amazing person.  
  
In a few hours I'd have to see him. Kiss him again.  
  
Look him in the eye and...what? Pretend I didn't do anything?  
  
 _Lie?_  
  
"Alice, I don't know what to do. I cheated on Scott," I gasped, the tears starting up all over again.  
  
"Define _cheat..."_  
  
"Your brother dry humped me into the wall!"  
  
"You came?"  
  
"What?...DUH!"  
  
"Ok, _ew_ , but yeah. You cheated."  
  
"Thanks for the newsflash!" I cried as a new round of waterworks started gearing up.  
  
"Bella, please don't get mad but hear me out. I'm not saying you go back with my brother. That isn't even an option for you right now. But Scott? Bella, honey, you've never really been _there_ in the relationship..."  
  
"Please, stop," I cried, trying to block the pain her words were hitting me with.  
  
"No. Listen. This isn't even about Edward anymore. This is about _you_. You are obviously not ready to be with someone else. Never were. And it led to this."  
  
She was right. She was absolutely right.  
  
I knew this.  
  
Still, I cried like a pathetic fool as her words sank in.  
  
Because if I wasn't ready now then when would I be? Never?  
  
"Oh God, what am I going to do?" I asked feebly even though I was very aware of the answer to that.  
  
And Alice, being Alice, didn't hesitate to give it to me.  
  
"It's only fair. For his own chance at happiness. You've got to let him go."  
  
My heart broke a little bit more.  
  
"How?" I asked, choking on a sob. "We are all leaving for a month. To Europe. We planned this graduation trip for over a year. I'm supposed to walk up to him after all this time, right before we're supposed to leave, and be like, 'Thanks for putting up with so much. Now leave'?"  
  
I stared up at the ceiling feeling the beginnings of exhaustion crawling in on me. My brain had been through too much, it was too overloaded.  
  
Now this.  
  
Two years. Two years and while I didn't passionately love Scott, I still cared.  
  
I made him wait almost two years for something any guy could get in a snap. Especially a guy like him. He had girls wanting him left and right.  
  
But he said he loved me. And that he'd been willing to wait. Although I had seen the tension in him, throughout that time he had settled for less.  
  
I had never given him what one other man had taken only once.  
  
Excuse me, but doesn't the fact that I am going to break up with him now not qualify me for some sort of 'Bitch of The Year' award?  
  
Just asking. Seems like so to me.  
  
"Don't do it now, then," Alice whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait until after the trip. Have this time with him and then let him go when you get back."  
  
I blinked at her, confused as to how she could say this seriously. "So _pretend_ for another month that everything is ok then land that big fat one on him when we get back?"  
  
"It's either that or leave him in the morning right before the trip."  
  
"How about I don't leave him at all?"  
  
"Bella!" Alice whined, obviously growing tired of me.  
  
She was right. Damn it, she was right. I couldn't keep Scott. He deserved more. He deserved better.  
  
I didn't deserve him therefore I shouldn't keep him.  
  
 _Alone again._  
  
"Ok," I heard myself say, feeling the grinding lock of fate sliding into place.  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll be ok, babe, you'll see," Alice whispered, cupping my cheek and caressing it.  
  
I nodded my head, feeling another tear slide out. "Where's Rose?"  
  
"Said she needed some air. Our girl can take care of herself. Thing is, what the hell happened?" Alice asked, this time staring up at the ceiling herself.  
  
"Um..." I said, sniffing and wiping away a tear. "Apparently Emmett saved her from Morrison. Somewhere along the line they ended up naked and fucking _before_ she found out that he was your brother."  
  
Alice cringed, her eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief as she continued to look at the ceiling. "The fuck?" she gasped, looking like she was still trying to make sense of the whole thing.  
  
"I know," I groaned, just as confused. And tired. So bone deep tired I felt like I was melting into the bed.  
  
"Ok, I'm done trying to figure anything out. My two best friends have now officially both fucked one of my brothers..."  
  
"Alice!"  
  
"And I am getting weird disturbing mental images just trying to put the pieces together, so I'm done. Good night, Bella."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night, asshole," I grumbled, doing the same because my body no longer felt like it had a choice.  
  
I was almost instantly pulled under, pulled into a deep sleep.  
  
I really should've fought to stay awake. You have no idea how much I mean this.

* * *

  
" _Why are you here?"_  
  
 _That question smacks me. Burns me hard as it marks my flesh._  
  
 _Why?_  
  
 _Why am I here?_  
  
 _Why do I keep coming back?_  
  
 _I open my mouth. Believing I don't know the answer._  
  
 _Hear the echo of the word 'liar' bouncing through my head._  
  
 _Suddenly he's close to me. In a flash, he's there. Behind me. His hands appear on either side of me, pressed into the glass._  
  
 _He'd trapped me in again._  
  
 _He's always trapping me._  
  
" _Tell me the truth. Why do you keep coming back to this place?"_  
  
 _His voice drifted across the skin of my ear._  
  
 _It took everything in me not to grind back. Not to seek the hard flesh I knew was right there._  
  
" _I...I..."_  
  
" _Is it because of this?" Edward asked, one hand coming down and pressing against my neck. Caressing right over my thundering pulse._  
  
 _I jerked, eyes rolling back and body arching without my permission._  
  
 _He pressed into me, growling, every inch as hard as I remembered._  
  
" _This is why you keep coming back, isn't it?" he asked into my ear, his hand circling my neck from behind. Holding me still while he pressed his throbbing dick into me._  
  
 _Right there._  
  
 _I throbbed in response, wet and needy from that alone._  
  
" _Admit it, baby. Admit it and I'll give it to you."_  
  
 _I whimpered, pressing back and rotating. Making him hiss in that way that was branded on my skin._  
  
" _Admit it. Admit that this is why you keep coming back."_  
  
 _I clenched my lips shut._  
  
 _He was right, I knew it. I knew that this was exactly why I couldn't let it go. Because no one had ever come close. No one had ever made me feel like_ this.  
  
 _No one ever woke it all up like that._  
  
 _How do you let that go? After having it, tasting it…how do you let it go?_  
  
 _I jerked again, feeling my legs_ quiver _as he lifted me up by his hold on my neck. In one swift move he turned us._  
  
 _Made me face it._  
  
 _That fucking desk._  
  
 _Because this was one of the main places I always came back to._  
  
 _That stupid fucking glass desk with its bright red drawers underneath._  
  
 _Edward chuckled huskily behind me, his mouth too close to my ear again._  
  
" _Remember that, baby?" he asked, leaning in and licking my ear._  
  
 _The shock was instant, running through every cell. Calling my attention._  
  
 _I moaned, pressing back into him even though he still had a hold of my neck._  
  
" _Remember what I did to you on it?"_  
  
 _Fucker! He knew damned well I did. I wouldn't be grinding into him like a dog in heat if that weren't the case!_  
  
 _He groaned behind me._  
  
 _I swear I felt the vibrations all the way down his chest, through his hips, and down to_ my _toes._  
  
 _My heart nearly gave out, excitement spilling through me as he pushed me forward. The heels of my ridiculous pumps clicked on the floor as he rushed me towards the desk._  
  
 _I had no idea why, but in every dream I was wearing some new pair of stripper heels. I was._  
  
 _Edward shoved his chair out of the way. The computer was already conveniently moved. Poor thing. I remembered what happened to it last time... Before I could finish the thought, Edward just shoved me down right on it._  
  
 _Bent me over._  
  
 _Holding my neck._  
  
 _Slammed me on the desk and kept me there._  
  
 _My cheek rested against the cool glass and, out of the side of my eyes, I looked at him. Felt myself throbbing under his stare._  
  
 _And when he looked down at me, looked down at my feet and licked his lips, I also had to admit that I was lying about the whole heel thing._  
  
 _I know why I always wear them in my dreams._  
  
 _I knew he'd love those. I would've so fucking worn them for him in real life, had I been given the chance._  
  
 _Would've had him grab onto them while pounding into me._  
  
" _Always so wet for me, huh baby?" he asked, tilting his head. I felt one single finger touch my inner thigh._  
  
 _Trail upwards._  
  
 _Did I mention that aside from stripper heels I am also naked in every dream?_  
  
 _Yeah. Whorella is always in full, shiny display for this._  
  
 _Then his fingers traced my lips, barely touching them, and I was reminded of why Whorella even existed in the first place._  
  
" _Fuck, baby, you're so ready for me."_  
  
 _His voice always did that to me. Always. The things he had said had stayed. The brutality of his honesty in those moments shifting something within me._  
  
 _Trapping me further even as I knew I had to get away._  
  
" _Please," I whimpered, pressing back into his fingers and letting my body beg for more._  
  
 _He moaned, the tip of one finger pushing past my lips._  
  
 _Barely circling my entrance._  
  
" _Edward! Please!"_  
  
" _Fuck, baby. Look at how much you need me."_  
  
" _Yes!" I cried, feeling the rush begin. Just a little more...God, just a little harder...I could feel it..._  
  
 _Then he slid his finger all the way into me._  
  
 _No warning._  
  
 _Nothing._  
  
 _Just the aching pleasure of feeling some part of him penetrating deep._  
  
" _Oh, fuck! Fuck, please, yes!" I moaned, spreading my legs wider as he started slamming his finger into me._  
  
 _In._  
  
 _Out._  
  
 _Hard._  
 _I grabbed onto the desk, my body rocking back and forth from the force of his slamming. Pleasure rippled through every nerve, starting from inside me where his finger was feeding some of the hunger._  
  
 _It felt amazing, feeling the tingle, feeling the tightening of my muscles..._  
  
 _It still wasn't enough._  
  
 _I needed more._  
  
 _I needed him. Long, hard,_ wide _, and deep inside me._  
  
 _Stretching me._  
  
 _Tearing me._  
  
 _Claiming my pussy as he came lost inside it._  
  
" _Please," I begged again, dying and needy..._  
  
" _God. Tell me you want my cock. Tell me you want it, baby, I'll give it to you..."_  
  
" _Fuck!" I cried as he slammed another finger into me. My head and neck were thrown back even as Edward continued to hold me against the desk._  
  
" _Say it."_  
  
 _I felt the tip of his dick press into me. Against me._  
  
 _Lost my God damned mind and went into berserk mode._  
  
" _God, Edward, please! Please give it to me. I want it. I want your cock, Edward...Fuck!" I screamed as he finally slammed home into me._  
  
 _Inside me. Throbbing._  
  
 _Right there. I was fucking right there again and this time he was inside me. I heard his moans, his grunts as he slammed in and out._  
  
 _One look over my shoulder showed him to me. In the moonlight coming in through that huge glass wall. His muscles flexing and releasing with every thrust._  
  
 _His face the hottest fucking thing on this planet._  
  
" _I'm so close," I moaned, tensing in preparation for what I knew he was going to do._  
  
 _Because he always did it. Every time._  
  
 _Rocked my world and left me broken afterward._  
  
 _And I knew. I knew the pain that was waiting for me after this. It was the same every time._  
  
 _Yet, the promise of this, the promise of him making me cum the way only he knew how..._  
  
" _I'm close. Oh, God, Edward..."_  
  
 _Felt something poke me._  
  
 _Put a stake right through my orgasm plans._  
  
 _Felt the poke again._  
  
 _On my right side._  
  
 _My face..._  
  
 _It was hard..._  
  
"Wake the fuck up bitch! If I hear one more thing..."  
  
My eyes snapped open. Light jumped into the exposed flesh making it shrink back.  
  
My heart was beating frantically as I tried to come back to reality.  
  
At the same time it was the very last thing I wanted to do.  
  
Because the pain that always accompanied those dreams was coming back.  
  
My eyes were still swollen from all the crying the night before. Starting up again was really the last thing I wanted to do right now.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
I jumped at that screech, eyes wide and trying to find the source.  
  
Alice was leaning over me. No, more like standing up next to me. On the bed. Still in her pink bathrobe. Hair a complete mess.  
  
Hanger in her hand and extended towards me.  
  
Rosalie was off by the door. She'd obviously come in at some point during the night. She was in her red sleeping pants and black tank. Looked like she just jumped out of bed, too.  
  
Clearly something was wrong with Alice and she'd gotten Rose out of bed first.  
  
Now it was my turn.  
  
Hm...  
  
"What the hell happened?" I asked, trying to ignore the dream I had been woken up from. Trying to ignore the sensations left behind because of it.  
  
 _You got this. It's not like this is the first one you've had. You've been through this before._  
  
"I'll tell you what the hell happened!" Alice yelled, waving the hanger in my face. "I fall asleep with you and then wake up this morning and you're dry humping me!"  
  
WHAT?  
  
Eyes wide, I turned to Rose.  
  
Saw her nodding at me with a sad and pitying look. A combination that was suspiciously mocking. "It's true, I was awake..."  
  
"And if that's not enough!" Alice yelled again, making my attention snap back to her. "Here I am, I'm starting to get all flattered, thinking that your true feelings for me are finally coming to the fore..."  
  
Um...  
  
WHAT?  
  
"Then next thing I know you're moaning. _Out loud_." Alice's face turned beat red as she seethed down at me. "And WHAT do I hear? 'God, Edward, please! Please give it to me. I want it. I want your cock, Edward...' What the fuck is that?"  
  
My face went red. I felt my blood pressure center on my forehead, radiating heat out to the far reaches of my face.  
  
I...wha...how...I...  
  
"This is bullshit!" I yelled, because I really didn't have anything else to say, and jumped off the bed.  
  
No way. No way had I said that fucking much out loud!  
  
 _That seemed like a pretty accurate replay..._  
  
 _Shut the fuck up!_  
  
Alice watched me go from her perch on the bed. The hanger was still pointed at me and her chest was still heaving.  
  
She hissed at me. Jabbed the hanger towards me.  
  
Rose choked, trying to hold back her laughing.  
  
"I can't believe it was that bad!" I yelled at Alice, feeling my face burn some more.  
  
"Oh, yes it was!" Rose and Alice said, one laughing and one furious.  
  
"He's my brother, Bella! Seriously, _wrong_..."  
  
I turned, pissed off, embarrassed, in pain and needy.  
  
And guilty. Let's not forget that one.  
  
All in all, not the best way to start your morning.  
  
As fast as I could I ran into the bathroom. Just as I was slamming the door, Rose's voice reached me.  
  
"Yeah, girl better do it. And right after this trip. Staying with the man _after_ what I heard? Not right. Nope."  
  
The sound of the door slamming vibrated through the walls.  
  
The sounds of my despair were silent as I turned towards the shower. Water trickled down my face. But it wasn't just the pain this time. No.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Fear.  
  
They'd come along, those two. Made love then jumped into my head on a mission to unite with all the other fucked up emotions in there. I could hear them DJ-ing the pity party growing inside me. Could hear them at the fore, above all else, bringing to light all my failures.  
  
My insecurities.  
  
The fear of the unknown.  
  
 _Get it together, Bella. Just go on this trip. Make it right. Then when you come home finish making it right._  
  
I knew this. Knew this is what I had to do now.  
  
Finding the strength to go through with it would be nearly impossible. And yet, someway, somehow, I had to try.

* * *

  
 ** _Seven and a half hours later..._**  
  
"Oh my God. Finally," Alice groaned as we walked towards the gate.  
  
Everywhere outside there were planes. Small private jets. Large private jets.  
  
And what looked like private airplanes. Full blown, decked out, some even two floors.  
  
Wow.  
  
I hugged my Dunkin' Donuts iced coffee to my chest and nursed it as I had been doing for the last half hour. Salvation truly lay in those magic cups.  
  
It was helping with the parade in my head.  
  
A little.  
  
My sunglasses were still propped on my nose and even that wasn't enough to block out the annoying sunlight that filtered in through the windows. I walked, clutching my coffee carefully, and playing a weird game of dodge the sun in which I jumped back as discreetly as possible from any and all possible sunlight.  
  
Remained in the shadows.  
  
I felt like I'd been jugging rubbing alcohol all night. My head was destroyed, angry as fuck over my life decisions and the situations it had thus been put in. With that in mind it had turned on me, decided that me feeling the emotional strain of this all wasn't enough.  
  
No. Let's add some physical agony to the concoction and see how Bella turns out.  
  
I was still in a daze. Lost and still trying to make heads or tails of the situation that I'd been put in…  
  
"Girls! Over here!"  
  
Only one person I knew had that uniquely loud and nasally voice.  
  
Turning, I caught sight of Jessica. She was walking with the others and waving at us like a lunatic.  
  
As the girls and I started walking in their direction my eyes finally caught on to the big hulking metal contraption to the left, on the other side of the glass window.  
  
Wha...what...was that one of those two-story airplanes?  
  
At our gate?  
  
"Fuck, there it is!" Alice squealed, running towards the window with her arms wide open. "The family baby! Did you miss momma, big boy? Did you?" she cooed, pressed up to the glass.  
  
The family what?  
  
This thing was their private family _Jet?_  
  
"What is wrong with your family?" I snapped as we got closer, my eyes frozen on the skyscraper on wheels before me.  
  
"My brothers picked this out, not me," Alice said simply, her wide eyes still drinking in the metal Goliath we were supposed to fly in.  
  
"Clearly," I said under my breath, knowing full well the extent of her brothers' equal and shared Megalomania.  
  
What did surprise me was hearing Rose echo the sentiment from somewhere behind and to the right of me.  
  
Begging once more the question: What did Emmett _do_ to her?  
  
My eyes took in the group before me as they got closer. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, and...  
  
My heart fell into my stomach. Scott's tall frame was behind Ben. His light blue eyes were on me and his face broke into a huge smile the moment he saw me.  
  
Smile still in place, he waved.  
  
I tried to smile back. Think it came out as more of a grimace. Then attempted to wave. Failed at that, too. It was more of a feeble hand flap.  
  
 _Is that all you can give the man? After all he's given you?_  
  
 _Uh...I was going to attempt a kiss next? When he got closer?_  
  
 _Well, pucker up and pull it out of somewhere sugar. If that wave was any indication this might just go down as the worse kiss in history._  
  
 _Fuck you._  
  
"Oh my God, guys! I'm so excited!" Jessica screamed, jumping up and down before jogging up to Alice and bear hugging her.  
  
Alice gave as good as she got, throwing in some of her own squeals. Her mouth was smiling wide but the moment she slid off her sunglasses I had to look away.  
  
Was it just me? Was I just imagining it, projecting my feelings onto her? I don't know but her eyes made me hurt.  
  
Made me ache.  
  
In a flash reminded me of everything I was trying to keep bottled in.  
  
"There's my gorgeous girl."  
  
Like the guilty fucker that I am I jumped three feet in the air when I heard his voice and felt his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Whoa there, babe. You ok?" Scott asked, turning me to him and flashing me that panty dropping smile of his.  
  
And it was one. It might not work on my self-imposed chastity belt but the man was gorgeous. Before I came along he'd been one of the most sought out guys in school.  
  
Still kind of was. Girls still made it obvious they wanted him. That they wanted me gone so they could slide in.  
  
And even more ridiculous? Scott hadn't been the biggest whore around but before me he'd been _around._ He was picky about who he got close to, which in a way was a compliment to me I guess, but before me he'd never done anything serious. Flings. Hook-ups.  
  
Then me. And the girls couldn't have at him anymore because of that.  
  
They hated me. Really.  
  
Guess what I'm trying to say is my boyfriend is hot and any woman would be crazy not to want him.  
  
Woo-hoo? Insane looney right here! Running lose! Somebody stop her!  
  
 _You're losing it again. You're boyfriend's right there._  
  
"I...I'm fine. Hey babe," I managed to say, even smiling back properly this time.  
  
He cupped my chin in his large, tanned hand and held my face still as he reached up for my sunglasses. I concentrated on the way his hand felt. It was smooth, too smooth, proof of what he was. A well off guy from a very wealthy and prestigious family. He'd never had to work a day of hard labor in his life.  
  
I took in the heat coming off his skin and tried to will myself to react. Yelled at my brain, told it once more that _I_ was in control, and that I commanded it to light up at least one spark between me and the man before me.  
  
As always, it just scoffed at me then turned away, head held high.  
  
"There she is," Scott said, still smiling widely as he pulled my glasses off my face.  
  
The sun attacked gleefully once the barrier was gone making me squint as it only added to the pain in my head.  
  
I swear I could hear the throbbing going to the beat of _'Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!'_  
  
Scott laughed, cupping my chin tighter and bringing me closer. "So fucking cute, come here."  
  
And he kissed me.  
  
For the hell of it, I turned to my brain and pleaded with it to do something again.  
  
Almost nothing.  
  
Crickets. That's what the bitch gave me. I could hear them chirping.  
  
Scott hummed against my lips, his own soft and firm. I tilted my head, trying to respond to him...  
  
"Missed you," he said, pulling away and smiling down at me.  
  
I could hear Satan cackling merrily over my soul as I barely held back the urge to exhale.  
  
In relief.  
  
Because my _boyfriend_ had just stopped kissing me.  
  
My God, what a bitch.  
  
"Missed you, too," I said in a small voice. Not because I didn't mean it. I did. But because I didn't feel worthy of saying that to him.  
  
I sure as hell didn't feel worthy when he smiled even wider and threw his arm over my shoulder.  
  
Together we turned to the rest of the group.  
  
When Angie ran up to me, arms wide and smiling brightly I couldn't help but smile back. She hugged me delicately as soon as she was close enough.  
  
I hugged her back letting myself enjoy this one moment of unashamed happiness.  
  
 _Which makes you even more shameful because you don't deserve any. Get it?_  
  
I groaned. Which, of course, Angie heard.  
  
She put her hands on my shoulders, pulling back and looking at me. Her brown eyes shimmered with worry behind her glasses.  
  
"Later," I mouthed, knowing that her, I would tell.  
  
I'd always told her. Other than Rosalie, she was the only other person who had ever known until recently.  
  
Angie stared at me seriously for a moment more before blinking and nodding.  
  
I loved her, by the way. Really did. She was another one you could count own. Really count on.  
  
And she was a little saner than Rosalie.  
  
I think.  
  
Again, kind of seen evidence to the contrary.  
  
There was a little freaky-freak hiding behind those glasses...  
  
"Yo! Bella!" Mike called, walking up to me and holding up his hand.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I high-fived him. He knew I hated doing that shit.  
  
Made me do it anyway.  
  
It made him _happy._  
  
Thisis why he and Jess made a great pair. They did.  
  
They just hadn't figured it out, yet.  
  
Idiots.  
  
The whole whirlwind of everyone greeting actually worked to distract me. For about five minutes. That's how long it took. Then almost as one everyone turned and began walking up towards the gate check in.  
  
Everyone talked in a whirlwind around me. Scott squeezed my shoulder the whole time, only talking when spoken to, and just holding me.  
  
He knew something was wrong. He was giving me my space. As always.  
  
Because he was good like that.  
  
And me?  
  
 _Let's not do this again._  
  
Ok.  
  
I leaned into Scott's side as we walked down the small hallway leading to the entrance of the plane.  
  
"Man, Alice. This is so fucking cool!" Mike said behind me, sounding for all the world like a five year old at Disney.  
  
I smirked, just imagining what he looked like...  
  
"I'm so excited! We planned this forever. We get to travel across Europe. For a month. In style. Who else is about to cum in their pants just thinking about it?" Jess gushed behind me, her tone alone making us laugh.  
  
Almost everyone's laughing came to a screeching halt as we were ushered into the plane by one of the stewardess.'  
  
Everyone's but Alice. She walked in behind me still giggling.  
  
There was a slight maniacal tinge to it.  
  
"Holy shit," Ben whispered behind me.  
  
I agreed.  
  
The first thing you see when walking into the plane? A dining room.  
  
I shit you not. A dining room. Big motherfucker, too. I think it sat... _one, two, three, four, five...six, seven..._  
  
Fourteen! It sat fourteen people!  
  
And just had to have a flat screen TV in the back corner as a garnish.  
  
I looked around me, blinking in confusion. I mean, it's not like I came from a poor family. My parents had been upper middle class. In school and thanks to who I dated, I'd been around enough wealth the last few years to get me acquainted with how they lived.  
  
But everyone knew, even in the richest circles, that this went above that.  
  
Beyond the dining room and behind the dividing wall I could see couches. What looked like another flat screen, beyond that even, another room...  
  
"It's two floors. Has three real bedrooms and six other built into the wall beds. A total of nine bathrooms, too..." Alice rattled this all proudly as we walked far into the plane.  
  
"This right here," she said as we passed the entrance into the second half of the plane. "Is where we buckle in for takeoff."  
  
Here the design changed. Whereas up front it had been all warm wood and classy, sleek, back here it was a completely different story.  
  
Still sexy but futuristic almost.  
  
The ceiling here was made of sleek sheets of metal, cut into round and long shapes. Dim purple lighting emanated from a huge circular fixture above our heads.  
  
I could see the round purple seats. Four seats, two facing each other, separated from the next four by a small purple wall on which there was a small table protruding from it. On the table facing the seats? A small flat screen.  
  
Three small walls, a total of twelve seats.  
  
Six medium flat screens attached.  
  
Shit.  
  
"Man, this is awesome," Mike said as he walked towards the very front.  
  
Everyone else followed him with almost identical expressions. Everyone except Rose and Scott.  
  
They grew up in this luxury. So had Alice.  
  
They were used to this shit.  
  
I for one was just using it as a _massive_ distraction.  
  
Scott grabbed my hand as we walked, choosing the third row/seating area, and walking into it.  
  
From here I could see a small bar area all the way at the front. Beyond that? A hallway and what looked like a staircase leading down.  
  
"You're quiet today, babe," Scott said as he took off his black blazer and sat down.  
  
I watched him get comfortable, leaning back in his jeans and beige t shirt. His upper body was all muscle, big and defined.  
  
 _Not as big as what we had in front of us last night!_  
  
Oh, hell no.  
  
I blinked, forcing myself to ignore my stupid brain, and sat down. "Just tired," I answered, attempting a small smile.  
  
"Didn't sleep well last night?" he asked, his bright eyes shining with concern.  
  
I closed my eyes trying to block out the wave of self-disgust that question unleashed. When I opened my eyes again I saw that everyone had chosen where to sit and was busy settling in. "No. It's crazy when you share the hotel room with two other lunatics," I said, meaning it as I thought back to what had happened that morning.  
  
Scott chuckled next to me which made me smile. I leaned back in my seat, quietly watching him as he relaxed. He looked tired as well.  
  
Then again, nowadays, he always did.  
  
"How was the trip up to see your family?" I asked, referring to his reason for not being at the ball yesterday.  
  
Part of me still wished he'd been there. Perhaps then last night wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have ended up alone with Edward...  
  
"It was fine. Same as always," Scott said vaguely, turning from me and staring towards the front of the plane.  
  
I felt my brow furrow as I stared at his profile. Lately, he'd been going up to see his family a lot. And for some reason every time I asked him about it he always shut down.  
  
Made me wonder what was going on. Was there a problem within the family? Why wouldn't he tell me?  
  
 _Not like you two speak much about family._  
  
 _True..._  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a stewardess pass by me. She continued onward until she stopped near the front.  
  
I saw Alice lean out. Alice said something to her. When the stewardess responded I saw Alice's brow slam down.  
  
Hard.  
  
 _Oh. Oh._  
  
 _What?_  
  
I sat up in my seat, my heart taking off although I had no idea why. All around me the conversations of the others rose and fell.  
  
My eyes were frozen on Alice. I hadn't even realized it but my hands had fallen to squeeze the sides of my seat.  
  
My heart was twisting sickeningly inside me.  
  
What the fuck was going on?  
  
Then...  
  
Oh dear Mother of God...  
  
That voice...  
  
"Fucking A, man! I've needed a vacation, bro!"  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
Uh...That wasn't me.  
  
Was that _Rose_?  
  
"Emmett, shut the fuck up. You act like you've never been to Europe before."  
  
My insides just... _blagh!_ Exploded.  
  
 _Melodramatic, much?_  
  
 _Fuck you, HE'S ON THE PLANE!_  
  
 _What?_  
  
For real!  
  
"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Alice screamed, looking all the way past me. Behind me.  
  
Her eyes were wide.  
  
I stared forward, trying to hold in the shaking that wanted to burst free. My head was being torn apart as my concentration, every bit of it, zoomed in and froze.  
  
In _two_ separate directions.  
  
And they were battling each other to see who would lose.  
  
You guessed it. The horror-filled, paranoid, future schizophrenic in me had set up a camera visual around Scott, covering every angle and waiting for some sort of negative reaction. For some sign that he was noticing something...seeing my reaction...  
  
The other half of me...  
  
Every muscle in my body was tensed. I was clenching down on my teeth and my hands. My toes inside my shoes had curled up. The only areas of my body that I allowed to do so. Everything else I tried to keep still. Calm. Like I didn't give a fuck about this new development.  
  
The fairy appeared before me, right in front of my nose. It was kind of impossible not to focus on her and those damned wings up close.  
  
She titled her head, her brow furrowing. Intertwined her fingers together in front of her. Silently pleading.  
  
 _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMNED MIND?_  
  
 _He's here!_  
  
 _Don't you dare!_  
  
She took off anyway.  
  
Got blocked by the large body that passed next to me.  
  
Emmett walked in, his eyes not landing on me. He was staring somewhere towards the front.  
  
Intently.  
  
The man looked even bigger inside the plane for some reason. He sauntered towards where his vision was frozen, in jeans and a white muscle shirt. Black duffel bag carry-on held over one shoulder.  
  
I watched his large back go feeling myself disassociate. I stepped outside my body and watched with abject horror as Edward appeared right after his brother.  
  
Unlike his brother, Edward had been looking around. His head snapped to the side when his eyes landed on me. I tried my best not to show my inner fucked-upness as I watched the man do the worst thing possible.  
  
Aside from coming on that damned plane in the first place.  
  
Oh, and wearing dark low fitting jeans with a black v-neck shirt.  
  
 _Pleeeeaassssseeee..._  
  
 _I SAID NO!_  
  
He turned and walked straight into our seating area.  
  
Yes. _Ours._ Scott's and mine.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw one more figure pass by. Tall and blond.  
  
The freaking Professor. Him, too.  
  
I watched as Edward's eyes left me and froze on the man that was still my _boyfriend._  
  
 _Say something. Do something. For God's sake, MOVE!_  
  
Edward beat me to it. He turned back to me and smiled while taking the seat across from me.  
  
Facing me.  
  
Still smiling like what he was. One of the owner's of this damned plane.  
  
My foot itched to connect with his face.  
  
Of all the down low, dirty...  
  
"Hello, Isabella. How are you today?"  
  
I was going to kill him. Let this plane take off. There was going to be an accident tens of thousands of feet in the air.  
  
I pasted on a fake smile, willing myself to breathe evenly. Asshole. Idiot who was used to getting his way.  
  
Not happening.  
  
No. Not this time.  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to play him at his own game when...  
  
"I asked you a fucking question, Emmett. Answer me," Alice snapped, sounding a little more than choked.  
  
I wondered if the Professor had found a way to get up in her face, too.  
  
Everyone on the plane had gone silent.  
  
Edward's smile became even sweeter.  
  
I returned it full force, putting on the polite-bitch facade I had picked up from Rose over the last few years.  
  
"Alice," Emmett said, his tone lowering. Becoming serious. "I work hard. So does Eddie..."  
  
"Emmett, I'll kick you in the forehead. I swear!" Edward yelled, leaning into the aisle and turning to look back.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Edward!" Alice yelled back.  
  
 _Amen, sister!_  
  
"Anyway..." Emmett continued. "We are very tired men. And the Professor here just happened to be around. We figured we'd join you, seeing as we haven't really spent that much time with each other over the years, and partying in Europe is something that I am definitely always down to do..."  
  
"Emmett, I'm going to kill you," Rose growled, her voice shaking with anger.  
  
"Ditto," Alice whispered.  
  
There was a few more seconds of silence.  
  
"So..." I said, snapping to attention and grabbing my one chance when I saw it. I turned to Scott. My smile became smaller. But I could feel it was also more genuine. "Babe, this is Edward Cullen," I said, knowing he would know who he was.  
  
Well he knew who he was but not _who_ he was.  
  
Does that make sense?  
  
It's a mess. I know.  
  
"Oh? Your ex-guardian?" Scott asked, smiling and sitting up.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen. I also saw the stewardess walking away, walking towards the front.  
  
Conversation was starting to slowly resume around me.  
  
I knew that my fate in that moment had been chosen.  
  
I was on my way to Europe with my boyfriend, my friends, and three psychotic stalkers.  
  
"Scott. Nice to meet you," Scott said, leaning forward and extending his hand to Edward.  
  
I gotta give that man-child credit. Edward didn't aggressively stare at Scott or even show anything other than mild curiosity. He leaned forward, firmly shaking Scott's hand and even giving him a very polite smile.  
  
Then I remembered. That beast had been _trained_ to act civilized. He had been taught by some of the best professionals as a child. Instructed how to behave in a world that he hadn't always been a part of.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Scott," Edward said, leaning back into his seat and adjusting his seatbelt.  
  
With shaky hands I made sure I did the same.  
  
A part of me was still in numb land, in disbelief, completely incredulous of the shit that was happening in my life...  
  
"So, may I call you Edward?" Scott asked next to me, slipping into that friendly mode he did so well.  
  
Only thing is, this time he really didn't need to do it.  
  
Really.  
  
 _Stop it, Scott. We don't really need you to talk to him, now do we?_  
  
"Of course," Edward said, his voice still flat and polite. But not disrespectful. Nope.  
  
He only reserved that special tone for those close to him.  
  
Beast.  
  
 _Oh yes, he is_ , the fairy whispered, floating in that dreamy spiral again.  
  
 _Shut the fuck up!_  
  
"This is a very nice plane you've guys got here. Thanks for letting us borrow it," Scott said.  
  
I stared at my lap resisting the urge to smack my boyfriend. Regardless of the fact that this all seemed to point to the fact that he wasn't picking up on anything weird.  
  
I just didn't want him talking to Edward. Nope. Classic cheater behavior. I know this.  
  
I'm wretched.  
  
"You're very welcome," Edward said and I could hear that he was smiling.  
  
Genuinely.  
  
My eyes flew up and focused on his face. Yup. That was a _real_ smile.  
  
"It kind of worked out for the best. We all came down in time for the ball to see Alice and Bella and had taken time off anyway. Getting to tag along is a big bonus," Edward said, his eyes flickering momentarily towards me.  
  
"So you were at the ball last night?" Scott asked, sounding surprised.  
  
I prayed and prayed to God for a distraction. Of ANY kind.  
  
"Yes," Edward said simply, his tone too flat to be giving too much of anything away.  
  
Not flat enough to hide the slight hint of more in it.  
  
Asshole.  
  
"Hm. Bella hadn't told me, yet. So, I assume you won't be joining us for the whole month? Because of work?" Scott asked.  
  
 _Stop asking questions!_  
  
Edward was still smiling when he answered. "I can take time off whenever I want. So can my brother. Jasper has been on a lengthy vacation."  
  
 _You have an answer for everything, don't you?_  
  
Almost as if he heard my question his eyes snapped to me. And stayed.  
  
The amount of mental control it took for me to keep a straight face, even as I felt my nipples hardening under my tank, was outrageous.  
  
And damn it! I wasn't wearing a bra again. Although, in my defense, I was not expecting to see him for at least another month...two...maybe a year if possible...  
  
The voice of the captain came over the speakers.  
  
All conversation ceased around me.  
  
I thanked God fervently for the delayed distraction. Really, better late than never.  
  
Edward alternated between looking through the magazines available to read and looking up at me from time to time.  
  
Each time I kept my expression neutral, trying to not breathe deeply and take in the scent coming off of him.  
  
Of course, he still used that same cologne. That woody combination that did weird things to his own already woody and chocolate-like scent.  
  
Like amplified it. Unbearably.  
  
I was barely breathing yet I felt like I was still taking in every molecule of that scent into my nostrils with each inhale.  
  
I reached for a magazine myself, choosing one without looking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott doing the same. Exhaling in relief, I told my heart to calm down and looked down at the magazine I had grabbed.  
  
Cosmo.  
  
Fucking Cosmo.  
  
I hadn't read this month's issue, yet. Cameron Diaz stared back at me, her shirt giving a flirty glimpse of the side of one breast.  
  
The big black words in the upper left corner caught my eye. "78 Ways To Turn Him On (These words will make his pulse pound hard.)"  
  
The fairy was instantly at my shoulder, the world ceasing to exist.  
  
One thing her and I most definitely agreed on was that our education was highly important. Highly.  
  
Regardless of whether I got to apply said knowledge in life or not.  
  
I quickly turned to the page, happy to have finally found something that would distract me enough to ignore the man in front of me.  
  
Two minutes into the article I realized how very wrong I had been about that assumption. I was on number thirty two when I realized that my brain kept doing this annoying thing. Every time I read something, it would flash an image of me trying out what I was reading.  
  
On the man in front me.  
  
No wonder something felt really off below my belly button.  
  
Frustrated, I turned the pages. My eyes landed on the article about the fab four new vibrators. Useful information. Extremely useful. Any other time I would've loved to have taken it in. But no. Now the mere thought of a vibrator sent a shocking image skyrocketing through my brain so hard I got whiplash.  
  
My neck protested in pain as I saw myself on a bed, going at it with a vibrator. A very common occurrence. Problem is: the man I usually fantasized about (without wanting to) was in front of me.  
  
Actually there.  
  
Watching me hungrily as I pleasured myself before his eyes...  
  
I swallowed heavily, avoiding any glances at Scott. My face felt hot as the plane began moving down the runway. I stared at the magazine in front of me with utmost determination as I flipped through the pages.  
  
I finally landed on the article about Cameron Diaz. Deciding it had to be a safe subject; I settled in and began reading it.  
  
Last thing I remembered, I had turned to the second page and the plane had taken off, gaining altitude. My ears felt like they had closed up, just like every time. The words began blurring before me. Becoming harder and harder to read.  
  
At some point I fell asleep. I know this because later on I was woken up by a hand on my shoulder.  
  
My eyes snapped open immediately.  
  
"Bella?"  
  
Asshole!  
  
Hissing, I shot up, my head frantically whipping around. Looking for my boyfriend...  
  
Scott was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He went to play pool with some of the others. Downstairs," Edward said, his tone becoming slightly rough.  
  
I scowled, trying to control my heart rate.  
  
Trying to ignore how he looked, kneeling on the floor next to my knees, in that dark shirt and with the sunlight bouncing in his eyes.  
  
Damn him. Damn him for still being beautiful.  
  
Damn him for becoming even more so.  
  
"You have some fucking balls!" I whisper/yelled, dying to strangle him but afraid to call any attention.  
  
"Bella..."  
  
"No! Don't you _Bella_ me! You are a down low, sneaky little..."  
  
His hand shot out. Covered my mouth.  
  
Touching. Me.  
  
Electrical signals were backfiring in my face, the skin now in contact with his swelling and coming to life so violently the tingle almost numbed my lips.  
  
Almost.  
  
The skin there reacted to the image that shot through my mind. Shaking and eyes locked with his I felt my lips almost pucker under his skin. Under where I knew those scars were.  
  
My tongue was aching to trace them...aching to taste what he tasted like again...  
  
Edward blinked, a breath shuddering through him. He blinked slowly, those long lashes moving with the movement. When his eyes opened again they landed back on me.  
  
Hot. Intense.  
  
Penetrating.  
  
My nipples were aching, trying to get control of my hand so that it'd move his into position.  
  
I swallowed heavily, trying to block out the way his body heat just took hold of everything. It leaked into my skin where he touched me and spread from there, a hot wave that left me dizzy as it rose to my head.  
  
My heart was thundering in my ears. The pulsing centered in the middle of my head, a relentless drum, hammering so hard I could feel it in my toes.  
  
"Fuck," he whispered.  
  
One word and I almost arched off the chair. By a sheer miracle of God – _high five, Lord_ \- I managed to not move. To remain still. Wide eyed and tensed, I stared at him.  
  
"How?" he whispered, his voice becoming fierce even though it was low. His eyes slammed into me, stabbing me with the turbulence in them.  
  
He was pissed. That I could tell. His face was tense, the lines harsh and dangerous. And if that wasn't enough of a body overload? Behind the anger I could see more.  
  
So much more.  
  
He _was_ hungry for me. It was there, in the deep darkness of his wide pupils. I had tried to convince myself that what I had seen years ago was a lie. That I had imagined the violent need that I had seen in those eyes. That I had blown it out of proportion within my memories.  
  
Here he was, after such a long time, kneeling before me at thirty thousand feet in the air. On his private 'Jet' (Emmett and him are assholes for calling it that by the way. It's a _plane._ Plane.) on the way to a trip that he was _not_ supposed to be on, forcing me to accept the facts.  
  
The hunger hadn't been imagined.  
  
It was there.  
  
He did want to do to me the things my body wanted to do to him.  
  
Bad information to have. Bad, bad, bad...  
  
And my boyfriend was somewhere on board this plane. So were all our other friends.  
  
If anyone saw this right now...the way he was leaning too close. Almost like he was barely holding back from pouncing on me.  
  
My body shaking, mouth still covered by his hand.  
  
His body mimicked mine, all that restrained energy rippling through those big muscles. The man had to have been hitting the gym harder than before. While nowhere near as big as Emmett, that body had become tighter. Yes, larger.  
  
Fuck me, he was moving. The shirt was tightening around the stomach...  
  
Fuck...was that his abs I just saw?  
  
"How?" he repeated again, making my eyes come back up. "How can you even try to convince me that you can run from this? Look at those eyes."  
  
His words cut me deep. Ripped open a fountain within me that started spewing forth all kinds of weird things. Things that were too raw. Too fragile.  
  
Things that I was not going to contemplate. Never in a million years.  
  
Couldn't put myself in that position again. Even after I left Scott.  
  
No one, and I do mean _no one,_ will ever have that kind of power over me again.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, dragging up the last bit of resolve I had deep, deep down, and reached up. In one quick move, I wrapped my hand around his large wrist and pulled his hand from my mouth.  
  
I thought not hugging him the night before had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.  
  
No. I was wrong. Letting go of that muscular wrist was.  
  
"It's wrong that you came. Just admit it and maybe we can move on!" I hissed, crossing my arms and huffing.  
  
The fucker _smiled_ at me. Eyes crinkling in the corners.  
  
He looked like...he was looking at a puppy.  
  
A cute one.  
  
 _Endeared, bitch. Nice one, comparing yourself to a dog._  
  
 _It fits, no?_  
  
 _'Tis true..._  
  
"Bella, I was going to say it's wrong. But I don't care. I didn't have a choice before. I have one now. I'm fighting for you, deal with it," he whispered, leaning closer and looking me straight in the eye.  
  
I had no choice. I closed my eyes, blocking him out.  
  
 _Please, don't say those kind of things to me._  
  
"You can't say shit like that to me. I have a _boyfriend_ ," I said, keeping my voice low.  
  
"The fact that you have a boyfriend does not rob me of my freedom of speech."  
  
"Don't be an asshole!" I hissed again, eyes flying open.  
  
"I'm good at that. Said so yourself many times, remember?"  
  
Stupid jerk!  
  
I couldn't help it. The smile burst through before I could stop it.  
  
He started laughing, trying to keep quiet.  
  
"You are such an _asshole_!" I gasped, trying to hold back the giggles that were trying to break through.  
  
"See? More evidence."  
  
"No! Stop that!" I whispered in between giggles, aching to slap him somewhere. Hard.  
  
But the fucker was a masochist and every time I hurt him it ended the same way.  
  
We were so not going there, no-no.  
  
"Edward Anthony Cullen!"  
  
Our heads snapped up. Alice was rushing towards us, her Juicy Couture high heel booties bouncing off the carpeted floor as she jogged towards us.  
  
"Alice..." Edward said warningly, actually backing up on the floor as she got closer.  
  
"No! Don't you _Alice_ me! You're such an asshole!" Alice whisper/yelled, running into the seating area and landing on Edward in a flurry of slaps and kicks.  
  
"Alice! What the fuck? Ouch! Get off," Edward grunted, fighting her off by grabbing her wrists from his still kneeling position.  
  
Alice wasn't deterred, bless her soul. She continued to fight him with her legs until Edward just rolled up to his feet in one smooth move, his tall body unfolding to its full height.  
  
"Alice. Stop," he said, looking down at her seriously.  
  
Alice stopped her struggles, looking up at him with a heaving chest.  
  
I watched, sitting on that chair as Edward let go of her wrists. In one fast move his arms were around her, pulling her up and right against his chest.  
  
The look on his face squeezed something painfully inside me. Alice was frozen. I couldn't see her face but I could tell by her body language that she was shocked.  
  
Edward just held her and I blinked, swallowing past the lump in my throat.  
  
Watching as they put on an unknowing replay of him and I last night.  
  
Him hugging. The person in his arms reluctant to hug back.  
  
I hadn't. I hadn't last night. And God help me, because if the way he looked right now was anything like what he looked hugging me, then I just...  
  
I blinked rapidly, feeling a fresh wave of tears trying to burst forth. My hand came up to my mouth, covering it.  
  
I was starting to get afraid Alice wasn't going to move. That like me last night she wasn't going to respond. Well, I did respond but not in the way a normal person should.  
  
 _Whorella..._  
  
 _I HATE you._  
  
Edward looked like he had been torn apart from missing her so much. His eyes were closed and his nose was in her hair. There was a small, pained furrow in his brow. Her heels made her tall enough to reach his chest where her head was laying, facing away from me.  
  
Her arms were still tense at her sides.  
  
My heart was already broken but the remaining pieces throbbed with pain.  
  
 _Please hug him back, Alice. Please._  
  
Slowly, Alice exhaled. I saw her small back move, Edward's arms rising with it. Then finally, her arms came up, wrapping around him and squeezing tightly.  
  
Edward didn't open his eyes but the smile on his face made the squeezing in my ribs get tighter.  
  
I blinked, not surprised to feel one single tear slide down my cheek. Hastily, I reached up and brushed it away before either of the people in front of me noticed it.  
  
"I missed you, demon pixie," Edward said into Alice's hair, his voice gruff.  
  
I had to squeeze my eyes shut and swallow roughly to stop another tear from leaking. For God's sake, what a mess I'd become. A completely emotional and very leaky wreck.  
  
I wasn't the only one, though, because Alice's small sniff reached my ears.  
  
"I missed you too, you dick. Five years?"  
  
"I know," Edward said, his eyes squeezing shut tighter.  
  
Ok, at this point I knew for a fact that I had to get up and leave. I couldn't keep watching this. Couldn't keep seeing a pain they shared that I understood all too well...  
  
"Still!" Alice hissed, moving back and slapping him on the chest while wiping her cheek with her other hand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I second this question," I chirped in out of nowhere, causing them both to turn and stare at me.  
  
I stared back with an eyebrow raised. What? I honestly wanted to hear what he had to say about that one.  
  
"You know what I'm doing here," Edward said to Alice as his eyes starting doing that attention-robbing-voodoo-thing on me again.  
  
"Stalkers!" Alice snapped, stomping her foot on the carpet.  
  
"Seriously!" I cried, forgetting for a second that attention in my general vicinity was the last thing I needed right now.  
  
Edward threw his hands up, rotating at the waist to look at each of us at a time.  
  
The movement was stretching that damned shirt over his skin again. The fairy and I just zoomed in. Eyes wide, got lost on the sliver of skin that was exposed.  
  
 _A bet those abs are hotter now._  
  
 _You will shut up. Got it?_  
  
"Edward, seriously," Alice whined. "I don't want to...be near him right now," she finished in a small voice, her arms crossing around her stomach. "Besides, he's in a bad mood."  
  
Edward stared at her, crossing his own arms.  
  
Pecs flexing.  
  
Why was I still sitting in this damned chair?  
  
"His mood is...understandable," Edward said, jaw twitching, lips tensed.  
  
Uh...  
  
"What does that mean, Edward?" Alice asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Damn it, Alice. I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Guy stuff, Alice. Leave it alone!"  
  
Oh my...  
  
"Alice!" I gasped, getting caught up in what my brain was letting me know. "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
Alice had been staring at a red Edward, her own face matching his. "Bella...stop it."  
  
"Alice Cullen, did you really cum all over the Professor's thigh and leave him _hanging_?" I asked, my inner gossip girl (aka ALICE) taking over.  
  
Edward groaned, smacking a hand over his face.  
  
"You're an asshole!" Alice cried, looking like she wanted to rip my eyes out.  
  
I started laughing. Because I am insane and hysterical-at-any-little-excuse is what I do.  
  
"Shut up, Bella!" Alice groaned. "If anyone shouldn't be laughing it's _you_."  
  
This, of course, only made me laugh harder, the guilt her comment brought back adding to the snapping of my brain.  
  
"Alice..." Edward said, clearly trying to calm her.  
  
"No!" Alice said, because of course she wasn't going to be calmed. "She's has a _boyfriend_ ," she said, turning to Edward.  
  
The laughing was starting to subside. Somewhat. Through my giggles I watched Edward's brow come down as he stared at his sister.  
  
That jaw jumped, trying to get my attention.  
  
And succeeding. Thoroughly.  
  
"That relationship isn't real and we all know it."  
  
I choked. Just choked. Mid-giggle, my windpipe closed up. The cough that followed hurt so much I momentarily saw black. And it was followed by another. And another.  
  
"Bella!" Edward said, appearing in a flash next to me again.  
  
No. No. I was having a hard enough time breathing, this hurt, he needed to stay back...  
  
His large palm came down solidly on my back.  
  
His face appeared before me, brow crinkled with worry.  
  
I coughed into my hand again, feeling my hard nipples rubbing against my tank top.  
  
Damn it!  
  
His hand came down again. I swear, against my will, time slowed down. My attention zoned in on the moment of impact, on the way it felt as if his hand was unleashing electricity into the nerves back there with his touch.  
  
Even as I was having a coughing fit.  
  
 _This is pathetic._  
  
 _Truly. What do you plan to do?_  
  
 _Establish some way to keep him at least ten feet away at all times?_  
  
 _Or just jump him and fuck him hard. That'd work wonders for the 'issue'._  
  
I started coughing harder.  
  
Edward was now rubbing circles into my back, looking so bitable in his worry.  
  
In the background I heard feet hitting the stairs.  
  
Then Scott's voice, coming closer.  
  
"Hey, what's with all the commotion up here?"  
  
I inhaled, trying to gasp.  
  
OUCH. That hurt.  
  
A glass of water had appeared before me. I was about to take it when Edward's free hand wrapped around it.  
  
All coughing momentarily seized. My eyes zoomed in on how his fingers wrapped around the glass and that was that.  
  
Temporary brain fail.  
  
Until his hand then came towards me, tilting the glass up towards my lips...the hand that had been on my back was now cupping the back of my head tenderly...  
  
And I could see my boyfriend out of my peripheral vision. Getting closer.  
  
The coughing came back with a vengeance.  
  
"Damn it, Bella. Please take a sip," Edward said, his voice low and concerned and a million other things it didn't need to be with my boyfriend mere feet away!  
  
"Whoa, what happened, babe?" Scott said, rushing forward and moving to take his place by my side.  
  
Problem...  
  
You know what the fucking problem is. You know damned well.  
  
There was someone already cozying up in his place.  
  
 _God, I understand that maybe it's righteous and all that that I get caught this way. But really? On a fucking a plane? With nowhere to go?_  
  
 _Ouch._  
  
Retribution came hard. I could hear the biblical choir of angels going off somewhere above me.  
  
Hey, we were pretty close at this altitude. Right?  
  
 _God, just don't strike me down. 'Cause yeah...I'm taking everyone with me if you do. Thanks._  
  
My eyes landed on Edward's. I took the cup from his hand and began drinking the water eagerly. I begged him with my eyes the best way I could.  
  
Begged him to move.  
  
Begged him to not give anything away.  
  
 _Please..._  
  
His nostrils flared for a moment. The way his eyes rapidly blinked and the way his lips tensed let me know how hard he was fighting with himself.  
  
I prayed...  
  
Just as Scott was next to us, Edward slowly moved back, letting me go.  
  
It was so hard not to be obvious about how I stared at him. His body rippled with tension as he moved. When his eyes flickered towards Scott, I saw his pecs flex again.  
  
He stood up fast. So fast that if I hadn't been paying such close attention I wouldn't have seen it before he turned.  
  
But I did.  
  
The fairy flew in front of Scott's face, trying to block him out of my line of sight with her tiny body.  
  
 _Look at that man. That is one man that is aching to lay claim._  
  
 _How do you know this?_  
  
 _That wonderful piece of meat I remember so well is hard and ready for us to attack it._  
  
"Babe, what happened? Were you eating anything?" Scott asked, rubbing my back as I drank the water and looking around us confused.  
  
No doubt looking for the food I'd been 'eating'.  
  
"No," I coughed, clearing my throat. "Just swallowed wrong, that's all."  
  
Scott looked at me, a questioning frown playing between his eyes. "That was one hell of a coughing fit..."  
  
"Yeah," I said awkwardly, my face hot from the near death experience I had just gone through.  
  
Scott was still looking at me, his eyes worried. My eyes snapped wide when he reached up and cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing it.  
  
At the edge of my vision, I saw Edward, standing back. Tall in his black shirt. Tense and somehow I could also tell his fists were clenched.  
  
"I worry about you, babe. You're a walking health hazard to yourself. Can't bear to lose you. Ready to admit you need help?" Scott said playfully smirking at me.  
  
My eyes snapped back to his, my body reacting instinctively to his teasing. "You ass!" I gasped playfully, smacking his hand away from my face and trying to kick him.  
  
He laughed, grabbing onto my leg and holding it down.  
  
I giggled, shaking my head at how stupid he was sometimes.  
  
Footsteps, so heavy that they could be heard over the plush carpet, pounded away from us. One look up confirmed what my heavy stomach already knew.  
  
Edward had left, quick strides taking him straight to the stairs then down.  
  
Just like that, I felt like uber bitch.  
  
 _For what? For having a good time with your boyfriend?_  
  
 _What...what if it's really true? That the relationship was fake? That he hasn't been happy..._  
  
 _Oh, wow. You're really considering this aren't you?_  
  
No. No, of course I wasn't.  
  
Was I?  
  
 _Bitch, you're in denial._  
  
 _Save it._

* * *

  
 ** _One hour and seventeen minutes into the flight..._**  
  
There was an ice cream display.  
  
In a small alcove inside one of the 'hallways' on the bottom 'floor'.  
  
Up against a wall off of the small game room everyone was in.  
  
There. Was. An. Ice. Cream. Display.  
  
 _Ok, ok, easy there princess..._  
  
And it had twelve different flavors of ice cream in it.  
  
Twelve.  
  
One of which had me coming back and diving in.  
  
Literally. My legs and ass were in the air as I bent into the thing and fought with the frozen ice cream to get it into my bowl.  
  
Or straight into my mouth.  
  
Please don't ask me what possessed me. I was clearly having a nervous breakdown. The last twenty four hours of my life hadn't been easy.  
  
My stomach had become a never ending pit and my tongue had officially become an addict. My synapses let loose in chaotic and diverse firework-like displays. They were positively _delighted_ with the amount of sugar I had consumed thus far.  
  
This had to be, hands down, the best fucking cookies and cream ice cream in the world.  
  
The. World.  
  
Mean this.  
  
And where did I happen to stumble upon this fat ass inducing deliciousness? Over thirty thousand feet in the air.  
  
Ironic? Yes. Was I asking any questions? No.  
  
The noise around me disappeared.  
  
The fairy just floated behind me, her face reminding me of an anime character.  
  
 _Yeah, go ahead. Mock me. You're the one halfway inside an ice cream case._  
  
I shoved the scoop harder into the ice cream. I was starting to wonder how someone got this out of here in the first place!  
  
"Come on," I grumbled, fighting to drag the scoop through the hard ice cream.  
  
"Seriously, girl, here let me help you."  
  
" _Eek!_ " I gasped, my body jerking as I felt heat hit my back.  
  
Well, considering my current position, it was more like my ass.  
  
Oh God.  
  
I actually froze, eyes staring unseeingly at the ice cream before me, my hands still holding bowl and scoop, my body still hanging in the case. I have a very good reason why I didn't move, however. My heart had momentarily stopped.  
  
I kid you not.  
  
I think I felt what death was like then.  
  
The heat moved closer igniting an instant throb. My brain jumped, suddenly afraid that _he_ would be able to see the throbbing through my jeans.  
  
"Here, Beautiful. Move over."  
  
His voice hit me, just as rough as it sounded, grating on nerves that were too sensitive.  
  
I finally started to move, edging backwards to get out of that thing...  
  
Edward stepped in _next_ to me, his body too close to mine, his hands reaching for the bowl and scoop and taking them as I finished sliding out.  
  
I let them go quickly, afraid his hands would make contact. Now standing outside the case, my head tilted back and looked up at him.  
  
We were too close. Too close.  
  
About two inches too close.  
  
He stared down at me with a normal enough expression. But his damned eyes wouldn't play along.  
  
They screamed too much.  
  
Swallowing heavily, I took a quick step back. Then another. He watched me move, still standing there.  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to demand my stuff back so that I could turn around and escape.  
  
Edward walked up to the case and bent in. Since he was tall enough he didn't up hanging into the thing.  
  
But still.  
  
The view.  
  
My God.  
  
 _That ass..._  
  
 _I know..._  
  
My mouth was hanging open. And that's nothing. Edward must have started scooping because suddenly I could see massive waves of back muscles rolling under that shirt. My eyes almost bulged and a part of me had to admit that this situation seemed hopeless. The man's entire back rippled with his movements.  
  
 _Why, God? Why? Why do I have to react this way to him?_  
  
 _Honey, don't feel bad. You'd have to be either related to him or dead to not react to that._  
  
 _That's comforting._  
  
I was still standing there like a witless fool when Edward carefully edged out of the display.  
  
For a split second, I was horrified as my eyes froze on his chest. They were ready to devour all in sight when the bowl in his hand caught their attention.  
  
He was holding the bowl, now filled to the brim with cookies and cream ice cream.  
  
He ceased to exist. With single minded purpose, I took one step forward. In one quick swipe, I had managed to take the bowl from him without making skin contact.  
  
I moved so fast that for a moment Edward stood there, his arm still extended from when he had been holding the bowl.  
  
I turned from him on one quick spin and took the last few steps towards where the spoons were. I grabbed a new one. Forgetting about everything except the sweet sugary relief the ice cream promised, I dug right in, big spoonfuls bringing the ice cream to my mouth. In quick succession, the spoonfuls kept going.  
  
Then I almost choked, Edward's low chuckle slapping me across the back of the head.  
  
"See? That's why I served you a lot. I remember that," he said softly. I could hear that he was smiling.  
  
I swirled the big lump of cold ice cream around in my mouth, melting it slowly. Swallowing carefully, I licked my lips and tried very hard to not compute what he had said.  
  
Or how he had said it.  
  
"You have to stop that," I said carefully, keeping my tone low.  
  
Not turning to him because I hadn't gathered up the balls to do so yet.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked lightly.  
  
It just didn't seem physiologically possible what his voice caused in me. It was a voice. Just a voice. Why did everything have to tickle when I heard it?  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. There are certain things I don't need you telling me. I am taken. Stop..."  
  
"Bella, there is only one way that I'm backing off," Edward said, his tone hard.  
  
Light or hard, my stupid body reacted the same.  
  
One look down confirmed what I could feel. Nipples were distended to an extreme.  
  
"What way is that? Please tell me," I said, peaking at him over my shoulder.  
  
He was standing about three feet behind me. As far as the small space would allow.  
  
Still too fucking close.  
  
"Prove to me that we aren't meant to be together. Then I'll go."  
  
"We aren't meant to be together!" I hissed lowly, my veins pounding in denial. How dare he say something to ridiculous to me? I placed the bowl down on the small counter in front of me, my appetite gone. "It should be obvious considering how things have turned out."  
  
"Keep saying that to yourself."  
  
" _Excuse me_?" I snapped, turning around and glaring at him in the eye.  
  
Edward stared back. Small smirk in place. Eyes squinting slightly as he stared at me hard.  
  
"The day you can let me near you without wanting to run because your body is out of control is the day that you've convinced me you can fight this," Edward said simply, his hand motioning between us on the last part.  
  
My mouth had fallen open slightly. "Do you understand the meaning of the word 'audacity'?" I whispered, truly amazed by the man standing before me.  
  
The corner of his lips twitched.  
  
Needless to say, there was a certain part of my body mimicking the movement.  
  
"Bella, I'm being honest..."  
  
"You're being an asshole."  
  
He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  
  
I tried to remind myself that I was no longer a child therefore the foot stomp and whine were not an option. But seriously. God had played a really cruel joke on the women of the world when he allowed something that hot to be born.  
  
 _And we've had that_ , the fairy said proudly.  
  
I felt my brow tense as I tried to control my rapidly deteriorating mind. "Why are you such a masochist?" I said under my breath, shaking my head.  
  
"Well, I used to not be one. But you've had that effect on me, what can I say?"  
  
I twitched. "I am so _not_ having this kind of conversation with you."  
  
"Exactly what type of conversation are _you_ talking about?"  
  
I stared at his playfully serious face and fought the urge to bite down on it.  
  
Hard.  
  
 _Here we go again..._  
  
"Stop that," I said tiredly, my body caving under the exhaustion I was feeling. "I have a boyfriend, Edward..."  
  
"You won't even talk to me. Do you hate me?"  
  
The way he asked that question made the ice cream in my stomach roll. His smile was now gone and he was staring at me intently. Like my answer mattered the world to him.  
  
I swallowed heavily, blinking rapidly as I fought the hold of his stare. "I..." Oh, fuck. What was I going to say?  
  
How many times had I convinced myself that I did, in fact, hate him? How many nights full of raging yearning did I spend, thinking about what he had done and who he was with, hating him for all I was worth?  
  
Imagining him giving her his body, over and over again in the same way I had only gotten it once.  
  
Yet...here he stood, in front of me after so long. Telling me that he hadn't had a choice.  
  
That he had never really been with the woman I had believed was his girlfriend this whole time.  
  
That...that there was no one else but me since that night.  
  
My brain throbbed with denial, refusing to accept any of it fully. There was no way that a man like him, a man that I knew for a fact (damn it!) had very, very strong needs, had been waiting for me all along.  
  
There was no way he could have believed all this time that there was a chance between us.   
Yeah, right. If any of it was true, what had he been ready to do? Wait forever without companionship because of me?  
  
No way. No way I could openly soak that in and accept it as part of my reality.  
  
"Do you have proof?"  
  
I heard the question leave my mouth. It took me utterly by surprise.  
  
I wasn't even sure I wanted an answer to that.  
  
"About the blackmail?" he whispered, his hands sliding into his pockets.  
  
I swallowed again, feeling my throat begin to dry up. "I...yeah. You said she did it to you and the Professor. Do you have proof?" I asked, actually beginning to shake from how nervous I was.  
  
Part of me still didn't want the answer to that. But another part was twisting and turning, needing to know if there was any irrefutable way I could believe him.  
  
 _And then what? What do we do with said information?_  
  
"We haven't been able to get the pictures back. But that's something that we desperately need to do. Especially the pics of...Alice and Jasper. Ours are innocent compared to those," he said, his face turning slightly pink. He cringed on the last part, looking completely uncomfortable.  
  
I couldn't blame him. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly had those two been up to that was caught on film?  
  
 _Knowing Alice..._  
  
"Where'd they take the pictures of us?" I asked. I probably should have stopped asking questions by then.  
  
But as has been proven many times, my mouth has a mind of its own.  
  
"The front of the building. When we got out the cab..."  
  
"Right," I said, interrupting him before he could get further. Mention of that cab brought up the memory of that cab ride. Of him, intense and feral, clutching me to him in that back seat. His tongue dominating my mouth, his taste sliding into me where it would stay. An imprint that was still very much active within my cellular structure.  
  
Helplessness was starting to weigh heavily on my shoulders. I hated it. Hated feeling, once again, out of control. Strapped into an intense and very painful roller-coaster that hurled me through the fabric of need and slammed me on the other side. Hard. Beaten.  
  
Leaving me destroyed.  
  
The pieces were the hardest to deal with. The small fragments that were left over every time. How they seemed to get smaller with each subsequent ride, small remnants of the girl I once was.  
  
I lost my aunt. One of the most important people to me.  
  
A mere few weeks later, I lost him.  
  
And the tidal wave had taken everything in me with it. Leaving the pieces behind inside me. Showing me an echo of a girl that for a few days had been happy amongst the loss of her aunt even as I became the complete opposite of that.  
  
It was very simple. As much as I hated to admit it, he'd broken me.  
  
Broken me.  
  
No one should ever have that power over anybody. Ever. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"I need you to stop trying to get close to me like that," I said hoarsely, the fear blossoming and spreading inside me.  
  
"I can't help it," Edward said, his voice grave. Low.  
  
I had to lower my eyes to the floor, my pulse throbbing painfully in my neck. "Don't say that..."  
  
"Damn it, Bella. It's the truth. Deal with it."  
  
Just like that he took two steps towards me.  
  
He was facing the way towards the hall.  
  
I was facing the wall. Even as I took two steps back away from him I knew that there was no real escape.  
  
Not without making a scene. And considering that he just took the third and final step, attention was once again on the list of 'Definitely Not Needed'.  
  
"I'll leave you alone. I swear," he said, looking down at me.  
  
I took the final step back, feeling the wall come into contact with my back.  
  
" _If_ ," he continued, coming even _closer._  
  
I told myself not to pay attention to that rush again. To ignore the pounding thrill that was rearing up, regardless of my will to not be affected.  
  
I had almost no control.  
  
Massive and ultimately destroying pain lay on the other side of that man's realm. Who in their right mind would want to go through that again?  
  
I wasn't suicidal, although there had been times when the pain had gotten so bad that the only escape had seemed death. But I wasn't. I had some self-preservation left. That self-preservation flared inside me as well, trying to beat back the heat coursing through me.  
  
Trying to remind me that the only way to stay safe was to stay _away_ from him.  
  
"Edward..." I said warningly, my eyes darting behind him in case anyone came around.  
  
"If you can convince me, _Bella,_ that this is something you can get rid of then I'll back off. But..." Edward said, his body one freaking inch away from touching mine.  
  
I stared up into his eyes, feeling absolutely trapped.  
  
My thighs were aching to clench together. The need for relief was tightening everything again.  
  
My most major problem in this whole situation was that I remembered everything.  
  
Everything.  
  
The asshole was porn-worthy in bed, and since my stupid self had decided not to have sex with anyone else I was trapped in the spiraling vortex of the memories.  
  
My body hadn't let go of the complete memory of how he could make me feel.  
  
Last night had only added to it.  
  
His eyes flared and for a moment it felt like he had read my thoughts.  
  
"You're just as helpless to this as I am, woman. So stop being so stubborn," Edward said, his hand coming up.  
  
I watched it with wide eyes as it got near my face.  
  
It made contact and nearly sent me flying off the wall and straight onto him. The way my skin tingled instantly when he touched me made me want to lean back and just let him have me.  
  
God, I could just imagin...  
  
"Edward, stop!" I hissed, trying to fight the need to burrow closer into his palm.  
  
His thumb passed lightly over the skin of my cheek, his dilated eyes frozen on the path it took. "Look at you, Bella," he whispered.  
  
I knew he could see them. The goose bumps that had broken forth across my flesh.  
  
When his tongue slid out and across his lips, my own instantly did the same.  
  
Edward's hooded eyes snapped back to my mouth.  
  
Through his own slightly open mouth I could see his teeth clench. Saw the side of his jaw jump as he bore down.  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"Don't call me that," I whimpered. I wanted to reach up and push him back, place my hands on his chest and give one hard shove.  
  
But I couldn't even trust myself to touch him long enough to do that.  
  
"You can prove it to me right now. Easily. Although I already know what the outcome is going to be," Edward whispered, his thumb reaching the corner of my mouth.  
  
Resting there.  
  
Making my breath leave me in a sudden rush.  
  
I stomped down on the urge to ask him how. The way he was looking at me warned me.  
  
His scent annihilated my rationale making it hard for me to focus on why I shouldn't do this.  
  
"Kiss me, baby. Kiss me and prove to me that this isn't as consuming for you as it is for me."  
  
He was so close now. Leaning over me, his lips a few inches away from my forehead.  
  
All I had to do was look up and I'd be aligned.  
  
Right there.  
  
Right where he wanted me to be.  
  
Not doing so was harder than it should have been. The muscles in my neck fought my commands to stay still.  
  
With pure determination, I focused on the floor. On his large feet wrapped up perfectly in fucking Converse sneakers.  
  
"Bella," Edward said gently, his thumb moving below my chin. Softly but firmly, he tilted my head back. I tried to fight it but at the same time didn't have the energy. He eventually won, his eyes coming back into my line of sight.  
  
Seeing those black and big pupils of his had me instantly captivated. It was like looking into the hungry stare of a dangerous animal.  
  
Part of me was rightly scared.  
  
The self-destructive part of me could be heard squealing somewhere below my belly button.  
  
I swallowed again, licking my dry lips without meaning to.  
  
His nostrils flared.  
  
I resisted the urge to fling myself. Either back into the wall or forwards into him.  
  
Either option would be loud.  
  
There had to be another way out of this.  
  
"I have a boyfriend, you selectively deaf man," I grumbled. I could feel my face scrunching up, falling into a pout as I thought over how unfair this situation was.  
  
"I need to kiss you, Bella," Edward whispered, cupping my face again.  
  
Bringing me closer.  
  
My hands did shoot out this time, landing on his chest. Fisting his black shirt.  
  
I neither pushed nor pulled, just held onto his shirt while I trembled and fought with myself.  
  
"Stop," I said weakly, more to myself than to him really.  
  
Which was just as well because the man didn't listen to me anyway.  
  
"One. Give me one. If it means nothing to you, I'll head back home right after we arrive in France."  
  
The prospect of him leaving was so tempting that a part of me wished I could go through with this. Just pucker up and kiss him like it didn't matter.  
  
Like I didn't really care.  
  
Like his lips weren't _his_ but just anyone else's.  
  
 _Yeah, good luck with that._  
  
 _I know._  
  
"I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend again," I said fiercely, reminding myself as much as him of the reality of the situation.  
  
Edward stared at me, looking like he was trying very hard not to appear pissed off. "You haven't been with anyone after me, Bella. There's a really big reason why."  
  
His words slapped me so harshly across the face they left me blinking back tears. "Alice," I said, my chest heaving. "She told you..."  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head. Still cradling my face in his palm.  
  
Still too close for my breathing functions to work properly.  
  
"She told Emmett."  
  
"I'm going to kill him," I growled, my eyes sliding closed from the amount of frustration I was feeling.  
  
With my eyes closed my hearing was magnified. I picked up on the sound of Edward's heavy breathing. Felt the movement of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you," I said again stubbornly, my eyes still closed. My hands tightened around the material of his shirt, preparing to push back...  
  
"Yes, you are, Beautiful. Even if it's not now, eventually you will. But I really am hungry for that mouth of yours so I'd prefer now."  
  
Damn him.  
  
"Fuck off," I mumbled, still not brave enough to open my eyes.  
  
Edward laughed lowly, the sound making his chest bounce and my nipples almost fall off.  
  
 _Just throw yourself on him. Seriously._  
  
 _NO!_  
  
Edward's thumb was back at the corner of my mouth. It didn't stop there, however.  
  
My mouth fell open and I could only gasp as his thumb traced my bottom lip. Dipped into the small opening and pressed against the inside of it.  
  
His sharp inhale nearly made me cum. Right there.  
  
I knew, just knew, that I had like two seconds to get him off.  
  
Two seconds or he'd win. I'd lose control.  
  
I'd be sucked back into his sensual atmosphere and trapped there for the foreseeable future.  
  
Until he decided to up and leave again. Because I'm not an idiot. I knew damned well that once I was stuck in his spell again I wouldn't be the one willingly pulling out.  
  
Just like the last time that decision would lie with him. He made it once.  
  
What the hell guaranteed me that he wouldn't do it again?  
  
 _Doesn't matter anyway. You're still taken._  
  
Of course.  
  
I pulled my head back, trying to escape his electric thumb and the tingles it unleashed. My head ended up slamming against the wall.  
  
Hard.  
  
I barely muffled the curse that wanted to scream out.  
  
"Holy shit! You ok?" Edward whispered, his free hand coming up to cradle the back of my head.  
  
I glared at him, still trying to fight off the expletives that were rolling out of the echoing pain back there. "You're an idiot!"  
  
"What?" he snapped, his wide eyes falling to mine.  
  
 _Don't do it, Bella. Not unless you're prepared for what's coming. You_ know _where these arguments lead..._  
  
I heard what the fairy was saying. Very surprisingly, it was good advice.  
  
Really good.  
  
But it's hard to think and act logically when there's a chaotic stew of red hot hormones and chemicals cooking your brain from the inside out.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Just storming into _my_ life and deciding all on your own that you're going to try and...and... _lure_ me away from my boyfriend. So typical. So freaking ty..."  
  
"Watch it, Hotness. One more out of you and those lips are mine."  
  
Yeah. My mouth snapped shut that quick. I glared at him from behind clenched lips, fuming and yearning to slap him again.  
  
Hard. Next time I was aiming to take out teeth. No matter how pretty they were.  
  
Edward's eyes were raping my mouth. There was no other way to put it. The man was looking at my lips like his teeth were itching to cause damage.  
  
Apparently, he isn't the only masochist because the thought of him doing so made my head want to slam back into the wall.  
  
"Kiss me," he said, his voice low.  
  
I bit down on the shiver that tried to ripple through. "No," I said, teeth still clenched as I fought the need to taste him.  
  
To feel the softness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue...  
  
I hated the fact that I remembered everything. That time hadn't dimmed the sharpness of the images in my head.  
  
"Bella..."  
  
"Bella!"  
  
Edward and I both jumped about four feet in the air. I took the opening when I saw it and caught him off guard. Heart pounding inside me, I pushed back on his chest managing to make enough room for me to duck under his arm.  
  
Rose was standing in front of the alcove, her eyes wide as she looked at Edward and me. I rushed up to her, pleading with my eyes.  
  
She needed to move. I needed to get away. Now.  
  
"Bella," Edward said behind me sounding way too close for my comfort.  
  
Rose snapped out of her daze. Quickly, she grabbed my hand and began pulling me with her.  
  
"Bella! You can run all you fucking want, this isn't over."  
  
Rose and I froze, both in identical positions. Shoulders up and tensed. As one we turned to him and I knew that the looks we threw him were just the same. Pure 'What the fuck did you just say?'.  
  
"I'm _not_ running," I said again, feeling myself quake with fury inside. I hated how sure he was. I hated how egotistical he was being in just assuming that he could walk in and sweep me back up after this long.  
  
"You are," Edward said, sounding so fucking sure of himself. "And that says more to me than anything. So we can play this game all you want but eventually you have to face this."  
  
"I do _not_ need to face anything. You're making it out to be more than it has to be. I don't need to be near you because I already know the real outcome. And nothing you do or say will change that!" I hissed. My face had gone hot from the anger. All I could think about was every photo I had seen of him and Tanya together.  
  
All that agony and for what? For him to think that he can just walk in here and pick up where we left off or something? Even _if_ he was saying the truth about him and Tanya, it didn't erase what I had gone through believing what I had.  
  
"Bella, I assure you. There is much I can do and say to change your mind. It's only a matter of time."  
  
His cockiness made something in me snap. "Bring it on, asshole. I'll show you who's right," I snapped.  
  
Rose grabbed onto my hand again, pulling me backwards. "Ok, it's time to go. Come on," she said hurriedly.  
  
Edward's face had morphed into a wolfish smile that stayed on his face as Rose pulled me out into the hall and towards the stairs.  
  
It's a miracle she didn't end up having to carry me.  
  
His voice drifted to me just before we turned the corner away from him.  
  
"I'm going to ponder that _very_ seriously, Love."  
  
"What the hell did you just do?" Rose whispered.  
  
I blinked, reality beginning to settle in. Then I proceeded to trip.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Had I?  
  
No.  
  
No way.  
  
I hadn't really. That's not what it was.  
  
No.  
  
 _You just challenged the man to seduce you?_  
  
"You just challenged the man to seduce you!" Rose whispered again, echoing the fairy.  
  
And punching out the last of my tolerance.  
  
"Rose? Where's the nearest hatch?" I asked, looking around me slowly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh...nothing. Just thought it's time to throw myself off the airplane, no?"  
  
 _You challenged Edward to seduce you. Thanks for making it easy for me, bitch._  
  
Dear God, no.  
  
Rose called my name as I took off, jogging down the hallway and frantically look around. I needed to find the hatch.  
  
I might take the whole plane down with me and yes, that is selfish, but fuck it.  
  
I had to escape.  
  
My life had officially become a soap-opera. With two guys fighting over the girl included.  
  
I was so not planning on being around to see the conclusion of this mess.  
  
Nope.  
  
 _You're a coward._  
  
 _Damn right I am! Now, where the fuck is that latch?_


	11. The Emancipation of Penis Charm Two

* * *

 

**Chapter 11**

 

**The Emancipation of Penis Charm Two**

 

**(And the compromise it births.)**

* * *

  
**_One hour and twenty-five minutes into the flight..._**  
  
***APOV  
  
Headache.  
  
A pounding, aching, throbbing, annoying, abusive, sadistic, body shattering, head- _ache_.  
  
Ache, ache, ache.  
  
That's what I had.  
  
Although, can you really consider what I had just a headache? 'Cause my head wasn't the only thing stuck in that aforementioned state.  
  
 _Put it however intelligently you want, we all know that just means your pussy is still throbbing._  
  
The urge to just break the nearest thing (or six) in sight was insane. I pretty much jogged down the stairs in my heels, searching and hiding at the same time.  
  
Because multitasking is what I do.  
  
Yeah.  
  
On the lower level, I momentarily stopped, clutching my chest and damning myself for smoking as my heart heaved like an old man inside me.  
  
 _You know damned well that smoking isn't the cause of those heart palpitations._  
  
I was going to _DESTROY_ my brothers. Utterly annihilate them for this! How dare they?  
  
How fucking dare they?  
  
A part of me could understand – I think – that they felt some sort of...need (?) to follow Bella and Rose.  
  
Ok, part of me didn't really understand much about that all, but still. They could've done so without bringing _him_ along!  
  
"Alice."  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I gasped, nearly doubling over as my heart gave a warning thump. You know? The kind that clearly says 'Bitch, I'm on my last leg'.  
  
Fuming, I turned just enough to see Jasper, leaning against the wall. Next to the door that led to one of the bathrooms.  
  
Just my fucking luck.  
  
"Kill me?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. He was staring at me, his face completely amused (asshole...) but his eyes didn't quite match that.  
  
And I'd be damned if I allowed myself to study what was really in them.  
  
"Yes, _kill_ you," I hissed, taking a few steps away from him and his damned light blue jeans.  
  
With the black button down shirt. Open at the collar and the sleeves rolled up.  
  
Oh, yeah. And the fucking shoes. Let's not get into those.  
  
 _Are those Gucci?_  
  
 _No! Stop!_  
  
Jasper was staring at me. With his hair tied back and the way he was leaning casually against the wall, he made certain parts of my awareness flicker and light up.  
  
I wanted to slap his glasses right off his face.  
  
I resisted the urge to shake my head. Knowing that I had to get away I turned, ready to fly back up the stairs and find the nearest door where I could lock myself away. Because I was thousands of fucking feet in the air. Trapped on a freaking plane.  
  
 _Mom, Dad, please tell me you understand why your sons just_ have _to die? Please?_  
  
"Alice, please listen."  
  
"For what?" I snapped, turning back to him. "It won't change anything." And I realized in that moment that it was true. Whatever the truth was...it didn't matter right now. I was still too raw. Too hurt for anything to make a difference. The pain was still fresh regardless of how long it'd been. "Just stop. Ok? Just drop it! Just..."  
  
"Bella, for fucking sakes, just stop!"  
  
"No! Where is it?"  
  
Jasper's head snapped to the side at the same time that mine did. Confused, I watched as Bella came barreling down the aisle, her hair flapping behind her as she frantically looked around.  
  
Rose was stomping after her, looking equal parts annoyed and scared.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"Rose, no! I'm throwing myself off the plane!" Bella hissed, glaring at Rose behind her.  
  
The fuck?  
  
"Stop being such a drama queen!"  
  
"Fuck you! You saw what just happened!"  
  
You know, let me tell you. I was starting to get sick and tired of being confused. Either I was rapidly becoming an idiot, or shit just kept getting crazier and crazier.  
  
I was not amused. At all.  
  
Bella and Rose were heading straight towards us. Jasper had turned back to look at me and he looked like he wanted to move off the wall.  
  
For some unfathomable reason, my eyes fell down to his lips. My sick and deprived brain took in how his bottom lip pouted out. Suddenly, all I could do was remember.  
  
Feel.  
  
I snapped myself back out of it so violently that there was no doubt in my mind that he saw. Especially when those eyes narrowed and dropped down the length of my body.  
  
It was seriously time to go.  
  
I rushed the first few steps back up the stairs. I looked back, seeing Jasper moving to follow me, but he was cut off by Bella who rushed by him, barely sparing him a one second glance.  
  
I ran the last few steps up, my heart surprising me when it actually survived the ordeal. Back up on the top floor, I turned and waited for Bella.  
  
She appeared in less than a second, the look in her eye very recognizable.  
  
She was running.  
  
Just like me.  
  
"Let's go," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me.  
  
I saw Rose reach the top of the stairs next. I knew it was very probable that Jasper would be right behind her. Galvanized, I took off, dragging Bella as fast as I could towards the first door I found. I slammed into another bathroom, stopping long enough to let a frustrated Rose in before slamming the door shut.  
  
And locking it.

* * *

  
 ** _One hour and twenty-eight minutes into the flight..._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous!" I heard Rose snap.  
  
I didn't look up. My eyes were frozen on the floor. A part of me was still berating me for acting so stupidly. After all, I had just made a hell of a lot of commotion while Scott was somewhere on the plane.  
  
 _Exactly, genius! Trying to find the fucking latch to throw yourself off. How the hell were you going to explain your suicide attempt to Scott if he happened to stop you before?_  
  
I wanted to crawl into myself. Just shrink in until I was nothing but a ball. Shield myself from the situation I was in. I kept praying to God. Praying that something would let up.  
  
But everything seemed to be getting worse.  
  
Stuck on a plane with my boyfriend and Edward _worse_.  
  
Didn't God understand that if Scott caught onto anything he was going to be hurt? Dear Lord, Scott was a _good_ man. A good man that had been better to me than I had ever deserved. And I was going to hurt him if he found out!  
  
I wasn't going to be able to live with the guilt of that. To know that I had caused in another person the type of pain that I knew all too well would eventually be the thing that drove me insane.  
  
I could live with the anger. I could live with the pain. I could live with anything directed at _me._  
  
I couldn't imagine living knowing that I was someone else's heartbreak. The way things stood now, I was already going to hurt Scott more than he deserved.  
  
If he found out it was because of Edward then I would be to Scott what Edward was to me.  
  
I couldn't do it. I just couldn't...  
  
"Bella? Bella?"  
  
I blinked, slowly looking up and meeting the concerned stares of Alice and Rose. "Guys..." I said, hearing my voice and how distant it sounded. "What...what am I going to do?"  
  
They both continued to stare at me and I knew that they didn't know what to say. What could they say? This was really one of those cases of 'it is what it is'.  
  
"We just need to stay as far from them as possible," Alice said.  
  
Rose shook her head, a frustrated crease still prominent on her brow. "That's not going to work. We're stuck on this plane. Best thing to do is stay close to the rest of the group..."  
  
"That's not going to work, either," I said, licking my dry lips. "If I'm near Scott and Edward does anything..."  
  
"He won't," Alice said. "I saw what happened earlier. He won't do it because he doesn't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
I stared at her, feeling like her words had slowly sliced my abdomen open and now the wound gaped, almost black as it bled. I wanted to shake my head stubbornly.  
  
Maybe stomp my foot and tell her that she was fucking crazy.  
  
"I think this might work to our advantage," Rose said getting that scary plotting look on her face.  
  
The one that said those dangerous gears were definitely turning.  
  
"Rose, no! Seriously," I began, fearing where they were going.  
  
 _They might have a point, you know? Stop being such a pussy._  
  
 _What the hell? You're the one that always wants me to jump him when he's near!_  
  
 _Yes. But regardless of whether you smarten up and allow us to do so or not, we will_ NOT _be running from the man! Got it?_  
  
Holy shit. She was right.  
  
They were right. Out of all of us, I had a small advantage. A shield. Pretty much, a _boyfriend._  
  
It's just that it also involved admitting that I had some sort of... _power_ over Edward.  
  
Did I?  
  
Do I?  
  
My heart clenched so tightly within me I almost cried out. Swallowing, I told myself to get a grip and think rationally.  
  
"Bella, we have another five-and-a-half hours to this flight. We need to get ourselves together. Those fuckers planned their way onto this plane. It's time we turn the tables on them. If not, we're going to have serious problems on our hands. At least when we land in France they'll be _room_ to distance ourselves. Now? Woman the fuck up bitch. Do you think that Edward isn't trying to use _your_ weakness over him to _his_ advantage?" Rose snapped, staring at me with a hard and determined look.  
  
I stared back at her with wide eyes and an ever wider mouth.  
  
 _God, I love her_ , the fairy sighed, nodding approvingly in Rose's direction.  
  
"Ok," I said numbly, ignoring my fear as much as I could. "Where is everybody?" I asked.  
  
"Last I saw, back downstairs, where the second sitting room is," Alice said cringing.  
  
I remembered seeing Jasper standing in front of her when I had been running up here. At the time I hadn't been able to give him much of my attention. Now, now I played back the look on his face. His eyes had lingered on Alice a second too long when I passed by. By the time his eyes snapped to me and made contact the emotions in his eyes had already imprinted themselves on my brain.  
  
They were just too _familiar_ to ignore.  
  
They reminded me too much of...the way Edward stared at me.  
  
There was no denying it. The man stared at me with just as much heat as Jasper stared at Alice.  
  
Which, all in the name of my new found _non_ -denial, meant that they both felt something for us.  
  
But there was no way in fucking hell I was going to contemplate what that something was while I was still trapped on the damned plane.  
  
"So what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Head back. Now. I'll go out first, make sure the way is clear," Rose said, marching towards the door with all the determination of a soldier on a mission.  
  
But that's what the girl did. She took control. She didn't cower. She got what needed to get done, done.  
  
She opened the door, leaning out just enough to look either way. With one motion of her hand, she opened the door and walked through it.  
  
Alice followed her and I followed Alice, my heart dancing inside me.  
  
Want to know the worst part? The part that makes me scum? Although the rational part of my brain was very afraid of bumping into Edward again...there was a small part of me the twisted with an excited thrill.  
  
I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to break down and scream. Or smack myself. Either one would work.  
  
As I followed the girls back down the stairs, I couldn't help but despise myself. I had never, ever wanted to hurt Scott.  
  
Yet, in hindsight, I should have always known that somehow I would. Because I wasn't good enough. I was damaged goods. Ruined merchandise.  
  
Half a woman because of the damage one man had done.  
  
The same man that a masochistic part of me wanted to be near to.  
  
The coast remained clear of anyone as we neared the part of the plane where all the noise was coming from. I told myself to pull it together before I got in there and my boyfriend saw how red my face was.  
  
Almost everyone was lounging about when we walked in. That is, everyone but Jasper and Edward.  
  
The relief was staggering. I kid you not.  
  
Emmett, however, was there. Standing off by the small bar at the end of the 'room', he stood next to Ben. They seemed to be getting along amazingly if the smiles on their faces were any indication.  
  
But then, Emmett's eyes moved away from Ben. They froze across the room, the lids lowering. Heat sparked violently behind his eyelashes, the small slithers of blue I could see shocking me.  
  
I can't honestly say that I've ever seen Emmett in the midst of being 'interested' in a girl. I had heard the stories.  
  
From himself, actually.  
  
Bad stories. Bad, bad stories. It's not _how_ many girls he's fucked, although that number itself is questionable.  
  
It's how he _did_ it.  
  
He was...an asshole. And it hurt to say that because I knew a part of him that really wasn't. It had always seemed so at odds how he used his looks from time to time.  
  
Fucking them and leaving them because it was that simple to him.  
  
Yeah, major asshole.  
  
Hm, maybe I was in denial the whole time about Emmett, too. Maybe he was all asshole and Alice's family just happened to have those genetics.  
  
Ok, I'm being a dick. I don't mean that. Because, yeah, I _know_ Emmett.  
  
I also know the most likely reason why he was the way he was.  
  
Emmett lost his virginity at fifteen. To the one and only girl that he had ever crushed on hard.  
  
Next day, she gave one of his buddies a blow job behind the school.  
  
Kind of makes it hard to respect women enough to like them, I guess. Yeah, it's not fair he's been kind of taking it out on all women since then, but maybe he was that easily traumatized.  
  
What the fuck do I know? I'm just speculating.  
  
And rambling.  
  
The point is: The way Emmett was looking over in our direction was not in line with his fuck 'em and leave 'em philosophy.  
  
Same look.  
  
Same intensity.  
  
Directed at a spot right next to me...  
  
I turned my head. Just barely. Caught sight of Rose just as she looked away from Emmett.  
  
I blinked, for a second believing that I had imagined the shaken look in Rose's eyes.  
  
Then I saw her cheeks darken just a little.  
  
Just a little but for what it meant it had the same impact as if she had turned completely neon red.  
  
I don't think I've _ever_ seen Rose blush.  
  
EVER.  
  
 _Holy shit_ , I thought, turning away as I stared at the floor in confusion.  
  
I couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened between them. Nor why Emmett was now here, following Rose and aiding his brother and friend to do the same when it came to Alice and I.  
  
I was going to kill him for that, count on it. Eventually when the plane landed, I was going to lead him away from everybody.  
  
An unfortunate accident was going to take place.  
  
One that I will have done 'everything' in my power to stop.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Even with all that, though, something told me that things were different for Emmett this time around. He seemed to be the one doing the chasing.  
  
Thinking back on how many times Alice and I had complained about his 'Don Juan' tendencies, it was starting to make sense why Rose would be running.  
  
But for her to run it had to mean she felt...  
  
"Someone looks unbelievably lost in their own head. Again."  
  
I almost jumped when Scott came out of nowhere, his arm circling my waist and bringing me closer. His lips came down on my cheek, only lingering a second, before he pulled back to smile at me with amusement.  
  
Seeing him look at me like that made my masochistic brain flashback. With a sickening crunch to my stomach, I was taken back, my mind remembering in perfect detail what had happened no more than ten minutes ago.  
  
 _Edward's thumb was back at the corner of my mouth. It didn't stop there, however._  
  
 _My mouth fell open and I could only gasp as his thumb traced my bottom lip. Dipped into the small opening and pressed against the inside of it._  
  
 _His sharp inhale nearly made me cum. Right there._  
  
"Let's grab a seat in front of the flat screen. We'll find you something good to watch," Scott said, leading me gently.  
  
And when he smiled down at me all I could do was bring myself to smile back.  
  
Inside, I felt wretched. Completely.

* * *

  
 ** _One hour and thirty-five minutes into what is quickly becoming 'the Hell Flight'..._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
It wasn't lost on me that I was doing the very thing I had told myself I wasn't going to do.  
  
I was hiding away.  
  
Inside the main bedroom on the plane, I sat on the edge of the bed. My legs lay extended on the floor in front of me, my hands hanging listlessly in between.  
  
I was hiding.  
  
I was fucking pissed about it. The last thing I needed to do was stay away from Bella.  
  
But I had a pretty good idea of where she was. And _who_ she would be with.  
  
Seeing it the first time had been too hard. Even knowing that they had never been intimate, he still got to hold her. Touch her.  
  
Kiss her.  
  
Rage pummeled through me, making my eyes roll back behind my closed lids. I breathed deeply, trying to remind myself that I wasn't an animal.  
  
That I couldn't just barge downstairs and rip her away from him.  
  
Drag her up here and lock us both in until she was covered and _marked_ by me.  
  
 _Why the fuck can't we?_  
  
The fucker was now half my size.  
  
Just thought I should mention that. But he was still the midget to me. Nothing would ever change that.  
  
Not even the weird fact that he was growing.  
  
 _That's our fucking woman down there!_  
  
He had a point.  
  
I inhaled sharply through my teeth, trying to keep myself calm. It obviously wasn't working but if I didn't do something soon I was going to snap.  
  
Just crack my neck, roll my shoulders, and storm back down there. Walk right up to Bella, stare _Scotty_ in the eye, and grab her.  
  
I'd drag her up here by her damned hair if I had to.  
  
But once behind closed doors, I'd _eat_ her.  
  
I ran a hand across my jaw, my mouth watering as I remembered how her skin had tasted.  
  
Up against the wall. Right after we'd cum against each other.  
  
"Fuck..." I hissed lowly, pacing towards the door.  
  
Barely stopping myself.  
  
Turning and forcing myself to pace back towards the bed.  
  
My back was actually fucking hurting. The muscles there contracted. Everything in my body was trying to override my brain's commands.  
  
It's not that I didn't understand that my girl was in pain.  
  
That I'd hurt her. I fucking knew I had.  
  
I'd killed myself doing what I had to.  
  
But it didn't change the truth. I knew it the moment I saw her.  
  
The moment she heard my voice and I saw how her body responded from behind.  
  
Why couldn't she see? I'd do anything to make up for lost time with her. Anything.  
  
God, to have her again...  
  
It wasn't just the sex. No. A deep part of me just needed her _near._  
  
Close enough to inhale.  
  
I'd be lying, though, if I didn't admit what my body wanted.  
  
I stopped pacing momentarily, staring down at the very visible outline of my cock. It strained against my jeans, harder than it had ever been.  
  
Please realize how epic this means it was.  
  
Tasting her again had been torture. I had been given a nibble.  
  
And I was fucking _starving_.  
  
Add to that the fact that another male was encroaching on my territory and I was ready to just rip Bella's clothes off and cum all over her.  
  
Barbaric, yes. But it would effectively lay my claim on her.  
  
I shook my head, nostrils flaring from the irritation I was feeling. I ran a hand through my hair. Told myself not to open the door.  
  
Not to leave the room.  
  
I knew where I was heading if I did.  
  
Why couldn't Bella just open her eyes? Give me a chance to prove to her how important she was?  
  
Silly girl, did she really think she could outrun my hold on her? She was _mine._ I was irrevocably sure of it the moment I laid eyes on her.  
  
The moment I touched her again.  
  
Last night. That parking lot. The way she felt, small and soft and perfect against me.  
  
The satisfaction of thrusting my body into hers. Even with the clothes on. Just pressing against her. Retreating. Returning one hard thrust after thrust.  
  
Even through the clothes, her body had eventually melted.  
  
My brow furrowed even more, eyes closing as I continued to remember.  
  
Her back arching just slightly as she melted into the wall.  
  
The way she had even wrapped her leg around me. Bringing me closer to her hips.  
  
Fuck, her grinding back into me. Me, imagining how wet she had to be. How it would feel...  
  
Tasting her.  
  
Fucking hell, her taste. Do I even need to explain what it did to me? I could almost taste how aroused she was through the skin of her neck.  
  
Her artery had pounded against my tongue.  
  
I remember tonguing it, imagining that it was her throbbing little clit I was licking.  
  
Seriously, did my little one not understand? Did she really think she could ignore me and the effect I had on her?  
  
Call me a conceited prick all you want, but as hellish as my situation was, one thing made me infinitely 'calmer'.  
  
Bella was still as trapped in this needy hell as I was. It just couldn't be denied.  
  
Not with the way she reacted. Not with the way her body had been screaming even as she tried to fight me.  
  
I laughed softly, shaking my head. I just couldn't comprehend how she thought she could get away from this.  
  
From me.  
  
A connection as visceral as the one we had wasn't something you could really just turn and run away from.  
  
It...it was like she was trying to defy the rules of physics!  
  
 _Then WHY are we still up here?_  
  
The way she had whimpered my name echoed in my head. My stomach clenched tightly, my abs tensing with pain.  
  
I was losing it. It felt like I was losing my fucking mind...  
  
Three quick strides had me at the door. My hand was on the lock.  
  
I commanded my body to just lock the door. It fought me.  
  
Demanded that I turn the knob. Leave the room.  
  
 _Find her..._  
  
Shaking and slightly shocked, I threw the lock with one quick flick of my wrist. By the time I made it back to the other side of the room my body had broken out in a sweat as wave after wave of heat assaulted me.  
  
Even inside the perfectly air-conditioned plane.  
  
"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, my teeth grinding as the need in me began to morph into anger. Denied, it roared, desperate for me to take it out on something, some way.  
  
I was close to the edge. Throbbing and leaking inside my jeans, I fought the violent urge in me that demanded I reclaim what was mine.  
  
But damn it, she was fucking _mine_...  
  
I landed on the bed, chest heaving as I sat on the edge again.  
  
This wasn't normal. I knew it wasn't. I was going fucking insane. The woman had the kind of power over me that was dangerous.  
  
I would be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that was beyond furious at it. I just couldn't...  
  
 _How dare she?_ The dark voice of the monster whispered in me.  
  
This voice was different. This wasn't the voice that caused my rage. This was the one that fueled it.  
  
 _You really are going insane_ , the midget said, staring at me wide eyed.  
  
Hell, I knew I was. I'd been driven to the point of splitting my personality into characters, _clearly_ something wasn't right!  
  
Four years. Four years and I pretended to be with Tanya. I let her cling to my arm when we took pictures.  
  
Shared about four dances with her at events where I had been given no choice.  
  
Never had I touched Tanya beyond that. Ever.  
  
I'd never held her, caressed her... _kissed_ her...  
  
Scott might have never touched Bella beyond a kiss but the fact that he got to do that alone was pounding through my veins.  
  
I wanted to slam him against a wall and break his mouth in. Destroy the nerves there so that it'd go numb.  
  
Indefinitely.  
  
Problem is, while my body hated that prick with everything I was...I personally couldn't bring myself to loathe the guy.  
  
Jesus.  
  
It was true. The guy seemed perfectly nice. He was nice to _Bella._  
  
And I knew. Don't think I didn't know that he had come along and been nice to her at a time when she probably had needed it the most.  
  
Hence, I was torn in two. Ripped apart by the most conflicting urges. Tearing at my own hair and rocking back and forth on that bed like the drug addict I was.  
  
She was it, wasn't she? She was a drug. There was no denying it.  
  
Maybe _if_ she didn't feel the same way...maybe then, I would have forced myself to back off entirely.  
  
Maybe not even then. But Bella hadn't been able to hide her reactions to me.  
  
That alone sealed her fate.  
  
It was only a matter a time. I was determined to follow her wherever she went. Call it fucking stalking, I gives no fuck. That woman had to prove to me that she could live without this.  
  
Without us.  
  
Because if not, then she was just condemning _both_ of us to live miserable and empty for the rest of our lives.  
  
So like I said, it was only a matter of time. A matter of time before she gave in and let me near her. Then I'd show her.  
  
All I had to do was touch her and she'd have no choice but to experience and admit it.  
  
The only thing in the way was her boyfriend. God, did she really plan on staying with him? Knowing what she did?  
  
Knowing that I knew what she knew?  
  
Worse than that was the fact that whatever the fuck was wrong with the man he probably wasn't going to wait much longer. Bella was gorgeous.  
  
And Bella...in her guilt, she might end up trying to make it up to him.  
  
The thought chilled my bones instantly. Dry ice replaced the blood in my veins. My eyes popped open. I stared at the carpet unblinking. Unseeing.  
  
Breathing as deeply and slowly as my raging heart would allow.  
  
I knew that part of what was fueling my mindlessness lay with the uncomfortable situation that lay between my legs.  
  
So sensitive, it felt like one wrong move would cause it to burst, my dick raged inside my jeans. Angrier than any other part of my body, it truly showed me the type of monster it could be when denied.  
  
For four years. And the _one_ woman it, _I_ , wanted was right now about one inch too fucking close to another man.  
  
I groaned, leaning back on my elbows. The throbbing in my blood was starting to turn into a headache. A hammer seemed to be coming down on my head, magnified by every jerk my cock gave.  
  
I knew there was only one way I was going to be able to make it downstairs without turning into a complete barbarian.  
  
Succumbing to the need, I let my mind drift. Gave myself over to the fantasy that was building in my head.  
  
Bella was here, in the room with me. In my mind, I saw her before me. Just a few feet away.  
  
As naked as she had been _that_ night. In heels. 'Cause no one rocks those like she does.  
  
Fuck no.  
  
Those small and tight legs of hers seemed to go on for miles even though they were attached to such a short body. I bit my lip, imagining that I was staring at her. Taking her in.  
  
Gasping with need when my eyes came up to her bare pussy. Just like that night, her wetness glistened on her inner thigh.  
  
Calling me.  
  
Fuck, tempting me.  
  
My right hand came down on my dick that was dying to be lost in her again. God, how she felt. So tight it hurt...  
  
I groaned, giving myself over to the very familiar movements, my hand taking over and giving my body what it needed as a temporary relief.  
  
The sound of my zipper lowering seemed unbearably loud in the quiet room. It was punctuated with my quiet gasps. Heaves of air that weren't cooperating and getting even more rowdy as my brain kept showing me Bella.  
  
Naked, wet, and tight in all the right fucking places. Walking towards me. That hair falling down her shoulders. Her hips moving softly side to side.  
  
I couldn't let it go. Why the fuck couldn't she understand that she was everything I wanted in a woman?  
  
That she had been since she was _sixteen_ years old?  
  
A throb of relief pounded through me when my hand finally wrapped around my aching cock. Hard, I squeezed the tip. My fantasy changing.  
  
Positioning her.  
  
I was positioning her right where I fucking wanted her.  
  
Needed her.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Bella was in front of me now, her back facing me. Her cute little ass was in the air as she bent over, offering herself and that sexy pussy of hers.  
  
It was soaked, just as I remembered it. Wet and pink and swollen. Throbbing for me and what I could give it.  
  
Eyes still closed, all I could see was her succulent pussy lowering. Getting closer.  
  
I squeezed the head of my dick, moaning as I saw her pussy take in my tip. I squeezed it repeatedly, imagining it was her. So fucking tight and throbbing hard around me.  
  
Eager to take me in.  
  
My hips thrust up off the bed. I groaned loudly, seeing her pussy wrap around my dick. I saw myself stretching her...felt her jerk around me and moan my name...  
  
"Yes," I hissed, setting a hard rhythm. Slamming back and forth. My hand abusively tight around my dick.  
  
My mind stuck in the sight of me slamming into her. How wet she left me with each thrust...  
  
In my fantasy, I suddenly had her in a harsh grip. One hand came down on her hip, so hard the sound of our skin connecting echoed in the room.  
  
Bella moaned, rotating back towards me. My hand came up. Came back down, this time right on her right ass cheek.  
  
I bit my lip, thrusting into her as I watched her skin darken from my spanking.  
  
My other hand was now in her hair. Pulling.  
  
Hard.  
  
Yanking her back and holding her in place as I pounded into her roughly. In and out. Back and forth.  
  
"Fuck, baby. This pussy's so good," I moaned, meaning it with every fiber of my fucking being.  
  
It was the most amazing place I'd ever been in. Period. So perfect that I could still remember every single detail of it. The way her little clit extended out. The soft pink flesh that made up her lips. The way they looked when I parted them.  
  
My brain fixated, recalling her tight little entrance. An entrance only _I'd_ been in and one that would belong to me forever.  
  
Even after that.  
  
It was _mine._ And in my head it was choking my dick. Taking me deep and squeezing my length until it was hard for me to breath...hard for me to think past the fact that she felt too good and I was just too damned addicted...  
  
I imagined myself pulling her hair. As my hand tightened and twisted on my dick, I gritted my teeth.  
  
My head fell back.  
  
My chest was still heaving.  
  
All I could hear were _her_ moans. My own. My heartbeat as it exploded in my veins.  
  
"Oh, God. Baby," I growled, slamming into my fist. Picturing her body taking me in. Stretching around me over and over again...  
  
God, I was going to break her. As I twisted my hand roughly around my dick and rotated my hips I realized that the next time I had Bella there wouldn't be anything stopping me from just _taking_ her.  
  
I was going to hurt her and there'd be very little I was going to be able to do about it.  
  
Just like every time I had touched her, Bella took everything I gave. Soft or hard, she accepted my body.  
  
Demanded more.  
  
I moaned again, remembering just how _hard_ my girl liked it. The way she had given herself to me that first time, taking the pain.  
  
Asking for more and more and...  
  
"Yes. Baby, please," I growled, feeling my balls tightening. My brain was so involved in the fantasy that every little sound was reproduced for my effect.  
  
I could hear how wet she was. Hear our skin slapping together with each thrust.  
  
And her voice. Her fucking voice.  
  
My head fell further back. I was barely holding myself up on the bed with my left arm. Everything was shaking.  
  
My eyes had rolled completely back. Lost in my head as my brain remained lost in Bella. My nostrils flared and I swear I could almost smell her.  
  
That sweet and musky scent that came off her whenever I was near.  
  
Whenever I turned her on.  
  
 _Me._  
  
My body tightened, my toes curling in my sneakers. Part of me was desperate to fall over the edge. To feel that pulsing sweet relief, however short its duration.  
  
However painful the aftermath.  
  
Another part of me tensed. Trying to hold back. Elongate the pleasure as I imagined Bella tensing as well. Her pussy tightening.  
  
Falling around me.  
  
Sucking me in.  
  
 _My_ name leaving her lips as she clamped down on me and came all over me.  
  
"Fuck!" I felt how tight my facial muscles were as I tried to hold back the orgasm that was at the tip of my dick. I imagined letting her ride out her orgasm, feeling the tightness, watching and hearing her take her pleasure in me.  
  
Waiting long enough for her orgasm to retreat so I could use my hold on her hip to pull her off. Right at the edge and moaning uncontrollably, I saw myself holding her there, in front of me. I could still see her throbbing from her orgasm, her muscles jumping in time with her heartbeat.  
  
My hand sped up, pulling harshly on my dick. Both in reality and in my fantasy. I held Bella, hearing her moan as I started coming.  
  
The pleasure shot through me. I watched as my brain pretended that I was coming onto Bella. _All over_ Bella.  
  
I pumped my cock, prolonging the pleasure. Causing it to shoot stream after stream of cum onto my girl's flawless skin. My cells pounded with satisfaction at the visual, my chest rumbling with what almost sounded like a purr.  
  
Jesus. A part of me was still amazed at what she could reduce me to.  
  
How deep my need ran when it came to taking her.  
  
I crashed back on to the bed as my body shook with the last of my orgasm. I twitched, shoulders jumping off the bed as everything in me momentarily liquefied.  
  
I lay on the bed, my dick still throbbing in my loose fist. I opened my eyes slowly, focusing on the bright room. As always, having to come to reality and the fact that Bella had in fact not been there with me sucked balls.  
  
Understatement of the fucking century.  
  
Although some of the edge had been worn off with my orgasm, I still gritted my teeth. Hating the fact that I had been separated from Bella for so long.  
  
That there was still things standing in our way.  
  
A loud bang on the door made my head shoot up and my heart nearly cave into itself.  
  
"Please tell me that you weren't doing in there what I think you were doing!"  
  
"Emmett! Shut the fuck up!" I said loudly, shaking my head at his fucking perfect timing. I looked down at my body and grimaced, seeing how much cum had made in onto my pants.  
  
And onto the bed.  
  
"Seriously, dude. Did you jizz anywhere in there?"  
  
I stared at this particularly large cum stain that was right between my legs. "What do you think?" I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
I heard Jasper for the first time as he started laughing. Emmett just stayed quiet for a few seconds before mumbling, "You're an asshole."  
  
"Whatever, ass!" I said, standing up and kicking off my shoes. He could go fuck himself, too, because I had already claimed this room. Two of my carry on's were in here and so was I.  
  
So was my jizz for that matter so, yeah. The room was mine.  
  
Considering I was being forced to allow another man near my woman there was no way I was giving up the room.  
  
None.  
  
"Dick! I'll never be able to use, or _be_ in, that room again!"  
  
Jasper started laughing harder, the fucker sounding like he was having a hard time breathing. I sent up a silent prayer that'd he'd choke.  
  
Hey, I liked the man. He was the only person I considered a close friend. But _if_ he was going to be an asshole about my situation...then it'd just be simpler to not have him around.  
  
Then I wouldn't have to worry about him and the... _things_ he wanted to do to my sister.  
  
 _You mean, like the things you want to do to Bella?_  
  
Exactly.  
  
I changed into a new pair of jeans and stomped towards the door. What met me on the other side would have been comical.  
  
If there wasn't a little demon dancing around in the back of my head reminding me of where Bella was.  
  
And with who.  
  
Jasper was leaning against the wall, laughing. Red and wheezing. Looking like he was in need of a cigarette to help him along his path towards suffocation.  
  
"Will you shut up?" I growled, shaking my head and turning to my brother.  
  
Emmett stared back at me, his massive arms crossed. His face frozen in a harsh pout.  
  
"What?" I snapped as Jasper's laughter echoed through the 'hall'.  
  
"You're a dick. MAJOR dick. I own this plane, too!"  
  
I snarled at Emmett, reaching back and grabbing the door. Getting ready to slam it shut and close both of those idiots off.  
  
"Wait," Jasper said, his laughter stopping and his hand shooting out to block the door.  
  
I looked into his eyes and immediately threw the door back open.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, looking between him and Emmett.  
  
"Let's go in the room..."  
  
"Oh, hell no. I'm not going into that room. God knows where he came. I am not coming into contact with that shit," Emmett said, interrupting Jasper and throwing me a disgusted look.  
  
I smirked at him and gave him the finger.  
  
Jasper stared between Emmett and I.  
  
Shaking his head.  
  
Like he hadn't been enjoying the show just a few moments before.  
  
"Just get in there," Jasper said, grabbing Emmett by the arm and almost shoving him in the room.  
  
I stepped back, avoiding my brother's big, annoyed body. I shook my head, knowing that Emmett really had to like Jasper to let him get away with that.  
  
"The rum that good?" I asked him, still shaking my head as Jasper walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
It was Emmett's turn to give me the finger as he stood in one spot looking like he was somehow trying to take up as little space as possible. His eyes darting back and forth like he expected my jizz to magically fly at his face out of nowhere.  
  
"We need to talk," Jasper said seriously, taking a few steps into the room and stopping.  
  
Was it just me or was he also standing very still? What the fuck did they think I had, super sperm that could jump off the bed and attack on its own?  
  
 _It would be cool though..._  
  
 _Word._  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Jasper, looking back at him.  
  
Something about the look in his eye made me tense.  
  
"Oh, fuck. What?" I sighed, feeling my heart speeding up again.  
  
"We're scheduled to be in France for three days. Next stop after that is Italy," Jasper said, his brow furrowed.  
  
Tense.  
  
Just like Emmett was next to me.  
  
Then, it clicked.  
  
"Isn't that..."  
  
"Volterra. The main stronghold of the Volturi family is there."  
  
But, of course...  
  
Fuck.

* * *

  
 ** _Six hours and twenty minutes later. Roughly ten minutes away from landing in France..._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
God is unbelievably merciful.  
  
Unbelievably.  
  
He had thrown me one little bone but it was more than enough.  
  
It proved he, or she, or _it_ , was there.  
  
My faith was renewed.  
  
Utterly.  
  
 _Taking this a little too far, aren't you?_  
  
"Nope," I said out loud. Even smiled as I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Hell, I even felt like whistling.  
  
More than four hours of dreamless sleep had turn my mood almost completely around.  
  
 _Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that._  
  
I ignored the little bitch, determined not to let her ruin my mood.  
  
Nope.  
  
Because I had somehow managed to kill most of the flight time by sleeping.  
  
By some divine miracle...  
  
 _Stop with the holy references, will ya?_  
  
 _Fuck off._  
  
As I was saying, something out there saw it upon itself to turn my bad luck around enough to have everyone decide to watch a movie.  
  
Right when it was needed the most.  
  
We had all been in what can only be called a living room, hanging out. I had been a mess, sitting next to Scott.  
  
Eyes darting towards the door.  
  
Waiting for Edward to walk in.  
  
And the tension coming off of Rose and Emmett...  
  
Shit.  
  
Oh, and of course Emmett had to make it worse.  
  
He was a _Cullen_ , after all.  
  
It wasn't bad enough that across the room those two were giving off enough heat to start a fog in the plane.  
  
No.  
  
He had to come closer.  
  
Scott, Rose, and I had been sitting on the green sofa on one side. There were four seats in front of us, all turned to face each other. The four white chairs faced a small silver cocktail table and the large flat screen TV was to the side of us.  
  
Emmett's eyes hadn't left Rose the whole time and it was so bad even Scott had started to notice.  
  
Which of course sent _my_ ass into a panic because hell, if he realized that something was going on with them then it would call more attention to me and Edward.  
  
Don't ask me how, ok? I just know it would!  
  
 _You're going paranoid schizophrenic on me..._  
  
 _And I don't have a good reason?_  
  
Rose had been fixated on the TV. Her stare frozen.  
  
Unwavering.  
  
Her facial expression bland.  
  
But her chest gave her away. It was rising and falling like the wings of a small hummingbird.  
  
One look at her neck and it was reaffirmed.  
  
Her pulse was throbbing and it looked painful. Large, hard thumps were extending and abusing her artery.  
  
Rose was affected.  
  
And Emmett knew it.  
  
The bastard swallowed the last of what looked like rum and excused himself from Ben.  
  
Rose and I stopped moving.  
  
I really hoped Scott would be somehow oblivious to this.  
  
Somehow, I doubted he would.  
  
Emmett came over and sat down in one of the four chairs. He was right across from Scott.  
  
I was sitting between Scott and Rose, who was closest to the TV. So Emmett wasn't exactly right next to her...  
  
But he might as well have been dry humping her face for all that it mattered.  
  
The fog had turned almost black with the angry need coming off both of them.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Hell, _I_ felt like I was the one suffocating!  
  
"Hey, guys! There's a small 'movie' room. Let's go watch a movie!" Alice said out of nowhere, her wide eyes flickering between Rose and Emmett.  
  
 _Oh, thank you, you observable pixie!_  
  
"Fuck, yeah. I feel like I'm going mad in here," Mike said. He stood up, shaking his shoulders and looking more than a little pale.  
  
I had forgotten. For all that this was one fucking amazing plane, Mike was claustrophobic.  
  
It didn't matter that this was a larger plane than normal. It was still a closed off environment, one that he couldn't get out of until the plane landed.  
  
I had known him two years. I had only seen him lose it really badly once, but yeah.  
  
Phobias suck fucking ass. They're not rational and they're paralyzing.  
  
I suddenly really wanted to smack Emmett on the head and tell him to behave. Poor Mike didn't need him and Rose stuffing up the place even more with their fucking horniness!  
  
"I'm all for it," I said.  
  
I stood up immediately not caring if anyone saw how much of a hurry I was in.  
  
Rose followed immediately after and together we managed to rush towards Alice.  
  
No surprise, the three of us beat everyone as we walked into the oddest room I'd ever seen.  
  
Two couches, low and wrapped around half the room like the seats of an amphitheater.  
  
Large flat screen TV at the front.  
  
The front of the couch was the smallest. Only about three people would fit.  
  
Forgive me Scott, but my girls come first.  
  
 _Yeah. Good excuse to get away from your boyfriend._  
  
 _Bitch!_  
  
Rose and Alice seemed just as shaken as I was as we took up the small couch.  
  
We all exchanged annoyed and worried looks as everyone filed in behind us.  
  
Scott bent down to give me a small kiss on the cheek before settling in somewhere behind me, as well.  
  
Rose and Alice stared at me out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
I just stared ahead, stuck in a toxic whirlwind of self-hatred.  
  
Stayed like that while everyone argued over what movie they wanted to watch.  
  
And when they finally picked something I actually _wanted_ to see...  
  
After lots of arguing from Emmett and Mike...  
  
I heard the sound of someone walking in.  
  
Actually, more than one.  
  
As the screen lit up with the bright sun shining over an ancient African landscape, I felt pure heat slam across my entire back so hard I almost sank into my seat and whimpered.  
  
As it is, both my hands shot out, latching first onto Rose's, then colliding with Alice's hand that had already been on its way towards me.  
  
Rose stiffened as I squeezed her hand.  
  
I cringed as Alice did the same to my own.  
  
And so I sat like that as Transformers 2 began. I tried to bring myself to relax. To give into the movie.  
  
Scott was going to look down there and see how tense I was.  
  
Relaxing became my single goal. I repeated it to myself, my silent mantra, as I desperately tried to ignore the fact that Edward was sitting somewhere behind me.  
  
It took almost half the movie but eventually it happened. Slowly, my lids started becoming heavier. My exhausted heart started to slow down in my chest.  
  
I became more and more tired, eventually relaxing and leaning against Rose.  
  
The last thing I remember the car twins were making fun of Leo for being a pussy...and then nothing.  
  
Blissful and long lasting nothing.  
  
I woke up inside the small room I had picked for myself. I had no idea who carried me in there but I suspected it was Scott.  
  
At least, I hoped it was Scott.  
  
 _Stop lying..._  
  
And here I was, happy that I had avoided Edward for that long simply by knocking out. As I got closer to the sitting area, Angela came bounding down the stairs, her pony tail bouncing.  
  
I smiled, genuinely happy to see her.  
  
That is, until her eyes snapped towards me and hardened with a determined glint.  
  
 _Oh, no..._  
  
She came right up to me, grabbing onto my hand and looking me in the eye.  
  
"That's him, isn't it?"  
  
Predictably, all my happiness was sucked right out of me.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
Gulped.  
  
Tried to pull back.  
  
She held on tight and kept staring at me in the eyes.  
  
Finally, after another rough swallow, I nodded.  
  
Angie's face immediately lost all its sternness. She stared at me with sad sympathy.  
  
It made me want to cry that much more.  
  
"Come," Angie said, pulling me along although I really wasn't in the shape to face anyone anymore.  
  
"We're about five minutes from landing and we gotta get to our seats. But when we get there, we're talking."  
  
She wasn't leaving any room for argument in her tone.  
  
And I was once again too tired to argue.  
  


* * *

  
 ** _Friday, July 1, 2011._**  
 ** _2:35 AM._**  
 ** _Location: Paris, France. Charles de Gaulle Airport_**  
  
We had all walked off the plane together, Scott and I in the front.  
  
You guessed it, Edward right behind me.  
  
I felt his stare burning me the whole time. But my attention was diverted as soon as we walked into the gleaming silver and red departure lounge.  
  
Scott's phone rang from within his pocket. I paid it little mind as he reached for it.  
  
It was his slight hesitation during his next step that caught my attention.  
  
I turned to him, seeing a small frown flash momentarily across his face. I stopped walking as well, turning to ask him what was wrong.  
  
Scott wiped the frown off his face instantly. Smiling widely at me, he held up his hand.  
  
"Important call. Gotta take this. Give me a few, babe."  
  
And with that, he just walked away.  
  
My body turned as he walked past. I stared after him. Eyes wide.  
  
Mouth just a little open.  
  
Nerves dissolving into a fucking mess.  
  
Because...because my boyfriend had just walked away and was _still_ walking. Eventually he did stop, like about twenty feet too _far_ , and I watched as he faced away from me, his back tense as he put his phone to his ear.  
  
I needed to run after him.  
  
I needed my shield back...  
  
"Who's he talking to?"  
  
See? I knew it. Bet you knew it, too. Predictable. At this point it was fully expected.  
  
 _Don't be mad at the man because he can't resist_ this _hotness right here._  
  
 _Oh, no you fucking didn't..._  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Go...away," I mumbled, my lips tensed.  
  
Eyes frozen on my boyfriend's still tense back.  
  
"Bella," Edward said quietly.  
  
I remained frozen. My chest was now doing a weird and jerky imitation of Rose's chest earlier.  
  
Only that, whereas her chest had looked graceful like a bird's wings, I was sure mine resembled a tire exploding right off a moving car.  
  
I saw him move to stand next to me out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Two feet away.  
  
Two fucking feet.  
  
He needed to move! NOW!  
  
"What's going on, Bella?" Edward asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and jerking his head towards Scott.  
  
My attention returned to my boyfriend and I saw that he was now pacing back and forth, his head bowed as he spoke into the phone.  
  
My brow furrowed. Something was wrong. Really wrong.  
  
And I had been suspecting it for a while.  
  
As Scott's girlfriend I _should_ know the answer to Edward's question.  
  
But I didn't. Something was wrong with my boyfriend and I hadn't made it my top priority to find out what.  
  
I had been too caught up in my own shit.  
  
I ground my teeth together, trying to hide from Edward how mad he was suddenly making me.  
  
Why did he have to come into my life now? Why did he have to be the reason I was being such a horrible girlfriend?  
  
 _I think we both know the answer to that, honey._  
  
No. No we didn't.  
  
I wasn't going to let her enlighten me, either.  
  
"It's none of your business what's going on with my _boyfriend_ , Edward," I said as gently as I could, not wanting to make it look like it really was.  
  
I didn't want Scott turning around and seeing that Edward's closeness was affecting me in about one too many ways that it shouldn't.  
  
"Fine. Then talk to me about something else."  
  
"Like what?" I snapped, realizing too late that it was the opening he was looking for.  
  
"I don't know. Anything. Just... _talk_ to me."  
  
The festering wound that ran deep from the top of my chest down my stomach oozed as if ready to shed its scab and bleed all over again.  
  
I was starting to realize that it might just never heal.  
  
I sighed, eyes mostly looking at Scott who was no longer pacing but was still facing away from me.  
  
"Why do you need to talk to me, Edward?" I asked carefully.  
  
Really afraid of what his answer might be.  
  
He didn't disappoint. Although it was the last thing I expected to hear his response still hurt me all the same.  
  
"Because I haven't spoken to you in so long."  
  
"Edward," I gasped, unable to stop myself from momentarily reacting to what his words did to me.  
  
Trying to stop myself from falling into another shaking fit, I turned my head just barely.  
  
My eyes landed on him.  
  
His own eyes stared at mine for a split second.  
  
A _very_ intense second.  
  
 _Dear God, give me the strength..._  
  
"Edward, no..." I began when I saw that tell tale tilt of his head.  
  
There we go. His eyes fell below my face.  
  
Again.  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
 _No, bitch, WHIMPER._  
  
 _Go away!_  
  
 _Me or him?_  
  
 _BOTH!_  
  
I looked back once at Scott, making sure he was still facing away...  
  
" _OH, MY FUCKING GOD!_ " I whisper/screeched, jerking back when I felt the barest brush of Edward's fingers.  
  
Right against my clavicle, where my necklace was laying.  
  
Chest heaving and wild eyes jumping between Scott and Edward, I moved back.  
  
One quick look around showed me that the others were equally dispersed.  
  
I took one step back.  
  
Two.  
  
My shaking hand came up and lightly landed on where his had just grazed.  
  
Another look around and I saw Alice. At least fifty fucking feet away.  
  
 _Cornered_ and glaring at Jasper as she tried to surreptitiously melt into the wall behind her.  
  
 _Oh, my fucking God. Are you kidding me right now?_  
  
Where was Rose?  
  
I continued to step backwards, very aware that Edward was once again being predictable.  
  
He was fucking moving towards me.  
  
"Seriously!" I snapped, frantically trying to see if anyone I knew was seeing what was happening right then. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop!"  
  
"Bella, wait," Edward said, reaching out and staring distractedly at my...  
  
I looked down.  
  
Remembered what his fingers had been grabbing at.  
  
My mouth was now fully open.  
  
I took one step back.  
  
But wasn't paying attention.  
  
'Cause I knew what he had seen. I knew what he was trying to reach for...  
  
And gravity does _not_ like me.  
  
At all.  
  
I was about halfway down when Edward jumped in and grabbed me mid-fall.  
  
I gasped, my body slamming awake against his.  
  
His mouth watering scent grabbing unto my face and not letting go.  
  
Come to think of it, it was doing indecent things to my nipples, too...but right then wasn't the time to think about it...  
  
"Edward, let go!" I hissed.  
  
Pushed against him as hard as I dared without making a scene.  
  
When all I really wanted to do was cause him some severe pain between his legs.  
  
 _Mm-hmm..._  
  
Fuck, no!  
  
Edward loosened his grip. But not because he was paying attention to my struggles or demands.  
  
No.  
  
His eyes were frozen on my necklace again.  
  
His hand was _reaching..._  
  
Making contact...  
  
Electric heat sizzled the surface of my skin as his fingers brushed ever so lightly against it.  
  
He tensed against me but didn't stop.  
  
His fixated eyes followed his fingers. Touching my skin just as intimately as his hand was.  
  
I froze, my heart screaming for him so loudly in my chest I was sure he could not only feel it but he could hear it as well.  
  
Eyes that should have been looking at Scott and making sure he was still turned around – _Please, God..._ \- were frozen on Edward instead.  
  
His fingers brushed again. Curling inward.  
  
I swallowed heavily.  
  
My lungs were hurting.  
  
His fingers were pure torture, slowed down by my brain so that the agony would expand. His other hand lay around my lower back, almost the same size as my waist. It made me feel so small.  
  
Just like my hands against his pecs. They, too, looked so small against his chest.  
  
It took everything in me not to fist his shirt...  
  
Then I felt his fingers finally wrap around what they were seeking. Very slowly, his damned skin still igniting my own, Edward tugged on the chain of my necklace.  
  
Pulled it higher, sliding its charm out of where it had been laying. Between my breast.  
  
Right under my tank top.  
  
Where he had _obviously_ been looking down earlier.  
  
 _Bastard._  
  
My eyes fell.  
  
Watched as in slow motion every centimeter of what my necklace was carrying was revealed.  
  
Pink...  
  
Shiny...  
  
BIG for a charm...  
  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God...you got it."  
  
My eyes snapped to Edward's face. He was looking at the charm with wide, and I must admit, comical eyes.  
  
The look on his face was...  
  
Priceless.  
  
Just as I imagined it when I had sat in front of my computer two years ago purchasing this.  
  
What would be the first of many, many penis charms.  
  
Before I realized what was happening, I had managed to work my way out of Edward's loose grip.  
  
And was fully bent over. Laughing my ass off with all the joy of Dennis the Menace on a sugar spree.  
  
I was aware that my laughter sounded loud and maniacal. Tried to bring my hysterical self under control.  
  
One look at Edward, who was still looking at me with wide eyes, had me laughing harder.  
  
And yes, because I am _very_ mature, my finger came up and pointed at his face.  
  
A face that was slowly losing its shock and melting into a large smile.  
  
"I get it," he said, his amused voice reaching my ears through my giggles. "BIG fuck you to me, huh?"  
  
Oh, fuck him for being so observant.  
  
My giggles started to slow down as I straightened.  
  
Edward was still smiling at me, shaking his head with an odd look in his eye.  
  
I met his stare head on, still smiling and raising my chin proudly as I decided to announce... " _Twenty-seven_ BIG fuck you's to _you_."  
  
The smile fell immediately off his face. There was still an amused glint in his eye but I focused on taking immense satisfaction in how his mouth fell open.  
  
"You...twenty...fuck, woman. Twenty-seven?" Edward asked.  
  
I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing again at his expression.  
  
“Uh huh. They come in different colors and sizes. And I got your sister into them, too.”  
  
Thank you, Lord, for the power of the Mighty Penis Charm.  
  
Emboldened by the fact that it was _me_ who finally had him off guard, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Continued to smile proudly.  
  
"I wouldn't get you _one_ and then you go buy twenty-seven?"  
  
"Damn straight," I said, my smile somehow growing even more.  
  
“And you get my sister into that shit?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
Edward's eyes widened again for a fraction of a second.  
  
The air in the planet just disappeared out of nowhere. _Whoosh_! Gone.  
  
But for some reason it seemed like it was only my lungs that were noticing.  
  
Everybody else had learned to live without oxygen!  
  
Including the fucker in front of me. A fucker that had started laughing, his muscles pulling his face up into lines that had tortured me for years.  
  
Lines that I had never forgotten.  
  
Because Edward laughing was...fuck me. It was...he looked...  
  
His face was beautiful when he laughed. His eyes narrowed, crinkling at the corners, glowing gorgeously.  
  
His mouth.  
  
The way his mouth looked when he smiled wide like that...  
  
And...and I had made him do that...  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear the fog descending over it due to the lack of oxygen in my blood.  
  
Edward was standing there, his shoulders shaking, one muscular arm wrapped around his perfectly trimmed waist.  
  
His biceps bunched and jumped as he shook.  
  
His other arm was bent. His hand wiping across his eye.  
  
His black shirt looked fucking perfect wrapped around his upper body.  
  
The damned smile was still on his face.  
  
I opened my mouth. My chest still felt tight.  
  
Edward finally looked back at me.  
  
Something on my face made his laughter immediately cease.  
  
Just like that, all the air on the Earth had returned. But for some reason it had become just as suffocating as no oxygen at all.  
  
I felt like I was inside a volcano. Breathing in the hot, dizzying fumes. Fumes that singed my insides as they slid down into me.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Tried to make sense of what was happening.  
  
Edward's eyes were all I could see. The airport around me blending into the background, becoming nothing more than a colorful and unimportant blur.  
  
Edward's chest was still bouncing. I could clearly see its movements as he breathed harshly even though I was still staring into his eyes.  
  
It took a second or less.  
  
But suddenly, the man before me looked utterly dangerous.  
  
Feral.  
  
His brow coming down hard. Like really hard.  
  
So hard that when he tilted his head down just a bit I almost couldn't see his eyes still looking at me from beneath it.  
  
Eyes that were almost black.  
  
I knew there was light everywhere. The ceiling of the lounge was a metal masterpiece that made the light bounce and lighten up everything.  
  
Still, his pupils grew. Grew so much I felt like I was falling into them.  
  
So black...deep...  
  
I averted my eyes. Trying to get my wits to return from their temporary vacation.  
  
Unfortunately, they were not heeding my desperate calls. My uncooperative eyes fell down to his mouth.  
  
It was tense.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
Deliciously so.  
  
His jaw was pure granite. Hard and sharply curved. Tensed to the point that his cheekbones had become more prominent.  
  
One of the muscles in it was dancing. Calling my useless brain's weak and unprotected attention.  
  
I felt vulnerable.  
  
Open beneath that stare.  
  
When my eyes slid back up to his I felt like everything was laid bare.  
  
Like he could see every moment of that last few years inside me.  
  
Every single night.  
  
Every single ache...  
  
Edward exhaled sharply through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly.  
  
I didn't look down, but somehow I knew that his fists were clenched.  
  
A small voice in me warned me to step back.  
  
That he was about to move.  
  
I could feel the intention coming off of him in skin melting waves.  
  
But my legs weren't listening.  
  
My body felt like it was being thawed out by his heat.  
  
A numbness I hadn't known existed was dissipating. My limbs were sighing in relief as all the coldness they had been wrapped in slid off.  
  
Melting like ice off my skin.  
  
I swear I could almost see the puddle that was gathering at my feet...  
  
"Babe?"  
  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is life.  
  
Being a huge, mega bitch.  
  
Thinking back on that moment, I have _no_ idea what happened next. Total darkness rules over that one second of my memory.  
  
I can't tell you how I initially reacted.  
  
I can't even tell you what I said.  
  
All I know is that when my memory does pick up again, I 'come to', feeling the muscles in my face stretched into a wide smile.  
  
My eyes are focused solely on Scott.  
  
Still, out of my periphery, my brain drinks _him_ in.  
  
Then my ears awake next, picking up on my voice as I talk and I have no idea what self-coping mechanism had shifted me into auto pilot but when I heard my voice I was grateful.  
  
So grateful.  
  
Because my voice was calm. So, so calm.  
  
 _Go me._  
  
And, oh! The wonderful words leaving my calm mouth. "...and Edward was just heading over to go talk to Alice."  
  
Scott smiled at me.  
  
Just like that.  
  
Whatever the fuck I had said, my delivery had been so perfect that he seemed to not suspect anything.  
  
Despite what he had almost walked 'in' on.  
  
My heart skipped inside me as dawning horror filled me. Suddenly, it was taking _effort_ to keep the cool facade up.  
  
Simply because of one horrible and quick realization.  
  
 _Fuck me...I_ am _a liar._  
  
 _NOW you notice this?_  
  
I was...I was...  
  
Yeah, Edward and I hadn't been touching.  
  
For long.  
  
But...but what had been transpiring was still the same. The energy that had been choking me had been too animalistic to be considered innocent.  
  
Forgive me Lord, I was _playing_ Scott!  
  
Lying to him like a fucking expert just to keep him from knowing the truth of what was between me and another man.  
  
I was so used to being too honest. Too open. When the hell had I become such a good _pretender_?  
  
 _When you were forced to learn to pretend that you were ok when you_ really _weren't. Remember?_  
  
Scott's smile had fallen.  
  
I could only guess that it was because the raging self-hatred I was feeling was visible on my face.  
  
"Babe, you ok?" Scott asked, holding out his hand and stepping towards me.  
  
God. Look at him.  
  
He looked so _worried._  
  
For me.  
  
The girl that was lying to him.  
  
The girl that had cheated on him.  
  
The girl that was _very_ tempted to do it again.  
  
There, I admitted it.  
  
I was also two seconds away from stroking out because of doing so!  
  
Especially when I saw Edward actually move closer.  
  
I...had...to...  
  
Go...  
  
Couldn't move.  
  
What the fuck was it with me and these moments of paralysis?  
  
"Bella?"  
  
Ok. Scott looked officially worried.  
  
It was do or die time.  
  
"I'm fine..." I said, surprised when my voice once again did as I told it. Blinking, and knowing deep down that I'd have to lie _again_ to get out of this one, I schooled my expression back into something normal.  
  
Or, at least I hoped.  
  
"I just got...dizzy for a moment there. I..."  
  
"Bella, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
My head snapped towards Edward before I could stop it.  
  
Seriously. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he _trying_ to kill me here?  
  
"I'm fine," I said as blandly as I could. Looked into his own worried eyes and gritted my teeth to keep my expression flat.  
  
Scott had turned away from me. I looked back at him as he smiled at Edward. "That was one hell of a flight, wasn't it?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
Edward blinked once.  
  
My own eyes mimicked him. Slowly.  
  
Both of us exchanged a split second confused glance.  
  
Edward turned back to Scott. When he smiled at my boyfriend I was immensely surprised to see that it was genuine.  
  
Uh...  
  
What...  
  
Wait a minute. What was happening here?  
  
Were my boyfriend and Edward starting to get along?  
  
The fuck?  
  
And Edward...he was trying to get me to betray Scott.  
  
Leave Scott for him.  
  
Yet, he _liked_ the man?  
  
Impossible.  
  
Holy shit. I needed a Motrin.  
  
Bad.  
  
"It was...interesting, in its own ways," Edward said, shrugging. Still smiling and eyes flickering quickly towards me.  
  
I sucked in my cheeks to keep myself from saying anything.  
  
"That many people in an enclosed space like that is certainly a recipe for trouble. Especially with our friends," Scott said, smiling at me.  
  
Reaching out, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and bringing me closer.  
  
Straight into his side.  
  
Edward's stare didn't move from Scott's face.  
  
In fact, he seemed perfectly at ease.  
  
Except that I picked up on it. The slight tensing that went through his muscles. The way he subtly shifted on his feet.  
  
Other than that he seemed almost nonchalant.  
  
I barely kept my mouth from falling open as I realized how good _he_ had become at pretending.  
  
The man I had known before had been unable to hide his reactions. Even though he tried, it was time I admitted that the feelings going through him had always been there. Visible. Simmering beneath the surface if not downright exploding in different directions out of him.  
  
His annoyance.  
  
Impatience.  
  
His anger...  
  
 _That passion..._  
  
Yeah, the fairy wouldn't let me forget that one.  
  
And later on...I tried to tell my brain not to finish the next thought but it did anyway.  
  
It took me back. Back to that night. To how... _happy_ he'd seemed to be as he dragged me around Manhattan.  
  
The man had had the whole Metropolitan Museum closed down.  
  
For me.  
  
I bit my lip. Edward and Scott had resumed talking but I couldn't register what they were saying. My blood pounded between my ears. My heart, the Maestro behind the chaotic and painful symphony, was gathering speed.  
  
Leading my thoughts into one explosive crescendo.  
  
It was very...very possible that the man before me had...that he...  
  
Fuck.  
  
Did he _really_ care for me?  
  
 _I am_ exhausted. _You took forever to catch on!_  
  
 _You are an asshole! Really? Now? You chose the moment I'm in my_ boyfriend's _arms to land that one on me?_  
  
 _No. I tried to land it on you before. You weren't cooperating. Not my fault you finally decided to pay attention right now._  
  
I really fucking wished there was a way that one could smack their own subconscious.  
  
Just sayin'.  
  
Don't tell me it wouldn't be useful.  
  
My organs were straining against the pressure they were under. All of my inner processes seemed to accelerate with that realization. My heart was fastest amongst them all, beating so fast and hard inside me I felt it behind my eyes.  
  
A small part of me was afraid and in awe of the fact that the human body could hold up under so much duress.  
  
I knew right then that if I didn't push everything to the back I would lose it.  
  
Right there, in the middle of Charles de Gaulle airport, I was going to fall into a nervous breakdown if I didn't do something fast.  
  
There is something to be said for what the power of human will, alone, can do. Give it enough of an _umph!_ And off it went.  
  
Superseding everything and pushing you to do what needed to be done to save yourself.  
  
Sure, I wasn't really facing death. But that didn't matter. It sure as hell felt like I was. Call me melodramatic. The situation itself was soap opera-ish.  
  
Ridiculous, annoying, infuriating...  
  
I blinked, straightening myself. A rush went through me, one that brought lucidity on its heels.  
  
Just as Scott turned to me and started talking to me.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Yeah?" I responded instantly, focusing my eyes on him and only him.  
  
 _That's right. You got this..._  
  
"I kind of have to talk to you about something," Scott said, motioning behind us with his head.  
  
Uh... "Ok? What..." I said, looking behind us.  
  
Was this about his call earlier?  
  
Was he finally about to tell me what was going on?  
  
Was I even in any state to hear what he was going to say?  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
"Sure," I said, because I knew that I couldn't possibly give him any other answer. It's not like I could explain to the poor guy the reason why I might not survive whatever new drama was coming my way.  
  
Scott smiled so easily at me that for a moment I felt like I was just being paranoid. I mean, there's no way he could look that carefree and still have bad news to deliver.  
  
Right?  
  
Scott turned back to Edward with that smile still in place.  
  
I didn't dare look away from Scott. Like the faithful girlfriend I was pretending to be - _ouch..._ \- I stared at my boyfriend's profile.  
  
"I'll catch you around later. Definitely want to hear more about that HK416 redesign you're working on," Scott said, leaning over and holding his hand out to Edward.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
HK...that was a rifle!  
  
I would know. I had a gun license. Rose had convinced us to all get one after our eighteenth birthday. Ok, more like dragged us along half way against our wills but after the first feel of a gun in my hand I was hooked.  
  
What the hell were Scott and Edward talking about? An HK416 redesign? Edward was an animator. Why would he...  
  
My body shifted ever so slightly as Scott moved and shook Edward's hand. I refused to turn and look. I clutched Scott like the lifeline he was.  
  
My brain was moving too fast. It was dizzying. There was too much confusion. Too many questions...  
  
"Bye, Bella," I heard Edward say, his voice low.  
  
I swallowed heavily and prayed that Scott wouldn't feel how I was shaking. "Bye..." I said, still not looking at him. Unable to say anything else as Scott turned me and began leading me away.  
  
I felt the heat of Edward's stare burning through my back the whole time.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" I asked calmly, my eyes trained on the red carpet passing below my feet.  
  
"He's actually working on redesigning one of the Navy's best known rifles..."  
  
"I know what it is. But is he doing it for the Navy?"  
  
 _You know, Bella. He's gonna catch on to your unhealthy curiosity._  
  
But I didn't listen. The need to know had overridden everything.  
  
It was a miracle in and of itself that I was managing to ask these questions calmly.  
  
"I didn't really ask him who he was doing it for," Scott said, shrugging. "He just mentioned it once I told him my major was in weapon's engineering."  
  
Great. So now my boyfriend and the man I once slept with had something more in common.  
  
Look at them. So cute. On their way to becoming fast friends.  
  
The fuck was Edward doing? Seriously! Was this some case of 'befriend thy enemy'?  
  
If so, he was low. Low, low, low.  
  
I glared at the carpet, almost imagining it was Edward's face.  
  
Then, the oddest thought struck me. What if Edward did like Scott?  
  
Would this make it easier for him to behave?  
  
 _Has it up to now?_  
  
 _Fuck. Good point._  
  
And on top of that, why on Earth was he redesigning a weapon? Who the fuck was he doing it for?  
  
Was it Emmett's company? Did they even deal with weapons?  
  
"So, babe," Scott said, stopping once we had walked at least thirty feet away.  
  
I concentrated on him, somehow knowing that if I looked behind him I'd see Edward still there.  
  
I could freaking _feel_ his eyes on us.  
  
"What is it?" I said, forcing myself to concentrate on what was happening in front of me.  
  
"I kind of have to go for a few days."  
  
"What?" I said, my eyebrows flying up.  
  
We'd just gotten here. Now he had to leave? "Is this about that call you got?" I asked him.  
  
Scott tensed slightly.  
  
All of my senses were now definitely on him and only him. "Scott...what is it? What's going on?" I asked worriedly, stepping forward and placing my hand on his arm.  
  
I might not love the man the way he deserved but I still cared. I needed to know if there was anything wrong. If I could perhaps help him with anything before breaking his heart.  
  
"It's nothing big, babe. Really. I just need to go into Italy. My dad's on a business trip there and he wants to see me," Scott said, smiling softly.  
  
This time, it barely reached his eyes.  
  
I stared at him, wondering if I was just psychologically projecting myself onto him. Was he being honest?  
  
Was I being paranoid? Guilty conscience syndrome and all that.  
  
"But...Scott...we just got here," I said in a small confused voice. When I blinked I was horrified to feel the tears that had gathered in my eyes.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
Why the hell did he have to leave?  
  
 _Of course_ it upset me he was going to go. For a million different reasons!  
  
I wasn't a fool. I knew that if he left now there was a very good chance that I could end up...  
  
God. I didn't want to do that to him. No! He didn't deserve it.  
  
I had already proven how much of a weak, pathetic bitch I was when it came to Edward...  
  
"Babe?" Scott said, cupping my cheek and staring at me worriedly.  
  
Warmly.  
  
I blinked. "Why do you have to go?" I asked slowly.  
  
"He just needed to see me. I was going to meet up with you once you got there. But if it's too much..."  
  
"Why does he need to see you?" I asked, interrupting him.  
  
Scott's thumb caressed my cheek. He stared at me with a small furrow between his brows.  
  
I knew that my own brow looked exactly the same.  
  
"I won't go. I don't want to hurt you. If you really need me here..."  
  
I swallowed, blinking and pulling back from his hand. I licked my dry lips, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Scott...if it's a family emergency, I swear I understand. It's not that you _can't_ go; it's just that I want to know why. I'm your girlfriend...don't you trust me?"  
  
 _BITCH! Low...low, low, low..._  
  
Fuck! What the fuck was I doing? Who the fuck was I to act so innocent and free of sin?  
  
Then again, why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong?  
  
"Bella, it was just something about the business. You know he's starting to include me in it," Scott snapped, looking frustrated.  
  
I blinked, not used to him speaking to me like that. I could feel that my mouth had fallen slightly open.  
  
A part of me was very ready to 'oh, hell the fuck no' him.  
  
Who the hell did he think he was talking to me like that?  
  
 _Easy there, tiger. You're not free of guilt yourself._  
  
I inhaled deeply, trying to listen to my voice of reason. Trying to push back the hot rush that went through me whenever someone overstepped their bounds and spoke to me like that.  
  
Because in reality, if Scott ever found out what had happened in that parking lot, he'd have more than enough reason to speak to me a lot worse.  
  
The word 'whore' might very well be thrown in there somewhere.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, opting to take the higher route. "I was just trying to understand. It's...good that he's including you in the decisions. So you have to leave for three days?" I asked.  
  
Hoping he'd say 'no'. That he'd come back after one.  
  
Scott was looking at me intensely. I saw his face fall with chagrin before he started speaking. "Babe, I'm sorry. I just don't want to let my father down," Scott said apologetically.  
  
I nodded.  
  
I did know. Scott's whole life revolved around not disappointing the patriarch of his family. "So, three days?" I hedged again, still holding on to a tiny bit of hope.  
  
"Yeah. But I'll meet you there. I promise," Scott said, stepping back towards me.  
  
I couldn't help how tense I was as he pulled me gently towards him.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry," he repeated again, his lips coming down on my temple.  
  
I concentrated on breathing deeply to keep myself calm.  
  
I needed Alice and Rose.  
  
Bad.  
  
"It's ok. Go. Call me once you're there. When are you leaving?" I asked, hugging him lightly back.  
  
Over his shoulder, I stared at all the activity taking place in the airport. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall figure. Dark shirt.  
  
Tense body.  
  
I knew who it was. Knew he was still there, being the nosey fucker he was. There was no way he could hear us from that far but he was still staring.  
  
I ignored him, focusing on Jessica. She was standing with Angela and Mike, the three talking happily amongst themselves.  
  
Ben, Emmett and Jasper were off on the right side, about ten feet away. They were all involved in an animated conversation.  
  
I wondered where Alice had escaped to. What had happened before.  
  
And on top of that, where was Rose?  
  
"Bella?"  
  
Scott let me go. I turned around and saw Alice and Rose, both coming towards us. My eyes almost rolled back from the relief I felt at seeing them.  
  
"The car's almost here. We need to go down to baggage claim," Alice said, her eyes darting from me to Scott.  
  
I knew she could read that something was wrong. She always could.  
  
So could Rose, for that matter. She was staring at me with those icy blue eyes unblinking. The silent question there.  
  
I shook my head as subtly as I could.  
  
I would tell them later.  
  
For now, I was just grateful they were here.  
  
"Mine is getting transferred onto my next flight," Scott said making me turn to him.  
  
"You're leaving now?" I asked, my stomach falling again.  
  
"Yeah, babe. My dad had the flight scheduled..."  
  
I stopped him before he could say anything else.  
  
Especially because Rose had gone tense and she was getting that scary look in her eye. The 'oh, hell no' look.  
  
And her 'oh hell no' was a lot more dangerous than mine. Trust me.  
  
"It's cool. Call me when you get there, please?" I said, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Now that he was leaving, I was in a rush to get him out of there. There was no use in keeping him longer and making the situation more awkward than it had to be.  
  
It was already going to be weird explaining to our friends why my boyfriend wouldn't be with us for the beginning of this trip.  
  
"Definitely. I'll miss you," he said, hugging me tightly.  
  
I hugged him back, believing the sincerity in his tone. "You, too. Have a safe flight," I said, hearing how flat my voice sounded.  
  
It's not that a part of me wouldn't miss him. Nor that I didn't want him to have a safe flight.  
  
But nothing mattered right then. I was tired. Bone deep tired of the stress I had been through the last two days.  
  
Scott pulled away from me. Cupping my chin, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my mouth. He pulled back and smiled at Rose and Alice. "I'll see you guys in a few days. Take care," he said, leaning down and kissing me one more time before hurrying away.  
  
I watched him go, feeling unbelievably numb. When I turned back to Alice and Rose, they were both standing there in identical poses. Arms crossed, and clearly waiting an explanation.  
  
"We're meeting up in Italy. For the love of God, get me to the hotel first then I'll explain. I'm barely holding on as it is," I said, walking past them and straight towards where Angela and the others were.  
  
I beelined in that direction like a lunatic, determined to herd everyone into one group and rush them towards their luggage.  
  
I wanted to be in the hotel. Behind a closed door.  
  
By my fucking self.  
  
God help anyone who tried to get in the way of that.  
  
As I rushed by where Emmett was, I saw that Edward had joined them at some point. His eyes snapped towards me as I passed, catching me by surprise.  
  
It wasn't until I felt my neck twisting that I noticed he still had my eyes locked with his. I blinked, bringing myself out of it and looking forward.  
  
I needed to stay away from him. For the next three days, somehow I had to stay away.  
  
But I should've  known it wasn't going to happen like that.  
  
It was 3:07 AM when we all walked out of the airport and into the warm summer air. Jessica was serving as my brain numbing agent, clutching my arm and rambling happily about all the places she wanted to have sex in now that she was here.  
  
I happily let her go on, only partially paying attention, knowing that in order for her to do so she would have to either (a) admit her feelings for Mike and just rape him - _ew..._ \- or (b) she would still have to pay attention to someone long enough to actually get herself a participant in her sex fest.  
  
Her incessant chatter was the perfect background noise, effectively distracting me as I drowsily took in the night sky above us.  
  
We were outside Terminal One. The whole parking lot in front of us was shaped like circle, one that had an opening all the way on the far end across from us.  
  
Even though it was late, a lot of people were going in and out of the airport. Some alone and others in groups.  
  
Most of them clearly tourists like we were. They talked amongst themselves, clearly excited to be here.  
  
Their eagerness was almost palpable to me. It reminded me of why I had wanted to come in the first place.  
  
All my problems evaporated in a blast.  
  
I felt Jessica pull away and I think I heard her say something about looking for Rose, but I wasn't paying attention.  
  
For the first time in a long time my heart pounded with nothing but excitement.  
  
I clutched the strap of my shoulder bag tightly, biting my lip as the urge to take off running made me bounce on my feet.  
  
Fuck. I just wanted to run what must be miles. Just _woosh!_ And Speedy Gonzalez my ass down there.  
  
I had waited forever for this moment. Since I was a child, all I had wanted to do was travel.  
  
This had always been one of the top places on my list.  
  
After Egypt, which was definitely numero uno.  
  
I stood there by myself, everything around me disappearing. All that mattered was that I was finally there.  
  
That I was finally going to get to go to all the places I wanted to go to.  
  
The cliche ones, yes. The Eiffel Towel.  
  
The Louvre.  
  
Fuck, yes, the museum.  
  
 _Oh! Fucking! Hell! Yes! And, he's here!_  
  
The fuck!  
  
That was as much of a reaction I was able to come up with before another wave of peace destruction came my way.  
  
"You have no idea how much I'm thanking God that I was able to come."  
  
I actually laughed, licking my lips and barely, just _barely_ , stopping myself from cursing out said God.  
  
 _I am a devout catholic girl. I am a devout catholic girl..._  
  
"You've been here before," I mumbled, already looking around me for an exit.  
  
Where were my other two Musketeer's? What happened to the whole 'all for one and one for all'?  
  
"Yeah," Edward said.  
  
Something in his tone made my head turn back towards him.  
  
Bad move. Bad.  
  
I have mentioned what lights at night do to that man's eyes, yes?  
  
And worse.  
  
So...so...worse...  
  
He was smiling. Not just his usual smile, either. An adorably tender smile that got softer as he started speaking again.  
  
"Yeah, I have. But never with you."  
  
"Stop that!" _My heart can't take it!_  
  
I forced myself to look away from him, my heart screaming inside me so loudly I just wanted to lock myself away and cry.  
  
Why was he doing this to me?  
  
Why?  
  
"Sorry. I'm just being honest. Mind if I ask where Scott went?" Edward asked, his smile slipping.  
  
"I do mind. It's none of your business," I grumbled stubbornly, so hurt that I couldn't see straight.  
  
I just couldn't let go of the pain. The anger.  
  
The fact that he had forced me away.  
  
 _But what if he had good reason?_  
  
So what if he did. He never once tried to tell me later on. Never.  
  
Why the hell had he waited so long to tell me about the blackmail?  
  
A part of me wanted to turn around and ask him.  
  
But the more stubborn part of me refused. I didn't want his answers. They would change nothing.  
  
 _Liar..._  
  
"Fine. I'll find out anyway when you tell everyone else."  
  
The nerve!  
  
"And Bella?"  
  
I turned angrily, yelling at myself the whole time not to do so.  
  
Alas, this body was helpless against him. It kept seeking him out even as I screamed to get away.  
  
Edward was now staring at me with that intense and angry look. The one that made him seem more animal than human.  
  
I stepped back, shocked to realize that he was angry.  
  
Fuming pissed off, actually.  
  
And he was barely holding it in.  
  
"I like Scott, I really do," he said, surprising me even more. "God, help me. I do. But if he _ever_ makes you look like you did back there again, I just might kill him."  
  
With that he just turned around and walked away. Leaving me there, upper body twisting to follow him.  
  
My jaw had lost all strength, hanging lose and exposing my entire mouth cavity to the world.  
  
 _My hero_ , the fairy sighed, appreciating the way his back muscles rippled as he tensely stomped away.  
  
She had to be fucking kidding me.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
I needed peace!  
  
One freaking moment!  
  
Then again, it was only Angela.  
  
I shook my head, wondering if it was even a good idea to get into telling her in front of so much people.  
  
Any one could overhear.  
  
"It's finally here!" I heard Alice gasp just as I caught sight of a huge black behemoth pulling up alongside the curve.  
  
I think everyone within our little group turned to stare with open mouths.  
  
Everyone but Alice who had taken off in her little heels, jogging daintily towards the big Megladon of a car in front of us.  
  
 _Car? Honey, how about bus?_  
  
Yeah, that worked, too.  
  
"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett snap.  
  
My head whipped towards him. The way his face was red warned me that we were heading for trouble.  
  
Adding to that?  
  
Edward was right on his heels as they stomped together towards the curve.  
  
"What?" Alice snapped, turning around and facing the two giants heading her way like if they were nothing.  
  
And they were. To her they were measly flies!  
  
"Alright, kiddo. We let you book the plane. We let you take it for a whole month..."Edward began, adopting a stern tone and look.  
  
 _Oh, my..._  
  
Oh, no.  
  
"You're here, aren't you? I think that point is now _very_ moot," Alice said, her tone snapping at them like an alligator's claws.  
  
Pixie wasn't backing down.  
  
I really wished I had some poms poms. Girl deserved to be cheered.  
  
"The point is," Emmett said, still red and now pinching his nose in a way that reminded me perfectly of Edward. "The amount of money your sheer existence costs is already absurd. A fucking stretch Hummer limo, Alice?"  
  
Alice smiled brightly, her chin rising in the air with pride. "Exactly. Complete with three flat screen TV's and a very plush purple carpet. Now if you two will excuse me, I'd like to get in this baby."  
  
She then proceeded to do just that.  
  
Of course, her brother's weren't far behind. I could hear them all arguing from within the limo.  
  
I could also see the interior Alice had been speaking of. Silver, purple, tones of blue...  
  
It was like Party Wonderland beckoned from within those debts.  
  
I wondered if there was alcohol in there...  
  
"Alice! What the fuck are you doing?" Edward snapped.  
  
"Serving myself some vodka with cranberry. Brother, are you sure your eyesight is ok?"  
  
That did it. There was vodka in there.  
  
Fuck the brewing catastrophe building between the siblings in that limo. I was going for the booze.  
  
Want to know what shouldn't be surprising? That I wasn't the only one.  
  
As one unified, single-celled organism, everyone in our group rushed forward, gun-ho to get in the Hummer.  
  
I still made it first. Followed closely by Rose. Alice was all the way in the rear of the Hummer, sitting back, past two separate mini-bars. She was reclining comfortably against the gray leather seats, idly reaching for a drink as her two brothers looked on with scowls.  
  
Now, I love Alice. I really do. And I wanted nothing more than to sit next to her. But Edward was sitting across from her, about five feet too close, and there was no way I was heading back there.  
  
None.  
  
So I parked my ass next to the mini-bar closest to the front.  
  
Angela actually rushed to grab the seat next to me. Rose beautifully slid in on my other side, leaving Jessica to sit across.  
  
I couldn't help but smile when I saw Mike _nonchalantly_ take the seat next to her.  
  
Rose and I froze as Jasper climbed in, his golden hair shining under the overhead lights. He was bent over as he made his way in.  
  
When the man reached up and smoothly removed his glasses as he walked to the back, _I_ had to swallow hard _for_ Alice.  
  
Rose did, too, actually.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Emmett glaring in our direction.  
  
Come to think of it, Mike didn't look too happy, either.  
  
But common sense wasn't really in the building. Because I could so see why Alice had decided to play get-and-go-ride-'em-cowboy with the man.  
  
He was one tall, big, line of hard muscles. And while as the glasses should make him appear nerdish, all they did was give him a good boy look that demanded to be stained.  
  
Just corrupt the motherfucker and everything on his body.  
  
 _Go Alice._  
  
Yeah.  
  
Rose turned to me, her eyes wide as he walked towards the back. From the look on her face I could tell she had just been ogling his ass.  
  
I didn't blame her. My eyes were having a hard time staying off of it, too.  
  
Ok, so he hurt Alice. And he's a dick for it.  
  
But he was still hot. So, so hot.  
  
Poor Alice.  
  
No wait. My eyes snapped towards Emmett and I saw that he was red again. Just fuming angry actually.  
  
And...he was getting up.  
  
"Rose..." I said, eyes wide as I saw how much room Emmett actually took up inside the limo.  
  
I had to warn the poor woman! That giant motherfucker was heading her way!  
  
But he didn't make it more than one step, when drink in hand and all, Alice shot up out of her seat.  
  
She barely had to bend over because of her height. Yet, for some reason, as she tried to blend in with the wall and squeeze her way through towards us, she seemed to not find anywhere to fit.  
  
Emmett, pushed back by her momentum, actually sat back down. Slowly and scowling heavily.  
  
Oh my God. He was jealous!  
  
Jasper actually ended up passing right next to Alice on his way to two men that no longer looked like they were going to welcome him in their midst.  
  
Alice was right in front of Rose when it happened.  
  
The slow way Jasper's head turned and his hot eyes landed on her almost knocked me off my seat.  
  
And I was sitting down.  
  
As it is, it certainly knocked Alice off her center. She tried to move back, tried to avoid touching him...ended up falling right into Rose's lap in the process.  
  
Rose caught Alice like if she was nothing, her thighs not seeming to complain. Rose was two inches taller than me, three inches taller than Alice, and only a little bit bigger.  
  
Still, the girl could carry and fling us like if were nothing.  
  
She's done it before.  
  
"Traitors!" Alice whispered as Jasper turned to continue towards the back.  
  
Part of me wanted to warn the man. I know he had hurt Alice but the look on Edward and Emmett's faces was not boding well for him...  
  
A throat cleared, reminding me that we weren't alone in the limo.  
  
Fuck, no. Our friends were here. By the look on all their faces, they had begun to pick up on the fact that something was going on.  
  
Their awkwardness as they resumed conversation let me know that they'd, too, picked up on the heat coming off of Alice and Jasper.  
  
Which only meant that if I wasn't careful, I was going to end up giving myself away, too.  
  
Fucking great...  
  
Alice moved off Rose, somehow muscling her way between Rose and me. I inched over to give her room since Rose seemed absolutely determined not to move an inch closer to the back.  
  
I heard the door close and looked to my left. Ben was the last one in the car. I expected him to sit next to Angela but instead he started moving straight towards the back.  
  
He passed Mike, tapping him once on the shoulder. Mike looked away from Jessica, who was still staring at Jasper, saw where Ben was heading, and just like that we were separated by sex.  
  
The boys on one side.  
  
The girls on the other.  
  
Fucking yay, man!  
  
I barely stopped myself from bursting out in a smile as I realized that my ride to the hotel just might not be that stressful. And it wasn't. The girls started up a conversation.  
  
Instantly, it turned towards the shopping, all of us excited about what Paris had to offer. Especially in the _Faubourg Saint Honore_ shopping area.  
  
Alice nearly stroked out when the name came into play. As it is, she squealed so loud that the whole limo momentarily went quiet.  
  
I looked to the back, saw both her brother's glaring in her direction, and decided that I wasn't going to look back there again.  
  
I wondered if they could still put a hold on her money spending even though she was over eighteen.  
  
What am I saying? Of course they could! The girl hadn't started working and earning her own money, yet, and the money from her share of the inheritance was long gone. It was Emmett and Edward's fortunes she was living off of.  
  
They weren't kidding when they said her existence was expensive. Alice was an addict.  
  
A high fashion, no expenses bared, addict.  
  
But surely Edward and Emmett wouldn't do that to her! They still had more money than they could ever spend.  
  
Surely they knew that such a hit was the last thing the poor girl needed right now!  
  
I lost track of the conversation, lost in my own thoughts. I was getting sleepier and sleepier with every second that passed. Leaning drowsily back against the seats, I looked around the limo. It took a few minutes but soon I realized the odd look Jessica was throwing at Alice and Jasper.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
She'd figured it out. She'd realized that something had happened between the _Professor_ and Alice.  
  
Jessica loved that kind of gossip. It's what she _lived_ for. She wasn't malicious. Hell, no. The girl was the sweetest airhead on the planet.  
  
Airhead being the operative term in that whole sentence.  
  
She wouldn't misuse the information. She never did. She just wasn't very good at keeping _anything_ to herself.  
  
Seriously, the girl made me and Alice look like very self-controlled young women.  
  
Angela, Ben, Mike, and Scott didn't know Jasper as the Professor. They hadn't been in private school with us.  
  
Well, I hadn't been around for the _time_ of the Professor, either, but I had heard of him months after he left.  
  
So, although they'd noticed that something was going on, none of our other friends found it anything other than odd.  
  
But Jessica...oh boy.  
  
And now that she was looking closely at Alice and Jasper she would be zoned in on my direction.  
  
It was only a matter of time...  
  
Jessica was an airhead but she wasn't an idiot. And she was just as observant as the rest of us.  
  
With her penchant for loving gossip, she was probably more so.  
  
A Jessica-intervention needed to be staged. Jessica could only keep things to herself if you got to her beforehand. Briefed her and what not.  
  
Meaning...I would have to tell her. Alice would, too. We would both have to lay it bare.  
  
To Jessica.  
  
Holy, mother of God.  
  
 _I said Motrin an hour ago, bitch!_  
  
 _There isn't any!_  
  
I resisted the urge to rub my temples, knowing that it would call attention to me. My thoughts drifted in and out, a panicked mess within my very tired mind. I don't know when it happened but eventually I drifted off, exhaustion carrying me head first into the darkness.

* * *

  
It was a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep that I was very angry to be pulled from.  
  
When I came to, I did so very grouchily, my face scrunching up and a plaintive whine leaving me.  
  
I heard a deep chuckle and almost died.  
  
That's when I noticed that I was being carried.  
  
By very big arms.  
  
Thank you, Lord, it wasn't _him_!  
  
Squinting against the bright lights of what looked like a hotel hallway; I looked up and saw Emmett smiling hugely at me.  
  
"Yo," he said slowly, still smiling bemusedly at me.  
  
"What's up, son?" I mumbled groggily, reaching up and rubbing one eye.  
  
Emmett threw his head back and laughed.  
  
I cringed, pitying the people sleeping behind the closed doors as we passed.  
  
The beige carpet beneath Emmett's feet looked scrumptious. In my tired state, I just wanted to lie on the very fluffy and expensive carpeting and just go back to sleep.  
  
Then Emmett started talking.  
  
"Just had to carry you up here. Couldn't stand the idea of waking you up when you looked so tired," he said, making my head turn towards him.  
  
"Thanks," I said softly, smiling up at him although he was looking straight ahead.  
  
"You better be grateful. I had to risk life and limb and do what I swore never to do before to carry you up here."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, almost knocked out of my exhaustion by his tone.  
  
"I had to put myself between my brother and a woman. And it was truly frightening."  
  
"Shut the fuck!" I hissed as he started chuckling. I slapped at his chest, pissed off because I could tell by the look in his eye that he actually meant it.  
  
"I'm serious! That was fucking dangerous, kiddo."  
  
"Emmett, stop," I grumbled, looking away from him.  
  
Fighting a pout.  
  
"How do you even know where you're going?" I asked him eventually, still not looking at him.  
  
"I asked, how else?" he said obnoxiously, making me grind my teeth and fight a smile at the same time.  
  
Eventually he stopped in front of one of the wooden white doors. He placed me down long enough to get my door open then just swooped down and picked me back up again.  
  
I clung to his shoulders, fighting the temporary vertigo that he caused.  
  
The room made me wake up completely, my eyes widening. Alice had picked out my room for me and had asked me to trust her.  
  
I loved her fiercely, by the way.  
  
Just had to mention that.  
  
The walls were the most soothing yellow, white trim and a white ceiling accentuating it perfectly. The chandelier overhead was delicate, its bulbs just big enough to add to the low glow of the room.  
  
The bed was huge, covered in the nicest deep purple and gold blankets I'd ever seen.  
  
There was more to the room, too, but all my attention was on the bed.  
  
I didn't even spare a glance to see if room service had delivered all my luggage.  
  
Sure, I wasn't that tired anymore. Yet, that thing was begging me to sleep on it.  
  
Emmett must have seen my hungry stare and how it was focused solely on the bed because he was walking towards it.  
  
Just moving.  
  
Yes, closer...  
  
I let out a small screech when Emmett unceremoniously tossed me on the blankets.  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to put him in his place, when down he went and up _I_ went again.  
  
One arm around my middle, his large hand splayed across my mid-back, the man just lifted me like I was nothing. He quickly flipped the covers over and dumped me back on the bed.  
  
Oh my fucking God.  
  
Just like that.  
  
Again, how was Rose _walking_ after last night?  
  
Emmett practically threw the covers over me, not giving a fuck that I was still in my jeans and boots. I pouted at him, crossing my arms, and watched him throw himself onto the bed next to me.  
  
The thing creaked and protested, I kid you not.  
  
"So, let's talk," Emmett said throwing me that wide and always mischievous smile of his.  
  
"Oh, no," I snapped, shaking my head. "No..."  
  
"Have you even spoken to Edward?" Emmett asked, ignoring my furious and outraged look.  
  
"Emmett, no," I said again.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"So, you _have_ spoken to my brother?"  
  
"Emmett," I seethed, the urge to pull at his hair great. "I'm not interfering between you and Rose..."  
  
"There is no 'me and Rose', Bells," Emmett said, his smile falling and his face turning serious.  
  
"What _did_ happen...?" I began, curiosity almost getting the best of me. Then I snapped my mouth shut, realizing that the less I knew the better.  
  
It would be like listening in on the details of two siblings fucking.  
  
Because Rose was like my sister and Emmett was like my brother.  
  
In my brain, it was almost incestuous.  
  
Too late. Emmett took my opening and turned to me, piercing me with his bright blue eyes. "I need your help, Bells..."  
  
"No! Oh, no!" I cried, trying to kick off the covers so I could escape, but the fucker was on them, making my escape impossible.  
  
Didn't stop me from trying. Like a hell cat I fought for my freedom while Emmett tried to hold me down by my arms.  
  
I did _not_ want to be in this situation.  
  
At _all._  
  
"Bella, just hear me out. I'm in trouble here."  
  
That got me. The way he said it, too. There was something behind his tone that was different. Something I had never heard before.  
  
Something deep and vulnerable.  
  
"Emmett," I said in a small voice, ceasing my struggles and slowly sitting back down to face him. "What's going on?"  
  
Emmett huffed lightly, turning from me and pulling on his hair.  
  
I stared, wide eyed, as every muscle in his body bunched up.  
  
"Emmett?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on, OK Bella?" Emmett said, still not looking at me. "All I know is that the fact that this woman is running from me is driving me fucking crazy!"  
  
Ok. My brain was done. It grabbed its suitcase, put up the 'gone on vacation' sign and just left.  
  
That was the only explanation. There was no other way that I was seeing what I was seeing...  
  
Emmett shot to his feet, his back a huge wall of dangerously coiled muscle. He restlessly moved away from me, his steps taking him to the door.  
  
I barely held back a gasp as I realized that he was trying to hold himself back.  
  
Trying to rein back my shock, I watched him stand by the door for a few seconds.  
  
Then slowly, as if it was costing him to do so, Emmett turned and began stomping towards me.  
  
I shrank back from the look on his face. Crawled back and pressed myself against the purple headboard.  
  
The look on his face frightened me. Not because I felt like he was going to do me harm.  
  
Hell, no.  
  
It did, however, remind me way _toooo_ much of the way his brother looked at m...  
  
"Emmett!" I snapped, making him freeze. "Sit. Down," I said slowly; pointing at the bed repeatedly.  
  
Surprisingly, he did so without a fight. Just fell back down on the bed, looking at me like I held all the answers in the world.  
  
It took everything to keep my face from melting into a smile at how cute he could be.  
  
"Emmett, tell me what happened."  
  
There, I said it.  
  
I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.  
  
"She just left. Didn't even talk to me. Just ran."  
  
I swallowed heavily, knowing damned well that I was not the person to condemn Rose in any way for her actions.  
  
"Rose is...different," I said carefully, wondering how much I could get away with telling him without Rose kicking my ass.  
  
"Yeah...she is," Emmett said.  
  
And then fuck me sideways, because he was smiling again.  
  
Holy shitness.  
  
"Emmett, she's very detached from men..."  
  
"Understatement," Emmett scoffed, surprising me.  
  
OK, let's try this again.  
  
"It's a surprise Rose slept with you just like that when she's known guys longer who have been after her. She's cold at times..."  
  
"Bella, I assure you. That woman was anything _but_ cold with me."  
  
"Oh! _Ew_ I _Ew_! _Ew_!" I cried, slapping at his arms as I tried to get him to shut up.  
  
"Ouch! Bella stop! If it's any consolation, I've heard my brother say shit while jacking off thinking about you that has made my blood run cold..."  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"I yelled, grabbing the nearest object (the cordless phone) and aiming at his head.  
  
How dare he do this to me?  
  
All of my sanity was centered on wrestling the fairy down, cupping her mouth, trying to stop her from doing with that knowledge what she wanted to...  
  
Emmett got off the bed again, his hands raised in defeat.  
  
I panted, my hair a wild mess around me, as I fought the way my skin tightened.  
  
The mental image teased at the back of my mind.  
  
Whispered.  
  
Tantalized me with the visual it wanted to impose on me.  
  
"Emmett, get the fuck out," I said as calmly as I could. Breathing deeply, I pointed to the door.  
  
Gave him a stern stare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bells. But seriously, are you just running from him because you have a boyfriend? Or are you afraid the parking lot is going to repeat itself?"  
  
"HE TOLD YOU?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Just like Rose told you guys."  
  
He had a point.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Bella, just talk to me. I need advice here."  
  
"I'm _really_ not the person to get it from," I began, shaking my head. "And don't forget, I'm still mad at you for bringing your brother along, you asshole!"  
  
I was serious, too. That's why I pointed directly at him and jabbed my finger.  
  
The fucker threw me the patented 'Cullen' pout.  
  
Son of a...wonderful woman who somehow birthed three demons.  
  
"Fine. But tomorrow. I'm tired," I said, finally pulling my feet all the way out of the covers and going to work on my boots.  
  
"Ok," Emmett said, turning to walk towards the door. He opened it, pausing right outside it and looking back at me.  
  
"He cares for you, kiddo. And he won't stop 'till you at least hear him out. Think about that."  
  
He closed the door just as my shoe was heading for his head.  
  
I watched it hit the yellow door then fall to the floor.  
  
I felt like that boot. Used and now beat up, lying in a heap.  
  
Stubbornly refusing to think anymore, I reached for the light switch and turned off all the lights. Still in my traveling clothes, I shoved myself under the covers.  
  
There I waited for hours in the dark. Fighting my own self and the thoughts that were trying to go through my head.  
  
Sleep wouldn't come. It eluded me, leaving me vulnerable all night.  
  
Finally, way after the sky outside the windows had begun to lighten up, the logical part of my brain caught me by surprise, just as I hovered in the realm between consciousness and sleep.  
  
 _He might have a point. What if we..._  
  
 _Don't even say it._  
  
 _But it might be the only way!_  
  
I rolled over, burying my head in the pillow and pushing my thoughts back to the far reaches of my brain.  
  
I stayed liked that for what seemed to be hours more. All the time fighting myself. Fighting the way a part of me was trying to convince me.  
  
Reminding me of what he had said in the airport. Right before seeing my charm.  
  
My hand went to said charm, wrapping around the necklace in the same spot his fingers had been.  
  
He'd asked me to talk to him.  
  
Asked me to hear him out.  
  
Could I?  
  
And could I, for exchange, ask something of him in return?  
  
Why was I even thinking of doing this?  
  
Was it because I needed him to behave around me?  
  
Or was it because deep down I did want to hea...  
  
I fought it back again. Tossed and turned in my covers as my body and brain warred with each other.  
  
Eventually, sleep did come. Early into the Parisian morning.  
  
When it did, I could hear one word echoing loudly over and over in my head.  
  
Compromise.

* * *

  
 ** _Friday, July 1st, 2011._**  
 ** _11:22 AM._**  
 ** _Location: Hotel de Grillon, Paris, France._**  
  
Edward's room was next to mine.  
  
Alice had just texted me.  
  
A text that I had made the mistake of reading while standing out in the balcony.  
  
My phone is now nothing more than rubble on the street below.  
  
I paced in my room, my heels sinking into the plush carpet with every step.  
  
I had received the text almost half hour ago. A warning that had ended in me not having a phone.  
  
Or a back bone, either. Because I was supposed to have left and met up with Rose and the girls more than fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Why was he there?  
  
No fucking way it was a coincidence! None!  
  
How far was the man willing to go?  
  
The thought that he was next door made the oddest sensations go through me.  
  
My bare legs tightened with goose bumps.  
  
I rubbed my arms, trying to banish the shiver that was trying to go through me.  
  
This was why I was still in the room.  
  
Why I couldn't even imagine bumping into him...  
  
The whole time, the thoughts that had kept me up the night before rolled through my head.  
  
The ones that warned me that I couldn't spend the whole trip like this.  
  
In hiding.  
  
I rushed towards my lap top, pulling it open and firing it up.  
  
Luckily, the hotel had Wi-Fi.  
  
I turned on my Skype, hoping one of the girls were signed in through their phones.  
  
Just as I spotted Rose and was about to video call her, she called me, the call sounded loud coming through my speakers.  
  
I lowered the volume, paranoid of who just might happen to hear...  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Bella. Alice told me. Angela and I are hiding."  
  
I scrunched my brow, shaking my head at her no bullshit tone.  
  
"Hiding?"  
  
"Large as fuck plant a few doors down from you. So far, it seems he's still in his room, too. Come out now..."  
  
"No," I said all of a sudden.  
  
My eyes fell open and I slammed a hand over my mouth, grateful Rose couldn't see me.  
  
"What?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at myself, disbelieving of what I was about to do.  
  
"Just...stay there. Let me know when he comes out."  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Bella...what are you going to do?"  
  
Good question.  
  
"I...Rose, just trust me." _Even while I don't trust myself._ "I got this."  
  
I heard her inhale sharply then mumble something.  
  
I heard Angela's voice responding but I couldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
"Well, Bella. You better know what the fuck you're doing. Because the door to his room is opening now."  
  
I ran.  
  
I didn't give myself any more time to think about.  
  
Later on, I would think back on that moment and wonder what propelled me to just take the chance.  
  
Later on, I would marvel at the outcome of that one single decision.  
  
But right then nothing mattered.  
  
I had made up my mind.  
  
I was going after the man.  
  
I was going to hear him out.  
  
In exchange, I would ask for a compromise.  
  
I'd worry about the technicalities of the whole thing later. Right then I was a woman on mission.  
  
A woman completely in denial as to what propelled her on said mission.  
  
Funny.  
  
I wouldn't be that way for long.

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chap 11 Images:**

 

[http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=47](http://bit.ly/LXU7dS)

 


	12. The Dawn of The Power Panties - Part One

* * *

**Chapter 12**

 

**The Dawn of The Power Panties - Part One**

 

" ** _Maybe it's hard_**

 

**_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_ **

 

**_Nothing feels right_ **

 

**_But when you're with me_ **

 

**_I make you believe_ **

 

**_That I've got the key "_ **

****

**_\- Maroon 5 'Moves like Jagger'._ **

* * *

***BPOV  
  
I rushed after him, my heels bouncing off the carpet.  
  
Part of me was scared to be close to him again. Part of me was scared of what I was going to do.  
  
Part of me was really pissed off.  
  
Said part, surprisingly, was the fairy.  
  
 _You're a pussy! A pussy! You're going to...to..._ compromise _with him?_  
  
 _What choice do I have? Number one: we need to try to get him to_ behave _until he leaves._  
  
The fairy interrupted me, her face twisted with amusement. _You want to hear him out. Admit it..._  
  
"Edward!" I called out as loud as I dared, ignoring the last thought that went through my head.  
  
I saw him freeze ahead of me. His shoulders moved under his shirt.  
  
A very, very... _nice_ shirt.  
  
Awareness threatened to ripple through me but I stomped it back as hard as I could. Especially when he turned around and I saw that the collar of his nice fitting black button down was open.  
  
 _What's with him and all the black lately?_  
  
 _I don't know but he looks sooo ho..._  
  
I froze, as much from the way his eyes fell down my length as from holding back the crazy things my brain was saying.  
  
The hallway was eerily silent as Edward and I stood about ten feet from each other.  
  
Our eyes didn't meet right away. Mine were falling.  
  
Falling slowly.  
  
Because the damned shirt was nice.  
  
Very, very nice.  
  
 _You said that already._  
  
 _But it is!_  
  
And though I couldn't see Edward, I knew. I felt it.  
  
My legs broke out in goose bumps as his stare made its way over my skin.  
  
Damn it.  
  
I swallowed, blinking and trying to gather my wits.  
  
Trying to gather some common sense before I ended up doing something stupid again.  
  
Like ripping my dress off and offering him the rest of my body to look so hungrily at.  
  
 _See? You're out of control. Now jump him!_  
  
Dear merciful Lord, she was right! I was out of control. My body was failing me in the most basic sense. Seriously, death was better than falling headfirst into this weakness again!  
  
"Bella..." Edward said, making my head shoot back up to look at him.  
  
Those eyes of him weren't normal. They weren't. They were mixed with just the right shades to fuck with my head. Or anyone's, for that matter. Like a moth hypnotized and drooling over her death, I flew in front of the flames and stared into them.  
  
Hell, considering how the fairy was about to crash into the wall again and the amount of drool leaving her mouth, the analogy wasn't so far off the mark.  
  
Edward looked slightly confused. He stood there, his hands in his dark blue jeans, and just stared at me.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Fuck, he was waiting. He was waiting for me, the person who had stopped him, to speak up. To say what she wanted.  
  
But suddenly, the things I wanted were so at odds with each other that I couldn't speak.  
  
He just looked so beautiful under the hotel lights. His hair glowed with browns, reds, and even hints of blond.  
  
And those eyes. They killed me when they burned like that.  
  
But only because I liked it so much. So much that I couldn't deny it anymore.  
  
He'd hurt me. He'd torn apart pieces of me that I didn't know existed. Pieces that I had no idea how to fix.  
  
He was also somehow _still_ very imprinted deep inside me.  
  
Not that that mattered in the end, because I couldn't do anything about how he made me feel.  
  
Nothing.  
  
 _Not yet anyway..._  
  
The thought caught me by surprise, forcing me to inhale and take a step backwards.  
  
Edward eyes widened.  
  
One step.  
  
One and I was ready to turn around and bolt. Run from him and the crazy things he made me want to do.  
  
But I didn't. At the end of the day, I had the choice. It didn't matter that I would look like a lunatic if I turned around and ran now. There was nothing to stop me.  
  
I could've done so.  
  
In the end, I didn't.  
  
Partially because everything was still there.  
  
Partially because I had analyzed everything so obsessively over the years. Had dissected every detail.  
  
Every word.  
  
Looking for the truth of what my bitterness wanted to believe.  
  
How could I not remember everything when I had repeated every moment over and over in my head?  
  
" _Edward...what is that?"_  
  
" _It's you. Well, the outline at least. I still have to actually draw it on paper and then transfer it on here but I wanted to get the 3D mapping started."_  
  
" _Why...why are you drawing me?"_  
  
" _Because I think you're beautiful."_  
  
My being burned at the memory. At the many other ones like it that had only helped to confuse me more.  
  
Ensnare me more.  
  
And it was because of that contradiction – the sweet soulful seeming him and the asshole that he had to be to have done what he did without good reason – that I couldn't walk away.  
  
Because I still hadn't figured it out. Still hadn't found the "ah-hah!" moment. The moment that would show me where I had overlooked his 'true' nature.  
  
I mean, he was an asshole, but where was the MEGA asshole that I kept hoping to find?  
  
This all left one very glaring possibility open.  
  
The man might have had a good reason.  
  
I needed to know for sure.  
  
I needed to find out.  
  
"Edward," I said suddenly, gathering up my courage.  
  
Inhaling deeply and bracing myself to look in his eye.  
  
"Bella, what is it? Is everything ok? You're starting to worry me, love," Edward said in that low tone thingy he did that made it hard for me to think.  
  
Or do anything more than stand there like a simpleton and bite my lip.  
  
Edward's eyes flashed.  
  
I took it as the warning it clearly was. 'Stop biting your lip, Bella, or face the consequences.'  
  
 _Face them, pussy!_  
  
No!  
  
Dear Lord, Scott was gone less than twenty-four hours and the bitch was already making me contemplate what we'd do with the body in front of me.  
  
 _I'm not making you do shit! You want it just as bad!_  
  
I have to stop here just to digress a little. Because I'm sure that by now you have all realized how badly I wanted it then.  
  
I'm sure you all also realize that I was doing my very best to not admit that to myself.  
  
At all.  
  
I guess it makes sense that it was only matter of time before I would have no choice but to admit it to myself.  
  
My only question is this: Why God, _why_ , did the last of my denial have to melt away right then?  
  
Right there.  
  
 _IN FRONT_ of him of all people.  
  
There was a light rustling sound from somewhere behind me. It brought me out of my horrified trance. Blinking, I looked over my shoulder, trying to see if there was anything down the hall.  
  
Just the hall.  
  
And a very large plant about four feet behind me.  
  
Oh, wait. There was the tip of a foot, encased in a suede high heel.  
  
I was going to die at this rate. My breath slammed into me and it took everything I had not to give away my panic.  
  
Because Rose and Angela where still hidden behind that fucking plant. I would know that beige shoe anywhere!  
  
It was one of Rose's favorite pair of heels.  
  
Damn it!  
  
"Edward, I need to talk to you," I said in a rush, snapping my head back towards him and trying to pretend everything was alright.  
  
Edward's face transformed with the confusion he had to be feeling.  
  
I know I was acting unhinged. I _was_ unhinged; my nerves were backfiring and malfunctioning.  
  
But I had to get him away from Rose and Angela. I had to talk to him and I didn't trust myself to do it with those two watching!  
  
"Just follow me," I said, rushing towards and passed him. Seeing out of the corner of my eye as he just looked at me, his face still confused.  
  
I didn't stop. I just trusted the man to follow me.   
  
Hell, he had followed me to Europe. Surely he could manage the simple feat of following me down the hall.  
  
And he did. As I reached the elevators, I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward cautiously following me, his steps slow. His hands were in his pockets, making his biceps bunch and flex with every step.  
  
I turned away before my curiosity got the better of me and I ended up giving him a thorough once over.  
  
Again.  
  
In my defense, the man must have been hitting the gym hard over the last few years. At twenty-one, he hadn't been by any means small. His body had been cut and carved in angles I didn't even know could exist on a male physique.  
  
A part of me just had to go and wonder how much more cut he was now that he was so much bigger.  
  
I mean, I could only go by the size of his wide shoulders.  
  
And the size of his big biceps.  
  
And the span of his back.  
  
And...  
  
 _Stop!_ I snapped at the fairy before she could continue on with that line of thought.  
  
I pressed the button on the elevator, barely stopping myself from stomping my foot impatiently.  
  
Edward had stopped three feet away and was leaning against the wall. Looking at me.  
  
I swallowed nervously and turned my head to look at him.  
  
His eyes were pretty much on the floor.  
  
The way the skin on my legs tightened up and became sensitive alerted me to where he was really looking.  
  
Suddenly, I was beyond mad at myself for wearing a dress.  
  
 _Sure you are._  
  
I jammed my finger into the button again.  
  
"That's not going to make it come any faster and you'll most likely end up hurting yourself. Trust me, I would know."  
  
I rolled me eyes and tilted my head in his direction.  
  
"What?" Edward asked, the corner of his mouth curving up slightly. "I'm just sayin', is all."  
  
"How about you don't say anything at all?"  
  
"Well, I would love to oblige you, _Mademoiselle_ , but you're the one who said you had to talk to me."  
  
Damn it. He was right.  
  
"Well, I'm not ready to talk to you right now," I mumbled stubbornly, throwing a look up towards the heavens and praying the elevator would come.  
  
"Ok...so, when will you be? In an hour? Two? Six? Am I supposed to follow you around all day until you're ready? Because I can assure you, that wouldn't be a problem. At all..."  
  
"Edward," I whined, turning to him.  
  
He shut up, his face breaking out into a full blown kill-any-female's-ovaries smile.  
  
I looked around, hoping I wasn't the only woman within distance of that smile.  
  
Sadly, I was.  
  
Sighing, pouting, and feeling like some kind of sacrificial lamb left out to the slaughter, I turned back towards the elevator door just as it dinged open. I took one step in and froze. The compartment gleamed within, its _emptiness_ waiting for us to fill it.  
  
Us.  
  
Yeah. Like I had forgotten what happened the last two times we had been in an elevator together.  
  
Heart thundering, I turned around, prepared to storm right back out.  
  
I was met with a wall of muscle, encased in very nice black fabric.  
  
From this close, the part of me that had been _trained_ by Alice appreciated the thread count of that fabric.  
  
Expensive.  
  
Very nice.  
  
Still wrapped around a certain man's body.  
  
A body that wasn't stopping.  
  
Gasping, I stumbled back, my heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. My heart was pathetically sputtering inside me as I continued backwards.  
  
Edward walked into the elevator, his eyes very much on my chest.  
  
I knew he could see how fast I was breathing.  
  
Scared, my shaking hands reached behind me and pressed into the wall.  
  
Edward turned from me, his back making that shirt stretch as he moved again.  
  
I saw him press the button for the lobby. I swallowed, looking up. Knowing that if I didn't get out of the elevator now there would be no going back.  
  
But I didn't move. Not on time. Before I could finish deciding what I was going to do, the shiny doors slid shut. Soundlessly.  
  
The echo of them closing bounced off the walls of my rib cage.  
  
So smooth I almost didn't feel it, the elevator began its decent.  
  
There was nothing left to do but pray that God would listen to me for once. That this elevator would stop very soon and pick up more passengers so I wouldn't stay alone with him.  
  
"You look like a scared little bird," Edward commented softly.  
  
Face transforming with indignation, I turned to him and pushed off the wall. I didn't move closer to him but I did stand up straight, meeting his eyes and holding my ground.  
  
"I am _not_ scared of you," I said, my tone hard.  
  
Tell me how the fairy ended up flying next to his head and they were both now throwing me identical, incredulous looks?  
  
Edward licked his lips, clearly trying to hold back a smile.  
  
I seethed, my eyes rising up to lock on his hair. My fingers itched to lock on and pull so hard he'd never see straight again.  
  
 _While we ride him._  
  
Yes. While I...  
  
Wait. WHAT?  
  
I blinked rapidly, wondering how it was possible that one human being could lose control to this extent. I mean, this was starting to become frightening. My body and my brain didn't seem to be under my control anymore.  
  
Under different circumstances, I probably would have called the ambulance on myself by now. But this wasn't the first time I had flirted with a decent into madness.  
  
I _remembered_ this loss of control.  
  
Edward looked at me as I glowered at him, my fists clenched as I fought the turmoil rolling around inside me.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" was out of my mouth before I could even register what I was asking.  
  
Edward's face somehow managed to soften and harden at the same time. The expression on his face was sad.  
  
Pained.  
  
Angry.  
  
It kind of felt like I was looking into a mirror suddenly.  
  
"I told you why."  
  
I swallowed, forcing myself to look away from him. The elevator finally came to stop, the door sliding open and giving me a glimpse of what I hadn't seen the night before.  
  
The lobby _called_ to me. There was no other way to put it.  
  
It's marble, checkered floors gleamed to perfection. They were so shiny that at first glance I didn't even realize they were checkered. Everything just reflected off of its surface.  
  
On second thought, might cause a problem for women in short skirts.  
  
And small thongs.  
  
That was all promptly forgotten as I looked up. The ceiling was pure beauty in its white simplicity. Not to mention the chandelier's that hung from it every few feet.  
  
The whole place positively glowed. Everything was immaculate and I was stunned to find myself here.  
  
I hadn't even noticed that I'd walked out of the elevator and now stood there. Gaping like a fish and taking in what was around me with wide eyes.  
  
But honestly, I didn't grow up poor by any means. Yet, the way everything around me screamed _opulence_ made it very obvious to me why this place was the best hotel to stay in Paris.  
  
The ego of the one who'd had it built in the seventeen-hundred's was dripping off the walls.  
  
And everything else.  
  
 _Well done, King Louie. Well done. Except, then you got your head cut off._  
  
 _Yeah._  
  
At least he left a hell of a lot behind.  
  
The sound of a camera going off to my right made me turn.  
  
Edward was standing there, his digital camera still held up.  
  
Pointed at me.  
  
His teeth were on his lip again as he tried to hold back his smile.  
  
When he lowered the camera and continued to smile at me with warm amusement, I felt my blood pressure slam into my face.  
  
Face burning, and most definitely red, I pouted and turned away. Peeved that he'd taken a picture of me, that he was taking amusement from me, _and_ that he'd seemed to be unbelievably happy with me near, I crossed my arms.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
I could hear him holding back his laugh.  
  
"You're an asshole," I grumbled.  
  
"This old debate again?"  
  
I huffed, turning to him and leveling him with the most dangerous glare I could.  
  
I must have lost all my glaring capabilities because the man just smiled back at me.  
  
With the 'cute puppy' look again.  
  
"Ok. Here it is. Really quick and simple," I said, desperate to turn and run.  
  
Knowing that I had set out to accomplish something and that I needed to do it before I ran.  
  
"Were you serious when you said that you just wanted me to talk to you?" I asked.  
  
Edward's eyes widened. Then slid side-to-side, clearly looking around the lobby.  
  
Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. Nice move, Bella. Start _this_ conversation in a place that had people going back and forth.  
  
 _Well, this conversation is definitely more 'public' friendly than what I had in mind._  
  
Well. When she put it that way...  
  
"Just talk to you? That's a loaded question, Bella," Edward said seriously, his eyes landing back on me.  
  
He stared at me, his eyes open. Honest.  
  
Too honest.  
  
The things I was seeing in them were making me want to back down.  
  
Sheer stubbornness kept me from doing so.  
  
"I'm serious here," I said as calmly as I could.  
  
Edward slid his hands into his pockets but not before I saw that they were clenching into fists.  
  
"So am I," he said, his tone low and harsh.  
  
I swallowed, blinking and dropping my gaze for a second. "I have a boyfriend. I don't understand why you still want what you want..."  
  
"Do you really not?"  
  
I ignored that question. "But I have a boyfriend. You _need_ to come to terms with that."  
  
Edward inhaled slowly, looking like he was fighting for patience. "Bella...do you really plan on staying with him?" he asked, tilting his head and looking like he was truly curious.  
  
 _Tell him!_ The fairy screamed. _Tell him that in a month we'll be..._  
  
I finally did it. I found a way to smack that bitch right where she deserved it. Her mouth.  
  
How'd I do it? Simple. She's a figment of my imagination when all is said and done. I just imagined a big hand out of nowhere and swatted her back.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I fought the insane urge I had to tell him the truth.  
  
But why? Why would he need to know?  
  
It's not like he wasn't going to find out eventually after it happened.  
  
Why give him the satisfaction now?  
  
Besides, it would ruin the whole point of this conversation. Yeah, that would work great. Just tell him I'm fair game in a month and still expect him to stay away.  
  
The question is: why did he want me back?  
  
Was it the sex?  
  
 _Like that's not a good enough reason?_  
  
I smacked her back again.  
  
"I'm saying," I finally responded. It was hard to talk and argue with yourself at the same time. "That it's none of your business. Scott and I are in a relationship and we're going to stay in it as long as we both decide to." _Never mind how short of a period that's going to be._  
  
"I need you to respect that. I can't just betray Scott with you. You want me to hurt him like you hurt me?" I asked him sincerely.  
  
Edward's jaw twitched as he stared down at me.  
  
I stared back, feeling so small.  
  
"I didn't betray you in that sense, Bella..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. For _four_ years of my life, I thought you had really left me for another woman."  
  
There. I said it.  
  
Edward's features softened. Slightly. He still had a determined look in his eyes when he answered. "I'll never stop apologizing for what I had to do. Ever. Even if you one day accept my apology, I will continue to apologize every moment I get," he said softly.  
  
I swallowed the lump that was twisting in my throat.  
  
"But Bella, don't think I don't know where you're coming from. For the last two years of my life I lived believing the same thing."  
  
"So, what then? Is it hopeless of me to even have this conversation with you?" I asked, shaking my head.  
  
"Well, Bella, I have no idea where you're going with this. What exactly do you want from me?" Edward asked, his brow hard. His eyes intense and penetrating as he froze me with his stare.  
  
"I...I want to hear you out," I admitted in a small voice.  
  
His mouth fell slightly open, his chest speeding up as he breathed harder. He licked his lips and looked away again. I could tell he was thinking, trying to analyze what I'd just said.  
  
I hoped he would make some sense of it because I had given up trying to understand myself minutes ago.  
  
Now I was running on a scary version of auto-pilot.  
  
"But...you need something from me in order to do so. Am I right?" Edward asked, his nostrils flaring slightly as he continued to stare at the floor.  
  
I almost nodded my head then remembered he wasn't looking at me.  
  
"I...I can't have you...near me like that if I'm going to be close enough to hear you out. I mean...there's such a thing as Skype. And AIM. And Facebook. And cellphones. But I don't know if you'll want to have that conversation unless it's face-to -face. Frankly I don't know if I would, either..."  
  
"Bella," Edward interrupted my nervous ramble, his face softening again as he looked at me.  
  
I shut up, pressing my lips together to stop more words from tumbling out.  
  
Dear God, this man was making me nervous. _Nervous_!  
  
I wasn't really the type known to be nervous. Not until I met him. And even back then, not like this.  
  
My palms were actually on the verge of sweating from having him near.  
  
I could _smell_ him.  
  
Obviously, see him.  
  
And that voice of his was...  
  
"So, you'll spend time and listen to me while we're here, _if_ I can promise to keep my hands to myself?" Edward asked.  
  
I swallowed, fully expecting him to say no. I mean, why should he agree?  
  
 _Maybe because he really cares?_  
  
I blinked, suddenly stunned and wondering if that's what this was. Had I unknowingly had another reason for doing this?  
  
Was this some kind of test?  
  
The fuck?  
  
Can anyone say 'mess'?  
  
Edward was still waiting for me to answer. I cleared my throat, taking my own look around me.  
  
People, yes. But luckily, no one we knew.  
  
"Yeah...that's what I'm saying," I said lamely, staring nervously back up at him.  
  
He was smiling. That sexy smile that brought forth his small dimples.  
  
Oh, lordy. Those eyes had to be outlawed. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"I agree," he said, still smiling.  
  
Even more so now.  
  
I blinked, staring at the man like he was an alien fresh off the ship. I could feel my lips moving, trying to articulate and form the word 'what' but nothing was coming out. I couldn't speak. I was in shock.  
  
I just hadn't expected him to acquiesce so easily.  
  
I mean, seriously, did you?  
  
Edward chuckled at my expression.  
  
I tilted my head, my brain still feeling heavy with confusion as I tried to make sense of the man before me.  
  
A man that I knew to be impatient. Determined. Stubborn to the fucking extreme.  
  
He was giving in too easy.  
  
My eyes snapped into a squint. _Too_ easy.  
  
What was the catch?  
  
Edward started really laughing at me.  
  
To his credit, although he looked like he was having a grand fucking time, he did try to muffle it with his hand.  
  
"What's the catch?" I asked.  
  
"Oh my God, woman. You don't trust me, huh?"  
  
"Need I remind you _why_?" I said, annoyed at how he seemed to be...be...  
  
 _You're mad at the man for being too happy. You evil shrew..._  
  
"No, Bella. I don't blame you for not trusting me," Edward said, his voice dropping.  
  
And exiting his mouth on a sweltering hot caress that was invisible. Unerringly, it kept going 'till it found my skin.  
  
I fought the urge to let my eyes roll back from the sound of it.  
  
Damn it, a part of my brain felt _relieved_ at the sound of it.  
  
It was the depraved part. The addict that had almost been the end of me when I went through withdrawal.  
  
I took a step away from him. Away from that stare.  
  
"I mean..."  
  
Why was he still talking?  
  
"...if you could see what's going through my head now..."  
  
"Stop," I snapped, my heart hammering inside me at the prospect of him finishing that sentence. "You can't say things like that to me, either," I added stubbornly.  
  
Edward's eyes snapped back up to mine. The glint in them was dangerous.  
  
Just as stubborn as mine.  
  
Had I really forgotten how much we loved to argue?  
  
How much we couldn't help it?  
  
Considering how our arguments tended to end, did I really want to get into one with him?  
  
Ever?  
  
"Now you're asking too much," Edward said between clenched teeth.  
  
Surprising me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. If I'm going to put myself through the _hell_ of keeping my hands to myself when you're near then woman, I want free reign with my speech..."  
  
"What the fuck? Why?"  
  
"Because I thought you wanted to hear me out. All of it. The truth."  
  
Dear God, what was he planning on telling me?  
  
"It's either those terms or nothing at all. See, for the last four years you've built up this image of me in your head. This image in which I am exactly as I appeared to be. An asshole. At the end of the day, I am one. But not everything is what it seems. And if you're going to judge me then damn it, judge me for what's true. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
I did. I really did. A part of me felt a blossom of respect for what he was saying. That part was the part of me that generally didn't give a fuck about the world.  
  
The part that bought twenty-seven penis charms and doesn't give a fuck what the world says about it.  
  
I have problems and they make me _happy._  
  
The reactions on peoples' faces when they see one of them is priceless.  
  
Those people judge me without knowing the truth. And yeah, something's wrong but they never really know the facts.  
  
They just judge me based on appearances.  
  
He cared about what I thought. But he wanted it, whatever it was, to be about the truth.  
  
The fact that he seemed willing to put himself on the line like that made me ache. The man was either an Oscar worthy phenomenon or he really was telling the truth.  
  
How could I tell?  
  
Was I ready for whatever that truth was?  
  
"Bella, I'm serious. Take it or leave."  
  
"Hold on, you infuriating man. I'm thinking about it," I grumbled, scrunching my nose.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
What an odd man.  
  
"Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But on two conditions," I said, looking back at him.  
  
His eyebrows shot up. "You know, if we keep throwing conditions back and forth, we're going to have to bind this in writing."  
  
I laughed, unable to stop myself from doing so. "I should. Then I can sue you after for sexual harassment."  
  
Edward threw me a comically scandalized look. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
The man had clearly been spoiled as a child. And deep down, the blue blood New Yorker existed. That was the only explanation for his ability to throw one hell of a disdainful look.  
  
Even playfully.  
  
Rose didn't have shit on him.  
  
"I think my self-control is being called into question."  
  
"What self-control? I don't remember you ever having any..."  
  
"I resent that," Edward huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Dear Lord, how could something so...so...masculine, be so cute at the same time?  
  
Notice I said 'something'. The thing before me couldn't be human.  
  
I think a part of me had purposefully forgotten the full magnitude of what he was.  
  
"Edward, seriously," I said, tilting my head. My look telling him to see reason. I had every right to believe that he had no self-control!  
  
Uh duh?  
  
I would know. I'm an expert on the subject.  
  
As shameful as that is...  
  
"You know, Bella," Edward said, taking off and for some unbeknownst reason to me, he began prowling me.  
  
Prowl-ing...me.  
  
Just his legs and that self confident swagger they had. Taking him in circles around me.  
  
While the people in the lobby turned to stare.  
  
"Edward," I said in a low voice, trying to get him to stop.  
  
Damn it! The memories were threatening.  
  
Knocking on my door.  
  
Images of him doing the same thing.  
  
In a different place.  
  
Right before...  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped, wondering how to stand there nonchalantly when I clearly had a lunatic circling me over and over.  
  
"I'm trying to figure you out."  
  
My eyes brows came down hard. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't understand why you keep challenging me."  
  
"Wait," I said, trying to follow him as he continued to go round and round. For God's sake, I was starting to get dizzy. "What...I'm not...no! Stop taking what I say as challenges!" I cried, forgetting where I was for a second and stopping my foot.  
  
My heel echoed loudly off the marble.  
  
Several more people turned to stare.  
  
Damn it, now we really were drawing attention.  
  
Edward came to stop in front of me. Finally.  
  
His eyes were hooded and dangerous as he looked down at me.  
  
"You are challenging me, whether you realize it or not. And once again, I accept," Edward said, shrugging like it was no big deal. Licking his lips and smirking.  
  
I blinked, realizing that the ass was seriously enjoying himself right now!  
  
"So, deal?" Edward asked once more.  
  
He gave me a mildly expectant look.  
  
How dare he look so...so...  
  
Damn him.  
  
My brain was totally mulched.  
  
"Will you at least _try_ to keep things of that nature to yourself?" I petulantly asked, feeling like I was suddenly being outsmarted.  
  
It wasn't fair. Why did he seem to be the one gaining the upper hand although technically I was winning?  
  
I was getting what I wanted.  
  
So why was I so scared of what was coming?  
  
"I'll try," Edward finally said, inclining his head and stepping back.  
  
Again, my brain failed to comprehend how he could go back and forth like that.  
  
Was he doing it on purpose? Did he like to see me rattled?  
  
"But..."  
  
Ah, there it is. His name really should have been Lucifer. Beautiful and deceiving.  
  
And never gives anything for free.  
  
"But what?" I asked.  
  
"There will be times when I won't be able to help it. I plan on being honest with you like you asked."  
  
I swallowed. This was a dangerous game I was playing. Every instinct in my body screamed it.  
  
Yet, I was here now. And I really didn't believe in being a pussy. Normally I didn't back down from anything.  
  
It was about time I stopped doing it now.  
  
After all, as long as he didn't touch me, what was the worst that could happen?  
  
"Fine," I said in a low voice, before I could change my mind.  
  
Edward nodded, managing to look like a satisfied lawyer.  
  
Again, my instincts flared in alert.  
  
"Well, now that we've got this over with, we're supposed to meet the others in The Patio. Right?" Edward asked.  
  
My eyes almost crossed from the backlash I felt.  
  
"Come on, Bella. I'm starving," Edward said, indicating the direction in which we should walk with his head.  
  
Still speechless, I followed him. Still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I didn't even pay attention to where we were going until Edward came to a stop.  
  
Blinking, I looked around, startled to realize that we were right outside the patio. I had seen pictures of it online and could recognize it right outside the huge windows. The seating area we were standing in was gorgeous, just like everything else in the hotel.  
  
My hand ached to run across the red velvet of one of the seats. It looked like a lush and huge, well-appointed living room.  
  
Even worse than the velvet of the chairs, the most luscious golden curtains I'd ever seen caught my eye. Huge, they hung down from the arch over the door that led to the patio.  
  
I was a creature that was fascinated with fabric. There were just some textures that did things to the nerves of your skin when you touched them.  
  
I think we all know what type of things.  
  
At home, my entire room was decked out in sumptuousness. Alice and Rose teased me that I had a room made for sex. Although they thought I wasn't having any in it.  
  
Sure I was. Lots. It was just all by myself.  
  
"You're really making me see this place through new eyes," Edward said, reminding me of his presence.  
  
And who had featured during my solo 'love' sessions.  
  
Each one more intense than the last. Each one more debilitating.  
  
The aftermath of each one more and more destructive to my heart. Because I'd always _missed_ him afterward. When the rush receded, all that was always left was the emptiness.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide the irrational anger that always came forth inside me when I thought about how unfair it was.  
  
It was so unjust that I could have felt so much for one person only to end up being torn away from them.  
  
"I love the way you look around at everything. Your awe is infectious."  
  
I wanted to rebuke him. Tell him to stop.  
  
But his statement was pretty innocent and I had agreed to listen to him. I would have to find a way to detach a part of myself if I was going to do this. It was only fair to him.  
  
I guess.  
  
Didn't mean I had to like it.  
  
I looked behind him, at the windows leading out to the patio.  
  
Towards the far left outside, I could see a table surrounding by what looked like our friends.  
  
That's when I realized that I'd almost walked in with him.  
  
You know, walked in. In front of our friends. Who would turn to stare. Who would wonder why we were walking together.  
  
 _You're being paranoid._  
  
 _No I'm not._  
  
 _He's your ex-guardian. It's not like you don't know him and they know it._  
  
Right. With the way she behaved it'd, only be a matter of time. A matter of time before she would try to tempt me to do something stupid.  
  
Really, really stupid.  
  
Less than two days ago, I'd fallen to the temptation the man posed. I was taking a huge risk as it was being in close proximity to him.  
  
Would have to be that way long enough to hear him out.  
  
I really didn't need an audience of people we knew around when I decided to take on said risk. There was no way I could walk in there and be close to him and _not_ give myself away.  
  
I was a mess and I knew it.  
  
Edward looked over his shoulder. I don't know if he saw what I saw but when he turned back to me, his expression was flat.  
  
He reached into his pocket. I tried to ignore the way his wrist flexed as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
The way those long fingers looked as they wrapped around said phone.  
  
"What's your number?"  
  
"What?" I asked surprised. "You don't have it already?" I hoped he could pick up on the biting sarcasm just leaking from my tone.  
  
He pursed his lips, looking down at his phone and looking like he was striving hard for patience.  
  
I smiled despite myself, the little imp in me dancing around merrily. It was the same imp that always tempted me to piss Edward off. To rattle _him._  
  
So sue me, but I hadn't forgotten how much fun it was to get him angry. And after all the emotional upheaval he'd caused me, _meh_ , it was the least I could do.  
  
Right?  
  
"No, Bella. I don't have your number," Edward finally said slowly. Patiently.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. My amusement lasted another two seconds before the man's head shot up and he pierced me with those eyes.  
  
I froze, completely hypnotized and not even aware of it at first.  
  
"Bella...What. Is. Your. Number?"  
  
Horror filled me at how easily my mouth opened and provided him with the information he sought. I heard every digit leave my mouth. Tried to stop myself at least four times before I got to the second number.  
  
Failed.  
  
Badly.  
  
Because the fucker had some sort of voodoo power locked in his stare and I was powerless to it.  
  
Fear filled me at what that realization meant.  
  
There's no way I was that powerless! No way he had that much control. I just wasn't paying attention and he caught me off guard.  
  
There's no way that stare held the power to make me do anything.  
  
No way.  
  
Because if it did, and he knew it, then I would be screwed.  
  
Literally.  
  
 _Get it together, bitch!_  
  
Right.  
  
So I tried.  
  
And I tried.  
  
And I kept on trying while Edward saved my number under his contacts.  
  
Then I remembered.  
  
"I don't have a phone," I mumbled, biting my lip and looking down.  
  
Edward's head shot back up. "What do you mean? What happened to your phone?"  
  
Oh, yeah. Like I was going to tell him. That was so 'not-needed-to-know' information.  
  
I glared at him from under my lashes. Angry at him because of my phone now, too.  
  
 _Easier than being angry at yourself, I guess._  
  
Edward's brow furrowed. "We need to get you a phone immediately."  
  
"We?" I asked, raising my brows.  
  
"I'm buying you a new phone. Right after breakfast."  
  
"What?" I gasped, gaping for the millionth time as I watched him turn away and begin walking.  
  
As if I didn't have a say in the decision.  
  
Like hell!  
  
"Edward, I have my own money!" I said, catching up to him and grabbing onto his arm to stop him.  
  
His muscles jumped up in a way that made my fingers sing 'Hallelujah'.  
  
I dropped my hand, feeling suspiciously as if I'd been burned.  
  
 _Well. You were touching something really_ hawt _._  
  
 _Shut up._  
  
"Bella," Edward said, his jaw jumping.  
  
My eyes zoomed in on it in a way that would have made me laugh under different circumstances.  
  
Dear God, Bella Swan was pathetic.  
  
Absolutely and utterly pathetic.  
  
 _AKA: Human. Because this is a normal reaction to man like him..._  
  
 _Please, you're not helping._  
  
 _When did I ever imply I was trying to?_  
  
"Edward," I said, inhaling deeply and fighting the hot rage that demanded I take it out on him.  
  
I felt like an animal. Out of control and demented. Running on instincts so violent I was having a hard time acting like a person.  
  
It wasn't fair that he caused those reactions in me.  
  
Part of me wished, however, that I could go back to before.  
  
Before he'd come back. Before I'd been giving another possible reason for what he did.  
  
It had been so much easier just hating him. So much easier believing he had done what he did because he was a horrible asshole. Then, my violent emotions had been completely warranted in my reality.  
  
Now, my world was turned upside down. Everything I thought I had known was now in question and a part of me felt like there was more that I still hadn't learned.  
  
Scary stuff that.  
  
"We can argue this all you want but you're getting a new phone," Edward said. The way his tone hardened and the way he raised a hand while he spoke made flashbacks assault me.  
  
What the fuck? Did the man still think I was sixteen? That he was still my guardian and could tell me what to do?  
  
Hell, he'd never really been able to tell me what to do!  
  
 _Breathe, Bella._  
  
"Oh, no one's arguing that point. I'm definitely getting _myself_ a new phone. You're not buying me anything. I have my own money now," I said, crossing my arms and meeting his stare head on.  
  
It was hard. God help me, it was so hard to not shy away from that man's intensity. But I forced myself to stay strong.  
  
A line had to be drawn and it had to be drawn now. I was twenty years old. A woman now. One that had never liked being told what to do.  
  
I never would.  
  
Now that I was independent, pity the fool who tried to come in and boss me around.  
  
To my surprise, though, as I stood there, ready to engage in mighty battle with him, he just stared at me and relaxed.  
  
Then smiled that half smile that made one of his dimples flash adorably.  
  
"Fine. Buy yourself the phone. But promise me you're going to text me with the new number," he said, surprising me even more.  
  
I continued to stand there for a few seconds more, mostly shocked.  
  
Another part of me swelled. Edward was an authoritative man. He seemed to have become harder in a way, too. I had already seen glimpses of a bossier man.  
  
The fact that he would step down touched something in me.  
  
Did he know how much my independence meant to me? My free will?  
  
I threw him a sideways glance that made him frown in confusion.  
  
Tried to ignore the fact that his lips pouted out just slightly when he looked like that.  
  
"I'll try to keep the same number," I said looking back down at the floor. The moment was starting to feel so surreal. So...  
  
Why was it so _easy_ to just talk to him sometimes?  
  
Why was it still so when so long had passed?  
  
"Well, if you end up changing it, you know where to get my number."  
  
I stared down at his feet. It really was just another injustice. Really. The very gods themselves have to have put this fucker together. There's really no other explanation for it.  
  
What other reason could be behind the fact that even his feet were sexy?  
  
That he could rock Converse sneakers unlike any man I'd ever seen?  
  
I had a thing for Converse sneakers, ok? Alice has her shoes. I have that _and_ my Converse's.  
  
These were black, too, but they had red strips wrapping around the soles.  
  
For some reason, that specific color combo on _any_ part of him made a few nerves snap in half.  
  
I felt them give way. Barely held myself back from twitching.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my shoes?"  
  
I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing at his slightly affronted tone.  
  
 _Oh, nothing. Other than the fact that my brain is confusing them with something else. Therefore a certain part of my body is having a very_ un-called _for reaction..._  
  
Yeah. Like I'd tell him that.  
  
Instead, I settled for a half truth.  
  
"I don't remember you wearing sneakers so often before," I said, looking away from his oddly aphrodisiac-like shoes - _Dear Lord, help me. I'm sick..._ \- and forcing myself to look at something a million times more dangerous.  
  
His face.  
  
Edward was blinking in confusion again.  
  
I barely held back the smile that wanted to break free.  
  
How could a _man_ that looked like he did come off as adorable sometimes?  
  
"Um...I wore them around you before. I know I did..."  
  
"Yeah," I said, interrupting him lightly. Holding back the smile was getting harder and harder for some reason. "But not often."  
  
"What the hell did I wear then?" he said, sounding so honestly confused that I nearly cracked up.  
  
"Dress shoes," I answered.  
  
Edward's face scrunched up a little more before it melted into a self-deprecating smile. "Wow. Really? Well...according to Emmett, I did have a stick up my ass back then."  
  
I couldn't help it! Letting an opening like that go would have been a shame. "And you don't _now_?" I asked, rising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
Edward's face fell into a half annoyed and half amused look. "Now listen here, missy..."  
  
"What? You're gonnna get mad at me for saying the truth?" I asked innocently.  
  
But laughing.  
  
Because I'm a good actress like that.  
  
 _S.M.H._  
  
 _Stop talking to me in text lingo._  
  
 _How about I don't talk to you at all?_  
  
Could God really be so merciful?  
  
 _Shut the bitch up, Lord please!_  
  
"I would say something snippy in response, but the Queen of Geekness and All Things Not Normal has spaced off on one of her head trips again."  
  
Grrrr...  
  
"I'll hit you with my shoe. I swear it."  
  
Edward started laughing, drawing the attention of a lot of the people around us.  
  
I looked around, saw them looking at me, then shrugged.  
  
Ah, what the hell? It was funny.  
  
"You know, I can so see you actually bending down, taking off that heel and then attacking me with it. Witnesses and children be damned."  
  
"Hey!" I snapped, still laughing and abs aching. I almost raised up my hand to slap at his arm but realized at the last moment that keeping my distance was probably the best idea right then.  
  
Especially because we were both still smiling at each other.  
  
Both still laughing.  
  
And with that came the realization that this was one more thing that seemed to be real.  
  
One more thing he didn't fake.  
  
It really was natural to have fun around him.  
  
 _Careful..._  
  
"Just watch your tone, Cullen. I know your sister," I said, still smirking although my laughter had finally ceased.  
  
"Yeah, and? It's not like you'll actually hurt her to get at me..."  
  
"Nah," I said, shaking my head and pretending to think about it. "I'll just take her out shopping every single day, in every single country we stop in..."  
  
"Low blow, Swan. Low. So...we have a truce?" Edward asked, actually going as far as to hold out his hand.  
  
I wanted to start laughing again at the absurdity of the moment.  
  
Seriously. What the fuck?  
  
"You promise to...behave?"  
  
"Physically."  
  
"Cullen!"  
  
"That's all you're getting, Swan. That and honesty. Take it or leave it."  
  
So, of course, I continued to stare at his hand, biting my lip at the indecision I felt.  
  
Could I really do this?  
  
Could I really go through with this?  
  
Did I have much of a choice?  
  
 _Not if you want to keep the physical boundaries._  
  
So, therefore the emotional ones could just go to hell.  
  
 _Pretty much._  
  
Fate, thou art a heartless bitch.  
  
I inhaled deeply, bracing myself for his touch. And what would come after.  
  
 _Days_ after.  
  
My fingers made contact with his palm first, sliding across it. Like the perfect cliché, my brain slowed time down.  
  
Leaving me to just feel as our skin touched again.  
  
I jumped slightly when Edward's big fingers came down around my hand. The way it felt, hot and so much larger than my own was overkill.  
  
Sheer overkill.  
  
Edward was the first one to let go. Not that he did it right away. We stood there for what seemed like eternity, our hands still intertwined.  
  
I stared up at him, forcing myself to stay still. Just as he was. I could see it in every muscle of his body. Feel it in the small tremors of restrained energy that were making their way up my hand.  
  
I didn't even realize it at first, but when he did finally let go I couldn't stop myself from inhaling sharply in relief.  
  
Edward's hands went back into his pockets.  
  
He did that so much more lately. I wondered why.  
  
"Text me," he said simply, before turning and walking away.  
  
I tried to convince myself that I was imagining the strain in his walk. The way his back seemed tensed.  
  
Tried to convince myself that his walk didn't remind me of Emmett last night.  
  
But it did.  
  
I bit my lip, aching. Aching to go out there and find Alice.  
  
I needed her. More than any time before I needed her help. This was her brother. She had a better idea of what I was up against.  
  
"What was that about? Talk. Now."  
  
I exhaled in relief, turning around and finding a peeved Angie and Rose.  
  
"I'll tell everything. I swear. Just go get Alice. And Jessica. Now."  
  
Rose stared at me like I had lost my mind.  
  
For two seconds.  
  
Then, like the good friend she could be – sometimes - she took off, leaving me with Angie as she went to go get the other girls.  
  
"Bella...what exactly is going on?" Angie asked, making me turn to her.  
  
I inhaled, determined and afraid. Jittery from the combination of both.  
  
"You're going to find out anyway I guess. But..."  
  
"There's something still going on between you two."  
  
I could've choked her right then. Would have, if I didn't need her on my side.  
  
Couldn't she see that I needed to keep it together 'till we got back to _somebody's_ room?  
  
"Angela, I cheated on Scott the night of the ball," I said, causing Angie to gasp sharply.  
  
I met her wide eyes, cringing from the shame I felt.  
  
Funny.  
  
Me. Shame. I was feeling shame.  
  
Fitting that a person like me would have to fall so low in order to experience it.  
  
"Bella..."  
  
"We didn't have sex," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"What do you mean? So...you just kissed?"  
  
"No!" I gasped, shaking my head some more.  
  
Yeah, because kissing was somehow better as opposed to coming on the man.  
  
"So what _did_ happen?" Angie asked, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Can't this wait? Jessica is going to find out at the same time..."  
  
"Like hell!" Angie snapped, making me flinch. "I am not finding out at the same time as Jessica. Spill, Bella. Now."  
  
"We came on each other."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
I cringed, fighting the urge to throw myself on her and cover her mouth.  
  
"Will you bring it down?" I hissed. I was desperate to look around and see how many people were now paying attention to the two hormonal chicks making a scene.  
  
Didn't dare in the end. That screech had been loud enough to stop traffic.  
  
"Please explain to me how you did that without sex _or_ kissing?" Angie asked, crossing her arms. Her brown eyes pierced me from behind her white cat frames.  
  
I glared at her, very tempted to stay shut.  
  
But she was in bossy mode. And like any of the girls in our 'crew', bossy mode also meant 'Melodramatic Diva-Mode'.  
  
"Gee, your sex life has been very interesting, hasn't it?" I mumbled mockingly.  
  
Angela curled her lip at me. "Spit it out missy," she all but growled.  
  
I heard what could only be Jessica heading over my way. I looked over my shoulder, confirmed that it was her, and turned hurriedly back to Angela.  
  
"It's called 'The Dry Hump' and it got me into trouble. Now I'm in an even riskier situation. I need you all together and I need you all now. I need help," I said, staring at her honestly.  
  
Angie nodded her head. Just like that and stepped back.  
  
Because my friends _could_ be awesome like that.  
  
The other girls caught up to us. Jessica swooped right by me, waving an imperial hand so that we'd follow, and turning to say purposefully at me, "My room. Now. There are some things I think you all have to tell me."  
  
I almost didn't follow. The fear that pierced me at the thought of such an event...it was unbearable to dwell on.  
  
But I had no choice. Damn Edward, he was once again not giving me any.  
  
I needed all of my girls on the same page. I needed their help in this chess game I was suddenly trapped in.  
  
So in the end I did follow.  
  
Knowing all along that there was a good chance this might very well blow up in my face.  
  


* * *

 ** _Forty-five minutes later..._**  
  
"Dude...she's not moving."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?"  
  
"I've honestly never seen her sit so still..."  
  
"...or be so quiet..."  
  
"Guys, what if she's in shock?"  
  
Jessica didn't even blink. Just sat there on the edge of the bed. Unblinking. Just staring.  
  
"I told you we should've gone easy on her. Tell her _one_ thing at a time."  
  
"I, for one, don't blame her. Seriously, guys, what the fuck?" Angie said, shaking her head and throwing us a look that was something between incredulity and amazement.  
  
Alice and I simultaneously pointed at Rose, because no one's story was as screwed up as hers.  
  
Jessica continued to do her impersonation of a statue.  
  
Damn, the girl was good. I was about to take her out to the _Place de Concorde_ and set her up with a tip jug.  
  
Alice walked up to Jessica, waving a dainty hand in front of her eyes.  
  
Nope. Nothing.  
  
Just like the other four times we tried that.  
  
" _Ugh_ , it's official. We've short circuited her delicate mind frame," Alice said, lip curling as she turned away.  
  
Even she was shaking her head.  
  
I almost whimpered, feeling things becoming more hopeless. Just what we needed. One of us down because of a nervous system overload.  
  
And then, just as I was starting to despair...  
  
Wondering how we were gonna walk around Paris with Jessica if she developed some form of turrets from this...  
  
The girl _finally_ blinked.  
  
We all froze, exchanging cautious glances.  
  
Jessica had been _sans_ -reaction for about five minutes.  
  
Now, it was very rational to fear an explosive, delayed reaction.  
  
"That...that is..." Jessica said in a low tone. Her lips were moving but her eyes were still frozen unseeing on the floor. "Seriously...fucked up. You're all just fucked up."  
  
"Well, thank you for the news flash. Good to have you back, whore," Rose said smirking.  
  
Jessica finally looked up, rolling her dark blue eyes and staring at Rose. "Me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but ma'am, you just told me you lost your virginity and didn't even know the guys name 'till it was in."  
  
"Watch it," Rose growled under her breath.  
  
I resisted the urge to groan and leaned forward on the couch.  
  
"Jess, you need to keep this to yourself," I said, pleading with my tone.  
  
"Of course I'll keep this to myself. Besides, think about it. Who would really believe me anyway? This shit is something straight out of a soap opera, with hot as fuck actors included, and plot twists that are completely unrealistic compared to real life..." Jess rambled, oblivious to the way Rose, Alice and I were beginning to glare at her.  
  
"We know what it is, Jess," Alice whined, finally bringing a cease to Jess' dangerous monologue.  
  
God help me, last thing I heard out of her mouth sounded suspiciously like, "...and it's not fair that you three got to fuck those three hot, most likely big-dick motherfu..."  
  
Yeah.  
  
I might be a horrible person, but sometimes I really did want to hurt the girl.  
  
Even though I loved her.  
  
How sick is that?  
  
"So, Bella. I say we tackle your problem first. You're the one in the most immediate...'danger'," Angie said.  
  
I didn't miss the way her lips twitched.  
  
"Thank you," I said, too sweetly, biting down on my cheeks to keep myself from raging.  
  
Hey, we all loved each other. We were like family.  
  
That being said, like a family we annoyed the hell out of each other.  
  
Especially in the moments that were the most chaotic.  
  
Sometimes it was a good thing.  
  
Other times, like this, I wanted to break lamps.  
  
Over their heads.  
  
Possibly my own, as well.  
  
 _Sexual frustration is getting to you._  
  
 _Do fuck off._  
  
You see? How could I not be angry?  
  
They were all enjoying my predicament in some way or form.  
  
 _Like you don't think part of their story is funny. Especially Em' and Rose._  
  
True.  
  
Guess at the end of the day we all could be evil bitches.  
  
Bitches I now needed to come together and strategize.  
  
Because something told me that Edward was doing just that.  
  
With his two _buddies._ Well, one buddy, one brother. But whatever.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I finally asked, raising my head.  
  
"Did you agree when you were going to meet?" Alice asked.  
  
"No, I still haven't gotten a phone. Thanks for that by the way," I said.  
  
"Don't blame me because my brother gives you twitches," Alice said sweetly, picking at her nails.  
  
"Well, his _friend_ does, too, if I'm being honest..." I replied just as sweetly.  
  
Alice sneered at me.  
  
"Children, behave," Rose said. "I think it's obvious what our first stop needs to be."  
  
"And what's that?" I asked, truly confused.  
  
"We're going shopping. Down girl!" Rose snapped at Alice, who had been ready to launch into full squeal.  
  
We all laughed while Alice crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Anyway," Rose continued, turning to me and smirking. "Bella, there's some essentials you need to get. Call it...'battle-gear', if you will."  
  
"Again, what's that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I swear to you and not in vain, nothing could have made me see what was coming.  
  
I would indeed live to regret this.  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 6:36 PM._**  
  
 ** _Location: Hotel de Crillon...Executive Suite_**  
  
***EPOV  
  
Where the fuck was Emmett?  
  
Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes late. And he _knew_ this meeting was important.  
  
Had something happened to him?  
  
Had he somehow gotten hold of Rosalie and was now on the verge of scaring any guests on his floor?  
  
Where the fuck was he?  
  
My phone beeped. That was the only other noise in the room other than the tapping of the keyboard.  
  
I didn't even bother turning to the former sound. It was just Jasper, doing what he'd been doing for God' knows how long now.  
  
What the fuck was he doing on that laptop?  
  
And what the hell was this 'meeting' about?  
  
I slide my phone out of my pocket, unlocking the screen to see who text me.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Ah. He speaks.  
  
"Alice," I said, looking up at Jasper again.  
  
To his credit, he really did try to hide the reaction that name had in him.  
  
He really did.  
  
Still, I could see how he tensed up at the mention of her name.  
  
I turned back to my phone, trying to stamp down on the 'big-brother' instincts that were always trying to override my common sense when it came to Alice and him.  
  
It was hard. You have no idea. Between the situation with Bella and the situation with Jasper, I had been thrown deep down a dark chasm. One that lead down to the darkest parts of my brain.  
  
Where chaos and barbarianism ruled. In there, I was exactly what I was born to be.  
  
A Gemini.  
  
Split in two. Two voices, two needs, two screams in two separate directions...  
  
At least it was obvious that Jasper loved my sister.  
  
I tried my hardest to console myself with that. I knew that it was going to happen. That Alice would one day meet someone.  
  
And if they'd met _now_ , then maybe things wouldn't be so hard to accept.  
  
 _Hypocrite._  
  
Don't I know it.  
  
I brought my attention back to the present. Looking down, I read what my little sister had sent.  
  
 _I'm out shopping with Bella. She still hasn't gotten her phone but that'll be one of our next stops. She asked if you can meet her in a few hours. - A._  
  
My heart hammered dangerously inside me.  
  
Just like that I was tensed in my seat. Ready to shoot up and take off.  
  
My fingers worked rapidly across the screen, even as I remained in a hungry daze.  
  
 _Where? What time? -E._  
  
I blinked, inhaling deeply and seeing what my brain had somehow text without my knowing.  
  
Eh, good job it did, too. Because I was already out of my seat and moving straight for the door.  
  
"Edward, what the fuck?" Jasper said behind me.  
  
I barely registered the sound of his voice.  
  
I wasn't even looking up and watching where I was going. My eyes were still glued on the screen.  
  
Waiting for the damned response...  
  
I heard the door opening two seconds before white exploded behind my vision.  
  
"Fuck!" I yelled, falling backwards.  
  
Landed on my fucking ass with my hand now cradling my very injured forehead.  
  
My phone fell discarded to the floor, about six inches away.  
  
"Fuck! Bro, you alright?"  
  
I growled at Emmett, my eyes vibrating inside my head.  
  
"Edward, can you still see?" Jasper asked, coming closer from behind me.  
  
I was lost in a white rolling daze. I think I heard myself growl at Jasper, too.  
  
Can't be sure. Things weren't feeling right in my head.  
  
"I think he needs help," Jasper said.  
  
"I don't think I'd go near him right now, if I were you," my brother answered.  
  
I growled again just to make his point.  
  
Groaning pitifully, I let my upper body fall back on the floor. Like this, the room spun less but my head was still fucking hurting like hell.  
  
I heard Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum move cautiously closer.  
  
Part of me wanted to growl at them again. Then I reminded myself that for the most part, I wasn't a beast.  
  
Although, part of me could perfectly fucking sympathize with the whole wounded-animal thing.  
  
"Seriously, Edward. You ok?" Emmett asked, above and to the left of my head.  
  
"No," I said simply, squeezing my eyes and trying to fight off the massive throbbing going through my head.  
  
"Should we call an ambulance?"  
  
"Fuck no!" I snapped, cringing more at the mere idea. The last thing I fucking needed was to be in a hospital. Not while I had somewhere to be...  
  
My phone beeped.  
  
Serious concussion and all, I was instantly shooting up for that phone.  
  
"He lives!"  
  
"Fuck you both," I mumbled, peaking out through one aching eyelid and trying to decipher the words on the screen.  
  
 _Before we all meet up to go to Buddha Bar. Like in three hours. Outside the hotel. - A._  
  
My heart, the pathetic fool, sped up at those words.  
  
The thumps shattered my synapses, pain raining down the back of my head and into my neck.  
  
I shook my head, fighting the sudden wave of dizziness that went through me.  
  
Jasper leaned down next to me, adjusting his glasses and staring into my eyes.  
  
"Edward, I think you're getting a concussion. I know the signs," he said calmly.  
  
"Thanks for the news flash. I grew up with this 'special' person here. This isn't the first time he's done this shit to me."  
  
It wasn't. Fucking Emmett was responsible for any and all brain damage I might have. He was one when I was born. Apparently, while I was lying on a play mat a few weeks after being born, the fucker wobbled up to me.  
  
Don't ask me why, but a one year old decided to try to pick up a baby. Said baby came back down on the floor. On his head.  
  
And it hadn't ended there.  
  
I gritted my teeth. "I have no choice but to stay awake. You know that," I said, shaking my head again. The world had to completely right itself before I could attempt to stand.  
  
"Maybe we should get you to a doctor," Jasper said, still using that same calm tone.  
  
I glared at him. "No. I have somewhere to be later."  
  
And nothing was going to keep me away from it. _Nothing._  
  
 _And if you fall flat on your face, passed out, mid-conversation?_  
  
 _Then at least we get to say we tried._  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Edward, bro, I don't think you want to go out looking like that..."  
  
"What?" I snapped, coming to full attention.  
  
What the fuck had this asshole done to my face?  
  
"Yeah, it is getting pretty bad..." Jasper said, his eyes frozen on a single spot of my forehead.  
  
"Emmett, I'm going to fucking kill you..."  
  
"I didn't mean to! You're the one who walked into it!"  
  
Fuck. He was right.  
  
But the pain in my head wasn't up to letting me act rational. Or mature for that matter.  
  
"No I didn't. You opened it right into my face, asshole! Where the fuck were you anyway?" I snapped, slowly making my way to my feet.  
  
The world spun a bit but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.  
  
I turned to Emmett, still waiting for an answer.  
  
I got none.  
  
As a matter of fact, he wouldn't even look me in the eye.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked again.  
  
"Shut it. You're no one to criticize me."  
  
"Huh?" Jasper and I said at the same time, exchanging a weirded out look.  
  
Emmett pressed his lips shut. His posture became awkward.  
  
 _Familiar_ awkward.  
  
Then something clicked... "You rammed the door into my face because you were late due to masturbating?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
  
"I did not ram the fucking door into your face because of that. You walked into the fucking door!"  
  
"He's has a point, Edward..." Jasper began.  
  
I sneered at him.  
  
"Why are we here, Jasper? I have to go get ready. I have somewhere to be in three hours," I said.  
  
Part of me was tempted to go straight for the mirror. I fought the urge, knowing that if I did so, and it was bad, then I'd probably rage against Emmett.  
  
And that wasn't fair. Fine, I _had_ walked into the door...  
  
Still. That shit hurt so much it was making me angry.  
  
Jasper walked away from me, heading deeper into the room and heading towards the minibar.  
  
Emmett sat on the love seat next to me.  
  
I refused to look at him while my head was still being destroyed from within.  
  
"Here," Jasper said, coming back with a baggy full of ice.  
  
"Gee, thanks Nurse Whitlock," I said, smirking at his offended look.  
  
"Fine, last time I try to help you out," Jasper mumbled, resuming his seat in front of the coffee table.  
  
I pressed the ice as lightly as I could to my forehead, watching as Jasper leaned forward and dragged the laptop back towards himself.  
  
"Seriously, bro, what are you doing?"  
  
Bro? Jasper was 'bro' now, too?  
  
Traitor.  
  
"We're having a web meeting."  
  
"With who?" Emmett asked at the same time I did.  
  
"One of the people I work with."  
  
I exchanged a look with Emmett, who was just as on edge as I was.  
  
"We don't even know who you work for," I said, moving the baggy so I could have a better look at Jasper.  
  
"And you'll probably never know. That doesn't mean you don't need to be briefed in some way. This is becoming a lot more complicated than we originally planned," Jasper said, his fingers flying at mutant speed across the keys.  
  
"I don't understand how you expect to be my brother-in-law one day when you plan to keep those kind of secrets from us," Emmett said, crossing his hands together seriously.  
  
"Word," I mumbled.  
  
Jasper choked.  
  
"I knew his intentions weren't honorable," Emmett continued, his lip curling slightly.  
  
"So. Where do you think we can dispose of the body without getting caught?"  
  
"Alright. Alright," Jasper said, still coughing lightly. "Stop being assholes. This is serious. Eight innocent people will be with us in Italy. The Volturi family _will_ recognize you if they see you, Edward. We need back-up."  
  
Emmett and I shut up, waiting anxiously as Jasper set up whatever connection he was working on.  
  
"And who is this guy exactly?" Emmett asked after a while.  
  
"It's a woman. And she's the best at what she does."  
  
"Meaning?" I hedged.  
  
"She's our Strategic Specialist. With a heavy obsession in Weapons Deployment."  
  
My brother stared at me and I was sure I looked just like he did.  
  
"What the fuck does this chick do exactly?" I asked, the baggy falling forgotten onto the couch next to me.  
  
"She's pretty much our director. She oversees everything. And I do mean everything..."  
  
"So, we're actually meeting your boss?" Emmett asked.  
  
Jasper cringed at that. "Don't call her that and let her hear it. Yes, she's above me. But no, she's not my boss, per say. My boss-boss is someone else. This is just one very bossy and supremely intelligent chick, so guard your loins boys."  
  
"Are you talking shit about me again?"  
  
I almost jumped when I heard the woman's voice coming out of the computer.  
  
"Me? Nah. I'd never dream of saying anything but flattering things about you..."  
  
"Shut it, Whitlock. I don't have the time for your shit. It's bad enough you brought _civilians_ into this..."  
  
"The civilian brought himself into the situation," Jasper grumbled, staring at me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
I sneered at him, as always hating the reminder of my one stupid mistake.  
  
And how much it had come to cause.  
  
"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you to watch how you speak to me?"  
  
"Listen, Fra..."  
  
"Now, are you going to introduce me to your friends or is this a waste of my time?"  
  
Jasper wasn't kidding when he said bossy woman.  
  
Her voice was really feminine and high pitched. It was almost like hearing my sister going off on him.  
  
Jasper's jaw was ticking as he turned the computer towards us.  
  
"Guys, meet Trease."  
  
"Actually, it's Agent Frazier, and you boys all have a lot, and I do mean a _hell_ of a lot, of explaining to do."

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chap 12 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=46** ](http://bit.ly/KFH1Sy)

 


	13. The Dawn of The Power Panties Part Two

* * *

**Chapter 13**

 

**The Dawn of The Power Panties Part Two**

 

" ** _Take me by the tongue_**

 

**_And I'll know you_ **

 

**_Kiss me till you're drunk_ **

 

**_And I'll show you_ **

 

**_You want the moves like Jagger_ **

 

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_ **

 

**_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_ **

 

**_I don't need try to control you_ **

 

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you" -_ **

 

**_Maroon 5 'Moves like Jagger'._ **

* * *

**_Time: 11:14 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Avenue Gabriel. Two blocks away from Buddha Bar, Paris, France._**  
  
****BPOV  
  
"The things I want to do to you…"  
  
I felt those words as much as heard them.  
  
Like every word he'd spoken to me that night.  
  
Traffic sped by behind us.  
  
The world continued.  
  
In our realm, it stopped. Everything condensed in the atmosphere around us.  
  
Our hunger was an audible vibration bouncing on the air.  
  
His large hands tightened painfully around my ribs and upper back.  
  
Pure heat slashed through me, weakening my knees.  
  
Not that it mattered. _He_ was holding me up, those merciless hands pressing me hard against him.  
  
I whimpered. For some reason, it made me giggle. My arms came up and lazily wrapped around his neck.  
  
His scent was addictive. Captivating.  
  
Tingly.  
  
Edward groaned so low I almost didn't hear him.  
  
Humming, I pressed myself closer. Selfishly and _very_ drunkenly taking in hit after hit of the euphoria coursing through me.  
  
 _Mmm. It just feels so goood..._  
  
"Fuck," Edward let out in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Oops. Did I say that out loud, too?  
  
I was giggling again when my nose found its way right to the source of my addiction.  
  
That neck.  
  
And being that it was _that_ neck, my nose had barely touched it when my teeth came down.  
  
Edward cursed harshly.  
  
I closed my eyes, holding onto him tightly as he pressed me against him.  
  
The taste of him was catastrophic to my taste buds.  
  
My legs quivered, the need between them inflamed by the orgasm my tongue was trapped in.  
  
My heart screamed in my chest, sending my alcohol thinned blood rushing faster through my veins.  
  
Dear God, I _needed_ him.  
  
I couldn't think past it. Not in that state.  
  
Not with everything he'd said earlier going through my head...  
  
The way we'd then gone on to hang out, even dancing and having a good time.  
  
Too much. I was too weak. Too needy.  
  
It was all just too much to continue to deny.  
  
Edward's hands were back around my waist.  
  
My eyes squeezed shut tighter as another wave of need rushed through me.  
  
I _loved_ the way his hands felt. Huge. Strong. Holding onto me so tightly it bordered on painful.  
  
The way his chest rushed against me made my nipples harden.  
  
The ridiculously thin thong I was wearing was meaningless. I could feel how wet I was against my inner thighs.  
  
Moaning under my breath I licked his skin once. Twice...  
  
"Bella..."  
  
I ignored the warning tone in his voice. Raised my face and eyed his lips hungrily.  
  
Because I was. I was fucking starving.  
  
And stuck in a wild mix of alcohol and hormones that was messing with my head.  
  
"Bella...you're drunk," Edward chastised.  
  
Then pulled me closer.  
  
I giggled again, pressing my forehead against his lips.  
  
The way he tenderly kissed me there made me want to crawl into him.  
  
Raising my head again, my eyes went right back to where they'd been before. In less than one breath I moved closer, until our lips were right _there_.  
  
I trembled. God, I could taste his breath. Feel his lips barely brushing my own.  
  
"Babe..."  
  
I felt drugged by the combination of him and the memories. The old need that was too strong.  
  
His words from earlier and the sympathetic pain they'd invoked.  
  
I was lost. That's partially why I didn't fight it. Why I just let the alcohol daze take me.  
  
Because either way I was lost.  
  
Had been since earlier when he'd finished turning my world upside down.  
  


* * *

 ** _4 hours earlier..._**  
 ** _Time: 7:07 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Hotel de Crillon...Executive Suite_**  
  
***EPOV  
  
A heavy silence had descended on the room as soon as the web call had been cut.  
  
Jasper was just staring at me and Emmett, waiting for us to say something.  
  
But what could we say?  
  
One look at my brother and I saw that he looked just as sick as I felt.  
  
Jasper had told us this was serious. I think a part of me hadn't taken him seriously.  
  
At least not to this extent. Not like this.  
  
And now...  
  
"Dude...my fucking little sister is going to get involved..." Emmett began in a harsh tone.  
  
"I know!" Jasper snapped, looking like he was about to shoot up in his seat. In the end he didn't, just continued to sit there looking furious and miserable at the same time.  
  
Because Alice had that effect on him. Most of the time the man was cool and under control.  
  
But I'd noticed by now, mention her name and all that went out the window.  
  
"You were spying on them from the beginning, dude. _Knowing_ that, you hooked up with Alice..."  
  
"Emmett," I said, trying to get my brother to calm down. But he always did this when he was agitated. He snapped.  
  
It was an annoying self-defense mechanism that everyone in my family shared.  
  
"I would have pulled out had things gotten dangerous. None of the Denali's knew I existed. Not even Kate and her house was three houses away from mine. Had I ever called any attention to myself I _would_ have left, Emmett. Your sister means too much for me to put her in danger," Jasper said, his calm words laced with conviction.  
  
"He's right, Emmett. I'm the one who brought the family into this. I was so busy trying to run from what I felt for a girl that I made one crazy mistake," I mumbled, my insides heavy.  
  
"We're really lucky that my bosses decided to let me follow through on this. That they're helping us. That isn't the typical protocol, especially when something's this dangerous..."  
  
"So, let's start this from the beginning, just so I understand," Emmett said, interrupting Jasper and leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Emmett. No, seriously," I said, shaking my head and cringing at the idea of hearing the details all over again.  
  
"Nah, dude. We need to get this shit straight. We need to be on our A-game here," Emmett said seriously.  
  
"He's right," Jasper said softly.  
  
I scowled, letting my head fall back on my shoulders as it continued to rage and throb.  
  
"Fine, go for it," I grumbled, closing my eyes and trying to get lost in the pounding inside my head.  
  
Better that, than hearing the fuck mess this situation was from the top.  
  
"So, the Volturi family..."  
  
"Oldest reigning blood line in Volterra."  
  
"You said that, but I thought the Medici family was the prominent family there," Emmett said.  
  
"Publicly, yes. And they've only been in control since the fifteen hundred's. Remnants of them are all that remain and they don’t even carry the same name anymore. The Volturi family is more behind the scenes, not very well known worldwide but very known to the people of Volterra. It's rumored that their blood line traces back to the Neolithic period, back when Volterrra was a settlement known as _Felathri_."  
  
Emmett whistled between his teeth. "That would make them one of the oldest surviving blood lines in the world, right?"  
  
"So, it's rumored," Jasper continued, as I continued to listen to them although I really didn't want to. "And one of the most powerful…"  
  
"Yeah, getting to that. Do they really deal in…"  
  
"They deal in lots of things. Pretty much anything illegal they got their hands in. That's why you've seen lower family members being hauled to court from time to time. But they're careful. Really careful, so no charges can ever stick."  
  
"They really deal in human trafficking?" I brought myself to ask, my head raging even more at the idea of it.  
  
"Yes," Jasper answered, his voice hard.  
  
God damn it. Dirty bastards.  
  
And to think, Tanya was related to them.  
  
I was never really close with Tanya but still, I wanted to scrub myself with bleach at the thought of the few times she'd had touched me.  
  
"These are people who kill to keep their secrets. They won't give up power easily. Edward will be seen as a threat to that power. He's been close to Tanya. They still believe him to be her boyfriend. And worse of all, I'm here. They don't really know me but still, letting them see my face _at all_ considering what I really do is bad. I don't need to explain to you how bad," Jasper said, his face still serious and hard.  
  
I inhaled deeply, still flummoxed at how asking for the wrong chick's number could get me into this mess.  
  
"But really, what are the odds of us bumping into them?" Emmett asked.  
  
"For some reason, unbe-fucking-knownst to me, Alice wasn't content with just touring Rome. We'll be in Rome four days then two days in Volterra," I ground out through gritted teeth, my jaw tight and painful.  
  
"What the fuck? Why there of all the places in Italy?"  
  
"Something about wanting to see the fucking Frescos in the Cathedral. And Bella wants to see the Roman Theater there."  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
  
"Well, no. We're not. That's why I'm bringing in back-up. This is bad. And at the same time, we have to keep it from the others. None of them are trained to deal with anything. It's best to keep them out as much as possible," Jasper mumbled, seeming lost in thought.  
  
"Honestly. Look at me, man. Do you think this is going to get really dangerous?" Emmett asked, leaning forward and piercing Jasper with an intent stare.  
  
"Worst case scenario? Yes."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
And there it was. My head almost imploded from hearing it out loud. My little sister. The girl I love. Their friends...  
  
All of them were now involved. And it was all my fault.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked in a low voice.  
  
"Frazier's sending in back up. We meet the operative tomorrow. We'll know where right before."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Frazier is part of the Weapons Deployment team but her main duty, as I told you, is Operations. The person we're meeting is the head of the Weapons team in our department."  
  
"What department?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions you know you're not going to get an answer to."  
  
Emmett scowled, looking like he wanted to say more.  
  
"Who is this person, though?"  
  
"You'll see. For now, we need to pretend that nothing's wrong in front of the others."  
  
I sighed, trying really hard to keep my patience. Seriously, though, his evasiveness was starting to make me want to choke the life out of him.  
  
"Listen, I know it's annoying. But it's for the best. The people I work for, they don't like the fact that you know this much already. Just trust me that I will tell you whatever you need to know, when you need to know it," Jasper said, looking at us honestly.  
  
I shared a look with Emmett. I knew we were both stuck in the same battle. It was only normal that we'd want answers, but we could also tell that Jasper was being sincere.  
  
This would be a huge leap of faith. There was no doubt about it.  
  
"Fine," Emmett and I said at the same time, both sounding just as hesitant.  
  
Jasper smiled right before his phone beeped. He reached for it, leaning towards the coffee table.  
  
I watched the expressions on his face as he read whatever it was that he'd received.  
  
Then, in one glorious moment, the man looked up at me with a huge smile and said the words that would set me free.  
  
"Dude. They got the USB."  
  
Like a twisted turn of fate, it was in that moment that _my_ cell phone went off.  
  
I didn't even bother to look at the screen, still looking at Jasper.  
  
I really wished I would've looked.  
  
Really.  
  
I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Edward, where the hell are you? What the fuck? You just up and left! Without telling me or anyone! And the people over at your job won't tell me anything! I'm your girlfriend, Edward; I deserve to know where you're going off to!"  
  
Oh, no that fucking old man banging whore didn't...  
  
"Excuse me?" I snapped, shooting to my feet as hot anger burst inside me.  
  
"You heard me," Tanya whined, making me cringe in disgust. "Where are you, babe?"  
  
"Please...please. For all that is holy. Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I pleaded, so close to just verbally ending her and her pitiful self-esteem.  
  
"What? Why are you talking to me like that?"  
  
As if I had never talked to her like that before. Please.  
  
I had to respect someone to talk nicely to them.  
  
I most certainly didn't respect her.  
  
I ignored Jasper and Emmett, pacing back and forth and debating whether I should just hang up.  
  
"I'm busy. I'll call you later..."  
  
"Like fucking hell! I demand to know where my _boyfriend_ is!"  
  
Delusional, psychotic, twisted, sick, fucking bit...  
  
"WHAT?" Tanya screeched into my ear.  
  
Oh, shit. I said all that out loud.  
  
Ah, well. Can't be faulted for my honesty.  
  
Emmett was choking behind me, trying his best to hold in his laughter.  
  
Jasper was frantically waving his hands about, causing me to stop in my pacing to look over his way.  
  
" _Don't let her know about the USB,"_ he frantically mouthed.  
  
It took him two tries before I actually understood what he was trying to say. My answering scowl had him crossing his arms impatiently.  
  
I sneered, hearing Tanya still going off in my ear. She was talking so fast I couldn't really make out what she was saying.  
  
Rage and hate blossomed in me. I wanted nothing more than to grab my freedom. Destroy the bitch and all she stood for on my way out the door.  
  
Jasper better have had a good reason for stopping me.  
  
Teething grinding, I turned all of my attention back to the call.  
  
Heard, "And it's not fair! I love you, why do you have to be this way?", then just pulled my phone away from my ear and hung up.  
  
I put it on silent and let it fall into the back pocket of jeans.  
  
The woman really was sick. I had always known it but lately it'd become so obvious that I knew if I admitted her they wouldn't let her leave.  
  
 _Definitely worth looking into._  
  
Hell, yeah.  
  
"Why the hell can't she know?" I snapped, the thumping in my head renewing at the mere thought of staying 'shackled' to that lunatic for even a day longer.  
  
"Edward, be smart," Jasper began, to which he received a very 'friendly' look from me.  
  
Jasper ignored me, continuing as if nothing. "If we tell her we have the USB now, we can scare her, yes. You can also get your freedom, yes..."  
  
Exactly. So where was the fucking problem?  
  
"But...even if we make the contents of that thing public the most it'll do is bring shame to the family. And in this day and age that doesn't last really long. Next thing you know, in order to bring in money to her disgraced family, the girl is on E!, seducing every old man she meets in order to have attention and money again..."  
  
True. I wouldn't put it past the woman. And knowing what I knew now, I could so see her even taking up a spot at the Playboy Mansion, right next to old Hugh and all his Viagra.  
  
"On top of that," Jasper continued. "We haven't confirmed what's on that USB. We need to stop and think Edward."  
  
I inhaled, my nostrils flaring as I contemplated what he said.  
  
He was right. I knew it. It was the smartest and best way to proceed. Find a way to hit that excuse for a woman so hard that her whole family backed off.  
  
"Problem is," I spoke out loud, my thoughts once again turning desperate. "Part of that woman's family consists of a huge crime organization that has been around since really ancient times."  
  
"And it's why I'm bringing in back-up. There's no easy way out of this Edward. Welcome to my world. I didn't say you were going to like it."  
  
Asshole.  
  
"So what do we do now, then?" I asked.  
  
"We wait for the operative to get here. In the mean time, Emmett's going to call in one of his best guards..."  
  
"Won't that make them suspicious if we do bump into them?"  
  
"Nah," Emmett said, smiling gleefully. "Not if he's here for some business meeting or some bullshit."  
  
I wondered who exactly was he thinking of calling in that he was looking so gleeful about it...  
  
"Tell me, Jasper," I said, my heart feeling heavy as I asked the next question. "What are the odds that weapons will get involved?"  
  
"Why do you think I had you working on those redesigns?"  
  
I'd thought just what he was implying but a part of me had always hoped he would say differently.  
  
Thoughts of the people I loved in such danger threatened the rest of my sanity.  
  
Part of me - a _big_ part – wanted to let loose and do what it did best.  
  
Rage.  
  
Instead, I forced myself to calm down, determined to make Tanya _hurt_ for dragging my family into this.  
  
"Ok. Fine. So right now, what do I do?" I asked as calmly as I could. Problem is, I was not, nor did I ever claim to be, a very patient man by nature.  
  
Fuck, no. I was a man of action. Once something had to be done, I liked it done. No questions asked.  
  
It really felt like a test from God. How much bullshit can the impatient man take while waiting?  
  
I was about to find out.  
  
"Go to a doctor for that damned head."  
  
"For real," the cause of my brain trauma agreed.  
  
I glared at both of them, the urge to hit them and make us all look alike rearing its head.  
  
No one ever implied that I dealt with stress well, either, so I warn you to be prepared for lots of anger.  
  
On my part.  
  
And theirs, if they didn't stop fucking with me.  
  
Resigned to the fact that I was stuck in this hell with no way out in the foreseeable future, I said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper, who both practically followed me to the door, determined that I see a doctor.  
  
Fuck, no. I wasn't a free man in the eye of the world but there was nothing connecting me to Tanya anymore. That sick bitch had the nerve to always claim to love me. When in reality she'd hurt everyone I cared for.  
  
Not to mention her affair with one of her father's coworkers. When the woman said she loved me she was either outright lying or downright crazy.  
  
Either way, there was no way she was keeping me from Bella any longer.  
  
Nothing could.  
  
Not even the fucked up situation we were all barreling towards.  
  
"Do me a favor," I turned to say to Jasper once I was in the hall. "Find out where Scott is. And what exactly is he doing."  
  
"Was already on it," was Jasper's serious reply.  
  
Good man.  
  
With that I turned and made my way to my room, determined to do something about my forehead before I had to see my Bella tonight.  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 9:20 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Hotel de Crillon_**  
  
***BPOV  
  
The wind brushed my legs.  
  
My _bare_ legs.  
  
Never mind that I was back inside the hotel, riding the elevator.  
  
I could feel the wind from outside on my sensitive flesh.  
  
Again, I wondered what had possessed me to listen to Rose.  
  
What?  
  
In my defense, I was in a bit of a daze. You try going on a shopping excursion with Alice _while_ trying to come to terms with everything that had happened up to now.  
  
I am convinced the woman was definitely trying to bury the thought of Jasper under a mountain of shit.  
  
We were there three hours and when it came time for me to leave, Alice had remained.  
  
Rose as well, and considering what she had convinced me to do, she is right now ranking as 'high-class-traitor' in my book.  
  
I reached down and pulled on the hem of my dress that for some reason seemed too short.  
  
 _Get it together. You've worn things worse than this._  
  
 _Yes, when I go out clubbing and way back when I planned on getting fucked. Guess which one this is?_  
  
I ignored that passionately, knowing that the bitch knew damned well that I had _no_ plans of getting fucked tonight.  
  
None.  
  
 _Mm-hm..._  
  
I gritted my teeth, trying to not look at my reflection on the walls. At the short light pink, teared dress with the gray butterflies.  
  
Nor the suede, light gray almost-stripper pumps that were adorning my feet.  
  
I still couldn't believe I'd allowed them to convince me to dress like this. Talk about giving out mixed signals.  
  
At some part during the shopping extravaganza (that left me once more grateful that my aunt had left me lots of money) Rose had dragged me into a lingerie store.  
  
I followed her, weighed down with bags and still completely out of it.  
  
Despite the two coffees I'd swallowed earlier.  
  
It wasn't until we were in the store that I realized what she was up to.  
  
I was confused.  
  
Actually panicked.  
  
More than that, I was surprised at the sheer amount of lingerie the woman forced us to buy.  
  
" _Rose, what the fuck? These are the kind of panties you wear when you want the guy to_ fuck _you..."_  
  
" _No. These are the kind of panties you wear when you want to feel like a bad ass bitch."_  
  
Funny.  
  
Underneath it all, I didn't feel so bad assed.  
  
The fact that I was wearing them was making me nervous.  
  
Beyond nervous.  
  
 _Afraid you're gonna flip the skirt up and offer yourself up?_  
  
 _NO!_  
  
Yes...  
  
Fuck!  
  
"Angela," I mumbled as we exited the elevator. "This is a bad idea..."  
  
"Bella, calm down," Angie said next to me, walking calmly and looking amazing in her tight, beige strapless.  
  
The girl didn't have one wavy tress out of place. Unlike me, she was dressing up like that for her _boyfriend._  
  
Of course she could rock that bod in those pumps like she didn't give a shit.  
  
I, on the other hand...  
  
"Calm down? Ang, do you not understand..."  
  
"What I understand," Angie said as we walked through the lobby. "Is that you're letting a man you have no plans on being with affect you too much."  
  
Damn it. Did none of my friends possess an ounce of sensitivity?  
  
"Gee, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just being honest, babe. Have you stopped to think what happens once you hear him out? What if he is innocent?"  
  
"He's not. Not completely, no matter what he says. He didn't...four years, Angie," was all I could say at the end as we walked out into the Place de Concorde.  
  
My heart felt heavy and anxious.  
  
At the same time...  
  
I couldn't bear to let myself think on that.  
  
"I know..." I heard Angie begin to say behind me.  
  
But suddenly it didn't matter.  
  
Because earlier I'd been rushed into the limo and straight by here, all by a mob of clothes hungry whores. I hadn't had time to take in much around me.  
  
When in front of me, bathed in light and more beautiful to me than even the Eiffel Tower could be...  
  
"Bella? Bella! Where you going? We're supposed to turn left!"  
  
Answering her wasn't important. She'd see soon enough.  
  
All I cared about was taking one step.  
  
Then another. And another, until I was lightly jogging across the Place de Concorde, my eyes frozen on the structure I could see in the middle.  
  
I went right out onto the road, not even bothering to look and see if cars were coming.  
  
I heard Angela call my name again.  
  
Just waved at her over my shoulder, indicating that she continue to follow.  
  
She caught up to me about halfway to my destination, just as I was planning to dash off into the street again.  
  
"Bella, wait up," she panted, holding my arm.  
  
I almost whined, annoyed that she was holding me.  
  
"You do understand I _need_ to see this thing, right?" I asked, trying to get her to let go of my arm.  
  
The light changed just as I succeeded and I took full advantage by taking off and crossing the street. I stepped up onto the huge median that separated the road. I ran right by one of the two beautiful fountains, barely giving it a glance.  
  
There'd be time to see that later.  
  
First...  
  
I kept running until I reached the middle, right between the two fountains.  
  
There, there was my heaven.  
  
Or a little piece of it anyway.  
  
 _Grrrr_ , there was a gate surrounding it.  
  
Still, I kept going until I was pressed up against said gate, my hands rapping around it tightly as I stared up at the beauty of a three thousand year old artifact.  
  
The Luxor Obelisk.  
  
The name alone inspires drool in me.  
  
My hands were tight, painful claws around the medal. I stared up at the ancient stone, with its beautiful hieroglyphics. The way it was bathed in the golden lights did things to me.  
  
Things that would mark me as certifiably insane if I went into detail.  
  
I couldn't help it, though; it was just so breathtaking...  
  
"Bella, I swear to God..."  
  
Angela's voice, still a bit far off, trailed away.  
  
During any other normal moment I would have known why.  
  
I would have felt it.  
  
But not then. I was incapable. All of my cognitive capabilities were focused on the very shiny gold pyramid cap at the very top of the structure.  
  
I wanted to get up there.  
  
Or at least close enough to hug the base.  
  
I was seriously debating how much trouble I would get into if I hopped over the fence and...  
  
"Sorry about that," I heard a panting Angela say, much closer this time.  
  
Who was she apologizing to?  
  
"She has an..."  
  
"Obsession for all things Egypt. I know."  
  
The sound of that voice and the smile in it made me whirl around.  
  
I got a quick glimpse of a smiling Edward, coming dangerously closer...  
  
" _Eep!_ " I gasped as I found myself suddenly air born, Edward's hands burning my waist through the material of my dress.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest but Edward's low, _delicious_ laugh assaulted my ears.  
  
His musky cologne replaced the oxygen around me.  
  
It fucked up the signals my brain was attempting to send to my jaw. As a result, it just hung loosely, as always, while the rest of me was effortlessly lifted up and over the gate.  
  
"There you go," Edward said in a low voice once my feet touched the ground.  
  
Normally, I would have chosen that exact moment to whirl on him and put him in his place for touching me.  
  
But the man had given me exactly what I wanted. Who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth?  
  
The ever present clicking of my heels echoed as I ran right up the small step and towards the obelisk.  
  
This up close it was even bigger. I found myself craning my neck back to stare at it as I slowed to a stop in front of it.  
  
Then I was there. Right in front of stone that had been carved thousands of years ago. Well, not right in front. The base was _significantly_ younger and the actual obelisk didn't start for tens of feet, but to me it was all the same.  
  
Now, you can judge me for what I did next however harshly you want. I gives no fuck. I absolutely respected the fact that humans lived and worked on things we still had today, thousands of years later.  
  
That being said, I'm also not entirely normal, as you well know.  
  
So, yeah.  
  
I did it.  
  
I had to.  
  
After all, I had promised myself that if I ever saw the pyramids of Giza or this, then I'd get up close and personal.  
  
So I hugged it. I wrapped my arms around the base as far as they would go and hugged the damned thing like my life depended on it.  
  
And it was one of the most beautiful moments of my life. I felt so lucky to be there to see this. There was so much more I had yet to see but this...this hit close to home for me. Simply because I loved an ancient culture so much.  
  
Here was a 'tiny' piece of it. In France.  
  
It meant something to me. Something I couldn't really describe and that, for the life of me, I couldn't place.  
  
My eyes were closed and I know I had a stupid smile on my face. Low laughter reached my ears and I could tell it was Edward and Angie.  
  
Fuck it. Let them laugh. I was loving this right now.  
  
"Please tell me you got a good shot of this," Angie asked, still giggling.  
  
"Hell, yeah. I wouldn't have missed out on that for the world."  
  
Hell, no.  
  
Angie clearly felt the same because she went quiet.  
  
Only the sounds of life continuing around us could be heard.  
  
I was starting to think it would be a good idea to let go...  
  
" _Arrêtez! Arrêtez!"_  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
I let go of the obelisk like it was suddenly on fire.  
  
Nervous and shaking slightly, I turned slowly.  
  
Two policemen were jogging towards us, drawing the attention of many of the people that were walking by.  
  
I was suddenly too frightened of the trouble I was about to get into to move and I guess they didn't appreciate that because one of them started yelling again as they got closer.  
  
" _Arrêtez! Que faites-vous? Vous n'êtes pas censé aller là-dedans!" - Stop! What are you doing? You're not supposed to go in there!_  
  
That did it. In less than three seconds I had run back towards Edward and Angie. My eyes frozen on the two angry Frenchmen heading our way, I didn't even think twice to let Edward lift me back up and over the fence.  
  
By then, the cops had caught up to us and were looking at us with angry looks.  
  
Edward stepped slightly in front of me, surprising me as he stood protectively between the cops and me.  
  
 _Surely that deserves a good dick sucking._  
  
 _How about not?_  
  
Then something invaded my ears.  
  
A sound.  
  
It had to be. Because my ears were registering it.  
  
So was every little vibrating crevice in my brain. It was beautiful. Melodic and perfect in its equation.  
  
It took a second for me to pin point what it actually was. My heart was roaring loudly above that seductive sound.  
  
When I did notice what it was, I fell back a step. Straight into Angela.  
  
While Edward continued to _speak._  
  
" _Je suis désolé, Mr. l'agent. Elle voulait simplement voir l'obélisque de plus près." - I'm sorry, Officer. She just wanted to see the obelisk up close._  
  
I...  
  
Wh...  
  
It...  
  
 _Shiver._  
  
What the fruck else could I say?  
  
 _How about QUAKE?_  
  
That, too. Something inside my abdomen had fallen loose.  
  
Things didn't feel so right along my reproductive organs. I could hear some kind of emergency signal turning on.  
  
That voice...  
  
 _"Peu importe, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à l'intérieur!" - It doesn't matter. You're not allowed in there!_ the cop snapped, almost bringing me completely out of my hormone-malfunctioning daze.  
  
Almost.  
  
" _Donnez-moi une bonne raison pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous arrêter maintenant?" -Now give me a good reason why we shouldn't arrest you now?_ The other cop stepped forward, shorter than the one who had spoken before.  
  
Angrier looking, too, but I guess that just comes with the territory.  
  
I wasn't completely fluent in French but I _could_ speak it and knew enough to know these guys were pissed.  
  
I'd once again broken the rules.  
  
Big time.  
  
With _his_ help.  
  
 _Look at it this way. At least your clothes are still on this time and your mouth is cum-free._  
  
True...  
  
 _Crude little bitch._  
  
Frightened, I stood slightly behind Edward and leaned against Angie who was holding me up by my forearms.  
  
I tried really hard to ignore how the warm air carried Edward's scent.  
  
But it was nearly impossible.  
  
Then Edward motioned towards me, the fucker opening his mouth and nearly killing me right there.  
  
" _Um... parce que cette fille est très jolie et je l'ai fait pour la rendre heureuse?"_ \- _Um...because the girl here is very pretty and I did it just to make her happy?_  
  
I almost died.  
  
No. Joke.  
  
Even Angela shuddered behind me, her hands becoming vicious claws around my arms.  
  
Didn't matter. The pain there was the least of my worries.  
  
I could hear my clit sending out the last of its S.O.S. Screaming for all she was worth so that someone would save her.  
  
Poor thing, no help would be forthcoming.  
  
 _Failure. Failure._  
  
I clenched my thighs together, afraid that one of the cops would look back at me and see my deranged state.  
  
Or even worse, that Edward would.  
  
I remained frozen as Edward began talking with the cops, their conversation going back and forth until gradually I saw the cops relax.  
  
Oh, good for them.  
  
And here I was, on the verge of begging for an ambulance.  
  
"Girl..." Angie whispered behind me.  
  
I shook my head, her tone warning me that I did not want to hear what she had to say.  
  
The cops seemed to warm up to Edward, even going as far as to ask him what he did.  
  
Edward replied that he was an animator. He tugged on the strap around his neck and for the first time I saw the camera hanging there.  
  
The one he kept using to take pictures of me.  
  
I bit my lip, actually strategizing how I would get into that camera and delete those pictures.  
  
Why did he want pictures of me anyway?  
  
 _I could name one reason..._  
  
 _Please don't._  
  
" _Allez-vous vous comporter maintenant?" Are you two going to behave now?_  
  
Wait. What?  
  
I blinked, brought back to the present. The cops were now actually _smiling_ at Edward who, I swear to God, had the most angelic little boy smile on his face.  
  
He even nodded like one, looking so adorable that I nearly keeled over right there.  
  
What the fuck was wrong with the man? Seriously. Nothing _human_ should be allowed to look that good.  
  
He wasn't _normal._  
  
The cops exchanged a few more words with Edward before wishing us good night.  
  
" _Bonne nuit."_  
  
" _Bonne nuit,"_ we replied as one.  
  
I watched in a daze as the cops just turned around and walked away. Not even making sure that we left the obelisk.  
  
I resisted the urge to glare at Edward.  
  
How did he _do_ that?  
  
"Well," Angie said, letting go and stepping back so fast I almost didn't catch my balance on time.  
  
"I'll meet you guys at the bar. Yeah..." she said, actually turning to leave.  
  
"Ang!" I whisper/yelled, disbelieving that she was actually doing this.  
  
"Sorry, girl. You're on your own! I need to go remind myself that I'm already in love!"  
  
And she ran. Heels clicking and little ass bouncing in that unnaturally tight dress, she took off down the plaza.  
  
It took a few seconds for my heart to come to terms with what it had been avoiding for a while.  
  
My friends were traitors. The lot of them.  
  
"So...that was close."  
  
I resisted the urge to scoff, turning to look at Edward and...  
  
My brows slammed down hard, almost bruising my eyes.  
  
What the hell?  
  
My feet took off without consent, bringing me closer so that my eyes could zoom in despite the low sunlight.  
  
I hadn't noticed it before but now that I was paying attention...  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"What happened?" I heard myself ask, just as I stepped right in front of him and reached up to brush my fingers lightly across his forehead.  
  
His very purple and dangerously swollen forehead.  
  
My God! I could tell it was a miracle he hadn't gotten a concussion!  
  
Edward froze the moment my fingers skimmed his forehead.  
  
I did, too, for that matter. The pads of my fingers were barely brushing his skin.  
  
But still, I felt it all the way deep down to my marrow.  
  
"Emmett," Edward finally said, the word leaving him on a shuddering breath.  
  
I saw it. Saw his chest tremble.  
  
Funny, my fingers were still lightly ghosting above the surface of his skin.  
  
"What do you mean? What did he do?" I looked back at the nasty bump, grimacing at how painful it looked.  
  
He probably should've gone to a doctor!  
  
I couldn't, for the life of me, dwell on why I was so concerned.  
  
But I was. My stomach tightened up so much that it _ached_ , horrible, melodramatic images flashing through my mind like a bad movie.  
  
"He opened the door in my face," Edward said again.  
  
I almost shivered this time, feeling his hot breath sliding across the sensitive skin of my inner wrist.  
  
At any other time I probably would have laughed. But the air was changing around me, there was a drugging agent in it and I was inhaling it.  
  
The world was starting to lose its reality.  
  
The barriers had already begun to fall even though I still hadn't realized.  
  
I was heading for some deep trouble.  
  
Deep.  
  
 _Hell, yeah!_  
  
 _Hell, no._  
  
 _Well then, maybe you should move your hand now?_  
  
Right. Good idea.  
  
Still, I couldn't bring myself to do so.  
  
"Does it hurt?" I whispered, running my index finger lightly across the darkest point.  
  
"Not when you touch it like that, no."  
  
That should've made me move away. Yet, I was frozen.  
  
The air around me had become heavy. Inviting.  
  
All sound and movement ceased to exist around me.  
  
The sane part of me knew that I had to move away or I'd end up in a mess. But the part of me that craved said trouble had caught me off guard.  
  
"Why'd he do it?" I asked, finally looking him in the eye.  
  
Except, Edward's eyes were closed and a pain expression had taken over his brow.  
  
"He wasn't paying attention," Edward said softly through gritted teeth.  
  
I sucked in a breath at how soft yet hard his lips looked.  
  
I stood there, hand frozen, fingers resting delicately on his forehead.  
  
My eyes had ceased to blink.  
  
For the first time since I'd touched him, they took him in.  
  
From head to toe, the man's body _vibrated_ with tension.  
  
My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly open.  
  
My own body was suddenly quivering, trapped inside whatever insane, chaotic, and unforgiving energy was rippling through him.  
  
Edward's right arm came up.  
  
When I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist, the tips tickling the hyper aware flesh, I had to slam my teeth down on my lip _hard_ to stop myself from whimpering.  
  
My heart pounded inside me as Edward gently lowered my hand away from his face.  
  
The way his fingers sent tiny electrical pulses through my skin nearly made me lose it right there.  
  
By everything that was holy, the man was barely touching me.  
  
And I was falling apart.  
  
"We should probably get going. The others are going to wonder if we take too long," Edward said, swallowing visibly and stepping back.  
  
I nodded my head, still shaken that _he_ had been the one to pull away.  
  
It meant something. It meant something big. I just couldn't bring myself to admit what.  
  
Not yet.  
  
But I would. Soon.  
  
Sooner then I was ready for.  
  
"Yeah," I said, nodding and looking away from him. "Thanks for that by the way."  
  
"No prob. You're hilarious. You love all things Egypt to psychotic levels."  
  
"Hey!" I snapped, turning to glare at him as he burst out laughing.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't like it," Edward said, walking next to me.  
  
I watched him silently, letting him walk slightly passed me and take the lead.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder at me as we walked towards the street.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, trying very hard to pay attention where I was going instead of those eyes. "Let's just walk. Is that ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. Wait, stop here," Edward said, stopping in front of the second fountain.  
  
He signaled to me with his hand, to which I just gave him a confused look.  
  
"Bella. Let me take a picture."  
  
I was already shaking my head 'no'.  
  
Edward threw me an impatient look. "Come on, woman. Just let me get a picture. Trust me, you'll want one."  
  
I sighed, knowing that stubborn look on his face and what it meant.  
  
Fine. The man wanted pictures of me, he could have them. I guess.  
  
They were, after all, just pictures. Right?  
  
I walked passed him. The wind seemed to blow his scent right at my nose. My mouth actually watered as I caught a hint of his natural scent and that damned Abercrombie cologne he wore.  
  
I didn't even want to contemplate how I knew which cologne that was.  
  
Needless to say, I'd once missed him something pitiful.  
  
I turned, standing in front of the fountain and feeling suddenly awkward. Normally, I didn't mind taking pictures but with him behind the camera, those eyes looking intense as he stared at the screen, I felt unbearably shy.  
  
"Smile for me."  
  
The way his voice said that, so low, nearly made me shiver.  
  
I tried to do as he said then failed miserably.  
  
Edward burst out laughing. "Come on. You can do better than that."  
  
I pouted; annoyed that he was even making me do this.  
  
The flash went off, nearly blinding me.  
  
"That's an even better look," he said smiling, his eyes crinkling from how wide said smile was.  
  
I blushed, unable to stop myself. I turned my head, hoping he hadn't seen it...  
  
The camera was suddenly in my face and going off again.  
  
"What the fuck?" I cried, trying to see as I swatted at Edward. "Are you trying to make blind?"  
  
The fucker laughed, making it very hard for me to stay angry at him. Even as the world continued to disappear behind flashes of white.  
  
But he sounded...happy. I didn't want to begrudge him that.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Especially if I was somehow the cause of that happiness.  
  
 _I'm in trouble._  
  
 _And you realize that now?_  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, blinking again as the world began to reemerge from behind the whiteness. "I think."  
  
"I'm sorry," Edward said adorably, making it very hard for my insides to sustain their solid form. "I just had to get a picture of that."  
  
"Its fine," I replied again, my heart feeling odd and light. It was such a different feeling from what I'd been feeling for the last few years.  
  
Confused, I let him take the lead again, following as we crossed the street and began walking. It took me a few seconds to remember what lay beyond the open gate ahead of us.  
  
The Triumphal Gateway lay open as people passed in and out of it.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"What?" Edward asked, turning to look at me again.  
  
"In there?" I asked, pointing to where he was trying to take me.  
  
Yeah, right. The man was planning on taking me for a late afternoon 'stroll' in _the_ garden.  
  
As in Tuileries.  
  
Edward looked between me and the garden. "What's wrong with in there?"  
  
"Edward, I'm not stupid," I said simply, crossing my arms. I knew what this was. I knew why he was planning on _leading_ me in there. I wasn't a fool.  
  
"What are you implying I'm doing?"  
  
"Setting the mood."  
  
Edward started laughing again. I was seriously starting to wonder what was so damn funny about me.  
  
"Fine, you got me..."  
  
I smiled, ready to claim triumph...  
  
"But honestly. Aside from that," Edward said, tugging on the strap of his camera and looking adorable all over again. "I've only ever walked through there by myself. There's no one else I'd rather walk with through there then you. So?"  
  
Well... "When you put it like that..." _Damned, smooth tongued devil..._  
  
"Let's go," Edward said, looking obliviously delighted that I'd agreed.  
  
I tucked my hair behind my ear and followed next to him.  
  
The low throbbing in the air wasn't lost on me at all. Even walking next to him, with people coming and going around us, the man felt like a live wire. Just sizzling and crackling and possibly fatal if you got too close.  
  
It took all my will power to command the atoms of my eyes to stay frozen on what was ahead. My vision had become a beast, voracious and hungry.  
  
Demanding to the point that my eyes ached from keeping themselves away from him.  
  
My brain throbbed, trying to force me to turn his way. To take him in so it could get a hit.  
  
Because the idiot always forgot that that only led to more problems. Needy, loud, unconscionable problems.  
  
The kind that wouldn't care about anyone or who got hurt. It just wanted me to divest myself of any and all rationale so it could take over my body and do what it fully believed needed to be done.  
  
And we all knew damned well what that was.  
  
As we got closer to the entrance, my head tilted back to take in the winged horse that was to my left, guarding the gate.  
  
" _Chevaux Ailée._ "  
  
 _Stop speaking French!_  
  
"I know what they are," I said out loud, only then realizing that we'd both come to a stop and were standing side by side, looking up at the statue.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to hide the smile his tone caused.  
  
Edward smiled as well. I momentarily allowed myself to bask in the warm cloud that seemed to surround us in that moment.  
  
In sync, we turned and began walking into the garden. A heavy but not fully uncomfortable silence reigned over us. I could tell Edward was thinking by the way he stared off into the distance as we walked.  
  
His eyes were slightly unfocused and his brow was puckered.  
  
In that moment, knowing he wasn't paying attention, I let my guard slip for just a few seconds. I let the need in my brain loose so that my eyes could drink in his profile.  
  
The sun was setting and the dimming rays bathed him. The way his skin and eyes looked...not to mention that genes had blessed the man with the facial structure of a God.  
  
I didn't pay attention to anything. Not the bookstore we passed on the left nor the people walking back and forth.  
  
My eyes were glued on him.  
  
I could feel the lust pounding through me, gaining strength as my heart thudded loudly inside me. My mouth had fallen slightly open. I told myself to snap out of it, to control myself before the man turned and saw my hungry look.  
  
I was so afraid. I couldn't deny how much I _feared_ him. Feared what he could do to my heart.  
  
But it was completely undeniable. The attraction I still felt was scratching below the surface of my skin.  
  
Could there really be a chance?  
  
For the first time I allowed the question to register unhindered. Could there really be some way that the affections of the man next to me belonged to me and only me?  
  
A rush went through me. So hot and hard that I had to inhale sharply, my lungs feeling as if they were failing.  
  
Edward chose that moment to speak, his voice adding to the roar inside me.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything," I said automatically, not even stopping to think what that meant.  
  
"Ok...you know what happened. How all this started..."  
  
"When? When did she blackmail you?" I asked in a low voice.  
  
Edward turned his head sharply, looking at me with a slightly shocked look. "Wha...Bella. You seriously don't think I took your virginity _knowing_ that we were going to be separated, do you?" he asked, his voice low and harsh.  
  
I swallowed nervously, looking away from him and not even bothering to deny that the thought had crossed my mind. "So...when. That morning?" I asked instead, staring unseeing as we neared the large fountain and it's menagerie of mythical statues.  
  
I'm sure they were all very beautiful but right then, for the life of me, I couldn't register what I was seeing.  
  
"Yes. Alina woke me up...you were still in my arms."  
  
The way he said the last part shot through me. I closed my eyes, part of me in disbelief that we were barely starting this conversation and already he was killing me.  
  
Another part of me wasn't surprised at all.  
  
This is him. This is what he does. Such is the power he wields.  
  
How the hell was I supposed to survive it?  
  
"And then what?" I forced myself to asked.  
  
"I met with Tanya in my office. There she hit me with what she wanted," Edward said. We had stopped walking, both standing facing each other on the path as others continued to walk by.  
  
"You, right?" I sneered, unable to hide the bitterness that bled through my tone.  
  
 _That bitch..._  
  
Edward didn't miss out on my burgeoning rage. He remained silent, his hands back in his pockets.  
  
His eyes watching me, whispering that they knew I still felt it.  
  
The dark bile that lay in the pit of my stomach, waiting to boil over and burn my organs at the mere thought of them.  
  
Together.  
  
That fucking cunt rag.  
  
With him.  
  
The feeling was so blinding and debilitating, I was sure that if I tried to speak right then I'd end up speaking in tongues.  
  
So I forced myself to remain silent, my jaw clenched so hard I heard the bones protesting in my head.  
  
"Not me, in that sense. No."  
  
His words brought all of my attention right back to him. I stared into his eyes, my own wide, and waited for him to continue.  
  
To explain what he meant.  
  
"She wanted the family connection. What she wanted was to be seen with me. Tied to me publicly."  
  
"That filthy, dirty, bitch!"  
  
I slapped my hand around my mouth, horrified that I'd let that out.  
  
But Edward just chuckled, his shoulders shaking. "I couldn't have put it better myself," he said, still smiling.  
  
I bit my lip, still covered by my hand and just stared at him.  
  
How could this be happening? How could this moment be real?  
  
"So, really? Never? It was never real?" I lowered my hand to ask in a small voice.  
  
Edward stared into my eyes.  
  
I felt violated. Seduced. Like those glowing green orbs were dissecting every detail inside my psyche.  
  
Like they knew, as well, just what I meant by that question.  
  
"Never, Bella. Seriously. And I think abstinence made her insane, because before I went to the ball I found out she's having an affair with a man around her father's age."  
  
"You're fucking kidding!" I nearly shrieked, forgetting that we were in public.  
  
Edward shushed me, his eyes crinkling at the corners from his smile again. "No. I'm not," he said, and the way he said it, so nonchalantly, did things to me.  
  
He seemed to be telling the truth.  
  
And he really didn't seem to care.  
  
Didn't seem to care that his _girlfriend_ was sleeping with another man.  
  
An older...man?  
  
"Really, dude?" I asked, scrunching up my face. "Please tell me her dad's some young guy who started having kids early."  
  
"Nope. He's 54."  
  
I nearly choked, staring at him in shock. "And how do you know all this?"  
  
"People talk," Edward said simply, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.  
  
"But why now? If she went through so much trouble to have a relationship in name with you, why take the chance of ruining it now?" I asked, honestly confused at the whole thing.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Edward said sincerely. "Maybe she was lonely. Maybe she got tired of only spending her time around a man who didn't want her around and treated her like shit most of the time."  
  
I inhaled sharply at his words, unable to comprehend what he was saying. "You...do you mean _you_?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Edward said. He looked off to the side and sighed heavily. "I did. I hate her, Bella. I can't help it. Trust me. I tried my best to stay away from her. But, the more I got to see of her the more I saw the emptiness. The black hole that's nothing but selfish and wants to constantly suck in everything around it in order to be happy. I treated that woman horribly. And there are times that I still wonder if my mother would be ashamed of me if she knew."  
  
I blinked, caught up in the slightly regretful but not at all remorseful look I could see on his face.  
  
He regretted that he'd been driven to the point of treating a woman, _any_ woman, that badly.  
  
But he didn't regret who he did it to.  
  
And his question was valid. I remembered his mother. I remembered Elizabeth. She had been mild tempered and sweet. Never said anything bad about anyone unless she had to.  
  
She would have most definitely raised a son that respected women.  
  
I bit my lip, wondering how many other things he'd been forced to ponder.  
  
Dear Lord, was he as broken as me? As mentally split in two and on the verge of insanity?  
  
"But...Edward. You...you didn't contact me for four years. And Alice..."  
  
"I know, Bella," Edward said, the way his tone darkened making me fall silent. "You have no idea. _None._ I can't begin to describe what that life was like. How hard it was to force Alina to put up with me. To force her to be there to pull me back every time I almost caved and stormed after you..."  
  
"Alina?" I said in a small voice, my heart aching at the thought of her. "How is she?"  
  
"She misses you."  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, one single tear sliding out.  
  
"Oh, beautiful," Edward mumbled, taking a step towards me.  
  
I shook my head emphatically, wiping at the stray tear. "Why didn't you?" I finally asked, my voice watery.  
  
"She still has the pictures. Ours and the ones with Alice and Jasper."  
  
"And what? She forbade you from contacting us?"  
  
"You, yes."  
  
My blood pressure skyrocketed, all the blood in my body centering in my face. Anger was released violently into my blood stream and my heart was beating so hard that for a second I worried I might have a heart attack.  
  
"And Alice?" I asked breathlessly, looking away and hoping that he couldn't see how enraged I felt.  
  
Fat chance. My face was probably glowing red.  
  
"Alice is too perceptive. Bella, can I ask you a question?" Edward asked, switching topics and catching me off guard.  
  
I looked back at him. "What?" I asked. I meant for him to repeat his question because part of me hadn't understood.  
  
Unfortunately, he took it as a 'go ahead' and opened his mouth. "What would you have done if I'd told you right away? If I'd let you know that she was blackmailing me..."  
  
"I would've fought!" I cried out angrily, not even realizing at first that that was exactly what he'd wanted to hear.  
  
"Exactly," Edward said somberly, his tone dropping down to low levels best left unheard by me.  
  
Or any female on Earth.  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to fight for it?" I asked in a small voice, crossing my arms and trying to shield myself from the pain inside me.  
  
All of my insecurities whispered to me. Insecurities placed there by him, and her, and the idea that he'd left me for someone else.  
  
I won't lie. As a woman, having a man like him could be like the biggest compliment. Just to bask in the feeling that someone like him wants you, that somehow you're _that_ lucky girl...  
  
But losing it? Especially when you think it was to someone else?  
  
Ouch. And that says it all.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with wanting to fight. I'm here right now, aren't I?"  
  
I scowled, ready to refute him and remind him that it had taken him _this_ long...  
  
"But I'm here now because I _can_ fight," Edward continued. "I'm here because it's the right time. Tell me beautiful, as much as we both wanted to fight, what could've come out of it? My sister and I somehow both decided that age of consent laws didn't matter. _And,_ even if I decided to abscond with you and go somewhere where you were legal, the public wasn't going to take it lightly. They still wouldn't, now. But at least..."  
  
At least _now_ I was an adult. He didn't have to say it.  
  
I understood.  
  
Another image flashed through my mind. One in which he _had_ told me. One in which I would've done everything in my power to convince him to fight.  
  
Had I won, we would have confronted Tanya. With nothing on our side while that rotten cunt had not only incriminating pictures of us, but she had them of Alice and Jasper as well.  
  
Edward _would_ have been taken to court on charges.  
  
He might've even ended up in jail.  
  
Part of me howled inside. Bared it's teeth and _demanded_ blood.  
  
That bitch's blood.  
  
It wanted me to get on the next flight back to New York so I could find her.  
  
And once I did...  
  
She was also willing to do it to Jasper. I didn't know the man but I did know a few things.  
  
One, he looked at Alice like she was the _world._ The motherfucking world.  
  
Two, Edward loved Alice beyond words as well. She was his little sister and one of the only members of his family he had left. He was standing by the man. Vouching for his innocence.  
  
Surely that meant something.  
  
Like I said, I didn't know Jasper at all but the idea of him ending up in jail also made me sick.  
  
Positively sick.  
  
"Are their pictures really...you know, worse than ours?" I asked, forgetting this was Alice's _brother_ I was talking to.  
  
Oops.  
  
Curiosity. We all agree it can be a dangerous thing, yes?  
  
Edward tensed in front of me. My eyes widened as I took in the way his fists came out of his pockets and clenched.  
  
Not good.  
  
Nope.  
  
"Much worse," he growled, sounding like a caged beast.  
  
I blinked slowly, almost becoming drunk off the sound. Part of me wanted to ask him if he was serious but I decided against it.  
  
Those pictures had to be bad. Knowing Alice, they had to be porn worthy.  
  
I doubt Edward had seen them (I hoped) but clearly he was pretty convinced of the contents of said images.  
  
I shook my head, amazed.  
  
 _And just a 'wee' bit envious. Admit it._  
  
 _No! I'm not!_  
  
Fuck. I was.  
  
 _Imagine_ that _night on film?_  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
 _Ours would have been hotter. Don't even need to see theirs to know._  
  
 _Word._  
  
Oh my fucking God. Why was I even thinking about this right now?  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Sorry," I said, blinking. "Spaced..."  
  
"Out. I know. I'd love to be in that head of yours when you do that."  
  
 _I bet you would._  
  
"Want to keep walking?" Edward asked.  
  
I nodded silently, trying to fully take in what he'd said up to now.  
  
There were still questions, of course. Still doubts.  
  
And a shit ton, a shit _ton,_ of brewing hate.  
  
Well, not brewing, really. Because it'd been there for a very long time. Nothing I did could make it go away.  
  
I'd _despised_ the woman from the moment I saw her eyeing Edward hungrily.  
  
That had been the day he'd come to pick me up at the office. Then later, when I'd thought she'd stolen him from me...that she was giving him everything I'd wanted to give him...  
  
But she hadn't. If what Edward said was true, the woman just took him away to use him as a trophy boyfriend.  
  
Meaning, Edward had been without the things I'd imagined. That hurt more than anything. Deep down I'd always hoped that at least _he'd_ been happy.  
  
A part had always cared enough to want that. It never went away.  
  
The fury that lanced through me now left me reeling. So much so that I stumbled and Edward had to turn and catch me.  
  
I expected the heat that left his hands and seeped in through my upper arms.  
  
What I didn't expect was the brutal and unrelenting wave of tenderness that swept through me right then.  
  
That told me more than anything.  
  
I stared up into his eyes as he lifted me up. Silently, I asked him all the questions that were rushing through my head, hoping that my eyes alone would convey what I couldn't.  
  
Edward righted me but didn't let go. Even after he'd helped me stand.  
  
We continued to stare at each other. I saw the wheels in his head turning. Saw how hard he was trying to make sense of whatever he saw on my face.  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Bella. Those pictures are proof even if we don't have them, yet," Edward finally said, his hands tightening slightly around my arms.  
  
"I know," I said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Edward tensed.  
  
I don't blame him. Those two words vibrated throughout my head. Echoed inside me and gained strength. The feeling was unique, unlike any I'd felt before.  
  
Liberating and frightening all at once.  
  
But I did. I knew it. Everything inside me was screaming it. My gut was on full out alert.  
  
Those words and what they meant felt...right. They slid into me and, against my better judgment, began to fill me with a feeling tantamount to _joy._  
  
Don't think for a second I didn't know what that meant.  
  
We were getting to that. Trust me.  
  
I was in more trouble than I'd ever thought possible.  
  
Especially when he let go. The loss of his warmth made everything feel wrong again.  
  
It was like I needed him touching me in order to see the world as right.  
  
"You...you're serious?" Edward finally asked, his own voice growing hoarse.  
  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure but mostly, yes. I think I believe you. I also don't think you'd team up with the man who hurt and left your sister to come up with a lie like that. Lastly...Tanya's a dirt bag. Part of me isn't surprised," I said, looking at the ground.  
  
Unable to take in the look on his face anymore.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The words were whispered so softly and gratefully that a tear instantly slipped.  
  
"Bella," Edward whispered right before stepping right up to me.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close.  
  
I tensed at the bombardment on my senses that was caused every time he was that close.  
  
I think a part of me fully expected him to take advantage of the fact that I still hadn't moved.  
  
He didn't. He just held me, his upper body bent so he could lay his face on my shoulder.  
  
I trembled, floored by what I felt pouring out of him.  
  
In that moment, I asked the one question that would shred everything I believed in completely.  
  
"Were...were you lonely?"  
  
He tensed, his entire body coiled.  
  
Edward didn't move his head from my shoulder. He just stood there like that for a few seconds, his breath deep and steady.  
  
Obviously controlled.  
  
Then...  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
My arms broke free of his hold. Edward's arms fell down to my waist.  
  
He remained tensed as my arms slowly wrapped around his neck.  
  
When they finally did, he _crushed_ me to him.  
  
I bit my lip and stared over his shoulder, fighting the tears that wanted to break free so badly.  
  
I couldn't help it. The thought of this beautiful man in such a fucked up situation and mostly by himself...  
  
My own arms tightened around his neck to a point that had to be painful.  
  
Edward didn't complain. How could he? His own arms were painful vices around my middle.  
  
And I...I didn't mind.  
  
At all.  
  
I had no idea what the hell was going on or what the hell that hug meant.  
  
All I knew was that in that moment something reopened. Something that hadn't been looked at in what seemed forever.  
  
"Alice missed you," I whispered, allowing myself one guilty and very greedy inhale of his scent.  
  
Was it wrong that I was hugging him? With the way we felt about each other, absolutely. But I wasn't going to stop it.  
  
I couldn't. Not for the world.  
  
Something was happening. I think I already knew what. It was out of my control.  
  
All that was left to ask was, how was I going to face it?  
  
"I missed her, too," Edward mumbled into the skin where my neck met my shoulder. Then he did the last thing I needed. The one thing that would prove to be the wrecking ball on all of my well intentioned plans.  
  
"J'était seul, je ne vais pas te mentir. À tel point que parfois je pensais que je deviendrais fou. Mais j'aurais échangé la compagnie de n'importe qui pour la tienne. Tu es celle qui me manquais la plus, ma petite." - _"It was lonely. I won't lie. To the point sometimes that I thought I'd go mad. But I would've traded anyone's company for yours. You're the thing I missed the most, little one."_  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that I felt every word he spoke.  
  
Felt it deep down into the pit of my uterus.  
  
Did he really think I wouldn't understand most of that? I wasn't fluent in French but damn it, my body still understood every single word out of his mouth!  
  
Lord help me.  
  
" _Comme c'est romantique_!" an older woman murmured sweetly under hear breath as she walked by.  
  
Uh, yeah. I'd completely forgotten. We were smack in the middle of the path, the _Musee de l'Orangerie_ off to our right.  
  
Edward laughed, muffling the sound against my skin. His arms somehow tightened some more around me as his shoulders and chest vibrated with his low laugh.  
  
My own lips twitching with a smile for no reason I could fathom, I held onto his shoulders tighter. He was suddenly my only anchor. I felt like I'd been thrown into the middle of a huge storm, completely out of control and he was the only thing I could grab on to.  
  
Everything inside me wailed and demanded _more_. More of him. More of this.  
  
More beyond a simple hug.  
  
It was my turn to lay my head on his shoulder as I shook and fought the monster inside me.  
  
Edward didn't fare better. I briefly wondered how he was keeping himself restrained.  
  
I could feel it.  
  
I couldn't deny it.  
  
He was in this with me. Just as stuck inside a painful cataclysm of need.  
  
Because we did...I almost broke down into sobs at that admittance.  
  
I don't know what would have happened next had my phone not rang.  
  
The sound pulled us apart. I thought space would help give me back my breath. My sanity.  
  
It didn't. As I thought of him being mostly by himself, everything inside continued to realign.  
  
My brain shifted as the reality I thought I knew began to be replaced by a new one.  
  
One I didn't know how to deal with. But I would have to learn.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the phone, cursing mentally when I heard how watery my voice sounded.  
  
"Bella, where are you guys? I can't find Rose. I can't find my useless brother. My other useless brother is busy bearing his heart out to you. And _this_ man here won't leave me alone!"  
  
I bit my lip, trying not to laugh as I heard Jasper trying to calm Alice down.  
  
"Who is it?" Edward mouthed, his brow low again.  
  
I hated that I loved when it did that. It was just too hot a look on him.  
  
"Alice," I mouthed, hearing the sound of traffic through the call with Alice.  
  
"Alice...where are you?" I asked.  
  
Alice didn't answer me. I heard her talking loudly, her mouth away from the phone.  
  
"You seriously don't know where Emmett is?"  
  
I didn't hear Jasper answer her but I did hear Alice huff impatiently at whatever his reply was.  
  
"Bella," Alice said, setting back on the phone. "Get over here as soon as you can. I'd _like_ to go in and hang out with everyone else but this man doesn't care that there's people around. He just wants to..."  
  
" _Eh._ I get it. No need to go that far..."  
  
"Talk. I was going to say talk. What the hell is my brother telling you that you're mind is thinking like that?"  
  
"Shut up, Alice," I grumbled, feeling my face heat up. I had no doubt that Edward had heard.  
  
Alice was sometimes loud enough to beat a bullhorn on full blast.  
  
This, unfortunately for me, had to be one of those times.  
  
Stupid, observant pixie.  
  
Of course she knew her brother was currently messing with my hormone levels.  
  
Hell, Jasper's nearness was probably doing the same to her!  
  
"Both Rose and Emmett, missing. What are the odds that..."  
  
"I know," Alice interrupted me.  
  
By now Edward's full attention was on my call and I could see his eyes flashing with amusement.  
  
"Can you just get over here? Everyone else is going to start wondering where we are."  
  
I didn't answer her right away. I didn't know what to say. I didn't really want to go.  
  
No. I wanted to stay here and keep talking to Edward. Keep hearing what he had to say.  
  
I still had so many questions.  
  
Not to mention that my body did not like the notion of us being in front of the others. There would be no way to openly...hug.  
  
 _Yeah, ok._  
  
"We'll be right over," I finally replied, knowing that with my current state of mind it was best if we cut it short.  
  
I said my goodbyes with Alice, mentally wishing her good luck.  
  
The girl was even more out of control around her _Professor_ than I was around Edward and that's saying a lot.  
  
I hung up the call, surprised to see the time displayed on my phone. More than an hour had already passed since Edward and I met up.  
  
Unfairly, it felt much shorter.  
  
The air between Edward and I instantly became heavy, the silence oppressing. I could tell neither of us knew what to say.  
  
Neither of us really wanted to go.  
  
But we had to. I had to. I needed time away from him to really think.  
  
"We can talk again...tomorrow," I said in a hoarse voice, the tension between us tight against my chest.  
  
"Yeah. Um...there's one place I haven't gone to here that I'd like to go. Are you free during the day? If not we can go somewhere else, I was just wondering," Edward asked softly.  
  
The man had stalked me all the way here and yet, he was being mindful of the fact that I'd already had this trip planned with my friends.  
  
It was cute. In a completely confusing kind of way.  
  
"We don't have anything specific planned, no," I said, part of me feeling like I was somehow planning a date.  
  
"So after lunch, around that time. Is that cool?" Edward asked.  
  
We started walking side by side, both of us as hesitant to leave and it was glaringly obvious in the slow steps we took.  
  
"Yeah. That works," I mumbled, lost in my head. Everything he told me whirled like a vortex, one my brain was not equipped enough to keep up with.  
  
We both remained silent as we walked out of the garden and back out onto the Place de La Concorde. I stared mostly at the floor as we walked, unwilling and partially unable to speak from the fear of what I would say.  
  
My brain was a jumbled mess and only one thing was clear.  
  
Whatever came of this, at the end of it all, I did believe him. Part of me still hoped I didn't turn out to be just a fool but most of me was convinced that he was saying the truth.  
  
I knew, just _knew_ deep down that there was so much more going on that he hadn't yet told me. Although what I'd heard so far had tilted my world upside down, there was still a part of me that was eager to continue hearing him out.  
  
Now that I believed him, a weight had been lifted. Living under a cloud of enraged hate wasn't healthy for anyone, so of course I was relieved to feel that way.  
  
But I was also scared. I'd be an idiot to deny that. I was scared simply because believing him was setting loose its own flood of emotions. Dangerous ones that I knew I wouldn't be able to control.  
  
I fought myself the entire way across the plaza. At one point, as we were crossing the street to head back towards the hotel and the Buddha Bar, I forgot to look to see if the light had changed and took one step out into the street.  
  
"Wait," Edward said, his hand landing on my arm.  
  
His touch, combined with the emotions I was trying to suppress, punched me deep, obliterating walls I was desperately trying to keep up.  
  
I swallowed nervously, waiting silently for him to remove his arm. I couldn't look at him, couldn't even really breathe as I stared off across the street at the Hotel de Crillon.  
  
My very soul shivered when he removed his hand.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Reluctantly.  
  
His fingers brushing lightly across the surface of my flesh as they retreated.  
  
I fought the urge to choke as my heart jumped into my throat.  
  
Had he done it on purpose?  
  
Did it really even matter?  
  
It still happened. And I was fucked. Utterly and completely fucked.  
  
I was smart enough to know it.  
  
Denial was something I didn't really like to cultivate. Add that to everything else and it was becoming slowly obvious what the only possible conclusion could be.  
  
 _Ay._ I needed a fucking a drink.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
Edward and I looked up as we crossed the street. Standing at the corner of the hotel, right on _Rue Boissy d' Anglas_ , were Alice and Jasper.  
  
Edward and I exchanged a confused look.  
  
Those two were just...standing there.  
  
Side by side.  
  
As we got closer, I could still sense traces of tension between them in the air. But what surprised me was a certain lack of hostility between them.  
  
What the fuck had happened in the last five minutes?  
  
"There you guys are. Have you heard from Rose?" Alice asked as we got nearer, her arms crossed and her cell in one hand.  
  
"No. Emmett's M.I.A, too?" Edward asked, with an amusement in his tone that belied what he was really thinking.  
  
Hell, I was thinking it, too.  
  
Emmett and Rose.  
  
M.I.A together?  
  
Come on...  
  
Jasper smirked.  
  
I did my best to hide the fact that it nearly blinded me.  
  
Wow, the man was cute. Son of Aphrodite cute.  
  
While Edward definitely fit the bill for Adonis, there was something about Jasper that made my mind peg him as Cupid.  
  
His smile was beyond boyish, his eyes big and slightly turned down at the corners. Add a straight nose and that jaw to it and you had the makings of another Greek God.  
  
What was it with these men? I mean, I could understand Edward and Emmett. They didn't really look alike, they both shared more in common with Alice who looked like a small goddess herself; they shared genes. They were family. But Jasper shared none of those genes, yet there he was.  
  
Standing there.  
  
Existing.  
  
Looking all hot.  
  
It's not that I wanted him sexually. Maybe I would, if I _could._ But not only was he the man Alice loved, I also had an impairment, one that rendered me incapable of being turned on sexually by any man.  
  
Except one.  
  
The fucker.  
  
"Really think those two are together?" Jasper asked, staring at Edward and oblivious to the fact that both Alice and I were watching his every word.  
  
Hot damn. That poor woman.  
  
Really. It wasn't fair. Part of me wouldn't blame Rose if she was off somewhere with Emmett. The Fates had cursed us three to be pursued by men seemingly forged from the womb of Aphrodite.  
  
I was starting to wonder if I could really be blamed if I did cave in.  
  
 _Looking for an excuse?_  
  
For some reason, that almost made me laugh.  
  
Until Rose's voice came out of nowhere. "Who's together?"  
  
We all jumped like the guilty fuckers we were and proceeded to try and pretend that we had _not_ been talking about her.  
  
And Emmett.  
  
Together.  
  
When I turned, I was surprised to see her approaching with Jessica instead of Emmett. I shared a look with my other three companions, noticing that we all shared the same expression.  
  
So much for jumping to conclusions.  
  
"We were just wondering where you were," Alice said behind me.  
  
"We were all actually looking for you. Ben's all over Angie, and Mike's disappeared with your brother Emmett," Jessica explained, her tone exasperated.  
  
I knew why, too. When it came time to party, for Jess it was TIME and she didn't like _anyone_ delaying her fun.  
  
She also didn't handle Mike not being around very well, which made me wonder once more how the girl could be in such denial about how she felt about him.  
  
 _Ahem._  
  
 _Fuck you._  
  
We all began walking down the block towards the bar. I stayed near Alice. Jasper and Edward were heading up the back, lost in conversation.  
  
Rose and Jess were right behind us, and I could feel them getting closer.  
  
"Alright," Jess whispered. "Spill."  
  
"Later," Alice and I both whispered.  
  
My heart still hadn't calmed down as we neared the intricately designed black door to the bar. We had to pause as a couple exited. I spied the way they held hands and then gave each other briefly warm looks as they passed by.  
  
Geez. This really did seem to be the city of romance. It was something that I really wasn't in the mood to witness right then.  
  
Not with what was going through my head. It was only making me think of...  
  
Alice and I were first to enter the bar. The receptionist's table was right to our left and beyond that, the interior of the bar.  
  
Edward rushed passed us, his body lightly brushing against my arm.  
  
I froze and swallowed, my eyes glued to his back as he walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"Where are the others?" Jasper walked up to ask Rose.  
  
"At the bar upstairs," Rose responded.  
  
Jasper nodded and took off, catching up to Edward and saying something to him.  
  
I took in Edward's profile as he turned his head to catch what Jasper said.  
  
Oh. Lordy.  
  
That nose.  
  
That forehead.  
  
The _jaw..._  
  
"I don't know what the hell he told you, but you certainly haven't been discrete since we met up with you," Alice leaned in to whisper to me.  
  
Taking the hint, I tried my darned hardest to wipe my face clean of all emotion. Leaning down, I whispered back to Alice, "And I'm not the only one."  
  
Case in point, Jasper just dropped something out of his wallet.  
  
Every woman in the bar's entrance stopped what she was doing to watch him bend over and get it.  
  
Hell, Edward looked up and around in confusion when he realized that even the receptionist looked like she was about to climb over the stand to look down at Jasper.  
  
I muffled a giggle while Alice threw me a death glare.  
  
Her eyes then went right back to what they were doing before.  
  
I bit my lip, trying to hide how funny the look on her face was when I caught Edward's eye.  
  
He was looking at his sister with a small cringe. When his head turned to me, he raised his eyebrow in a way that clearly said, _"And, just what do you think you're doing?"_  
  
I scowled, very tempted to go back to taking in the nice mounds of muscle that made up Jasper's ass.  
  
But then we were walking, and Edward somehow ended up walking in front of me, and...  
  
Well, that ass was much nicer.  
  
Seriously. That ass was _the_ ass to outdo all others.  
  
Can't help but appreciate a man who takes care of himself that well.  
  
I hissed, feeling Jess pinch my left arm. I turned to glare at her, finding her and Rose staring at me and Alice while shaking their heads.  
  
" _Pitiful_ ," they both mouthed.  
  
Where were Emmett and Mike? I'd show them 'pitiful'.  
  
I resisted the urge to sneer, turning away. We walked through the first floor, passing right through where the tables were. My eyes took in the huge golden Buddha that sat and overlooked the entire two story structure.  
  
By the time we had walked up the stairs and reached the second floor, my heart was on its way out the door and it had _nothing_ to do with actually walking up.  
  
Do you have any idea how hard it is to breathe when two hot as fuck men and their equally hot as fuck asses are walking up the stairs in front of you?  
  
Help me, Lord. And yes, Jasper's was nice, but to see Edward's tensing and releasing with each step up?  
  
 _Hard to breathe..._  
  
Annoyingly, Jessica was in the same exact state next to me. Bitch was red in the face and mouth wide open as she tried to inhale.  
  
I glared at her, seriously hoping that it was Jasper's ass she was looking at...  
  
 _Woah. Did I just..._  
  
 _Yes. Yes, you did. Because that’s_ ours.   
  
"Bella! What the fuck?" Jess snapped the moment I took off.  
  
Really. You'd think they'd all get used to it by now.  
  
I rushed towards the bar, almost muscling my way through the people already there.  
  
I slammed my hand on the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention.  
  
"Ralentir, là, jolie dame. Que puis-je obtenir pour vous?"- _Slow down, there, pretty lady. What can I get you?"_ another bartender said.  
  
Tall, blond and wearing a black button down shirt.  
  
 _What the fuck Mother Nature? Are you trying to make women sterile?_  
  
He walked towards me, not stopping until he was right in front of me.  
  
The red and gold tones of the bar made his green eyes stand out intensely.  
  
I blushed, caught off guard and completely unable to respond. And it had nothing to do with me feeling any attraction towards the man in front of me, although he clearly was appreciating whatever he was seeing in me.  
  
It had everything to do with the fact that I could feel a very unique heat signature all over my back.  
  
When Edward finally spoke, the barely restrained hostility I heard lent his words a low growl.  
  
" _Nous_ n'avons pas décidé, encore"- _"_ We _haven't decided, yet,"_ he began in French, quickly switching back to English. "Bella, _bébé_ , what do you want to drink?"  
  
I froze, torn between snapping at him for calling me 'baby', and melting to the floor at how sexy he sounded when angry and speaking French.  
  
Knowing that we were most likely within eye sight of our friends, I turned to Edward and smiled up at him as sweetly as I could.  
  
"I can order for myself, Edward. I'm over the legal drinking age here," I said in a low voice, fake sweet smile still firmly in place.  
  
Edward's eyes glowed in the low lighting as well and unlike the bartender's behind me, his instantly sucked me in.  
  
He was so close that I could see the hints of gray in his eyes. He wasn't even looking at me, his face was set in stone while he stared at the bartender.  
  
"Bella. Let me buy you a drink. This would be the first one I get to buy you. Please."  
  
Oh, the words sounded nice enough. Except the beast didn't look down at me as he spoke, his nostrils flaring as he continued to glare over my head at the bartender.  
  
I felt my face heat up. Gritting my teeth and trying my damned hardest to ignore that the man was...was laying some kind of _claim_ over me...  
  
 _I'm pretty sure this doesn't fall under the 'behavioral' guidelines we agreed to._  
  
 _No. I think it does. The stipulations clearly stated that they only applied to physical contact._  
  
God damn it!  
  
"Just order. And be quick about it," I mumbled under my breath, knowing that if I didn't give in now the man would indeed force me to cause a scene.  
  
Edward smirked lightly in triumph, his eyes momentarily flickering towards me.  
  
I looked up at him blankly, unwilling to let anyone see how he was affecting me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A Cosmo."  
  
Edward's lips twitched into a smirk as he leaned closer to the bar.  
  
I stepped back as slowly and a far as I could, my back bumping into the bar.  
  
There was no mistaking the gloating look on Edward's face as he ordered.  
  
"Ma blonde va prendre un Cosmo et je vais prendre un whiskey, s'il vous plaît," - _"My girl will have a Cosmo and I'll have a whiskey, please,"_ Edward said, his French rapid and perfect.  
  
My knees weakened at the way he said 'please', while my brain frantically tried to recall what the word _blonde_ meant in French.  
  
I knew for a fact he wasn't trying to say I was blond but damn it, the word _my_ was definitely in front of it and I wanted to know!  
  
Edward paid for the drinks, his body still too close to mine. I stood there awkwardly, fighting the need to inhale his scent as well as the need to run. I took one quick look around the parts of the bar I could see, not seeing any of our friends.  
  
"They're sitting at one of the tables further down," Edward said into my ear, his hand appearing out of nowhere and handing me my drink.  
  
Shaken and literally exhausted from the emotional overhaul I was under, I literally snatched the drink from him.  
  
By the time we'd taken two steps, I'd already taken in two large gulps. Thus was the beginning of me being stupid and making the cliché of a mistake known as 'getting-drunk-while-trying-to-escape-emotional-problems'.  
  
We all know how those typically end, yes?  
  
I was more than half way through my drink when we got to the others. Everyone was seated between three tables. Even Emmett and Mike were there and everyone was busy talking, at least affording me the relief that no one noticed Edward's idiocy at the bar.  
  
Part of me was still furious that he'd dared to stake a claim on me when I didn't belong to him. Like always when it came to him though, there was another part of me that felt differently. That was undeniably thrilled at seeing him act so possessively.  
  
I spotted Alice waving over to me. She was seated next to Rose and seemed to be holding a seat for me. I rushed over, sliding right in and breathing another sigh of relief. Everyone was too engrossed in their own thing to have noticed me walking up with Edward.  
  
Thank God for small miracles. The only two that didn't really know what was going on were Mike and Ben. Now, I knew them way before they knew Scott. It was like that with everyone, actually. Scott became a part of the group when he became my boyfriend. He still had his own friends on his side as well, but he was the only one that hung out with us specifically.  
  
Still. Mike and Ben had known Scott for two years. Regardless of the fact that I knew them half a year longer, I'm sure the age old male camaraderie had set in by now.  
  
I shuddered at the mere thought of putting them in that situation. Of having to choose what side they'd be on.  
  
Keep my secret or tell Scott.  
  
Yeah. I don't like the sound of it either.  
  
"Whoa, Bella."  
  
I turned my head, blinking out of my daze and just realizing I was holding my now empty glass up to my mouth.  
  
Yup. Time for number two.  
  
"I said whoa!" Rose hissed, latching onto my arm.  
  
I sighed, truly annoyed at their tendency to hold me back from the things I needed.  
  
Like alcohol.  
  
"Bella..."  
  
"Rose, no," I leaned in and fiercely stared at her. Alice sat between us, her eyes darting from us to everyone else, clearly worried they were going to notice.  
  
My head throbbed from the reminder.  
  
This situation was really getting annoying. I was getting sick of having to worry. Of having to hide.  
  
But what choice did I have?  
  
One. One that was really selfish and fucked up and I couldn't freaking believe I was contemplating it.  
  
Rose pursed her lips, staring me straight in the eye. "Fine," she finally said. "You're a big girl. Go for it."  
  
And she let go.  
  
I was out of that seat so fast I didn't even realize it 'till I was almost at the bar.  
  
I looked over my shoulder, just to make sure...  
  
He hadn't followed me but his eyes _were_ on me.  
  
Following my every move.  
  
Even from this far I could see the hard set of his jaw.  
  
The way one side of it twitched...  
  
I turned, looking around the bar frantically.  
  
I almost jumped in joy when I saw one lone, female bartender, far on the other side.  
  
It was utterly ridiculous that I had to do this considering my _boyfriend_ wasn't there...but I didn't trust Edward.  
  
Nor did I trust myself if he went all jealous-cave-man on me again so I gave in and rushed to the other end.  
  
"Es-ce que je pourrais avoir un Cosmo, s'il te plaît?" - _"Can I have a Cosmo, please?"_ I asked hurriedly, pretty sure she wouldn't understand me in my rush.  
  
But the woman just nodded. I almost sagged against the bar gratefully, watching hungrily as she prepared my drink.  
  
 _Wow. Just wow._  
  
I ignored that. I didn't want to think anymore. I didn't want to be coherent. Because my brain was my own worst enemy and whenever I found myself in a problem it went into overdrive.  
  
Always thinking. Always analyzing.  
  
It was exhausting.  
  
" _Merci_ ," I said, paying her and taking my drink.  
  
Right there, standing at the bar, I downed that whole Cosmo.  
  
The woman paused, her wide brown eyes staring at me.  
  
Unflinchingly, I put the glass delicately back on the bar. Then asked for another.  
  
About midway through my third drink, the woman just stopped and asked me if I wanted to open a tab.  
  
What a wonderful idea.  
  
Happily, I handed over my credit card, my head already starting to swirl beautifully along with my vision.  
  
I finished my third drink. Without me having to ask, the bartender placed a fourth one in front of me.  
  
Lovely woman.  
  
Never mind that she had an amused smirk on her face. I shrugged, happy as long as she kept those wonderful drinks coming.  
  
I had the drink to my mouth, was ready to take in its sweet, glorious taste, when a hand landed on my lower back.  
  
I squeaked. Fucking squeaked.  
  
Then proceeded to spill half of my drink on the floor.  
  
"Fuck!" I yelled, loud enough to cause several heads in our vicinity to turn our way, including the bartender.  
  
Who, I noticed, started quickly preparing another drink.  
  
"Easy there, tiger. You've been gone twenty minutes. We were all starting to wonder where you were."  
  
I nearly dropped the rest of my drink, the heat of that hand _scorching_ through my dress.  
  
His voice was too close to my ear.  
  
Too close.  
  
It would be really inconvenient for me to give into the urge and let my eyes roll back.  
  
In my state – legs weak, brain scrambled, alcohol starting to _really_ hit system – I'd probably end up on the floor.  
  
Or right in his arms.  
  
Both seemed horribly appealing to me at the moment.  
  
"Bella?" Edward asked, his hand moving, sliding, _touching._  
  
I stared into space, wide eyed, as he slowly turned me.  
  
I couldn't help but flinch when his hand landed on my jaw.  
  
His skin was so hot against mine, his hand so much larger than my face. The tips of his fingers were pure torture.  
  
I needed him to stop.  
  
I wasn't feeling right...  
  
"Look at me."  
  
I did. Without even realizing it, my head shot up.  
  
Semi-coherency returned with a rush, making me step back as I realized what was happening.  
  
And Rose had warned me.  
  
 _Idiot!_  
  
Being desperately horny while that intoxicated, _and_ with the fixation of said horniness in front of you, was body shattering. The ache that was roaring inside me overrode anything I'd thought I'd experienced before.  
  
It definitely felt like hunger, but much worse.  
  
"How many drinks have you had?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, turning back to him.  
  
"Bella...how many?" Edward asked, tilting his head calmly. His voice pure freaking smoothness.  
  
Arrogant motherfu...  
  
"How many, Bella?"  
  
I defiantly tipped back the last half I had, forgetting completely how bad of an idea that was.  
  
"Well, three and a half now. S'cuse me, nice lady over there has my next one ready to go!" I said happily, turning and fully intending to head back to the bar.  
  
"Wait," Edward said softly, grabbing my wrist.  
  
Why was he touching me again?  
  
Didn't we, at some point in time, agree that he would _not_ touch me?  
  
We did, didn't we?  
  
"Edward..."  
  
"Wait, I just..." Edward paused and I couldn't even pretend that he didn't have my attention then.  
  
I turned back, letting him keep a hold of my wrist.  
  
Don't ask me why. I'm pretty sure there were too many reasons to name. Too many reasons that the lose of inhibition had allowed to flood out.  
  
"I just...fuck. Wait. Bella...fuck, why am I nervous?" Edward dropped my hand, running it through his hair.  
  
I barely caught myself before teeth met lip.  
  
But damn, he did. He truly, really, really did. He made the simple 'hand-running-through-the-hair' thing utterly hot.  
  
 _You do realize how many times you've called him that so far, right?_  
  
 _He is. So sue me._  
  
 _Alcohol, me wuvs you. Finally we agree._  
  
Oh, yes we did. We really did. So much so that it had to have shown. It had to.  
  
Because next thing I knew I had a very attractive man nearly a foot away from me. One with green eyes and a face that my pussy remembered very well.  
  
Oh, God, did she.  
  
"How can I not be nervous?" Edward said, his voice turning dark. Lowering to a level I'm sure I only could hear since it seemed to be made specifically to hypnotize me. "Woman, I just came here to check up on you. And ask for a dance. Yet there you are, looking like that, and looking _at_ me like that."  
  
I gaped, the very infinitesimal shred of coherence left in me ashamed.  
  
"Close that pretty little mouth, beautiful. _NOW._ "  
  
 _Unangkjdghg..._  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," I mumbled, closing my mouth and seriously trying to decide between two options.  
  
Escape.  
  
Or jump him.  
  
Pros and cons, and one seemed to be winning.  
  
Edward sighed, shaking his head with an expression that made me pout.  
  
I wanted to say it wasn't funny but seriously, thinking back on that night I can tell you two things. One, I was drunk enough to be unhinged, so there was no way I was acting normal. You try being that horny and that drunk all while holding yourself back.  
  
Then come back and tell me it's easy.  
  
The man was pure sex on legs. _Pure_ sex on legs. It wasn't just his looks.  
  
He knew. He knew what he was doing.  
  
And I held this knowledge. I'd been cursed to carry it with me.  
  
On top of that, he'd dared to tell me that I was the only one that had touched him in that long.  
  
Me.  
  
Could I be blamed if visions of an eight pack, ropes, and destroyed furniture flashed through my mind?  
  
I knew I was currently in a bad situation. Even as I was weakened by the lust I felt for the man, I knew that it was bad. That I was close.  
  
Close to doing something stupid.  
  
Close to giving in.  
  
Close to...  
  
"Just come dance with me," Edward said, grabbing my hand out of nowhere and pulling me along.  
  
"Ok," was all I said, the fairy grabbing full control and shifting every feminine aspect of me into 'flirt-mode'.  
  
I swallowed, unable to deny how happy I was at just being near him, at being able to smell him.  
  
Just look at him.  
  
Even through all the alcohol, fear sliced through me. Was it too late? Had I already lost this fight?  
  
Edward didn't stop until we were in the middle of the small dance floor. He turned to me, fully hitting me with those eyes and how excited they looked.  
  
It was then that I noticed what song was starting to play and when I did...  
  
Well. I didn't have much common sense left at the point. That song coming on made me lose my mind.  
  
I squealed excitedly just as Edward started laughing.  
  
"Alice told me you loved this song!" he said, loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I paid him no attention, my body already moving to the beat as Adam started singing.  
  
 ** _Just shoot for the stars,_**  
  
 ** _If it feels right, then aim for my heart..._**  
  
Next thing I knew, Edward was dancing with me, singing along to every word perfectly.  
  
Nothing could stop the huge smile that was on my face.  
  
He turned me then turned himself, his shoulders moving side to side as he came to stop in front of me again.  
  
I almost tripped, distracted by how his body looked. Moving like that.  
  
Dear, fat baby Jesus.  
  
Edward grabbed my hand, bringing me closer to him.  
  
I watched his lips, fascinated as he sang along to the song.  
  
 ** _If you feel like, can take me away._**  
  
 ** _And make it OK, I'll swear I'll behave..._**  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
I looked up at the smirk I saw forming on those lips. His eyes met mine. I stared back, too drunk to be ashamed that he knew I was being sucked in.  
  
"Perfect," he said under his breath, his hand back at my waist.  
  
I could only stare at him, arching an eyebrow saucily at how much he _behaved._  
  
 ** _You wanted control, so we waited._**  
  
 ** _I put on a show, now I make it..._**  
  
Edward must have read exactly what I meant by that look.  
  
Suddenly, I was very much pressed up against him.  
  
And we were still dancing.  
  
Hip contact was unnecessarily _high_!  
  
"You really do love this song," he bent down to say into my ear.  
  
I could still hear the smile in his voice.  
  
I grabbed onto his shoulders, putting one last feeble attempt into not letting this happen.  
  
I failed.  
  
Epically.  
  
The man's hands were low on my waist. The tips of his fingers were definitely on my ass.  
  
I could feel his whole body as we continued to dance against each other.  
  
Mission 'keep-the-man-away-while-drunk' aborted.  
  
Edward pulled back, his eyes searching mine.  
  
They dared me. Dared me to run away this time.  
  
The amount of ego it took for him to throw me that look should have infuriated me.  
  
Instead, I bit my lip, my own stubborn side rearing up and meeting him head on.  
  
There was no way I was backing down. None. At that point I didn't care where it went I just knew that I wasn't going to run.  
  
Hell, no.  
  
Rose's words from earlier ran through my head, making me smile even more. Bad ass thong, indeed.  
  
Edward looked at me curiously, no doubt wondering what was going through my head.  
  
Oh, if he only knew. I could bet how he'd react if he were to see them. To get a peek.  
  
Temptation was strong but more than that was the power I felt. _He_ had the power over my self-esteem. His making me leave had made me feel horribly...  
  
But like this? When he was in front of me and it was clear that I did in fact still own a part of the man...  
  
Fuck. Head rush.  
  
 ** _You say I'm a kid. My ego is big._**  
  
 ** _I don't give a shit. And it goes like this..._**  
  
It was moralistically wrong and very selfish on so many levels. But seeing Edward dancing to a song that I loved so much, and he was so _into_ it, singing the words...  
  
Looking like he was having so much fun...  
  
 _His cock right there..._  
  
Ignore that last one.  
  
 _Right._  
  
Like I said, wrong on so many levels.  
  
Either way, I still gave in. Right then, right there, I became something I hadn't been a long time.  
  
Just a normal freaking girl dancing her ass off and having a great time with a guy.  
  
A guy she was horribly attracted to, but it didn't matter. Not right then. _He_ made me this. He brought out that side of me that loved to have fun and flirt.  
  
A side only he'd ever really seen.  
  
One I'd missed. One I was fully ready to let back out. Lack of inhibitions had destroyed me.  
  
All that was left was... _her_.  
  
I almost purred when Edward grabbed my chin again, pulling me forward. His face so near mine, just one measly inch away as he danced backwards and dragged me with him, his hand still on my chin.  
  
I swear, when he started singing I tasted his breath. Barely kept my eyes from sliding shut.  
  
My head from closing the distance.  
  
But what if he did it first? Would I stop him?  
  
No. That answer was a resounding, 'hell-the-fuck-no."  
  
So what was he waiting for?  
  
 ** _Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you._**  
  
 ** _Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you._**  
  
 **All the moves like Jagger. You want them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger...**  
  
I was definitely drunk. Very fucking drunk.  
  
That close I could almost hear his voice below the music.  
  
I wanted his tongue on mine so badly.  
  
I still don't know how I managed to stop myself. How I managed to move back.  
  
Edward let me take the distance, neither of us stopping our dance, just moving apart.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was instantly sucked into his own. In the dim light his pupils were huge.  
  
Too huge.  
  
I raised an eyebrow again, a side of me gleefully wondering if it was the lights causing it or me.  
  
 ** _I don't need to try to control you._**  
  
 ** _Look into my eyes and I'll own you..._**  
  
Edward smirked, his eyes telling me he knew exactly what I was thinking.  
  
I smiled back, not knowing why, only knowing that seeing him like that was irresistibly yummy.  
  
Really, really yummy.  
  
Like I remembered certain parts of him were...  
  
All my air left me when he pulled me back against him.  
  
I trembled, unable to deny how much I loved when he did that.  
  
I couldn't even feel self-pity at the fact that I was dying for the man to fling me around.  
  
'Wrag-doll' my ass and slam me against something. Anything. I didn't care where.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Not at that point...  
  
Not...  
  
"You can't look like that and expect me to keep my distance," Edward said into my ear, loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I did what seemed to be an automatic response to being in that situation.  
  
I clung to his shirt. Fisted it tight and unavoidably managed to drag myself closer.  
  
His entire chest rose under my hands.  
  
I swear to all that was holy, I almost let out the whore moan to outdo all whore moans.  
  
Edward exhaled sharply, turning me around right before I did something stupid.  
  
And therefore putting me in the face of a much worse temptation.  
  
My back facing him, he brought me closer. Stopped when I was just shy of making contact.  
  
Just fucking _shy._ How on Earth was I supposed to resist that?  
  
"Isabella..."  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
"You're not making this easy for me. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I don't mean to," I whimpered, fighting the urge to press back. I won't even bother trying to deny that with every swirl of my hips, I actually did come closer and closer to touching him.  
  
" _Liar_ ," Edward said, his lips pressed against my ear.  
  
It didn't even occur to me to look around and see if anyone we knew just happened to have come near.  
  
Do you understand that nothing fucking mattered when his big, throbbing dick was inches away?  
  
 _Shameful whore, oh, how I've missed you._  
  
I can't lie about that anymore, either. I did, too. I missed the bitch so hard it _hurt._  
  
 _Then do it already!_  
  
So, I did. I moved Edward's hands away from my waist long enough to push my hips back.  
  
His arms snapped back around me, so tight I could barely breathe.  
  
"Careful," he growled, still dancing but clearly holding me prisoner.  
  
I bit my lip, laughing at the rush of power that went through me. Even though he was overpowering me with his strength, each time I gyrated my hips against him it was clear that it was me who was in control.  
  
Edward twirled me again out of nowhere and then brought me back to him in one fluid move.  
  
I blinked, partially confused and wondering if it'd happened at all.  
  
He smiled at me again, that smile that made my knees weak in that horribly overplayed, romance novel kind of way.  
  
I thrilled inside, basking in the freedom those drinks had given me. Basking in the fact that I was finally experiencing with a man the one thing I'd thought I'd never experience again.  
  
Yeah, it was the same man that had inspired it the first time around.  
  
Didn't matter. It still felt good to be that close to him.  
  
And he knew it. Fucker. I wasn't even actually paying attention to the lyrics anymore, only the beat pounded through me as I let him move me.  
  
Lost. I was lost. Lost in the moment. Lost in the dance and the sheer amount of _fun_ I was having right then.  
  
Somehow we ended up apart again. The world was too fuzzy at that point for me to pay attention. I just let him guide me, all the fight gone from my body.  
  
All I could do was feel. Feel his hand in mine as we danced.  
  
Feel his other hand when it touched my waist.  
  
Briefly.  
  
Then it let go.  
  
Damn it.  
  
I didn't know if it was just the alcohol or not, but I never thought it could be with him this way again.  
  
Adam Levine worked his magic in the background as my body continued to move to the beat.  
  
I realized something in that moment. I didn't know if I would remember it or not the next day...  
  
But I really did fucking love this. I loved being able to be _me_ with a guy. The feeling that caused to rush through me left me giddy.  
  
The smile on my face was huge.  
  
My teeth had an unforgiving hold on my lip. One that in my delirious and happy state, I didn't feel.  
  
Edward grabbed my hand again.  
  
Twirling.  
  
Bringing me closer.  
  
The world continued to spin even after I stopped.  
  
S'okay, though. 'Cause Edward already had me.  
  
One arm around my waist. Dipping me. Bringing me back up effortlessly, making me giggle.  
  
Then it changed.  
  
 _Everything_ changed.  
  
It was like total blackness had descended upon us.  
  
Gone was any trace of light energy that had been surrounding us.  
  
In its place, was simply the beast.  
  
I could see the outline of its form even in the darkness.  
  
It sneered, huffed, and clawed at the ground.  
  
Stared at me with its red, hungry eyes.  
  
In the snap of a moment, Edward's free hand shot out.  
  
I felt his fingers pass by my cheek.  
  
Head back. His palm curved, his fingers digging in harshly as soon as they found my hair.  
  
I whimpered, too caught by surprise to stop myself.  
  
I was pretty sure his hold on my hair right then was the only thing holding me up.  
  
My legs didn't feel right.  
  
All the air whooshed out of me. I heard the small gasp that resulted just as Edward pulled me closer.  
  
I flinched, not knowing what to expect...  
  
The side of my face exploded with heat so delicious, I felt everything quake.  
  
The very Earth must have tilted even though no one else seemed to notice it.  
  
Edward had pressed my cheek against his.  
  
I bit my lip, about to fall straight into a trembling fit.  
  
Edward's entire body shook as he rubbed his cheek against mine.  
  
He tightened his hold on my hair.  
  
The resulting sting spelled the final doom of my poor panties.  
  
Just when I had thought they were beginning to work.  
  
His nose was caressing my temple now. I could _feel_ the greedy breaths he was taking in.  
  
I'm surprised my hands hadn't torn apart his shirt by then.  
  
Now it wasn't the alcohol responsible for the pounding in my veins.  
  
Nor was it the dance I had just nailed.  
  
It was simply _him._ Him and the biting, sadistic need he was infecting me with.  
  
Another harsh breath left him.  
  
It seared me deep down in places I thought would never wake again.  
  
He moved his head further back. The helpless skin of my ear nearly caved in from nerve overload as I felt his breath there.  
  
"You're so fucking beautiful," he snarled right into my ear.  
  
I whimpered.  
  
Trembling...  
  
God help me, I could feel his teeth against my ear when he spoke.  
  
Even they were trembling.  
  
My hands flattened against his chest.  
  
Taking it in. All of it. The way the big man in front of me shivered.  
  
Holding back.  
  
Pulling my hair harder...  
  
 _Please..._  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Just like that.  
  
Leaving me there, chest heaving in the middle of that dance floor.  
  
Leaving me there, a drunk, throbbing, wet disaster nearly insane with need.  
  
I heaved in a breath, taking a look around me for the first time. The world was definitely still hazy and without Edward there to distract me it was becoming even more so. I gulped, my heart still thundering.  
  
I tried to see if I recognized any of the faces near me as I rushed off the dance floor. I kept going, rushing up to the bar and catching the eye of the bus boy behind it.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" I asked hurriedly in English, not even bothering to try and remember how to say it in French.  
  
Luckily, he understood me and pointed somewhere down the bar.  
  
I shook my head. I was starting to feel sick. It was definitely from drinking too much but it wasn't just that.  
  
I was so needy I was shaking, barely stopping myself from going after Edward.  
  
My pussy pounded between my legs and I swore the bus boy could tell just from staring at me.  
  
"No," I said. I didn't want to go back in that direction. What if Edward was there? There's no way I'd stop myself.  
  
Just grab him by his shirt and slam him on the nearest table. Climb slowly on top and... "Is there a bathroom somewhere else?" I asked, clutching the bar's edge and praying for strength.  
  
He nodded his head, again making me thankful. "Downstairs," he said in heavily accented English. "Make a right, you will see it."  
  
I managed to say thank you before dashing off. My need to find somewhere to be alone was so great that my heels didn't matter even though I was wasted. I took those stairs like a demon, going so fast my hair and my boobs bounced along with me.  
  
I'm sure several people stopped to stare but I was too used to being the spectacle by now to care. I just kept running, rushing towards the door and not stopping until I was inside the bathroom.  
  
My chest heaved as I rushed passed everyone else there. I saw some of the women looking at me in the mirror right before I went into the handicapped stall.  
  
Judge me all you want, but right then I couldn't fathom being stuck in one of those tiny stalls.  
  
The world spun dangerously as I tried to make sense of what had happened.  
  
Of what I'd allowed.  
  
Of how far I was willing to go...  
  
And the fact that I didn't feel as bad as I should.  
  
 _Bitch._  
  
True. It was evil but true. I very much still wanted to storm back out there, find the man, and demand he fuck this hellish need out of me once and for all!  
  
Problem was, one time with him wouldn't be enough. Even if I was free. It hadn't been the first time. It probably never would.  
  
If I gave in, ever, I was giving in until he decided again. He'd have all the power.  
  
All logical arguments, but in my state of mind right then they didn't mean jack shit.  
  
If Scott hadn't existed, I'd given in and run him ragged, consequences be fucking damned!  
  
 _He won't be around in a month..._  
  
Fuck. That thought kept popping up...  
  
 _Or, you can save yourself the grief and do it now._  
  
No. Definitely not. It was wrong.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
Fuck, it was getting hard to remember why it was. My body raged war on me, demanding an explanation as to why it was being denied. The hunger went so deep and was so primal that it threatened to override everything.  
  
 _I just want to bite the man. Hard. Is that so bad?_  
  
No. It didn't seem to be.  
  
In fact the more I thought about it, the more appealing it seemed...  
  
This wasn't working. What I really needed was something cold, like water on my face, but there was no way I was going to stand next to all those women in this state.  
  
I had a _little_ bit of shame, damn it.  
  
I rushed back out of the stall, my mind on getting outside. Maybe I should've known that going outside right then wasn't a good idea but the more I thought about it, the better it seemed.  
  
I needed to get my ass back inside my hotel room _stat._ There, I could fling myself under the covers and fuck myself so hard everyone on the floor heard.  
  
 _Even the man in the room next to us._  
  
Why the fuck not? It's not like my door wasn't going to be locked.  
  
 _He'll climb the balconies, you know that right?_  
  
 _Fuck it! We're taking the chance!_  
  
You know how when you're drunk and you're talking to yourself you feel very coherent? I knew I was drunk then, I could feel it, but for some reason I wouldn't admit to myself how bad.  
  
I wasn't looking at where I was going. I was busy staring at the floor as I walked. I was so lost in my own head, that I didn't even notice that when I reached the corner I made a left turn instead of right.  
  
I ended up crossing the street, utterly absorbed in fighting of the voice that was yelling I turn back.  
  
Edward's lips had looked so good and all I'd wanted was to at _least_ feel them again.  
  
By this point I was walking down _Avenue Gabriel_ and not even realizing it.  
  
Trust me, after that night I'd be more careful to not drink that much anytime soon.  
  
I didn't stop or look up until I heard the one thing I couldn't handle right then.  
  
God, no.  
  
God, please.  
  
Too much...  
  
"Isabella!"  
  
I seriously debated running. I really truly did.  
  
But I heard a roar inside me. Felt my chest start rumbling.  
  
Fuck, was _I_ growling?  
  
"Edward," I said over my shoulder, in a voice I barely recognized. "Please, don't come closer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Fucker. He knew perfectly why!  
  
"Edward...please."  
  
"Bella, you're drunk," Edward said. I could hear him getting closer.  
  
My body tensed. I realized, becoming startled, that it was because I was getting ready to turn around.  
  
Help me, Lord, I was about to jump the man. I could feel it in my very bones.  
  
A severe _licking_ was about to take place all because he wasn't heading my warning!  
  
"You're drunk, ok? So just relax. If I didn't see you and come after you, you'd be going the complete opposite way now. There's no way I'm leaving you alone like that."  
  
"There's no way?" I snapped, turning around.  
  
He was right there! Less than a freaking foot.  
  
How long had he been following me?  
  
"You don't fucking understand!" I snapped, impotent rage rushing through me. I did what I always did when he annoyed me to this point.  
  
I annoyed him back.  
  
I slammed my finger into his chest, finally letting out a truth that had been festering inside me. "You have no fucking idea what it's like! To want to...to...freaking feel something with someone but not be able to...to..." I stopped momentarily, my stomach turning slightly.  
  
It didn't stop me. I just swallowed past the feeling. I probably should have paid closer attention to the look on his face.  
  
To the tick in his jaw.  
  
Yet, I couldn't. I couldn't. It was like part of me wanted him to know. As embarrassing as it was, I wanted him to freaking understand completely how miserable it was to want him and not have him.  
  
"You seriously can't even begin to fucking fathom how out of my mind this makes me!" I yelled at him, still backing him up.  
  
But only because he was letting me. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't know that.  
  
"I've lived for years numb to every man around me! Tell me how that's fucking fair! Tell me how it's ok that you're here, pretty much throwing yourself at me, when I can't have you!"  
  
"Yes, you fucking can."  
  
I lost it.  
  
Those words, the way he said them. So harshly. So fucking seriously.  
  
He freaking meant it. He fucking did.  
  
To him, Scott didn't matter.  
  
Edward was pretty much offering himself to me.  
  
Deranged with need. That was me.  
  
I don't know who moved first, but my money's betting that it was me.  
  
I just know I inhaled sharply. Once. His scent slid deep, hitting home between my legs.  
  
Then I was in his arms.  
  
But he was the one against the fence.  
  
His face was buried in the crook of my shoulder. My right tightened on the back of his head.  
  
My left, around the gate behind him.  
  
It began as just a hug. Just him sniffing me. Inhaling my scent.  
  
Until he opened his mouth and spoke against my neck, his tongue peaking out and making contact every other word.  
  
"The things I want to do to you..."  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 11:16 PM_**  
 ** _Present time._**  
  
Edward licked his lips.  
  
I felt it. I hissed in, my fingers tightening painfully in his hair.  
  
Edward tried to pull back. Halfheartedly.  
  
I held him still, pulling myself closer.  
  
"Listen to me, Bella."  
  
But how could I? Not when I felt each word. Tasted it.  
  
"Edward," I whispered, my body molding further against his.  
  
"Fuck. Beautiful. Please stop. Please, before I lose it..."  
  
"I want you to lose it," was how I responded, tilting my head.  
  
Leaning in.  
  
Finally giving his bottom lip one. _Long._ Lick.  
  
That's all it took. All it took for me to lose control. And I wasn't the only one.  
  
Edward growled, grabbing me and doing the one thing I wanted above all.  
  
Except him fucking me.  
  
He flung me around, picking me up by the waist and not stopping until I was the one who's back was facing the gate.  
  
He was still growling, a dangerous and inhuman sound, when he grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look up.  
  
I did, meeting the look of an animal. _God,_ yes.  
  
Dangerous.  
  
Delicious.  
  
The man looked just fuckable when he stared at me like that...  
  
"You started this. Remember that," Edward whispered harshly.  
  
I moaned, grabbing his neck. My nails digging in.  
  
He hissed. Tensed. The tendons in his neck danced beneath my fingers.  
  
Fuck, yes.  
  
And he smelled good.  
  
So, so good.  
  
His upper lip curled.  
  
I gasped, my clit engorged and so fucking close I feared I would come. Right there, without him touching it.  
  
"So fucking hot," Edward growled, using his body to push me hard against the gate.  
  
That close I tasted the whiskey on his breath. It turned me on. Made me choke.  
  
He was still holding me still, his body hard against mine. His hand ruthless in its hold on my chin.  
  
I tried to use my hold on his neck to bring him closer.  
  
He didn't move. Just continued to growl low in his chest, his nostrils flaring.  
  
He bared his teeth at me.  
  
My nails dug in deeper, my own teeth baring.  
  
I didn't give a fuck anymore. Nothing mattered. I was so needy the tips of my breasts were swollen and sensitive.  
  
I needed him. Some part of him.  
  
Definitely his mouth.  
  
And I needed it right then...  
  
"Fuck," Edward whispered, somehow moving fucking closer _without_ touching my lips. "I can taste how fucking horny you are, you know that?"  
  
Oh, no he fucking didn't.  
  
Edward rubbed his nose lightly along my lips.  
  
I whimpered, letting them fall open and hoping he'd just kiss me already.  
  
"I can smell sex on you," he growled, finally leaning in.  
  
He reciprocated my earlier move.  
  
Licked me.  
  
My tongue slide out, making contact with his before he could pull away.  
  
It was in that instant that the final flood was let loose. One that didn't involve just me.  
  
Edward slammed me against the wall again, so hard I swore it'd leave bruises just as he slammed his mouth against mine.  
  
I arched. Opened my mouth.  
  
Moaned so loud it bordered on a scream.  
  
And finally, really gave in.

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chap 13 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=51** ](http://bit.ly/NJ7ynB)

 


	14. Here Come The Rabbits...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

 

**Prologue:**

 

**Here Come The Rabbits...**

 

**Here Come The Saints...**

 

**They'll All Be Appalled By The Time It All Ends.**

* * *

**_Time: 11:15 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Still up against the lucky fence._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
I was trying to get her to see reason.  
  
Trying to keep some control.  
  
But I'd had four whiskeys myself.  
  
Not enough to make me like her, but enough to add to the fury destroying my dick.  
  
 _Ungh_ , I wanted to bite her. Right on that sassy lower lip.  
  
It would be wrong. She was drunk.  
  
I needed her too bad. Had missed this side of her...  
  
And she was right there. Tiny, luscious body against mine.  
  
Sexy, suckable lips practically on my own.  
  
She was drunk. The last thing I wanted was to take advantage.  
  
Yeah, ok.  
  
How could I not take it when she offered it up so beautifully?  
  
I inhaled, the hand around her waist tightening. Feeling her dress and the tight little body beneath.  
  
The way her eyes had devoured me all night would haunt me.  
  
Scar me further.  
  
Shackle the last bit of my soul that I still had under control.  
  
Her small fingers became punishing on my hair.  
  
I hissed lowly, desperate for her to hurt me.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
Anywhere.  
  
I just wanted her claws _deep._  
  
Her words had already made their way there. I closed my eyes, inhaling her again and praying.  
  
Fervently.  
  
To anything out there that would hear.  
  
I just wanted her to remember. Tomorrow. I wanted her to remember how this felt.  
  
What she'd admitted...  
  
Fuck me, she was _mine_ and right then we both knew it.  
  
Her body was screaming it.  
  
I could just imagine myself sliding deep. Deep into her wet heat and being reclaimed even as I did my own claiming.  
  
I could, too. Right now. Bella wanted it just as bad as I did.  
  
Shit, I could imagine how wet she was.  
  
I wanted it. As much as I wanted her tongue on mine.  
  
I couldn't do it, I tried to remind myself, she was drunk...I didn't want her to regret this come morning...  
  
I licked my lips, trying to listen to the rational arguments going through my head.  
  
"Listen to me, Bella," I whispered raggedly.  
  
"Edward," she moaned, the sound almost making my knees buckle.  
  
My dick throbbed the way it only did when it came to her. Desperately and furiously. Determined to get in her at the same time that it bordered on coming right there.  
  
Especially when she was that close.  
  
 _Especially_ when she moved, molding herself and getting closer.  
  
"Fuck. Beautiful. Please stop. Please, before I lose it..." I begged, my hands digging deep.  
  
I wondered if I'd leave bruises.  
  
Wasn't surprised that a part of me _really_ wanted to.  
  
"I want you to lose it."  
  
And there she was. My own personal little porn star. Come back to life at the most inopportune of moments and moaning for me like my dick was all she could think about.  
  
My little porn star wasn't just good at the moaning.  
  
Fuck, no.  
  
The girl was _amazing_ with her tongue. Simply fucking amazing.  
  
It felt so good. Was so hot and soft. So wet. Reminded me so much of her pussy...  
  
Help me, Lord, it was on my mouth...  
  
Every good intention I had imploded, not leaving even dust behind in their wake. I heard the sound of me losing control. The same growl that warned that I was seconds away from losing my humanity.  
  
Seconds away from becoming the animal that only cared about taking.  
  
Bella's eyes burned as I flipped her over. In a rush, I slammed her against the gate, my body hungrily ramming into hers.  
  
She twitched, her breath leaving her on a gasp that made my teeth grind.  
  
Fuck, yes. I'd missed this. Missed her...needed...  
  
She was looking right at me. Bold and unafraid.  
  
 _Eager._  
  
"You started this. Remember that," I warned harshly, feeling my chest rumble with the words.  
  
Damn it, she would fucking remember. I didn't give a fuck what it took, the girl wouldn't forget.  
  
I'd pound her into the hospital if I had to. But there was no way she was fucking forgetting.  
  
After tonight, she'd have no choice. She'd have to face this. Face us.  
  
And admit the truth.  
  
The hellcat I remembered so well came out full force.  
  
My dick wept at the feel of her nails, harsh on my neck.  
  
The look she gave me was furious. Demanding.  
  
Just like I fucking remembered...  
  
"So fucking hot," I admitted, trembling as I slammed her back.  
  
Held her still.  
  
She fought me. My brow furrowed, my head almost falling back as I fought the rush in me. I pressed even more against her, my hand becoming tight around her small face.  
  
I bared my teeth, almost blind from the heat rushing in my veins.  
  
Pain shot up my neck. I almost groaned, my body coming to life from the feeling of her nails digging harder.  
  
My dick was throbbing so hard it was echoing in my abs. Every inhale was making it harder for me to function.  
  
My legs felt weak from the hunger. Blackness called from behind my eyes.  
  
I hissed again. Tightened my hold.  
  
She was the only thing still holding me here. Even as she was the one causing me to lose it.  
  
I closed my eyes, still gritting my teeth. Trying my fucking best to grab hold of some sanity and use it to put some distance...  
  
"Fuck," I heard myself whisper, my voice trembling just as badly as my body was. My chest was speeding up. My lungs had become nothing more than two vacuums, sucking up every bit of her they could.  
  
Especially when she smelled like this. I could smell the wetness of her. The sweet and musky taste that had been haunting me for years...  
  
"I can taste how fucking horny you are, you know that?" I whispered again, my eyes fixating on those lips.  
  
My throat was almost convulsing as I swallowed repeatedly.  
  
My mouth had become flooded. Like eager venom flowing, my saliva multiplied. The urge to lick her, to leave part of my DNA on her flesh, was strong.  
  
Beyond strong.  
  
I leaned in, eyes still frozen on her mouth. Her sweet little mouth that I remembered so well.  
  
God, I wanted it. Wanted it on mine. On my skin. Wrapped tight around my...  
  
Her lips were petal soft under my nose. I inhaled shakily, my eyes rolling back from the scent of her.  
  
She opened her lips for me. I leaned closer, knowing right there that I was going to lose.  
  
Lose the battle. Lose my self-control.  
  
"I can smell sex on you," I confessed, broken.  
  
My entire body vibrated as I tilted my head back.  
  
Her taste exploded in my mouth.  
  
My tongue literally shook against her lip.  
  
The moan she let out froze me.  
  
My tongue wasn't even across her lip when her own came out.  
  
I heard the gate protest as I forced her against it again.  
  
A part of me wondered if the bars were hurting her back.  
  
Another part didn't care.  
  
We were both moaning as our tongues tentatively pressed against each other.  
  
The pleasure that shot through me nearly knocked me off my feet.  
  
Her taste wrecked me all over again.  
  
I held her to me, as tight as I could without breaking her.  
  
Bella let me, her head falling back.  
  
Moaning for me. The sound hit my dick with the force of lightning.  
  
I moaned, feeling her open her mouth further.  
  
Her tongue retreated. Came back.  
  
Attacked mine with a fury.  
  
Instantaneously, it was a battle of wills.  
  
Fueled by hunger.  
  
Who would win? Who'd cave in first?  
  
Which one of us was hungrier?  
  
Fuck, I didn't know anything. All I knew was the soft, pliant feeling of her lip as I sucked it.  
  
Held her face still and nibbled on it.  
  
I was still fully immersed in what I was doing when her impatient tongue came back out to play. I could hear us, how loud we were as our tongues reconnected.  
  
God, everything about her screamed sex. _Especially_ the way her tongue moved...  
  
A horn blared behind us.  
  
Neither of us let go. Neither of us slowed down.  
  
Bella's leg slid up mine slowly. I felt goose bumps break out all over my body.  
  
Moaning loud enough to be heard a block away, I tilted my head and drove my tongue deeper.  
  
Bella moaned for me, opening further. Her leg wrapped around my hip again and just like that, I was in heaven.  
  
My hands latched onto her waist roughly. I lifted her up, my tongue still raping her mouth, and pressed myself home.  
  
God help me, I had no idea what the girl was wearing underneath but I could tell you this: whatever it was, it was made of almost nothing.  
  
I could feel so much of her through my jeans that, for a moment, I had to pull back.  
  
Break the kiss.  
  
Stop moving lest I come right there.  
  
"Edward!" Bella whimpered, the plea in her tone unmistakable. The way her body moved against me was even more telling.  
  
My baby girl was needy.  
  
She needed my cock.  
  
Deep, hard, _now_...  
  
 _Then what are we waiting for?_  
  
"Fuck," I gasped, holding myself still by the last of my will. My hands were on Bella's waist.  
  
Unfortunately, I only had two of them.  
  
Like it had in the past, the fact worked to my disadvantage. Bella writhed and arched against me in ways that were making me seriously doubt my own religion.  
  
"Babe..." I growled, trying to get her to stop.  
  
A part of me was starting to see reason.  
  
Starting to see the fact that we were outside.  
  
In public.  
  
There was a small police booth down the block if I remembered correctly...  
  
 _Room..._  
  
Yes! That.  
  
 _No! Wait what..._  
  
 _GET HER IN YOUR ROOM NOW!_ The midget roared, in a way that made him sound more like a giant Cyclops than a midget.  
  
I froze, swallowing forcefully as reality came crashing down around me.  
  
I needed her.  
  
I needed her more than I needed anything.  
  
But not like this.  
  
Not with her drunk.  
  
Not without her first admitting to me – _sober_ – that it was me she belonged to.  
  
There was no way she was walking away after I had her.  
  
None.  
  
"Edward..."  
  
My phone went off in my pocket, stopping both of us. I didn't move away from her as I stared into her eyes and reached into my right pocket.  
  
My left hand never left her waist. My thumb was pressing deep. Caressing the tight little abs I could feel.  
  
Bella panted as she stared at me, her eyes hooded. She didn't move, just followed my movements with her eyes as I brought the phone up to my ear.  
  
"He..." I had to pause to clear my throat. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, damn. It _is_ you two over there. I owe this woman two hundred dollars!"  
  
" _Hah!"_  
  
I jumped away from Bella as Emmett's voice boomed into my ear, followed closely by that small triumphant cry.  
  
Right after, the sound of heels clicking against the sidewalk reached my ears.  
  
I turned my head to the right, catching sight of Rosalie jogging daintily towards us.  
  
Bella gasped next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her start to frantically compose her clothes.  
  
 _Too late, little one. Knowing my brother, they were standing there a while._  
  
I didn't tell her that out loud, of course. No need to frazzle my poor girl more.  
  
There'd be hell to pay, for both of us, later.  
  
When we were alone...  
  
I resisted the urge to look back at Bella one more time.  
  
One more glimpse of that juicy skin and I'd rape her.  
  
In front of everyone. Including the French Police.  
  
Rosalie was almost up to us when I took off. I stormed passed her, saying simply, "She's drunk. Take care of her." Then I kept going.  
  
Kept going as fast as my legs would let me without breaking out into a run.  
  
I ignored Emmett's curious look as I passed him. Ignored it when he called my name, trying to get me to stop.  
  
Every step set off raw, hot agony throughout my body.  
  
Yet, I didn't stop.  
  
Everything in me that remained logical (very little, I might add) kept reminding me. Kept telling me to back off.  
  
I couldn't just take her now. Give in irrationally and ruin the chance of getting her back for real.  
  
One night would never be enough.  
  
She was living in a travesty. A farce. Pretending to belong to another man when it was clear to the universe, and everything in it, that she belonged to _me._  
  
I ground my teeth and tried to act human as I got closer and closer to the Place de la Concorde. The lighting here was way more abundant. So was the amount of people around.  
  
And, oh, goodie, here comes one of them.  
  
The one that just happens to be my sister.  
  
"Did you fuck her?" Alice asked accusingly, stopping in front of me and pointing one small finger right at my nose.  
  
Of course she'd already found out.  
  
Text messaging can be an evil thing, I tell you.  
  
Jasper stopped behind her, unsuccessfully smothering his laugh.  
  
"Does it fucking look like I did?" I hissed dangerously, resisting the urge to lift my sister up by her head.  
  
It'd been years since I'd done it, but hey, she hadn't really grown much since then.  
  
Alice's eyes flashed with confusion for a second before narrowing and falling.  
  
Falling down the length of my body.  
  
 _Big mistake, little sister._  
  
Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw my current _state_.  
  
How that warranted her fucking purse slamming into my head, I'll never know.  
  
But apparently, it did.  
  
And I almost killed her.  
  
Right there.  
  
My own sister.  
  
Clearly I wasn't thinking straight.  
  
Jasper, on the other hand, proved how much he loved her. Took one look at my murderous expression and deftly stepped between us.  
  
I almost choked the hell out of him, too.  
  
Then I reminded myself I was human.  
  
And that Alice could fucking hit.  
  
Hard.  
  
Most of the times, her aim was unerring.  
  
Those heels were big.  
  
I was still way too effing hard.  
  
"I'm serious, Edward! Did you try to fuck her?" Alice called after me, not caring that there were probably a hundred people around who could understand English.  
  
"Of course I fucking did!" I roared over my shoulder, sure that come morning she'd know just how much it wasn't just _my_ fault.  
  
My decision to leave Bella was already haunting my body. Punishing me brutally for walking away.  
It was something I planned to take care of.  
  
As soon as I was in my room.  
  
Then tomorrow, when Bella was sober, we were going to continue our 'talk'.  
  
It was fucking time the girl saw reason.  
  
I was desperate enough to do whatever necessary to make sure she did.  
  


* * *

 ** _Saturday, July 2, 2011_**  
 ** _Time: 10:30 AM_**  
 ** _What is_** **supposed _to be the 'dreaded' morning after..._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
" _Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!"_  
  
 _Only fucking_ Alice _would have an alarm tone like that..._  
  
I'd like to say I woke up with a pounding headache and that was that.  
  
I'd _love_ to say that my stomach revolting against me was the problem.  
  
Or simply that God forsaken, chirpy as fuck alarm.  
  
Yeah, there are a lot of things I would've appreciated waking up to instead of this. But there weren't.  
  
No headache greeted me upon my eyes opening.  
  
No stomach twists and turns.  
  
Only heartache.  
  
Yearning.  
  
Hunger….  
  
Just one question. Other than the headache and the stomach churn, where the hell was the guilt?  
  
Where was it?  
  
I couldn't find it!  
  
And damn it, if I was any type of good person I'd get up and start freaking finding it right now!  
  
Know what is else funny? All of those freaking thoughts zoomed through my head in the span of two seconds.  
  
Two.  
  
That's as long as it took for me to blink once. When I did, the sun pierced my eyes with the same strength as pure _realization_ pierced my brain.  
  
The moment that happened I could do only three things.  
  
One: Groan like a beast dying and roll over.  
  
Two: Cringe and ignore the thoughts trying to superimpose themselves on my head.  
  
And three: Latch onto the first thing I found and hug it tightly to me as I used it as an anchor.  
  
Too bad that something ended up being a person.  
  
One with very loud vocal chords and a screech to rival Satan.  
  
Yeah. So not what I needed right then…  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"Fuck you! Your alarm clock is shit!" I hissed, letting Alice go and rolling over. The sun was truly blinding but I ignored it, blinking past the last of my sleepiness and laying flat on my back.  
  
I heard Alice moving. Breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her alarm clock turn off.  
  
Continued to stare at the ceiling of Alice's room as something pressed hard on my chest.  
  
Alice moved, settling next to me and mirroring my position.  
  
It wasn't lost on me how I'd ended up in her room last night.  
  
As a matter of fact, not very much of the night before was lost. I could remember almost everything.  
  
Most of all, I could remember everything that happened.  
  
On that dance floor.  
  
God, help me, on that sidewalk...  
  
"Bella...we have yet another problem on our hands," Alice whispered.  
  
Hearing her like that was the death toll for my calm. "Gee, Alice, you think?" I whispered back, one hand pressing against my forehead as I tried to blink back my annoying tears. "Aside from shoving your brother's dick right in me, which I hadn't been far from doing before Rose came along, I straight up cheated on Scott. _Again_!"  
  
And that did it. Even as I forced back the sobs and remained silent by sheer force of will, two tears slipped out of the corner of my eyes. I continued to stare at the ceiling, hurt and angry with myself.  
  
I heard the door to the room open. Began rapidly trying to dry my tears before I heard Rose.  
  
"Get up. I've got coffee. We need to do some serious recon."  
  
Recon? What the fuck did she think this was? Call of Duty 4?  
  
 _Knowing her, yes._  
  
I sat up, still wiping at my cheeks. I was more than relieved when I noticed the only person in the room was Rose, carrying a small tray. "Where are the others?" I asked, cringing when I heard how hoarse I sounded.  
  
"I gave Jessica and Angela explicit orders. Convince Ben and Mike to keep those three fuckers busy. At least 'till lunch. Didn't want anyone interrupting us," Rose said, calmly walking up to the nightstand next to Alice and placing the tray there.  
  
Alice and I both mumbled a low 'thank you' when she handed us the steaming mugs.  
  
Rose took her own mug and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Alice.  
  
Several long minutes passed with each of us quietly sipping our coffee and seeming lost in thought.  
  
Then, as one, we each let out long suffering sighs that quickly segued into giggles. I could tell we were each thinking the very same thing.  
  
What a freaking predicament.  
  
"Seriously, though," Rose said when her giggles finally subsided. She looked down at the bed, her expression becoming contemplative. Lost. "We have to find a way out of this."  
  
"Um...Rose?" Alice said, sounding almost...timid.  
  
Slightly afraid.  
  
 _Oh, hell no, Alice. Don't go there..._  
  
" _What_ did my brother do?"  
  
 _She went there._  
  
 _Did you really doubt the nosy midget would?_  
  
"You know damned well what your brother did!" Rose snapped, her cheeks blooming red.  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it. And being as you need help, or so you claim, I find myself in the best position to offer said help. I did grow up with the man, after all. But I can't help without been well informed," Alice said, crossing her arms calmly.  
  
I inched away slowly, seriously envisioning Rose flinging her coffee in Alice's face.  
  
"Why are you so determined to hear the full details of what happened with your brother?" Rose growled, shooting to her feet and pacing away.  
  
"She's incestuous like that," I mumbled.  
  
"Fuck you!" Alice snapped, swatting at me with her small hand.  
  
I leaned back, almost losing my coffee in the process.  
  
I think it was seriously time I got out of bed.  
  
"Rose, just tell me. What did he do wrong?" Alice continued, turning back to stare at Rose and effectively halting my plans of escape.  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong," Rose said, her back facing us.  
  
She seemed to be staring off into space.  
  
My heart clenched for her.  
  
"But don't you get it, Alice? He will. I know he fucking will."  
  
Alice and I stared at each other, exchanging wide eyed looks.  
  
The hunch I'd had about why she was running reared its head again.  
  
But that would mean...was Rose... _afraid_?  
  
"Rose, I love my brother. I do. But I also know how he can be. That being said, I would love to help you but I can't when very little is making sense," Alice said in a low voice, obviously attempting to coax her further.  
  
Rose sighed, her shoulders rising with the movement. "I told you, Alice. I bumped into him at the beginning of the ball. Literally. You guys weren't there, yet. We exchanged two sentences. And I swear, I don't even think they were nice. Then I left outside. I just wanted some air. Out follows fucking Morrison after me. He was convinced that that time he could 'make me his'. I almost killed the motherfucker. Could've handled him, too. I swear to you Alice, I have _no_ idea what possessed your brother to follow me out there..."  
  
"I do."  
  
Alice and Rose glared at me.  
  
"...but he did. And before he was even in front of me, the fucker had made up his mind," Rose continued. A dam seemed to have burst inside her. Her eyes were wide and it was clear that she was replaying the night in her head. "He decided to pretend he was my boyfriend and _save_ me from Morrison. Yeah, save me. Right. Then he walks right up to me, grabs me, and freaking kisses me! We didn't even know each other's names!" Rose huffed, her throat jumping and her cheeks darkening.  
  
"Oh, God," Alice groaned, covering her hand with her face.  
  
"THEN, your brother gets it into his fucking head to escort me to my room. By then he knows my name, because fucking Morrison said it. And I swear, I saw the recognition on his face. But I still hadn't asked his name. I didn't care, either. I was just trying to get out of his hold..."  
  
I assure you, by now Alice and I are staring at her with gaping mouths.  
  
There's this image that keeps replaying in my head. Big ass Emmett, practically dragging Rose back to the hotel.  
  
Yikes.  
  
"And...well. We got to the hotel. But something went wrong when we got to the entrance," Rose said, looking hesitant to continue.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alice asked slowly.  
  
I shook my head, already guessing where this was heading. The only logical reason why those two would end up in bed.  
  
"Alice, I told you, he turned me on," Rose admitted grudgingly, crossing her arms and looking away.  
  
Alice's nostrils flared and I could tell she was praying for patience.  
  
But really, she did ask.  
  
"So you attacked my brother," Alice began slowly.  
  
"I did not attack him!" Rose denied, her face turning redder.  
  
Alice and I shared a skeptical look.  
  
"Like I was saying, it...began. Whatever. So you're telling me you didn't ask his name until _after_ you had given him your virginity? Wait, did he know you were a virgin?"  
  
Rose's brow furrowed and I could tell by the stubborn tilt of her chin that she was thinking of refusing to answer.  
  
In the end, though, she would. It was inevitable.  
  
Alice and I had information she needed.  
  
And we weren't giving it for free.  
  
Neither would Rose in our shoes, I assure you, so I don't feel bad.  
  
Nope.  
  
Rose sighed when she saw that we were just as silent as her. Waiting expectantly for her to go on.  
  
"I'm going to regret this. I know I am," Rose mumbled, throwing one look up at the heavens. When she turned back to look at us, her face was blank. "He realized I was a virgin when he shoved it in, ok?"  
  
Alice's face turned a shade of red undocumented before. To her credit, she remained silent and allowed Rose to continue.  
  
"Then we started...talking..."  
  
" _While_ he was in you?" I asked, unable to stop myself.  
  
Alice whimpered next to me.  
  
I didn't blame her.  
  
We both have very active imaginations and this was one of her brother's we were talking about.  
  
Rose nodded her head, having the decency to not look Alice in the eye.  
  
I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of this conversation.  
  
"And that's when he told me his name."  
  
"So...you guys didn't get to finish then?" I asked.  
  
Rose looked away.  
  
Alice and I gaped again.  
  
"You know..." Rose said when she turned back to us and saw our faces. "Considering what I know about you two, and I know I don't know the half of it, I can feel confident in saying that you two shouldn't be judging me."  
  
"I'm not judging," I said under my breath.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alice!" Rose and I both cried.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll accept the fact that _both_ my best friends have screwed my brothers. That still doesn't explain why he's here and therefore why he brought Jasper along!" Alice huffed.  
  
I stared at her sympathetically.  
  
"I honestly don't know why he's here," Rose said.  
  
"What happened...after?" I asked, trying to understand further.  
  
"I got ready and left. You guys saw him following. Well, he followed me after I got dressed, thanked him for a good night, and walked out the room."  
  
"What?" Alice and I gasped.  
  
I really wish someone would've been there to take a picture of our faces.  
  
No way.  
  
No fucking way.  
  
"Rose... _you're_ the one who walked away?" Alice wheezed.  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
Rose nodded, looking confused.  
  
Time seemed to stop. All I could do was look at Alice...who was looking at me...  
  
And fuck! There we go, laughing...  
  
"What the fuck is so funny?" Rose snapped.  
  
I wheezed, trying to wrap my head around the image going through my head.  
  
Emmett, the King of one night stand's, was left hanging.  
  
"I can't breathe!" Alice gasped, doubled over from her giggles.  
  
At this point we were clinging to each other like lunatics, laughing like the Joker himself had suffocated us with poison gas.  
  
"I don't fucking get it!"  
  
This only made us laugh harder.  
  
"Are you fucking insane?"  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "It's that now we know at least one of the reasons why Emmett followed you."  
  
Rose's eyebrows came down.  
  
I couldn't believe that she didn't get it.  
  
That she didn't see the glorious irony in this situation.  
  
"Rose, why did you walk away? Really?" I asked.  
  
She clearly hadn't been expecting me to ask her that, if the look on her face was any indication.  
  
"How can you even ask me that? Uh, hello? I don't even get why he's chasing me. What? He wants to fuck me again? That bad? There's no way a guy like him is chasing me for any other reason. I, for one, don't treasure the idea of a relationship. And _if_ I ever decided to try it, I certainly wouldn't give it a go with such _spectacular_ relationship material such as him," Rose said, her lip curling slightly at the end.  
  
"So, knowing what _we_ know about him, I ask again. How can you guys even wonder why? Seriously, I know he wants to fuck again. And it was...fun. But I'm not going to be one of his little booty calls."  
  
I nodded my head, expecting just as much.  
  
Ok, fine, so maybe Alice and I had complained _too_ much over the years when it came to his tendencies.  
  
In our defense, we were just confused and disgusted. We know a side of Emmett that goes completely against the way he is with women.  
  
"Exactly. So now do you see what's funny? You left first..."  
  
"So you're saying that he's only chasing me because of some stupid, egoistic urge to conquer..." Rose growled, her face turning vicious.  
  
"Not exactly, although that is part of it," Alice said, holding up a hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rose said, her eyes intent as she stared at Alice.  
  
I looked at Alice.  
  
"I..." Alice said, clearly torn between telling her and not telling her.  
  
"What?" Rose repeated.  
  
"The way he looks at you, Rose. We know that look," I admitted, cringing when Alice looked at me like I'd punched her in the mouth with that last comment.  
  
Rose turned away again.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
I'd already seen the look on her face.  
  
Could tell Alice had, as well.  
  
It was time we did some serious...'meddling'. For their sake, someone had to step in.  
  
"And last night?" I asked. "What happened last night, Rose?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alice began.  
  
I interrupted her. "Her and Emmett interrupted me and Edward before we could-"  
  
"Ah. I get it," Alice said quickly, trying to stop me.  
  
I stared at Rose, seriously undecided about whether I was grateful for last night's interruption or not.  
  
 _Of course you are, you little slut! You have a significant other. SIGNIFICANT. Remember?_  
  
 _Yes. Yes I do,_ the fairy huffed, tilting up her head. _And he can't do half of what Edward can with one look._  
  
Fucking hell.  
  
"I was out looking for you," Rose said, bringing me back out of my thoughts. "I think Emmett followed me, but next thing you know we're walking down the streets, looking for you...we talked. More like argued. That man is an insufferable ass!" Rose cried, her face flushed.  
  
I had never seen Rosalie so ill-composed before. Not like this. Sure, she got mad a lot, but this went beyond it.  
  
This wasn't even really anger.  
  
I could see what was beneath.  
  
"And then... _ohhh_ , I almost killed him. You know what he had the fucking nerve to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, please, God, let it be innocent..." Alice prayed in a little voice next to me.  
  
"He fucking says, 'well, we're stuck on this trip together now', as if it isn't _his_ fault! Then he says, 'we _have_ to put up with each other. We can't keep avoiding each other in front of everyone else. So just smile and deal with it like I have to, _sweetheart'_ ", Rose mimicked, her tone deepening in a poor imitation of Emmett's.  
  
"Oh, my fucking God. What did you say?" I asked, shaking my head.  
  
"I told him to go fuck himself."  
  
I burst out laughing, followed by Alice.  
  
"I wish I could've seen the look on his face!" Alice giggled.  
  
Rose shook her head. "No...no you don't."  
  
" _And..._ what does that mean?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
Rose bit her lip, taking a sudden interest in the covers.  
  
"Rose...what did he say?" I hedged again.  
  
"He said...Alice cover your ears."  
  
"Wait. What? Why?"  
  
"Trust me, cover your ears."  
  
"Oh, God, please tell me it's not what I think it is."  
  
"Alice, shut up. You wanted to know. And I sure as hell do. Rose, what did he say?" I said, leaning even closer to her.  
  
Rose's nostrils flared. She mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't catch it. What I did catch was the way her face flushed even more.  
  
Jesus. Emmett was giving the poor, _young_ girl high blood pressure.  
  
I knew the feeling well. Trust me.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"He said, 'Too fucking late! And yes, babe, I was thinking about you', ok?" Rose cried, her face taking the final plunge into bright, neon red.  
  
"Fucking shit!" Alice whined, moving to climb out of the bed.  
  
I latched onto her arm, keeping her there. As uncomfortable (and hilarious) as this was, we needed to help out.  
  
"Rose, have you stopped to think-" I began, but Rose interrupted me with a shake of her head.  
  
"I say we move on to a situation that is a little more...'pressing', don't you think?" Rose calmly said, directing that eyebrow from hell at me.  
  
Alice turned to me, too. Both of them were now expectantly looking at me.  
  
Waiting.  
  
As if I really knew what to fucking say.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? That I'm a bitch? That I'm a miserable, cunt rag who keeps cheating on her boyfriend even though he's been nothing but amazing to her-"  
  
"Easy," Rose said, placing her hand on my shoulder and effectively stopping my flustered tirade.  
  
"What?" I asked glumly, trying my best to hold back my own self-disgust. I had very strong rules about morality. Especially when it came to relationships. I had not only broken every rule I believed in, it was only going to get worse. I knew it.  
  
"There's no good way out of this. No matter what I do from here on end, someone's going to get hurt."  
They both continued to stare at me after I finally admitted out loud what was really tearing out my heart.   
  
That one sentence did to me what had happened to Rose earlier. It opened the flood.  
  
A flood fueled by their sympathetic looks.  
  
"And you know what's worse?" I asked, wide-eyed and rising to my knees on the bed. "I don't even regret it! I can't!"  
  
I swear to you, crickets chirping doesn't even begin to describe what followed that statement.  
  
For a moment, as I kneeled on that bed with the covers tangled around my legs, I swore that all of France had come to a screeching halt outside the windows.  
  
I could hear nothing but the rapid beats of my heart.  
  
The tortured breaths leaving my lungs.  
  
Oh, and my inner harpy, going all out battle royal on the fairy's ass.  
  
I don't know how long passed but Alice was the first one to bring herself out of it.  
  
"What...what exactly did my brother tell you yesterday?" she asked.  
  
I sighed, my entire body slumping from the weight I was feeling.  
  
And because I knew very well what my opinion would do to _her._  
  
"I believe him, Alice. I believe that Tanya did blackmail both of them," was all I could bring myself to say, my throat tight as I thought back on yesterday's conversation.  
  
On the flashes of Edward, all by himself and trapped in that situation by that poor excuse of a person.  
  
Alice swallowed, staring at me with a shuddered and stubborn look. I could tell she wanted to argue with me upright. To refute what I had just said.  
  
Not because she didn't believe her brother but because of one simple fact.  
  
Bitterness.  
  
She didn't want to fully believe Jasper. She didn't and that would probably prove to be the hardest thing for either her or Jasper himself to overcome.  
  
I could see it in her eyes. Recognized it for what it was.  
  
Until last night, I'd felt the same way. A small part of me was still stubbornly hanging on. Whispering that I was being a fool. I knew all the stories about men. Hell, I'd fully believed myself the 'victim' of one such asshole.  
  
Yet, most of me was convinced he wasn't lying. And that meant I had to convince Alice, too.  
  
Even if it meant forcing her to reexamine her feelings for Jasper, there was no way she could go on believing her brother would just abandon her for five years.  
  
"Alice...I didn't want to believe it, either. I still don't, but what your brother told me last night was pretty convincing. Besides, he's your brother. Do you really think he'd not see you for that long without good reason? Do you really think _both_ your brothers would team up with the man who took your virginity and ran if he didn't have a good reason, too?" I finished, literally leaning back and expecting a resulting Armageddon to wipe me clear off the bed.  
  
Alice blinked a few times. I could tell by the way her eyes were flickering back and forth that she was deep in thought.  
  
"And...where does this leave you?" she finally asked, her eyes focusing back on me.  
  
I wanted to ask her where it left _her_ , but decided against it.  
  
I was, after all, the one with the more pressing matter.  
  
AKA: the boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know," I confessed.  
  
"Do you want to get back with Edward?" Rose asked bluntly, making me blush.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"And that's not a 'no', is it?" Rose asked, tilting her head.  
  
I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her.  
  
"Bella...you have to let Scott go," Alice said in a low voice.  
  
"That was the plan, wasn't it?" I cried, feeling the helplessness rush to my head again. "I let him go after the trip. But unfortunately, I am a complete whore when it comes to your brother. Complete. Did I tell you he had the Met closed down four years ago just for us and that I gave him head in the Temple of Dendur? 'Cause yeah, it happened..."  
  
"WHAT?" Two identical screeches reached my ears.  
  
I cringed, realizing that my panic was setting off my worse flaw. My worse. I was on full ramble now and very little in the world would stop me. "And I should regret last night. I really should. But...but that talk...you know what has been the hardest part of the last four years? Trying to reconcile the wonderful man I thought I knew with the asshole I'd thought he'd become..."  
  
"I know what you mean," Alice whispered, looking at me with a look that was understanding mixed with incredulity.  
  
Damn it! I'd have to deal with this confession later!  
  
And it wasn't stopping!  
  
"And last night...last night I got a glimpse at him again. The boy that I threw a pie in his face. Your brother. Yeah, I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified that deep down the man is truly just an amazing liar and that he's playing me for an idiot. Still, the facts do seem to make sense. At least as he tells me them. As for what happened after..."  
  
"What happened after?" Rose asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that," I said, hearing Alice groan lightly. "I was drinking and _you_ fools decided it would be a good idea to let him, of all people, go after me..."  
  
"Uh, Bella? In our defense, it had very little to do with us actually 'letting' him. He just got up and took off in your direction," Alice said, oh so helpfully.  
  
"Still! You could've stopped him! I would've done it for you!"  
  
"Liar!" Alice accused, pointing that small finger at me.  
  
"Would you two stop taking your sexual frustrations out on each other?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I gasped, affronted. Turning to look at Rose with a shocked look. "Ma'am, correct me if I'm wrong, but what have you been doing to us the past two days?"  
  
"Thank you," Alice said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I have _no_ idea what you bitches are talking about. I had sex two _days_ ago," Rose quipped, smirking happily.  
  
"And you clearly want to do it again," I said childishly, enjoying the way her smirk fell right off at that.  
  
"Look who's talking. Honey, if I hadn't come around last night, you would've ended up with Cullen dick pressed far passed your belly button."  
  
"And this must run in the family, judging by your very accurate guess..." I trailed off, looking at her sideways.  
  
"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Alice cried, making us jump. "Back to the problem at hand. I am not sitting here while you two discuss 'Cullen dick'. Bella, you have to break up with Scott. If you can't control it then you have to let him go."  
  
Count on her to hit me right in the nose with the bluntness.  
  
"Do you even realize just how fucked up..."  
  
"I do. Trust me. But even more fucked up is letting the moment come to pass when you're...you know... _impaled_..."  
  
No, she fucking didn't.  
  
Of course she did.  
  
"And that happening while you're still Scott's girlfriend. A kiss is bad enough. Grinding is bad enough. But if you cross that line into sex, we all know that's it. As far as you can go. Do you really want that to happen?" Alice asked, eyes locked on mine.  
  
"Of course not! I wouldn't feel this bad if I did!" I cried, fighting the urge to pull my own hair. "It would be so much easier if your brother could just stick to our agreement. I hear him out and he doesn't touch. Problem is, he really can't stop himself from touching..."  
  
"A little narcissistic of you, don't you think so?" Rose murmured, her tone amused.  
  
"Need I remind you why Edward's even here right now?" I growled, praying for patience.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Alice cried, holding her hands up. "Does Edward know that you're planning on leaving Scott, yet?"  
  
"Of course not! Are you kidding me? There'd be nothing standing in his way then!" I whined.  
  
"But that's just it. Think about it, Bella," Alice said, rising to her own knees and facing me. "Edward did agree to at least try not to touch you. And all just because you agreed to hear him out. Yeah, he's failing at it but what if he had more...incentive?" Alice asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused and kind of afraid.  
  
What the hell did she mean by 'incentive'?  
  
"What if you told Edward that you're breaking up with Scott in a month?"  
  
"Uh...he'd possibly rape her on the spot?" Rose asked sarcastically, eloquently voicing one of my fears.  
  
 _Desire, bitch, You mean number ONE desire._  
  
 _Shut it!_  
  
"Or..." Alice began, holding up a finger. "She could tell him like this. We can see where this goes... _after._ Trust me, my brother is an asshole but Bella, you're right. He isn't evil. If you explain to him why you can't do it now...with the possibility of you being able to do _it_ later..."  
  
I stared at Alice, unsure if I was hearing her correctly.  
  
"Oh, holy fucking shit. Genius. Dude, what else do you need to know? I need your help!" Rose cried, leaning forward and almost knocking me over.  
  
"Are you both fucking serious right now?" I asked, looking between them.  
  
Alice gave me a smug look. "Of course I am. Bella...I think even you, at this point, suspect that my brother would do anything for you."  
  
I swallowed heavily. Shook my head.  
  
Attempted to open my mouth and deny something I knew to be true.  
  
I did suspect that.  
  
And also what that would mean.  
  
Fear, however, can be a mighty powerful deterrent.  
  
Probably the most powerful of all.  
  
"Bella, you either, (a) take this chance, or (b) break up with Scott before you end up cheating on him even more. You chose," Rose said, her tone sympathetic.  
  
I chewed on my lip while I plucked at the covers.  
  
Could I do this?  
  
Should I?  
  
What would happen after I did?  
  
Did I really have any other choice?  
  
No.  
  
 _And damn you, Edward Cullen, for once more taking it from me._  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
"What do we do first?" I asked in a low tone.  
  
"Rose goes to find Jess and Angie. We need a status report," Alice said, her small face serious.  
  
"Now you're talking!" Rose said excitedly. "But...wait. What do we do about _my_ problem?"  
  
"You leave that to me. By the time you return, I'll have thought of something," Alice said smirking.  
  
I bit my lip, trying to hide my own smirk. It was times like this that I truly felt mentally connected with my best friend.  
  
I knew exactly what she was planning on doing.  
  
"Alright. Fine," Rose said, completely oblivious to the devious intentions we had in mind. She stood up, placing her mug back on the tray then turning to walk towards the door. "Keep those cell phones near you. We're winning this. Even _if_ Bella goes back to Edward, it isn't happening now. And I sure as hell am not giving Emmett a chance. Since Alice feels the same way, I feel like I can safely say we are all in accord. Am I right?"  
  
Rose stared over her shoulder at us, her hand on the door knob.  
  
Alice and I nodded at her, smiling.  
  
Rose threw us one more smirk before opening the door and exiting the room.  
  
We waited, quiet and barely breathing.  
  
Let about a minute pass.  
  
Then as one, we were up.  
  
"I'm texting Emmett!" Alice cried, flying for the nightstand where her cell was charging.  
  
I was already out of bed, my suitcases positioned at the other end of my jump. I ripped one of them open. Was about to dive into it, then thought better of it.  
  
"Alice," I said in a small voice, kneeling on the floor and staring into my suitcase.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I _am_ thinking about giving in to your brother."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But..." I continued, my throat getting tight as I thought of all the reasons why that was such a bad idea. "How...how do I know for sure that..."  
  
"He's not lying?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well...Bella he does get hard for you..."  
  
"Yeah, Alice, and Lord help poor Jasper because he gets so hard for you even your _brothers_ know it. Do you believe that means he...cares for you?" I asked.  
  
I hadn't even realized it but I'd started moving. Without thinking about it, I had crawled over to where our shopping bags still were.  
  
Was actually searching through one of them.  
  
"No."  
  
"See? And your brother says there hasn't been anyone after me. How the hell am I supposed to believe that a guy...any guy...a guy as horny as _him_..."  
  
"I need a therapist."  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that he's gone almost four years without sex? Even if it wasn't with Tanya?" I continued, ignoring Alice.  
  
Ignoring what I had unthinkingly pulled out of the bag.  
  
"How do I know for sure?" I asked again, just as my eyes refocused and I saw what I was holding.  
  
 _No way..._  
  
 _You weren't paying attention._  
  
 _You sneaky little bitch._  
  
 _Admit it, they're hot._  
  
They were! The boy shorts I was holding were adorable and innocently naughty.  
  
Oxymoronic, but that's what made them so perfect.  
  
"Easy, Bella," Alice answered, making me turn to her finally.  
  
She had been searching through her own bags on the other side of the room.  
  
In her hand, was a little red and black-laced thong.  
  
A really hot one.  
  
Alice smirked at me when she saw the understanding begin to form on my face.  
  
She held up the thong, wiggling it at me and smiling happily.  
  
"We make sure."

* * *

 ** _30 minutes later..._**  
 ** _Location: Rue Boissy d' Anglas, Corner of the Hotel de Crillon._**  
 ** _Place de la Concorde, Paris._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
I leaned my head back against the stone of the hotel's exterior, eyes closed and cracking my knuckles.  
  
"Will you please stop that already?"  
  
An annoying habit I'd developed since this morning.  
  
But short of finding a punching bag somewhere and taking what I felt out on it the hard way, I was stuck. This was my only way of exercising some of the energy abusing my synapses.  
  
My muscles.  
  
Yes, especially one in particular.  
  
"Bro, I'm serious."  
  
"Where the hell is Jasper?" I asked, opening my eyes and restlessly pushing off the wall.  
  
"He said he was taking care of something. I think he's checking on Scott's location."  
  
Just as I had fucking hoped.  
  
I resisted the urge to bite my knuckle.  
  
Or run straight back into the hotel and straight to Jasper's room.  
  
Damn it. I needed him to tell me something good.  
  
Something worth it. I _needed_ Bella free of Scott and I needed it fucking _now_.  
  
"And where's this guy who works for you?" I asked, leaning back against the wall. Crossing my arms and trying to pretend I wasn't going crazy inside.  
  
"Texted me like three minutes ago. Said he should be pulling up soon," Emmett said, his eyes staring off across the street.  
  
I took a second to look at him. In the sunlight, he was forced to squint but not enough that I couldn't see what was going on inside him.  
  
I recognized that look with every fiber of my being.  
  
For a moment I felt bad for not telling him. For not letting him onto what was going on. I could tell he was confused as fuck.  
  
But you know what? Jasper and I figured it out on our own. I'm sure my brother could very well do the same.  
  
And if not, at least it'd be fun as fucking hell to watch him trying to do so for a while.  
  
"Edward."  
  
I turned (more like jumped up) and saw Jasper.  
  
I exhaled, feeling my hands clench as I waited for him to get closer.  
  
I couldn't read the look on his face. Couldn't tell if he had something good to tell me or not.  
  
 _Come on man, I fucking need this..._  
  
"What did you learn?" I asked, as soon as he was near enough to hear me speaking low.  
  
"What are you, one of us now?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking bemusedly.  
  
I subtly scratched my nose.  
  
With my most important finger.  
  
"Mature," Jasper said, coming to a stop next to me. "Real mature. I'll tell you all I learned when we get upstairs. I do believe this is Emmett's man pulling up now," he continued, motioning with his head to the black car pulling up to the curve.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek, praying for patience when everything inside me screamed.  
  
God damn it, my dick was practically raw after last night.  
  
Fucker was still hard.  
  
There was no relief in sight.  
  
Can was say fucking 'flashbacks'? Except this time, it wasn't me holding myself back.  
  
Inhaling deeply, I did the only thing I knew would be effective at distracting me.  
  
I annoyed my brother.  
  
"Emmett's 'man', huh? Bro, is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"Asshole, don't fucking start. I'm in an even worse mood than you are right now..."  
  
"I swear, it's like babysitting children."  
  
"Shut up!" Emmett and I snapped at Jasper just as the back door to car opened.  
  
All of us immediately went silent, turning to watch as a man got out of the back.  
  
"Bro!" Emmett cried happily, taking off towards the guy who was just as tall as him and almost just as wide.  
  
The man stared at Emmett as he got closer, his expression controlled.  
  
Almost hard.  
  
There was something dark in his eyes.  
  
If it wasn't for the slight tilt at the corner of his mouth I would've thought he was pissed.  
  
"What up, dude?" Emmett asked, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Fucking exhausted. The flight from home to here is shit. A whole fucking day full of shit," the man said, his face finally changing from stoic to something else.  
  
Hell, I'd done it once. Took a flight straight from Australia here.  
  
Twenty-three hours. Twenty-three hours that, like the man said, were full of shit.  
  
"Guys," Emmett said, still smiling and motioning towards the guy. "This is Jason, my CFO, but we all really know that just means this here is the motherfucker in charge of all the animals I dispatch to destroy the idiots that deserve it."

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

* * *

 


	15. Of Bunnies, Saints, and a Night Filled With Rain

* * *

**Chapter 15**   
**Of Bunnies, Saints, and a Night Filled With Rain**

**(Somehow this all ends with masturbation. Don't look at me, only those two would know how...)**

* * *

  
_**Saturday, July 2nd 2011**_  
 ** _Time: 11:09 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Rue Boissy d' Anglas, Corner of the Hotel de Crillon._**  
 ** _Place de la Concorde, Paris._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
 _"Guys," Emmett said, still smiling and motioning towards the guy. "This is Jason, my CFO, but we all really know that just means this here is the motherfucker in charge of all the animals I dispatch to destroy the idiots that deserve it."_  
  
"Destroy? I fucking wish. We're only 'allowed' to cause any real harm when 'under dangerous circumstances that leave no other open option'. Can you believe that bullshit? It's even stated like that line for line in our damned contracts," Jason complained, his lip curling at what was his obvious distaste at the idea.  
  
"The pitfalls of being what we are. We deal in security, not assassinations-" Emmett began.  
  
"And I've told you a million times, you should've just made the switch from security to mercenary services. At least then, we'd actually get to inflict some pain."  
  
 _Who_ was this guy?  
  
"Let's get you settled in," Emmett said, carefully casting a look at Jasper behind Jason's back. "We'll tell you everything about the upcoming blood bath after."  
  
I looked at Jasper, who's face had gone completely blank.  
  
He'd already given us the whole drill. Jason was to be told only what he needed to know when it was necessary.  
  
Much like Emmett and I, only I knew Jasper hoped to keep Jason even further out of it, if possible.  
  
As Emmett led Jason down the block and back towards the entrance, I fell back, walking side by side with Jasper.  
  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, nodding my head towards the two men in front of us.  
  
He still hadn't told us exactly what we were going to tell the new guy.  
  
" _Later_ ," Jasper mouthed, taking his phone out of his pocket and going Flash-Fingers on the screen.  
It really freaked me out the speed with which he could type on that thing. It was reminiscent of a teenage girl with a texting addiction.  
  
He surprised me when he handed the phone to me just as we were entering the hotel. Confused, I stared at him, then at Emmett and Jason (who were still in front of us) before looking down.  
  
What I saw there made me do a double take. Inside me, I heard a chorus break out into a beautiful rendition of 'Hallelujah' as I saw the best thing that God could have ever put in front of me.  
"Dude! Are you fucking serio..."  
  
Just as I was turning to Jasper, the asshole slapped his hand over my mouth.  
  
Hard.  
  
He even went as far as to shush me while throwing a paranoid look at my brother and Jason.  
  
I ripped his hand off my mouth, ignoring his annoying attitude. I barely held myself back from jumping up and down and smiling ear to ear like a happy lunatic.  
  
I looked back down at the phone, almost not believing what I was seeing.  
  
Ahead of us, Jason and Emmett had come to a stop in front of the check-in desk.  
  
Not that I was paying that much attention to where I was going. My eyes were busy taking in the sight in front of me...on the amazing small but God-message-delivering device...  
  
"What...the..." I almost tripped, feeling my body being yanked backwards.  
  
Everything blurred passed me, I almost dropped Jasper's phone, swear to you I heard the soles of my sneakers screeching against the marble... "Dude," I snapped. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Give me the phone. Give it-"  
  
"No!" I tried to get Jasper to let go of my damned shirt even as he managed to pull me towards the elevators.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"I said no!" I said, smacking his arm away and cradling the phone to my chest.  
  
"It's  _my_ fucking phone, dude!"  
  
"And I  _need_ what's on it! You're the one who showed it to me!" I growled, not understanding why he would show me the phone then demand it back before I could put it to use.  
  
"Exactly," Jasper said, crossing his arms stubbornly and putting himself between me and the damned elevators. "And what are you planning to do with this information?"  
  
What. A. Fucking.  _Stupid_. Question.  
  
So I decided to come back with some of my own. "Is this or is this not Scott?"  
  
Jasper looked at me like I'd lost my mind.  
  
Hah! What'd he think was going to happen when he showed me this?  
  
"It obviously is," Jasper started saying but I stopped him.  
  
"And is he," I continued, ignoring him. "or is he not hugging another woman... _very_ closely in this pic?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then move out my way!"  
  
"No!"  
  
And so started another power struggle, one that somehow ended up with Jasper hanging off my back and me hopping around like a fucking rabbit.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"You're jumping the gun! Give me the fucking phone!"  
  
" _What_ are you two doing?"  
  
"Your brother won't give me my phone!"  
  
I took the opportunity and threw him off my back.  
  
The fucker flipped over mid fall and landed on his feet like some sort of stealth ninja cat.  
  
A pissed off one who's glasses just fell on the floor.  
  
"Bro, what's wrong with you? Seriously. Give him back the phone!"  
  
Traitor. Taking his side.  
  
"I need it," I said, getting ready to try to barrel through Jasper again.  
  
I was interrupted as Jason walked up to us.  
  
He look part curious and part bored.  
  
Jasper gave me a look I knew very well. I knew what it meant by now.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Jason asked in that monotone of his.  
  
I watched, breathing deeply and trying to keep myself rational, as Jason walked up to the elevators and pressed the button.  
  
Damn it, did  _army_ have to bleed out of this guy that much?  
  
Not being envious or anything, just saying. For the sake of keeping a low cover, having a man that obviously dangerous on the team might be bad.  
  
Or it might prove useful.  
  
Damn it. I was thinking again.  
  
 _No! Get upstairs and show Bella what's on that phone!_  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jasper managed to take the damned phone away from me.  
  
Fuck! I should've paid more attention!  
  
Jason and Emmett looked over their shoulders.  
  
Just as I was about to fling myself back on Jasper, he motioned for the other two to go on ahead.  
  
Smart man. Clearly.  
  
I was on the verge of another snap and if he didn't give me something useful soon -the phone- I was going to lose it.  
  
"I need to show that to Bella," I told Jasper once we were alone.  
  
"Relax," Jasper sighed. "Hear me out first."  
  
I crossed my arms. Inhaled deeply and attempted to be a fair sport.  
  
"You can't just run up to Bella with that."  
  
"Why the fuck not? He's with another woman!" I snapped, and although this fact benefited me in the end, I still couldn't help the hot rage that went through me as I thought of him cheating on my Bella.  
  
Ok, I get it. She hadn't given him what a guy needs because it belonged to me.  
  
Still. Why even be with her if he was going to stray?  
  
"Edward! Listen to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're related."  
  
Everything fell out from under me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That girl is part of his family. Not by immediate blood but still. Her mother is there and she's like loosely related to his dad, or some shit. That's what I meant when I said you were jumping the gun," Jasper explained in a low voice, his eyes watchful of everyone around us the whole time.  
  
I stood there, not knowing how to feel. Part of me was relieved. Relieved that Bella wasn't being cheated on.  
  
Fuck, yeah I know that she cheated on him with me. But still, I couldn't stomach the idea of someone doing that to her.  
  
"So he's actually in Italy, just hanging out with his family."  
  
"Not necessarily," Jasper said, making my head shoot up. "I mean, yeah, he's there with the fam. Still, you said it yourself. That's one hell of an intimate hug. All I'm saying is to not jump the gun. I didn't say the avenue of was closed."  
  
"Dude," I laughed, shaking my head. "What's with you and the metaphors?"  
  
Jasper laughed as well, clapping me on the shoulder. "I literally just saw the sanity seep back into your eyes. Welcome back. Now let's go, I have another  _civilian_ I have to prep."  
  
"You sound as if you're heading towards the guillotine," I joked as we turned towards the elevator.  
  
"If you understood anything about my job you'd know that that's not too far of a metaphor in itself."  
  
Not for the first time, I felt kind of sorry for the guy.  
  
Hey, I'd seen enough movies.  
  
I could guess that it was a lonely, dangerous life.  
  
"So what do we do about Scott next?" I asked when we were inside an elevator ourselves.  
  
"Frazier has eyes on him. If something of suspicion comes up, I promise I'll tell you right away. Just try to act normal next time, will ya?"  
  
"Hey, fuck off. If it was another man who was between you and Alice-"  
  
"I would've punched his face in ten times over. But that's neither here nor there..."  
  
"You fucking hypocrite."  
  
“... _and_ , as I was going to say, we have a more important issue to deal with. We need to get through that trip to Italy, and the rest of this damned 'world tour', without the Volturi catching onto anything, most importantly of all: that we're idiots and we chased the girls here. We still don't know how 'connected' Tanya's father is with her or his extended family for that matter. When it comes to those fuckers, we know next to nothing."  
  
I could understand the frustration in his tone. Could understand why he looked so tired and stressed out.  
  
For the first time since I'd ran head long into this trip, I took a second to actually acknowledge what I'd done.  
  
What  _we'd_ done.  
  
By following the girls we'd set in motion something that didn't need to happen. The whole group hadn't been in any sort of danger.  
  
They didn't need to be now.  
  
The only risk they ran came from us being here.  
  
Because of  _me_ being here.  
  
"I should just leave, shouldn't I?" I asked, knowing that it would be the right thing to do.  
  
Also knowing that nothing, not even the end of the world, could make me leave now.  
  
The thought of leaving Bella now that I had her so close to me again was more unbearable than the idea of the danger I was putting everyone in.  
  
If I hadn't known I was a selfish bastard before, trust me, it fully sank in right there.  
  
"I should say 'yes'. It is the 'right' thing to do," Jasper said, bringing my attention back to him. "But want to know what I really think about it? Fuck no, you shouldn't leave. Can it be perceived as stupid and selfish? Yeah, but if you feel one bit the way I do then I can confidently say that I  _fully_ understand why you leaving could turn out to be a  _physical_ impossibility."  
  
I laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Count on you to hold me back one second then encourage me the next."  
  
"Eh," Jasper said, shrugging me off. "I'm just trying to be helpful, that's all. Besides, we were going to have to face those fuckers in some way or form at some point in time. The way I see it, if they're stupid enough to threaten Alice's welfare in any way, I'll find a way to make them wish they'd never been born."  
  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the many reasons why I consider the man my best friend. "So, if they threaten me, does that mean that I'll get special-made-Jasper-vengeance, too?" I asked jokingly as we arrived on Jasper's floor.  
  
"Nah, you're not that important," Jasper said, causing us both to laugh.  
  
"Thank God," I said, unable to stop myself from teasing him.  
  
We stepped out of the elevator only to come face to face with Emmett, who was standing there with his arms crossed and looking annoyed.  
  
"Ah. Nice. You two look all 'made-up' and shit. Now who's going to tell me what the hell is going on and what our next move is because I've had enough of just waiting around."  
  
And that can only mean... "Bump into Rosalie again?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows like the cheeky fucker I am.  
  
Emmett curled his lip at me and turned away grumbling.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." I trailed off purposely.  
  
"Keep fucking going on the way you are. As if you're not in the same exact boat I'm in, jack ass," Emmett complained.  
  
Jasper shook his head at me. I could tell he was trying to tell me to back off.  
  
He just didn't understand how seriously I took my duty.  
  
What duty, you ask? Well, the one I was handed at birth. A burden that I had not asked for but nonetheless had ended up shouldering.  
  
I was Emmett's 'little' brother regardless of the fact that he was only a year older than me. Considering how annoying my 'big' brother could be, I saw it as only fair that I uphold my end of the stick.  
  
Whatever the fuck that meant.  
  
"Where's Jason?" Jasper asked.  
  
Emmett and I moved back, giving Jasper room to open his door.  
  
"Left him settling into his room," Emmett mumbled, taking out his phone.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked when I saw his fingers start flying across the screen.  
  
" _Alice_ ," he mouthed, careful not to let Jasper see him.  
  
I smirked, turning away from him and stepping into the room.  
  
Came to a sudden halt. One that ended with Emmett ramming into me and almost sending me flying.  
  
Straight into the technical command center that had been installed here since our last visit.  
  
"Woah..." Emmett blow out his breath.  
  
Both of us stood there, trying to make sense of what alien colony had invaded and repopulated here.  
Seriously, it looked like a Transformers egg had exploded all over the place.  
  
The amount of screens, wires, and equipment was  _insane_!  
  
"How'd you set this up that quick?" I asked, knowing damned well that all of this hadn't been here the night before.  
  
"Years of practice," Jasper replied calmly, walking up to what looked like the actual command center of the machine colony around us.  
  
It was a two tower desktop. With six huge, flat screen monitors. Three keyboards. Four separate touch screen mouse pads.  
  
"Holy shit," I groaned, the computer geek in me getting a boner as I started noticing how high tech all of it was.  
  
"Hah!" Emmett laughed, pointing his thumb at me. "I forgot. Yo, Bill Gates, you're not the only mega geek here," Emmett said, smiling happily at Jasper.  
  
"Bill Gates?" Jasper scoffed. "My IQ is probably fifty points higher than his. And yet he's the billionaire. I, alas, was dumb enough to let the shitty paying government recruit me," he said, smiling ruefully as he fired up the towers.  
  
Their black, gleaming surfaces glowed blue with the lights of the machines coming to life inside.  
  
I was so busy drooling over the man's computers that I almost didn't catch what he said.  
  
But Emmett sure as hell did.  
  
"So...definitely government, then," Emmett groused sarcastically, smirking and looking very pleased.  
Jasper's jaw twitched but he didn't say anything.  
  
Which said more than words could ever say.  
  
Emmett and I smiled at each other. It was only a matter of time before the man let it slip.  
  
We were curious.  
  
Naturally.  
  
And...we also needed to know more about who the man that just that just  _might_  end up with our sister worked for.  
  
"So," Jasper said, typing away at one of the keyboards. "I need a promise from you, Edward, before I can show you everything I have."  
  
"Fine, I already agreed not to do anything hastily," I grumbled, fighting the urge to cross my arms.  
  
"You're pouting, Bro."  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"I meant another promise," Jasper said loudly, purposely talking over us.  
  
I turned back towards him, wondering what the fuck he was talking about.  
  
Jasper walked up to the sofa, where a folder was laying amidst a million other wires.  
  
"Dude, don't you believe in wireless?" I asked, cringing at the thought of navigating through that mess.  
  
"The important shit is," Jasper said, picking up the folder and walking back towards us.  
  
Of course he didn't elaborate further.  
  
I wondered if he knew how much it pissed me off.  
  
"What I have in here is what you were asking for."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Cryptic, give me the fucking thing," I said, holding out my hand.  
  
Jasper did so without any hesitation, which surprised me.  
  
Hadn't he been saying something about another promise or some shit?  
  
Then, it didn't really matter.  
  
The moment I opened the folder all my attention was on its contents.  
  
I took out the stack of pictures. Discarded the folder.  
  
"Is this his father?" I asked Jasper after the third photograph of Scott walking through the Italian streets with an older man and what looked like a large security detail.  
  
Geez...  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"What the fuck do they do for a living?"  
  
By now, Emmett had made his way next to me and was looking over my shoulder at the pictures.  
"That's the fucking CEO of Archer Enterprises, Lucien Cox. Dude...that's the leading weapons manufacturer for the government."  
  
I looked up, surprised at this news. "But...wasn't Octavius Archer CEO?"  
  
"He stepped down. The man's only 68, which for a man as rich as him is not old at all. Word has it that his son-in-law had something to do with his decision," Jasper said.  
  
"So...Scott's father is married to..."  
  
"Marissa Archer. Or Marissa Cox, as she's been the last ten years."  
  
"That's right...wait," I said, looking away from the pictures as it all started coming back to me. "Didn't Marissa Archer have a son out of wedlock twenty-two years ago? Oh..holy shit! I remember that! The affair that caused Cox's marriage to fall apart. But wait...you said they only married ten years ago..." Damn it! I should learn to pay more attention to the gossip columns.  
  
 _Now,_ I could see how it would come in handy.  
  
"Scott was born to his father out of wedlock. Pretty much a bastard. Cox didn't give him his last name until they married."  
  
"Ouch," Emmett hissed, shaking his head. "What was Scott then? A twelve year old kid? I know I would've been pissed."  
  
I scowled, annoyed by the wave of sympathy that went through me.  
  
Goes to prove, no one had the perfect life.  
  
"So his father works for the government and now he's grooming a son he originally did not want because he has no other heir. Is he amazing at what he does? Without a doubt. Did he earn his title? No. Either way, the man has a 'legacy' and its one he wants upheld long after he's gone," Jasper explained, walking back towards his mega-computer.  
  
"And Scott's...what? Determined to please a man that up to ten years ago didn't even want him?" I asked.  
  
Jasper inhaled, sitting on the couch that was in front of the computers. "From what we know, Marissa and Scott mostly had each other when he was growing up. Even his grandfather disapproved of him. If your mom was all you really had in the world and she asked you to do something , wouldn't you?" he asked, looking up at us.  
  
"So you're saying his mother is..."  
  
"Behind everything. She even encouraged her husband to take over the company. When Scott was born, Octavius was so mad, he legally disowned her. She had no right to the company anymore, even after his death. All for having her son out of wedlock."  
  
"Hell hath no fury," I murmured, shaking my head at the twistedness of what I was hearing.  
  
Worse, I was feeling sorry for a man that for all intended purpose, I planned to fuck over.  
  
"There's more," Jasper said, nodding to the photos still in my hand.  
  
I looked away from him, bringing the pictures back up so I could look through them.  
  
Three pictures later, I found the first pic of Scott and the girl I'd seen him with on Jasper's phone.  
  
They were walking down the street as well, but this time it was night time and there was no security detail following them.  
  
They were walking a few feet away from each other, seeming to be lost in conversation.  
  
It was a perfectly normal picture.  
  
An innocent one.  
  
But something was off.  
  
"You see that, too, don't you?" Emmett asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I responded, looking at him then back at the picture.  
  
"There," Em' said, pointing at Scott's eyes. "Man, look at the way he looks at her."  
  
No way.  
  
The Earth should have fell out from under me or something.  
  
Did my brother seriously pick up on something so subtle when he couldn't even recognize it in himself?  
  
I moved Emmett's hand away, focusing on the picture.  
  
He was right.  
  
There was something off about the way Scott was looking at her.  
  
I flipped to the next picture.  
  
This was one of them outside a restaurant.  
  
Hugging.  
  
"Who is she again?"  
  
"His fourth cousin. Evangelina Carter. Her mother is the cousin of Meredith Carter. Cousin to Joshua Cox. Who in turn, is Lucien's cousin."  
  
"So this is some baby momma three times removed type of shit? Dude, they aren’t even related."  
  
"In the eyes of  _your_ world, they are," Jasper said.  
  
I knew very well what he meant by  _our_ world.  
  
In Britain, they were once called the  _ton._  
  
In America, I call them the  _assholes._  
  
I focused back on the picture, taking in every detail.  
  
"Here, see that?" Jasper, now next to me, asked while pointing at the pic.  
  
I could see it. One of his hands was resting on her lower back. The fingers too low. Too close.  
  
The tension in his hand was too intimate.  
  
I could imagine one of my own hands looked the same way at some point the night before.  
  
"The problem is," I said, my thoughts racing. "All it takes is one millisecond after the camera goes off. One moment in time frozen. You could be in the middle of doing something entirely different when that one moment caught on film shows you doing something completely opposite."  
  
I'd learned that the hard way the last few years.  
  
How many pictures did the press manage to capture that left even me surprised?  
  
Moments when I was sure I was trying to melt Tanya with my stare and yet, caught at one certain angle they'd been able to make it almost look like something more.  
  
Something kinder.  
  
When I sometimes -most of the times- wanted to kill the bitch.  
  
"Hypothetically speaking,  _if_ Scott is committing what his family would term 'incest', although for fuck's sake, it's really not, why would he be with Bella? This would explain why he's been ok with not fucking her though..." Emmett trailed off, cringing at the last part.  
  
I looked at Jasper, waiting for him to answer.  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before looking at me. "This is where that promise comes in."  
I chuckled, feeling a bitter heavy feeling that told me I wasn't going to like this. "What is it?"  
  
"You know what...forget the promise. Emmett, lock the door and stand in front of it."  
  
"What the fuck is it, Jasper?" I snapped.  
  
I couldn't help it. If it had to do with Bella, I had no control. It was like some unspoken rule of the universe or some shit.  
  
I was so intent on Jasper and what he had to say that I didn't even notice that my brother had moved to do as told.  
  
"Lucien...Lucien controls every aspect of Scott.  _Every_."  
  
"And where is this going?" I asked.  
  
But I already knew.  
  
"The family is in love with Bella. Even if she doesn't come from wealth. Apparently, Lucien thinks she'd be the perfect wi..."  
  
"No," I said, my voice shaking with the fury I was feeling. "There is no way. No fucking way, you hear me? Bella will  _never_ marry him."  _Or any other man that's not me._ "Especially if the man is cheating on her behind her back. There's no reason to keep her from a real relationship just for the sake of an idea. She isn't a fucking toy to be used like that!"  
  
"Calm down," Jasper said, holding up his hands. "One of the reasons why we're here, risking shit that should've been left alone, is to stop something like that from happening."  
  
I inhaled, trying to think passed the pounding anger roaring through me.  
  
Holy shit. The thought...that fucking thought was enough to make me run for a gun.  
  
Any.  
  
Yeah, maybe that made me a monster, but least I was  _trying_ to control it.  
  
"Dude...why the fuck can't I show these pictures to Bella?" I asked.  
  
"Because then you'll have to explain how you obtained them," Jasper said calmly, looking me dead in the eye.  
  
I swallowed, knowing he was right. If they knew...it would be an entirely different situation.  
  
God only knew who that man really worked for.  
  
No, hell no, I didn't trust the government and since that was a possibility...  
  
There was only one fucking route to take. One.  
  
I had to find a way to convince Bella to see reason before that  _boyfriend_  of hers did something stupid.  
  
Like propose romantically somewhere in Europe.  
  
 _I'll kill him. I'll fucking tear him apart..._  
  
Holy shit. The monster was definitely awake now.  
  
And he wasn't letting any man take Bella again. None.  
  
She belonged to me.  
  
Why couldn't the fucking world (her included) get it?  
  
"There's something else we need to talk about," Jasper began.  
  
Even Emmett groaned behind me.  
  
Seriously. "You do know stress is deadly for the body, yes?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm not the one making the news I'm only the one imparting it. Besides, we aren't in any real danger. Yet."  
  
I rolled my eyes. It's like every second that passed only served to throw another reminder at me. Another effing reminder that our lives might be going to the shits. "If we aren't in any danger, yet, what the fuck is all this?" I asked, waving a hand at the future Matrix forming around us.  
  
"It's called being prepared," Jasper said, standing up and walking around to the back of the couch.  
Bending down, he lifted up a large, black metal case.  
  
"Prepared?" Emmett asked, walking back towards me.  
  
Both of us watching as Jasper walked up to the coffee table and placed the case on the one empty spot on it.  
  
Jasper didn't answer Emmett right away, just knelt down and began punching codes into the computerized locking system on the case.  
  
"Remember all the work I had you put into that 3D model?" Jasper asked, giving me the evilest, most excited smirk I'd ever seen. "Well, here's the end result."  
  
My mouth fell slightly open, and I won't lie to you, I might've started drooling a bit as I saw what he was taking out of that case.  
  
"Holy fucking shit. You were working on that dude?" Emmett asked, eyeing the riffle in Jasper's hands as if it was Rosalie's ass.  
  
"He sure did," Jasper said, still smiling. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to what used to be a 'simple' HK416. Originally manufactured for all our specials ops units since 2005."  
  
"Keep talking," Emmett urged, making me chuckle.  
  
Jasper rolled his eyes, coming closer with the rifle. "Original barrel length is 288mm. Thanks to Edwards help with the redesign, this baby's barrel now stands at 550mm. Bigger even than the D20RS barrel being mass produced. Not only does it allow for farther shooting, along with the new feed system, it allows for 900 to 1000 rounds per minute."  
  
I whistled through my teeth, my mind trying to rap itself around that kind of firepower.  
  
I watched eagerly as Jasper removed the C-Mag.  
  
"Bro, I knew you were into guns but this is something else," Emmett said, eyes wide as he accepted the feeding system from Jasper so he could look at it.  
  
Jasper then handed me the gun.  
  
It was roughly around eight pounds. The weight was barely noticeable but I liked the feel of it in my hands.  
  
Barely resisted the urge of caressing the gleaming, smooth metal surface.  
  
"And here's the last of the upgrades. The new rear rotary sight. The original can give you a viewing distance of roughly 300mm. This beautiful little piece right here allows for a viewing distance that's close to 500mm."  
  
"400 feet?"  
  
Jasper merely smiled, looking like a pleased papa.  
  
Apparently, I wasn't the only one with a thing for guns.  
  
"Go ahead, give it a try," Jasper said.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Shoot it off right here? Fine. Emmett, stand still."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"It's not loaded," Jasper interrupted. "I intend to hold off from giving either one of you a loaded weapon, or any type of weapon, until the time comes that I absolutely have  _no_  choice."  
  
"Hah, fucking, hah."  
  
"So...why is this thing here?" I asked, walking up to the window and pulling the curtains aside.  
I probably should've worried about someone seeing me through the window with a rifle in my hand.  
But do you think I did? Come on. I was a guy with a gun.  
  
Not much cautious thinking was going on.  
  
One look through the lens proved that I could pretty much see all the way into the Place de Concorde.  
  
Fuck, the obelisk was right  _there_.  
  
"Why is it here? The standard version of that riffle is the gun carried by every one of the Volturi Elite guard."  
  
"What?" I snapped, turning back to look at Jasper.  
  
"I didn't say you were going to like it."  
  
"How fucking many are there?" Emmett asked, his face turning red.  
  
I didn't blame him. Who the fuck ever thinks to find themselves in this kind of situation?  
  
Really?  
  
"We know of ten. That's not to mention the lower body guards. There's hundreds. But the upper elite carry the big guns."  
  
"And we're only four guys and one gun?" I asked.  
  
"No," Jasper said, cutting me a glance. "More are coming in. Did you think we'd only make one? And I told you, more operatives are being sent in."  
  
"All this just in case," I stated, understanding fully, for once, what we might come up against.  
  
"This is some straight up mafia movie type shit, you know that right?" Emmett glowered, his face hard and tense.  
  
It said something that he hadn't voiced the idea of us leaving, either.  
  
 _What the hell did that girl do to my brother?_  
  
"Did you check up on Scott's family connections?" I asked, walking up to the coffee table and gently placing the gun on it.  
  
"No connection what-so-ever. The Volturi family approached Lucien once, long ago, asked him to engineer weapons for them. Apparently, Lucien Cox can be cold and ruthless but even he draws a line at becoming involved with a 'family' such as them."  
  
I nodded, having almost expected as much.  
  
"So, what do we tell Jason?"  
  
"The truth about the Volturi family. Tanya and how we got involved. As for who I am, that's not necessary unless we have to," Jasper responded.  
  
I ran a hand across my forehead. Pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed what time it was.  
"I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet up with Bella soon."  
  
"Yeah, I need to meet back up with Jason and 'brief' him. Don't worry," Emmett said, catching Jasper's look. "I'll spin some half-truth bullshit or what not."  
  
Jasper nodded, looking equal parts satisfied and apprehensive. "I'll stay here and finish up some things, then I'm heading out, too."  
  
"To do what?" I asked Jasper, already following Emmett towards the door.  
  
"Find your sister."  
  
 _And on that note..._  "Good luck with that," I mumbled, hearing him utter a 'ditto' in return.  
  
I walked with my brother down the hall. No one spoke. I could only imagine what was going through his head. Hell, I could barely make out what was going through my own.  
  
A few minutes later, as we got off the elevator and onto our floor, I was still lost in my head.  
  
That is, until we were right in front of Emmett's room and pure chaos broke out in the form of two tiny blur's tackling Emmett.  
  
" _Ah_! The fuck!"  
  
"I got him!"  
  
"Get his card key! We need to get him in the room!"  
  
"Get the fuck off me! What are you two doing?"  
  
Before I could even think of helping him -or laughing my ass off- Bella pulled on Emmett's shirt and reached into his back pocket.  
  
I'm guessing she went in there for his wallet.  
  
She  _better_  have been reaching in there for his wallet.  
  
All thoughts of helping my brother became insignificant dust in the wind.  
  
"No! No!" I snapped, making my way towards that mess and grabbing Bella's wrist so I could yank her hand  _away_  from my brother's ass.  
  
"Hey!" both girls screamed, Alice now clinging off Emmett's shoulders and Bella fighting my hold.  
  
Knowing those two as I do, I could tell they wanted something from Em' bad enough to cause harm.  
  
And there'd be no stopping the stubborn little wenches 'till they got what they came for.  
  
Still holding Bella's wrist, I got my hand on the wallet and opened the damned door.  
  
"Get in there before they call the cops on us," I said, yanking Emmett by the shirt and into his room.  
  
Alice ran right in after him, followed by Bella, who managed to get out of my hold.  
  
It wasn't until we were all in the room that I noticed what my girl was wearing.  
  
Almost tripped into the door as I closed it.  
  
Don't ask me how it happened, but it did.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Emmett asked, sitting at the edge of the bed and staring up at the two girls.  
  
They stood before him in identical poses. Legs slightly spread. Arms crossed. Faces hard.  
  
"You weren't coming willingly when we told you what we wanted, anyway," Alice said, just as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
I turned and cautiously opened it. Jasper was on the other side.  
  
"You might not want to come in here right now," I warned in a low voice.  
  
"Just let me in."  
  
So I did.  
  
He froze just inside, his eyes landing on Alice.  
  
"Weren't you going out to find my sister?"  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
Ass.  
  
How did he do that?  
  
Jasper took in the scene before him with a confused look.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What are your intentions towards Rose?" Alice snapped, ignoring Jasper and pointing her finger in Emmett's face.  
  
The look he gave her was so funny that everyone except them started laughing.  
  
I was still laughing when Bella started walking towards me.  
  
Hips swaying.  
  
Short little skirt barely  _there._  
  
Legs...fuck those legs.  
  
 _Drool._  
  
Actually, choke. Massive choke.  
  
Even as I fought to  _survive_ and breathe, all that really mattered were those legs.  
  
Smooth. Tight.  
  
Fuck me, it even looked like there was some sparkly stuff on them...  
  
"Edward?"  
  
"Hm?" I said, falling once more to the call of the legs.  
  
"Excuse me. Let me close the door."  
  
What? Close the door?  
  
No lifting up and letting me touch them? No lifting up and wrapping around my hip?  
  
Why?  
  
"Edward."  
  
I remembered that amusement.  
  
Right then, I couldn't really place from where.  
  
I couldn't really place much of anything.  
  
 _God_ , that body...  
  
Last night was threatening. At the back of my mind calling.  
  
Something inside wasn't right.  
  
Legs moved passed me.  
  
Someone was snickering.  
  
I had turned, watching with fascination the way that ass looked...  
  
 _I need her. Now._  
  
Fuck. I did.  
  
We were in a room full of people.  
  
I was related to half the occupants.  
  
I still didn't know how she felt about last night.  
  
Still. It felt like the next breath would be the one that killed me if I didn't have her right there.  
  
And when she turned...those eyes. Fuck, those eyes met mine head on.  
  
I felt my brow furrow as I looked for what I expected to see.  
  
Yet, it wasn't there.  
  
No. She walked back towards Emmett and Alice, passing me while holding my stare the whole time. The eyebrow slightly arched.  
  
Heat rushed through me so fast I felt the room spin.  
  
My brain took off on crack-mode, thought after thought assaulting me.  
  
It was difficult to breathe as I tried to decipher what that look meant.  
  
My eyes never left her back as she walked and took her place next to Alice again.  
  
"Answer us."  
  
"What the fuck is this?"  
  
"An interrogation. Now shut the fuck up and only answer what I ask," Alice snapped, her tone hard and serious.  
  
Jasper hissed.  
  
I pretended to not hear that.  
  
"What?" Emmett cried, turning red. "What the fuck..."  
  
"You heard her. Shut up. Answer the question, is Rose just another sex toy to you?" Bella asked, tilting her head.  
  
I moved farther into the room.  
  
A little to the side...  
  
Ah. There we go.  
  
I mean, there  _she_  is.  
  
 _Oh God, so hot._  
  
From here I could see her face. See the hard threatening look she was throwing at Emmett.  
  
Her eyes flickered momentarily towards mine.  
  
Something in them made my cock weep.  
  
Then she went back to staring at Emmett, her eyebrow high on her forehead.  
  
I felt like I was stuck in some sick form of  _pre_ -foreplay.  
  
My dick sure as hell thought so.  
  
Emmett was rubbing his face by now and I could tell he was praying for patience.  
  
"I don't know what the girl is, alright? All I know is that I... _accidentally_ fucked her..."  
  
"Accidental, my fucking ass!" Alice snapped, glowering at him.  
  
"She attacked me first!"  
  
"Liar! You kissed her first!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was fucking nothing compared to what she did to me later!"  
  
"Knew it!" Bella and Alice cried, actually high-fiving each other before turning back to Emmett.  
  
"Why are you here Emmett? Why did you follow her here?" Alice said, her voice shaking in a way that kind of scared me.  
  
Him being here  _really_ pissed her off.  
  
 _I wonder why..._  one look at Jasper and the way he was staring at my sister's ass kind of made that a stupid question.  
  
Emmett looked at Alice. I could tell he was still trying to put to words what was happening inside.  
God. Had I been that clueless at first?  
  
 _You're really asking that?_  
  
 _You've been kind of quiet lately. Keep it that way._  
  
"I...I can't tell you anything when the girl won't even let me get to know her," Emmett finally admitted.  
  
"But you want to?" Bella asked.  
  
"Why else would I be here?"  
  
Both girls simultaneously exhaled loudly.  
  
"Oh, thank God!"  
  
"Fuck, what a relief!"  
  
"You two are fucking confusing as hell!"  
  
"Relax. We're on your side now," Alice said, smiling happily.  
  
"Like he said..." Jasper trailed off, making me laugh.  
  
Bella glowered playfully in my direction.  
  
I almost fell to my knees and begged right there.  
  
 _This might be just a tad bit pathetic._  
  
 _You think?_  
  
"We're going to help you with Rose. But...you can't tell her."  
  
"You're going behind your own friend's back? Alice, I love you, too, little sis-"  
  
"Shut it. I'm not doing this only for you. Rose can be stubborn."  
  
Bella and Emmett scoffed.  
  
"But I'll tell you this, Emmett Cullen, you fuck Rose over like one of your toys and say good-bye to  _it_ ," Alice threatened, her tiny finger right in front of his nose.  
  
"It?"  
  
"Your dick. We'll castrate you and force you to watch us feed it to some wild beast if you fuck her over. Got it?" Bella said, her voice a dangerous growl.  
  
My dick jumped happily. It gave no fuck. She could talk about destroying cocks all she wanted, as long as she looked like that...  
  
Fuck.  
  
I could barely think around the girl.  
  
Something about her was different than it had been the last few days.  
  
It was calling to me.  
  
"You're sick. All of you are sick. Especially you two fucks for just standing there and letting them threaten a fellow  _man_  like this!" Emmett cried, slamming his foot on the floor.  
  
I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Dude. You heard that threat, right? I'm not getting involved in this," Jasper said, eyes wide and shaking his head.  
  
"Smart man," Alice drooled, giving him a condescending look.  
  
"Ok, ok. So it's all decided. Alice and Bella help you. You don't fuck over Rose. In turn, these two nice young ladies here don't massacre your dick in a religious ceremonial offering designed to appease femininity..." Jasper continued, looking back at Emmett.  
  
"Fuck you. You find this funny, don't you? Well, Alice. I dare you never to fuck Jasper again."  
  
"Done," Alice said without even blinking.  
  
"Wha...Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"Ok..." I trailed off, trying to really ignore the fact that my  _brother_ was using my  _sister_ and  _sex_ to punish Jasper.  
  
I licked my lips nervously, walking up to Bella.  
  
"Wanna head out?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sure Alice has this. Right little sister?" I asked, smiling angelically at Alice.  
  
"Sure. Sure. Whisk her away."  
  
"Alice!" Bella cried, looking betrayed.  
  
I chuckled, grabbing Bella's wrist.  
  
I sucked in the air through my teeth, feeling her pulse spike.  
  
For me...  
  
Seriously time to go.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," I said, pretty much dragging Bella out of the room.  
  
By the time we were out in the hall, the girl was giggling in that way that heightened my senses and honed them all in on her.  
  
The moment I had the door closed, I had her pressed against the wall next to it.  
  
Didn't touch her, but my hands were hard fists pressed into the wall next to her head.  
  
We stared at each other, neither flinching.  
  
She wasn't running from me.  
  
The muscles in my back rippled as another hot wave went through me.  
  
"Talk to me," I growled, closing my eyes and fighting the sight of her in that sexy shirt and skirt.  
  
God damn, the girl always wore the kind of clothes that killed me.  
  
Or was it that she just looked hot in anything she wore?  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Bella asked, her voice low.  
  
A silky caress that had me gritting my teeth.  
  
It was so hard not to press myself against her. Her heat called to me.  
  
I was close enough to feel it penetrating through my clothes.  
  
Her scent...don't get me started.  
  
That fucking perfume made me want to slam my fist into the wall.  
  
The rage with which I wanted her...the rage at the fact that I couldn't drag her down the hall, into one of our rooms and have her...  
  
"Do you remember?" I asked, eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I groaned, almost giving in to the call of her body.  
  
Bella inhaled sharply. Loud enough for me to hear.  
  
My lids slid open. I inhaled deeply through my mouth, trying to think passed the haze settling over me.  
  
"And..."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Obviously..."  
  
"But not alone. I can't."  
  
Fuck.  
  
 _Think Edward. Be rational._  
  
"Ok. Let's...let's go," I said, forcefully pulling myself away from her.  
  
It took everything in me not to push her. Not to demand that she give in.  
  
God, a part of me knew that if I grabbed her, touched her, she'd probably give in.  
  
Thing is, people tend to regret impulsively giving into their body's demands.  
  
And Bella still had that  _problem_ of hers.  
  
I tried to keep my eyes off her as we rode the elevator down. Every inch that took us farther from our rooms was like a hammer to my balls.  
  
Not. Kidding.  
  
I thought it fitting that I'd ended up settling on the  _Eglise de la Madelaine._  
  
I hadn't been lying when I said I'd never been there. I'd heard it was beautiful.  
  
Had deemed it a safe place to be with Bella.  
  
 _Physically maybe, but may the Lord forgive us anyway._  
  
I knew exactly what that little prick meant.  
  
I glanced at Bella as we walked outside. I'd never get tired of seeing her eyes widen with glee at that damned obelisk.  
  
We walked side by side towards the Rue Royal. I had expected her to be nervous around me.  
  
Withdrawn.  
  
But although we weren't speaking the silence wasn't uncomfortable.  
  
At least, not on her end.  
  
I was an agonized ball of jumbled, needy nerves.  
  
Don't think a part of myself didn't wonder, as well, how I hadn't caved in and fucked something by now.  
  
 _Anything._  
  
And the thing I wanted above all was right next to me. Wearing an outfit that promised my damnation.  
  
 _Yeah. The church might be a bad idea._  
  
 _I'm not planning on touching her in there!_  
  
 _God can_ hear  _your thoughts, imbecile!_  
  
Yeah, and since he'd allowed the woman next to me into creation he sure as hell better understand how a mere  _mortal_ man could react no differently.  
  
"How do you feel?" I finally asked five minutes later as we walked towards the church.  
  
It occurred to me that Bella hadn't even asked where we were going.  
  
She was just allowing me to lead her.  
  
It was something so small but having even that amount of trust from her was humbling.  
  
Something was different. I could tell.  
  
She didn't seem desperate...to run.  
  
Sure, she wasn't throwing herself at me (damn it) but she wasn't scared nor in a hurry to get away, either.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Bella responded.  
  
The small smile she gave me was a like a soothing hit of warmth straight to the chest.  
  
It's amazing how cold I'd managed to become without her around. Around her everything was heat.  
  
I actually felt alive.  
  
Damn it, I had to find a way to get closer to her. It had to be a physical impossibility to keep living in this much need.  
  
I'm pretty sure Cortisol had begun to eat at my organs by now. The stress of loving and needing Bella while not being able to have her had surely aged my heart by like fifteen years.  
  
"That's good. You seemed...pretty drunk last night," I said sheepishly.  
  
Bella laughed lightly, staring ahead. "I was," she responded lightly.  
  
There was something left unsaid. As in tune as I was to the girl, I could tell.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Bella finally asked as we reached the corner to cross.  
  
I pointed at the massive building one block away.  
  
There they go again. Those fucking gorgeous eyes. Widening and all glittery and...  
  
I ran a hand through my hair, trying to breathe.  
  
 _Stop looking at her like a perv. There's thousands of people around._  
  
 _I bet I'm not the only one doing it._  
  
Why  _do you do this yourself?_  
  
He was right. That fucking thought had me instantly alert. Standing up tall and scanning the crowd for any motherfucker that dare lay eye on my girl.  
  
 _You're deranged. Deranged. Stop it, if we get arrested there's no being near Bella and convincing her to repeat last night._  
  
He had a point.  
  
"Edward...isn't that a church?" Bella asked.  
  
I smiled at her, brought back to reality by the apprehensive note in her tone.  
  
Call me cocky all you want, I knew that meant she was afraid of the same thing I was.  
  
Damnation by thoughts alone.  
  
"Yes, Bella," I said, still smiling and trying my hardest to hide my teasing tone. "It's a church. A most beautiful example of 18th century, French architecture I'd thought you'd appreciate, love."  
  
"I remember damned well what it is  _now_ , Edward," Bella said, glaring heatedly at me. "Don't talk like that, damn it!"  
  
Confused, I couldn't say anything as we crossed the street towards the church.  
  
It took me longer than it should have to catch onto what that meant.  
  
But when it did...  
  
 _Cue the smirk. Cue it!_  
  
"They based this church on the Pantheon. Well, this is the second version, the first one that was begun was actually based on the Invalides church but that architect died. His successor had the original, just begun, torn down so that he could-"  
  
"Edward, I'm fucking serious, stop!"  
  
I laughed, unable to stop myself.  
  
Bella stopped on the sidewalk, turning to me and pouting.  
  
The sight of that lower lip called me closer.  
  
Bella gasped, caught off guard by how fast I was in front of her.  
  
Arms around her.  
  
Right there.  
  
Her entire body trembled.  
  
Tensed.  
  
I just held her. Bent down and nuzzled her cheek.  
  
The beast inside panted, somewhat eased by the contact.  
  
Something was better than nothing. I just needed to feel her.  
  
"Edward..."  
  
"I know," I said, pressing my lips to her soft cheek. "Just..." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain to her that I just needed a few seconds.  
  
A few seconds to help me withstand the upcoming hours.  
  
Bella nodded, surprising me when her own arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
My heart nearly exploded. I groaned quietly, consumed with the need for more.  
  
Knowing I couldn't have it right then.  
  
Least of why, we were in front of a massive church on a busy street in Paris.  
  
"Come," I said, pulling back and letting go.  
  
Unable to stop myself, I trailed the back of my hand down her arm.  
  
Marveled at the goosebumps that broke out all over her skin.  
  
At the fact that she didn't pull away.  
  
Impulsively, I kept going until I had her small hand in my own.  
  
Bella inhaled deeply but still, she didn't let go.  
  
I almost felt like closing my eyes and thanking God.  
  
Actually, I did it anyway.  
  
Something definitely was different. I was dying to find out what.  
  
But more than that, I was dying to explore this new development that had made her stop pulling away.  
  
Then again, I doubted that the fact that she was letting me hold her meant she'd let me do more.  
  
Or did it?  
  
"Edward, wait," Bella said, halfway up the stairs leading into the church. "I can't go in there dressed like this," she said, pulling on my hand.  
  
I looked her over.  
  
It wasn't that her outfit was indecent, although the skirt did only come to mid-thigh and was tight, but God it was hot.  
  
Too hot for church, perhaps.  
  
Then a woman and a man walked right passed us, heading up the steps hand in hand.  
  
The woman's skirt was right on the cusp of where her ass cheeks ended. You couldn't see them, but damn it was close.  
  
"Bella, you're fine. Let's go," I said, laughing along with her as she looked at the woman in front of us.  
Hand in hand, I led her up those stairs and I won't lie, I loved the feeling.  
  
This is how it should be. She was mine, not  _his_ , and this is what felt right.  
  
I knew she felt it, too.  
  
But was she ready to admit it?  
  
 _God, please let her be ready._  
  
Fitting how I prayed as we entered.  
  
Bella came to a stop, gasping lightly and bringing my attention to the massive Corinthian columns and the beautiful domed ceiling.  
  
The inside of the church was even more unreal than the outside.  
  
Everything here had clearly been made to inspire a great awe on whoever saw it.  
  
Funny how it couldn't keep my attention for long.  
  
Only the girl next to me could do that. I turned, staring at Bella and taking her in while she did the same to what was in front of us.  
  
At some point, my thumb had started caressing circles into the back of her hand.  
  
I bit my lip lightly, trying to put a name to the emotion careening around inside me.  
  
It's just...fuck, a part of me had feared she'd never let me close.  
  
Here she was. It was a small thing, but it fucking counted.  
  
Made me grateful and nervous at the same time.  
  
What had happened to make her behave like this?  
  
Fuck, I had to be careful. I couldn't do anything to ruin this.  
  
"Come," Bella said, tugging my hand lightly. "Let's sit over here."  
  
The church wasn't fully packed but there was still a good amount of people in it.  
  
Bella found a completely empty row, closer to the entrance than the front, and pulled me in.  
We sat down, still holding hands.  
  
Just stared off quietly, neither of us saying anything.  
  
There was so many things I wanted to say. So many things I wanted to ask.  
  
And yet, there was something about Bella's silence that was soothing.  
  
Her own thumb caressed my hand, making it tighten.  
  
I held onto her, closing my eyes and reaching out to a God that I rarely visited.  
  
Funny how it took him dangling my very reason to live in front of me to humble me.  
  
I loved the girl. Had never loved anyone but her.  
  
Had never really told her.  
  
The need to do so, to just let her know so that maybe she'd understand, was as immense as it was frightening.  
  
I held back. Held back from turning to her and confessing everything. Took what little comfort I could in her presence and her freely offered touch.  
  
I don't know how long we sat like that. Was it half hour? A full one?  
  
I don't know. I was lost in my own head, contemplating and over analyzing. Praying and trying to find a way to make this work out.  
  
To make everything as it should be.  
  
I didn't expect it when I heard Bella's voice.  
  
Nor did I expect what she said.  
  
"I don't. I don't...regret it," she said in a low voice meant only for my ears.  
  
I almost shot out of my seat.  
  
My eyes snapped open.  
  
I stared ahead, squeezing her hand in a way that had to be painful.  
  
Wondering if I'd imagined those words.  
  
"Edward?" Bella whispered.  
  
"Repeat that again, please."  
  
"I said I don't regret it."  
  
"Bella," I groaned quietly, my eyes closing with relief.  
  
It was like a big weight had lifted off of me at hearing those words.  
  
"Shhh," Bella whispered, her other hand coming down on top of mine, so that both her hands were cupping my hand.  
  
I swallowed heavily, opening my eyes again but not daring to look at her.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
The power she had over me seemed to be absolute. No, I didn't freaking like being a slave to anyone, but it was undeniable.  
  
With a few simple words she could either make my life entirely worth it or destroy it.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Frightening.  
  
"What does that mean exactly?" I finally whispered, asking because I needed to know.  
  
She couldn't say something like that to me and not tell me what it really meant.  
  
"Look at me," Bella urged in a low voice.  
  
A part of me was afraid to do so. Afraid of the hold that small woman had over me.  
  
But in the end it was futile to resist her.  
  
I turned just enough to stare at her.  
  
Her eyes captivated me. I could only stare in rapt, almost rabid hunger and wait.  
  
Wait for her to explain.  
  
To tell me where did we go from here.  
  
She inhaled shakily, calling my attention to her mouth. To how those lips fell open.  
  
My forehead tightened.  
  
It wasn't the only thing.  
  
I wasn't even going to try to beg God for forgiveness, it was too late for that shit.  
  
"I need you to understand that this trip was planned for over a year. All of us," Bella began, whispering so that only I would hear.  
  
My brow came down tighter as I wondered where she was going with this.  
  
"Do you understand that this trip means a lot to all of us?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I whispered, still confused as fuck.  
  
"Ok. So imagine you planned a college grad trip for over a year with your close friends and your girlfriend. How would you feel to find out said girlfriend cheated on you on the trip? Which I have done-"  
  
"I get it, Bella. I know why you feel bad,"  _and a possible good reason why you shouldn't_ , "I understand that. But..."  
  
"Shhh," Bella whispered again, her soft fingers landing on my lips.  
  
I couldn't resist. I opened my mouth just enough to taste her.  
  
Just enough to let the tip of my tongue touch her.  
  
Bella inhaled sharply, chest shaking and nostrils flaring.  
  
Snatched her hand away from my mouth.  
  
I fought the growl trying to break forth from my chest as her taste bombarded my insides.  
  
"Edward, please. Hear me out," Bella said, and even though she was whispering I could tell she was breathless.  
  
"We can't keep fighting this, babe," I whispered, smirking with satisfaction at the way she trembled at the sound of my voice.  
  
"I know that," she whispered.  
  
My heart stopped for a second. Everything stopped for a second.  
  
To say I was confused was an understatement. One moment she seemed to be admitting to me that she was mine, the next she was trying to explain why she couldn't leave Scott.  
  
Was she intentionally trying to mind fuck me?  
  
"Baby...please tell me where this leaves us."  
  
"I can't break up with Scott... _during_ this trip."  
  
My eyes  _burned_ into hers as I tried to force my consciousness into her head so I could see what was going on in there.  
  
"During..." I trailed off, my heart racing at the possibility of what that meant.  
  
"Edward...I'm breaking up with Scott. I just can't do it until after the trip."  
  
I couldn't even speak at first.  
  
I literally heard the breaks slamming on all my thought processes.  
  
"Edward...say something," Bella whispered a few minutes later.  
  
I started laughing quietly, shaking my head and turning to stare at her again.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby girl. Can you repeat that?"  
  
Bella giggled, muffling the sound against my shoulder.  
  
My heart got stuck in my throat.  
  
"I'm breaking up with Scott after this trip."  
  
"Holy shit," I breathed, feeling the last of the weight leave my chest.  
  
Too bad my balls weren't so lucky.  
  
 _What are you doing?_  I asked the midget, who was now about five feet tall and...on his knees in the aisle, facing the front.  
  
Bowed so low his forehead touched the floor.  
  
He looked more like he was in a Muslim temple praising Allah than in a church.  
  
 _Praying for forgiveness since you don't care! I don't want to roast in hell, damn it!_  
  
Ok...so apparently a part of my conscience did feel bad.  
  
 _Sorry, God._  
  
"You're serious about that?" I asked, leaning closer so that she could lay more comfortably on my shoulder.  
  
The fact that she hadn't moved away hit me hard.  
  
It felt so good to have her touching any part of me.  
  
"Yes," Bella said, lifting her head away enough to look me straight in the eye.  
  
I licked my lips, unable to help myself. She was so beautiful she made my mouth go dry.  
  
We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I took my time organizing my thoughts, trying to make sure that when I opened my mouth, I made sense.  
  
"You're...you're asking me to...to make it easier for you so you don't cheat on him until then, aren't you?" I asked her, my voice low as I reached up and lightly caressed her cheek.  
  
Bella nodded, her skin blooming under my fingertips.  
  
God, I loved that color.  
  
I thought over what she was asking me. "Baby...there's another three weeks to this trip," I softly reminded her, loving the way she shivered.  
  
Loving the fact that she was letting me call her 'baby'.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
She was so adorable.  
  
I wanted to bite her.  
  
Somewhere. Anywhere.  
  
 _Fucking hard..._  
  
"But Edward...it'd be  _so_ fucked up if I went all the way and started something with you while still his girlfriend. Not only to him...but to you, too."  
  
I gritted my teeth, feeling my jaw jump as I stared ahead.  
  
She was right. I knew she was.  
  
Still didn't stop me from roaring within at the thought of sharing her,  _any_ part of her, for the next three weeks.  
  
"You're mine," I whispered viciously, my eyes frozen on the statue at the front.  
  
Bella didn't answer me.  
  
But her entire body shivered against mine.  
  
"Please," she finally whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to reach out for some strength.  
  
"It's been years-"  
  
"I know," she interrupted me, her voice still low. " _Please_..."  
  
"On one condition," I said, my mind already racing ahead. Thinking of all I had to do in order to find out the truth about Scott and hopefully free Bella faster.  
  
There was no way I was going to be able to hold out for three weeks.  
  
None.  
  
Bella had gone tense next to me. My body grew cold as she sat up and moved away.  
  
I held myself very still, staring ahead and giving her time to think.  
  
"What?" she finally asked, like I knew she would.  
  
I inhaled deeply, turning to her and piercing her with my stare.  
  
"I get one," I said, hearing how rough my voice sounded.  
  
"One wha..." Bella began, gasping when I raised my hand to trace her bottom lip with my thumb.  
  
"Kiss, beautiful. What else?"  
  
Yeah, my girls lids fluttered at that.  
  
And hell-the-fuck-yeah, I took immense pleasure in how her breath faltered.  
  
"Edward...that's cheating."  
  
 _And there's a very good chance he's been doing the same to you for God knows how long._  
  
"I'm not agreeing under any other circumstances."  
  
Bella glared at me, her cheeks darkening and that stubborn pout taking firm hold. "And what the hell do you plan to do if you 'don't agree'?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips, pretending to think hard about it.  
  
At the same time, I raised my left hand up and lightly brushed my fingers down her arm.  
  
Bella shivered so hard she almost flew out of her seat.  
  
I bit my lip, trying to muffle my laughter as she lightly swatted at my arm.  
  
"You  _so_ don't play fair, you asshole!" Bella whispered heatedly in my ear.  
  
It took everything in me to hold back my own shiver.  
  
Couldn't let the girl know she had all the power. I had to win this.  
  
 _It's too late. She knows._  
  
She did.  
  
She fucking did.  
  
Suddenly, as frozen and on the verge of some catastrophic breakdown as I was, all I could worry about was the fact that there just  _might_ be a hell.  
  
And the girl had not only just cursed in the house of God.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
She  _purposely,_ I swear to you, uncrossed her legs.  
  
Alternated and crossed them again.  
  
That was enough. As she fucking knew it would be, that was enough to let the beast out of its cage.  
In full snarl, it dove, ready to take me with it so that I would devour her.  
  
Possess her and make myself her God in my full arrogance.  
  
Only one thing kept the monster at bay. My utter inability to move.  
  
There was no way I could make my limbs work when everything I consisted of now resided in my cock.  
  
 _Did I see bunnies drawn on those things?_  
  
 _Amongst other things..._  
  
And they were white. The art on it was black but the damn things were white and to top it all off I think I saw some pink frills for a millisecond!  
  
 _Breathe, Cullen. Forget hell after this life, think of the hell of jail now if you pounce._  
  
"That was wrong, wasn't it?" Bella asked, staring at the front with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes..." I hissed, feeling the vein in my temple pounding dangerously.  
  
Closed my eyes. Prayed to God that he'd find a way to save me without condemning her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Not good enough. Promise me that kiss or I swear to you Bella, we'll be doing unholy things to each other by tomorrow night."  
  
"Holy..." Bella gasped, her thighs clenching.  
  
"Exactly. Now promise."  
  
"Ok," Bella whisper/yelled, her hands white from her grip on the edge of the pew.  
  
I studied them, already knowing in my mind when and where I planned to cash in.  
  
"But you have to promise, too. One kiss is all you get," she said, still not looking at me.  
  
It didn't matter, just looking at her profile I could see the turbulent fire in her eyes.  
  
"I promise one kiss is all I'll try to get," I said.  
  
Bella nodded.  
  
It took everything in me to hold back the gloating smile that wanted to break loose.  
  
I turned away from Bella, facing the front myself. It took a while for me to calm down, to settle the thoughts roaring through my head.  
  
To fully hide the excited part of me that wanted to gloat at Bella's easy acceptance.  
  
Poor little one. I'd almost expected her to see through my promise. To see what was left unsaid.  
  
I wasn't going to try to get more than one kiss but I sure as hell planned on still getting it.  
  
If that even makes sense.  
  
"So...I've been curious. Aside from attracting a headache in the form of a 'boyfriend', what else have you been doing the last few years?"  
  
Bella laughed at that, even while she shook her head and tried to look annoyed. "You first," she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Without even hesitating, I leaned back and told her everything. Everything I could think of at the moment.  
  
Took pleasure in how much she really seemed to want to know about me.  
  
Then, when she finally gave in and started talking about her life, I could only listen and suck it all in.  
  
How much she had managed to accomplish in school amazed me. Aside from her major is psychology, the girl had taken a minor in arts. The same pride I felt at the ball warmed me.  
  
Bella wasn't alone in her accomplishments, she shared them with my sister, and I couldn't describe the feeling that went through me as she continued to rattle off everything they'd done together.  
  
The languages they'd taken, the trips to different parts of the country during vacation, the rock climbing, the sky diving, the...  
  
"Guns. And I'll tell you this, they are so much effing fun to shoot! Especially the automatic rifles..."  
The WHAT?  
  
"Woah...are you telling me that..."  
  
"All of us got our gun licenses two years ago," she said conversationally, as if was no big fucking deal.  
  
"Why did you and my sister get a fucking gun license?" I asked as calmly as a I fucking could whilst imagining the girl I loved and my  _little_ sister accidentally blowing their faces off.  
  
"Rose kind of just woke us up one morning and dragged us to the range. I was still half-asleep when she put the 22 in my hand," Bella said, giggling and oblivious to my mounting anxiety.  
  
"Bella," I began cautiously, knowing that I had to tread lightly lest I piss of she-who-didn't-like-to-be-told-what-to-do. "Guns...are dangerous."  
  
"Not when you know what you're doing."  
  
"Bella, you just told me that the first time you were handed a gun, you were half-asleep."  
  
"Yeah, and I still shot it off better than most people."  
  
 _Let it go, Cullen. Just make sure it never happens again._  
  
Right.  
  
"Besides," Bella continued. "I thought you of all people would understand why I love them so much."  
I sat there for a while, trying to figure out why she would say that. That I remembered, I don't really recall having had the chance to let Bella know a lot of things about me.  
  
Not sure my gun fascination was something Alice was privy to, either, so that only left one person.  
  
"When did my brother let you on to my little obsession?" I asked playfully, turning to Bella and seeing her confused look.  
  
"Uh...Emmett never said anything..."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Scott, actually."  
  
"What?" I asked, turning back to her so fast I almost fell and had to hold the back of the seat to stop myself from doing so. "What do you mean 'Scott told you' about me liking guns?" My mind was beyond racing.  
  
"Well...he told me you were working on an HK redesign..."  
  
 _Bad! Bad! Bad!_  
  
That's all I could hear in my head as for a few seconds my consciousness wailed and crashed around. My thoughts sank into typhoon-mode, swirling and sinking until I was nothing more than a paranoid mess.  
  
Thought after thought scattered. Delusions made up of Scott having someone following  _me_ , of our true 'mission' being known by him, reigned supreme.  
  
Bella's brow got lower and lower with every second that passed and I continued sitting there, mouth slightly open as I stared idiotically at her.  
  
I wanted to ask how but was suddenly too afraid to ask.  
  
"I told him he had to be wrong. He said you mentioned it at the airport," Bella mumbled, looking adorably confused.  
  
My brain finally pulled up the memory that I'd managed to bury in such a short time.  
  
The airport...when he'd mentioned his fucking major.  
  
Now...now I remembered. I did tell him. Scott wasn't really having me followed.  
  
Was he?  
  
Fuck, is this what Jasper had to live with?  
  
Internally, I cringed.  
  
Continued to ignore the midget, who was now sitting next to me and was poking my shoulder.  
  
 _Remember? Remember that I tried to warn you that your penis envy was taking over?_  
  
 _Penis what? Listen here, I have no interest in ever seeing that man's cock but even without doing so I can assure you that mine is much fucking bigger than his!_  
  
 _And I agree. Still, this is exactly the attitude that led to the spilling of the gun info._  
  
Jasper was going to fucking kill me.  
  
Bella had given up on me answering her and was just sitting there, picking at her skirt.  
  
I debated lying to her. Telling her that Scott was mistaken.  
  
But the time might come that she might ask him again. Then it'd be his word against mine.  
  
Over something that really should be so inconsequential.  
  
"I remember now," I finally answered, deciding to go with my gut. There were things I might have to hide from her, things I might have to outright lie about later on, but this wasn't worth being one of them. "I did tell him. And yeah, I was working on it."  
  
Bella looked back up at me.  
  
I forced myself to look her in the eye. As if I wasn't hiding something from her.  
  
Still, I knew those eyes could see too deep. She'd always been able to look where I didn't want her to.  
Deeper than anyone should have the right to.  
  
Thankfully, though, Bella didn't push it right then. Instead we went back to talking with each other.  
We probably sat in that church for over three hours.  
  
I wouldn't change a minute of it. I reveled inwardly at the fact that Bella wasn't closing herself off to me anymore.  
  
That she was being open and letting me have a glimpse into everything I'd missed in her life.  
  
There was still that part of me that mourned. The stupid, naïve part of me that had thought she would stay with me and become a woman by my side.  
  
Still, I sent up a silent thanks that she was letting me back in.  
  
And another prayer following right after that begged God for incriminating evidence on Scott.  
  
So sue me, I wanted my woman back.  
  
I was more than fucking determined to have her.  
  
Case closed.

* * *

  
 ** _Time: 9:58 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Lasserre Restaurant, Avenue Franklin Roosevelt, Paris, France._**  
 ** _Twelve minute walk away from the Hotel de Crillon._**  
  
See...don't think I wasn't starting to learn something from the horrible pattern my life seemed to have fallen into.  
  
Arrogance was indeed punished.  
  
Oh, yes it was.  
  
Because as convinced as I always was that I could keep Bella by my side, something kept swooping in and leading her away.  
  
That 'something' always seemed to be either a family member of mine, a friend of ours, or all at once.  
After our visit to the church, Bella and I had made our way towards the meet up point with the others. Everyone seemed to be exploring Paris in small groups at a time, which was something I was grateful for.  
  
It afforded me these moments where no one wondered where Bella was because someone was covering our back.  
  
I'd been so happy.  
  
So ready to just lift Bella over my shoulder and...  
  
 _Yeah. Right._  
  
What he said. None of that got to happen because we were forced to return to reality.  
  
When we did, my freaking sister (who was  _clearly_  having an epic bipolar-scale manic attack) descended upon us like a vulture with no mercy.  
  
The demon dragged us everywhere she fucking could for six motherfucking hours.  
  
Six.  
  
I don't even want to rattle off everywhere she forced us to go. It no longer holds any positive meaning for me.  
  
All I remember of the whole 'excursion' was the raging need that had torn my cellular structure apart from within.  
  
I had been angsty, beyond unpleasant to anyone who bothered me too much.  
  
Yeah, I'm an asshole, but I couldn't take it.  
  
For six hours all I'd wanted was one more second to be alone with  _her_...  
  
The moment I'd seen Bella get up from the dinner table, I'd made my plan to follow her.  
  
It took a few minutes of waiting, and a lot of my foot nudging Alice's leg, before the pixie found some excuse as to why she needed to talk to me.  
  
I hid my relief, grateful that she'd finally caught on.  
  
We stood together from the table, both walking side by towards the doors.  
  
"You  _owe_ me," she hissed once we were far enough.  
  
"I know. This is far enough," I said, stopping us at the entrance, far from our table and their line of sight.  
  
Alice rolled her eyes. "Just go. I gotta wait here and think of a good lie as to where you suddenly went. You owe my soul by the way. The price  _will_  be steep."  
  
"Shut up," I grumbled, shaking my head as I stepped outside.  
  
My eyes instantly found Bella, standing a few feet away as she smoked.  
  
"Care if I join you?" I asked, coming up behind her.  
  
Not gonna lie, staring at those legs, too.  
  
Bella tensed momentarily before relaxing again and turning to me. "If I said I did, would that even stop you?" she asked, throwing me a playfully arch look.  
  
"No. Probably not," I admitted, having the decency to smile sheepishly at her.  
  
I took out a cigarette, lighting it and staring off across the street.  
  
Until Bella's raspy voice reached my ears.  
  
"So...you followed me out here just to smoke?"  
  
That voice did things to me that someday had to be documented. It just wasn't fucking normal. "Kind of, I just wanted to be near you without a million and three people around," I answered truthfully.  
  
Turning my head slightly, I came face to face with the perfect view of her profile. Mouth overflowing, I stared as her cheeks darkened with her blush.  
  
God, I loved that about her skin. How with very little provocation it could turn so succulent and pink. The need to put my tongue on her reared its voracious head.  
  
It was getting harder to push it back each time.  
  
I licked my lips, aware that I was giving her  _that_  look again but unable to find a way to stop it.  
  
She debased me until all that was left was a slobbering lecher.  
  
I was midway through my next inhale when Nature decided to fuck with me.  
  
Like a scene out of some crappy movie, the wind just came out of nowhere.  
  
Harder than should have been fucking normal considering the weather.  
  
And you guessed it. That damned gust of air took the hem of that poor excuse of a skirt with it.  
  
Which should've been a fucking physical impossibility, considering how tight that skirt was!  
  
The smoke crashed violently against the back of my throat, raw heat screeching and digging its claws into the sensitive flesh.  
  
Air supply was immediately caught off.  
  
A bit of a 'predicament' when my heart wasn't getting with the program and all the oxygenated blood left in me was still getting pumped below my abs.  
  
I hacked.  
  
I coughed.  
  
I tried to fucking breathe while Bella made the horrible mistake of pounding me in the back.  
  
In lieu of holding down that damned skirt.  
  
The wind was still fucking blowing!  
  
I shook my head, wondering if any of the people around us could see what I could see.  
  
Rage slammed into my head, a hot, illogical poker that split my brain in two.  
  
Then I saw them again.  
  
 _Dear God_...definitely too tight booty shorts.  
  
I swear to all that is holy in this universe, the glimpse I'd gotten of her ass was enough to unman even an army.  
  
I hadn't been mistaken. She  _had_ been working it out.  
  
The way that tight fabric -with its plethora of words, characters, and bunnies printed on it- stretched across her ass cheeks made me want to bite one.  
  
Just bite down and not let go until those panties were nothing but shreds between my teeth and that pussy was bare, free, and ready for my attack.  
  
Fuck, yeah.  
  
My body was warning me that being horny was not the fucking thing to be when I still couldn't really breathe.  
  
 _Too late, the whole thing started because of that._  
  
"Bella!" I tried to say, only it came out more like a cry for help from Sasquatch.  
  
I latched onto her wrist, chucking the cancer-stick and turning to her.  
  
I tugged her towards me, still coughing, and pulled down the hem of her skirt with my free hand.  
  
Bella froze, gasping and eyes slowly rising up to meet mine just as...  
  
The sky literally fucking popped and came all over us.  
  
I'm ashamed to admit it, but in the midst of my cock's burgeoning envy towards the sky, everyone else did what I could not.  
  
It was instant chaos.  
  
One moment we're dry, the next everyone's soaked and pushing passed us to get back in the restaurant.  
  
Bella was pushed roughly against me, which in turn sent me spine first into the corner ledge of the building.  
  
I cursed, my arms automatically wrapping around Bella, who, oblivious to my pain, giggled into my chest.  
  
Hair falling into my eyes and further soaking my face, I turned my head to cough one more time.  
  
Bella's warm hand landed on my chest, rubbing soothing circles that I could feel all the way through my soaked shirt.  
  
The shiver that ripped through me had everything to do with the wetness engulfing us.  
  
 _Everything._  
  
My pupils expanded, giving me an almost microscopic view of this one drop as it slowly slid down the smoothness of Bella's cheek.  
  
I licked my lips, tasting the rain and wishing it was her skin.  
  
My eyes slowly devoured the droplets of water that were making their way down her neck and sliding between her breasts.  
  
My hands now wrapped around her waist, the wet material of her shirt bunched under my fingers.  
  
As quickly as it had suddenly started, the rain stopped, making me and Bella both groan with annoyance.  
  
I resisted the urge to look up at the sky and have a  _nice_  conversation with something up there.  
  
He had, after all, giving me a chance to get close to Bella so I thought it best to keep my thoughts to myself.  
  
 _Again: He can_ hear  _them..._  
  
Bella's hand had stopped rubbing circles into my chest and was busy mimicking my own hands.  
  
Fisting and holding on so tight I thought the fabric was going to rip.  
  
I fucking loved it.  
  
Just sayin'.  
  
People walked by us, most just starting to put away their umbrella's after the 'impromptu' and short lived rain shower.  
  
Many turned to stare at us as they walked by, no doubt wondering what the hell was wrong with us.  
  
Fuck em' and the rain. All that mattered was the girl in my arms and the fire in my veins.  
  
Until a nasally, high-pitched voice came out of nowhere making us jump.  
  
"Wow...I've seen some people do the whole 'have-sex-in-the-rain-thing' and it looks like that's what you two  _want_  to be doing, but this? This is just weird..."  
  
"Jess!" Bella snapped.  
  
I growled low, annoyed at how Bella pulled away from me.  
  
Then I froze, realizing the lack of surprise on Jessica's face.  
  
She knew.  
  
She fucking knew.  
  
Bella had told her about me.  
  
And there I go smirking.  
  
Jessica shook her head, standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. "Angela and Rose are MIA. So is Emmett and that new, hot piece of ass, Jason. Alice supposedly had something to do really quick. I don't even want to try and guess where that Jasper guy went because your sister is missing, too. Almost everyone disappeared in a matter of five minutes. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Her annoyed look was starting to make sense.  
  
"That means that I've been left all by my lonesome with Mike and Ben and guess who's been covering your backs? Self-sacrifice is my middle name..."  
  
"Jessica, shut it," Bella mumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
Amen.  
  
Bella went to walk in but Jessica blocked her path.  
  
"Baby girl, you look like you're  _starving_..."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"...and I'm sorry to tell you this, but that 'joystick' you've played with? I'm looking at you, I'm not looking at him. See my eyes? They're on you. And  _still,_ I see it. Oh, do I see it..."  
  
I turned away, only to realize that doing so made me face the street.  
  
Face the one or face the crowd?  
  
I turned back around, deciding that traumatizing one person with my boner was enough.  
  
"You told her about how you played with it?" I asked, unable to stop myself.  
  
"Edward, shut up!"  
  
"Bella, I'm serious. Both of you go. It's better that I say you left separately than you two walking back in there in this state."  
  
"She has a point, Bella."  
  
What?  _Of course_ I agreed. It was in my utmost interest...  
  
Bella threw me a look that made me feel like she could read every thought going through my mind.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, looking none too pleased.  
  
And just a little bit scared.  
  
I smiled at Jessica, unable to help it.  
  
"Oh!" Jessica called once we'd crossed the street, "and please do fuck each other. I hope you do. For the sake of your sanity and mine...I can't survive long around you two and all that tension without some sex of my own..."  
  
"Jessica, shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Sheesh. I'd think you'd see how good of me it is to want you to get some even when I'm not..."  
  
"Goodnight, Jess!" Bella snapped while I unsuccessfully tried to hide my laughter in the background.  
  
"You heard the girl, babe..."  
  
"Don't even go there," Bella warned, turning to pout as me as we began walking down the street.  
  
It was kind of uncomfortable, I'll admit, since my clothes were still soaked to my body but at the same time,  _Bella's_ clothes were stuck to her body, too, and I couldn't really complain about that.  
  
Nope.  
  
"Do any of the fucking cabs around here stop?" Bella asked three minutes later, after watching as I tried to flag down another cab with no luck.  
  
 _What kind of a provider are you? You're girl is wet from the rain and you can't even get her a damn cab._  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Edward...Edward!" Bella said, bringing me out of my mind and alerting me to the way I was growling.  
  
And the looks people were throwing me.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked, knowing that I wasn't but needing to make sure she wasn't, either.  
  
Bella paused, blinking at me adorably.  
  
I walked up to her, wrapping my hands around her arms and rubbing them lightly.  
  
Bella shivered so violently I flinched.  
  
"You are cold!" I snapped, worry slamming into me as I pulled her into my arms.  
  
Her eyes went wide as I did so. "No...Edward...wait! That wasn't from the cold!"  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh...  
  
I tightened my hold, smirking against her neck and inhaling her.  
  
"Sorry. I just worry about you."  
  
"Uh-huh. That's why now that you know I'm  _not_  cold, you're still rubbing against me."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Edward, let go."  
  
I laughed good-naturedly, deciding not to push her and moving back.  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised that all of these damned cabs are full. There's even more tourist here than in New York City. I don't supposed there's any way we'll make it back on foot?" Bella asked.  
  
"Actually, I think we're about ten minutes away. We can walk straight this way...I think," I repeated, hoping my memory hadn't failed me.  
  
Or that my horniness wasn't clouding my mind that much.  
  
Bella giggled into her hand.  
  
I scowled, on the verge of telling her she wasn't helping things...  
  
And there's the hot, teasing look.  
  
 _Damn it._  
  
"You aren't going to try to lead me somewhere where you can take advantage of me, are you?"  
  
"Well, when you put ideas like  _that_  into my head..." I purposely left it at that, letting my eyes trail meaningfully down her body.  
  
Bella gulped, looking even cuter with those big eyes framed by wet hair.  
  
"Behave...please?"  
  
"You made it a question."  
  
"Edward, please!"  
  
I laughed, throwing up my hands in surrender. "Come, we can take the  _Cours la Reine_ ," yeah, I did that on purpose, "straight back."  
  
She glared at me, silently telling me she knew.  
  
For the first five minutes, neither of us said anything.  
  
We didn't really have to. The molecules in the air bounced around annoyingly, screaming an admittance that I knew Bella was trying to ignore.  
  
Anxiety coursed through me, mixing with impatience and setting my teeth to grinding.  
  
More than once, my hands almost came out of my pockets so that they could latch onto her.  
  
Just lift her up and press her up against one of the passing trees.  
  
Grind into her and look her in the eye as I reached down and pulled up that skirt so I could finally get a good look...  
  
"You wore them on purpose. Admit it," I grumbled out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you...oh my God! your thinking about right now?"  
  
"Wasn't that the intention behind wearing them and letting me see?...I'll take that silence as a ' _yes_ '."  
Yeah, I hissed that last part.  
  
At that point, I was so horny I was getting angry. The need was turning in on me.  
  
Whispering that it wasn't fair of her to flaunt herself like that when she wouldn't let me have it.  
  
I was consumed. Burgeoning rage was adding to the heat.  
  
I needed her and I couldn't understand in the most primal part of me why I couldn't have her.  
  
She was mine.  
  
It should've been that fucking simple.  
  
I was so lost in that hell that I was oblivious to the change in the sky above.  
  
Hell, I hadn't even realized that we'd reached the Place de la Concorde.  
  
What had begun to lighten up, darkened once more. The clouds became so heavy that it was only a matter time before...  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Fuck! Again?"  
  
Our eyes met, both of us watching as the other got soaked through.  
  
Maybe I should have been annoyed but how could I be?  
  
Bella looked  _gorgeous_  all wet like that, with the lights bouncing off of the sidewalk and onto her.  
  
She walked up to me, making me stiffen in anticipation even though we were currently standing in the middle of a downpour.  
  
I tried to hide my disappointment when she just grabbed onto my shoulder, using it to steady herself.  
Using the hold, Bella bent down and slid off one heel.  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to reprimand her as she took off the other shoe and stood barefoot on the rain soaked streets of Paris.  
  
"Beat you there!"  
  
And  _poof_! Barefoot and flying over the concrete, she was off.  
  
It took another second for my body to catch up to what my brain was seeing. By the time I took off after her, the minx was dashing madly across the street and towards the obelisk.  
  
Her laughter floated back to me above the city's night sounds.  
  
Distracting me to the point that I almost got hit by a car.  
  
Or three. Won't lie.  
  
My feet touched the sidewalk.  
  
Screeched to a halt.  
  
Every bit of what you would call my 'artistic senses' zoomed in on Bella.  
  
Took her in as she stopped running right next to the obelisk and started spinning around happily in the rain.  
  
I'm sure most of the people rushing by would only shake their heads at the crazy, barefoot girl twirling around in the rain but to me...  
  
She was unbelievable. I'd gladly stand in the rain and catch Pneumonia any day just to see her like that.  
  
So carefree. Beautiful.  
  
So uncaring of what others might think.  
  
There was something  _wild_ about her.  
  
Something that would never been tamed.  
  
Fuck, my cock wanted to try.  
  
It knew one hell of a way to get close to mollifying that lioness and having her under our command.  
  
We'd done it before.  
  
 _Fuck, yeah._  
  
Bella stopped twirling, laughing. Her eyes glowed from the distance. "Bet you can't catch me!"  
  
No, she didn't.  
  
Had she no sense?  
  
Daring me like that when my dick was as hard as it was?  
  
 _Pfftt..._  I was five feet behind her in three seconds flat.  
  
Bella looked over her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes momentarily widened when she saw how close I was. Then a mutinous pout took hold and she did the unexpected.  
  
Although I should've, I really didn't expect it when she stuck out her tongue. I laughed, stuck between how cute and how funny she looked, and feeling lighter than I'd had in years.  
  
I pumped my legs harder, determined to catch her.  
  
We were running across the street and were mere feet away from the entrance of the hotel when Bella decided to turn around and chuck one heel at me.  
  
I ducked, the damned point of that thing barely missing me.  
  
Bella growled, a sexy and  _familiar_ sound that almost froze me while she sent the other shoe my way.  
  
In my 'frozen' state, I barely managed to move back enough. The heel missed my face, impacting with my shoulder and bouncing off of it.  
  
Joining its better half somewhere on the street behind me.  
  
"Fuck! My shoes!"  
  
"Should've thought of that before you threw them," I said, smiling at her as she stood there in the rain and crossed her arms angrily.  
  
Shaking my head, I turned around and went to get them for her. It was bad enough that she was running barefoot, I didn't want her stepping off the sidewalk like that again.  
  
I bent up to pick up the shoes.  
  
Stopped for a second and just took in how small they were compared to my hands.  
  
Don't ask me why but it sent a burst of lust so powerful through my veins, I had a hard time standing back up.  
  
I turned around, rushing back to her as much as I could with wet jeans that were suddenly too tight in one area.  
  
Bella opened her mouth to thank me when I handed her her shoes.  
  
Ended up gasping when right after, I bent down and scooped her right off her feet.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
I ignored her, walking into the hotel.  
  
Bella trembled in my arms and I could tell it was because she was nervous.  
  
"Just say you hurt your ankle if anyone asks."  
  
"Yeah, then I'll have to fake it for days," she grumbled, pouting adorably again.  
  
"Well, then you will. But I'm not putting you down."  
  
"Have I no say?"  
  
"Nope. Nor sense, either. This is what you get for running," I replied happily, heading for the elevators.  
A few people did turn and stare but most people just went about their business.  
  
As if it would make a difference any other way.  
  
Bella didn't try to complain again until were alone in the elevator.  
  
That's when she started halfheartedly fighting me.  
  
"If I put you down, put the shoes back on," I said sternly, confused when Bella momentarily paused and her eyes slid closed.  
  
But then they snapped back open with a fury. "No, I don't want to."  
  
"Oh... this game?"  
  
"Edward, I'm a twenty year old woman who can walk just fine!" she snapped, pushing at my shoulders.  
"You're a twenty year old woman who won't put her shoes back on simply to piss me off!"  
  
"You know, I think I might be changing my mind about Scott. He's never this much of a pain in the ass!"  
  
I had to stop myself before I squeezed her so hard she turned blue.  
  
"You go back on your promise, I go back on mine," I warned in a hard voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means I stop behaving and push up against one of these walls so I can ravish you."  
  
And that's when it fully dawned on me how easy it would be.  
  
I had her. She was in my hold.  
  
All I had to do was hold her down long enough for my mouth to touch her skin.  
  
For her to feel how hard she made me.  
  
Then she'd be mine. All mine...  
  
"Edward...put me down. I promise to put on the shoes."  
  
 _Fuck!_  
  
Reluctantly, I put her down, knowing that logically I couldn't just force myself on her.  
  
She might take it well at first but a part of her would still be furious with me later.  
  
Damn. It.  
  
Bella did as a good girl for once. She used my arm to balance herself while she slipped the shoes back on.  
  
Seeing her actually doing as I had told her...fuck, even that sent more blood roaring into my dick.  
My balls pulsed, tight and needy.  
  
Damn...if I couldn't have her...  
  
No. Already my mind was twisting..turning...  
  
The elevator dinged.  
  
I let Bella walk ahead of me, following closely behind her.  
  
My dick strained against my jeans as I took in the back of her body.  
  
Her waist and how it curved into her ass enticed me.  
  
"Bella," I said gruffly, stopping her right in front of the door to her room.  
  
Which was right next to the mine.  
  
"Before you go, one thing."  
  
"What?" Bella asked, trying to hide how breathless she was.  
  
I took a step closer.  
  
Devoured the sight of her pupils expanding.  
  
I was so close I could see it.  
  
Fuck.  
  
 _Her door's right there. Just touch her. She'll understand once she feels it._  
  
I closed my eyes, blocking her out momentarily and trying to calm the eloquent and darkly seductive voice of the beast.  
  
"Bella...I'm going to call you a few minutes after you get in that room. Make sure you pick up that phone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't question me, little one. Trust me on this."  
  
Bella looked like she wanted to argue with me.  
  
I wasn't going to let her.  
  
I was going to make her do as I say.  
  
And if she didn't then she'd have to deal with the consequences.  
  
The beast smiled viciously and purred, knowing that Bella's stubbornness might very well work in his favor.  
  
"Edward...why?"  
  
"Bella, just pick up the phone when I call."  
  
Bella's lips tensed and I could tell she was fighting with herself to stay quiet.  
  
I watched her, tensed and fighting everything in me as I let her go into that room.  
  
The moment the door closed, the beast howled and demanded I throw myself upon it.  
  
Just claw and tear at it until it came down.  
  
Teeth grinding, I tried to promise it some sort of relief in return.  
  
Only Bella had to play along.  
  
 _Simple,_ he growled again.  _We don't give her a choice._  
  
I slammed the door to my room closed, heart pounding and knowing that he was right.  
  


* * *

  
 ** _Time: 11:26 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Hotel de Crillion Paris._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
" _Bella...just pick up the phone when I call."_  
  
I throbbed.  
  
Tossed.  
  
Turned.  
  
Burned from the inside out.  
  
Every beat of my heart seemed ridiculously loud in the room. My breath's couldn't even be heard above the thunderous roar of my body.  
  
Outside, the rain continued to pour in a steady rhythm. I tried to concentrate on it. Use it as a distraction.  
  
No fucking luck.  
  
The wet slap of the rain against the windows only inflamed me further.  
  
What had it been? An hour? An half in a half?  
  
Still, for however long it'd been since we'd gotten back to the hotel, all I'd been able to do was burn.  
  
Images of Edward laughing, running with me...the way the rain had molded his shirt to his upper body... "Oh, God," I groaned, turning over and pressing my face into the pillow.  
  
My thighs shifted restlessly.  
  
Pressed together.  
  
My body raged, trying to escape. Trying to find a relief.  
  
A stop to this hellish, soul consuming ache that the man caused in me.  
  
Every time I remembered Edward sitting back in that pew and staring at me, his eyes hot and sinful, I came  _this_  close to shoving my hand where it needed to be and taking care of matters myself.  
  
Those eyes had barely blinked. They traced every line of my body causing me to mentally sin in the house of God. Sweat like the nervous whore he turned me into.  
  
It wasn't bad enough that my thoughts alone had surely condemned me to the flames.  
  
No.  
  
The flagrant, flamboyant... _floozy_  in me was still whining.  _Still_ complaining about the fact that I hadn't given in.  
  
Hadn't pushed Edward flat on that pew and right in the face of poor Jesus...  
  
I kicked off my covers. Flipped back over.  
  
Enough light was pouring in from outside to illuminate the dark room. In the dim lighting, I stared at the ceiling.  
  
My hands were resting on the pillow next to me head.  
  
Another wave of heat went through me and said hands found themselves clenching.  
  
Suddenly tearing at the pillow...  
  
" _Bzzzzz."_  
  
"Oh, fuck," I gasped quietly into the darkness, my back arching at the sound of my phone vibrating.  
My heart sputtered.  
  
I swear to you, it almost gave out.  
  
And the fucker was going to take my poor clit with it.  
  
I bit my lip, still tearing at the pillow. My face burned, the throbbing below echoed in my head as more blood rushed under my skin.  
  
I debated whether to even answer.  
  
Mm-hm.  
  
Next thing I knew, I was sitting up and reaching for my phone.  
  
Plucking it off the nightstand.  
  
Shaking like a leaf, I hit the receive button and held it up to my ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Time seemed to freeze. It felt like an eternity had passed.  
  
Suddenly,  _his_ voice came through.  
  
Low and hot.  
  
"Hey, Beautiful."  
  
Just like that, I was  _close._ Close, I fucking tell you!  
  
"Edward..." I trailed off. Partially because I didn't know what to say.  
  
Largely because I was finding it hard to speak.  
  
My heart was everywhere. Loud and abusive, rallying up all of my nerves and making them jump to its cause.  
  
My brain twisted, wondering why he'd wanted to call me.  
  
Why he was on the phone now.  
  
What did he want...  
  
 _Please let it be me. Please let it be me._  
  
 _Oh my God, shut up!_  
  
To say that a part of me was starting to panic would be an understatement.  
  
Edward was right next door.  
  
All he had to do was say the word and in my current state I'd be there in an instant.  
  
Not good. Not good. Not...  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I jumped, his voice attacking me again.  
  
I panted, trying to keep it quiet. I even moved the phone a bit away from my face, afraid of what would happen if he caught on to what I was going through.  
  
 _He'd help us with this situation!_ What  _is the problem?_  
  
Whiny little bitch. She knew exactly what the  _problem_ was.  
  
"I..." I said, trying to think of something to say.  
  
Anything.  
  
Anything that didn't end with,  _"Will you please just come next door and fuck me 'till I'm half dead?"_  
  
 _Oh, Jesus, I'm sick._  
  
Edward's low chuckle slid out of the phone and across my skin.  
  
I bit down on my lip, holding back a whimper.  
  
Edward continued to chuckle, giving me the distinct feeling that he knew exactly what was going through my mind.  
  
"Bella," he crooned into the phone, effectively switching my brain on to 'melt'.  
  
"Hm?" I said absently, staring off into space.  
  
My brain was trying to release a chaotic, firework like display of images that ended with him.  
  
Naked and moaning my name just like that.  
  
 _Help. Please God, help me,_ I silently prayed.  
  
"Beautiful, tell me you have toys."  
  
I nearly choked on my own saliva.  
  
There was no hiding my whimper now.  
  
"Bella..."  
  
"Edward...what..."  
  
"Bella, get your damned vibrator before I decide to get out of this bed."  
  
Ohhh, Lordy...  
  
Was it bad that a part of me wanted me to stay put and see if he'd really follow through on that threat?  
  
And with that thought...  
  
My legs got tangled as I attempted to shoot out of bed.  
  
I cursed under my breath, catching myself.  
  
Edward chuckled again.  
  
The sound made my inner thighs quake.  
  
I wasn't exactly subtle as I tore through my carry-on, letting various things fall to the floor here and there. Neither of us said anything as I continued searching, too needy and therefore too stupid to even think of turning on the lights.  
  
"Bella...babe...do you need help?"  
  
Teeth came back home to lip. I clenched my thighs and tried to fight the way his voice hit that spot.  
  
You know which one.  
  
On top of that, he knew what he was doing. It was obvious.  
  
Nothing could hide the amusement in his tone.  
  
Fucker. Wasn't the whole point of  _this_ to keep him  _out_ of my room?  
  
"Finally!" I cried, spotting the small bag I was looking for.  
  
The sound of my own voice made me pause.  
  
For an instant, sanity broke through with the wail of a thousand banshees. I dropped the bag that held all of my 'toys' back on top of my carry-on.  
  
"Edward?" I began in a small voice. " _What_  are we doing?"  
  
Edward sighed deeply on the other end.  
  
I don't know why, but the sound was enough to bring an unbidden smile to my face.  
  
"Bella...it's very simple, little one. We're about to fucking explode. In my case, quite literally..."  
  
 _Ignore what that means. Ignore what that means._  
  
"Now, either we find some form of release this way or I get out of this bed, storm next door, rip that door right off its hinges, and then do the same with your clothes."  
  
The mental image those words evoked was almost enough to send me into catatonic shock.  
  
As it is, I had to take two seconds to breathe.  
  
And remind my clit to the shut the fuck up.  
  
"Edward...I told you what my plan is. This...this would still constitute as cheating!" I whined, fighting the side of me that wanted to just fly back towards that little baggy and grab the first vibe I saw.  
  
Hell, at this point even my thumb would work.  
  
"Bella," Edward softly chided, once more pulling me out of my head. "You're leaving him, one. We're pretty much dying over here, two..."  
  
I would really love to say he was being melodramatic but...  
  
"...And last but not least, the man is in another country, doing God knows what. At least I'm not trying to outright burst through your door right now."  
  
That last part made my hackles rise. I could feel them literally jumping to attention.  
  
"Now wait a second, Edward. Scott's on a business trip with his dad. I've never caught him lying to me, unlike other  _people_  I know, so I believe him..."  
  
"Yeah," Edward said, interrupting me.  
  
Something in his tone made me pause.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.  
  
I'd taken to pacing back and forth.  
  
Funny how none of my steps took me too far away from the loveseat.  
  
The one with the carry-on still on it.  
  
The man was still talking to me.  
  
His voice was sinful.  
  
So I was still throbbing.  
  
Sue. Me.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything. I...believe he's on a business trip, too."  
  
But there was something in his tone that signaled something left unsaid.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, something in my gut going off into full alarm.  
  
His following silence, however short lived, made the alarms gain strength.  
  
"What could I possibly know about your  _boyfriend_ that you don't, love?"  
  
I tried to find anything to say but in the end, I knew he was right.  
  
Still didn't erase the fact that I felt there was something he wasn't telling me.  
  
"Grab it. Hurry."  
  
"Edward..."  
  
"No, Bella. I need you."  
  
I pressed my free hand against my mouth, uselessly trying to muffle the whimper that leaked out.  
  
"Now. Bella. Now."  
  
"Fine!" I snapped, stomping back to where the bag was.  
  
Edward laughed lowly making me huff in annoyance.  
  
And just a tad bit horniness.  
  
 _Tad bit? Are you not reaching for a vibrator?_  
  
 _Shut up._  
  
"Tell me you have something big enough."  
  
I dropped the bag and everything in it.  
  
I almost dropped my phone.  
  
All because I knew  _exactly_  what he meant by that.  
  
What he wanted.  
  
"Bella...how many vibrators did you just drop?" Edward asked, something odd in his tone.  
  
Not quite a growl but really freaking close.  
  
How the fuck did he know there was more than one in there?  
  
"Sounded like quite a bit," Edward said. I could tell his teeth were clenched by how tight his tone was. "And knowing you, baby, I wouldn't be surprised..."  
  
I inhaled sharply.  
  
His words were shaking my very belief in myself.  
  
In how much I could handle.  
  
Because, seriously, I was at the limit.  
  
"Grab the one you think would be best, baby," Edward said in that same low tone again, instructing me so cockily.  
  
I bit my lip, staring undecided at the bag on the ground.  
  
My bullet and my G-spot tickler had rolled out of the bag.  
  
But those weren't the thing my mind was focused on.  
  
No.  
  
Inside that thing was something else.  
  
It wasn't exactly as big (if I remembered correctly, and we all know I did) but it would have to do.  
My legs were shaking so badly that as I bent down, I almost fell again. It took a lot of will to remain steady but I did.  
  
Reached into the bag and pulled out my big, pink bestie.  
  
Seeing my sixteen function, bright pink rabbit in my hand did chaotic things to me.  
  
Things that tore me in two.  
  
I groaned, knowing that what I was about to do was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea.  
  
"Baby, what kind is it?" Edward asked, his voice dropping even lower.  
  
From my now kneeling position on the floor, I clenched.  
  
 _Everywhere._  
  
The tips of my nipples hurt against the fabric of my tank top.  
  
"A...a rabbit," I answered, feeling a gush of liquid leave me.  
  
"Fuuuuck...girl..." Edward half chuckled, half groaned.  
  
My eyes almost rolled back.  
  
It was  _ridiculous_  the effect this man had on me.  
  
"How big?" he asked.  
  
I could hear him getting more comfortable, the covers rustling.  
  
A sick, twisted surge went through me.  
  
Nearly left me a broken, limp mess on that floor.  
  
My brain expanded. Tried to force my consciousness into the room next door.  
  
I was  _dying_ to know what he was wearing in bed.  
  
Or more precisely, how little.  
  
I should've paid attention. Should've remembered that the fairy had been hovering about.  
  
Looking for her opportunity to take control.  
  
"Not as big as you," I heard a voice that kind of sounded like mine say.  
  
Except this voice was...whorish. Porn star worthy. Throaty and full of need.  
  
"Shit, baby," Edward groaned.  
  
I dropped the rabbit onto the bed behind me.  
  
Lay against it, sprawled on the floor and trying to make sense of what was happening to me.  
  
I knew what it was, but the strength of it was frightening.  
  
Unreal.  
  
It was almost as if a virus had come over me.  
  
Convulsions. Chills.  
  
My chest felt so heavy I could barely breathe. I ran a hand across my forehead. Wasn't really surprised when it came away soaked.  
  
It wasn't the only thing.  
  
"Bella."  
  
I didn't answer him. I couldn't. How the hell was he doing this to me?  
  
I was incapacitated.  
  
Paralyzed with need.  
  
He wasn't even touching me!  
  
 _That damned voice..._  
  
I wanted to fight.  
  
Say 'No'.  
  
Do what I knew was the  _right_ thing.  
  
But he was right. He knew it. I knew it.  
  
With that knowledge, I could only let my head fall back on the bed and whimper.  
  
Feverishly.  
  
"Beautiful, enough. Stop making me wait. Get on the bed.  _Now_."  
  
For all that I'd procrastinated up to this point, I got back up on that bed so fast I almost fell back off.  
  
"Get comfortable," Edward softly commanded once more.  
  
The rebel in me was sorely tempted to get out of bed just for the sole purpose of doing the opposite of what he said.  
  
The rebel was promptly shoved aside by the fairy who, right about then, had had enough of our shit.  
  
" _Lay down,"_  she commanded dangerously.  
  
There was nothing soft in her tone.  
  
If Edward had been here she would've had me attack him 'till he  _bled._  
  
 _Fuck, yes..._  
  
I made sure the rabbit was firmly in hand before crawling back up towards the pillows.  
  
Edward's breath was low and harsh in my ear.  
  
As I turned to lay down, his breathing began speeding up.  
  
Once again, I had the feeling that he knew exactly what I was doing and how.  
  
"Comfortable, yet?"  
  
"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" I asked, pouting up at the ceiling as I held my phone to my ear with one hand.  
  
The rabbit? Held tightly to my bouncing chest with the other.  
  
Edward chuckled at my question.  
  
I had the ridiculous urge to command him never to chuckle again.  
  
My poor, poor panties...  
  
"Of course I am. I'm hard. Aching for you. I know you're wet for me...and I'm about to finally make you cum, again. Even if it's like this. And you'll be doing the same for me. Won't you, baby?"  
  
…are gone.  
  
Wrecked.  
  
Apocalyptically flooded in a way not even the arc could have survived.  
  
"Are you still wearing those cute little panties?" he asked, his raw sex appeal sliding into his tone and asserting its rule over me.  
  
"Yeah," I whispered, squirming on the bed.  
  
Edward hummed, the sound nearly making me cum right there.  
  
I bit my lip, nostrils flaring as I tried to just  _breathe_ through the heat.  
  
"And what else?" he purred.  
  
"Tank top," I gasped, almost flying off the bed.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"No...nothing," I whispered, feeling my mouth go dry.  
  
"Nothing?" Edward asked, his tone going dark. Sinful. Husky.  
  
I nodded my head, forgetting for a second that he couldn't see me.  
  
"Nothing," I repeated, voice hoarse.  
  
"No bra?" he persisted, that voice of his sending pound after pound of throbbing pain throughout me.  
  
"No," I whimpered, head thrashing side to side.  
  
I clenched my eyes shut.  
  
As if that could block out the urgency within me.  
  
"Fuck, babe," Edward groaned, making me whimper softly.  
  
"Tell me," his hard, breathless voice demanded. "Tell me those little nipples are hard for me."  
  
"Oh, God," I groaned, squeezing my lids shut tighter.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Bad.  
  
I was picturing him in bed again.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
Was he wearing anything?  
  
Was he naked?  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
I tried to hold back against his brutality.  
  
Failed.  
  
"Yes," I admitted, arching and feeling said nipples tightening so much they felt chafed.  
  
Swollen.  
  
"Fuck Bella..."  
  
I barely stopped myself from begging.  
  
For him.  
  
Needed...inside...  
  
"Put the phone on speaker."  
  
"What?" I whispered, too out of breath to speak any louder.  
  
"Just do as I say, little one. Now."  
  
Again, a part of me was tempted to stubbornly refuse.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
The phone was already on speaker by the time I finished that thought.  
  
"Put the phone on the bed, by your head. The vibrator keep in easy reach. I want both your hands free to start with."  
  
Holy fuck. Nerves practically screaming, I placed both items where he'd ordered.  
  
The rabbit came to rest next to my hand, while the phone ended up on the pillow.  
  
I heard him put me on speaker.  
  
I felt like I'd just run a marathon. It was ridiculous, but I really couldn't breathe!  
  
"Edward?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"I'm here, babe. Just getting comfortable."  
  
I melted even more into my bed, hearing him calling me that adding to my inner fury.  
  
I would never stop being amazed at what he made me feel.  
  
Nor would I stop wondering,  _how?_  
  
I gnawed at my lip.  
  
What did he mean by comfortable?  
  
Edward laughed, making me jump and realize I'd spoken out loud.  
  
"Baby, I know you know what I mean."  
  
"No, no I don't," I said breathlessly, a playful urge coming over me suddenly. "Tell me exactly what you mean," I said, curious and dying for him to confirm what my pussy wanted to hear.  
  
It was winning. I'd fought the need as hard as I could but Edward was right when he said that this was something I couldn't fight.  
  
If that was so I was sure as hell going to make sure it was the same for him.  
  
"Fuck. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you talk to me in that tone?" Edward groaned, sounding agonized.  
  
"Tell me," I whispered again, smiling when I heard his groan.  
  
Oh, yes. This I remembered. Having this kind of power over him.  
  
It was fun. It was hot.  
  
It made me want to ride his cock until neither of us could walk the next day.  
  
 _I never did get to..._  
  
Fuck.  
  
"God, girl. I'm too hard to be wearing anything, baby," Edward admitted, his voice still tortured.  
I whimpered, rubbing my thighs together.  
  
"You like that, don't you naughty girl? You like knowing how fucking hard you make me," he growled, his voice circling me.  
  
Entrapping me.  
  
Raping me until I was senseless.  
  
"Fuck," I moaned, one hand landing on my stomach.  
  
Tracing lightly.  
  
"You know I fucking do," I said, aching to feel him. Hear him.  
  
Taste him.  
  
"Touch yourself, baby," Edward whispered.  
  
"Where? Tell me where?" I moaned, arching eagerly.  
  
"Fuck, baby. Yes. Pinch your nipples. Tell me how hard they are."  
  
His voice, low, gratified...God, I wanted him moaning for me.  
  
Needed it.  
  
I decided to be a good girl for him and do just as he said. I choked on a moan when my fingers came down on the sensitive flesh.  
  
Edward's answering moan made me thrash on the bed.  
  
"Lower...fuck, girl. Go lower," he moaned urgently.  
  
I slid one hand down my stomach, the other still teasing at my nipple through the tank top.  
  
"Are you touching yourself?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
" _Hmm..._ want me to?"  
  
"Yes. Fuck, yes. Tell me how hard you are right now."  
  
"Fuck!" Edward cried, his tone vicious. "You have no...fucking idea...oh, God, baby."  
  
I moaned incoherently, shoving my hand right into my panties.  
  
"Oh, God! Edward!" I moaned, almost cumming the moment my fingers slid through my folds.  
  
"Tell me you're wet for me."  
  
"You know I am!" I gasped, circling my throbbing wet clit with my finger. " _Ungh_!"  
  
"Tell me how much. I need to hear it," Edward moaned, panting between words.  
  
I imagined him, laying back with his big, magnificent cock in that sexy hand of his.  
  
Those abs convulsing with every stroke.  
  
His arm tense, veins bulging.  
  
His dick throbbing for me. Leaking...  
  
"I'm so fucking wet, Edward," I moaned, my tone pleading.  
  
I pressed down on my clit, feeling a warning throb go through me.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Not, yet," Edward warned.  
  
His voice was pure male sexuality. I had no choice but to bow to his will.  
  
Let him command me as he saw fit.  
  
Hadn't it been just like this before? Him, controlling me like this even as I tried to fight it?  
  
"Edward, please," I pleaded, my fingers sliding down...pressing...in...  
  
"Please," I begged again as I slide two fingers into me, not even knowing what I was even begging for anymore.  
  
"Yes. Yes, baby. Just like that. I know you're throbbing for me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes..." I hissed, pressing up against my G-spot.  
  
Wishing it was him.  
  
His fingers.  
  
His tongue.  
  
His juicy cock...  
  
"I'm so hard. Remember, baby? Remember how hard you make me?"  
  
"M-hm," I moaned, nodding my head eagerly.  
  
Licking my lips.  
  
Missing the taste of him.  
  
"You still make me so fucking hard I can't think, beautiful. Fuck...just thinking about that tight pussy..."  
  
"Fuck, yes!" I moaned, reaching down with my free hand.  
  
Pushing my panties down so I could slam the fingers of my other hand back into me.  
  
Even as I continued to fuck myself, I managed to shimmy out of my panties.  
  
Spread my legs wider.  
  
Slammed a third finger into me, feeling it stretch me out.  
  
I moaned so loud I had no doubt he heard me not only through the phone but through the walls as well.  
"I'm leaking for you. I wish you were here, that you could see it," Edward panted.  
  
I keened at the feeling that imagery sent through me.  
  
It slammed straight into my pussy, pushing me that much closer to an edge he hadn't given me permission to fall off of, yet.  
  
"Harder, baby," I moaned, blindly trying to find my rabbit with my free hand.  
  
"Find it, baby girl. Find it," Edward encouraged, surprising me again.  
  
Seriously. Did he have a camera in the room or something?  
  
Was he watching me?  
  
The thought sent me so close to orgasm that I had to pull my fingers out of me.  
  
My pussy gushed and throbbed, angrily demanding that I return to pleasing her.  
  
Edward groaned in the background. I wondered if he, too, had stopped.  
  
Inexcusable.  
  
I  _needed_ to make the man cum and I needed to do it right then.  
  
I almost cried in triumph when I finally found the thing.  
  
"Now, Edward. Fucking now," I moaned, turning it on and sliding it between my legs.  
  
The moment I felt it vibrating against me, I arched and cried out.  
  
"Yes," Edward hissed. "Feel it, baby. Feel it stretch you out."  
  
"Fuck," I gasped, doing just as he said. Feeling my muscles stretch and wrap around the length.  
"Oh, fuck,  _yes._ You like that, baby?"  
  
I moaned like the good little whore I was.  
  
" _Mmmm_...I could just imagine it was me, baby. Sliding in there. You'd be so tight around me..."  
I slammed the vibrator as far as it would go, literally shaking when the little 'ears' came in contact with my clit. I could literally hear how wet I was as I pushed it in.  
  
Pressed tight.  
  
Pulled it out and slammed it back in.  
  
Edward was moaning in that way that I remembered. The way he moaned when he was close.  
My entire body rose up, even my hairs standing on end as I fed off his energy.  
  
"I miss you, baby. I miss that perfect pussy of yours..."  
  
"I need to cum. Edward, baby,  _please_!"  
  
"Yeah," he growled. "Almost there. Fuck, baby, faster. Fuck me, faster!"  
  
I nearly screamed, feeling the tendons in my neck contract.  
  
Edward growled again.  
  
There was a sound like a fist.  
  
Slamming.  
  
Right behind my head.  
  
Behind the headboard.  
  
Oh, fuck, his bed was right there...  
  
The urge to Hulk through the wall to get to him roared inside me.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Baby, fuck me. Please, harder..." my voice left me in high pitched, little breathless whimpers.  
  
I didn't do it on purpose, it was just a reaction to how good I was feeling.  
  
But I still knew he'd love it.  
  
"Fuck, Bella. Listen to you. Baby, so fucking hot. I love hearing you. Moan for me, baby girl."  
My pussy swelled. I could feel every muscle down there tighten as my blood rushed.  
  
I was close. So fucking close..  
.  
"I want it, Edward. I fucking want it!" I cried.  
  
Admitted.  
  
Didn't give a fuck at that moment what it caused.  
  
"That's it, baby. I'm close. Right there..."  
  
"Oh, God. Oh, God. Yes, please!" I moaned, blind to everything around me.  
  
Blind and numb to anything except him.  
  
"So tight. So fucking tight. Come for me. Please, Bella, I'm dying to feel you."  
  
I froze.  
  
Literally froze.  
  
My eyes shot open but I couldn't see anything.  
  
White slammed into brain.  
  
My heart burst in one magnificent pump.  
  
My upper body curled into itself as my lower body shook. I couldn't even speak, all I could do was cry out repeatedly as my body rode wave after wave of heaven.  
  
"Coming.  _Fuck,_  baby girl, I'm coming!" Edward practically screamed.  
  
I gasped, almost seizing.  
  
Edward's long growl mixed in with the sound of something hitting the wall again.  
  
In the midst of my orgasm, my right hand shot up and slammed onto my headboard.  
  
Stayed pressed there as my continue to come to the point that it was painful.  
  
I must've almost blacked out on it. I remember very little except the warm, pulsating, dark aftermath of that orgasm.  
  
And Edward, saying something to be that was familiar.  
  
Something that my conscience whispered I'd heard before.  
  
Then I remember nothing except falling into the darkness.  
  
And waking up the next day...

* * *

  
 ** _Sunday, July 3rd 2011_**  
 ** _Time: 5:45 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Rue de Buttes, Pantin, France. 20 minutes aside of Paris._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
"Now I'm nervous."  
  
"Stop being such a big baby."  
  
"Seriously, though, where are you leading us?"  
  
Jasper sighed, looking up towards the sky.  
  
"You're not used to working with other people, are you?" I asked.  
  
"You think?" Jasper asked, pulling out his cellphone and typing on it. "This is the perfect place and the best one we could find in such short notice. Besides, we can't be gone too long. I have to be back by breakfast time."  
  
I stared at Emmett, who looked at me then looked at Jasper with a curious look.  
  
"And why can't we be gone long?" he asked.  
  
"I finally convinced your sister to give me some of her time."  
  
"Fucking A!" I said happily, while Emmett grumbled in the background.  
  
Something about how me and Jasper were getting somewhere and he wasn't.  
  
Poor guy.  
  
"And why are we here at the ass crack of dawn again? No wait," Emmett said, holding up a hand. "That's the best time for you spy-people to meet, isn't it?"  
  
Now it was definitely obvious that Jasper wasn't amused.  
  
I smiled, unable to stop myself.  
  
"Let's just go. This is the one person we don't want to keep waiting. Trust me."  
  
Emmett and I followed him up the curving path, passed the fence on the left and towards the gated, run down little house on the right.  
  
"The operative's in there?" I asked, watching as Jasper quietly opened the gate. He let us go in first before following and answering.  
  
" _We_  like to meet up in indistinguishable places, remember that from the movies?" Jasper asked sarcastically just as we got to the front door.  
  
The thing flew open out of nowhere.  
  
We all jumped about three feet high.  
  
Two small hands came out, latching onto the front of Emmett's shirt and pulling.  
  
How many times was that going to happen to him in twenty-four hours?  
  
"The fuck?" Emmett cried as his body was pulled roughly into the house.  
  
"There you are. Been dying to get my hands on you..."  
  
What the fuck was going on in there?  
  
"SMITH!"  
  
Jasper barged right passed me and straight inside. "Smith, what the fuck are you doing?...No! Tamea, fuck...what is  _this_? Let him go!"  
  
I rushed forward, part of me afraid my brother was in mortal danger.  
  
I came upon a scene I'd never expected to find. Emmett was sprawled on the couch, looking up with wide eyes at the Amazonian woman before him.  
  
Swear to God, she looked like one.  
  
Looked ready to attack, too, if that stance was any indication.  
  
"Smith, this is ridiculous!" Jasper snapped.  
  
"I'm taking this man into custody," the woman, Smith, said calmly.  
  
"What the fuck for?" Jasper and Emmett cried.  
  
Smith smiled, an almost scary, maniacal glint in her eye. "I've been doing my own digging into your friend here and I think, in my utmost  _professional_  opinion, that I need to look further into things.  _Much_ further..."  
  
She turned back to Emmett and gave him a look that was unmistakable.  
  
"Now strip."

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chap 15 Images:**

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=55** ](http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=55)

 


	16. Le retour de Beserkward

* * *

**  
Chapter 16**

**Le retour de Beserkward**

**('Cause God damn it, it's about time he came back!)**

**(AKA: the chapter where the butt-calls have reigned. And thank God, they did :P)**

* * *

**_Time: 5:48 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Rue de Buttes, Pantin, France. 20 minutes outside of Paris._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
" _Now strip."_  
  
Yes, we were all frozen in the room.  
  
I, for one, had gotten used to some crazy shit happening.  
  
But this...yeah, this. _This_ took the cake.  
  
Emmett just stared up at Tamea, his mouth hanging slightly open.  
  
The fucker looked shocked, but tell me how I could see a glint of something that looked suspiciously gloating in his eyes?  
  
 _Ass._  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Strip!"  
  
We all jumped.  
  
Emmett looked like he almost fell into a seizure.  
  
I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to laugh at the look on his face.  
  
"Smith," Jasper said, arms crossed. "He can't do...that for you."  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
I didn't even need to see Tamea's face to hear that pout.  
  
Damn it, I'd been around to see Emmett swooped down on before but this was something else.  
  
And I really didn't want to stick around and see my brother raped.  
  
Nah.  
  
"Look," Emmett said, shifting in his seat.  
  
I bit my lip harder, seeing him like that, because of a woman, almost breaking my resolve.  
  
"I can't...and it's nothing to do with you. You're fine as hell..."  
  
Was he trying to escape or seduce her?  
  
Seriously, I saw that girl's whole body shake in a way that looked dangerous.  
  
She looked ready to pounce.  
  
We all exchanged a look, preparing ourselves for the worse.  
  
Tamea looked perched on her toes, ready to tackle my brother and manhandle him.  
  
And Emmett spaces out.  
  
"See? See that?" Jasper asked, his finger aimed at Emmett. "See that look, Tamea? He can't because he's already done for, get it?"  
  
The look of confusion on Emmett's face was priceless.  
  
I was about to pee on myself just from holding my laughter in.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Tamea asked.  
  
I coughed into my fist, my abs convulsing as I silently laughed.  
  
I was in the middle of trying to get myself together when Jasper decided to open his big mouth.  
  
"Tamea, the man's in love, ok? He's so far gone that he can't even make sense of it himself. So back off will you?"  
  
Fuck! I wanted to keep seeing Emmett try to figure it out by himself.  
  
Damn it.  
  
I looked at my brother. Wasn't surprised to find him just sitting there, eyes wide as he stared at the floor.  
  
For all that it was funny watching him piece it together, I still felt a wave of sympathy go over me as I stared at him.  
  
It wasn't easy coming to terms with something like being in love. Especially as a man.  
  
Some scary shit that, I kid you not.  
  
Jasper had stormed up to Tamea and grabbed her arm. The two were now in a corner, arguing in hushed tones.  
  
I was curious to know what the hell they were talking about but family came first. My brother had just realized that one woman held all the power over him.  
  
Time to show some male-support, and all that shit.  
  
"Dude...you ok?" I asked in a low tone, walking up to the couch and sitting next to him.  
  
Emmett took a while to answer, his eyes solemn. When he finally turned to look at me, I could see the annoyed accusation flashing in said eyes. "Had your fun getting me back?" he asked, smirking grudgingly.  
  
I smirked as well, looking over at where Jasper and Tamea were still talking. "Nah. Not yet. Was kind of hoping for more time to... _enjoy_ your confusion," I answered.  
  
Honestly.  
  
"You're an ass," Emmett snorted, his shoulders rising and falling with a sigh. "I guess I should've known. Been losing my fucking mind. Knew deep down I was acting like _you_."  
  
I scowled, resisting the urge to smack him across the forehead. "Correction: you've been acting much worse than me," I said.  
  
"You have no idea," Emmett mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Shut it, asshole," he snapped, causing Tamea to turn and look in his direction.  
  
We froze, all of us waiting to see if she'd run back and tackle.  
  
"Is it me," Emmett whispered as soon as Jasper was able to get her attention again, "or does Jasper work with some crazy chicks?"  
  
I smiled, turning and clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's not distract ourselves from your situation. You're taking this pretty well."  
  
"Well, at least now I know what type of symptoms you guys were talking about. Man, what a mess..." he sighed, his face going serious again.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, clearly seeing the part that was panicking and he was managing to hold back. "What do you plan to do now?"  
  
"Same thing I've been doing. Same thing we're all doing. Keep trying to get that girl to give me a chance..."  
  
"Oh, _boo_! You even sound in love!"  
  
We almost jumped out of our seats. Hadn't even noticed that she'd walked back towards us.  
  
"Isn't that what I just spent the last five minutes telling you?" Jasper asked, walking up behind her. The man looked like he was seriously at the end of his patience. "Now that we've gotten all that bullshit out of the way, you hornbag..."  
  
"And you blame me?" Tamea asked, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen this _fine_ male specimen here?"  
  
"Please. _Please_ , don't ask him to comment on anything that has to do with my attractiveness. He thinks my sister's hot. I've been told we look alike. A bit. I mean, I know I'm hot but that doesn't mean I want to hear it from him..."  
  
"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, shaking my head.  
  
"We share DNA. Shut up."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Moving on!" Jasper barked, sounding every bit like a military drill sergeant. "Where are they, Smith?" He walked towards the left, heading for a side of the house I hadn't even looked at, yet.  
  
Against the wall were rows upon rows of metal cases, most the same in size.  
  
All of them reminded me of the case in Jasper's room. The one holding the HK.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"That many?" Emmett asked, clearly having caught on as well.  
  
Jasper had stopped in front of a _really_ big one and was staring down at it, hands on hips. "Smith...what's this?"  
  
"What else? You said be prepared."  
  
Jasper threw a look up at the sky before bending down and opening the thing.  
  
His body was kind of covering my view of what was inside but I could clearly see what looked like a humongous barrel.  
  
"Smith...I said prepared. Now I'll ask again, what's this?"  
  
"MK 19 grenade launcher," she said, as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Holy shit," Emmett whispered, staring up at Tamea just as I was.  
  
Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
"Smith, what the fuck?"  
  
"I cleared it with Frazier, _Whitlock_ , so I'd leave it alone if I were you," Tamea warned, crossing her arms.  
  
"We have no use for a grenade launcher! What the fuck do you think this is?"  
  
"You're the one who brought _civilians_ into it, so zip it!" Tamea snapped, pointing at him and giving him a truly frightening, wide eyed stare.  
  
Emmett shifted next to me. "I don't know about you, Jasper, but I sure can find some use for that thing..."  
  
"Oh, I love you," Tamea sighed, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"Shit," Emmett whispered while I tried to make sense of the grenade launcher just hanging out on the floor.  
  
"So...anyone ready to leave, yet?" Tamea asked, looking at me too hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
And it was three voices that answered her.  
  
"Damn, you really are in love," Tamea sighed, shaking her head at Emmett. "And what's your excuse?" she asked, nodding at me.  
  
"Same deal," Jasper answered.  
  
That got him a squinty, side-eye stare. "And you?"  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"He's in love with our sister."  
  
"I fucking knew it!"  
  
Jasper groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Can we please keep that on the down low, Smith?"  
  
"It'll cost you."  
  
"Damn it, Emmett. You just had to open that fucking mouth of yours," Jasper grumbled, shaking his head.  
  
"Just thought it was only fair since you outed us both."  
  
I reached over and gave Emmett a pound, just for the hell of it.  
  
Jasper glared at both of us before turning back to Tamea. "Alright, enough games, Smith. Tell me what you know of the Volturi's current movements. After that, we're discussing you taking back this grenade launcher when you _leave_."  
  
"As if, asshole!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 6:03 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Executive Room, Hotel de Crillo, Paris, France._**  
  
****APOV  
  
"Damn it," I growled, burying my face into my pillow.  
  
Trying to forget my damn dream.  
  
Fuck, what time was it?  
  
Raised my head, saw that it was barely past six.  
  
Cursed Jasper Whitlock to an eternity in something equivalent to Tartarus.  
  
Why the fuck did he have to bother me even in my dreams?  
  
 _You mean make you horny._  
  
 _Semantics, bitch._  
  
I rolled over, seriously tempted to punch something.  
  
My ringtone blasted into the quiet room, sending me straight off the bed.  
  
" _Eee_!"  
  
" _Unk_."  
  
What was that? Oh, nothing. Just the sound of my body.  
  
Slamming on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck?" I almost screamed, really growling now.  
  
It took me another second to untangle my legs from the blanket.  
  
I shot up, grabbing my phone off the nightstand and staring at the screen with the fury of hell in my eyes.  
  
So ready to fucking tell off whoever it was.  
  
Except the caller id said ' **Em** ' and that had me pausing.  
  
Why would he be calling me at this time?  
  
Had something happened?  
  
 _Oh, god..._  
  
I quickly pressed on the receive button. "Hello?"  
  
I heard my brother alright, but his voice sounded strange. Muffled.  
  
Wait...I could hear other people, too!  
  
Was he butt-dialing me?  
  
 _More importantly, where is he at this time and what is he doing?_  
  
For real.  
  
I sat down on the bed, barely breathing as I tried to catch what was being said.  
  
I could hear Edward, too.  
  
Then I heard _him_ , followed closely by what was clearly a woman's voice.  
  
Instant rage. You have no idea. I know my brothers were with him but hearing Jasper in the same room as another female...toxic.  
  
Downright fucking toxic.  
  
I had a hard time even focusing for a bit.  
  
When I finally did, it was with no surprise that it was Jasper's voice.  
  
And I could finally make out what he was saying.  
  
"Alright, enough games, Smith. Tell me what you know of the Volturi's current movements..."  
  
The call fucking hung up.  
  
I heard what must've been Emmett moving then nothing. Just the beep of my phone disconnecting.  
  
My heart slammed hard against my chest, warning me.  
  
I could hear it clearly.  
  
 _Remember that feeling?_  
  
Fuck, yeah. I did. It was back. My gut was twisting.  
  
"I need Bella," I gasped, knowing she'd understand.  
  
I jumped up, running barefoot out of my room and straight to hers, not stopping until I was on her floor and banging on her door.  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 6:10 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Junior Suite, Hotel de Crillon._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped, slamming my door open and trying to incinerate her with my eyes.  
  
Alice flew right past me, acting as if she hadn't just interrupted the most delicious sleep I'd had in years.  
  
I slammed the door back shut.  
  
She better have a good reason why she'd stormed in here like a demon.  
  
And no, a sugar-high isn't cutting it!  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I already texted Rose while you were taking your time opening the door. She should be here so...Bella. Is that your rabbit I see on the bed?"  
  
I huffed, trying to convince myself not to strangle her. "Alice. Why are you here?" I asked as patiently as I could.  
  
Alice sat at the very edge of the bed, as far as she could from the rabbit.  
  
Looked up at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Remember that feeling you mentioned? The one where you felt like there was more?"  
  
She had my attention. Just like that, I was frozen and hanging on her every word.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Emmett's phone just dialed me from his pocket. Bella...there is definitely more going on."  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 6:27 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Rue de Buttes, Pantin, France. 20 minutes outside of Paris._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
"How is it that the Volturi family doesn't know about Edward being in Europe, yet?" Jasper asked.  
  
We were all sitting around a small dining table now. I listened in intently, aware that it was going to take every bit of my knowledge to get through this.  
  
It hadn't gone bad, yet, but the more I saw and heard the more my gut kept tightening.  
  
Something was coming; nothing could convince me otherwise.  
  
"Tanya made up a lie," Tamea said simply.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused as fuck.  
  
"Girl is an insecure child full of pride. She doesn't want to admit to anyone that you just up and left _without_ her or her permission. She's told everyone you're upstate, taking some quiet time off."  
  
I smiled. Really fucking smiled.  
  
Almost jumped out of my chair and did a dance.  
  
"Lucky motherfucker. Any other chick would have her whole criminal family after you," Emmett said.  
  
"Yeah, but she has something _big_ to hide," Jasper pointed out. "This obviously works in our favor. Buys us more time. What we need to concentrate on now is avoiding detection once in Italy."  
  
"That's simple. The one person there's any danger of them recognizing for a fact, is this fucker right here," Tamea said, having the nerve to nod in my direction. "He just has to stay indoors, out of sight."  
  
My mind flashed to an image of Bella, touring Italy with Scott by her side.  
  
Eerie, organ-like sounds floated through my mind as I was once again forced to see my worst nightmare.  
  
Yes, sad and melodramatic, but the idea of any man trying to propose to Bella made me sick.  
  
"Absolutely fucking not. No way," I growled, curling my fingers into a fist against the table.  
  
"Yeah..." Jasper trailed off, staring at Tamea with wide eyes and shaking his head. "Let's not mention anything related to him being away from Bella..."  
  
"Fine. We lock the girl up with him."  
  
"THAT, I can most definitely work with. How do we do this?" I asked, looking at them eagerly.  
  
"Oh, man. Is he serious?" Emmett asked, looking embarrassed.  
  
"I can't take you two anywhere. I swear," Jasper said, looking even more so.  
  
"And you think we're crazy," Tamea said.  
  
"The whole world's insane. Now, we clearly have to find a way to keep Edward off the radar while there, without resorting to drastic measures. Rome should be fine, it's huge. It's once we're in Volterra that we have to worry. We have two and a half days to figure it out."  
  
"And what happens now?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Simple. Smith is going to oversee the transfer of the HK's to Italy..."  
  
"And the grenade launcher," Tamea piped in.  
  
"And the gren..damn it, Smith! I told you we don't need it!"  
  
"And I didn't bring it for you."  
  
"Smith, you're _leaving_."  
  
"Discuss it with Frazier. Straight orders from C."  
  
Jasper groaned, slamming his head against the table.  
  
Ok...  
  
"So I guess we're pretty much done here?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"Wait. So you're saying that until we get to Italy, we're pretty much stuck not knowing what's going to happen next," Emmett asked, drumming his fingers on the table.  
  
I stared at his hand, realizing he was right. I couldn't stomach the idea of 'lying in wait', either.  
  
Jasper looked up, reaching into his pocket. "No. See this right here?" Jasper said, holding up a small USB.  
  
This, of course, almost had me flying across the table.  
  
"It's not what you think," Jasper said, having obviously picked up on my intent.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"I really want to laugh at you right now. But I'm not. I hope you appreciate that," Emmett said, lips tight from clearly holding back said laugh.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," I grumbled.  
  
"What is it then?" Emmett asked, ignoring me.  
  
Asshole.  
  
"A detailed look into Volterra. Floors plans into every important building, especially _Palazza dei Priori._ And maps of the tunnels underground. We've only been able to map about ninety percent of the subterranean infrastructure..."  
  
"Whoa," I exhaled, stopping him. "Are you telling us that not only do the Volturi control that whole town..."  
  
"All 97.3 miles of it..."  
  
I looked at Tamea, dangerously close to twitching.  
  
Knew by Emmett's movements next to me that he was in a similar state.  
  
" _And_ there's an entire city underground?" Emmett asked, nostrils flaring.  
  
I felt mine do the same.  
  
Rubbed my forehead and tried to command my veins to behave.  
  
Breathed deeply.  
  
That shit didn't help.  
  
Held out my hand towards Jasper and said, "Just give it to me. The faster we start studying this the better we'll be prepared."  
  
There was a respectful look in Jasper's eyes as he did as I asked.  
  
I wondered how the hell he managed to stay so calm.  
  
"Years of practice," he said, freaking me out.  
  
"Get out of my head."  
  
"Is that all for today? This hot, piece of ass is too in _love_ to help me with my predicament and I'm in France. I need to go out and live my life," Tamea said, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Not quite," I said. I put the USB in my pocket and exchanged a look with Emmett.  
  
Turned and stared at Jasper and Tamea seriously.  
  
There was something else Emmett and I had decided to discuss with them.  
  
It was imperative to our 'mission'.  
  
"There's something _we_ need you two to do. And we know you have the connections to get it done. No, Jasper, don't. It is in your best interest, if you truly want a shot with our sister, to listen to what we have to say," I said in a hard tone.  
  
Won't lie. Kind of enjoyed the look on his face.  
  
He looked at me like I was a lunatic.  
  
I gave no fuck. There was going to be _no_ negotiation on this one.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Tamea asked no one in particular.  
  
"Because you're fucking not," Jasper grumbled, giving me and Emmett the side eye.  
  
"Fuck."

* * *

 ** _Time: 6:40 AM_**  
 ** _Place: Location: Junior Suite, Hotel de Crillon._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"You definitely heard him say 'Volturi'?" Rose asked.  
  
We were all sitting around my bed.  
  
Alice sat in the middle, my laptop perched on her lap.  
  
Google stared back at us, the screen literally screaming a million different things.  
  
None of them good.  
  
I read one of the links, squinting to make sure I got it right.  
  
 _Accusations of..._  
  
"Yeah," Alice said, stopping me before I could finish. "He was asking someone he called 'Smith' to tell him about the Volturi's current movements."  
  
"Volturi?" I said, pointing at the screen. "As in the Italian crime family _Volturi_."  
  
"Unless Alice misheard..."  
  
"I fucking didn't! How many times am I going to tell you?"  
  
"Just..." I said, turning away from the screen. " _If_ they are talking about this family, that still leaves the question, what the hell is really going?" I asked.  
  
Turned my head to look back at them. Saw them staring off into space.  
  
"Remember that feeling we mentioned that more was going on?" Alice asked.  
  
The way she was focusing on the blanket was bordering on scary.  
  
"Yeah..." I trailed off, my mind jumping from thought to thought.  
  
"I can't even begin to come up with a believable explanation for this weird shit but I do know one thing. It's about time we fucking find out what it is," Alice said.  
  
"How do we do that?" I asked.  
  
My mind grabbed onto the memory of the HK.  
  
The redesign.  
  
He'd never told me what it was for...  
  
 _You do realize that what you're imagining is crazy?_  
  
What _am I imagining?_  
  
I felt like a part of me was screaming something that I couldn't make out.  
  
"Easy. The only way we can. We distract them."  
  
"No," Rose said, shaking her head. "You might not have a problem with throwing yourself at the Professor, but I am not seducing your brother. No."  
  
"So, no part of you relishes the idea of one-upping Emmett?"  
  
"Damn you and your damned psychology degree," Rose mumbled grudgingly.  
  
"You have one, too!" Alice cried indignantly.  
  
"I still have a boyfriend," I reminded them.  
  
"Did you or did you not have phone sex with my brother last night?"  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Bella, you've never been so relaxed after a solo-love session. And his room is right next door."  
  
Creepy bitch.  
  
"I'm not saying we fuck them, geesh. I'm not planning on fucking Jasper. At all. Lying bastard doesn't deserve it. But I do want to find out what's going on. Now, are you bitches going to put on your big girl panties and do this or not?"  
  
Well, when the annoying pixie put it that way...  
  
Rose and I both shared too much pride to back down.  
  
I almost felt bad for the guys.  
  
Almost.  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 2:14 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Galeries Lafayette Department Store, Paris France._**  
  
"What do you mean you can't find them?" I asked Alice, ignoring the dress in front of me and looking at her.  
  
"Oh, I found them, I just can't track them down," Alice huffed, tearing angrily through the dresses on the rack.  
  
"Ok, I'm officially confused."  
  
Alice sighed. "I finally got Emmett to answer his phone. He said they've been off sightseeing. Sightseeing. Are you fucking kidding me? They've been here so many times in the last few years, what the fuck is there for them to sightsee? He wouldn't even tell me exactly where. Like I don't fucking know it's a fucking lie!"  
  
And she stomped off, leaving me there confused as fuck.  
  
"Ok..." I mumbled, turning back to the hot little number in front of me.  
  
I picked it up, holding it up and admiring how the light bounced off it.  
  
Smiled while thinking how perfect it would look on me and how much Edward would love it.  
  
 _Bzzzz..._  
  
I reached into my purse blindly, still imagining the look on Edward's face when I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Scott's voice hit me hard. I almost dropped the phone right there.  
  
It took me two more breaths to think passed the loud, panicked thumps of my heart.  
  
Two more after that for me to realize that my greeting was going unanswered.  
  
Another _three_ before I noticed that yes, I could hear Scott, but he wasn't talking to me. His voice seemed odd, far from his mouth since I could barely make it out.  
  
And he wasn't alone.  
  
 _Definitely_ wasn't alone.  
  
You know those moments when time freezes and you're left clueless as to what comes next?  
  
Yeah, I just stood there with a pure 'What the fruck?" look on my face, trying without even realizing it to make out what either Scott or the girl he was with were saying.  
  
Was still standing there like that when Rose walked up to me. "Are you ok?"  
  
" _SHHH_!"  
  
Rose jumped backed, eyes wide.  
  
I held my fingers up to my mouth, motioning for her to stay shut. Gave her the phone and bit the hell out of my lip as I watched her.  
  
Rose held the phone up to her ear, her expression confused.  
  
It didn't last that way for long.  
  
Her mouth fell open and I saw the unholy light of hell flash in her eyes.  
  
"No! It fucking hung up!" Rose cried, so loud several people turned to look at us.  
  
"Call him back! Call him back now!" she demanded, shoving the phone in my face.  
  
"Rose," I said, holding my hands up and stepping away. "Relax..."  
  
"No, you call that cheating bastard back right now!"  
  
I slapped a hand over my face, groaning deeply.  
  
Was this what my life had come down to?  
  
"Rose," I snapped. "I'm the cheater."  
  
"Oh," Rose said, instantly deflating.  
  
I shook my head and snatched my phone back from her.  
  
Inhaled and thought over what had just happened.  
  
"It would explain a lot," Rose said in a low tone.  
  
"I know," I said, not knowing how to feel.  
  
I wasn't angry; I knew I had no right to be. But it still was...odd to find out that your 'boyfriend' might be cheating on you.  
  
Especially when you actually never believed he would.  
  
"I don't have any hard proof, you understand? I definitely didn't hear anything inappropriate. Did you?"  
  
"No. But we'll find out the truth. If he is cheating on you, wouldn't it make it easier for you?" Rose asked, tilting her head.  
  
"I don't know," I answered honestly.  
  
I really didn't.  
  
There was just way too much going on for me to make sense of that as well.  
  
A part of me didn't want to.  
  
It's like deep down I knew that I needed the break before things really got bad.  
  
Because they were about to and my relationship with Scott would end up being the least of my worries.

* * *

 ** _Time: 7:32 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Eiffel Tower, Parc du Champ de Mars. Paris, France._**  
  
The world up here was amazing.  
  
And even that wasn't a good enough word.  
  
New York City was a wonder, no one could deny that, but France didn't have the hulking skycrapers that New York did. From all the way up here, it felt like I could see _everything._  
  
I looked down, my eyes following the Seine River.  
  
It was all so gorgeous, but I couldn't concentrate on it.  
  
No.  
  
Did he really think I couldn't feel him staring at me?  
  
I shook my head, looking back up over Paris.  
  
Bidding my time and pretending I was oblivious.  
  
Fucking Emmett. I knew the moment he'd sidelined me fresh off the elevator that it was a set up.  
  
Needed to talk to me. Yeah, right.  
  
Wherever he was, I hoped he hadn't tried this shit on Rose.  
  
It was a long drop to the bottom.  
  
Just sayin'.  
  
Em' had walked away and left me here five minutes ago. One minute into that, I'd felt the first wave of heat.  
  
Recognized it now for what it was.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," I mumbled under my breath, flipping my ponytail over my shoulder and turning my head.  
  
My eyes immediately landed on Edward, ten feet away and leaning against one of the beams.  
  
He smirked, the kind of smirk that told me he knew I knew he'd been watching.  
  
Infuriating man.  
  
I felt my nostrils flare. Think I even let out a huff as I turned my head back around.  
  
If he thought I was going to him first, he was so wrong.  
  
 _You do realize you're throwing a fit?_  
  
I tightened my hand around the rail, ignoring that and Edward as best as I could.  
  
Which wasn't fucking much.  
  
"Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne?" _-Excuseme, Miss. Mind if I join you?_  
  
"Oui, ça me dérange. Pourriez-vous aller ailleurs, Monsieur?" _-Actually, I do. Now if you will, Sir, please do go away._  
  
He laughed. The fucker had the nerve to chuckle as he came to a stop next to me.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
" _Hmph_."  
  
And, of course, he was laughing again.  
  
"You're so fucking cute when you're pissed."  
  
"Fuck off," I growled, turning my head and fighting the smile _really_ hard.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Edward asked.  
  
I bit my lip and didn't turn. He sounded way too close to me.  
  
I was way too pissed.  
  
Or at least I kept trying to convince myself I was.  
  
"I should ask you that," I said haughtily. "You were missing since last night, pretty much."  
  
"And you were keeping track."  
  
Motherfucker!  
  
I turned, ready to smack the gloating smile I could hear in his tone clear off his face.  
  
Edward laughed, taking one step back from me before I could attack.  
  
He almost bumped into a blond girl behind him.  
  
A girl who turned to smile way too fucking happily at him.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, telling her with my face to get fucking lost.  
  
My jaw was aching from how tense it was as I walked back up to him.  
  
Blondie had already begun to turn away, her envious eyes on me as I stepped in front of him.  
  
Was right after that I actually realized what I'd just done.  
  
"Fuck," I groaned, catching sight of Edward's huge smile. "Don't..." I warned.  
  
"You're so fucking hot. Get over here."  
  
And…I was in his arms.  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
I closed my eyes, the first hit of his scent drugging me until I was almost pliant in his hold.  
  
Edward cupped the back of my head, holding me in a way that made my eyes water.  
  
Fuck, I'm such a fucking wuss.  
  
I am.  
  
One hug from him and I was ready to confess it all.  
  
The whole mess inside of me and what it meant.  
  
"What's the name of that perfume? Seriously, it's like a drug."  
  
I giggled, pressing my nose into his neck.  
  
Edward responded by tightening his hold.  
  
I almost purred, too fucking comfortable to break out of his hold.  
  
Or even think about it.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said, closing my eyes and taking in the subtle way he shook against me.  
  
"I missed this," Edward said out of nowhere.  
  
Shattered my pussy without even touching me while there were hundreds of people around.  
  
"Edward..."  
  
I gasped, feeling his lips land softly on my cheek.  
  
Trembled, suddenly remembering what he had made me promise.  
  
Knowing I shouldn't but wanting it so fucking bad...  
  
His lips moved just barely. I felt them part, his breath making me bite my lip as it tickled my skin.  
  
His hands were cupping my face now.  
  
Holding me still.  
  
I tried to make myself move.  
  
Once.  
  
Realized what a failed endeavor that was and didn't try again for a bit.  
  
"Remember that promise?" he asked breathlessly, his lips inching closer.  
  
I smiled, meeting his eyes. "Knew it would come down to that."  
  
Edward smiled, too, nuzzling my cheek so adorably my left ovary seized up.  
  
Not kidding.  
  
He licked his lips, which of course had my heart roaring and my pussy clenching instantly.  
  
I closed my eyes, turning my head only an inch.  
  
Just enough to get a breath of sanity without leaving him completely.  
  
"You really plan on kissing me at the top of the Eiffel Tower?" I asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Edward said, his hand caressing my jaw.  
  
I giggled, shaking my head and moving my face out of his hold.  
  
Cupped said face and leaned into his chest, still giggling.  
  
I couldn't help it. I was delirious.  
  
Yeah. Deliriously happy.  
  
Which, of course, made me start shaking.  
  
Edward held me against him, his arms big and immobile. It was clear he wasn't letting me go until I gave him what he wanted.  
  
I shook even more.  
  
He had to understand. He had to know what it would mean to me if he did it.  
  
Up here.  
  
Right now.  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Bella," Edward mumbled, those hands around my face against.  
  
His thumb caressed my bottom lip as he made me look back up.  
  
"You promised," he reminded lightly, his lips too close.  
  
God, I could already taste them.  
  
Was too fucking hungry...  
  
Edward pulled me closer, his lips landed dominantly over my own.  
  
It was a soft kiss but one that left no doubt.  
  
He was in control.  
  
I tried not to moan and give into the instinct that demanded I fall straight into whore-mood.  
  
Edward exhaled, his teeth coming down on my bottom lip.  
  
His arms tightened, bringing me that much closer.  
  
I held onto his neck, lost to everything but that kiss.  
  
When he cupped my jaw in those fingers of his and slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, I almost lost it.  
  
He kept it purposely slow even though I'm sure my nails were destroying the skin of his neck by now.  
  
I wanted to growl. Claw at him and demand _more_.  
  
Fucker knew I couldn't because of the people around.  
  
I whimpered, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
His tongue passed against mine again, a hum building in his throat.  
  
Fuck, I loved hearing him. The way he sounded...I almost hissed into our kiss, my mind trying to pull me towards that point of desperation.  
  
That point where I'd stop giving a fuck about the audience.  
  
We all know what would happen then.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Edward pulled back. Kissed my lips softly but didn't deepen it.  
  
I pouted, which made him laugh and suck my bottom lip lightly.  
  
Fuck my life; the man knew how much I wanted him.  
  
Then he pulled back and did the unthinkable.  
  
He mouthed something against my lips. Something I couldn't hear but I could kind of make out.  
  
Something that tickled the edges of my memory, threatening to overcome me.  
  
I slammed my eyes closed and tried to lock down the floodgate of emotion that barreled into me.  
  
Edward pressed his lips against mine again. I could feel his heart thundering inside his rib cage.  
  
My body tried to make me acknowledge what I'd felt him say.  
  
I stomped down on it, knowing how dangerous it would be to even fancy that.  
  
His tongue slid in, lovingly caressing mine a few more times before he finally pulled away.  
  
I gasped, almost falling onto his chest as my insides shifted.  
  
Couldn't even bring myself to speak as I held onto him and tried to keep it together.  
  
The only thing I could make myself acknowledge was the one thing that had always been there.  
  
I loved him.  
  
I still fucking loved him.  
  
And I'm pretty sure a part of him knew.  
  
Do you have any idea how unfair it was of him to exploit that if...if...  
  
I couldn't even bring myself to think about it. I could only cling to him, so needy I had to admit right then and right there that it was just a matter of time.  
  
I didn't even know what was really going on with Scott.  
  
I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply and trying to find the calmness I needed to get through this.  
  
"I really did miss you," Edward said, his lips pressed into my temple.  
  
"I missed you, too," I whispered.  
  
Admitted.  
  
Squeezed my eyes shut tighter and thanked God for waterproof makeup.  
  
Edward inhaled, his chest rising and falling powerfully.  
  
His heart was beating even more so. I could feel it echoing inside my own chest.  
  
I almost wanted to be angry at him.  
  
Think I kinda was.  
  
And as soon as I was free to corner the man we were going to have a talk.  
  
Mouthing shit to me. He's lucky I had a boyfriend, or I'd demand he say it aloud.  
  
 _No, you wouldn't. You're a pussy._  
  
She was right. The mere idea of asking Edward outright and having him say no...  
  
"I want to take you somewhere. Can I?" Edward asked, breaking through my morose haze.  
  
"Where?" I asked, face still pressed into his chest.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked, pulling back and taking my hand.  
  
"No," I answered trustfully, both of us laughing as he started jogging back towards the elevator.  
  
"Too bad, 'cause you're still coming with me," he said, ignoring my attempts at making him stop.  
  
People turned to stare at the crazy couple who ran straight into the elevator that had just arrived.  
  
Edward made us cut like ten people already in line but I couldn't even focus on how rude that was.  
  
His back slammed into the corner, his arms pulling me towards him.  
  
I landed on his chest, still breathless and shocked. Before I could even think of moving out of his arms, the elevator was filled to the brim.  
  
Ended up so pressed against him I could feel everything.  
  
Just like he'd clearly intended. "You're such a child sometimes," I admonished playfully.  
  
Edward tightened his arms around me, giving me a smile that clearly told me how sorry he wasn't.  
  
Neither of us said anything as I turned my head and got sucked in by the view.  
  
A fact that Edward took full advantage of. He pressed his nose into my cheek and nuzzled me again.  
  
Didn't do anything else the rest of the way down. Just inhaled and caressed me until I was clutching at his shoulders and biting my lip.  
  
I tried to ignore the roaring in my head that demanded I grind myself into him.  
  
We switched elevators and even then, he managed to pull me in. His arms tight and his face against mine.  
  
By the time we reached the bottom, I was fighting insanity for all I was worth.  
  
Because really, it _would_ be insane if I asked him to just take me back to the hotel so he could molest me.  
  
When Edward grabbed my hand and led me across the sidewalk, I just let him.  
  
I wasn't in any mood to even try to put up defenses. They were too obliterated by him for me to even begin matching up the pieces and putting them back together.  
  
He took us right up to the curve where a black town car was already waiting for us.  
  
"Wait," I said, finally tugging on his hand. "The girls, I have to let them know..."  
  
"Trust me; they'll be busy, too."  
  
"I knew it!" I cried, making him laugh. "It _was_ a set-up!"  
  
Edward was still cracking up when he all but manhandled me into the back of that car. I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at him as the driver closed the door.  
  
"What?" he had the nerve to ask innocently.  
  
"You're all horrible, horrible human beings."  
  
This made him start laughing again.  
  
"Will you stop that?" I snapped.  
  
"I can't. You're so fucking cute when you're mad."  
  
"No, don't..." I said, edging back and already knowing where this was going.  
  
"Get over here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And...he lifted me up.  
  
Pretty much deposited me right on his lap.  
  
"Edward...I gave you that kiss. _You_ promised. Although from past experience I should've known you don't keep your promises..."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing.  
  
My heart accelerated, my mind daring me to bite it.  
  
I'd always wanted to.  
  
Never did get to...  
  
Edward raised his eyebrows at me, clearly waiting for an answer.  
  
I snapped myself out of my lust induced daze and glared at him. "You know exactly what that means! You promised me that if I heard you out you would keep those hands to yourself!"  
  
"Hey!" he snapped, making me jump on his lap. "I just hugged you. You're the one who started dancing and tempting me with that cute little ass."  
  
His hands tightened around my waist and brought me closer. It was clear he was holding himself back from grabbing said ass.  
  
I stared at him, embarrassed and enraged that he'd bring it up. "You're an asshole," I said, nodding my head matter-of-factly.  
  
He smirked, biting his lips.  
  
 _Ungh._ Thigh clench.  
  
Which didn't go lost on him.  
  
"It's not my fault you can't control yourself around me."  
  
I hit him right in the forehead.  
  
He stared at me wide-eyed for a second. Then, grabbed my arm and purposely sunk his teeth in it.  
Just deep enough to sting.  
  
His growl was nothing compared to my loud, horny gasp.  
  
The car came to a stop.  
  
Edward's eyes locked on mine and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to let go.  
  
And his teeth looked way too fucking good latched around my skin like that.  
  
I leaned closer, mesmerized by his mouth.  
  
He finally let go of my flesh and leaned up until he was in my face.  
  
"Behave," he growled, breathless. "Or so help me God, I'll _make_ you."  
  
I was so shocked I just stared at him as he deposited me on the seat and exited the car.  
  
 _Make me! Make me! Oh my God, make me!_  
  
Was this bitch serious?  
  
Watch, I'd show them. I'd show them both.  
  
Every rebellious muscle in my body was primed for action as I exited that car.  
  
It was probably a very bad idea what I was planning, but common sense wasn't being heard.  
  
That's when I noticed where we were.  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Oh, look, I knew I wasn't the only one being kidnapped!" Alice's sarcastic voice reached my ears, making me turn.  
  
For a second I forgot that I was standing in front of the _Chateau de Versailles._  
  
Alice was rushing towards us, her hair a disheveled mess down her shoulders.  
  
Of course I had to wonder how much of that was really from the wind.  
  
Rose and Emmett were already standing at the entrance. I walked up to them, purposely ignoring Edward next to me, and stared curiously at Rose's excited face.  
  
"They had it closed down just for us," she said, that big smile still on her face.  
  
I knew she'd wanted to come here badly but I had never seen her look like that. She looked like an excited kid.  
  
Emmett looked like he was about to melt into the ground next to her. The yearning and endearment on his face was as heartbreaking as it was adorable.  
  
"Whoa, wait," I said, turning to look at Edward. "Family connections here, too?"  
  
"Family connections? Don't fucking tell me grandma Esmeralda suddenly married into the government because other than that, what family connections do you have that can pull this off?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and staring at them impudently.  
  
"Not our family connections," Emmett said awkwardly.  
  
That got him a confused stare from all the girls.  
  
"My family connections," Jasper said, sounding just as awkward and embarrassed.  
  
"Oh really?" Alice asked, turning to him and leveling him with that accusing stare.  
  
"You can grill him about it inside all you want. Let's go," Rose said, rushing up the stairs.  
  
Emmett was right after her, of course, his eyes so obviously glued to her ass that Alice was driven to complain loudly about it.  
  
I fell back, already guessing how this had been planned out.  
  
Each of us was supposed to end up touring the place with one of them.  
  
And that was perfectly fine.  
  
I did have payback to collect on...  
  
"Oh, holy fucking shit."  
  
That was three of us by the way.  
  
Because...yeah.  
  
So pretty. You have no fucking idea.  
  
Everything was either gold or glass or glittery and... _woah._  
  
"How am I supposed to survive this?" Alice gasped, eyes huge as she looked around.  
  
Alice has an unhealthy obsession for all things that 'sparkle'.  
  
In case you didn't know.  
  
"Oh, man. This is something else," Rose said, _still_ smiling as she looked around the Hall of Mirrors.  
"The Sun King, Louis XIV, had this place renovated. His father, Louis XIII, first built it to be a hunting lodge..." Edward said, making me glare at him.  
  
"Yeah, King Louis XIV, caught on to how fake everyone in court was and wanted to escape. He moved here and commissioned Louis Le Vau to extend the old hunting lodge. Yo, I forgot who was in charge of the hydraulics in the fountain. And back then, hydraulics were a _big_ fucking deal..."  
  
My eyes fell on Emmett, everything in me screaming ' _Him, too_?'  
  
I won't even try to describe the look on Rose's face. There were about sixteen different emotions flashing there.  
  
Definitely annoyance.  
  
Definitely surprise.  
  
 _Definitely_ horniness...  
  
"Jules Hardouin-Mansart. He was considered the epitome of French Baroque architecture under King XIV'S reign," Jasper finished, looking at his watch absently.  
  
"You know what? You're all assholes, that's what you are," Alice huffed.  
  
All _three_ assholes laughed at that.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" Edward asked me, making me turn to him.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'm definitely going to Marie Antoinette's suites. Like now," Alice said.  
  
"No problem. See you guys," Jasper said, and _whoosh,_ he grabbed the girl's hand and began dragging her away.  
  
"That's _barbaric_. You're going to just let him do that to your sister?" I asked Edward, nodding my head at Jasper and Alice in a show of friendly loyalty.  
  
The poor girl was half heartedly pulling on his hand, a look on her face that was almost resigned. Like she knew that there was no way out of it.  
  
Gee, didn't I know that feeling too well.  
  
Edward cringed, looking supremely uncomfortable.  
  
Rose, the 'good' friend that she is, was already off on her own way.  
  
And surprisingly, she was the one dragging Emmett along.  
  
Huh.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"To go somewhere with you? Never. But I shall endure," I responded, smirking impudently.  
  
Edward looked down at me, his nostrils flaring and those pupils enlarging.  
  
 _Roar._  
  
"What did I say about behaving?" he asked, his brow as hard as his tone as he took a step towards me.  
I pretended to think really hard about it as I began taking several steps back. "Gee...I don't know. I don't think I can quite remember. I do remember it was something annoying..."  
  
"Last warning. _Behave._ " He was advancing towards me as he said it, his spine straight, shoulders thrown back.  
  
Ungh, his fists were hard, clenched weapons at his sides. I could tell he wanted to punch something.  
  
Bad.  
  
And between the fists...  
  
"Why should I?" I answered, speeding up. To be honest, I had no idea in what direction I was going but I was having too much fun to let him catch me. "You like it when I'm bad. Admit it."  
  
Edward stopped walking which made me stop walking and it seemed like minutes passed as neither of us moved.  
  
We just breathed.  
  
Well, he looked like he was gulping in air instead of breathing but seeing him like that, of course, caused the same reaction in me.  
  
 _Oh, fuck me._  
  
"You...you need to be punished. That's what it is. I never did get to put you over my knee and no one clearly ever did and it's _ridiculous_ at this point..."  
  
"Excuse me? You infuriating prick!" I snapped, trying to pretend that the mental image of him punishing me did nothing to me.  
  
"What did you call me?" Edward asked slowly, staring up at me from under his brows.  
  
I felt a gush of wetness leave me.  
  
Remembered how small my underwear was.  
  
Probably should have stopped this dangerous game while I still could, but Edward was driving me past the point of madness.  
  
"In-fu-ri-a-ting pri..." I didn't even get to finish the last word and he was after me.  
  
I squealed, taking off as fast as I could. Kept on running, dodging left and right each time he got too close.  
  
I turned right; rushing straight passed a massive open doorway. It registered somewhere in the back of my mind that we were, in fact, being given a privilege by being allowed to tour this place privately.  
Therefore, this kind of behavior was seriously unwarranted.  
  
But do you think any of that mattered? I could _hear_ Edward getting angrier with every failed grab, and the angrier he got the happier I got.  
  
I know, it's all so fucked up, but bear with me.  
  
I barged past another set of open doors.  
  
Screeched to a halt.  
  
"Aha!" Edward cried, taking advantage of my momentary distraction and grabbing me from behind.  
  
"Edward!" I screeched, kicking my legs.  
  
Edward laughed, putting me down. "Relax, hellcat. Just wanted to prove a point."  
  
"Being?" I asked, turning back to him.  
  
"You can't escape and you can't fight it."  
  
"Shut up," I grumbled, turning away from him and take in the amazing room.  
  
I had just wondered which one was it when Edward decided to speak.  
  
"We're in the Queen's Bedroom."  
  
"It's beautiful," I said, walking closer to the gold rail separating us from the bed.  
  
"Ally-oop!"  
  
"Edward!" I whined from my new spot in the air.  
  
He put me down on the other side and stepped over himself.  
  
"Relax," he said, smiling.  
  
I scrunched up my face, turning away. "Isn't that rail there for a reason? I don't care how connected Jasper is, surely we can't do this."  
  
But he didn't answer me.  
  
And I could feel his stare burning hot on my back.  
  
Gulping, I turned away, eyes fixating on the bed.  
  
"Hmmm..." Edward hummed.  
  
I could feel him right behind me now.  
  
Like literally felt his breath ghosting across my neck.  
  
Fuck. Why'd I wear my hair in a fucking pony-tail? Why?  
  
"I can just see you naked and spread for me on that bed," he whispered right against the shell of my ear.  
The alarm that went off inside me sounded atomic. The quake even more so.  
  
I shook.  
  
Bit my lip.  
  
Clenched my fucking fists and used all my strength to move away.  
  
"Edward...stop..."  
  
He turned me, his fingers light against my upper arm.  
  
Don't ask me how, but that was enough to land me against the wall, right next to the headboard.  
  
Out of breath, I tried to fight the heavy sensation that was settling over me. Tried to concentrate on the bed's canopy brushing against my other arm instead.  
  
Like he'd let me.  
  
"Shhh..." Edward whispered, standing in front of me.  
  
Help me Lord, for however long I live, I will never forget the lazy, hungry way he looked at me.  
  
The fucker knew he had me. He knew it. Was basking in it.  
  
His thumb landed on my neck.  
  
Slid down.  
  
Barely touched me, yet it felt like my nipples were so hard they were about to fall off.  
  
"Tu es très belle et tu le sais. Tu me donnes faim pour ta chatte..." - _You really are so beautiful. And you know it, too. You flaunt it. You love making me hungry for that pussy..._  
  
I understood.  
  
Oh, did I fucking understand.  
  
Enough to end up a clenched, quivering mess against that wall.  
  
I know my eyes were wide as I stared up at him.  
  
I couldn't even speak. Really. My mouth was open but I couldn't even bring in enough air.  
  
Edward's thumb left my body. It had barely been touching me but I still wanted to scream at how bereft I felt.  
  
Then it was on my lip.  
  
Tracing it.  
  
Skin against skin.  
  
I moaned, closing my eyes.  
  
From that bit of contact alone, I could fucking taste him.  
  
Wanted so much more.  
  
"Regarde toi. Tu es une petite taquineuse. Suce, ma petite. Laisse moi te regarder," _-Look at you. You really are such a little naughty tease. Suck, baby girl. Let me see you,_ he murmured, his voice breathless.  
  
So sexy I had no choice but to clench my thighs together.  
  
And suck his thumb right into my mouth.  
  
I literally growled, hollowing out my cheeks and swirling my tongue around it.  
  
"Oui, comme ça," _-Yes, just like that,_ he growled, pressing his body against mine.  
  
I moaned, sucking harder.  
  
All common sense was instantly gone.  
  
Please don't blame me. The man wouldn't stop speaking French.  
  
Was thrusting his thumb in and out of my mouth while I sucked on it like his good little whore.  
  
Didn't stop there.  
  
He leaned down. Licked pure hell fire along the shell of my ear before crooning into it, "Je peux te sentir. C'est tellement bon. Je veux te gouter, bébé," _-I smell you. It's so fucking good. I want it, baby._  
  
I let go of his finger, moaning loudly into the room as I felt his left hand land on my ass.  
  
Hard.  
  
His fingers vicious as they dug in.  
  
He lifted me up like I weighed nothing until all that stood between me and that dick was his damned jeans.  
  
We all know my panties didn't count; they might as well have been crotchless.  
  
"Get on that bed now, _ma petite._ I'm not waiting anymore," Edward said shakily into my ear, a growl vibrating in his tone.  
  
I clutched his shirt, whimpering.  
  
Knowing that, of course, there was reason why I should've said no.  
  
He didn't let me.  
  
Next thing I knew, Edward's fist was wrapped around my ponytail.  
  
He pulled back, forcing me to arch off the wall and against him. My left leg wouldn't let go of its hold on his hip.  
  
With every move, he pressed harder.  
  
Rough.  
  
I dripped down my thigh; speechless as need pulsed through me.  
  
He growled, literally in my face. "Je suis fatigué que tu me refuse, bébé. Tu vas t'installer sur ce lit et tu vas me laisser te manger. Tout de suite. Tu comprends?" _-I'm growing tired of you denying me, baby. You're getting on that bed and you're letting me eat that pussy. Now. Do you understand?_  
  
"Edward," I moaned.  
  
His lips were suddenly on mine.  
  
My right thigh gave up on me, leaving me limp in his hold.  
  
 _God,_ I could feel him shaking as he gently sucked on my lower lip.  
  
An odd sound left me, hunger overriding common sense. My teeth tugged on his lip. My hands pulled him closer.  
  
Edward moaned so sexily into my mouth I almost came right there.  
  
Felt more hot liquid gush down my thigh.  
  
Fuck, all he had to do was look...  
  
His tongue swirled against mine.  
  
Teased me.  
  
Left me mewling shamelessly as he pulled away.  
  
"I'm eating it," he said, pushing me slightly backwards. "Now."  
  
I gasped, feeling my knees hit the edge of the bed.  
  
The Queen's bed.  
  
I mean, I know it was a replica, but still.  
  
 _Holy shit..._  
  
Landed on my ass.  
  
It put me right there. Right fucking there.  
  
Eye to eye, so to speak.  
  
"Oh, fuck," I whimpered, biting my lip as I _clearly_ saw his dick throb.  
  
Those jeans could barely contain it.  
  
Just like that, he wasn't the only one who was hungry. Uh-uh. I bit my lip and moved to stand up, hearing myself purr as I thought about tasting him.  
  
Edward seemed to flash before me, his hand in my hair again.  
  
"Careful how you react to it, girl," he growled, his tone deadly serious.  
  
He dominated me. Pulled on my ponytail until I arched and fell against the bed, him leaning over me.  
My eyes widened as I looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Knew very well _where_ we were.  
  
"Edward, there's cameras in here. _Definitely_ in here," I said breathlessly, knowing he'd know what I meant by that last part.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Edward said, wrapping his hands around my thighs.  
  
My hips arched, the feel of his hands sending currents straight to my pussy.  
  
He spread my legs wider and pulled me across the bed.  
  
I moaned and arched, undeniably loving how he was just taking it.  
  
No, wait. He wasn't.  
  
Not, yet.  
  
"Do you really plan on taking me in the Queen's Bedroom?" I asked, unable to hide the slight hopefulness in my tone.  
  
 _Whore._  
  
 _For him? Hell, yeah!_  
  
Edward smirked. That sexy cocky smirk that made my pussy gush.  
  
I should've probably started worrying about mild dehydration at that point.  
  
His eyes trailed down my body, making me arch towards him.  
  
They landed between my legs.  
  
We've covered that my panties barely existed.  
  
I know he saw everything.  
  
"Non. Je veux lècher ta minoune jusqu'à ce que tu partes dans mon visage," _No. I plan on licking your pussy until you cum all over my face,_ he said, a gloating smile on his face. "...in the Queen's Bedroom," he added as an afterthought in English, his eyebrow rising adorably.  
  
He'd lost his fucking mind.  
  
He had.  
  
And I was losing mine along with him.  
  
My body thrummed with that delicious current as I looked down.  
  
Lifted myself up on my elbows, unable to resist the urge to watch him.  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
Edward leaned down, running his nose against the top of my left thigh.  
  
My head fell back, a moan torn right out of my mouth.  
  
I shook.  
  
Nearly shrieked when I felt his tongue on my skin.  
  
So fucking close...  
  
"Fuck," Edward growled, making me look back at him.  
  
He was staring down at my pussy.  
  
Something in his expression looked dangerous.  
  
Out of control even as he held himself back.  
  
"Tellement mouillée," _-So wet,_ he mumbled, his voice hungry and awe filled.  
  
What? Had he actually forgotten he could do that to me?  
  
My hips rose off the bed, my body offering itself instinctually to him.  
  
Don't think the memories weren't destroying me.  
  
They were there.  
  
I just never thought we'd actually recreate this here of all places.  
  
Edward pressed his nose right against my clit, inhaling shakily and making me moan.  
  
I didn't even have time to breath and his teeth were pressing lightly down on my clit.  
  
"Yes. God, _fuck_ ," I blasphemed, literally, and rubbed myself against him.  
  
Edward groaned. Pressed his tongue against me and gave me one long lick.  
  
"Please," I whimpered, hearing myself.  
  
Knowing I was too far gone to beg for anything else.  
  
The way my pussy was screaming? Hell, no. I wasn't begging him to stop.  
  
" _Mmm_ ," Edward hummed, pulling back and running his fingers down my slit.  
  
My fingers tore at the covers, my brain briefly wondering if that had ever happened on this bed.  
  
Edward finally took pity on me. Wrapped two of those sexy fingers around the string of my thong and pulled it off.  
  
I felt my skin swell as the air made contact with it.  
  
My clit was so swollen I felt like I was about to cum any second.  
  
And Edward was staring at it like a hungry beast ready to devour.  
  
I balanced all my weight on my left elbow, raising my hand up and letting my fingers slide through his hair.  
  
His eyes rolled back, that rumbling purr echoing in his chest.  
  
God, I loved how feral he was. Loved how sexy he looked when he tried to hold it back.  
  
Don't think it wasn't lost on me that I wasn't on the verge of some form of Schizophrenia when we were like this. I wasn't split in two. The fairy and I were one and we both agreed that we had to get the man to do one thing and we needed it _now._  
  
"Lèche moi, bébé. Laisse moi partir dans ta bouche," - _Lick it, baby. Let me come in your mouth,_ I purred out of nowhere.  
  
Ended up screaming right after.  
  
Edward slammed his finger into me.  
  
So hard.  
  
So fucking hard and perfect and long and...  
  
"Fuck, fuck! Oh, fuck, baby," I whimpered incoherently, my pussy lost in the throbbing relief of feeling him again.  
  
"Merde ma petite, es-ce que tu sais comment j'ai manqué ta petite chatte?" _-Fuck, girl. Do you have any idea how much I missed this tight little pussy?_  
  
He had to stop that! It was too fucking good...  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh fucking _God_!" I cried repeatedly, fucking shaking as his tongue finally pressed against me.  
  
Fuck me, he was snarling. Snarling right up against my pussy.  
  
I could feel it. Feel everything.  
  
Feverishly, Edward sucked my clit into his mouth.  
  
Slammed his finger in and curled it.  
  
Right there.  
  
My very life almost exploded before me.  
  
"So good," he moaned in a tone that matched his frantic licking.  
  
I looked at him, hearing the uncontrollable sounds leaving my mouth.  
  
My God, he looked freaking unbelievable.  
  
He was such a fucking gorgeous man and the way he looked licking me... "Fuck," I moaned, pressing my pussy shamelessly against his mouth. "More. Please, so close..."  
  
I felt another finger sliding in.  
  
Stretching me.  
  
Ruthlessly, he pressed his fingers into my G-spot, his tongue sensuous and sexy against my clit.  
  
"Oh, fuck, I'm cumming! Edward, please! Right there..."  
  
He pulled away.  
  
The fucker took his tongue away!  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"Dis qu'elle est a moi. Merde, bébé, dis le!" - _Say it's mine. Fuck, baby, say it's mine,_ he growled, his lips just close enough to brush my clit.  
  
I rotated my hips hard against his fingers, my entire body hanging desperately on the edge.  
  
"À toi," _-Yours,_ I gasped, shaking. "Complètement à toi. Mange moi, s'il te plait, mange moi." - _All yours. Eat me, please. Just eat me._  
  
Edward's eyes locked with mine. His lips wrapped slowly around my clit.  
  
I resisted the urge to throw my head back, needing to see him.  
  
He licked my pussy softly.  
  
Didn't move his fingers. Just teased me.  
  
Kept bringing me higher and higher until I felt like I was about to go insane from the need to cum.  
  
Chest panting, I lay there. Spread completely and at the mercy of his beautiful mouth.  
  
I watched him, seeing his free hand move.  
  
The sight of his fingers wrapping around his cock had me whimpering like a needy animal.  
  
My mouth watered, threatening to compete with my pussy.  
  
Saw him lowering his zipper.  
  
Lost my Goddamned mind.  
  
I started thrashing, clawing at the bed, my hips frantic against his face and hand.  
  
Edward smirked against my pussy looking way too fucking hot.  
  
I gushed, loving the way he growled and licked it all up.  
  
The moment I saw his cock, my mind snapped.  
  
His fingers were long and perfect. Sexy as fucking hell as they wrapped around that perfect dick...  
  
Fuck! I'd missed it. Just seeing it was destroying me...  
  
"Oh, God. Baby, yes. Right there, yes!" I screamed, my muscles freezing and breath stopping.  
  
"Oui, part. Es-ce que tu sais comme ta minoune est bonne? Laisse moi te gouter, bébé, part sur ma langue," - _Yes, cum. Do you have any idea how good this pussy feels? Let me taste you, baby, cum all over my tongue._  
  
I did.  
  
Oh. I. Fucking. DID.  
  
I arched off the bed and seized up, my thighs shaking on either side of his head.  
  
"EDWARD!"  
  
He growled against my pussy, his nostrils flaring. His hips slammed into his fist over and over.  
  
I saw the moment he came. Was riding the peak of my orgasm when I saw his dick throb.  
  
The sight of his cum shooting into his hand made another wave go through me. Edward was moaning incoherently against my pussy as I pretty much fucked his face, my voice leaving me in broken whimpers with each throb.  
  
I don't know how long I lay there afterward.  
  
All I know is that I just lay there, the man still lying between my legs, his head on my stomach.  
  
My chest heaved as my heart tried to restart properly and continued to fail.  
  
Edward's breath sounded just as harsh as my own.  
  
I blinked, trying to make myself move.  
  
Felt the tips of his fingers ghosting across my thigh and almost jumped up right there.  
  
Edward laughed, the sound throaty and satisfied.  
  
His head was still on my stomach.  
  
My pussy came back out of her 'semi-rest', geared up and more than fucking ready for more.  
  
For _all_ of him.  
  
Just as I was going to move, Edward lifted himself up. I blinked, fighting a massive overrun of disappointment and knowing that I was so wrong for feeling it.  
  
For wanting more.  
  
For what I'd just done.  
  
Edward somehow managed to put his pants on with one hand.  
  
"Fuck, didn't think about this," Edward said, stopping and grimacing down at his cupped right hand.  
  
I bit my lip, trying to hold back my giggle. I searched for my thong, pretty sure it had to be somewhere on that damned bed.  
  
"Too late, babe. Keeping those," Edward said, making freeze.  
  
I huffed, calculating the odds of me actually getting those back.  
  
"Come, on," he said, holding out his left hand. "We should probably get out of here."  
  
"Why? Are we about to get arrested?"  
  
"No," Edward laughed, throwing his head back. I gulped, enticed by that sexy throat. "But I do need a tissue soon."  
  
"Well, I need my thong back soon. This skirt is short."  
  
"Not happening, baby girl. Like I said, mine."  
  
I resisted the urge to just _grrrrr_ at the way he said the word 'mine'. Pouting and knowing I wasn't wining this one (not unless I wanted to end up finishing what we started anyhow), I stood up and pulled down on my skirt.  
  
The bed was a rumpled mess. I cringed, pulling the covers back into position and adjusting the pillows as much as I could. Edward waited for me, silent the whole time, his mere presence making my nipples ache.  
  
I was shaky as I turned back to him. His hooded eyes watched me, the hungry curious light in his eyes enticing.  
  
He was too sexy.  
  
I wanted him to be mine. _Really_ fucking mine.  
  
I wanted it right then, right there.  
  
Knew I couldn't have it and that what I had done alone was wrong. Even if Scott was cheating on me, it was wrong.  
  
Jesus Christ, what a mockery of a relationship.  
  
 _You notice this now? Now? Two years into it? When I was trying to tell you the whole time?_  
  
And here I thought the little bitch only showed up at first to torture me with memories of Edward.  
  
 _That, too, but the other thing was just as important!_  
  
"You ok?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing with concern.  
  
I hadn't even noticed that his eyes were now on my face. I licked my lips nervously, realizing that I really didn't want to tell him anything about Scott.  
  
Not right then. I didn't want to...ruin what we'd just shared.  
  
As wrong as it'd been.  
  
God forgive me for being so selfish.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied, feeling wretched for doing so but also knowing that I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep seeing the look in Edward's eyes every time Scott's name came up.  
  
Not now, not after everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
"I really need a tissue," he mumbled adorably.  
  
"I know," I said, unable to stop the way my face melted into a smile. "Come, let's get you all cleaned up. Then you're going to explain to me how is it that we aren't being dragged into jail for what we just did," I continued, leading him towards the door.  
  
"Sure," he said easily.  
  
I pierced my lip, my stomach jumping sharply.  
  
Stopped myself from saying anything more. Between the fact that I was still having a hard time walking after that orgasm, the confusion of not knowing what was going on with _anything_ anymore, and the need to actually find out, I knew it was time to fall back.  
  
Regroup.  
  
Catch my fucking breath and figure out what would come next.  
  
But I should've known Edward wasn't going to make it that easy.  
  
I stood outside the bathrooms waiting for him and wishing he'd really given me my fucking thong back. My flesh was still way to tender and I could more than feel the fucking air touching it.  
  
I crossed my legs and bit my lips, one hand lost in my hair as I tried to control the throbbing in my blood.  
  
"God, just looking at you kills me sometimes," Edward said, his voice right next to my ear.  
I turned my head, gasping when I saw how close he really was.  
  
He caressed my cheek with the back of his hands, making my eyes momentarily flutter.  
  
"So beautiful," he murmured, those eyes penetrating.  
  
Intense.  
  
So green I was tempted to look away.  
  
God, from that close I could see the specks of gray.  
  
The way his pupils were dilated.  
  
The way his lashes were blond at the tips.  
  
"Edward..." I whispered, not evening knowing what I was about to say.  
  
"Bella, you need to promise me something," Edward said, his tone urgent. As urgent as his hands that were now cupping my face and holding me still while he looked into my eyes.  
  
I blinked, confused. Opened my mouth to answer him...  
  
"Bella, you said you were leaving him after this trip. Do you still mean that?" he asked in a low voice.  
I was beyond confused but more than that, I was beyond enamored. I couldn't even deny it to myself. They way he touched and looked at me...  
  
"Yes," I answered, not letting his stare go.  
  
Edward's brow softened a little at that. "Promise me. Promise me that no matter what happens you will leave him after this. That you'll give us a chance."  
  
At that I had to close my eyes. I _had_ to.  
  
Because he was asking too much. The first part was no problem but to tell him _now_ that I was absolutely sure I could trust him again and give him a chance later...  
  
Then again, as if I had a choice. The way my body came alive under his touch was proof enough. Even if I was stupid enough to swear to myself that I'd resist, I knew in the end that I wouldn't be able to.  
  
It was that simple and complicated all at once. "Edward, I promise you I'm breaking up with Scott after this trip. Trust me on that. But..."  
  
"Forget the last part. That's good enough for me. For now."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, letting him pull me until I was in his arms.  
  
I don't know how long we stood there, hugging like that, but it was amazing. I won't even try to lie.

  
Touching him was beyond anything that could be described. Smelling him just as much so. God, I fucking loved the way his skin smelled...  
  
And that wasn't the only thing.  
  
I fought against the feeling inside me that filled me with hopelessness.  
  
Considered for the first time something I would've never considered before yesterday.  
  
Before that call from Scott.  
  
Suddenly, I couldn't wait to get to Italy. There was no way I could keep living in this indecision.  
  
Something had to be done.  
  
I couldn't speak with Edward honestly, yet, but there was someone else that I could.  
  
But first I had to make a very important phone call.  
  
"Get Alice," I said, pulling back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need your sister. Call Jasper and have him bring her. Now."  
  
"Ok..."

* * *

 ** _Monday, July 4th, 2011_**  
 ** _Time: 4:35 AM_**  
 ** _Elevation: Roughly 29,000 feet in the air. 20 minutes away from Paris. Flight to Rome._**  
  
"Happy fourth of July, bitches," Rose mumbled happily, watching me as I checked the handcuffs.  
  
I snorted under my breath, knowing exactly where she was going with this.  
  
"Hey, don't you think it's ironic? July fourth and three Americans will end up in handcuffs!"  
  
"Shhh!" Alice snapped as Rose and I dissolved into giggles.  
  
"You two are going to give everything away if you don't shut it," Jess warned, looking worriedly at the door.  
  
"So which one of you is going first?" Angela asked.  
  
"I am," I said, grabbing the second pair of handcuffs out of my suitcase.  
  
We'd bought them all yesterday, during our shopping trip in France.  
  
The good thing about traveling in a friend's mansion/plane? Luggage wasn't stored; it was deposited in your room.  
  
So viola, handcuffs.  
  
"Oh, fuck," I said, turning since I'd already been on my way to the door. "I forgot the tickler. Can you hand it to me?"  
  
At this point you're wondering what the fuck is going on.  
  
I don't blame you. Allow me to explain.  
  
In the name of the 'truth', or at least acquiring it, we'd all agreed (and by 'we', I mean Alice, Rose and I) that the best time to corner the guys would be during the two hour flight to Rome.  
  
Thus, our last minute excursion yesterday to purchase the handcuffs...and the ticklers.  
  
Couldn't forget about those.  
  
What were we planning on doing with them?  
  
Oh, please. As if you don't already know.  
  
 _You're going to hell for this. For more reasons than one._  
  
My eyes took in the ticklers Rose and Alice were busy putting into their pockets while Angela handed me my own.  
  
Sure, I might be going to hell, but on this one? I wasn't going alone.  
  
"Question," Jessica said out of nowhere, holding up a finger. "What exactly do you guys think you're going to find out? Or is this strictly about seducing them? 'Cause, hey, if it is, I'm not judging and I completely understand why you're willing to go to such drastic measures..."  
  
Angela slapped Jessica's arm lightly, alerting her to the evil death glares we were throwing her way.  
  
"What?" she asked, blue eyes wide.  
  
"Jess, this is about as much as we know," I said, stepping forward. "Edward was working on a redesign for a semi-automatic. Not just any semi-automatic rifle. We're talking HK, here, ok? He hasn't told me or his _sister_ who he was doing it for, although we both asked on separate occasions," I said, turning to look at Alice for confirmation.  
  
She nodded, a hard look on her little face.  
  
I turned back to Jessica. "All of a sudden, while they're chasing us and we're on vacation, Emmett suddenly has to fly one of his employees over, a big mofo, for a business meeting. And apparently yesterday, at the asscrack of dawn, those three were out somewhere, meeting up with a woman that we believe goes by the name of Smith. A woman, whom Jasper was demanding info from and what type of info? From what Alice heard, we're assuming it was the current movements of the Volturi. Grand-Italian-Crime-Family-Extraordinaires," I said.  
  
"So what exactly does this all mean? Jess asked.  
  
"Jess...come on," Alice said in a low voice, walking closer to Jess. "Did no part of you ever wonder? I mean, Rose and I talked about it. You never stopped to think how it was possible that a twenty-two year old guy, fresh out of college, ended up being our professor? Granted, it was high school, not college, but still."  
  
"Well...now that you bring it up..."  
  
" _And_ ," Rose said, stopping by the door and peering outside really quick. She turned back to us, clearly seeing that the coast was still clear. "That whole little stunt last night..."  
  
"I think it was so fuck-hot romantic that they had the Palace of Versailles closed down for you guys!"  
  
I threw Jess a look that I'm sure Alice and Rose agreed with.  
  
Hell, one look at them proved they were looking her the exact same way.  
  
"Maybe Jasper just has some really great connections," Angela said thoughtfully.  
  
"Honey, of course those are some 'good' connections. The question is what kind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Jessica and Angela went silent at that and I could see that they were finally starting to see where we were coming from.  
  
"You guys ready?" Alice asked.  
  
"Run through the plan one more time," Angela said.  
  
"Simple. You two are in charge of keeping Mike, Ben, and Jason occupied. Keep them all far, far away from up here," Alice said.  
  
"Keep all three of them occupied?" Angela asked doubtfully.  
  
"No problem," Jess said, shrugging like it was no big deal and literally snapping her button down open right there.  
  
Her tits popped out, barely held back by the tight as fuck top she was wearing.  
  
My brain didn't want to believe it but I'd seen it too many times before.  
  
"Wow, you're tits look really fuck-hot in that shirt," Alice commented lightly, tilting her head at an angle and studying the boobs clinically.  
  
Only her.  
  
"So...I'm assuming I'm in charge of keeping my _boyfriend_ occupied while you handle the other two?" Angela asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hell yeah. Two for the price of one, baby girl," Jessica said, shaking her tits. "Besides, have you seen how Jason has been looking at my chest? Puh-lease. It'll be easy to keep that one distracted. And Mike's easy. Pick a movie he likes enough, instant-long-term-zone-out. So we ready to do this?" she asked, clapping her hands together and rubbing them excitedly.  
  
I laughed meeting Alice's eyes.  
  
"Are we?" Alice asked, smiling as well.  
  
"Oh, hell no. You bitches better be. You geared me up. We're doing this," Rose said, taking on _that_ tone.  
  
"Bella," Alice said in a low tone while we walked to the door. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"What I'm thinking goes beyond what you would call insane," I replied, biting my lip.  
  
"We're definitely thinking the same thing."  
  
"But, no way. Right?" I asked, shaking my head at the absurdity of it.  
  
"Right," Alice said, looking like she was trying very hard to believe that.  
  
"Will you two bitches tell me what you're talking about?" Rose snapped once we were in the hall.  
  
We didn't even have time to think about it when Jasper's voice reached our ears.  
  
"I'll be downstairs. Tell your brother, too."  
  
My eyes clashed with Alice's and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.  
  
Oh, hell no.  
  
He wouldn't have the chance to make it there.  
  


* * *

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chap 16 Images:**

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=60** ](http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=60)

 


	17. Recruitment Phase One

**Nyddi:** First off, my beautiful, wonderful, sexy beta who I miss sooooo much... **Smmiskimen** , as always, THANK YOU. The time in which you return these chapters to me is wonderful.

I love you.

 **Trs1**? Wifey, of course I have to thank you. Not only are you one of the most wonderful friends a girl could ask for, you're also the best wife.

Lucky fucking me. :P Once more, thank you for letting me abuse and use 'Smith'. I know it was supposed to be a cameo type of thing, but the woman won't go away.

And I'm loving it.

.

.

.

So, another chapter that had to be split two.

We were looking at an 80-something chapter if I didn't.

And...I'm writing Alice part 5, Rose part 3, A Debt Repaid chap 2, and Kalaratri Chap 1.

Just in case you were wondering where I was :P

Oh, and there's an ETA to the sex chap.

You heard me.

**Broken Headboard: Apocalypse One**

'Cause there's going to be many.

Where's the ETA? At the end of the chap.

Enjoy ^_~

* * *

  
**Chapter 17**

**Recruitment Phase One**

**(After this, there is nothing but _Hell_. Sexy and otherwise. You've been warned.)**

* * *

  
  
**_Time: 4:32 AM_**  
 ** _Location: On the 'supposed' flight_ to _Hell. Unfortunately, you're already there. SorryEddie:/_**  
***EPOV  
  
"This is bad. If Alice thought to ask you who you were making the revision on the gun for..."  
  
"I know," I grumbled, rubbing my forehead.  
  
See, my sister wasn't an idiot. That deviously calculating mind of hers had shown its power from a very early age.  
  
If Alice got it into her head to figure out what we were up to, it was all done for.  
  
All the secrecy would be for nothing.  
  
And would most likely only serve to piss them off more.  
  
"When did she ask you?" Jasper asked, looking just as worried as I felt.  
  
"Right before we got on the plane," I answered.  
  
"We've got to tell Emmett," he said, already heading for the door. "I'll be downstairs. Tell your brother, too," Jasper called as he left and closed the door.  
  
Leaving me alone with my thoughts. Of all the many reasons I had for my high levels of stress, only one could be blamed for causing the brunt of said stress.  
  
An hour and a half. That's about as long as I had before we touched down in Italy.  
  
Something told me that fucker was going to do it. That Scott was going to show up and wait for his 'girlfriend' there; all the while pretending he was completely innocent.  
  
 _There's still a chance that he_ is _innocent._  
  
Doesn't. Fucking. Matter.  
  
All that I cared about was the fact that I'd have to share her again. Sharing any part of Bella was hard. And if that dick decided to do anything stupid before Bella could break up with him, I'd wreck him.  
  
Completely.  
  
Yeah, he seemed like a nice enough guy - _if_ he wasn't cheating on Bella- but at that point, all bets were off.  
  
I'd tasted what was mine last night.  
  
Had felt every fucking inch of that little pussy.  
  
Dear God, I couldn't get it out of my head. Eating her pussy had been the equivalent of coming home. Every bit of her had been made to tantalize me.  
  
It worked, too. We know this just like we know the Earth is round.  
  
I was aware that I'd broken my promise the night before. That once we'd been in the Queen's Bedroom, I had lost the battle with the beast.  
  
But could I blamed? Fuck, no.  
  
I was only human.  
  
Bella was a Goddess in her own right and as young as she was, she'd always known it. She knew every weakness. Every little motion that would undo the locks holding back the storm.  
  
Fuck, I could still taste her. She was _everywhere._  
  
Yeah, I'd taken a shower, brushed my teeth and all that shit. It didn't matter. I could still catch the traces of her scent lingering on my lips.  
  
Every inhale sent more rushing in.  
  
Enough to make sanity very much a thing of the past.  
  
Damn it. I was sick and tired of wanting that woman.  
  
Of not being able to have her.  
  
Yes, a part of me understood and was even _proud_ of Bella. How could I not respect the morals she had when it came to the situation? She wanted me. Needed me just as badly as I needed her but still, she kept trying to do the right thing.  
  
I kept tempting her to do wrong.  
  
No, I didn't regret. That just showed the difference between Bella and I.  
  
I was a selfish bastard. I was comfortable with that at this point.  
  
A knock sounded on the door.  
  
I debated ignoring it and continued sitting on the bed, my finger tracing my lips as I kept thinking.  
  
The wheels were turning so hard I could hear them.  
  
The knock sounded again, making me look up at the door.  
  
I registered how soft and small that knock had been.  
  
Knew right then that it wasn't one of the guys.  
  
Considering how my body shot off that bed and my dick tried to do the same in terms of my body, I was immediately sure who was on the other side.  
  
Quick -albeit uncomfortable- steps propelled me towards the door.  
  
I stopped right outside it, panting and knowing that if I opened that door and Bella really was there...  
  
 _Do it,_ that beast growled, knowing damn well where this would end.  
  
I threw the door open, ready to give in and have it done with.  
  
Bella's eyes widened when they landed on mine. I took in the tight t-shirt she was wearing and the sexy gap of skin it left exposed.  
  
Those jeans seemed painted on. Jealousy couldn't even begin to describe what I felt.  
  
I deserved to be the thing wrapped tight around her skin like that.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Her voice, the tone, broke me. Civility was bent and shoved back, leaving room for only one thing.  
  
"Get over here," I growled, my hand appearing almost instantly around her neck.  
  
I fucking _loved_ the way her mouth fell open as I pulled her inside.  
  
Slammed the door closed.  
  
Focused on her eyes and the shocked but hungry way she was looking at me. "You really shouldn't have come right now, Bella," I whispered, bringing her close enough for me to lightly lick her upper lip.  
  
Bella moaned.  
  
That was the end of my restraint.  
  
With a snarl, I devoured her lips.  
  
Delighted in how her tongue instantly found mine.  
  
Always.  
  
Bella returned my kiss with a fervor that surprised the hell out of me even while my dick wept.  
  
It was obvious where this was going.  
  
I wasn't going to stop.  
  
Hell. No.  
  
I moaned, my hands tight around her face. Even though I held her still, her lips were ruthless. The way she bit down on my lower lip made me pull her closer.  
  
Right there.  
  
Right where she'd feel it.  
  
Bella pulled back, gasping for breath.  
  
Whimpered beautifully as soon as I attacked her neck.  
  
I was so lost in her that I didn't even notice that she'd been leading me backwards.  
  
Fell on the desk chair and just stayed there, shocked as I stared up at the sexy nymph in front of me.  
  
Her lips were bruised from my abuse.  
  
Her hair even more so.  
  
And the way those eyes just ate me...  
  
"Fuck," I groaned, twitching and panting.  
  
Bella smirked down at me, the kind of smile that could make any man fall to his knees.  
  
Those eyes traveled every sensitive inch of my body.  
  
I could hardly breathe and then the girl goes and puts her leg over my hip.  
  
That smirk got wider. I couldn't even begin to describe the amount of mischievousness on her face.  
  
I knew this Bella.  
  
I knew her well.  
  
And if my dick hadn't been so hard I would've been able to see the signs before it was too late.  
  
I watched, panting, as she lowered herself on my lap.  
  
Went to grab her ass.  
  
She didn't let me. Her small hands slammed my own hands down on the medal armrests.  
  
They were more like poles.  
  
Another thing I should've paid fucking attention to. But you think I could?  
  
Obviously not. The nymph was one inch from sitting on my dick, holding herself up by holding my own hands down.  
  
Her face was mere inches from my own.  
  
I could see the war raging in her eyes.  
  
Licked my lips, determined not to let her change her mind.  
  
Bella moaned lowly when I kissed her. Lightly.  
  
Once and pulled away.  
  
We were both breathing harshly, the temperature around us escalating...  
  
The repetitive medal clicks almost didn't register in my mind.  
  
But the feeling of cold medal around my wrist did.  
  
Right as I was going to rear up, the sound repeated itself and I felt coldness surround my left wrist.  
  
Bella was off me by the time I registered what had happened.  
  
Remembered that this seat, like most of the furniture on the plane, was bolted to the floor.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I snapped, the pain of my cum filled cock almost forgotten.  
  
 _Al-most._  
  
I wanted to _rage_. My blood boiled in my veins.  
  
My brain railed, angry as fuck at my dick for allowing us to get in this situation.  
  
In the end I held back, staring at her and seething inside as she leaned against the door, _all_ the way across the room.  
  
She had the nerve to stare right back at me.  
  
Breathless and unashamed.  
  
"What. The. _Fuck._ Is. This?" I asked slowly, staring her down.  
  
Bella bit her lip, having the decency to look a little apologetic.  
  
Then she pushed off the door.  
  
Reached into her back pocket.  
  
When I saw what it was, I knew right then that the girl had lost her fucking mind!  
  
"Bella..." I growled warningly, watching as she slowly walked back towards me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Edward. But you're not giving me... _us,_ any choice," Bella said while nervously shaking her head.  
  
I eyed the pink mess of feathers in her hand and tried my hardest to shrink back.  
  
My arms strained against the cuffs. Mobility was at a minimum. I couldn't raise my arms more than two inches away from the armrests. "Seriously, did you shorten the chains on these?" I asked, still struggling to move as she got closer and closer.  
  
Bella bit her lip again, looking adorable and sheepish. "Yeah, figured if we gave you too much moving room, this might not work."  
  
"We," I said, nodding my head; my lips twisting bitterly. "Us. We...am I to assume this means that my brother and Jasper are currently in the same situation?" I asked.  
  
Bella's teeth sunk deeper. "If all went according to plan with the others, yes," she admitted, nodding in a way that made her hair slide over her shoulders.  
  
I told my brain to ignore it. Now was _not_ the time to become distracted over something like hair and how sensuous it was!  
  
"Why?" I asked, leaning as far back in my seat as I could go.  
  
Bella stopped right in front of me again.  
  
Breathed deeply as she stared down at me.  
  
The tickler in her hand seemed to glow ominously.  
  
Even worse?  
  
My cock was enjoying this even though he knew, just fucking _knew_ , it'd probably lead to his demise.  
  
"Why?" I asked again from between clenched teeth, needing her and furious with her for not letting me have it.  
  
I was losing my mind at this point and along with that went my patience and with my patience gone...  
  
"You're all lying to us."  
  
With those five words she froze time and everything inside me.  
  
Because I knew right there the 'jig was up'.  
  
Still, knowing what I knew, I had to try and cover.  
  
Had to lie.  
  
Didn't want to.  
  
 _She's innocent. Definitely not prepared to handle this situation! Hell,_ you _barely are!_  
  
Fuck.  
  
Need and worry slashed through me. It took everything in me not grab at the arm rests.  
  
Not to show any sign that I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" I finally asked, needing to hear from her how much she suspected – or knew – before I could decide which path to take.  
  
 _You have to lie to her. Protect her!_  
  
 _She'll hate me. If she knows the truth and I outright lie, she'll never trust me again._  
  
Fuck my life. Seriously. Because I knew that to be the truth.  
  
Still, I didn't know what I'd do if faced with having to tell her the whole, insane truth.  
  
"You know damned well what I'm talking about, Edward," Bella said, leaning down so that her face was an inch from mine.  
  
I growled again, not because I thought it would do any good to warn her, but simply because my body couldn't handle her nearness right then.  
  
Which, of course, was all part of her plan.  
  
"You're all evil. Pure evil. And I will ask you again, what are you talking about?" I said, staring her right in the eye.  
  
"Emmett should really learn to lock his phone's dial pad."  
  
I scowled at her, confusion warring with everything else inside me.  
  
Until...  
  
 _Fuck, no._  
  
My head thumped painfully, my thoughts racing along with my heart.  
  
Telling me something that was truly frightening.  
  
"The look on your face right now tells me more than I probably need to know," Bella said, her tone hard as she straightened back up. She turned on one foot, her back a delicious curve as she began walking around me.  
  
Sizing me up.  
  
I tensed.  
  
Out of slight fear.  
  
Out of insane need.  
  
Because I knew what was coming.  
  
The first brush was against the back of my neck.  
  
So light it was like a ghost of air.  
  
Damage would've been minimal.  
  
Except, Bella's voice followed right after, a sexy purr that was way too fucking close to my ear.  
  
"Bella!" I snapped, jumping and uselessly pulling at the handcuffs again.  
  
"I really like having you like this," Bella whispered, her voice hitting my neck and short circuiting my body.  
  
I froze, panting heavily and seriously in disbelief.  
  
Was she really using my need for her against me just to get information out of me?  
  
"This is why you took a psychology degree?" I grumbled, making her laugh beautifully.  
  
The tickler landed on my neck, its strokes teasing as she swirled it up towards my ear.  
  
I tried to move my head back.  
  
This only made her giggle more.  
  
"Stop enjoying yourself!"  
  
Bella was full out cracking up by the time she was in front of me again.  
  
I shook my head, my brain already scheming up the sixteen ways I was going to get her back.  
  
"Seriously, this is what you studied for, isn't it? To torture people."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Bella asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder before leaning back towards me.  
  
I licked my lips, unable to fight the rush of heat that went through me.  
  
Bella smirked, looking insolent and fucking pleased with herself.  
  
I could already see my vengeance. Could see her over my hip while I spanked her pussy until she fucking _begged_ me to fuck her.  
  
"Bella, you _don't_ want to do this," I warned again, imagining how long I'd make her beg before giving it to her.  
  
"Oh, but I do, Edward. I really, really do," she whispered mischievously.  
  
Leaned too close.  
  
Looked too beautiful.  
  
I shot forward as much as I could and took her lips roughly with my own.  
  
Didn't give her a choice. She never gave me any, either.  
  
And God help her if I got out of those damned handcuffs anytime soon.  
  
Bella whimpered gorgeously, her right hand landing on my cheek.  
  
I expected her to pull away.  
  
Forgot in that one pitiful moment the power _I_ held.  
  
Over her.  
  
So much so that it took less than a second for Bella's free hand to fall to my collar.  
  
There, it pulled, so rough I almost choked.  
  
I fucking loved it.  
  
Loved how she greedily moaned into my mouth, her tongue seductive in the way it moved.  
  
She was tasting me.  
  
Really tasting me.  
  
Sucking on my lower lip and tongue in ways that made me remember.  
  
The temple.  
  
Fuck.  
  
As if it were yesterday.  
  
I could remember every sexy swirl of that tongue around my cock...  
  
Bella's hand ran back up my neck, igniting the skin. Her fingertips literally crackled against my flesh as she moved up.  
  
Every second her skin was on mine was like touching a socket.  
  
Painful.  
  
Hot.  
  
Debilitating.  
  
And yet, I couldn't bring myself to want to stop. Sick, masochistic, and broken in any sense of control, I was addicted to it.  
  
Addicted to the way she seemed to brutally stop my heart only to bring it to life.  
  
"This is so wrong," Bella pulled back to breathlessly gasp, right before her lips were back on mine.  
  
My entire body was straining. I could feel the pain of the cuffs biting into my flesh as I struggled to pounce on her.  
  
"It really is," she said, her forehead pressed against mine.  
  
I hummed, sucking lightly on her lip.  
  
Bella whimpered, opening for me again.  
  
The humming grew, my satisfaction supreme.  
  
Because even though I was the one in handcuffs, it was her who was helpless towards me.  
  
I bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood when I felt her hand part my collar.  
  
Bella snapped back, her tongue licking her bottom lip.  
  
Her eyes flashed fire at me.  
  
She was still drawing a lazy pattern on my chest with that damned tickler.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"Tell me the truth," she said, putting the end of the tickler between her teeth so that her hands would be free to go to work.  
  
And go to work they did.  
  
I tried to pull back as Bella's fingers deftly undid every button.  
  
She was about halfway down when I decided to really fight back.  
  
Lifted one of my legs.  
  
She jumped back, her eyes wide and dangerous as she stared at my leg.  
  
"Did you just fucking try to kick me?" Bella snapped, her finger pointing at my leg.  
  
I panted, staring her down. "I'll fucking do it again if you try that one more time."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bella snapped, her cheeks going red, her expression turning stubborn and angry.  
  
Even that was its own brand of torture and I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to center myself.  
  
Didn't really work but I tried my damned hardest to pretend I was in control.  
  
"Yeah," I finally answered, my tone as tight as the rest of me was.  
  
Bella laughed, the same laugh I remembered.  
  
Fucking hell, this woman was going to fight me the whole way.  
  
I could see it in her eyes.  
  
In the angry way she was nodding her head, her face tight with annoyance.  
  
"Ok. He wants to play. He wants to fucking play," Bella mumbled to herself, turning away and heading for the door.  
  
"Where the fuck are you going? Bella, get me out of these things!"  
  
"No," she said, turning around and smiling happily at me.  
  
I knew that pleased look.  
  
Knew it meant there was more up her sleeve.  
  
"See, Edward. You're right. One of the reasons I took psychology as my degree was to understand people. It also means that every instinct I have is going off and telling me you're lying to me. Unfortunately for you, for _all_ of you, that means we all feel the same. And we know you. I know _you._ I know Emmett. Alice knows you both more. And Jasper? Well, I won't get into his main weakness since unfortunately you two share it in nature and I'm sure you don't want to imagine what's happening between them right now... Point is, tell me you did not think we wouldn't have a back-up plan. We bought extra handcuffs."  
  
I stared at her.  
  
Eyes wide.  
  
Horrified.  
  
In disbelief.  
  
Couldn't fucking believe the girl.  
  
A part of me was proud, I won't lie.  
  
Remember years ago when I mentioned something about how'd dangerous she'd be once she got older?  
  
It sucks to be proven right about something like this.  
  
And she was only twenty.  
  
 _So fucking hot..._  
  
That was the crux of my problem, wasn't it? As much as I needed to be pissed I couldn't stop being horny long enough to do so for more than a few seconds at a time.  
  
A fact that calculating mind of hers knew all too well.  
  
"Bella," I finally said, watching as she took another step toward the door.  
  
Then another.  
  
Another...  
  
And another...  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! BELLA, GOD DAMN IT! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CHAIR!"  
  
But the door slammed shut, shutting me inside with my screams.  
  
I kicked and you bet your ass I kept on yelling.  
  
Struggled.  
  
Pulled on those damned cuffs until I heard the metal literally stretching.  
  
Still, it wouldn't give.  
  
I heaved with my whole body, trying to get the chair to move.  
  
Or at least the arm rests.  
  
No such fucking luck.  
  
It didn't stop me, though. I kept on struggling for a good five minutes. That's how long it took for me to realize how futile it was. Those girls had obviously planned this whole thing out.  
  
Part of me was tempted to keep yelling in hope of someone hearing me. One of the others, perhaps even Jason.  
  
Knew I couldn't count on Jasper or Emmett. If they hadn't busted in here to save me by now then that meant Alice and Rose had been successful.  
  
I wondered where they were handcuffed to and how they were faring.  
  
Probably just as fucked as me.  
  
 _I might have to tell her._  
  
 _That's what I've been telling you all along!_  
  
Fuck me. My already abused heart took off at maximum speed. Fear rushed through me, too big for me to deny.  
  
Because in the next few minutes, Bella was coming back with more handcuffs. Handcuffs I assumed were meant for my legs. If I couldn't find a way to fight her off and get free there was no doubt in my mind that she'd torture me to hell.  
  
Yeah, I could try to hold off for the rest of the flight, knowing that when we touched down, she'd have no choice but to free me.  
  
I think.  
  
But that's not what I was afraid off. It was very probable that the woman might 'torture' the truth out of me.  
  
I was already susceptible.  
  
Weak.  
  
The distaste of the thought of having to lie to her was sitting heavy in my mouth.  
  
I didn't want to do it.  
  
Didn't want to lie.  
  
Knew that if I didn't, I was further dragging Bella and my sister into something that they had no business being in.  
  
Their lives could be in danger. Alice and Bella (and from what I've seen, their friend Rose) were not the type to leave well enough alone.  
  
They weren't.  
  
My current predicament was proof.  
  
They both had a massive bone to pick with Tanya.  
  
Massive.  
  
Not that I blamed them, I wanted the bitch half-dead, too, but still. It was going to be hard enough keeping them away from the danger as is.  
  
If they actively went looking for it...  
  
The door opened, making my head shoot up.  
  
Bella sauntered into the room, a pair of handcuffs in each hand and her hair and clothes a mess.  
  
She was out of breath, too, but she still looked cocky as fuck.  
  
My brow came down as I stared at her in confusion, wondering what had happened, when my little sister walked in.  
  
Followed by Rosalie.  
  
They were all in the same state.  
  
All had the same look.  
  
I knew right then that my brother and poor friend were done for.  
  
As I was about to be.  
  
"Alice," I said as they started walking up to me, each sizing me up in her own way. "Stop. You can't do this, I'm your _brother._ "  
  
"If you had seen what she just did to her other _brother_ , you wouldn't be reminding her right now," Bella said, looking all so gleeful about it.  
  
They stopped about four feet away from me, too far for me to reach if I kicked.  
  
Rosalie was already moving, circling me.  
  
I knew she'd be the attack from the back.  
  
The other two, the ones I cared the most for, would hit me from the front.  
  
"Traitors! You can't-"  
  
And so ensued utter mayhem.  
  
I kicked up with both legs just as Rosalie came at me from the back, her arms tight around my neck.  
  
I groaned, desperately trying to breathe as I felt Alice land on my left leg with all her weight.  
  
My right was similarly held down.  
  
I pushed forward with all my weight, trying to break Rosalie's hold on my neck.  
  
I felt the moment the two she-devils at my feet managed to get the cuffs around my ankles.  
  
I kicked up with my now bound legs.  
  
They met nothing but air.  
  
I opened my eyes. Hadn't even realized I'd closed them. Rosalie's arms were still tight around my neck.  
  
Bella and Alice were on their asses, far enough so I couldn't reach them.  
  
I opened my mouth to curse them.  
  
Choked.  
  
They lunged, Bella pushing down on my legs as Alice literally slid under my seat.  
  
I heard a click.  
  
Kicked up with my legs.  
  
Bella pushed back, grunting with all her might.  
  
That's when I heard it.  
  
The last click.  
  
I sagged, literally giving up. Didn't even try to kick again. I knew the bottom of the chair was just another pole.  
  
Knew that _two_ pairs of handcuffs were now being employed to keep my legs practically immobile.  
  
"You're all full of shit," I managed to choke when Rosalie finally let me go.  
  
Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Us? Us? You're the ones lying to us. Now excuse me, I have _unfinished business_!"  
  
I shook my head, not even bothering to say anything as she left the room, followed by the other one.  
  
 _You're pathetic. You realize this, right? You just got thoroughly manhandled by three girls_.  
  
I sucked on my cheek, trying to keep calm.  
  
Refused to look at Bella.  
  
Could hear her heavy breaths matching my own.  
  
"I'd apologize, but she's right."  
  
I grunted, refusing to acknowledge anything. My brain rushed passed thought after thought.  
  
Didn't matter.  
  
There was only two possible outcomes for this situation and neither of them were good.  
  
"So now it's ok to kiss me. When you need to get something..."  
  
The tickler smacked into my face, hard enough to fucking hurt. "What the fuck?"  
  
Bella looked away from me, her arms crossed.  
  
I panted, fury hot and needy inside.  
  
She kept this shit up; her boyfriend would pay once we landed.  
  
He'd be the first thing I pummeled into nothing.  
  
I got lost in the fantasy, smirking as I thought of the satisfaction I'd have.  
  
Yeah, I'm an asshole, but by now this is common knowledge.  
  
Bella sighed, bringing my attention back to her. She still wasn't looking at me. Something about her demeanor was off and it wasn't until she started speaking that I could make it out.  
  
"I...I have a feeling Scott's cheating on me."  
  
I froze, my brain almost caving.  
  
How much did this girl know?  
  
"And," Bella continued, turning to look at me with a hard look. "I have a feeling you already knew that."  
  
 _Well, apparently the girl knows almost everything. Any more stupid questions?_  
  
 _Yeah. One. How the fuck are we supposed to get out of this?_  
  
 _We're not._  
  
Just what I thought.  
  
So, I inhaled and prepared myself to do the one thing I had promised myself I wouldn't do.  
  
Be honest with her.

* * *

  
  
 ** _Time: 4:45 AM_**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"And, I have a feeling you already knew that."  
  
I wish I could describe to you the heavy feeling that settled over me in that moment. It was like all the life got sucked out of me as I took in the emotions playing across his face.  
  
Knew what each one meant.  
  
I hugged myself, the urge to turn completely away there, but the need to look at him kept me immobile.  
  
Like a true masochist, I watched as every expression morphed.  
  
There was nothing he could say at this point. No way he could deny.  
  
The fact that Edward had been lying to me even when begging me to...  
  
"You have two seconds. Two seconds, Edward, before I walk out of that door and once we land-"  
  
"Stop," he said, his voice soft. He was looking at the floor with a tired look.  
  
One that made me do just as he said.  
  
He looked so... _sad._  
  
"Edward," I said in a low voice. "What's going on?"  
  
I watched him literally sink into himself. Handcuffed to the chair as he was, he made a tragic figure.  
  
I could see the weight on his shoulders. Could see how exhausted he was.  
  
As angry as I was that he was hiding more from us, my heart ached for him.  
  
What had he been going through the last few years?  
  
"Bella...I..."  
  
But he couldn't seem to finish.  
  
My legs were feeling numb. I took a few steps back until I was leaning against the desk.  
  
Two feet from him.  
  
Eyes on him.  
  
Everything aching _because_. Of. Him.  
  
"Volturi."  
  
I said it.  
  
Had to.  
  
Had to end this damned silence that was making my brain go into overdrive.  
  
Edward's reaction was just as I expected at this point.  
  
He was looking down but I didn't need to see his face to sense his panic.  
  
Right then, I knew almost everything.  
  
Because my brain had been whispering it. As insane as it was, a part of me had known.  
  
"Edward...why are you guys keeping tabs on a huge crime family?" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
His eyes met mine then.  
  
His pupils were huge.  
  
But not with heat this time.  
  
No.  
  
In their black depths, I could see the fear.  
  
I had to reach behind me and grab tightly onto the edge of the desk to steady myself.  
  
"How much did you hear exactly?" he finally asked.  
  
I bit my lip, staring at the floor. "I didn't hear anything. Alice heard Jasper asking _Smith_ about the Volturi. Then the call hung up," I confessed, hoping that he was ready to just let it all out.  
  
I wanted to hear it from his own mouth.  
  
Because what I was imagining was crazy. Sheer fucking crazy.  
  
"Bella...let me out of the handcuffs. Please."  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "Not until you tell me."  
  
"I'm telling you anyway, you crazy woman."  
  
"Tell me and _then_ I'll let you out," I said, reaching into my back pocket and producing the keys for him to see.  
  
Edward stared at them, his face hard.  
  
"I really can't believe you guys went this far."  
  
"What?" I cried, feeling my face go red.  
  
My mind warned me.  
  
Told me to stop and think.  
  
That I was about to divulge more of a weakness that he had no right to know about.  
  
But the pain and betrayal was running through me and it was making me lose my mind.  
  
"You gave us no choice, don't you understand Edward? How dare you come back into my life and swear to me you were telling me the truth?"  
  
He interrupted me, his eyes pained. "I'm not lying about Tanya blackmailing us."  
  
"No! But some huge, dangerous shit is apparently going on and you guys have been hiding it from us! How dare you?" I shot away from the desk. Began pacing back and forth in front of him.  
  
Tugged at my hair.  
  
Tried to calm down.  
  
Couldn't.  
  
This is the power he had over me. How much he could hurt and piss me the fuck off.  
  
"You followed us here. You all did. And you're involved in something. Something that I'm pretty sure could become very much be a life and death kind of thing. So I ask you again, how dare all of you not let us know there was danger?" I asked, my voice shaking as I looked away from him. "Do you all care so little about our safety?"  
  
His loud growl was actually so scary it had me jumping back around to face him.  
  
"You know damned fucking well that you and Alice are everything to me. _Everything_."  
  
Dear fucking Lord.  
  
He meant it.  
  
The way he stared at me left no doubt.  
  
My heart split open.  
  
I shook, wondering if he had any idea what those words did to me.  
  
I could feel myself bleeding inside.  
  
I hugged myself, trying to stop myself from asking him what he meant by 'everything'.  
  
But then again, didn't the word say it all?  
  
"Bella...baby, let me out. I promise I'll tell you everything."  
  
I closed my eyes, as always that one word making it all worse.  
  
I ached with need and yearning. There was no other way to put it.  
  
It was enough to set my teeth to grinding.  
  
I fought the idea for another second before giving in. As I walked back towards him, I looked right into his eyes.  
  
Kept looking into them as I stopped in front of him.  
  
"Everything?" I asked, wondering which 'everything' I was referring to.  
  
"Absolutely everything," Edward answered, something in his eyes taking my breath away.  
  
I inhaled shakily.  
  
Knew he could see it.  
  
That he could see every single reaction.  
  
I finally nodded, putting my trust in his hands.  
  
My own were shaking as I knelt down. The cuffs restraining his feet came off first.  
  
Edward's eyes were on me the whole time as I leaned back up.  
  
The way his chest bounced caught my attention.  
  
Then I looked down.  
  
He was still excited.  
  
That was putting it mildly.  
  
A head rush went through me, so potent I had to grab onto his arms to steady myself.  
  
Leaned down and closed my eyes.  
  
Was breathing deeply, trying to ignore the feeling of his strong forearms in my hands.  
  
Tried to ignore the way his cologne made everything pound.  
  
Edward leaned towards me, caressing my nose with his.  
  
"Kiss me, baby," he mumbled, his lips brushing against mine.  
  
And because I am nothing more than his puppet, it seems, I could do no more than oblige.  
  
I whimpered as our lips melded together. The way he kissed me made my knees weak. So weak they gave out completely and next thing I knew I was back in his lap with his tongue back in my mouth.  
  
I couldn't fucking stop myself.  
  
He'd lied to me in more ways than one.  
  
He didn't deserve my trust let alone anything else.  
  
Try telling my body and heart that.  
  
I took in every single moan Edward gave as he thrust his hips into mine.  
  
My fingers latched onto his shoulders, digging in.  
  
I tilted my head, deepening the kiss somehow. I could no longer feel anything outside of him.  
  
I cupped his face, loving how Edward leaned his head back and let me slide my tongue into his mouth.  
  
I was thoroughly lost in the kiss when Edward pulled back.  
  
He was panting, teeth bared. The way he looked made my entire reproductive system twist.  
  
I felt it all the way in my throat.  
  
"Get me the fuck out these cuffs so I can tell you what I have to say and then I can devour you," Edward said, his tone rushed and breathless.  
  
Trust me when I tell you that my brain only registered the very last part of that sentence.  
  
Oh, yeah. I all but saluted him with a 'yes, sir' as my pathetically deprived hormones rushed me to get the cuffs off.  
  
As soon as they were, Edward shot to his feet.  
  
Somehow, I ended up with my legs wrapped around his waist and I didn't even realize it.  
  
 _Idiot!_ Screeched my mind. _He's about to confess a lie of epic proportions and you're humping him?_  
  
Sadly, yes. I knew it was wrong.  
  
I knew I should stop.  
  
But it'd been so _long_ and I needed him too bad.  
  
We've all been there.  
  
The moment we know we should say _no_ and still our pussies convince us to say _yes_.  
  
Edward stared at me as he started walking.  
  
I stared back, nervous and needy.  
  
He walked towards the bed and sat on it, making sure I ended up very much straddling him.  
  
Think I fought him on it?  
  
Nope!  
  
"Do you have any more hidden surprises I should know about?" Edward asked as he got comfortable against the back of the bed.  
  
I shook my head 'no', clinging to his shoulders and nervous.  
  
Even more so when he looked straight into my eyes with the stare of a tormented man.  
  
"Tell me," I whispered.  
  
Pleaded.  
  
"The Denali's are related to the Volturi," he said, his face tight.  
  
And then he proceeded to tell me everything.  
  
"Tanya blackmailed me first. You know that. At the time I didn't even know who her 'distant' relatives were. I just knew this little cunt had ripped you away from me. The very next morning I get a call from a man claiming to have been blackmailed as well. A man claiming to love my sister."  
  
"Jasper," I mumbled, already sucked in by what he was saying.  
  
Edward nodded, looking away from me.  
  
I was temporarily fascinated by the muscle jumping in his jaw.  
  
"That wasn't all he was claiming."  
  
I stared at the mass of muscle under me. Nearly shook at the tensed, coiled energy coming off of him.  
  
I felt like I'd developed severe A.D.D and all my mind could keep returning to was the fact that I wanted to hump him.  
  
Bad.  
  
"What do you mean?" I finally asked, urging him on.  
  
Edward scowled.  
  
He didn't want to tell me.  
  
Which we all know means, I pretty much already knew.  
  
"Is Jasper really only twenty-six?" I asked.  
  
Edward seemed caught off guard by my sudden question. For about a second. Then I saw the understanding dawn in his eyes.  
  
I knew he knew why I was asking.  
  
"Yes," he answered, nodding seriously.  
  
"He was way too young to have gotten such a prestigious position, regardless if it was only high school," I stated, feeling the sudden urge to laugh as my brain began truly acknowledging what it knew.  
  
"You've always been too smart for your own good," Edward mumbled with a rueful smirk.  
  
I stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
My mouth was hanging open, too, but that just comes with the territory at this point.  
  
I couldn't even begin to describe the trillions of emotions that zoomed right passed my synapses, disturbing them fundamentally and leaving them fucked.  
  
Because really, was he fucking serious?  
  
"Are you fucking telling me..."  
  
"You know what I'm telling you."  
  
"But again, only twenty-six."  
  
"Got recruited young, according to him."  
  
I deflated on his lap, sagging. "Who does he work for? Is it government?" I finally brought myself to ask.  
  
Edward chuckled once.  
  
I glared at him, daring him to do it again.  
  
I really hope no part of him was finding this shit entertaining.  
  
Seriously, what the fuck?  
  
"It's government. But he won't tell us who."  
  
"So he's really a...a...what? What is he? A fucking spy or something?  
  
The look in his eye was all the answer I needed.  
  
"Holy shit," I gasped, shooting off his lap.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"No!" I snapped, motioning for him to stay on the fucking bed.  
  
Shaking and in 'slight' disbelief, I paced and stared at the carpet.  
  
Then stopped.  
  
Because as insane as it was, it was starting to make sense.  
  
"That's why Jasper was at the school years ago. He was spying on Kate Denali wasn't he?" I asked, looking up at his shocked face.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"No matter where I went, I always bumped into a reminder. She was no exception," was my simple reply.  
  
Edward went quiet, his eyes looking agonized.  
  
I hated when he looked like that. Especially when it had to do with me.  
  
"Now you know everything then," Edward began.  
  
"No. I don't. You still haven't told me exactly what it is that you fuckers are up to and how dangerous this could get for us. Keep talking, Edward," I said, my tone hard.  
  
Edward looked mutinous for a second.  
  
I knew he didn't like being told what to do.  
  
Fuck it. He'd brought this shit upon himself and I was going to get the whole truth out of him.  
  
I deserved it.  
  
"We're really just trying to protect you guys at this point. And...preparing for the worse."  
  
"Hence, the fucking HK," I said, laughing at the absurdity of this shit.  
  
"Bella, do you know what exactly the Volturi are involved in?"  
  
"Enough to be disgusted," I answered.  
  
"Then you know enough."  
  
I nodded, my stomach feeling heavy and sick.  
  
"Bella," Edward said, shooting to his feet with an urgent look on his face.  
  
I didn't even have time to step back and he was in front of me, his hands around my face and his own pleading.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me that you'll do as we say. That you'll let me protect you. Promise me," he said, his voice hoarse.  
  
So close I could barely think passed his proximity.  
  
"Baby, I'm serious," he pleaded, his breath sweet and distracting against my lips.  
  
"Edward-"  
  
"No," he said, his eyes wide and possessed. "You don't understand, do you? You need to let me protect you, Bella. You're everything to me. Get it? Every-fucking- _thing_!"  
  
If he was looking to destroy me, with simply a few words, he succeeded.  
  
It wasn't a question of whether I wanted to obey him or not anymore.  
  
The way his words made me sag against him left me almost no choice.  
  
"Promise me."  
  
I was still shaking from his declaration and he wanted me to actually _speak_?  
  
Silly man.  
  
I blinked, breathing deeply and trying my hardest to tell him something.  
  
Anything.  
  
Preferably something that didn't end with the words 'I love you'.  
  
"Bella," he groaned, sounding tortured and so fucking close.  
  
I whimpered, lost in him and what he had said.  
  
It took me forever, it seems, to pull myself together.  
  
Edward held me the whole time. I let him, remaining silent as I pieced together what I did know, all the while knowing there was so much more I didn't.  
  
I was also aware that I hadn't answered Edward's plea. I hadn't promised him.  
  
I tightened my arms around him, hurting.  
  
Knowing that I couldn't.  
  
I couldn't promise him.  
  
Because there was more I still didn't know but I knew enough to know a few things.  
  
Most importantly, I wasn't the type of person to back down.  
  
No, I sure as hell wasn't thrilled at the idea of facing down a crime organization.  
  
At all.  
  
But I'll tell you this. If Edward ended up having to, there was no way I wasn't.  
  
So no, I couldn't make that promise to him.  
  
No matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

  
 ** _Time: 6:50 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Leonardo da Vinci – Fiumicino Airport. Fiumicino, Rome, Italy._**  
  
Alice wasn't moving.  
  
She _had_ been moving before.  
  
Extremely fast, I might add.  
  
I hadn't left Edward's room the whole flight. I had forced him to tell me almost everything.  
  
Everything that he could.  
  
He had sworn to me that whatever he couldn't tell me was because he'd sworn to Jasper.  
  
That still rubbed me the wrong way, but I guess I could understand.  
  
It was during landing that I finally exited.  
  
Yeah, I'll admit. We've might've started at it again for about three minutes before the pilots voice interrupted us, telling us to buckle in for landing.  
  
Fucking shit, right?  
  
Edward might've sworn that we'd finish it tonight.  
  
I don't really remember refuting him, my body was throbbing too loudly.  
  
In the seating area, my eyes met Rose's hard ones.  
  
Alice's vacant, shocked ones.  
  
Wondered what my own looked like.  
  
Jasper looked ragged, torn apart from within.  
  
Considering what I'd learned, I could only guess how that little revelation went down with Alice.  
  
There was no mistaking the tenseness in everyone as the plane landed. Six of us were quiet and moody and eventually the others caught on.  
  
We had barely landed when Alice was out of her seat in a flash.  
  
I said 'fuck-you' to the luggage and was right after her.  
  
Rose was, as well, and we followed Alice straight off the plane and into the first ladies room we found.  
  
Thankfully, it was empty.  
  
Especially since Alice was staring at the wall like some freaky little horror apparition and she wasn't responding.  
  
The way she hugged herself made me hurt for her.  
  
As if I wasn't already hurting a fuck-ton for myself.  
  
"Alice, hun, we need you to get through this," Rose said softly.  
  
I bit my lip, knowing she was right. If Alice didn't get it together, we were losing one of our best assets.  
  
Trust me on that.  
  
"What the fuck are we going to do? As much as that fucker finally told me the truth, he also made it very clear that they plan to do whatever is necessary to keep us out of it. Which would be fine but..." Alice stopped, still not turning towards us.  
  
She didn't have to finish that sentence. I knew exactly what she meant.  
  
If it came down to it, those three stubborn motherfuckers were already gung-ho to do what needed to be done.  
  
The idea of Edward just jumping head first into that danger, _and_ him doing so _without_ me...  
  
The bathroom door slammed open, making us all jump.  
  
There, at the door, dressed in a long black trench coat and smooth looking matching glasses, was a _gorgeous_ African American woman.  
  
And she looked bad ass.  
  
"You ladies done feeling bad for yourselves, yet? 'Cause I've read all of your profiles and I was honestly expecting badder bitches than this."  
  
Alice finally turned then, looking at the woman.  
  
"Let me guess," she said, crossing her arms. "Smith, right?"  
  
The woman's mouth twitched as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. "That's better. And yes, Smith it is. Nice to meet you. Now I just had to step in because those three have their heads clouded by their emotions. Their need to keep you safe will fuck us all, trust me on that."  
  
She had my fucking attention with that.  
  
She had all our attention.  
  
Because honestly speaking, I could so see that happening.  
  
"Why are you here?" Alice asked, her voice hard.  
  
Smith turned her head towards Alice. I couldn't see her eyes but I could tell she was looking at her curiously.  
  
"What's your problem there, hunny?" Smith asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Alice didn't even flinch. "What is the nature of your relationship with Jasper?"  
  
"Holy shit," Rose and I gasped, disbelieving.  
  
Smith laughed, throwing her head back. "Me and that man? Hunny, please! That white boy is more infuriating than any man I've ever dealt with in my life!"  
  
"I might have to agree with that," Alice admitted grudgingly under her breath.  
  
I shook my head, catching sight of Rose doing the same.  
  
"You've clearly haven't dealt with the Cullen men for long then. _They're_ the most annoying men on the planet," I said, nodding.  
  
Rose switched gears to follow along once more.  
  
Smith pursed her lips, looking pensive. "I can tell those two are difficult, but I can tell you there's one that I would definitely try and do a lot more than just _put up_ with..."  
  
Rose and I must have become merged at some point that I hadn't noticed because we froze as one.  
  
Laser beam stares drilled into Smith's face.  
  
We waited for her to clarify which Cullen _man_ she was talking about.  
  
Alice looked ready to jump in and hold one of us back once that did come about.  
  
Smith looked even more amused than before as she caught onto how we were staring at her.  
  
"Which one of you is Bella?" she asked.  
  
I raised my hand, ready to lose my shit depending on what she said next.  
  
"Ok..." Smith said, taking a step away from Rose and motioning towards her. "You're the one I gotta stay away from then."  
  
Rose growled like an angry lioness, I am not exaggerating.  
  
I turned to stare at her, shocked out of my mind.  
  
Sweet Jesus, was she jealous?  
  
Of course she was.  
  
"Why did you really come here?" Alice asked, obviously in an attempt to distract a very dangerous looking Rose.  
  
I stepped away from her, eyeing her clenched fists.  
  
Smith ignored the problem she'd caused in Rose and turned back to Alice.  
  
"I came because I am going to need your help. Like I said, those guys all have their heads messed up. None more than Whitlock, I think."  
  
Alice cringed at that and I saw what looked like a guilty look flash in her eyes. It was gone as quick as it got there, though, and was once more replaced with that hard look from before.  
  
"And where does this lead?" Alice asked.  
  
"As soon as I give Whitlock the information I just received from headquarters, his first reaction is going to be to panic. Girl, don't give me that look," Smith snapped, shaking her head at Alice in disgust. "You might want to ignore the way that man's entire face changes when someone even says your name but it's the reality. He's going to lose his shit when I tell him what I have to say and his first instinct is going to be to force all of you out of the country."  
  
"And what is that you have to say to him?" I asked, my stomach clenching.  
  
"Ms. Denali had lied to her family about Edward's whereabouts. She didn't want to confess that he ran off to Europe after _you_. But unfortunately, the truth has come out. Tanya wasn't able to hide it. We know that she did manage to convince her father that Edward just came here to be with Alice and Emmett. Her father now knows and if he knows, then the Volturi know. Their eyes are already in this airport, watching. I can guarantee you that. If Whitlock tries to evacuate you guys out of the country..."  
  
"The Volturi will know right away something's up and they'll have us before we even get on the plane. Am I right?" I asked.  
  
Smith smirked at me. "Smart girl. Now you see my predicament. Back-up is still twenty minutes away. And why I had to tell you guys first. I need you guys to be aware so that you help me keep control."  
  
"Don't tell him," Alice said out of nowhere, her tone serious.  
  
"What?" Smith asked, her brow furrowing as if she hadn't contemplated the option at all.  
  
"She's right. Wait to tell him," Rose finally spoke, her voice only _slightly_ hostile.  
  
"They have a point," I agreed, nodding. "Wait 'till we get them in the hotel. It'll be easier to contain his reaction inside a hotel room..."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way he looks at this girl right here? 'Cause I did just now when you guys were coming off the plane, and let me tell you..."  
  
" _Ah_! _Ah_!" Alice snapped, shaking her head. "Enough with that, will you?" she asked, curling her lip at Smith.  
  
"Point is," I said, exasperated and trying to keep the peace.  
  
Another part of me wondered how someone else hadn't come in here by now.  
  
"We wait until we're at least a little private before you tell him. Then we have more of a chance of Alice semi-seducing him into some form of compliance..."  
  
"What the fuck?" Alice cried.  
  
"Admit it, it would work," I told her seriously before turning back to Smith.  
  
She was smiling at me while she reached up and took off her glasses. "Chick, you definitely are bad ass. Aren't you scared?" she asked me.  
  
"Out of my fucking mind. Might have to run into one of those stalls before I shit myself," I admitted, head held high. "But we have to survive this now, right?"  
  
Smith nodded, a respectful look in her eye. "For what it's worth ladies, the guys following you here might have dragged you in deeper, but just in case shit hits the fan, remember who really dragged you into it in the first place," Smith said, looking at me and Alice. "Ms. Denali."  
  
Identical angry groans met her, which only made her smirk more.  
  
"I think it's best we pretend we haven't spoken for now," Rose said. "Actually, don't let _Whitlock_ see you at all. He sees you now, he'll probably know something's wrong. Right?"  
  
"Fuck man, I like you chicks already. Tell me what I read on your profiles is true. Gun licenses?"  
  
"Two years now," we all answered as one.  
  
"Lots of practice?" Smith asked, tilting her chin.  
  
"You bet your ass," was my reply.  
  
"Mere handguns or the big-bad-boys?"  
  
"The bigger the better," Rose said, raising a brow.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Nice meeting you ladies. See you at the hotel," Smith said, sliding her glasses back on and turning to leave. She stopped midway, turning to look at me over her shoulder. "One more thing, don't expect your _boyfriend_ to be waiting for you here. He got held up."  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
"You have to wonder how long he's been fucking cheating on you," Rose said.  
  
"I'm cheating on him now," I replied, staring at the closed, gray door.  
  
Alice started walking towards it, her face thoughtful.  
  
Stopped right before it, and just like Smith a few seconds earlier, she turned to look at me.  
  
"But if he's been cheating on you for a while, it's still wrong. You have to admit that," Alice said thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.  
  
"If you feel like you can forgive and be happy with Edward, _maybe_ you should go for it."  
  
"Are you telling me you're thinking of forgiving and being happy with Jasper?" I asked, shocked at what Alice was suggesting to me.  
  
"Fuck, no. That man _lies_ for a living, he can go fuck himself."  
  
And she slammed out of the bathroom, leaving me shocked at the ideas she was putting in my head.  
  
Leave Scott _now_ and just get back with Edward?  
  
I mean, the first part was almost a must considering what was happening, but the second part was an issue.  
  
A very big, big issue.  
  
I mean, I knew I had to fuck the man and soon.  
  
Not trying to be crude, just finally being fully honest with myself and my poor, deprived biology.  
  
But Alice was also suggesting I give her brother a full chance with me.  
  
A...a...  
  
Yeah. Hard to think given I'd just caught him in another lie.  
  
Even harder when I had no idea what he, himself, wanted beyond fucking me again.  
  
 _Brain-freeze._  
  
 _Word._  
  
"You ok?" Rose asked, her hand landing softly on my shoulder.  
  
"Not really. I think Alice forgot that there's eyes out there now. Really dangerous eyes..."  
  
"I didn't forget shit," Alice snapped, opening the bathroom door and peaking in again. "Now get out here and stop making me look like a crazy waiting for you."  
  
"I'm sorry, babe," I said, shaking my head. "But don't blame us for your reputation."  
  
Alice actually snarled at me as we walked out.  
  
It was hard not to look around in paranoia now that I knew what I knew.  
  
Still, I managed. We all did. We knew that things had gone past the point we'd thought they would and our lives could be at stake now.  
  
I clenched one fist as I thought of Edward's life in danger.  
  
Or Emmett's.  
  
Or anyone I cared about.  
  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
  
Took it out and saw I had a text.  
  
From Scott.  
  
I opened it, already knowing it would be his excuse.  
  
 _Hey babe. Land safely? I won't be making it to pick you up :( -S._  
  
I had a moment where I really, really wished there was an emoticon for a snorting face.  
  
Seriously.  
  
I should've been horrified at how I was thinking about him.  
  
I knew deep down that a part of him was a good man.  
  
I wasn't even angry; I swear. It was just funny to me now that I knew the truth.  
  
I wondered if he loved her, whoever she was, as much as I loved Edward.  
  
But then, why be with me?  
  
Dear God, was he just playing us both for fools?  
  
 _Yeah, I arrived fine. No prob, see you whenever you're not busy anymore. -B._  
  
There. Let him make of that what he will.  
  
Funny thing is, I didn't even end up getting a response.  
  
That was the first, real point in time when I admitted to myself the full truth.  
  
My relationship, if that's what you'd even call it, was over.  
  
Truly over.  
  
I just had to make it official.  
  
 _We don't have to wait for shit, if that's what you're thinking. Scott's probably been off fucking that chick like a rabbit, getting all the snookie-snookie you haven't been giving him. I am not waiting one second longer for Edward's cock. GOT IT?_  
  
My own insane, inner self-monologue would've made me stop in my tracks if something else hadn't.  
  
I bumped full weight into a tall, thin, blond woman.  
  
The smell of gardenias hit me head on.  
  
I stumbled back, apologizing.  
  
The woman turned to me, almost making me gasp.  
  
Absolutely beautiful, she couldn't be any more than twenty. Her gray eyes were large and oval; her young face too bitter for a girl that appeared my age.  
  
"Mi scusi," - _Excuse me,_ I gasped, frozen by her eyes.  
  
"Sei scusato," _-You're excused,_ the young woman said, her eyes penetrating into mine for a mere second before she walked away.  
  
I stared after her, confused as to why my mid-section was tightening the way it was.  
  
"What was that?" Alice asked.  
  
"I have no idea," I said, my eyes still following the tall, model-esque blond as she sashayed away in her short, stylish skirt and heels.  
  
"I see the guys," Rose said, making me turn.  
  
She was right. Down at the other end of the waiting area, the guys were huddled together in a group.  
  
My eyes landed on Edward. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
I could tell how worried he was by the tenseness of his shoulders.  
  
I tried my hardest to keep my expression neutral, for the sake of prying eyes.  
  
Wasn't easy, every inch of him made me ache and warm up in the most tender of ways.  
  
So corny but true.  
  
"Let's go. The faster we get our luggage and head to the hotel, the better," Rose said in a low voice only meant for our ears.  
  
I followed her, unsuccessfully trying to avert my eyes from Edward's back.  
  
He turned, his eyes searching behind him until they landed on mine.  
  
Yeah. With the way the sun was shining full on into those eyes?  
There was definitely no looking away now.  
  
"O.M.G. you're not even discrete about it," Alice murmured, sounding like she was holding back the giggles.  
  
Edward moved to walk towards me and seemed to barely catch himself on time.  
  
His angry eyes looked around us.  
  
I stared at him as I purposely maneuvered myself so that I'd end up walking right behind him.  
  
"Where is he?" Edward asked in a low, angry tone as soon as I was right next to him.  
  
"He got _held-up_ ," I said, before I could think.  
  
Then realized I wasn't really sorry for my honesty anyway.  
  
Edward growled next to me, the sound only loud enough for me to detect the rumble coming from his back.  
  
He still hadn't turned to me.  
  
That was probably a good thing. There was no telling what I'd do to that gorgeous face if I was forced to look at it right now.  
  
 _Then turn away, 'cause the view of his ass isn't helping, either._  
  
"Dude, I'm exhausted," Jessica whined, coming out of nowhere and throwing her weight on me.  
  
"I love you, too, Jess. Now get off," I said, pushing her back.  
  
She pouted, looking truly exhausted.  
  
Still, I was tired, too, and her ass weighed more than I wanted to currently carry.  
  
"Is our ride here?" Angela asked, looking at Alice.  
  
"Don't fucking tell me you rented another stretch limo," Edward warned, the older brother in him coming out full-force.  
  
I'm pathetic, I know, but fuck! It was hot.  
  
" _No_ , silly," Alice said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
Edward's shoulders lowered, his body relaxing.  
  
Silly man, indeed. He should've known better.  
  
"I had the same limo flown down here. Are you kidding me? I'm milking that baby for all it's worth.   
  
Might even export it back to the states, too," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively at Edward and walking away.  
"Alice!" Edward and Emmett snapped, their faces so red they looked like they were going to pop.  
  
Almost everyone else laughed, ignoring the argument sure to ensue between the siblings.  
  
"Hey, Bella," Mike said, taking me by surprise and throwing his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, trying to get him to get off as well.  
  
No luck.  
  
"Where's Scott? Isn't he supposed to be here?"  
  
Fuck.  
  
Knew that one was coming sooner or later.  
  
"He said he couldn't make it," I answered, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, stopping and turning to look at him.  
  
Mike finally took his arm off my shoulder, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah," he responded.  
  
Unconvincingly.  
  
I wiped my face clean of all expression. Something I'm not normally good at but there's something to be said for not having a choice.  
  
Mike smiled at me, seeming to let it go just like that. "Oh, well, we're finally here. _Rome_..."  
  
"Oh, no. Don't start with this again Mike!"  
  
"...the city of ancient enlightenment. Know what kind?"  
  
"Mike!" I laughed, trying to get him to let go of me since he'd dumped himself over me again.  
  
"Debauchery, Bella. _Debauchery_ ," Mike continued, looking fucking gleeful and hilarious.  
  
"Ok. Ok. I get it. You're excited to see all the naked statues of young boys," I joked, just as we caught up to the rest of the group.  
  
"I knew it, Mike," Ben said smirking.  
  
Everyone around us was cracking up at Mike's idiocy.  
  
Even Jessica.  
  
Come on, she knew it was standard by now.  
  
Edward, however, did not. His eyes were alarming as they landed on me and Mike.  
  
"The luggage should be in the limo by now. Come on, hurry, guys! I have a Colosseum I'd like to eye-rape!" Alice called, jogging ahead of us.  
  
My eyes didn't even leave Edward's. I was pushing on Mike, who was still clinging on and rambling.  
  
"Easy there, _Julia_!" Mike called after Alice. "What? You planning on recreating that orgy? 'Cause if so, I'm so fucking in! And so's Bella, right girl?"  
  
"Ok!" Emmett said loudly, coming out of nowhere and slapping both his hands on Mike's shoulders.  
  
Forcefully, he led Mike away. "I like you, man," Emmett said. "Therefore, I think we need to talk."  
  
Edward and Jasper's eyes followed and glared raw anger at Mike as Emmett walked off with him.  
  
I bit my lip, my brain buzzing with the knowledge that the Volturi were probably watching.  
  
I could literally feel their eyes on our backs.  
  
Maybe I was being paranoid.  
  
Doubt it.  
  
Either way, Edward and Jasper weren't being subtle in their possessiveness.  
  
Yes, it was hot, but definitely bad.  
  
Cunt-rag-extraordinaire was related to those fucks. They still thought Edward was with her.  
  
If they looked into me, I'm supposed to be with Scott.  
  
I froze, my eyes going wide.  
  
It took everyone else a few seconds before they noticed I wasn't following.  
  
I stared at the floor as a whisper went through my mind.  
  
More like a roar.  
  
A memory of something that Scott had said in passing a while ago.  
  
" _He wants me to inherit everything. Take control. But he wants it his way. Bella, once I take over that company, it isn't just an empire that comes with it."_  
  
" _What do you mean?"_  
  
" _My father has enemies. Strong enemies. People who hate him for actually having_ some _integrity."_  
" _Are you saying that some evil people wanted something from your dad?"_  
  
" _Yeah. They wanted the weapons. Every technological advance we've made. They want it for the obvious reason. And my father won't give them that."_  
  
" _Ok, now you're scaring me. Who are his enemies?"_  
  
" _Like I'd tell your curious mind the name. You'll run and Google that shit, babe. They're this Italian dynasty, if you will, and they're beyond what you would call dangerous. Let's leave it at that."_  
  
"Bella, what the fuck? People are watching!" Rose hissed, coming out of nowhere and stopping in front of me.  
  
I blinked, knowing she was right.  
  
Also knowing that something in my stomach had just fallen out and I couldn't make sense of it.  
  
Until my phone vibrated in my back pocket.  
  
My stomach sunk further.  
  
I looked up into Rose's curious eyes.  
  
Almost in slow motion, the world continued around us. I reached into my back pocket, my fingers numb as my mind raced.  
  
One look at my phone.  
  
One look at the unknown number.  
  
One second for me to instantly know something had gone horribly wrong.  
  
 _It's Smith. We have a problem. Get your asses to the hotel, stat. There was an attempt to kidnap your 'boyfriend'. - S._

* * *

  
  


BEFORE you kill me and rant about how I left it there...

Remember. I have an ETA.

Or an estimated one at least.

Hey, something is something and I'm working my ass of to get us to the sex chap.

Hopefully within the next 2-5 chaps.

Not telling you exactly, 'cause (a) I am not really sure yet, this plot has kind of taken on a speed and mind of its own, and (b) I'm wouldn't be the tease I'm known to be if I did know it and I told you.

I've already begun extensive prep for this chapter.

* Shamwow: check. Porn: check. Bullet: check. Batteries: check. Bottles of water: still have to buy. *

See? Only missing one thing off the list. Gonna go get it now. LOL

To all of the people who reviewed last chap, you guys are effing amazing. Thank you for liking my story and supporting me the whole way.

And for those who don't support me and left me negative reviews? Meh. It's all good. Your hating me inspires me to work harder, too ^_~

Drop me a line will ya? I love my reviews. I also value opinions. I only ask that they be polite.

Some people are incapable of that :/ But I FLUV the ones who are!

xoxo

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 


	18. Recruitment Phase Complete...

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Recruitment Phase Complete...**

**Destructive Phase Begun.**

" _Because this girl awoke a chaotic array of emotions in me, emotions I had never felt before._

_Bad emotions yes…but also the good ones._

_The ones that made me want to hang out with her, get to know her more, and just spend as much time as I could with her._

_These were truly dangerous waters I was suddenly treading."_

* * *

**(Oh, you had _no_ idea, Eddie. None.)**

* * *

**_Time: 7:06 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Leonardo Da Vinci Fiumicino Airport, Rome, Italy._**  
***BPOV  
  
 _Robot, bitch. Think robot. Face flat. Walk faster!_ I yelled at myself, trying with all my might to keep a calm facade when all I wanted to do was break into a run.  
  
"For God's sake, explain to me what's going on," Rose mumbled next to me, her voice barely loud enough for me to hear.  
  
Even that was dangerous. I knew that now.  
  
"They tried...to take Scott," I said carefully, trying to not be obvious in my paranoia.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
  
"Rose," I grumbled as best as I could while still trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Thankfully, she took the hint immediately, her face flattening into complete nonchalance. Everyone was clearly looking at us as we caught up.  
  
Edward's eyes, as always, were a hot, branding presence upon my back.  
  
I pretended I couldn't feel it. I pretended I couldn't feel anything but exhaustion as we made it through the retrieval of our luggage.  
  
Unfortunately, that in and of itself took fifteen minutes and by the time we were outside, waiting for the limo to pull up, I was an internal wreck.  
  
Rose had already made Alice aware of what awaited us back at the hotel. They both seemed so much calmer about this than I did. I was two seconds away from losing my fucking cool and it was apparently obvious.  
  
"What's going on, Bella?"  
  
I held back a groan, wondering how I was going to deal with Edward's nearness at that very moment.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, managing to sound confused even though I knew very well he could most likely sense my distress.  
  
I refused to turn and look at him.  
  
Couldn't.  
  
He always made me feel things that were considered wrong.  
  
Even though they felt so right.  
  
God damn it, I didn't even know if Scott was alright, now was definitely the wrong time to lose my hormonal shit over Edward.  
  
"You look...antsy," Edward murmured quietly.  
  
 _God, how hot is that? See how he pays attention?_  
  
 _Bitch, will you please? Not right now!_  
  
Help me, Lord; I was walking the fine line between sanity and a breakdown.  
  
"Just anxious to get back to the hotel," I answered honestly, knowing that lying too much would only make him more suspicious.  
  
For better or worse, the man was _in tune_ with my emotions. It was almost as if he could read my mind.  
  
Annoying.  
  
Inconvenient.  
  
And sure as hell dangerous right about then.  
  
I was saved from having to explain anymore as the very same limo that had carried us around in France pulled up to the curve.  
  
"Alice," I heard Emmett snap. "We rode this limo to the airport in _France._ That was almost three hours ago. Do you have any idea how much it costs per _hour_ to air transport a car this big, that fast?"  
  
"Duh. I paid for it with the AMEX. $1,542.00," Alice replied, not even glancing at her brothers.  
I could literally feel the fury coming off both of them.  
  
Considering that I was already nerve-fried scared, and utterly on the verge of a panic attack, I decided to ignore everything that was going on around me.  
  
Hell, I was the first one in the damned limo and once in there, I sat in the back next to the window. Rose immediately took the seat right next to me.  
  
I saw her exchange a tense look with Edward. One that clearly said, "I got here first."  
  
The look Edward sent her was very clear, too.  
  
For a moment, I felt like I was being fought over.  
  
Then, it didn't matter. Because no matter how much I tried to distract myself, my thoughts kept going back to Scott.  
  
In a few, I'd have to face him. I had no real clue as to what had really happened or how he was even doing.  
  
Barely thirty minutes ago, I'd been happily cheating on him.  
  
 _He's cheating on you, too._  
  
But was he really? I had no real proof. Even Edward had admitted that he had no concrete proof.  
  
He wouldn't tell me with who, either, which had me pissed the hell off.  
  
Was Scott innocent?  
  
Dear God, what if he was hurt during the attempted kidnapping?  
  
A 'subtle' pinch on my arm pulled me back to reality. At least enough for me to realize that I was the only one who was quiet. While everyone else around us talked excitedly, I had been just sitting there, mostly likely staring out the window with every emotion playing on my face.  
  
No. Scratch that. I definitely was. How did I know? Because when I caught sight of Edward, I realized I hadn't been the only silent one. He wasn't engaging with anyone, either.  
  
The only thing he was engaged in was staring at me. A deep, penetrating stare that had me guiltily looking away.  
  
My phone vibrated. It made my heart literally stop in my chest. I sent a silent prayer up to God that I was hiding my panic as I reached for my phone.  
  
 _I'm set up in the Villa. Find a way to switch rooms so that only the six of you come up here. Scott is being transported to a safe location.- S._  
  
It was enough to calm me.  
  
Somewhat.  
  
We still had to find a way to break it to our four friends that they wouldn't be staying in the expensive Villa Cupola with us.  
  
 _Got the other four the Imperial Suite. My boss isn't happy about the price tag. Smack them if they bitch about it. -S._  
  
I won't lie. The urge to laugh might have tickled me for a moment.  
  
Or two.  
  
That woman was, after all, something else.  
  
I forwarded the text messages to Alice and Rose then sat back to wait.  
  
At least I knew Scott was safe. If the U.S. Government was involved, then most likely, Scott would be under heavy protection now.  
  
He would be ok.  
  
Didn't change how shitty I felt. I wondered how he was.  
  
Knew that I had to talk to him, face to face, as soon as possible.  
  
As much as I obviously cared for him, I was in love with another man.  
  
Then again, was I really planning on laying that one on him right after he almost got kidnapped?  
  
 _Cruel bitch. Cruel. Even if he is seeing someone else... But I still say do it!_  
  
My God.  
  
I thought I'd definitely go insane before we got there. The ride was a grueling (yes, _grueling_ ) hour long. I stared out the window most of the time, watching how the streets of Rome zoomed past.  
  
Everybody stared in awe as we drove down _Via Aurelia_. I don't know why. For the first thirty or so minutes of that ride, the scenery consisted of mostly highway and farmland.  
  
That's it.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, the Italian countryside and sky were beautiful in their own right, I guess, but having lived most of my life in Pennsylvania, I was used to the 'wilderness'.  
  
That and I was slowly being driven mad by the seemingly unchanging landscape. When I saw the buildings outside the window begin to condense into city blocks, I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
In vain.  
  
We were only thirty minutes into the ride so far. Sure, sure, the architecture outside just begged to be drooled over, but I couldn't focus.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
And I told myself to snap out of it and fucking _engage_ but it was no use.  
  
I think a part of me was resigned to the fact that by now, Edward definitely knew something was wrong.  
Him and anyone else who bothered to pay close attention to me.  
  
One of the street signs caught my eye, making me look up. As we drove down _Piazza del Sant Uffizio,_ the huge columns to the left had all my attention.  
  
I'd never been here but I'd seen enough pictures.  
  
The walls of Vatican City were the only thing during that entire ride that managed to pull me out of my head.  
  
For all of the four seconds that I had the view.  
  
When I turned back, we were driving into a tunnel.  
  
A short one.  
  
I could see the light on the other side.  
  
Hah.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
I mean, I saw light, 'cause the sunlight was right there and what not, but you know what I fucking mean.  
I still had no idea what the hell laid ahead of us.  
  
And it hit me right then that Edward probably lived like this for years.  
  
Years.  
  
On edge and not knowing...  
  
 _Stop. Add his pain to it and you'll collapse. Trust me._  
  
For once, my inner voice was absolutely right...  
  
 _For once?_  
  
...and also not fucking helping the situation.  
  
It was past eight in the morning when we finally made the turn onto _Via Vittorio._  
  
The car slowed down and I noticed two things.  
  
One, when I looked up, I could see it.  
  
I could see the gorgeous dome that sat atop the hotel, overlooking the _Via Veneto_ and looking awe-inspiring from below.  
  
I'd seen the pictures.  
  
Had an idea of how much more amazing it was within.  
  
Knew the price tag per night on that fucker.  
  
Also knew that up there...fuck. Not only was everything going to the shits, how the fuck were we going to control Edward or Jasper when they realized we were pretty much involved now?  
  
 _Really_ involved.  
  
 _Don't think about that. Don't imagine what it entails._  
  
"I literally see the letters _C.I.A_ pouring out of your eyes. Stop that!" Alice whispered in my ear, snapping me violently out of it and making me realize that we were standing outside the limo.  
  
As in: I got out of the car.  
  
At least, I'm pretty sure I did. No one was stepping forward and claiming they'd carried me...  
What Alice had said suddenly made sense.  
  
I was losing it and it was obvious. Swallowing, I gave it all one forceful internal push. Just shoved everything into a tiny space inside me, resolved to make it through checking in.  
  
At least.  
  
Losing it would do no one any good.  
  
The thing is...the government was involved. And so was a big Italian mob family, because let's face it. They were. The little bit I'd read about them had proved to me one thing.  
  
These were people who dealt in death. Many, many versions of it.  
  
So excuse me if, for a moment in time, I was an inner wreck as I got lost in a world of endless scenarios and horrible _what-if's_.  
  
Angela got me steps into the lobby.  
  
Wrapped her hand around my arm.  
  
Led me a few steps away from everyone else.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, her dark brown eyes locked with mine.  
  
I did the one thing I'd never thought I'd easily do.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, looking her right in the eye. "Nothing more than the usual. Confused and heartbroken, that's all. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
What a nice mix of truth and lies.  
  
What a horrible person it should have made me.  
  
But I finally understood. For the first time, I came very close to fully forgiving Edward. Life had unwillingly put me in his shoes.  
  
There was no way I would have any of our other friend's dragged into this mess.  
  
None.  
  
It also meant, I realized as I walked away from Angela, that nothing less than utter hell could meet us upstairs.  
  
There were three hot tempered men.  
  
Jasper and Edward weren't very rationale when it came to our safety.  
  
I don't think Emmett would be if it came down to Rose's, as well.  
  
"Fuck my life, you know what's going to happen up there, right?" I whispered to Alice, already dreading that I could see the huge, reception desk.  
  
Saw Jason walking ahead, apparently checking into his own room.  
  
"I know. Just stay shut. We have to..." I began in a low whisper.  
  
"Mi scusi! Mi scusi! Ah, benvenuta Signorina Cullen!" _-Excuse me! Excuse me! Ah, Miss Cullen. Welcome!_ a man in a full blown black suit enthused, rushing forward to bow most gallantly in front of a very wide-eyed Alice.  
  
It was my turn to pinch her and remind her to play along.  
  
The men in our lives (forever too attentive, it seems) were already looking our way, confused frowns on their faces.  
  
Jasper freaked me out the most. It's like there was some type of super-computer inside his head and I could practically _see_ the information being processed behind his eyes.  
  
"E' cosi' bello averla finalmente qui!"- _It's so good to finally have you here!_ the man went on, snapping my attention back to him. "Sarebbe gentile da parte sua e dei suoi ospiti seguirmi da questa parte"- _If you and your guests would be so kind as to follow me this way..._  
  
See, here's where I expected a problem. But apparently Smith had thought of everything. As man number-one was busy hoarding us into a group, another just as impeccably dressed man had descended upon Mike, Jess, Angie, and Ben.  
  
Angela's eyes connected with mine.  
  
Always so astute, I could see the question still there.  
  
I avoided her stare.  
  
Didn't have a choice really. I barely had another second to blink and then we were being rushed through the lobby.  
  
I looked over my shoulder. Saw Edward exchanging a look with Jasper.  
  
Jasper looking at Emmett.  
  
Emmett looking at Edward.  
  
I bit my lip, knowing that in their own way, silent, mental communication was going on.  
  
Almost jumped out of my own skin when out of nowhere, Jasper caught up to us.  
  
I turned to look at Rose, who was walking towards my left.  
  
We were clearly afraid of the disaster about to happen next to me.  
  
No one said anything while we all continued to follow the man in front of us, but I could hear the unasked questions bouncing off the walls around us.  
  
The man ushering us stopped in front of an elevator that was already waiting for us.  
  
"Da qui potete andare direttamente alla vostra suite. Vi auguro una felice permanenza," _-This will take you straight up to your suite. Enjoy your stay,_ the man said; bowing deeply as we walked passed him.  
  
And then, we were inside.  
  
The elevator gave its first lurch and the barrage of questions began.  
  
"So...we're _all_ staying in that suite together?" Jasper asked, sarcasm dripping from his every word.  
  
"I wanted to be close to my brothers," Alice responded, not missing a beat.  
  
Jasper wasn't deterred.  
  
At all.  
  
"Understandable. Now I will ask you again, we're _all_ staying in there _together_?"  
  
Jesus, the man looked like he was two seconds away from going into hard-ass interrogation mode.  
  
"For some unfathomable reason, that is _truly_ beyond me, these two fuckers have taken a liking to you. They _like_ you. So yes, for the sake of their trip being a good one, I shall have to endure."  
  
Oh my fucking God, if you could only see the martyr-like, long-suffering expression the woman adorned on her face.  
  
Oscar worthy.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
This was indeed a fucked-up situation.  
  
I looked up at the numbers. Saw the number three go by. Wondered what force of nature could be held responsible for slowing down time when you really needed it to go fast.  
  
"When did you decide this?" Edward came out of nowhere.  
  
I could see Alice losing her patience.  
  
Still, through gritted teeth, she answered. "Yesterday. I called ahead and had us switched. The others got another suite."  
  
"You called ahead to have us all switched? Really? And who paid for that?" Jasper asked.  
  
We (as in, us girls) were pretty much all doing the same thing at that point.  
  
Praying.  
  
I could see Alice's face.  
  
Rose's.  
  
My own reflected on the elevator's mirrored walls.  
  
"Jasper, just do me a favor. Shut up. Shut the fuck up. All of you. Why? Because I fucking said so and because after what you've put me through, I GET to say so. Three more seconds and you can have your fucking heart attack all you want! _Sheesh_!" Alice went off, her voice rising in pitch as she got more and more worked-up.  
  
I fucking loved her.  
  
Just so we're clear.  
  
That was the last thought that went through my head before the doors slid open.  
  
The ding was expected.  
  
The interior was as well.  
  
But I'd rushed two steps out of that elevator when it became clear that not only was the Villa not exactly as it _should_ be, the movies were very much correct and the government owned too much shit.  
  
Mainly?  
  
Computers.  
  
Gadgets.  
  
Machines.  
  
A shitload more wires than I expected...  
  
"I fucking knew it!" Jasper barked behind me, making me jump.  
  
"Watch your tone with me, Whitlock, we have more pressing matters," Smith said, heels clicking as she come out of nowhere.  
  
And she wasn't stopping.  
  
No, she was walking.  
  
Towards me.  
  
Her glasses were off.  
  
Her dark eyes locked with mine.  
  
"Like fucking what? How dare you bring them into this?" Jasper yelled.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Don't forget I'm one of the people who helped put a stop on that termination order!" Smith yelled at Jasper.  
  
I heard Alice gasp. But it sounded far.  
  
All I could concentrate on was Smith.  
  
She came up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders.  
  
By now I knew.  
  
I knew that it was bad.  
  
"I need you to sit down," Smith went on, moving me towards one of the ornate chairs off to the right.  
  
"Wait! What?" I asked, trying to fight her hold.  
  
She had my ass on that chair in less than a second.  
  
"We were planning to sneak Scott out of Italy and into England. From there it would've been simple to get him home..."  
  
"Wait," I said again, feeling weak even though I was sitting.  
  
Again, she refused to listen. Smith just went on regardless of the fact that I was trying to beg her to stop.  
I couldn't hear what she had to say at that point.  
  
I couldn't deal with the guilt it would bring.  
  
But she said it anyway.  
  
"Bella, listen to me. You _need_ to understand. On the way to the exfiltration point, they got him. I don't know how they tracked the van, but they got him."  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 8:18 Am_**  
 ** _Location: Suite Villa La Cupola. The Westin Excelsior, Rome, Italy._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
Of course there were a million questions.  
  
A million emotions.  
  
But none mattered except one. The feeling that went through me the moment Smith said that to Bella.  
  
The look on her face.  
  
The look in her eyes...  
  
"How long, Smith?" Jasper growled, voicing one of the main questions going through our heads.  
  
When the hell did she let the girls in on it?  
  
Was it at the airport?  
  
Did it really matter?  
  
Bella's gorgeous eyes still held me prisoner. Was she even aware of the pain she was causing me with every flash of pain that went through those eyes?  
  
"Have you been able to track anything?" Alice asked, almost making me turn to her.  
  
Then again, I wasn't surprised. My sister was meddlesome by nature. I told you she'd get involved if given the chance.  
  
Again, didn't matter. The woman I love looked like her world had been shattered and she was barely holding it together.  
  
All because her _boyfriend_ had been taken by who I could only assume was the Volturi.  
  
 _Don't be an asshole. He's in real danger._  
  
But that was the problem, wasn't it? I _am_ an asshole and it took everything in me to stop myself from storming up to Bella and shaking her.  
  
What did this mean?  
  
What did that pain mean?  
  
 _Stop asking questions you already know the answer to._  
  
Smith hadn't answered Alice, yet. She was looking down at Bella like she was silently willing her to be strong.  
  
"Smith, you're not a fucking case officer. There's no way they're getting involved. Are you listening to me?" Jasper railed.  
  
Desperate for a distraction, I turned to Emmett.  
  
Saw him sitting on a chair on the left, head in his hands.  
  
Great. Fucking great.  
  
"No, Whitlock, you listen to me. You brought them all into this when all is said and done. These girls are capable of defending themselves and they can't do that if they're running blind. The Volturi just took Isabella Swan's boyfriend. Not only does that mean that she's in it, not just because of Cullen anymore, either, it also means that _we_ are willing to do whatever is necessary," Smith said, glaring over her shoulder at Jasper.  
  
Their power struggle sparked and snapped through the air.  
  
It's like most of us were just spectators. An audience in front of the stage, unable to speak up, only react.  
  
"You can't..." Jasper began, ripping his glasses off to glare at Smith.  
  
"We can and we will," Smith said her face hard as she let go of Bella's shoulders and turned to meet Jasper's stare head on. "The son of the primary weapons developer for our government has just been kidnapped by a foreign enemy. We can, and you better get used to the idea that we _will,_ do whatever is necessary. We know what they're after. And its power is close to atomic by nature, Whitlock."  
  
Pin drop silence.  
  
Well, that and the soft beep and whirl of the computers surrounding us.  
  
Funny, I'd just heard that and still, the only thing I could focus on was Bella.  
  
She was still sitting where Smith had left her. Eyes staring off into space. Hands clenched on her lap.  
The urge to go and comfort her was suffocating.  
  
Knowing _why_ I needed to go comfort her, even more so.  
  
"You can't be serious," Jasper protested.  
  
But it was weaker than I expected.  
  
Less confrontational.  
  
Weighed down.  
  
Almost as if he was entertaining the idea of giving in...  
  
"Now wait just a fucking second!" Emmett decided to finally speak up, his voice booming drastically through the domed room.  
  
I turned just in time to see him jump out of his seat.  
  
"I'm supposed to just be 'ok' with the fact that my sisters are getting involved? You think I'm going to just let you drag them or Rose into any _real_ danger?" he pretty much screamed, his face almost neon red.  
  
The end of his statement was followed by a small gasp that came from somewhere on the left.  
  
I ignored it.  
  
Turned and leveled a stare at Smith.  
  
"Ditto," I mumbled, my brow coming down.  
  
Smith merely smirked at us, looking over at an angry and resigned looking Jasper before turning back to us.  
  
"You. Don't. Have. Any. Choice," she said sweetly with a bright smile.  
  
"Excuse me?" Emmett and I snapped, sounding so much alike it was scary.  
  
Smith took a step towards us, that sweet smile still on her face.  
  
I recognized that look. Had seen it on Alice and Bella's faces too many times. Always right before they pissed me the fuck off.  
  
That smile was the smile of a woman in power.  
  
A woman who knew she was in full control.  
  
"You heard me, boy. You know damned well by now that I work for _your_ government. Want to try me? I'm on direct orders. And I have permission to do whatever is necessary. And regardless that the Volturi are one of this country's most affluent families, relations between the US and this country are too publicly tight for this government not to get involved. The orders come from both side. You're all staying here for now."  
  
"Are you really just a drone? What's with all this _we, our_? Fuck that. I'm telling _you_ right now that I'm grabbing all three of those girls and I'm dragging them out of here," Emmett returned, his voice dark.  
Smith's eyebrow twitched.  
  
I'd like to say she looked mad but that's not really the case. No. She looked...small house flashbacks.  
  
It's all I'm saying.  
  
"You know, you impudent man, I could have you kicked out of this country right now. You get in the way and they'll keep you in a cell, too. It'd be a shame to have to do that..." Smith said lightly, her eyes actually raking Emmett from head to toe.  
  
"I don't think so," Rosalie said out of nowhere, walking until she was in between Emmett and Smith.  
Five feet or so separated them from her. Rosalie stared straight at Smith first, her eyes hard. "I've got this," she said, turning and dismissing Smith just like that.  
  
Her eyes locked with Emmett's and I saw her inhale deeply before speaking.  
  
"Emmett. There's no going back. You guys were all willing to risk this. Well, here it is...Now I..I'm grateful you...care...that much...but there's no fucking way you're dragging any of us out of here. They'd have us before we got to the airport. They might not be able to spy on us in here, I hope, but outside is a whole different story. We're in it and it's about survival now. Get it?" she asked, her cheeks pink from the intensity of Emmett's stare.  
  
I turned from it, unable to focus on that.  
  
Shit, it was making _all_ of us uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says," I said, finally moving. I started storming towards Bella.  
  
The way she tensed was like a knife to the gut.  
  
Instead, I turned and headed straight for Alice.  
  
"We're leaving," I told her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"You heard Rose, we're not going anywhere," Bella said.  
  
I froze, teeth grinding and my hand tightening around Alice's arm to the point that she gasped.  
  
"I know why _you_ have a good reason to stay, and I won't try to force you," I grit out, every word harsh, scraping acid against my throat. "But that doesn't mean my sister has to stay."  
  
The whole room went quiet.  
  
The weight of Bella's stare was Atlas-worthy.  
  
I myself couldn't believe I said that last part. Couldn't believe what it insinuated.  
  
I wouldn't really leave without Bella. I knew deep down I wouldn't. But the jealousy was screeching and clawing through my veins and it was making me defensive.  
  
What was I supposed to say, really?  
  
Fine, I'll stay and watch my whole family go into danger to get back the man you _care_ so much for?  
  
Yeah. Fucking. Right.  
  
 _You're being a child!_  
  
"You're being a child," Bella said, and I kid you not, I jumped.  
  
"Like hell I am!" I snapped, turning on her.  
  
"Yes, you are. What part of 'they'll-have-us-before-we-make-it-to-the-airport' do you not understand? We don't have any choice but to go on the offensive."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself?" I asked, walking towards her. "These are people who _kill,_ Bella. Kill. What part of that don't _you_ understand?"  
  
"I understand it perfectly fine, Edward. My major's focus was on Criminal Behavior."  
  
And that froze me.  
  
Not only because I didn't know but because her brown eyes were level and calm as she said it.  
It confounded me enough to stop me for two seconds.  
  
Long enough for Alice to place her tiny hand on my shoulder and get my attention.  
  
"Listen to me," Alice said, her voice strong. "You guys started this, remember. We might not be government trained, but with enough information, we can at least defend ourselves..."  
  
"If the Volturi are watching us, _when_ do we get to leave the country, then?" I asked as calmly as I could, voicing one of my main concerns.  
  
We were supposed to stay here a week. What happened at the end of that?  
  
"Lucien Cox is on his way here as we speak. You guys need to stay, at least long enough for Bella to meet with her boyfriend's father. But waiting won't be enough to keep us safe. Nor to keep Scott alive and well if Lucien further denies the Volturi's demands," Smith answered before getting interrupted by Jasper.  
  
"Since the choice has been taken from me and the woman I love is going head-first into danger..." Jasper began.  
  
Alice gasped, narrowing an exasperated, teary-eyed glare at him. "You're such a lying _asshole_ ," she tearfully whispered, raising a hand and rubbing her forehead. "I told you not to say that!"  
  
"I say you come clean with all the details, Smith. What are the Volturi's demands?" Jasper continued, ignoring his own slip and giving Smith a hard, professional stare.  
  
One that was only ruined by the massive tick in his jaw.  
  
"I told you. It's powerful. Not an atomic weapon, per say, but..."  
  
"This country is one of the world's top nuclear fusion engineers. Explain to me why the Volturi need to go to such lengths to steal something like that from _us_ ," Jasper continued.  
  
How little he himself seemed to know was eye opening. For the first time, I really understood that there were levels.  
  
That Jasper had almost been turned against and killed for his involvement with Alice and me.  
  
"We don't suspect this government might be involved. They'd never just give the Volturi free reign over a weapon like that. This government's fusion program works too closely with other countries, including Switzerland. Stealing it from us is easier..."  
  
"But Lucien Cox works with our government. Didn't the Volturi think Lucien would get the government involved?" Emmett asked, his eyes darting between Smith and Jasper.  
  
"If the Volturi knew the government was involved, we would've been captured and killed minutes after leaving that plane," Jasper said, his tone hard.  
  
I clearly heard the sigh of relief that we collectively let out.  
  
Hearing that the Volturi were clueless to that one part was definitely a bonus.  
  
One big thing working in our favor.  
  
Hearing that they had the power to just grab a group of people and make them disappear, even on American-ally soil, was a whole different thing entirely.  
  
"Just like that? Wouldn't our government care that American citizens were killed by a mob family on Italian soil?" I asked, truly confused.  
  
"Not enough to start a war over it," Smith answered, her honesty brutal.  
  
"And the Italians?" I went on.  
  
"They need hard proof. Irrefutable. How do you think the heads of the Volturi family aren't in jail, yet? _Stealth_ is what they do."  
  
"What's the target, Smith?" Jasper asked.  
  
Smith stared into Jasper's eyes, her own dark. "We don't know, Whitlock. That's just it. We can only guess..."  
  
"Fuck," Jasper barked.  
  
I saw most of us jump and turn to him.  
  
"What?" was the collective question that rang out through the room.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"This is bullshit. You said we needed to be informed. Now you refuse to tell us something?" Rosalie asked, her arms crossed.  
  
"There are things we can't tell you. We don't have clearance," Jasper said.  
  
"You see?" Alice asked, her voice icy. "This is why I called him a liar. Because he fucking is."  
And she turned to walk away. Away from us, away from him. It looked like she was planning on heading deeper into the Villa.  
  
She never got the chance.  
  
Jasper grabbed a small, expensive statue of a rider on a horse that was sitting on a small table.  
  
And he fucking flung it.  
  
Straight at the wall.  
  
The expensive looking wall.  
  
The resulting shatter was like watching a miniature meteor impact.  
  
Everyone jumped at the sound of stone crashing.  
  
"I'm trying to fucking protect you!" Jasper roared right after. "Why can't you fucking understand that? It's not just the Volturi I have to protect you from; it's the fucking people I work for!"  
  
"Chill, bro. Whoa," Emmett said, walking up to Jasper and trying to put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Alice's eyes were wide and brimming with tears.. Still, not a single drop fell and behind it all I could see how mad she was.  
  
"You're all going to have to calm the fuck down," Smith snapped, looking down at her phone. "We need to go to the meet-up point."  
  
"Wait, who's coming?" I asked, already dreading her response.  
  
"My back-up. You fuckers are out of control. I had to call her in", Smith said, slowing sliding her phone back into her pocket.  
  
Oh, great.

* * *

 ** _Time: 9:17 AM_**  
 ** _Destination: Unknown._**  
  
The very limo my sister was busy spending a fortune lugging around had been converted into a mini-spy station.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
We'd gotten a new 'driver', too.  
  
A man Jasper recognized, if the look on his face was any indication.  
  
All of this making me wonder how we were going to hide from the others what was really going on.  
  
Then again, it didn't really matter. I was getting past the fucking point of caring about anything.  
  
Except one thing.  
  
She'd been crying.  
  
Bella had gone into the bathroom before we'd all left. Smith had left the Villa shortly after, telling us she'd meet us in the limo.  
  
And that we should all leave somewhat separately.  
  
It was the hardest thing I've ever done but Jasper and Emmett managed to pull me out of that Villa.  
  
We all met up downstairs, right outside the entrance.  
  
The moment the girls walked out into the bright sunlight, it was Bella who drew my eye.  
  
Her face was dry but her eyes said it all.  
  
I tried to stop the fury that lanced through me.  
  
I did.  
  
But it was boiling hot and irrational and it wasn't letting me think.  
  
The limo had pulled up and we'd all gone inside. Only to find Smith already in there, expensive glasses on her face. She sat amongst four laptops and several small communication devices, legs crossed.  
  
Calm expression on her face.  
  
Jasper looked uncomfortable and decidedly pissed off as he looked at Smith, then looked at Alice.  
  
I ignored that, unable to see the tension between my best-friend and my sister any longer.  
  
It reminded me too much of the unnecessary bullshit I was going through.  
  
I mean, really, what was the point anymore?  
  
 _You love her._  
  
 _And she was just crying over another man._  
  
 _Who's in danger? Have you stopped to think how'd she react if it was_ you _instead?_  
  
Of course I hadn't. And I knew the not-so-small-anymore asshole was right. Still, the jealous demon inside me roared.  
  
It wanted to be the sole owner of her affections. Reality be damned.  
  
I fought the urge to cup my head in my hands, struggling to make some sense of what was happening.  
  
But it was futile, I knew that. It always was when it came to Bella. There was no common sense or rationale. There was just pure, reckless, animal instinct.  
  
It made me pitiful, weak, and out of control.  
  
All things that were _dangerous_ if I planned on being useful and protecting both her and Alice.  
  
"So here's the plan," Smith finally said, looking up from the small tablet she'd been working on. She handed it to a stone-faced Jasper before leaning towards us. "The Volturi are watching you now. For two reasons. One is obvious, Edward here is supposed to be back in the states with his girlfriend. The other reason is even more dangerous. Scott's girlfriend is amongst us..."  
  
Was she trying to fucking kill me?  
  
"...and although that makes this more hazardous it also works to our advantage right now. It gives us the perfect opportunity to catch them off guard and confuse them long enough for the rest of the Black Ops to move in."  
  
"Black Ops?" Alice squeaked, her wide eyes falling on Jasper.  
  
He stared right back at her, his eyes angry and vulnerable.  
  
I swallowed heavily, leaning back in my seat and looking up at towards the sky.  
  
"So what exactly are we supposed to do to confuse them?" Rosalie asked, her eyes razor sharp.  
  
She was dangerous, that one. She'd been the only one keeping it mostly together throughout the entire shitty morning we'd had so far.  
  
"You're all going to go about this trip just like you did in France. Act as if nothing is wrong. Go out. We'll also be getting you into events where the Volturi's family will be. With their attention on you, Edward will openly seduce Bella."  
  
WHAT?  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
I turned my head, catching the scared look in Bella's eye.  
  
"You heard me," Smith said, eyebrow twitching as Jasper cursed under his breath.  
  
He was still engrossed in whatever he was reading in the tablet but something told me he'd been paying perfect attention to what was going on.  
  
I sucked in a breath, not enjoying the feeling coursing through me.  
  
Didn't like the idea of not having control.  
  
Of being a puppet.  
  
Did Smith not realize what a bad idea that was? Until we got Scott back, I couldn't even entertain the idea of talking with Bella.  
  
Of seeing where her emotions lay.  
  
I knew she cared for me. I knew that.  
  
Knew that physically speaking, I owned every inch of her.  
  
But emotionally, what was really going on inside her?  
  
Had she begun to love Scott?  
  
"I can't do this," I said, my eyes frozen on the floor.  
  
I wondered when I'd become emotionally bonded with Bella. I felt the shock that went through her just as clearly as if it had been my own.  
  
I wanted to claw at my own hair.  
  
"You have no choice. We know what we're doing. You have to trust us to keep you alive," Smith said, her tone all reasonable and shit.  
  
"You just said yourself that the government wouldn't really give two shits if we died..."  
  
Smith crossed her arms, her brow furrowing dangerously.  
  
"You do understand I have permission to make any one of you disappear, right? Like I said, we know what we're doing. And considering your file, Cullen, I expected you to be stronger than this."  
  
No she fucking didn't.  
  
I inhaled, fighting the urge to growl.  
  
"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, feeling the emotional ball inside me winding tighter and tighter.  
  
The limo came to a stop, making all of us freeze.  
  
"Come on," Smith said, moving towards the door. "We don't want to keep her waiting, I am not in the mood to hear her shit if we do," she grumbled, opening the door and stepping out.  
  
Jasper was right behind her, his voice aggravated. "Why are they sending _her_ specifically? Huh? You just had to request her? You know how she gets..."  
  
"Shut up. You think I want to subject myself to this shit? You brought this upon all of us!"  
  
I stepped out, surprised to see another smaller car waiting for us.  
  
The streets were unfamiliar but we were definitely not in the center of Rome anymore. The buildings here weren't as grand. There weren't as many people.  
  
"Get in," Smith said, yanking the door to the black mini-van open. "We have exactly ten minutes to be there."  
  
Apparently, wherever we were going, we couldn't just pull up in a stretch Hummer limousine.  
  
We all got in. I don't know if those fuckers did it on purpose or not but somehow, when I took the window seat in the back, Bella ended up having no choice but to sit next to me.  
  
Rosalie ended up seated next to her.  
  
I tensed, Bella's scent infiltrating me and making me feel things I couldn't deal with right then.  
  
The streets passed by the heavily tinted windows. No one said anything; the silence was tension filled to say the least.  
  
I clenched my jaw, mouthwatering and body aching as the heat of the woman next to me leaked into my skin.  
  
When Bella's small hand found my own and slowly slid into it, it took everything in me not to gasp out loud like a fool.  
  
My fingers, out of my control, locked immediately around her hand.  
  
Her skin was so fucking soft...  
  
Just like that, I wanted her.  
  
Furiously.  
  
Every breath sent a fresh pounding through my blood.  
  
Confused, I tried to wonder what it meant. What was she trying to tell me with the gesture?  
  
Everyone remained silent the rest of the ride. As much as it confused and played havoc on me, I couldn't bring myself to let her hand go.  
  
When she began tracing light circles on the back of my hand with her thumb, I allowed myself to momentarily believe that she was mine.  
  
Only mine.  
  
I grasped Bella's hand tighter, scared, pissed off, and utterly clueless as to what was coming next.  
  
That is, until we arrived at what looked like an old, abandoned warehouse.  
  
With a small radio tower coming out of it.  
  
There were no buildings here, only farmland.  
  
I don't know why but that's when it hit me with certain clarity.  
  
"It's Frazier, isn't it? That's who we're meeting up with," I said, breaking the silence for the first time.

* * *

 ** _Time: 9:40 AM_**  
 ** _Exact Location: Classified._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"It's Frazier, isn't it? That's who we're meeting up with."  
  
I let go of his hand as if I'd been burned.  
  
The others were almost all out of the car. The need to rush after them suffocated me.  
  
Because here I'd been, trying to console a man that was, in fact, an asshole.  
  
I mean, really. As much as I loved Edward, how dare he get so angry at me for caring about Scott and then expect me to be _understanding_ about how much he knew and hadn't told me?  
  
"Smart man," Smith called, also already outside.  
  
Rose exited next.  
  
I tried to follow her.  
  
Couldn't.  
  
A strong, electric arm snapped tight around my waist.  
  
Body almost convulsing from the shocks of heat, I whimpered as Edward roughly pulled me back.  
  
Straight onto his lap.  
  
My back collided with his chest.  
  
His hot breath was suddenly at my ear, shaking just as badly as the rest of him was.  
  
I closed my eyes, whimpering in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, the words harsh in my ear.  
  
Just like that, I melted into him. Almost curled into a little ball on his lap.  
  
"It's just driving me nuts," he whispered against my temple, the words a heavy, guilt-ridden confession.  
  
"I'd be really going insane if it was you," was all I could think to honestly whisper, knowing in my gut that if the roles were reversed, I'd probably be just as jealous as he was being.  
  
And I couldn't deny it. Seeing his jealousy was...reassuring.  
  
In its own way.  
  
Edward sagged underneath me. I turned and almost died at the look of relief on his face. His eyes were closed; his brow tense.  
  
Still, I could feel some calmness seep into him at my words.  
  
And God, he was so fucking beautiful. The daylight outside played against the white interior of the car and bounced onto his features, highlighting every heart breaking angle.  
  
Because he is. He's so beautiful that just looking at him breaks my heart.  
  
"Edward," I whispered, leaning forward. Warnings screeched at the back of my mind. Blunt accusations that flew, uncaring that they were hurting me. But I couldn't listen. As wrong as it was to Scott, I needed the man underneath me.  
  
I needed something as simple as a hug from him.  
  
Something as complicated as a kiss.  
  
And definitely everything that came after.  
  
"Kiss me," I said, my nose now rubbing against his.  
  
His eyes snapped open. Mesmerized, I watched how the light played with their depths. How his pupils expanded seconds before everything else disappeared and then there was only him.  
  
His lips. His skin. His delicious breath that I couldn't get enough of.  
  
I whimpered again, melting into the tenderness of that kiss. Edward was cradling me, his chest and arms actually shaking from the effort of holding back.  
  
His passion and his restraint were just what I needed. The fact that he knew that made me weaker and more aware of it.  
  
I think I was finally starting to be ok with that.  
  
"Fuck," Edward pulled back to whisper in that way that threatened me with dehydration.  
  
"Are two going to fuck each other in there? Is that the plan? Because if so, then you can deal with this woman when she gets here. I'm telling you all, damn it, I'm _not_ doing it. I'm not dealing with her if you piss her off. It annoys the fuck out of me to do so!" Smith rambled, appearing out of nowhere and scaring Edward and I apart.  
  
The glare Edward threw her made me giggle and for the first time all morning, I felt a little calmer.  
  
I knew what it meant.  
  
Unfortunately, I couldn't explore that right then.  
  
I exited the car, Edward's hand on my waist the entire time. The touch was light but I was grateful for it nonetheless. He seemed to be the only one with any real power over my emotions. He could throw me off balance more than anyone else on the planet.  
  
He could also calm me.  
  
Center me.  
  
Bring me back to the moment.  
  
Which wasn’t a good thing when the first sound that greeted me upon my return to reality was a loud engine.  
  
Followed by what sounded like tires screeching violent and hot against asphalt.  
  
I jumped.  
  
Right into Edward's arms.  
  
Yes, he took advantage and circled one arm around my waist, but who was I to complain? I was clinging to his neck like a child while I watched a black beast come out of nowhere.  
  
I recognized it as a Lamborghini even as it screeched down the road at speeds that made it nearly invincible.  
  
Another screech filled the air as the car went sharp left.  
  
I swear I saw the bottom of the car for a second as it flew right off the road and onto the dirt driveway leading towards us.  
  
The car came to a stop in as much a violent manner as it was being driven.  
  
Problem is, it was no longer on a concrete road.  
  
This was dirt.  
  
And it just flew at us.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"  
  
"FRAZIER!"  
  
I coughed, letting go of Edward and trying to hack out all the dirt I'd just inhaled.  
  
Everyone one else around me was doing the same.  
  
Fuck me, I hadn't even seen the wave of loose earth heading towards me. No, I hadn't seen it but I sure as hell inhaled most of it.  
  
The sound of the car turning off made me look back its way.  
  
Some of the dirt was still settling, falling slowly back to the ground. The black Lamborghini glinted brightly in the sun.  
  
When I heard the doors unlock, I swear I held my breath.  
  
Whoever was crazy enough to drive a car that expensive like that, sure as hell was dangerous.  
  
The door opened, rising up. I saw one red soled heel pop out, followed closely by an expensive looking and tailored pant leg, and I knew right then that this woman meant business.  
  
Driving a Lamborghini like a demon with Louboutins on her feet?  
  
I liked her already.  
  
That is, until she fully stepped out, her long, wavy strands shining in the sunlight.  
  
Because in that moment I could've sworn every one of the guys were looking at her. It was bad enough that Smith was fucking hot as hell, now this?  
  
"Do you know how expensive my jacket is? You owe me a new one, bitch," Smith complained, walking towards Frazier and shaking the dirt out of her short-length, straight hair.  
  
"Shut up. Don't start being extra with me, I'm really not in the mood right now. Whitlock, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know how much money we're already spending on this operation? Was it really necessary to break that fucking statue?" Frazier asked, her brow tense behind her large sunglasses.  
  
"Was it really necessary to tell her that?" Jasper hissed, his eyes glaring daggers at Smith.  
  
Smith just shrugged, giving him an 'eh, what are you gonna do?' kind of look.  
  
"Just shut up. All of you, inside. We have exactly seven hours to get this operation underway. Considering most of you are untrained, that's not a lot of time. I dare any of you to try my patience," Frazier said, straightening out her blazer as she walked towards the old, rundown warehouse.  
  
I finally looked at it.  
  
And immediately saw the big ass antenna tower sticking out of it.  
  
Umm...ok?  
  
We all exchanged looks. Ones that clearly said what we thought of this situation.  
  
"Are you sure you work with _normal_ people?" Emmett asked Jasper as we walked.  
  
"No. No one I work with is normal. I've been complaining about it for years," Jasper grumbled.  
  
I followed right behind him, eyes taking in the interior of the warehouse as we stepped inside. Several people were already there.  
  
Seeing that made me pause.  
  
A team of at least ten people ran back and forth, most setting up even more computers.  
  
Computers.  
  
Computers.  
  
"Seriously, what'd you guys do before the invention of a motherboard?" I asked, shaking my head at what I was seeing.  
  
"We suffered. Not that we still don't, but at least now it's a little more bearable," Jasper actually answered, his shoulder lifting in an adorable way.  
  
I didn't miss how Alice's eyes watched him.  
  
One woman stood in the middle of all the mayhem and she seemed to be the one in command. As we got closer, I could pick up that she was barking out orders in Italian.  
  
"Hey! Puoi fare attenzione? Questa macchina costa molto di piu' di quello che tu guadagni in un anno! Ay, questi ragazzi," _-Hey! Watch it, will you? That machine costs more than you make in a year! Ay, these people,_ the woman yelled, shaking her head in exasperation.  
  
"Ah, fuck. They called Sierminski in, too?" Jasper grumbled, looking so tired I felt bad for him.  
  
"Sierminski has been here in Italy for the last six months. She was coming in no matter what," Smith said.  
  
I wrapped my arms around myself, my brain hurting from the whirlwind of activity around me. I could actually feel myself start to choke on my own breath.  
  
My eyes darted back and forth and I almost felt my brain cave under the pressure...  
  
Then after one inhale, nothing.  
  
Nothing but the warmth of a very large hand wrapped around my shoulder.  
  
I didn't need to look to know who it was. I could feel and smell him, and the moment he pulled me into his side, I could only look up gratefully at him.  
  
Edward stared ahead, his jaw resembling tense, twitching stone.  
  
"Sierminski! Tell me you have good news for me," Frazier said, her heels clicking as she walked quickly.  
  
"Good news? Of course I do, who the fuck do you think I am? Last minute 'donations' have been made and the six of them have reserved V.I.P spots to tonight's gala at the St. Regis. All we need to do is brief, bug, and beautify these fuckers up. Now can someone explain to me why American civilians are involved?" Sierminski asked, looking back and forth between us.  
  
"Ok...wait a second. Can we back up? What gala are we talking about and _who’s_ going again?" Alice asked, waving her hands back and forth in front of her.  
  
"You are," three voices, all female, answered her at once.  
  
"And I still haven't received an answer to my question. Civilians," Sierminski said, her hand motioning towards us _civilians._  
  
"Later, Whitlock can fill you in on the details of his disgrace and the resulting hell it's caused," Frazier said while shaking her head.  
  
Sierminski looked around, her confused expression morphing into a smile once she saw Jasper. "Whitlock! It's been years. I'd ask how you are but your face says it all. Things got worse after the whole 'termination order' fiasco?" she asked, completely ignoring the small gasp that left Alice.  
  
I looked over at Jasper.  
  
Saw him wide eyed and shaking his head at Sierminski.  
  
As if that would do any good. Too late.  
  
We already knew.  
  
And Alice was seconds from blowing up on someone with questions, I could tell.  
  
The ladies in black (I'm not kidding) all began walking. I followed along, more than a little lost as to what was really going on with Jasper and those he worked for.  
  
Edward had let go of me the moment I began walking, a small squeeze promising his return. Two steps had him next to Jasper.  
  
I watched as they began talking to each other in low, tense whispers. It wasn't long before Emmett joined them.  
  
Obviously.  
  
And, oh, look. All of a sudden we were all in groups.  
  
Three girls.  
  
Three guys.  
  
Three women who worked for the CIA.  
  
There, I said.  
  
I had no choice but to accept the situation for what it was.  
  
Then again, no one had flashed me an official badge, yet, so I still had room for denial.  
  
A lot of good that did me.  
  
 _Do you not see the people in suits with the ton of equipment?_  
  
 _Shut it._  
  
" _Oy_!" Smith called, waving us over and looking annoyed at our slowness. "Get your asses over here. We have very little time to get you ready!"  
  
"Um," I said, stepping forward and raising my hand. "I gather that we're being sent to some type of gala, or what not. I'm also guessing the Volturi will be there. But what do we do about the rest of our friends? What do we tell them about Scott? And most importantly, how do we keep them out of this?" I rambled.  
  
"Scott's busy with his family. They already believe his father is here. His cell phone will be redirected permanently into his voicemail and the story is that he's currently in the process of buying a new one. Lucien Cox has allowed us to connect through his cell. Bella, you'll be receiving text 'from' Scott from his dad's cell," Frazier explained all business and shit while the rest of us looked on wide eyed.  
  
"Wasn't Lucien already here when Scott left us in Italy?"  
  
"He was but he left eighteen hours ago. He was in Lausanne, Switzerland. The jet carrying him should be arriving by early AM, probably around four. As for your friends," she continued, turning to accept a long, thin pointer from Sierminski. "For today, they're going to be given a tour 'exclusive' to those who stay in the Imperial Suite. When you do spend time with them, make sure to be careful with what you tell them. We'll brief you on how to answer their questions later on. Now, can we please move on? We have shit to do!" Frazier ordered, slamming the tip of the pointer against a white screen that seemed to have magically appeared behind her.  
  
The men running back and forth had rushed to set up several fold-up chairs in front of the screen. I exchanged another look with Alice.  
  
Looked around and saw everyone else taking a hesitant seat, as well.  
  
Before I could even blink, the screen behind Frazier flashed to life. "After looking into all of your files, we already know that all of you can speak Italian. But who here can speak it fluently? Comfortably?" she asked.  
  
My brow slammed down with indignation even as Alice called out, "Bella can."  
  
"I can, too," Edward's low voice reached my ears.  
  
"Update their files," Smith simply told one of the men near her. He ran to a computer and apparently proceeded to do just as she told him.  
  
As if the fact that they had files on us was no. Big. Fucking. Deal.  
  
 _Dicks._  
  
I'm not even going to try and hide my annoyance. I was many, many things but at the core of it all lay two fundamental building blocks.  
  
Stubbornness and rebelliousness.  
  
The idea of anyone keeping a file on me and who I am grated roughly against my chest.  
  
"Ok, please tell me you guys are paying close attention and that you've all somehow developed photogenic memory in the last hour."  
  
"Shut it, Frazier," Jasper grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
In response, Frazier slammed the pointer against the screen again. "You shut it, Whitlock. Until further notice, _I've_ been appointed handler of this entire op. Which means, for the first time in the ten years you've been with us, you really do answer to me," she said smiling brightly. She had this cute little beauty mark on her upper lip that stood out as she did so.  
  
Jasper groaned, completely oblivious to the shocked look Alice was giving him.  
  
Me, too. 'Cause it wasn't lost on me.  
  
Nope.  
  
 _Ten years? Ten?_  
  
Seriously.  
  
How old had Jasper been when he'd started working for the government?  
  
I didn't even get to finish that line of thought. A picture of a brunette had appeared on the screen. Side to side with it was the picture of a blond man with harsh, dead eyes.  
  
"This," Frazier said, pointing at the picture of the woman. "Is Arianna Volturi. She'll be your host at the gala tonight. And this man is Caius Volturi. One of the three men known as the heads of the family. Edward, Bella? These two will be your targets tonight. If you want to save Scott, you will get their attention. At any cost."  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 6:22 PM_**  
 ** _Destination: St. Regis Hotel, Via Vittorio Emanuele Orlando, 3, Rome, Italy._**  
  
" _Edward, Bella? These two will be your targets tonight. If you want to save Scott, you will get their attention. At any cost."_  
  
" _Bella, be careful of what you say, at all times unless you're absolutely sure you're alone...even be careful via text. Everything you say...lead them to believe you're all romantically involved. The point is to make this seem like you're nothing more than six, hormonal kids trying to party it up and have a good time. If they think you're distracted by that, they won't suspect we're here..."_  
  
I stared out the window.  
  
I was supposed to be seeing the outside.  
  
In reality, I did.  
  
But my brain was racing too fast to allow me to process the visions before me. There was too much going on, too much rushing back and forth...  
  
And the pain. The pain was still there, my most likely of friends.  
  
Because at least the pain was constant. It was always there.  
  
Other people I know on the other hand...  
  
I blinked, trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears that wanted to burst through.  
  
I had to hold them back.  
  
Had to.  
  
In the last seven hours or so, I'd done enough crying.  
  
Hidden.  
  
A bathroom break here.  
  
A cigarette break there.  
  
Pauses taken from the endless barrage of information and uncertainty that we were under.  
  
Each break, I cried.  
  
The first one was because of the guilt. Because of the fear.  
  
Because I'm pretty sure Scott didn't deserve what was happening to him.  
  
Then came the most bipolar motherfucker I know.  
  
Stupid asshole. Leading me to believe that I could lean on him but the moment I'm truly down he storms off in a jealous fit.  
  
Really. What was I supposed to do? It was three hours into our first 'briefing' and Sierminski broke the news to me that there was still no sign of Scott.  
  
Only more demands from the Volturi.  
  
Harsher demands.  
  
Something in my gut told me that fucking family did not treat their prisoners 'kindly'.  
  
Hell to the fuck no.  
  
Anyone willing to condone the sale of another human being was definitely willing to do anything.  
  
From what I had read and was learning, almost that entire family was involved in some way or form with the family 'businesses'.  
  
How the hell am I supposed to remain calm when all my brain can do at this point is envision Scott being hurt because his father continued to refuse the Volturi's demands?  
  
I'd stepped outside, claiming to need a cigarette.  
  
Alice and Rose knew not to follow me, they _knew_ me.  
  
But Edward didn't see that.  
  
He followed me. Found me outside, around the side of the warehouse.  
  
I'd been crying into my hands.  
  
Worried.  
  
Heard him and looked up. I'll never forget the look on his face.  
  
Ever.  
  
It was a cross between pain and sympathy.  
  
A heart tearing contradiction.  
  
Especially when he hugged me. Because I knew he was trying to help.  
  
Trying to be there for me.  
  
But I could feel him shutting himself away. Could feel it in how tense his shoulders were.  
  
How lose his arms hung around me.  
  
It broke my heart, bringing a fresh round of tears.  
  
I know Edward assumed they were for Scott.  
  
Stupid, immature, jealous asshole. Never even realized the tears were actually for him.  
  
The whole day went like that. Hot and cold. Hot and cold.  
  
It was eight hours of hell, the first five of which were filled with nothing but the mission.  
  
The more they explained it to me, the more nervous I got.  
  
The more nervous I got, the more upset I got, because let's face it, Scott was missing, Edward was being an asshole, and now I had to be seduced by him in public in order to draw the Volturi's eye.  
  
Can anyone say _what_?  
  
Of course, the more agitated Edward saw me, the worse he got.  
  
I could see it in his fucking eyes that he was assuming the worse.  
  
Not understanding the truth.  
  
Yes, I loved Scott but I wasn't _in_ love with him.  
  
I was only in love with one impossible, obstinate man that was making it impossible for me to want to even talk to him and explain.  
  
He was also making me want to drill a hole between his eyebrows, but that's beside the point.  
  
Damn it, I couldn't even be fully mad at him for it. As much as Edward was being a prick, I kind of understood.  
  
He was afraid I loved another man. His every instinct was telling him to protect himself.  
  
Problem is, what he thought was wrong and right now I was too stubborn to tell him.  
  
And Scott didn't deserve it. As much as I wanted to just _show_ Edward how much he meant to me once and for all, I couldn't do that to Scott.  
  
Hell, I couldn't do that to myself.  
  
Confessing to Edward that I loved him without him doing the same would hurt.  
  
Worse than what I was going through now.  
  
Alice told me I was a fool if I didn't at least suspect it by now.  
  
She didn't understand that I did, I just didn't want to have too much hope.  
  
Until the words were said...I'm not a mind reader. It's all I'm saying.  
  
Speaking of Alice...  
  
I turned, instantly uncomfortable at the sight that met me.  
  
Alice was sitting next to me, innocently enough. Body tense and eyes completely focused out the window. She was obviously trying to ignore the very thing that made me uncomfortable.  
  
The intensity of Jasper's stare.  
  
Because we were riding in the town car with him. All of us decked out and heading to some gala where criminals did their thing and showed off their money.  
  
A pretense at civility for most of them.  
  
Because of that, there was a twenty-two caliber strapped to my right thigh.  
  
Strapped to my left? A steel titanium blade, in a materially identical sheath. I didn't even dare touch the paper thin edge of that fucker when I first saw it. One look at the knife and I knew that it'd slice through flesh on contact.  
  
Aside from the weapons, there was a tiny microphone, the size of a cell's sim card, stuck right at the top of my right tit.  
  
It's wireless signal connected with the tiny, almost microscopic ear-piece sitting just inside my ear.  
  
I'd known the technology existed, but imagine being armed to the teeth, connected via wireless signal to a group of CIA agents, and dressed to the effing nines.  
  
And don't get me started on the fucking dress.  
  
My entire left side was exposed. I could feel the car's AC violating the _very_ visible flesh.  
  
I'd purposely left my hair down, the wavy strands falling thick to my waist. There still wasn't enough of it to cover the gap of skin my dress left open to the air.  
  
Back to the subject of flesh, it was Alice's that Jasper's eyes were currently glued to.  
  
Alice was so busy ignoring Jasper that she wasn't even noticing what she was doing.  
  
I think.  
  
Her legs were crossed, the gap in her dress exposing both of them. The slit ran all the way to the middle of her thigh. A spot that seemed to be a source of great fascination for Jasper.  
  
I swallowed heavily, turning away and wishing we were already there.  
  
As scary as facing the situation was, being within the tight confines of the car with two people _dying_ to fuck each other was infinitely worse.  
  
My phone beeped from within my clutch, giving me something else to focus on.  
  
I was grateful, trust me.  
  
Except then I saw who the text was from and what it said.  
  
 _My brother is two seconds away from pouncing on Rosalie. Car ride from hell. Distract me. - E._  
  
I bit my lip, caught between laughing hysterically and shouting in frustration.  
  
There he was again.  
  
Hot and cold.  
  
 _There's no way. I'm not fairing any better – B._  
  
Yeah, I did it on purpose. And it hit its mark.  
  
 _Please don't tell me things like that. I know damned well what that means. - E._  
  
This time a giggle did get out, causing Alice and Jasper to turn a curious eye on me.  
  
I looked away innocently, blatantly pretending I hadn't just been looking at my phone.  
  
The funny thing about Frazier's orders was the logic in them.  
  
Because we didn't have to do much pretending to come off exactly as she wanted us to. Six sexually frustrated young adults, pairs of us ready to jump each other.  
  
Sad, but true.  
  
"We're here," Jasper helpfully announced, even though the car had already begun to slow down in front of the hotel's entrance.  
  
I ignored the husky note in Jasper's voice, wondering just where his eyes currently were in relation to Alice's body.  
  
The moment the door was open, I was out of the car. My eyes took in the massive, gorgeous hotel in front of it.  
  
I could feel the eyes on me.  
  
I kid you not, I could feel them on the naked side of my waist.  
  
I turned, just in time to see Jasper stepping out of the car first.  
  
Like the perfect gentleman, he reached down and held his hand out to Alice.  
  
I not only saw her hesitation before taking it, I also saw the shiver that went through them both at first contact.  
  
I swallowed, feeling sorry for Alice and her part of the mission. It was just as bad as Rose's.  
  
Just as bad as mine.  
  
It'd been decided, by _fates_ more powerful than us _,_ that we would have to just swallow it and let ourselves be seduced.  
  
Because that's what this was.  
  
That's what awaited me in that hotel.  
  
Regardless of how 'make-believe' it should've been, there was no way in hell that it would be fake to any of us.  
  
Our emotions were too involved.  
  
Alice, Rose, and I had no choice but to sit back and let ourselves be seduced while doing some seducing of our own.  
  
How the fuck was that _not_ supposed to end bad?  
  
"Bella, can you hear me?"  
  
I struggled not to jump at the sudden voice in my ear. It was Jasper's, but I did everything in my power not to show that I heard.  
  
"Yes," I said as lowly as I could, wondering if he would be able to hear.  
  
"Good," Jasper said as we began walking towards the entrance. "You should have communication with Edward once inside..."  
  
"Jasper!"  
  
I did jump at that, but only because it was loud enough to be heard almost anywhere. Alice tried to make it sound like a giggle but there was no mistaking the panic in her tone.  
  
I turned, seeing what had her so worked up. Jasper had been hiding the fact that was talking to me by nuzzling her neck.  
  
Sneaky bastard.  
  
I fought the urge not to laugh.  
  
'Cause really, it wasn't funny. The closer we got inside the closer I got to my own version of hell.  
  
And I knew one thing for a fact. Once it came down to it, there was no way I was going to back down. I was too weary and sick of running away to do that. If Edward came at me with every raw ounce of male sexuality he had then damn it, my inner whore was coming out to play.  
  
That's what I feared.  
  
That's what was inevitable.  
  
That's what awaited me inside.  
  
"Bella, you're going to enter ahead of us. You need to find Edward. Or more exactly, let him find you. After that, just let it flow."  
  
He said it so calmly. So easily. So smoothly while he was still clearly nuzzling my flustered friend's neck.  
  
And by flustered I mean horny.  
  
I turned away from them a final time, leaving Alice on her own and braced myself as I entered the hotel's huge lobby.  
  
The overhead chandelier caught my attention. It glittered, just like everyone else in the lobby. I resisted the urge to look around me, waiting for some type of instruction as I walked by myself towards the hotels Ritz ballroom.  
  
I walked, eyes fixated ahead. Ignored any curious eyes that turned my way, making sure I walked into the ballroom confidently.  
  
I was supposed to be here to enjoy myself.  
  
I was in a fuck-hot dress.  
  
There was a sexy man probably looking equally as fuck-hot waiting for me somewhere.  
  
Even though adrenaline was tickling the edges of my synapses, I did my best to walk into that ball room like I owned the place and really didn't give a damn about it.  
  
It truly was eye-catching, with its high ceilings and the gorgeous murals painted on them. It wasn't overly big, just big enough to house about twenty tables set up around the sides of the dance floor.  
  
Still, I took this all in with only a part of my attention, since my eyes had already begun to slowly scan the people packed into the place.  
  
I briefly wondered if Jasper and Alice were behind me.  
  
Knew that didn't matter anymore. One thing had been made very clear, once the mission started, only single-mindedness would really help me out in the end.  
  
Keep my mind on its target.  
  
Wasn't hard, really. I was barely a few steps into the room when _his_ voice rang out _inside_ my ear.  
  
"Dear God...what the fuck are you wearing?"  
  
He snarled.  
  
Just thought that was worth mentioning.  
  
I inhaled shakily, looking around me as calmly as possible. "Edward," I mumbled in a low voice, careful to keep my lips as still as I could. "I didn't pick this out. They did. Where are you?"  
  
"Oy, you two," Frazier came in through the 'line', almost making me jump.  
  
Shit, the whole keep-your-reactions-to-yourself thing wasn't as simple as I fucking thought it would be.  
  
"Cullen, you need to catch Arianna's eye before you bee-line dick first towards Swan," Frazier continued, this time making it impossible for me to hold back.  
  
I sputtered, turning my head and pretending to cough as embarrassment and anger flooded through me.  
Why anger? Because, she was telling Edward to go on ahead and 'catch' another woman's eye.  
  
The blade on my thigh whispered to me, reminding me of its existence.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried very hard to ignore the fact that that was probably _the_ most psychotic thought I'd _ever_ had in my life.  
  
And that's saying something.  
  
"Swan, at the end of the ballroom, straight in front of you, is Caius. Just walk in front of him, girl, trust me that's all its going to take," Frazier went on, making me wonder just what kind of 'eyes' she had in the ballroom with us.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?" Edward snapped, making me feel just a little bit better.  
  
I wasn't the only one annoyed by this situation.  
  
"You've got your orders. Don't give me shit." And with that, she was out.  
  
I sighed. Swore I could hear Edward do the same. It took one more deep breath before I could turn and calmly start walking straight in front of me.  
  
That is, until Edward decided to start talking again.  
  
"Bella, seriously. For what it's worth, you do make one hell of an impression."  
  
"Edward," I mumbled disapprovingly, accepting a glass of wine from one of the passing waiters.  
  
My eyes scanned the bejeweled crowd  
.  
"That dress. The way it looks on you. It's killing me."  
  
I gulped down half the glass of wine.  
  
"Stop," I whispered, out of breath.  
  
Wishing I could reach into my ear and rip the tiny ear-piece out.  
  
My eyes looked over the crowd again.  
  
I won't lie. I was looking for him.  
  
Searching him out.  
  
Couldn't see Edward even though he could clearly see me.  
  
 _Shouldn't you be searching for the target?_  
  
 _I am,_ the fairy answered, swirling above my head and taking advantage of her invisibility.  
  
I tried to get my head back in the game.  
  
Failed.  
  
My skin erupted in goose bumps.  
  
It was all I could do to remain cool. Keep a hold of my glass.  
  
Which was empty now, by the way. Where was the waiter?  
  
 _Not a smart idea. You are on a mission._ Mission. _Clear head needed._  
  
Impossible.  
  
Not with those scourging eyes on me.  
  
Not with that hungry voice whispering into my ear.  
  
Literally.  
  
"The next guy that looks hungrily at your fucking waist gets his eyes ripped out. I take no responsibility..."  
  
I managed to replace my glass with another full one without showing any reaction to the sexy, crazy shit in my ear.  
  
 _You're not the only psychotic one._  
  
 _Duly noted._  
  
"Relax...this is supposed to be for you," I said, my eyes finally landing on a group of men all the way on the other side of the dance floor.  
  
"It _is_ for me," Edward growled, sounding so indignant it took everything in me not to visibly clench.  
  
As it is, I had to bite my lip against the wave of heat his voice attacked me with.  
  
I looked up, feeling my teeth slowly letting go of my bottom lip, and locked eyes with...  
  
 _Caius._  
  
"You got it. You got it, Swan. Now turn," Frazier ordered, scaring me out of it.  
  
I blinked slowly, and tried to pretend nothing was wrong as I did as she said.  
  
Could feel those lifeless eyes on me as I started walking back towards the front of the ball room.  
  
My eyes landed on the small bar they had set up next to the piano. Headed towards it, hearing Edward's low growl in my ear.  
  
"Frazier, just so we're clear. He doesn't stop looking at her like that and I'm killing him."  
  
It took all my concentration not to stumble. Edward was delusional and possibly out of control and he had God knows how many weapons on him, but Lord help me, the things he was saying were so hot.  
  
Never mind that they were being delivered via wireless signal straight into my ear canal. That was just the cherry on top of the sundae.  
  
And I was no longer making any sense.  
  
I stopped by the bar, wishing I had more control of myself and how hot Edward made me.  
  
What the hell was I supposed to do once he'd 'found' me?  
  
I ordered another glass of wine, anxious and trying my best to hide it. I could almost swear I felt Edward's stare getting closer but also knew better than to turn and look for it.  
  
He was supposed to find me.  
  
I accepted the wine from the waiter with a small thanks. Sipped on it and peeked over my shoulder as subtly as I could.  
  
My eyes landed on a gorgeous woman in a red dress.  
  
A _brunette_ I'd seen before.  
  
 _Arianna._  
  
 _No shit, Sherlock. Question is, what is she looking at?_  
  
But I knew.  
  
Those devious dark eyes were hot as they followed a target.  
  
The rage was instant.  
  
Raw.  
  
Primal.  
  
 _BITCH!_  
  
I was two seconds away from slamming my glass onto the bar top.  
  
The shards would be put to good use. I swear it.  
  
Because I didn't have to search out who it was that cunt was looking at to know.  
  
I inhaled, feeling my nostrils flare.  
  
My eyes almost rolled back.  
  
Everything in my body was screaming too loudly for me to even try to ignore.  
  
 _That bitch is staring at_ MY _man like that. Who the FUCK does she think she is and what the fuck are_ YOU _going to do about it?_ The fairy railed.  
  
My eyes snapped open, just in time to meet Arianna's stare. It was curious.  
  
Angry.  
  
Annoyed.  
  
I resisted the urge to smirk feeling another type of heat blossom on my back.  
  
Was I gloating?  
  
 _Meh,_ a little. Because he was there.  
  
That close...  
  
The tips of his fingers teased.  
  
Ghosted.  
  
Tickled my naked waist as they slowly made contact and began to move.  
  
I'd never felt anything like the jolt that went through me. A haze descended upon me, one that gnawed at my insides and demanded that I take.  
  
Claim.  
  
 _MINE._  
  
Oh, yeah, I was fucked.  
  
And it was about to get worse.  
  
Knowing that bitch's eyes were on us, I turned, my heart coming violently alive inside me.  
  
Grabbed Edward's collar.  
  
Saw his large pupils. Those eyes widen.  
  
I caught a one second glimpse of what he was wearing.  
  
One.  
  
The flood that came was enormous.  
  
I bit my lip, lost, and pulled Edward closer.  
  
Didn't even give him another moment to think before I pressed my lips hotly against his.  
  


* * *

 ** _Time: 6:42 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Ritz Ball Room, St. Regis Hotel. Via Vittorio Emanuele Orlando, 3, Rome, Italy._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
She really was killing me with that dress.  
  
I mean, seriously, who the hell did she think she was?  
  
Part of me wanted to strangle her for being so beautiful.  
  
The dominant side of me was already on its knees.  
  
I stormed towards Bella, infuriated by the many eyes that were feasting on _my_ property.  
  
Damn it, I would never survive going to the beach with her, if this was any indication.  
  
Everything in me was screaming at me to slow down. For the sake of our safety, to stick to the mission. But that motherfucker's eyes were still on her, too, and the urge to claim was strangling me.  
  
Bella was still standing by the bar, her back towards me. Every step that drew me closer only helped to enhance the vision before me.  
  
God-fucking- _damn_ , the girl looked breathtaking. That white dress clung to her body just right. The curve of her ass teased me. The skirt fell loosely right below it, highlighting just enough of her ass to have me fascinated.  
  
The massive amount of flesh exposed by the left side of her dress tormented...not just me.  
  
And that fucking killed me.  
  
The four straps wrapping around her did nothing to hide the curve of her waist and back, perfectly naked for _everyone_ to see.  
  
I stormed up to her, my eyes frozen on her skin...saw my fingers come up...  
  
I knew we had to take it slow.  
  
Knew it.  
  
Couldn't stop myself.  
  
Her skin was flawless. Tight.  
  
I bit my lip, sliding my fingers across her.  
  
Bella tensed.  
  
I don't even think she heard the gasp that left her.  
  
But that didn't matter. No.  
  
Because it was _her_ hand that shot out for me.  
  
Her eyes were volcanic in their fury when she turned.  
  
I didn't even have a chance to blink.  
  
I know the sound that left me was loud.  
  
Too loud.  
  
But the bartender and anyone else near us could go fuck themselves because there was nothing else I could do.  
  
Hot, searing lips were suddenly on mine and an even hotter tongue had slid possessively into my mouth.  
  
A tongue I was addicted to.  
  
Just like that.  
  
No warnings given.  
  
No questions asked.  
  
Just... _ungh._  
  
I moaned. Tightened my hold on her skin. Tilted my head. Let her in deeper.  
  
Felt everything.  
  
Bella had pulled me even closer. Our bodies pressed against each other, her tight abs pressing right where I needed her.  
  
My right hand had latched onto the edge of the bar, my fingers painful against the wood. Heard my knuckles crack behind the groans resonating in my ears.  
  
"What the fuck are you two doing?" Frazier practically screeched, effectively pulling us apart even though she wasn't really there.  
  
"Fuck," Bella gasped, her breath leaving her in harsh pants that continued assaulting my lips.  
  
I drank her air in, desperate for another taste of her.  
  
"You two are something else, you know that? This is supposed to be a slow seduction. _Slow_. What's next, raping each other on top of the bar?"  
  
"I'm thinking about it," I said in a low voice, eyeing Bella's lips hungrily.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Cullen. I get enough of that shit from Whitlock," Frazier snapped.  
  
Bella giggled, her mouth now pressed against my cheek.  
  
I knew exactly what we would look like to the outside world in that moment.  
  
Reveled in it.  
  
Because enough stupid motherfuckers had dared to visually eat up my woman.  
  
"Can you both please try and stick to the mission?"  
  
"Fine," I answered, jaw twitching. "But I demand a pay increase for this."  
  
"Boy, you're not getting paid for this!"  
  
"My point exactly," I said, smiling as Bella fell into a giggling fit against my chest.  
  
No one else was near enough to hear what I was really saying. I hugged Bella to me, smiling and knowing that we looked way too intimate already.  
  
At the same time, I didn't care.  
  
The point was to publicly declare to those assholes that I wasn't with their distant relative anymore.  
  
Observe as I drove said point home.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink, beautiful?" I murmured hotly, my fingers coming up and brushing her hair away from her shoulder.  
  
My eyes fixated on how her skin broke into goose bumps as I slid my hand possessively around her shoulder.  
  
Down her back.  
  
The shiver that went through her made me tighten. My dick ached like I'd just been lifting weights with it and even so it still couldn't loosen its _rigor mortis_ like state.  
  
Bella looked down at her glass, only just noticing that it was already empty.  
  
The way her little brow puckered in confusion was too adorable.  
  
I leaned in, not even thinking about what I was doing.  
  
All I knew was that she was too cute.  
  
So fucking cute I just wanted to take a bite out of her.  
  
And I did.  
  
"So fucking adorable," I mumbled, lightly nipping at her brow.  
  
Bella squeaked and fell into me, her hands tight around my biceps, her body shaking against mine.  
  
"No you didn't just..." she gasped breathlessly, the heat in her tone slapping me and confusing the fuck out of me.  
  
Most girls would've considered what I just did weird.  
  
Hell, I'd never done that to a woman before.  
  
Instead, Bella was looking absolutely, deliciously flustered.  
  
Red-haze horny and barely in control of herself.  
  
The midget was back. His head was up to my waist again.  
  
But only because the fucker was on his knees.  
  
Begging.  
  
Tempting me with the idea of whisking her away and renting a room somewhere in this hotel.  
  
There, I'd rip off that dress and...  
  
"Ho bisogno del drink piu'alcolico che avete, e ne ho bisogno subito, capito?" - _I need the strongest drink you have and I need it now, understand?_ Bella demanded, slapping her hand aggressively on the bar and catching the nearest bartender's attention.  
  
Hearing her sexy voice curving around those syllables broke me.  
  
I think I actually whimpered.  
  
Bella turned, her hand landing on my heaving chest.  
  
Her wide eyes were also on said chest but they didn't last there for long.  
  
Her lashes mesmerized me as she raked her eyes up towards my face.  
  
I sucked in a breath, praying for the strength I needed to ignore the midget's frantic pleas.  
  
 _Rooms. In this place. Get one. Drag her there. NOW!_  
  
 _WE'RE ON A MISSION, YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!_  
  
But, of course, he didn't care.  
  
Neither did my dick.  
  
Hell, Bella didn't seem to care, either. The girl's hand was rubbing small circles into my chest.  
  
The touch sizzled every nerve on its way to my brain.  
  
"Baby, you're killing me," I whispered, almost trembling from the amount of willpower I was exerting in order to just stay _still._  
  
Bella whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed.  
  
"I'm sending the other Cullen in to break you two up if I must," Frazier warned, reminding me ( _again_ )that she was listening in on us.  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Are you sure you can break him away from his current task?" I asked, annoyed as I watched Bella shakily pick up the drink the bartender had served her.  
  
I made a mental note to monitor her alcohol intake. I needed her sober in case there was trouble.  
Most importantly, in case I decided to drag her upstairs and...  
  
"His current 'task', as you call it, has broken momentarily away from him. Now ease off each other, will ya? I have another operative mingling with the Volturi and trying to get some idea of where Scott is."  
  
His name went over me like a bucket of ice water.  
  
Judging by the way Bella tensed, I wasn't the only one.  
  
"You have another spy inside their circle?" Bella whispered in a low voice.  
  
Watching her lose the light in her eyes was the equivalent of swallowing acid to my insides. Bella lost her happiness, I lost mine.  
  
That simple.  
  
That fucked up.  
  
"Yes. Now follow my orders, damn it. We need you two to talk to each other, _flirt_ , not start foreplay in front of all the innocent witnesses!"  
  
"Innocent?" I asked, trying to hide how I was feeling.  
  
Bella hadn't touched her drink again. She was looking at me.  
  
I couldn't meet her eyes. Was staring down at the bar top, but I could still feel her stare.  
  
I was still holding her around the waist, but it was different.  
  
Looser.  
  
I knew I couldn't let her go for the sake of appearances.  
  
Was surprised a part of me actually wanted to.  
  
It's not that I didn't want her near, it's that right then, I just couldn't stand it.  
  
My chest dried up, the organs inside me seeming to become nothing more than dirt.  
  
The anger that burned beneath that further incinerated what was left. I lowered my head, trying to hide the fact that I was slowly starting to lose my rationale.  
  
Let me make this clear.  
  
I _knew_ Bella felt something for me that was at the very least, a physical addiction. An attraction that went deep down to the most basic, chemical level.  
  
I also knew damned well that she had never had that with Scott.  
  
Not to that level.  
  
What I didn't know was how deep her affections actually went when it came to him. I knew they hadn't fucked...but how far had it gone?  
  
How much had Bella begun to feel?  
  
 _Simple. You win her back._  
  
Oh, yeah, simple. This wasn't about winning her back. I still very much owned most of her.  
  
Planned to own all of her.  
  
But until we got that fucker back, I couldn't sit her down and have a talk with her.  
  
Nor could I just lay claim even when she tempted me so. I couldn't.  
  
I didn't want to have to see her fucking guilt the next day.  
  
"Come," I said, grabbing her hand lightly. I needed to move away from the bar before the temptation of the alcohol got to me.  
  
I'd had three shots of Jack before coming. Anymore and I was asking for impediments.  
  
The infuriating girl next to me meant the world to me. I needed to be able to protect her.  
  
As we walked towards the table I knew we were going to be seated at, I saw Arianna Volturi again.  
The moment I registered it was her, I also registered that her eyes had _already_ been on me.  
  
There was something in her eyes that was definitely... _familiar._  
  
Psychotic.  
  
 _It seems it runs in the family._  
  
 _Shut up, I know._  
  
Bella growled next to me, surprising me and making me jump.  
  
Even worse?  
  
Her hand was back.  
  
On.  
  
Too low.  
  
Close...  
  
Damned shirt wasn't doing anything to deflect the intensity of her touch.  
  
"Damn it, Bella," I growled, knowing I had to fight the way my entire body wanted to jerk from the heat. "Move your hand higher."  
  
"No," Frazier barked, coming over the intercom. "Leave it right there. That's subtle seduction, not what you were doing before."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding?" I snapped, biting on my lip to hide how mad I was.  
  
My dick jerked, fighting my commands and trying to burst through my pants. The fucker was convinced he could do the impossible and stretch up towards her hand.  
  
 _It's on your belly button, asshole. It reaches._  
  
True...  
  
"Edward, relax. Please?" Bella asked, those wide doe-eyes focusing on me.  
  
I fought the urge to hyperventilate, feeling like I'd been injected with pheromone and it was quickly taking over my processes.  
  
We reached the table.  
  
It was still empty. The others were supposed to meet us here in a bit.  
  
Which was a problem. Yeah, there was a bunch of people mingling and dancing in the ballroom, but without someone in our immediate vicinity...Bella was in massive danger.  
  
And the Volturi didn't have shit on what was happening inside me.  
  
 _Why?_ I asked myself, turning to pull out Bella's chair. _Why am I losing control now?_  
  
But it was obvious, really. It was the same thing that pushed me over the edge every time.  
  
The idea of another man having _any_ part of Bella. Her affections. Her body.  
  
A glimpse of her naked flesh.  
  
 _They're all getting a hell of a lot more than just a glimpse._  
  
Yeah, the fucking dress was to blame, too.  
  
Bella's soft hand pushed back on my abs. I clenched my jaw, allowing her to turn me towards her.  
  
Again, those damned eyes pleaded with me.  
  
Shot straight through me and chained me to her.  
  
"You don't understand..." I began, trying to keep my voice low.  
  
My emotions under control.  
  
Bella's eyes were staring at something behind me.  
  
No, someone.  
  
I knew who, too.  
  
I can't lie and say that her jealousy didn't thrill me. Because it did. Not only did it thrill me, it centered me.  
  
Calmed me.  
  
That is, until Bella leaned closer. Her soft lips landed on my cheek, too close to my mouth.  
  
I sucked in a breath, trying to control the urge to pounce.  
  
She had to know how fucking much I loved when she lay claim on me. How much I lived to see that possessiveness from her.  
  
I hummed, fighting the urge to turn my head and devour her.  
  
Her breath ghosted across my cheek, enough of it leaking in through my parted lips. I sucked it all in, greedy for her.  
  
Desperate to just slam her on the table and dive between her thighs. My fucking mouth was watering at the thought of eating her...  
  
"I need your help," Bella whispered, pulling away from me slowly.  
  
I swallowed roughly, my saliva feeling like barbed wire as it slid down my throat. "To save him. I know," I said in a low voice, moving away from her and indicating that she should take a seat.  
  
Bella's jaw was clenched so tight I could see the tiny muscle in it jumping. Eyes downcast, she took her seat. Didn't look up as I took my own next to her.  
  
The silence between us was tense as two waiters rushed up to fill our glasses with wine.  
  
I sat back, placing a hand on the back of Bella's seat and staring out around the ballroom.  
  
Bella sipped from her glass next to me, making me take notice.  
  
I took miniscule sips from my own, more for the appearance than anything else.  
  
I was busy trying to find sign of either Jasper or Emmett when Bella moved in her seat.  
  
Her back came in contact with me, the skin soft as it yielded to my hand.  
  
I swallowed, trying to ignore how good it felt.  
  
How good the woman next to me felt.  
  
How utterly fucked up my current situation was.  
  
"I see Emmett," I said, finally catching sight of him walking towards us with Rosalie.  
  
A very flustered looking Rosalie, I might add.  
  
"Yeah?" Bella asked, her tone heavy. Angry. "Well, want to know what I see? A bitch who's itching to get slapped. Fucking cunt doesn't know I know her problem runs in her fucking family..."  
  
"God," I groaned, making her stop. Her wide eyes clashed with mine and I could tell that she had just caught onto her little ramble.  
  
Meanwhile, it was shredding me from the inside out. I didn't even dare move, afraid that my cock would brush against my pants and I'd come right there.  
  
"Sorry?" she whispered, looking like she truly meant it.  
  
"Don't be," I growled, meaning it. Her needing to own me, her jealousy of Arianna, they were the only two things keeping me sane.  
  
The chair next to Bella was pulled back.  
  
I looked up, grateful for the distraction. Saw Emmett, pulling out Rosalie's chair like the perfect gentlemen.  
  
She smiled at him sweetly but those eyes said it all.  
  
That woman was a viper. Seductive but dangerous and definitely ready to strike at any moment. Even beneath the nonchalant vale of gracefulness, it was visible.  
  
"Bella, remind me that I can't kill this asshole," Rosalie leaned in to say to Bella.  
  
"Emmett, what the fuck did you do?" Bella asked, only loud enough for our table to hear.  
  
"I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to," Emmett answered, somehow managing to control his voice level for once.  
  
"You asshole," Rosalie said, smiling at him like she was utterly endeared by him. Again, her eyes spoke of a much different story. "You had no fucking right to feel-up on me. You violated me."  
  
Emmett actually smiled at her and his eyes...damn it. Did I look that love struck when I looked at Bella?  
  
 _Pitiful, isn't it?_  
  
Dear Lord.  
  
"I did no such thing," Emmett said calmly. " _Your_ tongue was deep in _my_ mouth. I was merely playing along."  
  
Bella choked on her drink.  
  
Rosalie was still smiling somehow even though I could clearly hear her growling under her breath. "That was for appearances. Grabbing my ass and trying to go further is _not_ part of the deal..."  
  
Emmett just shrugged at her.  
  
Rosalie's hand closed around the butter knife in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, I was actually afraid for my brother's life.  
  
"I demand you two fucking step up once and for all and do your God-given job as my brothers," Alice hissed, appearing out of nowhere and sitting next to me.  
  
An amused and cocky looking Jasper slid into the seat next to her.  
  
"This fucker right here grabbed me," Alice continued, her face flat of all emotion.  
  
"We don't need to hear that, Sis," Emmett said.  
  
I nodded, unable to disagree.  
  
"You're useless. Both of you."  
  
"Ok, all of you, shut up. Shut up and pretend to like each other...I said fucking _like_ Whitlock. What the fuck is wrong for you?" Frazier hissed in our ears.  
  
"See what I mean?" Alice squeaked, her face red.  
  
I turned, pained at the fact that I couldn't offer my sister support.  
  
Nor could I be at the same table while that shit was happening.  
  
"I think I need to take a walk actually," I said, eyes momentarily locking with Bella's.  
  
Her eyes flashed, warning me not to do it.  
  
Frazier was doing the same. "Don't you dare. We need you in there. We're on a..."  
  
But then there was nothing.  
  
Thinking my ear piece had somehow, and _thankfully_ , given out, I shot out of my seat.  
  
I rushed, too fast for any of them to stop me. Didn't run, even though a weak part of me wanted to. I just put my legs to full advantage and got my ass out of that ballroom.  
  
Away from it all.  
  
Away from her.  
  
 _But not for long._  
  
Thankfully, I'd left Bella with the others. With them, I knew she had a better chance at being safe.  
  
With me? We all know the answer to that.  
  
I rushed passed the people in the lobby, feeling the suit crushing me and the need for air inflaming my airways. Before I knew it, I was outside, chest panting as I tried to get a hold of myself.  
  
There were too many violent emotions rolling through me.  
  
I felt dangerous. The lack of control I was experiencing was unprecedented. I could barely even stand straight let alone think.  
  
All because of her.  
  
Not the mission.  
  
Not the dangers of the Volturi.  
  
It. Was. All. _Her._ Fault!  
  
 _Hasn't it always been?_  
  
I'd started walking. Hadn't even realized it but was heading straight up _Largo Santa Susana_ towards _Via Leonida Bissolati._  
  
My thoughts raced. Shoulders hunched, I walked. Eyes fixated on the ground. Head fixated on something worse.  
  
It pissed me off that Bella had that kind of power over me.  
  
But even more than that, what pissed me off was the obvious.  
  
Not one woman had been able to even stir me in all the years that we'd been apart. No one had come close enough to chipping a tiny bit of the wall that was erected around me.  
  
A wall locking me in. A wall there because of her.  
  
How could I love her so much? How was it even possible for a man to be _that_ ensnared?  
  
And how the fuck couldn't she feel _exactly_ the same way?  
  
 _We can fix this. We can still make her ours._  
  
Not if that fucker got killed.  
  
Not if the Volturi ended his life.  
  
It might not be impossible but even so, Bella wouldn't be able to be with me following something like that.  
  
I just knew.  
  
It made me selfish. A monster of the highest degree. Because I felt sick at the idea of having to save the very man _my_ girl might be having feelings for.  
  
At the same time, I needed him to live for Bella's sake.  
  
Beneath all that, deep down in the small part of me that wasn't a prick, I couldn't stomach the idea of him getting killed, either.  
  
I hated him, yes.  
  
But I really didn't. He'd been good to Bella, I knew that. He might've ended up cheating on her, but at the end of the day, he had been a man denied a basic need.  
  
The few times I'd spoken to him, he'd seemed nice enough.  
  
Decent enough.  
  
So my hatred was nothing more than barely disguised jealousy.  
  
If you could even call it that.  
  
The entirety of my weakened mind-frame disgusted me. I was busy stomping my way onwards, fighting the rising fury within me.  
  
Didn't even notice I'd crossed several streets until my phone vibrated in my pocket effectively stopping me.  
  
I finally looked up, surprised that I'd made my way back to the Westin Excelsior.  
  
The need to get up to my room had me weary.  
  
Frustrated.  
  
My phone wouldn't stop vibrating in my pocket.  
  
I ignored it, rushing across the street and straight into the hotel. The checkered floors gleamed up at me as I walked through the lobby and straight for the elevator that led up to the villa.  
  
The thing seemed to never fail. It was waiting for me as soon as I pressed the button. I stepped inside, my ears registering the loud clicking of what sounded like heels behind me.  
  
I ignored that, too, and pressed the button to head up. Just as the elevator's doors were about to slide closed, tiny hands slammed into the edges, alerting the sensors.  
  
The doors moved back. Persephone straight out from Hades herself stormed in, a gorgeous vision in white.  
  
I froze, the anger on Bella's face mesmerizing.  
  
Her cheeks bloomed.  
  
Her pupils dilated.  
  
Her chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes spit pure fire at me as she turned and pressed the button to go up.  
  
As mad as she obviously was, Bella didn't say anything. Just stood there as the doors slid closed, her chest still heaving.  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," she snapped, pointing a finger at me. "I'll _deal_ with you when we get upstairs," she continued, her voice a tremulous but dangerous growl.  
  
I felt my brow tense, my brain going straight into 'what the fuck?' mode.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to understand where this was coming from.  
  
"I said shut up. You think you know everything right? Well, you fucking don't. Now shut up because so help me God, I am two seconds from causing you some severe pain you stupid, stubborn man!" Bella cried, her eyes looking up towards the sky.  
  
The unshed tears I saw in them froze me.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Bella rushed out, her feet stomping angrily across the floor.  
  
I followed her out, feeling myself teetering closer to the edge. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, unable to stop myself.  
  
"Me?" Bella snapped turning around and flinging her clutch.  
  
The sound of it landing on the floor echoed throughout the room.  
  
That and the sound of our heavy breaths.  
  
"Listen to me," I said as calmly as I could. I was already moving around her, my destination the door leading to my room.  
  
I knew I had to get away from her. Get inside that room and close the door. Do it before she pushed me to do something we'd both regret.  
  
"Just let it go. What reason do you have to be mad, anyway? All I did was leave. I wanted to be by myself..."  
  
"Oh?" Bella asked, her voice perfectly concerned.  
  
Against my will, I stopped.  
  
Didn't turn but curiosity had me sick and waiting to see what that little hellion would dare to spit out next.  
  
"You're such an idiot. You're willing to sabotage the mission and put all our lives in danger because you're selfish!"  
  
"You mean put Scott's life in danger! Admit it," I snapped.  
  
"Back to that again, are we?"  
  
"Look, I'm tired. I don't want to argue. I'm stressed the fuck out," I continued, already behind her and heading for the door.  
  
"You're tired? Oh, poor baby."  
  
"Don't fucking patronize me!" I growled, slamming the door open and storming in with every intention of slamming it shut.  
  
Bella was there in a flash, her small body shoving it wide open.  
  
I stormed further into the room, desperate to escape her as I felt my blood turn molten with every furious beat my heart gave.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Just fucking come out and say it! If you're going to make this situation harder for me by breaking my heart than at least be man enough to fucking tell me why!"  
  
"You know why!" I roared, kicking the chair near me. It flew away from the small desk it'd been in front of, crashing against another table by the wall.  
  
"Oh, so you want to throw shit? _You_ want to throw a fit?" Bella screamed, turning and flinging an identical chair that was behind her.  
  
It crashed into the wall, barely missing the small table by the bed.  
  
"I will fucking repeat myself, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed, my fists clenching at my sides.  
  
"How about you fucking tell me what's wrong with you?" she snapped, as always not knowing when to just let something go.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this shit. You're losing your mind because your boyfriend is in danger-"  
  
"There you go again with that shit. You know, I should just leave you like that. Miserable and angry and such a prick because of it that you can't even stand yourself. Because if you're that blind to believe what you believe than fuck you and you deserve to hurt, you bastard!" Bella yelled, her eyes watering.  
  
A tear slid down.  
  
It seemed to make her angrier.  
  
I was confused but behind it, something was stirring. "I deserve to hurt?" I asked, feeling my face go red. "How can you stand there, so fucking self-righteous, when it's been years and I never so much as kissed another woman."  
  
"So that's it, huh? You're angry because he was my boyfriend. You're angry because even though we never had sex, he still got to kiss me..."  
  
Bella had walked up to me, her fists tightly clenched at her sides.  
  
Mimicking my own.  
  
Big mistake for her because I was a confused, raging, jumble-fuck of a mess and her closeness only added to the chemical fuck-up.  
  
"What else did he get to do? I know he didn't fuck you but-"  
  
Her hand connected with my cheek so hard my vision went white.  
  
But it wasn't that that shocked me into stillness.  
  
It was the realization of what I'd just implied.  
  
The small sob I heard from Bella.  
  
"Bella," I whispered, blinking so I could see and reach out for her.  
  
"Are you really that jealous? What's wrong with you?" she whispered, stepping back away from me and hugging herself. "Do you have any idea what it was like? Seeing you with the perfect woman by your side and assuming the worse? Trying to move on with my life and being unable to do so? Do you have any idea how hard it is to kiss someone and want to feel something and feel nothing while assuming the person responsible is busy giving everything of himself to someone else?"  
  
"Bella, listen to me..."  
  
"No!" she snapped, her face red.  
  
My poor girl was shaking from head to toe. All the anger that had been searing my brain cells dissipated and all I wanted to do now was comfort her.  
  
Make her understand.  
  
But before I could say another word Bella said exactly what I needed to hear to fully return to reality.  
"I never loved Scott," she began, turning from me and oblivious to what was happening to me. "And that eats me up inside because he was good to me. You want to be a dick and get mad about that? Fine! But I have every right to worry about him even if I don't love him!"  
  
I stood there, feeling like my insides were melting from the relief.  
  
Bella turned, her face still so furious that I actually took a step back. "What the fuck makes you think that given the fact that I haven't been able to sleep with him I would still love him?" she asked.  
"It's not about you loving him. It's about how much you began to feel..."  
  
She didn't let me finish. Her eyes wide and incredulous, she stared at me like I'd grown a second head. "Of course I'd come to care for him, he's been with me for two years..."  
  
"And that's exactly what I mean!" I roared, losing it all over again.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Bella roared back, stomping her foot.  
  
What she said next would send the beast spiraling furiously out of his cage.  
  
The words would sear themselves into me for the rest of eternity.  
  
Even worse? They would cause a whirlwind that I very much doubted Bella would survive.  
  
"How the fuck do you think I could start to love him, or anyone for that matter?" Bella screamed, her face red. "Hell, I tried but I think even I knew it was futile. You asshole, how could I love anyone when I'm still _clearly_ in love with _you_!"

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chapter 18 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=6** ](http://bit.ly/MxByQf) [ **2** ](http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=62)

 


	19. Broken Headboard : Apocalypse One

  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 19**

 

**Broken Headboard : Apocalypse One**

 

**_Watch..._ **

**_As the beast roams,_ **

**_In its self-destructive...._ **

**_...catacomb._ **

   ** _Witness..._**

**_As the rage is released,_ **

**_Walls shaking from the screech,_ **

**_With every little tic...single-minded on that itch._ **

**\- “In a Moment of Time, I’m Overcome” Nyddi.**

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**_Time: 7:59 PM_**  
 ** _Place: Master Bedroom, Villa La Cuppola, The Westin Excelsior, Rome._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
“You asshole, how could I love anyone when I’m still _clearly_ in love with _you_!” **  
  
** _Oh. Holy. Shite._ **  
  
**Look at that, my subconscious was going German on me.  
  
For a moment, I even thought the world had actually stopped. That my perception had bent and destroyed itself in an effort to escape what I’d just done.  
  
Heavy breaths punctuated the air, warning of what was to come. **  
**  
Things had begun to unfold that would leave me no choice in the matter of how this turned out. **  
**  
But I hadn’t caught onto that.  
  
Yet.  
  
I had no idea what was coming. Only what I feared. Because I’d just bared to Edward the one truth that had come to rule the entirety of my existence.  
  
My thoughts raced, lying to me and making it seem as if minutes had passed.  
  
When in reality, it was only mere seconds.  
  
Mere seconds in which Edward and I stared at each other.  
  
Both wide eyed. **  
  
**Both shocked.  
  
Edward hadn’t said anything, yet. Another wave of anguish...of uncertainty went through me.  
  
Maybe that’s what distracted me. What froze me and made me unaware.  
  
I don’t know. All I do know is that the change in the air was instant.  
  
Volatile.  
  
My brain registered the thrumming, thumping vibration around me first. **  
  
**It was almost like an anvil that had begun to slam repeatedly in the background.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Ended up almost screeching. My entire body was propelled backwards right off my feet.  
  
I didn’t realize what was happening until I’d been moved away from where I’d been.  
  
Blinked. **  
  
**Saw the bed next to us.  
  
Something dug into my back.  
  
In a daze, I looked up. **  
  
**Edward was in front of me, hands tight around my waist.  
  
Lifting me.  
  
I looked into his eyes. Gasped at what I saw.  
  
Felt my ass touch the small desk that was behind me. The lamp on it fell right off, its death echoing loudly in the room. **  
  
**The paintings behind me dug painfully into my back.  
  
Edward sat me on the damned desk. **  
  
**Didn’t even give me another second to assimilate what he was doing. **  
  
**Just shoved my legs open, grabbed my waist roughly again, and dragged me right into him.  
  
Another gasp.  
  
Another breath.  
  
Then, his entire being expanding and engulfing my own.  
  
I latched onto what I could as Edward’s mouth took complete control of my own.  
  
I moaned, helpless as he brought me tight up against the very thing my body was screaming for. **  
  
**The feeling of his hands wrapped around my waist was too fucking perfect to fight.  
  
His tongue dove deep, obliterating everything that made me a functioning human. Animalistic, it seduced my own tongue until I was so hungry I could barely breathe.  
  
His fingers were rough against me.  
  
Harsh.  
  
The pressure coming off his fingertips alone was painful.  
  
I fucking loved it. **  
  
**I'd fucking _missed_ it so much.  
  
“Fuccckkk,” Edward snarled, pulling away and using his teeth to roughly take my bottom lip with it.  
  
His eyes locked with mine.  
  
Nothing was making sense anymore but I could clearly see the turbulence deep in those pupils.  
  
The storm that was screaming _my_ name.  
  
“Edward?” I asked, my voice small and breathless.  
  
“Do you have any idea...” he began, his voice painfully rough. “How...” but he couldn’t seem to finish. **  
  
**My eyes froze on his lips. **  
  
**On the way he licked them.  
  
I trembled, my hands tight around his blazer.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Edward growled, shaking his head and launching himself at me again.  
  
His lips hummed against mine. I whimpered, my hands coming up on their own.  
  
The line of his jaw delighted my fingertips. I moaned, caught in the gluttonous desire that was howling in me.  
  
The sound of his heavy breathing as he ripped himself away from me had me arching.  
  
Clawing.  
  
“ _God_ ,” Edward groaned viciously, his teeth landing on the skin of my neck.  
  
I moaned, head falling back as he took control of every nerve on my body, simply with his teeth and tongue. **  
  
**Every pass of either sent jolts of heat straight to my nipples. **  
  
** _Jesus_. **  
  
**Lower...  
  
“ _Bella_ ,” Edward moaned, his body desperate as he rocked into me.  
  
Oh, and that voice. That voice was adding to the need screaming off every damned pour on my body. **  
  
**I wanted his tongue on my tits. **  
  
**His teeth. **  
  
** _Uh, God, everything..._  
  
My back hit the paintings again.  
  
But I couldn’t give a fuck.  
  
Not with what my mind was fooling me into believing I was hearing.  
  
“Do you have any idea how much I fucking love you?” Edward rasped, his tongue too close to my ear. “How much I fucking _need_ you?”  
  
“Oh, God,” I gasped, everything in my body coming to a sudden halt.  
  
Time just...fucking...discombobulated...he...cause.... _oh. My. God._  
  
I think my vision might’ve blacked out for a bit. **  
  
**I couldn’t see anything.  
  
I could hardly think.  
  
Edward pulled back, his hips ruthless as they pushed his dick against me.  
  
“Did you hear me?” he growled, those frightening, beautiful eyes locked with mine. “I fucking love yo...”  
  
“I need you,” I whimpered, his words hitting me so hard I felt drugged.  
  
Weak.  
  
As if my life force was tied to his and if I wasn’t connected with him in the next few seconds I’d die.  
  
Everything else ceased to matter. **  
  
**Everything except him and the need I had for him to claim me, body and fucking soul.  
  
But Edward wasn’t getting that. **  
  
**No.  
  
Regardless of the fact that I was a trembling, twitching, undulating mess against him, he wasn’t ripping fabric, yet.  
  
Damn it, why was my dress still on me?  
  
“Look at me,” he commanded, his tone harsh.  
  
It’d fucking happened. I’d become so desperate that it’d turned me subservient.  
  
My eyes clashed with his.  
  
“I. Love. You.”  
  
I choked, still clinging to him.  
  
Horrified at the tears I could feel gathering.  
  
At the need that kept building.  
  
“I love you, too,” I heard myself brokenly whisper.  
  
The dam finally broke loose. I saw it happen in his eyes. The way he clutched me to him as his mouth took rough control of mine made another piece of me come loose.  
  
My brain was just starting to really register his words but my body had already been torn apart at the seams.  
  
The only thing keeping me together?  
  
Edward's desperate grip on my lower thighs.  
  
The way his hands rushed to lift my skirt. **  
  
**Even as my soul _finally_ caught on and threatened to just take off with the knowledge that he'd said he loved me, Edward managed to keep my body on a razors edge of physical need. **  
  
**Then again, I'd come to realize how dangerous one thing was tied with the other. **  
  
**I needed and loved him. **  
  
**Apparently, he felt the same way about me. **  
  
**Fuck. Me. **  
  
**Clumsy movements had flipped my skirt up to my thighs as Edward's tongue slid roughly against mine.  
  
The way his kissed me made it very clear what he was doing.  
  
Claiming.  
  
And grabbing.  
  
His hands slid up my legs, little moans leaving his mouth and combining with mine.  
  
His fingers trailed higher, tickling me through the thigh-highs and making me thrust against him...  
  
And they bumped into the straps on my thighs.  
  
Edward pulled away roughly, his chest heaving as he looked down at his hands.  
  
At the weapons strapped to each thigh, right above where the black thigh-highs I was wearing ended.  
  
I expected him to be shocked.   
  
Worried.  
  
Angry and distracted by the reminder of the danger we were in.  
  
Instead, I saw the most primal shiver I’d ever seen go through him.  
  
“Holy...fuck,” Edward gasped, everything about him trembling.  
  
Even his fingers as they closed harshly round my upper thighs.  
  
I welcomed the biting pain, watching with hooded eyes as Edward bit his lip.  
  
Inched my skirt higher.  
  
My head fell onto the wall, a moan ripping out of me at the thought of him finally seeing me.  
  
“Jesus,” Edward rasped, taking me by surprise when his right hand let go of my thigh.  
  
Only so that his finger could slip into the crisscrossed opening at the front of my thong.  
  
The one that left most of my pussy bare.  
  
“FUCK!” I cried, his fingers not even on my clit, yet.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Edward drawled, his fingers wrapping around the strings on my thong.  
  
I choked, knowing he was going to rip it but still taken by surprise at the sting the fabric left behind.  
  
At the violent, spasmodic throbbing that overtook my pussy once it was bare to his gaze.  
  
An agonized look took over Edward’s face.  
  
I felt myself gush.  
  
Heard myself whimper, the sound _very_ pathetic.  
  
The intensity in Edward’s eyes as he looked down at me had my clit extending.  
  
Throbbing and begging for his attention.  
  
Then his eyes slowly slid up to meet mine again. **  
  
**The contrast between the slits of his irises and the darkness of his pupils fascinated me.  
  
“I’m taking you this time. There’s nothing you can do about it,” he warned roughly.   
  
I trembled even more, unable to disagree.  
  
My hands were on his shoulders. There, they tightened around the material of his blazer until I swear I heard it start to rip.  
  
Edward’s fingers tickled the spot right above my clit.  
  
“Always so smooth. Fucking beautiful,” he whispered, his fingers almost reverent as he caressed me.  
  
Dear God, was I grateful for the wax I'd gotten days before.  
  
Even more so when Edward sucked in his bottom lip again. **  
  
**He was so hungry, I could fucking see it.  
  
Why wasn’t he touching me where I needed him?  
  
What on this God’s green Earth was he fucking waiting for?  
  
“Please,” I whimpered, thrusting my hips up. **  
  
**His finger slid against my clit with the movement.  
  
Just like that, I was right _there_.  
  
“Edward, _Oh fuck_ ,” I moaned, thrusting incoherently.  
  
Edward choked, his brow tensed and beautiful. **  
  
**His eyes almost black as he gave me what I wanted.  
  
Needed.  
  
His finger had barely begun to slide into me and already, my orgasm was trembling through my limbs.  
  
“ _Uhhh!_ God, _yessss_ ,” I moaned, ready to fall right over the edge. **  
  
**Thighs trembling and voice breaking as my body _begged_ for release. **  
  
**“Jesus Christ,” Edward whispered.  
  
Right before he pulled away. **  
  
**I almost screeched in frustration.  
  
Froze when my eyes landed on him and I saw what he was doing.  
  
I was trembling, hands gripping the edge of the desk. Eyes wide and chest heaving as I struggled to breathe passed the fact that Edward was ripping his belt off.  
  
What it meant went through me like a bolt of lightening.  
  
I mewled, thrusting towards him like the bitch in heat he turned me into, every bit of guilt and worry washing away under the barrage of horniness I was under.  
  
“Yes, girl. Just like that. You know that's how I love to fucking see you,” Edward growled, wrapping his hand around his cock.  
  
My eyes couldn’t leave the sight of it as he brought it out of his pants. **  
  
**I still couldn’t believe how just looking at it made my entire body hollow out.  
  
Edward’s free hand came up to caress my face even as he continued pumping his dick.  
  
I moaned again, eyes almost unwilling to let go of that mouth-watering visual as Edward tilted my head up so he could look at me.  
  
His thumb was loving as he traced the curve of my cheek. I waited breathlessly, watching as he leaned in closer.  
  
Greedily swallowed his moan as our lips met.  
  
“I fucking need you, Bella. You have no idea,” he groaned against my lips.  
  
I could tell he was still clearly thrusting into his hand.  
  
“Oh, God,” I whispered, eyes clenching shut. “I can’t...”  
  
I mewled when he lowered his hand, his fingers teasing my clit.   
  
“I love when you’re this fucking horny for me,” he whispered, that rough voice of his heating my blood.   
  
I barely registered the sounds of myself moaning. **  
  
**A complete fog had descended upon me. Red bled into the corners of my vision, the colors pulsating with every violent beat of my heart.  
  
Every inhale brought him deeper.  
  
Edward loved my scent but I don’t think he had any idea how much my body fucking loved his.  
  
Through the pumping of my blood, I heard Edward hum as he sucked on my bottom lip.  
  
His fingers swirled around the sensitive flesh of my pussy, spreading the wetness even more. **  
  
**My body throbbed painfully under his hand, ravenous and aching to feel him deep.  
  
I felt him shift.  
  
Move closer.  
  
The gasp that left me when I felt his dick on my mound was unbelievably loud in the room.  
  
His fingers slipped lower, one of them teasing my entrance.  
  
Little satisfied sounds kept leaving Edward as he rubbed the head of his cock right above my clit.  
  
So close, but again, not touching.  
  
My world condensed into flashes of white.   
  
I tugged, swallowing Edward’s kisses and pulling him even closer.  
  
We moaned, as always the sound perfect.  
  
Heady.  
  
Edward’s fingers finally slid in at the same time he thrust right against my clit.  
  
I broke away, nearly hyperventilating and trying to find enough air with which to beg.  
  
Yes, _BEG._  
  
Nothing mattered anymore, nothing. Nothing except...  
  
Edward’s finger slid out before sliding roughly back in.  
  
“I fucking love every inch of you. Do you know what it does to me to be able to finally tell you that?” Edward groaned, pulling away from me.  
  
Giving me room to see his eyes.  
  
See how much he meant it. **  
  
**The relief, adoration, and need in them.  
  
It stole my breath. **  
  
**Left me hanging on that cliff right before darkness. **  
  
**Surely my body couldn’t withstand this kind of overload?  
  
Another thrust.  
  
Another shift.  
  
My eyes were torn from his. Without consent, my brain zoomed in on what his dick looked like, thrusting slowly against my clit as his other hand fucked me.  
  
Just as slow.  
  
Just as torturous...  
  
“Please,” I finally managed to whisper, my legs trembling.  
  
I would never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ in a million fucking lives stop loving the sound of Edward moaning.   
  
“Fuck, baby,” he gasped, rotating his hips. The sight of his hand pleasuring his dick while he thrust against me was too much.  
  
Too fucking much...  
  
“Edward,” I pleaded, really wishing I could regain control of my vocal chords so I could yell at him.  
  
What the fuck was wrong with him?  
  
 _What the fuck is he waiting for?_  
  
Clearly, I'd spoken out loud because Edward chuckled, the sound making me choke on a gasp.  
  
“You’re so fucking tight,” Edward growled, another finger finally joining in and adding to the hell I was under. “That’s what the fuck I’m waiting for... _fuck._ Have to get..."  
  
“I don’t care,” I whined, grabbing hold of his neck and bringing him closer.  
  
Feelings of DéjàVu were joining into the mix. The memories combined were too much.  
  
“I do,” Edward groaned roughly, his eyes stern.  
  
The combination only pushed me that much closer to an edge my pussy refused to fall off of.  
  
Unless it was around his cock.  
  
“Edwar-”  
  
“No, baby. You’re going to be a good girl for once and just let me fucking stretch you out,” he commanded through gritted teeth, his thumb swirling around the head of his cock as he continued to move against me.  
  
I finally lost it. My strung out and too tight body just gave out on me.  
  
Exploded into a multi-colored dust storm that raged quickly into a tornado.  
  
“God,” Edward whispered, his dick throbbing against me.  
  
Pushing into my clit.  
  
Sending me further into oblivion.  
  
His fingers were agonizing and relief-inducing all at once as my walls fell tight around them.  
  
I felt the moment Edward’s pre-cum leaked out onto me. The heat of it, the way Edward moaned, purposely rubbing it in...  
  
“Jesus,” I rasped, barely coming off my orgasm and already primed for the next one.  
  
Didn’t help that Edward’s fingers were almost brutal as they stretched me out.  
  
It felt so good.  
  
It still wasn’t enough.  
  
“Just fuck me already,” I demanded angrily, my voice hoarse.  
  
Edward growled, pulling me almost off the desk.  
  
A violent jerk went through us both as the head of his dick came in contact with me.  
  
I kid you not, with one violent throb, my pussy tried to swallow it whole.  
  
Then, it didn’t matter. The moment I felt the tip of him slip inside, everything exploded around me all over again.  
  
I arched into him; held on, head falling back as his name left my mouth in high pitched whimpers and a pleasure bomb went off inside my being.  
  
“Oh, fuck. Baby, Bella. Wait... _God_!” Edward moaned, thrusting fully into me as I started coming violently around him.  
  
My voice screeched to a halt in my throat as wave after wave of relief went through me, this orgasm twice as intense as the one I’d had seconds earlier.  
  
Edward slammed me hard into the wall, his hips brutal. **  
  
**One hand held my hips still for his pounding cock. The other slammed into the frame behind my head, clearly breaking it. **  
  
**“Fuck, feel you...everything...come around me, fuck. Just like that girl. Shit baby, I can’t. I...” **  
  
**The desk shook roughly, groaning and slamming repeatedly into the wall, no doubt chipping the paint.  
  
I clung to Edward, my pussy still trapped in the most vicious orgasm I’d ever had. His words choked me, making the pleasure almost unbearable, but the moment I felt him start to...  
  
I think I whimpered I loved him.   
  
I know I sure as hell meant to scream it. **  
  
**But there was no way to do so through the short-circuiting waves of pleasure firing off between my synapses.  
  
Edward growled so loudly it almost pierced the haze I was under and frightened me. **  
  
**Underneath that growl, I think I heard him say he loved me, too.  
  
Fuck. I must have.  
  
Another rush went through me. My pussy attempted a complete shut down, desperately milking the pulsating organ inside her.  
  
I tried to keep my eyes on his face. On how beautiful he was.  
  
Fuck, I’d missed him, _this_ , so much...  
  
My head slammed into the paintings.   
  
I couldn’t even feel it.  
  
Edward was still roughly slamming into me, his head thrown back now as the most feral sounds I’d ever heard left him.  
  
I could feel his agony. Feel his limb-numbing relief. I could feel everything he felt as it shot out of him and into me.  
  
For a second I very much feared the possibility of having a heart attack.  
  
My limbs felt dangerously numb and I could hear nothing but the rushing in my veins.  
  
Blackness greeted me. A blackness in which I could hear my own pants and breaths.  
  
Could feel as Edward groaned deep in his chest, his body collapsing almost on top of mine.  
  
It took one throb on my part for me to notice what was very obvious.  
  
I was dripping cum. **  
  
**As in _dripping._  
  
All around Edward’s dick.  
  
Edward’s still extremely _hard_ dick.  
  
 _Oh, holy mother of Jesus, and all the saints above!_  
  
I gasped, feeling Edward slide out of me.  
  
Opening my eyes, I confirmed what my pussy had accurately felt.   
  
The man’s dick was a glistening, swollen rod. One that was still throbbing towards me.  
  
I gaped.  
  
Mouth watered.  
  
My pussy ached like hell and yet...the hunger was back and gnawing worse than ever.  
  
Edward was panting as he stared at it. Rough movements had his blazer off.  
  
The shirt came next.  
  
I whimpered, wondering how many times he would reduce me to this before the night was through.  
  
He was fully naked by the time he started stalking back towards a gaping, panting me.  
  
Remember when I’d said he’d gotten BIGGER over the years?  
  
Uh-huh...those abs looked mountain-worthy.  
  
Please don’t get me started on the arms, chest, shoulder, or thighs.  
  
And the rest?  
  
 _OMFASSHJSGGFJD!_  
  
Yeah.  
  
Edward’s cock bobbed up and down, the erection looking painful even though he’d just come, _massively_ , a minute prior.  
  
I could feel the slight sting between my hips.   
  
Couldn’t bring myself to care.  
  
I sat up, ready to rip my own dress off when something on Edward’s chest caught my eye.  
  
The mic. **  
  
**The tiny mic.  
  
The one feeding a fucking signal back to the ops!  
  
“Edward,” I squeaked, pointing at his chest as my other hand ripped the top of my dress down, making my tits bounce free.  
  
Edward groaned in front of me.  
  
I wasn’t paying attention. All I could see was the tiny mic still stuck to my tit and...  
  
Edward suddenly there. Naked, fucking glorious, and ripping the mic right off my tit.  
  
“Doesn’t matter now,” he growled, squeezing down on the thing and pulverizing it in his fist. “Either way, I’m still not done with you.”  
  
I gaped, motherfuckers. What else could I do?  
  
“Edward!” I cried, finding myself lifted right off the desk.  
  
The air suddenly whooshed by me, slapping me with another moment of DéjàVu, seconds before I felt my body land on the bed.  
  
Which bounced all around me.  
  
I looked down at myself, saw the tits still bouncing, too.  
  
Opened my mouth to say I don’t know what...  
  
Edward latched onto my upper thighs.  
  
My body slammed right back onto the bed as he roughly pulled me to the edge.  
  
As soon as I was there, legs spread like the hussy I am, I looked up.  
  
Only to catch sight of Edward, sexy, naked...dick so hard...fuck... _he’s right there..._  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” Edward purred, nuzzling my clit.   
  
I trembled, feeling his breath tickling me.  
  
“Fuck, look at you,” Edward whispered, moving back.  
  
Spreading my lips.  
  
I throbbed, feeling the gush.  
  
“Shit girl. You have no idea what that does to me,” Edward continued, his free hand back at his cock. “Just looking at you...fuck, you’re dripping _my_ cum...”  
  
And he leaned in, giving my clit one thorough, sensuous lick.  
  
I gasped, almost incoherent as need pressed in on my brain again.  
  
Edward had pulled back to look at me.  
  
Spread my legs wider.  
  
Harshly.  
  
I would’ve been highly annoyed if I hadn’t been flexible.  
  
The look on his face as he lowered himself back down towards me almost made me come.  
  
I could feel his cum and my own wetness leaking down the slit of my ass.  
  
Wetting the sheets.  
  
“Fuck,” Edward chuckled, that half-smile, so close to my pussy, dangerous to my health. **  
  
**“It really is turning me on seeing you like that...and the way we fucking taste,” he murmured, sucking lightly on my distended clit.  
  
I jerked, clawing at the sheets.   
  
Felt trapped as he began lusciously licking me.   
  
Every inch of me.  
  
My clit, my lips...his tongue dove deep into my entrance making me groan.  
  
Then, it slid even lower, licking up everything in its path and not stopping.  
  
I almost jumped off the bed, the feeling of his tongue _there_ , where nothing had been before...  
  
“Edward,” I gasped, chest heaving and brain disbelieving of how _good_ it felt.  
  
“Mmm...like that, don’t you my little whore?” Edward asked, his voice heavy with sex, shocking me even more. “God, I'm so fucking horny for you. Can you even imagine what I want to do to you?”  
  
His tongue passed by my clit. Mixed with his words.  
  
Suddenly, I was clawing painfully at his hair and grinding myself into him.  
  
Edward sucked hard on my clit, his cheeks hollowing out. “Fuck, you are my little cock whore. _Only_ mine. Aren’t you, baby?” he asked, locking eyes with me while swirling his tongue around my clit.  
  
I nodded my head, moaning and shaking at a cellular level. The mass my body consisted of felt dangerously unstable.   
  
Something had to be wrong.  
  
Surely my nerves couldn’t survive this?  
  
The beast between my legs growled as his teeth came down on my clit.  
  
Right as his fingers slammed in.  
  
“FUCK!” I screamed, my body arching dangerously. My head falling back.  
  
The loss of my vision was instantaneous.  
  
The pleasure that began rippling through me was a whole other story. I could hear my loud moans as lightening bounced off my veins and into my heart.   
  
My poor, over-abused heart.  
  
Edward was moaning, sucking, fucking me ruthlessly with his fingers, simultaneously pulling away just enough to nuzzle my pussy with that fuck-hot face, and whispering things to me that I couldn’t really hear but trust me I could fucking _feel._  
  
My orgasm spiraled through, obliterating anything and everything until I thought my soul was going to be flung from my body.  
  
Tiny gasps were the only sounds I was capable of making as my body locked up.   
  
Someway, somehow, the man had just made me come harder than he had, yet.   
  
And each one was getting more painful.  
  
Way more addictive.  
  
I think I heaved like a woman almost drowned when I finally came out of it.  
  
I was already out of my dress.  
  
That’s it.  
  
The heels and the thigh-highs were still there.  
  
The weapons, as well. I was starting to wonder what had happened with the old Edward, the one who’d flipped out at the mere idea of me having a gun...when I saw him.  
  
Kneeling on the bed before me with a God given face that was twisted with hunger.  
  
His sexy fist flexed, squeezing at his swollen cock as he ate me up with his eyes.  
  
The V of his pelvic bone caught my own eyes attention.  
  
It. Was. Over.  
  
Biting my lip, I raised myself up onto my knees. Edward tried to stop me but I snarled at him and pulled my arm out of his grasp.  
  
He looked at me like I’d lost my mind as I faced him, both of us on our knees.   
  
I could clearly see the annoyance behind his hunger.  
  
His hand was still pumping away happily at his dick.  
  
I felt my nostrils flare, knowing that I loved watching him come but also knowing that I fucking needed it to happen somewhere else.  
  
As in my fucking pussy.  
  
I let my eyes trail over him for another second, loving every inch of corded muscle. The restraint I could see him exerting simply by how everything bulged.  
  
 _Everything._  
  
Our eyes met again. My hair was a shaking mess of loose waves that fell around my shoulders and down towards my waist, tickling my already sensitive flesh.   
  
Edward made to move.  
  
Grab me.  
  
I growled, latching onto his shoulders and slamming him back.  
  
Smirking as I saw his indignation. His own sense of DéjàVu hitting him....  
  
“Tell me this means you get to ride me this time,” he rasped, those eyes sinful and adorably wide with hope all at once.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” I answered, leaning in.   
  
Biting his lip and loving it with my tongue because it was so delicious.  
  
And I was so in love it bordered on pathetic.  
  
“Bella...I...”  
  
Slid my tongue right into his mouth.  
  
His shoulders were also delish as my hands finally cupped them.   
  
Edward froze under me, just his tongue and panting chest moving for me.   
  
It was like having a wild beast submit to me.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I was no where done, yet.  
  
Years of pent up need...knowing that he was in fact _mine_...that he LOVED me...  
  
“Love you,” he groaned out of no where, his hands finally landing on my hips.  
  
I whimpered, clutching at his shoulders.  
  
Climbing on his lap.  
  
Oh God, he was right there...underneath me and aching for me to do as I pleased with him... **  
  
**And I saw it. **  
  
**The fucking mic was _still_ on his chest! **  
  
**Annoyed, Edward looked down at his chest, no doubt wondering why I'd stopped. **  
  
**Rolled his eyes and gave me a rueful grin as he reached for the mic and destroyed it as he did the first. **  
  
** _Ungh._ **  
  
**“Hey,” he drawled, all sexy and shit under me, “at least we were giving them a good show.” **  
  
**“Oh, shut it. You really like the idea of some of the male agents hearing me screaming for you?” I asked, tracing my finger lightly across his chest. **  
  
**Enjoying how his cock bounced from the sensations I caused him. **  
  
**“Yes and no,” Edward answered, looking adorable with his brow hard and his lips slightly pouted. “I love the fucking idea of them knowing who owns you. Hearing it. On the other hand, the thought of any other man hearing you moan makes me want to skin something.” **  
  
**I shivered, for some God forsaken reason turned on by his violent insanity. **  
  
**His possessiveness. **  
  
“** You're mine,” Edward mumbled, his hands cupping my ass and making me jerk. “And I'm yours. That simple.”  
  
“Tell me again,” I demanded harshly, not recognizing the huskiness in my voice nor the woman I was suddenly turning into.  
  
I moved lower, straddling his thighs, just below that gorgeous swollen cock with it’s perfect tight balls... _fuck._  
  
“Tell me you’re mine again,” I growled, pressing down roughly on his shoulders.  
  
Edward laid back, his dangerous eyes watching me.  
  
Cautiously.  
  
Loving that I was in control but looking for an opening to usurp that from me.  
  
“I’m yours. You know that,” he panted, his eyes sliding down to take in my body.  
  
Fucker bit his lip slowly, his eyes becoming hooded and his cock jumping against his abs as he stared at my hips and legs.  
  
“Fuck girl, you’re so sexy,” Edward whispered, his mouth taking on that smirk of his.  
  
Cocky fucker.  
  
“You’re mine, too. It’s obvious,” he drawled, his fingers becoming tight and territorial around my hips.  
  
I pushed down so hard his back finished hitting the bed.  
  
I saw his brow slam down but fuck it and him.  
  
I wanted.  
  
I was taking.  
  
“Just shut up,” I growled, sliding up until my pussy was sliding up his balls...higher..fuck his dick throbbed as my clit teased it...  
  
“Shit!” Edward cried, his hips bucking.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” I asked playfully, rotating my hips and looking down. **  
  
**Biting my lip at how good the swollen tip of his dick looked, slick from both him and me.  
  
“Are you trying to push me?” Edward ground out from behind gritted teeth, his hips rotating in a way that made it very clear he wanted in.  
  
Oh, I wanted him in, too.  
  
But my way.  
  
I slid myself just far enough so that he couldn’t simply thrust in. That didn’t stop either of us as our hips kept seeking what our bodies needed.  
  
I saw the moment he came close to losing control.  
  
Knew the beast was about to break off my chains again.  
  
“No,” I snapped, sliding up and locking my hands around his throat.  
  
Edward froze under me again, looking frightening as fuck.  
  
My pussy leaked, a drop falling onto his upper abs.  
  
We both hissed.  
  
I leaned down, tilting my head and letting my hair fall over one shoulder.   
  
“You said you were mine. Now behave like it,” I demanded, purposely teasing his abs with my pussy.  
  
Edward’s face was just bitable as his eyes closed and his breath hissed between perfect, clenched teeth.  
  
“Like I said, you’re mine, too,” Edward began, his eyes sliding open.  
  
I was going to have fun taking that cocky look right off his face.   
  
“Right now, I’m owning you. My turn,” I growled, sliding lower. **  
  
**Rotating my hips and teasing us both until Edward’s fingers were painfully digging into my hips.  
  
My thighs.  
  
My ass.   
  
I giggled, tightening my hold around his neck.  
  
Enough that Edward actually semi-choked. Those eyes blazed pure hell fire at me.  
  
On purpose, just to show him his place -and because I couldn’t take a second longer- I slid back.  
  
Leaned up. Knew my back was arching my breast out towards him as I reached behind me.  
  
His cock throbbed in _my_ fingers.  
  
He jerked and his head fell back as he moaned because of _me._  
  
The amount of need he had for me went beyond normal. For the first time since those two nights, _years_ ago, I fully believed I owned the man.  
  
The rush was exhilarating.  
  
The feeling of his cock sliding into me even more so.  
  
“Holy shit!” Edward barked, eyes rolling back as I sank onto him.  
  
My thighs were already shaking with restraint by the time he was half-way in. I froze, trying to catch my breath...  
  
Edward flexed his hips, every ab rippling as he slammed all the way in.  
  
I gasped, feeling my clit brush against his skin. **  
  
**I couldn't control the shaking going through my limbs, nor the way my head fell back as my body inhaled the feeling of him being inside me. **  
  
**Edward jerked under me, making us both gasp. His long fingers slid teasingly up my back as he rotated his hips slowly under me. **  
  
**I whimpered, still unable to move. Knowing that I was losing control. That with every little tease his cock gave me,  he was gaining more and more of it for himself. **  
  
**I gritted my teeth and pressed down with my hips until it was hard for him to move. **  
  
**Without hurting me, at least. **  
  
**Fuck...I wanted him to. **  
  
**“Bella!” **  
  
**I pressed down on his neck, opening my eyes to stare down at him while my thighs shook on either side of his God-like body. **  
  
**Edward froze, chest panting and dick twitching as he looked up at me. **  
  
**“God, baby, _please. Please,_ Bella. Just fuck...me,” he pleaded, his body begging me in the most primal way possible. **  
  
**All thrusts and rough jerks. **  
  
**I moaned throatily, rising up. **  
  
**Squeezing down. **  
  
**Hearing him gasp again. **  
  
**Hearing him choke. **  
  
**His name left my lips on a whimper as I sunk back down. **  
  
**The bolt of pleasure was at its purest. **  
  
**Him, at the deepest. **  
  
**My body came alive, the resulting zing hitting me everywhere. **  
  
**My nipples were so hard they were aching _towards_ him, and the air around me only served to make them more sensitive. **  
  
**I think I growled, sounding definitely demonic, but all of that was lost. **  
  
**Lost behind the frantic rotating and thrusting of my hips as I claimed what was mine. “Oh, fuck,” I moaned, eyes landing on Edward. **  
  
**His fingers danced between my hips and my breasts, making my clit ache for contact. **  
  
**“It's so good. It's so fucking good, Edward,” I incoherently moaned, using my hold on his neck to actually lift myself up and down. **  
  
**Edward groaned, his throat vibrating in my hands. **  
  
**I could see his jaw jumping, could _feel_ every sound that left him. **  
  
**“Fuck me, girl. God,” Edward groaned, his body twisting violently underneath mine. **  
  
**Still, I didn't let him buck me off. Didn't let him flip us over. Pushed down on his throat and roughly rode him so that he'd get the messaged. **  
  
**It was my fucking turn to take. **  
  
**“ _Fuck_ , fuck, yes. Harder!” Edward demanded, one of his hands painful around my hip. **  
  
**The other swung up, his fingers latching onto the velvet padding covering the headboard. **  
  
**Every thrust sent a whole new group of muscles flexing in his body and my eyes jumped from spot to spot, the visuals shooting straight towards my pussy. **  
  
**“Fuck,” I gasped, leaning forward and feeling his cock hit my g-spot. **  
  
**Edward moaned, roughly thrusting into me. His fingers were too deep into that fabric. I could already see the failures in the material. **  
  
**The small fissures that would lead to more. **  
  
**I moved, sliding my hips around him in circles and licking the arm holding onto the headboard. **  
  
**Edward hissed again, his hips pushing deep. **  
  
**I moaned, tightening my hold on his neck and biting on the skin of his forearm. **  
  
**Edward cursed harshly, almost making me come right there. **  
  
**I heard the fabric rip. Gasped, my entire pussy convulsing around him. **  
  
**“You're pushing it, girl,” he moaned in my ear, his tongue hot and delicious as he started licking me. **  
  
**Even though I still held onto his neck, we both knew it was no real danger. The most I could do was really annoy him with it. **  
  
**But when _his_ hand dove straight into the hair on the back of my head and fisted... **  
  
** _A lot_ could be done with that. **  
  
**“Stop teasing me,” he demanded, holding me still. **  
  
**Literally using my hair to slam me hard down onto him.  
 **  
**“ _Mmph!_ ”I moaned, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming. **  
  
**“Fucking tight. God, just...fuck, keep going,” Edward moaned, his other hand wrapping around my lower rib cage. **  
  
**Emphasizing the size difference between us. **  
  
**I couldn't really breathe as I met him thrust for thrust. **  
  
**Fighting to regain some control. **  
  
**Loving that it had become a fight in the first place. **  
  
**“Harder,” Edward continued with his demands, proving his size superiority and using every hold he had on me to bounce me up and down. **  
  
**Without meaning to, my hands tightened around his neck, my body trying to hold onto anything as I was assaulted by raw sensation. **  
  
**Edward growled, making my pussy swell around his cock. **  
  
**He brought my upper body lower, angling my body and causing my clit to press against his pelvic bone. **  
  
**“You want to play rough?” Edward asked, purposely slowing down his thrusts until they were teasing me. **  
  
**“Edward,” I whimpered, hating and loving how he was now in complete control although I was still on top. **  
**  
Edward smirked, bringing me down so that he could kiss me. His tongue went straight into my mouth, swirling teasingly around my own and matching his thrusts perfectly. **  
  
**I tensed, feeling that point of pleasure building. The one that warned me I was getting too close... **  
  
**“Edward...” **  
  
**“I fucking feel you,” he groaned, pulling back and licking his way down my throat. “Keep going, baby.”  
 **  
**His voice was too much. Desperate, I let go of his neck and grabbed onto the headboard myself. **  
  
**Edward moaned, his voice deep with satisfaction. **  
  
**My fingers tore into whatever bit of fabric they could find. **  
  
**The man had lifted himself up on his elbows, just enough so that he was pressing right on my clit with each thrust. **  
  
**And so that he could bit down on one nipple, sending me head first into a God damned frenzy. **  
  
**“Edward, baby,” I gasped, trying to hold onto reality as my orgasm teased me, right on the brink. **  
  
**“Let me fucking hear you. Let me feel you. Come all over me, baby, please,” Edward moaned, his voice muffled as he licked and sucked on my nipple. **  
  
**I choked again, hearing the bed's headboard hitting the wall from how hard we were moving. **  
  
**My entire being zeroed in on that one moment. **  
  
**One the feeling of his skin, hot and desperate against my own. **  
  
**Without even realizing it, I looked down. The sight of him, eyes closed and face pained as he sucked my nipple... **  
  
**“Fuck, yes. Make me come, baby. I need to come all over your cock,” I heard myself breathlessly plead, my voice not sounding like my own. **  
  
**Edward growled. I felt one of his hands circle around my ass. **  
  
**Slapped it. Out of no where and hard enough to stink, the fucker brought his hand down on my ass. **  
  
**I felt my entire reproductive system try to suck him in. **  
  
**Judging by the way Edward cried out, he felt it, too. **  
  
**I could hear myself almost screaming, but mentally, I was no longer there. I'd been flung beyond anything I'd ever thought was possible. **  
  
**And as my pussy throbbed and squirted from the gripping overload it was in, Edward pounded into me, merciless to the fact that I was _dying._ **  
  
**“Oh God, oh God, oh God, oohhh fuck,” I heard myself chanting, as I shook like a rag doll on top of him. **  
**  
“Yeah, right there. Say it. Tell me your mine,” Edward kept on with the demands, apparently oblivious to the fact that I was still in the grips of system shutdown. **  
  
**My pussy was actually hurting from the grip it had on him. **  
  
**Then he...he... **  
  
**“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” I screamed, losing it as I felt him slid his hand all the way around, down the slit of my ass... **  
  
**Edward hissed, slamming his throbbing cock into me. “Oh, fuck. Right there. Right. Fucking. There,” he growled, all the muscles on his body tightening to a dangerous level. **  
  
**I whimpered, my forehead landing softly against his as he fucked me ruthlessly. **  
  
**You feel so good. I feel you throbbing everywhere,” Edward groaned, his finger teasing me and s“ending hot bolts of sensation from my ass to my pussy and everywhere else. **  
  
**I could feel him. I could feel how fucking close he was. **  
  
**And yet, something was holding him back. **  
  
**Something was... **  
  
**Edward moaned, his lips pressing softly against mine even as his body _somehow_ sped up. **  
  
**“Tell me,” he whispered against my lips, making everything in me tingle even more. “Tell me you love me again.” **  
  
**“Oh fuck,” I moaned, my hips pressing down to meet his thrusts. Feeling him in the deepest part of me, right where he belonged. “I love you. You have no...idea...Oh, God, Edward!” **  
  
**“Bella,” he moaned, going nearly maniacal under me. I could feel my body about to give out under the deluge it'd been through and still... **  
  
**All that mattered was him. **  
  
**I needed to see him. **  
**  
Feel him... **  
  
**“Come for me. I want your cum inside me,” I moaned, licking at his lips. “Mark me, baby,” I whispered, right before sliding my tongue deep to meet his. **  
  
**Edward froze momentarily under me. **  
  
**I felt his heart literally almost do the same. **  
  
**Then everything took off, his body arching into mine. **  
  
**Edward ripped his lips away from mine, teeth bared and face pained while his body shot into me. **  
  
**I held on, locking eyes with him and watching as he fell apart for me. **  
  
**I heard him groaning that he loved me over and over again but all I could feel was how hard his heart was beating. **  
  
**How hard his dick was throbbing. **  
  
**I think my body might've tried to drag up some last reserve energy to help with the rush he was sending through me. **  
  
**But there was none left. **  
  
**I collapsed on top of Edward just as he was starting to slow down. **  
  
**Honest to God, that's the last thing I remember. **  
  
**It was a total black-out after that for a while after that.

* * *

 ** _Time: 8:32 PM_** **  
 _Location: Ritz Ball Room, St. Regis Hotel. Via Vittorio Emanuele Orlando, 3, Rome, Italy._   
  
** ***JPOV **  
  
**Alice was trying to 'subtly' resist me again. **  
  
**Silly little darlin'. She'd been at it for two hours now. **  
  
**Why couldn't she just concede defeat? **  
  
**“Baby, come here,” I whispered, cupping her small face and bringing her closer. **  
  
**Like the horny, 'newly' in love man I was _supposed_ to be, I had cornered her in a small alcove at the end of the ball room. **  
  
**People could still see us, of course, but when it came to the mission, this was all according to the plan. **  
  
** _Fucking loving my job right now._ **  
  
**“Jasper,” Alice snapped, her voice low as she softly pushed against my chest, trying to make it look like she was just touching me. **  
  
**Still, she really was touching me, and all I could think about was getting us somewhere private where she could touch me without the damned clothes in the way. **  
  
**Her hair fell down her shoulders, the thick, black strands making my skin hurt from the need to feel them. **  
  
**All over me. **  
  
**While we were both buck-naked and rolling around in the sheets. **  
  
**I ignored her protests, letting my thumb skim along her sexy bottom lip. Hungry and throbbing, I leaned in, taking in her gasp right before my mouth landed on hers. **  
  
** _Hmmm. Fucking heaven._ **  
  
**Fuck. It was. Alice tried to stay tense against me but I didn't let her, sucking on her lip and licking at it until she had no choice but to let me in. **  
  
**Her little moan shot through me, searing my veins. **  
  
**“You are _beyond_ what I would call a spectacle, Whitlock. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Frazier asked, shocking me away from Alice. **  
  
**For the trillionth time that night. **  
  
** _Now I'm hating my job all over again. Great._ **  
  
**I was so fucking close from cutting communication with Frazier... **  
  
** _Now you're really losing focus. Alice is here. Keep her safe._ **  
  
**“Frazier, I fucking blame you for all of this,” Alice whimpered, looking like she really wanted to hit me. **  
  
**“Well, as much as Whitlock and his sudden lack of professionalism and general self-control disgust me, it is working. Everyone is so distracted by you fools that tongues have gone loose. Arianna's drunk and seething that she saw Isabella following Edward out and they haven't returned...” **  
  
**“Oh my God,” Alice whispered, trying to hide her reaction by pressing her face into my chest. **  
**  
Which only served to work me up even more. **  
  
**Fuck. **  
  
**“Oh my God? _You're_ saying 'Oh my God'? We just managed to cut off all communications with their fucking mics. Just! Some fucking computer glitch locked us out on our end, and I would love a fucking explanation as to how _that_ happened, but the point is: do you have any idea the shit we just heard?” **  
  
**Oh, no. **  
  
**Fuck no. **  
**  
Surely Edward wouldn't... **  
  
**Yes. **  
  
**Yes, he would. **  
  
** _You would, too._ **  
  
**Yes. **  
  
**Yes, I would. **  
  
**“Jasper,” Alice said, looking desperate and adorable with her big blue eyes. “You say you care about me. If you do, you'll head straight to the fucking bar and get me three of their strongest drinks. NOW!” **  
  
**I chuckled, wrapping my hands around my girl's tiny waist. **  
  
** _She's not your girl, yet._ **  
  
**No. But I knew the fact that she hadn't scratched my eyes out by now meant that I was at least one smidgen closer to that. **  
  
**“Stop laughing. It's not funny. I've had to watch Emmett molest Rosalie all night, now this? I don't want to hear what my fucking brother is doing with Bella right now,” Alice whined, only making me hornier. **  
  
**The girl either just didn't get it or was aware of it and just didn't care. **  
  
**Either way, everything she did turned me on and there's no way I was strong enough to resist the need she inspired in me. **  
  
**“Frazier, refrain from details for the sake of my girl,” I mock ordered, knowing Frazier wouldn't do shit I told her unless she wanted to. **  
  
**“Shut it, Whitlock,” Frazier grumbled at the same time that Alice cried, “Hey! Stop calling me that!” **  
  
**She lost her composure and raised her hand to hit me wherever she could. Laughing, I caught her wrist and tugged her into my side. **  
  
**“Easy there, Darlin'. Don't want to give us away, now do you? In their minds, you adore me,” I teased, smiling brightly and squeezing her waist again. **  
  
**Alice huffed. **  
  
**I was dying to bite her. **  
  
**“You are so beyond what I would call taking advantage of this situation,” she mumbled, her small arm slowly circling my own waist. **  
  
**Still smiling like the cocky fucker I am, I walked with her out of the alcove and back towards our table. **  
  
**“According to you ladies, I am beyond a lot of things, but I simply don't care,” I murmured, pressing a hot kiss to her cheek. **  
  
**Nuzzling her and inhaling that scent that made my mouth water. **  
  
**“I know you don't care. You just take what you want without caring...” **  
  
**We were almost at our table when she had the nerve to whisper those words. **  
**  
Seeing red, I pulled her by her elbow and right around one of the pillars next to us. **  
  
**“You were determined to take first, Mini. Let's not forget that little fact,” I growled, looking down into her eyes. **  
  
**Letting her see, for a second, the hell she was responsible for. **  
  
**I'd fucked up. I got that. **  
  
**But it didn't matter. In the end, she was here. **  
  
**In danger. **  
  
**Deep into something she had no business being in. **  
  
**And I still loved her. **  
  
**None of that could be changed and just like I had to accept some shit, so did she. **  
  
**“There's people watching us, you ass,” Alice finally responded, her eyes hard. **  
  
**I ignored that, raising my hands and pressing them against the pillar, trapping her in. **  
  
**“Look at me, Alice. You know everything now. I'm fucking sorry but look at the hell that is my life. How many guns do you have on you, baby?” I whispered, keeping my face close to hers so only she would hear. **  
  
**She refused to answer, turning her head away and crossing her arms. **  
  
**“Alice,” I pressed on. **  
  
**“Two and a knife,” she finally answered, making me do a double take. **  
  
**I made the mistake of looking down her body, trying to find where she was hiding it all... **  
  
**Got distracted again by the opening on her dress. **  
  
** _Holy fuck me._ **  
  
**That leg was going to be the death of me. **  
  
**“So you have to see my point,” I forced myself to continue, eyes still on her skin. “And I would leave you alone, I really, really would, but Darlin'...I look at you and your shivering for me. So why should I go anywhere?” I whispered, running my finger lightly down her arm. **  
  
**Alice hissed, clearly fighting the urge to jump up and run away from me. **  
  
**Her eyes momentarily locked with mine, letting me see it. **  
  
**The vulnerability. **  
  
**How scared she was... **  
  
**“Even if anything mattered,” Alice said, standing tall and lightly pushing me away. Her eyes were hard as she stared at me. “I know enough to know one thing, Jasper. And I can't tell you that right now,” she finished, motioning with her hand towards her ear. **  
  
**I clenched my jaw, dying to hold her still and ask her to tell me anyway. **  
  
**Because something told me she was aware of something I wasn't. **  
  
**Something that, to her, was a big wall between us. **  
  
**Bigger than the lies I'd told and the fact that I left. **  
  
**And I knew it had to do with my job. **  
  
**Alice actually slipped her hand into mine and lead me away from the pillar. **  
  
**We returned to our table, which was still notably empty. **  
  
**Edward was...committing first class rape, I had no doubt. **  
**  
And Emmett was off somewhere trying to do the same. **  
  
**Which was all fine and dandy by me considering I was trying to pretty much do the same thing they were. **  
**  
With their sister. **  
  
**Yeah...didn't really need them around right now. **  
**  
I held Alice's chair out for her, watching her and trying to read her mind by sheer force of will alone. **  
  
**My mind kept going back to what she said. Kept turning over and over until finally, just as I saw Alice pull a small pen out of her clutch, something clicked in my mind. **  
  
**Something that in my desperation to be near her, I had totally ignored. **  
  
**And it was a BIG something. **  
  
**Alice discretely wrote something down onto a napkin next to her before slowly sliding it towards me. **  
  
**Her hand was shaking as she pulled away. **  
  
**I tried to not be obvious about what I was doing as I lowered my eyes to read. **  
**  
Especially as my heart pounded inside me, anger coursing through me because I'd already come to the same conclusion Alice had.  
  
The logical conclusion. **  
  
**Knew it before I even read her cute, little script. **  
  
** _The people you work for, they won't let you go that easily._

* * *

 ** _Time: 8:57 PM_** **  
 _Location: Master Bedroom, Villa La Cuppola, The Westin Excelsior, Rome._  
  
** ***BPOV  
 **  
**Silence greeted me upon my waking up. **  
  
**It was slow at first but once the first traces of alertness went through me, I was up. **  
**  
Up and aching and instantly bombarded with memory after memory. **  
  
**My wide eyes looked around the room, almost instantly landing on the door leading to the living room. **  
  
**The open door. **  
  
**Heart pounding, I slowly let my legs slide off the bed. Realized instantly that my thigh-highs were still on but the weapons and their straps were gone. **  
  
**I took a moment to allow myself to think even though every instinct in my body was demanding that I get out of bed to hunt Edward down. **  
  
**I really expected myself to regret what had happened. It had all been so...rushed. **  
  
**Perfect, in all honesty. **  
  
**And that was the problem. How could I bring myself to regret something that had been that amazing? **  
**  
Did it make me a horrible person that I couldn’t feel bad? **  
  
**No. I could see that now. The fact that I loved Edward didn’t change how worried sick I was over Scott. **  
  
**Nor how determined I was to do anything to help him get out safely. **  
  
**Add to that the fact that Edward had finally told me he loved me... **  
  
**Fuck, just thinking about it had me off my feet. **  
  
**Holding the sheet up to my chest, I walked towards the door and out into the living room, hearing the quietness greet me. **  
  
**Running on my instincts alone, I walked towards the door on the left, seeing the jacuzzi room within. **  
  
**The moment I stepped in, my eyes landed on another open door. Small traces of smoke caught my attention, causing me to head towards the door leading outside onto the terrace. **  
  
**The moment I stepped outside, I was assaulted by two things. **  
  
**The heat that always crawled over my skin whenever Edward was close. **  
**  
And the combined scent of his skin and the cigarette carrying faintly on the wind. **  
  
**My heart was definitely suffering from sputters as I walked further out. It took me mere seconds after that to see him. **  
  
**In nothing but jeans, Edward was insolently laying back on one of the loungers to my right. **  
  
**My steps faltered and so did my breath when I realized that he wasn’t just enjoying a smoke. **  
  
**Oh, no. **  
**  
The man had somehow found his way into my room while I was sleeping. **  
  
**And in his hands was my small, gray bag. **  
  
**The one I kept all of my ‘toys’ in. **  
  
** _What the.._ **  
  
**Edward looked up right at that moment, his pupils large in the dimly lit darkness. **  
  
**The streets of Rome bustled with noise below and yet, I couldn’t seem to pay attention to anything but him and the fact that he had _all_ of my toys in his possession.  
  
What the fuck was he doing? **  
  
**“You know,” Edward said, breaking the silence. “You really do have a lot of these. And just thinking of you using one of them while thinking about me...” **  
  
**Fucking shit. **  
  
**Just like that. **  
  
** _Snap._ Blink. I was walking towards him on shaky, needy legs. **  
  
**Edward smirked, reaching into my bag as I got closer. “And this one right here,” he continued, pulling out my strap-on butterfly vibrator and its wireless remote, “is giving me ideas.” **  
  
**I almost fell on his lap, my brain racing with the thought that perhaps he wanted to use it on me right then. **  
  
**Right there. **  
  
** _Look at you, finally ready to get rid of all the frustration!_ **  
  
** _I’m not the only one._ **  
**  
I wasn't wrong. **  
  
**I'd stopped in front of Edward, who finally sat up. **  
  
**But just enough to grab the sheet I was holding, then yanking on it. **  
  
**It took me a second too long to let go of the sheet and the momentum sent me literally flying onto his lap. **  
  
**Completely naked again. **  
  
**Even worse? **  
  
**I landed with my thighs on either side of him and my bare, pounding pussy right against his lower abs. **  
  
**The smile on Edward's face was huge as he slid his hand down my back. **  
  
**An entire body shiver went through me. **  
**  
Edward hummed, taking another pull of his cigarette and bringing me closer. **  
  
**In a fog, I reached for his wrist. Held the hand holding the cigarette up to my face. Locked eyes with him and slowly leaned down to take a drag. **  
  
**Edward's brow furrowed slightly as he looked heatedly at my mouth. **  
  
**I fought another shiver. **  
  
**“It really is an unhealthy habit,” Edward said, his tone the oddest combination of horny and disapproving. **  
  
**Don't know why, but I found it so fucking hot. **  
  
**“I know,” I replied, exhaling and leaning closer. “But so are you,” I went on, honestly, as I nuzzled his cheek and worked my way down to his jaw. **  
  
**I raised my head up in time to see Edward flinging the cigarette. I worried for a second about where it would land, but then I couldn't really bring myself to care. **  
  
**Edward had grabbed hold of my hair again and was using the hold to keep me still while his mouth did the most nerve-tingling things to my neck. **  
  
**“Oh, fuck,” I whimpered, tilting my head to give him more access.  
 **  
**Grinding my pussy against him with every slow swirl of his tongue. **  
  
**My shaking knee pressed hard into the vibrator, which had fallen next to Edward on the lounger. **  
  
**I moaned at the reminder of it there just as he pulled away to stare at me. **  
  
**He was panting and fucking gorgeous as he stared hungrily at my lips. Horny beyond belief, I rotated my hips, pressing my pussy heatedly against his skin. **  
  
**Edward bit his lip, a groan ripped out of him as his head fell back. **  
  
**Moaning and hungry, I fell instantly upon his neck, my lips sliding open so I could lick every inch of skin accessible to me. **  
  
**The taste of his skin exploded in my mouth, making me hungrier for him. **  
  
**As much as my pussy needed him, the urge to taste him was suddenly even greater. **  
  
**I whimpered at the thought, my mouth watering as I licked lower, biting his collarbone on my way down. **  
  
**“Fuck,” Edward growled, arching under me. **  
  
**Making me wetter. **  
  
**Still whimpering, I pressed my pussy right against his denim covered cock. It throbbed under me, barely contained by the fabric. **  
  
**Edward slid his hand down my thigh, his thumb teasing me. His hand kept going, reaching under my knee and pulling out the vibrator. The straps dangled as he brought it up. **  
  
**I froze, staring at it, chest panting. **  
  
**Until Edward's free hand came up, his fingers light as they teased my nipple. **  
  
**I moaned his name, my hips shaking as I ground myself against him. **  
  
**“Get over here,” Edward commanded, his hand landing on my hip and lifting me up. **  
  
**Suddenly, I was on my feet against my will even though everything in me was shaking. Legs still on either side of Edward, I found myself suddenly very much spread open for him. **  
  
**The way he was looking at me didn't disappoint. **  
  
**“Fuck, look how wet you are,” Edward mumbled, his hand sliding around to my ass. One squeeze had me almost falling back on him as my body jerked with need. **  
  
**“The look on Edward's face as he sat up had me biting my lip. I was two seconds away from pulling on his hair and shoving his face where I needed it when he finally leaned in. **  
  
**The heat of his mouth and tongue washed over every single throbbing, sensitive nerve. I let my head fall back, moaning as he slowly tasted me. **  
  
**When he groaned while sucking on my clit, I nearly exploded, my body moving restlessly against him. **  
  
**“Edward,” I whimpered when he pulled away, my fingers finally coming down on his hair. “Don't stop.” **  
  
**“Put this on,” Edward growled, lifting one of my legs. **  
  
**I held onto his shoulders, breathless as I allowed him to slip the straps onto one leg then the other. **  
  
**My brain was actually very aware of what was going on. Of the fact that Edward was fucking my soul out repeatedly and now he was involving toys. **  
  
**That we were out in the open air, like the exhibitionists we truly are. **  
  
**That, technically, we were supposed to be on a ‘mission’ that involved the government of this country _and_ ours. **  
  
**Don’t even get me started on the whole Scott thing. **  
  
**I was aware of everything. **  
**  
Still couldn’t bring myself to stop. **  
  
**Yes, some would consider what we were doing wrong.But if it was, I never wanted to be right. **  
  
**Seeing Edward unleashing years of desperation onto me made me come alive in every way possible. **  
  
**I knew for a damned fact that he was being attacked by the years of fantasies as I had been.Something that drove home the knowledge that I hadn’t been alone in my hell. I hadn’t been the only one starving and separated from the thing I needed. **  
  
**I was a weak, panting mess by the time he had the butterfly-shaped vibrator pressed in position against my clit. **  
  
**The purple straps circled high on my thighs, above the lace of the thigh-highs. **  
  
**Edward stared at me for a few seconds, the remote already in his hand and his lip caught harshly by his teeth. **  
  
**His nostrils flared when he leaned closer. **  
  
**I moaned, watching as he placed a small kiss on my pussy, right above where the vibrator was. **  
  
**Edward smirked, catching me by surprise when he turned it on right after. **  
  
**I gasped, my body tensing and shaking as the vibrations shot straight through my clit. **  
  
**“Fuck,” Edward gasped, his tongue teasing the skin he'd just kissed seconds before. He chuckled against me, turning off the vibrator and meeting my eyes. “This is going to be fun.” **  
  
**“Asshole,” I gasped, slapping lightly at his shoulders as everything in my pussy hollowed out. **  
  
**The muscles ached from how hard they were throbbing and still, I couldn't find any relief. **  
  
**He was still chuckling when he switched the vibrator back on. I tried to think passed the need but failed miserably. **  
  
**I feared for an instant that someone out there would just happen to hear the ridiculously needy noises leaving me. **  
  
**Edward was still licking at my skin, making my clit ache for his tongue even as the vibrator teased me. My hips moved restlessly against him, the pain expanding until all I could think about was him. **  
  
**His cock. **  
  
**I needed...fuck... **  
  
**“Edward!” I gasped, sliding my fingers tighter around his hair. **  
  
**Edward had somehow unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with his left hand because the other was still holding the remote and somehow his cock was suddenly free. **  
  
**I saw this after he pulled away from me to get comfortable against the lounger. I was mid-disappointed-whimper when I caught sight of his amazing body. **  
  
**Edward turned off the vibrator. **  
  
**The sight of his throbbing cock kept me on the edge. **  
  
**“Climb on, baby,” Edward mumbled, looking all too edible waiting for me to fuck him like that. **  
  
**I didn't need to be told twice. **  
  
**His hand guided me, firm against my hip, as I slowly sat back down on him. **  
  
**I was just about to touch that delicious skin of his when he stopped me. I pouted which only made Edward smile at me, his eyes reflecting the dim lights around us. **  
  
**I was about to ask him what the hell he was up to when out of no where, the man turned the vibrator on and slammed me down right onto his cock. **  
  
**“ _OH GOD_!” I cried out, my body spasming around the growling man under me. **  
  
**“Fuck...you're so good,” Edward moaned, licking at my nipple and sending my brain straight into overload. **  
  
**“Edward, wait,” I pathetically pleaded, my voice breathless and heated. “It's too good...fuck, can't...” **  
  
**Edward lowered the vibrator but only _just._ His lips released my nipple. I was fixated by the sight while he held me still, his cock throbbing deliciously inside me. **  
  
**Thing is, with us unmoving the way we were, I could _really_ feel every throb and that combined with the vibrations was still pushing me deeper into the realm of carnal need. **  
  
**My body moved against him suddenly, my voice breaking as I got closer... **  
  
** _Fuck, I'm right there..._ **  
  
**“Baby,” I moaned, feeling my pussy throb around him. **  
  
**Edward moaned, biting his lip as he looked at me. **  
  
**Every inch of me. **  
  
**His eyes left goosebumps in their wake. **  
  
**Every one of my senses heightened and focused on him. On how he looked, the shadows playing off every beautiful curve and dip. **  
  
**He lowered the vibrator a little bit more, a rumble building in his chest as he slowly thrust against me. **  
  
**“God damn, girl. You're so tight. You have no fucking idea how much I missed this,” Edward said hotly, his eyes hungry as they stared at my mouth. **  
  
**I pressed my entire body against him, to the point that the vibrator was now fully pressed into my clit. **  
  
**My tits to his chest. **  
  
**Moaning, I kissed him, needing to feel him everywhere. **  
  
**Edward jerked, his hips thrusting hard into me. **  
  
**His hands large and sexy as they gripped my hips. **  
  
**I almost collapsed from the sensation, knowing that I was about to come too hard for my own good. **  
  
**My heart was only human. **  
  
**His tongue slid against mine a few more times before he pulled away, branding me with that look all over again. **  
  
**That possessive, cocky, hungry look that should've pissed me off. **  
  
**All it did was make me ache and unable to stop myself I thrust harder against him, needing him too badly to hold back anymore. **  
  
**“Yes, Bella. Ride me. Take that cock, baby,” he moaned, knowing -as always- just what to say to make me lose my God damned mind. **  
  
**I did exactly as he asked, bracing my hands against his pecs and bouncing on him.  
  
Edward gave me as good as I gave, every thrust sending spiraling ribbons of ecstasy throughout my system. **  
  
**I could literally see my brain firing off, the sparks dancing behind my closed  lids whenever I blinked. **  
  
**And I hadn't even begun to come, yet. **  
  
**Edward was purposely alternating the vibrator's intensity while I literally jumped on his cock. **  
  
**My body was right there, ready to cave, but something wasn't letting me. **  
  
**I groaned, watching Edward's abs flex with every thrust. “Fuck,” I gasped, in awe at having him with me like that again. **  
  
**In between my legs. **  
  
** _Inside_ me. **  
  
**His eyes eating me alive and his moans destroying my sanity. **  
  
**“Bella,” he moaned, cupping my face and holding my head still. **  
  
**I stared at him hungrily, watching as he leaned up towards me. **  
  
**I'll never forget the look in his eyes in that moment as he slowed down and crushed me towards him. **  
  
**“You're so fucking hot. I love how it looks on you,” Edward said, his voice rough. He reached down between us, pressing _it_ harder against meand turning the power up at the same time. **  
  
**I moaned, twitching as he hissed and pulled me closer. **  
  
**Rougher. **  
  
**All of the sudden the remote was out of his hand and he was grabbing my hips roughly. **  
  
**Holding me still and pounding into me while the vibrations rocked me full blast. **  
  
**“Oh... _fuck_ , baby,” Edward moaned, slamming into me while I tried to hold onto reality itself. “God, I feel _everything._ Fuck, girl, yes!” **  
  
**I almost screamed, the sound hitting whatever was lodged in my throat. I could barely breath as my entire being zeroed in on the exact spot where his dick was slamming into me. **  
  
**“Edward...” I managed to gasp, locking eyes with him. **  
  
**Clawing at him. **  
  
**Knowing he could see that I had become slightly scared at that point. **  
  
**It wasn't normal...what the hell was he doing to me? **  
  
**Edward's face turned cocky at whatever he saw in my eyes. Biting his lip, he held me still and rotated his hips, setting loose an entire new range of sensation I wasn't prepared for. **  
  
**“Say it, baby,” he groaned, still smirking and looking too fucking sexy as he fucked me senseless. “Say my name. I want you to hear who's doing this to you.” **  
  
**Hear? **  
  
**I could fucking hear, see, smell, taste, _and_ fucking feel him all at once, thank you very much. **  
  
**But I couldn't tell him that. **  
  
**No. **  
  
**I could barely inhale as my body shook from the need to just let _go._ **  
  
**“Say it, or I won't let you come,” Edward growled, his hands rough as he held me against him. **  
  
**Pulled me right up to him and stopped all movement, leaving nothing but the vibrator and the throbbing of his dick to stimulate me. **  
  
**“Edward!” I growled, my nails digging deep. **  
  
**Needing _more._ **  
  
**“See? That wasn't so hard,” he teased, grunting while lifting me up then slamming me back down so fast, for a second I doubted it had happened. **  
  
**“Holy shit,” I gasped, barely hanging on as he did it again. “Oh, fuck. Right there, Edward. _Please..._ harder!” I kept going, desperate beyond comprehension at that point. **  
  
**“Fuck, I love hearing you,” Edward moaned, giving me just what needed. **  
  
**Harder. **  
  
**So hard I would've fallen off him had he not being holding me so tight. **  
  
**“Edward, _yessss,_ ”I hissed, my eyes rolling back. **  
  
**“Moan for me. Tell me who's pussy is this?” **  
  
**“It's yours, Oh God. It's fucking yours,” I almost screamed, feeling the bomb about to go off inside me. “Edward, _please_ , I...” **  
  
**“Come. Fuck! Come, Bella, I can't...” **  
  
**Hearing him like that was it. **  
  
**Just it. **  
  
**It all fell over me, like an avalanche of nervous system killers.  
  
I think I was shaking against him as I felt every muscle clench up and try to suck him in. **  
  
**My voice left me in high-pitched, repetitive gasps that sounded like something straight out of YouPorn. **  
  
**He pounded into me, the sound of our skin slapping mixing with my moans _and_ his, so even when I tried to close my eyes I couldn't escape the pleasure. **  
  
**“Godddd,” Edward groaned, teeth bared as he pressed his forehead against mine.  
  
I was still riding the last of my orgasm, my body throbbing wildly around him. **  
**  
I could feel it. **  
  
**Knew he could, too. **  
  
**Knowing it made me whimper, my arms winding tight around his neck. **  
  
**“Keep fucking me,” Edward panted, his lips sucking on my lower one. “I'm going to fucking come, baby.” **  
  
**I moaned his name, kissing him and sliding my tongue into his mouth while he strained against me. **  
  
**The vibrator was still going, making my abused flesh throb painfully. **  
  
**Still, I couldn't even focus on any discomfort, if there was any. **  
  
**I was utterly drugged. Intoxicated by everything about him and when I pulled back to look at him, the look in his eyes made me believe he felt the same. **  
  
**“Edward, Oh God. I love you,” I gasped, feeling my heart screaming inside me as my body overwhelmed me. **  
  
**The reaction my words had in Edward would forever brand itself in my memory. **  
  
**I would never forget how his pupils popped, literally expanding to double their size in the blink of an eye. **  
  
**Nor the way he crushed me too him, his eyes burning as he stared at me. **  
  
**“I fucking _love_ you,” he growled, his voice unrecognizable. His body slammed brutally into mine, his chest bouncing from the exertion. **  
  
**Still, he didn't stop. **  
  
**He just kept on taking. **  
  
**Suddenly, his lips were on mine, his tongue diving right in and taking control. I felt his possessiveness slide deep, all the way down into my marrow, the feeling becoming its own separate throbbing. **  
  
**One that added to everything. **  
  
**I clung to Edward, mewling when he rotated his hips. **  
  
**Pulling away and whimpering I loved him right before I felt him. **  
  
**Edward pulled back, his moans pained as he leaned back enough to look down. **  
  
**The way he looked at his cock slamming into me...God... **  
  
**“Edward...” **  
  
**“Come again, I'm right there. I fucking need you,” he moaned, looking desperate as he pressed the vibrator into me. **  
  
**I would've thought it impossible but just hearing him pleading me like that was enough to pound all the blood back into my clit. **  
  
**I gasped, freezing and feeling every single thing as another orgasm ripped through my veins. **  
  
**“Coming. Fuck, I'm coming,” I whimpered, head falling back. **  
  
**“God, yes. Right there. Fucking love it, baby, yes. Oh, fuck, BELLA!” Edward roared, his hips punishing my pussy as I felt him coming inside me. **  
  
**I fell against him, helpless as he rocked me, his tongue hot as he licked my lips and moaned. **  
  
**He didn't stop kissing me, even when his orgasm stopped. **  
  
**I heard myself whimper again, my body protesting the fact that the vibrator was still on. **  
  
**Edward pulled away, looking deliciously fresh fucked, his chest panting. **  
  
**I was about to ask him to just call 911 when he finally found the damned remote, thankfully next to us, and turned the vibrator off. **  
  
**My body finally relaxed, a sigh of relief leaving me as I completely melted into Edward. **  
  
**Who just started laughing. **  
  
**Somehow, through the fog of darkness, I managed to gather up enough energy to raise my arm and slap his chest. **  
  
**“Ow! Woman, stop, I'm sensitive right now,” Edward complained, grabbing my wrist. **  
  
**I almost laughed at his melodramatics but I barely had enough energy to live, so laughing was definitely out of the question. **  
  
**“Don't tease me, then,” I _tried_ to say, but I was fading fast so it came out as unintelligible garble. **  
  
**“Oh, baby,” Mr. Annoying cooed, looking at me affectionately. “Did I kill you again?” **  
  
**“Edward, I said shut it!” I managed to get out, snuggling deeper into his chest right after. **  
  
**Edward chuckled again before hugging me tighter. I took in the sound, how he felt, feeling gratefulness and love seeping through me so deeply, for a moment I thought I was going to cry. **  
  
**Thankfully, my body seemed to be too out of energy to be able to spare any for said tears. I started drifting on and off, the sound of Edward’s heart taking over my reality and lulling me into the most peaceful state I’d had in years. **  
  
** _Yeah, because the multiple, non-stop orgasms you just had have nothing to do with it._ **  
  
**See? I was so deep into nirvana that not even that little annoying bitch could move me. **  
**  
At some point, Edward did, though, and through the darkness I felt him slowly lifting me up. **  
  
**I whined and snuggled deeper into his arms, refusing to come back to reality, even for him. **  
  
**Edward laughed again, carrying me back into the suite and straight towards our room. **  
  
**I felt my back make contact with the bed. Two seconds later, he still wasn’t in it with me and it didn’t take long after for me to realize that I wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep without him. **  
  
**Pouting, I squinted one eye open just in time to see Edward walking back to the room. **  
  
**With my bag of toys in his hand. **  
  
**“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I laughed, taking in his naughty smirk as he got closer. **  
  
**“Nope,” Edward said, kneeling on the bed next to me. He dropped the bag right next to me on the bed before leaning down and kissing me softly. “Hmmm...realistically speaking,” he mumbled, lips hot against mine. “How long do you need to rest before we can go again?” **  
  
**I started laughing again, my hands coming up and cupping his face. “I don’t know. Got any caffeine?” I asked, joking around. **  
  
**Edward was off the bed and running to the phone before I could even think to blink. **  
  
**Which -considering how ridiculously and pathetically happy I was at the moment- only made me start to laugh more.

* * *

 **  
 _Time: 9:42 PM_  
 _Location: Ritz Ball Room, St. Regis Hotel. Via Vittorio Emanuele Orlando, 3, Rome, Italy.  
  
_** ***RPOV **  
  
**Everyone at this fucking gala had to think I had a serious issue by now. **  
**  
Aside from the gigantic moron that kept pawing at me. **  
  
** _You like it._ **  
** _  
DO NOT!_ **  
  
** _Wait...stop, Rose. Stop,_ I reminded myself, grateful I was alone in the bathroom. **  
  
**Although it was my tenth trip in the last three hours. **  
  
**Like I said, I was looking like an utter fool. **  
  
**Of course, it was _his_ fault. **  
  
**All his. **  
  
** _Mm-hm._ **  
  
**I kept seeing red. Every time I remembered him pushing me up against something... _anything..._ **  
  
**At one point it had been the bar. In front of everyone. Just grabbed my waist and pinned me straight against that thing, where his brother had been molesting Bella earlier. **  
  
** _It was the hottest kiss of our lives._ **  
  
** _Shut up!_ **  
  
**Stupid bitch. **  
  
** _You’re insulting yourself._ **  
  
**I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck. **  
  
**At least that’s what I tried to tell myself. **  
  
**In reality, I was miserable and it was all because of that asshole. **  
  
** _He hasn’t done anything._ **  
  
**Very simple to say that. Problem is... **  
  
**I looked up, seeing my reflection in the mirror. It flashed my mind back, reminding me of a time right before I’d met Emmett. **  
  
**It’d all been so simple then no matter how bored I’d been. **  
  
**Now...now everything was complicated and I no longer knew myself. **  
**  
Didn’t recognize the needy girl inside me that was screaming for more. **  
  
** _It’s all his fault._ **  
  
**Fucking shit, of course it was. **  
  
**Angry, I slammed my hand against the counter. **  
  
**Why was he so fucking stubborn? _Why_ was he chasing after me when everyone knows he wasn’t having a hard time getting pussy before? **  
**  
It had to be an issue of pride. Damn it, he was acting just like all the other guys who wouldn’t take no for an answer. **  
  
** _You’re not reacting to him like every other guy._ **  
  
**And that was the fucking problem! **  
  
** _You can’t hide in the bathroom forever. You have to face him._ **  
  
**Yeah, so he could keep shoving his tongue down my throat simply because the mission gave him an ‘ok’ to do so. **  
  
**Why couldn’t Emmett just understand? I wasn’t looking for a repeat performance. **  
  
**A part of me was very aware I just wouldn’t be able to handle it. **  
  
**For what? So that I could get more attached and the moment he found himself bored he could just get up and leave? **  
  
**I would never be that girl. I swore it to myself. **  
  
**I had no doubt Emmett would eventually put me in that position whether he meant to or not. **  
  
**There’s no way he wanted something more with me. None. **  
  
**Like I said, everyone close to him knew how easy he found it to share his body with women. **  
  
**I made the mistake of exiting the bathroom just as that thought hit my head. It started an immediate pounding, one that demanded _damage._ **  
  
**It brought my attention to what the real problem was. **  
  
**I could not _not_ hold his past against him. **  
  
**Now that I knew what he was like... **  
  
**The stories I’d heard all these years were coming back. In such vivid detail, that it was frightening. **  
  
**I hadn’t even been aware that my brain had retained that much information when Alice or Bella had been talking about Emmett’s latest ‘hook-up’. **  
  
**Was I really paying that much attention back then? **  
  
**“Babe.” **  
  
**“Shit!” I gasped, turning. **  
**  
And nearly landing on Emmett’s damned chest. **  
  
**My hands shot out. I think I was trying to push myself back. **  
  
**Think I got anywhere? There was a good six foot four inch tower of muscle literally pushing me. **  
  
**Yeah. **  
  
**I was up against a pillar before I could blink and that royally pissed me off! **  
  
**I opened my mouth, ready to say fuck it to all and tell him off... **  
  
**His hand landed on my cheek and his damned thumb on my lower lip. **  
  
**I made the mistake of looking up. **  
  
**There were those damned eyes. **  
  
**Too blue. **  
  
**They freaked me out. It wasn’t lost on me that they turned me on and Alice shared the very same, unique color. **  
  
**“Are you ok?” **  
  
**That voice was lethal. Especially when he spoke low like that. **  
  
**“Emmett,” Frazier spoke out of no where, making me gasp. **  
  
**Something in Emmett’s eyes flashed, his thumb sliding slightly in. **  
  
**I pulled back, growling low in my throat. **  
  
**The way the fucker smirked at me didn’t help. **  
  
**“Frazier, I’m not doing anything I wasn’t supposed to,” Emmett mumbled, looking so cocky I ached to knee him right where it’d really hurt. **  
  
** _Liar._ **  
  
**Lord help me. **  
  
**“Boy, I was just about to tell you to take that somewhere even more public since you idiots making scenes is actually working to our advantage.” **  
  
**“You got it, boss,” Emmett said, way _too_ enthusiastically, pulling me away from the pillar before I could stop him. **  
  
**I reminded myself that lives were in danger. Not just mine. Because if I focused on that, I’d say to hell with it and shoot the motherfucker next to me with one of my guns. **  
  
**“Stop taking advantage,” I said, smiling up at him with all the years of practice I had. **  
  
**I knew how to hide my emotions. Growing up in my family had been a constant exercise in that. **  
  
**Still, beneath the smile was a storm raging and I needed him to let go before it broke loose. **  
  
**Because I had no idea which of two outcomes would happen. Preferably the first, where I killed him painfully, but even worse was the second where he’d... **  
  
**I was up against something again.But I didn’t have time to register what.His lips were back on mine and it was an instant mind-blank for me. **  
  
**Just like it had every time he kissed me that night, my fucking body just emptied out right before focusing on said emptiness, a deep hollow throbbing overtaking most of my lower body. **  
  
**“ _Mmm_ ,” Emmett hummed, his tongue sliding in circles around my own. **  
  
**I don’t know how, but my hands were suddenly pulling on his blazer. **  
  
** _Liar._ **  
  
**Ok, fine, I did know how but it wasn’t in my best interest, especially considering that I was tugging on said blazer and bringing him _closer_! **  
  
**“Fuck,” Emmett hummed, pressing his body hard into mine while sucking on my bottom lip. **  
  
**I heard myself moan. **  
  
**Felt my back grating painfully against what I now knew to be another pillar. **  
  
**Emmett’s lips were soft, his breath mixed with the rum he’d been drinking. **  
  
**The combination was oddly intoxicating and the feeling of his large frame pressed so intimately against me... **  
  
**“Oh mio dio, guarda questi due, non hanno nessuna vergogna!” -“ _Oh my God, look at those two! They have no shame!”_ **  
  
**“Carlotta, fai silenzio, questi non sono affari nostri” -“ _Carlotta, be silent. It’s none of our business...”_ **  
  
**“Ma guardali! Dovrebbero essere in una stanza e non qui a traumatizzarci!”-“ _But look at them! They really should be in a room not down here traumatizing us!”_ **  
  
**Emmett pulled back, a rough laugh bursting out of him. One that made the heat coursing through me multiply. **  
  
**I opened my mouth, determined to put some distance between us once and for all, when _Carlotta_ just had to open her fucking mouth again. **  
  
**“D’altro canto, fatello, non e’ possible che lei sia grado di compiacere quell’uomo. Lui ha bisogno di una donna come me.”- “ _Besides, brother, there’s no way she’d be able to please that man. He needs a woman like me.”_ **  
  
**I had two viable options open to me at that point. **  
**  
A, storm away from Emmett and take the chance that my furious body led me straight to that bitch and I’d put her straight through a wall... **  
  
**Or, B. Lay claim and avoid the murder charge. **  
  
**Of course those weren’t my only two _real_ options but it was the only ones my body was giving me. **  
  
**Guess which one I chose? **  
  
**Emmett groaned at my attack, sounding just as surprised as I felt when I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him straight down. **  
  
**Didn’t stop there. **  
  
**Because I was on a roll. **  
  
** _Fuck my life._ **  
  
**Emmett’s groan became a straight up growl when I shoved my tongue into his mouth. **  
  
**I would’ve been ashamed of myself,  but in that moment I couldn’t. **  
  
**The way his hands felt as they wrapped around my waist had me dizzy. **  
  
**I’d never felt so small in my life. **  
  
**“Ok. Ok. You two need to pull apart now! Security is about to get called on you! There’s a limit, you know?” Frazier ranted, sounding irate. **  
  
**I swear, Emmett was scowling so viciously when he pulled away that for a second I thought he’d take any security on. **  
  
**But instead, he just inhaled deeply and stepped back, his jaw ticking. **  
  
**I expected him to say something, anything, but instead he just stood there and held his arm out to me like the perfect gentlemen. **  
**  
As if he hadn’t just been molesting me seconds before. **  
  
** _The molestation was mutual._ **  
  
**Because I needed the reminder. **  
  
**Yeah. **  
  
**Internally fuming at the fact that he was turning myself against _myself_ , I slid my hand into his elbow and allowed him to escort me. **  
  
**I expected him to either take me to the bar or straight to our table. **  
  
**I could see Alice and Jasper sitting there as we got closer. **  
  
**But Emmett didn’t turn and head towards them. Before I could even think of asking him what the fuck he was doing, the man had all but dragged me out of the ballroom. **  
  
**Straight across the lobby. **  
  
**“What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?” Frazier snapped, making me flinch. **  
  
**“Give me ten minutes, tops. Or else I’m getting uncooperative and I’m drinking all the rum. Want to see what happens if I do?” Emmett asked, his voice hard. **  
  
**I gaped, utterly mute and shocked by his audacity. **  
**  
Although I should’ve been getting used to it by now. **  
  
**“Alright. Ten minutes. After that, I’m sending operatives to search for you. No way I’m losing another couple tonight. We need you guys to do your fucking jobs!” **  
  
**“I’m not getting paid to do this shit,” I think I heard Emmett mumble, his tone aggravated. **  
  
**It wasn’t until he pulled me straight into the stairwell that I managed to snap back out of it. **  
  
**“Stop!” I said, pulling my arm away from his and turning to stare him down stubbornly. **  
  
**Or up. **  
**  
Whatever. **  
  
** _He’s so big._ **  
  
** _Do shut it._ **  
  
**Emmett crossed his arms, nonchalantly blocking my way back out. **  
  
**Unless I ran up the stairs behind me, there was no way I was getting out that door. **  
  
**“Move.” **  
  
**“Nope,” he said, leaning against the door. “I want something and I’m not fucking moving ‘till I get it, babe. I’m really good at not moving when I want to. And if you try to take off up those stairs, I’m following you and pinning you against the wall.” **  
  
**Did I say nonchalant? Sorry, my mistake. The man was damned well _beyond_ obstinate! **  
  
**“You’re fucking retarded if you think I’m fucking you right here, ok?” I fumed, wishing I could just slam his head straight into the door behind him. **  
  
**Emmett smirked at me, having the nerve to look amused. “Nah, not that. I mean, I’m _dying_ to have that again, don’t get me wrong...” **  
  
** _Ignore how that feels. Ignore how that feels._ **  
  
**“But I also respect you too much to try and fuck you in a stairway when it’ll be only your second time.” **  
  
**I stared at him, incredulous. **  
  
**Completely clueless as to what the fuck to do with the man. **  
  
** _Liar._ **  
  
**“Liar,” I snapped, deciding to project onto him and hopefully keep my guard up long enough to escape. **  
  
**Emmett’s eyebrows slammed down. **  
  
**Hard. **  
  
**The nonchalance melted away faster than I could think and next thing I knew, the man was storming up to me. **  
  
**For being so huge, the man sure as hell could move fucking fast. I was up against the stairway wall before I could even think of running away. **  
  
**I tensed, fully expecting him to contradict his earlier statement and take advantage again. **  
  
**But he didn’t. **  
  
**Just stared down at me, looking vicious and pissed off. **  
**  
As if he had any reason to be. **  
  
**“Now listen here, Rosalie. I know I promised Frazier ten minutes, but...” and he slowly reached up, sliding the tiny speaker out his ear with his index finger. “I don’t plan on going back in until you talk to me and tell me what exactly is your fucking problem. Why on Earth do you seem to hate me when I haven’t done anything to you?”  
  


* * *

 **  
 _Time: 10:02 PM_  
 _Place: Master Bedroom, Villa La Cuppola, The Westin Excelsior, Rome._  
  
  
** ***BPOV **  
**  
“Edward,” I gasped, watching as he purposely brought a grape up to my mouth. **  
  
**We'd been resting in bed and eating lazily for half an hour. **  
  
**Still, I wouldn't call what he'd been subjecting me to as eating. **  
  
**Hell, no. **  
  
**Not only were we enveloped in the most comfortable, warm atmosphere, watching Edward eat the grapes and cheese was pure torture. **  
  
**But no worse when he reached for a grape and simply said, “I want to feed you. It'd be so hot.” **  
  
**Hence, my earlier gasp. **  
  
**Edward's eyes were hot as he leaned closer to me. I was torn between watching his face get closer, or watching his long fingers bring a small, green grape up to my mouth. **  
  
**I won't even try and deny how much pain my pussy was in. **  
  
**Not that it did anything to dim the pain of needing him. **  
  
**No, that one was larger than ever and the more I had him the more my body was craving. **  
  
**I exhaled lightly, feeling the smooth grape sliding in between my lips. **  
  
**Edward bit his own, watching intently. **  
  
**Growling hungrily as he pressed his body against my side. **  
  
**I had barely bitten into the grape, its sweet taste exploding in my mouth, when he grabbed the back of my head and roughly kissed me. **  
  
**I momentarily feared for the tray of food on the bed but that was instantly forgotten when I tasted his tongue on mine. **  
  
** _Fuck._ **  
  
**His moans made my nipples ache as he tugged on my hair and forced my head back. **  
  
**He really didn’t give me much of a choice in the matter. Pretty much violated every inch of my mouth with his tongue like he didn’t give a damn about anything else. **  
  
**Not that I was thinking of putting up a fight. There were moments when no matter how hard you tried it, it all comes down to being human. **  
  
**Weak, damn it. **  
  
**The man was sex itself incarnated and there was no way I could resist giving into him anymore. **  
  
**Hell, I was surprised I’d lasted that long. **  
  
**Edward pulled back, making me practically mewl in disappointment. **  
  
**He grinned cockily, his dimple popping out and grabbing almost all of my attention. **  
  
**I was leaning in to lick him right there when he leaned forward and grabbed the tray. **  
  
**I was beyond annoyed at being denied his body a second longer and it made me pause. **  
  
**I’d taken a degree in the study of the human mind. **  
  
**Nothing I’d studied had come close to mentioning this level of... **  
  
** _Obsession, woman. We did read about it._ **  
  
**Well, alright. Maybe that. **  
  
**Still, what the fuck was this? Why was I so needy? **  
  
**Edward placed the tray on the night stand. **  
  
**Turned back towards me, his entire upper body a sea of rippling muscles. **  
  
**Don’t judge me if I tell you that my mouth fell open. **  
  
**It truly was such a delicious sight. **  
  
**The way that neck led up into his jaw... **  
  
**The covers were ripped right off me, my body exposed instantly to the air. **  
  
**I gasped, freezing in shock for a moment. **  
  
**Then I heard, “Come here,” and I knew damned well where this was heading. **  
  
**I could feel it in every bone in my body. **  
  
**His hands sent goosebumps throughout every inch of my body. I moaned, feeling my nipples getting so hard it was starting to feel painful. **  
  
**The swollen skin between my legs throbbed as Edward circled my waist with his hands. **  
  
**He’d put on boxers earlier in order to go to the door for room service, but the black briefs did nothing to hide the problem he was having. **  
  
**And it was _huge._ **  
  
** _Oh, fuck, I love it._ **  
  
**Yes, we fucking did. **  
  
**Edward dragged me across the bed and closer to him, spreading my legs and looking down at me. **  
  
**I moaned, fighting back twitches at the way his eyes heated up. **  
  
**Even as they darkened. **  
  
**I could never properly describe what seeing his pupil dilate physically did to me. **  
  
**All I can say is that its primal. **  
  
**All consuming. **  
  
**Just like that I was arching my back and offering myself mindlessly. **  
  
**“How sore are you?” Edward asked, his voice low and caring as he caressed my thighs. **  
  
**His fingers slipped under my thigh-highs, tickling me as he pulled them both off simultaneously. **  
  
**For the first time all night, I was truly naked in front of him. **  
  
**I couldn’t even make sense of how much that affected me. **  
  
**I was starting to wonder how long would it take for the urgency to die down. **  
  
** _It’s not going to._ **  
** _  
_Exactly what I feared. **  
  
**“Bella,” he said, his tone clearly amused. **  
  
**I pouted, not liking that he was entertaining himself at my expense while I was practically _begging_ him with every inch of my body. **  
  
**“I'm fine,” I said, leaning up on my elbows. **  
  
**Eyes locked with his while he leaned down towards me, his arms on either side of me. **  
  
**I had one second to take in the new view before he kissed me. I felt dizzy and utterly high from just kissing him. **  
  
**I just couldn't understand how one human being could affect my body so much. **  
  
**How tasting him could make everything else in the world seem obsolete. **  
  
**Edward growled, making me gasp. **  
  
**His hand was rough as it landed on my chin. **  
  
**My back hit the bed as he pressed down on my body. My nipples grazed his chest, making me whimper. **  
  
**His hand was unyielding as he held my mouth open. **  
  
**Tilted his head. **  
  
**Fucked my mouth so thoroughly, it didn't take long before I was arching, and pressing, and grinding myself against him slowly. **  
  
**He pulled away, his breath teasing me while I tried to lean back up and kiss him. **  
  
**The way he bit his lip and smirked, while _still_ moving back, caused contradictory nerve firings inside me. **  
  
**“Answer me, honestly,” he said, his hands landing on my knees. **  
  
**I stared at one of his hands. Couldn't get over the size difference between us. **  
  
**It turned me on even more. **  
  
**“I did answer you honestly,” I said, scowling up at him. **  
  
**Edward chuckled. **  
  
**I bit my lip, needing him so much I could barely see straight. **  
  
**I don't think the man understood. I wanted him so badly he could fuck me straight into the hospital and it still wouldn't be enough. **  
  
** _Pleasssseee let him fuck me straight into the hospital._ **  
  
**Oh, my God. **  
  
**“Edward,” I snapped, slamming my hand on the bed and sitting up. **  
  
**He needed to fucking understand. **  
  
**Apparently, the only possible route to normalcy for me was through his cock. **  
  
**As sad as it is to say that. **  
  
**Point is, he was going to have to give it to me or we were going to have problems! **  
  
**“I'm serious,” I continued, already moving to slide up on my knees. **  
  
**Didn't make it. **  
  
**Laughing, Edward grabbed both my knees and pretty much pulled my legs out from under me. **  
  
**The breath got semi-knocked out of me and I found myself suddenly looking up at the ceiling. **  
  
**Then Edward. **  
  
**He blocked out everything until all I could see was him. **  
  
**And he was still fucking laughing! **  
  
**“Edward!” **  
  
**“Baby, you’re adorable. What am I supposed to do?” **  
  
**He asked me that so seriously it had me shaking my head. **  
  
**Biting my lip. **  
  
**Fighting another dizzying rush. **  
  
**One that was nothing compared to the way my uterus just seized when he leaned down and sucked my lip into his own mouth. **  
  
**“How about we use another toy instead?” he asked, pulling back and giving me a hot-as-fuck look. **  
  
**“What?” I asked, truly confused for a second. **  
  
**Until Edward reached towards the floor, his hand returning with the damned bag. **  
  
**“You are such a perv,” I mumbled, eyes locked on him. **  
  
**“Hey. You’re the one that owns them all. Besides, do you realize that I’m only twenty-five and yet this is the first time I’ve had sex in years?” **  
  
**Damn it, why’d he have to bring those arguments to the table? **  
  
**“I’ve been obsessing about fucking you for all of those said years, too,” Edward continued honestly, his hands inside my bag as he searched for whatever the hell he wanted to use on me next. **  
  
**I wasn’t even paying attention anymore at that point. My brain completely blanked out after his whole “I’ve-been-obsessing-about-fucking-you-for-years” thing. **  
  
**It wasn’t until his hand came back out with my blue, glass vibrator, and he decided to get off the bed with it, that I came back to reality. **  
  
**“Where...” I began, calling after him. **  
  
**Edward padded across the room, his ass fucking magnificent in those damned briefs. **  
  
**The words died in my throat, my ability to speak robbed by the way that man’s entire back moved when he walked. **  
  
**“Just getting some ice,” Edward responded, grabbing a cup by the minibar and opening the mini-fridge. **  
  
**Reality itself no longer seemed plausible. There’s no fucking way in hell that this man was here, four years after I’d ‘lost’ him, using all of the same toys I’d used to imagine him while fucking myself... _and_ filling a cup with ice before my very eyes. **  
  
**A cup I knew damned well he had a purpose for. **  
  
**I knew which one, too. **  
  
**Once the initial shock wore off, all the was left was the vision he fucking made as he walked back towards me. **  
  
**Blue vibrator in one hand. **  
**  
Cup full of ice in the other. **  
  
**Hair all over the place and looking too sexy for my own good. **  
  
**And the near nakedness. **  
  
**Yeah... **  
  
**I didn’t even know what to say as I watched him drop the vibrator into the cup and place the cup on the nightstand. **  
  
**I was chewing on my lip and still looking at the cup when Edward climbed back on the bed. **  
  
**“You’re looking nervous. Should I take that as a bad sign?” he asked, crawling over me again. **  
  
**I shook my head, trying to speak passed the pounding that was returning full force.  
  
“I’m not nervous,” I mumbled absently, my eyes stuck on the damned rippling of his body. **  
  
**Help me Jesus, I was enthralled and obsessed and it looked like I was going to be that way for the foreseeable future.  
 **  
**“Hey...look at me,” Edward said softly, his hand cupping my cheek. **  
  
**I wanted to tell him I _was_ looking but he didn’t give me a chance. **  
  
**“We don’t have to...do anything if you don’t want to,” he continued, caressing my cheek lightly with his thumb. **  
**  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” I gasped, everything in me rising with sheer indignation.  
  
Edward broke out in laughter again, his entire upper body shaking.  
  
I would've been pissed about it but his face when he smiled...  
  
I shook my head, wrapping my legs slowly around his waist.  
  
That made him stop laughing really quick, the sound crashing in his throat.  
  
Nothing but a choked moan came out.  
  
It was my turn to giggle, the woman in me basking in his reactions.  
  
Edward gave me a truly sexy, exasperated look.   
  
I was biting my lip and getting ready to press my needy body against him when he shifted his weight.  
  
One forearm held him up while his other hand landed on my ass.  
  
Hard enough to hurt.  
  
“Ow,” I gasped, hissing air between my teeth. “Do we really need to go down this route again?”   
  
“I never did get to spank the hell out of you. Lord knows you still deserve it, too...”  
  
I pouted, my hand sliding up his forearm. “Don't bring the Lord into this. It's not right...”  
  
“Oh, really?” he asked, looking amused.  
  
I didn't have time to reply. Edward leaned down towards me, his lips soft yet hungry. I moaned into his mouth, my hands coming up to cup his face.   
  
“God damn it, girl,” he pulled back to roughly whisper, nuzzling his lips softly against mine. “I love you.” **  
  
**“I love you, too,” I whimpered, pressing every inch of myself against him.  
  
My brain amplified everything I was experiencing, eagerly sucking in every detail of what he was making me feel.  
  
The stubble on his jaw made my skin tingle. I found myself fixated; even as our tongues lazily tangled, my hands were busy feeling up on his jaw.  
  
He pulled back, panting against my lips in a way that made my walls spasm.   
  
I thrust my hips, grinding my aching clit against him even as his left hand grabbed my knee.  
  
Spread my legs.  
  
I froze, on the verge of hyperventilating as I watched and felt his hand slide down my inner thigh.  
  
My right hand wrapped around Edward's upper arm, my body unconsciously trying to ground itself.  
  
I felt the muscles flexing under my hand, every move sending another ripple of awareness straight through my brain.  
  
One peek at Edward showed me that he was busy staring at his own hand.  
  
Intensely watching its decent.   
  
It reached my inner thigh, close enough now that he could no doubt feel that I was wet.  
  
As always when it came to him, _really_ fucking wet.  
  
The way he sucked air in between his teeth was so sexy. Even before his hand touched me, I was already moving restlessly.   
  
“Impatient, are we?” Edward mumbled, that cocky look returning to his eyes.  
  
I bit my lip, not even deeming myself to give an answer to that question. It seemed like it took him forever, but _finally_ his fingers landed on me, caressing the skin above my clit before sliding down.  
  
It was my turn to hiss, my entire body arching.  
  
Head falling back.  
  
I almost swore there was raw voltage shooting out of the tips of his fingers.   
  
My body jerked and twitched, no longer under my control.  
  
Another pass of his fingers against my clit had my moans filling the room once more, the name of my tormentor leaving my lips like some sick sort of invocation.   
  
Edward's fingers were gentle as he slowly spread my lips.  
  
I opened my eyes. Lifted my head.   
  
Saw him still staring at his fingers while he played with my pussy.   
  
I shifted, biting my lips.   
  
Watched his nostrils flare and his breathing pick up with every whimper from me.   
  
“You're so swollen,” he mumbled, his brow furrowing and his lips pouting out in concentration.  
  
I moaned, feeling my pussy throb needfully.   
  
Still, he barely _grazed_ it!  
  
“Always so fucking wet for me,” Edward said, leaning down to kiss my cheek.   
  
I immediately turned my head, catching his lips with my own.   
  
He hummed, taking control of the kiss with one thrust of his tongue.  
  
I felt one finger teasing me.  
  
Promising relief but not giving it.  
  
I clawed at his shoulders, my nails digging deep.  
  
Tried to move my hips but Edward was pinning them down with his weight on my right and his arm on my left leg.   
  
His fingers continued to tease.  
  
I dug my nails in further.  
  
His teeth took me by complete surprise, landing hard around my nipple.  
  
He groaned.  
  
I arched, my voice breaking.  
  
“ _Behave_ ,” he growled, barely pulling away from my nipple.   
  
“ _Edward_ ,” I pleaded, my clit throbbing painfully.  
  
My insides even more so.  
  
“Please...”  
  
“Baby, I don't want to hurt you,” Edward said, his voice low and too damned close to my skin.  
  
I arched my back, pleading with my body.   
  
“Fuck,” he growled.  
  
I moaned, eyes flying wide open and focusing on the ripped fabric of the headboard.  
  
Registered it but wasn't really seeing it.  
  
All I could do was feel.  
  
Feel Edward's lips and tongue attack my nipple, his groans vibrating around the tight skin.  
  
Feel his finger finally start to slowly slide into me.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ ,” I gasped, my thighs shaking violently even though he was pretty much pinning them down.  
  
“So fucking hot,” he mumbled, switching to my other nipple. “I love feeling you throb like that.”  
  
I whimpered, still shaking right down to my foundations.  
  
Shit, my DNA itself felt unstable.  
  
I _needed,_ damn it!  
  
“Edward!” I growled, trying to get him to fuck me with his finger.  
  
With something.  
  
Anything at this point, I just fucking needed him to make me come before I lost my mind from the need.  
  
Almost as if he read my mind, Edward pulled back and sat up.  
  
I would've complained, but I knew instantly what he was doing.  
  
Saw him reach towards the nightstand.  
  
The vibrator was aquamarine and had dark blue small dots at the tip. It looked incredibly delicate and girly compared to his hand and yet, I couldn't stop the way my entire body started trembling harder.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Edward said, smiling widely. “Look at you.” He squeezed my thigh, hard enough to make me tense.   
  
I watched him spread my quivering legs, his right hand already cold from holding the vibrator.  
  
My arms were next to my head. Knees bent and legs spread wide. Naked from head to toe and shaking from how horny he had me.  
  
I knew damned well how I looked to him right then as he ogled the fuck out of me.   
  
My nipples got even harder, the skin painful at that point.  
  
I wanted to jump up and rape the man in front of me but couldn't even bring myself to move.  
  
The way his body looked, every ridge defined and tensed as he knelt on the bed and just ate me with his eyes...  
  
I was breathing so fast it was starting to become dizzying.   
  
Out of control, I couldn't stop the way my own eyes fell to the big, delicious thing he was keeping from me.  
  
And no, we all know it isn't the vibrator.  
  
“Fuck,” Edward growled, surprising me. “You...you can't just fucking look at itlike that and expect me to...damn it,” he went on, his hand landing roughly on my pussy.  
  
I inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back.    
  
Felt him spread my lips again.  
  
Didn't even think of what he was up to until I felt the cool, slightly wet glass touch me.  
  
When I tell you I almost had a seizure, I kid you not.  
  
Don't know how I ended up on my elbows, moaning and writhing while looking at Edward, but there I was and so was my orgasm.  
  
I was right there, could feel it getting closer with every gyration of my hips...  
  
“Not yet,” Edward demanded, taking the vibrator away from my pussy.  
  
And his fucking hand.  
  
Indignant was too weak and insignificant of a word.  
  
I was ready to draw blood.   
  
Would have, too, but the conceited looking motherfucker in front of me wrapped one hand around my hips and held me down.  
  
I could have broken out of it.  
  
Was planning on it.  
  
Knew I was glaring him down as I growled and prepared to rise up.  
  
But Edward, of course, had other plans.  
  
He grabbed my thigh, his grip brutal.   
  
The pain was enough to distract me.  
  
It heightened my senses for some reason, making me ache for more.  
  
An small sound left me when he dragged me closer to him, moving me roughly.   
  
“You're fucking asking for it, you know that?” Edward asked, his eyebrow raising teasingly even though his eyes were savage.   
  
“You fucking notice that _now_?” I nearly shrieked, two seconds away from hitting him in the head although I really needed him to fuck me.   
  
He didn't give me a chance. Jaw tensed, he turned on the vibrator.  
  
I had a split millisecond – if that – to realize that he was finally going to fuck me with it.  
  
Then it was on me and I literally melted into the bed, my entire body bowing to the cold, delicious vibration.   
  
“I...shit, Edward...I can't,” I tried to articulate, my body freezing and singling in on that one point of contact.   
  
“That's what you need, isn't it, baby? My little whore just wants to be fucked, you don't care how I do it. Do you?” Edward asked, sliding the vibrator down my slit.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Edward...” I moaned, my hands tearing at the pillow under my head.  
  
“Fuck. You love this, don't you? How many times did you fuck yourself with this one while thinking about me? Tell me,” he said, his left hand sliding up my side.  
  
My chest was bouncing dangerously, my heart stuttering from the lack of oxygen properly entering my system.  
  
“Lost...” I gasped, my wide eyes focused unseeingly on the mural-ed ceiling.  “Fuck! Count...”  
  
Oh, God. He just slid it into me, the still cool glass soothing and electrifying at once to my skin.  
  
I felt my lip almost break as I bit down.   
  
“You're so fucking hot,” Edward groaned, making me open my eyes.   
  
He was still leaning between my legs, his eyes focused on my twisting body.   
  
“I'm coming. Edward...”  
  
“Fuck,” he moaned, leaning down and sucking my nipple into his mouth.  
  
I almost fell into a coughing fit, the air crashing into my throat painfully.   
  
Edward twisted and thrust the vibrator into me, his groans vibrating against my skin.  
  
I held on, feeling the orgasm rip through me.   
  
I dug my nails into his arms, knowing damned well it would hurt.  
  
That I was being vicious.  
  
Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me again, the euphoria blasting straight through my veins.  
  
Drugging me.  
  
Chaining me further to the creature still torturing me.   
  
_He's a fucking God, that's what he is,_ the fairy wheezed, falling shamelessly next to my head.  
  
I whimpered, twitching one last time as another spasm hit me.   
  
Edward was sucking on the skin of my neck, setting loose nerve impulses I couldn't really handle so fresh off an orgasm.  
  
Then, it didn't really matter.  
  
I could feel it.  
  
We all know what I mean by 'it'.  
  
And we all know what happens to me when _it_ comes into the equation.  
  
Hard and throbbing, his cock was pressed right against my thigh.   
  
The way he groaned and sucked harder _and_ thrust against me, pressing into me...  
  
 _Breathe, bitch! This is no time to die!_  
  
My tiredness was forgotten in a flash, my body coming alive for him one more time.  
  
It was undeniable to all the known knowledge of the universe.  
  
I was owned.  
  
But that's ok, because the moment I reached between us and wrapped my hand around his dick, _his_ entire body almost self-combusted and I was the lucky bitch to witness it.  
  
“God, yes,” Edward whispered, his tongue sliding across my jaw.  
  
I was waiting for him when he got up to my mouth.  
  
Swallowed his moan and squeezed down on his dick, feeling it throb.  
  
I heard myself moan, the sound high-pitched.   
  
Didn't care. I could feel Edward's dick leaking through the boxers.  
  
Yes, he was pretty much pinning me to the bed.   
  
Yes, we were still lip locked with no obvious intentions of letting go.  
  
Didn't matter. My hand pulled at his boxers.  
  
For some fucking reason, unbeknownst to me, the man found that entertaining.  
  
Pulled back and let out a rough laugh, the sound hitting me straight in the cervix.   
  
“What's so funny?” I asked, hearing how different and breathless my voice sounded.  
  
Squeezed down on his dick on purpose and watched the smile fall right off his face.  
  
“Fuck...”  
  
“Take them off,” I whispered, my fingers slipping inside his boxers.  
  
Edward leaned up and towards the headboard, one arm bracing his weight as he stared down at me.  
  
I sucked on my lip, hungry because of all the lines I could see begging for my tongue.  
  
“You take them off,” he commanded, his voice soft but not leaving room for any arguments.   
  
I shivered, my hand wrapping around the front of the briefs.  
  
For the life of me I couldn't hold back the hungry moan that left me the moment his cock bounced free.  
  
His boxers were barely below his ass and already my hand was wrapped around him.  
  
“Bella,” Edward groaned, his teeth clenched as he stared down at me.  
  
I inhaled shakily, sliding my fingers around him.   
  
Awe by the feeling of him, hard and twitching like that.  
  
The way his abs tensed was beautiful to me, in a way I couldn't even explain.  
  
Sure, they were hot and fuckable but it was more than that.  
  
This was _his_ body above me, shaking with restraint and pulsating with need.  
  
“Edward, please. Fuck me,” I moaned, pumping my hand up and down his cock.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice....  
  
“Shit,” Edward breathed, his face tense.   
  
He thrust into my fist slowly at first. My eyes followed every move, my cells vibrating with desire and possessiveness at the way he looked.  
  
For a second, I thought he was going to put up another fight.   
  
Spew something about me being too injured, at which point I was going to have to force him onto his back and straddle him straight into hell.  
  
But it didn't come to that.  
  
Something in Edward's eyes snapped.  
  
He pulled back and roughly slipped his boxers the rest of the way off. In the same breath, he moved the vibrator, placing it on the nightstand.  
  
I watched him, bending my knees and spreading my legs.  
  
Waited for him even though the two seconds it took was torture.  
  
No kidding.  
  
“Damn, girl. You turn me on so much. Just looking at you fucks with my mind,” Edward said, his hands tickling the inside of my thighs.  
  
I wanted to tell him that I was the one being thoroughly mind fucked but I didn't have the chance.   
  
Edward spread my legs, settling his body right between them. I groaned, arching needfully into him.  
  
Loving his weight on me.  
  
“Edward...”  
  
“Shit, baby. I'm never gonna get tired of hearing you say my name like that,” Edward groaned, right before giving me  a thoroughly lewd kiss.  
  
I cupped his neck and opened my mouth, accepting everything he had to give.  
  
Wanting so much fucking more.  
  
I didn't have to wait for it, either.  
  
Words really aren't enough to describe the amount of blistering pleasure and sheer relief that goes through me every time he slides into me.   
  
How right it feels.  
  
Edward was still kissing me when he reached between us and grabbed his cock.  
  
We didn't stop kissing but I knew damned well he had it in his hand and knowing so sent the furies through me.  
  
I moaned and sucked on his bottom lip, my arms coming around his neck.  
  
He moaned roughly.  
  
Slid his dick right through my folds, making me gasp and spasm.  
  
“I love how fucking wet you are,” Edward pulled back to roughly growl, his chest panting as he rubbed himself against me.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering how to survive him and his sexuality.   
  
Especially since it was absolutely overwhelming and I was horribly addicted to it.  
  
“God,” I whimpered, feeling him slowly pressing into me.  
  
“Fuck, baby. Take it. Take all of it,” Edward groaned against my lips.  
  
I whimpered, my head thrashing back and forth on the pillow at that point.  
  
My nails back inside his skin.  
  
He was stretching me out, as always, filling me completely. The pain and the pleasure combined to form one big ball of chaos and still, it wasn't enough.  
  
He was moving too slow.  
  
Every little bit he moved in made me claw harder...  
  
“Fuck, Edward!”  
  
“So. Fucking...shit, baby. You're so tight it hurts. God, _yes_ ,” Edward panted, pulling out.  
  
Pistoned back into me out of no where, setting off a firework display behind my eyelids.  
  
I felt my back arch off the bed dangerously.  
  
He took full advantage, his hand curving around my lower back.  
  
Holding me up.  
  
Still.  
  
“Holy shit!” I cried, feeling my body shake as slammed into me again. “Baby,  it's so...”  
  
“You're fucking perfect,” Edward whispered, his other hand curving around my neck.  
  
He pulled me up, kissing me while setting a rhythm that was punishing.  
  
My feet hit the bed, bracing.   
  
Wasn't enough.  
  
Every muscle in my body screamed at his assault.  
  
Loving it.  
  
The strain was delicious to me. Edward growled, licking and biting my neck while his hips thrust into me, alternating between fast and hard.   
  
My head fell against his shoulder; my teeth went straight for his flesh.   
  
One moment blinding pleasure is piercing my being, the next, he pulled out me and I found myself flipped over.  
  
His large hands wrapped around my upper body, moving me up and positioning me like it was nothing.   
  
I ended up kneeling, hands braced against the headboard.  
  
It finally hit me what the position meant.  
  
Before I could stop myself, I was moaning and gushing down my thigh, my hips thrusting back towards him.  
  
“Oh, fuck, baby. Look at you,” Edward groaned, his voice making me look over my shoulder.  
  
His right hand was playing with his swollen, wet dick while his left one caressed my side.  
  
My back.  
  
Left a trail of goosebumps down my spine.  
  
I shook, needing him as if I'd never had him before.  Felt his fingers curve around my ass before slipping lower.  
  
“Fuck,” we both groaned, his fingers sliding around my swollen pussy.   
  
“Shit. Edward,” I gasped, bowing my back and rotating my hips towards him.  
  
Edward moaned, the sound so possessive it sent another thrill through me. “God, I love this...your ass is so hot. I can't wait to fuck you like that,” he whispered, leaning close so that his breath tickled my neck.   
  
He slid one finger in, curving it cruelly against my G-spot.  
  
The roar of need that flashed through me left me momentarily blind.   
  
“Edward...”  
  
“I can't even hide it, baby. You look so sexy,” he moaned desperately, his words rushed.  
  
I jerked, feeling him slip his finger out and slide it around me again.   
  
Wasn't prepared, at all, for what he did next.  
  
I froze, a loud sound that was embarrassing leaving me.   
  
Edward growled, his wet finger sliding up.  
  
Hands that had been just holding me up before, became claws. I tore at the velvet headboard covering, shaking as he played gently with my pussy while sliding higher.  
  
I felt his finger circling me there, and I lost it.  
  
Was floored by the way _everything_ clenched up with need.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ ” he whispered, leaning forward.  
  
I tilted my head, giving his tongue full access.   
  
Tightening my fists around the headboard, I wordlessly pressed back into him, looking for some kind of ease.  
  
“I want it,” Edward groaned, shocking me and pressing the tip of his dick into me.  
  
I jerked.  
  
Knew that the combination of his cock inside me and his finger on my ass just might be too much.  
  
“Fuck, baby, I'm about to cum just imagining it. Tell me your mine. Tell me I can have every part of you someday,” he demanded, his finger circling tight against me.   
  
I held on, my body almost seizing.  
  
Feeling Edward pushing into me, the angle unbelievably tight.   
  
“Fuck, baby. Yes,” I moaned, feeling out of control.  
  
“Shit,” he gasped, flexing his hips.  
  
My voice broke on a sob, the pleasure unbearable.  
  
“Jesus,” I exhaled, feeling him thrust in.  
  
Choking on how full I felt.  
  
My head fell back, my entire brain focused on the way he was pressed deep into  me.  
  
Edward froze, his finger still teasing me.  
  
Dick throbbing inside me.  
  
I was overloaded and _still_ not satisfied.  
  
Every move felt even better than the last.  
  
Every...single...thrust...  
  
And that's exactly what I'd started doing. Head thrown back and hands painfully tight from my hold on the fabric, I began rotating my hips back into him, seeking more.  
  
Needing...  
  
“ _Oh..._ fu..ck..” Edward groaned, his voice breaking in a way that made me tighten all over.  
  
His hips jerked into me and his free hand came around my waist.  
  
Rose higher.  
  
I throbbed everywhere.  
  
Felt his fingers brush my nipple.  
  
The familiar frenzy was building, the demanding flood rushing through me.   
  
Edward must have felt it, too, because suddenly he was holding onto me hard and slamming into me ruthlessly.  
  
I almost screamed his name, barely hanging on.  
  
Felt his teeth land on my shoulder.  
  
The idea of him marking me made me throb.  
  
“God, yes,” Edward growled, sounding inhuman.  
  
Wrapped both hands around my hips.  
  
Held me still and slammed into me so hard, I felt like something might break.   
  
“So... _God_...you're unbelievable,” I moaned, my body on the edge.  
  
He let out a deep, tortured sounding groan, pulling me closer and thrusting deeper.  
  
“No, you are. You're fucking...amazing,” he said hotly, his tongue playing with my ear.  
  
The bolts of pleasure were so intense they hurt.   
  
My pussy throbbed, leaking and swollen.  
  
I could almost imagine exactly how it felt to him.  
  
“Edward,” I pleaded, spreading my legs so he could thrust in deeper.  
  
“Fuck!” he growled, his hips jerking hard.   
  
“Please...Need to...”  
  
“What, baby? Tell me. I love when you fucking tell me,” he said, licking my back.   
  
“Make me cum. Please. I need to cum on you,” I unashamedly let him know, knowing that he wouldn't let me come until I did.   
  
And trust me, for my naughty words, I was rewarded.  
  
Oh, was I fucking rewarded.  
  
His left hand slide back down, his fingers sliding around my clit. Further back, right up against the point he was slamming into me.  
  
“Jesus, girl. I feel it,” he moaned, sounding perfect, and breathless, and dangerous, and...  
  
“I'm fucking coming,” I whispered, my voice losing itself inside me.   
  
“Shit, fuck. Oh, God. I feel it. Right there. Fuck baby, cum all my dick,” Edward rambled, his words punctuated by a thrust.  
  
A swirl of his fingers.  
  
My heart had stopped, I was sure, yet I could still feel and hear him.  
  
Edward's voice had trailed away into sexy, violent grunts.   
  
His hands were everywhere.  
  
I could hear how wet I was _above_ my loud moans.  
  
“GOD,” he groaned, pushing deeper. “Gonna cum. Fucking love this tight little pussy.”  
  
“Edward...fuck,” I literally sobbed, head thrown back.  
  
Edward slammed me hard down onto him, rotating his hips.  
  
My name leaving him in one long groan that had me almost literally passing out.  
  
I was barely holding on as it is. He kept rotating hips. I could feel every throb his dick gave.  
  
Every single one ignited another one in me.  
  
I was practically wheezing for air by the time Edward sagged against me, his heart beating violently against my back.  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
We both burst out laughing, sounding equally as breathless.  
  
Edward brushed my hair out of the way, leaning closer and kissing my cheek.  
  
The way he cradled me to him made my eyes water.  
  
Feeling emotionally bare and too vulnerable for my own good, I closed my eyes, trying to fight the greedy disappointment that still managed to appear when he slowly slide out.   
  
Even half dead I would want the man.  
  
It was very obvious.   
  
_He loves us,_ the fairy mumbled, already half asleep on the pillow.  
  
Edward helped me flip over, his brow furrowing with concern at how my thighs were still trembling.  
  
“You ok, baby girl?” he asked, his facial expression making me positively melt.  
  
I smiled, unable to help myself.  
  
“Are you serious? Of course I am,” I said, surprised to hear myself fucking giggle right after.  
  
Yeah, giggle.  
  
 _Christ._  
  
Edward smiled down at me, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners.  
  
I tried to convince my pussy not to wake up.  
  
Still felt the bitch give a 'test' throb.  
  
“Are you sure you're not hurt?” he asked, caressing my cheek and looking into my eyes.  
  
I swallowed, trying to breathe passed the intense way he stared at me.   
  
“I love you,” I gasped in a small voice before I could even think of stopping.  
  
Edward inhaled shakily, closing his eyes and looking relieved.  
  
“You have no idea how long I waited to hear that from you,” he mumbled, giving me a small kiss.  
  
I smiled, shaking my head. “No, I think I do.”  
  
“Please tell me that means what I think it means,” Edward said, fully pressing against me, big arms around me, and face comfortably nuzzling my own.  
  
I became liquefied against him, wondering what exactly he wanted me to tell him.  
  
That he'd been the first man I'd fallen in love with?  
  
That I'd loved him since then and therefore had never stopped?  
  
“Edward...I...” and in the end, I couldn't hide it from him, nevertheless lie to him about it. “I've always loved you,” I whispered, feeling small and fragile against him.  
  
Edward groaned, hugging me so tight I feared he'd break my spine. “Bella...you have no idea how much I fucking love you. How hard it was to let you go. I was so in love with you and I could barely understand it. It was unbearable to experience but nothing like losing you. You have to believe me, if there had been any other way...Bella?” he stopped mid-ramble, pulling back to look down at me.  
  
Mostly because I had started crying, the tears sliding down my face slowly. “Just,” I gasped, wiping at my face. “Just...Oh, fuck it.”   
  
I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, hoping it would somehow convey how I felt.   
  
“I'll help you get him back. I promise. Just say you're mine,” he said, wiping at my cheeks lovingly.   
  
I nodded my head, knowing it would be hopeless to deny it at that point.  
  
Edward leaned down, giving me another slow but unbelievably hot kiss. One that had me breathless when he pulled back.  
  
Didn't help his naked body was still pressed up against every inch of me.  
  
“Say it,” he whispered hotly against my lips right before kissing me again.  
  
“Yours,” I whispered, breathless.   
  
Pressed myself against him, feeling instinct threatening to overcome.  
  
“Fuck....no, baby,” Edward said, tone stern and sexy.  
  
Problem is, he was pulling away.  
  
“Edward!”  
  
“No,” he said, managing to flip me over like I was nothing.  
  
I gasped, feeling him begin to massage my shoulders and back with his large hand.  
  
I was on my side, in the perfect position to slide him into me if he had been close enough.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
Only his hands were on me.  
  
I couldn't deny the magic they were starting to work on me, either.  
  
“You need a break. Stop trying to make me lose control again,” Edward admonished lightly, kneading my back deliciously.  
  
He placed one small kiss to my neck, managing to still keep his hips from me.   
  
I wanted to protest.   
  
Perhaps demand that he give me what was mine.  
  
But he was more right than I cared to admit. My exhausted body was already melting under his hands. I could feel my eyes lids drooping dangerously.  
  
Wanted to fight it but knew I was losing this battle.  
  
“I'm raping you in the morning,” I said sleepily, feeling Edward pull the covers out from under me and then over us.   
  
“Fuck...shut that sexy mouth and go to bed. I'm hanging by a thread here.”  
  
I giggled, deliriously  happy as I finally drifted off, feeling Edward wrap his arms around me.   
  


* * *

**Forty-two minutes later...**  
  
He was on the phone.  
  
I knew with who, too, but fear had  me frozen on the bed.  
  
I'd been awoken by the sound of his voice, far away but still recognizable even through the heavy fog of sleep.  
  
I was still exhausted and weighed down by the sheer workout I'd been put through, but there was no way I could go to bed just yet.  
  
Clutching the sheet to my chest, I prayed that whatever Frazier had to say wasn't bad.   
  
Prayed that I wouldn't have to live with knowing that something had happened to...  
  
“Yeah. Yeah I got it,” I heard Edward say, his voice coming closer and shocking me.  
  
I sat up, eyes wide as I stared at the door.  
  
Waited for him to come through, my heart literally pounding in my throat.  
  
When he did, I watched every line of his face, looking for any signs that...  
  
“Yes. I know. She's right here. I'll tell her.”  
  
He hung up the phone, exhaling deeply before looking at me.  
  
“What?” I asked, my voice small.  
  
Edward froze, his eyes rough as he stared at me. His jaw jumped dangerously.  
  
Saw his nostrils flare before he looked away.  
  
“Edward...”  
  
“No, Bella. Nothing has happened to Scott, that we know of,” he answered slowly, still not looking at me as he walked to place his phone back on the charger.  
  
I swallowed, thanking God for that.  
  
Still... “What did she want then?” I asked, waiting for him to turn to me.   
  
Edward walked towards me and got into the bed, his eyes focused on the sheets.   
  
“Apparently...the Volturi now know about you and me. Our disappearance just proved it. But it's working to our advantage, at least that's what Frazier says. Because of that, there's Volturi agents supposedly stationed outside the hotel. They're watching us."  
  
I gasped, brow furrowing.  
  
"Relax," Edward said, finally meeting my eyes. "It looks like all they want is to gather information. For now. And Frazier wants to let them believe they're gaining it."  
  
"Why?" I asked, moving closer to him.  
  
Almost sighed in relief when he automatically wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me flush against his side.  
  
"Because they have moles inside the Volturi ranks. And with the confusion we're creating, it's enough to help them out. I'm merely repeating everything I was told, by the way."  
  
"So what does all of this mean?"  
  
Edward looked down at me. His facial expression was an odd mixture of smug and cautious.  
  
"Edward...what?" I said, looking at him out of the side of my eye.  
  
"You know," he said, licking his lips and blinking fast, "I just might be devastated, depending on how you react next..."  
  
"Edward!" I groaned, fighting the urge to slap his shoulder. "Can you please just tell me already?"  
  
"Fine. You're stuck here with me for at least another day."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yup. The others have even been 'instructed' to get other hotel rooms for the night. It's just you and me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"And you had nothing to do with this?"  
  
"No, ma'am. I, too, have been instructed."  
  
There were a million things I could've felt at that point.  
  
A million what-if's.  
  
But really, as much as I wanted to save Scott there was nothing I could do right now, other than cooperate and let the professionals do their thing.  
  
So, in the end I just laughed, finally giving Edward's shoulder the slap it deserved.  
  
"Edward Cullen, you are so full of shit. But it's ok. I like it."  
  
"You said you loved it," Edward pouted, bringing me closer.  
  
It made me laugh even harder, the sound irrational in its happiness.  
  
"Really?" I said, tilting my head. "I said that? I don't really remember..."  
  
"Saying it or feeling it?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"That's it, woman. I'm taking you until there's no doubt in you about it is that who you fucking love."  
  
Oh, sweet baby Jesus. How the hell was I going to survive this?

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 

**Chapter 19 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=68** ](http://bit.ly/Mwo2g6)

 


	20. Broken Headboard : Apocalypse Two

**Nyddi:** I’m dead. Just dead. LOL I’m so sorry for the delay in the updates for this fic. Not only is this chap a 106 page monster, I just spent the last four weeks writing and finishing my book, Blood Flows Deep in the Empire.

 

Ovaries are being destroyed. Too much stimulation from all ends :P

 

This will probably be the last long chap for this story for a while. After this chap, the chaps will get shorter and the plot speeds up. I can officially say we’ve passes the halfway point for this story.

 

I still can’t believe it.

 

Deb and Laura, thank you so much for prereading this baby for me. I heart you both hard. My ovaries and I mean it :p

 

Ok, I’m shutting up now. Berserkward has come back full force. And he’s invaded all of my other fics as well. On top of that *looks down * Yeah…I’m thinking of graduating him to Lunaticward.

 

UNGH.

 

Go! Go! Just fucking go!

 

Oh, and take off the panties now. I will not be held responsible for their drowning, destruction, combustion, or any of the aforementioned ^_~

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 20**

 

**Broken Headboard : Apocalypse Two**

 

**....So brave, the little one is...There's something deep _inside_ ,**

**That's simply refusing to climb,**

**Back inside me...**

**I'm being dared by her greed.**

**Consumed,**

**Blinded,**

**Weak...**

**Destroyed and dehumanized.**

**I want to run from myself.**

**Yet, the girl stands her ground,**

**Silently calling for what I've found,**

**But the bravery doesn't understand....somehow it doesn't comprehend...**

**I have no control.**

**She's devoured my very soul.**

 

**-“Absorption of a Monstrosity” Nyddi.**

* * *

  
**_Time: 7:59 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Master Bedroom, Villa La Cuppola, The Westin Excelsior, Rome._**  
  
****EPOV  
  
"How the fuck do you think I could start to love him, or anyone for that matter?" Bella screamed, her face red. "Hell, I tried but I think even I knew it was futile. You asshole, how could I love anyone when I'm still _clearly_ in love with _you_!"  
  
It was expected that we’d both freeze after that. Except, my insides weren’t really frozen at all.   
  
I briefly believed I’d imagined it. That my brain had conjured up the very thing it was dying to hear.   
  
I could only stare at her. Delved deep into her wide and panicked eyes, trying to see if what I’d heard had actually been said.   
  
I think it was the fear in her eyes that finally got to me. The questioning and uncertainty that stared back at me.  
  
Our harsh breaths were the only sounds in the room.  
  
Not the only sounds inside me.  
  
I felt...  
  
Knew...  
  
It finally started to sink in.   
  
Every part of me turned.  
  
Twisted.  
  
Enlarged to a point that made me aware.  
  
Fuck, was I _aware_.  
  
I inhaled brokenly.   
  
Could barely breath passed the feeling settling in my chest.   
  
The need I always felt grew.  
  
Surprised me.  
  
I hadn’t known until that moment that what I felt for her was being held back.  
  
That a cage of doubts had kept it at bay.  
  
The moment her words fully sunk in...  
  
Something snapped.  
  
My very spine twitched.  
  
A rush so hot it nearly knocked me off my feet went through me.  
  
My little one was still looking up at me, afraid.   
  
Uncertain.   
  
Asking me with those eyes the very thing I’d been dying to tell her.  
  
I doubt she even knew herself what she was silently asking.  
  
But I knew.  
  
I felt.  
  
Had to make sure she understood.  
  
I know my intentions were literally _leaking_ off my being.   
  
I could smell it in the air.  
  
Could smell _her._  
  
Needed...  
  
Was going to have.  
  
Was going to fucking take until neither of us could breathe, let alone walk.  
  
Three large steps sent me almost flying straight towards her.  
  
It all happened so fast but looking back at it, Bella continued to stare at me in a daze as I approached.  
  
Unsuspecting.  
  
Unrealizing.   
  
Not until I was there. Not until I had that tiny waist trapped inside my hands and her body straight off the floor.   
  
Heard her make a small sound.  
  
Another three steps.  
  
Even worse, another three breaths. Breaths in which her scent leaked in.  
  
As always, took control.  
  
Bella didn’t seem to snap out of it until the moment I had her.  
  
Right where I fucking wanted her.  
  
Pressed her roughly back.  
  
Heard another small gasp.  
  
Became even more inflamed, hungry for _all_ of her sounds.  
  
All of the ones she made only for _me._  
  
Lifted her up and sat her on the small desk next to the bed. Didn’t care one fucking bit that the lamp on it fell off.   
  
That it broke.  
  
Knew damned well it wouldn’t be the only thing breaking in that room that night.  
  
Bella finally looked up then. Locked eyes with me.   
  
God help me, she was so fucking beautiful.  
  
Made specifically to trap me.  
  
It was meant to be. Knew that now.   
  
Knew she was mine but planned on making it such an irrevocable fact that not even another man would ever doubt it.  
  
Would mark her, before all was said in done, in a way that would be plain for all the world to see.  
  
I shoved her legs roughly open, making room for my body.  
  
A body that was single-mindedly focused on what I was going to do.  
  
What I _needed_ to do.  
  
I grabbed her, roughly pulling her closer. Swallowed her tiny gasp and took her mouth because I owned it.  
  
I. Owned. _Everything_.  
  
Fuck, it was so good to finally know that.  
  
I held her still, showing her with my tongue exactly what I planned on doing to her.  
  
With her.  
  
For her.  
  
Her hands grabbed on, clearly intent on not letting go.  
  
The feeling was pure ecstasy, plain and simple.   
  
Her moan punched me straight in the gut.  
  
Sent a feeling through me that made me strain.  
  
Depravedly, I raped her mouth, branding every inch with my DNA.  
  
And I was nowhere near done.   
  
Fuck, no.  
  
My fingers dug deep, rubbing roughly through the material of her dress. Memorizing something that was already memorized but loving the feel of her waist and hips all the same.   
  
“Fuccckkk,” I growled, sucking on her lip.   
  
Biting down roughly.   
  
Looking at her and almost falling to my knees in front of her because of the fire in her eyes.  
  
Because of how sexy she had been and still fucking was.   
  
“Edward?” she asked, her voice breathless.   
  
“Do you have any idea...” but I couldn’t bring myself to finish. Had to inhale and try to leash the beast long enough to form coherent speech. Tried again. “How...”   
  
Failed.   
  
Especially with the way she looked at my mouth, making more heat thrum.   
  
I had to lick my lips just to swallow back the mouthful of saliva she caused.  
  
But she trembled when I did that and that made all of my efforts worthless.  
  
All I could do was apologize, knowing that I was about to hurt her.  
  
Unable to stop.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I growled, right before throwing myself back at her.  
  
Literally.   
  
I sucked her lips right back into my own.   
  
Tasted them briefly before opening my mouth again.  
  
When her small hands came up and began caressing my jaw, lovingly, I swear I almost came from that alone.  
  
I was choking thanks to my dick as I pulled back.  
  
Her eyes were lidded.  
  
Too sexy.  
  
“ _God_ ,” I breathed...no. I’m pretty sure I growled.  
  
Something that was very common in her presence.  
  
Hungry, I fell on her neck.   
  
Her scent slid deeper.   
  
My teeth even more so.   
  
For every bite, I licked, soothing and arousing her in a way I knew only I could.   
  
Pulled her closer roughly, pressing my pained cock against her. “ _Bella_ ,” I pleaded.  
  
Prayed.  
  
Exalted.   
  
Pushed her back into the paintings with my body, dry fucking her so hard the small table under us complained.  
  
Even worse, the paintings behind her were knocked askew. I knew they probably cost several thousand dollars but I’d already accustomed myself to the idea that after tonight, I’d have a lot of things to pay for.  
  
A lot of things to replace.  
  
But not her.  
  
Never her.  
  
Never again.  
  
I was devouring the skin of her ear, drinking in her tiny moans, when I was finally able to force my mouth to say what my brain had been screaming.  
  
“Do you have any idea how much I fucking love you?” I confessed.   
  
Licked.  
  
Sucked.  
  
Groaned.  
  
“How much I fucking _need_ you?”   
  
“Oh, God,” my little one gasped, her voice sounding tight.  
  
That’s ok, though, because my chest hadn’t let up, either, and the love I felt for her was wrecking me more than it ever had.   
  
I moved back, but only enough to look at her. Couldn’t stop thrusting against her even though my cock was screaming that I just rip our clothes on.  
  
The fucking midget was pretty loud himself, literally wailing and threatening from somewhere behind me that if I didn’t get my cock inside her soon, he was going to make sure we both embarrassed ourselves.  
  
Greedy asshole.  
  
Didn’t understand that right now it was about her and only her.   
  
“Did you hear me?” I roughly asked, looking into her dazed eyes. “I fucking love yo...”  
  
“I need you.”  
  
The moment those words left her mouth...the tone of her voice...  
  
Her eyes lowered.  
  
Raked me.  
  
She was shaking against me, her hips pressing hard and tight.  
  
But I needed her eyes on me. Needed to make sure it was _me_ and only me that she was focusing on.  
  
Needed to make sure she understood because after today, I would never be able to live without her again.  
  
“Look at me,” I demanded.  
  
Her eyes immediately lifted.  
  
The emotion pouring from them threatened my kneecaps again.  
  
“I. Love. You,” I rasped, trying to breathe.  
  
Trying to keep my shit together because I planned on fucking her brains out not breaking down like the pussy she turned me into.  
  
Except, Bella herself teared up, making it impossible for me to control myself.  
  
“I love you,” she said, her voice small and adorable.  
  
My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head.  
  
Had to pause for one second and inhale the very feeling of hearing those words from her.  
  
I was so lost didn’t even realize I’d reached down.  
  
That her skirt was now up to her thighs.  
  
My tongue was back in her mouth and I didn’t even realize I’d moved until I felt her own slide against me.  
  
I would’ve been embarrassed by the sounds leaving me but I couldn’t be blamed.  
  
Really.  
  
Her very saliva tasted like a fucking aphrodisiac.  
  
Reminded me of that pussy.  
  
I jerked and groaned, images of what I wanted to do to it assaulting my senses.  
  
I slide my hands up her legs, feeling her stockings.  
  
Going higher.  
  
Bumping against...  
  
I ripped myself away from her.  
  
Finally looked down.  
  
 _Oh. Fuck. Me._  
  
Guns.  
  
Fucking guns.  
  
Straps.  
  
Sexy fucking straps holding the guns and wrapped around the thighs.  
  
The tight, perfect thighs with the thigh-highs wrapped around them.  
  
“Holy...fuck,” I breathed, trying to push back the pounding rushing through my head.  
  
Sliding down my back.  
  
Twisting and turning and like a dark entity slithering towards my abs until it hit home.  
  
I had to grab onto her thighs to keep myself there.  
  
Bit my lip, tasting blood.  
  
Knew it was so fucking wrong but couldn’t wait to taste hers.  
  
My fingers were shaking as I raised the skirt higher.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Big, big, fucking mistake.  
  
Her panties.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
Why the fuck did she always kill me with the panties?  
  
Every single one in her arsenal seemed made to destroy my common sense. I know I wasn’t normal to begin with, but with what was before my very eyes...  
  
Yeah. Sanity stood no chance.  
  
Especially when Bella fell back against the wall with a moan, every inch of her body sensual and pleading for me.  
  
“Jesus,” I prayed again, trying to find the strength.   
  
Trying to stop the roars inside me and what they meant.  
  
What they would cause.  
  
 _You’re going to hurt her._  
  
 _I don’t fucking care!_  
  
Mm-hm. The asshole was fully back.   
  
He ripped my hand away from her and shoved it between her legs knowing damned well that once we got there, there would be no going back.   
  
Felt the smooth, suckable skin that the damned panties left bare.   
  
Moved lower.  
  
Bit my lip, tensing even more from the overload of pheromones in the air.   
  
Hers.  
  
My own.   
  
I could barely breath passed us.  
  
“FUCK!” Bella cried out, her thighs shaking.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” I murmured, because I loved it.  
  
Because I needed.  
  
Because with every millisecond I was losing more and more control.  
  
Case in point? Another pair of panties, destroyed.   
  
Ripped right off like almost all the pairs before it.   
  
Her skin became red from the snap of the material.  
  
Succulent.   
  
But as much as my very teeth were fucking hungry, it was her pussy that drove me insane.  
  
So wet, her little clit adorable in the way it sat right above her opening.   
  
Saw her throb.   
  
Saw her get even wetter.  
  
My dick was screaming at me as loud as the midget was at this point but they could both kiss my ass. I refused to give into either.  
  
Not yet.  
  
Not until...  
  
“I’m taking you this time. There’s nothing you can do about it.”  
  
It wasn’t a warning. More of an announcement.  
  
One, that given our recent history, I half expected her to fight.  
  
To deny.  
  
The mere thought of her refusing me because of _him_ again...  
  
Her small hands latched on. Tightened to the point that they threatened my suit jackets integrity.   
  
Her eyes spoke of nothing but surrender.  
  
Greed.   
  
My girl was just as hungry and ready for this as I was.  
  
“Always so smooth,” I said, moving my index finger and caressing the spot right above her clit. “Fucking beautiful.”  
  
The wetter she got the more my mouth watered, to the point that I was swallowing convulsively and being attacked by so many images, I couldn’t bring myself to move.  
  
Couldn’t figure out which plan of attack to go with first.  
  
Was dying to take.  
  
Devour.  
  
Worship.  
  
Fuck, all of them at once and more.  
  
“Please,” Bella mewled, rocking her hips.  
  
I feared I was going to suffocate on my own saliva. Her thrusting caused my fingers to slip straight into soft, heated, moist flesh.  
  
“Edward, _oh fuck_!”   
  
I swear on everything I consist of, I almost came.  
  
Right there.  
  
Just from touching her and seeing her and tasting her in the air.   
  
Violent and pretty much frenzied to have a part of me inside her, any part, I held her still with my left hand.  
  
Slid the index finger of my right hand in.  
  
Was pushed to the brink when her walls immediately clamped around me.   
  
“ _Uhhh_! God, _yessss_ ,” Bella moaned, arching.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” I repeated, amazed at how hard every inch of her was shaking.   
  
Pulled away. Because honest to the very being I’d just mentioned, I couldn’t handle one more second of having my dick stuck inside my pants.  
  
The damned things must’ve been sewn together with strings of titanium because I had no idea how my dick hadn’t ripped through them, yet.  
  
Bella looked like she was two seconds from launching herself off the small table and strangling me.  
  
Or raping me.  
  
My poor cock was weeping as I ripped off my belt, wishing I could just make the damned thing disintegrate.   
  
Making matters worse, when my girl realized what I was up to she...  
  
Looked like she was two seconds away from cumming.  
  
Just watching me.  
  
Without even touching me.  
  
 _What the fuck? Move faster!_  
  
 _I am, asshole!_ I screamed at the midget, unwilling to let go of the visual Bella made.  
  
“Yes, girl. Just like that,” I said, my voice rough. “You know that’s how I love to fucking see you.”  
  
It took all of my self-control to not come the moment I wrapped my hand around my cock.   
  
Pumped it twice, knees almost shaking from the relief.  
  
Reached up and cupped Bella’s beautiful face, the pleasure heightening from just feeling her skin.  
  
My heart roared inside me, pushing me further although I was seriously in pain at that point.  
  
Leaned in and kissed her again, not realizing until it was almost too late how dangerous that was.  
  
How much closer it pushed me.   
  
“I fucking need you, Bella. You have no idea,” I groaned against her lips, trying to get myself to stop before I came.  
  
My body wasn’t listening.  
  
I needed too much.  
  
“Oh, God,” Bella moaned.   
  
Flicked her tongue against mine.  
  
Teasingly.   
  
Closed her eyes tight looking completely pained.  
  
“I can’t...” she whimpered, begging me.  
  
I could see it. Sense it.  
  
Wanted more.  
  
“I love when you’re this fucking horny for me,” I whispered, unable to talk any louder because of the lack of oxygen.  
  
Licked and sucked and throbbed with the need to fuck the very mouth I was devouring.  
  
The fingers of my free hand were lost inside her. Pulled out and spread her wetness around even though it was unnecessary.  
  
She was soaked and I fucking loved it.  
  
I didn’t even realize what I was doing until the tip of my dick was on her mound.  
  
Barely an inch away.  
  
Bella gasped.  
  
I knew right there I wasn’t going to make it inside her.  
  
Not at this rate.  
  
Decided right then that it didn’t matter. I had years to make up for.   
  
No way this was ending now.  
  
With that thought in mind, I finally let go allowing the pleasure and taste of her to overcome everything.   
  
Slid my fingers back down, teasing her as much as myself.   
  
Thrust against her, purposely rubbing the head of my cock right above her clit.   
  
Not moving lower. Not yet.   
  
Bella pulled on my roughly, kissing me in a way that left no doubt in my mind. Not that her words hadn’t destroyed the doubt before but feeling how much she needed me...  
  
The sound of us moaning was so perfect. Too much. It was another reason I could never forget her or the things she did to me.  
  
For me.  
  
I didn’t care what anyone said, no way the girl hadn’t been made for me.  
  
I was grunting like some sort of animal by the time my fingers slid in.  
  
My cock slid down.  
  
Became agonized, her wetness coating me and leaving me dangling off the edge.  
  
Bella pulled away from me, choking on a moan.   
  
I slid my finger out.  
  
Rotated it.  
  
Slammed it back in so hard she choked again.  
  
“I fucking love every inch of you. Do you know what it does to me to be able to finally tell you that?” I heard myself confess, although for the life of me I had no idea how I was still capable of speed at that point.  
  
I moved back and made sure she was staring at me.  
  
That she could see.  
  
Because I had to make sure she really knew.  
  
That she had no doubt.   
  
Her eyes dropped down when I pressed against her again.  
  
Thrust against her and once again pushed back the midget, who had apparently reached fucking puberty and was acting like he’d never had pussy before.   
  
I wanted Bella so bad...was so fucking close...  
  
She was too fucking tight. As hard as I was finger fucking her, I could feel it every time I slammed back in.  
  
I couldn’t imagine my cock fitting in there.  
  
Which, of course, made the need that much worse.   
  
I could barely think straight in the face of that much sexiness, when she looked at my dick with that much fucking hunger...  
  
“Please.”  
  
Oh, and then she begged.  
  
Again.  
  
Sounding sexy as fuck and making the midget smack me in the back of the head.  
  
Literally.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” I gasped, rotating my hips and pressing my dick harder against her clit.   
  
“Edward...what the hell is wrong with you? What are you waiting for?”  
  
The way she said it kind of made me feel like she had no idea she was even talking out loud. It was growled through clenched teeth while her eyes ate up my dick.  
  
“You’re so fucking tight,” I told her, pulling back.  
  
Sliding in another finger.  
  
Hissing at how tight she was.  
  
“That’s what the fuck I’m waiting for... _fuck._ Have to get...”  
  
Didn’t even have a chance to finish. My She-demon whined, sunk her nails into my neck, and brought me closer.  
  
 _Ungh._  
  
“I don’t care!”  
  
“I do,” I growled, trying to keep her still.  
  
“Edwar...”  
  
“No, baby,” I scolded, shaking my head. “You’re going to be a good girl for once and just let me fucking stretch you out.”   
  
I was fucking myself pathetically hard at that point, proving her point that I should just slam right in.  
  
But her walls were still too tight and all I could imagine was myself losing it and really hurting her.  
  
Pushed back the urge to do so even though I knew it was a losing battle.  
  
 _You got 911 on speed dial?_  
  
I ignored his sarcastic ass, not in the mood to fight him and every other part of myself, too.  
  
Didn’t even realize, thanks to him, what was happening until Bella’s moans escalated and her body went insane underneath me.  
  
Hips bucked so hard my fingers were almost thrown out of her and replaced by my cock.  
  
Not that it mattered. Her walls had fallen even tighter, I couldn’t feel the tips of my fingers and...  
  
“God,” I prayed, trying to hold on.  
  
Trying to wait.  
  
Pre-cum was leaking out of me and the sight of it landing on her clit was too much.  
  
I wasn’t going to fucking make it.  
  
All I could smell was her while I thrust.  
  
Rubbed it in.  
  
Marked that pussy and knew it was only mere seconds before I did it for real.  
  
“Jesus,” Bella moaned, her walls still fluttering around me.  
  
I bit my lip, my head falling back...  
  
“Just fuck me already!”  
  
Lost it. That was the moment I really lost it.  
  
Hearing her so pissed and needy broke the dam. Before i could even realize what I was doing, I had pulled her off the desk.  
  
The fingers one both my hands were tight and wet around her hips.   
  
The tips of my dick even more so.   
  
My mouth fell open, my body nearly convulsing as I pressed in.  
  
Pressed hard.  
  
Was barely one tiny inch inside her and the girl was exploding all around me again, her pussy shutting down, sucking me in.  
  
Soaking me.  
  
“Oh, fuck. Baby. Bella. Wait... _God_!” I begged.  
  
Roared.  
  
Vision went white as I felt sensations I hadn’t felt in a long, long time.   
  
My hips thrust into her, not caring anymore about anything.  
  
Just feeling.  
  
Every single nerve on my dick screamed with the relief.  
  
Bella seemed to not be able to even moan as I forced myself on her.  
  
Tried to force my very soul into her body.  
  
Slammed everything I was against her, causing her body to bang against the wall.  
  
“Fuck, feel you...everything...cum around me, fuck,” I heard myself rambling, part of me in disbelief that I hadn’t just _exploded_ , yet. “Just like that girl. Shit baby, I can’t. I...”  
  
Slammed harder than before.  
  
Felt my hips slapping roughly against her.  
  
Felt her pussy squeezing down on my cock like it wanted to kill it.  
  
Bella’s arms wrapped around me.  
  
Held me tight.  
  
I felt the moment my orgasm starting and part of me was damned and afraid...  
  
And lost.   
  
Pathetically in love and ready to scream because of the way she made me feel.   
  
I heard myself. Heard the moment I thrust too hard into her. Saw her head hit the wall.  
  
Couldn’t bring myself to stop.  
  
My heart had popped inside me and my blood was falling out of my chest, pouring into my midsection and burning a path straight towards my balls.   
  
Heard her say she loved me from somewhere within the pulsating darkness.  
  
Think I managed to say I loved her, too, but seriously, I doubted I was capable of uttering a single coherent word at that point.  
  
Her pussy was _beyond_ what you would call milking me and I felt like my legs were going to give out.  
  
Couldn’t feel anything anywhere except my lower abs and dick.   
  
Fell on her, my lungs feeling like they were on the verge of collapse.   
  
I thought I was going to black out as the last of my orgasm rushed through my veins.  
  
But the moment it completely ebbed away, I was left with nothing but the sounds of us panting.  
  
Our scent mixed and delicious in the air.  
  
The feeling of her pussy, still so fucking tight and locked around my cock.  
  
The feeling of it gushing. The knowledge that it was _my_ cum leaking out.   
  
I don’t think my dick had gotten soft in the first place but even if it had, it would’ve instantly hardened right then anyway.  
  
My body should’ve been exhausted. Should’ve been done.   
  
At least a small break, fuck.  
  
But, no.  
  
Another charge of energy sparked inside me.  
  
Zapped the top of my head.  
  
Both of them.  
  
I knew right then that I needed again but I also needed to get her out of that dress.  
  
Get myself out of my clothes.  
  
Feel every inch against me the next time I came.  
  
I gritted my teeth and forced myself to pull out of her.  
  
Step back.  
  
My entire being screamed and ached from the loss of contact.  
  
I looked down at my own dick as I ripped my blazer off, amazed at the fucker.  
  
Seriously. It must’ve emptied half a quart of cum into her and still, he was red, swollen...throbbing.  
  
Veins bulging like he was still on the verge of an orgasm.  
  
It pushed me. Galvanized me. Had me naked and walking back to her faster than I could keep up with my own self.   
  
Bella’s wide eyes gave me pause.   
  
“Edward,” she said, her voice tiny.  
  
Her finger pointing.   
  
Her other hand ripping the top of her dress down and causing those mouthwatering tits to bounce free.   
  
Oh, shit. My cock almost died.  
  
Was behaving like he was still deprived of her body.  
  
 _It hasn’t been enough. Not to make up. Not yet...not ever._  
  
God damned right.   
  
I knew by now what had her so panicked. Could see the tiny mic on top of her tit and the mic still stuck to my own chest.  
  
But it barely mattered. All that mattered was that she was half-naked and I needed to see more.   
  
_Now._  
  
I walked right up to her, ignoring my bouncing, throbbing cock long enough to tear the little mic right off her chest. “Doesn’t matter now. Either way, I’m not done with you.”  
  
Destroyed the mic.  
  
Grabbed her.  
  
Flung her on the bed because I meant every word I said.   
  
I was nowhere near done.

* * *

  
  
 **9:58 PM**  
 ** _Location: Ritz Ball Room, St. Regis Hotel. Via Vittorio Emanuele Orlando, 3, Rome, Italy._**  
  
***EMPOV  
  
I stared Rose down, waiting for an answer.  
  
Raised an eyebrow when she pursued her lips, looking unbelievably stubborn.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Fuck. Had to keep it together ‘cause this was certainly _not_ the time to jump on her again.  
  
No excuses this time.  
  
Well, except how I felt. Which was still freaking me out.   
  
But I couldn’t focus on that because worse than the fear was the need.  
  
I wanted.  
  
Always got.  
  
The girl in front of me would prove to be no exception.   
  
Especially because I’d never wanted anything as badly as I wanted her.  
  
“Talk,” I said, hearing how rough my voice was.  
  
“What? Reverted back to the caveman you really are?”  
  
“For you,” I said, leaning closer. “Damn right, girl.”  
  
And she swallowed, her eyes falling to my lips.   
  
I licked them.  
  
Yes, on purpose. It wasn’t lost on me that at the very _least,_ she was as physically attracted to me as I was to her.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” she said, clearly not able to think of anything better.  
  
“Why? Because I want to talk to you? Because I want to know why you’re running? Because I simply want to get to know you and just fucking maybe take you out to dinner while we’re here?”  
  
“You liar,” Rose hissed, pushing at my chest.  
  
But I refused to move.  
  
“You just want to fuck me again...”  
  
“ _That_ I will not deny, but no, that’s not the only thing I want,” I growled, feeling anger rushing hot through my head.  
  
Yeah, I’d fucked her barely after meeting her but why couldn’t she see that that’s not what it was all about?  
  
Rose crossed her arms, huffing when she realized that she could push all she wanted, I wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
And if she kept on putting those tiny hands on me...  
  
“We both know you’ve probably taken tons of girls out to dinner here and everywhere else,” she said out of nowhere, not meeting my eyes.  
  
“What?”   
  
‘Cause really, where the fuck did she get that shit from?   
  
“Isn’t that your M.O with women, seduce ‘em, fuck ‘em, and leave ‘em?”  
  
I. Saw. Red.  
  
 _Red._  
  
Sputtered and nearly choked on my own saliva.  
  
“NO,” I growled, making her jump.  
  
Fuck, I even scared myself from how violent I sounded.  
  
“That is not my fucking M.O. I don’t do dates. I don’t fucking seduce.”  
  
“But you do fuck ‘em and leave ‘em. So explain to me what the fuck is it that you’re trying to accomplish with me,” Rose said, her eyes snapping dangerously at me.  
  
I froze.  
  
Just froze.  
  
Then...  
  
“How fucking much did Alice and Bella say?”  
  
Because I fucking knew.  
  
There’s no other way.  
  
And...  
  
Ironic.  
  
Yeah, that’s the word.  
  
“Everything,” Rose hissed, that one word holding all the venom of the snakes in the world.  
  
And some fucking spiders, too.  
  
I had to force myself to inhale.  
  
To stop.  
  
But still, I was gonna fucking kill my sister... _s_.  
  
Both of them.  
  
“Listen to me, Rose...”  
  
“For what? Why on Earth would you want to suddenly do this with me? Don’t tell me it has nothing to do with pride!”  
  
No, I wouldn’t. I wasn’t going to lie to her. My pride was fucking _aching_ from what she was putting me through.  
  
“Why can’t you just leave it alone?” she whispered all of a sudden, the fight seeming to leak out of her.  
  
 _BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!_ I wanted to roar.  
  
But it would do more harm than good. I could see that now.   
  
And what was screaming at me out of her eyes was one thing plain and simple.  
  
Fear.  
  
My little hell-cat liked to put on a brave front but I could see passed it all of a sudden.  
  
That made it all just fucking leak out.   
  
Melt away.  
  
The rage, the anger...even the desperation.  
  
Because suddenly, I knew damned well what I had to do.  
  
“Look at me,” I said softly, cupping her cheek.  
  
Raising her head.  
  
Taking in her shocked gasp and the way her pupils expanded.  
  
“Just give me a chance. One. I won’t ask for anything. You don’t even have to touch me...outside of the mission. ‘Cause Frazier would kill us if we fuck up her mission now,” I said.  
  
Caressed her cheek with my thumb.  
  
“And what do you call what you’re doing now?” Rose asked.  
  
Sounded utterly breathless.  
  
It took everything I was not to bite my lip.  
  
“Ok. Ok. Fair enough,” I said, stepping back and raising up my hands. “But I mean it, Rose. I’m not just trying to fuck you and leave you. It’s not like that with you.”  
  
And she crossed her arms again, looking away stubbornly.  
  
“Rose...”  
  
“Let me think about it,” she mumbled, her jaw looking tense.  
  
Motherfucker.   
  
Almost jumped five feet in the air from that one.  
  
The woman was beyond stubborn, to even get that from her...  
  
The door leading into the stairway slammed open, my little sister heaving and looking furious on the other side.   
  
“Do _something_ ,” Alice growled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
  
Looking over said shoulder.  
  
Eyes widening with fear and storming inside.  
  
No surprise, Jasper was right behind her looking really pleased with himself.  
  
 _Ignore. Ignore. Ig..._  
  
“Don’t keep ignoring what this fucker is doing to me. I’m your sister,” Alice demanded, rushing further into the stairway and pushing her way passed me.  
  
Hiding behind me.  
  
Not stopping until she was next to both Rose and I.  
  
“Frazier is going to kill all of us if we don’t get out of here,” Jasper said, his eyes following my sister.  
  
Thankfully, he didn’t try to push passed me, too.  
  
I was all for them being together but at that moment, I might’ve just jumped on to Alice’s side.  
  
 _Why? ‘Cause you know damned well he was doing to her the very same thing you were just doing to Rose?_  
  
 _…_  
  
 _Hypocrite._  
  
Fuck.   
  
Rubbed a hand over my face, trying to manually scrub out the mental images that caused.   
  
“I wasn’t done here,” I said, nailing Rose with a hard look.  
  
Everyone went quiet, all pairs of eyes falling on her.  
  
Rose exchanged a look with Alice.  
  
Alice raised an eyebrow.  
  
I slammed my hand back on the wall, next to Rose’s head, just to get her attention.  
  
“Rose...”  
  
“What?” she pretty much whined, looking trapped.  
  
“What exactly is he trying to get you to do? Because if it ends with fucking, I’ll kill him myself, right here...”  
  
“Alice,” I growled, praying for patience. “I’m trying to take her out to _dinner._ Dinner, woman.”  
  
The way Alice’s eyes instantly lit up made me almost smile.  
  
Smirk cockily.  
  
‘Cause I knew that she knew how rare that was.  
  
That it meant I was serious.  
  
“Breakfast! Tomorrow. With us!” Alice cried, her eyes bright.  
  
“Alice!” Rose whined.  
  
“What? It’s just breakfast. And it’s perfect, this one won’t be around,” Alice said, waving absently at Jasper.  
  
I turned to look at him. Saw how his jaw twitched. Still, his eyes were amused as he stared at my sister.   
  
“Where are you going to be?” I asked.  
  
“Frazier. Meeting. I always miss out on all the fun,” Jasper replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Alice clapped happily, looking as fucking gleeful as I felt.  
  
I looked at Rose, smiling and waiting for her to disagree.   
  
Nearly bit into my own lip from the surprise when she slowly nodded her head.  
  
“But you’re gonna be there, right?” Rose asked Alice, throwing her a threatening look.  
  
Fine, she wasn’t ready to be alone with me.  
  
It was all cool, the girl had just assured my success with that one concession alone.   
  
She just didn’t know it.  
  
Yet.  
  
“Ok. Ok. One of us got what he wanted tonight. Can we go? This thing isn’t over, yet, and we have to take care of renting temporary rooms for the night,” Jasper said, opening the door and walking out.  
  
“Woah. Wait. Temporary rooms?” I asked, forcing myself to follow him out although I _really_ wanted to stay in there with Rose.  
  
Alone.  
  
“You really want to go back to the suite with what Edward’s probably doing to Bella in there?” Jasper asked.  
  
I heard Alice groan behind me.  
  
Not that I blamed her.  
  
“So...” I hedged, just because I’m an asshole.  
  
“Rose and I get rooms together. You two can share a bed for all I care,” Alice said, grabbing Rose’s hand and walking ahead of us.  
  
“That’s not fair, sis. You’d throw your man at me?”  
  
“He is not mine!” Alice growled lowly just as we entered the ballroom again.  
  
I shared a laugh with Jasper, surprised at how easily he was suddenly taking her denial.   
  
I nudged him on the shoulder, subtly nodding my head towards the girls. Walking next to him and letting them walk ahead of us towards the bar.   
  
“It’s only a matter of time,” Jasper said, shrugging good naturedly.   
  
Looking less stressed than I’d seen him looking for days.  
  
It made me smile.  
  
Because, fuck, if he could sense it then I wasn’t wrong myself, either.  
  
Now was I?  
  
“I’m definitely not sharing a bed with you, bro.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Jasper laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

  
  
 ** _July 6th, 2011_**  
 ** _Time: 8:42 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Villa La Cuppola, The Westin Excelsior, Rome._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
I stared down at her, every bit of my body still hungry for her. I’d been awake for a while now, fighting back every impulse that was demanding _more_. I guess that’s what happened to a man my age when he went that long without sex.  
  
Then again, I knew it mostly had to do with her. The gorgeous girl laying on me. She was the one responsible for the insanity that had infected me.   
  
Thanks to her, whatever small bit of normality I’d once had had disappeared.  
  
But I wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
Especially when I moved to get out of bed and my girl pouted in her sleep, those lips so tempting and her hands electrifying as they skimmed my skin while she tried to pull me back into bed with her.   
  
I stood next to the bed for a few seconds, watching her roll into my spot and snuggle my pillow.  
  
Thankfully, she didn’t wake up. There’d be no resisting her if those eyes so much as popped open a little bit.  
  
But God damn it, asleep she was too cute and it made my chest ache.   
  
It wasn’t normal for a man to be this pussy-whipped. Then again, considering whose pussy it we were talking about, it made perfect sense.   
  
My chest wasn’t the only thing that was aching as I forced myself to turn away from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.   
  
My dick was currently trying to put the term ‘morning wood’ to utter shame. Fucker made it impossible for me to pee properly. It took me five fucking minutes to relieve myself without making a complete mess.  
  
I probably should’ve just sat down and avoided the headache but nah. Unless I was taking care of other business, that shit just wasn’t for me.  
  
Bella was still asleep when I walked carefully up to the nightstand, grateful I’d somehow remembered to plug our phones into their chargers the night before.   
  
I grabbed my phone. Threw one more look at Bella, smiling at how adorable she was before making my way out onto the balcony.   
  
I’d made a promise to Bella the night before.   
  
One that I fully intended to keep.  
  
I looked down at my phone, seeing thirteen text messages and twenty-six missed calls.  
  
Holy shit...  
  
Bypassing the text messages for now, I headed straight into my voicemails. Only five new ones.  
  
Thank fuck.  
  
The first three were work related. I made a mental note to call the company first chance I got. For being the man at the head of the company, I was being just a tad bit neglectful. Not that other owners didn’t completely step out of the business but that wasn’t how I did things.   
  
Not that I could be blamed for forgetting about it, though, considering who was waiting for me back inside that room.   
  
I got to the fourth voicemail, completely unprepared for the whiny, high-pitched voice that assaulted my ear nor what the bitch had to say.  
  
 _“Edward, this is ridiculous! What? Did you think I wasn’t going to eventually find out where you are? That you’re off following that little bitch all over throughout Europe?”_  
  
God help me, if my phone hadn’t creaked and warned me, I might’ve ended up crushing it completely.  
  
Or thrown it right over the stone railing.   
  
And the cunt wasn’t done, yet. Oh, no.  
  
 _“I’m warning you right now, Edward. I wasn’t done with you. Get your ass back here right now and take your place as my boyfriend! You will not keep embarrassing me in front of my family!”_  
  
It caught off after that. Thank God it fucking did. I was beyond seething to the point I could feel myself turning red.   
  
Took a few deep breaths, trying not to lose my shit over that woman’s insanity.  
  
So her family had informed her, huh?  
  
Good. Now more than ever I was determined to fuck those assholes over anyway I could.  
  
They were clearly watching me, my family, my friends, and the woman I loved.   
  
All of us.   
  
Keeping tabs like it was their God damned prerogative.   
  
It was enough to make me see red.  
  
Still, I managed to keep myself calm. Fearing that the fifth and final voicemail was from Tanya, I ignored it and punched in Em’s phone.  
  
He picked it up on the third ring, sounding way too cheerful considering the situation.  
  
“Bro! You’re alive! How about Bella? Don’t give me the details, don’t wanna know, just tell me she’s not hospitalized.”   
  
I was about to tell him to shove it right where it would fucking count when I heard my sister and Rose saying something in the background.   
  
“You’re all together?” I asked, forgetting my ire in the face of curiosity.   
  
“We’re having breakfast. Jasper’s off on business.”  
  
“I need to talk to him,” I said, deciding to question him about what he was doing later.   
  
But seriously, Alice, him and Rose?   
  
I hadn’t known the girl for long but even I could appreciate the rarity of such a development. Rose in close to vicinity to my brother, no mission or weapons involved?   
  
“He said to tell you to call him as soon as I heard from you.”  
  
“Talk to you later.” Didn’t even give him a chance to say anything else. Scrolled straight to Jasper’s name and hit the send key.  
  
He picked up on the first ring sounding all business-like and shit. “You’re staying in that room for one more day.”  
  
“Excuse me?” I asked, brow slamming low.  
  
“The Volturi has that entire place surrounded. They’re watching you.”  
  
“I know. I just heard a hysterical voice message from Tanya.” I didn’t even get to finish.    
  
Jasper pulled the phone away from his ear, barking out orders to someone. “Get me into his voicemail! I want that message.”  
  
“Is that really necessary? Can’t I just tell you what she said?” I asked.   
  
Yeah, ‘cause I _loved_ the idea of them invading my privacy just like that.  
  
“Sorry, dude,” Jasper said, not sounding apologetic at all. “Part of the job. They do it to me all the time.”  
  
Like that made me feel any better.   
  
“Listen up. You guys aren’t in any real danger, as far as we can tell. The Volturi wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything in one of Rome’s most famous hotels, in that suite, no less,” Jasper said.  
  
“Then why do we have to stay up here?” I interrupted.  
  
“Because, for all extensive purposes, ya’ll supposed to be in a pre-honeymoon like trip,” Jasper said cheerfully, his accent leaking through. “We want to piss the Volturi off. Make them annoyed with their American relatives. We’re going to be setting up ‘press’ leaks and whatnot. You and Bella are together and it’s time the whole world knows it. Starting with you two-day lockaway in that expensive, glamorous suite.”  
  
There were so many things there were wrong with that idea.   
  
I knew this. But all I could focus on was the idea of the world (especially everyone back on New York) knowing that Bella was mine.   
  
A landmine of epic proportions and yet, I liked the idea.  
  
A lot.  
  
 _Tattoo your name on her forehead, why don’t you?_ the midget asked obnoxiously, almost as tall as Bella now but looking short thanks to where he was sitting.   
  
I sneered at him.  
  
Liked that idea, too. Definitely a thought worth entertaining.   
  
_You are such an asshole._  
  
Yup.  
  
“Can I at least run the idea by Bella? It’s not just my name that’s going to end up everywhere back home,” I said, completely contradicting my previous thoughts.   
  
“I guess,” Jasper said, his tone understanding. “But not much of it is negotiable. This is our best shot at creating contention between the family. We have a whole other division watching in on the Denali’s back at the states. Tanya’s father has gotten real greedy. He actually volunteered to oversee a shipment of what we believe is kidnapped Romanian women...”  
  
“In the fucking states?” I asked, not believing my damned ears.  
  
“Dude, home is where a lot of the issues are. Do you have any idea how easy is it to take a non-English speaking young girl, kidnap her, threaten her, bring her to a scary new country and intimidate her into servitude?” Jasper asked.  
  
I ground my teeth together, aggravated and disgusted with how far some people would go for money.  
  
“Tell me this line is secure,” I said, the thought just occuring to me.  
  
“I wouldn’t be telling you anything if it wasn’t. Seriously, don’t insult my professionalism.”  
  
“Professionalism? What professionalism?” I heard Frazier snap in the background.  
  
“Jesus, just...let me go. I have to deal with this she-demon.”  
  
“She-demon? She-demon? Boy, I’ll show you what a demon is really capable of...”  
  
And the line went dead, leaving me standing there with the phone to my ear and a million thoughts racing through my mind.   
  
I lowered the phone slowly, my eyes staring off into the distance. Was so lost in my own head, I didn’t even hear the footsteps coming up from behind me.  
  
Didn’t sense her presence until her arms came around my waist and her _very_ naked body was pressed into my back, tight little nipples and all.  
  
“Who was that?” Bella asked, her breath hot and moist against my back.   
  
I didn’t even get the chance to answer her when I felt her fingers trail slowly down my abs.   
  
Her lips pressed softly against my skin.  
  
Arched my back, my breath hissing out. “Fuck,” I groaned, my hard-on punching back to life full force and almost ripping through my boxers.   
  
“Who was it?” Bella asked again, raising on her tiptoes and pressing another scorching kiss to my neck.   
  
Her hard nipples rubbed against my back the whole way, obliterating any chance I had at answering.   
  
I discarded my phone on the nearest longer, the same one the midget was sitting on. He jumped out of the way, cursing me out for almost hitting him in the face.   
  
Then, he promptly shut the fuck up, knowing it was in both our best interests to let me do what I had to do.   
  
I turned around. Grabbed Bella’s face and dragged her up to where I could violate her mouth good and proper.   
  
Her moan punched me straight in the gut.   
  
I let go of her face, our tongues connecting, my arms wrapping around her and slamming her up so I could feel every mouthwatering inch on her.  
  
I must’ve kissed her for at least three minutes straight. Eventually, Bella pulled back, moaning lightly and gasping for air.   
  
I grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her head back, my tongue trailing a wet path up her neck.   
  
“It was Jasper,” I finally answered, knowing I had to pull back long enough to tell her what I’d been told.   
  
Having a hard time ‘cause of my addiction to her skin and the way her fingers started trailing down my abs again.  
  
“Fuck baby,” I moaned, feeling her fingers slide into the waistband of my briefs. “Wait...I have to tell you what he... _fuck_!”   
  
Her hand and its luscious heat wrapped around my cock, almost making me come right there.   
  
Fucking hell.  
  
“Baby,” I all but whined.   
  
Pulled her closer.   
  
Licked my way up towards her ear, ‘cause yeah, I was _really_ trying to get her to stop.  
  
“I really need to tell you what he said.”  
  
“I know. But you’re so hard,” Bella whispered, pumping my dick and squeezing the tip.   
  
I felt myself leak, my knees practically becoming useless.  
  
A groan was ripped out of me, my body bowing backwards and leaning against the stone railing for support.   
  
“Bella...”  
  
“Fuck, look at you,” she moaned, pulling my pulsating cock out of my boxes and biting that lip.   
  
I didn’t need to look down to see how fucking close to busting I was.  
  
Wouldn’t have been able to even if I wanted to.   
  
All I could do was stare at her. Bite my lip and moan helplessly as she pushed my boxes completely off of me and urged me to step out of them.   
  
“Bella.”  
  
“ _Shhh_ ,” she urged, all nymph-like and shit while she leaned in and kissed my chest.  
  
Licked around my pec.  
  
Wrapped those lips around my nipple and sucked hard while teasing my cock with feather-light strokes of her fingers.  
  
“God,” I growled, grabbing onto the very railing that was keeping me slightly upright.   
  
The way her tongue looked sliding out of her mouth and gliding across my skin...  
  
“I need you. Bella, _now_ ,” I demanded, trying to get my fingers to let go of their death grip on the railing so I could grab her.   
  
“I need you, too,” Bella mumbled adorably, slowly licking her way down my abs. “But first...I need to taste you again. It’s been too long.”  
  
And the girl dropped to her knees in front of me, buck-naked with that hair falling around her shoulders and back, big brown eyes staring up at me hungrily.  
  
I momentarily worried about her knees but she didn’t seem to mind one bit.   
  
Help me Lord, the way she looked had me almost coming right there and she wasn’t touching me.   
  
My dick gave on powerful throb towards her.  
  
Then another.  
  
Precum leaked out the tip unashamedly.   
  
Bella’s eyes widened, what could only be delight flaring in there.   
  
The thought of being in her mouth was too much.  
  
The fact that she seemed eager to get me in there blew the last of my cognitive processes right off that damned balcony.   
  
I knew it’d been a while for her.  
  
Expected at least a little hesitation.  
  
Got none of that.  
  
Bella leaned up, her small tongue glistening in the sunlight as she ran it up one side of my dick.   
  
Hummed, switching sides and leaving my dick wet.   
  
Making me growl and thrust my hips towards her.  
  
Bella giggled, her eyes not dropping the hold they had on mine. Swirled her tongue around my head before dipping it right into the slit.  
  
My eyes rolled back.  
  
My teeth slammed against each other.   
  
Bella hummed, wrapping her lips lightly around the tip of my dick and sucking.   
  
“Shit, baby,” I groaned, the sound straight-up guttural.   
  
My fingers almost found a way to rip through the damned stone I was holding.  
  
My hips had gone straight into ‘I don’t give a fuck’ mode and were desperately shoving my cock towards her mouth.   
  
I looked down, just in time to see Bella take pity on me.  
  
Saw my dick slowly start disappearing between those sumptuous lips.  
  
Felt pure velvet encase me.   
  
Moaned her name so loudly it bordered on a scream.  
  
Twitched inside her mouth and felt more precum leak out as my balls drew up tight.   
  
“Fuuucckkkk...go deeper, baby,” I begged, forgetting my girl was a fucking novice.   
  
Novice or not, the girl obliged me, her moan vibrating around my trembling dick and her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked me in deeper.  
  
I managed to extricate one hand. Force it to let go of the rail. Placed it gently on the back of her head loving the feeling of her head bobbing up and down.   
  
“ _Uh_! God, baby. You’re so fucking beautiful,” I gasped, my heart on the verge of having what was the equivalent of a nuclear meltdown.   
  
My dick was in an even worse state. The way those cheekbones looked every time she sucked hard and her cheeks hollowed out...  
  
Fuck that, the way it _felt..._  
  
“Baby...fucking close,” I grunted, flexing my hips.   
  
Bella sucked even harder.  
  
Pulled back.  
  
Swirled her tongue.  
  
Teased one of the veins before sucking lightly on it.  
  
I was moaning so loudly I had no doubt people on the on the streets below could hear me, regardless of the fact that we were stories above the street.   
  
Bella wrapped her hand around my dick, spreading the wetness.   
  
Pumped me and squeezed me so tight it actually stung.  
  
Fuck. Me.  
  
She looked up at me from beneath those eyelashes and mumbled sexily. “I fucking love when you fuck my mouth. Fantasized about it so many times since back then. Just looking at you...”  
  
She rubbed her lips across my dick softly.  
  
Lovingly.  
  
“You’re so sexy.”  
  
Pumped my dick again.  
  
“The way you taste.”  
  
Sucked the tip, her tongue evoking the most carnal sensations inside me.  
  
“I love you,” I whispered, chest tight as she sucked me back in. “I fucking love you, you gorgeous-”  
  
Bella moaned throatily around me, sending vibrations shooting straight into my abs and cutting off whatever else I was about to say.  
  
My mind went completely blank except for the pulsations of pleasure shooting through my brain.  
  
The sweet burn as my muscles tightened up to near painful levels.   
  
Bella was sucking and abusing my dick with her hand.   
  
Pushed me to the point of not caring about anything but my impending orgasm.   
  
I tightened my hold on her head, thrusting so deep I almost felt the back of her throat.  
  
My girl took me by surprise, reaching up and wrapping her hand delicately around my balls.   
  
Pulled on them.  
  
Rolled them lightly.  
  
My vision went white.   
  
“Bella! God, _yes_. Right there, baby girl. So close!”   
  
“Give it to me, baby,” Bella pulled back to breathlessly urge. “Come in my mouth, Edward. Do it.”  
  
And she sucked me back in so fast I definitely hit the back of her mouth this time.  
  
Through the haze she’d superimposed on me, I saw her hand lower and pinch her nipple.  
  
Saw it trail ever lower, not stopping until it was lost in her folds.  
  
Saw her fingers get instantly soaked, the sunlight highlighting the glistening digits.  
  
“I’m cumming,” was all I could fucking gasp.   
  
My knees jerked, my hand locking on the back of her head.  
  
I couldn’t even make a sound.  
  
Couldn’t fucking move.  
  
The only parts of me jerking and fighting for their lives were my heart and my cock as pleasure so intense it definitely fried a few nerves shot into me.  
  
Bella moaned as she sucked every drop I had to give.  
  
The sound of her voice heightened my senses, pushing me to that point where the pleasure was too much and yet not enough.  
  
I didn’t even realize I’d stopped breathing until that first harsh breath clawed its way into my airways.  
  
Heard the long groan that followed.  
  
My eyes had closed at some point. When I opened them, the world was still hiding behind a lens of white.  
  
Until I heard Bella giggle again.  
  
Remembered that she was on her knees, naked, on the hard ass balcony floor.  
  
She gave me super strength.   
  
I had no doubt.   
  
I went from baby-weak to alert in two milliseconds flat.  
  
“Edward!” Bella gasped when I leaned down and literally threw her into my arms.   
  
“You’re fucking amazing,” I said, walking back into the room.   
  
Nuzzling her cheek and loving that I could smell myself on her.   
  
Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips soft against my cheek “Funny, ‘cause I feel the same way about you.”  
  
Well, hot damn, wasn’t that enough to make me feel like Superman?  
  
Shit, even the midget’s back was straighter as he followed us across the room and into the bathroom.   
  
_When are you going to admit that I’m not a fucking midget and that my growth correlates with_ your _growth?_  
  
What the fuck was that ass talking about? I’d been twenty-one and fully grown when he’d come around and began to annoy my life.   
  
“You’re lost in that head of yours again,” Bella lightly commented as I lowered her onto one of the padded benches. “I sometimes feel like asking you what’s going on in there.”  
  
“Nothing. Just thinking,” I mumbled.   
  
‘Cause yeah, I really wanted to confess to her that I was constantly on the verge of a psychotic breakdown and that therefore I could not only see but had interactions with a figment of my imagination.  
  
Right.  
  
“You do it a lot, too. Get lost in that pretty little head. Care to tell me what goes on in there?” I teased as I kneeled to start filling the Jacuzzi-sized bathtub that was built into the floor.   
  
“If I told you, you’d think I was straight-up insane.”  
  
That had me more than curious and I was in the process of turning around to ask her what that meant when her breathless little whimper drifted through the air.   
  
I turned my head to look at her over my shoulder.   
Saw her eyes frozen on a very specific part of my body.   
  
“Baby...are you looking at my ass?”  
  
“God yes,” Bella said, a little moan leaking out.  
  
 _Twitch. Twitch._  
  
Fuck.  
  
“You can’t stare at me like that, baby girl,” I said, straightening and walking towards her. “It makes me want to sin on every inch of that little body.”  
  
“Jesus. And that’s a bad thing how?” Bella asked, staring up at me in that way that was an instant shock to my cock.  
  
I felt it twitch again as I leaned down to softly kiss her forehead.   
  
Didn’t realize until my lips locked with her skin that my chest was vibrating.  
  
Seriously, what the fuck? I couldn’t stop growling when I was near the woman regardless of whether we were fucking or not.   
  
“It’s not a bad thing but I’d like to take care of you before we start up again,” I said, lifting her up off the bench. “We need a bath, after that I plan on feeding you until you can’t walk.”  
  
“How about fucking me until I can’t walk?”  
  
I threw my head back and laughed at my relentless girl.   
  
Lowered her slowly into the tub and tried to ignore the hotness of her tits are the water started lapping up at them.  
  
Of course I failed but it’s the effort that counts, right?  
  
Unable to stop myself, I leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss. Pulled back and chuckled when I saw her wrinkle her nose. “What?” I asked, getting in with her.  
  
“Morning breath, Edward. You never seem to have any but I probably smell!”   
  
“Yeah. You smell like me. And I fucking love it, so shush,” I said.  
  
And because the water was starting to make her skin glisten in the most provocative way, I pulled her towards me and kissed the life out of her.  
  
I know. I know. My resolution lasted that long.  
  
I think I deserve a fucking medal this time.  
  
Of course, two passes of her tongue around mine and I was fully fucking hard again,  
  
The moment she bumped into it, she climbed on my lap, all ready to go and shit.  
  
“You’re not even going to give me a chance to bathe you, are you?” I asked, wrapping my hands around her waist.   
  
“You started it with those hot lips. Besides, you owe me a mind-blowing orgasm. My jaw and knees still hurt,” Ms. Shameless said, her teeth biting into my jaw.   
  
“Do they really?” I asked, tilting my head back for her tongue.   
  
“My pussy hurts ‘cause she wants you so much. Does that count?”  
  
I groaned, feeling the tip of my dick press against her pussy.   
  
I cupped her head, bringing it back so I could slide my tongue into her mouth at the same time that I thrust into her.  
  
Bella moaned, that high pitched, breathless sound that made my toes curl.  
  
I took her slowly this time, holding her hips and rotating them slowly.   
  
Bella whimpered, her walls fluttering around me and making me curse.   
  
I grit my teeth, fighting the urge to slam into her. My fingers trailed up her back, feeling every soft inch. Loved how the water left her skin so slick.  
  
“I always wondered what it’d be like in a tub with you,” Bella said breathlessly, little satisfied sounds punctuating every word.   
  
Always so fucking in tune with me, her words added to the hot bubble of sensation I was in. “Me, too. Every time I took a shower. Fuck, girl. I couldn’t even be naked without thinking about you. Missing you.”  
  
“Oh God, Edward,” she groaned, tightening around me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her tiny back. Rotated my hips on each thrust but refused to go faster. Her pussy squeezed me every time I slid back in.  
  
My eyes clenched shut, my body demanding I give in and pound away at her.  
  
“Baby,” Bella whimpered, her nails etching a new set of patterns into my skin. “You’re teasing me!”  
  
And she freaking pouted because she knew damned well what it did to me and I knew she knew.  
  
“I’m not trying to tease you, I’m trying to not fucking break you,” I growled, holding her hips down and refusing to let her move as we pulsated together, my dick deep inside her and her pussy clamped around me.   
  
Bella bit down on my jaw again, teeth going deep enough this time to really hurt and considering the nature of the reactions she caused in my psyche, it was the thing that made me snap.  
  
In one rough and quick move, I had her off my trembling cock.   
  
Ignored both his protests and hers.   
  
Lifted her right out of the Jacuzzi and got to my feet.   
  
The sound Bella let out as I turned and deposited her on the floor made every muscle in my back ripple.  
  
Shoved her legs roughly open.  
  
Palmed my dick, taking one split second to take her in.   
  
Those heaving breasts.   
  
The hard nipples that made me want to bite.   
  
The tight abs, the curve of her waist.   
  
Those hips.  
  
What lay in between.  
  
Her clit nearly made me forget about my cock and his need as my tongue swirled behind my teeth.  
  
Her clit swelled and throbbed as if her body could read my mind.   
  
Between the ‘bathe’ and her body, everything was so _wet._  
  
So lickable.   
  
Bella gasped, eyes snapping wide when my hands slapped around her hips.   
  
Grabbed hard.  
  
My fingers seemed one inch away from piercing flesh.   
  
Dragged her towards me.   
  
Draped her left leg over my arm and slammed myself home.  
  
“Fuck!” Bella inhaled, her gorgeous tits bouncing.   
  
Her pussy sucked me in.  
  
My fucking heaven as much as it was my hell.  
  
I inhaled shakily, taking a moment to take in how her pussy nearly crushed my flesh.   
  
Felt one more contraction go through her.   
  
It set forth a series of answering throbs in me that nearly made me slip back into the Jacuzzi.  
  
The water slapped at my legs, making it almost difficult for me to keep my footing.  
  
Braced myself with half of my strength.  
  
Aimed the other half.   
  
Didn’t give Bella any warning before pistoning myself forcefully into her.  
  
The thrill was a flash that burned into my DNA.  
  
Branded the letters of her name into the coded sequence of everything I am.  
  
I bit down.  
  
Locked my jaw.  
  
Tried to think passed the nearly painful tingling each thrust sent rioting through my nerves.   
  
Her body pushed me to that bring where pleasure meets pain and insanity meets monstrosity.   
  
She twisted me.   
  
Warped me into a masochist that couldn’t get enough.  
  
“God...I...love...how...you... _shit_...I mean, fuck...me...Jesus, Edward!” Bella managed to get out between every pound of my hips against hers.  
  
I wanted to tell her that it was the same for but words were useless. They’d gone obsolete.   
  
With every squeeze of her pussy, she stole more from me. Every ridge inside her seemed perfectly made for me.   
  
I forced myself to look at her, greedy for the visual even though my brain was warning me that it was going to be too much.  
  
Her moans.  
  
My groans.  
  
The sound of skin slapping brutally.   
  
The water splashing all over the place as I struggled to keep my footing.  
  
All of it an attack on my auditory system.   
  
Between hearing and skin sensations, my balls were already on the verge of coughing up my very soul.  
  
Then, my eyes registered her.   
  
My pupils dilated.  
  
It was painful.  
  
My eyes attempted to actually suck her into my body.   
  
The only parts visible through her lids were the whites of her eyes. They were accentuated by the dark, rapid fluttering of her eyelashes.   
  
The curve of her eyebrows further aroused me. The tensed muscles in between.   
  
Her plump lips were open, frozen on a silent, perpetual scream.   
  
I thrust into her.  
  
Pushed deep, loving that I could literally feel her cervix.   
  
Held myself still, bewitched by how our blood throbbed in sync and how I could feel it.   
  
A slow arch of her back had her wet skin catching the sunlight leaking in through the window.  
  
I let go of her leg and braced my hands against the wet bathroom tiles on either side of her head.   
  
Bella wrapped them around my as I lowered myself down.  
Licked around one nipple.  
  
Slowly.   
  
Teasingly.  
  
Let my breath tickle it before sucking in into my mouth.  
  
“Yes. Baby, yes,” Bella moaned into my ear.   
  
Her hands caressed my back.   
  
Her lips softly did the same to my cheek and jaw.   
  
I moaned throatily, loving her puckered nipple with my tongue.  
  
Wondered how I’d ever doubted that her heart was mine when it was literally screaming out of every pore on her body.  
  
“I love you,” I growled, the words coming out muffled around her skin.   
  
Bella tensed, her body signaling to me way before she was even able to get the words out. “I love you, too. Baby, fuck. There. Right there. Make me come. I love how it feels when you make me come around your cock!”  
  
Fuck. The girl was very aware of how her voice sounded when she spoke like that.   
  
I worked my arms under her.  
  
Held her still.   
  
Switched to her other breast.  
  
Readjusted the precarious hold my feet had on the Jacuzzi seat and pushed deep. So deep my pelvic bone came in full blown contact with Bella’s throbbing clit.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” I hummed, drinking in her gasp.   
  
Rotated my hips, keeping myself pressed against her.   
  
“Oh God. Edward!”  
  
“Yes,” I growled, biting and licking my way up her neck.   
  
Not stopping.  
  
Not pulling back.  
  
Not slamming in and out even thought that’s exactly what my body was screaming for.  
  
Each rotation made Bella tense more. Our bodies were hot and slick against each other but nothing compared to how her pussy felt around me.  
  
I thrust in once.  
  
Shallow.  
  
Stayed close.  
  
Deep.   
  
Bella choked under me, her fingers sliding up my neck and pulling on my hair. “Edward, please!”  
  
I bit down on her earlobe.   
  
Thrust my tongue into her ear.   
  
Swirled it.   
  
Unwrapped one arm from around her and reached between our bodies.   
  
I made sure my chest was still pressed against mine.   
  
Moaned into her ear just as my fingers found her clit.  
  
“My hungry little cock whore. I love having you like this. Do it, baby. Let go. Let me feel you,” I grunted, finally letting my body loose.   
  
All the pent up energy roared through me, unleashing itself into her in the form of banging, barbarous plunges that made the tiny, sane part of me cringe.   
  
The tiny hellion under me didn’t seemed to mind one bit.   
  
The harder I went, the more she clawed, and it didn’t take long for me to feel that clit explode under my fingers.  
  
Her delicious pussy shut down around my cock.  
  
The howl in my veins spilled out of me, my back arching at a dangerous angle as my orgasm detonated out of nowhere.  
  
Bella was literally sobbing under me, her body under abuse from mine.  
  
The tiny part of me that wasn’t a monster worried that those sobs meant she was in pain but her pussy had gone all Constrictor on my dick so there was no pulling back.  
  
My own body was fighting pleasure that was wrecking my cells.   
  
I sent out a silent mental command, trying to force my hips to stop.    
  
Bella’s clit sent out one more throb against my fingers, making that command useless.   
  
My body gave out on me way before my hips did and I fell on her, feeling like the back of my brain was being electrocuted.   
  
“Edward,” Bella gasped, making me hiss.   
  
I wished I could function passed the pulsations still shooting through my circulatory system so I could slap my hand over her mouth.   
  
Seriously, she needed to stay quiet. Her voice was too much right now...  
  
“Oh God,” I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and biting down on the first thing I could find.  
  
And it wasn’t my own skin.  
  
“Edward!”  
  
And she tensed, sending those walls crashing around me.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit,” I moaned, pulling back sharply, self-preservation finally kicking in and sending me shooting off of her in an effort to escape what her body was doing to me.  
  
Unfortunately, I still had one arm wrapped around her.  
  
The movement was so fast it took us both spiraling back into the Jacuzzi.  
  
I still hadn’t started breathing properly. Almost killed myself under the water.  
  
Broke the surface at the same time Bella did, gasping heavily for air.   
  
“Edward!”  
  
“Holy shit,” I gasped, hugging her to me and throwing my head back. “You almost killed me.”  
  
“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that about you?” Bella laughed, circling her arms around me neck.  
  
I chuckled, still on edge and waiting to see if my body was ready to recharge. My heart and lungs were warning that I needed a break but more than that, my tiny girl did.  
  
Which was probably why bathing us and getting us dressed quickly was a good idea.  
  
“Hurry up and get cleaned woman before I decide go at you again,” I said, lifting her off my lap and hurrying to find the shampoo.  
  
“Again. A bad thing how?”  
  
“Woman, are you _not_ sore?” I asked, finding the bottle and staring at her in disbelief.  
  
She bit her lip looking down at the water with a sheepish look.  
  
I threw a look up at the heavens, feeling my cock stir.  
  
 _Science. Definitely gotta get in touch with the heads of science. Extenze ain’t got shit on us._  
  
I resisted the urge to glare at the midget, who I could see out of the corner of my eye sitting on one of the benches with one hell of a cocky/satisfied look on his face.  
  
“Well. I am. A little. But I want you more,” Bella said, slowly releasing that lip and looking up at me from under her eyelashes.  
  
I all but threw the bottle of shampoo at her.  
  
“Bathe,” I ordered, pointing at her and making sure I stayed on the other side of the Jacuzzi.  
  
“But...”  
  
“Bella. Bathe.”  
  
Bella let out a little giggle that sorely tempted my patience.   
  
She had longer hair than me which was kind of a blessing. I finished bathing way before her.  
  
Climbed out of the Jacuzzi.  
  
“Going to order breakfast,” I said, not even bothering to towel myself dry just grabbing a towel and walking out.  
  
“Jesus. Look at that ass...come back here.”  
  
“Breakfast, woman!” I yelled over my shoulder, slapping the towel around my hips and trying to ignore how the material rubbed against my cock.   
  
I could almost feel Bella’s pout aimed at my back as I walked out into the room.   
  
Didn’t even try to hide the stupid smile on my face. Remembering that my phone had been abandoned outside, I went out to get it.  
  
Thankfully, there were no new missed calls. I knew damned well that whatever idyllic peace Bella and I had right now was temporary. The ‘mission’ might have given us a two day respite, an excuse to lock ourselves away and enjoy each other, but as of tomorrow that would come to an end.  
  
Chaos awaited us outside. Not only in the form of the danger we faced but also in the form of whatever mayhem this would all cause us back home.  
  
I, for one, didn’t give a fuck about the public censorship anymore. According to Jasper, all proof Tanya once had of our breaking the law all those years ago was no in our hands.  
  
Of course, that was never a for-sure type of thing. For all we knew, the bitch had stashed more evidence somewhere else.  
  
The thought was enough to nearly set forth a migraine. I pushed it back, determined not to let the ‘what-if’s’ get the best of me.   
  
If Tanya had no proof left of what had happened between Bella and I, then the worse we had to look forward to was the shit talking of the people back home when they found out that I’d once been her guardian when she was 16.  
  
Some people might even suspiciously infer that something had started back then.  
  
Again, unless proof popped up that would end with legal issues for me, I didn’t give a fuck what they said.   
  
Yeah, I’m an asshole for following this train of thought but unless Bella herself decided to bring me up on charges, or someone managed to convince the Manhattan District Attorney to do so, people’s opinion is all we had to worry about.   
  
I owned the largest shares of stock at the animation company I worked for and even if they decided to throw a fit about it, I had money tied into so many other investments that at the end of the day, I’d probably end up just telling them to kiss my ass.  
  
What happened had happened and the girl was now a woman. One that I loved and who loved me back.  
  
The only real thing I had to worry about was getting us out of this situation safe and breaking the news to Bella that she would have to publicly ‘cheat’ on her ‘boyfriend’.   
  
That thought set off a whole new wave of fresh questions, like what the hell was going to be said about where Scott is.  
  
But I pushed them back as I made my way back inside. I had to trust that Jasper and the others had this all planned out.  
  
And that Italian society wouldn’t be all that interested in our lives even if they knew who we were.  
  
I pushed all the issues to the back of my mind and set about ordering breakfast.   
  
I had just put in the massive order when Bella came out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her and another working at her hair.  
  
My worries had managed to drain the blood from my dick but the moment I laid eyes on her...  
  
Yup. Fucker almost punched his way through the folds of the towel.   
  
I hurried and turned it away before she laid eyes on it and made everything worse.   
  
I had to definitely feed her and talk to her before I lost it again.  
  
“I ordered breakfast,” I said, rushing to look through my suitcases for a pair of boxers.  
  
And maybe seventeen layers to keep me hidden from her eyes until she’d had some time to rest.   
  
“Ok. I’m going to go drag my suitcases in here.”  
  
Aw, fuck. The smile that put on my face made my cheeks almost split in two.   
  
“What’s that smile about?” Bella asked with a small smile of her own, eyeing me from the doorway.   
  
I just shrugged, smiling wider. With that wet hair trailing down her shoulders and back, the girl was truly too tempting. I wanted to just walk up to her and lick one of the drops sliding down her shoulder.   
  
“Give me a few seconds to get dressed. I’ll go help you,” I said as she walked away.   
  
Miraculously, I could detect no limp or even hesitation in her gait.   
  
_That’s ‘cause my girl can take a beating._  
  
Which was _not_ a go-ahead to abuse her further.   
  
Nope.  
  
 _Mm-hm._  
  
 _Shut up._  
  
I finished getting dressed, deciding on my sleeping pants and a wifebeater since we were staying in.  
  
I found Bella in her room. She’d gotten dressed in a little pair of black shorts and a gray tanktop.   
  
In essence, it should’ve been better than her walking around in a towel, but nah.   
  
Not really.   
  
Especially when she bent down to pick up one of her bags.   
  
Damn it, the girl was the living, breathing version of Viagra.   
  
I ran my hand through my hair before offering to help her out. Together, we migrated all of her bags to what would now be our room. We’d just finished when we heard the knock on the door.      
  
“That must be breakfast. I’ll get it.”  
  
“You sure? I could help.”  
  
The way she offered that had me fucking melting inside. “No, baby. Just get comfortable. I plan on feeding you in bed,” I said, cupping the back of her neck and bringing her in for what was meant to be a chaste kiss.   
  
Except Bella let out that small sound that sent goosebumps erupting all over me.  
  
Tongues clashed and I came very close to flinging her back on the bed when a particularly loud knock landed on the door and managed to break us apart.   
  
Kind of.  
  
“I really need to get that,” I panted, sucking lightly on her bottom lip.  
  
“Ok,” Bella mumbled, returning the favor.  
  
It took another two seconds, at least, for me to manage to pull away and when I did, I walked away shaking my head and trying to calm down my raging heart.   
  
Breakfast was wheeled in on a cart but I told the man to leave it at the entrance to the suite.   
  
Bella’s shorts were simply too short.          
  
I tipped the man, saw him out, and wheeled the cart back into the room.   
  
Bella wasn’t in the bed like I expected but she was on the other side, sitting on the big fluffy couch in front of the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall.  
  
“I figured we could watch something while we ate and talked,” Bella said, turning to look at me as I wheeled the cart closer.   
  
She helped me set up the breakfast on the coffee table, then curled into my side once I settled on the couch.  
  
We decided on some Italian flick, a comedy called _Tutta La Vita Davanti,_ and let it play in the background as we started talking.  
  
She told me about her worry of her friends and how upon checking her phone, she had a bunch of texts that she had no idea how to respond to.  
  
Despite the all-inclusive, paid tour of Italy they were getting they still wanted to know what the hell three of their friends were up to.   
  
Understandably.  
  
And when I finally got around to telling Bella about what Jasper said, I was relieved that she wasn’t opposed to having the world know about us.   
  
She was worried, however, about how we were going to hide everything from her friends and keep them out of what was going on.   
  
“I mean, seriously. We can’t kick them off the trip no can me or the girls avoid them indefinitely. If you and I are going to let the world see what’s between us, how do we hide it from them? I don’t even like the idea of hiding it from them. You’re not some dirty secret to me...but at the same time, what if the Volturi decide to tell Scott what’s going on? That’s some fucked up shit to learn while in captivity,” Bella finished, her worried wide eyes locked with mine.  
  
I hated seeing her like that.  
  
Hated not having any answers to give her.  
  
“I’ll talk with Jasper. We’ll figure something out,” was all I could promise her in the end.

* * *

  
  
 ** _Time: 9:17 AM_**  
 ** _Location: Doney Restaurant, 141 Via Veneto, Rome, Italy._**  
  
***APOV  
  
“Do you want some more coffee bab...Rose?”  
  
I almost melted at the adorableness playing out in front of me.  
  
Emmett managed to catch his slip in time but it wasn’t the first of the morning.   
  
Nor was the light pink stain on his cheeks going away anytime soon.  
  
I’d never seen my suave ‘Casanova’ of a brother act like this.  
  
Fucking adorable.  
  
And I wasn’t the only one who was noticing it.  
  
Rose merely nodded her head, seemingly unable to answer let alone properly swallow.   
  
Poor girl. She was staring down at the table trying to use her hair as a shield.  
  
Not that it was working very well. I could still see the matching pink spots on her cheeks and if the small endeared smile stamped on my brother’s face was any indication, he could see it as well.  
  
Once more, too fucking cute.  
  
The relief coursing through me was profound. Rose was my best friend and I loved her like a sister. Emmett was my brother and I adored him.   
  
Seeing that he was seriously about her was amazing. Seeing that Rose was starting to melt was even more so. At first I’d shared her reservations due to Emmett’s nature with women but there was no faking his subtle reactions.  
  
The way he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.  
  
 _Reminds you of someone else, doesn’t it?_  
  
I choked down the rest of my coffee and silently held my cup out to Emmett for him to refill. He’d taken control of the coffee situation the moment he’d realized that the waiter who kept coming back to refill our cups couldn’t take his eyes off Rose.   
  
Another adorable and annoyingly familiar thing.  
  
I bit my lip, looking away from the couple in front of me. All morning I’d been fighting back the memories from last night and the fact that the way Emmett was treating Rose was banging home a truth I didn’t want to face.  
  
A truth I couldn’t face.  
  
 _He’s a liar for a living. What if he’s faking it?_  
  
 _What the fuck would Jasper have to gain by doing so?_  
  
Ugh. Off all the times for  my rationality to make an appearance....  
  
 _What good would it do anyway? He works for the government! You’ve seen the movies. You know that his only way out if is in a bodybag!_  
  
A thought that scalded my fucking insides to the point that I almost choked on my next sip of coffee.  
  
Right. Maybe I should withhold on the eating and drinking if my mind was intent on punishing me.  
  
Or was it my heart?   
  
No, I realized as a flashback of hot, wet lips seared my mind, it was probably both plus the damned raging thing between my legs.  
  
Stupid pussy.  
  
Stupid brain.  
  
Ridiculous, confused heart.  
  
 _What if you’re wrong? What if there is a way out for him?_  
  
He would’ve told me last night, damn it.   
  
I’d brought it up to Jasper. His only response was a worried look and nothing else on the matter. Oh, he’d continued molesting - _seducing...I said molesting, damn you!_ \- for the rest of the night but he hadn’t said anything on the issue.  
  
 _There has to be a way. You’re in love with him._  
  
 _Stop it!_  
  
 _And he’s in love with you. You know he’s saying the truth._  
  
I was shaking and on the verge of cold sweats despite the temperature outside.   
  
My cup clattered against its dish as I lowered it. Coffee spilled over the side.  
  
Thankfully, the two in front of me were so busy trying to control their hormones they didn’t notice.  
  
“Morning all.”  
  
Oh, fuck me.   
  
“What up, bro? You made it,” Emmett said, smiling too widely.  
  
It was my turn to stare at the table and refuse to look up.   
  
It really was pitiful how my heart and body lost complete control whenever Jasper was near.  
  
And it got worse when the fucker took the seat next to me.  
  
I heard him exchanging a few words with Emmett but couldn’t really focus on what they were saying.   
  
Ok, I could’ve, but focusing on Jasper’s voice was a bad, bad thing for my poor hoo-hah so I purposely zoned out.   
  
Didn’t return back to the reality before me until Jasper leaned in, caressed my cheek softly for a second and mumbled in that hot, southern drawl of his.  
  
“Morning beautiful.”  
  
I swatted his hand away, pouting ‘cause I felt my own cheeks heat up. Looked up and realized that Emmett was busy talking with Rose, who seemed to actually be talking back.  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
No help forthcoming from there.  
  
Then again, they were getting to know each other. It was selfish of me to want to interrupt just ‘cause I needed a shield.  
  
My appetite was completely gone. That is, until I turned and finally allowed myself to look at Jasper.  
  
Hunger came back full roar and we all know it had nothing to do with the food on the table.  
  
“Did you have breakfast?” I asked, trying to ignore how hot he looked in his black button down with that hair pulled back and those damned glasses in place.  
  
Jasper seemed surprised by my question. Then, a slow smile spread throughout his face causing his damned dimples to fuck with my nerves.   
  
“Yeah. I’m good. Thank you,” was his sweet, still smiling response.  
  
 _Throb. Throb. Throb._  
  
 _Stop. It. Bitch._  
  
I cleared my throat, looking over at my brother and friend.   
  
Rose was trying to hold back a smile at something that Emmett had said.   
  
Emmett was full-on smiling as his eyes sparkled while looking at her.  
  
Ok. Time to be selfless little Alice.  
  
 _Yeah, ok._  
  
I turned to Jasper and kicked every single misgiving I had about what I was about to do in the ass.  
  
Leaned close enough to whisper to him but not close enough to touch.  
  
Still, there was no way I could miss the way he tensed.  
  
“I feel bad. I’m literally wedged in between their ‘getting to know each other’ time,” I began, eyes locked on the two I was talking about.  
  
“Hmm. Yes. Quite horrible of you, actually. How can I help remedy this God awful situation?” Jasper murmured, his voice low and warm.  
  
I had to twist my lips into a painful position just to stop myself from laughing.  
  
Stupid asshole.   
  
Why did he have to make being mad at him so hard?  
  
“Shut it,” I whispered, feeling his eyes on me. “But you can help, in fact. Let’s go for a walk.”  
  
The silence that followed was mutual because even I couldn’t believe I had just invited him somewhere.  
  
Alone.  
  
My pussy was screaming a victory chant. I could hear the bitch.  
  
Fought back the urge to punch her.     
  
Jasper got out of his seat so fast the chair made an alarmingly loud screech against the sidewalk.  
  
Several people turned to see what the commotion was about including my brother and friend.  
  
I ‘ _eeped_ ’, finding myself out of my chair so fast I got lightheaded.  
  
“See you guys later,” Jasper called out, dragging me by the arm away from the table.   
  
I let him drag me halfway down the block before the sensation of his skin on my own became too much and I had to pull away.  
  
“Easy there. One would think you’re abducting me,” I commented, fighting back amusement and what felt suspiciously like giddiness.  
  
What the hell was happening?  
  
“I would love to,” Jasper commented, turning around and walking backwards so that he could look at me carefully.  “But you won’t let me.”  
  
I looked away from the playful pout on his face. “Damned right I won’t. Now come along, I have shops I’d like to see.”  
  
“Oh, fuck. I’ve been warned about this, you know? If this is your attempt to torture me...it’s gonna work. ‘Cause I’m coming along anyway,” Jasper finished, his shoulders melodramatically sagging.   
  
“Oh my God, shut up!” I laughed, unable to stop myself this time.   
  
Swatted him with my purse and tried to ignore the huge smile on his face.   
  
We were halfway down the second block when Jasper walked up to me, grabbed my hand out of nowhere and pulled me into his side.  
  
“Jasper!”  
  
“Babe, we’re being followed.”   
  
That get rid of any protests real quick. “What? Who...where?”  
  
“Don’t look around,” Jasper hissed, stopping at a corner and turning me to look at him. His hand cupped my chin and tilted my head up so he could stare into my eyes. “There’s a few of our agents following us, as well. I doubt the Volturi are going to try anything out in the open right now. They probably just want to see what’s going on.”  
  
The whole time as he said this his fingers were messing with the nerves on my face and making it hard for me to think.  
  
I fought the urge to close my eyes and lean into his touch. “So what do we do?” I asked, not missing how fucking breathless I sounded.  
  
Locked eyes with Jasper.  
  
Did not miss how his own were staring at my mouth.  
  
His thumb passed lightly across my bottom lip causing my nipples to instantly snap tight and my mouth to fall open as I tried to breathe.  
  
Inhale.  
  
Fucking failed and almost forgot we were being followed in the first place.  
  
“Baby, I’m sorry. I keep trying not to push you but I have to,” he whispered, his other arm wrapping around my waist and literally dragging me all the way up against him.  
  
“Why? You’re using the mission as an excuse again?” I pouted, trying to muster up the self-control needed to push him away.  
  
“That,” he agreed, nodding his head.  
  
Leaning down towards me.  
  
Eyes becoming heavy lidded and focused even more intently on my mouth.  
  
“And I really, really need to kiss you. Bad.”  
  
I whimpered, his lips sparking every nerve receptor in my brain as they made contact.   
  
The urge to bite down was instant.   
  
God help me, his lips were so wet and full.   
  
So soft as they sucked.  
  
His tongue tempted my own with small swipes.  
  
Not penetrating but making me so hungry I lost control.  
  
Latched onto his shirt with one hand, his neck with the other.   
  
Moaned too loud for the public and slid my tongue into his mouth.   
  
His groan vibrated into my ribcage.   
  
His tongue took immediate control of the situation.   
  
The way he tasted had me desperate to throw all caution to the wind. Just climb up on that big body, wrap my legs around those hips, and let him bang me right there.  
  
On the busy Roman street.  
  
“God,” Jasper gasped, breath hot against my lips.   
  
He sucked on my top one then my bottom one making my legs completely fail.   
  
Ended up having to hold me up against him as I struggled to breathe.  
  
“Do you plan on raping me right here on the street?” I asked, trying to push back the part of me that actually fucking wanted him to.  
  
“Would you be willing to let me?” Jasper asked.  
  
Licked the corner of my mouth.  
  
Initiated another round of tongue dueling that left my heart roaring in my ears.  
  
“It’s not rape then,” I mumbled.  
  
“My point exactly,” Jasper chuckled, biting my lower lip softly.  
  
 _Ungh._  
  
“Shut up,” I giggled.  
  
Yes, I fucking giggled.  
  
I was losing this. It was suddenly clear as day. And...  
  
Fuck me. I wasn’t as angry about it as I would’ve been merely a week ago.  
  
That was some fucked up shit.  
  
“We need to talk,” I heard myself say, my voice still all sex-like.   
  
“Yes. We do,” Jasper agreed, the hand around my waist dangerously close to my ass. “And you never answered my question.”  
  
“That’s because I have to think about it. Hard. Come, take me shopping while I think.”  
  
Jasper pulled away from me and eagerly flipped out his wallet. “Yup. All six cards are here. Let’s go,” he cried, too fucking excitedly, and began dragging me down the street again.  
  
“You asshole!” I laughed, hitting him. “I have my own money!”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to buy you something,” he said, throwing me a hot look.  
  
And yeah. Ok. Horrible human being that I am, it melted me.   
  
There was no arguing with a hot man determined to spend his money on you.  
  
“It’s not going to be lingerie, though,” I warned.  
  
“Ruin all my fun, why don’t you?” Jasper pouted.  
  
My cervix almost fell out of my pussy, the bitch, but even so, I threw my head back and laughed.   
  
Didn’t know what the hell was about to happen but for the first time, there was a little corner in my heart that just might be ok with that.

* * *

  
  
 ** _Time: 7:17 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Master Bedroom, Villa La Cuppola, The Westin Excelsior, Rome._**  
  
***EPOV  
  
“Nice of you two to take a break from all your...extracurricular activities,” my sister snarked, a gleeful smirk on her face.  
  
“Don’t make me regret letting you in here,” I mumbled, wrapping my arms tight around Bella’s waist.   
  
She was sitting on my lap.  
  
I was sitting on one of the couches in the sitting area.  
  
Sitting around us were my siblings, Rose and Jasper.  
  
“You had to let us in here,” Alice said, still smiling.  
  
Something about her seemed different.  
  
Lighter.  
  
More like the Alice I’d always known than the stressed out Alice I’d been seeing in the last week.  
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have let you in here. Maybe you’re just annoyed ‘cause you were busy doing something else,” I teased, wiggling my eyebrows.  
  
“You’re my brother! That’s just wrong!” Alice cried amongst the laughs of the others.  
  
Except Emmett. He was looking a little sick. “Really, dude. What the fuck?”  
  
“What?” I asked innocently, smiling at Bella when she giggled.  
  
Still on my lap.  
  
Yup. Made me insanely happy.  
  
“Ok. Ok. My love life doesn’t need to be discussed. Let’s move onto business,” Jasper said, earning a small smack to the head from Alice. “Babe, seriously...”  
  
Got hit again.  
  
The rest of us laughed, the atmosphere in the room light despite what we needed to discuss.   
  
It wasn’t lost on me that Rose was sitting on the couch next to Em’.   
  
No, they weren’t touching, but there was only a mere inch of space between them.  
  
“Ok. This time, seriously. I’ve been talking with Sierminski. A small group of the Volturi will be going out together to the Baths of Diocletian tomorrow. A little outing, I guess. Amongst them will be Arianna...”  
  
Bella stiffened on my lap and I swear, a small growl left her throat.  
  
I shifted, trying to keep my rapidly hardening cock _away_ from her ass.  
  
My siblings were in the room, I had to at least try and behave.  
  
“And that’s exactly why you’re going. We’re all going. We got two more days in Rome, then it's Volterra,” Jasper continued.   
  
“What about Scott?” Bella asked, her voice low and her body stiffening a bit.   
  
I caught the way she looked at me nervously out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Tightened my arms around her and held her close. A danger to my dick but a necessity for her. I had promised her I’d be there to help and knowing what I did now, I didn’t want her unnecessarily stressed.  
  
“He’s alive. Our informant says he was seen with their own eyes.”  
  
“Where is he?” Bella asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
“In Volterra. They’re keeping him inside their main compound. It’s an old castle converted into a mansion...inside the dungeons.”  
  
I could see Bella’s hands start shaking. Grabbed one of them and brought it up to my lips so I could place a soft kiss to it. “How is he? Did they tell you?” I asked, not missing how Bella sagged against me.  
  
“He’s physically unharmed, at least that’s what the informant said,” Jasper said.  
  
“So run this by us, what exactly is the plan?” Bella asked.  
  
“Lucien Cox is arriving here tonight...”  
  
“And how will he take the new Edward and I situation?” Bella said, her tone odd.  
  
“He thinks it’s part of the plan,” Jasper said lightly, his eyes locked on Bella’s.  
  
I saw the way her shoulders fell.  
  
Could feel her guilt returning and I won’t lie, it was aggravating.   
  
Damn it, there should be no reason for either of us to be ashamed.   
  
Couldn’t hide the way I tensed as well, the situation becoming stressful just like that.   
  
“So what happens after?” Rose asked, her eyes jumping off each of us.   
  
“We need to cause as much problems for the Denali side of the family as we can until we get to Volterra. Once there, we’ve gotten exclusive entry to a gala the Volturi is throwing inside their mansion there. It’s the same place they know as the compound. We plan to send a black ops team in on that night, it’ll be up to us to distract the family heads long enough to get Scott out. Lucien, on the other hand, is meeting with them tomorrow. He’s going to be going in with an undercover team and myself...”  
  
“Why you?” Alice gasped, her eyes wide.  
  
I didn’t miss the way Jasper’s eyes softened when he stared at her. “I have to baby, I’m one of the best they have...”  
  
“And they’ve seen you with us!” Alice cried angrily, her face going red.  
  
There was a smile behind Jasper’s eyes.  
  
I didn’t have to be a genius to know why it was there.  
  
Alice cared and right then, it was impossible for her to hide it.  
  
“There’s already a huge cover story in place. I know you and Bella because of my work with Lucien...”  
  
“You were a professor at one point!”  
  
“Alice, baby, they don’t know that.”  
  
“But Tanya does!” Alice growled, her hand slamming against the armrest.  
  
“We have to take that chance...no, listen to me,” Jasper said, moving closer to her and cupping her face. “We have to take that chance. It’s the type of chance I’ve had to take many times and I’m still here.”  
  
The way Alice’s jaw trembled in his hand broke my heart.   
  
For a second she looked like she was about to argue further but then she just looked down and nodded.   
  
Jasper also looked like he wanted to say something else to her but in the end he just sat back down and looked at me with a hard stare.   
  
“I’m going to try and find out as much as I can...”  
  
“I’ll go with you, you can set something up.”  
  
Four heads turned to stare wide eyed at Emmett.  
  
The first person who spoke up was Rose and nothing could hide the dangerous undertones in her voice.   
  
“Wh...what?”  
  
“We all work together. My company is Mr. Cox’s new security team...”  
  
“That’s too many fucking coincidences!” Rose cried, shooting to her feet.  
  
Emmett looked up at her, his jaw twitching. “Sit down, babe, or I’m going to kiss you for worrying about me.”  
  
Rose’s face flared red and she actually stuttered for a second or two.   
  
“Emmett...”  
  
“It’ll work. We can easily make this work. It’ll also explain how we appeared out of nowhere. What the connection is,” Jasper said.  
  
In response, Rose turned around and glared at him like she was about to kill him.   
  
“You’re insane. Both of you. What if something happens?”   
  
“We’re trained to handle this. Even Emmett is. It’s in and out...”  
  
“You really think they’re going to let you in on a meeting that involves Scott’s whereabouts?” Rose snapped.  
  
“They already told him he’s not allowed to bring in more than one of his security detail. That will be one of the other agents. We’re only supposed to walk him in,” Jasper said calmly.  
  
“And Lucien is going to take that chance?” I asked, remembering what I’d once heard about him.  
  
“Apparently, he is. There’s guilt in there for the past.”  
  
“There is. I’ve seen it,” Bella said softly.   
  
A silence fell over the entire room for a few seconds.  
  
“It’s in and out. After that we’ll meet you guys at the baths,” Jasper continued. “Of course, from here on end, we all are armed. At all times. No ands, ifs, or butts.”  
  
“Fuck,” Emmett and I growled.   
  
I tightened my arms around Bella, my heart racing with worry.   
  
Jasper dug his fingers into his hair, pulling hard then looking at Alice.   
  
“It’s too late. We have to get through this. Just long enough to get Scott and get out of the country. Once we’re back home it’ll be easier to...”  
  
“But what happens after that? What if you can’t bring down the Volturi? What happens then?” I asked.  
  
“As long as they never find out about our actual involvement, they will never have any reason to come after us.”  
  
“Yes, they will. Tanya won’t just leave this alone,” Bella said, her worried eyes locking on me.  
  
“That’s why we’re trying to create contention. Separate the family and not only does it leave an opening for us to take them all down but it also means you’re not to blame. Any of you. They failed and you’re all just people who innocently got involved and unless they find out you all know more than you should, they will leave you alone. The Volturi is ruthless but not idiotic. They haven’t made it this far by behaving like rabid animals with everyone they come in contact with,” Jasper said, obviously trying to calm us all down.   
  
A lot of good it did.   
  
The prevalent energy drumming through the air was sheer nervousness.   
  
“We have to get out of here. It’s only supposed to be Bella and Edward here,” Jasper said after a while. “I need you to come with me, Emmett. We have to brief before the morning.”  
  
“Fucking shit,” Rose groaned under her breath, turning her head away from Emmett.  
  
“If I make it back ok, do I get a kiss then?”   
  
“Don’t fucking push me right now!” Rose snapped, pointing her finger right at his face.   
  
Emmett just grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it, smiling the whole time.  
  
Rose growled at him and snatched her hand away.  
  
“How about me? Do I get a kiss?” Jasper asked, smiling at Alice.  
  
“Are you both insane? What the fuck is wrong with both of you? You’re taking my brother with you tomorrow asshole, you’re lucky I’m not smacking you across your dick for putting me through this!” Alice snapped, her arms crossed and eyes watery.   
  
“I’m sorry. I...”  
  
“Just shut it,” Alice said, shooting to her feet.   
  
Rose was right after her.  
  
“Oh, one more thing. What are we supposed to do with about our friends?” Rose asked, turning around before they got to the door.   
  
“We’re working on it. Give me ‘till tomorrow, we’ll have something figured out,” Jasper said, standing as well.  
  
Alice still looked absolutely livid about the whole situation.   
  
No one else said anything other than ‘goodnight’ as they filled out.  
  
“I...I need a few minutes, ok?” Bella asked, and I would’ve been nervous about what that meant except she leaned in and gave me a hot kiss on the corner of my mouth.  
  
I had to clench my fists just to let her get off my lap without pulling her to me and devouring her until I knew we were ok.  
  
But really, were we?  
  
What the fuck had I allowed the ones I cared for to be dragged into?  
  
I know I’ve said this before, but a phone call.  
  
A number.  
  
A mistake.  
  
That’s what this all boiled down to and I still couldn’t wrap my head around what it had all lead to.  
  
Bella had taken off and gone into our room.  
  
Angsty, I shot out of my seat and walked into the bedroom. Bella wasn’t in it but I could hear the water running in the bathroom.  
  
One of her suitcases was open on the bed.  
  
Nervous system snapping, I walked towards the bar and poured myself a drink.   
  
Threw it back in one shot, realizing how bad of an idea that was.  
  
But it didn’t stop me.  
  
Images of my loved ones in danger were torturing my head.   
  
My already volatile temper was threatening to overcome me.   
  
I had enough rationale to hold it back but the need to slam my fist into something was overwhelming.  
  
I could barely handle the reality that I was the one responsible for dragging everyone into this.  
  
That I had fucked my family over because of one stupid decision.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I had no way of knowing where it would go. I mean, after all, it was just a date, right?  
  
But in the end, it was my fucking date with that bitch that led to all this and there was no escaping it.  
  
And on that note, there went shot number three burning down my throat.  
  
I heard Bella come out of the bathroom. Was so lost in my own head and my own shit that I didn’t turn to look at her right away.  
  
Nope. I was busy pouring myself drink number four.  
  
“Edward...are you alright?”  
  
I laughed roughly before I could stop myself.   
  
Momentarily paused in my pouring and stared off into space, feeling my jaw jumping.   
  
“No,” I finally answered after a few seconds. “I’m not.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I fucked up everything Bella. I...it’s my fault we’re in this situation,” I said, staring down at the drink now in my hand.   
  
“Edward...”  
  
“I just had to fight what I felt for you. I just had to do something as stupid as asking that psycho out.”  
  
“You had no way of knowing where it would lead. And...and I was five years younger than you. A minor while you were a legal aged man. Of course you’d fight. Hell, _I_ was fighting it,” Bella said softly, her voice close behind me.  
  
“Still...”  
  
“Edward,” Bella chided, her tone hard. “Stop that. We’re here, it’s happened, and as of tomorrow, everything might be going to hell.”  
  
I felt her stop behind me.   
  
The sheer heat coming off her body was enough to make my dick twitch.  
  
My brain fired off, confusing emotions sparking off between my synapses.  
  
I wanted, masochist that I am, to continue my guilt trip.  
  
Wanted even more, bloody sadist that I am, too, to turn around and lose myself in her.  
  
Use her body to punish both of us.  
  
The choice was taken from me when Bella placed her small hand over mine.  
  
I stiffened everywhere.  
  
Slowly stared down at where she was touching.  
  
Saw the sleeve of what she was wearing.  
  
The black lace.  
  
The see-through, black, girly and sexy lace.  
  
My back clenched.  
  
My ass cheeks even worse.   
  
I closed my eyes and inhaled shakily, partly afraid to actually look at her.  
  
“You know what’s really mind boggling?” Bella asked, softly caressing my hand.  
  
“What?” I asked from between clenched teeth.  
  
Refused to open my eyes.   
  
“That we even fought it in the first place. Yeah, it ended up so fucked up and we’re all in real danger, but what really fucks with my mind is that we tried to deny it. We can blame ourselves all we want but Edward...it was going to happen. We had no control. I had no control. Do you know that I...that after you made me leave...fuck me. I was with another man and didn’t want to be with him. Still, I went out and bought lingerie. Tons of it. Tried to lie to myself that it was because one day I would use it with him. But all I thought about every time I tried something on was you. Even when I thought you were really with her, all I could think about most of the time was you.”  
  
“Bella,” I groaned, opening my eyes and throwing my head back. Blinking up at the ceiling. Trying to calm the raging in my heart. “Baby...”  
  
“Look at me, Edward.”  
  
I was a slave.  
  
A man with very little self-will left.  
  
I had no choice but to do as that soft, sultry voice pleaded.   
  
But when my eyes landed on her, I could only freeze.  
  
Pant.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Twitch.  
  
Something was malfunctioning.  
  
Something I’d felt break before.  
  
And I’m pretty sure it was my sanity.  
  
I was too vulnerable.  
  
Admittedly, frightened.   
  
Scared of losing everyone I cared for because of those criminals.  
  
Scared of losing _her._  
  
And there she fucking was, looking like what she was.  
  
Walking sex.  
  
Eyes pleading.  
  
Loving.  
  
 _Fuck baby..._  
  
“Tomorrow might be hell and every day after,” Bella said softly, her hand landing on my heaving chest. “Can’t I just have you tonight? Can’t we just stay lost in each other a little longer? Just...”  
  
“Bella,” I growled, my hands snapping around her face.   
  
My eyes bounced everywhere.   
  
I could make very little sense of how one girl could be so fucking sexy.  
  
“Edward, just tonight. Please. I feel like I’m going to go insane if I don’t get lost in yo...”  
  
I snarled, swallowing whatever else she was about to say with my mouth.   
  
Bella’s hands latched onto my wrists.  
  
Her moan invaded the tiny, microscopic space between our mouths.  
  
My senses.  
  
I shoved my tongue right in, my body snapping under her control.  
  
But it wouldn’t be that way for long. In mere minutes, she’d be at _my_ mercy.  
  
Subject to my every sick whim.  
  
I let go of her face and dragged my fingers into her hair.  
  
Pulled.  
  
Breathed heavily and pulled back, peppering her soft lips with kisses.  
  
Tried one last time to regain some control. I really did. The fucking girl was in danger, the beast inside me was too volatile and out of control, and I was afraid of something entirely different now.  
  
I was going to hurt her.  
  
She was so small. So small compared to me.  
  
I could feel the violence throbbing through my muscles like acid. They were all so tensed I actually ached all over.  
  
But, of course, Bella didn’t care.   
  
Bella wanted.  
  
And just like me when she wanted, she fucking took.  
  
“Take me, baby,” she whispered, licking the corner of my mouth.   
  
Sliding her hand down my chest.  
  
Teasing me with her fingers as they slowly tickled my abs.  
  
I jerked into her, a grunt leaving me.   
  
Tilted my head and opened my mouth, letting our tongues slid.  
  
Circle.  
  
Once.  
  
One more time...  
  
Her fingers moved lower.  
  
Tickled the spot right above my waist band.  
  
My fingers tightened in her hair.  
  
The other hand clutched at her back, the flimsy material of her robe becoming threatened.  
  
“Bella...I’m out of control,” I warned, loving how each word mixed our breaths inside my mouth. Even as I warned her, I began moving backwards. “I’m going to hurt you...”  
  
“Are you really? You always think that,” Bella mumbled, those kohl-lined eyes heavy lidded.  
  
Too close.  
  
 _God,_ she’d even done her makeup.  
  
For _me._  
  
It was all for me.  
  
And she was wearing heels. I could tell thanks to her height but then I realized just how much taller she was.  
  
She had gone from being up to my chest to being forehead to mouth with me.  
  
When I finally looked down at them, I almost snapped.   
  
“Are those...are those fucking stripper heels?” I asked, my brow furrowed.  
  
“I’ve never tried them before...bought them a while ago...I...”  
  
She had the nerve to go shy on me _now_?  
  
Wearing a fucking lacy, barely there robe, obviously no bra underneath, and black stripper heels that left her cute red toes bare for my gaze.  
  
I moved the hand that was on her back and cupped her face again.  
  
Fisted my hand tighter in her hair.   
  
Rubbed her open, sexy mouth with my thumb.  
  
Felt my lip curl when her eyes fluttered and she moaned.  
  
The sight of her little tongue swirling out to tease my thumb was too much.  
  
I started leading her backwards, not even knowing where I was going.  
  
Just looking for the nearest surface.   
  
Bella’s eyes fluttered. Locked with mine. Her tongue slithered out and played with my finger again, the light catching on the wet muscle and tormenting me.  
  
The gasp that left her when her back met something made me smile viciously.   
  
I took one look behind her.   
  
Smiled even more.  
  
 _Perfect._  
  
Bella turned her head as much as my fist would let her. Saw that her knees were pressed against the bench.  
  
The small, decorative, padded bench in front of the vanity.  
  
I allowed her to turn her head a little more.  
  
Was still smiling that dangerous, calculating smile when her wide eyes met mine in the mirror.  
  
“Turn around,” I rasped, my cock throbbing painfully at the plans going through my head.  
  
Bella’s eyelids trembled as she blinked. “Oh...God,” she whispered shakily, every inch of her catching up and starting to shake.  
  
I hummed, looking down the length of her body. Could feel the red haze getting heavier.  
  
More potent.  
  
The alcohol was starting to hit me and between it and her in my blood stream, the world was becoming lost in a haze.   
  
“Baby, turn the fuck around. Kneel on that fucking bench. You have two seconds to bend over and show me that hot little ass before I force you to do it anyway,” I said, my voice sounding mutated.   
  
Bella let out a little sound, scurrying to do as I said on shaking legs.   
  
I licked my lips, watching as she climbed up on the bench.  
  
She did as she was told, being a good girl for once.  
  
Those fucking heels were _huge._  
  
Sinful.  
  
I smiled again, palming my cock right through my jeans. Knowing that it was the reason why she was so obliging right now.   
  
I watched her brace her arms against the vanity. The angle arched her back. Opened the front of her robe more.   
  
A juicy tit teased, the glimpse making me bit my lip.   
  
I moved closer, squeezing my dick viciously and trying to convince the fucker to calm down.  
  
Bella’s eyes ate me up through the mirror. Dropped down to where my hand was abusing my cock.  
  
“Take it out,” she had the nerve to demand.  
  
I raised my hand and slapped her ass.  
  
Hard.  
  
Jerked in my pants when she tensed and let out a gasp.  
  
“You don’t demand anything right now. Everything you are belongs to me. I call the shots. You get my cock only when I decide to give it to you. And before I do, I want to see that juicy little pussy leaking down your thighs. Got it?” I growled.  
  
Slapped her ass again.  
  
“Edward!”   
  
“What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I was tipsy and beyond horny.  
  
Glimpses of her ass were teasing me below that robe.   
  
“Edward...”  
  
She was shaking.  
  
One sniff of the air.  
  
I could fucking smell it.  
  
Smell her.  
  
Hummed.  
  
Cracked my neck.  
  
Licked my lips.  
  
Stepped one. Step. _Closer_.  
  
“Say you understand,” I said, smiling widely at the way she moaned and eyed my cock.  
  
I could see every rebellious bone on that body warring.  
  
“Say it, Bella,” I warned, purposely rubbing my aching cock through my jeans.  
  
Bella whimpered and bit that plump bottom lip.   
  
Shook some more.  
  
“Edward...get naked. I need to see you.”  
  
“Say you fucking understand,” I growled, grabbing her ass harshly.  
  
My little minx moaned and thrust her hips back towards me, clearly trying to get my hand to slide down towards her pussy.  
  
“Say it, baby girl,” I cooed, letting my fingers trail lower.   
  
Under her robe.  
  
Tickled her skin.  
  
“Oh, God. Edward, please. I’ll do it. Anything you want. Just take off your fucking clothes and fuck me!”   
  
“That’s my girl,” I smiled, stepping back and locking eyes with her through the mirror.  
  
I purposely, slowly, raised my shirt over my head.  
  
Bella’s eyes were wild as she watched my abs come into view.  
  
Yup.   
  
Still smiling.  
  
And when the shirt cleared my head and I was without a shirt and Bella had to brace her trembling body on the vanity, I can honestly tell you that I was still fucking throbbing.  
  
“Don’t. Move,” I ordered, forcing her to watch as I unbuttoned my pants.  
  
Slowly slid down the zipper.  
  
Nah, I wasn’t wearing boxers. I knew damned well they were going to get in the way eventually.   
  
Shoes weren’t around either so when the jeans dropped, all I had to do was step out of them.  
  
My dick was still bouncing when I looked up and smirked at her in the mirror.  
  
Bella wasn’t focused on my face.  
  
Hell no.  
  
I could almost see the blood leaking from her lip as she abused it.  
  
Her thighs were shaking as she braced herself against that bench.   
  
Even as I moved behind her, those eyes followed my cock.   
  
“Edward,” she gasped when I was behind her and she could no longer focus that lazer-stare on my privates.  
  
Seriously, if that heat could manifest itself, she would’ve hurt the very thing she loved so much.  
  
“Minx,” I commented, shaking my head and running one finger down her back.  
  
Traced her spine.  
  
Absolutely loved the way I could literally feel every cell trembling.  
  
I trailed my finger until I reached the hem of her robe.  
  
Made a mistake.  
  
A huge mistake.  
  
My cell phone with 911 on speed dial was no where in reach.  
  
Big problem.  
  
Big motherfucking problem.  
  
 _Holy...shit..._  
  
The moment I started raising her robe, I realized her ass was bare.  
  
Thought it was a thong.  
  
When would I learn?  
  
No fucking guess what the she-demon would do next.  
  
None.  
  
And that became clear when I saw the lace strings wrapping over her lower ass cheeks.  
  
My gasp echoed her moan.  
  
Not understanding what I was seeing, I flipped her robe the rest of the way up.  
  
You couldn’t even fucking call them panties.  
  
It definitely wasn’t a fucking thong.  
  
It was two lace strings curving across her bare ass cheeks and up towards lace that wrapped around her hips and ended in a bow.  
  
On top of her ass.  
  
Right on top of her juicy, round ass.  
  
“Explain to me,” I growled, latching onto the bow and pulling. “What the fuck is this?”  
  
And I almost broke whatever the fuck she was wearing.  
  
Bella whimpered, thrusting her hips back towards me and succeeding in pressing her exposed crack to my arm.  
  
“I’m guessing you like it?” she asked breathlessly.  
  
Teasingly.  
  
Eyebrow raised.  
  
I raised my free hand and slapped her again, watching the skin glow red.   
  
“Edward, what the fuck?”  
  
But there was a breathless moan behind her outraged words.  
  
“You fucking like it,” I said, letting go of the bow.   
  
My cock was throbbing in the air, trying to force my hips directly towards that ass.  
  
The juicy, bitable, sexy fucking...  
  
“Stay right there. You move and I’ll force you to watch me jerk off without touching you.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Bella giggled, but didn’t move regardless.   
  
“I plan on letting you baby. As long as you’re a good girl. Now stay.”   
  
I cupped her ass cheeks with each of my hands, moaning low at how perfect it was.   
  
How soft and yet firm.   
  
Took in her moan as I slid my thumbs down her crack.  
  
Spread those cheeks.  
  
Bit my lip so hard I knew my bottom lip would be wrecked from it.  
  
“Oh, God. Edward...”  
  
Yeah. She was shaking harder.  
  
And when I tilted my head just so, I saw it.   
  
Saw what I’d been looking for.   
  
“Look at you. That’s exactly what I wanted to see.”  
  
“I’m always this wet for you,” Bella said in a throaty voice. “Now do something about it.”  
  
“Want to get spanked again?” I asked, sliding my thumb lightly up her inner thigh.  
  
Locked eyes with her and raised my wet thumb up to my mouth.  
  
Closed my eyes at her moan and her taste.   
  
“Uh...yes?” Bella whispered, her voice sounding tight.  
  
I laughed lightly as I stepped closer. Barely a millimeter of space separated her flesh from my dick.   
  
The fucker throbbed again, trying to force his way towards her.   
  
I ignored his demands, knowing that once I let him touch her it would be fucking over and I was determined to enjoy this.  
  
Enjoy her.   
  
Wrapped my hands around her tiny waist and pressed my nose to her hair, inhaling that spicy/sweet scent that had attacked me from day one.   
  
“God. You always smell unbelievable. How the fuck do you do it?” I asked, nuzzling her cheek.  
  
Bella giggled, making my dick twitch. “I don’t know. I could ask you the same thing,” she said, turning her head as I peppered her jaw with small kisses.   
  
The moment I got to the corner of her mouth it was like being sucked into pure enticement.   
  
A rough sound echoed in my chest as our lips met.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I caught our reflection in the mirror.  
  
Lost my fucking mind at how hot it looked.  
  
Had one hand deep in her hair and the other inside her robe.   
  
I pinched her nipple, taking advantage of her moan.  
  
Stroked her tongue with mine.  
  
Nearly came as the mirror reflected back our open mouths.  
  
Wet tongues dueling.  
  
“You’re so fucking sexy,” I murmured, sucking on her lower lip.   
  
Urged her tongue back out to play.   
  
Moaned, nearly coming at the sight again.  
  
“Just look how fucking hot you are. I see that sexy face and I just want to make you cream, baby girl.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Bella whimpered, tilting her head and giving me further access to her tongue.   
  
I saw her watching us out of the corner of her eye, too.   
  
Was throbbing so hard I couldn’t believe it.   
  
Knew that no matter how many times she made me come there would still be so much more for her.  
  
All for her.  
  
I pinched and pulled her nipple, loving the wet sound of us kissing.  
  
Didn’t stop as I latched onto her robe and pulled.  
  
Bella let out a tiny little moan, her tongue still working mine as she rose up on her knees enough for me to get the robe off.   
  
As soon as it was, I used the hold I had on her hair to force her back down.  
  
Stayed standing up straight as I swallowed heavily and took my girl in.  
  
Pale, creamy, juicy skin.  
  
All of it bare for me.   
  
Those fucking heels.  
  
The way the black stood out against her skin tone.  
  
“I’m going to fuck that tight pussy into oblivion,” I promised, almost hyperventilating as my heart struggled to keep me alive with the little bit of blood _not_ residing in my cock. “I’m going to fuck you until that sexy little hole is choking on my cum. Would you like that, baby?”  
  
“Holy shit...” Bella gasped, whimpering when I tightened my hold on her hair.  
  
Forced her to stay in place.  
  
“Answer me, baby.”  
  
“Yes. Oh God, drown my pussy with it,” she moaned, thrusting back towards me.  
  
I tightened everywhere.  
  
Fucking hissed like a snake again.  
  
Had to use my free hand to grab onto my cock and squeeze it as hard as I could because I almost came.  
  
Right there.  
  
Without her even touching me.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
“I promise I will baby. I fucking will. I’m going to fuck you until you’re dripping everywhere. I want to write my name on that pussy with cum. Come inside you until I stay inside you, know what I mean baby girl?” I asked, letting go of my cock and spreading her ass cheeks so I could see it again.  
  
Saw everything.  
  
The pink, swollen lips.   
  
The way they throbbed.  
  
Her tight, pink ass with it’s unbelievably tempting hole.  
  
Bella giggled again, sounding drunk with fucking power.  
  
Wasn’t lost on me that she could see my expression in the mirror.  
  
That she knew where I was looking and what it was doing to me.  
  
“Don’t fucking giggle like this is some fucking game, baby girl. You’re going to obey every one of my commands tonight. I want you to be a good girl for once.”  
  
“I thought I was being a good girl when I put this on.”  
  
And she gave me what was probably the sauciest pout she’d ever given me.  
  
The sound of my hand landing on her ass echoed throughout the room followed closely by her moan.   
  
I looked back down at that pussy.  
  
Licked my lips.  
  
Needed to have her leaking down my throat and into my very soul.  
  
“Stay right fucking there. I’m hungry. And I’m going to eat until you’re sobbing my name,” I said, making sure she was bent over the vanity before dropping to my knees behind her.  
  
The view.  
  
The motherfucking view.  
  
“Edwar... _Oh, fuck_! I...holy shit, baby, _Oh Goooddddd_!” Bella cried, her hips jerking as I licked up the inside of her thigh.  
  
Didn’t stop until my tongue swirled right up against those wet lips.  
  
“Edward!”  
  
“ _Mmmm_ ,” I moaned, sucking one lip then the other. “Fucking love when you moan my name like that.”   
  
I tickled her clit with my tongue.  
  
Felt it throb.  
  
Swallowed the gush.  
  
Grabbed onto her ass and spread her open.   
  
Thrust the tip of my tongue into her just enough to tease her.   
  
“Baby, yes. Eat me, please,” Bella begged, grinding her pussy into my face like the impudent little thing that she is.  
  
I lapped everything up.   
  
Pressed my tongue hard against her and dragged it across.   
  
Wrapped my lips around her clit and purposely hummed against her sensitive flesh.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Bella warned, so fucking close I could feel it in my mouth.  
  
Could taste it.  
  
Fucking loved it.  
  
Pulled back enough to rub my thumb against her lips.   
  
Coated it completely.   
  
Slid it higher.   
  
Took that sweet pussy back into my mouth just as my thumb slid all the way up into her ass crack.  
  
Everything squeezed tight.  
  
“Fuck,” I groaned, licking hard and swirling my thumb around her tight hole.   
  
The only one I hadn’t taken yet.  
  
Bella moaned incoherently, her upper body losing strength.  
  
Her thighs were shaking dangerously against my face. I could tell by the angle that she was leaning completely against the vanity.  
  
Loved how close she was.   
  
Loved that she wanted it.  
  
The same thing I did.  
  
I nibbled lightly on her clit, pressing my thumb into her and rubbing hard against the puckered, tight as fuck entrance.  
  
“It feels so good. Fuck,” Bella nearly sobbed, her hips moving insanely fast against me.  
  
I hummed again knowing that my girl loved the vibrations.   
  
“I’m dying to be in here,” I said, pressing deeper with my thumb.   
  
“I want you. In there. So bad. Turns me on so much just...oh, God, I’m gonna come...” Bella whined, her knees nearly giving out.   
  
I had to catch her around the waist. Hold her up. Continued eating her, alternating between light licks and deep thrusts of my tongue.   
  
Toyed with the idea of sliding my thumb into her. Knew that it was too fucking soon.  
  
But fuck me, my cock was leaking, my balls so tight even the air was teasing them and all because I was imagining it.   
  
“It’s mine, you hear me?” I growled against her pussy, rubbing my cheek against it.  
  
My chin.  
  
Let her coat my entire face.  
  
Needed more.  
  
“Do it, please,” Bella begged, pressing her body against my hand. “I want it. Do it. I’m so close...”  
  
I snarled against her pussy.   
  
Nibbled on her lips.  
  
Everything was so fucking wet...  
  
Shaking just as bad she was, I swirled my thumb one more time.   
  
Swallowed heavily.  
  
Tasted her everywhere.  
  
Slowly, so fucking slowly, I gave her what she wanted.  
  
As gently as my damned body would allow, I pressed my thumb in.  
  
A little.  
  
Nearly exploded.  
  
Bella definitely did.  
  
My name left her on a choked scream, her pussy gushing around my tongue.  
  
The muscles of her ass tightened.  
  
Expanded.  
  
Literally sucked my thumb in a little more.  
  
I could feel her throbbing everywhere.  
  
Was a mad man as I bit lightly, sucked hard, wiggled my lips against her and moaned as I milked every bit of her orgasm.   
  
Bella was still shaking and barely breathing.   
  
Still leaking against my face.   
  
Her ass muscles were throbbing around my thumb.   
  
I couldn’t take it.  
  
I was losing my mind, desperate to pump my cum into her.   
  
“Fuck, baby,” I moaned against her pussy, giving it a few more soft kisses.  
  
“Edward.”  
  
“You like that baby? You like having me in that tight little ass?” I asked breathlessly, rising slowly to my feet.  
  
Left my thumb right where it was. Being suffocated by that perfect hole.   
  
Bella was leaning on the vanity, her tiny back heaving with each breath.   
  
I used my free hand to gather up more of her juices. Watched her twitch as my fingers passed her clit.   
  
Took my wet fingers and used them to coat the digit still in her ass.  
  
Bella jerked and throbbed around me, catching onto what I was up to.   
  
Damn me, it really was too soon but she’d started it and now that I was getting a taste, I was desperate for more.   
  
Once my thumb was coated, I slowly moved it.   
  
“God...it’s...”  
  
“Does it hurt baby girl?” I asked, hearing how out of breath she had me.  
  
My cock was on the verge of exploding. It was demanding something.  
  
Anything.  
  
“A little,” she breathlessly answered, sounding adorable for some reason. “But it’s also sooooo fucking good. Oh, God.”   
  
I bit my lip, grabbing the base of my nearly convulsing cock.   
  
“Can you handle...”  
  
But Bella didn’t even let me finish.   
  
Raised her upper body and looked over her shoulder, eyes wide and hungry.  
  
“Oh my...” and her walls started throbbing violently, taking my finger in deeper. “Take me. Please....just...”  
  
I couldn’t help the vicious smile that curved across my face.   
  
Holding my cock still, I stepped close enough to rub it against her pussy lips.   
  
Hummed at the way everything throbbed and I could fucking feel it.  
  
“You like that idea, don’t you? You love the idea of me fucking you in every fucking hole, don’t you my little cum whore?” I asked, pressing the tip of my dick against her lips.   
  
Loved the way they sucked it in. Wrapped around it.  
  
Coated it.  
  
“You want me to fuck you hard, right baby?”   
  
“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Bella cried, thrusting back into me.  
  
Had the tip of my dick right against that hole before I could stop her.  
  
“I’m about to,” I groaned, gritting my teeth. I was so fucking horny I could barely see straight. The blood roared in my veins making me hungrier. “I’m about to fuck you so hard you’re going to feel it deep in your bones.”  
  
I didn’t even give her a chance to answer.   
  
I barely held myself back from violently pushing in. Took into consideration that my thumb was invading an untouched part of her.   
  
Still, it was hard. It was so fucking hard. The position made her so much tighter.  
  
Fuck me, she was so fucking slippery...  
  
“Oh God, baby girl,” I groaned deep in my chest, watching my cock slide into her.  
  
Watching my thumb being squeezed by that ass.   
  
“God,” Bella moaned, the sound high-pitched and strained.  
  
I stopped myself half way in.  
  
Was sucked in by the way we both throbbed around each other.  
  
“You ok?” I asked through gritted teeth, mentally preparing myself to withdraw my thumb although I _really_ didn’t want to.  
  
“So full,” Bella gasped, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror. “Oh fuck, look at you...” and she thrust back towards me, sucking me the rest of the way in.  
  
“Fuck!” I cried, not dropping her stare.  
  
Seeing what she was seeing.  
  
Seeing the lunatic standing behind her with every muscle bulged and teeth bared.  
  
I looked like I was in pain.  
  
Actually, considering how my balls were trying to crawl into my dick, I kind of was.  
  
“So tight. I feel everything,” I moaned, pressing deeper with my hips.  
  
Sliding my thumb a little bit out.  
  
Back in.  
  
“Edward!”   
  
She was tensing around me.  
  
It was too much.  
  
“I’m going to fucking...”  
  
“Do it!” she cried, her arms shaking as she braced herself on the vanity.   
  
Bit her lip at me, her eyes still watching me.  
  
I bared my teeth.  
  
Heard that inhuman sound leave me.   
  
And I did it. I did exactly what my girl was demanding.  
  
I slide out.   
  
My head fell back, my cock feeling every wet inch slide against it.  
  
Had to crack my neck again before looking down.  
  
Slammed back in.  
  
Our bodies jerked, the bench she was kneeling on hitting the vanity and making it shake.  
  
It was only the beginning.   
  
“I feel you clenching, Bella,” I grunted, thrusting into her. Kept my thumb still but felt _everything_. “I feel your pussy trying to eat me.”  
  
“Yes! _Yes,_ fuck me, yes! _Oooo_ , Oh God,” Bella whimpered, letting me control her body.  
  
Taking every thrust.  
  
“I want to consume you, I do,” I admitted, hearing our skin slapping as I thrust into her. “I want to bite you. Fuck me!”  
  
“Oh, God. Oh fuck me. Please, please, mark me, baby,” Bella begged, her tits bouncing so deliciously with each thrust.  
  
I let go of her hip and grabbed one of her tits.   
  
Pinched her nipple hard.  
  
Felt the way her pussy and ass tightened to near painful levels.  
  
It was so fucking good. I bit right through my lip, watching my dick get swallowed.  
  
Get sucked.  
  
Her pink little asshole wrapped around my thumb, the sight nerve wrecking.  
  
Too much.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re with me like this,” I confessed, my brow furrowing as I tried to hold back.  
  
Was too fucking close.  
  
“Edward, take me. You own me,” Bella said, clearly hell bent on destroying me.  
  
Suddenly, I was pounding into her.   
  
The vanity shook.  
  
Raised one leg and braced it on the bench. Bent over her and pistoned deep.  
  
“I love you,” I groaned, licking her ear.  
  
Tickled her nipple.  
  
“I love owning you. I love you. You’re everything Bella, you have to understand that,” I moaned incoherently, my teeth coming down on her lobe.  
  
“Edward! I...oh, God. Tell me it’s mine,” she demanded, slamming her pussy against me. “Say it’s my cock and only mine.”  
  
Sexy little demon.   
  
“You know it fucking is,” I snarled, slamming deeper.  
  
She was dripping down my balls. They slapped against her. Got teased.  
  
Too much.  
  
“It’s all yours, baby. It’s your cock. You like knowing that, don’t you? You love knowing that I cum inside your pussy and only your pussy, don’t you my little cock whore?”   
  
“Oh fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna, shit! EDWARD!”  
  
I stopped all movement.  
  
Shook against her and almost came from just feeling her.  
  
“Please,” she sobbed, trying to forcefully get me to move.  
  
I let go of her tit.  
  
Roughly held her still, my fingers hard around her hip.   
  
“Let me fucking feel you. Let me...”  
  
“I need to come around your cock. Please. Come inside me, baby. Please,” Bella pleaded, her eyes full of needy tears as they locked with mine in the mirror.  
  
I couldn’t believe how hot she was.  
  
She was too fucking sexy, I’d never get tired of saying it.  
  
Her words slammed into my chest, making my heart fully drop into my cock.   
  
“I’m going to. I’m going to leave my cum imprinted on your DNA. But when I say so. Got it?” I asked, tone harsh.   
  
Her pussy throbbed.  
  
Purposely gushed even more.  
  
Impudent, just like her.  
  
Delicious, just like her, too.  
  
“You said it was my cock. Give me what’s mine,” Bella breathed, arching that sexy little back.  
  
My hand snapped off her hip.  
  
Grabbed hair.  
  
I undulated my hips, thrusting deep and shallow.  
  
It was a battle to keep my eyes open.  
  
To not let go of her stare.  
  
Could feel the fury building inside me as she tightened more and more.  
  
“ _Yes, yes. Fuuccckkk, yes_! FUCK ME! Oh baby, so good. So...take everything. Take it!”   
  
She was so close.  
  
I was too unhinged.  
  
Ended up forgetting about everything and slamming into her, my cock claiming.  
  
My thumb stretching.  
  
The fingers of my other hand wrapped around her breast again.  
  
Loved how I could feel her pebbled nipple brush against my palm.  
  
Leaned close enough to lick a fiery path up her spine.   
  
Moaned into her ear, knowing we were both too close.  
  
Wondering how I was going to survive this let alone stay on my feet.  
  
“Come for me,” I begged, my voice harsh. “Let me feel you. I’ll give you my cum, everything. Just come on me.”  
  
“Kiss me, baby...”  
  
I didn’t even let her finish. Let go of her tit long enough to latch onto hair again and pulled her head back so I could dive into her mouth.   
  
The moment our tongues touched, her body exploded around me.  
  
It sucked me in.  
  
Sent me spiraling out.  
  
Bella tried to break away from our kiss as her body convulsed in shocking waves around me.  
  
I didn’t let her. Shoved my tongue into her mouth and kept brutally taking every hole with some part of my body as I felt my own orgasm hitting.  
  
Tearing.  
  
Destroying.  
  
I was moaning breathlessly as my cock expanded inside her.   
  
The pleasure shot through me on a punishing wave, brutalizing every cell and stretching the tip of my dick until it almost felt like it would pop right off.  
  
Delirious, I finally pulled away from her mouth. Caught sight of us in the mirror, her face morphed by the orgasm shooting through her and into me.  
  
Fell on her back, one hand managing to catch me against the vanity as I pummeled into her harder.  
  
Faster.  
  
“FUCK, EDWARD!”  
  
“BELLA!” I roared in return, my entire back bowing and shoving me into her.   
  
As always, my body was greedier than my nerves could handle and even as they begged for relief, my body kept going.  
  
Kept slamming.  
  
Hers kept milking.  
  
My balls must’ve gotten lost in my body.  
  
I could feel us both dripping down her thighs.  
  
Down my own.  
  
“So fucking good,” I gasped, heaving.  
  
Barely breathing.  
  
“Oh fuck, baby,” she moaned, losing the last of her strength.  
  
I managed to catch her just as her arms gave out. Wrapped my arm around her chest and hugged her to me.   
  
Panting, I slowly slid my thumb out of her ass.   
  
She gasped and tensed which made me growl as I felt her pussy twitch around me.   
  
“Edward,” she moaned, sounding half-dead.  
  
I couldn’t blame her.  
  
My own body felt drained.  
  
Pulverized.  
  
“You ok, baby girl?” I asked, still hugging her to me.   
  
“Uh-huh,” she practically slurred, her head falling against my shoulder.  
  
I took in the way she looked, naked and delicious and drained against me.  
  
“I love you,” I mumbled, kissing her cheek.  
  
My body, however drained, screamed in annoyance when I pulled out of her.   
  
Bella was still nearly unresponsive as I moved her. Lifted her into my arms.   
  
My baby girl let out a cute little sound and instantly wrapped her arms around my shoulders.   
  
My very thighs were shaking but I’d be damned if I dropped my girl.  
  
Especially considering how much abuse I’d put her through today.   
  
With that in mine, I rushed towards the bed as fast as my wobbly legs would allow. Bella nuzzled and kissed my neck, sniffing me and making me smile.   
  
“I can’t believe...shit,” Bella finally whispered when I laid her on the bed.   
  
I chuckled, sitting on the bed and reaching for her feet. Started taking off her heels. “It’s always like that between us, baby,” I commented, placing a small kiss on her thigh.  
  
Looking at the clock I saw that it was barely passed 8:30PM but we were both exhausted.  
  
Things were crazy and were about to get worse. I had no doubt that it was best for us to get to sleep early.  
  
Get as much rest as we could while we still could.  
  
“Come here,” Bella said, her sleepy eyes watching me.  
  
Her tiny arms outstretched.  
  
It’s almost as if she can hear what’s going through my head.  
  
As if she knows I’m at peace even as I’m worried.  
  
I crawled up her body and right into her arms.   
  
Laid on her carefully, loving the feeling of her skin. The way her tiny arms wrapped around me and squeezed tight.   
  
“I love you, Edward,” she mumbled, kissing my cheek.  
  
I smiled into her skin, trying not to think about tomorrow. Trying not to think about what was coming. Trying only to think about that one moment and being with her.  
  
“I love you, too, baby girl. I do. And I promise, I’m going to find a way to keep you safe,” I said, rolling over and taking her with me.  
  
Managed to get the covers out from under and over us.   
  
“More than anything, I need you to be safe. Nothing better happen to you, Edward,” she warned, kissing my chest and almost making my heart stop.  
  
I groaned, unable to breathe passed the love she pressed in on my chest. Kissed her softly on the forehead and inhaled her scent.  
  
Inhaled myself on her skin.  
  
Became shackled just a little bit more.  
  
“It’s going to be ok, Edward.”  
  
“I believe you, baby.”  
  
“Good. And tomorrow I’m ordering something online.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Edward. You’re going to like it.”  
  
Fuck. Me.  
  
Part of me knew she was just trying to keep things light but at the same time, gotta love my girl’s seemingly one track mind.

* * *

  
Umm…like it? Yes? Too much?   
I hope! Muahahaha!  
LOL  
I’m heading out. Already started chap 21. Plan to have that fucker out a.s.a.p  
Drop me a review, will ya? They keep me going through the exhaustion and finger pain ^_~  
Xoxo

**Nyddi**

 

**www(.)facebook(.)com/nyddi**

 

**Twitter: at Nyddi**

 

**The House of Malfunction has changed. We all have to adapt to prepare for what's coming. * Begins to stock up on Shamwow ***

 

**Haus der Fehlfunktion: Nyddi's Perversion Expanded**

 

**www (.) houseofmalfunction (.) com**

 

**Chapter 20 Images:**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=74** ](http://houseofmalfunction.com/?p=74)

 

**And last but not least, the first look into Nyddi’s original series.**

 

** BLOOD FLOWS DEEP IN THE EMPIRE FIRST TEASER **

 

**‘Cause Nyddi’s taking Gods and using them at her will. Starting with the God of Fertility.**

**Yeah, I’m taking it there.**

 

**UNGH.**

 

[ **http://houseofmalfunction.com/?page_id=155** ](http://bit.ly/Mx8UfO)

  
  



	21. Prelude: Unexpected Offering

* * *

**Chapter 21**

 

**Prelude: Unexpected Offering**

* * *

**_Wednesday, July 6th 2011_**  
 ** _Time: 1:32 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Baths of Diocletian, Viale Enrico De Nicola, 79, 00185 Rome, Italy_**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"Sooo...where's my brother?"  
  
And there's innuendo in her tone.  
  
I hear it.  
  
Wish like warning her.  
  
Definitely not a convo she wants to start.  
  
She'll learn that the hard way.  
  
But then her question fully registers and the answer I have to give...  
  
"Calling Jasper and Em. They should've called by now."  
  
Yeah. Not a good one.  
  
The two girls on my right inhale shakily.  
  
I can hear them.  
  
It's tangent.  
  
Worrying.  
  
We're standing inside the entrance to the baths, staring at the map of the layout like it holds all the answers in the world.  
  
There are tourists ambling around behind us.  
  
They probably want to see the map, too.  
  
But we're not moving.  
  
Nope.  
  
We _really_ need the distraction.  
  
Speaking of such...  
  
"So, Bella. Any interesting tidbits to share? After all, I remember a time when you gave me immediate reviews to every new sex toy you tried," Rose said lightly, her lips pursed as she stared somewhere at the top of the map.  
  
"Oh for the love of all that's..."  
  
I interrupt Alice, not sure whether I want to have mercy on her or not. "Edward's not a sex toy, Rose. Although...his cock is definitely better than one."  
  
Guess not.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice hissed.  
  
Funny, seeing as how she's usually the most perverted of us all.  
  
Of course, involving her brothers is a different ball game.  
  
"Why do you ask, Rose? Looking to confirm if the trait runs in the family?" I asked lightly.  
  
"Oh, no. Hell no. I'll make a scene. I swear. You are _not_ discussing my brother’s sex...skills in front of me," Alice whispered, almost choking near the end.  
  
Rose is laughing under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, I am, too.  
  
Feels good in the middle of all the stress.  
  
"You know, thinking about all I know about you, Alice, I think that particular trait does, in fact, run in the family," Rose commented lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rose," I admonished playfully. "Are you admitting that Emmett is also a sex god?"  
  
"I'm assuming that means Edwards is, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"I think we're both agreeing that Alice is, too."  
  
"Shut up! Both of you! Damn it!" Alice cried, actually going as far as covering her ears.  
  
I'm in the mood to torture her some more.  
  
Am about to.  
  
But then I see her walking in.  
  
The brown haired bitch that keeps eating _my_ man up with her eyes.  
  
I don't give a damn who she's related to or what her last name is.  
  
I give no fuck if she poses a threat to my safety.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Emotions are a funny thing. A million of them can run amuck in your system.  
  
Or one can barrel through, take hold, and fuck everything up.  
  
Especially cause those eyes were wide.  
  
Again, hungry.  
  
And they were following...  
  
I fucking knew what.  
  
I'm not being a conceited or delusional bitch when I say that my man is one of the hottest fuckers on the planet.  
  
The odds of there being another fucker just as hot in the near vicinity were small.  
  
Very fucking small.  
  
So I knew who that bitch was looking at with such delighted fucking lust.  
  
 _Fucking stupid..._  
  
"Bella? Bella!"  
  
My friends called my name.  
  
Alerted me to the fact that I was moving.  
  
That I'd turned and was stomping my way back towards the main entrance where I could see him.  
  
Tall.  
  
Black skinny jeans.  
  
Not too skinny, just fucking right.  
  
And the shirt. Gray. Short-sleeved. Hugged those bitable biceps.  
  
V-neck left the beginnings of that sexy chest exposed.  
  
 _Yeah. Ok. Kind of can't blame her for looking, right?_  
  
I almost slapped the little bitch whirling around my head. But that would be like swatting a fly and I was on a mission, I couldn't afford to stop.  
  
 _Come to think of it...there's more than one looking._  
  
 _Grrrrr-fucking-GRRR._  
  
Edward's eyes landed on me just as I got close enough.  
  
Saw them widen.  
  
His brow fell in confusion.  
  
I stormed right up to him and realized immediately that I should've worn heels.  
  
Had decided not to because the danger of there being an emergency.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Still, I was ready and willing to jump up and straddle at this point.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
His confused voice electrocuted my nipples.  
  
Fuck. Just the idea of all these bitches staring had my reproductive system throwing up the conquering battle cry.  
  
"Get over here," I all but growled.  
  
"Wait...wha... _mmm_."  
  
Yeah. That's my man. Humming into _my_ mouth.  
  
I'd wrapped my hands around his neck and forcefully dragged his upper body down low enough.  
  
His lips offered no resistance.  
  
Melded perfectly to mine.  
  
The world disappeared behind his sexy breath and those large hands wrapping around my waist.  
  
 _Fuck yes, bitch. You're watching now, aren't you?_  
  
"God girl," Edward moaned, sucking lightly on my lips.  
  
Killing my pussy just a little bit.  
  
Just a little.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
I pulled back, utterly breathless. 'Cause my pussy was as bad as a dick. Could suck all the blood right out of my heart and deprive me.  
  
"I love when you get all possessive," Edward said, smirk in place.  
  
I kissed it.  
  
Sucked on it.  
  
Fine, my tongue slid back in but he's fucking hot, so sue me.  
  
"Did you hear from Jasper?" I asked, finally remembering that there were other things happening in the world outside of my need for him.  
  
Like people starving somewhere.  
  
 _We're one of them._  
  
She had a point.  
  
"Yeah. They're on the way back. They got through the meeting."  
  
And thaaaat was the equivalent of the proverbial cold water.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I pulled back, chest heaving as the horror of how I was acting settled on me.  
  
I mean seriously, I had two days of raging sex that had my hoo-hah bruised and swollen.  
  
Not that the bitch wasn't ready for more. Trust me she was. The point is...there was more going on, you know?  
  
More than me and him.  
  
It's just that he was so good at making me forget that.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"How'd it go?" I asked in a low voice, letting go of his neck and falling off my tiptoes.  
  
Edward didn't answer me right away. No.  
  
I was eye-level with his chest. Could see the muscles tightening.  
  
 _You're not the only possessive one, we know this._  
  
I know. Damn me, I know.  
  
And I didn't have to look up and see his face. I could feel what was going through his mind in the air.  
  
"Ed..."  
  
Didn't get a chance to finish, either. Oh no. The man grabbed my hand and started all but dragging me.  
  
I had enough time to see that my friends weren't at the map anymore.  
  
Had no idea where they went.  
  
But that was the least of my worries because next thing I knew, Edward had speedy-Gonzalez walked through the inner museum and out to the back courtyard.  
  
There was people everywhere but not as many as outside.  
  
The courtyard was surrounded by a columned walkway. This is where Edward stopped and turned from me.  
  
Ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Lucien has agreed to the Volturi's demands, or at least they think. They assured him Scott is unharmed. Showed him pictures as proof. Jasper has people analyzing those pictures as we speak to see if they can get a hint as to where exactly Scott is being held inside the mansion."  
  
"Ok," I said, feeling the aggressive energy leaking off him.  
  
An energy I recognized.  
  
Hell, it'd propelled me across the museum mere minutes ago.  
  
"How did Jasper get his hands on copies?" I asked.  
  
"He doesn't have copies. He was wearing some type of smart lens. Looked at the pictures and there you go. They had their own visual."  
  
Ok. Interesting. Something my technology obsessed ass would've gladly jumped on and analyzed at any other time.  
  
But not now. Not with Edward still turned from me. I know I shouldn't say something.  
  
I know it's probably best to leave it alone.  
  
Do I?  
  
Of course not.  
"Edward...I'm sorry. I thought we were over this," I start in a small voice.  
  
Edward scoffs. I see the muscles in his back tense. "Yeah," he gruffly says, tugging on his hair again. "Go ahead. Make me feel like shit when you just..."  
  
"I know what I just did. I'm not trying to make you feel like shit, either," I said, feeling my blood pressure spiking.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now what does that mean?"  
  
"Just let it go, Bella. I know I'm being ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, good. Saves me from having to state the obvious. But will you please listen to me?"  
  
"I don't want to right now," Edward snapped.  
  
There were people walking around. Lots of people.  
  
I'm pissed.  
  
Kinda fuming, actually.  
  
Only one logical thing to do.  
  
"Get over here," I said, grabbing his hand and tugging.  
  
Cause we need to 'talk'.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
"Bella."  
  
"Go ahead, resist me. Want me to make a scene?"  
  
"What? Like the one you made at the entrance a few minutes ago?" Edward hissed, leaning down to stare intently at my face. "Because then it's convenient. When another woman is looking at me then it's ok for you to be jealous. But when I...I know I'm being an asshole. I know he's in danger. But I'm sick and fucking tired of you feeling guilty for wanting me."  
  
I flinched. Cause it was true.  
  
Damn him, he had a point and I wasn't bitch enough to deny it.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just...I'm cheating on him while he's being held captive..."  
  
"You're not cheating on shit," Edward growled dangerously. "You're _mine_."  
  
Eh, pussy died.  
  
I really wanted to write her some meaningful eulogy but it was going to have to wait a bit.  
  
"I am," I whispered, feeling my eyes water because I knew that I had every right to my emotions but he did, too. "I'm yours. He doesn't know that though."  
  
Seconds pass.  
  
We stare at each other intensely.  
  
Edward's nostrils slightly flare.  
  
He's praying for patience, I can tell.  
  
I'm praying for the strength to keep it together.  
  
Seriously, it felt like I was on PMS. In reality, it was all just too crazy and too much.  
  
"He doesn't...I'm sure it'll bother him but honestly, Bella. Honestly? You didn't fuck him. Big fucking deal. He sure as hell found his way of..."  
  
"What? Finish that," I said, feeling my chin rising stubbornly.  
  
Edward's own jaw was twitching.  
  
"Say it. You are refusing to be honest with me when I fucking know that Jasper and his people probably already have some type of proof," I whispered.  
  
We'd completely forgotten about the people walking back and forth around us.  
  
We were facing off, pretty much.  
  
Not surprisingly, a few people were staring at us curiously as they walked by.  
  
"I don't have hard proof..."  
  
"What did you see? Give me a reason to not...feel so bad about it. Because as it stands right now, I'm the bitch cheating on her boyfriend who's been kidnapped. I'm the bitch who never slept with him because she's in love with the very man she's cheating with. Yeah, most fucking people wouldn't care but I'm not most fucking people. I care!" I hissed, poking him in the chest.  
  
My man is bipolar, by the way.  
  
I'm convinced.  
  
How else do you explain him grabbing my face and dragging me straight into his body so that he could kiss the breath out of me?  
  
And he did. Lips sucking, tongue invading, softly caressing and circling around mine.  
  
He stole my very breath, sucking it out of my mouth and into his.  
  
"I know you're not," Edward breathed into my mouth.  
  
Damn him, why did his breath always have to taste so...so...sex.  
  
It was sex.  
  
Thank God I wasn't wearing a skirt.  
  
Children around, it's all I'm saying.  
  
"I'm trying to be mad at you."  
  
"I'm trying to be mad at you," Edward whispered, smirking against my lips.  
  
Fucked up.  
  
We are both so fucked up.  
  
"I know you're not like most people. And I can appreciate that. But I can't help how mad it gets me...fuck. Fine. It's...that chick. Evangelina."  
  
"What?"  
  
And I shot out of his hold, my neck jerking back. "His...oh, shit."  
  
I was remembering. Remembering the last family dinner I'd been invited to.  
  
The way she'd looked at me.  
  
How the hell could I...’cause I'd just spent the last few years practicing denial.  
  
Lots and lots of denial.  
  
I'd seen the signs the two times I'd seen her.  
  
Had recognized the bitterness coming off of her and leaking into me.  
  
Mixing with what I'd felt.  
  
The dark emotion that I'd carried around rotting inside my gut.  
  
"Their family is going to kill them," I whispered, my heart breaking.  
  
Not because I was jealous.  
  
God, no.  
  
But I remembered the way Scott couldn't hold back his smile when we walked into the family home and he saw her.  
  
The way he'd melted and then quickly hid it.  
  
Dear Lord, he'd been using me.  
  
And that was perfectly ok, I guess, because I'd been using him.  
  
"This is very fucked up," I whispered, staring at the ground unblinking.  
  
"Will you please say something that _doesn’t_ sound like you're jealous?"  
  
"I'm not!" I snapped, hitting his pec. "I'm...he loves her, Edward. I remember things that point to that. His family is going to kill him and her. This is very, very fucked up. _She_ should be here right now!"  
  
"Oh, thank fuck," Edward breathed.  
  
Picked me up.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"I'm relieved. Give me two seconds," he said, burying his face into my neck and breathing deeply.  
I could feel his heart pounding roughly. Wanted to hit him again for even doubting how I felt for him.  
"I'm trying not to hit you," I mumbled.  
  
Wrapped my arms around his neck while my feet dangled right off the ground.  
  
What? I could be raging mad and the man was still irresistible.  
  
"For the record, when I get jealous it's not ‘cause I imagine you wanting another woman. I just can't stand that whore and the way she rapes you with her eyes."  
  
Edward cupped the back of my head and softly kissed my cheek.  
  
More melting of the anger...  
  
"If you saw me near Tanya?"  
  
"I'm going to kill that bitch."  
  
"And I'm helping you actually get him back."  
  
I could hear the fucker's smile. Could feel it against my cheek. "You're not making me feel any saner," I pouted.  
  
Rubbed my cheek against his jaw.  
  
Shivered at the feeling of his stubble scraping lightly.  
  
"Neither of us is sane, baby girl," Edward chuckled, slowly lowering me.  
  
Not letting go.  
  
The world was tilting; things were going too quickly, emotions kept bouncing back and forth.  
In other words, I hoped he didn't let me go. I was in the middle of a hell-storm and he was the only thing keeping me still.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What?" I said, feeling how he tensed.  
  
"Don't move. Keep hugging me."  
  
There's rage in his voice. Barely contained but it's there.  
  
"Oh, God. What now?" I whispered into his ear.  
  
"We're being watched," Edward mumbled, nuzzling my cheek so he could talk into my ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Baby, don't move. Don't panic," he ordered softly.  
  
"Is it press?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"I can't...shit."  
  
"What?" I asked again, my heart hammering inside me.  
  
"I see a gun. It was just a flash. Bella, relax! We need to act like we don't know, babe. We move and..."  
  
"I get it," I said, trying to hold back my trembling. "What do we do?"  
  
"He's watching us. Just act normal. I'm going to let you go. _Don't_ look around. Just grab my hand and follow me. He's pretending to be looking around, too. It's a tall man. Blond hair. Just don't look for him; we need to get far away enough so I can call Jasper. You've got your gun?"  
  
"You really think he'd try something with all these people around?" I couldn't believe what the hell was happening.  
  
One moment we're arguing the next, this?  
  
What the fuck had happened to my life?  
  
No, wait. I knew.  
  
Like I said, I'm going to kill that bitch.  
  
"No. But you never know," Edward said, pulling back enough to caress my cheek and look into my eyes. "Just stay close, ok?" and he softly kissed my lips, making it hard for me to concentrate. "Do you have your weapon?"  
  
"Yes. But if you keep kissing me like that, I won't be able to concentrate enough to even find it," I admitted lightly.  
  
Edward gave me one more smile before stepping back. His eyes hardened slightly. I saw him look around just a bit before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side.  
  
I swallowed heavily, trying to fight back my anxiety.  
  
I was armed.  
  
I knew how to use it.  
  
Had lots of practice.  
  
None of it mattered. There were criminals around us. Cause I knew there had to be more than one.  
No way would they just send a few.  
  
There were people around.  
  
Kids, like I'd fucking said.  
  
Edward pulled me along and I followed his lead.  
  
When he stopped to stare at one of the statues, I pretended it was the Egyptian Book of the Dead.  
  
All fascinated and shit.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Maybe I was being paranoid but I swear I could feel the stares drilling into my back.  
  
It was beyond anything I'd ever experienced. For some reason, this was worse than when we were at the gala.  
  
Something felt different about this situation.  
  
So much worse.  
  
Edward led us through the museum. Stopped here and there and pointed something out to me.  
  
Must've noticed how nervous I was because he leaned down and kissed my cheek again.  
  
Rubbed those lips against my skin.  
  
"Edward, I can't concentrate when you do that," I whined under my breath.  
  
"Bella, I swear to you that no matter what happens, I'm going to keep you safe. I'll give anything to keep you safe," he whispered fervently into my ear.  
  
Meant every damn word.  
  
I could hear it.  
  
"That's the point, you crazy man. Anything happens to you and me..." couldn't finish.  
  
Had to blink back tears.  
  
Damn me, I couldn't be obvious but I just knew the man next to me was crazy enough to...oh, say, jump in front of me and take a damn bullet or something.  
  
Yeah, yeah, romantic and all that shit. but if anything happened to him...I'd probably beg the shooter to kill me next.  
  
All Romeo and Juliet and shit.  
  
"Relax. I don't see him anymore," Edward mumbled, caressing my cheek once before walking and pulling me along again.  
  
We made our way back towards the entrance of the museum.  
  
Out into the front courtyard.  
  
Edward looked around again.  
  
Sighed in relief.  
  
"Where's my fucking sister?" he mumbled to himself, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"She was with Rose," I answered.  
  
He nodded to himself and looked at his phone.  
  
"Oh, thank fuck."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Jasper is here with Emmett. They're with the girls," he answered, his eyes momentarily flickering up to mine.  
  
I watched him dial Jasper's number.  
  
His eyes made one quick pass around us as he raised the phone to his ear.  
  
"Dude," Edward all but barked into the phone.  
  
Turned around as he started talking into it.  
  
I couldn't hear what he said past that point as he turned slightly and obviously lowered his voice so no one would hear.  
  
I hugged myself, trying to pretend like nothing was wrong.  
  
People walked back and forth across the walkway, identical to the one that wrapped around the back courtyard.  
  
I avoided staring at anyone for too long, knowing that doing so would be an issue if any just happened to be the people watching us.  
  
Realizing that I looked a little too out of place standing behind Edward as he talked, I turned to make my way towards one of the many headless statues lining the wall of the walkway.  
  
I made sure I didn't go too far from Edward.  
  
Knew that my gun was tucked into the back of my jeans, my shirt flowy enough to hide it.  
  
Scanned the area around me quickly before focusing on the nearest statue, one of a woman holding her skirt.  
  
Was standing right next to a closed black door.  
  
Had no idea where it led nor was I thinking about it.  
  
Was actually not even thinking about it.  
  
Until it opened all of a sudden.  
  
It all happened so fucking fast.  
  
I didn't even realize that I had realized the door had flung opened until two things happened.  
  
One, a small hand snapped around my upper arm.  
  
Two, I was dragged in through the door.  
  
More like thrown. By the time I realized it and turned around ready to fight, the door was closing.  
  
I was inside another hallway. One that looked like an employee hallway.  
  
The same scent I'd smelled at the airport hit me.  
  
 _Gardenias._  
  
Head whipped around.  
  
I was actually about to reach for my gun.  
  
Clashed eyes with...  
  
The girl.  
  
The girl with the too wide gray eyes and a face that spoke of bitterness.  
  
The girl who'd bumped into me at the airport.  
  
"Hello," she commented lightly, tilting her head robotically.  
  
Standing in front of the door leading back out.  
  
She'd pulled me in.  
  
My heart raced in my chest, adrenaline spiking and sending my mind into overdrive.  
  
I forced myself to hide the panic going through me.  
  
Decided to leave my gun out of sight.  
  
For now.  
  
The girl was in a flowery dress. Her hands were folded in front of her.  
  
I could see no weapon.  
  
Yet.  
  
"Is it not custom in America to say hello when greeted?" she asked in that lifeless, airy tone of hers.  
  
Her English was almost flawless.  
  
Her accent nearly undetectable.  
  
"How do you know I'm American?" I snapped, looking her over and still searching for a weapon.  
Something told me.  
  
Before she even spoke about it, something in me just knew.  
  
"I know many things about you, Bella Swan."  
  
That's it.  
  
I had my gun out and pointed at her face in less than a second.  
  
"You're one of them. The Volturi," I spat, pulling back the hammer.  
  
Didn't know what I was going to do but no way I was going to let her catch me off guard.  
  
The girl just laughed lightly, the first expression of emotion I saw cross her face.  
  
Even her laugh seemed lifeless in its own way.  
  
Dead.  
  
Nothing could've surprised me more than when she walked towards me and leaned her forehead right against the barrel of the gun.  
  
Calm.  
  
Collected.  
  
Unfrightened.  
  
No...actually, a glint in her eyes seemed almost...eager?  
  
"If you're so ready to kill me, girl, do it. Do. It," she whispered softly, tilting her head but not moving her forehead away from the barrel of the gun.  
  
Only steely determination kept me from shaking.  
  
Inside, I was shocked.  
  
"Hmmm," she hummed, finally moving away. "I guess you really aren't in the mood to do me the favor, then."  
  
 _Favor_? Fucking shit, was the girl suicidal?  
  
"Who are you? What the fuck do you want?" I asked in a hard tone, not lowering the gun.  
  
Keeping it trained on her.  
  
No mistaking the slight yearning behind her eyes as she was looking at it.  
  
"I am who you say I am. One of _them_ ," she said, her tone dripping with venom at the final word. "I'm also someone who wishes to be, and can very much be, useful to you. Your cause."  
  
"What?"  
  
What the fuck was this?  
  
"You heard me, girl. They have your boyfriend at the mansion. Although considering your little displays since you've gotten here, I can only guess you don't really care."  
  
"That's not true," I growled, hating that she was voicing the very thing that ate at my conscience.  
"He loves you, you know? That handsome one you were just with."  
  
Yup. My gun had lowered an inch.  
  
It was now right back where it started.  
  
Pointed at her fucking face.  
  
She just ignored it, staring at the wall. "It leaks out of his eyes. I wonder what it would be like to have someone feel like that..."  
  
Something about the look in her eyes hit my mind.  
  
Made my chest tighten oddly.  
  
There was something so...so dead about this girl.  
  
So hopeless.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time, what do you want?"  
  
"You would really kill me in here? In this very busy place? An American citizen in a foreign country?" There was something oddly amused in her tone.  
  
Mocking.  
  
I didn't like it one fucking bit.  
  
"You're part of the Volturi. Fucking dangerous people, right? People not afraid to harm those in their way," I said, watching her as she walked around me.  
  
Aimed the gun at her the whole time.  
  
"You have _no_ idea. None. The things Uncle Aro is capable of..." she said, almost under her  
breath.  
  
Holy fucking shit.  
  
Uncle Aro?  
  
Fucking _Uncle_?  
  
I wouldn't dare lower the gun now.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
But...  
  
Curiosity was also strong.  
  
"Last time. What do yo..."  
  
"Want," she finished for me, turning around smoothly.  
  
The skirt of her dress whirled around her. Her hair did as well, falling in a long, white blond curtain around her shoulders.  
  
Childlike.  
  
Possibly insane.  
  
What was _wrong_ with this girl?  
  
"What if I could help you?" she asked all of a sudden.  
  
"What the fuck?" was my obvious response.  
  
The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.  
  
"First off, I should introduce myself. My name is Jane. And I can help you. I want to."  
  
When I tell you that my brow slammed down beyond hard, I mean it.  
  
I actually gave myself an accidental headache.  
  
"What kind of trick is this?" I asked, gun still aimed at her face.  
  
"It's not a trick. It's a genuine offer."  
  
"Why?" My eyes followed her every movement.  
  
Waited for the turn around.  
  
The moment she'd really show who she was.  
  
"Because I want to. Life is so...boring for me. I'm bored, girl. Something you probably would not understand. Whatever other reasons I have beyond that are absolutely none of your business," Jane said, her voice hardening at the end.  
  
"What do you mean you'd 'help' me? Why would you go against your very dangerous family to help me?"  
  
"I already told you," she said, sounding exasperated. "I'm bored."  
  
"Right," I answered, disbelieving. "And, for the sake of my entertainment, let's say I believe you. What type of help are you offering?"  
  
"You are heading to Volterra after this, right?"  
  
It hit me that this could very much be a ploy to gather more information out of me.  
  
I wanted to squeeze information out of her.  
  
Knew I was going to have to be careful with whatever I said next.  
  
But of course they would know where I was heading.  
  
Where we were all heading.  
  
So that, at least, I could go with.  
  
"Yes. You knew that already, though. Get to the point," I spat, losing my patience.  
  
Already calculating the odds of her actually having a weapon and the odds of me actually getting out the door in time.  
  
Would she chase me?  
  
Throw up the alarm?  
  
Even worse, would she then try to shoot me in front of so many people?  
  
Would I make it to Edward on time?  
  
Fuck, what if he got shot as I was running towards him?  
  
In a nutshell, my brain was racing. Bringing up possibilities and discarding them at light speed precision.  
  
"You are going to the gala. You and your friends."  
  
Again, she was stating the obvious.  
  
Was she merely trying to lure me into a false sense of security so that I would eventually slip and give her a not-so-obvious answer?  
  
"Another thing you already know the answer to," I said, lifting the gun a little higher. Aiming it right between her brows. "I'm losing my patience really quick."  
  
"We both know you aren't going to shoot me, girl. Life isn't that kind. Put it away," Jane said, shaking her head. "And I can help you that night. Get you and your friends into where they are holding that Scott guy."  
  
"Why? Would you want to cause such a headache to your family? To your uncle?" I asked, still not believing a word out of her mouth.  
  
Jane stared into my eyes.  
  
At the mention of her uncle, I saw true, _raw_ emotion flash in her eyes.  
  
Many of them.  
  
Anger.  
  
Hate.  
  
That deep bitterness again.  
  
Most surprising of all, pain.  
  
Raw, furious, unmitigated pain.  
  
"I don't want to cause him a headache," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Her tone dead.  
  
"Then wh..."  
  
She interrupted me, her tone changing.  
  
Morphing.  
  
Voice shaking.  
  
"I don't want Uncle Aro to just ache. I want him gone. I want to _destroy_ him."

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

 


	22. Discoveries That Lead to Issues

* * *

 

**Chapter 22**

 

**Discoveries That Lead to Issues**

* * *

**_Time: 1:54 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Baths of Diocletian, Employee hallway. Rome, Italy._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
"I don't want Uncle Aro to just ache. I want him gone. I want to _destroy_ him."  
  
My mouth was unhinged. Completely. I don't even know how to respond...  
  
Questions.  
  
I have questions.  
  
Lots of them.  
  
I'm so out of it I don't even realize I've lowered the gun.  
  
Slightly. Cause myself preservation is still somewhat in control.  
  
"Now that you know my motive, I will ask again. The Gala. You will all be there, right?"  
  
I nodded my head. Didn't even realize it until it was happening because, let's face it, I'm still very shocked and confused.  
  
"I'm assuming," Jane said, tilting her head again, "That you will want to help him, right? Or do you wish to leave him there to rot so you can remain with the other one?"  
  
"Never," I snapped, finding my voice.  
  
"Then think about everything I've said," Jane said lightly.  
  
Walked passed me, continuing to ignore the gun like she'd been doing the whole time.  
  
"I'll contact you once in Volterra. One last thing," she said, stopping right in front of the door. "You let my family know anything about this...I'll deny it. And I'll make sure they kill your Scott along with anyone else you hold dear. My family already has a small grudge against your lover for ignoring that brat back in the states."  
  
My chest vibrated. A growl born of anger. The mere mention of Tanya made me see red as I processed that I was here, now, holding a gun to defend myself because of her bullshit.  
  
And because of her family.  
  
Because in reality, we probably wouldn't have been dragged in this far if they hadn't taken Scott.  
  
Jane's threat wasn't something I took lightly, either.  
  
I was tempted. Oh so tempted to at least hit her with the gun across the back of her head for even daring to threaten the ones I cared for.  
  
But something stopped me.  
  
I wouldn't know what for a while but something about her demeanor...  
  
It'd be a while, but eventually I'd be grateful that I'd stopped myself.  
  
I just didn't know it then, and as I struggled with my anger I watched her open the door and walk out like it was nothing.  
  
I was panting heavily and still trying to sift through all the emotions firing off in my head when I felt my phone start vibrating in my back pocket.  
  
Heard Edward frantically calling my name.  
  
Heart hammering, I flipped the gun's safety and slid it into the back waistband of my pants.  
  
I rushed outside, not caring if a museum employee saw me.  
  
I could hear the anxiety in Edward's tone.  
  
Barreled straight into him as I ran outside and he walked past the door.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
"Oh God, Edward!" I gasped, pretty much throwing myself on him.  
  
"Bella, what the fuck?" Edward whispered, his tone shaking with anger.  
  
His heart was hammering just as badly as mine was.  
  
I breathed shakily, letting him squeeze me to him.  
  
"Why were you in there?"  
  
"We need to find Jasper," I said, hearing how my voice was shaking.  
  
"Bella," Edward said, pulling back to cup my face.  
  
He must have seen something in my eyes. Something must have given me away.  
  
Suddenly, he started looking around, his eyes vicious.  
  
"Did you see anyone? Who spoke to you?"  
  
"Edward, please. I'll tell you everything. I swear. Just...we need to get the others. This is big; I need to tell everyone together."  
  
"Let's go. Jasper is waiting for us," Edward said, hugging me to him tightly and all but dragging me down the walkway and back into the museum.

* * *

 ** _Time: 4:14 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Living room, Villa de Cupola, Westin Excelsior, Rome, Italy._**  
  
"Jane fucking Volturi?"  
  
"You heard her," Edward growled, tightening his arms around me.  
  
I was on his lap. Couldn't help but feel my heart stutter at the way he kept pulling me closer.  
  
"And she offered to help us?"  
  
"I know," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Run this by me again. From the beginning," Jasper said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Edward was on the phone with you," I began. "We were being watched. I didn't want to seem too obvious about just standing around while he was talking to you so I moved towards one of the statues. It was next to a door leading into an employee hallway. She just pulled me in and started talking to me. I knew immediately that she was one of them, don't know how, but I knew."  
  
I had to stop there. Edward had pulled me in even tighter. He pressed his face against my neck and inhaled shakily.  
  
I could almost fucking see the thoughts going through his head.  
  
Nuzzled his cheek and kissed it lightly before returning to my recollection.  
  
"I pulled my gun out on her. She wasn't scared. At all. She actually leaned into it...asked me to do it. Slightly suicidal but not enough to do it herself or want her family to do it. Apparent signs of some sort of dissociative disorder. Maybe depersonalization disorder," I said, staring at the ground and trying to make sense of it. "I...I'll never forget how she looked. Dead. Lifeless. At other moments she was furious. Mostly bitter. Something's there. I recognized it in her eyes. I asked her what did she want and that's when she offered her help. Confirmed that Scott's being held at their mansion. Offered to help and when I asked her why..."  
  
"What Bella? What did she say?" Jasper asked.  
  
"She hates her uncle Aro. Despises him. Wants to see him destroyed. When I asked why, she refused to answer. Just said she would search me out in Volterra."  
  
"You think something happened? P.T.S.D, perhaps?" Alice asked, leaning towards me.  
  
"Emotional numbness at times, yes. Intense anger at others. She seemed to be in control and at the same time barely holding it together. Definitely some signs of emotional avoidance behavior, although that could easily be her not wanting to let me in on her plan and I'm misconstruing things," I answered, still staring at the floor as my mind raced.  
  
"Did she at any time hint that she knew about...about us being involved?" Jasper asked, looking back and forth between Alice and me.  
  
I knew what he meant by 'us'. "No. She didn't. I couldn't tell for sure, either..."  
  
But Jasper already had his phone out of his pocket. Had it to his ear. "Get several agents on Jane Volturi. I want her background, her history, a minute-by-minute report of what she is up to at all times of the fucking day. Don't argue this with me, Frazier. She approached Swan at the baths. Offered some bullshit about helping us out," he snapped into the phone.  
  
Shut it immediately after.  
  
Silence was reigning in the room.  
  
Edward exhaled sharply, the burst of air brushing against my neck.  
  
Despite all that was happening, shivers broke out.  
  
I couldn't help but move closer.  
  
He responded by tightening his arms even more.  
  
We were pretty much wrapped around each other and I couldn't imagine letting go. Not with everything that was happening.  
  
"I have one very important question," Alice said out of nowhere. "What are we going to do about our friends? Really? What are we going to tell them?"  
  
No one had a chance to answer.  
  
The worse thing that could've possibly happened, happened.  
  
The door, which one of us had obviously forgotten to fucking lock, shot open.  
  
I can guarantee you that six jaws fell open as Jess and Ang stormed in.  
  
They just fucking...  
  
Stormed.  
  
There was no other way to describe it.  
  
Pissed off faces.  
  
Crossed arms.  
  
There was a fucking phone.  
  
Jess' fucking phone.  
  
In her hand.  
  
Two pairs of eyes bounced off every face in the room.  
  
Especially mine, Alice's, and Rose's.  
  
The accusations were very clear.  
  
Very.  
  
The phone was still in Jess' hand.  
  
And I knew.  
  
I just fucking...  
  
"I'll tell you what you guys can tell us," Jess started, looking equal parts smug and annoyed. "You can start with what's going on. What's _really_ going on?"  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Wrong. So wrong.  
  
"I..."  
  
That was Jasper.  
  
His eyes spoke of more panic than anyone else’s.  
  
"None of you better come up with excuses. We want nothing but the truth. We deserve the truth. See, we've already borne witness to two separate, and I'm sure very accidental, calls and we've heard enough to know some fucked up shit is going on," Angela said, her tone surprising me.  
  
"Fucking touch screen phones," Jasper grumbled, the words muffled cause of how he was forcing his hands into his face.  
  
"So," Jess said, ignoring him, "We know something not normal is going on. We know that our friends have all but disappeared since we got to Rome. I clearly see you on his lap, Bella, and thumbs-up for that one. But seriously, what the fuck?"  
  
"Do none of you know how to lock those fucking things? Do I have to replace _all_ your phones?" Jasper asked, lowering his hands and glaring at each of us respectfully.  
  
"If something dangerous is going on, we have the right to know," Angela said, her voice low and worried.  
  
Everyone went quiet again at that.  
  
Emmett slowly got up and I saw him walk towards the door.  
  
Closed it.  
  
Proceeded to slightly bang his head against it a few times.  
  
"Leave some for me, I really need it," Jasper called, looking utterly miserable.  
  
I couldn't believe this was fucking happening.  
  
Looked to him for answers.  
  
It was bad enough most people I cared for were sucked into this shit, if more of my friends got involved...  
  
Shit.  
  
Fucking shit.  
  
Alice was looking at him for answers, too, but it seemed like Jasper was having a hard enough time breathing let alone answering questions.  
  
"You guys aren't getting out of this one. Like she said, we deserve to know," Jessica said, her worried eyes looking around at us.  
  
Jasper shot out of his seat, letting out a foul course.  
  
"Jasper?"  
  
"I need a fucking second. I need to make another fucking call," Jasper groaned under his breath, heading towards one of the rooms.  
  
Alice looked worried as she got up and followed him.  
  
Jessica and Angela turned their stares towards me and Rose.  
  
"Don't ask me, please," is all Rose said, shaking her head with a hard look.  
  
They turned identical stares back towards me.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I shared a look with Rose.  
  
Turned and stared at Edward.  
  
He was staring at me, eyes heavy lidded and worried looking.  
  
His jaw was jumping in that way it always does when he's worried.  
  
Tense.  
  
He didn't say anything and it hits me that he's leaving it to me.  
  
They both are.  
  
Oh, yay. What a moment to elect me captain.  
  
Where the fuck is Jasper?  
  
I inhaled deeply.  
  
Edward squeezed me reassuringly.  
  
He trusted my decision. I could tell. Again, reassuring but fuck.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair and turned to look at my friends.  
  
"Bella...start with this. Where is Scott?"  
  
Why the fuck did Jessica have to be perceptive when you really didn't need her to be?  
  
My heart was going to die. Between orgasms and stress, it'd been put through one hell of an overload in the last week.  
  
"Sit down," I said, swallowing heavily.  
  
Jessica and Angela looked at each one more time before doing as I said.  
  
Once they were sitting I inhaled deeply and fucking braced myself.  
  
No better way I could think of doing this, the band-aid technique was going to have to be it.  
  
"You know how Scott's father is a weapons engineer?" I asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"He actually works for the government. It's not supposed to be really known. I mean it’s not secret but not everyone knows of his dad’s company’s connection with the US governement."  
  
They shared a look.  
  
Nodded again while turning to look at me.  
  
I took a few more deep breaths.  
  
 _Just fucking do it, Bella._  
  
"Scott's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Yeah," Rose and Edward mumbled at once.  
  
I saw Emmett walk back and take the seat next to Rose just as Angela's face began to twitch.  
  
"Are you serious?" Angela asked, looking at all of us as if she thought we'd lost our minds.  
  
"Yes," I said, nodding my head.  
  
Hating my life.  
  
"But how...why? Fucking who?" Jessica asked.  
  
"A crime family. A dangerous one here in Italy that had tried to get his dad to work for them before and his dad refused," I said, nervous about how much I should, or could, say.  
  
"Is he harmed?" Ang asked, looking horrified.  
  
"As far as we hear, no. He isn't. They're holding him in hopes of convincing his father to give into them and give them what they demand," I said, rubbing my sweaty hands together.  
  
"And what do they demand?"  
  
"Weapons, what else?" I answered, looking at Angela. "Please, just...let's wait until they get back. More can be explained then."  
  
Neither of my friends looked very happy about that.  
  
Actually, they looked down right pissed.  
  
I shrunk back. Just a little. Cause I remembered being in their shoes barely a few days ago and the fuck-mess of emotions that I'd been dealing with since then.  
  
I squirmed on Edward's lap, knowing first hand now what he must've felt like under my attack.  
  
He pulled me closer. Kissed my cheek.  
  
Tell me why that kiss felt more like a gloat?  
  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He still looked really worried but there was a corner of his mouth that was slightly tilted.  
  
Definitely gloating.  
  
I pouted.  
  
The tilt became a full-fledged smile and next thing I knew, I was being thoroughly kissed.  
  
"Are you two serious right now?" Jess snapped.  
  
"Get used to it. Apparently, the men in his family can't keep their hands to themselves."  
  
"Get over here, Rose. My lap is lonely."  
  
"Emmett, shut the fuck up."  
  
"Oh my God, they're all crazy," Ang whispered, sounding slightly scared.  
  
Edward chuckled mid lip-suck. The sound shot through me so hard I almost fell off his lap.  
  
 _Bella, seriously, get a hold of yourself. The world is ending here!_  
  
Ok, no it wasn't, but still. I managed to pull away from Edward but ended up leaning my forehead against his and panting.  
  
Breath mixing, people. It equals the taste of sex. We've already covered this.  
  
I was seriously fighting back the urge to dive back in when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper walk back in.  
  
Hand in hand with Alice.  
  
The sight was so surprising, I pulled back from Edward's addictive face and had no choice but to scowl in confusion.  
  
Edward tilted his head. Saw what I was seeing. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline.  
  
"I'm so fucking fucked," Jasper said, shaking his head. Nostrils flaring, he looked down at Alice who looked up at him with a nod.  
  
And a fuck-ton of emotions swirling in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Edward asked, leaning forward and tightening his arms around me so I wouldn't fall off.  
  
"I got clearance to let them in," Jasper said, voice hard.  
  
"And..." Rose urged.  
  
"I got my ear chewed off."  
  
But there was more to it and Jasper apparently wasn't going to elaborate.  
  
He moved towards the sofa that he'd been on earlier and sat down. Alice and he held hands the whole time. Once they were seated, he seemed to be taking a few seconds to simply breathe.  
  
"First off," he finally started, looking over at Jessica and Ang, "You two have to promise me that whatever is said here today, stays here. For the safety of everyone involved, I need you to keep silent."  
  
Ang and Jess shared a worried look. Silent communication was obviously going on. Then, as one, they turned and nodded slowly at Jasper.  
  
The exhale Jasper gave was beyond melodramatic even though I knew he meant it.  
  
Hell, my heart was sputtering inside me and my own anxiety was at an all-time high.  
  
Looking over at Alice and locking eyes with her, I could tell she felt the same way.  
  
I almost wanted to jump up.  
  
Wanted to say 'no'.  
  
Wanted to stop what was going to happen because, fucking hell, I care about my friends.  
  
Jasper threw one look up at the ceiling looking like he was asking for divine help.  
  
He was going to fucking need it.  
  
Bad.  
  
Especially with the first words that left his mouth.  
  
"Ladies, I work for the government. I...I'm part of the C.I.A."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
Yeah, pretty much the appropriate reaction to that statement.  
  
Fuck our lives.

* * *

 ** _35 Minutes Later..._**  
  
Jasper didn't stop.  
  
I thought he would.  
  
I really, really thought he would.  
  
I mean, he fucking told them everything.  
  
Everything.  
  
Jess and Ang were giving him horrified, wide eyed looks.  
  
And they weren't the only ones.  
  
Everyone in the room was mouth agape from the horror.  
  
The fucking horror.  
  
I wanted to choke him!  
  
 _My friends are now in as much danger as I am. As we all are._  
  
Only thought repeating over and over again in my mind.  
  
"You're fucking kidding us with this shit right?"  
  
And for some reason, it's _me_ that Jess is looking at while asking that.  
  
I swallowed heavily. Couldn't help but press myself closer to Edward, searching for the comfort he was able to give.  
  
"It's the truth," Alice said in a tiny voice.  
  
Silence again.  
  
They were shaking.  
  
Hell, I was fucking shaking. Edward pulled me closer and I half turned so I could wrap my arms around him.  
  
Didn't take my eyes off my friends, watching as the thoughts raced through their heads.  
  
I could see every emotion in their eyes.  
  
Recognized them.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"I have to tell Ben. We have to tell them, they have to know," Angela whispered, interrupting me before I could say anything.  
  
"You can't tell them anything," Jasper stated in a hard, no arguments tone.  
  
"What?" Ang said, giving him an incredulous look. "I can't lie to my boyfriend. Are you fucking kidding me? You all should've told us this a while ago, I'm not going to hide this from my boyfriend!"  
  
"You have to," Jasper said in the same tone. "Just for now. Give me a day to figure out the exact plan to keep you guys safe. The Volturi aren't the only ones you have to worry about, the people I work for don't like fuck-ups and they've been waiting a long time to get this close to catching that family. Please, Alice cares for you two. Please let me keep you safe."  
  
My heart melted, it's no wonder I saw Alice's entire body nearly lose its solid state.  
  
"Ang...he might be right. He's only asking for a day," Jessica said, surprising me.  
  
For all her air headedness, the girl was smart. I knew this. But I'd never seen her look or heard her sound so level-headed.  
  
Voice of reason isn't exactly a term I'd freely equate to her.  
  
"Dude...I've been lucky so far that Jason is off chasing tail," Emmett said out of nowhere. "But he's already texted me asking if I'm actually gonna need him for anything business related. What do I say?"  
  
"We are going to need him. I actually got clearance to bring him in on it before I got clearance for everyone else," Jasper stopped to aim a meaningful look at the two women still glaring at him. "He has military experience."  
  
"I'm still not ok with not telling the guys," Angela mumbled, arms crossed.  
  
"A day. It's what I'm asking for."  
  
"Fine," Ang and Jess answered together, their voices heavy.  
  
"Thank you, ladies. Seriously," Jasper said, sounding all polite and good boy-southerner.  
  
"Don't thank me, yet. I'm still considering strangling everyone in this room," Ang grumbled.  
  
Jasper turned to Alice with an amused look. They were still holding hands. Hadn't let go the whole time. "Why did I think this one was all sweet and stuff?"  
  
"Everyone makes that mistake. Angela is quite the viper when pushed."  
  
"And I'm very much being pushed now, so shut it, Alice," Ang threw back, aiming that little scowl at Alice.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. I really am. We didn't...this all started years ago and didn't really explode until recently when they took Scott. We couldn't even see that coming...at least I think we couldn't," Alice finished, looking up at Jasper.  
  
"Baby, if I had any idea it was going to get this bad, I would've dragged you off that plane in the states even if it was kicking and screaming," was his _very_ serious response.  
  
Edward echoed the sentiment.  
  
How did I know? Oh, I was being practically suffocated from the strength of his arm around me at that point.  
  
Alice bit her lip and looked down, her cheek bones pink.  
  
"When will you let us know about telling them? I don't like the idea of hiding it from them, either," Jessica said, looking at Jasper.  
  
"I'll definitely let you know by tomorrow night. Definitely before we leave for Volterra."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Their 'headquarters', pretty much. Fucking great," Angela mumbled, removing her glasses and sliding a hand down her face.  
  
"What do we do for the rest of the day then?"  
  
Logical question. Everyone turned to Jasper as one, wanting the answer.  
  
"You guys have another tour scheduled," Jasper began.  
  
"Well, at least thanks for that. Right?"  
  
"Ang," Alice said, shaking her head.  
  
"What? I actually was thanking him. Tell your bosses that at least I've been having a blast," Angela said, standing up.  
  
Jessica was fighting back a smile as she got up and followed them. Angela was already halfway towards the door when Jessica turned and looked at me.  
  
"We'll cover for today. Just...no more hiding shit, ok?"  
  
I wanted to promise her.  
  
Didn't even know if I could.  
  
Still, I nodded my head silently.  
  
I watched them go, the door closing behind them echoing loudly in the quiet room.  
  
"Fuck," Jasper grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
"What now? Seriously?" Rose asked eyes on him.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do for today. I, for one, need a few seconds to relax."  
  
"Amen to that," Edward sighed.  
  
I turned to him, an internal wreck myself. Cupped his cheek and caressed his face, breathing him in when he leaned into me and pressed his cheek to mine.  
  
"Let's stay in guys. I'm fairly sure these two can take a break from the sex-a-thon. I have the money for it, but I'm not renting the other room tonight. I want to enjoy some part of this fucking villa," Alice said.  
  
Edward smiled, looking at me.  
  
Didn't pull away. We were once again pressed forehead to forehead and I couldn't even think of pulling back.  
  
He really was the one thing keeping me together.  
  
"What do you think? Can we, baby?" he asked, his eyes only mildly playful as he smirked at me.  
  
"You two fucking better. I don't need to hear you two fucking," Rose said, her tone amused.  
  
"Amen," Alice huffed, making me laugh.  
  
Edward laughed, too.  
  
Suddenly, we were all chuckling and I knew it was because of the stress we were under and the need to release that.  
  
Edward moved his head, caressing my cheek with his and pressing his mouth to my ear.  
  
"We'll try to be quiet," he whispered, kissing my earlobe and breathing into it.  
  
It took everything in me not to visibly react to that.  
  
Leaned into his ear, making sure my hair covered my face.  
  
"It's not going to be that easy," I breathed into his ear.  
  
"You two, I mean it."  
  
"Alright, Hitler," Edward groaned, pulling back.  
  
Alice stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Tell me why Edward stuck his tongue out, too.  
  
"Alrighty..." Jasper said, causing the rest of us to laugh again.  
  
I didn't know whether to be horrified or horny at Edward's behavior.  
  
Ok, lies.  
  
Horny it is.  
  
That tongue was hot and I had _really_ good memories involving it.  
  
Wanted very badly to make some more.  
  
"Let's stay in and watch a movie. Eat dinner," Alice suggested, looking excited all of a sudden.  
  
"Deal. But regardless of what's now going on with you two," Rose said, pointing at Alice and Jasper. "You, missy, are sharing a room with me. No way I'm trusting this one next to me to keep his hands to himself."  
  
"No problem," Alice said, smiling at Emmett's protest.  
  
This argument was nowhere near over. It would go on for the rest of the night. At least until Rose and Alice gave up the room with the double beds because, in Jasper's words, "There is no fucking way I'm sharing a bed with your brother."  
  
Edward held my hand the whole night. We went into the movie room as one and made one hell of an effort to get lost in what was happening on the screen.  
  
Still, the air was heavy with what was going on.  
  
I just knew, as well as everyone else, that we were barreling face first straight into sheer hell and there was very little we could do to stop it.  
  
All we could do for now as prepare.  
  
And hang the fuck on.

* * *

 ** _Time: 9:26 PM_**  
 ** _Location: Master Bedroom, Villa de Cupola, Westin Excelsior, Rome, Italy._**  
  
I climbed into bed, exhausted deep down.  
  
We'd had fun, don't get me wrong. But no amount of fun in the world could hide what was literally lying over all of our heads.  
  
Not even the fact that we had the Pantheon and the Coliseum awaiting us tomorrow.  
  
Not with all we had to watch out for.  
  
All we had to hide.  
  
Edward was in the bathroom. I could hear the water running. Just thinking about him in there, getting ready to join me in bed, was enough to set my heart to racing.  
  
A reaction, I was quickly coming to realize, that might never lessen.  
  
Guilt tickled at my mind again but I was starting to realize that, while not fully rational, it was useless to dwell on it.  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
I was so in love I could barely handle it and also afraid.  
  
So fucking afraid.  
  
These people were a danger and every moment we ran the risk of being sucked further into the danger.  
  
Danger that might hurt him.  
  
Edward.  
  
 _Oh God._  
  
I was working myself up into a frenzy. I knew it. Tears were pricking the back of my eyes.  
  
I was already under the covers. I sat up, cupping my forehead and breathing deeply. The last thing I needed to do was break down but seriously, each time I thought of one of those fuckers hurting Scott, or even worse, _Edward_...fuck me.  
  
I was rapidly blinking back tears and trying to bring my blood pressure down when the door to the bathroom opened.  
  
Fuck my life. Last thing I wanted him to see was my being weak.  
  
Because I wasn't. Not by nature.  
  
Still, every rational part of my mind was failing on me in the face of this situation.  
  
I knew it made sense why I was so upset but I still hated it. Then again, who the hell would ever think to find themselves in this situation? Inside a gorgeous villa that cost sixty-thousand dollars a night and with an entire mob family out on the streets of Rome ready to get us.  
  
Or whatever they wanted from us.  
  
"Bella?"  
  
 _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ I thought, inhaling deeply. The tears were receding but I could feel that my face was still red.  
  
"Baby girl, look at me," Edward said softly.  
  
I felt the bed dip next to me. Sniffed like the pathetic girl I was being, and lowered my hand so I could do as he said.  
  
Edward looked so fucking delicious in his wifebeater and sleeping pants. His hair was still mildly wet from his shower earlier and his scent was coming on too strong.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Sadness, need, and fear all wrapped up in one.  
  
Edward cupped my cheek and looked right into my eyes. I leaned into his touch, knowing he was going to want me to explain but not willing to do so just yet.  
  
I trusted him with every bit of me, I did, but I hated myself right then for being afraid.  
  
For being so fucking scared.  
  
Edward's thumb softly moved against my cheekbone two more times before he got up.  
  
"Move over, I'm getting in," he said, pulling back the covers.  
  
I did as he asked, watching his big shoulders move and flex as he leaned towards the lamp on his side and turned it off.  
  
The only other source of illumination left in the room was the lamp on my side which he urged me to turn off once he was next to me.  
  
Once the room was mostly dark, the moon and city lights from outside leaking in through the windows, Edward wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close.  
  
"Come here."  
  
No problem. Especially when his large hand was hot around my waist and his voice was low in the near darkness.  
  
I lay down next to him, my head on his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arm around me, his hand sliding up into the back of my hair.  
  
We lay like that for a few minutes, his fingers playing with my head and sending delicious tingles shooting everywhere.  
  
I took in the way his heart beat under my ear. Turned my head just enough to sniff him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, you know?" Edward said in a low voice, his lips pressing against my forehead. "I know exactly how you're feeling."  
  
"You do?" I asked, not really believing him.  
  
"Baby, I'm scared shitless and I'm a man so I _really_ can't just give into that fear. Don't need to look like a pussy and all that."  
  
I giggled, loving how his lips didn't leave my skin the whole time. "Yeah, but I'm not just scared. I feel...guilty being here with you like this."  
  
Great. I felt the way he tensed under me. Felt him start to pull away.  
  
"Please hear me out," I begged, wrapping my leg around him so he couldn't move. "He's in a cell. It's confirmed. In a fucking dungeon like some medieval prisoner. I'm here, in an expensive suite, wrapped up in comfy covers with you. It's not being with you that I feel guilty of anymore. It's being here period..."  
  
"I get it," Edward said, relaxing under me and tightening his hold on me. He turned slightly, enough to press his cheek against mine.  
  
I felt his right hand wrap around my thigh.  
  
That's it.  
  
My leg wasn't even pressed against his dick, it was against his lower abs, but that's all it took.  
  
I bit down on the urge to just rape him. Edward wasn't moving to make that happen and I had a feeling there was more he wanted to tell me.  
  
"I promised you that we are going to get him back. The whole fucking US government wants him back. They aren't going to let the Volturi get what they want. And I made a promise to you that I intend to keep."  
  
"But you're in danger, too," I all but whined, feeling my throat tighten up again. My body did, too, wrapping hard around him as I breathed him in.  
  
"So are you. My sister. My fucking brother. I'm going crazy and I know exactly how you feel," Edward said softly, rubbing his lips lightly against my cheek.  
  
"Edward," I gasped, biting my lip and feeling horrified as one tear slipped out. "If anything happens to you, I..."  
  
"Shhh," he soothed, moving his head and kissing the corner of my mouth. His entire body moved and pressed closer to me.  
  
That's when I felt it. Felt him hard and pressed into my inner thigh. My emotions spilled out of me on a small gasp and next thing I knew, I'd moved my lips and breathlessly wrapped them around his.  
  
Edward let out a little moan that slid into me and pressed himself harder against me. Used the hold he had on the back of my head to hold me still so he could softly suck on my lips.  
  
The sound of our breathless breathing mixed with the wet sounds of us kissing. I jerked into him, getting sucked into the erotic haze of his taste and the auditory stimulations that seemed to be enhanced because of the near darkness.  
  
I felt him pulsate against me as I wrapped my leg tighter around him.  
  
His tongue thrust in, so slick and wet that I felt my pussy throb heavily, trying to imitate it.  
  
Edward hummed roughly, his hand painful around my thigh.  
  
I welcomed it.  
  
Loved it.  
  
Knew that he was the only outlet I had for the mess inside me.  
  
"You taste so good," he moaned into my mouth, his body thrusting slowly against me.  
  
"So do you," I whimpered in a low voice. My whimper got muffled by his lips.  
  
My arms were wrapped around him now, the hold I had on him vicious around his neck.  
  
Edward reciprocated, both his hands wrapping around my waist. I nearly forgot about keeping my voice low as he held onto me hard and started thrusting against me, angling his hips so this time his cock was right where it needed to be.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Edward," I moaned against his mouth, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.  
  
My clit throbbed painfully and I knew right then that I was too wound up.  
  
Too close.  
  
The others were going to fucking hear me and I had no idea how to stop it because I was not planning on stopping this.  
  
"Edward," I moaned again, pulling back and inhaling sharply.  
  
"Shh," he shushed, licking a trail down my neck.  
  
"I can't. Too close," I breathed heavily, clutching at his wifebeater.  
  
"I need to feel you," Edward said roughly, his teeth teasing my jaw. "You gotta be as quiet as possible, baby girl. I don't want Hitler coming in here with her shit, I'll kill her."  
  
I giggled even though my body was on the verge of bursting.  
  
Edward laid me down flat on the bed and crawled over me.  
  
I could see enough of him in the dark to make me throb painfully.  
  
"Tell me you're not wearing any panties," Edward whispered, kneeling between my legs.  
  
I shook my head no, not knowing if he could see me but not trusting my voice.  
  
I lifted my hips up as he pulled off my shorts.  
  
"Oh, fuck," he breathed just as my shorts slid down my thighs. "I can fucking smell you, girl. It's delicious. Fuck me."  
  
 _No, PLEASE, fuck_ me _._  
  
But I couldn't talk.  
  
No.  
  
And a choked little sound was all that left me as Edward pulled the shorts completely off and shoved his hand right between my legs.  
  
I clutched the pillow under my head, biting my lip and thrusting my hips against his hand.  
  
"Ungh. Fuck yeah," Edward breathed heavily, the sound pounding into my clit as his fingers tickled it.  
  
He leaned over me, cupping my chin with his hand and sucking my lip out of my teeth and into his mouth.  
  
I opened for him, breathing so heavily I was afraid the others would hear that alone.  
  
My body was bowing, moving to each flick of his fingers and tongue.  
  
"You're so wet," he breathed, licking my lower lip.  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Each swipe mimicked by his fingers against my clit.  
  
When would he stop being amazed?  
  
When would he realize he'd always have that reaction in me?  
  
"In," I whimpered, flicking his tongue with mine. "Inside, please baby."  
  
Edward growled lightly, his fingers thrusting into me in one move.  
  
I arched against him.  
  
Let go of the pillow.  
  
Wrapped my fingers around his hair and pulled hard while shoving my tongue roughly into his mouth.  
  
The way he moaned was too much.  
  
His fingers stretched me, pushing deep.  
  
He wiggled them, right up against the deepest part of me and nearly sent me screaming into my orgasm.  
  
Edward ripped his mouth away from mine, ignoring that I was pulling on his hair and trying to keep him to stay.  
  
But then he was moving lower.  
  
Lower.  
  
Mouth hot and punishing as it slid down my neck.  
  
Across my collarbone.  
  
I wasn't wearing a fucking bra.  
  
My nipples were painful against my tank top but not nearly as painful as when his jaw passed against one of them.  
  
His hot breath followed next and even through the fabric, it was a death sentence on my control.  
  
I arched into him.  
  
Pulled his hair.  
  
Bit through my lip.  
  
Seized up and gushed around him to the point that I could hear how wet I was over my frantic, muffled moans and Edward's rough breathing as he sucked my nipple, fabric and all, right into his mouth.  
  
"Yes, right there baby," he growled, voice warped as his teeth came down on my nipple and pulled.  
  
Another spasm went through me. I was painfully pulling on his hair at this point, my teeth even more painful.  
  
His thumb lovingly brushed my clit.  
  
His tongue swirled around my nipple.  
  
My pussy clamped down on him and my teeth snapped off my lips, my mouth falling open on a gasp.  
  
A really loud one.  
  
"Edward, fuck," I breathed, raising my head and pressing it to his ear. "You make my pussy feel so good."  
  
Edward hissed, pulling his fingers out of me and making me mewl with disappointment.  
  
He leaned up, his free hand grabbing the edge of my tank top and pulling it up.  
  
Even in the dark, I saw the moment he sucked his fingers into his mouth.  
  
A painful throb went through my pussy and straight into my uterus.  
  
Another little moan left me.  
  
A groan left him and I could fucking hear him licking his fingers clean.  
  
"Edward, fuck," I exhaled, wrapping my hand around his wrist and dragging his fingers out of his mouth.  
  
"Let me taste," I whimpered, bringing his fingers to my own mouth.  
  
Edward groaned deep in his chest when I sucked them in.  
  
I moaned around them, swirling my tongue and sucking hard.  
  
"You fucking naughty girl, you drive me insane," Edward whispered, using his free hand and bringing me closer. "You like how that pussy tastes, baby? Because I fucking love it," he said, pulling his fingers out of my mouth.  
  
"Taste yourself, baby. It turns me on," he moaned, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  
  
The taste was a shock.  
  
My toes curled completely even as my legs spread open and I tried to pull him all the way on top of me.  
  
"Wait, baby."  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"Damn it, girl, let me get my clothes off," he chuckled, sucking lightly at my tongue.  
  
I let go of his neck and grabbed the hem of his wife beater.  
  
Edward was still chuckling as he let me all but rip it right off him.  
  
I was panting as he moved away from me.  
  
My pussy throbbed and gushed, simply from the thought of him getting out of his clothes.  
  
I went to reach for him but Edward beat me to it, his large hands wrapping around my waist and thigh.  
  
"Edward," I complained, confused as I felt him turn me onto my side.  
  
But then he settled behind me and before he even said anything, I was on the verge of seizing from the arousal that went through me.  
  
"I want you like this," he breathed roughly into my ear, his teeth vibrating against the sensitive shell.  
  
I moaned, biting into my lip when I felt his cock bump into my ass.  
  
Was immediately rubbing back into it, my body arching so that it could slide between my ass cheeks.  
  
"That's it, baby. So wet," Edward moaned lowly, his tongue tracing my ear.  
  
His hand slid down my stomach and straight between my pussy lips, making me arch and cry out.  
  
"Shhh," he reminded, biting lightly on my ear and playing with my clit.  
  
"Oh, God. Edward," I groaned as quietly as I could, trying to move my hips just so in order to get him to slide in.  
  
Edward moaned, licking his way down my neck.  
  
Biting.  
  
Pressing his fingers lightly against my clit and circling it.  
  
"Please," I gasped, turning my head.  
  
Edward groaned lips hot against mine right as he positioned me.  
  
Entered me in one swift thrust.  
  
I tensed, barely holding back the moan that wanted to rip out as I felt him slide against every nerve inside me.  
  
"God damn. So tight like this. Shit, baby," Edward panted, holding me still and throbbing deep inside me.  
  
I tried to breathe passed the need. Tried to do as he said. Failed when his dick gave another powerful throb inside me.  
  
"Fuck me," I pleaded on a whisper, moving my hips and sliding along his length.  
  
The way he sharply inhaled made my nipples ache.  
  
"You want me to fuck you? You want my cock to take you? Every inch?" he whispered, grabbing my hip and using the hold to slowly move me.  
  
First thrust into me hit right against my G-spot.  
  
Second one went so deep I felt it on my cervix.  
  
By the third one I was close and seeing sparks dancing in my vision.  
  
"Yes," I moaned, moving my arm and wrapping it around his neck.  
  
I tilted my head just enough to lick and bite his jaw.  
  
Edward growled, tilting his head and giving me more access.  
  
"Fuck me. Take every inch of that pussy. You know it's yours," I whispered hotly into his ear.  
  
Got rewarded with a sharp thrust.  
  
"I love when you talk to me like that," Edward breathed, grabbing my leg and wrapping it around his.  
  
He then grabbed my hip and started thrusting harder, causing my body to bounce against the bed.  
  
I had to bite down on the pillow to muffle my loud moan.  
  
It got worse when Edward slid his other arm under me and pinched my nipple.  
  
"Edward, if you want me to be... _fuck_ , quiet...oh, shit...this isn't the way to achieve that," I whined, my heart pounding.  
  
"I kind of want to make you scream. Want everyone to hear how good I make your pussy feel."  
  
"Fuck," I panted, turning my head and seeking out his lips again. "I'm so close," I breathed, biting on his lower lip.  
  
"I feel you. I fucking feel you," he moaned, kissing me roughly.  
  
I felt his fingers slide between my lips again.  
  
Jerked, knowing I tightened so hard against him that it had to be nearly painful.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I panted, trying to keep myself quiet. "Baby..."   
  
"Say my name," he growled, pressing harder.  
  
Thrusting deeper.  
  
"Edward," I moaned, breathing rapidly as he pushed me further.  
  
"Make me come, baby. I want to pump you full of my cum," he panted, biting my neck.  
  
Pinching my nipple.  
  
Doing the same to my clit.  
  
"Oh, God," I choked, spiraling face first into an orgasm that hit me so hard, I felt like I was punched.  
  
"Shit, baby. Yes. Fuck, choke my cock. Take all of it. God, _Bella_ , I'm going to...shit!" he groaned, pushing into me so hard he nearly flipped me onto my stomach from the force of his thrusts.  
  
I keened into the pillow, clutching to the bed as relief flushed through me, the ecstasy he was making me feel sparking off inside my brain.  
  
Edward's teeth snapped around my shoulder, his hips rough and his moans muffled against my skin.  
  
I arched and gasped, feeling my pussy clamp around him even more as pleasure merged with the sting of his teeth.  
  
Little moans left me as Edward wrapped his arms around me and kept slowly thrusting into me.  
  
I could feel his heart pounded against my back. He finally slowed down; his body jerking deliciously into mine even after he'd stopped thrusting,  
  
I moaned lowly, loving the feeling of his large body on mine.  
  
Loving the way my pussy throbbed around him and his cock throbbed back.  
  
"I fucking love you," he mumbled, sucking lightly on the spot he'd bit.  
  
"I love you," I panted, trying to catch my breath.  
  
Edward hummed, kissing his way up my neck and towards my mouth.  
  
He gave me a soft, thorough kiss right before slipping out of me and lying next to me, pulling my body with his.  
  
We lay there, panting heavily in the dark.  
  
Edward spooned me, kissing my cheek and tightening his arms around me.  
  
I was already drifting off, my body heavy and exhausted when Edward whispered he loved me again and pulled me closer.  
  
I squeezed my eyes tightly, my heart aching.  
  
Almost lost my exhaustion but fought to keep it anyway.  
  
I had to rest.  
  
We all did.  
  
Walking around like a zombie was going to do no one any good.  
  
It was going to take everything I had to keep it together.  
  
"Edward...I don't want my friends getting hurt," I mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Bella, I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
  
"What if...what if Jane's offer to help is sincere?"  
  
"Bella, we can't just trust her no matter how desperate we are," Edward said softly.  
  
"I know that," I said. "I'm just saying."  
  
"We'll see what the agents can come up with about her. Just don't trust her too quickly. We'll find a way to get out of this alright but we have to be careful."  
  
I knew this.  
  
I did.  
  
And, of course, I planned on listening to everything he said.  
  
Still, in the meantime, it was hard to not stop my racing thoughts from making me desperate.  
  
But I knew that I had to get my shit together very quick.  
  
It would only a matter of time before things got worse.  
  
Problem is, I didn't know how soon it would be.  
  
I guessed a little over twenty four hours because that's when we'd be in Volterra.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
So fucking wrong.

* * *

 

**Nyddi**

 

**xoxo**

 

[ **http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi** ](http://www.facebook.com/Nyddi)

 

**Twitter @ Nyddi**

  
  



	23. The Last Day in Rome Part One

I’m so sorry for the delay on this one guys. No, I haven’t forgotten this story. I never will LOL For those of you who haven’t heard, I have my ebook [**“Destructively Alluring”**](http://bit.ly/N3r8rM) with the beautiful TrsOne who is editing and I also recently got signed with TWCS to bring out [**“Blood Flows Deep in the Empire”**](http://bit.ly/LCKnYh). Life has gotten crazy busy for me. But no, Nyddi isn’t giving up fanfics. I’ll be here long after the lynch mob tries to run me out :p Love you all hard for your patience.

* * *

 

**Chapter 23**

 

**The Last Day in Rome Part One**

* * *

  
**_Thursday, July 7th 2011_**  
 ** _Time: 3:22 PM_**  
 ** _Location:  Bar Pantheon, Piazza della Rotonda, Rome, Italy._**  
  
***BPOV  
  
Plans. Plans. More plans. The same shit we’d been going through but now there was more of a sense of urgency.  
  
A fucked-upness to the situation that was being propelled by the lives now in our hands.  
  
Or more pointedly, Jasper’s. Because he hadn’t said anything but he was being held responsible.  
  
He _felt_ responsible.  
  
I felt like shit on his behalf. He looked tired. Really tired. We all were, but Jasper was being held accountable by his higher-ups.  
  
Again, he didn’t say anything but it was obvious. So obvious even Alice was picking up on it.  
  
The one good thing about it, it was bringing them closer. It was obvious to anyone who could see.  
  
Another thing that was obvious was how much it meant to Jasper. How much it relieved him.  
  
Plus, they were adorable sitting there, sharing lunch.  
  
We’d (and by _we,_ I mean _Edward_ ) had managed to convince the restaurant managers to allow us to push together a bunch of the sidewalk tables so we could all together instead of sitting separated.   
  
What was really mind boggling was Rose and Emmett. Though they weren’t going a la Alice and Jasper and sharing their lunch, they seemed to be getting along way too well.  
  
Emmett leaned towards Rose, whispering something in her ear that made her choke on her drink. Next thing I knew, the girl was laughing into her hand, rolling her eyes, and trying her damn hardest to throw an annoyed look at Emmett.  
  
She was failing.  
  
The way Emmett looked down at her was heart melting. There was no denying what I saw in his eyes. The man was so in love he could barely handle it.  
  
Even more telling was how Rose couldn’t hold his stare. The woman never backed down from anyone’s stare. But the one that Emmett was giving her had her turning pink and looking down at her plate.  
  
Telling. It was all so very telling.  
  
Jasper had told us the change in plans this morning. That instead of leaving for Volterra in the morning, we were leaving tonight.  
  
Late tonight.  
  
It was necessary since the roads out of Rome would be less crowded at night. Less congested and hopefully safer.  
  
And we were going to have several cars following us, agents in plain clothes.  
  
Extra security.  
  
Meant to keep us safe.  
  
I’m sure I’m not the only one who felt even more stressed out knowing that.  
  
Soft lips landed on my cheek.  
  
I almost jumped out of my seat, then giggled realizing that Edward was pulling me out of my own head.  
  
Again.  
  
“I’m getting jealous. What are you thinking about that keeps pulling you from me?” he whispered, breathing against my skin and rubbing his nose back towards my ear.  
  
I exhaled, pressing my face against his and closing my eyes. “You know what I’m thinking about,” I whispered, kissing his own cheek.  
  
Edward exhaled, not pulling away.  
  
Neither of us said anything, we just sat that and drank each other’s presence in.  
  
“Bro!” I heard Emmett call, causing me to pull away from Edward.  
  
Meh, kind of. The man got an adorable petulant look on his face and wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me back.  
  
“You look like shit and like you won the lottery all at once. Late night?” Emmett asked, and I was pretty sure he was speaking to Jason because who else would it be?  
  
The guy had done nothing but go out every night and get laid since he got here.  
  
A machine really and if he was finding willing girls...hey.  
  
Not that I had a chance to look and ascertain who it was for myself. Edward was holding me to him and was slowly kissing a fiery path up my jaw.  
  
“Let’s go back to the hotel,” he whispered hotly into my ear.  
  
Lust shot through me on a hot shaft.  
  
My skin prickled, instantly hungry.  
  
“Pantheon. Across the street. If I turn my head, I can see it,” I breathlessly whispered, so horny I could barely stop myself from giving into his request.  
  
“I want you,” Edward said simply, kissing the spot right below my ear.  
  
I had to clench my thighs. Cross them, actually. It was hard. So fucking hard not to give in...  
  
“Guys, I know my trauma means nothing to you two, but the others are heading this way. And that means two people who don’t know...”  
  
“We fucking get it, Alice,” Edward groaned, looking utterly frustrated as he pulled away from me and glared at something across the street.  
  
I turned and saw Mike, Ben, Ang and Jess heading towards us.  
  
Swallowed, sat up a little straighter, and pretended I was utterly interested in my food.  
  
They joined us at our table, Angie taking the seat next to me with Ben on her other side. I did my best to join in on the conversation as they ordered their own lunch.  
  
“How you liking that, Bella? I might order it,” Mike said, staring between me and his menu with a frown.  
  
“It’s good,” I wanted to say but it came out more like, “It’s _go-od-umph_!” when I felt Edward’s hand land very high up on my thigh.  
  
My face went instantly red as Mike’s eyes shot up and he stared at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I coughed.  
  
Closed my eyes.  
  
Reached for the water with a shaky hand as I felt the tips of Edward’s fingers slide one nanometer closer to where it didn’t need to fucking be!   
  
Ok, it did, but there were people around!  
  
I managed to bring the cup of water up to  my mouth without spilling it everywhere. Swallowed half of it in one gulp. Cleared my throat and willed my face to cool the fuck down as I met Mike’s still very curious stare.  
  
Everyone else but Ben was looking at me like they knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Emmett had a proud smirk on his face.  
  
 _Asshole._  
  
Alice looked positively sick.  
  
 _Fucking shit._  
  
“Bella, you ok?” Mike finally asked, tilting his head.  
  
I cleared my throat, hoping he’d think it had to do with my ‘near choke’. “I’m...fine,” I said, tensing and trying to close my thighs before Edward’s fingers got to dangerous territory. One look at him out of the corner of my eye proved what I’d already known.  
  
Cocky smirk, barely hidden.  
  
Fucker.  
  
I moved slowly, managing to grab his hand without it being too obvious. I moved it away from my thigh, let it go, wrapped my own hand around his semi-hard dick, just once, then let go, too.  
  
I sat up straighter, smiling ‘innocently’ at a glaring Alice - who always seemed to know what was going on even when others didn’t - and completely ignored the death glare I could now feel Edward throwing at me.  
  
Conversation flowed easily between everybody and for just two seconds, it was easy to pretend that everything was alright. That nothing was going on behind the scenes.  
  
That there wasn’t the possibility of someone out there, watching us.  
  
Plotting to hurt one of us.  
  
Simply because of what we knew.  
  
I was still lost in my little two seconds of make-believe, sort of relaxed and enjoying my conversation with Angela, when I felt my phone vibrate inside my purse.  
  
I reached into my purse, not even bothering to think about what might’ve caused it to vibrate.  
  
For all I knew, it was just an email or one of my apps notifying me.  
  
But the moment I swiped the lock on the screen and looked down at it...  
  
 _I know you’re wet for me. Let me feel it. It’s mine. - E._  
  
Oh, holy shit.  
  
My thighs shook as I squeezed them together. I couldn’t even pretend I was normal as I exhaled sharply and closed my eyes.  
  
When I opened them, Ang was staring at me with a curious look. Thankfully, Ben said something to her right then, pulling her attention away from me.  
  
I was on edge. Slightly afraid. Beyond excited. Throbbing and wetting my thong at the idea of him grabbing me anyway.  
  
Of him touching me.  
  
Right there. Everyone watching.  
  
Possibly the Volturi.  
  
Fuck them. They wanted a show, maybe I’d give them one.  
  
 _Fuck. My hormones are taking over again. Not good._  
  
 _I say it’s bloody brilliant._  
  
 _You have no common sense._  
  
 _Yes I do. And it’s all saying we take Edward’s earlier advice and head back to the hotel. Or the nearest alley._  
  
My phone was still in my hand when I felt it vibrate again.  
  
How that alone could make a hot gush of liquid come out of me was ridiculous. Then again, before I looked down at my phone, I knew it was another text from him, so it made perfect sense.  
  
 _Baby, I can see how horny you are. They’ll see it eventually. Just come back with me so I can pound it out of you. -E._  
  
 _Pound! Pound! Pound!_ the fairy demanded, her tiny fist slamming into the table next to my plate.  
  
God damn it.  
  
 _Edward, seriously. They’ll know if we leave together.-B._  
  
I got his reply immediately after. Before I looked down at it, it dawned on me that it probably looked odd that we were both texting.  
  
And that I was progressively turning redder.  
  
Possibly looking psychotic and starving despite my almost empty plate.  
  
I sneaked a look at Edward out of the corner of my eye. His fingers were pressed to his tense lips. His eyes were half-lidded.  
  
Angry.  
  
Needy.  
  
Focused on the exposed skin my skirt left exposed.  
  
His right hand was resting on his thigh, his Iphone in its grip.  
  
Texting under the table. The only relief I was afforded. Especially when curiosity got to be too much and I just had to look down at that damn text.  
  
 _I want to lick you. I need to taste you. Let’s leave now before I decide to make it obvious that I’m losing my mind imagining you coming in my mouth. I’m serious, Bella. -E._  
  
I didn’t even get a chance to respond. A sheer miracle kept my sharp gasp silent when Edward lowered his left hand. Wrapped it once more around my upper thigh.  
  
His fingers were so fucking close.  
  
Despite all the sex we’d had in the last few days my body was still stuck on the years that it went without.  
  
Fuck that. Even if he had been fucking me for the last few years I’d probably still be as pathetically needy as I was now.  
  
His fingers moved one centimeter closer. The tips inched under my skirt.  
  
Brushed lightly against my mound.  
  
I bit my lip, seriously praying at this point and wondering how I was going to get up _without_ making a scene due to my scattered hormones, when Alice dropped her fork on her plate.  
  
Loudly.  
  
“Everyone done?” she asked lightly, her eyes flickering towards Edward meaningly.  
  
The fact that she knew what was going on was freaky, but thank fuck because it made Edward’s hand freeze.  
  
Not move away, just stop what he was up to.  
  
Still too damned close.  
  
“Darlin’,” Jasper admonished playfully, smirking down at her in a way that clearly said he knew what she was up to.  
  
And why.  
  
Cue some more redness on my part.  
  
“What?” Alice asked, blinking those big blue eyes at him innocently. “I’m dying to go see the pantheon. My brother is, too. Aren’t you, Edward?”  
  
“Alice, I sometimes wish Mom and Dad would’ve stopped with me,” was Edward’s too sweet and smiling reply. With a deep sigh and a look at me that told me he wasn’t done with me, Edward sat back in his chair and moved his hand away.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
But then he was looking at his phone and his thumb was flying across the screen at a speed that definitely wasn’t normal.  
  
My own phone vibrated as I went to put it back in my clutch. Everyone was busy finishing their food and Alice had requested the check. I really should’ve just dropped my phone into my purse without looking.  
  
But of course, reincarnation of Pandora that I am, I couldn’t.  
  
 _Can’t wait to come all over you. I want to feel you dripping on me. I’m making you squirt all over me tonight, baby girl. Just so you know. Don’t even think of denying me.- E._  
  
Jesus, Mary, and Josep...  
  
“Everyone ready to go?”  
  
No. Hell no. My legs weren’t going to hold me up!  
  
But the others weren’t realizing that. The guys all teamed up as one, each dropping money down for the check and not letting any of the girls pay one bit.  
  
Romantic. Real romantic.  
  
Didn’t help my current predicament one fucking bit.  
  
My thighs were shaking as I slowly stood up. Fear hit me when I moved away from my chair.  
  
I could more than feel how wet I was.  
  
Hell, I’m surprised everyone couldn’t _hear_ it.  
  
On top of that, I knew how little fabric was covering me. My thong was miniscule.  
  
I caught sight of Edward, his eyes flickering towards my legs. I know he tried to hold it back, I saw it on his face. Still, his teeth slowly scraped across his bottom lip right before he quickly looked away.  
  
Too late.  
  
My thong was definitely not going to hold it all back. Like the moron I am, I’d decided to wear a skirt. Any second now, the others were going to be treated to the sight of liquid, seeping gleefully down the inside of my thigh.  
  
 _Fuck my life. I need a bathroom._  
  
“Let’s go everyone. It’s packed as it is in there,” Angie urged, linking her arm with Ben’s and waving us forward.  
  
I really needed to get to the bathroom, I did, but I didn’t want to take the chance of running in there. Sudden movements might be bad in my predicament. Running was definitely not advised.  
  
 _Touching Edward is._  
  
If I had the fucking liberty.  
  
 _It’s your fault you don’t. You should just tell them all the truth. You’re a grown woman and your decisions, good or bad, are yours. Besides, you’re making Edward go through it, too._  
  
I hate myself.  
  
We had already begun crossing the street when my brain decided to attack me with that one. Guilt was my constant companion in all aspects of what my life had become, but the realization of what I had to be putting Edward through was too much.  
  
He loved me.  
  
He really fucking _loved_ me.  
  
 _I know! I know! Lucky bitch, our name is._  
  
I shook my head, thoughts crashing around in my head. The reality is, I was forcing Edward, due to my freaking fear, to put up with a situation that most men would refuse to deal with.  
  
All this time, it’d been because I was afraid of what Ben and Mike would think. Yeah, at first it’d had to do with them finding out and possibly outing me out to Scott. A situation that I had originally feared would hurt Scott.  
  
But seriously, there was a bigger issue now. Scott wasn’t really around for them to tell and even if he was, he had Evangelina to answer for.  
  
Point being, the selfishness had to stop. I couldn’t force Edward to go through this one more second. It wasn’t right to him. He’d been through enough because of Tanya already.  
  
And I adored him. Loved him more than I would ever be able to fucking describe.  
  
The decision shot through me, making my heart race.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose heading towards one of the small stands that were placed throughout the plaza. I didn’t pay attention to what she was up to, at first, as I rushed to type out a text to Edward.   
  
_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This isn’t fair to you. I’m going to sit them down and tell them the truth tonight. We shouldn’t have to hide. -B._  
  
I looked up right after sending that text, my eyes automatically clashing with Edward’s surprised ones. The look in them obliterated almost all the mass my body consisted of. I almost melted right into the cobblestone below my feet.   
  
He was about five feet away from me and looking like he was about to close that distance any second. The look in his eyes was enough to almost bring tears to mine and I had to bite my lip to keep myself together.  
  
Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was Emmett’s huge form. I turned my head, watching him head towards Rose who was standing by herself in front of the cart that sold flowers.  
  
For some reason, my attention zeroed in on Emmett as he approached the cart as well. I watched as he stopped on the same side where Rose was standing, three feet away from her.   
  
I don’t know if Rose was deep in thought or what, but she didn’t even register his tall ass next to her. That is, until after Emmett had picked a pretty white poppy, paid for it, walked up to her, and silently handed it to her before walking away with a small smile.  
  
I had the oddest reaction. One brother had melted most of me into the stone beneath me and...  
  
Well, the other one finished the job.  
  
Don’t judge me.   
  
I wasn’t the only one who’d stopped to witness that little exchange. Our entire crew had stopped to watch and one quick look around made me relieved.  
  
Jess and Ang were looking at Emmett with a glazed, dreamy look.   
  
Jess more than Ang, I assure you.   
  
Point is, I’m not the only one who was having that reaction to Emmett’s way too damned sweet gesture.   
  
Rose had semi-turned, her eyes on the lone flower he’d given her. Something in her eyes was tumultuous. Her brow was slightly tensed and I could almost see the gears turning behind her pink face.   
  
Then, something on her face melted, finally, and her head shot up in Emmett’s direction.   
  
What happened next left me gaping.  
  
I can promise you, Alice was in a similar state.  
  
Because our usually cold to men, downright homicidal in their presence, friend took off running, calling out Emmett’s name.  
  
He had just stopped near Edward when she did. The look on his face was pure surprise as he turned but it would soon morph to pure shock.  
  
Why?  
  
Because Rose kept going, not stopping until she was close enough to literally jump up and wrap her arms around his neck.   
  
Emmett’s arms snapped around her waist, his body stumbling back one step before righting itself. Rose pulled back, shocking us all even further when she grabbed Emmett’s neck and pretty much forced his face down towards hers.  
  
Where she could violate his mouth.  
  
And violate it _thoroughly_ she did.   
  
“Holy fuck!” Alice gasped, shaking her head and blinking like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
  
I didn’t fucking blame her.  
  
Emmett let out an embarrassingly loud groan, his body curling around Rose’s much smaller one. He promptly took control of that kiss, tilting his head and showing her who’s boss.  
  
And I mean that.  
  
It all ran in the family.  
  
It fucking did.  
  
I gave Alice the side-eye.  
  
She caught my stare and glared back.   
  
Edward laughed all of a sudden and next thing I knew, he was clapping and he wasn’t the only one.  
  
Jasper actually whistled wolfishly, his smile huge as he proceeded to clap as well.   
  
Even Jason got in on it, a smile on his face while they all cheered Emmett on.   
  
I shared another look with Alice. We shrugged at the same time.  
  
When in Rome...as they say.  
  
I let out a small whoop, Alice called out a very enthusiastic “Go, Rose!”, and yup. We joined in with the clapping ‘cause really. It was about damn time.  
  
Rose and Emmett were still devouring each other’s faces in a way I was sure was about to get them arrested very soon - after all, we were right in front of the Pantheon for God’s sake - when Rose pointed her middle finger right in our direction.  
  
Which, of course, only made us laugh and cheer harder.   
  
We were definitely calling some massive attention to ourselves by now.   
  
Our other friends were still sharing confused looks but eventually even they joined in, everyone clapping as Emmett got dangerously close to raping Rose in public.   
  
Rose was the first one to manage to pull away but there was no confusing the look on her face nor the one on Emmett’s. For a second, it looked like he was going to refuse to let her go. He pulled her closer and leaned down to give her one more small kiss.  
  
When he pulled away, I could so see his intentions for later.  
  
I could see them.  
  
Even if I hadn’t recognized that look I still would’ve known what it meant!   
  
Emmett finally let Rose go but he didn’t let her go far. The smile on his face was huge and utterly fucking heart melting as he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in tight.  
  
Rose actually let him, too, and the sight they made was pure Kodak.  
  
I wasn’t the only one that thought so.  
  
Smiling, Alice pulled out her camera and caught them right as Rose smiled up at Emmett and he smiled down at her.   
  
Fucking priceless.  
  
We all turned as one, heading towards the large, bronze doors leading into the Pantheon. I saw Edward start heading towards me and a part of me was very ready to say ‘fuck it’ to it all.  
  
That is, until Mike appeared out of nowhere and I know damned right he was talking to me because, hell, he was literally dragging me into the place, but for the life of me I couldn’t make out what he was saying.  
  
I wanted to be with Edward. Especially after seeing Rose and Emmett finally come together.   
  
For a split second, I felt like I had no hold over my own damned life. All I wanted was to be near Edward.   
  
Touch him.  
  
Breathe him.  
  
Enough time had separated us, now that we were so close I wasn’t in the mood to let anything get in the way anymore.  
  
Fuck. Even the mission gave me ‘permission’...no scratch that. It gave me direct _orders_ to be near my man.  
  
Surely, I had every right to break away from Mike and run straight towards Edward...  
  
Didn’t I?  
  
“And I really need your help with this, you see? It’s taken me awhile to realize that Jess is who I want to be with-”  
  
Say what now?  
  
I shook my head, forcing myself back to the present. One look around showed that we were right inside the entrance of the Pantheon. Mike had led me to the right and we’d ended up right in front of the frescos that decorated the entrance on either side.   
  
The painting in front of us was the Annunciation. I recognized it from the art class I’d taken in school. It was beautiful, of course, the depiction of the angel Gabriel holding the lily up to Saint Mary perfectly preserved despite its age.   
  
But I couldn’t keep my attention on that for very long.   
  
“Bella?”  
  
“Mike,” I said, shaking my hand and running a hand through my hair. I inhaled deeply, trying to bring my scattered thoughts back to attention. “You were saying something about Jessica?”   
  
Mike gave me a look that told me exactly how he felt.  
  
Annoyed.  
  
“Didn’t you hear anything I said, woman?”  
  
Well, excuse me. Clearly I hadn’t, but it wasn’t really my fault that he dragged me away from where I really wanted to be and therefore I was distracted.  
  
Right?  
  
“Honestly...no,” I answered, smiling ruefully. “But run this by me one more time-”  
  
“And you thought it was easy to get out the first time?” Mike huffed, making me giggle. Which only made him glare at me more.  
  
“I don’t understand why it’s so hard,” I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “It’s been so obvious between you two for years now.”  
  
“Really?” Mike asked, his blue eyes wide and hopeful.   
  
I smiled, unable to help it. Fucking hell, what was it with this city? Everyone was going to end up hooked up at this rate.   
  
Speaking of such, Emmett walked by us, his arm around Rose’s waist as he gave her a tour. I could see him pointing to another part of the fresco as he leaned down and spoke close to her ear.  
  
“Yes, really,” I said, still smiling as I turned back to Mike. “Honestly, Mike. The only reason the girl hasn’t jumped you is because you have given her no reason to.”  
  
“What?”   
  
And he looked so confused it kind of broke my heart.  
  
“Dude,” I said, pulling on his sleeve and bringing him closer as I urged him to walk next to me. “If you ever, and I do mean _ever_ , Michael Newton, tell Jessica that I have told you any of this, _before_ you two are together, I will kill you. And by kill, I just might possibly mean castrate. Are we clear?” I asked under my breath, putting as much threat as I could into my tone.   
  
Mike stared at me like he thought I was beyond crazy.  
  
A look I knew very well.  
  
I let go his sleeve, replacing the fabric of it with his skin.  
  
“ _Ow_! Bella! Shit, what the-”  
  
“Act normal, Mike,” I warned lightly, smiling at him for benefit.  
  
“I could say the same about you!”  
  
“Michael, do you want my help or not?”  
  
“Fine! Ok. Just. Let. _Go_ ,” he whined under his breath, trying to subtly extricate his skin from my grasp.  
  
I finally let him go while still smiling triumphantly.  
  
“Good. Now that we’ve come to an understanding-”  
  
“Crazy woman.”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“God sent woman. _God sent_ woman. Now please, keep the pain to a minimum and tell me what I have to do,” Mike grumbled, rubbing his arm while we continued to walk deeper into the Pantheon.   
  
“Mike, seriously. It’s really simple. For once, just once, make it obvious that you’re interested in her.”  
  
“I thought it was obvious. Isn’t that what you were implying?”  
  
“To _her_ , Michael.”  
  
“Stop calling me Michael. Only teachers and my mom call me that,” Mike grumbled, still rubbing at the skin I’d pinched.  
  
“The point is,” I continued, fighting for patience. One look to my left showed Edward. And he was getting closer. “You go and you flirt with your woman _now._ I mean it. Say something. _Do_ something that shows her you want her. Trust me when I say, that’s all it’s going take. Now go, Mike.”  
  
Something of my urgency to get him away showed. I know it did. He stared at me suspiciously for a moment. He even looked over my shoulder and I could’ve sworn his eyes landed on Edward.   
  
Then, he looked back at me and took a deep breath. “You better be right about this, Bella. Making a fool out of myself in front of her isn’t exactly what I have planned...”   
  
And he clapped my shoulder lightly before turning and heading in Jess’ direction.   
  
I exhaled deeply, seeing Alice arm-in-arm with Jasper as they walked towards Raphael’s tomb. Ang and Ben appeared out of nowhere, walking towards me just as I felt Edward get close.  
  
Too close.  
  
“What on Earth did he want with you?”  
  
Oh Jesus.   
  
“Edward, he’s heading towards his woman now. That’s what he wanted. Advice on how to- _oh_!” I gasped, eyes wide as I felt the tips of his fingers ghost across the back of my thighs.   
  
“Hey Bella!” Ang called, leading Ben towards me.   
  
“Fucking hell,” Edward grumbled, actually walking away.  
  
I was about to call out to him. Tell him I didn’t care anymore. That, damn it, I didn’t want to wait ‘till tonight to tell them the truth.   
  
Didn’t get to. He power walked in Alice and Jasper’s direction.  
  
I considered running after him just as Ang came out of nowhere, linking her arm with mine and dragging me in the opposite direction of Edward.  
  
“Ang, really...”  
  
“I could say the same about you, missy,” Angela said, smiling widely at me. “Ben is getting suspicious. I think he saw that little exchange.”  
  
“I don’t care anymore. I have to tell them-”  
  
“All fine and dandy but that’s not the bigger issue.”  
  
“What is?” I asked, heart pounding as I let her lead me away from her boyfriend.  
  
Even though he was still trying to catch up to us with a confused look on his face.  
  
“Ben has been trying to reach Scott for the last two days. His phone, of course, is going straight to voicemail. He’s worried and suspicious, Bella. What are we going to do? How long do I have to hide the truth from my boyfriend?”  
  
Fuck.   
  
I bit my lip, looking over my shoulder and seeing Ben getting closer. “I don’t know,” I mumbled, turning back to her. “Let me talk to Jasper. Seriously. I’ll figure something out.”  
  
“Fast, Bella. My boyfriend isn’t a fool.”  
  
“I know,” I whispered, slapping a smile on my face just as Ben caught up to us.  
  
“Slow down there. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to run away from me, babe,” Ben said, draping his arm around Angela’s shoulder.  
  
“No. She just didn’t want you to hear about how she plans to surprise you tonight,” I said, already walking away.   
  
“Really?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at Ang who just looked up at him and smiled nervously.  
  
“Yeah. Lots of fellatio and all that.”  
  
“Fuck you, Bella!” Ang hissed, glaring at me as Ben laughed.  
  
“We’re in a church, for all intents and purposes,” I chided playfully, grateful that Ben seemed distracted.  
  
And distracted he was. I heard him mention something about ‘it’ happening tonight regardless, and I’m pretty sure ‘it’ referred to my aforementioned fellatio.  
  
In other words, mission accomplished. He was still teasing Ang about it as they turned to go towards the tomb of Vittorio Emanuele II.   
  
Finally alone, I pulled my cell out of my bag and rushed to text Alice.  
  
 _I need Jasper’s number. -B._  
  
 _What for? -A._  
  
 _I want to arrange a rendezvous. What else? -B._ I text back sarcastically.  
  
I felt her glare all the way across the huge cavernous space that was the inside of the Pantheon.  
  
 _Fucking kidding, woman. We have an issue. Hurry. -B._  
  
 _Too late. I already forwarded the text to my brother. -A._  
  
No this bitch didn’t.   
  
I rolled my eyes, inhaling deeply and looking towards the domed ceiling.  
  
Patience was running thin. I needed an injection.  
  
My phone vibrated two times back-to-back in my hand and I knew damned well who one of those texts was from.  
  
 _You’re lucky I am extremely confident in your love for my sister. And your love for me >:| -E._  
  
Oh, yeah right. This coming from the man who’d been two seconds away from going after Mike mere moments ago.  
  
 _What’s up, Bella? And btw, I haven’t taken my Tums, yet. Go easy. -J._  
  
I typed out a reply to Edward, promising I’d explain later, before replying to Jasper.  
  
 _The guys are trying to reach Scott and have realized by now that his phone keeps going to voicemail. -B._  
  
 _I’ll think of something. Give me a few. -J._  
  
I exhaled, feeling my cheek blows out as I looked around. Jess came out of nowhere, a huge smile on her pink face that looked borderline delirious.  
  
“Bella, you won’t believe what just happened!”  
  
“Mike finally asked you out.”  
  
“Wait,” she said, stopping and looking confused. “How did you know?”  
  
“He came to me for advice before doing so,” I replied honestly.   
  
“And what was said advice?” she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me.  
  
“Oh, nothing. I merely told him all he had to do was say the word and you’d drop to your knees like a good gir-”  
  
“Bella!”  
  
“I’m joking!” I laughed, shaking my head.   
  
“You’re an idiot,” Jess grumbled, linking her arm with mine and leading the way.  
  
I saw Mike hanging with Edward who was listening to something Mike was saying and definitely not looking homicidal. I thanked God for small miracles even though I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the man.  
  
Dear Lord, he was so fucking yummy.   
  
Delicious.  
  
I’d tasted.  
  
I wanted.  
  
Mouth was watering.  
  
Pussy was...  
  
“Bella, you’re giving head in your head right now. Aren’t you?”  
  
“Shut it, Jess,” I snapped, smiling grudgingly as she broke down into giggles.  
  
“Hey. I think I saw all I was gonna see here. Ready to go?” Alice said, coming up behind us.  
  
“Not so fast, sis,” Edward said, coming closer and pulling his camera out while at it.  
  
I tried not to look deranged as I stared at his fingers.  
  
I tried not to envy the fucking camera within said artistic, sexy, oh so talented fingers.  
  
Jess elbowed me in the side, coughing lightly into her hand.  
  
Ok, I failed, and maybe I should be a little more discrete but I still glared at her for it.   
  
The others caught up to us and we took turns taking pictures of each other. I’d already taken pictures with everyone, as a group and alone, when I realized that Edward was avoiding taking a picture with me.  
  
I knew why, too.  
  
“Edward,” I said, wrapping my hand around his arm and getting his attention.   
  
His eyebrows rose and with one look out of those eyes he nearly rendered me incapable of speech.  
  
I swallowed heavily, gently taking his camera out of his hand and handing it to his sister.  
  
“Take a picture with me,” was the only thing I could coherently say while my body screamed to have him near.   
  
Edward licked his lips, obviously trying to keep his face stoic as we stood right in front of King Umberto’s tomb. He draped his arm over my shoulder, bringing me close into his side.  
  
That’s it. Nothing more. Just a simple, innocent physical connection. Alice called out a “smile!” before I could think to turn and hug him properly and I managed to do as she said right before the flash went off.   
  
He moved away from me right after. I barely stopped myself from gaping and stomping my foot in frustration.   
  
Yes, I know. I’m the one who asked him not to make it obvious. I’m the one who insisted no one could know and that we had to hide.   
  
But I was done with that and I was trying to make it clear to him but he wasn’t making it fucking possible!  
  
I almost stormed after him as he made his way to Emmett’s side but I didn’t get to. Alice rushed us through the last of the pictures, seeming completely oblivious to the death glare I had aimed at her, and next thing I knew we were rushing outside.  
  
There really was no safe, possible way that the behemoth Alice had rented out could fit through the tight streets of Rome so instead, we’d been traveling in two separate town cars.   
  
They waited for us on _Via degli Orfani_ and, as soon as we got to them, it was an odd whirlwind of activity that had me confused.  
  
All I know is that I ended up inside one town car with Alice, Rose, Em’ and Jasper and I could hear Edward outside telling the others that we’d meet them at St. Peter’s Basilica.   
  
He’d herded us. All of us. Had made sure that we’d both be riding with people we knew.  
  
And the moment he got into the car, sliding into the seat next to me and slamming the door closed, it was clear why.  
  
His hands wrapped around my face, dragging me as close as I could get without being in his lap.  
  
I didn’t protest. No way. And when his hot, hungry lips landed on mine, it was all I could do to control myself and not rape him right there.   
  
“Are you two serious right now?” Alice cried, sounding horrified as Edward tilted my head and thrust his tongue deeper.   
  
“Don’t worry, Darlin’,” I heard Jasper say even though most of what I could hear was Edward’s heavy breathing and the roar of my own blood rushing through my veins. “We’ll get them back later.”  
  
“Fuck no you won’t,” Em’ grumbled, sounding peeved. “I don’t need to see that shit.”  
  
“Oh, so it’s ok that I have to watch you two sexually abuse my friends?”  
  
“This isn’t sexual abuse, Alice,” Edward said, biting lightly on my bottom lip and sucking on it before pulling away. “Not yet.”  
  
I whimpered and all but fell on his chest, loving the way his heart pounded under my ear.  
  
Edward’s chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. I wanted to crawl into him as the car drove through the street towards the Basilica.   
  
Alice gave up her complaining after vowing that she was not going to bother to hide how she felt about Jasper in front of her brothers. Only one man in that car took that vow happily and we all know whom.  
  
Edward hugged me to him, his nose brushing across my temple as he inhaled me.  
  
I leaned up, pressing my mouth to his ear and whispering, “I don’t want to hide anymore. I can’t stand to be away from you another minute.”  
  
He exhaled sharply and I could feel the rumble in his chest that he was just barely holding back.   
  
“I need you so badly right now,” he breathed against my skin, the words so low I barely heard them.  
  
So hot, I nearly came right there.  
  
His sister and my friends in front of us.   
  
It hit me right there that we were heading towards the capital of the Catholic religion.  
  
We were heading over there and I was too horny to see straight.  
  
My blood had become a steady pound that accelerated my brain and reminded me in a flash of what I’d ordered.  
  
Of how much I was dying for him to use it on me.   
  
_We’re so going to fucking hell. If it exists, this is it. This is the thing that will condemn us._  
  
 _On that note, anyway we can find a nice little alcove in there so we can, you know...fellatio?_  
  
“What the fuck,” I grumbled, shaking my head at myself.  
  
Everyone went silence around me.  
  
“What’s wrong, Bella?” Rose asked, looking like she already knew.  
  
“I’m sick. That’s what,” I mumbled.  
  
“Fuck. Now I need to know what was going through your head,” Edward said hotly, bringing me closer.  
  
“You’re both sick. Bella, stop thinking about blowing my brother in the basilica. You want to be responsible for the death of the pope?”  
  
If Edward bit his lip any harder he was going to draw blood.   
  
And drive me more insane.  
  
“Tell me that was what you were thinking about,” he almost growled, his eyes hot and focused on my mouth.   
  
“Your sister is a gypsy-freak with mind reading capabilities, what do you think?” I answered, already leaning towards him.  
  
“That’s not fair. Why can’t you imagine giving me head in there?” Jasper asked out of nowhere.  
  
The way Edward’s eyes snapped wide open was hilarious. I couldn’t help it. I started laughing my ass off and Rose started laughing with me.   
  
“Who said I’m not?” Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough!” Emmett grumbled, his face red.  
  
I was laughing so hard at this point that the tears were threatening to fall. Edward stared at me, lips pursed and something in his eyes warned me to stop laughing. I could see him plotting revenge, could see him coming up with ways to torture me for having fun at his expense.  
  
 _He’s going to withhold orgasms, watch._  
  
I gasped, my laughter seizing. I sat up and glared right into his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare,” I whispered, eyes narrowed.  
  
Edward smirked, that sexy tongue running across his lips before answering, “I would actually.”  
  
“You wouldn’t. That doesn’t benefit either of us,” I hissed, nose to nose with him at that point.   
  
“I’ll suffer if it means teaching you a lesson,” was his obnoxious, still smirking reply.  
  
“No you won’t. You love doing that too much to stop,” I continued stubbornly.  
  
“I told you,” Edward said, getting close and staring right into my eyes. “Keep having fun at my expense and I will find a way.”  
  
“ _What_ are you guys talking about?”  
  
“You don’t want to know, Alice,” Edward replied not looking away from me.  
  
“Oh! _Ew, ew_.”  
  
The car pulled to a stop before anyone could say anything else. Edward was still giving me that look and I could see this wasn’t over. The fucker had gotten it into his head and I could see the wheels turning.   
  
Could see him plotting.  
  
Not that it would get him anywhere. He even tried that whole withholding orgasms shit on me and he’d have hell to pay.   
  
I swear, I’d give him blue balls the likes of which he’d never had before and considering he went four years without sex, that’s saying something.   
  
Edward opened the door to the car. He grabbed my hand, pulling me out and before I realized what he was up to, he’d pulled me away from the cars and down the block.  
  
“Edward, the others-”  
  
“Will be fine,” he said, leading us without looking back. He rushed me through the _Piazza Pio XII_ and kept on going.   
  
“Baby?”  
  
“I needed a few minutes alone with you,” Edward breathed, slowing down only once we’d turned onto _Via dei Corridori_. As soon as we’d turned the corner, he turned and slammed me up against his chest.   
  
“Baby,” I gasped, his scent on full assault. “I told you I don’t care if they see-”  
  
“For what I have planned,” he rasped, his hand grabbing my face. “It’s best to be away from them. It’s one thing  to tell them, another for them to see this.”  
  
Before I could even think to ask what he meant by ‘this’ I found my mouth ruthlessly plundered. There’s no other way to put it. He kissed me and slid his tongue into my mouth with such intent that I could only grasp onto his shirt and moan.  
  
And moan.  
  
And fuck me, moan some more.   
  
My toes freaking curled and I nearly lost my balance as my body thumped on every level. I whimpered, a helpless rag-doll being held up only by his strength.   
  
I think I heard several people complain loudly as they walked by.   
  
A few called me hussy.  
  
How right they were.  
  
I couldn’t even try to act like I cared about their opinions. I was being led backwards and there was a sexy hand in my hair, tight, tightening, clenching in its need. The slight pain shot through my head as Edward massaged his tongue with mine.  
  
My back hit the wall.   
  
I didn’t give a fuck which wall.  
  
It could’ve been that of the basilica’s, had we been near enough, and I still would’ve keened lowly at the feel of his dick.  
  
It wasn’t low enough.  
  
No, lower.  
  
 _Raise your leg._  
  
Fuck, I was really thinking about it!  
  
“I needed this. More,” Edward panting, his teeth scraping my jaw.  
  
“Jesus, Edward. People-”  
  
“Don’t care,” he breathed, kissing the corner of my mouth.   
  
Breathing into me and completely uncaring of how devastating it was to my system.  
  
“I told you to come back to the hotel with me.” And he pressed that throbbing addiction of mine into my stomach.  
  
He’s right. I should’ve. I fucking should’ve.  
  
I needed.  
  
He pressed against me again.   
  
The jeans did nothing. Could hide even less. His heart roared in his chest and it’s echoes were assaulting my lower stomach.   
  
A zombie. I was going zombie. My brain was shutting down and I realized in that moment that he had been so fucking right.  
  
We should’ve gone back to the hotel, damn it!  
  
“What’d you order?”  
  
“Huh?” I asked breathlessly, skin tingling as he rubbed his face against mine. Unable to stop myself, I sharply inhaled a gasp of air, turning my head and sinking my teeth into his skin.   
  
Not hard, just a nibble. Enough to tease us both.   
  
Edward cursed, his arms tightening around me. “I asked, what did you order?”   
  
It took me two seconds for me to realize what he was talking about. And I’d been about to answer him when I snapped my jaw shut and realization dawned through me.   
  
“You ass! Is that why you’re seducing me? So I’ll slip and tell you what I ordered?” I pouted, slapping his arm.  
  
Edward laughed, the crinkles in the corners of his eyes attacking my clit.   
  
I’m not kidding, they popped out and my thighs went on automatically-clench mode.  
  
I would’ve fallen had he not been holding me up.   
  
“Baby, please. My imagination is going wild.”  
  
He proved his point by pressing his cock harder against me.   
  
“Edward, it’s a surprise,” I whined, knowing that if he pressed that dick into me one more time I’d cave.  
  
“I know. That’s making it harder for me to stop imagining.”  
  
I bit my lip, trying to fight the sexy way he’s staring at me.  
  
Trying to break me down.  
  
About to fucking succeed, too.  
  
“Tell me,” Edward demanded, his face semi-serious. There was something playful on his face but that threat was back.  
  
The one I didn’t fucking like.  
  
“Listen to me,” I warned, pointing a finger at his face. “You’re not withholding shit.”  
  
Edward broke out into laughter, his body bowing and face turning red.  
  
“Edward!”  
  
“Babe,” he wheezed, grabbing the hand that was still pointing at his face. “I know better than to try that shit with you. Trust me. There’s no way you’d ever be submissive enough to go with that and then it’d become the type of war my balls wouldn’t survive.”  
  
“As long as you know.” I pouted, torn between being pissed that he was laughing at me or ripping his pants off so I could suck his dick.  
  
In public.  
  
The eyes crinkled when he smiled. Even worse when he laughed. So sue me.   
  
I heard slapping feet coming out of nowhere. Edward let go of my hand and as one, we turned. Mike was running around the corner and he didn’t stop. He kept going until he was right next to us.   
  
And when he was, he grabbed Edward’s arm, grabbed mine, and pulled.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
“Just walk, dude. Walk,” Mike huffed, clearly out of breath as he dragged us down the street.  
  
“Mike, what’s going on?” I asked, exchanging a look with Edward.  
  
“Well, for one. You and I, my friend, have some talking to do,” he said, throwing me a look out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I flared red.  
  
‘Cause I knew.  
  
So did Edward.  
  
He knew that I knew that Mike knew.  
  
We all knew.  
  
Oh fuck!  
  
Mike pulled us around another corner, finally stopping and leaning over. He braced himself on his knees and breathed for a few seconds.  
  
“Mike...”  
  
“Nah, Bella. It’s cool. Listen. I’m a little annoyed you lied to me after I bared my soul out to you-”  
  
“I was gonna tell all of you tonight. And you just bared your soul out to me like half hour ago,” I grumbled petulantly.  
  
Mike held up a finger, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
“What’s all this soul bearing stuff?”  
  
“You see that?” Mike asked, straightening and pointing at Edward. “That look right there is what gave it away. That’s some scary shit.”  
  
“Edward,” I whined, slapping him on the shoulder. “I told you, he wants Jess.”  
  
Edward rubbed his shoulder, a small pout on his face. I tilted my head and gave him an impatient look.   
  
“Fine. I believe you.”  
  
“I do, dude. Trust me. Even if I had wanted Bella, that look right there would make my balls change their mind.”  
  
“Mike!”  
  
“What, Bella? That’s a ball shriveling look if I’ve ever seen one!”  
  
I rolled my eyes, tempted to smack him.  
  
“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Scott, but I get it. This is who you really want. Besides, the dude is cool. I like him so I think it’s cool.”  
  
“Thanks man.”  
  
And I watched, incredulous, as they fist bumped.  
  
“What I’m not cool with,” Mike continued. “Is the men I saw following us. Seriously, there were like ten. And the two that got close to me had guns. I saw their fucking guns. Couldn’t find anyone else, you two were the first ones I saw after running-”  
  
“Fuck,” Edward growled dangerously, his cell phone already at his ear.  
  
I almost stopped breathing, my eyes locked with Mike’s.  
  
It’d happened.  
  
It’d gotten worse.  
  
They were closing in.  
  
“Bella,” Mike said, eyes seriously as he looked at me. “You know what’s going on, don’t you? What the hell is happening?”  
  
  


* * *

 

** Find Nyddi on: **

 

**Twitter**

[ **@Nyddi** ](http://bit.ly/Pm0qfh)

 

**Facebook**

[ **-Nyddi** ](http://on.fb.me/NJ3jao)

[ **-N. Isabelle Blanco** ](http://on.fb.me/NJ3Edh)

 

[ **Tumblr** ](http://bit.ly/oqqCgJ)

 

[ **Goodreads as N.Isabelle Blanco** ](http://bit.ly/Mne40V)

 

[ **www.houseofmalfunction.com** ](http://bit.ly/poO4M4)

 

**Chapter 23 Images:**

 

[ **houseofmalfunction.com/?p=299** ](http://bit.ly/Qc3v4k)

 


End file.
